L'éternité dans tes bras
by Crapounette
Summary: Teddy Lupin et Severus Rogue junior débarquent de 2015 en 1997 pour tenter de sauver leurs parents et aider Harry Potter à vaincre Voldemort. Mais avant, Sevy Rogue doit s'assurer qu'il va naitre, car ses parents se connaissent à peine... TIME TRAVEL.
1. L'arrivée

**Note de l'auteu****r**** du 15/06/2012** : Je débute ici le "repostage" de tous les chapitres. Donc nouvelle mise en page, nouvelle bêta et censure du contenu MA éventuel. Pour la version non censurée, voir l'adresse sur mon profil. Je tâcherai de mettre un chapitre modifié tous les jours.

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Disclaimer **: Ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JKR , le reste est à moââ et je le garde !

**Résumé** **détaillé** : Rentrée 1997. Argus Rusard le concierge de Poudlard, a trouvé deux jeunes gens évanouis au milieu de ses rhododendrons. Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor de 7ème année que personne ne connaît. Ces deux jeunes gens ont emprunté une porte temporelle et viennent de l'année 2015. Teddy Lupin et son ami Severus Rogue junior vont devoir rencontrer leurs parents. Si Teddy est le fils de Tonks enceinte et de Remus Lupin le prof de DCFM, comment va réagir le Professeur Rogue lorsqu'il va découvrir qu'il est le père d'un de ces deux gaillards et que la mère est une nouvelle élève de 7ème année qu'il maltraite allégrement en cours depuis une semaine ? Pas facile, surtout que Dumbledore et tous ses collègues sont déjà au courant. Et quand le Professeur Rogue apprend pourquoi son fils est là, les ennuis commencent…

**Précision **: Comme toujours, c'est un Univers Alternatif et donc je prends mes aises avec le canon.

* * *

— MISS SAINT-CLAIR ! hurlait le Professeur Rogue, les deux mains à plat sur le bureau de la malheureuse élève, le nez à quinze centimètres de la tête baissée de sa victime du moment.

L'élève avait rentré la tête dans ses épaules et baissait les yeux, n'osant croiser le regard meurtrier du monstre des cachots.

Le cours avait de toute façon mal commencé pour Ellie Saint-Clair, élève de 7ème année à Gryffondor depuis la rentrée, soit… une semaine !

Ellie venait de Beauxbâtons, l'académie française de magie dirigée par Madame Maxime, une demi-géante. Or, à la suite du décès de son tuteur légal son grand-oncle Octavius Wentworth durant l'été, la garde d'Ellie avait été confiée au grand ami d'Octavius : Albus Dumbledore, qui s'était empressé de rapatrier sa pupille à Poudlard.

La demoiselle ayant été élevée en France et ayant reçu tous ses cours dans la langue de Molière, elle avait quelques difficultés avec les traductions de certaines consignes, sortilèges et surtout le nom des plantes et autres fournitures pour potions.

Le professeur Chourave l'avait fort bien compris et avait chargé Neville Londubat, son élève favori, d'aider Ellie à identifier les diverses plantes citées dans le livre de cours, de façon à ce qu'elle connaisse leur nom en anglais et en français. Cette initiative avait été approuvée et suivie par l'ensemble du corps professoral de Poudlard, et ils s'assuraient que la petite française comprenne bien tous leurs cours. Tous les professeurs, sauf… un.

Le Professeur Rogue ne s'était pas donné la peine d'aider sa nouvelle élève à comprendre parfaitement les consignes et identifier les ingrédients. Lors du premier cours, Hermione Granger qui parlait bien français lui avait traduit le nom de la potion demandée : une potion banale contre la migraine, destinée au stock de Madame Pomfresh. Ellie connaissant cette potion par cœur pour l'avoir maintes fois réalisée pour son usage personnel, avait ainsi pu noter en face de l'énoncé en anglais de son cahier, la traduction en français des ingrédients.

Ouf pour cette fois ! Sa potion avait été parfaite et le professeur Rogue n'avait rien trouvé à redire, ce qui avait eu l'air de le contrarier.

Mais pour ce cours-ci, elle se trouvait dans un sérieux embarras. Le nom anglais de la potion ne lui disait rien et la liste des ingrédients était tout aussi confuse à part un ou deux termes.

Après une minute d'hésitation elle s'était résolue à demander de l'aide à Hermione par un « pssttt » discret. Celle-ci se trouvait deux rangs devant, entre Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Malheureusement, l'oreille du ténébreux Maître des Potions était aussi aiguisée que son humeur était massacrante : d'où le hurlement « Miss Saint Clair ! », suivi de « dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir troublé mon cours ». Et comme l'irascible occupant du cachot n'était pas très loin, il s'était précipité sous le nez de l'élève afin de beugler le retrait de points.

Ellie redressa timidement la tête.

— Professeur, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'aide pour comprendre certains mots et comme Hermione parle français et pas vous…

Les trois derniers mots avaient été murmurés. Ellie sentait bien qu'ils n'allaient pas plaire à l'odieux professeur déjà passablement énervé.

— Miss Je-sais-tout parle français ? Décidément, que ne sait-elle donc pas faire ! ricana Rogue.

— Est-ce qu'Hermione peut m'aider ? Monsieur ? insista timidement Ellie.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Hermione et aux garçons qui s'étaient retournés et qui suivaient l'affaire, inquiets de la tournure que les évènements allaient prendre.

À l'autre bout de la salle, côté Serpentard, Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson ricanaient en regardant la petite nouvelle.

— On aura vraiment tout vu chez les Gryffondors ! Des Sangs-de-bourbe et maintenant des gens qui viennent d'on ne sait où et qui comprennent même pas l'anglais !

— Tu as raison, Drago ! Ils prennent vraiment n'importe qui à Gryffondor ! pouffa le bouledogue Parkinsonien.

Le professeur Rogue se retourna d'un air las vers son élève préféré et d'une voix basse mais glaciale lui dit :

— Monsieur Malefoy, combien de fois faudra t-il que je vous le dise ? Je ne veux pas entendre ce terme injurieux que vous utilisez pour les Nés-moldus, dans ma classe. Je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer cinq points à Serpentard. C'est la dernière fois que je vous le répète ! Est-ce compris ?

— Oui, Professeur, répondit le blond platine sans se démonter, mais en lançant des regards furibonds aux Gryffondors.

Rogue tourna la tête vers Ellie qui le fixait à présent de ses grands yeux améthyste.

— Miss Saint Clair, je veux que pour la fin de la semaine prochaine, vous ne m'empoisonniez plus avec vos problèmes de traduction, donc débrouillez-vous pour connaître le nom des ingrédients basiques. Je vous laisse huit jours, après je sanctionnerai, vous êtes prévenue.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion il donna sa réponse à la question précédemment posée.

— Miss Granger ! Puisque vous savez tout comme d'habitude, allez donc traduire ce qui pose problème à Miss Saint Clair !

— Oui, Professeur.

— Merci, Professeur Rogue ! fit Ellie, mais Rogue l'ignora.

Hermione s'était levée et contournait à présent les tables pour atteindre sa camarade. Le professeur regagna son bureau dans un mouvement de cape qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, en toisant méchamment Hermione de ses yeux d'onyx.

Tandis que la jeune brune aux cheveux touffus s'asseyait près de sa blonde camarade, il se saisit d'une pile de devoirs et de sa plume favorite et entreprit de corriger rageusement les parchemins en les raturant de rouge.

Harry et Ron étaient toujours retournés vers l'arrière du cachot et regardaient les deux filles.

— Messieurs Potter et Weasley ! Vingt points en moins pour vous apprendre à vous mêler de vos chaudrons et non de ceux des autres ! hurla soudain Rogue à qui rien n'échappait.

— Et merde ! chuchota Ron à Harry, il manquerait plus que Neville fasse sauter son chaudron et on atteint les moins cinquante points ! Je hais ce bâtard graisseux !

Harry hocha la tête en silence et se remit au travail.

Hermione s'était levée et se dirigeait avec Ellie vers l'armoire aux ingrédients. Elle choisissait à présent le nécessaire pour la potion.

— Regarde, je les prends dans l'ordre des ingrédients du tableau, tu les reconnais ? chuchota Hermione.

— Oui… Attends… Ce qu'on doit faire c'est une potion pour faire blanchir les dents non ? Je reconnais les ingrédients !

— C'est ça, oui ! Tu l'as déjà faite ?

— Oui, Madame Gras nous l'a donnée à faire en fin d'année dernière à Beauxbâtons, je vais m'en sortir et tout noter en français dans mon manuel avancé de préparation des potions, comme ça je m'en rappellerai. Merci Hermione. Sans toi, il m'aurait mise en retenue, sûrement.

Ellie soupira.

— Il est tout le temps comme ça ?

— Non, il est pire. Là tu n'as rien vu. Il ne doit pas oser t'asticoter, vu que tu es la pupille du Professeur Dumbledore. Mais si Neville fait sauter son chaudron… Tu vas voir de quoi il est capable !

— MISS GRANGER ! Si vous avez fini, retournez à votre place au lieu de jacasser et vous Miss Saint-Clair, direction : votre chaudron !

Et d'une même voix laconique, les filles répondirent :

— Oui, Professeur Rogue.

Hermione était à présent concentrée sur sa potion et Ellie attaquait la sienne avec assurance. Les ingrédients furent préparés d'une main précise et rapide ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le professeur Rogue qui avait choisi, à présent, de laisser tomber ses corrections pour regarder sa nouvelle élève œuvrer.

_°Elle a l'air de bien se débrouiller la bouffeuse de grenouilles… Albus dit qu'elle est bonne en potions, mouais… faut voir… en plus elle est pas dégueu à regarder… elle est même mignonne… jolis cheveux, jolis yeux, bouche pulpeuse… rhhhhaaaa ! On ne voit rien avec ces maudites robes de sorcières. Allons Severus, calme-toi. C'est qu'une pimbêche d'élève comme d'hab' … ouais, mais n'empêche que je voudrais bien voir si elle est bien foutue… juste comme ça pour savoir…°_

°_ Crotte, il me regarde maintenant… je n'aime pas ça du tout… je préfèrerais qu'il me foute la paix ! Je n'aime pas ce mec, c'est un congélateur ! Pas possible qu'il y ait une femme pour supporter un engin pareil… et pis franchement, il pourrait se laver les cheveux ! Et avaler toutes les potions qu'on fait là, ça lui arrangerait les dents, il doit fumer c'est pas possible… ouais… c'est sûrement ça, la nicotine !_

_Bah sinon, s'il s'arrangeait ce con, il pourrait être pas mal. Il est grand, pas mal gaulé, on dirait, bien qu'il se déguise en chauve-souris… Rhhhhooo ! Ellie, à quoi tu penses ! C'est le Monstre des cachots quand même… me demande s'il a une femme ou une copine ? Je donnerais cher pour voir la tronche de la nénette… faudra que je demande au trio tout à l'heure…°_

Un bruit d'explosion fit sursauter Ellie et la tira de sa rêverie « Rogueste ». Son couteau d'argent en tomba par terre. Neville venait de faire exploser son second chaudron de la semaine !

— Monsieur Londubat ! vociféra le professeur Rogue hors de lui. Toujours aussi incapable ! Vous ne savez donc pas lire, ou il vous faut aussi un traducteur comme à votre copine de Gryffondor ? On tourne dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, Monsieur Londubat !

Rogue s'était quasiment jeté sur le pauvre Neville qui tremblait comme une feuille morte ! D'un geste de sa baguette, il nettoya le contenu du chaudron qui s'était répandu et ensuite reconstitua négligemment ledit chaudron. Il fulminait. S'il avait eu des baguettes à la place des yeux, le pauvre Neville aurait été « avada kedavratisé » illico.

— Dé…désolé, Pro… Professeur, bredouilla Neville livide.

— Il ne suffit pas d'être désolé ! Vous ne faites aucun effort ! J'en ai marre de tous ces cornichons exploseurs de chaudrons ! Zéro ! Monsieur Londubat ! Zéro ! Ce sera votre note ! Inutile de gaspiller d'autres ingrédients ! Vous viendrez en retenue demain soir 20h après dîner et je retire vingt points à votre maison !

— Encore des points en moins ? s'offusqua Ellie à haute voix.

— Qu'est-ce que j'entends là-bas ? On se rebelle ? Miss Saint-Clair, occupez-vous de votre chaudron ou c'est la retenue également !

Harry et Hermione firent des signes discrets à Ellie derrière le dos de Rogue, pour lui dire de laisser tomber. La moutarde commençait à monter au nez de la nouvelle. Le professeur s'acharnait sur les Rouge et Or et ne prêtait aucune attention à Crabbe et Goyle qui mimaient un combat à l'épée avec leurs baguettes magiques au dernier rang.

On lui avait dit que le Directeur des Serpentards était partial et favorisait tout le temps sa Maison, mais c'était plus que flagrant. Après tout, le premier jour, Goyle avait fait fondre son chaudron et Rogue s'était déplacé pour tout nettoyer et n'avait fait absolument aucun commentaire, ni retiré de points.

Lamentable ! Elle se promit donc d'en glisser un mot à son tuteur dès que possible.

Le silence était revenu dans le cachot. Neville qui était dorénavant dispensé de cette potion – il avait un zéro d'office – était figé tête basse et se faisait tout petit afin d'être ignoré du tyran local. Les potions avançaient doucement… Celles d'Hermione et d'Ellie avaient à présent la couleur blanc nacré requise et étaient presque terminées. Celle de Ron était verte et il suait à grosse gouttes en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien rajouter dans son chaudron pour limiter les dégâts. Harry avait obtenu une potion gris fer. Il y avait des potions de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les consistances dans les chaudrons des élèves. Celle de Crabbe ressemblait à de la boue et sentait l'œuf pourri. Celle de Pansy fumait rouge.

Rogue s'était levé et se promenait entre les tables en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Quand vous aurez fini, vous remplirez un flacon étiqueté à votre nom et vous le poserez sur mon bureau. Ensuite, vous nettoierez votre table et votre chaudron et vous me dispenserez de votre présence !

Ellie avait fini sa potion. Elle remplit donc le flacon et le déposa sur le bureau. Rogue la fixa de ses yeux perçants. Ellie soutint son regard effrontément. Elle refusa de plier et de baisser les yeux.

Ce fut le professeur qui céda, mais Ellie ne vit pas son petit sourire en coin qui ne disait rien qui vaille…

Il la regarda nettoyer d'un _Recurvite _agressif, remettre ses livres et parchemins dans son sac et se diriger vers la porte la tête haute, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant sur son dos, les boucles qui les terminaient battant sur ses fesses, tant ils étaient longs. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retourna : Hermione se dirigeait également vers la sortie. Ellie croisa le regard du professeur Rogue, elle crut y déceler une lueur d'intérêt tout à fait inhabituelle qui la surprit.

Hermione franchit la porte donnant sur le couloir et Ellie la referma doucement en soupirant d'aise.

Délivrance !

— Il est horrible ! Non mais franchement ! Tu crois pas qu'il pourrait aider Neville, au lieu de l'enfoncer ? Comment veux-tu qu'il apprenne ? J'ai jamais vu ça… soupira Ellie en s'adossant au mur du couloir.

— Je sais, je suis d'accord avec toi, il n'aide pas ceux qui ont besoin. Je me demande s'il aime enseigner parfois… s'interrogea Hermione songeuse.

— Eh bien, qu'il change de job !

— Oh, mais il voudrait bien ! riait à présent la brune, il vise la défense contre les forces du mal, mais le Professeur Dumbledore refuse tous les ans de lui donner le poste.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ben… Tu sais… C'est un ancien Mangemort, alors la Magie Noire et tout, c'est risqué, s'il replonge… Je pense que le directeur ne veut pas prendre le risque.

— Tout pour plaire ! dit Ellie en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Dis-moi, Hermione, il a une seule qualité ? Parce que je me demande là ! Hi hi hi ! Et puis, tout à l'heure, je me demandais s'il avait une femme qui devait le supporter, parce que franchement, ça doit pas être rose tous les jours.

Hermione sourit.

— Nan, il n'en a pas, enfin pas à ce que je sache. On le voit jamais sortir de ses cachots ou presque. Sauf la nuit. Il erre dans le château comme un vampire, je le croise lors de mes rondes de Préfète-En-Chef. Il traque les insomniaques qui se baladent pour leur retirer des points. Une façon comme une autre de prendre son pied.

Ellie et Hermione se dirigeaient vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elles n'avaient plus cours, et n'avaient pas envie d'attendre les garçons, n'étant pas d'humeur à supporter les sarcasmes et insultes des Serpentards.

— Bon je vais lire un peu et puis on ira manger, j'ai faim, suggéra Hermione.

— Excellente idée, moi je crois que je vais me la couler douce devant la cheminée, il m'a stressée cette andouille… Besoin de décompresser. Demain c'est samedi, je ferai mes devoirs tranquillement à la bibliothèque. Faut que je demande à Madame Pince si elle a un gros dictionnaire sorcier franco/anglais.

Elles étaient à présent devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

— Jour de fête ! lui lança Ellie, et la grosse dame ouvrit le passage.

— Sont de plus en plus débiles, les mots de passe, je trouve… nota Hermione.

Ellie balança son sac de cours dans un coin du dortoir des filles de 7ème année et se jeta sur son lit, à plat ventre et les bras en croix.

— Week-end, c'est le week-end… plus de Rogue, plus de Binns, plus de Trelawney, arrrrgggghhh que c'est bon !

Le tout dit, tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, c'était encore meilleur.

Hermione fouillait dans sa malle pour trouver un livre. Parvati et Lavande qui venaient d'entrer s'étaient installées toutes les deux dans le lit de cette dernière, avec un magasine People moldu qui les faisait glousser.

— Y a un test ! Pourriez-vous tomber amoureux (se) de votre professeur ?

— Pouah ! Tu veux me donner des cauchemars, Parvati ? Non mais, qui pourrait vouloir tomber amoureux d'un prof ? grimaça Lavande.

— Ah ah ah ! Surtout de Rogue ! Bah, comme prof potable, je ne vois guère que le prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

— Ellie, le Professeur Lupin est marié avec une amie à moi, Ron et Harry.

— Rhhhhaaaa ! C'est pas juste ! Les beaux sont tout le temps pris, il reste que les moches !

— Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? La moitié des garçons de l'école t'a demandé à sortir avec eux cette semaine et tu les as tous envoyés paître, remarqua Hermione.

— Ouais… Ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Ils sont tous trop gamins, grimaça Ellie.

— Même Harry et Ron ? suggéra Parvati.

— SURTOUT Harry et Ron, répliqua Ellie. À part se goinfrer et parler, nan, respirer Quidditch, ils ne savent rien d'autre. Ce genre-là ne m'intéresse pas. Je sais, je sais, je suis difficile.

— Est-ce que Malefoy t'a demandé à sortir, Ellie ? demanda soudain Lavande.

— Nan, pourquoi ? Malefoy veut sortir avec moi ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Tu as vu comment il me regarde, il me boufferait toute crue, ce nul ! Il ne peut pas me voir !

— Ben… Chais pas trop, murmura Lavande. J'ai entendu Pansy Parkinson dire à Millicent Bulstrode et Daphné Greengrass, que Malefoy aurait dit à Zabini qu'il serait bien sorti avec toi. Elle était folle de rage, la Pékinoise !

— Je vois pas un Serpentard demander à une Gryffondor de sortir avec lui. Ils seraient lynchés par leurs maisons respectives, déclara sentencieusement Ellie.

Et puis rêveuse :

— Je me demande si c'est déjà arrivé, par le passé.

— Quoi donc ?

— Tu suis pas Mione, lâche ton bouquin cinq minutes…Je parlais d'un Serpentard et d'un Gryffondor sortant ensemble.

— Chais pas, mais j'ai pas l'impression, sinon ça se saurait ! Mais si y en a, et ben ils sont discrets et je les comprends.

— Comment tu sais ça toi, que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se sont toujours haïs, puisque tu n'es pas anglaise et que tu étais à Beauxbâtons ? Et comment ça se fait que tu parles si bien avec nous, mais que tu as du mal pendant les cours ? demanda soudain Parvati avec suspicion.

— Facile ma chère… Maman était anglaise, tu sais. Elle était à Serdaigle pendant ses études. C'est mon père qui était français. Ils ont choisi de vivre en France et donc je suis allée à Beauxbâtons. Voilà pourquoi je parle anglais correctement mais que je ne connais pas les noms des plantes, des ingrédients de potions et certains sortilèges que j'ai appris en français. Vous avez tous appris ça en première année, mais moi je les ai appris en français. Donc maintenant je dois apprendre tout ça en anglais aussi.

Mon grand-oncle Octavius était à Gryffondor avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Il adorait me raconter ses exploits de jeunesse comme il disait. Alors autant vous dire que la rivalité Serpents/Lions, je la connais depuis que je suis petite.

— Aaaaahhhh, ok ! Ben maintenant, je comprends mieux, c'est limpide ! fit alors Parvati convaincue.

TAK !

Un hibou au plumage noir venait de se fracasser contre la vitre. Lavande ouvrit la fenêtre et vit que l'oiseau portait un message.

— Y a une lettre ! C'est marqué pour Miss Helena Saint-Clair !

— Oooohhh, je sais qui de c'est, déclara Ellie en se relevant de son lit.

Elle balaya d'un geste nonchalant, la longue mèche de cheveux qui lui masquait le visage et la renvoya en arrière gracieusement.

— Une seule personne m'appelle Helena, c'est Oncle Albus !

— Tu appelles le directeur, Oncle Albus ? s'étonna Lavande en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes.

— Ben, c'est mon tuteur je te rappelle, et je le connais depuis que je suis née, alors forcément… révéla Ellie.

Elle avait décroché délicatement le parchemin de la patte tendue du hibou et gratouillait maintenant le cou de l'animal, qui avait fermé les yeux et hululait joyeusement.

— Attends, tu vas envoyer la réponse.

Ellie ouvrit la lettre.

_Ma chère petite Helena_

_J'espère que tu es contente de ta semaine. Viens donc raconter à ton vieil oncle Albus tes impressions, je serais ravi de prendre une tasse de thé avec toi. Dis-moi si tu peux tout de suite, je suis libre._

_Affectueusement,_

_Albus_

_PS : J'adore les smarties_

Ellie sourit. Le Professeur Dumbledore, célèbre amateur de sucreries semblaient avoir attaqué les créations moldues après avoir écumé Honeydukes. Elle songea qu'elle devrait peut-être lui donner son paquet de fraises Tagada non entamé, afin de le mettre d'une humeur exquise et lui glisser quelques mots saignants sur cet idiot de Rogue.

— Vite une plume, un parchemin !

Lavande lui tendit un petit morceau de parchemin qui trainait sur sa table de nuit et la plume qui était à côté. Parvati lui donna sa bouteille d'encre.

_Cher Oncle Albus_

_Je suis ravie de prendre le thé avec toi, j'arrive tout de suite !_

_Gros bisous_

Helena

Ellie roula le petit bout de parchemin et le glissa à la patte de l'oiseau qui attendait toujours.

— Pour le directeur ! lui souffla-t-elle.

Le hibou hulula et s'envola par la fenêtre.

— Les filles, je vais prendre le thé avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Je reviens pour diner avec vous. Sept heures, ça vous va pour descendre dans la Grande Salle, ou vous y allez avant ?

— C'est bon, répondit Hermione. Les garçons ont Quidditch ce soir. Ce sont les sélections pour l'équipe de cette année, alors tu sais, faudra pas trop compter sur eux ce soir. Je crois que ça va être une soirée entre filles !

Ellie se dirigea vers sa malle, se mit à quatre pattes les fesses en l'air pour la tirer de sous son lit et fourragea dedans pour en sortir un gros paquet rose de bonbons moldus.

Elle se félicita de ne pas l'avoir déjà englouti et le glissa au fond d'une des poches de sa robe de sorcière.

— Je file ! À plus !

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle dévala les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune.

* * *

— Smarties ! prononça Ellie, devant la gargouille ailée qui gardait l'escalier du bureau directorial.

Puis elle monta sur la première marche et se laissa emporter par la vis magique de l'escalier.

Ellie frappa à la porte et entendit la voix du Professeur lui dire d'entrer. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle afficha aussitôt une mine dégoûtée en voyant l'intrus qui trônait dans le fauteuil des invités : Le Professeur Rogue !

_° Bordel ! C'est pas vrai, tu me fais quoi, Oncle Albus… je viens pour le casser et cette andouille est là ! Merlin, chuis maudite, c'est pas vrai… et il me regarde en plus. Pourquoi il me regarde, d'abord ? Il me toise des pieds à la tête… j'ai un truc qui va pas ? Je suis pareille que tout à l'heure pourtant… Ah, nan… j'ai pas fermé ma robe, on voit cet horrible uniforme pas seyant que je déteste. Je le regarde pas ce tyran, je ne jetterai pas un petit œil sur lui… rien du tout ! Même pas un peu… Ellie ! On a dit on ne regarde pas !°_

— Je te dérange, Oncle Albus ? Je peux revenir plus tard, si tu as de la visite.

— Mais non ma chère enfant, tu ne me déranges jamais. Viens par ici ! répondit un Professeur Dumbledore souriant et tendant les bras vers elle.

Ellie alla lui déposer deux grosses bises retentissantes sur les joues et glissa le paquet de fraises Tagada dans ses mains.

— J'ai pensé à toi regarde ! Tu connais pas ceux là ! chantonna-t-elle souriante.

— Merlin, non ! Je les goûte tout de suite ! Une petite fraise, Severus ? proposa aimablement le vieux Directeur à son Maître des Potions avec un sourire malicieux.

— Non merci, Professeur, refusa le questionné avec une mine dégoûtée.

_° Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là, celle là ? Je ne peux pas être tranquille, hein ! Toujours emmerdé par des élèves, y a que ça ici… pfff ! _

_Severus, c'est une école, arrête de dire des bêtises. _

_Arrrrggghhhh ! Elle a pas fermé sa robe, misère à poil ! Y a ce qu'il faut où il faut on dirait. La jupe est trop longue et le chemisier trop fermé, je vois pas bien je veux voooooir !_

_Stop ! Sev', tu déconnes c'est une élève ! Et c'est la petite fifille chérie adorée du directeur. Il va m'avada kedavratiser, s'il voit que je la lorgne. Tout le monde sait qu'il est gâteux quand il s'agit de Miss Saint Clair… Je m'en vais, je file, mais elle fait combien en taille de soutien-gorge, hein ? Ça m'a l'air pas mal rempli par là… malheur je pète une pile ! Vite le masque impassible du Mangemort idéal !°_

Severus Rogue se leva lentement et annonça au directeur qu'il avait à faire dans ses cachots et donc qu'il s'en allait. Avant même la réponse du directeur qui se goinfrait avec délectation de fraises Tagada, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Au même moment, celle ci s'ouvrit en grand sur un Argus Rusard, concierge de son état, essoufflé et encore plus échevelé que d'habitude.

— Professeur Dumbledore ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Vite, on a un problème !

— Argus ? Que se passe t-il ? s'inquiéta soudain le vieux directeur.

— Dans le jardin du cloître, Monsieur, un grand éclair…

Le vieux concierge fit une pause, essoufflé de sa course jusqu'au bureau de son directeur. Les trois occupants dudit bureau attendaient, suspendus à ses lèvres.

— Il y a eu un grand éclair et de la fumée, et un cratère est apparu en plein milieu de mes rhododendrons qui sont foutus d'ailleurs. Et dans le cratère, il y avait deux élèves, des garçons, des grands. C'est bizarre, je ne les ai jamais vus, pourtant ils portent les couleurs de Serpentard et Gryffondor… ils me semblent blessés.

Le professeur Dumbledore leva un sourcil intrigué et échangea un regard avec le Maître des Potions.

Le concierge poursuivit, haletant.

— C'est pas ça le plus bizarre, Professeur. Mais l'un des deux était conscient et je lui ai demandé son nom, et avant de s'évanouir, il a dit…

Il hésita.

— Alors ? Il a dit quoi ? rugit le Professeur Rogue.

— Il a dit… Je m'appelle Severus Rogue Junior…


	2. Les visiteurs

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

* * *

— Quoi ? s'exclama le Professeur Rogue en entendant cette déclaration et ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs. C'est quoi cette connerie ? Un Severus Rogue Junior ? C'est impossible, je n'ai pas d'enfants !

Il regardait à présent le vieux directeur avec stupéfaction.

Celui-ci reposa son paquet de bonbons sur son bureau et se précipita vers Rusard dont il prit le bras d'une main ferme.

— Argus, où sont ces garçons ? Vous ne les avez pas laissés seuls, j'espère ?

— Non, Professeur. Les Professeurs McGonagall et Chourave étaient avec moi quand on les a trouvés. Elles les ont transportés à l'infirmerie, je pense. C'est ce que le Professeur McGonagall voulait faire quand elle m'a envoyé vous prévenir. Elle ne voulait pas que les élèves voient les deux garçons.

— Excellente initiative de Minerva ! Severus, vous venez avec moi tout de suite, nous allons à l'infirmerie pour tirer ça au clair. Helena ma puce, tu retournes à ta salle commune retrouver tes amis. Bien entendu, tu ne dis rien de ce que tu as entendu ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi ? demanda le Professeur Dumbledore en regardant sa pupille par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Oncle Albus. Je ne dirai rien bien entendu, puisque tu me le demandes, affirma Ellie en le regardant dans les yeux avec le plus grand sérieux.

— Je te fais confiance comme toujours, lui dit le vieil homme barbu.

Puis se retournant vers les autres :

— Nous y allons !

Et tout le monde sortit du bureau. Ellie ne dévala pas les escaliers quatre à quatre comme les autres. Elle laissa la vis magique la redéposer en bas. Elle réfléchissait aux évènements.

_° C'est quoi ce coup fourré… un éclair, un cratère, deux garçons inconnus dont l'un s'appelle Severus Rogue Junior… et l'autre déchet qui dit qu'il n'a pas de gosse… je veux bien le croire, gracieux comme il est… faudrait être folle pour faire un enfant avec cette chauve-souris graisseuse. Et pis il s'en rappellerait ! ben vi, il porte son nom donc faudrait qu'il l'ait reconnu… bizarre… ça sent pas bon cette histoire.°_

Ellie retourna pensive vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame et lui donna le mot de passe, dans un état second. Elle pénétra dans l'ouverture et entra dans la salle commune, qui à cette heure était particulièrement remplie d'élèves de tous âges. Une tête rousse flamboyante s'était tournée vers la porte quand Ellie était entrée.

— Ellie ? Mione vient de me dire que tu allais prendre le thé avec Dumbledore. Pourquoi tu reviens si tôt ?

En entendant la voix de Ginny Weasley, Ellie sortit de sa rêverie.

— Hein ? Oh, il a eu une visite imprévue pour… pour une affaire à régler et j'ai dû partir, voilà, répondit-elle en souriant.

— Ben, viens avec nous. On parle de garçons, lança Ginny d'un air malicieux.

Trois autres têtes souriantes apparurent, au dessus du dosseret du vieux canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondors : Hermione, Lavande et Parvati.

Ellie se mit à rire.

— Oh, voilà un sujet ô combien intéressant… C'est pour en dire du mal ou du bien ?

— Les deux ! répondit la rouquine.

— Dans ce cas, ne bougez pas. Je vais chercher de quoi améliorer cette petite réunion féministe.

Ellie remonta rapidement vers son dortoir et en redescendit avec un grand sac d'un supermarché moldu.

— Y a quoi là-dedans ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

— Des canettes de Coca-Cola ma chère ! lui répondit Ellie un large sourire sur son joli visage.

— Du quoi ?

Hermione avait bondi à cette annonce.

— Tu en as ? C'est vrai ? Rhhhaaaa ! C'est trop bon ! Ça me manque ça, on en trouve pas dans le Monde Magique !

Les autres filles étaient inquiètes.

— Ça se mange ? demanda timidement Lavande Brown.

— Nan, Lav', ça se boit ! lui répondit Ellie en souriant toujours.

Elle entreprit de déballer son pack de coca et fit une démonstration de l'ouverture des canettes. Hermione avait déjà commencé à boire la sienne.

— Attention les filles ! Je vous préviens, ça pique ! Y a des bulles… Alors ne secouez pas la bouteille et buvez doucement. Vous verrez, c'est très bon, leur dit Hermione.

Timidement, les petites sorcières goûtèrent la boisson. Ginny faillit s'étouffer en découvrant l'effet gazeux.

— Whaoouuu ! Pas mal ! Je vais garder la canette vide pour mon père, il adore tout ce que font les Moldus.

Au final, elles apprécièrent cette boisson si inhabituelle et inconnue des sorciers, puis ravies, commencèrent à passer en revue les mâles de Poudlard, faisant des pronostics sur qui allait sortir avec qui, au cours de cette année.

Hermione s'obstinait à refuser de sortir avec Ron, estimant ne voir en lui qu'un de ses deux meilleurs amis, un frère comme elle disait. Ginny sortait avec Harry, ce n'était pas un secret, et Hermione savait pertinemment que le lit de la rouquine restait parfois vide la nuit, depuis l'an dernier, mais n'en révéla rien. Lavande souhaitait récupérer son Ron-Ron, et Parvati lorgnait du côté de Seamus Finnigan. Elles en étaient réduites à essayer de monter des plans plus ou moins réalisables pour arriver à leurs fins.

Ellie ne disait pas grand chose. Elle écoutait, se contentant d'acquiescer de temps en temps. Elle pensait encore aux évènements qui avaient eu lieu en fin d'après-midi dans le jardin du cloître.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par une question de Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron.

— Ellie, tu as quelqu'un en vue parmi le stock de Poudlard ?

— Ben euhhh… nan… pas vraiment… répondit l'intéressée, un peu troublée.

_° Attends Ellie tu déconnes, pourquoi tu rougis là ? Tu n'as personne en vue… alors pourquoi tu penses à l'autre pas beau des cachots, quand Ginny te demande hein ? T'es maso ma pauvre fille… ce mec est une plaie, un cafard putride… ouais mais quand il hurle pas, il a une voix hyper sensuelle, chuis sûre qu'il le sait même pas. Non mais attend stop ! T'es folle hein ? Reprends-toi là, tu parles de Rogue l'immonde, un prof ! Et il a au moins quarante ans ! MMMmmmm… p't'êt qu'avec un shampooing et bien habillé, il serait pas mal…_

_GRRRR ! Arrête tes bêtises, c'est ta conscience qui te parle ! Ok, ok… j'arrête !°_

— Tu rougis ! s'écria Parvati excitée. Tu rougis, tu as quelqu'un en vue, alleeeeeez ! Dis-le !

— Nan nan, Parvati, je t'assure, je rougis parce qu'avec le coca, mon ventre fait _grouik_, vu que je commence à avoir faim. Et j'avais peur que vous entendiez… avoua Ellie, penaude.

Les autres filles se mirent à rire. Elles jetaient à présent des coups d'œil peu discrets sur les occupants de la salle commune.

— Vous croyez que Neville va sortir avec une fille, cette année ? demanda Lavande à ses amies.

— Pourquoi ? Il en a pas eu les autres années, de copines ? répondit Ellie.

— Non, confirma Hermione, j'avais pensé qu'il essaierait avec Luna Lovegood, l'an dernier. Mais non, ils sont justes amis, on dirait. Alors franchement, je ne vois pas qui irait avec lui.

— Luna Lovegood ? C'est la blonde un peu bizarre qui est à Serdaigle, non ? demanda Ellie.

— Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu étrange, beaucoup l'appellent Loufoca. Mais elle est super sympa, on peut compter sur elle. C'est vraiment une fille bien. Et pis tu sais, elle s'est battue avec nous dans l'AD y a deux ans, quand on avait Dolorès Ombrage aux fesses, répondit Ginny.

— Oncle Albus m'a raconté vos initiatives en effet. Il était très fier d'ailleurs… Dites les filles, on va manger ? Je crève la dalle, je sais pas pour vous mais…

— Oui moi aussi, révéla Hermione en se levant. Je suis d'avis d'aller diner. Et j'irai bien faire un tour à la bibliothèque, ensuite.

Il fut donc convenu de descendre se restaurer. Ellie cacha le reste de son pack de coca sous le vieux canapé défoncé et les filles mirent leurs canettes vides dans la poubelle, sauf Ginny qui alla précieusement planquer la sienne dans sa malle.

La salle à manger se remplissait à présent. Mais aucune trace d'un seul professeur des matières principales à la grande table. Où étaient-ils donc passés ?

Ellie attaquait les entrées lorsqu'Harry et Ron firent leur apparition en tenue de Quidditch. Ils annoncèrent à leurs amies qu'ils allaient se doucher et les rejoindre, et les priaient donc de ne pas manger trop vite, afin de les attendre. Harry embrassa Ginny et Ron lorgna Hermione, qui semblait passionnée par ses carottes râpées.

Dès que les garçons s'éloignèrent, Ellie demanda à Hermione à voix basse et avec un air de conspiratrice :

— Hermione, je sens que tu penses à quelqu'un… allez… c'est qui… dis-le moi. C'est un garçon ? Je te promets que je ne dirai rien à personne !

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent. Elle hésita :

— Tu me promets que tu ne diras rien à personne, surtout pas à Harry ni aux autres ?

— Je te le jure, Mione !

— Eh ben… je pense à quelqu'un en effet. Enfin, je veux dire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me plaît bien. Mais bon, c'est impossible, alors…

— Pourquoi impossible ? Il a déjà une copine ?

— Non nooonn… en fait, il est plus vieux que moi, beaucoup plus vieux, alors…

— Attends, c'est pas un prof quand même ?

— Non ! C'est pas un prof ! Il n'est pas ici, mais à Londres… en fait c'est…

Hermione soupira. Elle hésitait toujours à livrer le nom de l'objet de ses pensées. Ellie était toute ouïe. La sage et studieuse Hermione craquait pour un homme plus âgé ?

— Allez, Mione, dis-le !

— C'est… Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry.

— Naaaaannnn ? Ben tu m'étonnes que ça fait désordre ! Le parrain d'Harry ! Aïe ! Ça va pas être facile ! Et… lui… il a des sentiments pour toi ?

— Je… je ne crois pas… non, soupira tristement Hermione en traçant des rails dans sa purée.

— Mouais… t'inquiète, c'est pas perdu. Attends les vacances de Noël. Tu les passes Square Grimmaurd avec Harry, nan ? Oncle Albus m'en a parlé, parce que je dois y aller avec vous, si jamais il ne peut pas me garder pour les vacances. Je crois que Sirius est d'accord, d'après Oncle Albus.

Puis chuchotant à l'oreille d'Hermione :

— On va s'arranger pour qu'il craque sur toi…

— Ellie, avoua Hermione écrevisse. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Il a trente sept ans quand même.

— Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le problème, répondit la jolie blonde, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Alors toi, tu es trop… Ça ne te choque pas ?

— Il en faut bien plus que ça ma chère. Je suis Française, ne l'oublie pas.

Hermione sourit et regarda sa récente amie avec un regard neuf. Lui avouer ça, la soulageait, surtout qu'elle ne se sentait pas le moins du monde jugée. Un tel aveu aurait horrifié Ginny.

Deux garçons leur sautèrent dessus en criant :

— Coucou, c'est nous !

Hermione soupira :

— Toujours aussi puérils, vous deux ! Quand allez-vous grandir un peu ?

— Jamais, Mione ! C'est comme ça que je me sens le mieux ! répondit Ron.

— Alors Harry ? Et cette sélection ? demanda Ginny.

— Tu aurais dû venir, Gin'. Tu as déjà ta place dans l'équipe, mais j'aurais bien aimé que tu sois là quand même, commença Harry.

— J'avais pas envie, on a fait une soirée entre filles, rétorqua la rouquine.

— Oh pitié ! Pas de Quidditch à table, je vous en conjure, supplia Hermione. Y a d'autres sujets que ça franchement, et ça ne nous intéresse pas, Ellie et moi.

Harry regardait autour de lui à présent.

— Ouais… où sont les profs, par exemple ?

— Co… ent … a… où… ont… es… ofs… ?

— RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, vociféra la sœur de l'intéressé. Quand cesseras-tu de t'empiffrer comme un goret et de parler la bouche pleine ? Tu es répugnant.

Ron avala et regarda vers la grande table.

— C'est vrai, il en manque. Ils sont où ?

— On ne sait pas, on ne s'en est aperçu qu'il y a quelques minutes, répondit placidement Hermione.

Ellie n'ajouta rien. Elle sentait bien qu'il y a avait un problème, mais elle avait promis à Dumbledore de ne rien dire et elle ne trahirait jamais sa confiance. Il était sa seule famille.

À présent, ils regardaient tout autour d'eux. L'absence des Directeurs de Maisons avait été remarquée par toutes les Maisons et les élèves chuchotaient en montrant le centre de la Grande Table Professorale qui restait vide.

Dans le coin des Serpentards, les discussions allaient bon train également et il n'était pas difficile de deviner le sujet de conversation principal. Drago Malefoy semblait très contrarié de n'être au courant de rien. Après tout, il était Préfet-En-Chef, tout comme Hermione.

Le repas prit fin et les élèves remontèrent dans leurs salles communes. Les professeurs manquants n'avaient pas réapparu.

Hermione alla prendre son sac de livres et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Harry et Ron décidèrent de faire une partie d'échecs version sorciers, sous les yeux intéressés de Ginny et de Lavande qui avait toujours son idée en tête.

Ellie prit ses vêtements de nuit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en vue de prendre une bonne douche et ensuite de paresser au lit avec un bouquin.

C'est là que la trouva la directrice de Gryffondor.

— Ellie, le Professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir tout de suite. Relevez-vous, s'il vous plaît et passez une robe de chambre. Je ne pensais pas vous trouver déjà au lit, lui dit-elle souriante.

Ellie sauta hors du lit et enfila le déshabillé de soie améthyste – sa couleur préférée – bordé de marabout et les mules assortis à sa chemise de nuit.

Sa traversée de la salle commune ainsi vêtue provoqua les sifflets des garçons de sa maison. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

— Où allons-nous, Professeur McGonagall ? se contenta-t-elle de demander.

— À l'infirmerie, Miss Saint-Clair. Le Professeur Dumbledore vous y attend.

— Il n'est pas souffrant au moins ? s'inquiéta soudain la jeune Gryffondor.

Sa directrice de maison posa la main sur le bras d'Ellie, en souriant affectueusement.

— Non, non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va très bien.

Ellie était inquiète, mais ne le montra pas au professeur de métamorphose. Elle entra dans l'infirmerie où un silence pesant l'accueillit.

Ellie jeta un regard dans la pièce. Deux personnes étaient couchées dans des lits. Le Professeur Dumbledore se tenait au milieu de la salle. Le Professeur Lupin semblait accablé, avachi sur une des chaises, la main de Madame Chourave sur une épaule. Le petit Professeur Flitwick lui tapotait la main gauche. Le Professeur Rogue fulminait, rouge de colère, les mains dans le dos, et semblait fasciné par les dalles du sol de pierre de l'infirmerie.

L'entrée d'Ellie le tira de sa contemplation. Il resta bouche bée et rougit encore plus.

_° Merlin… pitié, ne me faites pas ça, c'est un appel au viol ! Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle…°_

La demoiselle en question n'était pas dans une tenue communément vue chez les élèves, même de 7ème année. Elle portait donc une longue chemise de nuit en soie améthyste à fines bretelles, moulante à la taille et à la poitrine, évasée en corolle jusqu'au sol. Le déshabillé, entièrement bordé de plumes duveteuses, avait la même coupe pour le corps, mais avec de longues manches serrées jusqu'aux coudes et amples ensuite jusqu'aux poignets bordés de plumes de marabout. Il se terminait en mini traine qui balayait le sol. Les hauts talons des mules élançaient la silhouette déjà fine de la jeune fille. Et elle portait en plus les cheveux relevés dans un gros chignon flou qui laissait les boucles s'échapper. Elle semblait ainsi plus âgée, plus femme.

D'un coup d'œil, Ellie avait vu la stupeur de son professeur de potions à son entrée. Mais il tourna la tête vivement, tandis que le Professeur Dumbledore se précipitait vers sa pupille.

— Oncle Albus, que se passe-t-il ?

— Helena, je voudrais te présenter ces deux jeunes gens.

Il se retourna vers les deux lits jumeaux et demanda aux deux jeunes hommes qui y étaient allongés de se présenter.

Ellie regarda tour à tour les deux garçons qui la dévisageaient sans rien dire.

Celui du lit de gauche était grand, très grand, autant qu'elle pouvait en juger, et bien bâti. Il avait des épaules de sportif et une bonne musculature qu'on devinait à travers les pyjamas rayés style Azkaban, fournis par Madame Pomfresh. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs brillants qui lui descendaient jusqu'à mi-dos et des yeux noirs de jais d'une chaleur incroyable. Son nez était légèrement crochu et il avait un très beau visage aux traits harmonieux et une belle bouche bien dessinée, aux contours sensuels. Il souriait en la regardant.

Ellie lui rendit son sourire. Elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait au Professeur Rogue mais en beaucoup plus beau et plus jeune. Il était vraiment très beau… Se pouvait-il que ce soit lui, le fameux Severus Rogue Junior ?

Elle regarda ensuite l'autre garçon qui s'était assis dans son lit à son arrivée. Lui, regardait d'un air inquiet son camarade et jetait des coups d'œil au Professeur Lupin qui n'avait pas levé la tête.

Ce garçon semblait du même âge, bien que légèrement plus petit. Et la chose la plus étonnante était ses longs cheveux bleu pétant, très longs sur son dos et complètement en pétard sur sa tête. Il était plutôt mignon et avait d'incroyables yeux d'or liquide.

Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence.

— Je m'appelle Teddy Remus Lupin, et mon camarade, Severus Rogue Junior.

Deux soupirs déchirants se firent alors entendre à cette annonce. Le Professeur Lupin s'était ratatiné encore plus sur sa chaise et le Professeur Rogue donnait à présent des petits coups de pieds à un objet invisible pour se donner une contenance.

Ellie interrogea Albus Dumbledore du regard.

— Oui, Helena. Ces jeunes gens sont les fils des Professeurs Rogue et Lupin.

— J'ignorais que vous aviez un fils, Professeur Lupin. Hermione m'a dit que vous n'étiez marié que depuis cet été, fit Ellie en regardant la pitoyable silhouette de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

— Je n'ai pas encore d'enfant, Miss Saint-Clair, répondit celui-ci d'une voix accablée.

Ellie regarda le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

Celui-ci continua après que le Professeur Dumbledore lui eut fait un signe de tête encourageant.

— Je suis le fils de Remus John Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks. Je suis né le…

Il hésita.

— Le… 24 avril 1998.

Ellie accusa le coup et bredouilla.

— Mais on est en septembre 1997…

Le garçon continua.

— Nous sommes élèves à Poudlard, mais pour l'année scolaire 2015/2016, et je ne sais pas comment nous sommes arrivés ici. Je veux dire… comment on a remonté le temps.

Stupéfaite, Ellie regarda le Professeur Dumbledore.

— Mais Oncle Albus… pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? En quoi ça me concerne, moi ? C'est l'épouse du Professeur Lupin que tu aurais dû faire venir…

— Tonks est en mission pour le Ministère. J'ai fait prévenir Kingsley, elle transplanera jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard dès que possible.

— Mais… et moi là dedans ? insista-t-elle d'une petite voix inquiète.

La voix du Professeur Rogue se fit alors entendre. Il semblait fatigué, il n'y avait plus d'agressivité dans sa voix qui sembla ainsi agréable à entendre… pour une fois.

— Est-ce bien nécessaire de lui dire, Albus ?

— Il me semble que nous n'ayons pas le choix, Severus, étant donné les circonstances… répliqua doucement le Directeur de Poudlard.

Ellie se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui la regardait intensément en souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire, inconsciemment attirée par ce beau jeune homme. Elle s'approcha du lit.

— Je suis le fils du Professeur Rogue, Maître des Potions à Poudlard. Je suis en 7ème année à Serpentard… enfin, à mon époque, je veux dire… et Teddy est à Gryffondor. Je suis Préfet-En-Chef et mon camarade Préfet des Gryffondor. Je suis également le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Je suis né le…

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui leur tournait le dos ostensiblement et soupira.

— Je suis né le 15 juin 1998.

Ellie s'était approchée plus près du lit. Elle s'assit sur le rebord droit en regardant avec intérêt le beau brun ténébreux qui lui faisait face. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas le teint cireux de son père, mais une jolie carnation pêche très agréable et une peau velouté qu'ombraient quelques traces de rasage débutant. Il avait une cicatrice récente au bord du cuir chevelu. Nul doute qu'il avait été blessé à la tête lors de son « arrivée impromptue » et que Madame Pomfresh avait remédié à cet état de chose.

— Severus Rogue Junior, c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans l'infirmerie. Chacun retenait son souffle. Le Professeur McGonagall était toujours adossée à la porte qu'elle avait refermée en arrivant avec Ellie. Madame Pomfresh se tenait près du lit de Teddy et ne bougeait pas plus que les autres.

Le fils de l'horrible occupant des cachots acquiesça.

— Ma mère m'appelait Sevy, c'est comme ça qu'on continue de m'appeler encore maintenant.

— Comment s'appelle ta mère, Sevy ? demanda Ellie dans un souffle.

— Ma mère s'appelle Helena Saint-Clair. lui répondit le jeune homme.


	3. Vous avez osé !

**Bêta :** Mokonalex

* * *

Ellie se releva d'un bond, comme électrisée et elle entendit le Professeur Rogue pester. Prise de panique, elle se tourna vers Minerva McGonagall, puis vers le Professeur Dumbledore.

D'une voix blanche elle demanda :

— C'est pas vrai hein ? C'est pas possible ? Je ne peux pas être la future mère de ce garçon, c'est une erreur… et… et… surtout pas avec LUI !

Elle montrait à présent le Professeur Rogue du doigt.

— Pas lui, c'est pas possible, c'est un professeur, et moi je suis juste une élève et en plus il me déteste ! Comment c'est possible ça ? Y a une erreur ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a une erreur. Oncle Albus ! Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai… s'il te plaît !

Ellie suppliait son tuteur, les yeux pleins de larmes. Le vieux professeur la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer et lui dit gentiment :

— Malheureusement ma puce, il semble que ce soit la vérité. Tu es, enfin tu seras la mère de ce garçon. Nous avons vérifié, aucun doute possible. Ce jeune homme est ton fils et celui du Professeur Rogue.

Le vieil homme semblait à présent accablé et se frottait le front d'un air las.

Ellie se dégagea des bras de son tuteur et se précipita furieuse vers son professeur de potions.

— VOUS ! hurlait-elle à présent, VOUS ! VOUS AVEZ OSÉ !

— Non, Miss. Pas encore, il me semble… Ou vous vous en souviendriez et moi aussi ! répondit-il, narquois.

— CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE FAIRE DE L'HUMOUR, PROFESSEUR ROGUE ! continua Ellie, criant toujours. ET QUEL MOYEN COMPTEZ-VOUS EMPLOYER, POUR ARRIVER À VOS FINS ? UN PHILTRE D'AMOUR ? LE SORTILÈGE DE L'_IMPERIUM_ ? LE VIOL PEUT-ETRE ?

Elle était à présent hors d'elle et frappait de ses poings le Maître des Potions. Il lui intima l'ordre de cesser et lui maintint les poignets pour ne plus recevoir de coups.

Minerva McGonagall essaya de ramener Ellie à la raison en la prenant par les épaules.

— Miss Saint-Clair, fit Severus Rogue, je n'ai jamais abusé d'une femme de toute ma vie, je peux vous le jurer ! Et je n'ai aucune intention de le faire.

— Vous étiez un Mangemort et on sait très bien ce qu'ils font aux femmes ! persifla Ellie.

— Pas moi, Miss Saint-Clair. Je ne me suis jamais abaissé à ces… extrémités… dit-il posément.

Ellie était abattue. Céder au Professeur Rogue était une chose, mais faire un enfant avec lui en était une autre. Et vue la date de naissance de Sevy, la conception était proche. Cette constatation la déprima.

Elle s'approcha du lit du jeune Rogue, les yeux larmoyants.

— Sevy, c'est vrai ? Je suis ta mère ? Enfin, je vais l'être ?

— Oui. Je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça. Je ne pensais pas que tu n'appréciais pas Papa. Je veux dire que… c'est pas les souvenirs que j'ai. C'est tout.

— Sevy… Réponds-moi franchement si tu le sais. Est-ce que tu as été conçu… comment dire… volontairement ? C'était pas une potion ou un sortilège ou …

— Un viol ? termina Sevy. Non. Je peux t'assurer que non. Je… enfin d'après ce que je sais… vous vous aimiez profondément.

— Moi ? Aimer ce ? Ce ? bredouilla Ellie qui ne trouvait plus ses mots. Misère, je deviens folle ! Je suis bonne pour Sainte-Mangouste.

— Arrête… Il te plait déjà, je le sais, je connais le passé. Et lui, fit Sevy en désignant son père du menton, il craque complètement sur toi et on est qu'à une semaine depuis la rentrée.

— T'es pas obligé de lui dire ça maintenant, Sevy ! rugit le Professeur Rogue qui se sentait un peu humilié, là.

— Oncle Albus ? appela Ellie, comment on va faire, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Les deux garçons, comment ils vont faire ici ?

Albus soupira.

— Et bien, je pense qu'ils vont devoir réintégrer leurs maisons respectives et suivre les même cours que les autres élèves. Nous allons tâcher de trouver le moyen de les ramener à leur époque. Il faut que je voie avec le Ministère, bien entendu. Ils ont des experts pour les voyages temporels. Mais c'est quand même particulier ici, car on ne sait pas comment ils sont arrivés là, et eux-mêmes ne le savent pas. Bien entendu, il leur sera interdit de mentionner les noms de leurs mères. Tonks et toi êtes trop jeunes pour avoir des enfants de 17 ans, tandis que pour Remus et Severus ça ne posera pas de problème.

Ellie se retourna alors vers le Professeur Lupin.

— Professeur Lupin, ça va ?

— Oui Miss Saint-Clair, ça va. Je vais m'y faire, c'est tout. Je suis un peu sous le choc, là, comme vous et Severus. Enfin vous, c'est encore pire, je crois… Je suis juste soulagé que Teddy ne soit pas… comme moi.

— Un loup-garou…

— Oui. Il est comme sa mère, métamorphomage. Je suis soulagé, j'avais peur d'avoir un enfant. Je ne voulais pas lui transmettre mes gènes de loup-garou.

Ellie s'accroupit près du Professeur Lupin qui gardait la tête dans ses mains. Elle lui murmura doucement :

— Professeur Lupin, je crois que votre fils a besoin de vous. Il vous regarde intensément depuis tout à l'heure. Vous devriez vous asseoir près de lui.

— Oui… je vais… essayer. Je suis un peu… bouleversé. Merci Ellie.

— De rien, Professeur.

Ellie s'était à présent relevée et regardait Teddy Lupin, dont les larmes retenues jusqu'alors coulaient à présent sur ses joues rondes.

— Pourquoi pleures-tu, Teddy ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

— Je… je… C'est la première fois que je vois mon père et Sevy aussi. Nous… nous n'avons jamais vu nos parents.

Tout le monde fut interloqué par cette nouvelle. Le Professeur Dumbledore s'approcha et tapota le jeune homme sur l'épaule.

Ellie s'était retournée vers Sevy et voyait à présent qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes lui aussi. Elle donna un coup de coude au Professeur Rogue qui s'était approché d'elle, afin qu'il remarque l'état de son fils.

— Tu n'as jamais vu tes parents Teddy ? insista Albus Dumbledore.

— Non Monsieur. Vous-savez-qui les a tués alors que j'avais deux mois et Sevy avait quinze jours quand ses parents sont morts.

Un silence de mort accueillit ces terribles révélations. Seuls les sanglots des deux garçons perçaient le silence.

Ellie regardait Severus à présent.

— Nous allons mourir ? Tous les deux ? L'été prochain ? Oh Merlin, non…

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. Le Professeur Rogue qui avait repris son masque impassible afin de cacher son émotion, lui passa un bras autour des épaules et lui murmura :

— Je suis désolé, Miss Saint-Clair. Je suis vraiment désolé… pour tout ça.

Cette déclaration eut pour effet de transformer Ellie en fontaine, et elle sanglotait à présent contre la poitrine du détesté Monstre des cachots qui avait refermé ses deux bras sur elle.

Remus Lupin s'était levé de sa chaise, blême, et il s'assit alors sur le lit pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

Mesdames Pomfresh et Chourave sanglotaient dans leurs mouchoirs et Minerva McGonagall fixait les bouts de ses chaussures en reniflant discrètement. Le Professeur Flitwick était pâle et regardait le directeur de Poudlard.

Ellie se dégagea des bras du Professeur Rogue et s'approcha de Sevy. Elle s'assit alors sur le lit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle se remit à pleurer en entendant Sevy murmurer… « Maman, Maman… ». Elle ne vit pas le Professeur Rogue s'asseoir sur l'autre bord du lit…

Le Maître des Potions regardait intensément son fils et la jeune fille qui allait être sa mère.

_°Moi… Severus Rogue, l'infâme Professeur tyrannique j'ai un fils… Merlin ! Et avec Ellie Saint-Clair EN PLUS ! Je vais donc la… oups… oui, mais on va mourir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va donc me démasquer ? Mais comment… ça fait des années que je le berne et tout à coup, il le saurait ? _

_Et elle va être tuée aussi, mais pourquoi elle ? À cause de l'enfant ? Et si je le faisais pas cet enfant, hein ? Bordel, il est vachement beau, j'ai jamais été beau comme ça moi. Comment j'ai fait un fils aussi beau que ça ? Il me ressemble en plus, mais en mieux… _

_Comment j'ai fait pour le lui faire… IDIOT ! Tu sais comment on fait les enfants ! Nan, mais est-ce qu'elle a su que… Oh ! Chiotte, la honte… Mais comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Elle peut pas me voir en plus… Stop ! Qu'est ce qu'il a dit le fiston ? Que je lui plais DÉJA ? Non non… et pourtant le fait est là… nous avons fait un enfant. Enfin, nous ALLONS faire un enfant. La migraine me guette…. °_

Le Professeur Dumbledore arpentait à présent l'infirmerie, le front soucieux. Il était en proie à une grande concentration.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser mourir, mes chers enfants.

— Albus ! l'interrompit Minerva McGonagall, vous le savez qu'on ne doit pas modifier le passé pour influencer le futur. C'est trop grave, trop dangereux. Vous connaissez les règles.

— Le futur est déjà modifié, Minerva, tout comme le passé, qui est notre présent. Nous savons que Severus va faire un enfant à une élève de 7ème année, ce qui en soit est… surprenant.

L'intéressé baissa la tête, confus. Les remarques du Professeur Dumbledore avaient toujours eu beaucoup d'effets sur lui. Autant il se fichait de tout et de tout le monde, autant il lui importait d'avoir la confiance et l'amitié de son Directeur. Et là… C'était une vraie trahison !

— Ne faites pas cette tête, Severus ! Helena est majeure dans trois semaines. Je pense que vous attendrez bien un peu pour me faire ce coup bas ? fit Dumbledore avec humour. Nous savons également que Madame Lupin est enceinte, même si elle ne le sait pas encore…Et nous savons que tous les quatre vont mourir l'an prochain. Et ceci me déplait fortement.

Ellie regardait à présent son tuteur avec des yeux graves. L'assemblée était suspendue aux lèvres du Professeur Dumbledore.

— Teddy, Sevy, connaissez-vous les circonstances exactes de la mort de vos parents ? Date, lieu, tout ce que vous pourrez me dire sera le bienvenu. Si vous ne souhaitez pas tout révéler devant eux, je comprendrais et vous viendrez m'en parler en privé dans mon bureau.

Sevy fut le premier à répondre.

— Juste avant l'affrontement final entre Harry et Vous-savez-qui, Papa attendait dans la cabane hurlante avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était très énervé, pas Papa, l'autre… révéla Sevy avec dégoût. Il s'est attaqué à celui qui se trouvait là, comme ça, pour rien. Il a… il a… donné Papa en pâture à son serpent. Et il est parti sans un regard.

Tout le monde eut une grimace d'horreur et de dégoût. Severus Rogue était livide.

— Comment le sais-tu, Sevy ? interrogea le Professeur Dumbledore.

— Harry était caché avec Hermione dans la cabane hurlante, sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père. C'est lui qui m'a raconté, révéla tristement le fils du Maître des Potions.

— Et… ta mère ?

— Elle était aussi cachée dans la cabane. Quand elle a vu Papa s'effondrer é… é… égorgé par le serpent, elle s'est montrée et elle l'a pris dans ses bras. Je suppose qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure tout seul. Il agonisait. Vous-Savez-Qui l'a entendue pleurer et il est revenu. Il a lancé un _Avada Kedavra_ sur elle alors qu'elle était allongée sur Papa et elle est morte avant lui. Harry… Harry m'a dit que le dernier geste conscient de Papa a été de la serrer dans ses bras. On pense qu'il a eu la force de jeter un maléfice informulé de glue perpétuelle sur elle avant de mourir lui aussi… parce que… parce que personne n'a pu les séparer. Les Médicomages ont essayé, les sorciers funèbres aussi. Au final, on a dû faire un cercueil spécial. Ils sont enterrés ensemble, comme ils sont morts, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Plus personne ne disait mot, dans l'infirmerie. On entendait juste Mesdames Chourave et Pomfresh sangloter doucement. Severus Rogue et Ellie n'osaient pas se regarder et fixaient leurs doigts.

— Depuis, ils sont devenus les symboles de l'amour éternel dans le Monde Magique, comme Roméo et Juliette chez les Moldus, termina Sevy d'une voix éteinte.

— C'est Harry qui t'a raconté, alors ?

— Oui. Et pour répondre à la question que vous n'avez pas encore posée. C'est OUI, il l'a eu, il a tué Voldemort.

Un grand soupir sortit de plusieurs poitrines. Ils vaincraient…

— Et l'Ordre ? demanda le vieux Professeur.

— Désolé, Professeur, mais ils vont presque tous mourir. Et aussi beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard.

— Pas si nous pouvons l'empêcher mon garçon. Et j'ai bien l'intention de l'empêcher. Et moi, je suis ? NON je préfère ne pas savoir. Teddy, sais-tu comment sont morts tes parents ?

— Papa tué par Dolohov et Maman par Bellatrix Lestrange lors du combat. Et au même moment. Aucun d'eux n'a su que l'autre était mort, révéla Teddy.

Puis se tournant vers son père :

— Je suis désolé, Papa. Vous m'avez tellement manqué tous les deux, quand j'étais petit, même si Grand-mère et Harry se sont bien occupés de moi.

— C'est Harry qui s'occupe de toi ? demanda Remus Lupin en caressant les longs cheveux bleus de son fils.

— Oui, c'est mon parrain, il est marié avec Ginny Weasley et ils ont trois enfants, James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna.

Le Professeur Rogue tombait des nues :

— Comment ? Potter a un fils qui s'appelle Albus Severus ? Comme moi ? Enfin... comme nous ? dit-il en regardant son directeur.

— Eh bien, il semblerait, en tout cas ! C'est très gentil, vous qui pensiez les pires choses de lui, hein ! Ça vous la coupe, ça !

La voix d'Ellie se fit entendre :

— Et toi, Sevy, qui t'a élevé puisque ce n'est pas nous ?

— Je préfère te le dire à l'oreille, Maman, je pense pas que Papa va apprécier.

— À ce point là ? sourit-elle tristement.

Elle se pencha sur son futur fils et il lui glissa ces quelques mots :

— Hermione Granger et… Sirius Black.

— Noooonnn ? Ensemble ou séparément ?

— Ensemble.

— Je le savais !

— Vous avez des révélations à faire, Miss Saint-Clair ? Je pense être « légèrement » concerné, il me semble, tonna le Professeur Rogue.

— Je ne pense pas, Professeur, qu'il serait judicieux que vous le sachiez, surtout si Oncle Albus trouve le moyen de changer les choses.

— C'est si terrible que ça ? ricana-t-il.

Ellie le regarda dans les yeux.

— Oui. Vous connaissant, c'est même la pire chose qui pouvait vous arriver.

Le regard de Severus se fit glacial, le masque de Mangemort était revenu sur son visage.

Ellie soupira en voyant la tête du Professeur Rogue, le Monstre des cachots était de retour !

— Vous pourriez faire l'effort de changer d'attitude devant votre fils, lui suggéra-t-elle, il n'est pas obligé de vous voir… comme ça. Je sais bien que c'est votre tête habituelle, mais je comptais le lui apprendre en douceur.

— J'apprécierais que vous vous mêliez de vos affaires, Miss Saint-Clair, s'énervait à présent l'infâme bourreau des Gryffondors.

Ellie ne répondit pas, préférant se tourner vers Sevy qui avait suivi l'échange houleux de ses futurs parents d'un air inquiet.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, il est un peu… bougon ce soir, grimaça-t-elle. Il faut dire que de savoir qu'il va finir en steak haché pour serpent, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui. À propos, tu as faim ?

Severus Rogue leva les yeux au ciel devant l'enchaînement légèrement limite.

— Un peu. Tu as faim, Teddy ? demanda Sevy à son voisin de lit.

— Ben j'ai pas mangé depuis midi, alors oui, un peu aussi.

Le Professeur Dumbledore prit la parole :

— Nous avons eu bien assez d'émotions et de révélations pour ce soir. Je vous suggère de faire monter deux plateaux à ces jeunes gens, Pompom, et ensuite de leur donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve afin qu'ils se reposent. Demain, il serait judicieux que leurs parents les accompagnent à Pré-Au-Lard pour leur acheter le nécessaire. Lundi, ils pourront suivre les cours avec les autres élèves. Je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant que vous souhaitez vous installer chez vos pères ? Ou alors vous préférez les dortoirs de vos maisons ?

— Moi je veux bien qu'il reste avec moi, déclara le Professeur Lupin. Tu veux bien Teddy ?

— Oui. répondit-il ravi.

— Bien, fit le Directeur. Et toi Sevy ?

Severus Junior hésitait. Il regardait son père qui semblait gracieux comme la porte de la prison d'Azkaban et ne répondait pas. Ce fut Ellie qui s'en chargea pour lui.

— Avec son père ! Ça ne fera pas de mal au Professeur Rogue d'apprendre que lorsqu'on fait un enfant, on s'en occupe après ! Tu es d'accord, Sevy ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se pencha à son oreille.

— Il a un caractère de cochon, je te préviens, mais ma main au feu que pour demain soir, il se pavanera dans le château, fier comme un paon de t'avoir près de lui. Je m'en charge…

Sevy lui sourit et dit au Directeur :

— Je veux bien aller vivre chez mon père, s'il veut bien de moi.

Severus ne pipa mot, il hocha juste la tête.

Albus Dumbledore était ravi. Il suggéra à tout le monde de partir pour laisser les deux garçons se restaurer et se reposer jusqu'au lendemain.

Ellie embrassa son fils.

— Je viendrai te chercher demain matin si tu veux, on ira t'acheter des vêtements à Pré-Au-Lard. On passera un peu de temps ensemble et tu iras t'installer chez ton père ensuite. Je vais te laisser maintenant.

— Merci, Maman, murmura t-il la gorge serrée, à demain alors.

Ellie passa la main dans les cheveux de Sevy, elle était fière qu'il soit aussi beau. Elle se disait qu'il allait mettre la révolution à Poudlard avec son copain Teddy.

Marrant, un Serpentard et un Gryffondor meilleurs amis. Surtout quand on savait que leurs pères s'étaient détestés toute leur vie.

Elle alla également embrasser Teddy et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Le Professeur Lupin allait lui, attendre que sa femme arrive pour la mettre au courant, de sa récente grossesse d'abord et lui présenter aussitôt l'enfant attendu. Pas très simple comme perspective.

Ellie se dirigea ensuite vers son tuteur.

— Nous parlerons demain, ma puce, repose-toi. Le Professeur Rogue va te raccompagner au portrait de la Grosse Dame, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez vous parler en privé, ce que je comprendrais fort bien vu les circonstances.

— Oncle Albus, balbutia Ellie, je sais que les apparences semblent contre moi, mais je te jure qu'il n'y a rien avec le Professeur Rogue ! Il a toujours été correct, enfin de ce côté-là, toujours. Quant à vouloir me parler en privé, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le souhaiterait de toute façon, ajouta t'elle dans un soupir.

Le vieux professeur sourit avec malice:

— Je crois que la présence de ce beau jeune homme brun dans ce lit, me prouve qu'il ne fera pas toujours la tête.

Ellie rougit.

— Tu sais, il est bien capable de ne pas vouloir le faire naître rien que par vacherie, maintenant qu'il connaît l'avenir.

— Je me charge de Severus, ne t'en fait pas. Je le connais bien, il n'est pas si terrible qu'il en a l'air.

Il embrassa sa pupille en lui souhaitant une douce nuit.

— Professeur Rogue ! appela-t-il, je voudrais que vous raccompagniez Helena à la Tour de Gryffondor, mais je pense qu'il serait judicieux de lui offrir une bonne tasse de thé avant, vu les émotions de ce soir.

Il regarda dans les yeux son Maître des Potions, par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Severus Rogue comprit que c'était un ordre et qu'il ne fallait pas risquer de s'y soustraire. Il acquiesça donc silencieusement, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Ellie s'approcha de son futur petit-ami.

— Professeur Rogue, je vous suggère d'aller embrasser votre fils.

— Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Miss Saint-Clair, je ne suis pas le monstre sans cœur que vous croyez, fit-il, méprisant.

— Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, lui répondit-elle sans se démonter.

Le Maître des Potions de Poudlard alla donc embrasser gentiment son fils et lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Sevy attrapa son père par le cou et lui glissa à l'oreille.

—Papa, fais attention à Maman, ce week-end. Surveille Drago Malefoy, ne la laisse pas se trouver seule dans un couloir avec lui.

Severus fixa son fils droit dans les yeux et lui murmura.

— Pourquoi ? Tu penses qu'il va se passer quelque chose de… pas très bon ?

— Je ne pense pas, Papa, je le SAIS. C'est arrivé. Il la veut, et pas elle. Il fera tout pour ça, de gré ou… de force.

Il avait insisté sur le dernier mot. Severus fronça les sourcils.

— Il irait jusque là ?

Sevy hocha gravement la tête. Le Professeur Rogue regarda son fils et lui dit :

— Je m'en occupe.

Puis il ajouta à voix haute :

— Venez, Miss Saint-Clair, je n'ai pas toute la nuit !

Il lui attrapa le bras et la traîna plus qu'il ne la conduisit, hors de l'infirmerie.

Une fois la porte refermée, Ellie se dégagea violemment.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me faire mal, Professeur Rogue !

Celui ci soupira :

— Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Miss. Je suis simplement fatigué, j'en ai assez entendu ce soir. Je suis à deux doigts de me jeter sur une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, chose que je vous assure, je ne fais pas souvent.

Ellie le regarda, surprise.

— Je veux bien vous croire. Apprendre les détails de nos morts si proches m'a pas mal choquée aussi, si vous voulez le savoir. En outre, nous ne pouvons pas nous supporter et pourtant, il semblerait que ça ne soit pas définitif. Cette perspective me laisse perplexe, je vous l'avoue.

— Pas ici, Miss, ne parlez pas de ça ici, je vous en prie, se radoucit-il. Venez.

— Où allons-nous ?

— Chez moi. Une tasse de thé fort pour vous, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu ou même deux pour moi. Ça marche ?

— Ça marche. De toute façon, il faut qu'on parle de Sevy.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le couloir des cachots. La nuit était tombée, il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs, ce qui était heureux car qu'auraient pensé les élèves qui auraient croisé une 7ème année de Gryffondor en déshabillé sexy, dans un corridor désert avec le terrible Directeur de Serpentard.

Severus devait y penser car il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la silhouette avantageuse de la pupille de Dumbledore. Il était ravi de ce qu'il voyait, mais se serait fait écorcher vif plutôt que de l'avouer. Son léger parfum fleuri l'émoustillait agréablement, et il pensait que l'idée de cette tasse de thé n'était pas si mauvaise… finalement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau d'Ulric le Follingue, ridicule avec sa méduse sur la tête. _Amortentia_ était le mot de passe. Ellie se mit à sourire. Elle pénétra dans l'antre du fauve.

* * *

— Hermione ! Hermione ! Réveille-toi !

— MMmmm… Laisse-moi dormir Ginny…

— C'est pas Ginny, Hermione, c'est Lavande !

Hermione s'assit dans son lit.

— Qu'est- ce que tu veux, Lavande, tu es malade ?

— Non. Mais... regarde… Il est deux heures du matin, et Ellie n'est pas dans son lit. Elle est partie à 8h30 en peignoir et elle n'est toujours pas rentrée.

— Tu as demandé à McGonagall ?

— Elle n'est pas chez elle, j'ai frappé.

— Attends, je vais aller voir Harry et Ron pour leur dire. Tu bouges pas d'ici, au cas où elle reviendrait. Ok ?

— Oui d'accord, je t'attends.

Hermione se leva enfila sa robe de chambre et mit ses pantoufles. Elle prit aussi sa baguette magique sur sa table de nuit.

L'absence d'Ellie n'était pas normale. Elle aimait trop son lit pour découcher, et elle ne la voyait pas arpenter le château en lingerie fine de luxe.

Elle grimpa l'escalier du dortoir des garçons et sans bruit se dirigea vers le lit d'Harry.

— Harry ! lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille en le secouant. Harry ! Réveille-toi !

— Mouiiii ?

Il ouvrit un œil et puis deux.

— Hermione ? C'est toi ?

Elle lui tendit ses lunettes qu'il mit aussitôt.

— Qu'est- ce que tu fais là ? Y a un problème ?

— Harry, Ellie n'est pas rentrée. Est-ce que tu peux regarder sur la carte du Maraudeur, où elle pourrait être ?

— Pas rentrée ? Ok ok, je regarde tout de suite. Mais reste pas là, viens. Je voudrais pas que les autres se réveillent.

Hermione grimpa sur le lit d'Harry et d'un coup de baguette il ferma tous les rideaux de son baldaquin.

— _Lumos_, murmura Hermione.

Harry se retourna et saisit la carte cachée sous son oreiller. Il posa sa baguette dessus.

— _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_.

Le plan du château apparut alors. Harry déplia la carte et alluma aussi sa baguette. Il voyait Dumbledore faire les cent pas dans son bureau, McGonagall était avec lui.

Il continua à chercher le nom d'Ellie à travers les étages et poussa un petit cri de surprise.

— Elle est là !

— Où ? Pousse-toi, je veux voir aussi !

Hermione se déplaça à quatre pattes et s'installa près de lui.

— Elle est dans le couloir des cachots, regarde…

Hermione posa sa baguette allumée sur la carte. Dans une salle, près de la classe de potion, l'étiquette Helena Saint-Clair était immobile. Presque superposée à une autre toute aussi immobile : Celle de Severus Rogue.

— C'est quoi cet endroit, Hermione ?

Hermione avait pâli.

— C'est l'appartement du Professeur Rogue, Harry. Elle est avec lui. Et d'après ce qu'indiquent les étiquettes, ils sont collés l'un à l'autre. Et comme ils ne bougent pas et bien… je pense qu'ils dorment.

Harry regarda Hermione avec des yeux ronds.

— Tu penses qu'Ellie couche avec Rogue ?

— Je… je ne sais pas, mais on le dirait bien.

— Attends ! Ça fait une semaine qu'elle est là, tu vas pas me dire que ce bâtard graisseux a mis la main sur une des plus belles filles de Poudlard en moins de huit jours ? Tu n'as rien vu venir ?

— Rien du tout, je te le jure.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— J'en sais fichtrement rien.

Ils regardèrent encore une fois les étiquettes des deux noms qui les choquaient tant. Quelque chose se passait pourtant. Elles avaient bougé. Oui, elles se déplaçaient à présent. Elles sortaient même de l'appartement et circulaient dans le couloir des cachots.

— Ils viennent par ici, vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Viens, on va prendre la cape de mon père et les attendre au tableau de la Grosse Dame. On en aura le cœur net.

Harry sauta hors du lit et prit la cape d'invisibilité dans sa malle. Il mit ses pantoufles et sa robe de chambre et ils coururent jusqu'à la porte.

— On a le temps, les cachots sont assez loin. Viens vite sous la cape, Hermione, on sort. Eteint ta baguette !

— _Nox_, murmura Hermione.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le palier devant le tableau. Ils s'accroupirent par terre et attendirent.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, la lueur d'une baguette apparut dans l'escalier. Un couple approchait en silence. Hermione et Harry se regardaient, effarés, sous la cape.

Le Professeur Rogue et Ellie s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau endormi.

— Bonne nuit, Ellie, dit le Professeur à sa blonde élève.

— Bonne nuit, Severus. À demain.

Le Professeur Rogue si désagréable d'habitude semblait avoir complètement changé. Il se pencha sur Ellie et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle lui sourit.

— Vous pouvez être gentil quand vous voulez…

Il lui rendit son sourire

— Rappelez-vous… L'éternité dans mes bras.

Et sans attendre, il virevolta dans un grand mouvement de cape et retourna dans ses cachots.

Ellie soupira en se touchant le cou. Cet homme-là était décidément bien imprévisible. Elle réveilla la Grosse Dame pas ravie et lui donna le mot de passe pour entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry et Hermione la suivirent toujours dissimulés sous la cape.

Ellie entra dans la salle de bain, et referma la porte derrière elle.

Hermione et Harry étaient stupéfaits. Le Professeur Rogue semblait amoureux d'Ellie ! Comment était-ce possible ? Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le noir sur le vieux canapé devant la cheminée. Ils étaient toujours sous la cape.

— On attend qu'elle monte ?

— Non Lavande est réveillée et je ne veux pas qu'Ellie sache qu'on sait. Attends-moi !

Hermione se précipita à son dortoir.

— Lavande, c'est bon, Ellie est là. Elle était chez le Professeur Dumbledore, tu peux aller te coucher.

— Ah ben, je suis bien contente. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Hermione retira sa robe de chambre et ses chaussons puis se coucha. Lavande venait de refermer les rideaux de son baldaquin. Elle fit de même d'un geste de baguette et attendit dans le noir…

Elle perçut le léger bruissement de la soie de la lingerie d'Ellie et devina qu'elle se couchait. Elle entendit ensuite les rideaux se fermer. Et le silence s'installa.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Hermione sortit sans bruit, prit ses chaussons à la main et sa robe de chambre puis quitta la pièce, ses rideaux toujours clos. Elle rejoignit Harry sur le canapé.

—Tu en as mis du temps, ronchonna-t-il.

— Désolée, j'ai dû faire semblant de me coucher, à cause de Lavande. Je lui ai dit qu'Ellie était chez Dumbledore.

— J'ai pas arrêté d'y penser quand tu étais partie. Mais comment ça se peut ? Enfin, on a eu que deux cours de potions, vu que mercredi ça a été annulé après l'accident de chaudron des Poufsouffles, juste avant nous. Donc elle l'a vu lundi matin et ce soir. Je ne comprends pas. Ou alors ils se connaissaient avant.

— C'est une possibilité, en effet. Elle a pu le rencontrer cet été ici, si elle était avec Dumbledore et lui aussi.

— Mione, tu te rends compte ? Elle a refusé la moitié des mecs de l'école et elle s'envoie la Chauve-souris graisseuse ! Ce mec est répugnant ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ? C'est un vieux en plus.

Le mot « vieux » contraria fortement Hermione qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas répliquer à ce propos.

— On ne sait pas vraiment s'ils le font Harry, on n'a pas vu ça.

— Attends, Hermione ! Elle l'appelle Severus, il l'embrasse dans le cou et il lui dit, « l'éternité dans mes bras » ! Ben, si c'est pas une déclaration d'amour je sais pas ce que c'est, soupira Harry en secouant la tête, dégoûté.

— Certes, vu comme ça… c'est… troublant, admit Hermione décontenancée. Ecoute, on garde ça pour nous, ok ? Tu ne dis rien à Ron surtout. Gaffeur comme il est, ça pourrait être grave. Ellie n'a pas encore 17 ans. En outre les relations élèves/professeurs sont interdites, Rogue pourrait se retrouver à Azkaban pour ça, pour l'Ordre ça serait gravissime, et pour l'école aussi. On attend, on écoute, on regarde, on surveille, si tu veux, mais on ne fait rien et on ne dit rien. Attendons de voir l'évolution.

— Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais dis-moi, cette fouine de Malefoy veut sortir avec Ellie aussi ? C'est Ginny qui m'a dit ça tout à l'heure.

— Il paraît oui… Mais il va devoir faire face à une sacré concurrence. Rogue ne laissera pas sa place. Pas après ce qu'on vient de voir ce soir. On aurait dit une autre personne, c'est dingue !

— Tu crois qu'il va changer, en cours ?

— Non, il ne changera rien. Mais je te parie que les retenues vont pleuvoir sur elle comme un hippogriffe sur des rats.

— Pourquoi ? C'est débile, il va pas la punir s'il l'aime, Mione !

— Harry ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Il l'aura à lui tout seul chez lui, pendant des heures, au nez et à la barbe de toute l'école, et en parfaite légalité. Les retenues vont même être l'idéal. Crois-moi…

— Oh merde… J'avais pas pensé à ça…

Il se frotta le visage de lassitude.

— Bordel ! On commence bien l'année, encore…

— Je monte me coucher, Harry, bonne nuit.

— Oui, toi aussi, bonne nuit, Mione.

Hermione remonta lentement dans sa chambre. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi l'âge de Sirius ne semblait pas gêner Ellie. Severus Rogue avait le même âge que lui.


	4. Espions en herbe

**Merci à tous mes reviewers, je suis ravie de voir que vous appréciez cette fic ! Bisous à tous !**

* * *

Ellie entra dans le trou du mur, dissimulé derrière la toile d'Ulric Le Follingue, Rogue sur ses talons. D'un coup de baguette, il illumina la pièce et la jeune Gryffondor découvrit le repaire du monstre des cachots.

Les couleurs de Serpentards étaient bien entendu dominantes. Tous les murs étaient recouverts de bibliothèques débordantes de livres. Des livres, il y en avait d'ailleurs partout, posés dans tous les coins, entassés en piles le plus souvent instables.

La pièce n'était pas particulièrement chaleureuse, elle manquait du petit quelque chose qui fait qu'on s'y sente bien, nota Ellie. Un gros canapé de cuir marron un peu défraichi trônait au centre de la salle, un vieux fauteuil assorti devant lui, au milieu une petite table basse couverte de livres, de magasines sorciers et de vieux exemplaires de la Gazette. Dans un angle, une grande cheminée monumentale, idéale pour se déplacer grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Le sol de pierre était recouvert d'un vieux tapis vert et noir qui semblait encore assez moelleux sous les pieds. Des bougeoirs un peu partout dispensaient une lueur blafarde. Ellie s'approcha du canapé, passant près d'un gros buffet de bois noir sculpté, rempli d'ingrédients pour potions et de choses suspectes et non identifiées flottants dans de sinistres bocaux.

Elle frissonna. Le maître des potions se méprit. « Vous avez froid ? Il est vrai que vous n'êtes guère vêtue.

-Eh bien j'étais couchée lorsque le Professeur McGonagall m'a fait demander, je suis donc partie pour l'infirmerie avec ce que j'avais sur le dos ou presque. Je n'avais pas prévu de me promener dans les cachots au milieu de la nuit, vêtue de soie légère. »

Elle n'avoua pas que son frisson n'avait été provoqué que par la vue de certains bocaux peu ragoûtants.

« _Incendio_… murmura le maître des lieux, en pointant sa baguette vers la cheminée ».

Un feu vif pétillait à présent dans la vaste cheminée, Ellie s'approcha de l'âtre.

« Attendez, je reviens, dit le Professeur Rogue. »

Ellie tourna la tête vers lui, mais il venait de disparaître dans un angle de la pièce. Elle vit une porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée se refermer doucement.

A peine se fut-elle tournée de nouveau vers le feu, qu'elle entendit la porte se rouvrir. Elle ne se retourna pas, elle sentit juste qu'on lui posait un plaid sur les épaules.

« Merci Professeur Rogue, murmura t-elle.

-Je vous en prie, Dumbledore me tuerait si vous attrapiez une pneumonie chez moi.

-Nous sommes en septembre, Professeur, je ne risque pas grand-chose, il fait très beau encore. »

Ellie vit le futur père de son fils sourire. Le froid monstre des cachots souriait ! Elle se surprit à penser que les ¾ des élèves de Poudlard ne la croiraient jamais si elle leur disait avoir vu Rogue sourire.

Il était pâle, plus que d'habitude, et semblait abattu. Il s'assit sur le vieux canapé, invitant Ellie à le rejoindre. Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence qui venait de s'installer.

« Professeur, vous n'avez pas dîné ce soir, vous devez avoir faim. Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

-Ne vous donnez pas cette peine Miss Saint-Clair, sauter un repas ne me tuera pas ».

Ellie posa la main sur le bras du professeur qui tressaillit et le retira comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

« Désolée, s'excusa t-elle, je ne voulais pas…

-Non ce n'est rien, c'est moi. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas l'habitude..."

Ellie le regarda sans rien dire. Elle sentit confusément que cette phrase n'était pas anodine et se promit de tirer ça au clair en tant voulu.

« Laissez-moi faire Professeur. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, interdit et inquiet. Que voulait-elle donc bien dire par là ?

Ellie se leva et appela. « DOLLY !! »

Un « pop » sonore retentit dans la pièce et un Elfe de maison apparut. Une Elfe en fait, avec un nez en pied de marmite, de grandes oreilles, des yeux bleus en boules de loto et qui portait un cache-bouillotte en guise de vêture. Dolly s'inclina devant Ellie : « Maitresse, que peut faire Dolly pour vous ? »

Le Professeur Rogue regarda l'apparition avec curiosité.

« Vous avez un Elfe de maison, Miss ? ici à Poudlard ? Ce n'est pas un des Elfes de l'école, il ne porte pas le torchon habituel.

-Dolly est mon Elfe personnelle, Professeur. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule loin de moi. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté, n'est-ce pas Dolly ? Elle s'occupe de moi ici à Poudlard et aussi d'Oncle Albus. »

Ellie se tourna vers l'Elfe.

« Dolly, peux-tu préparer un plateau repas au Professeur Rogue, s'il te plaît, il a raté le diner, donc tu fais au mieux. Je prendrais quant à moi du thé, et puis si tu peux trouver ça, ramène une bouteille de Vieil Ogden au Professeur, il en a bien besoin ce soir. »

L'Elfe regarda sa maîtresse avec adoration et s'inclina lorsqu'elle lui eut donné ses ordres.

« Oui Maitresse Ellie, Dolly vous apporte ça tout de suite.

-Merci Dolly »

L'Elfe transplana vers les cuisines.

« Elle semble beaucoup vous aimer, remarqua le rude Professeur de potions.

-C'est réciproque, Professeur. Elle s'occupe de moi depuis que je suis née. Je la traite très bien. J'ose croire que je possède un Elfe heureux de me servir. Je sais que Dobby l'ancien Elfe des Malefoy est ici aux cuisines et que lui revit depuis qu'il est libre. Ce qui laisse imaginer les conditions dans lesquelles il a pu vivre avant qu'Harry ne le libère par… accident.

-Par ruse serait plus judicieux, d'après ce que je sais, réagit Severus Rogue.

-Que voulez-vous ? fit Ellie en le regardant malicieusement, c'est son petit côté Serpentard ! »

Un nouveau « pop » se fit entendre. Dolly venait de transplaner avec un énorme plateau qu'Ellie lui retira des mains, et qu'elle posa sur la table que Severus venait de débarrasser d'un coup de baguette.

« Eh bien tu t'es surpassée Dolly comme toujours, complimenta la sorcière, faisant ainsi rougir et se tortiller son Elfe, radieuse et confuse d'être ainsi traitée devant un professeur.

-Merci Maitresse, bonsoir Miss, bonsoir Professeur. »

Et l'Elfe retourna aux cuisines en transplanant. Le Professeur Rogue examinait le plateau, il ne pourrait jamais manger tout ça, il y avait trop de choix bien évidemment, et l'Elfe avait vraiment bien fait les choses, une bouteille de Whisky pur feu de la meilleure qualité et toute neuve trônait au centre du plateau.

Ellie se servit une tasse de thé brûlant et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du Professeur Rogue. Elle croisa les jambes, faisant se balancer une mule ornée de marabout.

Tout en se servant en poulet froid/mayonnaise chips, il lança goguenard : « Je vous fais peur Miss Saint-Clair ? que vous fuyez ainsi ?

-Non Professeur, mais j'aime regarder les gens quand je leur parle, et si je reste près de vous, j'aurai un torticolis demain matin, déclara t-elle, en portant son mug à ses lèvres tout en le regardant dans les yeux. »

Le ténébreux professeur attaqua son repas.

« Bon appétit, Professeur, lui dit son élève.

-Merci Miss, mais si vous voulez quelque chose, servez-vous »

Ellie soupira. « Merci mais je ne pense pas que je pourrai avaler quoi que ce soit de solide cette nuit. Tout ce que j'ai appris ce soir me perturbe au plus haut point. Si je résume bien, dans un mois je suis enceinte… de vous. J'accouche à la fin de l'année scolaire en plein pendant les ASPIC que je ne passerai sûrement pas du coup, et je meurs 15 jours plus tard. Génial non ?

-Non pas génial… la fin n'est pas géniale. Et la mienne de fin n'est pas top non plus, dit-il d'un air sombre.

-Professeur j'ai une question à vous poser. Maintenant que vous savez que vous allez avoir un fils, n'êtes vous pas tenté de changer cela aussi et de ne pas le concevoir ? »

Le Professeur Rogue reposa la cuisse de poulet dans son assiette, et s'essuya les mains dans une des serviettes de table du plateau.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire maintenant pour ça. J'ignore comment c'est arrivé déjà, enfin comment ça arrivera, parce que ce n'est pas mon genre, je vous assure Miss. Je suis aussi surpris que vous et un peu honteux. Ce n'est pas encore arrivé et le Directeur est au courant, mes collègues aussi. Je comprends donc que ce ne soit pas facile pour vous, Miss Saint-Clair. Surtout que nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment.

-Il est très beau, n'est-ce pas ? fit Ellie en pensant à son futur fils. En tout cas vous l'avez bien réussi, je vous félicite, rajouta t-elle souriante.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait tout seul, Miss, enfin… je veux dire que je ne vais pas le faire tout seul.

-Professeur, je voulais vous dire que…

-Severus, appelez-moi Severus s'il vous plait. Ici chez moi et pour parler de ça… de lui, de Sevy c'est plus facile. Mais je vous l'interdis en dehors de ces moments. Compris ? »

Ellie hocha la tête. « Oui, pas de problème, je comprends. Mais faites de même avec moi aussi, s'il vous plait.

-Que vouliez-vous me dire, Ellie ? avant que je ne vous interrompe, reprit-il en en reprenant sa cuisse de poulet et en l'enrobant de mayonnaise.

-Simplement que je n'aurais pas cherché à vous séduire Severus, ce n'est pas mon genre. J'ignore donc tout autant que vous ce qui a pu nous … « motiver » dans cet autre passé qui est celui de notre fils. Même si… je vous trouvais à mon goût je n'aurais jamais eu l'audace de vous faire des avances.

-Suis-je à votre goût, Ellie ? » demanda l'odieux monstre des cachots avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.

Ellie se mit à rougir et ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas question qu'elle avoue adorer sa voix de basse chaude et sensuelle.

« Puis-je vous retourner la question ? »

Le Professeur Rogue regarda Ellie et vit son trouble.

« Je pense que l'existence de Severus Junior prouve que je vous trouverai sous peu à mon goût. Et le fait qu'apparemment je ne vous forcerai pas la main répond en partie à ma question, déclara t-il en souriant faiblement.

-Vous n'avez jamais souhaité avoir une famille, des enfants ?

-Ellie… j'étais…je suis… un Mangemort, vous le savez. Un espion de votre cher Oncle Albus qui fait bonne figure dans le camp d'en face, il vous l'a dit. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler l'idéal pour trouver une femme et fonder une famille. Alors non, je n'ai jamais souhaité avoir d'enfants. Vous connaissez ma réputation de monstre des cachots… oui oui, je connais les surnoms que les élèves me donnent, vous savez. Je suis juste un solitaire qui s'est habitué à porter un masque et à cacher ses sentiments et ses émotions à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux survivre. »

Il grimaça. « Et apparemment ça ne suffira pas.

-Severus.. Faites confiance à Oncle Albus. Il nous tirera de là. »

Puis hésitante : « Severus, pourquoi êtes-vous si… infernal en cours ? pourquoi privilégier les Serpentards de façon souvent inappropriée. Vous êtes injuste vous savez ?

-Pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord parce que beaucoup d'enfants de Mangemorts sont à Serpentard, je rassure donc les parents ainsi. Lucius Malefoy me surveille comme du lait sur le feu. Drago lui raconte tout ce qui se passe ici. Privilégier Drago m'assure la confiance de Lucius qui a le mauvais goût d'être influent, y compris parmi les Mangemorts. Je joue mon rôle d'espion, Ellie. Ensuite pour des raisons personnelles, je déteste les Gryffondor en général et pour être honnête avec vous, je me fais plaisir en m'acharnant sur eux… ça vous convient ?

-Non. C'est pas très gentil pour nous, mais je peux le comprendre à défaut de l'admettre.

-Je ne vous en demande pas plus. Il va sans dire que je vous en ai dit ce soir plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre dans toute ma vie et je souhaiterais que nos conversations ne soient jamais répétées. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de particulièrement gentil en général, mais je deviens franchement méchant quand je suis en colère ou trahi. Puis-je espérer pouvoir vous faire confiance ?

-Vous pouvez. Vous êtes le futur père de mon fils, Severus. Je ne veux pas vous trahir, à cause de Sevy. D'ailleurs je voudrais bien savoir si…

-Si quoi Ellie ?

-Si nous allons le concevoir, maintenant que vous savez ou si vous n'en avez pas envie, même après l'avoir vu, parce que j'avoue que maintenant que je le connais, ne pas le concevoir reviendrait à tuer le Sevy qui est en ce moment à l'infirmerie, pardonnez-moi d'insister, c'est important pour moi de savoir ».

Severus ne répondit pas, il réfléchissait. « Vous voulez cet enfant, Ellie ? lui demanda t-il après quelques instants.

-Je le veux, oui. On ne peut pas le laisser mourir, Severus. Vous savez ce qui va se passer dans cinq semaines. Si on ne le conçoit pas, il va disparaître. Et ça je ne veux pas. Vous vous imaginez lui dire : on ne va pas te fabriquer, on a changé d'avis ? c'est monstrueux… déjà qu'on n'a pas été là pour l'élever.

-Vu comme ça… on est un peu coincé, reconnut le maitre des lieux en saisissant à présent la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Ellie… qui va élever Sevy ? Dites-le moi…s'il vous plait, j'insiste. »

Ellie se leva du fauteuil et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé près de Severus. Elle remplit son mug de thé une nouvelle fois. Severus se versa quant à lui un grand verre de whisky qu'il ne toucha pas. Il regardait sa future compagne. Il attendait sa réponse. Celle ci soupira et posa sa tasse sur la table, puis elle s'adossa au canapé en se serrant frileusement dans le plaid écossais de son professeur de potions.

« Severus… qui ne voudriez-vous pas voir élever votre enfant ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je vous le demande, puisque vous le savez. Potter élèvera semble t-il le gamin de Lupin et Tonks, je ne pense pas qu'à 18 ans il aura envie d'élever en plus le fils de l'affreux Rogue. Donc c'est forcément pire que ça… non ?

-Oui. Pour vous c'est pire. Je ne vous donnerai pas son nom Severus. Je vous dirai simplement que c'est une personne qui appartient à l'Ordre du Phénix, et que vous la haïssez au plus haut point depuis l'enfance."

Le maitre des potions eut un frisson. Il avait compris. « Non pas lui…dit-il, et merde ! mon fils élevé par mon ennemi mortel. C'est comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait être son parrain, je ne serais pas plus dégoûté !

-On peut changer tout ça, Severus. On peut. »

Ellie regarda Severus. Il venait de prendre son verre de Whisky et de le vider cul sec. A présent il baissait la tête et tenait le verre vide contre son front, les yeux fermés.

Elle se sentit très seule tout à coup. Elle se souvenait qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps à vivre, juste le temps d'être un incubateur sur patte, d'avoir le bébé et terminé !

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. « Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas devenir une icône de l'amour éternel chez les sorciers, murmura t-elle. »

Severus tourna la tête et vit sa détresse. Une larme perlait à présent au coin de ses yeux. Il reposa son verre vide et l'attira contre lui pour la consoler. « Vous ne voulez pas passer l'éternité dans mes bras ? dit-il avec une pointe d'humour.

-Pas comme ça, répondit-elle avec un pâle sourire. »

Severus jubila. C'était presque un aveu. Cette fille lui plaisait… beaucoup. Sa douceur et sa beauté le troublaient, il en était un peu perturbé depuis le premier jour où elle avait mis le pied dans sa classe. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder en cours ou lors des repas, mais c'était une élève et lui un professeur. Il ne pouvait rien espérer ni tenter… normalement. Severus avait passé son bras autour d'Ellie, sentant sa chaleur et respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il se rendait bien compte que son cœur endurci battait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre quelques minutes.

Ellie rompit le silence qui s'était installé. « Severus, Drago va dire à son père que vous avez un fils, vous n'avez pas peur qu'il le répète à Vous-Savez-Qui et que ce fou veuille en faire un Mangemort ? en vous y obligeant par exemple ? »

Severus soupira. « Si, j'y ai pensé bien sûr. Lucius me posera sans doute des questions, mais je compte sur une chose : Narcissa et Lucius adorent leur fils, ce sont deux monstres chacun dans un genre différent d'ailleurs, mais leur fils est leur priorité absolue. Je jouerai là-dessus, je leur dirai que je veux protéger mon fils de tout risque et qu'il vit chez sa mère à l'étranger pour cette raison. Narcissa va adorer ça… Ils ne diront rien au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils ont trop peur pour Drago, il ne voudront pas me faire la même chose.

-J'espère que ça sera le cas en effet, nous avons bien assez de soucis comme ça. Mais dites-moi, j'emmène Sevy acheter tout ce dont il a besoin à Pré Au Lard demain matin. Vous voulez venir ?

-Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on me voit trop avec vous en dehors des cours, Ellie. Profitez de Sevy si vous voulez, passez du temps avec lui. Après tout, vous êtes sensés avoir le même âge actuellement. Il est même plus vieux que vous. Ça choquera moins que moi avec vous. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de trop attirer l'attention. Je vous donnerai de l'or pour ses dépenses, c'est mon fils après tout…

-Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'or Severus. Je… je suis très riche vous savez. J'ai hérité de toute ma famille et j'ai plus d'or que je ne pourrai jamais en dépenser de toute façon. Surtout si l'avenir ne change pas, rajouta t-elle tristement. Je paierai tout ce dont il a besoin, c'est aussi mon fils après tout… Il viendra ensuite s'installer ici avec vous. Vous pourrez faire plus ample connaissance avec lui, moi je le verrai en cours et dans la journée. Vous l'aurez le soir jusqu'au lendemain. Oh la la ! ça fait très « garde alternée moldue » mais on n'a pas le choix.

-Non, en effet, pas vraiment le choix, convint-il, j'envie presque Lupin là… c'est bien plus simple pour lui.

-Tiens à propos de Teddy, vous vous rendez compte que c'est le meilleur ami de Sevy ? Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor ! déclara Ellie.

-Je pense que nous devons ça à l'influence de son « éducateur », la présence quasi constante de Potter aux côtés de Black explique ce fait, je suppose. Les deux gosses ont été élevés ensemble, c'est tout. Après ça, les histoires de maison ne comptaient plus. N'empêche, Black a du être fou de rage de voir Sevy aller à Serpentard lui qui n'avait pas voulu y aller ! ricana Rogue. Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment il a hérité de l'éducation de Sevy d'ailleurs, vous le savez ?

-Disons que je le soupçonne… Je pense qu'Hermione Granger est celle qui s'est occupé de Sevy après notre… hum… disparition. Et qu'ils ont du… euhhhh… comment dire… se rapprocher à un moment."

Rogue ricana méchamment. « Miss Je-Sais-Tout et l'autre abruti de Black ! Ben voyons… elle n'est pas aussi futée que je l'aurais crue !

-Severus… peut-être que c'est juste… de l'amour ? Et que la raison n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire. S'il vous plait, ne dites rien à Hermione, elle ne connaît pas son avenir bien évidemment. Ne montrez pas à Sevy ou quelqu'un d'autre que vous savez ce genre de choses. Je ne veux blesser personne, pas même vous. Et nous ne devons pas influencer le futur de façon inconsidérée. C'est pour ça que je préfère qu'Oncle Albus se charge de notre… survie.

-Je ne dirai rien, Ellie. Je vous le promets. Venez maintenant, je vais vous ramener à la tour de Gryffondor. »

Il hésita. « Ne vous promenez pas seule dans les couloirs de l'école, même la journée. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Soyez toujours accompagnée, même par Miss Je-Sais-Tout, Potter ou son copain le rouquin. Je préfère vous savoir avec eux que seule.

-Je risque quelque chose, Severus ? Vous savez quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

-Je sais juste que vous attisez les convoitises de certains élèves mâles, qu'ils soient de ma maison ou d'ailleurs. Le fait que vous n'ayez pas répondu à leurs… attentes en a contrarié certains, qui pourraient devenir… désagréables. Faites attention à vous.

-Je ferai attention. Merci Severus. Allons-y maintenant je suis fatiguée.

Ellie avala son mug de thé d'une traite il était presque froid. Elle reposa sur le canapé le plaid du maitre des cachots et le suivit dans le couloir.

Severus ramena donc Ellie au portrait de la Grosse Dame, il se montra agréable jusqu'au bout et même romantique ! Mais où était donc passé l'odieux Professeur de Potions ? Il lui vola d'ailleurs un baiser dans le cou et osa lui rappeler « l'éternité dans ses bras » chose qui avait du le marquer bien plus qu'il ne l'avait montré jusqu'à présent.

Ellie franchit donc la porte de la salle commune de Gryffondor sans savoir que deux élèves cachés sous une cape d'invisibilité venaient de rentrer à sa suite en ayant tout suivi de son arrivée avec le Professeur Rogue.

* * *

Ellie grimpa l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles de 7ème année. Revivant les évènements de la soirée, elle retira ses mules et son déshabillé dans un état quasi second, se coucha et rabattit les couvertures jusque sous son menton.

Elle glissa la main sous son oreiller, saisit sa baguette en bois de rose qui contenait un crin de licorne et d'un gracieux mouvement du poignet, ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin.

Ellie replaça ensuite la baguette sous son oreiller et se roula en boule sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts dans la pénombre.

_° Merlin… j'ai passé une partie de la nuit avec le Professeur Rogue… il est si différent de ce que je croyais ! merdum cacatum ! Il cache bien son jeu… c'est pas un sale bâtard au final ! Il est même gentil… un peu… NON Ellie pas un peu, il A été gentil… Tsss Tsss ! t'emballe pas ma vieille, il a dit qu'il était pas gentil en général… donc faut pas le chatouiller cet homme ! Attention ! Il m'a fait un bisou dans le cou… pourquoi ?… Tu lui plais ! patate, fais pas l'innocente ! Il aurait pu être infect il a mis cartes sur table. Whaooouuu !! Mais… pourquoi il a fait un bond quand je l'ai touché ? c'était le bras droit, Oncle Albus dit que la marque des Ténèbres est sur le bras gauche des Mangemorts… Et s'il avait mal au bras droit ? Je lui ai peut-être fait mal ? NAN NAN ! il a pas dit qu'il avait mal ! Andouille ! Il a dit qu'il avait pas l'habitude… l'habitude de quoi ? qu'on le touche ? __Mais il a bien du être touché dans sa vie ? Bordel ! il a réagi comme si je l'avais agressé. Il est pas un peu parano ce mec ? REFLECHIS Ellie ! Il EST parano, forcément ! c'est un espion ! __Misère … je vais coucher avec Rogue dans moins de cinq semaines… comment je vais faire ? J'ai… j'ai pas trop envie, c'est un prof quand même… T'as pas le choix ma vieille ou Sevy meurt…Sevy… misère… qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! et il est à moi ? à moi ? je suis… vais être… sa mère ! °_

Ellie poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. Dix minutes plus tard, elle dormait profondément, écrasée par les émotions de la nuit. Elle n'entendit pas Hermione Granger se relever et quitter le dortoir.

* * *

Le Professeur Rogue retournait vers ses cachots. Il déambulait dans les couloirs vides et lugubres, seulement éclairés par la faible lueur qui émanait de sa baguette de sorcier.

_° Ça c'est bien passé, ça s'est bien passé, t'as été à la hauteur mon vieux Sev'… Tu ne lui as pas foutu les pétoches au moins on avance. Finalement elle est sympa, mignonne aussi… ouais… et même plus que ça. Elle est loin d'être con mais ça je le savais déjà, une Miss Granger en mieux, plus belle et plus mature et avec la classe en plus, on voit l'éducation des sang-purs... Et… elle veut le gamin, bordel, je vais pas y couper, je vais devoir lui faire ce gosse. Ah la la !! rien que d'y penser ça me fait tout chaud ! Rhhhhaaa nan… pas maintenant ! te réveille pas toi ! Mon pantalon est trop serré je vais avoir maaaal ! Merlin… je l'ai prise dans mes bras, je sentais son corps tout chaud et rien qu'un tissu ridicule entre ma main et sa peau, je l'ai embrassé dans le cou, moi Severus Rogue j'ai osé… Malheur… je vais jamais tenir trois semaines ! Et Merde ! ça y est ! chuis trop serré dans mon pantalon ! Vite ! à la maison !°_

Le tyrannique maitre des potions se précipita plus qu'il ne marcha vers ses appartements. Il grimaçait, gêné par une érection intempestive qui commençait à devenir douloureuse, car inadaptée au pantalon qu'il portait. Il choisit donc de le déboutonner afin de libérer de son boxer l'occupant qui s'était réveillé. Il se félicita intérieurement de porter toujours des robes de sorcier, très adaptées au final pour dissimuler ce genre d'inconvénients.

Il franchit le portrait d'Ulric Le Follingue qui râla d'être encore une fois réveillé et se précipita dans sa chambre. Il hésita deux secondes entre la douche glacée et se coucher. Il choisit la seconde proposition et se glissa dans son lit après s'être déshabillé d'un geste de sa baguette.

Allongé sur le dos dans le noir, une main sous la nuque, il repensait à Ellie et laissait à présent ses fantasmes l'envahir. Il se remémora tout ce qu'il avait découvert ce soir : la douceur et l'odeur de sa peau, la soie de ses cheveux. Il se rappelait le galbe de ses seins et leurs pointes érigées à travers le voile de soie quand elle avait frissonné. Cette vision le rendit fou de désir, son sexe durci réclamait des caresses. Il soupira, fermant les yeux et se concentrant sur son fantasme. Sa main libre descendit vers son ventre et cajola son sexe dressé avec une savante lenteur. Severus gémissait à présent dans la solitude de sa chambre, il haletait, imaginant que c'était la bouche accueillante d'Ellie qui le caressait. Son mouvement se fit plus rapide et plus ferme. Sa tête se renversa en arrière… et il se laissa aller le corps crispé de plaisir.

Deux minutes plus tard, après un sortilège de nettoyage lancé avec sa baguette pour faire disparaître toute trace de son petit jeu en solitaire, il s'endormait épuisé, la bouche ouverte.

* * *

Les rideaux du baldaquin d'Ellie s'ouvrirent violemment laissant entrer la lumière ce qui eut pour effet de faire protester la jeune fille qui rabattit ses draps sur sa tête en grommelant.

« Tu viens prendre ton petit déjeuner Ellie ou tu restes faire la marmotte ? »

C'était la voix de Parvati. Ellie lui demanda l'heure d'une voix endormie.

« Il est 8 h 30, alors tu restes ou tu descends ? Hermione et Lavande sont sous la douche déjà.

-Nan, j'arrive je vous rejoins dans la salle de bain, j'ai des trucs à faire, faut que j'aille à Pré Au Lard.

-A Pré Au Lard ? Mais Ellie, on n'a pas de sortie prévue à Pré Au Lard avant 2 semaines, objecta Parvati.

-J'ai une permission spéciale. Je dois faire des courses pour Oncle Albus qui n'a pas le temps d'y aller.

-Ah bon, c'est pas pour t'amuser alors que tu y vas…

-Nan, pas vraiment, soupira Ellie. J'arrive, je prendrai le petit déj avec vous.

-Bon ben on se retrouve à la Grande Salle alors. »

Ellie soupira et rejetta les couvertures. Les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Une sourde angoisse se faisait à présent ressentir, elle allait se retrouver seule avec son futur fils. Elle prit son peignoir de bain sur la chaise et sortit sa vanity de sa table de nuit, puis elle se dirigea un nœud à l'estomac vers la salle de bain.

Hermione et Lavande en sortaient déjà habillées et prêtes pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner.

« Tu as bien dormi Ellie ? lui demanda Hermione qui la scrutait d'un air inquisiteur qu'Ellie ne remarqua pas.

-Oui, je serais bien restée un peu plus mais je dois aller à Pré Au Lard pour Oncle Albus, pfffff… ça me gave de lui faire ses courses.

-Tu vas au Pré ? Tu as de la chance, fit Lavande.

-Pas pour mon plaisir Lav', je rends service au Directeur c'est tout. »

Et elle entra dans la salle de bain déserte. Ellie fit couler l'eau chaude et resta longtemps dessous, les deux mains appuyées contre le mur, perdue dans ses pensées, sans même commencer à se laver.

Une voix la tira de sa rêverie. Ginny venait aux nouvelles.

« Ehhhh ! Ellie, tu as décidé de te noyer ce matin ou quoi ?

-Nan nan… je me détends… laissez-moi dix minutes, j'arrrive, répondit-elle. »

Elle se lava rapidement, se fit un shampooing et alla vers le lavabo afin de se laver les dents. Dix minutes plus tard elle était en peignoir dans son dortoir et choisissait sa tenue. La première tenue moldue qu'elle mettrait à Poudlard. N'aimant pas les uniformes de l'école elle se rejouissait d'être libre de s'habiller à sa guise pour le week-end.

Un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui confirma que la journée promettait d'être radieuse, il faisait déjà chaud malgré l'heure matinale. Elle enfila une mini robe blanche à fines bretelles qui la moulait avantageusement et révélait ses jambes parfaites, elle mit des escarpins blancs à hauts talons et empoigna sa baguette pour se lancer un sortilège de coiffure. Ses cheveux furent secs en un instant et se bouclèrent par magie. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir de la chambre la contenta pleinement. Elle sortit alors sa trousse de maquillage et son flacon de parfum préféré.

Cinq minutes plus tard elle descendit l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondors, dans un sillage parfumé, le très long gilet de dentelle blanche qu'elle avait enfilé par dessus sa mini-robe flottant derrière elle.

Ses amies attendaient dans la salle commune rouge et or. L'arrivée d'Ellie fit cesser les bavardages quelques secondes. Ce fut à ce moment là que le Professeur McGonagall fit son entrée dans la pièce.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux élèves de sa maison en leur souhaitant le bonjour. Puis elle vit Ellie. « Ah ! Bonjour, Miss Saint-Clair, je vous cherchais ! Je suis ravie de vous voir prête. »

Elle la regarda des pieds à la tête. « Ravissant, c'est ravissant ce que vous portez, ça vient de Paris ? demanda t-elle en souriant.

-Bonjour, Professeur, oui ça vient de France. Vous me cherchiez ?

-Hemmm, oui ma chère, le professeur Rogue souhaite vous entretenir pour… l'affaire que vous savez. Il attend devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Oh ! Et bien je vais lui parler de ce pas. »

Ellie sortit de la salle commune sous le regard intrigué d'Hermione qui avait tout entendu.

Le Professeur Rogue était figé dans l'escalier menant à la tour de Gryffondor. Il avait les bras croisés devant sa poitrine, une de ses éternelles capes noires flottant autour de lui et sa tête des mauvais jours. Gare au malheureux élève qui s'aviserait d'approcher ou de lui parler.

« Bonjour Professeur, lui dit Ellie en le voyant.

-Bonjour Miss Saint-Clair répondit-il froidement. Vous descendez prendre votre petit déjeuner, je présume ?

-Dans quelques minutes oui… vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

-Juste que dès que vous aurez fini de vous restaurer, faites-moi un signe de tête et je quitterai la salle pour aller chercher Sevy à l'infirmerie, Lupin a déjà récupéré son rejeton pratiquement à l'aube, ajouta t-il méprisant. Vous n'aurez qu'à sortir dans le parc et je vous confierai Sevy. Votre cher Oncle Albus va présenter les deux garçons aux élèves à l'heure du déjeuner. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va inventer, je m'attends à tout.

-Bien, je ferai comme vous le souhaitez.

-Dans ce cas tout est parfait. »

Il la regarda de haut en bas et déglutit discrètement, mais sa réaction n'avait pas échappé à Ellie qui était bien trop près de lui.

Il passa son doigt entre le col montant de sa chemise et sa peau et fit le tour de son cou comme s'il ressentait une gène pour respirer, puis murmura « Vous êtes très… jolie ainsi, Miss. »

Ellie n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le monstre des cachots avait déjà tourné les talons et descendait l'escalier quatre à quatre. Elle retourna dans la salle commune un léger sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres, enchantée de voir qu'il ne résistait pas à ses charmes.

« Bon, je vais manger, annonça t-elle au groupe de filles qui regardait avec curiosité Neville Londubat jouer avec son Mimbulus Mimbletonia . »

Elle remonta dans son dortoir prendre son sac à main dans lequel elle plaça sa baguette magique et rejoignit ses amies devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

La Grande Salle commençait à se remplir, certains étaient déjà en tenue de Quidditch, apparemment les Serdaigles avaient retenu le terrain pour s'entrainer ce matin. Les hiboux étaient déjà passés déposer le courrier et Hermione se jeta sur son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier tout en se servant en céréales et en lait.

« C'est vrai que tu vas au Pré ce matin, Ellie ? demanda Ginny.

-Oui.. des courses pour Oncle Albus… Je serai là pour déjeuner. Vous faites quoi cet après-midi ? des projets ? Hermione tu vas faire tes devoirs ou tu as prévu autre chose ?

-Oh je pense que je vais attaquer le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, et fignoler celui d'Arithmancie à la bibliothèque et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je dois voir Oncle Albus pour lui rapporter les achats que je dois faire pour lui, et si je n'ai rien d'urgent je te rejoindrai pour avancer les devoirs, je n'aime pas que ça traine !

-Ooooh les filles ! râla Ron qui venait d'entrer avec Harry, c'est le week-end ! Donc repos ! Vous pouvez pas penser à autre chose qu'aux devoirs ? »

Hermione leva le nez de son journal et le toisa sévèrement. « Ronald ! C'est l'année des ASPIC au cas où tu ne t'en rappelles pas !

-Ouais… ouais… ça va, on sait soupira t-il !

-Bien dormi Harry ? demanda Hermione »

Mais celui ci était trop occupé à bécoter Ginny pour lui répondre.

Ellie se servit un café au lait, des toast à la marmelade d'orange et regarda la table des professeurs. Elle fit un petit sourire à Albus Dumbledore qui venait de lever son verre de jus d'orange vers elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil et un grand sourire, avant de reprendre ce qui semblait être une passionnante conversation avec le Professeur Flitwick assis à sa droite.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au maitre des potions et vit qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Hermione qui n'en perdait pas une miette derrière sa Gazette lança sous la table un coup de pied à Harry et lui fit signe de regarder Rogue. Il tourna son regard vers les professeurs et hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Leur petit jeu de surveillance reprit…

Ellie termina rapidement son petit déjeuner par un grand verre de jus d'orange et regarda le Professeur Rogue dans les yeux. Elle lui fit un rapide signe de tête qu'il lui rendit aussitôt et il se leva, disparaissant par la petite porte qui se trouvait derrière lui et qui était réservée aux professeurs.

Ellie annonça à ses amis qu'elle les abandonnait pour faire les courses de son Oncle Albus et leur souhaita une bonne matinée. Elle se leva aussitôt et traversa la Grande Salle pour franchir les portes. Toutes les têtes masculines la suivirent du regard, quelle que soit la maison concernée, il y eut même quelques sifflets admiratifs.

Harry jetta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Le regard de Drago Malefoy était scotché sur la blonde Gryffondor, Crabbe avait la bouche ouverte et bavait stupidement et Pansy Parkinson rouge de rage était au bord des larmes de voir l'intérêt de Drago pour une si jolie ennemie de leur maison.

Harry avait remarqué le départ rapide de son maitre des potions et au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion il se leva en s'excusant : « Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes, ne mangez pas tout. »

Il quitta la Grande Salle et se précipita dans le placard à balais de Rusard qui était tout proche. Il sortit sa carte du maraudeur de la poche de son sweat-shirt et alluma sa baguette. Selon la carte, l'étiquette d'Ellie se dirigeait vers la sortie du parc de l'école comme prévu, mais pas seule. Une autre l'accompagnait, celle de Severus Rogue.

Harry pesta, referma la carte et éteignit sa baguette. Il réintégra la Grande Salle, se rassit et fit une grimace à Hermione toujours planquée derrière son journal. Il lut sur ses lèvres : « Elle est avec Rogue ? »

Harry acquiesça en silence. Hermione poussa un soupir et reprit sa lecture.

* * *


	5. L'agression

Ellie sortit de la Grande Salle et prit la direction du cloître. Elle traversa le jardin où était encore visible le cratère où les deux visiteurs du futur étaient apparus au milieu d'un massif de rhododendrons à présent dévasté.

Ses pas la conduisirent à l'entrée du Parc. Le Professeur Rogue l'attendait à l'écart avec son fils. En les voyant tous deux, elle prit conscience de la taille élevée de Sevy, il était plus grand que son père pourtant de belle taille.

Le Professeur Rogue la vit et s'approcha d'elle. Sevy resta en arrière.

« Ellie, je vous le laisse, je retourne dans le château, Lupin est avec son fils à Pré Au Lard vous risquez de le rencontrer. Ah ! je voulais vous dire que j'ai commandé par hibou tous les livres de classe de Sevy chez Fleury & Bott ce matin vous n'aurez donc pas à vous en occuper. Quand vous aurez fini, amenez Sevy chez moi, Albus veut voir les deux garçons dans son bureau avant le déjeuner.

-D'accord, Severus. Vous n'avez besoin de rien tant qu'on y est ? puisque je vais acheter plein de chose pour Sevy, ajouta Ellie. »

Rogue lui sourit. « Non rien, mais c'est gentil d'avoir demandé. Filez maintenant, avant qu'on ne vous pose trop de questions, les élèves commencent à sortir dans le parc.

-A tout à l'heure.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure. »

Il fit un signe de tête à son fils et sans un mot retourna à l'intérieur du château.

Ellie s'approcha de Sevy. « Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ? lui demanda t-elle, tandis qu'il se penchait pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

-Oui, Maman, ça va.

-Essaie de ne pas m'appeler Maman, Sevy, lui recommanda t-elle. Techniquement je ne le suis pas encore, et tu risques de gaffer devant les élèves. Je ne pense pas qu'Oncle Albus va annoncer à toute l'école que vous venez du futur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a intention d'inventer à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Avec lui je m'attends à tout.

-Tu préfères que je t'appelles Ellie, alors ?

-Oui, c'est mieux si tu y arrives.

-Ça va mieux avec Papa on dirait… tu l'appelles Severus maintenant, fit-il tout heureux.

-Disons que nous avons eu une petite discussion hier soir quand nous avons quitté l'infirmerie. Mais viens, ne restons pas plantés là, marchons. Merlin ! que tu es grand ! Tu mesures combien ?

-1,90 m, lui annonça t-il en rosissant. Je fais 4 cm de plus que Papa !

-Quand je pense que je suis toute petite… Tu as vraiment tout pris de lui. Il a parlé un peu avec toi ?

-Pas vraiment, il est un peu déboussolé, je crois, tout comme moi. Il a du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Les Lupin ont mieux pris au final, alors que Remus semblait le plus choqué au départ.

-Tu as vu Tonks ?

-Oui, hier soir, elle était complétement excitée d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte et quand elle a vu Teddy, elle ne tenait plus en place. Elle voulait rester avec lui, puis le ramener dans l'appartement du Professeur Lupin. Madame Pomfresh a du la menacer de la mettre à la porte.

-Je n'ai encore jamais vu la femme du Professeur Lupin, j'en ai juste entendu parler.

-Elle avait les cheveux roses en arrivant, en repartant ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Teddy, annonça t-il en riant de bon cœur. »

Ellie regardait son futur fils tout en marchant vers les grilles du château. Il portait une cape aux couleurs de Serpentard et un pantalon noir avec une longue veste noire à col officier boutonnée sur le côté avec des boutons ressemblant à ceux des tenues de son père. « Et en plus ils ont les mêmes goûts vestimentaires. Ça va être facile encore ça ! se dit Ellie

-Tu aimes le noir on dirait… Encore un point commun avec ton père, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Oh… on va dire que je cultive un peu la ressemblance, avoua t-il. A mon époque mon père est un héros, tout le monde sait ce qu'il a fait pour l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'il a sacrifié sa vie pour vaincre Voldemort tout ça, qu'il a espionné pour Dumbledore pendant 19 ans. Et… ben le fait que je lui ressemble ça plait aux filles ! »

Ellie éclata de rire. « Oh la la ! Je crois reconnaître l'influence de Sirius Black ! Harry en parle sans arrêt, il nous a raconté les exploits de son parrain à Poudlard c'était un vrai prédateur au niveau des filles celui là.

-Heuuuu… j'ai en effet bénéficié de quelques conseils judicieux… si je puis dire…

-Je crois que ton père est bien plus timide que toi de ce côté-là, insinua t-elle avec une arrière pensée.

-Oui, il l'est, encore plus que tu ne le crois. Je sais aussi qu'il a beaucoup souffert dans sa vie et qu'il est très courageux.

-Sevy, je suppose que tu connais la réputation de ton père en tant qu'enseignant. Il n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler « un tendre »… grimaça Ellie. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois choqué de le voir agir lundi matin.

-Rassure-toi, je suis parfaitement au courant, tu penses bien qu'Harry ne s'est pas privé de me le raconter, Sirius non plus, Hermione a d'ailleurs du le calmer à ce sujet.

-Ils se détestaient tu le sais ?

-Oh oui… Remus a failli tuer Papa à cause d'une mauvaise blague de Sirius. C'est James Potter qui a empêché Papa de se faire bouffer par Remus transformé en loup-garou.

-Je sais ça aussi, Harry nous l'a raconté cette semaine. Il dit que c'est pour ça que ton père détestait le sien et les autres maraudeurs. Ça me fait bizarre de penser qu'Hermione et Sirius vont se mettre ensemble. C'est assez déstabilisant de connaître l'avenir.

-Tu veux savoir quelque chose en particulier ? interrogea Sevy qui sentait venir certaines questions.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je me demande comment j'en suis arrivée à… enfin comment ton père me séduira parce que franchement, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit d'un abord agréable à priori, et il ne fait aucun effort pour avoir un… aspect attirant. On va dire ça comme ça ».

Sevy se mit à rire. « Il fait exprès. Il cultive ça comme un art. Repousser les gens est devenu une protection pour lui. Alors la sale tête, les robes de sorcier sinistres et les cheveux gras c'est pour ne pas qu'on l'approche

-Ah ce point là ? gémit Ellie. Merlin ! Je ne me vois pas du tout… faire certaines choses avec lui c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais… enfin tu sais… avec un garçon. Alors… avec lui, qui en plus est plus âgé que moi et professeur, je n'imagine pas. J'ai un peu honte d'ailleurs que ça puisse arriver.

-Si je suis là c'est que ça va marcher pourtant. Je pense qu'il va faire quelques efforts de présentation et de comportement sans tarder. Tu lui plais beaucoup, il préfèrerait subir un Doloris que de l'avouer, mais je connais certaines choses sur lui, son futur proche, ce qu'il pense en réalité… A mon époque je possède un certain carnet vert qui lui appartenait et s'il savait que je l'ai lu en détail, il me tuerait ! annonça t-il en riant.

-Raconte ! demanda Ellie en rougissant.

-Non non ! Tu partirais en courant !

-Allez… un petit truc.

-Je pense que c'est trop tôt. Plus tard si besoin je te dirai des trucs. C'est que j'ai envie de naître moi. Teddy est déjà en route mais pas moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est d'accord pour ça. Il veut bien te concevoir on en a parlé un peu cette nuit…

-Hou là ! mais vous avez drôlement avancé, hier soir tu lui balançais des coups de poing en le traitant de violeur ! s'exclama Severus Junior en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Eh ! mets toi un peu à ma place fit Ellie confuse. Apprendre ça devant Oncle Albus et les autres professeurs, j'étais mal moi.»

Tout en devisant, ils avaient atteint le village sorcier de Pré Au Lard, Sevy regardait tout autour de lui.

Ellie lui demanda : « Ça a beaucoup changé par rapport à ce que tu vois maintenant ? »

-Oui."

Il baissa la tête gêné. « Tout à brûlé la nuit où… Harry a vaincu. Bien sûr les maisons et les magasins ont été reconstruits mais pas complètement à l'identique.

-Sevy, murmura Ellie, est-ce que Tonks sait qu'elle va… mourir aussi ?

-Je ne sais pas Maman, je ne crois pas que Remus lui ait dit hier soir, elle était trop excitée et heureuse. Apprendre qu'on attend un bébé et qu'on va mourir juste après c'est pas évident comme nouvelle.

-Je suis bien placée pour le savoir Sevy. Je ne vais même pas avoir le temps de te connaître et ton père non plus. Oncle Albus veut changer tout ça… j'espère qu'il va réussir.

-Oh oui… Je ne veux pas retourner avec Teddy à notre époque et garder tous les souvenirs que j'ai de toi et Papa et savoir que vous êtes toujours morts. C'est comme si vous mourriez une seconde fois. Ça serait trop dur pour moi et pour Teddy aussi. Il trouve ses parents géniaux…

-Et toi ? Comment tu trouves tes parents ? fit Ellie le regard en coin.

-Mon père est un sacré numéro à peine compliqué et ma mère la plus belle fille de Poudlard, avec ça je suis vernis, dit-il en riant. Je peux faire semblant de te draguer à l'école ? c'est pour mon image de marque… »

Ellie fit semblant de se fâcher mais elle riait aux éclats :

« Grrrr !! tu es bien le digne successeur de Sirius Black ! Comment Hermione a laissé faire ça !

-Elle ne laisse pas faire ! Il s'en prend plein la tête !

-Bon, trève de plaisanterie, soyons sérieux à présent nous avons des achats à faire. Tu veux commencer par quoi ? Les vêtements je présume ? Monsieur mon fils a besoin d'une garde-robe conséquente pour séduire les demoiselles de cette époque.

-Heuuu.. séduire ? Hemmm… après les filles je risque de séduire les mères, c'est original et très inédit ! »

Ellie était pliée de rire.

« Sevy… donne des cours à ton père, il ne s'en sortira pas s'en toi ! Si ça se trouve tu as plus d'expérience que lui. »

Sevy la regarda en souriant : « Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Maman…à un point que tu n'imagines même pas, murmura t-il pour lui même »

Ellie avait entendu, mais ne releva pas. Une idée nouvelle faisait lentement son chemin dans son esprit…

« Viens… on va chez GaiChiffon. Tu as carte blanche Sevy, tu prends tout ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu as besoin. C'est la première fois que je fais du shopping avec un garçon et c'est mon fils ! C'est super ! dit Ellie en riant.

-Carte blanche ? Hou la la ! Tu ne devrais pas dire ça… Les Gobelins de Gringotts vont pleurer en voyant le niveau de l'or baisser dans le coffre.

-C'est une avance sur ton héritage, allez entre ! On n'a que la matinée et tout à acheter, y compris pour l'école. »

Elle le poussa vers la porte du magasin et ils entrèrent. Une jeune sorcière les accueillit avec le sourire, Ellie laissa Sevy lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait et elle commença à fouiner parmi les rayons de robes de soirée pour passer le temps.

Le charme de Sevy agissait, la vendeuse et la propriétaire du magasin se mettaient en quatre pour lui. Il n'y avait que peu de clients en ce samedi matin. Ellie regarda du coin de l'œil le tas de vêtements choisis par son fils grossir sur le comptoir. Il y avait de tout, linge de corps, pyjamas, jeans, pulls, chemises, robes de sorcier, robe de soirée… Et à présent il attaquait les tenues de Poudlard aux couleurs de Serpentard.

La jeune vendeuse s'étonnait : « La rentrée est commencée et vous n'avez pas vos tenues ? »

Sevy répondit fièrement : « Je suis le fils du Maitre des potions de Poudlard, directeur de Serpentard, je vivais à… l'étranger et je viens d'être transféré à l'école ici auprès de mon père.

-Vous êtes le second jeune homme dans ce cas ce matin, nous avons déjà vu un professeur de l'école avec son fils venir chercher ses uniformes et des vêtements.

-Oui, c'est mon camarade, nous étions dans la même école… en France. Nous sommes venus passer nos ASPIC avec nos pères.

-Quelle excellente idée ! répondit la directrice de GaiChiffon. Poudlard est la meilleur école de Sorcellerie du monde magique. »

Ellie fouinait parmi la lingerie pour femme. Elle avait repéré quelques petites choses fort sympathiques et se dirigea vers une cabine d'essayage.

Sevy le remarqua et lui lança goguenard en voyant ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. « C'est pour séduire qui ça Ellie ? pouffa t-il »

Ellie ne se retourna pas et retenant un sourire répondit, faussement offusquée : « Ça mon cher ce n'est pas ton affaire ! Tu ne le sauras pas…

-Tssss Tssss… je crois que je le sais déjà… chantonna t-il. »

Lorsque Ellie revint elle posa ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sur la pile de vêtements de son fils.

« Je paye tout en même temps mais vous mettez la lingerie dans un paquet à part. »

Sevy se mit à rire : « Y a intérêt ! si mon père voit ça dans mes affaires il va avoir une crise cardiaque. »

La jeune vendeuse lui sourit alors et se retourna vers Ellie.

« C'est vous qui payez pour tout ça Miss ? lui dit-elle étonnée

-Oui oui.. Vous prendrez l'or dans le coffre n° 924 de Gringotts, répondit Ellie à la vendeuse. »

Celle ci lui tendit alors le bon de paiement à signer pour la Banque des Sorciers tandis que la directrice emballait les vêtements dans des sacs à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Le nombre de sacs était impressionnant et les achats n'étaient pas finis. Sevy sortit sa baguette et prononça « _Reducto_ ». Les sacs ainsi miniaturisés, ils tenaient à présent tous dans un simple cabas de carton de taille moyenne.

Le regardant faire, Ellie lui glissa : « Merlin, que j'ai hâte d'avoir 17 ans ! Je pourrai faire de la magie comme ça sans souci . »

Sevy ne répondit pas mais lui sourit, il prit le sac marqué GaiChiffon Pré Au Lard d'une main et Ellie de l'autre main ils sortirent du magasin en souhaitant une bonne journée aux deux sorcières. La plus agée dit alors à sa jeune employée : « La journée va être bonne en effet, presque 150 gallions ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Ils ont dépensé presque 150 gallions, le record est battu !

-Vous n'avez pas reconnu cette jeune fille Madame Mop ? chuchota la jeune vendeuse, c'est l'héritière des Wentworth, une famille de sang-pur immensément riche. Je l'ai vue en photo dans Sorcière-Hebdo.

-Non je ne savais pas que c'était elle. Je comprends pourquoi elle peut se permettre de gâter son petit-ami. Vous avez vu la beauté de ce jeune homme ? Je ne savais pas que le Maitre des Potions de Poudlard avait un fils… »

Les deux sorcières s'étaient approchées de la vitrine et regardaient le jeune couple s'éloigner en chahutant dans la rue.

« Où veux-tu aller maintenant ? demanda Ellie à son futur fils. Il nous manque les plumes, l'encre et le parchemin, allons chez Scribenpenne qu'en dis-tu ? Ensuite nous pourrons aller faire un tour chez Zonko si tu veux t'amuser un peu, ou chez Honeydukes.

-Zonko ? ah oui… je le vois là-bas, mais à mon époque ce n'est pas Zonko.

-Ah bon ? c'est quoi alors ?

-Chez Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ! Ils ont racheté Zonko.

-Et bien !! Je ne voyais pas Fred et George avoir autant de succès, constata Ellie ravie

-Fred et George ? oh non… c'est George et… »

Sevy se tut. Il venait de comprendre qu'il allait faire une révélation inattendue sur le futur.

Ellie le regarda. « Sevy ? Tu allais dire quelque chose de… grave non ? Fred n'est plus là à ton époque ? »

Sevy baissa les yeux et cessa de marcher. « Maman… Heuuuu… Ellie, beaucoup de gens vont mourir pendant la bataille finale, tu sais, et… je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien que vous sachiez tout. Je ne peux pas tout te dire, ni à Papa, pas avant que Dumbledore ne le sache lui même et ne prenne la décision. Ne m'en veux pas… »

Ellie regardait ses pieds, elle ressentit un grand froid et se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié pendant quelques heures qu'elle même allait mourir dans moins d'un an. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de détresse. Sevy ému, posa son sac de chez GaiChiffon par terre et la prit dans ses bras. Machinalement il enroula ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blonds d'Ellie le menton sur la tête de la jeune fille, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Ce fut dans cette position que les découvrirent les Lupin Père et Fils qui sortaient de chez Derviche et Bang.

« Un problème Sevy ? demanda Teddy Lupin en approchant d'eux

-Non Ted, t'inquiète, ça va aller. Mais il y a certaines choses qui ne sont pas faciles à apprendre, et elle a un peu de mal à le gérer, c'est normal. »

Ellie entendit la voix douce de son Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. « Miss Saint-Clair ? ça va ? »

Ellie hocha la tête, le visage caché dans la cape de Sevy. « Ça va aller Professeur Lupin, merci de vous inquiéter pour moi.

-Venez, allons prendre une bieraubeurre aux Trois Balais, les garçons seront heureux de se retrouver. Vous avez terminé vos achats ?

-Non Professeur, il reste encore les fournitures scolaires, Severus… je veux dire le Professeur Rogue s'occupe des livres de cours. »

Remus Lupin avait sourit en entendant le lapsus, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Ils entrèrent aux Trois Balais et Remus Lupin demanda un endroit tranquille à Madame Rosmerta qui les fit entrer dans un petit salon privé. Sevy commanda 4 bieraubeurres à la propriétaire de l'établissement qui regardait le jeune homme en se demandant qui il pouvait bien lui rappeler.

« Miss Saint-Clair… commença le Professeur Lupin

-Ellie, s'il vous plait Professeur, nous sommes tous dans la même galère, répondit Ellie d'une voix éteinte.

-Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Remus ».

Ellie hocha la tête. « Vous avez dit à Madame Lupin ce qui va se passer pour nous ? »

Le loup-garou s'assombrit. « Oui, ce matin. Je ne voulais pas lui gacher sa joie pourtant, cette nuit elle était si heureuse d'être enceinte, et surtout de savoir que Teddy n'était pas un loup-garou. Il fallait quand même que je lui dise, ça a été un peu dur je vous l'avoue. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle s'en sortirait… au moins elle. »

Il se tut. Madame Rosmerta déposa les bieraubeurres sur la table et encaissa l'or que Sevy lui tendit avant que les deux Lupin n'aient pu émettre un son de protestation. Ted fit un signe à Sevy en montrant le jeu de fléchettes accroché au mur. « Tu veux une raclée ?

-Chiche que c'est moi qui te la mets la raclée en question, dit Sevy en se levant sa bieraubeurre à la main. »

Ellie approuva. « Allez-vous amuser, vous avez raison. »

Elle avait envie de pouvoir parler au gentil Professeur Lupin sans être entendue par les deux garçons.

Remus la regarda et lui demanda. « Et… Severus ? comment il prend ça ?

-Avec philosophie, comme disent les moldus. Il s'y fait.

-Et vous ? continua t-il en débouchant sa bouteille

-Je vais être franche avec vous Remus, j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer que je vais mourir dans 10 mois déjà pour commencer, ensuite je ne vois pas du tout le Professeur Rogue dans le même lit que moi, à dire vrai. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais mon avenir. Il n'est pas un prix de beauté, en outre il est un peu… spécial en caractère et il est beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Et savoir que je vais trahir ainsi Oncle Albus et avoir une liaison interdite avec un Professeur me perturbe énormément. Vous, vous êtes marié et votre femme est la mère de Teddy mais moi… soupira t-elle désespérée.

-Je vois… Je dois vous dire que la nouvelle m'a surpris aussi. Je connais Severus depuis l'enfance et je suis étonné qu'il ait eu l'idée de séduire une élève. Mais vous êtes très belle, Ellie, vous le savez, la moitié des jeunes gens de Poudlard fantasme sur votre compte. Et que Rogue remporte le trophée si vous me pardonnez l'expression, me surprend. Comment se comporte t-il avec vous ?

-Oh… eh bien, il ne m'a jamais manqué de respect, il est très correct avec moi, mais je ne suis là que depuis une semaine, je ne le connais pas. En cours il est fidèle à lui même, c'est-à-dire franchement odieux. »

Remus Lupin sourit mais ne releva pas. « Vous avez eu une discussion privée avec lui depuis hier soir ? »

-Oui. Il a été… gentil. Et même, charmant, vraiment ! dit-elle devant le regard surpris du professeur qui avait reposé sa bouteille.

-Severus charmant et gentil… c'est une grande première, vous avez fait fort, Ellie.

-Oooh ! Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, vous savez. »

Elle rajouta gênée : « Sevy dit que je plais au Professeur Rogue, et qu'il a l'intention de me séduire, et on dirait qu'il va réussir puisque Sevy est là. Je trouve flatteur qu'un homme de son âge puisse s'intéresser à moi mais de là à céder…Je suis à deux doigts de me coller des gifles »

Elle porta la bouteille qu'elle venait de déboucher à ses lèvres. Un peu plus loin les deux garçons lançaient des flèchettes ensorcelées dans une cible sans se préoccuper de leurs parents.

« Vous avez peur de Severus Rogue, Ellie ? demanda Lupin à brûle-pourpoint.

-Je… je ne sais pas. Je connais son passé, je sais qu'il peut être violent, je n'en ai jamais douté. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas… me faire de mal… physiquement. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa bouteille. « J'étais persuadée qu'il utiliserait une potion, l'imperium ou…la violence mais Sevy dit que non, qu'il a lu le journal intime de son père et que sa conception a été… enfin sera… un acte d'amour véritable. Mais comment ? Je n'aime pas le Professeur Rogue, comment pourrais-je m'offrir à lui ainsi, je n'ai jamais voulu avoir un seul petit-ami. Je ne me sens pas prête. Et… je vais tout lui donner ? Merlin… »

Remus Lupin regardait attentivement la jeune fille blonde qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il comprenait son désarroi. Lui aussi avait du mal à imaginer Rogue avec elle, il pensait même que c'était contre-nature. Mais il savait par expérience que les sentiments pouvaient changer… Après tout Lili Evans la mère d'Harry, détestait James Potter quand ils étaient tous élèves à Poudlard. Et pourtant ils s'étaient mariés et avaient eu Harry, avant de mourir eux aussi en laissant un orphelin. Et il savait par Teddy que Severus Rogue serait fou amoureux d'Ellie Saint-Clair dans le futur proche, et que ce sentiment serait partagé.

Remus choisit de changer de conversation pour ne pas aggraver le trouble de son élève. « Comment trouvez-vous ce grand gaillard brun, là-bas ? fit-il en souriant. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit le fils de Rogue, et pourtant on ne peut pas nier la ressemblance ! Bravo ! vous avez bien travaillé, ajouta t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et Teddy m'a un peu raconté hier soir et ce matin, ce sont les dignes héritiers des maraudeurs, ces deux-là !

-Je crois que votre ami Sirius Black est le seul et unique responsable de cet état de chose, répondit Ellie qui commençait à se détendre à présent. L'influence qu'il a sur eux est… désastreuse si vous voulez mon avis. Mon fils est un coureur de jupons et le vôtre ? qu'en a t-il fait ?

-Hemmmm… un chahuteur de premier ordre, un genre de successeur des jumeaux Weasley…

-Hou là ! en effet c'est pas triste non plus. Je pressens de très proches bouleversements à Poudlard ! Les jumeaux sont partis mais si maintenant les fils des Professeurs Rogue et Lupin prennent le relais, ça va faire très mal. Dites-moi Remus, Teddy vous a dit autre chose sur… Sirius Black ? Du genre ce qu'il allait devenir…

Remus Lupin se mit à rire. « Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler Ellie. Hummmm… oui. Je suis au courant. J'ai été très surpris, le brigand… je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il en pinçait pour elle.

-Vous savez quand ça a commencé, enfin que ça commencera entre eux ?

-Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça, Ellie ?

-Ooooh ! comme ça… histoire de comparer avec ma propre histoire, celle qui va se dérouler bientôt, répondit-elle.

-Eh bien je crois que c'est cette année, avec un petit quelque chose à Noël qui va venir. Je vais vous faire une confidence, ça m'amuse, je sens que je vais bien rire pendant les vacances. On va voir si le maraudeur Sirius est toujours à la hauteur ! »

Ellie n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un hurlement de joie venait d' éclater : « J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, nananèreuuuuu !! »

C'était Sevy qui venait de battre son ami Ted qui faisait semblant de bouder, en râlant que le monde était injuste.

« Si nous y allions ? proposa Ellie, Sevy n'a pas toutes ces affaires encore et la matinée avance. Vous rentrez au château ?

-Oui, répondit le Professeur Lupin, les Elfes de maison de Poudlard sont en train d'aménager une chambre pour Teddy, je pense que ça doit être pareil chez Severus.

-Je le pense aussi, je dois aller voir tout à l'heure. Sevy ! on y va maintenant ! A bientôt Remus, merci pour la conversation, et le soutien moral.

-Je vous en prie, et si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à venir frapper à ma porte. »

Ils sortirent tous les quatre des Trois Balais. Tandis que les deux Lupin retournaient au château, Ellie et Sevy achetèrent les fournitures manquantes et firent même provision de chocogrenouilles et de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue chez Honeydukes. Les chocogrenouilles étant les préférés d'Ellie elle avait mis la boite dans son sac, son fils menaçant d'en manger tout le contenu en chemin.

Il rentrèrent au château à plus de midi et demie, le repas allait commencer vers 13h. Argus Rusard attendait Sevy dans le cloître pour l'envoyer chez le Directeur. Ellie prit alors la direction des cachots, le concierge lui ayant confirmé que le Professeur Rogue n'était pas encore dans la Grande Salle.

Une dizaine de mètres avant la toile d'Ulric le Follingue qui masquait l'entrée des appartement du maître des potions, elle sentit quelqu'un approcher par derrière et l'attraper par le bras.

Elle fit volte face. « Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Un grand jeune homme blond platine, au regard froid et à la bouche torve la regardait étrangement. Il était mince mais musclé et la tenait durement par le bras.

« Lâche-moi tu me fais mal ! lui intima Ellie.

-Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, murmura t-il en approchant son visage de celui d'Ellie.

-Jamais, Malefoy, tu ne m'intéresses pas, je ne sortirai pas avec toi, et d'abord il me semblait que tu sortais avec Pansy Parkinson encore ce matin si mes souvenirs sont bons.

-Laisse tomber Parkinson, je veux que tu sortes avec moi.

-Jamais, je te le répète !

-On ne refuse pas un Malefoy ! dit-il rudement.

-Ah oui ? Tu te prends pour le centre du monde ?

-Sors avec moi, Ellie Saint-Clair ! rugit-il.

-Je vois que tu sais parler aux femmes ! Tu peux aller te faire voir chez les Trolls, Malefoy, j'ai dit NON ! »

Drago Malefoy se jeta sur Ellie la plaquant contre le mur, elle sentit un des boutons de la robe de sorcier du jeune homme arracher une mèche de ses cheveux longs et poussa un petit cri de douleur.

Le Serpentard entreprit d'essayer d'embrasser Ellie, mais elle se défendait. Il maintenait à présent les deux mains d'Ellie dans les siennes au dessus de sa tête et avait placé une de ses jambes entre celles de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de lui donner des coups de pieds. Il se plaqua sur elle, ses lèvres cherchant la bouche de sa victime. Ellie poussa un long cri et tourna désespérement la tête.

Severus Rogue se dirigeait vers la sortie de son appartement. Il lui sembla entendre un cri étouffé, il tendit l'oreille et rugit de rage en entendant cette fois un hurlement, une voix de femme. « ELLIE ! cria t-il ».

Le maitre des potions sortit sa baguette magique de sa robe de sorcier et se précipita dans le couloir des cachots. Ce qu'il vit le remplit d'une rage qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps.

Drago Malefoy avait plaqué Ellie Saint-Clair contre l'un des murs de pierre et la maintenait de force pour essayer de l'embrasser.

« _Repulso_ !»

Ellie entendit la voix de son futur petit-ami lancer le sort, tandis qu'au même moment, Drago Malefoy était brutalement arraché à son étreinte forcée et atterrissait violemment sur les dalles de pierre.

« Professeur Rogue… murmura Ellie soulagée.

-Miss Saint-Clair, tonna une voix glaciale. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour hurlements dans les couloirs. Et vous viendrez en retenue lundi soir à 20 heures. »

Ellie ne répondit pas, même si elle se sentit choquée par la réaction de son professeur de potions. Elle savait qu'il donnait le change. Mais c'était quand même difficile à supporter.

Drago Malefoy toujours par terre, ricana en voyant que sa victime était punie. Mais le Professeur Rogue se tourna vers lui, les yeux flamboyants d'une rage difficilement contenue, la bouche déformée par la colère et la haine. Il attrapa le Serpentard blond par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le remit sur ses pieds.

« Monsieur Malefoy, qu'espériez-vous faire dans ce couloir avec Miss Saint-Clair ? demanda t-il de sa voix froide.

-C'est elle ! C'est de sa faute ! »

CLAAAAC !!

La main droite de Severus venait d'atteindre une des joues de Drago Malefoy, qui tituba sous la gifle. Il porta la main à son visage et regarda son directeur de maison sans comprendre.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! Je retire 100 points à Serpentard mais je ne vous punis pas. Vous irez vous expliquer avec le Professeur Dumbledore qui se chargera de vous. Vous avez tenté d'abuser d'une élève qui je vous le rappelle est sa pupille. Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour traiter une sorcière de sang-pur et de noble ascendance comme une fille à sorciers de l'allée des embrumes ! Je pense que Lucius va beaucoup apprécier le hibou que je vais m'empresser de lui envoyer tout de suite. »

Drago avait pali. Le professeur Rogue lui avait parlé un langage qu'il ne pouvait méconnaitre. Son père ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir agressé une sorcière de sang-pur. Autant il se moquait que son fils viole ou agresse une sang-de-bourbe ou une moldue, il ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir voulu abuser d'une sang-pur.

Severus Rogue attrapa Drago Malefoy par le bras et le poussa rudement dans son bureau. « Attendez-moi ici, et je vous conseille de ne pas bouger où vos ennuis pourraient s'aggraver, gronda t-il ».

Il referma la porte du bureau par magie et se tourna vers Ellie. Il la prit sans rien dire par le bras avec douceur et l'entraina dans son appartement tout proche.

* * *


	6. Premier baiser

« Harry ! Tu descends manger ? demanda Ginny à son petit-ami.

-Une minute, Gin', je vois un truc avec Mione et j'arrive, descends avec Ron, je te rejoins !

-OK, c'est bon, j'y vais ».

Harry et Hermione étaient assis sur le lit d'Harry, il était presque treize heures et Ellie n'était pas revenue de Pré Au Lard. Hermione venait juste de demander à Harry de vérifier sur la carte du maraudeur si elle était dans le château ou le parc.

« _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ ! »

Et la carte se révéla sur le vieux parchemin.

-Alors ? tu la vois ? regarde chez Rogue…

-Attends, Mione ! Pffffff !! ouais… elle est chez Rogue, dans son appartement. Regarde ! et tiens Drago Malefoy est dans le bureau de l'autre bâtard, et ben il va l'attendre son cher Rogue. Et merde… regarde un peu leurs étiquettes, elles sont collées l'une sur l'autre. Me dis pas que c'est une coincidence, hein ?

-Non, je ne le dirai pas Harry. Ils ne se lâchent plus, et puis leurs regards, les signes qu'ils se font… Cette nuit chez lui, ce matin lui au portrait de la Grosse Dame, et au petit déjeuner et dans le parc. Non, définitivement non. Je ne pense pas que ce soient des coincidences. Ils sont ensemble. C'est évident.

-Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ? J'arrive pas à y croire ! Vous êtes pas simples à piger, vous les filles hein ! constata Harry.

-Allez viens, on va manger maintenant. On verra plus tard. J'essaierai de lui parler pour voir…

-_Méfait accompli_. fit Harry.

Et la carte s'effaça.

* * *

« Entrez Ellie, dit le Professeur Rogue, d'une voix anormalement douce. »

Le tableau d'Ulric le Follingue se referma derrière eux.

« Venez… »

Le Professeur Rogue entraina Ellie dans son salon et la fit asseoir sur le canapé où elle avait passé un moment avec lui, la nuit précédente. Elle ne disait rien mais il sentait qu'elle tremblait.

« Il vous a fait du mal ? interrogea t-il gentiment. »

Ellie secoua la tête négativement. « Non, il n'a pas eu le temps. Il a essayé de m'embrasser, je ne voulais pas, il a tenté de m'y obliger de force, je me suis débattue, et il m'a arraché une mèche de cheveux. »

Elle se frotta la tête en grimaçant à ce souvenir.

« Ellie, Malefoy ne se serait pas contenté d'un baiser. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, il aurait fait bien pire.

-Vous… vous croyez ? Je lui ai juste dit que je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui, qu'il n'avait qu'à rester avec Pansy et il n'a pas aimé ma réponse.

-Ellie… je crois que vous n'avez aucune idée de l'effet que vous pouvez faire aux hommes en général et à certains garçons idiots de cette école en particulier. Vous devez faire attention à vous. Je vous l'ai dit cette nuit, vous vous en souvenez ? ajouta t-il, de sa voix si chaude. »

Ellie hocha la tête. « Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ? vous vous doutiez que ça allait arriver. Comment avez-vous su ? Jamais personne ne s'était permis de me traiter comme ça auparavant. Ce Malefoy est un monstre !

-Je m'en doutais, oui. Je suis heureux qu'il ne vous ai pas fait de mal. »

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux d'Ellie et roulèrent sur ses joues. « Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne, je ne voulais pas qu'il me vole mon premier baiser comme ça, par la violence. Je le hais, ce sale type !

-Jamais embrassé personne ? vraiment ? Vous êtes si jolie que j'ai du mal à le croire, Ellie. Ne pleurez plus… »

Il fit passer ses deux pouces sur les joues de son élève, afin de sécher ses larmes.

« J'en ai marre, Severus. C'est trop pour moi tout ça. Depuis hier soir, ma vie s'écroule, c'est devenu un enfer. »

Elle secoua la tête et se mit à sangloter véritablement. Le maitre des potions se rapprocha d'Ellie et la prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle se jeta contre lui et cacha son visage dans son cou, le corps secoué de sanglots. Il la laissa se calmer. « Je sais, c'est une sacré histoire qui nous tombe dessus, Ellie, même pour moi, c'est pas simple à vivre. Et en plus Malefoy qui s'y met… Je vais le calmer ce petit crétin, je vous le promets.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvée, Severus. Merci. Je dirai à Oncle Albus que sans vous Malefoy m'aurait sûrement violée. »

Ellie s'écarta légèrement de son professeur. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle n'y vit que de la douceur et une pointe légère et fugace de tendresse. « Je vous préfère en Severus qu'en Professeur Rogue, lui il n'est pas très gentil, alors que Severus si. Je vais partir, j'étais venue apporter les affaires de Sevy, Rusard l'attendait à la grande porte c'est pour ça que j'étais seule, ce n'était pas prévu. Sevy aurait du être avec moi. »

Severus soupira : « Ce n'est pas de votre faute. »

Ellie sembla hésiter un instant, puis approcha son visage de celui du maitre des cachots.

« Ce que Malefoy voulait me voler, je vous l'offre. C'est mon premier et c'est pour vous. »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre de quoi il retournait, Ellie passa sa main gauche sur le visage de son professeur, ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur. Elle le sentit frémir de surprise, mais il ne la repoussa pas. Il la serra tout contre lui, et lui rendit son baiser.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, Ellie sentit la bouche de Severus s'entrouvrir et elle fit de même. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et s'emmélèrent dans une ronde sensuelle, se cherchant et se retrouvant sans fin.

Ellie sentit des miliers de papillons naitre au creux de son estomac. Elle passa ses deux bras autour du cou de Severus, leurs lèvres toujours jointes.

Ils n'entendirent pas le tableau s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Sevy les vit, mais n'entra pas, il ressortit dans le couloir des cachots, ne voulant pas troubler ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Le Professeur Rogue prit Ellie par les épaules et la repoussa doucement. « Ellie, allez-vous en tout de suite… s'il vous plaît, murmura t-il. »

Ellie le regarda, prenant tout à coup conscience de son geste. Elle baissa les yeux, rouge de confusion et balbutia : «Pardon, je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… je suis désolée. »

Elle se leva et quitta précipitemment la pièce, sans un regard en arrière. Elle ne sembla même pas voir Sevy dans le couloir des cachots. Celui ci ne fit aucun geste pour la retenir et franchit le passage libéré par la sortie d'Ellie.

Il trouva son père toujours assis sur le canapé, plongé dans une sorte de rêverie et qui passait deux doigts sur ses lèvres, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Sevy s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son père. Il la pressa doucement et lui dit d'une voix douce. « Papa, je crois que tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend dans ton bureau, non ? »

Severus se reprit et regarda son fils d'un air las. « Oh toi, tu étais là et tu as tout vu non ? interrogea t-il se doutant d'avance de la réponse.

-Vu quoi ? Toi et Maman ? un peu…j'ai vaguement aperçu un truc en passant, si tu préfères, si tu veux en parler c'est OK pour moi, sinon ce sont vos affaires perso et ça ne me regarde pas. Il faut quand même que je te dise que tu as changé l'avenir que je connaissais, donc je ne sais pas maintenant quelles vont être les conséquences pour le futur.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Sevy prit son sac de chez GaiChiffon et regarda son père. « Tu étais là pour sauver Maman des griffes de Malefoy aujourd'hui, oui je connaissais la date. Dans mon passé, personne n'est intervenu… et il l'a rouée de coups, et utilisé le sortilège Doloris sur elle, entre autre... Elle a passé une semaine à Sainte-Mangouste. La colère d'Albus a été… à la hauteur du crime. Drago Malefoy a été renvoyé, et déféré devant le Magenmagot, il a passé 6 mois à Azkaban ce qui a rendu Lucius encore plus méchant et il s'est vengé en tuant des familles entières de moldus et de sang-mêlés. »

Le maître des potions se leva, son visage était dur et figé, son regard glacial. « Sevy, va déjeuner maintenant, je te rejoins dans 5 minutes. »

Sevy hocha la tête, reposa son sac en carton sur le canapé et dit à son père : « Papa, tu sais… je suis vachement content d'être ton fils… j'ai toujours été fier de toi. »

Et il sortit de l'appartement de son père, laissant celui-ci stupéfait. Sevy ne vit pas le regard de son père se voiler furtivement et ses joues rosir.

Severus Rogue sortit de son appartement et entra dans son bureau. A peine avait-il refermé la porte qu'elle se rouvrit et Albus Dumbledore entra sans cérémonie, le regard froid.

« Monsieur le Directeur ? Vous savez déjà ? demanda le maître des potions.

-Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans cette école, Professeur Rogue, je vous l'ai déjà dit, révéla le vieil homme, en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes. Tout, insista t-il. »

Severus comprit à quoi faisait allusion le « tout » et sentit qu'il aurait des explications à donner plus tard. Tous deux se retournèrent vers le jeune homme blond qui attendait, assis sur une chaise du bureau.

Albus Dumbledore prit la parole tandis que Severus Rogue alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau à sa place habituelle.

« Monsieur Malefoy, vous avez molesté une élève dans le but d'obtenir… certaines faveurs. Cet acte inqualifiable n'est pas tolérable dans cette école. Vous êtes majeur, donc parfaitement responsable de vos agissements. En tant que Directeur de Poudlard et tuteur de votre victime, je pourrais vous renvoyer de l'école pour commencer et ensuite déposer une plainte devant le Magenmagot, annonça t-il d'une voix glaciale et terrifiante, Severus ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi.

Votre directeur de maison vous a déjà retiré 100 points, vous expliquerez à vos condisciples pourquoi le sablier de Serpentard est vide. D'ors et déjà, devant votre attitude déplorable et le mauvais exemple que vous êtes pour vos camarades, je vous retire votre titre de Préfet En Chef. Vous quitterez l'appartement des Préfets et retournerez dans le dortoir des 7ème année. Votre père recevra un hibou de ma part et un autre je pense, du Professeur Rogue. Vous aurez tout le loisir de vous expliquer avec vos parents. »

Il regarda Drago Malefoy de ses yeux perçants et s'approcha, menaçant, l'index tendu vers lui. « Monsieur Malefoy, si j'ai encore une seule chose à vous reprocher cette année, si vous approchez de Miss Saint-Clair encore une fois, ou si vous menacez un autre élève de quelque façon que ce soit, vous serez immédiatement renvoyé de Poudlard. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Drago déglutit, livide. « Oui Monsieur, j'ai compris.

-Je l'espère pour vous ! Maintenant, allez dans la Grande Salle rejoindre votre table. Filez ! »

Drago prit ses jambes à son cou et quitta le bureau du Professeur Rogue comme s'il avait un Troll aux fesses.

Le vieux directeur se tourna vers son enseignant en potions.

« Merci d'être intervenu, Severus.

-C'était naturel, Monsieur le Directeur, je ne l'aurais pas laissé lui faire du mal. »

Albus soupira et s'assit sur la chaise laissée libre par Malefoy. « Hélèna a été surprotégée par Octavius pendant les 10 années où il l'a élevée, et couvée par Madame Maxime à Beauxbâtons. J'avais promis à mon vieil ami que je prendrais soin de sa petite-nièce et sans vous mon cher ami, j'échouais… Je suis un vieil homme, Severus, avec beaucoup de responsabilités et Hélèna une proie ici, je me rends compte que je ne pourrai pas être toujours là pour veiller sur elle. Ce n'est plus une enfant, mais une jeune femme inexpérimentée qui n'a pas conscience des risques qu'elle court dans le monde. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Puis il posa la main sur la poignée. « Elle vous a accordé sa confiance tout à l'heure, savez-vous ? Elle vous a offert quelque chose d'important pour une jeune fille, elle vous a en quelque sorte… choisi. »

Severus balbutia : « Je suis navré, je ne savais pas qu'elle allait faire ça… je n'aurais pas osé, vous savez…

-Je le sais, Severus, je le sais, je vous connais par cœur. »

Il se tut un instant et repris d'une voix plus douce : « Vous avez ma bénédiction, Severus…

-Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez compris, Professeur Rogue. Vous avez sacrifié votre vie pour moi, pour l'Ordre du Phénix , si votre bonheur à tous les deux, c'est d'être ensemble, je ne me sens pas le droit de vous le refuser. J'aurai juste une exigence.

-Laquelle, Albus ? demanda le maitre des cachots qui n'en revenait pas d'entendre son directeur lui faire de telles déclarations.

-Attendez qu'elle soit majeure pour… aller plus loin. Ne vous mettez pas hors la Loi, sinon je ne pourrai rien faire pour vous, vous connaissez les risques. J'accepte de… fermer les yeux sur une relation professeur/élève à condition qu'elle reste discrète. Bien que dans quelques mois, je sais qu'il y aura une conséquence « visible », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Je vois oui… confirma Severus gêné.

-Prenez conseil auprès de votre fils, si vous ne savez pas comment agir. L'éducation qu'il a reçu de Sirius Black n'est pas complètement inepte. Il a beaucoup d'expérience avec les demoiselles. Son ami Ted m'a d'ailleurs fait beaucoup rire à ce sujet. Je vous attends dans la Grande Salle, nous allons présenter ces jeunes gens. Venez Professeur… »

* * *

« Ellie ! Ah ça y est ! Tu es revenue, viens t'asseoir avec nous, on t'a gardé une place, dit Hermione Granger à la blonde Gryffondor qui venait de s'approcher de leur table. »

Elle regarda avec surprise sa nouvelle amie qui avait les yeux rouges. Celle-ci s'assit près d'Hermione et regarda son assiette vide, l'air perdue.

« Tu vas bien, Ellie ? murmura Hermione, tu as pleuré ? Tu veux en parler ? »

Ellie hocha la tête : « Si tu veux, mais pas maintenant, pas devant les autres, et pas devant les garçons. »

Hermione lui prit la main et la serra, se voulant rassurante. Elle sentait qu'Ellie voulait se confier et qu'elle lui apporterait les réponses qu'elle attendait. Du moins elle l'espérait.

Ellie remplit son assiette, sans prendre garde à ce qu'elle prenait et porta sa fourchette à sa bouche. Hermione se demanda soudain si elle savait ce qu'elle était en train de mange,r vu son air absent.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui se servait en hachis parmentier, les sourcils fronçés. Il avait remarqué la paleur et les yeux rouges d'Ellie et son regard se fit interrogateur lorsqu'il croisa les yeux d'Hermione. Celle ci lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête de ne pas insister et de ne rien dire.

La voix du Directeur se fit alors entendre.

« Mes chers enfants, et chers Professeurs …

Les élèves se tournèrent alors vers la Grande Table professorale, Ellie resta figée devant son assiette et ne leva pas les yeux. Le Professeur Dumbledore se tenait entre deux jeunes hommes inconnus. Des murmures à majorité féminins s'élevèrent des tables des maisons.

« Je voudrais vous présenter deux nouveaux élèves qui nous viennent de l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons et qui vont rester quelques temps avec nous. Ils suivront les cours de 7ème année et ont été répartis dans les maisons qui seront les leurs, durant leur séjour parmi nous. J'ai donc le plaisir de vous présenter Monsieur Ted Lupin qui sera à Gryffondor et Monsieur Severus Rogue Junior, qui ira quant à lui, à Serpentard. Comme vous l'avez compris, ces deux jeunes gens sont les fils des Professeurs Rogue et Lupin. »

Les murmures des élèves se transformèrent en exclamations de surprise. Le Directeur réclama le silence.

« Je terminerai en ajoutant que Monsieur Malefoy a été relevé de son poste de Préfet En Chef et que cette fonction sera désormais celle de Monsieur Rogue Junior. Je vous remercie de votre attention, et faites bon accueil à vos nouveaux camarades. »

Puis s'adressant aux deux nouveaux, que toute l'école dévisageait avec intérêt : « Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir aux tables de vos maisons respectives. »

Hermione, surprise de cette annonce, regarda Harry qui s'exclama : « Je ne savais pas que Remus avait un fils, il ne nous en a jamais parlé. Et Rogue !! un fils aussi ! qui aurait cru que cette vieille chauve-souris graisseuse se serait reproduite ! »

Ron, qui avait regardé les réactions des filles de la table, relacha sa fourchette d'un air découragé. « Et en plus il est beau, toutes les filles vont être après lui, on va devoir se brosser les mecs ! »

Harry se tourna vers Ginny et vit qu'elle gloussait avec Lavande et Parvati, en regardant les deux nouveaux.

Hermione regarda les professeurs, Severus Rogue, l'air froid mais le front soucieux, ne quittait pas Ellie des yeux. Il baissa la tête vers son assiette quand il vit qu'Hermione le regardait. Celle-ci posa son regard sur Ellie qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son assiette des yeux et semblait complètement ailleurs.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ellie pour attirer son attention. Les deux garçons venaient vers la table des Gryffondor. Le beau brun s'approcha d'Ellie et se pencha vers elle, tandis que son ami prenait place près de Ron et serrait la main de ses nouveaux condisciples.

« Ça va Ellie ? Papa s'inquiète pour toi, si tu ne vas pas bien, va voir Minerva ou Albus, mais reste pas comme ça. »

Il avait parlé dans un français impeccable et presque sans accent. Ellie ignorait qu'il savait parler français, elle hocha la tête en silence sans sembler se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas parlé anglais.

Sevy se redressa et fit une grimace éloquente à son père, puis il rejoignit la table des Serpentards.

Teddy inquiet, fixait Ellie. Sevy venait de le mettre au courant et il était en colère qu'elle ait eu encore une nouvelle épreuve aujourd'hui.

« Ellie ! eh Ellie ! Tu as vu je suis là… dit-il en souriant et en lui parlant aussi en français, avec un plus mauvais accent que son ami. »

Ellie leva les yeux et lui fit un pauvre sourire. « Excuse-moi Teddy, je suis un peu fatiguée », lui répondit-elle dans la même langue.

A part Hermione, personne n'avait compris ce que les deux garçons lui avaient dit. Mais il était évident qu'ils se connaissaient puisqu'ils venaient de Beauxbâtons et parlaient tous français.

Neville semblait anéanti. Ron en le voyant, se mit à rire aux éclats, la bouche pleine, ce qui fit hurler sa sœur Ginny : « TU ES VRAIMENT INFERNAL, RONALD WEASLEY ! JE DIRAI A MAMAN QUE TU TE CONDUIS COMME UN PORC !

-Méééééé !! c'est la tête de Neville qui me fait rire, pas de ma faute ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tronche, Neville ? »

L'intéressé bredouilla, la tête basse. « Deux Severus Rogue, ça va faire beaucoup… »

Tous les autres se mirent à rire. Teddy lança à Neville : « T'inquiète pas, il est super sympa, il est pas du tout comme son père, tu verras ! »

Les élèves les plus proches de Teddy se présentèrent à tour de rôle. Teddy sembla particulièrement heureux de faire la connaissance d'Harry. Tous s'étonnèrent de n'avoir jamais entendu parler de lui avant, mais Teddy leur raconta que lui et Sevy avaient des mères françaises et qu'ils ne voyaient quasiment jamais leurs pères.

Ron demanda à Ellie qui ne disait toujours rien : « Tu les connaissais Ellie, avant ?

Ellie acquiesça en silence et continua de manger, l'air toujours absent.

Harry ne mangeait plus. Il se tenait les yeux fermés et semblait attendre quelque chose. Ginny s'en inquiéta. « Hé Harry ! ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Chhhuuuut Gin', lui répondit-il l'air concentré. Je savoure.

-Tu savoures quoi ? tu as fini ton hachis, ricana t-elle.

-La nouvelle du jour que personne ne semble avoir entendue. La fouine a été virée de son poste de Préfet En Chef. Je veux savourer cet instant de pur bonheur… »

Tous les autres se mirent à rire aux éclats. Hermione se demanda ce que Malefoy avait bien pu faire pour être ainsi puni, car c'était une sanction importante. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Malefoy gardait le nez dans son assiette. Crabbe et Goyle semblaient boire les paroles de Sevy, tandis que Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode et Daphné Greengrass minaudaient devant le fils du maître des potions, à grands renforts de gloussements et de battements de cils.

Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand Sevy, surprenant son regard, lui décocha un sourire à tomber et un clin d'œil. « Merlin, se dit-elle, comment Rogue a eu un fils si beau ? »

Les tables se débarrassèrent en un clin d'œil et les assiettes d'or redevinrent propres. Les desserts apparurent et Harry se jeta sur la tarte à la mélasse, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine.

Ellie ne sembla pas s'apercevoir que les desserts étaient servis. Hermione lui demanda gentiment : « Tu veux quelque chose Ellie ? » avant de s'apercevoir que son amie était à présent livide et prête à se trouver mal. Elle s'en inquiéta. « Tu te sens mal ? »

Ellie acquiesça toujours en silence. Teddy, qui avait écouté Hermione et vu la mine d'Ellie leva son bras gauche et claqua des doigts en appelant d'une voix ferme « Sev' ! » le jeune homme qu'il savait se trouver derrière lui, à la table des ennemis de Gryffondor.

Sevy comprit qu'il y avait un problème et se leva d'un bond. Il se précipita vers Ellie et la reçut à demie évanouie dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui, en murmurant « Pardon, Severus, je regrette… »

Le garçon comprit que ces paroles étaient destinées à son père et pas à lui, mais ne le montra pas aux autres qui avaient entendu. Il se félicita d'avoir le même prénom que l'auteur de ses jours. « Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il, ça va aller… »

A la table professorale, le malaise d'Ellie n'était pas passé inaperçu. Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue s'étaient à demi levés, comme mus par un ressort. Le Directeur fit un signe à Madame Pomfresh qui se précipita à la table des Gryffondor.

Elle sortit un flacon de sa robe de sorcière et le fit respirer à Ellie qui reprit des couleurs, toujours dans les bras de Sevy.

« Miss Saint-Clair, vous sentez-vous mieux ? désirez-vous vous allonger à l'infirmerie ?

-Non merci, Madame Pomfresh, je me sens un peu mieux, c'était juste un petit malaise, je crois que le grand air me fera du bien.

-Reposez-vous quelques instant mon enfant, je vais dire au Directeur que ça va aller. Miss Granger, pourriez-vous accompagner Miss Saint-Clair dans le parc tout à l'heure, afin qu'elle respire un peu d'air frais et se détende ?

-Bien sûr, Madame Pomfresh, vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Sevy resta assis au banc des Gryffondor pendant le dessert, Ellie toujours accrochée à lui, et l'air toujours aussi absent. Des soupirs féminins se faisaient entendre de toutes les tables à présent. La gente féminine de Poudlard semblait persuadée que le cœur du jeune homme était déjà pris par la blonde Gryffondor, et qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour elles, de séduire le magnifique fils du ténébreux maitre des potions.

A la table de Serpentard, les filles étaient consternées et les garçons furieux de cette trahison. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor ! Quelle honte ! Du jamais vu !

Harry et Ron regardaient le fils du Professeur Rogue avec méfiance. Hermione rompit le silence et demanda à Sevy ce que Malefoy avait bien pu faire pour perdre son poste de Préfet En Chef à son profit. La réponse de Sevy n'étonna personne : « Il a maltraité un élève et a été vu par un professeur ».

Cette déclaration eut pour effet de détendre les Gryffondor qui passèrent les minutes restantes du repas à casser du sucre avec délectation sur le dos du blond platine. Même Sevy ne se gêna pas pour donner son propre avis, qui à la grande joie des Gryffondor était le même que le leur. Un Serpentard désavouer un autre Serpentard, c'était inattendu et ô combien jouissif.

Sevy fut donc bien accueilli, même par Neville Londubat qui reconnut qu'il était bien plus sympathique que son père, ce qui n'était pas difficile.

Harry poussa des cris de joie ou presque, quand il apprit que Sevy était Capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch dans son école, et il fut convenu qu'ils passeraient tout l'après-midi à s'amuser sur leur balais. Hermione poussa des soupirs à fendre l'âme qui amusèrent l'assemblée, quand ils se mirent tous à parler du sport favori des sorciers.

Ellie avait repris des couleurs à présent et s'était dégagée des bras de son fils. Celui ci avait quand même gardé un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, afin de montrer à l'ensemble des élèves qu'il n'était pas question qu'Ellie Saint-Clair soit importunée d'aucune façon par un garçon. Il savait par son père que la moitié des mâles pubères de Poudlard avait des vues sur elle et espérait par son attitude de propriétaire, décourager les éventuels prétendants.

Les élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle et se précipitèrent dehors pour profiter de la magnifique journée chaude et ensoleillée. Sevy confia Ellie à Hermione et suivit Teddy dehors.

Ellie et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le lac, elles s'assirent dans l'herbe sous un arbre, face à la surface miroitante de l'eau.

Hermione attendait patiemment qu'Ellie se confie à elle, comme elle en avait exprimé le souhait au début du repas.

« Hermione, c'est moi que Drago Malefoy a maltraitée ce midi. »

Hermione poussa un cri étouffé et porta la main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

* * *


	7. Bain de minuit

Hermione regarda avec attention sa blonde camarade. « Tu veux me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t-elle, d'une voix douce.

Ellie hocha la tête. « Ce matin, je suis allée à Pré Au Lard, avec le fils du Professeur Rogue, comme l'avait demandé Oncle Albus, parce que le Professeur Rogue ne pouvait pas y aller avec lui. »

Hermione comprit alors qu'Harry et elle, avaient confondu le père et le fils, sur la carte du maraudeur, à cause de leur homonymie.

« On est allé chez GaiChiffon, chercher ses uniformes, on a d'ailleurs rencontré Teddy et le Professeur Lupin là-bas. Quand on est rentré, Rusard attendait Sevy, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle pour le différencier de son père, Oncle Albus voulait les voir lui et Teddy. J'ai donc pris les uniformes et je suis allée chez le Professeur Rogue, pour les y déposer. »

Hermione écoutait attentivement en silence. Ellie jouait nerveusement avec sa baguette en bois de rose.

« Malefoy était dans le couloir des cachots, je ne le savais pas. Peut-être qu'il m'avait suivie, je ne sais pas. Il m'a attrapé par le bras méchamment et m'a dit qu'il voulait sortir avec moi, il me parlait comme si j'étais un Elfe de maison qui aurait fait une bêtise. Je l'ai envoyé paître. Il est devenu méchant, il m'a coincé contre l'un des murs et il m'a arraché une mèche de cheveux. J'ai eu mal, j'ai crié. Ensuite il s'est jeté sur moi pour essayer de m'embrasser, il m'avait accroché les mains en hauteur et bloqué les jambes, je ne pouvais plus bouger… J'avais très peur.

-Oh Merlin… murmura Hermione atterrée.

-J'ai crié très fort et le Professeur Rogue m'a entendue. Il a jeté un sort à Malefoy et ensuite il a retiré 10 points à Gryffondor et m'a donné une retenue pour lundi, au motif que j'avais hurlé dans les couloirs… »

Hermione sourit intérieurement « Qu'est-ce que je disais, hein Harry… les retenues vont pleuvoir sur elle…

-Et il a retiré 100 points à Malefoy et il l'a emmené dans son bureau.

-100 points !! Voilà pourquoi le sablier des Serpentards est vide ! Je me suis demandé ce qui s'était passé, quand je l'ai vu en allant dans la Grande Salle, tout à l'heure.

-Je suis partie en courant vers la Grande Salle. Et je vous y ai trouvé. Voilà ce qui s'est passé. Teddy et Sevy le savaient quand Oncle Albus les a présentés aux élèves. Je ne savais pas que Malefoy allait perdre son poste de Préfet En Chef et que Sevy l'aurait. J'ai peur que Malefoy se venge, Mione.

-Ecoute, Ellie, si tu veux bien, on en parlera à Harry et Ron, et ils garderont un œil sur lui. Tous les Gryffondor le surveilleront si tu veux, il ne te fera plus de mal. De toute façon vu l'attitude du fils de Rogue avec toi, il n'osera pas maintenant. »

Hermione hésita. « Ellie, tu sors avec Sevy Rogue ?

-Non. On est très proche, mais je ne sors pas avec lui, les garçons ne m'intéressent pas.

-Tu n'es jamais sortie avec un garçon ? demanda Hermione avec une arrière-pensée.

-Heuuuu, pas vraiment. Juste une fois, un baiser, un seul. C'était pas… une bonne idée. »

Hermione se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir entre le Professeur Rogue et Ellie Saint-Clair. Celle-ci semblait sincère. Harry et elle s'étaient déjà fourvoyés avec une histoire de noms ce matin, était-il possible que la nuit dernière, elle était en fait avec Sevy et non son père ?

« Non Mione… se dit-elle, c'est le père que tu as vu avec elle au tableau de la Grosse Dame. Ellie ne dit pas tout. Y a autre chose là-dessous… il faut continuer à enquêter. »

Ellie s'était levée et avait retiré ses chaussures et son long gilet de dentelle blanche. Elle s'approcha de la rive du lac et se trempa les pieds. Hermione vint la rejoindre et elles se mirent à lancer des cailloux dans l'eau, pour faire des ricochets. Ellie qui n'avait jamais essayé ce jeu, trouva ça très amusant, même si elle n'y arrivait pas. Et ce furent deux demoiselles très détendues et souriantes qui se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour finir leur devoirs, elles y passèrent tout le reste de la journée, jusqu'au repas du soir.

Sevy fut ravi de voir que sa future mère avait retrouvé sa bonne mine et son beau sourire. Il la serra furtivement dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre la table des Serpentards.

Ellie osa un regard timide vers le Professeur Rogue. Il lui fit un petit sourire qu'il masqua à ses collègues avec sa serviette de table. Il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour ce baiser spontanément offert à midi.

_° Ellie, Ellie, tu as déconné puissance 10 000, ma vieille… tu as embrassé un professeur, tu n'as pas honte ? Eh ! il te l'a rendu je te rappelle… vi, mais c'est pas une raison. Alors pourquoi tu as envie de recommencer hein ? nan, nan… faut pas y penser… tu vas au devant des ennuis, Ellie, je te le dis. Merlin… il embrasse trop bien, c'était génial, je pensais pas que c'était chouette comme ça d'embrasser un garçon. Ellie, c'est pas un garçon c'est un homme. Tais-toi conscience, tu m'embêtes !°_

Ellie s'efforça de se concentrer sur les élucubrations de Ron qui racontait avec force détails, la façon dont il avait arrêté le souaffle lancé par Sevy. Il oubliait les 17 autres qu'il avait laissés passer.

Teddy n'était pas au repas. Le professeur Lupin n'était pas à la table des professeurs, non plus. Ellie et Hermione apprirent que Remus Lupin était parti pour Londres avec son fils, rejoindre sa femme. Ils ne rentreraient que le lendemain soir.

En quittant la Grande Salle, Sevy attira Ellie derrière une statue d'un sanglier ailé et lui glissa à l'oreille. « Je vais nager ce soir, tu viens ?

-Nager ? où ça ?

-Ben, dans le lac tiens…

-Mais, on a le droit, tu crois ?

-On s'en fout du droit, on prend le gauche, comme disent les moldus. Allez viens… un bain de minuit ça te dit ?

-T'es fou… pouffa Ellie, un bain de minuit… et pourquoi pas à la mode moldue, hein, tant qu'on y est ?! Tous nus ! Ah toi et tes idées de maraudeur ! C'est encore du Sirius Black ça, hein ?

-Les bains de minuit, ma petite Maman, c'est toujours à la mode moldue. Alors, tu viens ?

-Chais pas…

-Tu veux que je dise à Papa de venir avec nous ?

-…

-Tu sais pas nager ou quoi ?

-Si… un peu.

-Un peu seulement ? Ben moi, je nage super bien, faut que tu voies ça. Pourquoi tu crois que je suis musclé comme ça, hein ?

-Pour séduire les filles… »

Sevy éclata de rire : « Ouais, si tu veux. Bon… je dois faire ma ronde de Préfet En Chef à 21 h avec Hermione, d'ailleurs rappelle-moi de faire gaffe de pas l'appeler Tante Mione !

Ellie lui fit les yeux noirs et se renfrogna : « Arrête, tu vas me faire peur. Personne ne doit savoir, tu le sais bien.

-Oui oui, je sais. 23 heures, tu sors de la tour de Gryffondor et tu viens jusqu'au lac, j'y serai. Ça va être sympa. »

Ellie hésita. « Tu seras… seul ? »

Sevy la regarda dans les yeux. « Tu ne veux pas que je lui dise de venir ?

-Dis-lui de faire comme il veut. S'il veut venir il vient. Il a le choix.

-Ok ! Tu vas voir ce sera sympa de nous retrouver seuls, j'ai envie d'avoir mes parents pour moi tout seul.

-Vu comme ça… je ne peux pas te le refuser !

-Je le savais ! »

Il plaqua une grosse bise sur la joue d'Ellie et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Ellie prit l'escalier et monta jusqu'au 7ème étage. Elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra dans la salle commune rouge et or. Elle s'installa avec les filles dans le canapé et glissa une main dessous pour saisir le pack de coca-cola moldu laissé là la veille.

Ginny poussa des glapissements ravis et ouvrit sa canette comme une pro. Harry et Ron vinrent les rejoindre et eurent aussi le droit à leur canette. Ron était sidéré de voir que sa sœur connaissait cette boisson moldue et pas lui.

Avec l'assentiment d'Ellie, Hermione raconta à ses amis l'agression qu'elle avait subi de la part de Malefoy.

Harry serra les points : « L'infâme crétin, le salaud ! S'il recommence, il est mort.

-Calme-toi, Harry, lui recommanda Ellie. Oncle Albus a du faire ce qu'il faut. Je pensais le voir un peu plus aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, mais je sais qu'il a des choses à gérer avec le Ministère en ce moment et qui sont très importantes. Il n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour moi…mais je le connais. Malefoy a du être bien puni. J'en suis sûre. »

Imaginer des punitions, vengeances et autres sévices contre Malefoy, fut un passe-temps très agréable. Hermione revint de sa tournée d'inspection en s'étonnant que Sevy connaisse aussi bien le château.

Ellie tiqua, et trouva une parade. « Normal, Mione, depuis qu'il est petit, il passe une partie de son été avec son père ici, alors tu m'étonnes qu'il connaisse le château, en plus il est vide et il peut fouiner partout.

-Et toi, comment tu fais pour ne pas te perdre ici ? demanda Ron

-Facile, Oncle Albus m'a enseigné le sortilège des Quatre-Pointes, tu connais ?

-Moi oui, dit Harry, je m'en suis servi dans le labyrinthe pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, en quatrième année. C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé le trophée avant Diggory, il ne me l'a pas pardonné d'ailleurs. »

Harry n'insista pas sur le fait que le trophée était un portoloin et qu'il l'avait jeté dans les griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était inutile de plomber l'ambiance détendue et bon enfant.

Quelques minutes avant 23 h,Ellie se leva et annonça qu'elle allait prendre un bain à la salle de bain des Préfets. Hermione s'étonna : « Tu connais le mot de passe ?

-Oui, Sevy me l'a donné, il m'a dit que je pouvais aller prendre un bain là-bas et même dormir dans sa chambre si ça m'amusait parce que lui il n'ira pas, il a sa propre chambre chez son père et ils ont une salle de bain, bien évidemment. Un bain de mousse…. Le pied suprême. J'y cours ! J'y vole ! A plus ! »

Elle monta dans son dortoir et ressortit bientôt avec une énorme serviette de bain à ses initiales. Elle sortit ensuite de la tour de Gryffondor, sans que personne ne soupçonne qu'elle n'allait pas à la salle de bain des Préfets.

La château était désert. Rusard et Miss Teigne n'étaient pas dans le coin, pas de fantômes, aucun bruit. Tout était parfait. Ellie sortit dans le parc, elle alluma sa baguette magique pour savoir où elle mettait les pieds. Elle s'approcha du lac et aperçu Sevy dans l'eau, là même où elle et Hermione avaient jeté des cailloux dans l'après-midi.

Il semblait seul. Ellie s'approcha et le héla : « Alors ? Elle est bonne ?

-Magnifique ! viens !

-Ehhh !! on voit rien, y a pas de lune, c'est pas drôle.

-Drôle ? Je ne te conseille pas d'essayer quand il y a la lune ! Tu oublies Remus !

-Oups !! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié…

-Alors tu viens ?

-Une minute ! Le temps de tirer tout ça ! »

Ellie retira sa robe et ses chaussures, elle hésita quelques secondes puis enleva son string et son soutien-gorge balconnet. Elle prit sa baguette et lança un sort qui lui remonta les cheveux en chignon comme la veille. Sans se retourner, elle entra dans l'eau.

Assis sous l'arbre où Ellie et Hermione avaient trouvé refuge l'après-midi même, le Professeur Rogue regardait Ellie.

Ellie nagea jusqu'à Sevy, la sensation de l'eau sur sa peau nue était grisante. C'était bien plus agréable que de porter un maillot. Elle voyait les lumières s'éteindre une à une dans le château et s'amusait de braver un interdit, chose toute nouvelle pour elle.

« Sevy, tu es tout seul ? Ton père n'a pas voulu venir, lui demanda t-elle

-Il est là… sous l'arbre. Il se fait tirer l'oreille pour se baigner, je sens qu'il va falloir que j'aille le chercher ! »

Dans la pénombre, Sevy ne vit pas Ellie s'empourprer. Elle s'était déshabillée à quelques mètres de son professeur sans savoir qu'il la voyait.

Sevy soupira et ressortit de l'eau. Il s'approcha de son père.

« Tu viens ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-…

-Allez !

-Je ne peux pas. »

Sevy pris sa baguette et l'alluma. Il regarda son père et vit son air gêné et comprit.

« Je vois…

-Tu ne vois rien du tout, Sevy.

-Je suis ton fils, mais je suis un homme aussi, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

Severus Rogue regarda le jeune homme nu et superbement musclé qui lui faisait face. « Oui, bon et alors ?

-Alors, lève-toi, Papa… lui murmura t-il, tu as un pantalon serré, tu dois avoir mal… »

Severus Rogue tenta de protester, mais son fils l'arrêta.

« Eh… J'ai l'habitude de venir ici avec des filles, tu sais, alors je prends mes précautions avant, pour ne pas me retrouver dans l'embarras, on va dire… Avant de venir je fais un petit tour par les toilettes pour me soulager. Tu as compris ce que je veux dire ? »

Le sourire de son père indiquait qu'il avait compris.

« Sinon les filles partiraient en courant. Ça fait un peu désordre de réagir quand elles se déshabillent, surtout quand on ne les connaît pas intimement. »

Sevy prit son père par le bras et l'obligea à se lever.

« Sois gentil, va faire un tour dans les buisson là-bas, fais ce qu'il faut… c'est la seule solution. Inutile d'essayer de penser à McGonagall en string ça ne marche pas plus de cinq minutes, j'ai essayé, ajouta t-il en riant. Après tu seras tranquille une bonne heure. Normalement. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas lui faire peur. Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a encore jamais rien fait avec un homme. Si tu ne le sais pas, je te le dis, elle est vierge, tu seras le seul à la toucher.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis à ton père ? gronda le Professeur Rogue.

-Oui Papa, parfaitement. Vas-y on t'attend, je dirai à Maman que tu as eu un besoin pressant. Elle ne cherchera pas plus loin.

-Sevy… Ça ne t'a rien fait de la voir se déshabiller ?

-Papa, c'est ma mère, ma tête le sait et mon corps aussi. La protection anti-inceste des sorciers fonctionne au delà du temps. Je l'ai remarqué depuis le début. Quand elle me prend dans ses bras, j'ai envie d'avoir 3 ans, un hippogriffe en peluche dans les bras, le pouce dans la bouche et de m'endormir contre elle. C'est tout.

-Tu as vu comme elle est belle ? Merlin… je ne tiendrai jamais jusqu'à sa majorité… »

Il hésita. « J'ai envie d'elle, jamais ça ne m'était arrivé d'avoir envie d'une femme, comme ça… avant, murmura t-il comme pour lui même. Et en plus tu as vu ? Elle est complètement épilée… Merlin, je ne tiendrai pas, tu m'as tendu un piège monstrueux Sevy, ce soir.

-Papa, la plupart des sorcières françaises traque le poil donc c'est normal, c'est la mode, surtout chez les sang-purs. Enfin, à mon époque c'est comme ça. Et je suis plutôt ravi qu'elle te fasse cet effet. Je me serais inquiété pour mon avenir, si ça n'avait pas été le cas. J'ai envie de naitre, je te l'ai dit. Et tu tiendras, même s'il faut que tu avales une potion anti-désir pendant trois semaines. Et c'est vrai qu'elle est belle, j'avoue que j'en ai pas eu d'aussi belles à mon époque. Tu es un petit veinard, enfin, un futur petit veinard. Allez file maintenant ! »

Moitié soupirant, moitié maugréant, le Professeur Rogue se résolut à suivre les conseils de son fils et alla calmer ses hormones à l'abri des regards.

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard. Sevy avait conjuré un petit ballon de plage avec sa baguette magique et le lançait à Ellie.

Severus Rogue entreprit de se déshabiller dans la pénombre. Il entra dans l'eau et son fils lui lança le ballon. « Je vais nager plus au large, il faut que je fasse mes exercices. »

Et il s'éloigna dans un crawl parfait digne d'un nageur olympique, sous l'œil admiratif de sa future mère.

Ellie et Severus se retrouvèrent seuls avec de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Severus la regarda attentivement. Malgré l'absence de lune, la nuit était claire et il découvrit avec plaisir le volume et le galbe des seins de sa future conquête. Ellie se sentit un peu gênée de son intérêt pour cette partie visible de son anatomie. Il vit son trouble et s'approcha d'elle pour lui parler.

« Severus, excusez-moi pour ce midi, murmura Ellie rougissante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

-Ne dites rien, Ellie, j'ai apprécié le… cadeau. Plus que vous n'imaginez…

-Si Oncle Albus le savait… il serait fâché contre moi, j'en suis sûre.

-Il le sait. Il sait tout ce qui se passe au château. Je suis certain qu'il sait que nous sommes là, soupira le maitre des potions.

-Merlin… il le sait ? Il vous l'a dit ?

-Il… il nous donne sa bénédiction. Si… nous voulons aller plus loin, nous devons juste attendre votre majorité et être discrets c'est la seule condition.

-Et vous voulez… aller plus loin, Severus ?

-Le voulez-vous Ellie ?

-Avons-nous le choix ? répondit-elle, en montrant Sevy qui nageait au loin. C'est juste que… je ne suis pas prête vous savez… Je ne vous connais pas… je ne me vois pas m'offrir à vous, je n'imagine pas… ne vous vexez pas Severus, s'il vous plait…

-Je ne suis pas vexé, Ellie. Vous êtes sensée et honnête. Je ne vous forcerai jamais à quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas comme Drago Malefoy . »

Ellie s'approcha plus près de Severus. Elle vit qu'il avait le corps couturé d'anciennes cicatrices qui laissaient des sillons à présent blanchâtres. Elle apprécia la musculature pas aussi imposante que celle de son fils, mais agréable tout de même. « Que vous est-il arrivé ? Toutes ces cicatrices qu'est-ce que c'est ? des traces de sortilèges ? »

Il acquiesça, un peu gêné. « La fréquentation du Seigneur des Ténèbre n'est pas pas sans risque, Ellie, quand on le contrarie, il a le Doloris facile… entre autres sorts. »

Ellie frissonna à cette pensée. « Mais il y a des onguents pour enlever les cicatrices, non ? Madame Pomfresh en a un : L'onguent d'amnésie du Dr Oubbly !

-Pas celles provoquées par la magie noire, Ellie, celles là ne partent jamais.

-Et vous avez supporté tout ça ? pour l'Ordre ? Vous êtes très courageux vous savez… Je comprends pourquoi Sevy vous admire tant. »

Severus sourit à cette annonce. Il commençait à bien apprécier son fils, et se disait que de pouvoir l'élever serait une expérience plaisante pour le solitaire qu'il était.

« Allez, venez nager, ou vous allez avoir froid, lui dit-il, résistant à une furieuse envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. »

* * *

Il était une heure du matin et Ellie n'était pas revenue de la salle de bain des Préfets. Les élèves montaient à présent dans les dortoirs un par un… Ron bailla et déclara qu'il allait se coucher. Ginny était déjà partie dormir il y a plus d'une heure. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'Hermione et Harry dans la salle commune.

« Va voir, Hermione, je suis prêt à parier qu'elle n'y est pas. Je prépare la carte du maraudeur en t'attendant, soupira Harry, fataliste.

Hermione se leva sans répondre et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle secoua la tête. « Tu as raison, elle n'y est pas. Je doute même qu'elle y ait mis un seul orteil, dans cette fichue salle de bain. Tu sais où elle est ?

-Oh oui… j'ai eu du mal à la trouver, mais je l'ai trouvée… Elle n'est pas dans le château, elle est dehors au bord de l'eau.

-Laisse moi deviner… avec Severus Rogue ?

-Evidemment. Le tout est de savoir lequel, ricana Harry. On prend des paris ?

-Tu as ta cape ?

-Oui, je l'ai sur moi. Tu veux qu'on aille voir ?

-Oui, si tu es d'accord.

-Alors, on y va tout de suite. »

Harry et Hermione se glissèrent sous la cape et sortirent de la salle commune. Sans bruit, ils quittèrent le château. Ils ne pouvaient pas allumer de baguette et firent donc attention où ils marchaient. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel sans nuage et il ne faisait pas froid. Harry se dit que c'était agréable pour une promenade nocturne. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. Les arbres se découpaient en ombre chinoise sur le ciel étoilé, leurs feuilles immobiles, comme figées. Un hibou hulula.

Guidés par la carte, ils approchèrent des étiquettes « Hélèna Saint-Clair » et « Severus Rogue ». Harry et Hermione quittèrent le chemin et avancèrent dans l'herbe moelleuse. Au détour d'un petit bosquet de chênes, il entendirent des rires clairs de femme. Les deux comploteurs s'approchèrent en silence essayant d'éviter les zones sableuses qui crissaient sous leur pas

Il les virent dans l'eau scintillante et noire en train de jouer. Un couple se jetait une petite balle en riant, et s'éclaboussait joyeusement.

Malgré leurs efforts ils n'arrivaient pas à distinguer qui était l'homme avec Ellie : Le père ou le fils ?

Ils étaient trop loin. Harry voulut s'approcher, Hermione l'en dissuada et ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe humide de la nuit, à l'abri d'un petit buisson, à une dizaine de mètres du tas de vêtements qu'ils apercevaient sur la rive, toujours dissimulés par la cape d'invisibilité.

Le couple sortit de l'eau en se tenant par la main. Hermione poussa un petit cri étouffé en voyant qu'ils étaient dans le plus simple appareil. Harry et elle se regardèrent stupéfaits. Ellie et le maitre des potions s'avançaient nus devant eux.

Ils s'allongèrent sur une grande serviette de bain sur la rive. Severus Rogue écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux du visage d'Ellie et la regarda avec tendresse. Celle ci lui caressa la joue et l'attira vers elle.

Harry et Hermione comme stupéfixés sous la cape, virent leur odieux Professeur de potions se pencher sur Ellie.

Ellie et Severus s'embrassaient collés l'un à l'autre à présent. La jeune Gryffondor avait mis ses deux bras autour du corps nu de son professeur qui la tenait enlacée.

Harry regarda Hermione, mal à l'aise. Il lui murmura à l'oreille : « Merlin, ils ne vont pas faire l'amour, au moins … sinon je vais vomir ! pouah !

-Chhhhuut ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! »

Mais Severus s'écarta d'Ellie au bout de quelques baisers voluptueux. Elle était sur le dos, une jambe à demi fléchie, l'autre étendue, regardant vers lui. Hermione et Harry la virent caresser doucement un des bras du professeur Rogue, ils entendirent des murmures qu'ils ne comprirent pas.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, elle reposa son bras et le replia près de sa tête. Seule sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration paisible. Severus allongé sur le côté était appuyé sur son coude, la main soutenant sa tête et la regardait. Il effleurait la peau nue de son sein gauche du bout des doigts, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle semblait endormie. L'homme se pencha et approcha ses lèvres de la poitrine qu'il caressait tendrement.

Harry donna un coup de coude à Hermione et lui montra la direction du lac. Sevy aussi nu que le couple, sortait de l'eau. Il regarda son père et lui dit fermement: « Arrête ça tout de suite, Papa ! »

Le maitre des cachots se retourna. Son fils avait pris une des serviettes aux couleurs de Serpentard et en avait entouré sa taille. Il s'approcha de son père, et vit sa future mère endormie, il prit Severus par les épaules et le tira doucement en arrière.

-Arrête, tu te fais du mal, là. Tu es trop près d'elle. Laisse là maintenant. Regarde-toi… tu bandes encore ! Tu déconnes là !

Sevy jeta une serviette de bain à son père et lui recommanda :. « Pense à Chourave ou McGo à poil, mais stoppe ça, si elle se réveille, tu es foutu. »

Hermione avait rougi en entendant Sevy parler à son père. Harry pouffait de rire dans sa main.

Sevy prit sa cape et en recouvrit Ellie, toujours endormie près de Severus Rogue.

Harry et Hermione retenaient leur souffle et écoutaient.

« Je t'ai vu l'embrasser, ne va pas trop loin, tu sais qu'il faut que tu attendes sa majorité.

-Sevy, ce sont mes affaires, ronchonna le maitre des potions.

-Papa, tu sais ce qu'Albus Dumbledore t'a dit. Si tu la touches avant son anniversaire, gare à toi, c'est ça que tu veux ? Être viré et aller à Azkaban ? Merde ! déconne pas ! Tu es capable de résister à Voldemort, alors contrôle-toi !

-Ne prononce pas son nom ! tonna le maitre des cachots.

-Excuse-moi, Papa. »

Puis il ajouta : « Tu es le meilleur occlumens du monde magique, tu peux cacher tes émotions à Tu-Sais-Qui, alors verrouille celles là aussi. Demain tu te fais un chaudron de potion anti-désir et tu en prends jusqu'au 30. Après, tu fais ce que tu veux… enfin… vous faites ce que vous voulez. Allez. Ne gâche pas tout. Viens là.

Sevy fit signe à son père de venir s'asseoir sur la souche sur laquelle il avait lui-même pris place. Le Professeur Rogue se releva et entoura sa taille de la serviette que son fils lui avait lancée. Les remontrances de Sevy avaient calmé ses ardeurs. Le jeune Rogue prit un paquet de cigarettes moldues dans sa tenue de sorcier et en sortit une qu'il alluma à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

« Tu fumes ? d'où tu tiens ce vice de moldu ? »

Sevy tira sur la cigarette et la tendit à son père.

« Tiens. Ça te changera les idées, lui dit-il, sans répondre à la question posée. »

Et il en alluma une autre pour lui. Severus regarda la cigarette que son fils venait de lui offrir et soupira. « Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas essayé ça… »

Et ils tirèrent sur leurs cigarettes en silence. Sevy fut le premier à parler. « Papa, il faut que tu arrêtes de la voir en dehors des cours.

-Je lui ai mis une retenue lundi soir.

-Ben voyons… lui reprocha son fils. Avoue que ça t'éclate, hein ! un Gryffondor d'épinglé en plus ! Annule la retenue.

-Impossible, je lui l'ai donnée devant ce petit con de Malefoy. »

Sevy soupira. « OK, et bien je resterai avec elle, sinon tu vas lui sauter dessus. Tu vas finir par lui faire peur, tu vas trop vite avec elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de l'embrasser ce midi dans le salon ?

-C'est pas moi, c'est elle qui a commencé. »

Sevy regarda son père avec surprise. Il jeta son mégot par terre et le recouvrit de sable avec son pied nu. « Eh bien ça promet vous deux ! » Puis après quelques secondes il lui demanda : « Tu es amoureux ?

-J'en sais rien. C'est trop tôt. Elle me plait, j'ai envie d'elle, pour l'instant ça s'arrête là, enfin… je crois.

-Et elle ? Elle t'a dit quoi à ce propos ?

-Elle veut bien… de moi, avoua t-il avec pudeur. Il me semble avoir compris ça. Mais elle n'est pas prête pour… le sexe, je pense qu'elle a peur.

-Tu t'étonnes toi ? Après ce que Malefoy a failli lui faire aujourd'hui c'est même étonnant que tu puisses l'approcher. Faut vraiment qu'elle ait confiance en toi.

-Confiance ? Tiens c'est exactement ce qu'Albus m'a dit, quand il a su qu'on s'était embrassé.

- Ah ouais ? et comment il a pris ça ? Tu as du te faire salement enguirlander !

-Non. Figure-toi qu'on a sa bénédiction. La seule condition c'est celle que tu connais : son âge.

-Merlin !! Il est d'accord pour fermer les yeux ?

-Il est d'accord.

-Alors tu n'as plus qu'à attendre qu'elle ait l'âge requis, c'est tout. Tu sais que Remus est sidéré pour vous deux ?

-Il est jaloux, le loup-garou ? ricana le maitre des cachots.

-Je ne pense pas. Surpris comme les autres profs je présume. Déjà il n'en revient pas de voir de qui Sirius est amoureux, il doit se dire que vous avez perdu l'esprit et que vous êtes bons pour Sainte-Mangouste, tous les deux. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre en entendant parler de Sirius. Son coeur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle avait entendu que Sirius était amoureux. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains pour garder son sang-froid. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis étonné que McGonagall ne t'ait pas arraché les yeux que tu séduises une de ses précieuses petites Gryffondor. Tu as le ciel avec toi, tu sais ça ? plaisanta Sevy en donnant une bourrade à son père.

-Tu sais que personne ne m'en parle ? Je n'en reviens pas. Filius et Pomona n'ont pas bronché, les autres non plus, je n'ai pas eu une seule réflexion. C'est bizarre… répondit le Professeur Rogue. »

Sevy regardait sa mère endormie. « Papa, faut qu'on rentre maintenant. Elle va prendre froid sinon. Allez, réveille là… je te laisse ce plaisir, c'est le dernier de toute la semaine, je ne veux plus que tu l'approches. Et interdiction de lui donner des retenues !

-Oooohhh !! Je suis encore ton père, Sevy, tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! râla Severus.

-Si, quand tu mets la famille en péril avec tes hormones, se mit à rire son fils. Et puis ce ne sont pas des ordres mais des conseils avisés. »

Severus Rogue se leva et alla se rhabiller sous l'arbre, hors de la vue d'Harry et d'Hermione. Sevy s'habilla là où il était. Un « _accio _» lui avait ôté la peine de se déplacer. Il vit ensuite son père caresser doucement les cheveux d'Ellie en lui murmurant des paroles qu'il n'entendit pas. Ellie se réveilla et sembla surprise de se trouver là. Sevy l'entendit dire « Severus… » et la vit lui sourire.

« On rentre, il est tard, dit le professeur à sa blonde élève, d'une voix douce. »

Elle hocha la tête et se leva pour s'habiller sans se soucier d'être nue. Severus n'en perdait pas une miette. Sevy le regardait en secouant la tête de désapprobation. Il sentait que les trois prochaines semaines allaient être difficiles, très difficiles.

Sevy prit les trois serviettes et regarda sans rien dire son père et Ellie se donner la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers le château et disparurent dans la pénombre.

* * *

Harry et Harmione s'assirent sur le sol et se regardèrent démoralisés.

« Merlin, lui dit-il, c'est encore pire qu'on ne pensait. Ils sont tous au courant, tous les profs et Dumbledore ! Et ça ne gêne personne, c'est pas normal, y a un truc qui cloche, Mione.

-En effet, c'est étrange. Et Dumbledore qui leur a mis juste une condition d'âge pour coucher ensemble !! Je n'arrive pas y croire. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là en une semaine, il a du se passer quelque chose.

-Tu penses à une potion ou un sort ? demanda Harry.

-Une potion non, Rogue aurait trouvé l'antidote et pour le sort, Dumbledore l'aurait annulé. Il y a autre chose… mais quoi je l'ignore. Ils semblent tous complices de quelque chose. Comment faire pour savoir quoi ?

-Continuer à les espionner et à les écouter. Je ne vois pas autre chose. Ehhh !! Tu as entendu Sevy ? Sirius serait amoureux ? et ça serait choquant comme Rogue et Ellie ? Mais de qui ça peut être, il ne sort jamais du Square Grimmaurd ! Allez viens, Mione, on rentre, j'en ai marre, je suis crevé. »

Hermione se leva le cœur battant. Sirius ne pouvait être amoureux que d'une membre de l'Ordre, mais à part Tonks qui était mariée avec Remus, elle ne voyait pas de qui. Et ça ne pouvait pas être Tonks, Remus ne l'aurait pas pris avec humour et en plus elle était la cousine de Sirius. Et si c'était de Fleur ? Non elle était l'épouse de Bill et Sirius la trouvait pimbêche, ça ne pouvait pas être elle non plus.

Ce fut perdue dans ses réflexions qu'elle rentra à la tour de Gryffondor avec Harry, toujours cachés sous la cape.

* * *

Allongée dans son lit, les rideaux de son baldaquin tirés, Ellie pelotonnée sous ses couvertures aux couleur de Godric Gryffondor, repensait à son escapade au bord du lac.

Le Professeur Rogue avait été adorable avec elle, et même… tendre. Ils avaient nagés ensemble et joué comme des enfants dans le lac.

Ellie se remémora avec délice le moment où leurs corps nus s'étaient effleurés dans l'eau. Elle avait senti la main de Severus Rogue glisser sur sa taille fine et leurs jambes se frôler. Les papillons étaient revenus au creux de son estomac.

Elle l'avait laissé lui prendre la main pour sortir de l'eau. Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient allongés l'un près de l'autre et qu'il s'était penché pour la regarder et écarter une mèche de ses cheveux, elle avait ressenti une vague de tendresse nouvelle pour son odieux professeur de potions et d'un geste presque inconscient l'avait attiré vers elle.

Il l'avait embrassée et elle s'était laissée faire, et même avait répondu à ses baisers ; une douce chaleur qui lui semblait naitre au creux de ses reins l'envahissant tout à coup. Les mains du Professeur Rogue étaient chaudes et douces, elle avait presque eu honte de regretter qu'il s'arrête. Et elle s'était endormie contre lui, sans s'en rendre compte, et quand il l'avait réveillée elle avait la cape de Sevy sur elle.

Sevy qui ne semblait pas content. « Pourquoi ? se demanda t-elle, de quoi ont-il parlé ? »

_°Ellie… Tu te rends compte de l'effet que ce mec te fait en 24 heures ? Tu es folle, ma vieille, ce n'est pas bien, si tu continues comme ça, dans 8 jours tu es dans son lit. __NON ! Impossible. Ce n'est pas correct. Je ne peux pas faire ça… __Mais si tu peux… __NON ! c'est Rogue, Ellie ! Un prof ! et il est même pas beau en plus. Enfin… pas trop. __Ah ça avait l'air de te gêner tout à l'heure ! hypocrite ! Avoue qu'il te plait ! __Oui bon, et quand bien même ? Faudra bien pour Sevy alors tais-toi et dors !°_

* * *

« Papa, demain j'aimerais bien que tu te fasses un chaudron de potion anti-désir, tu es d'accord ? demanda Sevy à son père, lorsqu'ils passèrent le portrait d'Ulric le Follingue. »

Severus opina du chef. « Il me semble que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, tu ne me lâcheras pas avec ça ! répondit-il agacé.

-Je ne veux pas te pourrir la vie. Je veux t'éviter les problèmes. Et tu te sentiras bien mieux ! Tu te vois aller t'enfermer dans les toilettes trois fois par jour pour te calmer ? Tu risques une tendinite, ajouta Sevy avec humour.

-Dis donc, Sevy Rogue, tu m'as l'air d'en connaître un rayon toi, là dessus ! Si tu me racontais un peu ta vie, au lieu de te foutre de moi depuis tout à l'heure !

-Tu vas déprimer ! Disons que je couche avec tout ce qui porte un string à Poudlard et qui est potable, depuis que j'ai 14 ans ! Ça te va ? »

Severus Rogue regarda son fils, interloqué. « Quoi ? Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? »

Sevy soupira. « Eh… Les filles m'ont toujours trouvé mignon, j'étais grand de bonne heure, plus que les autres, je suis sorti avec des filles plus vieilles que moi dès la 3ème année alors… Et puis je ne me suis jamais intéressé à la Magie Noire comme quelqu'un que je connais. J'avais du temps libre pour le Quidditch, pour rigoler avec Teddy, pour draguer…

-Je n'ai jamais eu de succès auprès des filles.

-Je sais. J'en suis navré pour toi. Mais je pense que c'est un peu de ta faute, tu sais… Tu n'as pas vraiment fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça. Et tu ne le fais toujours pas… »

Severus se dirigea vers la salle de bain. « Sevy, demande du thé aux Elfes de maison, tu veux bien ?

-MMMMmmm… ok… tu vas prendre une douche à cette heure ci ?

-Il paraît que je ne fais pas d'effort pour m'entretenir, c'est ce que tu as laissé entendre non ? »

Et il referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Sevy entendit l'eau couler. Il était content, son petit plan fonctionnait à merveille, son père allait enfin cesser de se cacher sous son rideau de cheveux gras et ses dents jaunes.

* * *

Ellie fit la grasse matinée et ne se présenta pas dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Sevy et son père non plus. Hermione confirma à Harry que leur amie dormait toujours.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Ellie descendit manger avec ses amis, elle avait revêtu une robe longue couleur ivoire de chez GaiChiffon au lieu d'une tenue de moldue. Elle ressemblait ainsi un peu plus aux « standards de la mode sorcière ».

Quand le Professeur Rogue alla s'asseoir à la Grande Table, Ron qui rêvassait en regardant le Professeur Trelawney aux prises avec son assiette –elle était terriblement myope et ne voyait pas ce qu'elle piquait de sa fourchette- eut un mouvement de surprise. Il se fixa sur le nouvel arrivant et donna un coup de coude à Harry. « Merlin, regardez Rogue ! »

Le trio, Ellie, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Ginny et Parvati se retournèrent et se mirent qui à sourire, qui à ricaner bêtement. Le Professeur Rogue s'était lavé les cheveux, il avait le teint plus clair et ses dents semblaient moins jaunes. En outre, il portait une de ses habituelles robes de sorcier noire, mais celle-ci semblait neuve, et sa cape avait une meilleur coupe que celle qu'il portait habituellement. Il ressemblait encore plus à son fils. Ses cheveux avaient la même souplesse et voletaient gracieusement autour de son visage au moindre de ses mouvements.

Les autres Professeurs l'avaient tous remarqué, et se regardaient d'un air entendu. Certains lançaient des regards vers Ellie, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Albus Dumbledore ne fit aucun commentaire mais offrit un sourire resplendissant et complice à son maître des potions qui resta stoïque, le visage figé et le regard glacé.

A la table des Gryffondor, Seamus et Dean riaient. « Il a fait des efforts le monstre des cachots, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, il est amoureux ? lança Dean »

Ellie avala son jus de citrouille de travers et Hermione lui tapota le dos, l'air innocent. Harry eut un léger sourire moqueur. Un coup d'œil vers les Serpentards lui apprit que le nouveau look de leur Directeur de Maison les surprenait tout autant. Sevy se beurrait des tartines comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Ellie regarda son fils et ils échangèrent un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

Les Gryffondor entendirent Pansy, le pékinois de Serpentard, interroger Sevy à ce sujet. Celui ci lui répondit qu'il avait bataillé avec son père pour qu'il prenne plus soin de son physique. Il expliqua que son père était un très brillant sorcier qui entretenait son esprit et se cultivait beaucoup au détriment du reste, car il vivait seul et s'en fichait. Mais que n'étant plus seul désormais, il allait devoir faire des efforts pour son fils. La réponse parut satisfaisante aux Serpentards qui se réjouirent même pour leur cher Directeur adoré.

Les Gryffondor qui avaient entendu, n'y trouvèrent rien à redire non plus. Harry et Hermione eux, savaient parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir et pourquoi ou plutôt pour qui, l'affreux Rogue faisait des efforts.

Ellie passa la journée à la bibliothèque le nez dans les bouquins et ne parla à personne. Elle ne sortit pas non plus dans le parc. Sevy lui avait expliqué en la raccompagnant à la Tour de Gryffondor la veille, qu'il fallait qu'elle et son père cessent de se voir afin de respecter le délai imposé par Albus Dumbledore. Il insista en lui révélant que Severus Rogue était fortement troublé par elle, et que ça pouvait être dangereux pour lui s'il ne se contrôlait pas jusqu'à sa majorité.

Résolue à respecter cette règle imposée par la Loi et le bon sens, Ellie ne chercha plus à se retrouver seule avec son maitre des potions.

Le premier cours du lundi était un double cours de potions, commun avec les Serpentards. Sevy s'installa près d'elle d'autorité sans que son père ne cille. Ils réalisèrent en binôme une potion d'embellissement. Seule Pansy troubla le cours en déclarant que celle d'Ellie et Sevy était ratée vu que la potion n'avait pas eu d'effet sur eux : ceux qui l'avaient réussie furent autorisés à l'essayer.

Un rictus aux lèvres, le Professeur Rogue qui avait été relativement calme pendant le cours et n'avait pas écorché vif le pauvre Neville, révéla à Pansy qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'une potion pourrait améliorer chez Miss Saint-Clair et Monsieur Rogue, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

Pansy Parkinson en fut mortifiée et en conçut une haine encore plus grande envers Ellie Saint-Clair. Drago Malefoy regarda Rogue une lueur curieuse dans le regard. Il n'avait pas pardonné à son professeur autrefois préféré, le sermon et la punition que son père Lucius lui avait infligé suite à l'affaire Saint-Clair. Il mijotait sa revanche.

Sevy tint parole, il resta avec Ellie pendant sa retenue. Il l'aida à mettre à jour ses traductions d'ingrédients de potions, lui montrant les flacons dans l'armoire de la classe pour qu'elle puisse les identifier sans problème.

Severus Rogue corrigeait ses copies, raturant rageusement les parchemins à l'encre rouge et regardant Ellie quand personne ne le voyait.

La semaine se déroula plutôt bien. Albus Dumbledore passait son temps au Ministère ou en privé avec les deux garçons. Ellie ne demanda pas à Sevy quelle était la nature de ces rendez-vous, se doutant bien qu'il interrogeait les deux jeunes gens sur le futur, afin de changer l'avenir sombre qui leur était promis, à elle, Severus et le couple Lupin.

Le jeudi soir, elle croisa tardivement le maitre des potions à la bibliothèque où elle se trouvait avec Ginny et Hermione pour un devoir de métamorphose.

Ellie alla ranger le livre qu'elle avait consulté. Hermione et Ginny venaient de sortir de la salle pleine de vieux grimoires. Elle se dirigea vers le rayon des livres de métamorphose et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Professeur Rogue qui sortait de la réserve interdite aux élèves.

Celui ci jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, l'air toujours aussi froid et rigide. Il n'y avait plus personne. Il s'approcha d'Ellie qui le regarda en souriant, et lui rendant son sourire, il lui prit le menton et déposa un baiser moelleux sur ses lèvres, puis il la regarda et de nouveau repris ses lèvres pour un baiser plus approfondi qu'elle lui rendit, un bras passé autour de la taille du maître des potions.

« Professeur Rogue, murmura t-elle, vous outrepassez vos droits, savez-vous ?

-Je sais, Miss Saint-Clair, je sais… »

Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux désormais propres de son futur amant et lui révéla : « J'adore votre nouveau look, Severus, ça vous va très bien.

-Vous me manquez, Ellie, lui dit-il en lui prenant une main qu'il baisa. »

Et il tourna les talons aussitôt, sa cape neuve flottant derrière lui comme deux ailes sombres.

Ellie posa son livre à la place qui lui était destinée en soupirant d'aise et quitta la bibliothèque, le sourire aux lèvres.

Une silhouette sortit alors de l'ombre, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres : Drago Malefoy avait tout vu et tout entendu.


	8. L'anniversaire d'Hermione

**Réponse au subtil commentaire d'Aesylee :** Quelle perspicacité ! Bravo ! Oui Drago va faire des siennes, il va utiliser ce qu'il a vu pour se venger. Et comme dans cette nouvelle époque il n'est pas viré, ça va tout changer.

Sevy de bon conseil ? MMmmm... il fait ce qu'il peut le pauvre, mais son arrivée va surtout provoquer des catas et empirer TOUT.  
Disons qu'il a raison de pousser son père à faire des efforts d'apparence, car ses parents ne se sont pas connus comme ça chez lui, tu comprendras en lisant les chapitres suivants. De son temps personne n'a su que Severus et Ellie avaient une liaison, ici tout le monde le sait (ou va le savoir) avant même que ça démarre, et Albus ne veut pas qu'ils soient "hors la loi". Tant qu'il ne savait pas... ça passait, à présent il sait, donc il va les surveiller, d'où l'importance de la potion anti-désir.

Ellie et Severus semblent "aller très vite" pour des gens qui ne se supportaient pas il y a peu, ici aussi y a une explication, magique, bien sûr et pas des plus simples à gérer. Le bordel ne fait que commencer... ils sont pas encore de trop "dans la merde"... ça va venir... mode sadique ON

* * *

L'anniversaire d'Hermione approchait. Ellie avait commandé par hibou, dans une boutique de luxe du Chemin de Traverse, un magnifique châle en cachemire tissé par des Elfes, le comble du chic du moment pour les sorcières d'un rang social élevé. Dolly, son Elfe de maison, mise dans la confidence, devait préparer avec les autres Elfes, un énorme gâteau suffisant pour tous les élèves de Gryffondor. Une fête était prévue dans la salle commune. Le Professeur McGonagall avait donné son accord avec indulgence, en demandant avec humour et malice qu'on lui garde une part du gâteau d'anniversaire. Ce qui lui fut accordé sur le champ.

Hermione ignorait tout de ce qui se tramait. Sevy avait même reçu l'autorisation de la Directrice de Gryffondor d'accéder à la Tour des rouge et or pour l'occasion.

Le matin du 19 septembre à l'heure du petit déjeuner, les hiboux envahirent le ciel bleu du plafond magique de la Grande Salle. Hermione rattrapa de justesse une chouette beige tachetée de brun qui portait un lourd paquet, avant qu'elle ne s'écrase dans les céréales de Ron.

Elle détacha le colis, donna un biscuit à la chouette qui hulula de plaisir, avant de s'envoler le gâteau dans son bec. Ginny et Ron, curieux, regardèrent Hermione déballer le cadeau que ses parents lui avaient envoyé : un magnifique grimoire de cuir noir gravé et orné de motifs d'or, intitulé : « Nouvelles techniques appliquées de Métamorphose ». Ce qui plongea la jeune brune aux cheveux touffus dans le plus pur ravissement, se promettant d'aller le montrer dès que possible au Professeur McGonagall.

Il y avait également dans le livre une carte d'anniversaire moldue qui se transformait en bouquet de fleurs pailleté lorsqu'on l'ouvrait, ce qui amusa beaucoup Ron qui déclara que les moldus étaient fous pour faire ce genre de cartes.

Hermione ne s'étonna pas de ne recevoir que ce hibou, à part celui qui lui apportait sa Gazette du Sorcier quotidienne. Elle se doutait bien que ses amis lui avaient préparé une surprise et ne voulait pas leur gâcher le plaisir.

Ron s'empiffrait sous le regard amusé d'Ellie. Celle-ci lui annonça avec le plus grand sérieux : « Ron, tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh, tu dois avoir le ver solitaire pour te goinfrer comme ça. Je pense qu'une bonne potion de purge te serait d'un grand bénéfice. »

Teddy se cacha le nez dans sa serviette de table pour ne pas hurler de rire. Il semblait secoué de sanglots qui n'étaient que des tentatives désespérées pour cacher son fou rire.

Ginny souriait, extasiée, en voyant la mine inquiète de Ron qui dévisageait à présent Ellie. « Tu crois ? Demanda t-il soudain alarmé.

-Eh bien il me semble que la quantité de nourriture que tu avales quotidiennement est anormalement élevée pour ton poids et ta taille, ce qui laisserait penser qu'il y a baleine sous caillou… comme disent les moldus. »

Harry s'était jeté sous la table en entendant « baleine sous caillou », il faisait semblant de chercher sa petite cuillère qui en fait, était toujours dans sa main. Il se mordait en réalité le poing pour ne pas hurler de rire lui aussi.

Lorsqu'il remonta sur son banc, rouge d'avoir réprimé son fou rire, Ron se regardait le blanc des yeux dans une grande cuillère à servir en argent. Ellie venait de lui dire qu'elle lui trouvait les yeux jaunes.

Il mit pratiquement la journée à se rendre compte que ses amis lui faisaient une blague. Lorsqu'il le comprit, il se renfrogna et décida de bouder. Ellie et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air entendu et se jettèrent sur lui pour le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce et menace de faire pipi dans son uniforme.

Lorsque les Gryffondor arrivèrent dans leur salle commune ce soir là, un décor surprenant les attendait. Les Elfes de maison avaient placé des ballons de baudruche magiques au plafond, des bannières assorties ensorcelées clamaient : « Joyeux Anniversaire Hermione ».

Une table trônait au milieu de la pièce et un énorme gâteau glacé blanc et rose était placé bien au centre, avec 17 bougies à allumage automatique, spécialité Weasley & Weasley. Il y a avait des dizaines de bouteilles de bieraubeurre dans des cagettes de bois portant la mention « Les Trois Balais » et des colis de bonbons de chez Honeydukes.

Les élèves de la tour de Gryffondor poussèrent des cris de ravissement. Hermione était rouge de confusion, même les élèves des premières années virent lui souhaiter un Joyeux Anniversaire.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Ginny pour cacher ses larmes de joie.

Et la ronde des cadeaux commença.

Celui d'Ellie arracha à Hermione des cris de joie et de stupéfaction et toutes les filles se passèrent l'étole de main en main en s'extasiant de sa beauté, Parvati confiant à Lavande sous le sceau du secret que le prix de ce vêtement était dramatiquement élevé.

Harry lui offrit un bracelet d'argent orné d'hippogriffes.

Ginny un livre, Ron une paire de gants bordée de fourrure de Demiguise.

Madame Weasley avait expédié à Ginny une grosse boite de fondants du chaudron avec la recommandation de la remettre à Hermione de la part de toute la famille.

Luna Lovegood lui offrit un poisson Boullu empaillé en lui assurant que c'était très chouette monté en lampe de chevet.

Hermione souffla les bougies de son gâteau, Colin Crivey le paparazzi de Gryffondor, l'appareil-photo quasiment greffé aux mains, mitrailla toute la soirée Hermione et les participants de la fête.

Teddy et Sevy étaient confus car ils ne connaissaient pas la date de naissance d'Hermione et ne savaient pas que c'était son anniversaire. En fait Sevy la connaissait, mais n'était pas sensé l'être. Hermione leur assura que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle était très heureuse de leur présence à tous les deux et qu'il fallait qu'il s'amusent surtout.

Tout le monde eut une part du gâteau d'Hermione, Ted se chargea d'en apporter un gros morceau au Professeur McGonagall dans une assiette, avec une petite fourchette à dessert. Elle l'accueillit rose de plaisir lorsqu'il frappa à sa porte et lui assura confuse, mais radieuse de l'intention, qu'elle avait dit vouloir une part de gâteau pour plaisanter, persuadée qu'on ne penserait pas à lui en offrir.

La fête se prolongea jusqu'à minuit par des blagues, de la musique et la découverte de certains des nouveaux produits des jumeaux Weasley. Le moment où Neville avala un bonbon spécial Apesanteur Weasley fut un moment délectable, il flotta au plafond 15 minutes parmi les ballons colorés.

Ellie eut un petit coup de cafard en pensant à Severus Rogue, vers la fin de la soirée. Elle alla appuyer sa tête contre le vitrail d'une des fenêtres de la tour. Elle pensait à lui, il lui manquait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et se trouvait stupide.

Sevy s'aperçut qu'elle s'était mise à l'écart. Quand il vit son regard il comprit qu'elle était triste. Il se plaqua dans son dos et l'entoura de ses bras, elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'extérieur à travers la vitre.

La lune était bien ronde, elle pensa à Remus qui devait se terrer dans la cabane hurlante, calmé par la potion tue-loup que Severus Rogue n'avait pas dû manquer de lui préparer, avec l'art consommé qui était le sien. Elle soupira.

« A quoi penses-tu, Maman ? Murmura Sevy, en regardant dehors par dessus la tête d'Ellie.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Tu penses à Papa ?

-…

-Dis-moi… il te manque ? Tu t'attaches à lui ? C'est ça ?

-Si tu veux tout savoir, je pense à lui et je ne sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, et je me sens bizarre, triste. »

Sevy se mit à sourire… les yeux dans le vague il regardait le ciel étoilé à travers le reflet de la salle commune dans le vitrail.

« Il pense à toi aussi, ne t'en fais pas. Je le vois, mais il ne sait pas que je m'en suis rendu compte. Hier soir, il est resté une heure fixé sur la même page du livre qu'il tenait. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprenait par cœur ce fichu bouquin de potions. Tu veux le voir ? Maintenant si tu veux, et je te ramène ici ensuite. C'est toi qui vois…

-Il ne va pas être fâché de me voir débarquer un vendredi soir à minuit chez vous ?

-Tu veux que je te dise ? Ma main au feu qu'il en rêve. Allez viens. »

Sevy s'approcha d'Hermione et lui dit : « Hermione, heuuuu… je vais faire un tour dans l'appartement des Préfets avec Ellie, on voudrait… être un peu seul… et on revient. OK ? »

Ron qui avait entendu, se mit à rire : « Ouais, seuls tous les deux dans la chambre du Préfet, on sait très bien de quoi vous allez parler ! Gloussa t-il. »

Sevy ne le détrompa pas, l'alibi était parfait, personne ne trouva rien à redire. Il y eut bien entendu quelques plaisanteries graveleuses du genre « amusez-vous bien ou bonne bourre » mais personne ne les retint.

Hermione chuchota juste le mot « carte » à l'oreille d'Harry qui alla jusqu'à son dortoir et en revint, quelque chose de dissimulé dans son tee-shirt. Au bout de 10 minutes, Hermione lui fit signe et Harry se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Il sortit sa précieuse carte du maraudeur et assis sur le siège de la cuvette, entreprit de contrôler la situation géographique précise d'Ellie et de Sevy. Ils n'étaient bien entendu pas dans l'appartement des Préfets, mais dans celui du Professeur Rogue au couloir des cachots.

Deux étiquettes Severus Rogue étaient visibles. L'une était dans une petite pièce seule et immobile et l'autre dans ce qui semblait une pièce de vie, la seconde étiquette Severus Rogue était collée à celle d'Hélèna Saint-Clair.

« Ma main au feu que Sevy est dans sa chambre et que son père et Ellie flirtent dans le salon. Bande de petits menteurs… ricana t-il. Mais le tout est de savoir ce que vous cachez et pourquoi Sevy cautionne ça, une fille de son âge avec son père, ce sale bâtard puant, il pourrait se la garder pour lui le Sevy, nan, il organise tout pour son père. »

Harry referma la carte et la recacha sous son tee-shirt. Il sortit ensuite des toilettes en tirant la chasse d'eau avant, histoire d'être convaincant. Et il glissa à l'oreille d'Hermione sous le couvert de la chahuter qu'Ellie était avec le Professeur Rogue et Sevy tout seul dans sa chambre, à ce qu'il semblait.

Hermione pinça les lèvres. « Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'y était pas descendue, dans les cachots, Rogue devait lui manquer ou le contraire.

-Arrête Mione, rien que d'y penser je vais en faire des cauchemars. »

* * *

Ellie et Sevy traversèrent le château jusqu'aux cachots, ils réussirent à éviter Miss Teigne de justesse en entrant dans une classe vide et une fois l'horrible chatte de Rusard éloignée ils reprirent leur chemin vers le tableau d'Ulric Le Follingue.

Le Professeur Rogue était endormi de tout son long sur son canapé, la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu Vieil Ogden que Dolly avait apporté le soir de l'arrivée de Sevy, était presque vide.

Sevy poussa un cri de surprise et regarda la bouteille. Puis il s'approcha de son père. « Merlin, il s'est pris une cuite, il doit vraiment aller mal. C'est pas du tout son style de boire. »

Ellie s'était approchée de Severus. Il cachait son visage sous son bras, et respirait paisiblement. Mais il sentait le Vieil Ogden à plein nez. Elle grimaça. « On peut lui donner une potion de dégrisement, non ? demanda t-elle à son futur fils. Tu sais s'il y en a ici ? »

Sevy fouinait dans l'armoire à potions de son père. « S'il n'y en a pas j'en ferai une !

-Tu sais faire ça ?

-Maman, tu oublies que je suis le fils de Rogue, le maitre des potions, un des plus grands sorciers du monde magique. J'ai ses gènes, et le don des potions est héréditaire, je suis plutôt pas mauvais non plus dans ce domaine. Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais te le prouver, voici une potion de dégrisement ! Allez ! aide-moi à l'asseoir, il faut qu'il avale ça. »

Sevy déboucha le flacon scellé d'un geste de baguette. Puis il le posa sur la table. Ellie avait retiré le bras du visage de son Professeur et tentait de lui redresser la tête, mais il était trop lourd pour elle.

Son fils lui vint en aide et décolla son père de sa position allongée en le soulevant sans difficulté par les aisselles. Il lui ouvrit la bouche en forçant sur sa machoire et Ellie versa le contenu de la fiole de cristal dans la bouche de Severus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sembla reprendre conscience. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son fils et Ellie penchés sur lui. « Papa, à quoi tu joues de te saouler comme ça ? Si tu ne voulais pas rester seul ce soir, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire ! Je ne serais pas sorti. »

Severus se frotta le visage dans ses mains et ne répondit pas. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Sevy et Ellie entendirent l'eau couler dans le lavabo. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard la tête mouillée, se frottant le visage et les cheveux avec une épaisse serviette verte et grise.

« Sevy, laisse-nous, tu veux ? Demanda t-il d'une voix lasse.

-Ok. Je vais dans ma chambre, mais Maman ne peut pas rester longtemps, Papa tu le sais. »

Severus hocha la tête, et se rassit sur le canapé. Sevy sortit de la pièce et referma doucement la porte de sa chambre.

« Ellie… »

Le maitre des potions tendit la main vers elle. Elle la lui prit et il l'attira à lui, la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Sans prononcer un seul mot, elle mit ses deux bras autour du cou de Severus et posa sa tête sur son épaule. « Vous m'avez manqué, Miss Saint-Clair.

-Vous aussi, Professeur Rogue. J'ai presque regretté de n'avoir pas eu de retenues de votre part cette semaine, lui répondit-elle avec humour. »

Ellie se redressa et le regarda. Elle lui caressa la joue avec tendresse et se pencha sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, la mordant presque, elle sentit le goût du Vieil Ogden dans sa bouche, leur dents s'entrechoquèrent et leurs langues se retrouvèrent.

Severus se mit à pousser des soupirs d'excitation, Ellie assise sur ses genoux sentait une bosse se former dans le pantalon du maitre des lieux.

Une douce chaleur irradiait dans son ventre, elle respirait plus fort. Severus glissa sa main sous le chemisier de son uniforme et caressa sa poitrine par dessus le soutien-gorge. Il passa ses doigts sous le rempart de dentelle et lui caressa les seins. Il sentit les pointes s'ériger sous ses doigts. Ellie poussa un petit gémissement de bonheur.

Enhardi, Severus continua son exploration. Il passa sa main sur les cuisses nues d'Ellie par dessous la jupe de son uniforme et remonta jusqu'à rencontrer la barrière de dentelle de son string. Il la caressa par dessus le tissu et passa ensuite ses doigts sous l'élastique. Le doux contact de sa peau nue et épilée le rendit fou de désir. Ellie se raidit, apeurée. Severus accentua son baiser et la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Il passa doucement un doigt sur la fente de la douce fleur de chair timidement éclose et sentit une humidité encourageante. Quand il atteint le petit bouton de chair sensibilisé par ses caresses, elle poussa un petit gémissement.

Il cessa sa caresse. « Viens… »

Severus Rogue se leva d'un bond, tenant Ellie dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Ellie aperçut les couleurs de Serpentard sur les murs de pierres du cachot et un grand lit à baldaquin au bois noirci et aux tentures émeraudes. Le maître des potions la déposa doucement sur le lit. Il se redressa, sorti sa baguette de la poche de sa cape, la tendit vers la porte et murmura : « _Collaporta_, _assurdiato_ »

Un bruit de succion indiqua que la porte était à présent scellée par magie.

Il retira sa cape et sa tenue noire de sorcier, se débattant avec le nombre insensé de boutons qu'elle comportait. Il passa sa chemise blanche par dessus sa tête pour aller plus vite et entreprit de retirer ses chaussures et son pantalon. Bientôt il ne resta plus que son boxer noir distendu par le désir, mais qu'il ne retira pas.

Le Professeur Rogue s'allongea près d'Ellie, la serra contre lui et lui captura les lèvres de nouveau. D'une main, il avait défait les boutons de son chemisier et tentait de le lui retirer. « Attends, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce, légèrement étranglée. »

Il se redressa sur un bras et Ellie retira son chemisier et son soutien-gorge. Les pupilles de Severus noircirent et son regard se troubla. Puis elle fit glisser sa jupe et son string le long de ses cuisses. Elle se rallongea et le regarda dans les yeux.

Severus la reprit dans ses bras, excité par le contact de sa peau nue sur son corps, elle était chaude et douce. « Je ne te ferai pas de mal, je ne le ferai pas ce soir, n'aie pas peur, je veux juste… j'ai juste… besoin de toi. »

Ellie lui attrapa le cou et l'attira vers elle. « J'ai confiance en toi, Severus. »

Il pressa son corps contre celui doux et soyeux de la jeune fille. Ses mains la parcouraient de caresses délicates. Il la couvrait de baisers. Ellie, les yeux fermés, se laissait envahir par la douceur de son compagnon et le désir qui naissait en elle pour la première fois. Il descendit sa bouche jusqu'à ses seins et donna de petits coups de langue sur les pointes roses dressées. Ellie soupira et se cambra. Elle poussa un gémissement quand la bouche de Severus en emprisonna une et se mit à la sucer délicatement, tandis qu'il pétrissait son autre sein.

Ellie respirait fort à présent. Le haut de son corps de marbra de plaques rouges dues à l'excitation. Elle s'agrippait aux draps de Severus et se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Le maitre des potions avait continué sa lente descende émaillée de baisers, vers l'endroit de tous les délices qu'il convoitait. Ellie lui caressa ses cheveux encore humides et il glissa sa tête entre les cuisses de la jeune fille pour goûter à son intimité. Au contact de la langue douce du maître des cachots sur l'endroit le plus sensibilisé de son corps Ellie poussa un long gémissement rauque, qui se transforma en petit cri quand il atteint le petit bouton de chair qu'il fit rouler sous sa langue, se délectant de la saveur légèrement salée de son sexe.

Ellie se tortillait à présent en poussant des petits cris, le corps couvert de sueur. Elle sentait ses muscles tétanisés, une vague de plaisir prit naissance dans son ventre, éclata et l'emporta dans un long cri aux limites de l'inconscience.

Severus remonta vers son visage, Ellie tremblait encore, haletante et se refugia dans ses bras musclés, incapable de bouger ou de parler, anéantie par le plaisir qu'il venait de lui offrir pour la première fois.

Elle le vit grimacer et retirer doucement son boxer. Son sexe était si dur et si turgescent qu'il le faisait souffrir. Il lui prit la main et la posa sur son membre douloureux. « S'il te plait, tu veux bien ? »

Comme réponse, Ellie l'embrassa tendrement. Il s'allongea sur le côté contre elle, et elle commença à passer délicatement sa main sur le sexe de Severus, descendant jusqu'à ses testicules bien rondes et remontées contre son ventre. Puis elle le prit en main et entama un lent mouvement de va et vient tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Sa langue jouait avec les lèvres du père de son fils.

Severus respirait de plus en plus fort, les yeux fermés, Ellie accentua son mouvement, il s'accrocha aux hanches de sa compagne et se mit à haleter et à gémir… puis il se cambra et poussa un rugissement de plaisir. Ellie sentit les longs jets de la semence tiède éclabousser sa main et le ventre de son amant. Elle cessa sa caresse. Severus Rogue poussa un long soupir de bien-être et attira sa compagne contre lui pour un long baiser.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes l'un contre l'autre puis Severus se redressa, prit sa baguette magique « _evanesco_ dit-il » et toutes les traces de sperme disparurent de leurs ventres. Il se rallongea près d'elle lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je t'avais dit que je ne te ferai pas de mal… tu as aimé ça ?

-Oui, beaucoup, avoua t-elle. La… prochaine fois… quand tu le feras pour de bon, je n'aurai pas peur… »

Il la serra contre lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Severus, Sevy va s'inquiéter, il faut que nous sortions de la chambre.

-Je sais. »

Ellie s'assit sur le bord du lit et se rhabilla. Severus remit son boxer et son pantalon. Il retira les sorts de protection de la porte. Ellie sortit la première et trouva son fils qui attendait dans le salon la mine renfrognée. « J'aurais du m'en douter…ronchonna t-il »

Severus, toujours torse nu, sortit de la chambre et fit un petit sourire à son fils en voyant sa tête.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Il poussa un cri et sa main se crispa sur son bras gauche sous l'effet de la douleur.

La Marque des Ténèbres venait de se réveiller. Le Maître l'appelait.

« Severus ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as mal ? »

Ellie se précipita sur son amant et s'accrocha à lui, il était pâle et pinça les lèvres.

« Il m'appelle, je dois obéir tout de suite. »

Severus retourna dans sa chambre. Sevy avait compris ce qui se passait, il prit sa mère par la main et lui dit. « Je te ramène à la Tour de Gryffondor tout de suite. Inutile que tu le vois… comme ça. »

Sevy semblait choqué, mais paraissait ne pas être vraiment surpris, comme s'il s'y attendait un jour où l'autre.

Mais Severus sortit de la chambre. Ellie poussa un cri de surprise. Devant elle se tenait un Mangemort. Il était vêtu d'une lourde cape dont le capuchon pointu était rabattu sur sa tête, il portait des gants. Sous la cape, Ellie reconnaissait les vêtements que le Professeur Rogue avait avant leur moment d'intimité.

Son visage était caché derrière un horrible masque d'argent dont l'aspect rendait Severus terrifiant.

Une voix métallique magiquement déformée sortit du masque du Mangemort.

« Sevy, ramène Ellie à la Tour de Gryffondor, maintenant. »

Il s'approcha d'Ellie et lui prit la main. « Je suis désolé que tu me vois comme ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Severus, murmura Ellie, fais attention à toi, je t'en prie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens toujours. »

Le maitre des potions prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans un pot de terre cuite sur la cheminée et s'avança dans l'âtre monumental. Ellie ne comprit pas l'adresse qu'il donna. Des flammes vertes apparurent et engloutirent Severus.

« Viens Maman, ça ne sert à rien de rester là, retourne avec les autres. Je te ramène. »

Ellie hocha la tête. Elle suivit son fils dans le couloir des cachots. Il la prit par l'épaule et marcha près d'elle. « Tu as couché avec Papa ce soir hein ? demanda t-il un peu hésitant. Quand j'ai vu que vous n'étiez pas dans le salon, j'ai compris où vous étiez et ce que vous faisiez. Merlin ! Même avec la potion anti-désir il a craqué.

-Non. On ne l'a pas fait. »

Sevy la regarda surpris. « Non ? ben alors vous faisiez quoi dans la chambre, Papa était torse nu. »

Ellie se mit à rire, un peu gênée.

« Disons qu'on s'est fait plaisir sans aller trop loin, cette fois-ci. Et pour finir c'était génial et je confirme ta potion ne marche pas sur lui. Ça ira comme ça où je dois te donner des détails ? Petit curieux !

-Heuuuu… je n'en demandais pas tant… Tu me gênes là ! Vous êtes mes parents après tout. »

Il réfléchit un instant et rajouta : « C'est vrai que la potion ne marche pas ?

-Absolument pas ! Il était dans un état… monstrueux.

-Merlin ! Faudra que j'essaie de l'améliorer. Incroyable ! Il résiste à cette potion, elle est pourtant reconnue très efficace tu sais.

-Pas sur lui, mais alors pas du tout, insista t-elle. »

Puis repensant à son départ précipité : « J'espère que tout va bien aller pour lui, que Tu-Sais-Qui ne va pas lui faire de mal. J'ai vu toutes les cicatrices sur son corps, il a été sauvagement torturé et pas qu'une seule fois.

-Je sais, Maman. Je t'ai dit qu'il était très courageux. Tu t'en souviens ? »

* * *

Severus ne revint pas. Le week-end se passa, Ellie et Sevy restaient ensemble le plus souvent possible, soit dans l'appartement des cachots, soit dans le parc avec Teddy. Sevy s'adossait à un arbre, Ellie roulée en boule dans ses bras et Teddy lisant près d'eux.

Hermione ne comprenait pas l'attitude angoissée d'Ellie, son mutisme, et son soudain besoin de rester seule avec Sevy et Teddy. Elle se douta qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de sérieux, mais ne savait bien évidemment pas quoi.

Le lundi matin à l'heure du cours de potions, le premier de la matinée, la porte de la classe resta close. Le Professeur Dumbledore vint leur annoncer que le cours était annulé, leur professeur étant indisponible.

Ellie regarda son tuteur avec anxiété. Il demanda aux élèves d'aller attendre leur prochain cours qui était celui du Professeur Lupin, dans la Grande Salle et chargea Hermione de la discipline en tant que Préfète En Chef.

Le Professeur Dumbledore posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ellie et annonça. « Miss Saint-Clair et Monsieur Rogue, je voudrais vous entretenir, veuillez rester ici s'il vous plaît. »

Les autres élèves quittèrent le couloir des cachots. Drago Malefoy, un horrible sourire aux lèvres, chantonnait.

Le Directeur de Poudlard fit entrer les deux élèves dorénavant seuls, dans la classe vide de potions. Et leur demanda de s'asseoir. Il prit lui-même place sur une chaise qu'il tira dans l'allée entre deux rangées de tables. Il semblait las, et baissa la tête. D'une voix douce d'où perçait la fatigue et l'inquiétude, il leur dit :

« Je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, il part rarement aussi longtemps et jamais en période scolaire. Voldemort le sait et ne le retient jamais quand Severus doit donner des cours, il tient à ce que je ne m'aperçoive jamais de rien. L'idiot. »

Sevy Rogue était blême, Ellie tremblait, elle avait froid tout à coup.

Sevy prit la parole. « Je ne peux pas vous aider, Professeur Dumbledore, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, nous avons changé l'avenir déjà avec l'histoire de Malefoy et je crains fort que les conséquences soient plus graves qu'on aurait pu le prévoir.

-Je sais, Sevy, mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

-J'aurais voulu que mes souvenirs vous aident, Professeur, mais ils ne correspondent plus à ce qui se passe en ce moment. Papa n'est jamais parti dans mon passé. Ce n'est pas ce qui était dans son journal.

-Attends… mais c'est très intéressant ce que tu dis là. Donc, s'il n'est jamais parti, c'est que quelque chose a interféré récemment, ou… quelqu'un. Merlin ! »

Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva d'un bond, il semblait tout à coup avoir eu une illumination. « J'espère que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense ! »

Ellie et Sevy se regardèrent et tournèrent ensemble leur regard vers le vieil homme. « Oncle Albus, si tu as compris quelque chose, dis-le nous s'il te plait ! Murmura Ellie.

-Pas avant d'être sûr de moi, ma puce. Je suis navré. »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sevy et lui dit : « Retournez avec vos camarades, Monsieur Rogue, Hélèna, reste une minute s'il te plait, je veux te parler. »

Severus Junior se leva et sans un mot quitta la salle de classe, le visage défait par l'angoisse.

Albus se rassit sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter. Tout en caressant sa longue barbe blanche, il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les sinistres flacons rangés sur les murs, dans lesquels flottaient des choses qu'il valait mieux ignorer. Il vit sans les voir véritablement, car perdu dans ses pensées, les chaudrons empilés, le tableau noir et l'armoire à ingrédients. Puis il se tourna vers Ellie qui attendait.

« Où en es-tu avec le Professeur Rogue, Hélèna ?

-Tu le sais très bien, Oncle Albus, tu sais tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard. »

Le Directeur se mit à sourire. « Presque tout ma puce, je n'espionne pas mes Professeurs dans leurs quartiers privés. »

Ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait surpris le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans le salon du Professeur Rogue. Il s'abstenait juste de regarder ce qui se passait dans les chambres à coucher. Personne ne savait comment il faisait pour ça d'ailleurs, c'était un des grands mystères de Poudlard.

Albus Dumbledore savait parfaitement que Severus avait emporté Ellie dans sa chambre la nuit précédente, et vu ce qu'il avait commencé à faire avec elle dans le salon, il craignait que son maitre des potions n'ait cédé à ses pulsions.

Ellie hocha la tête et se releva. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se détourna de son tuteur.

« Ça va bien, il est… très gentil avec moi.

-Gentil ? Mmmm… venant de Severus, c'est intéressant…

-C'est aussi ce que dit le Professeur Lupin, confirma la blonde Gryffondor. C'est vrai que le Professeur Rogue n'est pas très sympathique avec les élèves, il est même franchement immonde, si tu veux mon avis, et injuste. Mais passons, ce n'est pas le sujet et tu sais parfaitement comment il est en cours. Mais… avec moi il est différent, il est gentil et… tendre. »

Ellie ne vit pas le visage de son tuteur s'illuminer d'un sourire malicieux.

« L'aimes-tu ? Demanda le vieil homme à brûle-pourpoint. »

Ellie hésita, elle s'empourpra et resta de dos afin que son tuteur ne voit pas son trouble.

« Je… l'apprécie énormément. J'aime… sa… compagnie. Et je sais qu'il apprécie la mienne. Nous évitons de nous rencontrer pour l'instant étant donné que je ne suis pas majeure. Nous avons donc peu… d'échanges, quasiment aucun en dehors des cours… pour l'instant.

-Hélèna… as-tu eu certaines relations avec le Professeur Rogue ? du genre… intimes ?

Ellie se tordait les mains, ce que vit parfaitement Albus Dumbledore.

« Oncle Albus, si tu veux savoir si je suis toujours vierge, OUI, je le suis, je te le dis franchement. Pour le reste, je refuse d'en parler, c'est trop personnel.

-Ta réponse me suffit, ma puce. Je sais que Severus est un peu « perturbé » en ce moment et je voulais juste savoir s'il n'avait pas désobéi à mes ord… souhaits. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance et à toi aussi. Tout est bien. Maintenant, je dois m'assurer de son retour parmi nous. »

Il pensa « … vivant. » mais ne termina pas sa phrase. Il était inutile de faire paniquer Ellie. L'avenir était déjà si sombre pour elle.

Ellie triturait machinalement une grosse écharde de bois qui se détachait de l'armoire aux ingrédients. Elle était nerveuse.

« Oncle Albus, Tu-Sais-Qui va lui faire du mal hein ? Ou lui l'a déjà fait… c'est à ça que tu penses, avoue. Je… j'ai vu les cicatrices qu'il a partout sur le corps c'est atroce ce que ce monstre lui a fait subir par le passé, je ne veux pas qu'il recommence… je ne veux pas qu'il meure. »

La dernière phrase avait été presque murmurée dans un sanglot à peine dissimulé. Ellie s'acharnait nerveusement sur le petit morceau de bois désséché du vieux meuble avec ses ongles pour se donner une contenance.

Albus se garda bien de lui demander comment elle avait vu les cicatrices. Il le savait parfaitement.

Il choisit de changer de conversation. « Malefoy te laisse tranquille ? »

Elle acquiesça en silence. Il la vit s'essuyer les yeux furtivement et fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

« Je suis navré de ne pas avoir de temps pour toi, ce n'était pas prévu, mais l'arrivée des garçons me donne des soucis supplémentaires et je n'avais pas besoin de ça, soupira t-il.

-Je sais, ne t'en fait pas. Je ne suis pas seule. Il y a Hermione et les autres, et puis Sevy et Ted aussi. Ça va… pour l'instant.

-Retourne dans la Grande Salle avec les autres, Hélèna.

-Oui Oncle Albus, mais avant je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Pourquoi Severus est allé à Serpentard ? Il aurait du aller à Gryffondor, il est trop courageux pour avoir été envoyé là-bas.

-Je me le suis toujours demandé, Hélèna. C'est vrai qu'il aurait eu sa place à Gryffondor sans problème. Peut-être qu'à l'époque de sa répartition, le choixpeau n'a pas vu ses véritables qualités, où alors Severus a choisi Serpentard inconsciemment, parce que sa mère y avait été. C'est ce qu'a fait Sevy au moment de sa répartition, il a souhaité aller dans la maison de son père en souvenir de lui, pour honorer sa mémoire. C'est très noble de sa part, mais rien ne me prouve que tous deux soient à leur vraie place. Maintenant va… ajouta t-il, en la prenant par l'épaule et en la poussant doucement vers la porte. Et si tu as besoin de me parler, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

-Oui, murmura t-elle simplement. »

Albus Dumbledore remonta dans son bureau tandis qu'Ellie rejoignait la Grande Salle.

Une fois la lourde porte refermée sur lui, il appela d'une voix forte : « DOBBY ! »

* * *

Severus avait transplané via la cheminée jusque dans le Manoir des Malefoy. C'est là que s'était installé Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le maître des potions, habillé en Mangemort, se tenait un genou sur le sol, l'autre plié devant lui. Il avait baissé la tête en signe de respect et de soumission à son Maître. « Vous m'avez demandé, mon Maître ? »

Une voix sinistre, glaciale et sifflante se fit entendre : « Oui Severus ! Relève-toi et regarde-moi immédiatement ! »

Le Professeur Rogue obéit à l'ordre donné. Le Maître des Ténèbres s'approcha de lui, lui arracha son masque de Mangemort et le jeta sur le carrelage noir et blanc du salon des Malefoy, puis il retourna s'asseoir dans le gros fauteuil Voltaire vert qu'il venait de quitter.

« Je ne suis pas satisfait de toi, Severus. Tu m'as caché certaines choses et je n'accepte pas ça ! Glapit-il.

-Maître, je ne vis que pour vous servir.

-Tais-toi, Severus ! »

Lord Voldemort jouait négligemment avec sa baguette. Severus sentit l'inquiétude monter en lui, de quoi voulait parler cette face de serpent ? Il garda les yeux baissés et ferma son esprit.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un fils… petit cachottier ! Pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais vu ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici avec les autres apprentis-Mangemorts ? Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott… et tous les autres m'ont apporté leurs fils. Et toi ? non ? QUE CACHES-TU SEVERUS ? Hurla Voldemort.

-Maître, il ne vit pas avec moi, je le connais peu, il n'a pas les aptitudes pour vous servir…il ne s'intéresse qu'au Quidditch et aux filles. »

Severus hésita, puis rajouta : « Il ne sait même pas se battre en duel, ça ne l'intéresse pas, et il ne connaît pas la Magie Noire. »

Voldemort regarda Lucius qui se tenait derrière Severus Rogue. Lucius confirma d'un signe de tête les dires du Maître des Potions. Apparemment Drago Malefoy avait beaucoup parlé.

« Tu l'as fort mal élevé, Severus, c'est inadmissible de ta part ! Qui est la mère de ce garçon ? Une sale sang-de-bourbe ?

-Non Maître, mon fils est de sang-pur, sa mère est une sorcière française de noble lignée . »

Un coup d'œil vers Lucius apprit à Voldemort que Severus ne mentait pas. Les élèves de Serpentard avaient du demander son statut du sang à Sevy.

« Je suis très mécontent, Severus ! Toi, un de mes plus fidèles Mangemorts, me priver ainsi d'une recrue de choix et de sang-pur c'est une faute impardonnable et tu vas être puni pour cela ! »

Il se leva et s'approcha de Severus, la baguette tendue : « _ENDOLORIS_ ! »

Severus sentit des milliers d'aiguilles lacérer sa chair, la douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps était insoutenable, même s'il venait de s'y préparer. Il s'effondra sur le sol et se recroquevilla.

Voldemort releva sa baguette d'un geste sec. La douleur cessa.

« A GENOUX ! Hurla Lord Voldemort. »

Severus se redressa en tremblant. Le sortilège impardonnable venait de rouvrir d'anciennes blessures et il sentait le sang tiède couler et humidifier sa chemise.

« J'ai aussi appris incidemment que tu t'amuses avec une de tes élèves ? Monsieur le Professeur Rogue a séduit une élève de Poudlard au risque d'être découvert par Dumbledore, d'être renvoyé et de me faire perdre mon espion auprès du vieux fou ! Qu'as-tu à dire ?"

Severus ne répondit pas. Un autre sortilège Doloris le coucha au sol. Il s'entendit hurler, anéanti par la douleur.

« Vas-tu répondre quand je te parle ? Serais-tu amoureux, Severus ? Ricana Voldemort, méprisant. »

Le maître des potions entendit les autres Mangemorts rire autour de lui. Il se remit péniblement à genoux, le souffle court. Comment savait-il ? Merlin, comment savait-il ?

« Non Maître, je ne suis pas amoureux, c'est juste… sexuel. »

Les rires des Mangemorts se firent plus gras. Derrière Severus, Lucius pouffait, l'air très amusé.

« Nous allons voir ça ! Regarde-moi, Severus ! Ordonna l'être à la face de serpent. »

Severus ferma encore plus son esprit et se concentra sur les visions d'Ellie, elle nue dans ses bras au lac, Ellie ondulant de plaisir dans son lit.

Voldemort plongea son regard rouge aux pupilles de serpent dans les yeux d'onyx du Professeur Rogue. Il accéda ainsi aux souvenirs que Severus venait de trier afin de confirmer l'aspect sexuel de la relation.

Le Maître des Ténébres ricana. « Je vois que tu t'amuses bien avec elle ! Une sang-de bourbe ou une sang-mèlée indigne de toi, je présume ?

-Non, Maître, une sang-pur. Je n'ai jamais touché une sang impur de toute ma vie. Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à cette souillure. »

Cette déclaration fit grande impression sur Voldemort. Il regarda Lucius qui confirma une nouvelle fois d'un signe de tête. Tous les Mangemorts savaient que jamais Severus Rogue n'avait violé avant de tuer. Comme les Mangemorts ne tuaient que les sang-impurs ou les traitres, il était communément admis qu'il refusait de s'abaisser à ce qu'il venait de nommer «souillure». Par contre les autres ne faisaient pas autant la fine bouche…

« Je veux que tu cesses tes bêtises ! Si jamais Dumbledore te découvres tu seras en disgrâce et sûrement renvoyé, et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon espion ! Et comme tu ne me seras plus d'aucune utilité, je me débarrasserai de toi. Définitivement. Alors si c'est ça que tu veux… choisis ! En attendant, quelques jours de cachot te feront le plus grand bien, déclara Voldemort. Lucius s'occupera de toi, je crois qu'il a… quelques griefs à ton encontre, rajouta t-il amusé. Emmenez-le !»

Severus fut pratiquement trainé jusqu'à la cave du Manoir. Le sang qu'il perdait par ses blessures rouvertes l'affaiblissait.

Crabbe et Goyle pères le déshabillèrent et l'attachèrent bras en croix à deux longues chaines scellées dans le mur, terminées par des anneaux de métal. Severus était à genoux la tête basse, les bras maintenus par les poignets dans les anneaux des chaines. Le sang coulant de son dos et de son torse, tachait le sol de terre battue.

Les deux bourreaux quittèrent la cave. Lucius entra, froid, le regard rempli de haine. Il retira ses gants lentement et posa sa canne à tête de serpent contre l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tu as puni mon fils, tu l'as fait humilier devant toute l'école par Dumbledore, il a perdu son titre de Préfet En Chef et tout ça parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'il touche à ta petite chérie… Comme c'est touchant ! »

Lucius attrapa Severus par les cheveux et lui tira violemment la tête en arrière. « J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé avec elle, parce que tu n'es pas à la veille de recommencer, mon « très cher ami ». Quand elle te verra, tu seras dans un trop sale état pour lui inspirer quoi que ce soit ! »

Il envoya un violent coup de poing dans le visage de Severus qui grogna. « Garde ton souffle… ça ne fait que commencer… » Annonça Lucius méchamment.

Lorsque Lucius quitta la cave, Severus était inconscient et pendait au bout de sa chaine le corps lacéré et couvert de larges ecchymoses. Il avait des côtes cassées, une arcade ouverte et le visage déformé par les coups de poings et de pieds de son bourreau.

Il resta ainsi plus de deux jours, sans soins, sans eau et sans nourriture. Le dimanche soir, Lucius le détacha d'un coup de baguette magique. Severus s'effondra sur le sol de terre, à demi-inconscient et brûlant de fièvre.

« Quand tu pourras te lever, tu transplaneras hors d'ici immédiatement. »

Et il sortit sans se retourner. Severus se roula en boule, nu sur le sol de terre, en gémissant. Il s'accrochait à une seule pensée, une seule vision. « Ellie… » murmura t-il, avant de sombrer de nouveau.

* * *


	9. Torturé !

**Aesylee** : Voldemort n'a besoin d'aucune raison pour être cruel et punir ses Mangemorts. Tous les prétextes sont bons. Lucius et Drago sont en outre d'une méchanceté terrible ici.

**Plume 112** : Dobby va récupérer Severus, voir chapitre ci dessous. Et c'est Ellie qui va le soigner, au grand dam de Madame Pomfresh qui va en voir de toutes les couleurs...

* * *

« Dobby ! » Appela le Professeur Dumbledore.

Un pop retentit alors dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. « Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur, que peut faire Dobby pour vous servir ? »

L'Elfe de maison regardait avec vénération le vieux professeur. Lui non plus ne portait pas l'habituel torchon aux armes de l'école, tenue des Elfes de Poudlard. Il avait un pull-over tricoté main, que Ron Weasley lui avait donné, un short de football d'enfant, des chaussettes dépareillées et une dizaine de bonnets de laine empilés les un sur les autres qu'Hermione avait tricotés. Tous ces vêtements étaient le signe qu'il était un Elfe libre, Harry Potter l'avait délivré de sa vie de misère chez les Malefoy, cinq années auparavant.

Le Professeur Dumbledore s'approcha de l'Elfe. « Dobby, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour sauver le Professeur Rogue qui a disparu. Acceptes-tu de m'aider ?

-Le Professeur Rogue est un méchant sorcier, Monsieur, Dobby le voyait souvent faire de la Magie Noire chez son ancien maître, oh oui ! c'est un mauvais sorcier ! Couina l'Elfe apeuré.

-Le Professeur Rogue a fait ce que je lui ai demandé Dobby, ce n'est pas un mauvais sorcier. Et je crains que ton ancien maître ne lui ait fait du mal. Peux-tu te rendre dans la demeure des Malefoy et espionner ce qui s'y passe sans te faire voir, Dobby ? »

L'Elfe semblait terrorisé. Il attrapa ses grandes oreilles et les rabattit sur ses yeux .

« Si tu ne veux pas, je le comprendrais fort bien. Après tout, tu es libre, Dobby. »

Le petit Elfe relacha ses oreilles qui revinrent à leur position initiale. « Si Monsieur Le Professeur Dumbledore veut que Dobby aille espionner les Malefoy, Dobby ira.

-Bien, c'est très courageux de ta part. Essaie d'apprendre ce qui est arrivé au Professeur Rogue et où il est. Et s'il est encore vivant ou s'il est mort.

-Dobby peut essayer de faire ça, Monsieur. »

Et l'Elfe transplana aussitôt.

Albus Dumbledore soupira et contourna son bureau pour prendre place dans son fauteuil. Il joua un instant avec un curieux objet argenté qui émettait un bourdonnement quand on le touchait.

Il refléchissait. Le seul évènement qu'ils avaient modifié était l'agression de Drago Malefoy envers Ellie. Albus se demandait si une possible vengeance de Lucius était la cause de la disparition de Severus Rogue, celui ci serait-il tombé dans un piège en croyant répondre à l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Dobby ne revint pas de la journée. Albus ne quitta pas son bureau, il ne l'avoua à personne mais il commençait à être vraiment inquiet. Même les occupants des tableaux l'étaient aussi et avançaient diverses théories toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres.

Un peu avant l'heure du dîner, le Professeur McGonagall vint aux nouvelles. « Alors Albus ? il est rentré ?

-Non Minerva, et je crains qu'il ne soit arrivé malheur au Professeur Rogue.

-Merlin ! Dit-elle. Mais s'il ne revient pas, le garçon va disparaître !

-Oui. Malheureusement, c'est inévitable.

-Vous avez une idée sur ce qui a pu lui arriver ? Insista t-elle.

-Oh oui. Et j'attends la vérification de celle-ci avant de passer à une autre.

-Et s'il avait choisi de retourner vers son ancien maître ?

-Non Minerva. Severus ne serait pas parti en laissant son fils et Hélèna derrière lui. Il tient trop à eux désormais. Et j'ai confiance en lui. S'il n'est pas revenu c'est qu'il ne doit pas être en état de le faire, malheureusement.

-Que dois-je dire aux enfants, Professeur Dumbledore ? Ellie et Sevy sont prostrés depuis ce matin. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour eux. Ellie semble très attachée au Professeur Rogue, j'en suis la première surprise.

-Elle l'est Minerva. Et Severus aussi, bien que je doute qu'ils en soient vraiment conscients tous les deux. Mais nous le savions, n'est-ce pas ? La présence de Sevy en est une preuve. Dans un autre passé, ils se sont aimés ici, à l'école, au nez et à la barbe de tous les élèves, des enseignants, et de moi-même, ce qui est croyez-moi, un sacré tour de force. Et je peux même vous dire que dans ce passé-là, ils ont poussé le culot jusqu'à se marier en cachette le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

-Que me dites-vous là ?"

Minerva McGonagall avait poussé un petit cri étouffé et porté la main à sa bouche les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

"Rassurez-vous, ils ne le savent pas. J'ai demandé à Sevy de ne pas le leur dire. Inutile de leur donner une idée qui risque de leur venir rapidement d'eux-même de toute façon, j'en ai bien peur.

-Ils se sont aimés à ce point-là ? dans cet autre futur ?

-Bien plus qu'ils en sont conscients actuellement. Ce n'est que le début, Minerva. Ils se découvrent, dans quelques mois ou quelques semaines, ils seront incontrôlables, il sera impossible de les séparer sans les faire mourir de désespoir.

-Des âmes sœurs ?

-J'en ai bien peur, chère Professeur. Mais le tout est de ramener Severus vivant. Surveillez ces jeunes gens, Minerva, et si quelque chose d'anormal se passe avec le jeune Rogue, prévenez-moi immédiatement. Ça voudra dire que malheureusement son père n'est plus.

-Que Merlin nous entende et nous épargne ceci, Albus ! déclara le Professeur McGonagall en quittant le bureau."

* * *

« Hermione, tu ne trouves pas qu'Ellie est bizarre en ce moment ? »

Ginny prit place dans l'herbe près d'Hermione qui lisait son nouveau livre de métamorphose.

Les cours étaient terminés, il fallait attendre deux heures avant d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves restaient dehors afin de profiter des derniers beaux jours. Septembre s'enfuyait, bientôt viendraient la chute des feuilles, le froid, la pluie et l'annonce de l'hiver.

Hermione reposa son livre, songeuse. Elle regarda devant elle. Non loin de là, Ellie était assise sous un vieux marronnier, pâle et triste, le dos adossé au tronc, son sac de cours à ses pieds. Elle regardait le sommet des arbres, où du moins c'est la direction que semblait prendre son regard.

Sevy était allongé la tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille qui lui caressait les cheveux. Assis en tailleur près de son ami, Teddy machouillait un brin d'herbe. De temps en temps, il lui disait quelques mots.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air bien tous les deux, répondit Hermione à Ginny. Ils ont du apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient si proches. Enfin, avant ton anniversaire bien sûr. Tout le monde sait qu'ils ont passé la nuit dans la chambre du Préfet En Chef. Romilda Vane était au bord du suicide quand elle l'a su. Elle avait des vues sérieuses sur Sevy Rogue. »

Hermione ne détrompa pas Ginny. Elle savait bien qu'Ellie et Sevy n'étaient pas ensemble, comme les apparences pouvaient le laisser croire. Mais qui aurait pu imaginer qu'au contraire, Ellie sortait avec le père de Sevy aidé et soutenu par son fils.

Après le repas du soir, qui brilla par l'absence des Professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore, Ellie monta à la salle commune des rouge et or. Elle prit une douche rapide et retira son uniforme qu'elle détestait.

Elle revêtit une robe de sorcière en épais lin écru, largement décolletée en rond devant et derrière. La robe avait une excellente coupe, elle était serrée jusqu'à la taille et s'évasait ensuite jusqu'au sol avec une longue traine. Une cape assortie était accrochée aux épaules de sa robe avec deux fibules d'or ouvragées. Les manches de la robe se terminaient en longs pans qui atteignaient presque le sol. Lavande et Parvati ne cessèrent pas d'admirer son vêtement. Un sortilège de glisse protégeait la traine de la robe et celle de la cape des salissures et de l'usure due au frottement sur le sol. Un merveilleux travail de Haute-Couture Sorcière venant de Paris !

« Tu t'es changée Ellie ? s'étonna Ginny, qu'est ce que ta robe est belle !

-Je déteste les uniformes, je ne me sens pas bien dedans, répondit Ellie à la jeune rouquine. »

Vers 22 heures, alors qu'Ellie venait de prendre la décision de se coucher, le Professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle commune. Elle s'approcha d'Ellie qui regardait Ron et Harry jouer aux échecs version sorciers. Elle lui annonça au creux de l'oreille : « Miss Saint-Clair, venez s'il vous plaît. Nous l'avons retrouvé. »

* * *

Le Professeur Dumbledore avait dîné dans son bureau. Il attendait désespérément le retour de Dobby.

Celui ci finit par apparaître alors que le vieux Professeur avait commencé à se résoudre au pire.

« Dobby a retrouvé le Professeur Rogue, Monsieur. »

-Tu l'as retrouvé ? Il est chez les Malefoy ?

-Oui Professeur, mais il est enfermé dans la cave, Monsieur. Dobby a transplané dans la cave et a vu le Professeur Rogue. Mais il ne pourra pas revenir, monsieur. Le Professeur est gravement blessé et inconscient Monsieur. Dobby pense qu'il va mourir.

-Dobby, peux-tu le ramener ici ?

-Oui, Professeur Dumbledore, Dobby peut, Monsieur.

-Alors va, Dobby, et ramène le ici dans mon bureau, je ne veux pas qu'on vous voit. »

Dobby transplana immédiatement. Moins de deux minutes plus tard il réapparut avec Severus Rogue couché à ses pieds. Dobby avait mis les vêtements et la cape du maître des potions sur son corps nu et avait utilisé la magie des Elfes pour le ramener.

Lorsqu'il vit l'état de Severus, le sang d'Albus Dumbledore ne fit qu'un tour. « Merlin, que lui ont-il fait ? »

Il se pencha sur Severus et lui caressant les cheveux, lui murmura : « C'est fini, mon garçon, vous êtes rentré, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant »

Puis il demanda à Dobby d'aller à l'infirmerie prévenir Madame Pomfresh qu'un blessé grave arrivait. Dobby transplana immédiatement, après s'être incliné devant le Directeur.

Albus conjura un brancard d'un mouvement aérien de sa baguette, un sortilège de lévitation plus tard, Severus était installé dessus. D'un autre mouvement de sa baguette, Albus Dumbledore fit le brancard se déplacer et utilisa le passage secret de sa bibliothèque, qui menait dans le couloir de l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh porta la main à sa bouche horrifiée quand elle vit le maître des potions.

« Professeur, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le garder ici, il serait mieux à Sainte-Mangouste, son état est très grave.

-Je sais Pompom, mais je crains qu'il ne soit pas transportable. Un autre transplanage le tuerait certainement. Si son état ne s'améliore pas cette nuit, nous ferons venir un médicomage ici. »

Severus Rogue fut installé dans un des lits par le Professeur Dumbledore. Severus se mit à gémir lorsque Madame Pomfresh l'examina avec sa baguette magique.

« Professeur Dumbledore, je vais avoir besoin du Professeur Lupin, certaines blessures anciennes dues à la Magie Noire se sont réouvertes et il connaît les contresorts adéquats.

-Je vais le chercher Pompom, je préviens le Professeur McGonagall également. »

Dix minutes plus tard, il était de retour avec Remus Lupin qui avait très mauvaise mine. « Albus, c'est la pleine lune je n'ai que peu de temps. Je vais faire ce que je peux ce soir, je reviendrai demain matin. Il ne me reste qu'une dose de potion tue-loup et si Severus ne peut plus m'en faire, je vais aller bien plus mal les jours prochains.

-Nous en ferons venir par hibou depuis Sainte-Mangouste, Remus, ne vous en faites pas. Faites de votre mieux. »

Remus s'approcha du lit de Severus et grimaça. Il regarda Madame Pomfresh, celle ci compris qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine.

Severus, en proie au délire et à la fièvre, gémissait… « Ellie… »

Madame Pomfresh s'approcha du Professeur Dumbledore qui expliquait la situation à Minerva McGonagall horrifiée. « Albus, il réclame Miss Saint-Clair, je voulais vous le dire.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, Pompom. Je vais la faire venir si ça peut l'aider. »

Remus et Madame Pomfresh entreprirent de remettre en place les deux bras de Severus que les chaines avaient démis. Il hurla sous la douleur et retomba dans l'inconscience.

Minerva, bouleversée, quitta l'infirmerie en annonçant qu'elle se chargeait d'aller chercher Miss Saint-Clair. Albus Dumbledore se résolut à aller prévenir Sevy avec tous les ménagements possibles.

* * *

« Il est vivant ? demanda Ellie au Professeur de métamorphose, lorsqu'elles franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Miss Saint-Clair, il est à l'infirmerie dans un état… critique. Nous ne savons pas encore l'étendue ni la gravité de ses blessures. Madame Pomfresh et le Professeur Lupin sont auprès de lui et font ce qu'ils peuvent. Je tenais à vous prévenir que le spectacle est plutôt choquant. »

Ellie ferma les yeux, éperdue. « Merlin, qu'il ne meure pas ! »

Elle ne sut jamais comment elle alla jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il lui sembla que ses jambes ne lui appartenaient plus. Lorsque le Professeur Mc Gonagall ouvrit doucement la porte de l'infirmerie, le cœur d'Ellie battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Elle entra et le vit. Elle poussa un cri de désespoir et courut vers le lit. Sevy était assis sur une chaise et pleurait, Albus tentait vainement de le consoler.

Remus venait de finir de lancer les contresorts afin d'arrêter le sang qui coulait des plaies réouvertes par la Magie Noire. « Albus, je dois partir maintenant. » Puis se tournant vers Madame Pomfresh : « Il faudra mettre de l'essence de Dictame sur les plaies dues à la Magie Noire, sinon elles vont se rouvrir encore. »

Il regarda Ellie et Sevy d'un air triste et leur souhaita bon courage.

Madame Pomfresh avait lancé le sort « _tergeo_ » avec sa baguette et nettoyé le corps de Severus inconscient. Elle annonça qu'il avait les poumons perforés par ses côtes cassées et qu'elle avait bien du Pouss'Os mais que la gravité des blessures était telle que sa réserve de potions et d'onguents se révélait insuffisante et inadaptée.

Ellie s'était assise sur le lit de Severus. Elle vit son visage meurtri, ses lèvres éclatées par les coups, les plaies infectées sur son corps. Du moins ce qu'elle en voyait, car un drap masquait la partie inférieure.

« J'ai réduit toutes les fractures, il faut maintenant que je désinfecte ses blessures et que je lui applique un onguent. Malheureusement, il a perdu énormément de sang, il est très faible, déshydraté et je n'ai pas les potions qu'il faudrait. »

Ellie avait pris la main droite de Severus et la tenait contre sa joue. Elle eut soudain une inspiration et se tourna vers son futur fils en larmes. « Sevy ! est-ce que tu pourrais faire les potions dont Madame Pomfresh a besoin ? »

Sevy se leva d'un bond, comme s'il avait été piqué. « Oui oui, je peux ! bien sûr que je peux, tout de suite si vous voulez ! Que voulez-vous que je prépare ? »

Madame Pomfresh poussa un petit cri de surprise mélé de joie. « Venez mon garçon, je vais vous montrer et vous expliquer. Miss Saint-Clair, si vous pouviez m'aider j'en serai vraiment soulagée, il faudrait appliquer cette potion de nettoyage sur les plaies du visage du Professeur Rogue. La bouteille violette sur la table de nuit, il y a du coton dans le panier derrière vous. Je vous préviens que cette potion fume et pique, il risque de souffrir mais nous n'avons pas le choix les plaies sont infectées.

-Je le fais tout de suite, ne vous en faites pas. »

Ellie prit le coton et ouvrit la fiole contenant la potion violette qui fumait de façon inquiétante. Elle poussa un soupir d'appréhension, versa de la potion sur un gros morceau d'ouate et commença à l'appliquer doucement sur le visage de Severus en lui parlant doucement.

« Severus, je suis là. Tout va bien maintenant. Nous allons te soigner, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Madame Pomfresh ne revenait pas. Ellie continua à imbiber de potion désinfectante le cou et le torse de son amant. La vue des plaies lui tirait des larmes. « Merlin, comme il doit souffrir. »

L'infirmière de Poudlard revint avec Sevy qui avait un long parchemin entre les mains. Il annonça qu'il se rendait à la classe de potions préparer le plus de médicaments qu'il pourrait, même s'il devait y passer la nuit. « Si tu as besoin d'aide, demande à Hermione, tu n'as pas besoin de dire pour qui sont ces potions »

Il opina du chef en silence et sortit. Ellie voulu continuer à appliquer de la solution violette sur le corps de Severus. Elle allait écarter le drap qui recouvrait son corps jusqu'au nombril, lorsque Madame Pomfresh l'arrêta, l'air gênée, en lui prenant la main.

« Miss Saint-Clair… heuuuu… le Professeur Rogue ne porte aucun vêtement, il ne serait pas correct qu'une jeune fille comme vous réalise ces soins, voyez-vous.

-Madame Pomfresh, il n'y a rien que je n'ai encore à découvrir du corps du Professeur Rogue. Alors je continuerai à le soigner. »

Elle avait annoncé cela d'une voix ferme et décidée. Cette annonce surprit l'infirmière et le Professeur McGonagall qui se regardèrent interloquées.

« Mais Miss Saint-Clair, co.. comment avez-vous dit ? insista celle qu'Albus Dumbledore appelait affectueusement Pompom.

-Vous avez parfaitement compris ce que j'ai dit et ce que cela sous-entend, donc je continue, et je vous préviens je resterai ici jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience et me parle, même si je dois camper dans cette salle une semaine. »

L'infirmière choquée, baissa les bras et laissa Ellie écarter le drap. Celle ci hoqueta et se mit à pleurer.

« Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas un spectacle pour vous, Miss, lui dit-elle gentiment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ? interrogea le Professeur McGonagall, soudain alarmée et qui s'était approchée.

-Il a reçu un violent coup de pied dans les parties intimes, Minerva. Ce n'est pas très joli à voir. »

Albus qui faisait les cent pas, les mains dans le dos, se retourna à cette annonce et secoua la tête, désolé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, lui dit Ellie, toujours en larmes, en lui caressant les cheveux. Ça va aller, tu vas voir, ça va aller, on va te soigner, je reste avec toi, je ne te laisserai pas…je suis là. »

Minerva et Pompom se regardèrent en silence. Elles venaient de prendre conscience que vraiment, définitivement, les relations entre Miss Saint-Clair et le Professeur Rogue avaient largement dépassé le cadre scolaire.

Ellie désinfecta les deux jambes de Severus là où elles étaient égratignées. Il y avait plus de meurtrissures que de plaies, et c'est d'un onguent qu'il avait besoin pour ses jambes.

Madame Pomfresh apporta un énorme pot en porcelaine blanche contenant un onguent jaune caca d'oie qui sentait l'essence. Ellie le lui prit d'autorité des mains et demanda où elle devait appliquer la préparation. L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel mais n'insista pas. Ellie rougit néanmoins quand elle révéla à la blonde Gryffondor qu'il fallait aussi en mettre sur l'intimité du maître des cachots en plus du reste du corps. « Pas de problème, lui répondit Ellie, je vais le faire.

-Vous êtes sûre Miss Saint-Clair ? Ça ne va pas vous choquer ? c'est très particulier quand même, comme… soin.

-Je vous répondrais bien quelque chose, Madame Pomfresh, mais je pense que c'est vous qui seriez choquée.

-Vous… vous dites ?

-Vous avez très bien compris. Je n'ignore rien du contact de cette partie de l'anatomie du Professeur Rogue. Cela ne me choquera pas. J'ai simplement peur de le faire souffrir plus qu'il ne souffre déjà.

-Dans ce cas Miss, je ne dis plus rien, annonça t-elle interloquée et rougissante. Et il ne souffrira pas plus, l'onguent apaise la douleur et permet une cicatrisation presque immédiate des plaies ouvertes. Pour les meurtrissures et autres ecchymoses cela prendra plusieurs heures. Il faut juste avoir… la main légère.

-Bien, c'est parfait je vais lui en mettre partout très doucement même si ça me prend des heures. »

Ellie retira ses bagues et bracelets d'or. Elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa cape et retira celle ci. Elle mit sa main gauche devant elle, doigts écartés et murmura « _ongus reducto_ » et ses longs ongles vernis de rose se rétractèrent jusqu'au bord de ses doigts fins. Elle fit de même pour l'autre main.

Madame Pomfresh sembla surprise que la jeune fille pense à utiliser ce sortilège afin de ne pas griffer ou faire mal au Professeur Rogue, mais elle prit son parti de ne plus s'étonner de rien venant de Miss Saint-Clair.

Ellie prit le gros pot qui était très lourd et le posa sur une chaise qu'elle tira près d'elle. Elle ouvrit délicatement le couvercle que l'infirmière avait refermé, et prit une noisette d'onguent du bout des doigts. Elle la porta à son nez, et fit la grimace. Puis elle commença à en étaler généreusement le visage de Severus, le plus doucement possible

L'onguent grésillait au contact des plaies. Severus se mit à gémir. « Il est brûlant de fièvre et je n'ai plus de potion anti-fièvre. Il faut espérer que le jeune Rogue arrive à se débrouiller tout seul, fit l'infirmière.

-C'est son fils, il est très doué pour les potions, comme son père, il s'en sortira, j'en suis sûre, annonça sentencieusement Ellie.

-Que Merlin vous entende Miss, mais le temps est compté, il faut faire baisser la fièvre où il convulsera. Et avec ses poumons perforés et les plaies dues à la Magie Noire, je crains le pire. »

Ellie étalait à présent l'horrible onguent pestilentiel sur les lèvres de Severus. Heureusement que la préparation jaune caca d'oie était rapidement absorbée par la peau au fur et à mesure qu'elle refermait les blessures, car le goût devait être abominable, l'odeur était atroce. Le visage du Maître des Potions commençait à retrouver forme humaine.

C'était long, délicat, stressant. Ellie avait peur de lui faire mal et se montrait la plus douce possible. Madame Pomfresh avait quitté la pièce en annonçant qu'elle allait fabriquer un nouveau pot d'onguent car celui ci ne suffirait pas. Elle apporta néanmoins une bouteille de Pouss'Os qu'elle posa sur la table de nuit en disant à Ellie qu'il ne faudrait lui en donner que lorsque les plaies externes seraient cicatrisées.

Vers minuit, Sevy revint avec quelques fioles de potions prêtes. Il avait réalisé une potion de régénération sanguine, une potion anti-douleur et une pour la fièvre. Celle pour le réhydrater était en cours de mijotage. Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Madame Pomfresh versa dans la bouche du Professeur Rogue, une potion pour la fièvre, goutte par goutte car il ne pouvait avaler, il fallait que son corps l'absorbe seul. Ellie lui tenait la tête levée.

La jeune Gryffondor savait que cela ne suffirait pas, qu'il en faudrait bien d'autres pour qu'il s'en sorte. Et elle doutait que Sevy arrive à fournir tout seul un effort aussi intense.

Elles mirent plusieurs minutes à vider le contenu de la fiole de potion dans la bouche de Severus. Ellie avait les bras en feu à lui soulever la tête mais elle serra les dents et ne montra rien.

Ensuite elle reprit le pot d'onguent et continua d'étaler l'affreuse pommade sur le ventre de Severus. Les blessures dues à la Magie Noire s'étaient refermées mais étaient fragiles et d'un rose violacé qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle retira le drap et découvrit le reste de son corps.

Elle était rouge de confusion lorsqu'elle entreprit de lui mettre de l'onguent là où il avait reçu le coup de pied. Madame Pomfresh la regardait du coin de l'œil et Ellie le savait, c'est ce qui provoquait son trouble. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque Severus se mit à remuer dans son lit en poussant des gémissements de douleur. Ellie lui caressa le visage en lui parlant doucement pour le calmer.

« Chhhhuuuuttt, Severus, c'est moi, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire mal… calme-toi… »

Il ouvrit les yeux, Ellie ne savait pas s'il la voyait où s'il délirait. « Ellie… appela t-il.

-Je suis là, près de toi, calme-toi… » lui dit-elle d'une voix pleine de tendresse.

Elle lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa sur les lèvres qui avaient retrouvé leur état d'origine grâce à ses bons soins.

Ce fut la vision de trop pour l'infirmière et elle quitta la pièce pour regagner son laboratoire.

Ellie, satisfaite de se retrouver enfin seule -Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall étaient allés se coucher- put enfin étaler généreusement l'onguent à sa guise sur un endroit qui lui était délicat de manipuler devant des témoins.

Elle venait à peine de finir les deux jambes, le pot était vide et il fallait encore faire le dos, que l'état du maître des cachots s'aggrava. La fièvre grimpait toujours, où elle n'avait pas baissé car il était trop faible pour que les potions agissent correctement.

Severus se mit à s'agiter et son corps se convulsa. Ellie paniquée cria. Madame Pomfresh accouru. « Merlin, c'est ce que je craignais… Si ça ne s'arrête pas rapidement, il va mourir, je suis désolée…

-NOOOOOOOONNNN !! hurla Ellie en larmes… NOOOOOOOOOOONNN ! SEVERUS NE ME LAISSE PAS !! Madame Pomfresh ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? On ne peut pas le laisser mourir !

-Miss, je n'ai pas d'autres potions anti-fièvre et de toute façon elle ne marche pas bien, il est trop faible. »

Ellie essayait à présent d'empêcher Severus de trembler et de se secouer dans tous les sens à cause des convulvions. Elle s'était penché sur lui au dessus du lit et lui maintenait les deux bras plaqués sur le matelas en usant de tout son poids, mais son corps tressautait toujours.

« C'est la fièvre qui fait ça ? Il faudrait donc le refroidir non ? suggéra t-elle, désespérée.

-Oui mais je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut, habituellement la potion anti-fièvre est suffisante.

-Madame Pomfresh, les moldus utilisent parfois une autre technique, je l'ai lu dans un livre. Ils plongent les gens trop fiévreux dans un bain plus froid que leur corps et ça fait baisser la fièvre.

-C'est vrai ? Mais quelle chose curieuse que cette idée là ! Vous pensez qu'il faut essayer ? Comment font-ils ?

-Avez vous une baignoire, du genre des récipients qu'utilisent les moldus ?

-Non Miss, mais il y a une salle de bain à côté, c'est celle que j'utilise et elle a une baignoire sorcière.

-C'est parfait, il faut essayer ! Mais comment allons nous le bouger de ce lit ? Il faudrait presque le stupéfixer !

-Hors de question Miss, il ne résisterait pas à un sortilège de Stupéfixion, il est bien trop faible pour cela. Peut-être une simple potion calmante nous donnerait quelques minutes. Hélàs Miss nous sommes dans une infirmerie scolaire et pas à Sainte-Mangouste, je l'ai dit au Directeur ! Et quand j'ai besoin d'une potion particulière c'est le Professeur Rogue qui me la prépare et là… »

L'infirmière fit un geste las de la main en désignant le patient qui s'agitait dans son lit.

« Vite, emmenons-le Madame Pomfresh, s'il vous plait, il faut essayer, je ne le laisserai pas mourir sans tout tenter. »

Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers l'armoire à potions qui était au fond de la pièce, elle leva le sort de verrouillage avec sa baguette et revint en courant vers Ellie, sa longue robe de sorcière flottant derrière elle et son chapeau menaçant de tomber à chaque pas. Elle versa dans la bouche de Severus qui claquait des dents le contenu incolore de la fiole de verre. Au bout d'une minute qui sembla une éternité à Ellie, le maître des potions se calma légèrement, suffisamment pour supporter un sortilège de lévitation et de brancardage. « _Mobilicorpus_, fit l'infirmière en soulevant sa baguette. »

Le corps blessé s'éleva hors du lit, Ellie entoura le drap blanc autour de lui, et lui tenant la main, elle marcha près de Severus lorsque Madame Pomfresh brandissant sa baguette guidait le curieux brancard flottant dans l'air à hauteur de sa taille, vers la salle de bain de l'infirmerie.

Ellie se précipita vers les robinets et les ouvrit en choissant de privilégier ceux distribuant l'eau froide. Par la grâce de la magie, la gigantesque baignoire de la taille d'une petite piscine, qui s'enfonçait dans le sol carrelé de vert se remplit en moins d'une minute. Ellie descendit les marches et entra dans l'eau en frissonnant, elle était à peine tiède.

« Madame Pomfresh, faites le descendre dans l'eau maintenant, je reste avec lui pour le tenir.

-Miss, votre robe, vous êtes trempée, l'eau est froide vous allez être malade !

-Vous me donnerez de la Pimentine, Madame Pomfresh, et ce ne sera qu'un rhume ! Et qu'est-ce qu'un rhume comparé à ce que Severus a. Vite ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Madame Pomfresh abaissa sa baguette, le corps de Severus entra doucement dans l'eau. Ellie le prit dans ses bras, le laissant flotter, lui soutenant juste la tête. Le drap qui l'entourait toujours se gonfla autour de lui. Ellie s'assit sur les marches de faïence, elle avait passé un de ses bras autour du cou de Severus et le tenait serré contre sa poitrine. « Tiens bon Severus, tiens bon ! Ne me fais pas ça… il faut que tu guérisses… »

Les minutes s'égrènaient lentement. L'eau refroidissait, Ellie aussi. Elle tremblait de froid dans sa robe qui semblait peser des tonnes et la plaquait sur les marches. Elle se sentait épuisée mais ne voulait pas lâcher Severus. Elle continua de lui parler, de lui caresser les cheveux.

Madame Pomfresh à genoux sur le carrelage, la bouche pincée et le visage fermé, attendait elle ne savait quoi. La potion calmante contre toute attente, car elle n'était pas faite pour ça, avait agit et le blessé ne tressautait plus. Elle ignorait si c'était son administration ou ce curieux remède moldu bien étrange qui agissait.

« Miss, le sentez-vous moins chaud ?

-Oui, mais j'ignore si c'est parce que je suis avec lui dans cette eau froide car elle l'est maintenant, ou si la fièvre a baissé. Ne peut-on vérifier ? »

Madame Pomfresh reprit en main sa baguette qu'elle avait posé par terre près d'elle, avança sur les genoux vers Ellie et lança un sortilège qu'elle marmonna. Une étoile orangée sortit de la pointe de la baguette magique de l'infirmière. « Merlin, ça baisse, tout à l'heure l'étoile était rouge, et quand elle est verte c'est que tout va bien. Miss, nous pouvons le sortir à présent, ça fait une demi-heure que vous êtes là avec lui, je vais devoir vous soigner aussi, je le crains, Merlin ! Vous êtes si pâle ! »

Ellie, la joue contre celle enfiévrée de Severus, grelottait. Elle lui appliquait sa main maintenant glacée sur le front pour le rafraichir.

Madame Pomfresh réitéra le sortilège de brancard et Ellie sentit Severus s'arracher à son étreinte. L'infirmière ôta le drap mouillé du blessé d'un mouvement de baguette, elle lança un sortilège de séchage et Ellie sentit le souffle chaud qui sortait de la baguette l'atteindre également. Un autre mouvement de la baguette et Severus fut de nouveau recouvert d'un drap propre et sec. Le corps avança dans la pièce puis sortit. Ellie épuisée et alourdie par sa robe eut du mal à sortir de l'eau. Elle avait froid, ne sentait plus ses mains et ses pieds. Mais Madame Pomfresh revint et lui retira sa robe mouillée d'un sort de déshabillage et lui tendit un peignoir blanc en grosse éponge.

« Venez Miss, je vais vous donner de la Pimentine, ça vous fera du bien, une bonne tasse de thé aussi, et les Elfes vont s'occuper de votre robe. Je vous conseille de vous sécher les cheveux avec votre baguette.

-Et Severus ? Comment est-il ?

-J'ai donné au Professeur Rogue une potion de régénération sanguine, une réhydratante et une anti-douleur à l'instant. Dès qu'il aura repris des forces, nous lui donneront du Pouss'Os. Il n'y a rien d'autre que nous puissions faire, malheureusement. D'ici là, peut-être que le jeune Rogue aura fait d'autres potions anti-fièvre, mais nous lui demandons beaucoup ce soir. Il est si jeune !

-Je sais, mais il fera son possible pour sauver son père, j'en suis sûre, d'ailleurs sa survie en dépend. Nous ne l'avons pas encore conçu. Ça doit arriver dans quinze jours à peu près.

-Je suis au courant Miss, le Directeur me l'a dit. »

Elle hésita et posa quand même la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, tandis qu'elle soutenait par le bras Ellie glacée et tremblante dans le peignoir blanc et qu'elle la ramenait dans l'infirmerie. « Miss, pardonnez-moi, mais vous et le Professeur Rogue, vous êtes ensemble seulement pour le jeune homme afin qu'il vive ou… ?

-Pas seulement, Madame Pomfresh, pas seulement. Je pensais que ça se voyait…

-Oui. Et c'est si étonnant… Vous, si jeune, une élève en plus et lui…

-Lui, le monstre des cachots, l'odieuse chauve-souris désagréable et même méchant, l'ancien Mangemort. Je sais ce qu'il est. Du moins ce qu'il a l'air d'être. Mais je suis la seule à savoir comment il est vraiment dans l'intimité, et je vous assure qu'il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air. Et j'ai été très surprise de m'en rendre compte d'ailleurs.

-Je vous crois Miss, il doit bien avoir quelques qualités pour que vous l'ayez trouvé si vite à votre goût. Asseyez-vous, je vous apporte une tasse de thé et de la Pimentine, ensuite vous pourrez aller vous coucher dans votre maison.

-Non ! Je reste avec lui. S'il reprend conscience, je veux être près de lui. Il est hors de question qu'il reste seul. Il a passé sa vie tout seul, sans personne pour prendre soin de lui. Il aurait pu mourir comme un chien. Ça suffit. Il mérite mieux que ça, après tout ce qu'il a enduré. »

Madame Pomfresh ne répondit pas, elle comprenait qu'il était inutile d'insister et que Miss Saint-Clair ne quitterait jamais le chevet du Professeur de Potions.

Ellie avait repris sa place sur la chaise près de Severus et tenait sa main dans la sienne. Pourtant elle était épuisée, avait encore les extrémités des membres engourdis et sentait poindre une migraine assortie d'une vague nausée. Elle se pencha malgré l'inconfort de la position, posa sa tête sur le matelas près de la main de Severus et ferma les yeux.

« Tenez, buvez cette potion Miss, et prenez ensuite cette tasse de thé. Et comme je sais que vous ne partirez pas quoi que je puisse vous dire, je vous conseille de vous allonger dans le lit d'à côté et de dormir un peu, et vous y serez au chaud. »

Ellie se redressa et demanda l'heure à l'infirmière. Celle ci lui répondit qu'il était environ trois heures du matin, et qu'elle allait s'accorder un peu de repos elle aussi. Ellie hocha la tête et prit le verre de Pimentine que lui tendait Madame Pomfresh. Elle l'avala d'une traite et sentit une forte chaleur irradier son corps et la réchauffer. Il lui sembla même que ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas séchés, fumaient. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Elle prit ensuite la tasse de thé que l'infirmière avait posé sur la table de nuit et la dégusta à petite gorgées.

Ellie luttait à présent contre le sommeil. Le corps de Severus semblait garder la fraicheur que le bain froid lui avait apporté. Ses joues étaient encore un peu chaudes mais il n'était plus agité et dormait ou était inconscient, elle ne savait pas trop.

Les lumières des lampes à gaz de la salle avaient baissé d'elles-même jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une faible lueur, quand l'infirmière était sortie. Sevy n'était pas revenu. Ellie savait qu'il avait du s'allonger un peu pour se reposer, plutôt que d'insister à fabriquer des potions que la fatigue lui aurait fait rater.

La Gryffondor soupira en regardant Severus, elle avait mal partout et le lit voisin lui tendait les bras. Elle eut alors une idée et prit sa baguette pour rapprocher les deux lits jusqu'à les coller. Satisfaite, elle retira le peignoir, se glissa en string et soutien-gorge sous les couvertures, s'approcha de Severus le plus possible et lui attrapa la main. Roulée en boule contre le bras meurtri du maître des potions, Ellie s'endormit immédiatement.

Ce fut dans cette position que la trouva Madame Pomfresh, lorsqu'au petit matin elle vint s'enquérir de son patient. Avec un sourire, elle installa des paravents autour des deux lits et après avoir redonné les potions de Sevy à son père, elle les laissa dormir après avoir posé la robe sèche et repassée d'Ellie au pied de son lit.

* * *

« Lavande, Parvati, vous savez où est Ellie ? son lit n'est pas défait, demanda Hermione dès son réveil »

Parvati bailla à s'en décrocher la machoire et lui répondit encore dans les brumes du sommeil : « Chais pas, sûrement dans la chambre du Préfet En Chef, nan ? »

Hermione savait qu'il n'en était rien et attendit patiemment dans la salle commune que les garçons pointent le bout de leur nez. Quand Harry et Ron descendirent de leur dortoir, elle prit Harry par le bras, le tira à l'écart sans que Ron qui le précédait ne les vit et chuchota à son oreille juste ces trois mots : « Cherche, Ellie, carte. »

Il hocha la tête et annonça qu'il allait « au p'tit coin » et d'avoir l'amabilité de bien vouloir l'attendre pour descendre car il connaissait un certain goinfre qui ne lui aurait pas laissé la moindre miette. La mine renfrognée de Ron arracha des sourires à Hermione et un éclat de rire moqueur à Ginny qui avait tout entendu. « Tais-toi où je dis à Maman que tu dors pas toujours dans ton lit… lui dit-il vengeur.

-Tu n'oserais pas ! siffla Ginny les yeux plissés en deux fentes qui scintillaient de colère.

-Je me gênerais, insista t-il, ravi, en comptemplant ses ongles.

-Si tu fais ça je dis à toute la famille que tu es gay et que tu cours après Rogue.

-T'es malade ou quoi ? Personne ne croira jamais ça !

-Oh, faut voir, après tout, personne n'a jamais vu une femme avec Rogue, il n'est pas marié, donc il est peut-être gay et toi, tu n'as pas de copine, d'ailleurs tu n'as jamais de copines… Et c'est très suspect ça ! Si ça se trouve tu es vraiment gay !! persifla la rouquine de Gryffondor.

-N'importe quoi ! demande donc à Lavande si je suis gay ! Espèce de peste ! Et Rogue a un fils je te rappelle, donc il n'est pas gay !

-Oh, mais il me semble qu'à part quelques bisous tu n'as pas fait grand chose à Lavande ! Et pour Rogue c'est pas sûr, il est peut-être bisexuel ! AH !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, à deux doigts d'éclater de rire… Harry revint et mis fin à la querelle stérile des Weasley. Et tandis qu'ils descendaient à la Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner, leurs sacs de cours sous le bras, il révéla à Hermione qu'Ellie était à l'infirmerie avec Severus Rogue mais qu'il ne savait pas lequel car le second Rogue était dans son appartement.

« Ellie et Sevy doivent être malades, ils avaient l'air bizarre tout le week-end.

-Tu crois ? Mais hier on n'a pas eu potions ? Si ça se trouve c'est la chauve-souris qui est malade.

-Bon, on le saura tout à l'heure, on verra si Sevy vient en cours et si les Serdaigles ont potions aujourd'hui. Je sais que Luna a potions le mardi. »

Une place était vacante à la Table des Professeurs : celle du Maître des Potions. Le Professeur Dumbledore annonça que les cours de potions étaient annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre car le Professeur Rogue était souffrant, ce qui plongea les élèves de trois des maisons dans le plus pur ravissement, la quatrième, celle de Serpentard ne se réjouit pas et ses élèves chuchotaient se demandant ce que leur Directeur pouvait bien avoir. Drago Malefoy ricana avec Crabbe et Goyle qui pouffaient comme deux filles de première année devant un acteur de cinéma moldu en maillot de bain. Sevy Rogue ne vint pas prendre son petit déjeuner.

Ron demanda à Teddy qui était son voisin de table, s'il savait quelque chose, mais il ne savait rien, et même pas où était son ami, ce qui l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire. Il n'avait pas vu son père de la soirée, le loup-garou avait passé la nuit dans la cabane hurlante et ce matin Remus avait la mine des mauvais jours. La nuit avait du être éprouvante, malgré la potion tue-loup.

Sevy ne vint pas en cours de la matinée, Ellie non plus. Hermione et Harry se demandaient ce qui se passait, ils étaient persuadés que ça faisait partie du mystère qui entourait les Rogue Père et Fils et Ellie Saint-Clair. Les Professeurs ne firent aucun commentaire sur leur absence, ce qui voulait dire, qu'ils savaient parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir , selon l'avis d'Harry que cette constatation acheva de convaincre qu'il y avait bien « baleine sous caillou », expression qu'avait employé Ellie la veille.

* * *

« Minerva ! Bonjour, vous venez aux nouvelles ?

-Bonjour Poppy, comment la nuit s'est-elle passé pour le Professeur Rogue ?

-Eh bien, elle avait assez mal commencé à dire vrai, confirma l'infirmière en faisant entrer le Professeur McGonagall qui venait de frapper à la porte de l'infirmerie. Je vous avoue que j'ai crains le pire, mais grâce à la présence d'esprit de Miss Saint-Clair qui a suggéré un étrange remède moldu, le Professeur Rogue va mieux. Il n'est toujours pas conscient mais la fièvre a baissé.

-Un remède moldu ? Mais lequel, par Merlin ?

-Un bain froid, Minerva, elle a voulu le mettre dans un bain froid et ça a marché ! les moldus ont des idées incroyables. Et elle a voulu y aller avec lui, au risque de prendre un rhume. Cette fille est têtue, c'est incroyable ! Une vraie Gryffondor, soyez-en assurée, ma chère ! »

Le Professeur McGonagall pénétra dans la pièce et vit l'alcôve formée par les paravents. Pompom expliqua : « J'ai du les isoler, on ne sait jamais, vous comprenez, si j'avais un autre malade. Albus a dit que j'avais bien fait, et de laisser Miss Saint-Clair dormir, mais je vous avoue Minerva que cette promiscuité entre elle et le Professeur Rogue me gêne un peu.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Poppy ?

-Jugez-vous même, Minerva, répondit-elle en écartant légèrement un des rideaux. »

Le Professeur McGonagall eut un sursaut en découvrant Severus et Ellie.

Ellie vêtue seulement de sa lingerie de dentelle blanche, avait mis sa tête dans le creux de l'aisselle de Severus et dormait un bras en travers du ventre de son Professeur de Potions.

« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, soupira la professeur de métamorphose. »

Ce fut à cet instant que Severus Rogue ouvrit les yeux.

* * *


	10. Réveil à l'infirmerie

**Plume 112** : Tu fais bien de te poser des questions, pour le coup de pied, parce que figure-toi que Severus et Ellie vont s'en poser aussi. Il va être question sous peu de recherches médicomagiques, pour trouver des onguents miracles... Affaire à suivre !

* * *

« Professeur Rogue !! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda Madame Pomfresh, en se précipitant vers le lit de son patient.»

Severus semblait hagard, il sentit le bras d'Ellie sur son ventre et avança la main pour le recouvrir d'instinct. Ce geste n'échappa pas au Professeur McGonagall qui amorça un petit sourire : Ce vieux brigand d'Albus avait encore raison, comme toujours.

« Soif… murmura le maître des potions. »

L'infirmière leva sa baguette : « _Accio verre d'eau_ » et l'attrapa au vol. Elle souleva la tête de Severus et le fit boire.

Ellie se réveilla dès qu'elle sentit Severus bouger. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux ouverts. Elle se redressa d'un bond, repoussant les couvertures, indifférente à sa tenue plus que légère. Elle vit sa robe au pied du lit, la saisit et l'enfila en un instant. Elle souleva ses longs cheveux blonds et les fit retomber sur son dos.

Severus but tout le verre d'eau et grimaça de douleur, en effleurant ses côtes. Madame Pomfresh reposa la tête du ténébreux Professeur sur l'oreiller. « Ellie… réclama le blessé.

-Je suis là Severus, je suis restée avec toi, tout va bien, tu es à Poudlard, tu ne crains plus rien. »

Elle lui caressa les joues. « Tu piques… constata t-elle, en lui souriant. Il plongea son regard un peu troublé par la fièvre, dans ses yeux d'améthyste.

-Combien… temps ?

-On est mardi matin, mon cœur, tu es parti depuis la nuit de vendredi à samedi, tu t'en souviens ?

-Albus… besoin… Albus.

-Je vais le chercher, Professeur Rogue, lui dit Minerva McGonagall et elle se précipita hors de l'infirmerie sans plus attendre.

-Mal… gémit Severus. »

Madame Pomfresh quitta le chevet du malade et alla vers l'armoire à potions. « Il reste une fiole de potion anti-douleur de cette nuit !

-Où as-tu mal, Severus ? Demanda Ellie.

-Là… »

Il montra sa poitrine et descendit ensuite la main entre ses jambes. Ellie, profitant que l'infirmière était occupée, souleva le drap. Le sexe de Severus était encore meurtri et ses testicules avaient une vilaine couleur noire bleutée. L'onguent n'avait pas suffit à résorber tous les hématomes et elle se demanda s'il n'aurait pas des séquelles physiques, stérilité ou… pire.

« Tu vas prendre une potion et te reposer, tu n'auras plus mal dans quelques instants. »

Madame Pomfresh revint avec une fiole verte, l'ouvrit et la porta aux lèvres du maître des cachots. Ensuite, elle annonça qu'il allait prendre du Pouss'Os pour ressouder ses côtes complètement. Elle avait guéri les autres fractures par la magie, mais les côtes étaient particulières à cause des mouvements de la respiration et il fallait du Pouss'Os. Même si c'était très mauvais, il fallait tout boire et ne plus bouger. Et il fallait aussi qu'on lui mette de l'Essence de Dictame sur les plaies dues à la Magie Noire pour que la peau se reconstitue correctement.

Ellie, un peu gênée, s'écarta du lit de Severus et prit l'infirmière par le bras pour l'éloigner. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il entende. «Madame Pomfresh, il dit qu'il a très mal, là… où il a eu le coup de pied… vous savez, dit-elle à voix basse. C'est tout noir et enflé, l'onguent n'a pas fait beaucoup d'effet. Est-ce qu'il va avoir des… séquelles ? »

Madame Pomfresh réfléchit quelques secondes et répondit : « Je ne sais pas, Miss Saint-Clair, c'est possible en effet. Il pourrait devenir stérile ou même impuissant, ce que je ne lui souhaite pas d'ailleurs, rajouta t-elle, en voyant la mine déconfite d'Ellie.

-Dans combien de temps pourrons-nous le savoir ?

-Pour l'impuissance, Miss, déclara t-elle la bouche pincée, vous vous en rendrez compte dès qu'il sera assez remis pour… essayer. Pour la stérilité, et bien, ce sera à envisager si… vos efforts pour concevoir restent vains.

-Merlin… Je ne vais jamais oser lui dire ça. Il ne va pas s'en remettre.

-Ne lui dites rien dans ce cas, il n'a pas besoin d'avoir encore cette angoisse là en plus. Laissez-le se remettre, ne pressez rien. Il sera assez tôt en temps voulu. Ses poumons sont gravements atteints, je ne vous cache pas que c'est une blessure qui peut être mortelle. Il ne doit pas bouger surtout.

-Dois-je lui remettre de l'onguent… là ?

-Vous pouvez Miss, répondit Madame Pomfresh, sans autre commentaire. »

_° Merlin… Il faut qu'il guérisse, il va pas être impuissant quand même ? On aurait du le faire, on aurait du le faire… tant pis pour l'âge on aurait rien dit. Oh misère, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir laissé faire, si ça se trouve il ne pourra plus jamais ou alors il pourra pas faire Sevy. T__u n'as pas honte Ellie ?! Encore heureux qu'il soit vivant oui ! Il pourrait être mort ! __Si un jour je tiens le responsable de cette boucherie… je le tue.°_

Ellie poussa un soupir d'appréhension. Elle retourna vers Severus et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Je vais te mettre quelque chose qui va t'aider à guérir. Ne t'inquiète pas, et si je te fais mal, n'hésite pas à me le dire. D'accord ? »

Il cligna des yeux. Ellie écarta le drap et saisit le nouveau pot d'onguent, fabriqué dans la nuit. Elle prit une noisette de pommade et regarda Severus qui fermait les yeux. « Merlin, faites qu'Oncle Albus ne me voit pas faire ça, j'en mourrais. Mais personne ne touchera Severus là, que moi… pensa t-elle, avec une pointe de jalousie. »

Délicatement, Ellie étala l'onguent malodorant. Severus serrait les dents et ne disait rien. Il gardait les yeux fermés. La blonde Gryffondor eut un sursaut quand elle vit une larme s'échapper d'un des yeux de son amant et suivre sa tempe, pour s'égarer dans ses cheveux. « Je te fais mal ?

-Non... Comment… c'est ?

-Moche, Severus. Qui t'a fait ça ?

-Lucius, murmura t-il, vengeance… Drago.

-Merlin ! C'est donc pour ça !

-Ellie… Le Seigneur… sait.

-Que sait-il mon cœur ? Demanda t-elle en s'approchant de son visage pour le regarder. Il ouvrit les yeux.

-Nous…. Toi… Sevy. ».

Ellie eut un sursaut et une vague de panique l'envahit tout à coup. Elle sentait son cœur battre comme s'il allait se décrocher. « Misère, comment a t-il su ? Murmura t-elle.

-Sais pas.

-Personne ne sait Severus, personne, hormis Oncle Albus et les Professeurs. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, je te le jure sur notre fils, lui assura t-elle en lui serrant fort la main.

-Te…crois.

Ellie sentit qu'il faiblissait. Parler l'épuisait, il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Il fallait attendre huit heures que les côtes se ressoudent, après Madame Pomfresh lui donnerait sans doute un peu de soupe.

« Ne dis plus rien. Attend Oncle Albus, garde tes forces. Je finis de te soigner, ne t'en fais pas.

-Peur…

-De quoi Severus ? »

Il glissa sa main vers le bas de son ventre, là où Ellie étalait avec délicatesse l'onguent répugnant.

« Marche… plus… Lucius… fait… exprès.

-Mais si. T'inquiète pas. Tu verras ça marchera, lui assura Ellie d'une voix qu'elle espérait convaincante. »

Elle referma le pot de porcelaine et alla le reposer sur la table de nuit. Ellie vit les larmes couler des yeux de Severus. « Chhhhuuuttt, ne pleure pas… c'est fini. Tu vas guérir, je te le promets, lui murmura t-elle, émue de sa détresse. »

La jeune sorcière remonta le drap sur Severus et y rajouta une couverture. Elle se rassis et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Ellie… reste… laisse pas.

-Regarde-moi, Severus Rogue, lui dit-elle tendrement, en lui prenant le visage entre ses deux mains et en plongeant son regard dans les yeux d'onyx du maitre des cachots. Ne crois pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi comme ça ! Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ? Je te rappelle que tu m'as promis l'éternité dans tes bras. »

Il eut un pauvre sourire. Ellie s'approcha de son visage et lui captura les lèvres avec douceur. Severus ferma les yeux et lui rendit son baiser.

« Hum, hum… je ne pensais pas vous déranger… »

Ellie se redressa honteuse, devant elle se tenaient Albus Dumbledore qui souriait malicieusement le regard pétillant, Minerva McGonagall rose de confusion et un Sevy Rogue tout sourire, heureux de voir que son père allait visiblement bien mieux.

«Bonjour mes enfants, je suis ravi de voir que Severus va mieux, déclara le vieil homme visiblement soulagé.

-Bonjour Oncle Albus, je crois que Severus a des tas de choses à te dire, mais il est faible et a du mal à parler, annonça t-elle histoire de changer d'atmosphère. »

Puis elle se retourna de nouveau vers le maitre des potions : « Je vais aller prendre une douche, me changer, manger un peu. Je te laisse entre de bonnes mains. Je reviens après et je reste avec toi, d'accord ? »

Severus hocha la tête en silence. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses lèvres étaient décolorées, ses yeux cernés. Sevy s'approcha de son père et lui embrassa le front. « Papa, tu sais que tu nous as fait peur cette nuit ? Content que tu sois de retour parmi nous. »

-Content aussi… fils."

Albus prit la parole. « Hélèna, Sevy, allez manger un peu, je vous dispense des cours de la journée. Allez chez le Professeur Rogue, Dolly vous apportera un bon petit déjeuner. Vous pourrez bien entendu revenir plus tard. Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de lui parler en privé.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, Oncle Albus. Ne le fatigue pas de trop quand même. »

Ellie remit sa cape sur ses épaules et laça ses sandales. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie suivit de Sevy. Avant de la refermer, elle envoya un baiser à Severus qui la suivait du regard.

Albus Dumbledore se pencha sur son professeur de potions et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence : « Mon cher enfant, si vous ne guérissez pas avec ces deux-là, rien ne vous guérira. Votre fils a fabriqué des potions toute la nuit pour vous soigner et Hélèna a risqué la grippe ou une fluxion pour faire baisser votre fièvre. Elle ne vous a pas lâché une seule minute, personne n'a pu vous toucher, c'est elle qui vous soigne. Ah ! ces Gryffondors hein !! fit-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Severus eut un autre maigre sourire. Puis pressé par son Directeur qui voulait tout savoir, il commença à raconter son aventure depuis l'instant où il avait pris la poudre de cheminette, cela lui prit un long moment. Parler était douloureux, respirer aussi, il abrégeait au maximum les phrases. Il réussit néanmoins à expliquer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au courant de l'existence de Sevy car Drago avait parlé, le Lord savait également tout pour Ellie et lui, jusqu'aux détails intimes, ce qui arracha un cri à Minerva, et son passage à tabac était une vengeance de Lucius et Drago.

Quand épuisé, il fut dans l'incapacité d'ajouter un mot, Albus Dumbledore se redressa l'œil glacial et le visage sévère. Il tapota l'épaule de Severus. « Vous avez été très courageux comme toujours, mon garçon. A chaque fois, je m'en veux de vous renvoyer là-bas, vous savez… maintenant reposez-vous, dormez… Hélèna va revenir vous veiller de toute façon, je crains qu'il ne faille même pas essayer de l'en empêcher. Je m'occupe de cette affaire. »

Le Directeur prit le bras du professeur McGonagall et l'attira vers la porte de l'infirmerie. « J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons un gros problème, Minerva. Si Voldemort découvre l'origine des deux garçons, nous sommes perdus. »

* * *

Ellie et son futur fils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du Professeur Rogue. « Je ne suis pas en uniforme, je ne suis pas coiffée, mes cheveux sont encore emmêlés de la nuit, je n'ai pas fait ma toilette, je ne suis pas maquillée et je suis dans les couloirs de Poudlard en plein intercours ! Merlin ! Achevez-moi, épargnez-moi la honte d'être vue, se lamenta Ellie en s'approchant de l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée »

Sevy se mit à rire et lui prit la main pour la faire marcher plus vite. « Je ne peux rien faire pour tes vêtements, mais tu peux prendre un bain dans notre salle de bain et je te prête ma brosse à cheveux, dans mon immense commisération.

-Oh ! Tant de bonté venant de vous, Monsieur Rogue, comment est-ce possible ? Êtes-vous bien sûr d'être le fils de l'horriiiiiible Professeur Rogue ? Répondit Ellie avec humour.

-Je me le demande parfois, très chère… Mais il paraît que vu notre ressemblance, je n'y coupe pas ! Hélàs, hélàs, drame cruel, horrible destinée… je suis bien le fils du monstre des cachots. »

Sevy roulait des yeux fous et tirait la langue, en émettant des bruits de bouche suspects qui firent rire Ellie, mais terrorisèrent un Poufsouffle de première année qui eut le malheur de se trouver sur leur chemin.

« Sevy, arrête ! Tu as terrorisé ce pauvre gosse, tu as vu sa tête !! Attends, tu es un Serpentard, Préfet en Chef, fils de Prof, de Directeur de Maison, tu es gigantesque pour un petit comme ça. Tu imagines la terreur que tu dois leur inspirer ? Petit bourreau !

-Merlin, je suis tout ça ? Tu as oublié de dire que je suis très beau et très intelligent également, ajouta t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Et très modeste, termina Ellie en pouffant. »

Puis apercevant les 7ème année qui approchaient, elle sursauta : « Oh ! Non pas ça… ils sortent de la classe de Binns pour aller en botanique avec Chourave. Vite ! Je préfère qu'ils ne nous voient pas. »

Mais Neville Londubat et Ron Weasley qui étaient dans les premiers à sortir avaient vu le jeune couple s'enfuir en se tenant par la main.

« Eeeehhhh ! lança Ron, Ellie ! Sevy ! Vous étiez où ? Vous venez pas en cours ?

-Ronald Weasley, ronchonna Hermione, une pile de livres dans les bras, tu devrais hurler plus fort, Hagrid n'a pas du t'entendre !

-Mais Mione, Ellie et Sevy viennent de passer, ils sont pas en uniforme, ils ont séchés les cours ce matin et tu dis rien ? T'es Préfète En Chef, je te rappelle quand même…

-Oh ! Tu me le rappelles quand ça t'arrange Ron. Laisse les tranquille, on saura ce qui se passe de toute façon, à un moment ou à un autre. »

Ellie et Sevy se ruèrent sur le tableau d'Ulric Le Follingue dans le couloir désert des cachots. Ellie, essouflée d'avoir couru, s'adossa à un mur en fermant les yeux pour reprendre son souffle. « Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ? Et pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne fait que commencer ?

-Tu devrais retirer ta cape et aller prendre un bain chaud, si tu veux. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais pris un long bain glacé cette nuit pour sauver Papa. »

Sevy leva le bras et lui montra le mur d'en face, tout en retirant sa cape et en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. « C'est la première porte à gauche, celle derrière la tenture verte. Pendant ce temps je demande un p'tit déj'.

-Attends, Dolly ne te connais pas à cette époque, il faut que je te présente.

-Flûte, j'avais oublié. Tu veux que j'allume un feu ? J'aime bien, ça donne une douce atmosphère à la pièce, sinon c'est triste ici. »

-C'est une excellente idée, vas-y, acquiesça Ellie en posant sa cape sur le dossier du fauteuil unique. DOLLY ! Appella t-elle.»

L'Elfe d'Ellie transplana et s'inclina devant sa maîtresse. « Bonjour, Maîtresse Ellie, vous désirez quelque chose de Dolly ?

-Bonjour Dolly, répondit Ellie, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. Regarde ce jeune homme, veux-tu ? »

L'Elfe se retourna et leva les yeux sur Sevy. « Bonjour Dolly, lui dit-il.

-Maitresse, le jeune homme connaît Dolly ? Pourtant Dolly ne connaît pas le jeune homme, révéla l'Elfe.

-Dolly, ce jeune homme s'appelle Severus Rogue Junior, c'est le fils du Professeur de Potions que tu connais. On l'appelle Sevy, tu t'en souviendras ? Et ce jeune homme est très particulier Dolly. Je vais te confier un grand secret, que tu ne devras pas révéler. »

L'Elfe s'inclina et répondit « Dolly garde les secrets de sa maîtresse, Miss. Et on appelle le jeune homme Sevy. Dolly saura son nom, Maîtresse. »

Ellie regarda son Elfe et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Sevy avait lancé un _« incendio_ » dans la cheminée et se chauffait les fesses en regardant sa mère parler à Dolly.

-Dolly, ce jeune homme vient du futur, il est mon fils et celui du Professeur Rogue. Il est arrivé ici par accident avec le fils du Professeur Lupin.

L'Elfe regarda sa maitresse puis le jeune homme avec intérêt.

« Les Portes du Temps se sont ouvertes, Maîtresse ?

-Oui Dolly.

-Le jeune homme est donc mon maître aussi ? Demanda l'Elfe.

Sevy lui répondit : « Dolly, dans le futur d'où je viens, c'est toi qui t'es occupé de moi quand j'étais bébé. Tu me donnais le biberon, changeait mes couches et jouait avec moi. »

L'Elfe se tortilla de plaisir en commença à tire-bouchonner le bas du cache-bouillotte dont elle était vêtue. « Dolly adore les bébés ! Dolly pourra vraiment donner le biberon au petit Maître ?

-Je peux te dire que tu auras ce privilège exclusif, confirma Sevy.

-Dolly est heureuse que les Portes du Temps se soient ouvertes, Maitre, le Professeur Rogue est-il aussi le Maître de Dolly ?»

Sevy hésita et puis confirma en se disant que de toute façon, au point où ils en étaient, ce n'était plus la peine de chercher les complications. « Il le sera bientôt, Dolly. Donc si tu veux déjà t'habituer à le servir aussi, tu peux. Tu as une famille de sorciers complète rien que pour toi toute seule, qu'en dis-tu ? »

L'Elfe était rougissante et visiblement ravie. Sevy savait que de servir une famille était un honneur pour un Elfe et se voir confier les nourrissons une immense preuve de confiance dont les Elfes aimaient à se vanter entre eux. Dolly était aux anges. Sevy et Ellie se gardèrent bien de lui dire ce qui s'était passé dans l'autre futur, ils espéraient de toute façon qu'il était d'hors et déjà changé.

« Dolly, nous voudrions un petit déjeuner pour deux. Et j'ai besoin de vêtements, une robe de sorcière sera très bien, je te laisse choisir, une cape assortie et les chaussures évidemment et il faudrait me coiffer, je n'ai rien avec moi. Tu sais bien que le démêlage avec la baguette est moins bien que celui avec la brosse magique.

-Dolly s'occupe de tout, Maîtresse, répondit l'Elfe avec assurance. »

Et elle transplana aussitôt. Ellie poussa un soupir. « Bon, Dolly est au courant, c'est fait, elle le prend bien, je suis assez soulagée. Je file prendre un bain chaud. Merlin, si tu savais ce que j'en ai rêvé cette nuit ! »

Ellie se dirigea vers la tenture indiquée précédemment par Sevy, la souleva et ouvrit la porte. Une superbe salle de bain noire et blanche apparût sous ses yeux. Le bassin qui servait de baignoire était taillé dans de l'obsidienne et il n'avait aucun angle, tout était parfaitement arrondi. Des robinets d'or ouvragés en forme de serpents alimentaient en eau et en mousse la gigantesque baignoire. Le lavabo et les toilettes étaient dans la même matière noire. Tout le reste était blanc nacré. C'était d'un raffinement exquis. Qui aurait cru que le monstre des cachots avait une aussi belle salle de bain ?

La jeune Gryffondor prit une serviette blanche, épaisse et moelleuse, fit couler l'eau chaude et ouvrit un robinet de bain moussant à l'odeur d'algues. Elle se déshabilla et se plongea avec délices dans l'eau chaude remplie de mousse odorante et irisée, s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

Elle entendit le « pop » de son Elfe venant apporter le plateau et les vêtements demandés.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall quittèrent l'infirmerie, en laissant le Professeur Rogue se reposer. Le vieux Directeur lui avait tapoté doucement l'épaule, en lui recommandant de dormir un peu et en lui assurant qu'Hélèna serait bientôt de retour pour le veiller.

« J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons un gros problème, Minerva. Si Voldemort découvre l'origine des deux garçons nous sommes perdus.

- Albus, comment a t-il su ? Comment Vous-Savez-Qui est au courant pour Severus et Ellie ? Demanda le Professeur de Métamorphose lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir.

-Pour le jeune Sevy, c'est Drago Malefoy. Il a fourni à Voldemort tous les renseignements qu'il a pu trouver sur le jeune Rogue, c'est à dire ce que nous avons laissé volontairement filtrer : Statut du sang, origines de sa mère, et aptitudes de Sevy. En fait, je devrais dire inaptitudes pour Voldemort. Bien entendu, Minerva, elles sont simulées, le garçon est loin d'être aussi futile et incapable que Monsieur Malefoy ne le pense. Il est même excellent, paraît-il. Ça ne m'étonne d'ailleurs pas, il est le fils de Severus Rogue !

-Et pour Ellie, Albus !? Quelqu'un les auraient-ils vu ?

-Il y a des chances pour que ce soit également le jeune Malefoy, Professeur. Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit hier soir, nous n'avons changé qu'un seul évènement. Drago aurait du être renvoyé, nous avons empêché le crime et il est donc encore ici. Et depuis, des choses qui n'auraient pas du arriver, se produisent. Il est le lien. Dans l'autre futur, Severus et Hélèna ont tenu leur liaison secrète, ils se sont mariés en secret également, et ils ont dissimulé sa grossesse. Je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à comprendre comment ils ont réussi, enfin si, je le soupçonne, mais passons. Et ici, dans ce temps qui est le nôtre, nous sommes tous au courant, avant même que cette relation n'ait vraiment commencé. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Minerva, ils n'ont encore rien fait d'irrémédiable, malgré les apparences. Je le leur ai interdit. Comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, ils essaient de contourner cette interdiction par tous les moyens, mais Severus a pour l'instant respecté sa virginité. Je crains qu'il n'ait respecté que ça d'ailleurs et qu'ils se câlinent autant qu'ils peuvent, mais bon... En leur interdisant de franchir ce dernier pas, j'ai également modifié le futur, je présume. Hélèna ne peut pas librement passer ses nuits avec Severus comme ils le voudraient donc ils se voient ailleurs et rarement, encore à cause de moi. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'ils aient donc pris des risques. Un baiser ou une étreinte ont pu être aperçu par Monsieur Malefoy ou un autre Serpentard. Et l'information a été transmise à Voldemort qui a interrogé Severus comme il nous l'a expliqué.

-Il a demandé à Severus d'arrêter de voir Ellie, pour ne pas perdre sa place ici. Et Malefoy surveillera pour faire son rapport à Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais si nous leur interdisons, vous savez ce qui risque d'arriver, le statut d'âme sœur est précis, enfin pour ce que j'en sais, ajouta le Professeur de Métamorphose. »

Les deux professeurs entrèrent dans la salle de classe pour l'instant vide de Minerva et s'assirent sur deux chaises, près du bureau. « Je n'ai cours que dans trente minutes, confia t-elle. »

Albus hocha la tête. « Ils sont liés, par delà les brumes du temps. Si l'un meurt, l'autre se laisse mourir de désespoir ou se suicide en général. Leurs deux âmes libérées se réincarnent et n'ont de cesse de se retrouver pour revivre cet amour éternel. Même avec 20 ans d'écart comme pour Severus et Hélèna. Quand les âmes sœurs ne se trouvent pas, elles restent seules et attendent la mort pour recommencer un autre cycle de vie et ainsi de suite. C'est pour cela qu'Hélèna refusait inconsciemment tous les petits-amis potentiels qu'elle aurait pu avoir, et aussi pourquoi elle a refusé catégoriquement Monsieur Malefoy qui a pourtant du succès avec les demoiselles.

-Et Severus ? demanda McGonagall.

-Pareil. Severus n'a jamais connu de femme. Il n'a pas cherché, vous vous souvenez de sa seule amie d'enfance, Lili Evans et ce n'était qu'une simple amitié. Et il n'y a jamais eu quiconque dans la vie de Severus. Bien entendu, cette information est confidentielle, Minerva, il ne me pardonnerait pas de l'avoir révélée. Il attendait son âme sœur sans le savoir.

-Ellie ?

-J'en suis intimement persuadé. Leurs sentiments sont trop forts pour une relation aussi récente, c'est typique des âmes sœurs. Ils se connaissent à peine et se comportent comme s'ils avaient des années de vie commune. Et c'est aussi pour ça que Severus se montre très entreprenant avec Ellie, malgré son caractère solitaire et… difficile. Elle est à lui, il le ressent. Et elle, malgré son éducation très sang-pur, se montre assez rapide à répondre à ses avances. On dit que les âmes sœurs gardent la mémoire des amours passés, mais rien n'est sûr. C'est un événement magique assez rare, donc peu étudié. Il est aussi dit que les enfants nés de ces unions d'amour éternel sont particulièrement beaux. Vous en conviendrez, le jeune Rogue est très beau et cela tend à être une autre preuve.

-Albus, si vous avez raison, et je pense que vous avez raison d'ailleurs, on ne peut pas les séparer. Il va être impossible à Severus d'obéir à Vous-Savez-Qui.

-A moins qu'on arrive à contourner le problème, Minerva.

-Comment ?

-En les mariant, ma chère ! »

* * *

« Maman ! Ne t'endors pas dans l'eau, quand même ! cria Sevy Rogue à Ellie, depuis le salon des appartements de son père.

-Non, c'est bon, je profite un peu, encore quelques minutes, et NE MANGE PAS TOUT, ajouta t-elle, en élévant la voix.

Elle entendit un rire clair et franc qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Ce chenapan allait lui manquer le jour où il repartirait à son époque, et elle sentait que pour Severus, c'était la même chose. Il s'était attaché à son fils et semblait partager beaucoup de choses avec lui. Ellie pensa « des choses de mecs », en souriant intérieurement.

Elle prit sa baguette et lança un sort de démélage, afin de pouvoir se faire un shampooing. D'ailleurs, où était le shampooing de Sevy ? Un « _Accio shampooing_ » plus tard et elle avait deux bouteilles en main, strictement identiques. «Shampooing Saccharine Saccade, la potion magique anti-cheveux gras » annonçaient les flacons.

« Tiens donc, je n'aurais pas cru, Sevy et Severus ont les mêmes cheveux. Maintenant on le voit bien puisque Severus les lave ENFIN. Mais je ne pensais pas que Sevy avait aussi les cheveux gras. Bon tant pis, je ne fais pas de shampooing, il ne me va pas celui là, il va me déssécher les cheveux. »

Ellie sortit de l'eau et s'enroula dans la serviette. Elle se maudissait de n'avoir pas demandé ses affaires de toilette à Dolly, elle n'avait pas non plus sa brosse à dents. « Bon je vais utiliser un sortilège de lavage et je verrai ce soir, j'aime pas ça, mais bon. A la guerre comme à la guerre ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, et regarda ce que l'Elfe lui avait apporté. « Ah… oui, pourquoi pas. Un peu habillé pour Poudlard, mais bon…

-Comment ça, habillé ? demanda Sevy.

-Je te rappelle que je devrais être en uniforme et toi aussi. Moi je vais devoir me balader dans une tenue assez originale et toi tu es en clone de ton père. C'est peut-être beaucoup. Tu devrais te changer Sevy… tu as au moins le choix, ce n'est pas une Elfe idolâtre qui a choisi pour toi. »

Ellie prit sa pile de vêtements et entra dans la chambre de Severus, sous l'œil amusé de Sevy. Les Elfes avaient refait le lit dans lequel ils avaient découvert le plaisir d'être ensemble, et le plaisir tout court d'ailleurs. Rien que ce souvenir la fit rosir et elle se demanda si Severus récupérerait un jour suffisamment pour recommencer. Elle mit la lingerie de satin noir que Dolly avait choisie et enfila la robe. Elle était noire et émeraude moirée, elle changeait de couleur selon l'angle sous lequel on la regardait. Originale. Et très chère d'ailleurs. La robe n'avait pas de décolleté, elle remontait jusqu'au haut du cou avec des découpes dentelées comme des feuilles qui caressaient le menton et redesdendait à la manière de pétales. Les manches étaient dites à « gigots » et la poitrine bien moulée ainsi que la taille. Bien entendu la robe était longue, avec une traine et la cape s'accrochait aux épaules, mode sorcière du dernier chic. Et il y avait les bottines assorties. Ellie vit que Dolly avait même pensé aux bas, ces bas gris foncé en voile qui tenaient tous seuls en haut de la cuisse grâce à une dentelle magique, et que la blonde Gryffondor adorait.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, Sevy siffla d'admiration. « Te fout pas de moi, c'est pas drôle, dans le genre discret, c'est gagné, râla t-elle.

-Tu vas rendre Papa fou, il va te sauter dessus ! pouffa Sevy.

-Sevy, il faut que je te dise, puisque tu en parles, qu'il y a un petit problème.

-Ah bon ? demanda t-il, en reposant le 3ème croissant qu'il allait engloutir.

-Ton père a été assez amoché de ce côté là. Je veux dire… le sexe. Il a reçu un grand coup de pied… là. On dirait bien.

-Oh Merlin ! J'ai pris un cognard en fin de course, là, une fois et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir tellement ça fait mal, alors un grand coup de pied… exprès. »

Il pâlit et se frotta le visage dans les mains. « Il doit souffrir le martyre.

-Je pense, mais il ne dit trop rien, tu sais bien comment il est. Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait mal, une seule fois. Je lui ai mis de cet onguent qui cicatrise mais on dirait que ça n'agit pas.

-Normal. La zone du sexe ne réagit pas bien à la magie, on ne peut pas guérir des blessures là par un sortilège par exemple, ou remplacer un bout manquant comme on le ferait pour un doigt. Alors les onguents ont du mal. C'est long, et faut trouver le bon remède en plus. C'est ce que le médicomage m'avait expliqué à l'époque. Attends, faudrait que je retrouve l'onguent qu'on m'avait donné pour le cognard et j'en ferais bien un pot. Je vais quand même pas le laisser souffrir !

-Sevy, Madame Pomfresh ne sait pas s'il aura des séquelles. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oooohhhh !! J'avais pas pensé à ça… Il manquerait plus qu'il ne puisse plus… du tout… jamais… Merlin, quand je pense que je l'ai empêché, j'aurais pas du… et moi du coup, je ne vais pas… nooonnnn… soupira t-il.

-Empêché de quoi ?

-De te sauter dessus cinq fois par jour ! C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, si je l'avais laissé faire !

-Je vois donc quelle était cette fameuse histoire de potion qui ne marchait pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il en prenait d'ailleurs, je trouvais ça absurde que quelqu'un puisse avoir besoin de ça. A propos de potion : Est-ce que tu pourrais refaire de la potion anti-douleur ? Tout un gros chaudron ? et de l'anti-fièvre aussi car ce matin il était pas très bien de ce côté là encore.

-Ok, je ne vais pas bouger alors, je vais faire tout ça, et je regarde pour l'onguent, je crois qu'il y avait de l'Essence de Murlap dedans, je ne sais plus trop, je te tiens au courant.

-Sevy, j'avais pensé demander un accès à la Réserve pour chercher des renseignements dans la section des potions médicomagiques mais peut-être qu'ici… ? »

Ellie montra d'un geste de la main tous les livres qu'il y avait partout. Elle se disait que le renseignement était peut-être dans les livres de Severus.

« Je m'occupe de chercher ici et toi à la Réserve, demande à McGo ou à Albus, sinon y a Papa, mais il n'est pas en état d'écrire l'autorisation pour l'instant, je pense.

-Je verrai ça, oui. En attendant, l'urgent c'est de l'empêcher de souffrir, ensuite on s'occupera du reste, de tout le reste… ajouta t-elle un rictus mauvais au coin des lèvres. »

Ellie se servit un grand café au lait et se jeta sur les croissants, avant que son futur fils ne mange tout le contenu du panier. Ensuite, elle rappela Dolly pour qu'elle la coiffe. La petite Elfe adorait voir sa maîtresse dans des tenues dignes de son rang social élevé, et bien entendu la coiffure fut à la hauteur de la robe. Ellie avec un soupir se découvrit dans le miroir en pied de la chambre de Severus. Elle avait un gros chignon tressé d'où sortait une longue queue de cheval magiquement allongée, entièrement faite d'anglaises magnifiquement roulées et qui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Une merveille assurément, mais un peu trop pour Poudlard.

Ellie se trouva quand même très bien et sourit au miroir. Elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de la robe et se lança un sort de maquillage. Celui ci, lancé à travers le miroir correspondait à la tenue et lui arracha un soupir. « J'aurais du m'en douter ! »

C'était très joli, sans nul doute, très raffiné aussi, mais très… TRES ! Les yeux étaient très maquillés, sublimes, l'eye-liner impeccable et les cils bien longs et fournis. Et le brillant à lèvres à peine teinté, une merveille qui faisait la bouche sensuelle.

Lorsqu'Ellie sortit de la chambre, Dolly s'apprêtait à ramasser le plateau dévasté par Sevy. « Dolly, pourrais-tu m'apporter mon parfum, s'il te plait ? demanda t-elle à l'Elfe.

-Mais tout de suite, Maitresse. »

L'Elfe transplana aussitôt vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Sevy regarda sa mère avec un sourire. « Tu ne serais pas ma mère, je crois que je serais jaloux de mon père ! Et je te draguerais sans aucune gêne !

-Tu crois que ton père va aimer la vue ? fit Ellie, en lançant un clin d'œil à Sevy qui se mit à rire.

-En tout cas ça va lui donner envie de guérir très vite ! »

Dolly transplana avec la petite bouteille de parfum de sa maîtresse. Ellie s'en aspergea et mit le flacon dans sa poche. L'Elfe reprit ensuite le plateau et retourna aux cuisines.

« Sevy, je retourne à l'infirmerie, je ne veux pas le laisser seul trop longtemps, tu nous rejoins quand tu peux ?

-Bien sûr, je file dans le labo de potions de Papa tout de suite, on déjeune ensemble ?

-Oui, c'est entendu, mais sûrement pas de bonne heure, vu l'heure du petit déj, mais je te promets du temps pour toi aussi, mon bébé.

-MMMmmm… Maman quand tu dis ça, je me sens tout petit…

-Rassure-toi, c'est juste une impression alors. Tu es toujours aussi grand. »

Ellie sortit des cachots du maître des potions. Elle croisa certains élèves qui la regardèrent étonnés. Elle faisait comme si elle ne voyait personne, c'était encore aussi bien pour ne pas risquer d'être interpellée, et interrogée. Malheureusement, Merlin n'était pas avec elle, car l'Oncle Albus raccompagnait un visiteur jusqu'à la Grande Porte, quand elle-même se trouvait dans le hall juste devant. Le Directeur eut un petit air amusé en la découvrant, et s'approcha d'Ellie avec la personne qui l'accompagnait. C'était un homme mince et grand, blond platine à cheveux longs, le teint pâle et des yeux gris acier froids et durs. Il semblait hautain et méprisant. Il était richement vêtu, aux couleurs de Serpentard et portait une canne. « Le père Malefoy… tiens donc… il ose. Et bien moi je vais oser aussi. A nous deux. Se dit-elle.

-Mon cher Lucius, disait hypocritement le vieux Directeur à Malefoy aîné, je vous remercie encore d'avoir pensé à m'apporter ce document en main propre, mais ce n'était pas si pressé, voyez-vous, vous vous êtes donné bien du mal encore une fois ! Ah mais je ne vous ai pas présenté ma pupille ! venez, venez… vous ne connaissez pas Miss Saint-Clair, mon cher Lucius ! »

Le « cher Lucius » leva un sourcil étonné en découvrant Ellie dans le hall. Sa tenue n'était pas celle des élèves, son maintien non plus. Il fut surpris de la voir se tenir avec autant de noblesse. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, elle lui tendit dédaigneusement une main à baiser, qu'il prit et il s'inclina devant elle.

« Monsieur ?

-Malefoy, Miss. Je suis le père…

-… de ce petit crétin de Drago ? J'en suis navrée pour vous. »

Lucius eut un mouvement de recul et la regarda de ses yeux perçants. Albus, amusé, prétexta un ordre à donner pour s'éloigner discrètement. Ellie savait parfaitement qu'il allait tout écouter et regarder sans se faire voir. « Tu veux du spectacle, Oncle Albus ? Je vais te donner du spectacle, songea t-elle. » Puis elle ferma son esprit, chose que personne ne savait qu'elle maîtrisait et regarda Lucius dans les yeux en lui envoyant des pensées lubriques au cas où il essayerait la légilimancie.

« Vous avez tellement… de classe, susurra t-elle, séductrice, la bouche entr'ouverte. »

Elle s'approcha encore plus près de lui. « Vous êtes bien plus séduisant que votre fils, savez-vous ? roucoula t-elle en laissant apercevoir un petit bout de langue rose. »

Puis elle poussa un long soupir alangui. « Les vrais hommes sont si rares, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a que des gamins dans ce château. »

Elle lança un regard très lourd de sous-entendus à Lucius qui en avala sa salive. Ellie, les deux mains derrière son dos, avait ouvert son flacon de parfum et en avait aspergé sa main gauche. Elle remit discrètement le flacon dans sa poche et posa sa main parfumée sur le gilet brodé de Lucius Malefoy et la fit remonter sur ses pectoraux en fixant les lèvres du père de Drago. « Vous reverrais-je en ces lieux, cher Monsieur ? demanda t-elle avec une voix de gorge très chaude.

Lucius rosit et à son front perla quelques gouttes de sueur. Ellie s'arrangea pour frôler de sa hanche le ventre du blond platine et sentit avec amusement qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. « Parfait, ce sera plus facile de l'approcher le jour où… » songea t-elle.

Albus Dumbledore trouvant qu'Ellie s'était suffisamment bien amusée, revint vers Lucius. La jeune Gryffondor se retourna, lui fit un clin d'œil et s'adressa au visiteur blond. « Je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, très cher. » Et elle lui redonna sa main à baiser. Et sans un regard, ayant une folle envie de rire, elle monta l'escalier de pierre, sentant le regard des deux hommes sur elle.

« Ah mon cher Lucius, vous avez un garçon seulement ! Vous êtes un heureux homme ! minaudait Albus. Moi, voyez-vous, je suis en charge de cette demoiselle qui est intenable. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il est presque impossible de lui faire porter l'uniforme de l'école et de se conformer aux usages. Elle ne supporte pas l'autorité. Personne n'en vient à bout. Le seul à qui elle obéisse, c'est Severus Rogue, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

-Ah bon ? Comme c'est curieux, fit Lucius avec un sourire en coin, en pensant que si le vieux fou savait ce que sa chère pupille et son Professeur de Potions fabriquaient en réalité, il en aurait une attaque.

-Oui, elle semble beaucoup apprécier sa compagnie, et c'est si étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Il est si froid, si distant avec tout le monde et pourtant elle lui mange dans la main et passe tout son temps libre avec lui. Les femmes, mon cher ami, je ne les comprendrai jamais. Je pensais la marier très rapidement, voyez-vous ! Je ne m'en sors pas, il lui faudrait un mari qui la tienne, qui ait de l'autorité sur elle, mais elle refuse tous les partis… Quel souci encore pour moi ! Je suis à deux doigts de la proposer à Severus, c'est vous dire ! Mais il ne me semble pas fait pour le mariage, ce pauvre homme.

-Croyez-vous ? Vous pourriez peut-être essayer de la lui proposer, en effet, répondit Lucius en suivant avec intérêt le balancement des hanches d'Ellie montant l'escalier, sous l'œil acéré d'Albus à qui cela n'échappa pas.

-Je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire, vous pensez que je devrais la lui proposer ? Vous avez peut-être raison, je vais y penser sérieusement. Au fait, vous ai-je dis que ce malheureux est à l'hôpital ? Une chute de balai, il est très sévèrement blessé, nous craignons le pire !

-Noooon !! Je l'ignorais, une chute de balai ! Comme c'est bête ! Et il est vraiment mal ?

-Oui, mon cher ami, vraiment… je pense que c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Hélèna est vraiment agitée en ce moment. Elle doit s'inquiéter pour lui, forcément.

-Forcément… répéta Lucius d'un air bête. »

Albus insistait : « Comment la trouvez-vous, mon cher ? N'est-elle pas trop jeune pour convoler ? j'avoue que je manque un peu d'expérience en tant que tuteur, voyez-vous. Je passe mon temps à faire le chaperon ici, avec tous ces jeunes gens qui lui tournent autour ! Mais vous le savez, votre fils lui-même, à mon grand regret, n'est-ce pas, s'est montré plus qu'entreprenant, ce qui n'est pas tolérable vu le rang de Miss Saint-Clair. Vous êtes d'accord je pense.

Lucius était d'accord sur tout, il la trouvait très belle, non non pas trop jeune, et au final la marier, pourquoi pas en effet, et à Severus, quelle drôle d'idée, mais ma foi… s'il acceptait…

Albus poursuivit : « Je dois vous laisser à présent, j'ai tant de travail en ce moment avec un professeur en moins, voyez-vous. Je vous souhaite bien le bonjour. »

Et il prit congé de son visiteur, un léger sourire au lèvres. Finalement l'intervention inopportune d'Hélèna lui avait rendu bien service, à croire qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées… ou alors qu'elle avait elle-même une petite idée derrière la tête. C'était sûrement le cas, elle avait trop joué la comédie, elle cachait quelque chose. Le moment venu il se promettait de s'en inquiéter. Elle s'attaquait à Lucius Malefoy, ce n'était pas le premier venu, il était dangereux et ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur encore plus vite que prévu.

Lucius quitta le parc du château, il était ravi de sa visite. La demoiselle séduite par Severus valait vraiment le détour et il comprenait très bien le maître des potions et la tentative idiote de son fils. Seul ce vieux fou d'Albus Dumbledore n'avait rien compris. Et Lucius était ravi de voir que le vieil homme en était arrivé à vouloir marier sa pupille à Severus Rogue, le Maitre allait adorer. Par contre, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop puni Severus, il semblait gravement atteint et entre la vie et la mort, il ne s'en sortirait pas avant longtemps. Chute de balai hein ? Bonne excuse pour échapper au Doloris qui l'attendait, s'il avouait être responsable de l'état inquiétant du Mangemort espion.

* * *

Ellie entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle referma doucement la porte. Les lampes à gaz étaient éteintes, et les rideaux des grandes fenêtres en ogives à demi fermés, Severus dormait.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit et remonta les couvertures sur son amant, en le regardant avec tendresse.

« J'ai vu ton bourreau, mon cœur, murmura t-elle à Severus endormi et qui ne pouvait l'entendre. C'est un idiot imbu et prétentieux. Je l'ai arrosé de parfum, il va devoir maintenant expliquer à sa femme pourquoi il sent Nuit de Folie à Paris à trente gallions le flacon. Je sais, c'est puéril, mais si tu savais ce que ça m'a fait du bien de le voir baver comme un veracrasse. Aussi nul que son idiot de fils. Ils paieront mon cœur, il paieront pour toutes tes souffrances. Je te le promets. »

* * *

« Eh bien Lucius, quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu du vieux fou ? demanda Lord Voldemort, quand son serviteur entra dans la pièce où le Seigneur des Ténébres avait l'habitude de passer ses journées. »

Lucius mit un genou à terre et baissa les yeux, comme pour admirer le détail des motifs de son tapis d'Axminster. « Maître, j'ai rencontré la fille dont Drago a parlé. Celle que Severus a séduite. C'est assurément une sang-pur, aucun doute sur sa condition, Maître. Elle me fait penser à Bellatrix au même âge. Le vieux fou semble avoir des soucis avec elle et désire la marier le plus vite possible. Il pense même la proposer à Severus car elle apprécie sa compagnie, selon ses propres termes.

-Mais c'est passionnant ce que tu me dis là, Lucius, fit Voldemort en caressant Nagini, son horrible serpent, la fente qui lui servait de bouche venant de largement s'agrandir du plaisir de la nouvelle apportée par le Mangemort blond. Si Severus épouse la pupille de ce vieux débris, sa place est assurée dans cette école, et la confiance définitive de Dumbledore lui est acquise ! Excellente nouvelle ! Finalement Severus va m'être encore utile quelque temps. Où est-il ? Appelle-le !

-Maître, il semblerait qu'il soit… humm… tombé de son balai, toujours d'après le vieux fou et qu'il soit gravement blessé à l'hôpital, apparemment entre la vie et la mort. Accident fâcheux… n'est-ce pas…

-Fâcheux ? N'aurais-tu pas un peu abusé avec lui plutôt, Lucius ?

-Non non, Maître, ce qu'il faut… pas plus. Il est juste… tombé de son balai.

-Ne me mens pas, Lucius !! A cause de toi je vais devoir attendre des semaines peut-être, qu'il se rétablisse, pour connaître les plans de Dumbledore ! Arrrrrrgggghhhh !! Je suis entouré d'incapables ! _ENDOLORIS_ ! »

* * *

Ellie s'installa au chevet du Maître des Potions. Sevy apporta les potions demandées et Madame Pomfresh les rangea dans son armoire. Il s'excusa de ne pouvoir rester, pour cause de recherches assidues dans les grimoires de potions de son père. Il embrassa le maitre des cachots et repartit. Les côtes de Severus ne le faisaient plus souffrir, il pût ainsi s'asseoir, soutenu par deux oreillers qu'Ellie venait de conjurer pour lui.

« Tu as faim ? lui demanda t-elle, alors qu'il venait d'avaler deux potions coup sur coup.

-Oui, je meurs de faim.

-Attends, je vais demander à Madame Pomfresh si tu peux manger quelque chose. »

Ellie se leva du bord du lit. Severus la retint par la main. « C'est pour moi que tu as fait tant d'effort de toilette ? fit-il en souriant.

-J'ai commis l'erreur de laisser Dolly choisir ma tenue et ma coiffure, et tu vois ce que ça donne, soupira Ellie.

-Rappelle-moi de la féliciter… conclut Severus en tirant sur le bras d'Ellie pour l'attirer dans ses bras et lui voler un baiser.

-Je croyais que tu avais faim ?

-J'ai aussi envie d'un baiser, je n'ai pas le droit ? Je suis blessé, il faut prendre soin de moi…

-Je trouve que tu te rétablis très bien maintenant. »

Le regard de Severus se voila et devint froid. « Pas tout, Ellie, pas tout…

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais Sevy travaille sur un onguent, il a eu un problème avec un cognard une fois et le médicomage lui a donné un onguent spécial qu'il essaie de retrouver. Ne pense plus à ça, pour l'instant. De toute façon, tu sais bien qu'on a encore une semaine à attendre avant d'avoir le droit. D'ici là Sevy aura trouvé. Je vais te demander à manger. »

Ellie se releva et fila à la l'autre bout de la pièce laissant le Professeur de Potions, songeur dans son lit.

« Madame Pomfresh ?

-Miss Saint-Clair ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Le Professeur Rogue a faim, a t-il le droit de manger quelque chose ?

-Le droit et le devoir Miss !! Je lui fais monter un plateau tout de suite. S'il mange c'est bon signe, il se rétablira tout seul très vite. »

L'infirmière reposa la plume et le parchemin qu'elle tenait et quitta la pièce par une petite porte qu'Ellie n'avait pas encore remarqué. La vue du parchemin et de la plume rappela à Ellie qu'elle devait demander une autorisation pour accéder à la Réserve de la bibliothèque.

Elle retourna sur ses pas et se rassit sur le lit de Severus. « Tu vas avoir un plateau dans quelques minutes mon cœur, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Dis-donc, il va falloir te raser là, ça fait vraiment bizarre de te voir avec cette barbe de plusieurs jours, ajouta t-elle en riant. Sevy va s'occuper de toi, tu fais trop ténébreux là. Pour un peu que tu fasses ta tête spéciale « Professeur Rogue devant un chaudron fondu », je pars en courant.

-Je suis si terrifiant en cours ? dit-il, un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage pâle.

-Tu es effrayant, et tu le sais très bien ! Je te soupçonne de t'entraîner devant un miroir ensorcelé à cet effet.

-Je te fais peur ?

-Disons que les premiers cours avec toi, quand je te voyais à l'œuvre, oui j'avais peur de toi, je trouvais que tu étais complètement fou, mais bon… maintenant ça va… le monstre est endormi.

-Seulement endormi, Ellie. Et seulement pour toi et Sevy. Mais personne ne doit savoir tu le sais, ma survie en dépend.

-Je l'ai compris dès l'arrivée de Sevy, la nuit où tu me l'as expliqué, Severus, ne t'inquiète pas, je jouerai le jeu avec toi en cours. Au fait, j'y pense, j'ai besoin d'une autorisation pour accéder à la Réserve de la Bibliothèque, pour faire des recherches. Tu peux m'en faire une ? Tu te sens capable ? ou si tu veux je demande à McGonagall.

Severus leva un sourcil suspicieux vers sa compagne. « Des recherches sur quoi ?

-Sur les potions médicomagiques et les onguents, pas sur la Magie Noire, mon cœur, répondit la jeune Gryffondor en riant. Avec Sevy on se penche sur la question en ce moment, de façon assez sérieuse.

-Oooh ! Et bien, si c'est pour des potions, je ne peux pas décemment refuser, n'est-ce pas ? Pour une fois que des élèves s'intéressent à ce que je peux leur enseigner, je ne vais pas les décourager ! Pas vrai ? dit-il en jouant avec les cheveux de la jeune fille.

-Merci, Professeur Rogue… comment vous remercier d'ailleurs ? murmura t-elle joueuse.

-Je crois qu'un simple baiser me conviendrait, Miss Saint-Clair.

-Professeur, je vous ai déjà dit que vous abusiez de vos prérogatives non ? ajouta t-elle en se penchant vers lui. »

Il la prit et la serra contre lui, les bras croisés derrière le dos d'Ellie qui s'appuya sur les oreillers le visage face à celui de Severus.

« Tout à fait Miss, et je compte bien continuer maintenant, lui dit-il en effleurant ses lèvres de sa bouche.

-Severus, tu abuses.

-Absolument. »

Elle lui fit un petit baiser du bout des lèvres, une main glissant dans ses cheveux qui commençaient à avoir besoin d'un shampooing à présent.

« Mieux que ça. C'est quand même un accès à la Réserve que tu veux.

-Profiteur.

-Je confirme.

-Dans ce cas, je présume que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Elle plaqua sa bouche sur celle du maître des potions et glissa sa langue jusqu'à la barrière de ses dents. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui laisser le passage et enroula sa langue autour de celle de son élève. Severus sentit Ellie soupirer et fondre dans des bras, avec un certain plaisir. « Merlin, songea t-il, une semaine, et elle sera enfin à moi, si tout va bien. Il le faut, il le faut…

-Hummm… Professeur Rogue ? Il faudrait songer à vous restaurer à présent. Vous aurez tout le temps plus tard pour… ça, annonça Madame Pomfresh un peu gênée. »

Ellie se dégagea des bras de Severus, confuse. Elle s'en voulait de se faire surprendre à chaque fois par l'infirmière de Poudlard. Madame Pomfresh posa le plateau sur une petite table roulante qu'elle fit glisser au dessus du lit. Severus claqua la langue avec satisfaction, regarda le contenu du plateau et prit la fourchette. « Tu veux que je te ramène un pyjama tout à l'heure ? ou tu veux que Madame Pomfresh te déguise en prisonnier d'Azkaban ? demanda t-elle à Severus en lui étalant sur la poitrine la serviette de table qu'elle venait de déplier.

-Pas envie d'être déguisé en Sirius Black. Tu n'as qu'à te servir dans mon armoire si tu veux.

-Severus, je vais te laisser manger, j'avais promis un peu de temps à Sevy, nous devions déjeuner ensemble et j'ai laissé passer l'heure. Le pauvre, je le néglige.

-Attends, je vais te faire l'autorisation ».

Severus reposa sa fourchette et poussa la table. « Ma baguette ? tu sais où elle est ? demanda t-il

-Dans tes vêtements je suppose, tu veux du parchemin et une plume ? attends je te donne ça. »

Ellie prit sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape et fit apparaître une feuille de parchemin, une plume et un encrier. Severus la regarda surpris. « Informulé ? Tu sais faire ça sans le formuler à voix-haute ?

-Oui, pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

-Oh non, comme ça, je n'aurais pas pensé que tu savais le faire.

-Eh, c'est au programme des ASPIC, les sorts informulés, je te le rappelle.

-Je sais, mais comme tu l'as fait spontanément, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi naturel pour toi.

-Je suis ravie de voir que je peux te surprendre, Severus, lui dit-elle avec douceur. Et j'espère te surprendre encore… »

Il la regarda en souriant. Oui, elle le surprenait. Il savait par Albus qu'elle avait tout fait pour le sauver, lui l'horrible professeur de potions dont personne hormis Dumbledore ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié depuis son enfance. Severus prit la Gazette du Sorcier qui était sur la table de nuit et s'en servit comme support pour poser dessus le parchemin vierge. Il ouvrit l'encrier, le posa sur la petite table entre deux assiettes et se saisit de la plume qu'il trempa dedans.

_Je soussigné, Professeur Severus Rogue, donne l'autorisation permanente à Miss Hélèna Saint-Clair et Monsieur Severus Rogue Junior, élèves de 7ème année, d'accéder à la Réserve de la Bibliothèque pour leurs recherches sur les potions dans le cadre des ASPIC._

Signé : Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions.

Il tendit le parchemin à Ellie et referma l'encrier. « Ça ira ? c'est pour tous les deux. Pas de jaloux ! »

Puis il posa la plume sur la table de nuit et rapprocha la table roulante de lui, pour reprendre son repas.

Ellie parcourut le parchemin. « C'est parfait ! Tu es un amour tu sais ?

-Ah oui ? dit-il entre deux pommes de terre sautées, je te le rappelerai à l'occasion.

-Mais j'y compte bien, Severus chéri.

-MMMmmm… redis-le moi encore…

-Severus chéri… je file ! sinon ton fils va m'étriper.

-Impossible ! sinon où ira t-il se nicher pendant neuf mois ? »

Ellie pouffa, « Tu as réponse à tout, j'adore, c'est que tu vas mieux. » Elle fit une pause puis poursuivit : « Tu sais… je ne pourrai pas rester avec toi cette nuit. Je dois rejoindre ma maison et reprendre les cours demain. Oncle Albus ne nous a dispensé que de ceux d'aujourd'hui, tu seras tout seul, tu veux des livres ? La Gazette pour demain ? du parchemin ? des magazines ?

-Eventuellement, mais je fatigue vite, je vais me reposer, je pense, viens avec Sevy quand tu pourras. Sinon ne te préoccupe pas trop de moi, j'ai l'habitude d'être seul, tu sais.

-Justement. Et je trouve que c'est trop triste, je ne veux plus que tu penses que tu es seul désormais, parce que tu ne le seras plus jamais, Severus. A tout à l'heure. »

Elle se pencha sur lui, l'embrassa sur le front tandis qu'il portait un morceau de viande à sa bouche et sortit de l'infirmerie dans un tourbillon de taffetas émeraude et noir.

* * *


	11. Onguents et potions

A peine Ellie avait-elle franchi le portrait d'Ulric Le Follingue que Sevy lui sauta dessus. « Merlin tu m'as fait peur ! Râla t-elle.

-J'ai trouvé, annonça le Serpentard, fièrement.

-Trouvé quoi, mon bébé ? L'onguent ?

-Oui !! Regarde ! Voici la formule, il faut que je trouve des larmes de Phénix et je ne sais pas si Papa en a, il a fermé son placard personnel et je n'ai pas osé l'ouvrir.

-Fais-le, Sevy, il ne dira rien, c'est pour lui de toute façon. Montre-moi ce parchemin ? Beuuuurrrrkk ! De la bave de Veracrasse, c'est horrible, ça me fait penser à Lucius Malefoy ! Fit Ellie avec une mine dégoûtée.

-Tu as rencontré Malefoy ?

-Oui, en sortant d'ici ce matin. Ce mec me répugne ! Ce misérable a osé massacrer ton père, je n'ai pas encore demandé de détails à Severus d'ailleurs, j'ai un peu peur d'apprendre ce qu'il a subi. Tout ce que je souhaite maintenant, c'est qu'il se rétablisse complètement.

-Malefoy est gonflé d'être venu jusqu'ici ! Dans mon futur, il a fini à Azkaban avec son sale gosse, mais ici, je ne sais pas maintenant que tout est changé.

-J'espère qu'il finira mal ! C'est tout ce que je veux. Et je suis sûre qu'Oncle Albus pense comme moi. Ah ! oui, ton père nous a fait une autorisation permanente pour accéder à la Réserve tous les deux. Madame Pince va détester ça !

-Tu sais qu'elle est toujours là à mon époque ? Par contre, elle ne s'appelle plus Pince mais… Rusard. Elle a épousé cette vieille gargouille !

-Heinnnnn ?? Tu rigoles là ? La Mère Pince et le vieux Rusard ! Merlin, où va se nicher l'amour ?

-Eh bien, je dirais dans des endroits aussi impropables que chez un odieux Professeur de Potions et son élève de 7ème année, déclara Sevy en riant.

-Justement, si tu m'expliquais un peu. Comment on en est arrivé là ? Parce que tu sais comment est ton père, son amabilité naturelle est légendaire. Il ne se montre jamais sous son vrai jour. Ici ça a changé parce que tu es là, mais dans ton passé, comment avons-nous fait ? C'est un sacré mystère pour moi, et je ne sais même pas s'il le sait lui même.

-Je le sais, et Dumbledore aussi je lui ai raconté. J'ignore si Papa le sait, il faudra que tu lui demandes. Au cours de la première semaine de cours, il y a eu un accident de chaudron. Neville Londubat a gâché son chaudron, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Goyle a balancé un ingrédient dedans sans que Neville le voit et Papa a vu le danger, il s'est approché mais n'a pas eu le temps d'agir, il a pris le chaudron et l'a écarté de Neville. Seulement il s'est tourné vers toi qui était au premier rang et les vapeurs qui en sont sorties vous ont plongé tous les deux dans une sorte de coma magique. Les autres sont sortis vite fait en retenant leur souffle et il n'y a pas eu d'autres blessés. Et quand Dumbledore est entré dans la pièce ensuite, vous étiez allongés par terre. Vous êtes restés 4 jours dans cet état végétatif. On a su après que vous vous étiez retrouvés ensemble dans des sortes de limbes, comme à partager le même rêve. Le premier jour vous vous êtes traités de tous les noms, ensuite ça s'est calmé. Papa s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vidé le chaudron directement avec un sort et vous pensiez que vous alliez rester là pour toujours, comme si vous étiez morts. Donc je présume que vous avez fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et appris à vous connaître, enfin je le suppose car vous ne l'avez jamais dit. Toujours est-il, qu'au bout de quatre jours vous étiez, on va dire, assez intimes. On a jamais trop su à quel point, vous avez été très discrets à ce sujet aussi. Mais il semble qu'aussitôt vous avez tout fait pour vous retrouver seuls : Retenues, RDV nocturnes, sorties à Pré Au Lard, vacances et autres du style. Le tout dans le plus grand secret. Et vous m'avez fait très vite, au bout d'un mois. Donc ça collait pas mal entre vous apparemment et dès le début. Tu te sauvais de la Tour de Gryffondor la nuit pour aller le rejoindre ici, et tu dormais avec lui presque une nuit sur deux.

-Incroyable ! Ça me ressemble si peu… Mais remarque, quand je vois comment je me comporte avec ton père depuis que tu es arrivé, je ne m'étonne plus de rien. Ça va très vite aussi entre nous à notre époque actuelle, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai tout le temps envie d'être avec lui, et lui, il a baissé sa garde aussitôt avec moi. Il a été gentil et je sais qu'il ne fait jamais ça avec personne. Alors pourquoi quelle que soit l'époque, on réagit comme ça ? Si Oncle Albus ne nous avait pas demandé d'attendre mes 17 ans, je sais que j'aurais couché avec lui depuis longtemps, peut-être même au bout de quelques jours.

-Je sais pourquoi, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Dumbledore te le dira et à Papa aussi.

-Je commence à être jalouse qu'on puisse le toucher, j'ai envie d'être dans ses bras en permanence. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, d'être une marionnette.

-Te bile pas, Papa ressent la même chose et depuis le premier jour où il t'a vu. Il a flashé sur toi dès qu'il t'a aperçue. C'est pour ça aussi, qu'il a du mal à se contrôler avec toi.

-Est-ce que je suis restée toute l'année à Poudlard ? Enfin dans ton passé je veux dire.

-Oui, personne n'a su comment vous avez fait pour cacher que tu étais enceinte. Albus pense que Papa a utilisé un sortilège de confusion, mais il devait être d'une puissance jamais vue auparavant.

-Incroyable ! Et tu es né où ?

-Heuuuuu… ici à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh la pauvre, tu as failli lui faire avoir une attaque en pleine nuit. Papa t'a emmenée là haut car quand ça a commencé tu étais avec lui, et il a un peu paniqué, et je te dis pas le matin le choc pour toute l'école. En plein pendant le temps des ASPIC, Ellie Saint-Clair qui accouche à l'école et d'un gamin fait par le Prof de potions. Papa croyait que Miverva allait le tuer et puis au final elle l'a accepté. Evidemment, t'as pas passé tes ASPIC. Le reste tu le sais. L'école a été attaquée par Tu-Sais-Qui, tu étais encore ici avec Papa et moi et le pauvre s'est fait tuer par le serpent de l'autre cinglé, quand je pense… se faire tuer par le symbole de sa maison. Ça craint. Et puis il t'a eue aussi, parce que tu t'es montrée.

-Je comprends, c'est de ma faute si je suis morte et que tu es resté tout seul, constata Ellie avec tristesse.

-Non, Maman, tu n'aurais pas pu faire autrement. Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu vivre sans Papa, j'en suis même sûr mais Albus t'expliquera.

-On s'aimait à ce point là ? Finalement ça ne m'étonne pas, pas vraiment. Je vois bien, je ressens des trucs très forts pour lui alors que je le connais finalement que depuis peu. C'est comme si on se connaissait depuis des années.

-Exactement, et il y a une raison, mais c'est un peu compliqué. Ecoute, je t'en ai déjà trop dit et je ne sais pas si Albus va apprécier. Alors tu ne dis pas que tu sais tout ça, d'accord ?

-D'accord, je ne dirai rien. Je… J'ai besoin d'une tasse de thé, je crois. Rien que d'avoir pensé à nos morts, j'en suis un peu… nauséeuse. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec ça. J'ai peur qu'on arrive pas à changer tout ça.

-Tout à changé, Maman, rien ne se passe plus comme prévu depuis longtemps. Je vais te demander du thé.

-Sevy, on descendra à la Grande Salle ce soir pour le diner, il faut qu'on reprenne nos places dans l'école, mais j'aimerais qu'on fasse l'onguent avant si c'est possible, je voudrais que ton père l'essaie ce soir, il sera trop heureux pour demain si y a du mieux. J'ai pas envie de le laisser tout seul toute la journée en train de se morfondre et se demander s'il est encore un homme, parce que je le vois bien, il en est là.

-OK. On s'en occupe. Mais le thé d'abord. DOLLY !! »

L'Elfe transplana aussitôt : « Le Maître a demandé Dolly ?

-Oui, tu pourrais nous apporter deux tasses de thé, Dolly, s'il te plait ? Juste ça, on n'a pas besoin de petits gâteaux ou autres choses.

-Bien sûr, Maître. Rien que deux tasses de thé. Dolly revient.

-Merci, Dolly. »

Ellie s'assit sur le canapé, l'air abattue. Elle avait vraiment du mal avec la notion de leur mort. Elle prit machinalement le livre qui était sur la petite table. « C'est dans ce bouquin que tu as trouvé l'onguent ?

-Oui, par hasard, le nom de l'onguent n'était pas très explicite. « _Onguent calmant pour_ _blessure honteuse_ ». C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux ! Mais vu l'époque où le grimoire a été imprimé, faut pas s'étonner. Il est sensé calmer la douleur, reconstituer les tissus endommagés et évacuer les hématomes. Par contre pour les séquelles éventuelles, j'en sais trop rien, c'est pas marqué comme tu le vois. On verra bien. C'est pas compliqué à faire, mais les ingrédients sont peu communs, tout le monde n'a pas de larmes de Phénix sous la main, mais on devrait s'en sortir. Après tout, y a un Phénix chez Dumbledore et ça m'étonnerait que Papa ne lui ait pas tiré quelques larmes ! »

Dolly revint avec un plateau contenant une théière, deux tasses, un sucrier, du lait et du citron. Et repartit aussitôt vers les cuisines après qu'Ellie l'eut remerciée.

Ellie fit le service. Sevy était planté devant l'armoire à ingrédients de son père. « _Alohomora_, essaya t-il. »

La porte s'ouvrit. « Ehhhhh !! il s'est pas fatigué, je pensais à pire que ça.

-Personne n'est sensé venir ici et ouvrir son armoire, Sevy. Alors ? Y a ce qu'il te faut là-dedans ?

-Minute, je regarde… ouais !! En voilà ! Larmes de Phénix ! Le reste est dans le labo c'est bon, je vais pouvoir faire l'onguent. J'aurais du essayer avant, je suis bête, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

-Mais non, viens boire ton thé et après je te regarderai faire, petit génie. Je voudrais bien le lui apporter avant d'aller dîner, parce que je sens que j'aurai du mal à le laisser pour rentrer à la Tour de Gryffondor. J'aurai envie de rester avec lui, je le sais, j'en ai déjà envie, soupira-t-elle.

-Bientôt vous n'aurez plus à vous séparer, ni à vous cacher, je pense que Dumbledore va changer ça aussi. Vu que Malefoy est au courant, tous les Serpentards vont pas tarder à l'être, si c'est pas déjà fait. Et après, ça fera le tour de l'école, alors…

-Sevy, tu sais bien que les relations Profs/élèves sont interdites, je ne pense pas qu'Oncle Albus va le révéler.

-Pffff !! Il trouvera bien quelque chose, c'est un rusé tu sais, il aurait été bien à Serpentard !

-Oui, d'ailleurs je me demande ce que toi et ton père vous y faites, vous auriez du être à Gryffondor !

-Ben, tu demanderas ça au choixpeau ! Répondit-il pour ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

-Tiens, mon bébé, ton thé… dit Ellie en lui tendant sa tasse. »

* * *

Il restait une demi-heure avant l'heure du repas dans la Grande Salle. Sevy avait préparé des livres pour son père. Il n'avait pas dit à Ellie que parmi les ouvrages de potions, il en avait glissé quelques un sur la Magie Noire, elle n'aurait pas apprécié. Il avait rajouté Le Sorcier du Dimanche et Sorcière-Hebdo, ne sachant pas trop si son père apprécierait celui là, plus quelques rouleaux de parchemin.

Ellie avait le précieux pot d'onguent. Il n'était pas très gros et elle l'avait caché dans une des poches de sa cape.

Le jeune couple sortit du couloir des cachots et monta le grand escalier pour aller au premier étage où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Harry, Ron et Hermione qui descendaient sûrement de leur salle commune pour aller diner.

« Ellie, Sevy ! Leur dit Harry. Vous allez bien ? On n'vous a pas vu de la journée. »

Harry regarda Ellie et continua « Je vois que vous n'êtes pas en uniforme, vous venez manger ?

-Oui, répondit Ellie, mais on va à l'infirmerie avant, Sevy voudrait apporter des livres à son père. »

Sevy montra son sac d'un geste banal. Ron insista « Pourquoi vous êtes pas venu aux cours ?

-Pour raison familiale, on va dire, répondit Sevy, un peu gêné.

-Ouais, toi c'est ton père qui est malade, mais Ellie elle est pas de ta famille, nan ? A part que c'est ta copine. C'est du favoritisme ! Bouda Ron.

-Ronald Weasley ! De quoi je me mêle !? Si Dumbledore leur a permis de manquer, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler, gronda Hermione. »

Puis se tournant vers Ellie et Sevy, elle rajouta aimablement : « Si vous voulez les cours et les devoirs, y a pas de problème, enfin pour ceux qu'on a en commun, Sevy.

-Merci Hermione, c'est gentil, on verra ça demain, on vous rejoint dans une demi-heure. »

Puis il prit Ellie par la main et il grimpèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre. « Je déteste les escaliers et y en a partout ! C'est une horreur ! Haletait Ellie essoufflée.

-Pleure pas, on ne grimpe qu'un étage ! Pouffa Sevy.

-Ouais, mais moi je vis à la Tour de Gryffondor au 7ème étage, je te ferais dire, et toi dans les cachots de Serpentard et ceux de ton père ! »

Ellie frappa doucement à la porte de l'infirmerie et entra sans attendre. Severus tourna la tête et leur adressa un sourire qui fit chaud au cœur de la jeune Gryffondor. « Tu te sens mieux mon cœur ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du lit.

-Fatigué, mais ça va.

-Tiens, Papa, je t'ai apporté des livres. »

Sevy se pencha pour les déposer dans la table de nuit et en profita pour glisser à l'oreille de son père : « Ne les regarde pas devant Maman, y a pas que des potions, heuuuu… je t'ai mis de la Magie aussi… »

Severus, amusé, lui fit un clin d'œil. Ellie toute contente, sortit le pot d'onguent de sa poche « Regarde ! C'est Sevy qui a fait ça pour toi ! »

Sevy s'assit sur une chaise près du lit de son père et attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier. « Ouais, mais bon, pour l'essayer vous attendrez que je sorte, hein ! Tiens.. y a une promo chez Weasley au Chemin de Traverse, faut que j'en parle à Teddy, on va bien trouver des trucs pour mettre de l'ambiance ! »

Ellie s'assit sur le lit près de Severus et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser, puis elle se tourna vers son fils : « Tu vas pas mettre la zizanie avec Teddy hein ? Quoique… ça pourrait être drôle… ça me ferait du bien de rire un peu.

-Tu veux rigoler ? OK ! On va s'en occuper, déclara Sevy sans lever la tête de son journal.

-Je te signale que tu parles devant ton Directeur de Maison, Sevy, ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire ! Râla le maître des cachots.

-Mon petit Papa, n'espère pas que je vais faire ça devant toi, ni t'en parler avant ! Pouffa Sevy. Quelques bombabouses n'ont jamais tué personne. J'ai même envie d'en mettre dans le lit de Malefoy ! Ça serait rigolo… »

Severus s'obligea à prendre l'air sévère, mais ça n'eut pour effet que de faire rire Ellie et Sevy. Celui ci replia son journal et leur dit : « Bon, les amoureux, je vous laisse en tête à tête, je redescends, faut que je vois Ted pour la logistique, ajouta-t-il provocateur.

-Je vais tuer ce Sirius Black, ronchonna Severus.

-Mais non, tu ne tueras personne ce soir, lui assura Ellie. Sevy à tout à l'heure. Et sois sage !

-Oui M'man, bonsoir P'pa ! »

Sevy fila en riant et en leur tirant la langue. « Sale gosse, lui dit Ellie, morte de rire »

Le terrible maître des potions souriait, il semblait content de voir son fils tout gai. Il savait par Dumbledore que Sevy avait beaucoup pleuré en voyant son père blessé et ça avait beaucoup touché Severus qui avait du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse s'inquiéter et avoir du chagrin pour lui. Il n'était pas habitué à toutes ces marques d'affection et d'intérêt et trouvait ça agréable, même s'il savait que ça le rendait plus vulnérable auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Et si nous essayions cet onguent, mon cœur ? Maintenant que nous sommes seuls ? Madame Pomfresh est descendue dans la Grande Salle, non ? »

Severus hocha la tête en silence et souleva le drap en poussant en soupir découragé. « Tu as mal Severus ? demanda Ellie inquiète.

-Non, je prends de la potion antidouleur régulièrement.

-Sevy a laissé un pyjama pour toi dans le sac à livres, je lui ai dit de t'en apporter un mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pris, tu regarderas tout à l'heure. Tu as encore de la fièvre ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, la potion a bien marché.

-Alors il faudra que tu mettes un pyjama pour ne pas prendre froid, les nuits commencent à se rafraichir. C'est fou comme la température baisse vite dans ce pays, je sens que l'hiver va être dur, j'aime pas le froid.

-Je te réchaufferai la nuit, déclara Severus très sérieusement.

-Ne me tente pas mon cœur, sinon je vais avoir du mal à partir tout à l'heure. On essaie l'onguent miracle de ton fils ? »

Severus repoussa le drap et la couverture et Ellie ouvrit le pot. Elle reposa le couvercle sur la table de nuit et demanda à son amant. « Tu veux le faire tout seul ? »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit. « Fais-le, j'aime bien quand tu me touches.

-Severus chéri, j'ai adoré te toucher, murmura t-elle mais là, les conditions sont différentes.

-Fais-le quand même. »

Ellie prit une bonne noisette du pot d'onguent. C'était gluant, blanc, un peu bizarre mais ça ne sentait pas mauvais comme l'autre de la nuit précédente. Severus prit le pot et le renifla, très intéressé. Puis il en tata la consistance. « Bave de veracrasse ? et quoi d'autre ?

-Larmes de Phénix et je ne sais plus quoi, Sevy te montrera la formule »

Ellie déposa la substance gluante sur le sexe de Severus le plus délicatement possible. Elle le fit même glisser dans sa main pour l'en imbiber et faire pénétrer le produit. Severus ne disait rien, il fermait les yeux. Ensuite elle reprit le pot pour en prendre une nouvelle dose et en enduisit ses testicules le plus doucement possible. Il grimaça. « Je te fais mal ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Quand on touche c'est sensible, mais tu ne me fais pas vraiment mal. J'aurais du réagir normalement quand tu me massais tout à l'heure et rien. C'est foutu, Lucius m'a démoli ce salaud.

-Non. Tu es blessé, c'est normal que ça ne marche pas. Ton corps doit guérir, il n'a pas envie de s'amuser, laisse-toi le temps, Severus. Sevy dit que c'est efficace et que tu n'auras plus rien dans 48 heures. »

Ellie prit sa baguette du bout des doigts. « _«_ T_ergeo »_, lança t-elle pour se nettoyer les mains. C'est gluant, c'est dégueu.

-C'est froid. L'onguent, il me fait tout froid.

-Je sais, et ensuite ça va te chauffer un peu quand ça va agir, il paraît que c'est bon signe. Si ça le fait, c'est qu'il marche bien sur toi. Tu veux mettre ton pyjama maintenant ? Je t'aide si tu veux. Tu as essayé de te lever ? Pour aller aux toilettes par exemple ?

-Non. Madame Pomfresh ne voulait pas. J'ai eu le droit au bassin. Horreur de ça. Grommela t‑il.

-Ne te plains pas, cette nuit tu as eu le droit au sortilège de vidange. Et si on avait été des Moldus, tu aurais eu un tuyau enfoncé dedans ! Dit-elle en lui montrant son pénis.

-JAMAIS ! Glapit-il, dégoûté, en remontant ses couvertures d'un geste protecteur.

-Oh ! Mais on ne t'aurait pas demandé ton avis, mon cœur, fit Ellie, en riant de son air outragé.

-Tu en sais des choses toi sur les Moldus, tu as pris le cours d'Etude des Moldus ou quoi ?

-A Beauxbâtons oui, ici non. Mais je lis des magasines moldus, c'est assez intéressant. On apprend des tas de choses utiles, tu sais. Comme par exemple, comment faire baisser la fièvre d'un pauvre petit Professeur de Potions en train de convulser, alors qu'il n'y a plus de potions et que de toute façon, il ne peut pas l'avaler.

-Albus m'a dit. Merci, ma douce, dit-il tendrement.

-Severus, je ne te laisserai jamais mourir, tu le sais ça ? Du moins pas sans me battre.

-Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ? Je n'en vaux pas la peine pourtant. Je ne suis qu'un Mangemort, un sale bâtard graisseux comme m'appellent les élèves. J'ai tué des tas de gens, et toi tu me traites comme si j'étais important.

-Peut-être parce que tu es très important pour moi, Severus, même si nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi. Nous sommes liés par quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire c'est plus qu'évident, et je crois qu'Oncle Albus sait pourquoi et j'attends qu'il nous le dise. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais fait un enfant un mois après la rentrée avec un horrible professeur pas très gentil sans une bonne raison.

-Je suis vieux, je suis moche et pas gentil.

-Tu n'es pas vieux, tu as 37 ans, c'est pas vieux. Tu n'es pas si moche que tu le penses et tu es gentil quand tu le veux bien.

-Qu'est ce que tu trouves de beau en moi, hein ? Soupira-t-il.

-J'adore ta voix, murmura Ellie, quand tu me parles elle vibre dans ma poitrine, je sens ses ondes dans mes os, ça me fait tout bizarre. J'aime ta bouche, tu as une belle bouche, j'adore l'embrasser. Et tu sais avoir le regard tendre quand tu veux. Tu as de beaux cheveux quand tu te décides à en prendre soin, et j'aime tes mains. Dois-je aussi parler du reste de ton corps ? Ou bien ça te suffira pour ce soir ?

-C'est la première fois qu'on me dit de belles choses comme ça, tu sais, confirma Severus en prenant Ellie dans ses bras.

-Et ce ne sera pas la dernière, j'ai l'éternité pour te rentrer ça dans le crâne, je crois, ajouta Ellie en embrassant Severus. Je vais t'aider à mettre ton pyjama et je vais descendre manger. »

Ellie fouilla dans le sac de Sevy et qui avait contenu les livres. Il n'y avait plus que le pyjama. Elle le prit et le déplia. « Joli, un peu Serpentard comme tout ce que tu as, mais joli malgré tout. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la soie.

-Tu ne sais pas tout de moi, ma douce.

-J'espère bien, sinon je vais m'ennuyer très vite, lui répondit-elle souriante. Tu veux commencer par le bas ou le haut ?

-Pas d'importance, lui dit Severus en haussant les épaules.

-Bon alors la veste. »

Ellie déboutonna la veste de pyjama, se leva et aida Severus à l'enfiler puis elle ferma un à un les boutons. Ensuite elle retira les couvertures et passa les jambes de Severus dans celles du pantalon de pyjama. Il le fit remonter tout seul jusqu'à sa taille et Ellie remit les couvertures sur lui. « Je te retire un oreiller ?

-Oui, bonne idée, répondit-il tout heureux de cette sollicitude."

Ellie fit disparaître l'oreiller d'un coup de baguette. « Ça me chauffe, Ellie, tu crois que ça marche ?

-On le dirait. J'en suis ravie. Demain midi je viendrai te voir, je dois rattraper les cours et faire les devoirs manquants et Sevy aussi, donc je n'aurai pas trop de temps, j'en suis navrée, vraiment. Tu vas me manquer mon cœur.

-Toi aussi, Ellie. J'ai le droit à un baiser ?

-Un très gros… »

Ellie se jetta dans les bras de l'odieux Maître des Potions et ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Severus retenait Ellie de ses deux bras et ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher.

« Chéri, si tu continues à m'embrasser comme ça, je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en aller. C'est dur ce que tu me fais.

-Peut-être que je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu partes, mon ange, avoua-t-il. »

Elle soupira et nicha sa tête dans son cou, en le couvrant de petits baisers tendres qui le firent rire.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement et la tête d'Albus Dumbledore apparut. Il souriait de les voir enlacés. « Je vois que je vous dérange encore ! Hélèna tu devrais aller diner avec tes amis, ma puce, je vais rester un peu avec Severus.

-J'y allais, Oncle Albus ! Je disais à demain à Severus. »

Ellie se retourna vers Severus qui l'avait lâchée en voyant le Directeur de Poudlard entrer et se manifester. Elle lui caressa la joue : « Dors bien Severus et mets de l'onguent tout seul, pour guérir plus vite !

-Promis, à demain, Ellie. Dors bien toi aussi. »

Elle lui fit un petit baiser sur les lèvres, se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Tu descends diner, Oncle Albus ?

-Oui, ma puce, dans quelques minutes. »

Ellie referma la porte derrière elle et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Albus s'approcha du lit de Severus, prit une chaise et l'approcha du lit, puis il s'assit sans un mot. Severus le regardait avec attention, attendant qu'il rompe le silence. « Dites-moi mon cher garçon, n'avez-vous jamais pensé à vous marier ? »

* * *

Ellie descendit l'escalier sans se presser. Que voulait donc bien l'Oncle Albus à Severus ? Lui tenir compagnie ? prendre de ses nouvelles ? ou lui parler encore de Lord Voldemort… ou d'eux et de leur avenir ? Quel était donc ce grand mystère que Sevy n'avait pas voulu révéler et qui expliquait selon lui, les sentiments que Severus et elle ressentaient l'un pour l'autre ?

_°Merlin, est-ce qu'on nous a jeté un sort ? une malédiction ? On ne s'aime pas vraiment et quand le sort va être levé, on va s'apercevoir qu'en fait on se déteste ? Mais… c'est que j'ai pas envie de le détester moi, je suis bien avec lui. J'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête et lui non plus. Crotte ! qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Il faut qu'Oncle Albus parle, ça commence à me gaver cette histoire et tous ces secrets. On ne sait même pas comment Ted et Sevy ont débarqué ici, ni pourquoi… Va falloir des réponses, sinon j'oblige Sevy à parler. Marre ! Je ne veux pas être manipulée sans rien piger !°_

Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se figèrent sur elle. Ellie avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas vêtue comme les autres et que forcément elle détonnait dans le lot.

Elle entendit Pansy Parkinson s'adresser à Drago Malefoy : « Evidemment, faut qu'elle se fasse remarquer, regarde sa robe, elle vaut un prix fou, elle n'est pas obligée de montrer qu'elle a de l'or ! »

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sevy sautait sur l'occasion. « Jalouse Pansy ? Rien ne t'empêche d'acheter la même, et tu demandes à ton Elfe de maison de te coiffer pareil, où est le problème ? ajouta-t-il un sourire en coin. »

Pansy rougit et répondit en baissant les yeux vers son assiette : « Mes parents ne m'offriraient pas une telle robe, et je n'ai pas d'Elfe de maison ici, moi ! »

Sevy amusé, ne rajouta rien. Il attendait une réaction de Malefoy qui ne vint pas. Etonnant, celui ci avait plutôt le verbe haut d'habitude et Sevy sentit que sa discrétion inhabituelle n'était pas normale. Même puni par son père il aurait trouvé le moyen de se manifester. Sevy commençait à se demander si Malefoy ne préparait pas un mauvais coup. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et Nott ne mangeaient pas. Ils étaient fixés sur Ellie qui s'installait à présent près d'Hermione après avoir fait la bise à Ted.

Malefoy, agacé par le comportement de ses amis, se lâcha enfin. Il donna un grand coup de coude à Blaise Zabini qui expira bruyamment l'air qu'il avait dans ses poumons et protesta en se frottant la poitrine.

« Eeeehhhh !! Drago merdeuuuu !! Tu m'as fait mal ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-T'as pas un peu fini de baver devant cette traitre-à-son sang, là ? répondit Malefoy à Zabini.

-Malefoy, fait attention à ce que tu dis, rugit Sevy, j'aime pas tes insinuations.

-Ta petite copine fréquente Granger la sang-de-bourbe, les Weasley qui sont connus comme traitres-à leur-sang, Potter ce minable sang-mêlé et le fils du loup-garou. Ça ne te dérange pas ? On dirait que tu les aimes aussi ! Non ? D'ailleurs c'est ton pote, le Lupin, t'as pas peur qu'il te bouffe un soir de pleine lune ?

-Ta gueule, Malefoy ! Asséna Sevy qui commençait à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez. Ted n'est pas un loup-garou, c'est un métamorphomage et tu le sais très bien, McGonagall l'a expliqué en cours.

-Ça ne te dérange pas de fréquenter ces raclures là ? Ici, c'est pas admis, dans ton ancienne école ça se faisait peut-être, mais tu es à Serpentard, t'as pas à parler aux Gryffondors ! Ton père t'a pas expliqué ça ? Non… trop occupé à baiser ta p'tite copine derrière ton dos ! Ça te dérange pas de passer derrière lui ? »

VLAAAAAMMMM !!

La claque que Malefoy se prit dans la figure résonna dans toute la Grande Salle et fit tourner les têtes, surtout celles de la table de Gryffondor.

Sevy attrapa Malefoy par le col de sa chemise, menaçant. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, sa machoire était crispée, son visage dur. Il ressemblait à Severus en colère et ce n'était pas rassurant. Sa carrure elle-même, n'était pas rassurante non plus. Et Pansy apeurée, secoua le bras de Drago. « Tais-toi Drago, tu parles du Professeur Rogue quand même !

Sevy, enragé, avait sorti sa baguette magique de la poche de sa cape et la pointait à présent sur le cou de Drago Malefoy.

-Malefoy, je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit sur mon père ou sur Ellie, tu entends ? Ou je pourrais aussi l'ouvrir sur le tien !

-T'as rien à dire sur mon père, tu ne le connais pas ! Ricana Drago, mais tu ferais mieux de surveiller ta p'tite copine, conseil d'ami ! Et range ta baguette, tu n'oserais pas devant les Profs ! De toute façon tu n'es pas assez bon en duel pour me battre ! »

« Que tu crois, Malefoy, que tu crois… pensait Sevy, un jour je te prouverai le contraire… un jour. »

Une voix sonore retentit alors depuis la Table Professorale. «Un problème, Monsieur Rogue ?

-Non, Professeur Dumbledore ! Rien que je ne puisse régler moi-même, répondit Sevy en se rasseyant et en lâchant Drago qui garda son petit sourire narquois.

-C'est quoi cette histoire, Malefoy ? murmura Théodore Nott, assis en face de Drago.

-Je vous dirai ça dehors, les mecs… répondit le blond platine sur le même ton. »

Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode se penchèrent pour écouter, subitement très intéressées par ce qui semblait être la nouvelle du siècle ! Le Professeur Rogue ? Avec Ellie Saint-Clair ? Nooooon ? Mais l'assurance de Drago face à Sevy les interpellait, il se passait quelque chose et elles voulaient savoir quoi.

A la table de Gryffondor l'altercation Drago/Sevy n'avait échappé à personne. Ellie était blême et Teddy la regardait ennuyé en lançant des coups d'œil discrets vers Sevy.

« C'est quoi encore ces conneries que balance Malefoy, pesta Ron. C'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé pour faire chier le monde ? Tout le monde sait qu'Ellie sort avec Sevy Rogue, ça craint qu'il soit à Serpentard et le fils de Rogue, mais bon il est cool pour un Serpent ».

Harry regardait Malefoy à présent. Il était évident que cette vermine savait quelque chose, ça commençait à sentir mauvais. Malefoy au courant, les Serpentards allaient tous le savoir sous peu et ensuite… les ennuis pour Ellie. « Merlin, pourquoi elle s'est mise dans cette galère ! Sortir avec Rogue ! Elle pouvait pas choisir le fils ? Et pourquoi les Profs ne disent rien ? »

Hermione était ennuyée aussi pour Ellie, tous les Gryffondors semblaient penser que Malefoy avait juste menti pour mettre la zizanie entre la jeune blonde et Sevy à cause de l'inimitié entre les deux maisons. Mais elle savait que c'était plus grave que ça, que Malefoy avait vu ou deviné quelque chose, et qu'il allait leur causer des ennuis.

Albus Dumbledore lui, réfléchissait. Rien ne lui avait échappé, il avait entendu les allégations de Drago, et bientôt toute l'école serait au courant. Le Ministère risquait de demander une enquête, de suspendre le maitre des potions. Il fallait agir et vite.

A la table des Gryffondors, Neville avait changé de conversation. « Vous savez que le labo photo de l'école a été forcé ? Quelqu'un a volé un des appareils-photos de Colin Crivey. »

Harry sauta sur la nouvelle : « Non ? on a volé un appareil-photo à Colin ? Eeeeeehhhh !! Colin !! viens ici, c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Colin, qui était assis un peu plus loin près de son frère Dennis, se pencha vers le centre de la table pour pouvoir répondre à Harry. « On m'a volé un appareil ce week-end, je l'ai dit à McGonagall. Quelqu'un a forcé la porte du labo et a mis le foutoir. Mais les photos de l'anniv' d'Hermione sont sauvées, je les avais rangées dans mon dortoir. Ça me fait suer quand même ! Merlin ! Un bon appareil ! Voilà qu'il y a un voleur à Poudlard !"

Cette nouvelle alimenta la conversation pour le reste du repas. Il fut admis que le voleur ne pouvait être qu'un de ces satanés serpents. Même si ce n'était pas l'un d'eux, le penser était agréable, ça leur permettait de pouvoir évacuer leur ressentiment envers la maison de Salazar Serpentard, la Némésis de Gryffondor.

Ellie n'en pouvait plus. Le repas était une véritable torture. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : s'enfuir ! Teddy le remarqua « Reste zen, Ellie, ne montre rien, dit-il en français.

-Ted, murmura-t-elle dans la même langue, tu as entendu Malefoy, pour demain toute l'école est au courant, et on va faire quoi ? Severus est blessé, je ne sais même pas s'il va récupérer totalement, si je lui dis, ça ne pas l'aider. Lucius Malefoy l'a torturé à mort, tu le sais je suppose… Remus a du te raconter.

-Oui, je sais, mon père m'a dit qu'il était dans un sale état.

-Si les Malefoy commencent à fouiller dans nos vies, ils risquent d'apprendre pour toi et Sevy et ils le diront à Tu-Sais-Qui, déjà qu'il sait pour moi et Severus. Je ne sais pas comment ce monstre l'a su, mais j'ai peur que ça finisse mal.

-Dumbledore ne les laissera pas faire ! Ellie, t'inquiète pas. Tu sais, on a commandé des trucs Sevy et moi chez Weasley, Ron nous a parlé des oreilles à rallonge et de plein d'autres machins géniaux que ses frères ont inventés, on va s'en servir pour savoir ce que Malefoy prépare. En attendant Ron m'en a refilé une, de ces oreilles, c'est pour écouter en cachette, on va les essayer Sevy et moi tout à l'heure.

-Teddy, faites attention tous les deux, ils sont tous des enfants de Mangemorts, ils sont dangereux.

-Eeehhhh ! Sevy aussi est un fils de Mangemort non ? Fit Ted en clignant d'un œil.

-Merci de me le rappeler Ted, soupira Ellie.

-Je plaisantais, Ellie. Allez, souris ! On va s'en sortir !

-Ce sera une première alors. J'ai presque l'impression que ça va être pire ! »

Ted lui tapota la main se voulant rassurant, et il se resservit en tarte aux pommes en essayant de se concentrer sur la conversation entre Harry, Dean et Seamus.

Hermione qui tournait le dos à Ellie, semblait occupée à jouer avec Arnold le boursouflet de Ginny. La rouquine l'avait sorti de la poche de sa cape, afin de le montrer aux filles de la tablée qui s'extasiaient sur l'animal. En fait, Hermione avait tendu l'oreille dès qu'elle avait entendu parler français et n'avait rien manqué de la conversation. Innocemment elle se retourna et demanda à Ellie qui pinaillait un éclair au café dans son assiette. « Tu viens à la bibliothèque Ellie ? J'ai envie d'y faire un tour. »

Ellie sauta sur l'occasion : « Bonne idée, Mione, j'ai des recherches à faire, et je dois rattraper les devoirs, tu me passeras les cours ?

-Ah oui, je vais aller te les chercher, tu n'auras qu'à aller directement à la bibliothèque.

-Euuuhhh… nan, faut que je prenne mon sac de cours, j'ai rien avec moi.

-Merlin, je n'avais pas fait attention ! »

Les élèves commençèrent à sortir par les portes de la Grande Salle. Ted sauta sur Sevy et l'entraîna dehors. Ellie, l'air épuisée, montait l'escalier en tenant la rampe. Vu sa vitesse elle ne serait pas au 7ème avant un bon moment. Hermione en profita pour attraper Harry par la manche de son pull et l'entraina derrière la statue de sanglier ailé qui était dans le hall.

« Harry, j'ai écouté la conversation en français entre Ellie et Teddy.

-Oui, j'ai entendu qu'ils parlaient français entre eux. Et alors ? Tu as appris des trucs ?

-Rogue n'est pas malade, Lucius Malefoy l'a torturé assez salement il paraît, il est blessé, Teddy le sait par Remus. Il paraît que Malefoy est au courant pour Ellie et Rogue et va le dire aux Serpentards.

-Oui, ça j'avais compris ! Torturé ? Merlin, je les croyais copains, moi ?

-Il semble que ce soit fini, ou alors il a agit sur les ordres de Tu-Sais-Qui, mais y a autre chose. Ellie a peur que Tu-Sais-Qui apprenne la vérité sur Sevy et Teddy.

-La vérité ? Quelle vérité ?

-J'en sais rien. Teddy lui a répondu que Dumbledore ne laisserait pas faire.

-Merlin, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? On se doutait qu'il y avait un secret entre Rogue et Ellie, mais pas pour Sevy et Ted ! Tu vas à la bibliothèque avec elle ? Essaie d'en savoir plus… on sait jamais.

-Ok. Je te tiens au courant.

-Moi, je crois que je vais ressortir la cape de mon père et aller voir ce que Malefoy et ses p'tits copains fabriquent dans le parc. »

* * *

« Me marier ? Moi ? Albus ! C'est quoi cette idée ? Je n'ai jamais songé de toute ma vie à me marier. »

Albus sourit en voyant l'air choqué de son Professeur de Potions. « Ne faites pas l'enfant, Severus ! Dans l'autre futur vous ne vous êtes pas gênés pour le faire dans mon dos.

-Quoi ? balbutia Severus Rogue, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Oui mon cher, vous avez épousé Hélèna Saint-Clair en cachette le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Je sais bien que nous sommes encore loin de cette date, mais à priori cette idée ne vous sera pas si saugrenue dans quelque temps.

-Merlin ! Moi ? C'est pas possible ! J'avais perdu l'esprit dans ce futur-là ! Grogna Severus en secouant la tête.

-Non, vous étiez tout simplement très amoureux.

-Mouais… Si vous me racontiez ce que vous savez maintenant, hein ? Au lieu de me faire tourner en bourrique !

-Connaissez-vous le principe des âmes sœurs, Severus ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, Hélèna est votre âme sœur, mon cher garçon. Ce qui explique vos comportements un peu… inhabituels… pour le moins.

-Merlin, achevez-moi… pourquoi me faire subir tout ça ? J'ai pas eu assez dans ma vie ?

-Vous connaissez je présume, les règles qui régissent les âmes sœurs ? »

Severus remonta ses couvertures jusqu'à son menton, et acquiesça, les yeux fixés sur le Professeur Dumbledore. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer, ni vivre l'un sans l'autre.

-Tout à fait. Et Voldemort souhaite que vous mettiez fin à cette relation pour préserver votre place d'espion. Or, si vous obéissez vous mourrez tous les deux de désespoir. En êtes-vous conscient ?

-Oui.

-Avez-vous envie de quitter Hélèna, Severus ? »

Le Maître des Potions tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, gêné, et dans un souffle murmura : « Non.

-Je m'en doutais, figurez-vous. Or, il y a une solution. »

Severus se tourna de nouveau vers le vieux Directeur et attendit. « Si vous épousez Hélèna, officiellement, au vu et au su de tout le monde, et non pas en vous cachant comme vous en aurez bientôt l'idée, Voldemort ne craindra plus que vous perdiez votre place pour elle, pour une relation interdite. Et cela aura aussi le mérite d'écarter le jeune Malefoy définitivement. Je ne vous cache pas que le fait qu'il sache plus ou moins la nature de vos relations avec elle –car c'est Drago qui renseigne Voldemort, ne nous leurrons pas– m'inquiète un peu, disais-je. Il risque de le raconter dans toute l'école, ça peut remonter jusqu'au Ministère via les parents d'élèves, en bref nous causer des ennuis et j'en ai bien assez comme ça. De plus, je ne voudrais pas que Voldemort devine la provenance de Sevy et du jeune Lupin. Et si Drago Malefoy continue de fouiller dans vos vies, des informations pourraient lui parvenir. Je préfèrerais lui jeter un os plus gros pour qu'il s'amuse et oublie les deux petits.

-Et l'os c'est moi, soupira Severus. Vous voulez que j'épouse Ellie pour contrer Lucius et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et à elle, vous lui en avez parlé ?

-Non. Ne pensez-vous pas que vous pourriez le faire vous même ? Fit le vieil homme avec un sourire.

-Je… Je…

-Oui ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment, avoua le brun ténébreux des cachots.

-Vous semblez pourtant très… attachés l'un à l'autre, et plutôt intimes, si je ne m'abuse.

-Oui mais…

-Severus ! Acceptez-vous d'épouser ma pupille, Hélèna Saint-Clair ? Je vous le demande officiellement.

-Demandez-lui son avis d'abord. Je répondrai… après. »

* * *

Harry était monté à toute vitesse vers la Tour des Gryffondor, il avait dépassé Ellie qui se trainait perdue dans ses pensées, entourée d'un groupe de filles de 3ème année qui s'extasiait sur la beauté de sa robe et de sa coiffure. Hermione gagnait du terrain sur Ellie, bientôt elles arriveraient ensemble à la salle commune rouge et or. Harry se faufila dans son dortoir, cacha sa cape dans son pull over et ferma sa robe de sorcier. Puis il sortit de la salle commune en évitant Neville qui lui semblait-il, s'avançait vers lui, un pot de fleur bizarre dans les bras.

Il croisa Hermione qui avait rattrapé Ellie au 6ème étage, elles avançaient maintenant toutes les deux vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en courant. Il dévala les escaliers des sept étages à toute vitesse et se retrouva dans le parc. Où était cette fouine de Malefoy ?

Harry contourna le mur du château et se retrouva derrière un petit buisson d'épineux. « Bon, personne ne viendra par ici, je peux sortir ma cape, mais faut que je fasse gaffe de ne pas l'accrocher. »

Il souleva son pull en regardant à droite et à gauche et déplia la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait héritée de son père, James Potter. Puis il ouvrit la carte du maraudeur et sortit sa baguette magique. Assis par terre dans l'herbe humide, il cherchait dans le parc où pouvait bien se trouver son ennemi mortel.

« Là ! Pas loin du saule cogneur, et il est en bonne compagnie… Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Greengrass et Davis le grand rendez-vous hein ? Et bien vous allez avoir un invité surprise, mes gaillards ! »

Il se leva, grimaçant, en frottant ses fesses humides, quelle idée de s'être assis dans l'herbe ! Faisant attention de s'accrocher nulle part, penché en deux pour qu'on ne voit pas ses pieds, il s'approcha du petit groupe et s'arrêta net devant eux lorsqu'il put entendre clairement ce qu'ils disaient. Malefoy avait sorti un paquet de cigarettes et en avait offert à tout le monde, seule Daphné Greengrass refusa ce vice de moldu. Apparemment, songea Harry amusé, ils ne rejetaient pas toutes les créations moldues.

« Bon Malefoy, c'est quoi ce que tu as à dire ? Demanda Nott, tu as balancé des trucs à table, d'où ça sort ? C'est quoi ces histoires de Rogue avec la fille Saint-Clair ?

-Elle sort avec Sevy, non ? Annonça Daphné, ça fait pas mal chier certaines à Serdaigle et à Poufsouffle d'ailleurs.

-Chez nous aussi, confirma Pansy en regardant Millicent du coin de l'œil. »

Drago se mit à ricaner, l'air important. « Cette pute se tape le père et le fils.

-Hein ? Rugit Zabini, d'où tu tiens ça, toi ?

-Je les ai vu… dans la bibliothèque, un soir, tard. »

Drago tira sur sa cigarette en silence, ménageant son suspense. Crabbe plissait son front l'air concentré, avait-il tout compris ? Harry en doutait. Goyle dansait d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant ses chaussures mouillées par l'herbe de la prairie.

-Tu as vu Sevy et la Saint-Clair ? Demanda Pansy.

-Bordel, Pansy ! Tu vas écouter ou quoi ? Je te dis que j'ai vu le Professeur Rogue et Ellie Saint-Clair se rouler des pelles près de la réserve.

-Oh merde ! Fit Nott en portant une main à sa bouche.

-Mon père est au courant, et le Maître aussi. Il s'est salement fait engueuler le père Rogue, il s'est même pris quelques Doloris. Père dit que le Maitre a utilisé la légilimancie pour voir dans les souvenirs de Rogue, il couche bien avec Ellie Saint-Clair, c'est confirmé. Le Maître a donné l'ordre à Rogue d'arrêter avant que Dumbledore ne le fasse virer pour ça.

- Il est malade, le Professeur Rogue, Dumbledore dit qu'il est à l'infirmerie, fit Pansy.

-Tu parles ! Malade ! Il s'est fait salement punir par le Maître oui, le vieux fou raconte partout qu'il est tombé de son balai, s'il croit cette connerie il est sénile le vioque ! Ricana Drago Malefoy. »

Contre toute attente, Goyle ouvrit la bouche : « Pourquoi il a fait ça, Rogue ? C'est la meuf de son fils non ?

-Ça, chais pas, avoua Drago, paraît que c'est pour le cul. »

Zabini objecta : « L'est p't'êt tombé amoureux de la copine de Sevy et lui l'a taxé ?

-Tu vois Rogue amoureux, toi ? déclara Drago, et franchement entre le père et le fils y a pas photo !

-C'est clair, ajouta Millicent Bulstrode, Sevy est vachement mieux ! Cette fille est débile, je ne vois pas ce que Sevy a pu lui trouver, une Gryffondor en plus, une trahison !

-Tu vois pas ? T'es aveugle ou quoi, réagit Zabini, c'est une bombe c'te meuf, la moitié des mecs de l'école tuerait pour l'avoir dans son lit ! En plus c'est une sang-pur ! Et bourrée d'or à ce qu'il paraît ! T'as essayé toi aussi Drago, non ? De te la faire ?

-Bon ça va ! On est pas là pour causer de moi, s'énerva Drago qui n'avait pas envie de se farcir une Pansy hystérique pour le restant de la semaine.

-Bon, ben on fait quoi avec ça ? Si tu nous as raconté ça c'est que tu veux faire quelque chose avec l'info, non ? Demanda Théodore Nott à Malefoy. Mais moi je te préviens, je fous pas Rogue dans la merde, c'est notre Directeur de Maison, ok ? Et son fils est un Serpentard aussi ! Et Rogue a toujours été réglo avec nous. Il baise avec qui il veut, j'ai pas envie qu'il me tombe dessus moi ! »

Tous les autres acquiesçèrent en chœur, ils ne toucheraient pas à leur cher Professeur ni à son fils. « OK, mais la pute… c'est une Gryffondor. Et en plus c'est la pupille de Dumbledore ! Alors… on va bien se marrer… annonça le blond peroxydé de sa voix trainante, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. »

Le petit groupe se rapprocha soudain et le ton baissa. Harry n'entendait plus rien. Il essaya de s'approcher discrètement mais avait peur que les traces de ses pas dans l'herbe grasse et haute soient visibles. Il perçut juste « Putain, c'est excellent ! » et « Merlin, on va bien se marrer » il entendit aussi Pansy protester qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire, que Drago n'avait qu'à en prendre une autre.

« Faire quoi ? Prendre une autre quoi ? » enragea silencieusement Harry.

Malheureusement, il n'en sut pas davantage et lorsque le groupe des Serpentards satisfait, se sépara, il dut se résoudre à rentrer au château.

* * *


	12. Albus magouille

**Désolée pour les fautes, ma beta lectrice est obsédée en ce moment par le choix de sa robe de mariée et est en permanence entre deux avions, elle n'a plus le temps ni l'envie, actuellement, de jeter un oeil sur mes chapitres.**

* * *

« Madame Pince, j'ai une autorisation pour consulter les livres de la Réserve », annonça Ellie, en tendant son parchemin à la bibliothécaire.»

La vieille sorcière la regarda l'air suspicieux et prit le document de sa main sèche. « Autorisation permanente ? pour vous et le jeune Rogue… donnée par le Professeur Rogue. Bien, je vous laisse donc faire, mais je garde ce parchemin. »

Ellie se dirigea vers la réserve et ouvrit la porte. Des livres étaient attachés avec des chaines cadenassées, d'autres étaient dans des vitrines grillagées. Elle frissonna en passant devant le rayonnage de la Magie Noire et ses livres sinistres qui, elle le savait, hurlaient lorsqu'on les ouvrait et se dirigea vers celui des potions. Hermione avait été un peu surprise lorsqu'Ellie lui avait montré son parchemin. Mais elle soupira juste, en disant qu'elle avait bien de la chance que ce soit une autorisation permanente. Elles étaient rarissimes.

« Potions… voilà… voyons… Potions de grands pouvoirs, potions oubliées, potions et onguents à l'usage des médicomages…. Essayons celui là. »

Ellie prit le livre et s'assit à un des pupitres prévus à cet effet. Les livres de la Réserve ne pouvaient en sortir et elle devait les consulter sur place. Le vieux grimoire était poussièreux et énorme. Ellie commença une lecture rapide en diagonale de la table des matières : « Pffffiiioouuu, ça va me prendre un temps fou. »

Le livre était épais, la table des matières faisait plusieurs dizaines de pages. Ellie s'arrêta soudain et prit un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre dans son sac. « Onguent de virilité… hi hi hi !! c'est quoi ? Page 552… »

Ellie regarda à droite et à gauche pour voir si elle était seule, se sentant en train de faire une chose interdite ou du moins inhabituelle. Et si Madame Pince venait voir ce qu'elle faisait, hein ? Comment expliquer la consultation de la recette d'un onguent de virilité ? Mais personne ne vint la déranger. Madame Pince surveillait un groupe de 1ère année de son œil acéré de faucon.

« Voilà ».

_Onguent de virilité._

_Ingrédients : Bave de veracrasse_, « encore ? songea t-elle », _racines de marguerites pelées, orties_ _séchées à la lune, ailes de cantharide, gingembre en poudre, poudre de poussière de fée, corne de rhinocéros_ _blanc, écaille de dragon au choix_, « Encore heureux, soupira t-elle » _pétales de roses rouges, sang de vierge. _

Versez dans le mortier… « Oui bon, voilà la recette. là, Hé ben, c'est un sacré truc ! Ah ! les indications sont ici »

Redonne vigueur et fertilité, ne pas utiliser plus d'une fois par semaine, l'effet est durable dans le temps. Diminuer la dose d'onguent à chaque application. Attendre que l'onguent ait été absorbé et que l'effet soit apparent pour agir.

En cas de dépassement de la dose indiquée, utiliser la potion anti-désir comme antidote.

« Si avec ça, Severus ne se réveille pas, je veux bien aller vivre chez les Moldus ! » Pensa Ellie, en commençant à copier sa recette sur son parchemin.

Satisfaite, Ellie referma le livre et se leva pour le ranger. Personne ne la voyant, elle se promena dans les rayonnages et tomba dans un recoin sur des livres étranges placés très en hauteur. Sur la tranche de cuir noir d'un petit livre, un couple doré était gravé et semblait dans une étrange position. « C'est quoi ce truc ? »

Ellie monta discrètement sur l'échelle et prit le livre : « Zamafoutra tome III, bizarre comme nom. ». Puis elle redescendit aussitôt sans bruit.

Cachée dans le recoin, elle ouvrit le livre et se mit à rougir. Elle le referma aussitôt et jetta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Personne ne la voyait. Ellie ouvrit de nouveau le livre et écarquilla les yeux.

« Hein ? C'est quoi ce bouquin ? Un livre cochon ? Qu'est ce que ça fait dans une école, un truc pareil ? »

Des gravures pornographiques anciennes expliquaient avec un texte fort descriptif, l'art et la manière de faire plaisir à un partenaire de sexe opposé. Ellie feuilleta rapidement l'ouvrage, s'arrêtant sur quelques pages, les retournant dans tous les sens pour essayer de comprendre, rougit une fois de plus et soupira. « Si vraiment il ne se réveille pas, je vais vivre chez les Moldus. »

Sans faire de bruit, elle attrapa quelques livres de potions au hasard et posa la pile à côté d'elle. Puis installée à la table, à l'abri des regards, elle ouvrit le « livre cochon » et commença à lire. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle prit sa plume et un rouleau de parchemin et entreprit de prendre des notes.

* * *

Hermione regardait Ellie à travers la vitre de la porte de la Réserve, elle semblait travailler, elle avait près d'elle des bouquins pris dans la section des potions et prenait des notes. Tout semblait normal. Harry posa son sac près d'Hermione. «Mione, je les ai trouvé, les serpents. »

Le jeune balafré s'assit et sortit ses livres et parchemins de son sac, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui va faire ses devoirs. Madame Pince le regarda du coin de l'œil comme si elle le soupçonnait d'un quelconque forfait. Il sortit sa plume et fit semblant d'écrire, le nez collé à un parchemin. Hermione se pencha près de lui de la même façon.

« Alors ? »

Harry murmura, seule Hermione pouvait l'entendre.

« Ils étaient près du saule cogneur, la fouine, le pékinois et ses trois tartes, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Zabini, tout le nid de serpents. Ils sont tous au courant pour Ellie et Rogue. Voldemort a torturé Rogue qui a avoué qu'il couchait avec Ellie, un truc comme ça. Voldemort l'a vu dans sa tête avec la légilimancie, donc ils l'ont fait depuis le lac. Et il ne veut pas que Rogue continue de peur qu'il soit viré par Dumbledore ou le ministère, sûrement.

-Tu parles, il a besoin de son espion.

-Oui, on sait. Mais les Serpentards refusent de faire du tort à Rogue et à Sevy. Je crois que Malefoy est déçu et il va s'en prendre à Ellie, par contre je sais pas comment. Ils ont un plan, mais je n'ai pas entendu. Je sais juste que Parkinson doit faire un truc, mais elle est pas trop d'accord.

-Comment on fait ? Si on le raconte à Sevy, il va savoir qu'on sait tout et qu'on les a espionnés.

-On peut pas Mione, faut qu'on se débrouille tous seuls. »

* * *

« Hélèna, tu as cinq minutes ? Je voudrais te parler avant que tu n'ailles déjeuner, demanda Albus Dumbledore à sa pupille, en la prenant par le bras, alors qu'elle traversait le hall pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

-Bien sûr, pour toi toujours.

-Viens par ici, je veux être tranquille. »

Le vieil homme ouvrit la porte d'une classe vide à cette heure et fit entrer Ellie. Il lui désigna un siège, qu'elle prit sans un mot, attendant qu'il parle. Le vieux Directeur resta debout.

« Ma puce, je dois t'expliquer certaines choses. Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi tu es si attachée au Professeur Rogue, non ? surtout aussi vite.

-Oui.

-Sais-tu ce que sont des âmes sœurs, Hélèna ?

-Heuuuu… non, répondit-elle, en regardant avec attention son tuteur déambuler en lissant sa longue barbe blanche.

-Eh bien, vois-tu, il arrive parfois que lorsque deux personnes s'aiment vraiment très fort, passionnément même, leur amour survive au delà de la mort. Les deux âmes libérées de leurs corps terrestres attendent la réincarnation dans un nouveau couple et n'ont de cesse de se retrouver pour revivre cet amour dans une nouvelle vie. Lorsqu'elles ne se trouvent pas, elles attendent seules la fin de cette vie, avec l'espérance que dans la prochaine, elles se retrouveront de nouveau. Lorsque l'un des deux amants meurt, la douleur de la perte est si durement ressentie que l'autre ne lui survit pas et le rejoint dans la mort.

-Oncle Albus, pourquoi tu me racontes cette histoire ?

-Ma puce, parce que toi et Severus êtes deux âmes sœurs, destinées à s'aimer au delà du temps.

-Ooooohhh ! C'est pour ça qu'on est si attirés l'un par l'autre, tous les deux ? De façon… inconvenante ?

-Oui. Que ressens-tu actuellement pour lui ? Est-ce plus fort que la dernière fois que je t'ai demandé ? Je me doute de la réponse, mais je veux te l'entendre dire.

-Je… Je crois que oui. J'ai du mal à le quitter, à quitter la pièce où il se trouve, et à ne pas le… toucher, avoua Ellie, en avalant sa salive, un peu gênée. Et je pense qu'il ressent la même chose. Je deviens même un peu jalouse, je crois. Je pense tout le temps à lui, j'ai envie d'être avec lui. Ça m'empêche de me concentrer sur autre chose. Et je suis triste quand il est loin de moi.

-Hélèna, Lord Voldemort sait que Severus et toi vivez quelque chose, il ignore la nature exacte de votre relation. Apparemment il n'a que les indiscrétions de Drago, mais ça a malheureusement suffit à déclencher son intérêt. Il a peur de perdre son espion ici, si Severus était renvoyé à cause d'une relation interdite professeur/élève. Il a donc menacé Severus, Lucius l'a en outre… battu comme tu le sais, pour le punir. Voldemort veut que Severus arrête de te voir, mais nous savons que ce n'est pas possible sans danger pour vous deux.

-Oncle Albus, comment Drago a t-il su ? On n'a jamais rien montré en public.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Il a du surprendre un geste de tendresse, une parole, alors que vous vous croyiez seuls, peut-être espionnait-il d'ailleurs. Ma puce, désires-tu ne plus revoir Severus ?

-NOOOONNNN !! Je ne veux pas ! Je veux rester avec lui ! Il ne veut plus de moi, c'est ça ? »

Ellie était au bord des larmes. Elle avait pâli et sa bouche tremblait légèrement. Elle tordait fébrilement un coin de la cape de son uniforme d'une main nerveuse.

Albus la prit par les épaules et la regarda : « Ma puce, non, pas du tout. Je vous ai posé la question à tous les deux, et sa réponse a été la même que la tienne, il ne veut pas cesser de te voir. Donc il ne sera pas question qu'on vous sépare, je vous le promets à tous les deux. »

Ellie hocha la tête en soupirant de soulagement.

Le vieux Directeur tira une chaise et s'installa face à elle. « Hélèna, je vais te demander quelque chose d'important. Aimes-tu assez Severus pour envisager de te marier avec lui ? »

Ellie regarda Albus, interloquée. « Moi ? Me marier avec Severus ? Oohhh, mais je ne sais pas, je n'y avais jamais songé, il ne voudra peut-être pas, il m'a dit un jour qu'il n'avait jamais pensé au mariage, ni à avoir une famille.

-Je sais, c'est une des caractéristiques des âmes sœurs. Ma puce, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose, mais il faudra que ça reste entre nous. Si une âme sœur ne trouve pas sa compagne, elle n'en cherche jamais une autre. Elle attend désespérément toute sa vie. Ce qui explique que Severus ait passé sa vie seul. Il n'a jamais eu de femme, et même jamais de petite-amie, ce qui a son âge est un peu embarrassant, tu dois le comprendre très bien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu veux dire qu'avant moi, il n'avait jamais ? Rien ? Il n'avait pas embrassé une fille ?

-Non.

-Alors, il n'a jamais… fait l'amour lui non plus ? Ajouta t-elle, à voix basse en rougissant.

-Non plus. Mais il n'est pas utile qu'il sache que tu le sais. Tu ne t'en étais pas rendue compte, je présume ? Donc c'est qu'il s'en sort bien et il n'est pas nécessaire de lui faire remarquer ce… détail. D'accord ?

-Promis. Je ne lui dirai jamais rien s'il n'en parle pas de lui-même. Sevy le sait hein ? Il m'a dit un jour qu'il avait plus d'expérience que son père, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là. Quoique… la première fois que je lui ai touché le bras, il a sursauté en me disant qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touché, c'est pour ça alors…

-Oui. Maintenant essaie de répondre à ma question. Si Severus veut t'épouser, veux-tu de lui ?

-Ou… oui… accepta Ellie, écrevisse.

-Bien. Maintenant, tu vas aller rejoindre tes amis à la table de Gryffondor. Je vais voir Severus et quand tu auras déjeuné, tu pourras aller lui rendre visite.

-Tu… tu vas lui dire ?

-Oui, c'était convenu. Il attend ta réponse pour donner la sienne. Et s'il accepte ce mariage, ce dont je n'ai absolument aucun doute, vu sa réaction, et bien je ferai une annonce officielle, à un moment que je choisirai plus tard. Voldemort ne pourra plus rien faire pour vous séparer et il ne craindra plus que Severus soit renvoyé. J'espère que ça calmera également Monsieur Malefoy. Maintenant, va !

-Je peux le dire à Sevy ?

-Tu peux, ma puce. »

* * *

« Bonjour, Severus, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Bien, Albus, et j'en ai marre d'être dans ce lit, râla le maître des potions.

-Encore quelques jours et je serai plus tranquille. Reposez-vous, soignez-vous, vous avez été bien secoué cette fois-ci, mon garçon, ne soyez pas trop pressé de reprendre vos activités. Bien, maintenant, avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition d'hier soir ?

-Oui, avoua Severus un peu gêné.

-De mon côté, j'ai parlé à Hélèna, annonça le Directeur de Poudlard en regardant son professeur du coin de l'œil, le sourire au lèvres. »

Severus s'enfonça dans son lit et frotta sa main sur le bas de son visage à présent rasé. « Ah.

-Voulez-vous connaître son avis ?

-Heuuuu… vous êtes là pour ça, alors ! Allez- y au lieu de faire durer le plaisir à mes dépens. »

Albus Dumbledore éclata de rire et tapota le bras du Professeur Rogue. « Elle ne serait pas contre cette idée, mon cher, et donc maintenant que vous le savez, quelle est votre réponse ?

-Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! Vous vous amusez bien là, hein ? Grinça l'horrible maître des potions. OUI, là, vous êtes content ? J'accepte de l'épouser.

-Parfait ! Fit le vieil homme avec un sourire radieux. Maintenant, quand désirez-vous que nous annoncions la nouvelle à l'école ?

-Pardon ?? Il n'a jamais été question de le leur dire ! Et pourquoi donc ? C'est privé !

-Mon cher enfant, Voldemort vous surveille par l'intermédiaire du jeune Malefoy, plus vite nous aurons réglé ce petit problème, plus vite nous pourrons nous atteler à la tâche pour résoudre les autres.

-PETIT problème… ouais, c'est de ma vie dont on parle, quand même ! Mais bon… depuis le temps que vous en disposez à votre guise, un peu plus, un peu moins… grogna Severus, bougon. Faites comme bon vous semble, mais je ne veux pas voir ça ! Voir les têtes hilares des cornichons auxquels j'enseigne, se foutre de moi, merci bien !

-Meuuuuhhh non ! Qu'allez-vous donc penser ? Les élèves de votre Maison seront sûrement ravis pour vous, vous verrez !

-Que Merlin vous étouffe, Albus ! Ronchonna Severus en remontant les couvertures. »

Puis il se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir, ce qui amusa beaucoup son Directeur.

« Je vous envoie Hélèna après le déjeuner pour… vous réveiller. J'espère que vous lui ferez une demande dans les règles de l'art, pensez que c'est une toute jeune femme, avec un esprit romantique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne suis pas idiot, Albus.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Dormez-bien ! Chantonna-t-il. »

Et le vieux Directeur, pouffant dans sa barbe sortit de l'infirmerie, ravi de lui.

* * *

Ellie, fébrile, entra dans la Grande Salle. Sevy était déjà à table. Elle s'approcha et lui fit signe de venir vers elle. Intrigué, il se leva. « Un problème ? murmura t-il

-Heuu… non. Je veux juste te dire un truc en privé.

-Viens… sortons alors. »

Sevy prit sa mère par le bras et l'entraîna dans le hall. Ted lui fit un geste interrogatif de la tête, il secoua la sienne pour lui expliquer qu'il ne savait pas. Ellie conduisit Sevy près de la statue du sanglier ailé.

« Alors ? tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Je… ton père et moi…

-Oui ? Interrogea-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, légèrement anxieux.

-Nous… nous allons nous marier.

-Quoi ? Rugit-il, surpris.

-Chhhhhhuuut, Sevy !

-Mais comment ? si vite ? Attends ! Vous avez eu cette idée y a longtemps ?

-C'est Oncle Albus, pour que Tu-Sais-Qui ne nous cause pas d'ennuis, et que Malefoy arrête son cirque avant que ça ne dégénère.

-Tu es d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Papa aussi ?

-Oui, d'après Oncle albus en tout cas.

-Merlin !! Je vais assister au mariage de mes parents !! Le pied ! Je peux le dire à Ted ?

-Oui, mais à lui seul hein ! Remus le saura par lui, mais c'est normal ça. Je ne sais pas quand Oncle Albus va faire son numéro, il doit le dire aux élèves. Je sais pas comment il faut qu'on réagisse à la nouvelle, non plus. Toute l'école pense qu'on sort ensemble, alors tu vois un peu… leur dire que j'épouse ton père… ça craint un max. »

* * *

« Severus ? Tu… tu dors ? »

Ellie s'approcha du lit de son futur époux qui était toujours allongé sur le côté, les yeux fermés et les couvertures au ras du menton.

« Non. Je croyais que c'était Dumbledore qui revenait me persécuter, soupira t-il. Je plaisante, t'inquiète pas. »

Il se retourna sur le dos et la regarda. Ellie s'assit sur le lit comme à son habitude, mais un peu gênée. Severus tendit les bras vers elle et elle s'y précipita en soupirant d'aise. Puis leur lèvres se cherchèrent pour un tendre baiser. « Il t'a dit ? ce vieux brigand et ses magouilles ! Demanda le Professeur Rogue.

-Oui, mon cœur. »

Severus soupira et s'assit dans le lit. Ellie remonta les oreillers pour qu'il puisse s'adosser confortablement et lui caressa les cheveux et la joue d'une main douce.

« Je sais que c'est pas le bon endroit, j'aurais aimé que ce soit mieux préparé, dans les règles et tout, mais bon voilà. Ellie, est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ? demanda t-il tendrement, en lui tenant les mains, un peu intimidé. »

Ellie s'empourpra et baissa les yeux, émue jusqu'aux larmes. « Oui, Severus, je veux bien de toi. Je ne veux pas te quitter, jamais. »

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Severus ferma les yeux et la serra fort contre lui, une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Ellie passa les bras autour de son cou et chercha sa bouche chaude et tendre. Elle soupira de plaisir en sentant la langue de Severus franchir le passage de leurs lèvres dans un mélange de salive et chercher la sienne pour un tendre ballet.

* * *

« Ellie, on va chez Hagrid après le dîner de ce soir, tu veux venir avec nous ? Tu ne le connais pas encore je crois, demanda Harry en sortant du cours de métamorphose.

-Oh ! C'est très gentil oui, je viendrai. Et non, je ne connais pas le Professeur Hagrid, Oncle Albus m'en a dit beaucoup de bien mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Je n'ai pas pris cette option pour les ASPIC. Je regrette d'ailleurs, les cours de Trelawney sont des plaisanteries.

-Hummm… tu sais, ceux d'Hagrid sont assez originaux aussi, avoua Ron en éclatant de rire. Mais on l'adore, il est génial !

-Tu viendras aussi, Hermione ? Demanda Ellie à la brune au cheveux touffus qui l'accompagnait.

-Bien sûr, et il y aura Ginny et Luna aussi !

-Super ! Je suis très contente. Je dois avancer dans mes devoirs maintenant, je ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard, donc je vais aller travailler à la bibliothèque.

-Je viens avec toi ! rugit Hermione, je veux avancer aussi ! »

Ron et Harry se regardèrent en soupirant : « Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour avoir des amies qui soient des dingues de bouquins et de devoirs ! râla Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais, et qui s'en fichent du Quidditch ! Mon vieux, on est maudit, rajouta Harry. »

* * *

Ellie retrouva ses amis au diner, à la table de Gryffondor. Teddy lui sauta au cou., « Sev' m'a dit, c'est génial !

-Chhhhuuut ! Ted, c'est un secret encore.

-Ok ok, je ne dis rien. Mais tu as les félicitations de mon père. Il n'en revient pas que tu aies dompté le monstre des cachots en un mois ! Un exploit ! Sirius en aurait une crise cardiaque, s'il savait !

-Teddy ! Pitié ! Si quelqu'un t'entendait !

-Tu l'as dit à Hermione ?

-Non. Bien sûr que non.

-Tu devrais, Ellie, elle apprécierait la marque de confiance. L'apprendre en même temps que les autres, que toute l'école, ça va être dur pour eux, ajouta-t-il en désignant le groupe des Gryffondors qui s'attablait.

-Je… n'y avais pas pensé, c'est si nouveau. Oui, je vais leur annoncer tout à l'heure. »

Ellie s'assit et commença à remplir son assiette d'or de chou-fleur et de brocolis. « Comment tu peux manger tous ces trucs verts ? Demanda Ron dont l'assiette débordait de ragout en sauce et de pommes de terre.

-J'aime bien ! Répondit la jeune blonde en souriant, et puis le chou-fleur, c'est blanc, Ron, pas vert. »

Elle se pencha vers Hermione. « Mione, j'aurais une chose à vous annoncer à toi et aux autres, tout à l'heure en privé, ce sera possible tu crois ?

-Bien sûr. Tu as un problème ? Tu veux en parler ?

-Euhhhh… ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, mais ça va… comment dire… bouleverser ma vie bientôt, alors je voulais vous l'annoncer moi-même.

-Ah ? Bon, ben ok, en allant chez Hagrid on prendra le temps pour ça.

-Merci, Mione. »

La fin du repas arriva enfin. Ellie angoissait un peu, elle n'avait pas pu avaler de dessert, les légumes avaient déjà eu du mal à passer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la Table Professorale. Albus Dumbledore lui fit un radieux sourire et se pencha pour parler au Professeur McGonagall. Ellie fut soudain persuadée qu'il lui racontait leurs projets de mariage à Severus et à elle.

Le Professeur McGonagall porta la main à sa bouche d'un air étonné et la posa ensuite sur sa poitrine, un large sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle regarda Ellie et lui fit un clin d'œil complice et un sourire. La jeune fille rendit son sourire à sa Directrice de Maison.

Puis les élèves s'éparpillèrent dans les couloirs et les escaliers pour rejoindre leurs salles communes ou sortir dans le parc.

Le petit groupe de Gryffondors, accompagné de Luna Lovegood, s'éloigna dans l'herbe humide du parc. « Ellie voudrait nous dire quelque chose, annonça Hermione.

-Heuuu… oui. S'il vous plaît, asseyons nous un instant sur ce muret, j'aimerais annoncer quelque chose d'important. »

Ginny regarda Hermione intriguée et s'assit près de Luna qui rêvassait en tripotant son collier en bouchons de bieraubeurre.

« è à opos e on anni'ersaire ? demanda Ron, une banane dans la bouche.

-RONALD ! Quand cesseras-tu de parler la bouche pleine ? Hurla Ginny.

-C'est pas à propos de mon anniversaire. Mais c'est gentil que vous vous en souveniez. »

Ellie marqua une pause, elle se tenait debout devant tous les autres assis sur le petit mur de pierres sèches qui courait sur la colline. Au loin elle voyait les montagnes, la forêt interdite, le lac.

Ellie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit sa respiration. « Voilà, je voulais vous le dire avant qu'Oncle Albus ne l'annonce officiellement. Je suis fiancée et je vais bientôt me marier.»

* * *


	13. La demande

« QUOI ?? TU ES QUOI ?? Hurla Ron

-Ne crie pas comme ça, Ron, s'il te plaît, supplia Ellie.

-Ok, excuse-moi. Mais tu as dis quoi, là ? »

Le petit groupe la regardait à présent avec attention et étonnement. Ginny était abasourdie, Hermione songeuse entortillait une de ses mèches brunes autour d'un de ses doigts, tandis que Luna regardait le ciel, indifférente.

-Je suis fiancée depuis ce midi. Et je dois me marier bientôt. La date n'est pas encore fixée. Oncle Albus doit l'annoncer officiellement à l'école mais il n'a pas dit quand.

-Tu te maries avec qui ? Demanda Harry, soupçonneux. »

Ellie se sentit rougir. « Oh ! Eh bien… je pense que ça va en surprendre plus d'un, c'est sûr…

-Tu te maries avec Sevy ? Fit Ginny, avec un grand sourire hilare.

-Non, Ginny.

Le sourire de la rouquine retomba aussitôt. Ron en profita pour se manifester. « Mais tu sors avec lui depuis la rentrée !

-Non, Ron. Je ne sors pas avec Sevy, je ne suis jamais sortie avec lui. Toute l'école s'est mis ça dans la tête parce qu'on est souvent ensemble, mais il n'y a jamais rien eu avec lui. D'ailleurs, je l'ai déjà dit à Mione ça. »

Hermione acquiesça. Elle n'ajouta rien, elle avait compris qui était le fiancé et Harry aussi, vu sa tête, mais comme ils n'étaient pas sensés le savoir, ils ne montrèrent rien.

« Ben alors, c'est qui ? Demanda Ginny d'une toute petite voix. »

Ellie prit son élan, sa respiration, et regardant ses chaussures, elle leur annonça. « Je me marie avec le Professeur Rogue.

-Qu… quoi ? Balbutia Ron les oreilles pourpres, signe d'une grande émotion chez lui.

-Rogue ? Tu épouses Rogue ? Le Monstre des cachots ? Le père de Sevy ? Insista Ginny.

-Oui.

-T'es folle ? Fit Ron en la regardant bizarrement.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Il t'a forcée ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Enfin, dis-nous que tu nous fais une blague !

-Non Ron. Je te le confirme, ce n'est pas une blague. Je ne mens pas, je ne suis pas ensorcelée, ni sous imperium ou autre. Et personne ne m'oblige, c'est mon choix. Il me l'a demandé ce midi et j'ai accepté. »

Puis se tournant vers Harry et Hermione, Ellie demanda, inquiète « Vous ne dites rien ?

-Ben… c'est qu'on est sous le choc tous les deux, c'est tout, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

-C'est beau les mariages, moi j'aime bien ça… Tu auras une robe blanche ? Demanda Luna, toujours très à propos.

-Je ne sais pas, je pense que oui. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec Severus.

-Et en plus, tu l'appelles Severus ? Gémit Ron.

-Je ne vois pas comment l'appeler sinon, car c'est son prénom, réagit Ellie en riant.

-Ellie… ne me dis pas que tu l'as déjà embrassé, ce bâtard graisseux répugnant ? Grimaça Ron que cette perspective dégoûtait.

-Si, bien sûr que si ! Encore heureux !

-Pouahhhh !! Comment tu peux le laisser te toucher ? Insista-t-il.

-Ron, il n'est pas tout à fait dans l'intimité comme il est en cours. Il peut être très gentil, adorable même. J'apprécie vraiment d'être avec lui. Il est intelligent, brillant, tendre… oui je sais ça vous surprend, mais avec moi il est comme ça.

-Incroyable, murmura Ginny. J'en reviens pas. T'as couché avec ?

-Heuuuu… Je préfère éviter de parler de ça, ça me gène.

-Tu l'aimes ? demanda une voix rêveuse.

-Oui Luna, et il m'aime aussi.

-Alors pour moi, ça va, pas de problème. On y va maintenant ? Chantonna la blonde Serdaigle.

-Harry, dit soudain Ron en se levant pour suivre Luna, tu imagines la tête de la fouine et des Serpentards le jour où Dumbledore l'annonce ? Rien que pour ça… chuis prêt à te pardonner cette trahison, Ellie !

-Quelle trahison, Ronald ? Siffla Hermione

-Ben, déjà quand on croyait qu'elle sortait avec un Serpentard c'était dur, mais là elle épouse carrément leur Directeur de Maison, ça va faire mal ! Moi j'vous l'dis ! »

Ils se mirent à rire de cette perspective. Finalement tous la félicitèrent et lui souhaitèrent d'être heureuse avec la vieille chauve-souris, puisque c'était son choix. Ginny objecta. « Va peut-être falloir qu'on arrête de l'appeler comme ça maintenant ? Non ?

-En plus, il sait très bien comment vous l'appelez, enfin les élèves. Il me l'a dit déjà, il connaît tous les surnoms que les élèves de l'école lui donnent, révéla Ellie en riant. Même « bâtard graisseux ».

-Merlin ! Soupira Ron, la tête de ce pauvre Neville quand il va le savoir ! »

Ils en riaient encore lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cabane d'Hagrid. Luna trottinait au milieu du potager du garde-chasse en faisant s'envoler les corbeaux perchés sur les citrouilles plantées en vue d'Halloween. Hagrid les attendait dehors, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était assis sur un vieux banc de bois. Harry se demandait depuis des années comment il ne s'était pas encore écroulé sous son poids. Le demi-géant fut ravi de rencontrer enfin la pupille du Professeur Dumbledore et même ému d'apprendre qu'elle connaissait très bien Olympe Maxime, la demi-géante Directrice de Beauxbâtons, si chère à son cœur.

« Je suis ravie de vous connaître, Professeur Hagrid, lui dit Ellie avec un immense sourire. Oncle Albus parle énormément de vous. »

Hagrid, rouge de plaisir d'être appelé « Professeur » et de savoir que Dumbledore parlait de lui, lui serra la main tout heureux et les fit tous entrer chez lui. Puis il leur servit une tasse de thé. Crockdur alla baver sur les genoux d'Harry et Hermione fit de grands signes à Ellie de ne pas manger les biscuits servis si elle voulait conserver toutes ses dents intactes. Ellie, inquiète, reposa le gâteau dans l'assiette dès qu'Hagrid se retourna.

« Alors, quoi de neuf, Hagrid ? Demanda Harry.

-Ben, j'ai une licorne blessée à soigner, c'est pas facile à soigner une licorne, vous savez.

-Une licorne ? Fit Ellie les yeux écarquillés de surprise, je n'ai jamais vu une licorne en vrai ! Merlin ! J'adore les licornes ! Professeur Hagrid ! S'il vous plait ! Pourrais-je voir la licorne ?

-Oh ! Eh bien, oui, bien sûr… d'ailleurs pour être franc je comptais un peu sur votre aide, avoua t-il au petit groupe.

-Notre aide ? Répéta Harry méfiant, qui se souvenait de Graup en 5ème année et des acromentules en seconde, sans compter les fameux scroutts à pétard et Norbert !

-Oui, enfin, heuuuu… celles des filles plutôt ! Les licornes n'aiment pas les garçons, enfin pas trop. Elles préfèrent les jeunes filles. Et pour pouvoir les approcher pour les soigner, il faut une jeune fille pure, sinon elles ne se laissent pas faire. Alors comme j'en ai une qui s'est blessée en tombant dans un trou, j'ai besoin d'aide pour la soigner. »

Il se tourna vers les filles et leur demanda : « Vous voudriez bien venir un peu après les cours pour lui mettre un emplâtre sur la jambe blessée ? »

Ellie sauta sur l'occasion : « Oui, bien sûr qu'on viendra ! Pas vrai les filles !?

-Heuuuuu… moi je ne peux pas, avoua Ginny, rouge comme une tomate.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron, t'a rien à faire les prochains jours après les cours, ou j'ai raté un épisode ?

-Ron, répondit Ellie, le Professeur Hagrid a dit qu'il fallait des jeunes filles pures, c'est à dire vierges, et je crois que Ginny et Harry… n'ont pas attendu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oooohhh ! Fit Hagrid gêné, en regardant Harry et Ginny qui baissaient les yeux, un peu confus que leur intimité soit ainsi dévoilée à leur grand ami. Ben, on va dire que c'est de ton âge, hein Harry… mais bon si Luna, Hermione et Ellie veulent venir ce serait super gentil.

-Ellie, tu ne peux pas non plus ! Il me semble que tu es fiancée non ? Insista Ron.

-Ron… je n'ai jamais dit que mon fiancé ne m'avait pas respectée.

-Ok ok ! J'ai rien dit ! »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, intrigués. Pressés par Ellie qui voulait voir la licorne, tous sortirent jusqu'à l'enclos qu'Hagrid avait construit en bordure de la forêt interdite pour soigner sa protégée.

« Si elle peut approcher la licorne, alors je ne pige plus rien, chuchota Harry à Hermione.

-Non, ça voudra juste dire que Rogue a respecté la demande de Dumbledore et que Malefoy et Tu-Sais-Qui se plantent complètement. »

Ellie sautillait de plaisir avec Luna, que la vision d'une licorne enchantait également. Les deux filles entrèrent dans l'enclos, poussées par Hagrid. Hermione resta en arrière avec les garçons et Ginny. « J'arrive ! Leur cria-t-elle, allez devant ! »

Ellie s'approcha de la licorne jusqu'à la toucher. La licorne se laissa faire et lorsqu'Ellie lui parla, elle la regarda avec intérêt et se laissa même caresser l'encolure. Hermione regarda Harry d'un air entendu. « Tu vois ? Ils se sont plantés. Rogue ne l'a pas encore touchée, murmura-t-elle.

-Ben, on dirait bien. Et il l'épouse ! Eh ben… il doit vraiment l'aimer. »

* * *

« C'était GENIAL ! Chantonnait Ellie, gaie comme un nifleur devant un gallion, lorsqu'ils quittèrent la cabane d'Hagrid pour retourner vers l'école. J'ai vu une licorne et même je l'ai touchée ! Trop chouette ! Il faut que j'aille raconter ça à Severus. »

Ron poussa un soupir : « Tu vas aller raconter ça à Rogue maintenant ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Ce sera un miracle si Rusard ne nous colle pas pour le mois à venir !

-Ron, Rusard ne nous collera pas, nous revenons d'un cours exceptionnel de soin aux créatures magiques, donné par le Professeur Hagrid, non ? Répondit Ellie. En tout cas c'est ce que je dirai à Oncle Albus, si la vieille gargouille nous fait des ennuis, et je pense qu'Hagrid pourra le confirmer.

-Eh ! Pas idiot ce que tu dis là ! J'y aurais pas pensé.

-Le problème avec toi, Ron, c'est que tu ne penses pas beaucoup, révéla Ginny en pouffant de rire. »

Les protestations véhémentes de Ron les amusèrent et les occupèrent jusqu'au retour au château. Luna les quitta pour prendre la direction de la Tour de Serdaigle. Ellie monta les escaliers avec ses amis et arrivée au premier étage, eut un mouvement d'hésitation. « Je vais à l'infirmerie lui dire juste bonne nuit, vous venez avec moi ? J'en ai seulement pour deux minutes, vous pourriez attendre dans le couloir et on remonterait ensemble… A moins que ça vous gêne ?

-Non, dit Ginny, avant que quelqu'un ait pu émettre un avis différent. On peut aller avec toi, pas de souci. »

La rouquine donna un coup de coude à Harry qui allait protester, et celui ci abandonnant la partie, marmonna « Heuuu, oui oui, on vient, on attendra dehors. »

Un sourire ravi aux lèvres, Ellie prit le chemin de l'infirmerie, suivie du petit groupe. Ron ne semblait pas enchanté et trainait les pieds sur les dalles de pierre, Ginny souriait en tenant Harry par la main et Hermione ne disait rien, amusée de voir Harry se laisser ainsi embobiner par la rouquine. « Heureusement que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne ressemble pas à Ginny Weasley, on aurait vraiment des problèmes… pensa la brune Gryffondor.

-J'en ai pas pour longtemps, ok ? Dit Ellie à ses amis, la main sur la poignée de la porte. »

Elle entra doucement dans la pièce. « Severus ? »

Le maître des potions se retourna en entendant sa fiancée l'appeler. « Il est tard, Ellie, tu devrais être à la Tour de Gryffondor.

-Je sais, mon cœur, mais je n'ai pas pu venir avant, Sevy a passé du temps avec toi ?

-Oui, il se demandait où tu étais passée, d'ailleurs.

Ellie s'assit sur le lit du Professeur de Potions et se nicha dans ses bras. « J'ai le droit à un bisou ?

-Toujours ! Répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. »

Puis il la regarda attentivement, et vit le rouge de ses joues et son regard brillant. « Tu étais où ? Demanda-t-il, inquisiteur.

-Chez Hagrid avec Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Luna Lovegood. »

Le Professeur Rogue soupira et regarda les arcs gothiques du plafond « Toute l'équipe ! Et vous avez fait quoi là-bas ?

-Severus chéri, j'ai vu une licorne !! Et je l'ai touchée, tu te rends compte ? Annonça Ellie avec excitation. Elle était blessée et il fallait la soigner, alors Luna et moi on l'a approchée. Je lui ai caressé la tête et Luna lui a mis l'emplâtre que le Professeur Hagrid avait préparé, je suis trop contente ! J'adore les licornes, elle était FA-BU-LEU-SE ! »

Severus secoua la tête : « Je ne m'y ferais jamais à entendre nommer ce balourd « Professeur » !

-Ne sois pas méchant ! Il est très gentil, et j'ai appris plein de choses ce soir ! C'était vraiment très intéressant.

-Tu es heureuse, je vois… et c'est le principal, murmura le maître des cachots.

-Severus, est-ce que… tu as remis de l'onguent tout seul ?

-Oui.

-Et ? Demanda Ellie, un peu anxieuse de la réponse.

-Regarde toi-même, fit-il, malicieux. »

Ellie, surprise, souleva le drap légèrement et décolla la ceinture élastique du pantalon de pyjama de Severus de son ventre. Elle se pencha pour regarder et son fiancé en profita pour lui glisser quelques baisers dans les cheveux. « C'est…normal… non ? Y a plus rien ! S'exclama Ellie, ravie.

-Plus rien, je n'ai plus mal, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

-Mais ? Je sens à ton regard et à ta voix qu'il y a un mais, Severus. »

L'intéressé mit son bras replié sur son visage et soupira. Puis sans la regarder, il lui annonça. « Je devrais « réagir » en me réveillant, après m'être endormi. C'est… naturel. Mais… rien. Ça ne le fait plus. Alors que ça devrait.

-C'est pas un peu tôt ?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Tu en as parlé à Madame Pomfresh ?

-Non. Et il n'en est pas question. Je refuse de dire à cette vieille harpie que je ne bande plus. Et je t'interdis de le lui dire.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, mon cœur, du moins pas sans ton aval. Tu devrais en parler à Sevy, ses compétences à ce sujet me dépassent et il saurait sûrement quoi faire, ou quoi te dire. »

Severus hocha la tête en silence. Sentant son anxiété, Ellie lui dit : « Ecoute Severus, dès que tu sors d'ici, on essaie, d'accord ? Comme ça tu seras tranquillisé, et si ça ne marche pas, on cherchera une potion ou un onguent. C'est peut-être juste le contrecoup de tes blessures. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ellie, je m'inquiète parce que si ça ne revient pas assez vite, on ne pourra pas faire Sevy et notre mariage sera aussi compromis. Je ne me vois pas devoir t'infliger un mari impuissant.

-Tu ne le seras pas mon cœur, tu verras. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

-Tu… restes ? Hésita t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. J'ai envie de te sentir… contre moi. Et la harpie est chez Minerva à prendre le thé.

-Severus, demain soir je resterai avec toi. Toute la nuit si c'est possible, mais là je ne peux pas. »

Ellie désigna la porte. « Mes amis sont dans le couloir, ils m'attendent. Ils savent pour nous, notre mariage je veux dire. Et ils nous souhaitent beaucoup de bonheur.

-Merlin ! Ils doivent bien rigoler sur mon dos encore ! Potter le premier, ce sale petit arrogant ! Pas mieux que son père !

-Chhhhuuuut ! Severus ! Ne dis pas ça… il n'est pas comme son père. D'ailleurs il nous a dit un soir, qu'il avait un peu honte de ce que son père et Sirius Black avaient bien pu faire à certains élèves. Il… Il a été lui aussi maltraité à l'école, quand il était chez les moldus et il sait ce que c'est. Et… il leur en veut pour ça. Sirius a dit qu'il regrettait depuis d'ailleurs quand il a su qu'Harry avait subi ça. Les enfants sont cruels, tu sais, et certains ados mal élevés aussi. Ils s'acharnent sur les faibles, je trouve ça lamentable. Mais Harry n'est pas comme ça, je peux te le jurer. Il est même fatiguant de prendre toujours la défense de l'opprimé, c'est ce que dit Hermione en tout cas.

-Pffff !! Fit-il dédaigneux.

-Chéri… ne t'énerve pas ! Embrasse-moi, plutôt… je dois y aller, et j'ai très envie d'un baiser.

-A vos ordres, Miss Saint-Clair, ou devrais-je dire bientôt… Madame Rogue ? Ajouta-t-il amusé.

-Merlin ! Y a ça aussi qui va changer… je n'y avais pas pensé !

Madame Pomfresh ouvrit la porte du couloir de l'infirmerie et poussa un soupir en voyant le Professeur Rogue et sa fiancée, enlacés et bouches collées. « Je me demande pourquoi je suis encore surprise ! Professeur Rogue, Miss Saint-Clair ! Pesta-t-elle en levant la voix. Toutes les occasions sont bonnes hein ? Miss Saint-Clair laissez donc le Professeur Rogue respirer et retournez à la Tour de Gryffondor, il est tard, vous ne devriez pas être là ! »

L'infirmière entra, et se retourna pour fermer la porte derrière elle. Dans le couloir, le petit groupe avait entendu Madame Pomfresh et aperçu Ellie dans les bras d'un Rogue en pyjama aux couleurs de Serpentard. Ron était rouge de surprise. « Merlin, l'apprendre c'est une chose, mais le voir de ses yeux ! Je vais pas m'en remettre ! Annonça-t-il, d'un air las qui fit rire ses camarades.

Ellie sortit de l'infirmerie, et ils la virent envoyer un baiser de la main au Professeur Rogue, tout en refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Comment va t-il ? Demanda gentiment Hermione.

-Mieux, mais il n'est pas encore complètement rétabli.

-Il a quoi ? Demanda Ginny avec intérêt.

-Je ne peux pas le dire, Gin', il ne veut pas que j'en parle et j'ai promis. Je suis désolée.

-Non. Pas grave. Mais tu as promis, alors c'est normal de ne rien dire. »

Ellie soupira et s'adossa au mur de pierre du couloir, les larmes aux yeux. « Harry… murmura-t-elle, j'ai peur. »

Harry s'approcha d'Ellie. Il la dominait de sa taille, pourtant il n'était pas très grand pour son âge, mais Ellie était plus petite qu'Hermione et Ginny. Se voulant rassurant, il la regarda dans les yeux et l'interrogea : « De quoi t'as peur, Ellie ? »

Les autres s'approchèrent, intrigués par l'aveu de leur camarade. « De Drago Malefoy et de Vous-Savez-Qui.

-On ne les laissera pas faire, assura Harry, Je m'occupe de Voldemort d'accord ? Ne suis-je pas l'Elu ? Ajouta-t-il avec humour. Quant à Malefoy qu'il essaye encore de t'approcher celui là ! D'ailleurs Rogue ne le laissera pas faire.

-Chuis d'accord avec Harry, acquiesça Ron en hochant la tête.

-Les garçons, vous êtes des anges, mais Severus n'est pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit pour me protéger tant qu'il est dans ce lit, répondit-elle en désignant la porte de l'infirmerie de la main. Et je ne sais pas, mais je sens que Malefoy n'en a pas fini avec moi. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air entendu, mais aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaires.

« Allez, viens… dit Hermione en prenant Ellie par le bras, on rentre maintenant. Ne pense plus à ça. Pense à ton mariage et à ta robe. C'est mieux ! »

_°Merlin… je vais me marier avec Severus… c'est incroyable ! Fou ! Qui aurait pu penser ça il y a quelques semaines hein ? Pas toi ma vieille Ellie ! Tu es fiancée tu te rends compte ? Tu vas avoir une bague… géant ! Et la tête des élèves quand Oncle Albus va leur dire ! Et j'ai touché une licorne, c'est vraiment une journée incroyable !°_

* * *

« Mais enfin, Albus ! Quelle est cette nouvelle lubie ? Marier votre pupille à ce… Mangemort repenti, à quoi pensez-vous donc ? »

Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, arpentait le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore de long en large, très agacé, les basques de sa jaquette rayée flottant nerveusement derrière lui.

« Cornélius, je vous l'ai dit, je suis un vieil homme, dépassé par la garde de cette jeune fille, elle sera bientôt majeure, livrée à elle-même sans aucune famille. J'ai pensé qu'un mari serait une excellente idée !

-Certes, certes, mais il y a des jeunes gens de bonnes familles qui conviendraient bien mieux que ce… ce… cet homme, insista le Ministre en secouant la tête.

-Elle refuse tous les partis proposés. J'en ai d'ailleurs touché un mot à Lucius, car son fils lui-même semblait intéressé, mais elle déteste ce jeune homme qui s'est montré fort déplaisant d'ailleurs, même Lucius en convient.

-Oui… il m'en a glissé quelques mots l'autre jour. Il semblait confus à ce propos. Miss Saint-Clair vient d'une très noble famille, et il craignait que le tort que le jeune Malefoy avait pu faire subir à Ellie, ne rejaillisse sur son nom. Je peux le comprendre. Les Malefoy sont des sorciers très en vue… Mais de là à choisir Rogue !! Vous perdez la tête, Dumbledore ! »

Le vieux Directeur soupira en jouant avec la plume qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Cornélius Fudge refusait d'admettre que Lucius Malefoy puisse être un proche de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, un Mangemort… Il avait déjà eu assez de mal à lui faire accepter le retour du Maître des Ténèbres.

« Lucius pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… et que si Rogue accepte, alors ma foi…

-Vraiment ? Il a dit ça ? Il faut que je lui en parle ! Mais que pense Ellie ? Vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention de la marier contre son gré ?

-Non, bien entendu. Hélèna apprécie le Professeur Rogue, en tant que Professeur bien entendu. Elle ne le connaît pas intimement, évidemment, insista le vieil homme à la barbe blanche avec hypocrisie. Elle ne semble pas réfractaire, elle le trouve brillant. Ce qui est déjà un bon point.

-Heuuuu… oui. Si on veut. Et lui ? Ce Rogue ? Il en dit quoi, de votre projet délirant ?

-Oh, Severus ne me refuse rien, Cornélius. Il se sent très honoré de la confiance que je lui témoigne, et accepte pour me faire plaisir. Je ne doute pas que la beauté de Miss Saint-Clair ne le touche très bientôt et qu'elle ne réussisse à se faire aimer.

-Un peu juste pour bâtir une union, mon cher ! Surtout avec une telle différence d'âge ! Et enfin ! C'est un Professeur, et elle une élève ! C'est à la limite de la légalité, Albus.

-Eh bien ça le serait en effet s'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux, mais je vous rassure, ce n'est pas le cas. Hélèna est vierge et un médicomage pourrait s'en assurer si le Ministère avait des doutes à ce sujet. Mais je pense qu'il est inutile d'en arriver là, n'est-ce pas ? Elle en serait humiliée et je ne doute pas que cela affecterait Madame Fudge qui je le sais, porte une affection toute particulière à cette jeune fille…

-Oui. Il est vrai que ma femme aime beaucoup cette petite et est très préoccupée de son avenir et de son bien-être. Elle a été très peinée de la savoir seule après la disparition d'Octavius, son seul parent encore en vie. Ma foi, termina t-il en s'asseyant enfin dans le fauteuil des visiteurs, peut-être devrais-je me ranger à votre avis. Si Lucius trouve que c'est une bonne idée, et que les deux parties n'y voient aucun inconvénient… »

Il soupira et tourna son chapeau melon vert entre ses mains. « Vous comptez les marier quand ?

-La date n'est pas fixée, je pensais annoncer les fiançailles sous peu. Et j'espérais aussi, mon cher Cornélius, que vous feriez l'honneur à Hélèna d'être celui qui la marierait. Je pense qu'elle en serait enchantée et Madame Fudge aussi, bien entendu elle est conviée à la noce.

-Oh ! C'est… heuuuu… une très agréable intention. J'en suis vraiment honoré. Oui, oui. Je pense que cela peut se faire. Je vais en parler à mon épouse en rentrant. Vous me tenez au courant pour les dates, Dumbledore, que je me libère ce jour là. Je présume que vous voulez faire ça à Poudlard ?

-J'y pensais en effet, répondit Albus, cachant sa liesse derrière un masque impassible.

-Bien, bien… alors je cède, je vous marierai ces deux jeunes gens. Mais ne me refaites pas ce coup-là trop souvent, Dumbledore ! Ce n'est pas une pratique très admissible ! Un Professeur et une élève, même majeure. Les gens vont jaser !

-Le sorcier de la rue jasera toujours, mon cher Ministre. Je souhaite juste protéger ma pupille, en ces temps incertains, voyez-vous…

-Oui, oui, j'en conviens. Bon, je dois retourner au Ministère à présent. Transmettez mes félicitations aux fiancés. »

Albus Dumbledore le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, en chargeant Argus Rusard d'escorter le Ministre et l'Auror qui attendait hors du bureau directorial, jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard d'où ils pourraient transplaner.

« Et voilà une affaire rondement menée… voyons la suite, se dit-il en se frottant les mains. »

* * *


	14. Les fiançailles

« Je ne te dérange pas, mon bébé ? »

Ellie venait de franchir le portrait d'Ulric Le Follingue et d'entrer chez le Professeur Rogue. Son fils sortait tout juste de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille.

« Non Maman, mais tu es tombée de ton lit ou quoi ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Il est à peine 7 heures et on est samedi !

-Je sais, mais j'arrive pas à dormir en ce moment. Et j'ai un truc à te demander.

-Attends, je vais m'habiller, fait pas chaud ici. »

Sevy traversa le salon de son père et se dirigea vers une petite porte entourée de rayonnages pleins de livres. Il l'ouvrit et entra dans sa chambre, laissant Ellie seule. Celle-ci prit sa baguette magique de la poche de son blouson de cuir moldu et lança un «_ incendio_ » dans la cheminée pour réchauffer la pièce. Elle portait un pantalon de cuir noir très serré, des bottes à talons hauts assorties qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux et un gros pull mousseux de laine blanche, assez court, avec un gros col boule. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une longue queue de cheval, haut perchée sur le sommet de sa tête. Elle était soigneusement maquillée et parfumée. Ses longs ongles étaient vernis de rouge et elle portait plusieurs anneaux d'or à ses poignets, ainsi que de grosses perles nacrées à ses oreilles.

Ellie retira son blouson de cuir à col de zibeline et s'approcha du feu. Elle avait toujours aimé regarder les flammes danser dans un âtre et illuminer les murs noircis, de reflets mouvants et chaleureux.

Sevy revint, comme elle était perdue dans ses pensées, se réchauffant à la douce chaleur du foyer magique.

« Whaouuu !! T'es belle en pantalon ! Papa va aimer… »

Ellie se retourna et posa ses deux mains sur le dosseret du canapé. « Sevy, faut que je te parle de ton père, je ne sais pas s'il a osé.

-Si. Il a osé, ça lui tient trop à cœur. Enfin, disons qu'il a un peu fallu que je lui arrache les infos, mais je sais tout. Il ne bande plus. Il en est malade ! Merlin ! Avant on ne pouvait pas le calmer et maintenant… »

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux de jais encore mouillés. Il remonta légèrement les jambes de son jean délavé en tirant dessus et s'assit sur le canapé en faisant signe à sa mère de le rejoindre. Ellie contourna le vieux sofa et s'installa près de Sevy.

« J'ai trouvé ça à la bibliothèque, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait servir, si jamais… y avait un problème. »

Elle lui tendit le parchemin plié en tout petit qu'elle venait de prendre de la poche de son blouson. Sans un mot le jeune homme prit le document et l'ouvrit. Il fronça les sourcils en en prenant connaissance et se mit à rire. « Les ingrédients sont pas mal… sang de vierge ! Ben voyons… on va mettre une annonce dans l'école et vampiriser celles qui se présenteront, ajouta-t-il avec humour.

-Pas besoin, y a qu'à prendre le mien, annonça Ellie d'une voix douce.

-Merlin… Je… c'est vrai. J'avais oublié que… tu es ma mère, mais ici tu es plus jeune que moi et tu n'as pas encore… Ok, on prendra ton sang, il en faut que 5 gouttes, c'est pas la mer à boire.

-Tu peux faire cet onguent ? Ou si tu as prévu autre chose je pourrais essayer, mais tu es meilleur que moi en potions de toute façon.

-Bien sûr que je peux. Tu veux l'essayer sur Papa ?

-Oui, ce soir, quand Pomfresh aura le dos tourné. Tard cette nuit, je pensais me glisser dans l'infirmerie quand elle dormirait et le rejoindre. Il sort dimanche mais j'ai pas envie de le faire attendre, je vois bien qu'il n'en peut plus et qu'il s'angoisse. Il se renferme et devient triste. J'aime pas le voir comme ça.

-J'ai essayé de le rassurer, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réussi. Il a très peur de ne jamais, de ne plus… enfin, de ne pas pouvoir me faire… je crois.

-Je sais, il pense même que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se marie, s'il reste dans cet état, c'est te dire !

-Ecoute, on essaye ça et si ça marche pas, on essayera de trouver un autre truc, et il faudra peut-être qu'il voit un médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste. Après tout, ils sont là pour ça… hein !

-Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Tu sors au Pré avec Ted ?

-Non, Ted et Remus sont chez Tonks à Londres, jusqu'à dimanche soir. Remus a eu une semaine pas facile. La potion Tue-loup que Dumbledore avait commandée à Sainte-Mangouste est arrivée trop tard et il en a manqué et du coup, il n'est pas en très bonne forme. Et je ne sais pas la faire, elle est trop dure. Papa est l'un des rares sorciers à être capable de la fabriquer. Il faudra que je lui demande de me montrer. Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je vais avec les filles au Pré, elles me tannent pour aller voir les robes de mariées. Je comptais aller à Londres pour ça ou à Paris, mais comme je ne sais pas la date de la noce, je me demande si j'aurai le temps, de toute façon. Et puis elles veulent savoir si on fait un truc pour mon anniversaire mardi, un peu comme on avait fait pour Hermione.

-Tu vas le faire ? Demanda Sevy.

-Tu me vois leur échapper ? Essaie donc d'empêcher des Gryffondors de faire la fête toi ! C'est comme d'empêcher des Serpentards de se jeter sur un livre de Magie Noire.

-Je ne lis pas ce genre d'ouvrages et je suis à Serpentard pourtant. Tu sais… répliqua Sevy.

-Ça doit être l'influence de mes gènes ! Répliqua Ellie avec assurance. T'as quand même bien une petite chose de moi non ? Ou alors je vais faire des réclamations à ton père !

-Oui, j'ai des trucs de toi, t'inquiète pas ! Tu vas à la Grande Salle pour le p'tit déj, où tu restes avec moi ?

-Je pensais aller à la Grande Salle, je me méfie d'Oncle Albus comme de la Dragoncelle. Je ne sais pas quand il va annoncer nos fiançailles, je sais juste que Severus refuse d'être là. Il ne veut pas voir ses élèves se foutre de lui. Et comme il sort demain de l'infirmerie, je pense que c'est aujourd'hui !

-Il le fera ce midi ou ce soir alors, quand y aura tout le monde. Tu as le trac ?

-Evidemment ! Gémit Ellie, je vais être la cible, tout le monde va me regarder. Ils vont me prendre pour une folle, ou une victime des folies du Directeur. Ils vont penser que ton père est un satyre ou j'en passe. Severus n'est pas stupide, il l'a bien compris et il n'a pas envie d'affronter la première vague. Lui encore, il a une excuse à l'infirmerie, mais pas moi !

-Et puis, au fond de toi, tu es curieuse… comme toute Gryffondor qui se respecte. Et tu as envie de savoir ce qui va se passer, ce qu'ils vont dire… persifla Sevy.

-Hi hi hi !! Un peu !

-Allez viens, alors ! On y va… annonça le beau brun, en se levant du canapé d'un mouvement souple.

-Stop ! Tu ne sors pas comme ça ! Tu as les cheveux mouillés ! Tu veux attraper la mort ? Ton père est déjà à l'infirmerie, j'ai pas envie que mon fils le rejoigne ! ASSIS ! ordonna Ellie, l'air faussement sévère.

-Oui, Maman, fit Sevy en pouffant. »

Il se rassit et attendit qu'Ellie qui avait pris sa baguette dans son blouson, jette un sort de séchage et lui frotte les cheveux de sa main libre. Les yeux fermés, les deux mains coincées entre ses cuisses, il savourait ce moment avec sa mère. Elle s'occupait de lui, il n'avait jamais connu ça avant et ça lui avait manqué toute son enfance. Il espérait de tout son cœur que lorsque lui et Teddy reviendraient dans leur époque, ils retrouveraient leurs parents en vie et des frères et sœurs, ainsi que de nouveaux souvenirs pour compléter le puzzle morcelé par le Temps.

Ellie et Sevy revinrent une heure plus tard de la Grande Salle, il n'y avait presque personne à cette heure là et Sevy s'était goinfré comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis 3 jours, et à la table des Gryffondor, puisqu'aucun Serpentard n'était levé et là pour pouvoir protester de cette nouvelle trahison.

Le feu magique se mourait dans la cheminée du salon du maître des potions. Sevy le ralluma de sa baguette et les flammes crépitèrent bientôt, en dégageant une douce chaleur.

« Et cet onguent, si on le faisait ? Proposa-t-il. Je m'ennuie, faut que je fasse un truc.

-Que fais-tu à ton époque, d'habitude ?

-Le samedi ? Hummm… la grasse matinée dans la chambre du Préfet en Chef, avec une fille. Pas toujours la même.

-Ouille… à ce point-là ? Tu dois désespérer ton pauvre père, si tu lui racontes ça.

-Oh ! Il en sait un peu, mais pas tout, avoua Sevy en riant de bon cœur.

-Et… tu n'as pas eu de copines depuis que tu es ici, ça doit te manquer un peu non ? J'imagine.

-T'inquiète, je vais me venger quand vos fiançailles seront annoncées. Les filles n'osent plus me courir après à cause de toi, mais quand elles vont savoir qu'en fait tu épouses mon père je vais redevenir quelqu'un de très en vue à Poudlard.

-Oh la la !! Je demande à voir ça ! Pouffa Ellie, amusée.

-Ben en attendant, viens donc me donner ton sang de vierge pour que Papa puisse me fabriquer ! demanda Sevy avec humour. »

* * *

« Sevy, je n'ai plus envie d'y aller !

-Où ça, Maman ?

-A la Grande Salle d'abord, au Pré ensuite, je voudrais rester avec Severus, cachée et ne voir personne, c'est bizarre ou pas ?

-Pas vraiment… c'était même prévisible, vu le petit pot que tu caches dans ton sac à main, répondit le jeune Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, vilain garçon ?

-Que tu meurs d'envie de l'essayer sur Papa tout de suite.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

-Je suis ton fils, mes gènes de Don Juan me viennent bien de quelqu'un non ? Et ça m'étonnerait que ceux-là soient de Papa ! Quand je te disais que j'avais hérité de trucs de toi…

-Merlin ! Il ose ! Je vais faire un pré-infanticide, le crime parfait !

-Un quoi ? Pré-infanticide ? Et comment on fait ça ? Gloussa Sevy, écroulé de rire.

-Mon cher, rien de plus facile. On utilise une potion de contraception ! Ricana Ellie. »

S'en était trop pour Sevy qui piqua le fou rire de sa vie, il se tenait le ventre et disait qu'il en avait mal à force de rire. Et quand il put s'arrêter, des larmes de rire coulaient de ses yeux.

« Je vais le dire à Papa, il va bien rire aussi. Je vais lui demander s'il connaît le pré-infanticide !

-Il connaît, il suffit que je ne lui donne pas le petit pot qui est dans mon sac et on a le même résultat.

-Merlin, tu ferais pas ça ?

-Gna gna gna !! fit Ellie pour se moquer de Sevy. »

Celui-ci poursuivait maintenant la Gryffondor à travers tout l'appartement du maître des cachots pour l'attraper, mais elle se faufilait en riant, soupçonnant qu'il faisait exprès de la rater pour faire durer le plaisir.

Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta au milieu du salon, et demanda une trêve. « Sevy, vu l'heure on n'a pas le choix faut y aller. » Puis elle s'assit au bord extrême du fauteuil et cacha sa tête dans ses bras, en proie à une soudaine angoisse.

« Je devrais être la plus heureuse du monde, et pourtant je suis morte de peur. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer des choses terrifiantes et que je ne peux rien y faire. Je voudrais que Severus soit là mais… »

Elle secoua la tête, désemparée. Sevy sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose et arrêta de jouer. Il prit Ellie par les épaules et lui dit « Tu auras quand même un Severus Rogue près de toi tout à l'heure, même si c'est pas celui que tu veux. Allez, ça sert à rien de reculer, on y va maintenant ! »

Ellie se leva lentement du fauteuil, prit son blouson et l'enfila en frissonnant. Le temps était à l'humidité, l'automne n'allait pas être plaisant à vivre et l'hiver ne devait pas être mieux dans ce fichu pays. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de sortir. Les cachots de Severus étaient décidément très froids et humides.

* * *

Ellie entra dans la Grande Salle, accompagnée de Sevy. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs tables respectives, à leurs places habituelles, celles le plus près de la table des Professeurs.

Hermione retira son sac du banc pour laisser Ellie s'asseoir près d'elle. Lavande soupira et se pencha pour dire à la blonde vêtue de cuir : « C'est une tenue moldue hein ? C'est trop beau ! C'est du cuir ? Et de quoi ? »

Ellie allait lui répondre, surtout que Ginny semblait très intéressée aussi, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Le Directeur s'était levé de son fauteuil d'or et attendait que les derniers arrivés prennent enfin place sur leurs bancs.

Ellie regarda Sevy avec angoisse, il lui fit un clin d'œil encourageant. Comme si on la conduisait à la mort, Ellie retourna lentement la tête vers son tuteur qui semblait vouloir faire une annonce.

« Merlin, non… pas ça…

-Quoi ? Ellie, murmura Hermione.

-Il va le dire maintenant, Mione, il va le dire. Je … J'ai très peur.

-Ça va aller, t'inquiète pas ! »

Elle lui prit la main et la serra. Ron et Harry avaient compris eux aussi et regardèrent avec attention le Professeur Dumbledore qui avait à présent levé les bras devant lui afin d'obtenir le silence.

« Mes chers enfants, chers Professeurs, j'ai une annonce bien agréable à vous faire. Un événement unique dans l'Histoire de Poudlard va bientôt avoir lieu dans notre bonne vieille école. »

Les élèves intrigués, retenaient leur souffle. Un événement ? Comment ? Comme le tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

« J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que deux personnes dans cette école se sont fiancées et qu'elles vont se marier dans quelques semaines. »

Un » Oooooohhhhh » retentit alors sous la voute au ciel grisâtre. Albus Dumbledore, ce vieux brigand, ménageait ses effets. Il attendit que les murmures se calment. Ellie était tétanisée. A la table des Serpentards, Pansy demanda à Drago s'il savait qui étaient les fiancés et leur maison. Mais il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et en faisant la moue.

« La jeune fiancée est Miss Saint-Clair de Gryffondor. »

Un nouveau « Oooooohhhh » se fit entendre. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Ellie qui avait posé son front sur ses poings, les coudes sur la table. Tous les Serpentards regardaient Sevy qui lui, fixait Dumbledore sans paraître les voir.

« Il y a deux jours, le Professeur Severus Rogue m'a demandé la main de Miss Saint-Clair et je la lui ai accordée. Ils se marieront donc dans quelques semaines ici même à Poudlard. Souhaitons-leur tout le bonheur possible, et je vous annonce que votre maître des potions sera de retour lundi pour assurer ses cours. »

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe, mais à retardement.

Le Professeur Dumbledore alla se rasseoir dans un silence de mort. Les élèves étaient sous le choc. Quoi ? Qu'avait dit le Directeur ? Le Professeur Rogue ? Non pas possible ! Il devait y avoir une erreur.

Et les murmures commencèrent et enflèrent. Rogue ? Vraiment ? Il épouse une élève ? Une élève ! Incroyable ! Et une Gryffondor en plus, lui un Serpentard !

A la table des vert et argent, c'était la panique. Drago était abasourdi de la nouvelle. Les autres n'y croyaient pas et pensaient au canular, tous se tournèrent vers Sevy qui n'avait encore rien dit et regardait Ellie qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Eeeehhh !! Sev', c'est quoi cette connerie ? Demanda Nott, avec sa délicatesse coutumière.

-C'est pas une connerie. Alors maintenant si vous voulez tout savoir, ok je vous le dis, mais une seule fois, alors vous avez intérêt à ouvrir vos oreilles. »

Le silence se fit à la table des serpents, les plus éloignés s'étaient levés pour entendre et un petit attroupement était né autour du Préfet-En-Chef.

« Je vais être net et précis. Je ne sors pas avec Ellie Saint-Clair, comme tout le monde l'a cru. Et je ne suis jamais sorti avec elle. J'espère que c'est clair dans ta p'tite tête, Malefoy ! Dumbledore a vraiment accordé la main d'Ellie à mon père, c'est vrai, il me l'a dit. Et le Directeur vient de l'annoncer, donc c'est pas une connerie. Alors, pourquoi mon père épouse Ellie Saint-Clair ? Vous vous le demandez tous, bien entendu. Et bien je vous dirais pour la même raison que tous les autres gens qui se marient : parce qu'ils s'aiment. Point final. Maintenant que c'est pigé pour tout le monde, j'ai une autre annonce. Je suis célibataire, bien évidemment et je n'ai plus à servir d'alibi pour protéger la fiancée de mon père de tous les fauves en rut de Poudlard, donc Mesdemoiselles ! Gare à vous ! Sevy Rogue le grand est de retour ! Pansy tu fais quoi cette semaine, chérie ? Millicent, faut qu'on se parle en privé, toi et moi. Daphné… tu as mis un soutien-gorge ce matin ? »

Le sourire carnassier, Sevy venait de terrasser tous les Serpentards et la moitié des Gryffondors.

Malefoy était aussi vert que les bannières de sa maison. Les filles étaient écarlates et dans leur esprit une seule nouvelle faisait son chemin : Si Ellie épousait Rogue, alors ça voulait dire que Sevy était à prendre !! Cette nouvelle fit beaucoup plus d'impression sur la gente féminine de Poudlard, que le mariage annoncé de l'horrible et odieux maître des potions avec une 7ème année. Par contre, les garçons qui avaient eu des vues sur Ellie, avant de croire qu'elle sortait avec Sevy, étaient dégoûtés. Rogue !! C'était ce bâtard graisseux qui héritait du gros lot !! Et en plus il l'épousait ! Merlin… que le monde était impitoyable !

A la table des rouge et or, pour ceux qui ne savaient pas, donc la majorité, c'était la consternation. Ils essayaient de voir Ellie qui ne bougeait pas, les yeux fermés. Hermione la tira de sa prostration. « Ellie, c'est bon, personne ne va te manger, sers-toi plutôt » dit-elle en lui désignant les escalopes et les frites qui étaient devant elle. Harry regardait Neville qui semblait pétrifié. « Eh Neville, tu es stupéfixé ou quoi ? »

-Rogue se marie avec Ellie ? C'est vrai ? demanda le jeune Londubat, d'une voix blanche.

-Ouais, mon vieux, on le dirait bien !

-Ellie ! Ellie, cria une voix aigüe ! Je pourrai faire des photos de ton mariage pour le journal de l'école, dis… dis… hein ?

-Colin, fit Harry impatient, c'est pas le moment, y a le temps. »

Mais Ellie lui répondit, contre toute attente, d'une voix qui semblait avoir retrouvé tout son calme. « Oui Colin, tu pourras faire toutes les photos que tu veux, et même je compte sur toi ! Ok ?

-Oooohh !! Chouette ! C'est trop cool ! Chuis content ! Piailla-t-il en réponse. »

Et il retourna s'asseoir près de son frère Dennis, sans plus s'occuper d'eux.

« Neville, fit Ellie, je sais que tu es choqué, comme toute l'école, mais j'espère que ça va aller quand même ! T'es vraiment pâle là. ».

Puis elle s'adressa à tous les Gryffondor : « Je suis désolée de ne pas vous en avoir parlé avant mais ce n'était pas facile. Normalement les relations Professeurs/élèves sont interdites. Si j'épouse le Professeur Rogue c'est pour ne pas que nous soyons hors la Loi. Mariés, nous pourrons rester ensemble. Je vais ajouter que non, personne ne m'y a obligé, je suis consentante, je ne suis pas sous imperium ou l'emprise d'une potion ou d'un sortilège, en outre je n'ai pas encore perdu l'esprit, il me semble en tout cas, et que bien évidemment si j'ai dit OUI à sa demande c'est que d'une, je l'aime, et que de deux, s'il me l'a demandé c'est que lui aussi m'aime. J'espère que c'est compris pour tout le monde. Ah j'oubliais, évitez quand même de le traiter de bâtard graisseux ou de monstre des cachots ou autres mots d'amour du genre en ma présence, ça serait très gentil, vous parlez de mon fiancé quand même. »

Ellie se servit une escalope et quelques frites. C'était juste pour se donner une contenance car elle avait plutôt envie de fuir la Grande Salle. Lavande et Parvati, tout comme Neville accusaient le coup. « Vous le saviez vous autres ? Demanda Parvati à Harry et à ceux qui l'entouraient.

-Non, on le sait que depuis hier, c'est tout, répondit Harry.

-Mais comment c'est possible ça ? J'aurais jamais pensé que toi et Rogue ? Insista Parvati. C'est fou ! Il te met des retenues et il te crie dessus comme sur Neville. Mais comment tu as pu aimer ce type ? »

Cette question épineuse semblait intéresser tout le monde.

Ellie soupira. Elle repoussa son assiette, décidément ça ne passait pas. « Bon, puisque c'est LA grande question, je vais vous répondre. Comme vous le savez le Directeur est mon tuteur, à ce titre je passe beaucoup de temps chez lui, notamment les vacances, mentit-elle effrontément. Et par le fait, je rencontre les Professeurs beaucoup plus que les autres élèves et dans des conditions différentes. J'ai donc fait connaissance avec le Professeur Rogue, en dehors de l'école, j'ai appris à l'apprécier hors des conditions normales de cours, et heureusement, sinon je serais partie en courant. C'est quelqu'un avec un caractère de cochon comme vous le savez, mais qui est extrêmement intelligent et cultivé. Au final, il peut être très agréable quand on le connaît bien. Ah ! Oui, pour finir… Lavande, Parvati, avant que vous ne me le demandiez, car je sens que ça vous brûle les lèvres : Oui, il embrasse super bien, et non c'est pas un vampire qui dort dans un cercueil, son lit est normal, même si les draps aux couleurs de Serpentard, c'est pas ce que je trouve le plus raffiné. Sur ce je vous laisse. »

Lavande et Parvati étaient rouges de confusion. Elles chuchotaient entre elles : Il embrassait bien alors ? Et il avait des draps Serpentards ? Comment elle savait ça pour les draps ? Mais si elle savait c'est que… elle avait du les essayer… Merlin ! Quelle horreur !

Hermione pouffa en entendant ses voisines de table cogiter à mi-voix sous l'œil amusé d'Harry. Ellie s'était levée. « Mione, je vais retrouver Severus, j'ai envie d'être avec lui, j'irai à Pré Au Lard une autre fois si tu veux bien. J'ai eu mon compte d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'être seule avec lui. Amusez-vous bien !

-Elle va le retrouver ? Comme ça ? Elle veut être seule avec lui ? commenta Lavande, mais comment on peut avoir envie d'être avec ce type SEULE ? Merlin ! Elle a bu une potion d'amour méga puissante. »

Ellie traversait la salle, sous les regards désespérés de certains garçons qui admiraient ses fesses et ses hanches moulées de cuir, en se disant que c'était l'horrible chauve-souris des cachots qui allait être le propriétaire légitime de tous ces trésors, dorénavant inaccessibles.

« Lavande, t'as pas pensé une fois qu'elle pouvait simplement l'aimer ? demanda Hermione à sa blonde voisine. Si ça se trouve, il est super gentil avec elle, et peut-être même, tendre. »

Hermione ne s'engageait pas de trop en disant ça. Elle avait eu l'occasion de voir de ses yeux qu'en effet Rogue aimait Ellie et était tendre avec elle. Mais il était impossible de raconter ça aux autres, sans dévoiler leur petit jeu d'espion.

* * *

« Il l'a dit, Severus. Oncle Albus vient de l'annoncer à toute l'école. »

Ellie venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Elle balança son sac à main sur un lit inoccupé, voisin de celui du maitre des potions. Severus leva le nez de son livre et fronça les sourcils. « Et ? Ça a donné quoi ? Des cris de surprise ? De haine ? Des moqueries ? »

Ellie soupira, et retira son blouson qui alla rejoindre le sac à main.

« Sevy a maitrisé tes fauves verts et argents d'une main de maître. Il a détourné leur attention en disant aux filles qu'il était célibataire et que donc ça allait être la fiesta, ou un truc dans le genre. Tu aurais vu Pansy Parkinson, quand il l'a appelé chérie et la tronche de Greengrass, quand il lui a demandé si elle portait un soutien-gorge. Je te jure fallait le voir ! Pas un de tes mini-mangemorts n'a bronché. Même Malefoy. »

-Ne les appelle pas comme ça ! Mini-mangemorts ! D'où tu tiens ça encore ?

-Je viens de l'inventer pour l'occasion. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et ferma son livre. Il le posa sur la table de nuit et regarda Ellie. Il tendit la main vers elle et la fit se tourner de dos. « Merlin ! C'est quoi cette tenue de moldu ?

-Tu n'aimes pas ? S'inquiéta Ellie.

-C'est pas ça… mais c'est un peu… spécial.

-Comment ça ? »

Severus la bouche sèche, passa sa main sur les fesses de sa fiancée. Le contact du cuir sur ses rondeurs était inattendu et pas pour lui déplaire. Malheureusement le locataire de son bas de pyjama semblait en grève illimitée. Severus, découragé, lâcha Ellie et masqua son émotion en figeant son visage et en durcissant son regard. La blonde Gryffondor qui venait de se retourner le vit. Elle comprit plus ou moins ce qui se passait et le masque de Mangemort comme elle l'appelait, sur le visage de Severus, alors qu'ils étaient seuls était pour elle un signe qu'il voulait cacher quelque chose.

Elle sortit sa baguette de son blouson posé sur le lit et d'un mouvement ample fit les rideaux se fermer. La lumière se tamisa dans l'infirmerie. Severus se retourna pour voir la fenêtre derrière lui et avoir confirmation de ce qu'il lui avait semblé apercevoir. Ellie en avait profité pour retirer son pull et se tenait maintenant debout devant son professeur de potions, en soutien-gorge de dentelle rouge.

Severus ne disait rien et fixait les seins pigeonnants de son aimée.

Encouragée, Ellie retira ses bottes et déboutonna son pantalon. « Tu… veux faire quoi là ? S'inquiéta Severus, d'une petite voix.

-Profiter que la harpie déjeune pour passer un moment agréable avec toi, mon cœur.

-Ellie… tu sais bien que…

-Chéri… si tu retirais ton pyjama au lieu de papoter ? MMMMmmm ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix volontairement basse. »

Elle se retourna et tout en lui offrant la vue de son dos, elle retira son pantalon et le posa sur le lit inoccupé. Elle entendit le bruit du pyjama de soie aux couleurs de Serpentard être violemment froissé et en conclut qu'il se déshabillait. Vite, elle retira sa lingerie et fouilla dans son sac, elle ouvrit le pot d'onguent et en englua sa main droite sans rien dire.

« Severus, je veux que tu t'allonges et que tu fermes les yeux, chéri… s'il te plait, fais ça pour moi, et détends-toi… »

Ellie se retourna et regarda l'odieux tyran du cours de potion. Il avait retiré son pyjama qu'il avait jeté par terre et s'était rallongé le bras replié sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les draps et se faufila près de lui malgré la taille exigüe du lit métallique de l'infirmerie. Severus soupira en sentant le corps nu et chaud d'Ellie se coller au sien. Aussitôt, Ellie approcha ses lèvres de celles de Severus et l'embrassa, dans le même temps sa main engluée d'onguent se plaqua sur l'intimité endormie de son fiancé.

Severus poussa un petit gémissement de désir et lui rendit son baiser, Ellie le caressait à présent pour faire pénétrer l'onguent. Elle sentit les deux bras de l'homme la plaquer et la serrer contre lui. Sa bouche nerveuse lui dévorait les lèvres avec passion.

Ellie faisait glisser le sexe de Severus dans sa main douce et chaude… l'onguent agissait comme un lubrifiant c'était un geste très agréable et il lui semblait sentir une certaine rigidité se produire.

Elle retira sa main et entreprit d'explorer le reste du corps de son amant de ses lèvres et de ses mains légères. Le Professeur Rogue n'était pas en reste. Il la couvrait de baisers, de caresses et de coups de langue.

Ellie respirait plus fort à présent. Elle avait envie de lui, de le sentir, ses lèvres et ses doigts agiles la rendaient folle. Il lui mordillait les pointes roses de ses seins avec volupté et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle en trembla lorsqu'elle sentit la main fine du monstre des cachots se glisser entre ses jambes et commencer à la caresser. « Ellie… murmura t-il… tu as envie, je le sens, tu es toute mouillée, c'est bon de sentir que tu me veux. »

Il glissait à présent ses doigts de haut en bas, cherchant le petit bouton rose qu'il avait envie de titiller. Ellie s'agrippa à ses épaules et le regarda, le regard légèrement voilé, la bouche entrouverte. « Continue… demanda-t-elle. »

Il accentua son mouvement, attentif à ses réactions, excité de la voir ainsi abandonnée dans ses bras dans l'attente de l'orgasme libérateur. Elle se mit à gémir et à se tortiller dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa aussitôt, sa langue fouillant sa bouche avec ardeur et étouffa le cri qu'elle lança lorsque l'explosion de plaisir ravagea son ventre. « Severus… gémit-elle lorsqu'il lâcha sa bouche pour se coucher sur elle en la serrant de toutes ses forces. Chéri… tu sens ? Tu es tout dur contre ma cuisse. »

Severus se dégagea et regarda son ventre avec étonnement et ravissement. « Merlin, je… je n'avais pas remarqué, je sentais que j'avais envie, mais je ne pensais pas que ça marchait.

-Allonge-toi, mon cœur… lui dit-elle gentiment, en le poussant du plat de la main sur son ventre. »

Puis elle descendit sous les draps, sentant le regard intrigué de Severus sur elle. Il lui obéit sans rien dire et la laissa faire. Son ventre eut un mouvement de recul sous l'effet de la surprise lorsqu'il sentir la bouche chaude d'Ellie entourer le gland de son sexe gorgé de sang puis descendre lentement.

Il poussa un grognement sourd et lui caressa la tête. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareille chose, le sang bouillonnait dans tout son corps, il haletait et gémissait sans retenue. Ellie montait et redescendait le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche humide avec une savante lenteur, poussant la caresse le plus loin possible, jouant avec sa langue, l'enroulant autour de son gland lorsqu'elle remontait.

« Merlin, gémit-il, mais qui t'a appris ça ? Un magasine moldu ? »

Severus n'en pouvait plus, il essayait de se retenir pour en profiter le plus possible, mais il avait atteint le point de non-retour. Ellie sentait le membre de Severus tressaillir dans sa bouche, elle devina qu'il allait se laisser aller bientôt.

« Ellie, arrête, j'en peux plus… je vais… dans ta bouche… sinon… »

Ellie lui pressa la main très fort pour le rassurer et accentua son mouvement de tête. Il comprit alors qu'elle acceptait de lui faire ce cadeau. Il se cambra en rugissant et se laissa aller le corps secoué de spasmes de plaisir.

La Gryffondor cracha discrètement dans sa main et remonta à la surface. Merlin… que c'était mauvais ! On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'avaler du Nettoie-Tout Magique de la Mère Grattesec !

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit son air grimaçant. « Pas bon ? lui dit-il amusé.

-Pas terrible. C'est pas du jus de citrouille ! Annonça-t-elle en riant. »

Elle s'assit sur le lit et prit sa baguette et lança un « _evanesco_ » sur sa main. Puis elle reposa sa baguette et se rallongea sur le côté contre son homme, le lit ne permettant pas mieux. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou. Les longs cheveux noirs du maitre des cachots chatouillaient son nez. Elle sentait Severus lui caresser le dos sous ses cheveux blonds. « Ellie, tu as été géniale, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu m'aurais fait un truc aussi dingue. Et en plus… ça marche, tu as vu ? Ça marche… je suis si soulagé… Merlin ! Soupira-t-il.

-Severus ?

-Oui ?

-Lundi soir, est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? Dans tes cachots.

-Tu veux … dormir avec moi ?

-Pas seulement. Mais je ne veux plus attendre, je veux être vraiment à toi. J'en ai marre d'obéir à Oncle Albus, et lundi à minuit c'est mon anniversaire. Je n'attendrai pas une seconde de plus. Tu veux alors ?

-Si je veux ? Et comment que je veux ! Je vais te faire l'amour toute la nuit !

-Et tu auras des cernes énormes pour ton premier cours de potions. Les Serdaigles vont adorer ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Personne ne dira un mot, n'oublie pas que je suis le monstre des cachots, j'ai une réputation à tenir moi ! »

Enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils ne virent pas le sommeil venir les chercher et les emporter. Deux heures plus tard, Madame Pomfresh et Minerva McGonagall ouvrirent la porte de l'infirmerie, dans le but de s'installer confortablement devant une tasse de thé. Elles les découvrirent donc nus et à peine recouverts d'un drap, endormis l'un contre l'autre, le pyjama du Serpentard au milieu du couloir.

« Poppy, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il faudrait renvoyer le Professeur Rogue dans ses appartements dès ce soir ? Il me semble qu'il a parfaitement récupéré, et de tous les côtés. Qu'en pensez-vous ? déclara le Professeur McGonagall amusée.

-Minerva, ils sont ingérables, se lamenta l'infirmière. Vous imaginez si j'avais eu un élève avec moi ? Mais qu'Albus les marie bon sang ! Et vite ! »

* * *


	15. La bague

Une pâle lumière verte éclairait à présent la salle commune de Serpentard. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et les élèves commençaient à rentrer de Pré Au Lard. Assis dans un gros canapé Chesterfield noir, Drago Malefoy plongeait sa main dans un grand sac de chez Honeydukes et mangeait distraitement des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. Faisant les cent pas devant lui, Blaise Zabini montrait son mécontentement. « On ne peut pas faire ça, Drago, on ne peut plus le faire ! Rogue va nous tuer. C'est plus seulement une Gryffondor, c'est sa fiancée ! Merlin, ils vont se marier !

-M'en fous ! Répondit le blond de sa voix trainante.

-Blaise a pas tort, Malefoy, continua Nott, qui était assis sur un fauteuil en face du blond platine. Ça devient chaud, sur ce coup-là !

-Tout est prêt, je ne reculerai pas ! Poursuivit Malefoy. J'ai eu assez de mal à convaincre Pansy, elle a fait pas mal d'histoires. Bon on a réussi à en avoir de bonnes quand même, rajouta-t-il en désignant Goyle de la tête, Goyle a fait de bons tirages, j'aurais pas cru d'ailleurs ! »

Goyle qui avait la bouche pleine de chocogrenouille, grogna pour montrer sa satisfaction.

« Et Pansy ? Elle en dit quoi, maintenant qu'elle sait pour la noce, hein ? Insista Zabini, énervé.

-Pansy me fait chier, déjà elle a pas voulu que je la saute comme ça, alors que c'était prévu. Madame ne voulait pas que je touche « à l'autre » comme elle disait ! Alors son avis je m'en contrefiche. Je me vengerai de cette pute de Saint-Clair.

-Je te le dis, je n'marche plus, Drago. Je suis en dehors du coup, maintenant. »

Blaise Zabini prit sa cape de sorcier qu'il avait posée sur le billard, qui était au centre de la salle commune des vert et argent et marcha vers la porte de son dortoir.

« Je suis d'accord avec Blaise, approuva Nott, ça va trop loin, je ne marche plus non plus. Je ne veux pas avoir Rogue sur le dos. S'il épouse cette fille c'est qu'il doit y tenir et on va le rendre fou furieux, et franchement j'ai pas envie de voir ça. Je ne sais pas pour vous deux, les mecs, mais pour moi, c'est mort, continua-t-il en désignant Crabbe et Goyle de la tête. »

Sans attendre leur réponse, Théodore Nott sortit de la pièce et se dirigea exactement dans la même direction que Zabini : vers le dortoir des 7ème année.

« Mais pourquoi Rogue a taxé la meuf de son fils ?

-Oh, Crabbe ! T'as rien compris encore, hein ? C'était pas sa meuf ! Il faisait semblant, ce con ! Son père avait du lui demander de veiller sur sa petite copine ! Quand mon père apprendra ça ! Rogue a dit au Maître que c'était que pour le cul qu'il était avec elle, et le Maître lui a demandé d'arrêter. Et lui, il l'épouse, il désobéit au Maitre…

-Tu l'as dit à ton père ? Demanda Goyle, avant d'entamer une nouvelle chocogrenouille.

-J'ai envoyé un hibou après le déjeuner, j'attends sa réponse. Rogue va se faire zigouiller par le Maître, cette fois-ci ! Ricana Malefoy. On dirait qu'il en a pas eu assez la dernière fois !

-On dirait que tu n'aimes plus Rogue ? Demanda Crabbe, le front plissé par la concentration que cette supposition avait nécessitée. Pourtant, avant tu l'aimais bien ?

-Comme tu le dis, c'était avant ! Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en débarrasse, mon père aura sa place près du Maître, et les vôtres monteront en grade aussi ! Ajouta-t-il pour les convaincre. »

Un grognement de satisfaction de ses comparses, apprit au blond à la bouche cruelle qu'ils avaient enfin compris leur intérêt.

* * *

« Ellie ? Ben dis-donc ! On se demandait où tu étais passée ? T'es restée toute l'après-midi avec… lui ? Demanda Lavande avec une petite hésitation. »

-Oui, en fait on s'est endormi, révéla distraitement la blonde Gryffondor, en s'asseyant sur le vieux canapé éculé près de ses camarades. Vous avez acheté des trucs biens ? Ajouta-t-elle, en regardant tout autour d'elle pour voir leurs achats éventuels. »

Mais elle ne vit pas de sacs.

« Endormis ? »

Parvati regarda Lavande qui rougissait, n'osant croire ce que ça sous-entendait. « Tu… as… dormi avec lui ?

-Oui. Il est à l'infirmerie je vous le rappelle. Je me suis allongée près de lui et on s'est simplement endormi. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

-Tu l'as embrassé ? Demanda Parvati avec une mine de conspiratrice.

-Ben oui, quand même, on va se marier, tu sais, alors ce sont des choses qui se font !

-Tu l'as déjà vu… tout nu ? Insista-t-elle.

-Merlin ! Vous êtes incroyables ! Dit Ellie en riant.

-Allez… dis-nous… Depuis ce midi, on essaye de l'imaginer sans son costume de chauve-souris. Il est… bien ?

-Il est parfait !

-Alors tu l'as vu tout nu !! Je le savais ! Triompha Lavande, tu as couché avec lui ? hein !! Dis-le ! Dis-le !

-Alors vous ! Bon, oui je l'ai vu tout nu, et pas qu'une seule fois, ok ? Ensuite ça nous arrive de faire… certaines choses ensemble, mais pour le détail vous pouvez courir les filles !!

-Merlin… un Prof ! Et Rogue en plus ! Il est moche, il est pas sympa du tout, comment tu as fait ? Demanda Parvati la mine dégoûtée.

-J'ai déjà répondu ce midi, il me semble non ? Soupira Ellie. Et puis il n'est pas moche, moi il me plait et c'est le principal. Il a la peau douce, il sent bon, c'est pas une corvée d'être dans ses bras. Inutile de croire qu'il me torture pour avoir mes faveurs, ce n'est pas le cas. Où sont Ginny et Hermione ? »

Ellie regarda partout dans la pièce, il n'y avait que des élèves des deux premières années. « Oh ! Elles doivent être en bas avec les garçons, supposa Lavande »

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et Neville entra. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un. « Ehh ! Ellie ! Dit-il en apercevant les filles, y a Sevy qui te cherche partout, faut que tu le rejoignes en bas devant la Grande Salle.

-Ah bon ? Et il a dit pourquoi ?

-Non ! Je fais juste le hibou.

-Ok ! Merci Neville. »

Ellie se releva et remis son blouson qu'elle avait retiré en entrant. « Merlin ! 7 étages ! Je hais ces escaliers ! Soupira t-elle.

-Ellie ! Tu ne nous as pas dit ! Ton cuir c'est quoi ? Cria Lavande au moment où Ellie franchissait la porte du portrait.

-De l'agneau ! Lança-t-elle juste au moment où le portrait de la Grosse Dame se refermait. »

Ellie dévala les escaliers, se frayant un passage parmi la nuée d'élèves qui remontait vers les Tours de Serdaigle et Gryffondor. C'était plus agréable de les descendre que de les monter, ces satanés escaliers ! Elle se mit à penser aux escalators et aux ascenseurs moldus. « On a la magie et pas eux, et ils ne montent pas tous ces escaliers, EUX ! Pesta-t-elle en son for intérieur.

-Sevy ? Tu me cherchais ? Lança-t-elle en apercevant le jeune homme qui déambulait dans le cloître.

-Ben oui ! Je ne t'ai pas revue depuis midi, je m'inquiètais un peu, là !

-Tu as fait quoi de ton après-midi ? Demanda Ellie à son fils.

-Oooohhh !! Fit-il vaguement, la main dans ses cheveux noirs. J'ai… heuuuu… passé un moment avec… Pansy.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as… avec Pansy ? Beeeeuuuurrrrkk !! Non ! Ne me dis rien ! Dit-elle la mine dégoûtée. Tu étais en manque à ce point-là ?

-Heuuu… nan… mais ça fait partie de mon plan. »

Et devant l'air perplexe de sa mère, il ajouta à voix basse en lui prenant le bras pour l'entrainer à l'écart : « Je trouve Malefoy bizarre, avec Ted on a décidé de le surveiller un peu et Pansy, une fois… en confiance, pourrait bien parler.

-Mouais… tu joins l'utile à l'agréable quoi ! N'empêche, elle n'est pas terrible, tu aurais pu trouver mieux.

-Je sais, mais elle a… un coup de rein agréable !

-Merlin ! tais-toi, je ne veux rien entendre ! Râla Ellie amusée.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit si l'onguent avait marché, chuchota le jeune homme.

-Si, il a marché, disons qu'il a donné le coup de pouce dont ton père avait besoin pour retrouver sa confiance en lui. Je crois que c'est surtout ça. Mais ça a bien aidé, je dois l'avouer. Et le plus drôle, c'est qu'il ne s'en ait même pas rendu compte, je ne lui ai pas dit que j'en avais sur la main.

-Vous n'avez pas fait ça dans l'infirmerie, quand même ? Gloussa-t-il en mettant une main devant sa bouche de surprise.

-On n'a rien fait de plus que d'habitude, tu as fait PIRE avec ton pékinois. Disons que ce sera pour lundi soir, donc ce jour là, je ne veux pas te voir chez ton père, c'est entendu ?

-Hé hé… donc vous allez me faire !

-Mon bébé, étant donné que j'ignore exactement quand nous t'avons conçu dans ton futur devenu si chaotique, je ne sais pas si on va te faire bientôt. Mais sans nul doute, nous ferons ce qu'il faut. Ensuite… je n'aurais qu'à me laisser grossir et attendre que Tu-Sais-Qui me tue ! Ajouta-t-elle, sombre.

-Non. Dumbledore travaille là-dessus. On lui donne un coup de main avec Ted, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. J'ai promis. Et je sais qu'Harry va bientôt tout savoir et nous aider. Donc on a toutes les chances de notre coté. »

Sevy entraina sa mère vers le couloir des cachots. Celui ci n'abritant que la classe de potions, les réserves de son père, son bureau, son labo et leur appartements, il était désert et ils pouvaient parler tranquillement.

« Papa est rentré, McGonagall a dit à Madame Pomfresh de le laisser partir juste quelques minutes après que je sois allé le voir, tout à l'heure. Je suis revenu ici pour lui prendre des vêtements car comme tu le sais, ceux qu'il avait la semaine dernière, sont abimés et tachés de sang. Et ensuite, on est rentré tous les deux. Je ne te voyais pas et j'ai même cru que tu étais chez Hagrid avec les filles. Mais Ginny que j'ai croisée, m'a dit que Luna y était allée seule en début d'après-midi, te croyant à Pré Au Lard. J'ai vu Neville qui remontait et je lui ai demandé de te prévenir, si tu étais là haut. »

Sevy donna le mot de passe au portrait d'Ulric Le Follingue et s'effaça pour laisser entrer sa future mère. Severus était là, dans son éternelle robe de sorcier noire à boutons, sa cape sur le dos. Il rangeait des livres dans les rayonnages de sa bibliothéque. « Tu vas manger à la Grande Salle, tout à l'heure ? Demanda Sevy. Parce que je crois que Papa voudrait rester avec toi, ici, en tête à tête. Il a demandé un diner pour deux aux Elfes de maison, quand je lui ai dit que je voulais dormir ce soir dans la chambre du Prefet-En-Chef. »

-Je resterai avec lui dans ce cas, tu n'auras qu'à aller t'amuser avec ton pékinois ! Dit Ellie en s'efforçant de lui faire les yeux noirs.

-Ecoute, si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dans l'appartement des Préfets. Je ne pense pas que tu me verras beaucoup demain, je voulais vous le dire pour ne pas que vous vous inquiétiez. Disons que je veux un peu profiter, pendant que Ted est chez ses parents. »

Il leva soudain la voix : « Papa, je pars, j'ai des trucs à faire, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, à demain ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il pivota sur ses talons et sortit par le trou du tableau.

Ellie s'approcha de Severus, toujours occupé avec ses livres, et lui entoura la taille de ses bras. « Je ne pensais pas que tu sortirais ce soir, Severus. »

Le maître des lieux se retourna et posa le livre qu'il tenait sur une pile déjà instable. Il prit Ellie dans ses bras et lui avoua : «McGonagall et Pomfresh nous ont surpris cet après-midi, endormis. Et quand j'ai été seul avec la harpie, je m'en suis pris plein la tête, comme quoi si elle était entrée avec un élève etc… le scandale ! Déjà que tout le monde ne parle ou presque que de nous, ça l'aurait fichu mal. En bref, je vais bien, ce que je savais déjà, et elle m'a dit de m'en aller tout de suite. Et j'en suis ravi. »

Il caressa les cheveux de sa fiancée. « Tu restes diner avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, mon cœur, je vais échapper aux Gryffondor et à leurs questions salaces sur notre vie et aux regards chargés d'_Avada Kedavra _des élèves de ta maison.

-Ah oui… Tu ne m'as pas dit comment ils ont pris ça, chez vous ?

-Eh bien… Neville est presque bon pour Sainte-Mangouste, tant il est choqué. Harry et Hermione n'ont rien dit du tout ce que je trouve étrange, vu l'affection particulière qu'Harry te porte, soupira t-elle. Les filles de 7ème année se demandent si on couche ensemble et comment je peux aimer un sale type comme toi. A part ça, tout va bien !

-Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais j'aurais pensé que Potter aurait eu une réaction plus… violente, et pour Miss Je-Sais-Tout… difficile de prévoir, mais un peu dans le genre Potter. Quant au rouquin, il n'a pas de cerveau, que veux-tu qu'il pense ?! Tu as vu Dumbledore ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas cherché, je pensais qu'il serait venu me demander si on avait choisi une date ou autre, mais rien.

-Moi je l'ai vu quelques minutes, il m'a juste dit qu'il avait embobiné Fudge pour qu'il nous marie, et comme ça le Ministère nous foutra la paix d'ici là.

-Je me sens manipulée, tu ne peux pas savoir ! On nous force presque à nous marier, alors qu'on ne se connaît que depuis un mois, même si le fait qu'on soit des âmes sœurs, oui il m'a expliqué ça, ajouta Ellie en levant les yeux vers Severus, fait qu'on soit beaucoup plus proches qu'on aurait du l'être normalement, surtout en si peu de temps.

-Ellie, ça fait dix-neuf ans que ce vieux fou me manipule, soupira Severus, je ne m'étonne plus de rien venant de lui.

-Il t'adore mon cœur, tu le sais ça ? Il te considère comme le fils qu'il n'a pas eu.

-Tu crois ? Demanda Severus en riant. Remarque, à côté de mon père, je ne perds pas au change.

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille, constata Ellie. D'ailleurs, moi non plus.»

Le regard de Severus se fit dur. Il fixait le mur, la machoire serrée et la bouche mauvaise, mais Ellie nichée contre son estomac, ne le voyait pas.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que nous abordions ce sujet, puisque nous allons nous marier. Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs agréables pour moi, et j'aimerais que tout ce que je vais te dire ne sorte jamais d'ici, est-ce que tu m'as compris ? Demanda le Professeur Rogue en prenant le menton d'Ellie entre ses doigts, pour l'obliger à lever les yeux vers lui.

-Bien sûr, Severus, je te le promets. Tu… veux en parler maintenant ? En attendant le dîner ? »

Severus réfléchit quelques secondes et répondit nerveusement. « D'accord, je vais te raconter. »

Il fit signe à Ellie de s'asseoir dans le vieux fauteuil et raviva le feu magique allumé par son fils. Puis il prit la bouteille de Vieil Ogden qu'il avait presque vidé la semaine précédente et se servit un verre. « Je ne t'en propose pas mon ange, tu n'as pas l'âge »

Ellie s'assit dans le fauteuil et sans se vexer, répondit à Severus que boire de l'alcool n'était pas la chose la plus importante que son anniversaire tout proche lui autoriserait, et que donc, ça ne la gênait pas.

« Tu veux une bieraubeurre ? Sevy en a dans sa chambre, attends, je vais te chercher ça ! »

Severus reposa son verre sur la petite table qui les séparait et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils. Ellie l'entendit remuer des livres et autres choses non identifiées et il revint avec deux bouteilles. « Au cas où tu en voudrais une autre plus tard. »

Il tendit une des bouteilles à sa fiancée qui la lui prit en souriant. Puis il posa l'autre par terre et se rassit dans le canapé en face d'elle. Ellie attendait qu'il parle. Il semblait avoir peur de commencer son histoire.

Pour lui donner le temps de se décider, elle entreprit d'ouvrir la bouteille. Mais comme elle n'avait pas assez de force pour le faire, elle prit sa baguette pour lancer un sort sur la bouteille qui s'ouvrit toute seule.

Severus prit une gorgée de whisky Pur Feu, reposa son verre et s'étala dans le canapé.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas un sang-pur ?

-Non. Et je m'en fiche. Ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Je n'ai pas été élevée avec ce genre de préjugés. Ma marraine était une sorcière française née de moldus. »

Severus acquiesça en silence, puis repris. « Ça veut dire que Sevy n'est pas vraiment un sang-pur, contrairement à ce qu'il raconte partout, mais ça fait partie du jeu, à Serpentard et moi Mangemort, il valait mieux qu'il raconte ça.

-Je m'en doute.

-Je suis un sang mêlé. Ma mère était une sorcière de sang-pur, elle était ici à Serpentard en son temps. Elle s'appelait Eileen Prince. Elle a commis l'erreur d'épouser un moldu de la pire espèce, Tobias Rogue, mon « cher père ». Seulement, elle a fait une petite erreur de calcul : Elle ne lui a pas dit avant le mariage qu'elle était une sorcière, elle pensait comme beaucoup que ça n'aurait plus d'importance ensuite. Seulement… il n'a pas apprécié du tout. Et quand j'ai commencé à montrer que j'étais aussi un sorcier, ça a été l'enfer pour nous. Il me battait sans cesse, et ma mère essayait bien de me protéger, mais sans résultat. Oh, elle aurait pu se servir de la magie contre lui, mais elle n'a jamais voulu. Je pense qu'elle l'aimait, malgré tout, et avait peur de le perdre, mais j'en ai fait les frais et elle aussi.

Quand il avait bu, il s'acharnait sur moi, sur elle. J'étais trop petit pour nous défendre… »

Ellie ne disait rien, elle écoutait, horrifiée. Elle n'osait pas interrompre Severus qui semblait avoir du mal à raconter son histoire.

« Nous étions pauvres, nous vivions dans une vieille maison sans confort. Il n'y avait même pas d'eau courante, de salle de bain… j'étais mal habillé, surtout pour le regard des moldus parmi lesquels nous vivions. Je n'avais qu'une seule amie, une petite voisine moldue mais qui était une sorcière sans le savoir. C'est moi qui lui ai dit ce qu'elle était, d'ailleurs, je la voyais faire de la magie, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Je n'attendais qu'une seule chose, avoir l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard et que tout change pour moi, pour ma mère. J'ai travaillé comme un fou pour être le meilleur, en première année j'en savais plus sur… certains sujets que les 7ème année. Je croyais que ça suffirait. Je m'étais trompé. »

Il marqua une pause et reprit son verre. Il en but une autre gorgée, soupira et le garda en main. Ellie, émue, buvait sa bouteille au goulot pour cacher son trouble à son fiancé.

« Dès le premier jour, dans le Poudlard Express, je suis tombé sur la bande de trolls dont tu as entendu parler : Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. Ils m'ont pris comme tête de turc aussitôt et m'en ont fait baver pendant des années, ensuite. J'étais un peu… timide, je ne me liais pas facilement aux autres. Ils avaient de l'or, pas moi, ils étaient populaires, tous à Gryffondor et moi… à Serpentard, ce qui a suffit à me rendre détestable à leur yeux. Oh ! Bien sûr je me défendais, mais ils attaquaient à quatre contre un, ces lâches ! Tout ça pour s'amuser… Un jour, une sale blague de Black a même failli mal tourner et j'aurais pu être tué si ce connard de Potter n'était pas intervenu. Tu parles, il avait trop peur qu'ils soient tous virés de l'école. Leur plaisir était de m'humilier en public, tenter de me déshabiller ce genre de trucs. Ils retournaient les sorts que j'avais inventés contre moi… En 5ème année, ma meilleure amie m'a lâché, je me suis retrouvé tout seul. Et… c'était de ma faute, elle avait voulu prendre ma défense contre les autres salauds et je me suis senti une fois de plus humilié, défendu par une fille ! Alors… je… je l'ai traitée de sang-de-bourbe.

-Merlin ! non ! fit Ellie stupéfaite. »

Severus passa la main sur son front, le visage triste et las. « Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je regrette ces mots. Si tu savais… »

Puis il reprit. « Je me suis retrouvé vraiment tout seul. Elle n'a plus jamais voulu me parler. Déjà que cette année là, elle avait mis de la distance à cause de la Magie Noire que j'étudiais et qu'elle détestait. Et j'avais réussi à me faire quelques copains à Serpentard, Avery, Mulciber, Rosier etc… qui étaient à fond dans la Magie Noire aussi. Alors j'ai plongé avec eux. C'est tout ce qui me restait. Et je suis devenu un apprenti-Mangemort en 7ème année, comme les autres. Je croyais que ça me rendrait fort, meilleur, qu'enfin on me respecterait , qu'on me craindrait… pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais important. C'est ce que je croyais. Malheureusement le prix à payer était lourd. Pour avoir la Marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras, je devais tuer quelqu'un, c'était la condition. »

Ellie se sentait glacée. Elle reposa sa bouteille et se leva sous l'œil inquiet de Severus. Elle contourna la petite table et alla s'asseoir tout contre lui sur le canapé éculé. Elle lui prit la main. « Continue, mon chéri… tu as tué quelqu'un, alors ? Pour avoir… ça ? »

Elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras gauche de Severus. Jamais elle ne lui avait posé de question sur ce tatouage qu'elle avait bien évidemment vu, lorsqu'ils étaient nus. Elle savait ce qu'il représentait, elle savait depuis le premier jour qu'il était un Mangemort. Albus lui avait bien dit qu'il travaillait pour l'Ordre du Phénix en tant qu'espion.

Severus hocha la tête. « Oui, j'ai tué pour avoir cette marque. Un jour, Dumbledore est venu me chercher dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, il venait me dire qu'il y avait eu un drame chez moi. Mon père avait battu une fois de trop ma mère et elle ne s'était pas relevée. Et je n'étais pas là pour l'aider, pour la défendre… Il l'a tuée, Ellie. Il l'a tuée. »

Sa voix s'était brisée. Ellie le serra dans ses bras et lui caressa le visage, les larmes aux yeux.

Severus reprit son récit d'une voix éteinte. « Alors, je l'ai tué. Lui. J'ai tué mon père pour venger ma mère et obtenir la Marque et la confiance du Maitre. Je suis devenu un Mangemort. Et j'ai continué de tuer, j'ai semé la terreur, chez ceux qu'on appelait Sang-de-bourbes et les moldus, pour me venger de ces monstres qui nous avaient tant fait souffrir. J'ai renié la part de moldu qui était en moi, j'ai caché mes origines et mis en avant le sang-pur de ma mère. Seulement un jour, j'ai fait une autre bêtise, j'ai entendu une prophétie, de cette idiote de Trelawney à Albus, et je l'ai raconté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a enquêté pour savoir qui était concerné et quand j'ai su… Merlin… quand j'ai su. C'était mon amie d'enfance, la seule que j'avais jamais eu, il voulait la tuer, elle et le fumier qu'elle avait épousé, Potter ! et leur gamin aussi. Oh eux, je m'en fichais, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure, elle. Alors j'ai demandé à Albus de la protéger, mais il a refusé de la protèger elle seule, et j'ai du demander qu'il protège aussi les deux autres. J'avais demandé au Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'épargner en disant que je la voulais pour moi au cas où, en comptant bien qu'il ne les trouve jamais. Mais il les a trouvés, Pettigrow les a trahi, et ils sont morts… à cause de moi. Lili est morte, c'était ma seule amie depuis qu'on avait 8 ans, et elle est morte à cause de moi. Seul le gamin a survécu, le fils de ce damné Potter !

-Harry… sa mère était ton amie d'enfance, la petite voisine n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus hocha la tête. « Depuis je paye pour cette faute. J'ai accepté de donner ma vie à Dumbledore pour qu'il les sauve et ça n'a pas marché. Et quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu au pouvoir, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de retourner vers lui en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre, malgré mon dégoût et ma haine. Je suis devenu ce que je suis pour survivre, Ellie. J'ai du apprendre à cacher mes sentiments, mes émotions, à tuer sans état d'âme. Je suis devenu le toutou de Dumbledore, sa marionnette, j'espionne pour lui avec tous les risques que tu sais maintenant, puisque tu as vu de quoi ils sont capables et encore ça… ce n'est rien du tout, crois-moi… Tu vas épouser un monstre, Ellie, tu le sais maintenant.

-Non. Tu n'es pas un monstre. C'est la vie qui a fait de toi ce que tu es devenu, mais tu as su tout seul te tirer de là et choisir Severus ! Tu as choisi la lumière au lieu des ténèbres. Regarde-moi, mon cœur… »

Elle lui prit son visage entre ses deux mains et le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je n'ai jamais vu et je suis fière de me marier avec toi.

-…

-Et j'interdis à quiconque de penser autre chose de toi !

-Merci mon ange de ta confiance, si tu savais l'importance de ce que tu viens de me dire… soupira le Maître des Potions. Tu veux bien me parler de toi aussi ? C'est sûrement très différent, pas vrai ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Je suis née en France, d'un père français, sorcier de sang-pur d'une noble famille, il s'appelait Antoine Saint-Clair. Ma mère était une sorcière anglaise de sang-pur aussi, elle était ici à Serdaigle autrefois, elle s'appelait Amy Wentworth. Lorsque j'avais 7 ans, nous étions tous en vacances sur ce qu'on appelle la French Riviera ici. C'est-à dire le sud de la France. Mon père y avait un manoir secondaire dans les montagnes. Une nuit des géants venus d'Italie ont attaqué le manoir, mes parents et ma grand-mère maternelle ont été tués, je n'ai eu la vie sauve que grâce au transplanage d'escorte de notre Elfe de maison, que tu connais. Dolly. Au matin, je n'avais plus personne, j'étais seule. Mon arrière grand-oncle Octavius Wentworth est venu me chercher, je n'avais plus que lui, je ne le connaissais pas ou presque. Mais il a pris soin de moi, il m'a élevée pendant 10 ans, protégée, aimée, choyée. Oncle Octavius n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Malgré son grand-âge, il avait été à Poudlard avec Dumbledore, il n'avait jamais été marié. En fait, il n'aimait pas les femmes, je veux dire… dans son lit. J'ai su un jour par une indiscrétion qu'il préférait les garçons, mais enfin bon, ça ne me regardait pas, il n'en était pas moins aimable à mes yeux. Je suis allée à l'Académie de Magie de BeauxBâtons pendant 6 ans, et je serais encore en France certainement, si Oncle Octavius n'était pas mort durant son sommeil, cet été. J'avais fini par le croire éternel depuis le temps. 115 ans ! Tu te rends compte… ? De nouveau j'étais toute seule, et c'est Albus Dumbledore qui est devenu mon tuteur, Octavius avait prévu ça en cas de malheur. Je le connaissais depuis toute petite, il venait souvent voir Octavius, il était gentil, j'avais confiance en lui, et donc je suis arrivée ici à la rentrée avec lui. J'ai hérité de la fortune d'Octavius qui était considérable, et de celle de mes parents et aussi celle de mes grands-parents. Ce qui veut dire que je n'aurai jamais besoin de me soucier de mon avenir. Je possède plusieurs manoirs, dont certains que je ne connais même pas, ou du moins pas encore. Je n'accéderai à la totalité de cette fortune qu'une fois majeure. Lucius Malefoy est un indigent à côté de moi ! »

Ellie se mit à rire à cette idée d'un Malefoy miséreux. « Maintenant, tout le monde va croire que tu m'épouses pour ma fortune, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant d'or, mais je ne t'épouse pas pour ça et tu le sais bien. Albus m'a dit qu'on se serait marié de toute façon mais plus tard dans l'année et en cachette. En fait, le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Assez typique comme date. Mais je crains que pour notre présent, on ne soit obligé de faire plus vite.

-On est marié dans le futur de Sevy ? s'exclama Ellie stupéfaite.

-Oui, je me doutais que tu l'ignorais, vu que tu ne m'en parlais pas. Donc, cette idée nous serait venue de toute façon, peut-être quand on se serait aperçu que tu étais enceinte, j'en sais rien, je ne connais pas ces détails là. Je n'ai que des bribes de l'histoire. Mais elle va changer de toute façon. Elle a déjà changé.

-C'est la fin de l'histoire que je veux voir changer Severus, car il ne nous reste pas dix mois à passer ensemble et à vivre, et on doit faire un enfant en plus.

-On la changera. Si quelqu'un peut la changer, c'est ce vieux fou d'Albus.

-Sevy veut que si nous survivons nous lui fassions des frères et sœurs. Je crois qu'on lui a manqué… j'en suis sûre même.

-Ellie, je voudrais te donner quelque chose, mon ange. »

Severus se leva et se dirigea sans un mot vers sa chambre à coucher. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Au bout d'une minute, il ressortit de la pièce en tenant une petite boite à la main. Elle était en velours noir, très usée. Il s'assit sur le canapé près d'Ellie qui ne disait rien et le regardait. Le Maître des Potions ouvrit la boite. C'était un écrin, il contenait une bague très ancienne, en or ouvragé d'une ancienne facture, sans doute un travail de Gobelin. Et cette bague avait en son centre une émeraude rectangulaire de toute beauté, qui arracha un soupir à Ellie.

« Elle appartenait à ma grand-mère, murmura Severus, c'est tout ce que je possède de la famille de ma mère qui est à présent éteinte. Je voudrais que tu la portes en bague de fiançailles. Elle te plaît ?

-Severus… elle est splendide ! C'est un magnifique cadeau, mon chéri. »

Ellie avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle laissa Severus retirer la bague de son écrin et lui prendre la main. Puis en la regardant dans les yeux, il fit glisser l'anneau d'or à l'annulaire gauche de celle qu'il allait épouser, et embrassa la main qu'il tenait entre les siennes.

Ellie se jetta contre lui et lui mis les bras autour du cou. Puis elle l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait encore embrassé, faisant passer dans ce baiser tout son amour et sa tendresse pour l'horrible Professeur de Potions. Elle desserra son étreinte, et lachant sa bouche elle glissa sa tête dans son cou, respirant l'odeur de sa peau, puis elle lui murmura « Je t'aime, Severus »

Severus Rogue la serra tout contre lui en fermant les yeux et répondit d'une voix douce « Moi aussi, Ellie ». Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes sans bouger, ne voulant pas rompre la magie de ce moment. Ellie ne vit jamais les larmes qui jaillissait des yeux de Severus couler sur ses joues pâles.

* * *


	16. La vengeance de Drago

Les élèves de 7ème année attendaient dans le couloir des cachots que le Professeur Rogue leur ouvre la porte et leur dise d'entrer pour leur cours de potions. Malefoy chahutait avec Crabbe et Goyle, tout au bout de la file d'élèves. Pansy Parkinson couvait Sevy du regard, tandis que celui ci discutait avec Ted Lupin. Ellie attendait avec Hermione, Ron et Harry.

Severus et Ellie n'avaient pas reparu dans la Grande Salle, depuis l'annonce le samedi midi de leurs fiançailles. Les filles de Gryffondor s'étaient extasiées sur la beauté de sa bague, Ron avait émis un petit sifflement et Harry n'avait rien dit. Il avait seulement confié à Ron, Mione et Ginny que la bague devait valoir son pesant d'or et que Rogue n'avait pas lésiné sur ce coup-là. En bref, il n'en revenait pas.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et le maître des cachots, le regard vénéneux leur fit un signe sec du bras pour qu'ils entrent. Sans un mot, les élèves entrèrent et s'assirent. Sevy alla s'asseoir tout au fond avec les Serpentards et Pansy s'installa juste à côté de lui, Malefoy la regardant méchamment. Ellie alla se mettre sans un mot entre Harry et Hermione.

« Bien ! fit le monstre des cachots, le visage dur. Vous avez eu une semaine sans cours de potions et ne croyez pas que vous n'allez pas rattraper ce retard. J'attends de vous un travail irréprochable, même si pour certains, cela sera du domaine de l'irréel. »

En disant cela, il regarda Neville et Harry, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Il se drapa dans sa cape et croisa ses bras devant lui. Puis il se dirigea vers le fond de la classe pour refermer la porte que les Serpentards, derniers entrés, n'avaient pas fermée.

Quelque chose gênait pourtant la fermeture de la lourde porte ferrée et cloutée. Severus baissa les yeux et aperçut dans l'angle une grosse enveloppe de parchemin scellée. Il fronça les sourcils et sans un mot se baissa pour la prendre. Puis il referma la porte. Malefoy donna un coup de coude à Goyle, sous le regard désapprobateur de Zabini, assis trois chaises plus loin.

Le Professeur Rogue revint vers le tableau, tenant sous son bras l'enveloppe qu'il posa sur son bureau et sembla l'oublier. Il sortit sa baguette et en donna un coup sur le tableau. Le titre d'une potion apparut, ainsi que les ingrédients et les explications.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, vous allez devoir réaliser une solution de récurage, Monsieur Rusard en a réclamé pour nettoyer toutes les saletés que vous laissez dans ce château ! Vous avez une heure ! Ensuite vous me ferez 50 centimètres minimum de parchemin sur la réalisation de cette solution, les difficultés que vous avez rencontrées et les erreurs commises. Je conseille à certains de vérifier leur réserve d'encre, ajouta t-il, mauvais. Et je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot ! EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ? Tonna t-il. »

Il circula entre les tables, laissant les élèves sortir leurs chaudrons et leur matériel, puis se diriger vers l'armoire aux ingrédients.

« Cette solution décapante étant corrosive, je vous conseille la plus grande prudence en la manipulant surtout à partir de la 3ème étape. Miss Saint-Clair, je vous recommande d'ôter votre bague pour ce cours, vous pourriez l'abimer, rajouta t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Oui, Professeur Rogue, répondit Ellie, sans le regarder. »

Ellie retira sa bague de fiançailles et la rangea dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière. Severus lui jeta juste un regard et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Puis il sortit un gros registre, sa plume, de l'encre et commença à écrire. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux et de son regard d'aigle, surveillait l'avancée des opérations. Hermione et Ellie semblaient s'en sortir correctement, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Ron pesta en recevant une éclaboussure qui le brûla et se frotta la main. Neville suait à grosses gouttes…

Au fond de la salle, Crabbe poussa un cri, son chaudron fondait et le liquide corrosif commençait à couler. Avec un soupir de découragement, l'odieux Professeur se leva et s'approcha à grands pas, la baguette à la main. Il lança un « _evanesco_ » pour tout nettoyer et un « _reparo_ » sur le chaudron. « Monsieur Crabbe, faites un peu attention à ce que vous faites ! Recommencez ! »

Puis il retourna s'asseoir. Il ne reprit pas sa plume et regarda chaque élève attentivement. Il s'attarda sur Ellie qui ne leva pas les yeux et qui touillait en comptant les tours, s'apprêtant à rajouter le contenu sablonneux d'une cuillère à mesure.

« Miss Parkinson ! Vous seriez aimable de vous occuper de votre chaudron et non pas de la cuisse de Monsieur Rogue, sinon je vous sépare !

-Dé…désolée, Professeur, balbutia la pékinoise qui n'aurait jamais pensé que son geste aurait été aperçu. »

Harry et Ron se mirent à pouffer, ce qui attira le monstre sur eux, comme un veracrasse sur une laitue.

« UN PROBLEME, POTTER ? Hurla-t-il »

Neville sursauta et fit tomber le contenu entier du bocal qu'il tenait, dans le chaudron, au lieu de la pincée de soude qu'il devait rajouter. La mixture commença à siffler et à émettre des vapeurs irritantes qui firent tousser Neville. Aussitôt l'affreuse chauve-souris se précipita et vida le chaudron d'un geste rageur de baguette. « MONSIEUR LONDUBAT ! Fidèle à vous même, pas vrai ? Une pincée !! Pas le bocal entier ! Zéro ! Comme d'habitude ! Tempêta-t-il. Vous pouvez ranger votre matériel et commencer votre parchemin. Et je retire 10 points à Gryffondor pour votre exploit qui aurait pu intoxiquer toute cette classe ! »

Ted poussa un soupir et secoua la tête. « Monsieur Lupin a quelque chose à dire, peut-être ? Ricana Severus Rogue.

-Non, Professeur.

-Je l'espère ! »

Le maître des potions retourna s'asseoir et reprit sa plume. « Lorsque vous aurez fini, et obtenu le résultat escompté, c'est à dire une solution blanche et légèrement moussante, vous irez la verser dans les bidons qui se trouvent derrière vous près de la porte. Ensuite, vous rédigerez votre parchemin. »

Drago Malefoy s'impatientait. Le maître des potions n'avait pas ouvert l'enveloppe. Dommage… il voulait voir sa tête en découvrant son contenu. Mais il semblait que ce jour-là, Merlin était du mauvais côté : celui des méchants. Les bidons se remplissaient, les parchemins et les plumes faisaient leur apparition sur les tables.

Severus vit à ce moment-là, l'enveloppe qu'il avait négligée et la prit en main. Drago suspendit son souffle, un rictus mauvais au coin des lèvres. Il jubila quand il vit le sombre professeur décacheter l'enveloppe et jeter un coup d'œil sur son contenu.

Il le vit blêmir et se lever, l'enveloppe à la main. D'une voix rauque, il demanda : « Miss Saint-Clair, dans mon bureau tout de suite. »

Puis s'adressant à la classe, il lança méchamment : « Si j'entends un seul mot, je vous ferai regretter d'être nés. Sevy, tu les surveilles !

-Oui, Professeur, répondit Sevy Rogue à son père. »

A l'appel de son nom, Ellie avait levé un regard étonné sur son fiancé et s'était levée en posant sa plume. Severus l'attrapa sans douceur par le bras et l'entraina vers la porte située derrière la table où il était assis une minute auparavant. « Dépêchez-vous, j'ai autre chose à faire ! fit-il, agressif. »

Il la poussa d'un geste brusque dans la pièce et referma violemment la porte. Sevy fronça les sourcils, subitement inquiet.

* * *

« Aïe !! fit Ellie en se dégageant de l'emprise du Professeur. Tu me fais mal Severus ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-TU ME DEMANDES CE QUI ME PREND ? Hurla-t-il.

-Mais tu es fou, pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? Tu veux qu'ils t'entendent ? Répondit-elle, en montrant la porte.

-REGARDE ÇA ! ET JE VEUX DES EXPLICATIONS OU ÇA VA MAL ALLER, TU PEUX ME CROIRE ! »

Ellie regarda Severus sans comprendre, puis prit l'enveloppe qu'il lui tendait. Elle l'ouvrit tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, les mains dans le dos, le visage mauvais.

« Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Balbutia-t-elle horrifiée, les larmes aux yeux.

-JE TE LE DEMANDE ! »

Ellie laissa l'enveloppe tomber et s'assit sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau du Professeur de Potion. Elle tenait dans sa main une douzaine de photos d'elle, dénudée dans des pauses obscènes. Ellie se mit à les regarder une à une, épouvantée, sans comprendre. A chaque photo, elle hoquetait, murmurait des « non » ou des « ce n'est pas possible ». La dernière la fit carrément pleurer. Elle se voyait à genoux, nue devant un garçon dont on ne voyait pas le visage, son sexe dans la bouche.

« Ce n'est pas moi, Severus, je te le jure ce n'est pas moi ! Pleura-t-elle. Comment tu peux croire une seule minute que j'ai pu faire des photos pareilles !

-CE N'EST PAS TOI PEUT-ÊTRE ? TU CROIS QUE JE NE TE RECONNAIS PAS ? NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! QUI EST CE TYPE ? »

Il la secoua comme un prunier en la tenant par les deux bras, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs d'une fureur difficilement contrôlée.

« JE ME DEMANDAIS OÙ TU AVAIS APPRIS CERTAINES CHOSES, MAIS MAINTENANT JE ME RENDS COMPTE QUE TU AVAIS DE L'ENTRAINEMENT ! Hurla-t-il ! »

De l'autre côté de la porte, les élèves entendaient tout. Sevy se leva d'un bond. « Harry ! Va chercher Dumbledore, VITE ! Lui ordonna-t-il, paniqué. »

Harry se leva aussitôt comme mu par un ressort : « J'y vais ! »

Sevy se précipita sur la porte du bureau et l'ouvrit. Il vit son père secouer Ellie qui pleurait, des photos tombant les unes après les autres sur le sol.

« Papa, mais tu es malade de hurler comme ça ? On entend tout à côté ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lâche là !

-DEHORS !

-Arrête ! Tu vas lui faire mal !

-J'AI DIT, DEHORS ! »

Et il repoussa son fils hors de la pièce, d'un geste de sa baguette. Puis la porte se scella et Sevy n'entendit plus rien.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione, effrayée.

-Je ne sais pas, il est comme fou, il lui a montré je ne sais pas quoi et il la secoue dans tous les sens, c'est pas normal du tout. J'ai peur qu'il lui fasse du mal, il est hors de lui, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. J'espère que Dumbledore va arriver vite ! »

Il se précipita dans le couloir des cachots pour guetter l'arrivée du Directeur. Hermione et Ted regardaient les autres élèves. Malefoy et ses deux sbires feignaient l'indifférence ennuyée. Pansy était livide. Les autres se regardaient sans comprendre. Zabini et Nott étaient en colère, ce qui n'échappa pas à Teddy. Il entendit des pas précipités sur les pavés du couloir des cachots. Harry et Albus Dumbledore arrivaient en courant. « Vite, Professeur ! demanda Sevy, il s'est enfermé avec elle, il est fou de rage, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ! »

Albus, le visage fermé, pénétra dans la classe : « Le cours est terminé dit-il froidement, vous ramassez vos affaires et vous allez dans la Grande Salle IMMEDIATEMENT ! Monsieur Lupin, Miss Granger, vous veillez à la discipline, Sevy tu restes avec moi, Harry tu vas avec les autres ! »

Le vieux Directeur se précipita sur la porte « SEVERUS ! OUVREZ TOUT DE SUITE ! »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Albus Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et la porte vola en éclat.

Il entra dans la pièce et son regard fit un tour circulaire. Assise sur la chaise devant le bureau, Ellie pleurait. Severus s'était assis par terre, dos contre le mur et cachait sa tête contre ses genoux repliés.

« Je te faisais confiance, murmurait-il, désespéré, et tu m'as trahi. Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur, je t'en ai dit plus qu'à quiconque de toute ma vie, je t'ai donné plus que je n'ai jamais donné à personne et tu te moquais de moi…

-NOOOONNN ! Severus, non ! Je te le jure, sanglotait-elle, je n'ai pas fait ça. Ce n'est pas moi ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Que se passe t-il ici ? demanda le Directeur d'une voix sévère. »

Sevy était entré derrière lui et venait de voir les photos qui jonchaient le sol. Il se baissa pour en ramasser une et poussa une exclamation. « Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Il la tendit à Dumbledore et alla ramasser les autres. Le vieux Professeur fronça les sourcils et son regard bleu, si bon d'habitude, se durcit. «Severus, d'où sortent ces photos ?

-Je ne sais pas, Albus, je les ai trouvées sous ma porte, déclara le maître des potions, d'une voix blanche.

-Hélèna, est-ce que c'est toi sur ces clichés ? demanda le vieil homme, d'une voix douce.

-Non. Oncle Albus, je te le jure, sur tout ce que j'ai au monde, ce n'est pas moi ! Mais Severus ne me croit pas, pleura Ellie. »

Sevy qui venait de ramasser et de regarder toutes les photos, était livide et écœuré. « Professeur Dumbledore certaines sont… dégoûtantes, avoua t-il en lui les tendant. »

Le vieil homme un sourcil levé, le regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et prit le paquet de clichés. Il les visionna toutes et s'attarda sur la plus scabreuse. « Je vois… dit-il. Severus, levez-vous s'il vous plait et asseyez-vous sur une chaise.»

Sevy prit son père par le bras pour l'obliger à se lever. Severus était blanc comme un linge et respirait difficilement. « J'aimerais comprendre ce qui se passe ici. Vous dites avoir trouvé ces… photos… sous la porte de votre classe ? »

Severus, qui venait de s'asseoir à bonne distance d'Ellie, hocha la tête. « Et aussitôt, vous avez demandé des explications à Hélèna, des explications plutôt orageuses si j'en crois Harry Potter qui est venu me chercher, à la demande de votre fils. »

Severus hocha de nouveau la tête, le visage dans ses mains, penché en avant les coudes sur les cuisses. « Quelqu'un a t-il une explication sur la provenance de ces clichés ? Insista le vieil homme.

-Non, avoua Severus.

-Non, fit de même Ellie.

-Tu mens, persifla le maître des cachots, ose me dire que ce n'est pas toi ? On te reconnaît parfaitement, en train de faire ces… saletés !

-TU NE DISAIS PAS ÇA QUAND C'ETAIT A TOI QUE JE LES FAISAIS !

-JUSTEMENT ! JE TROUVAIS QUE TU AVAIS DE L'ENTRAINEMENT !

-JE N'EN AVAIS PAS ! TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE TU ES LE SEUL !

-AH OUI ? ET ÇA C'EST QUOI ALORS ? C'EST MOI LE TYPE PEUT-ÊTRE ? NE TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE, ELLIE !

-SILENCE ! Tonna le Directeur, maintenant vous allez m'écouter tous les deux. Nous trouverons l'explication ! Si Hélèna dit que ce n'est pas elle, Severus, vous pourriez au moins l'écouter et ne pas vous braquer ! Avez-vous vérifié vos réserves récemment ? Vous manque t-il des ingrédients du genre « Peau de serpent du Cap ou Chrysopes » ?

-Polynectar ? demanda Sevy avec un intérêt soudain.

-Il ne me manque rien, j'étais en train de mettre l'inventaire au propre pendant le cours. Celui que j'ai fait hier après-midi, répondit Severus Rogue. »

Sevy regardait de nouveau les photos que Dumbledore avait posées sur le bureau. « Professeur Dumbledore… je reconnais l'arrière-plan. Les photos ont été prises dans la salle commune de Serpentard. »

Les yeux froncés, le vieux Directeur regarda le cliché, Severus en prit un lui aussi et fit de même.

« En effet, elles sont prises chez les Serpentards, fit le Directeur de Poudlard.

-Je ne suis jamais entrée dans la salle commune des Serpentards, je ne connais pas leur mot de passe et je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais trouver seule l'entrée de leurs cachots, annonça Ellie posément.

-Pffff !! fit son fiancé.

-Ça suffit Severus ! Le coupa-t-elle. Je t'ai dit et répété que ce n'était pas moi, je suis jamais entrée chez les Serpentards, je n'ai jamais fait de photos de cette nature, ni encore moins ce que tu vois sur l'une d'elle, avec un autre que toi. Maintenant si tu n'es même pas capable d'imaginer une seule minute que je puisse dire la vérité, je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance au moins un minimum et je vois que je me suis trompée. »

Elle sortit la bague de sa poche et la posa sur la table devant lui. « Reprends-la. Je pensais la garder toute ma vie au mieux, 10 mois au pire, mais en fait 36 heures c'est suffisant. Je m'en vais, je ne veux plus te voir tant que tu n'admettras pas que tu t'es trompé. Et comme tu ne l'admettras jamais… »

Ellie se leva et sans rajouter un mot ni regarder personne, elle sortit de la pièce, alla vers sa table dans la classe, ramassa ses affaires dans son sac et quitta le cachot désert, laissant les trois hommes dans le bureau du Professeur de Potions.

Elle courut dans les couloirs et monta les escaliers vers le 7ème étage aussi vite qu'elle le put et s'arrêta hors d'haleine devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. « Jour de fête » lança-t-elle haletante. Et elle se précipita vers son dortoir. Elle se mit à quatre pattes sous son lit et en sortit sa malle. Puis elle prit sa baguette magique dans la poche de sa cape et marmonna : « _failamalle_ » et toutes ses affaires se plièrent dans la grosse valise à ses initiales. Ensuite, d'un sort de déshabillage, elle retira son uniforme, prit la première robe de sorcière qu'elle vit pliée et se rhabilla d'un autre sortilège.

« DOLLY ! Appela-t-elle »

La petite Elfe transplana aussitôt. « Maitresse, Dolly peut faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Dolly, nous partons tout de suite, tu me fais sortir d'ici par la magie des Elfes, s'il te plait.

-La Maîtresse veut s'en aller ? Tout de suite ?

-Oui Dolly, immédiatement.

-Où désire aller la Maîtresse Ellie ?

- Je te le dis dans quelques minutes. »

Ellie prit le paquet de vêtements aux couleurs de l'école, le posa sur la malle et attrapa la main de l'Elfe. « Mais avant, je veux me débarrasser de ces oripeaux ! Emmène-moi dehors. »

Et dans un pop sonore, elles disparurent du dortoir en emportant la malle.

* * *

Ellie n'assista à aucun des cours, ni aux deux repas. Le Professeur Rogue ne parut pas non plus dans la Grande Salle. Les Gryffondor montèrent vers leur salle commune. Hermione pensant trouver Ellie dans leur dortoir, monta l'escalier. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusque là, Lavande ouvrit la porte, effarée, et sortit sur le palier : « Hermione ! Ellie est partie, sa malle n'est plus là, elle a tout emporté.

-Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune brune aux cheveux indisciplinés »

Elle monta les dernières marches et poussa Lavande pour se précipiter dans leur dortoir. Le lit d'Ellie était fait, la malle n'était plus dessous, la table de nuit qu'elle ouvrit, ne contenait plus rien.

« Merlin, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle est vraiment partie. »

Elle jeta son sac de cours sur son lit et sortit en courant, suivie de Lavande. Toutes deux dévalèrent les escaliers et Hermione cria à Harry et aux autres qui discutaient dans la salle commune : « Ellie est partie, elle a pris toutes ses affaires, il faut aller chez McGonagall ! »

* * *

« Calmez-vous, Miss Granger ! Que se passe t-il donc ? demanda la Directrice des Gryffondor, à sa meilleur élève. »

Elle regardait avec incompréhension la dizaine de Gryffondors alarmés, qui avait envahi son bureau.

« Professeur McGonagall, Ellie a pris sa malle et toutes ses affaires et elle a quitté l'école. Nous ne l'avons pas vue depuis ce matin, depuis le cours de potions où il y a eu cet incident avec le Professeur Rogue.

-Partie ? Miss Granger, suivez-moi chez le Directeur ! Les autres, vous restez dans votre salle commune ou vous vaquez à vos affaires !

-Professeur, Harry est allé prévenir Sevy dans l'appartement des Préfets-En-Chef.

-Bien, je pense qu'il aura l'idée de prévenir son père, il faut régler cette histoire au plus vite. »

Malheureusement l'histoire ne fut pas réglée. On ne retrouva pas Ellie ce soir là, ni les jours suivants. Sevy ne quittait plus sa chambre de Préfet-En-Chef, il avait refusé de rester chez son père et Ted lui tenait compagnie le plus souvent possible. Severus Rogue n'allait plus dans la Grande Salle pour les repas. Il errait la nuit dans le château en proie à l'insomnie, retirait des points et donnait des retenues à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas dans leurs dortoirs à l'heure du couvre-feu. En cours il devint infernal, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée, si c'était possible, même sa propre maison ne fut pas épargnée.

Lorsque la robe de sorcière d'Ellie fut rejetée sur le rivage du lac, le jeudi suivant, abimée par le calamar géant qui avait joué avec, il fut anéanti. Argus Rusard était venu dire au Directeur qu'il avait trouvé une robe aux couleurs de Gryffondor au bord de l'eau et Severus était là… prostré dans le fauteuil des visiteurs.

Albus se précipita au bord du lac suivi par Rogue et McGonagall. Il se pencha pour ramasser le vêtement que le concierge n'avait pas osé toucher et regarda l'étiquette cousue sur le col. « Hélèna Saint-Clair. Minerva c'est bien sa robe… soupira le vieil homme.

-Albus ! Ne me dites pas qu'elle s'est jeté à l'eau de désespoir ? demanda le Professeur de métamorphose, dans un cri horrifié. »

Severus s'avança vers le Directeur et tendit la main vers la robe, et quand il vit le nom de sa fiancée sur le vêtement en lambeaux, il poussa un gémissement et se laissa tomber à genoux par terre, le corps secoué de sanglots qu'il n'essaya même pas de dissimuler.

Les élèves s'étaient approchés du lac et avaient vu les enseignants sortir la robe de l'eau. La rumeur fit le tour de leur groupe en quelques secondes. Des filles de Gryffondor se mirent à pleurer, Luna tenait Hermione par l'épaule, les larmes aux yeux toutes les deux. Ginny sanglotait dans les bras de Harry : « Elle n'a pas fait ça, hein ? C'est pas possible ? Pourquoi ? Elle allait se marier… mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Albus Dumbledore mit sa main sur l'épaule de Severus dont le désespoir émouvait à présent les élèves. « Levez-vous, Severus, rien ne nous dit qu'elle ait fait ça. Personnellement, je n'y crois pas ! Sevy est encore là, rajouta t-il dans un murmure.

-C'est de ma faute, Albus, c'est de ma faute, je détruis tous les gens que j'aime, je suis un monstre ! »

Il pleurait sans retenue, indifférent aux élèves qui le regardaient, touchés par sa détresse. Deux élèves de Serpentard sortirent du groupe d'étudiants qui grossissait à présent. « Professeur Rogue, nous voudrions vous parler, tout de suite. C'est à propos d'Ellie. »

Severus Rogue leva la tête vers ses deux élèves, les yeux rouges et les larmes coulant sur son visage blanc. Devant lui, se tenaient Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

D'une petite voix, Blaise murmura : « Professeur, nous savons qui est responsable. »

* * *

Nott et Zabini étaient assis dans le bureau du Directeur. Severus et Minerva debout près d'Albus qui venait de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil derrière sa table de travail. Dumbledore tendit deux chocogrenouilles aux garçons qui les prirent en se regardant avec surprise.

« Merci Professeur, dirent-il en chœur.

-Monsieur Nott, Monsieur Zabini, vous avez exprimé le désir de parler à votre Directeur de Maison de sa fiancée. Que savez-vous exactement ?

-Monsieur, on voulait vous dire qu'on était désolé, on ne voulait pas qu'il vous fasse ça, on n'était pas d'accord, commença Zabini en regardant le Professeur Rogue, tandis que Nott hochait la tête avec assentiment.

-Bien, poursuivez Monsieur Zabini, insista le vieil homme à barbe blanche.

-C'est Malefoy qui a eu l'idée, Professeur. »

Severus ferma les yeux, les narines pincées et les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent lorsqu'il crispa sa main sur le fauteuil directorial.

Zabini continua ses révélations : « C'est lui qui a forcé la porte du labo photo de l'école et volé l'appareil de Colin Crivey. On ne savait pas on vous jure, rajouta t-il précipitamment en voyant l'air furieux du Professeur de Métamorphose. Il est venu nous dire qu'il allait jouer un mauvais tour à Ellie Saint-Clair pour se venger, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il a acheté du polynectar tout prêt à quelqu'un qu'il a rencontré à la Tête de Sanglier, un jour de sortie à Pré Au Lard. Il en a fait boire à Pansy, elle ne voulait pas, mais il l'a obligée. Et Goyle a fait des photos de Pansy sous polynectar et imperium, pour faire croire que c'était Ellie Saint-Clair. »

Albus Dumbledore regarda Severus Rogue avec attention : « Ce n'était pas Hélèna, Severus, elle vous avait dit la vérité. »

Minerva McGonagall prit alors la parole, « Mais comment a t-il fait ? Il fallait des cheveux pour mettre dans la potion !

-Il en avait une grande mèche, mais on ne sait pas comment il l'a eue, fit Nott qui n'avait encore rien dit.

-Ellie m'a dit que Malefoy lui en avait arraché, lors de l'agression, se rappela Severus. Merlin, j'avais oublié !

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu votre Directeur de Maison ? demanda Dumbledore aux deux garçons.

-On pensait que c'était juste une farce contre elle, mais quand vous avez dit que le Professeur Rogue voulait se marier avec elle, on a dit qu'on n'était pas d'accord, que ça devenait trop grave.

-Oui, ajouta Zabini, on ne voulait pas qu'il fasse de tort au Professeur Rogue. Jouer un sale tour à un Gryffondor oui, mais pas à notre Directeur de Maison. On… on est désolé Professeur, fit il en s'adressant à Severus, j'espère que vous la retrouverez.

-Bien. Vous allez maintenant retourner dans votre salle commune. Minerva, vous accompagnerez ces deux jeunes gens, ordonna le vieux Directeur. Et vous me ramènerez Monsieur Malefoy, je préfère que ce ne soit pas Severus qui descende, rajouta t-il en jetant un œil au visage livide et fou de douleur de son maître des potions.

-Où est-elle Albus ? Où est-elle ? J'ai… j'ai besoin d'elle, j'en peux plus, gémit Severus en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil libre, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Je sais, mon garçon. Votre statut d'âme sœur rend les choses encore plus douloureuses pour vous, malheureusement, mais elle doit être dans le même état que vous actuellement, si ce n'est pire. Et je n'ai aucune idée quant à l'endroit où elle se trouve. J'ai envoyé des membres de l'Ordre fouiller le Manoir Wentworth, il n'a pas été ouvert depuis cet été. Elle n'y est pas allée. Elle ne connaît que celui là, donc je ne sais pas… soupira t-il.

-Si on ne la retrouve pas, Sevy va disparaître… ajouta Severus.

-Oui, et il faut espérer que son instinct lui dictera de faire demi-tour pour le sauver, mais plus le temps passe, plus ce sera difficile pour vous deux, vous ne lui avez pas fait confiance, Severus. Vous avez laissé votre colère vous aveugler. Il faudra que vous fassiez plus attention… si nous la retrouvons. »

* * *

Un calme sinistre régnait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, en ce samedi après-midi. Toute l'école avait appris que la disparition d'Ellie était due à un piège tendu par Drago Malefoy, pour lui faire rompre ses fiançailles.

Le désespoir de l'horrible maître des potions faisait peine à voir, même ceux qui le détestaient étaient tristes pour lui. « Il l'aime vraiment ! Vous auriez vu dans l'état qu'il est ! confia Ron, racontant aux autres qu'il avait croisé Rogue que Dumbledore traînait par le bras pour lui faire prendre l'air. Merlin… si on m'avait dit un jour que ce bâtard graisseux me ferait pitié…

-Sevy va mal aussi, révéla Teddy. Il est presque aussi désespéré que son père. Ça commence à devenir inquiétant, personne ne sait où elle est. Dumbledore a fait des gens aller voir au Manoir Wentworth, mais personne n'y a mis les pieds depuis des mois. »

Neville, le nez plongé dans un livre de botanique, écoutait distraitement en soupirant. Il aimait bien Ellie, ils discutaient souvent de botanique, comparant des espèces magiques venues de France et d'autre spécifiques de l'Angleterre. Il l'avait aidée à apprendre leurs noms en anglais, il en avait ressenti une vive satisfaction d'avoir pu l'aider par ses connaissances.

Il tourna une page d'un geste machinal et regarda le dessin qui était dessus. Son front se plissa, il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose, ouvrit la bouche et la referma comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Harry ! Hermione ! Je crois que je sais où est Ellie, il faut le dire à McGonagall ! »

* * *


	17. La maison de la plage

« Parlez, Monsieur Londubat, que savez-vous au juste ? demanda le Professeur McGonagall d'une voix impérieuse, au jeune Gryffondor.

-Avec Ellie, on parle souvent de botanique, Professeur, et je me suis souvenu de quelque chose, tout à l'heure ! Le _Lamina magicus_ ! fit-il, triomphant.

-Mais, qu'est-ce donc ? insista la Directrice des rouge et or »

Une voix grave se fit alors entendre doucement : « Une espèce d'algue magique très rare qui ne pousse que sur certaines côtes de la Manche, on l'utilise dans quelques potions médicomagiques.

-Merci, Severus, continuez Londubat !

-Ellie m'a dit qu'elle possédait une petite maison de pêcheur sur une plage, en France, en Bretagne. Et que cette algue là, et bien y en avait partout autour de chez elle. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'en ramènerait, quand elle irait. C'est une maison de moldu, dont elle a hérité de sa marraine. Elle aime bien aller là-bas. Je crois qu'elle doit y être, Professeur McGonagall.

-Monsieur Londubat, savez-vous où se trouve exactement cette maison ? demanda la Directrice des Gryffondor. »

Neville hocha la tête et ouvrit son grimoire d'herbologie. Il désigna un point sur une carte et répondit « Ici ! et la maison s'appelle Ty Ar Mor. Il y a plein d'hortensias et de…

-Monsieur Londubat, le nom du village ! Le connaissez-vous également ?

-Oui, Professeur Rogue, c'est Saint-Arthur sur Mer.

-J'y vais, Minerva ! Prévenez le Directeur tout de suite. »

Severus Rogue, le cœur battant d'un fol espoir, se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de Minerva McGonagall et s'arrêtant subitement, il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et murmura :

« Merci, Londubat. 30 points pour Gryffondor, pour votre présence d'esprit et vos connaissances pour une fois utiles.

-De… de rien, Professeur Rogue. »

Severus hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce sans refermer la porte. Il se précipita hors du château en courant et traversa le parc, sans se soucier de la pluie qui lui cinglait le visage. Arrivé aux grilles de Poudlard, il s'arrêta une fois qu'il les eut franchies, se concentra sur sa destination et transplana immédiatement.

* * *

Severus Rogue se retrouva sur une plage où soufflait un vent de tempête. De gros nuages noirs s'amoncellaient dans le ciel et la mer houleuse et sombre était crénelée d'écume. L'air froid était chargé d'iode et il resserra les pans de sa cape en frissonnant. Il regarda partout autour de lui pour se situer et découvrir où il avait transplané. Ses chaussures s'enfonçaient dans le sable humide, la plage déserte était bordée d'ajoncs et de genêts, et un toit d'ardoises anciennes dépassait d'une rangée d'arbustes dénudés. Un sentier de terre sablonneuse semblait se diriger par là. Il le suivit et arriva devant une maison basse sans étage, toute en vieilles pierres. Elle était entourée d'un jardinet qui paraissait fort délaissé, et dans lequel tout poussait n'importe comment, surtout les mauvaises herbes. De la fumée sortait d'une cheminée et il voyait une lumière électrique briller à travers les petits carreaux habillés de dentelle. La porte et les volets disjoints étaient peints en bleu lavande. Une petite pancarte usée par les embruns indiquait « Ty Ar Mor ». C'était bien la maison et elle était occupée. Le Professeur Rogue, une sourde angoisse au ventre, poussa un portillon de bois qui grinça, et entra dans le jardin. Il allait frapper à la porte, quand il entendit une voix : « Severus ? »

Il se retourna immédiatement et vit Ellie s'approcher de lui. Elle venait de contourner la maison et portait un panier de bûches. « Comment… comment m'as-tu trouvée ? »

Elle était pâle et semblait avoir maigri, ses yeux étaient tristes et rougis. Le cœur du Professeur Rogue se remit à battre la chamade. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et murmura : « Ellie… je t'ai cru morte, j'ai eu si peur… si tu savais… pardon.

-Viens, Severus, ne reste pas dehors, tu n'as pas une cape assez épaisse, tu vas prendre froid. Entre. »

Elle le prit par le bras pour le faire entrer, il se laissa guider sans réagir. La pièce était chaude et accueillante, un feu crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée. Les murs étaient blanchis à la chaux, des tapis de toutes les couleurs jonchaient le sol, et un gros canapé recouvert d'une couverture de patchwork se tenait au milieu du salon. Partout des meubles en bois ciré accentuaient l'impression de douceur.

Ellie ferma la porte à clé, posa son panier et retira sa cape qu'elle accrocha à un vieux porte-manteaux, puis elle regarda Severus sans animosité, vit son extrême paleur, ses yeux rouges, ses cernes et les plis aux coins de sa bouche. « Comment tu as fait ? redemanda t-elle.

-Neville Londubat et le _Lamina Magicus,_ répondit-il simplement.

-Ooohhh ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Neville t'aurait été utile un jour.

-Ellie… C'était Malefoy… c'est lui qui a fait les photos. Je… pardon… je ne t'ai pas cru, je m'en veux…

-Viens… assieds-toi, dit-elle en lui désignant le canapé. Tu as dû avoir froid, tu veux une tasse de thé ? »

Severus alla s'asseoir sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Ellie appela : « DOLLY !» et l'Elfe sortit de la cuisine. « Maitresse ? Maitre Rogue, Dolly vous dit bonsoir Monsieur, fit l'Elfe en s'inclinant.

-Dolly, s'il te plait, apporte-nous du thé.

-Maitresse, vous désirez quelque chose à manger ? Vous n'avez rien mangé depuis des jours, mais maintenant que le Maitre est là, peut-être mangerez-vous ?

-Dolly… pesta Ellie, n'en rajoute pas ! »

L'Elfe sortit de la pièce en souriant et retourna dans sa cuisine.

« Maître ? Pourquoi elle m'appelle comme ça ?

-Ça… c'est un coup de ton fils, tu lui demanderas des explications. Il lui a dit qui tu étais pour moi et moi pour lui, donc pour Dolly tu es son Maître au même titre que Sevy. Comment va t‑il ? Ajouta Ellie

-Mal… presque aussi mal que moi, et en plus il m'en veut à mort. Ellie, je t'en supplie, reviens… pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ? Et ta robe dans le lac pourquoi ? J'ai cru que tu étais morte, j'ai eu si mal… murmura le maître des cachots.

-Je déteste cet uniforme, répondit-elle doucement, et quand je suis partie, il représentait toute la douleur que je ressentais, toute… ta haine, toutes les choses horribles que tu m'avais dites et je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je me suis déshabillée et je l'ai jeté dans le lac pour ne plus jamais le voir. Je ne pensais pas que tu le retrouverais et que tu me croirais morte, Severus. Mais je ne pouvais plus rester, c'était trop dur.

-Ellie… Malefoy a utilisé les cheveux qu'il t'avait arraché, dans du polynectar qu'il a fait boire à Pansy Parkinson et il a utilisé l'imperium pour la convaincre de faire les photos.

-Comment as-tu su ?

-Nott et Zabini sont venus spontanément le dénoncer, quand ils m'ont vu… pleurer, murmura t-il.

-Toi ? devant tes élèves ? »

La voix d'Ellie s'étrangla et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Severus la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces. « J'ai besoin de toi, Ellie… je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… je suis trop malheureux… je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse plus jamais.

-Severus… j'ai besoin de toi, de ta confiance, de ton amour. Si je ne peux pas compter sur toi, sur qui le pourrais-je ? Tu m'as jugée sans me laisser une chance, tu m'as rejetée comme tu as un jour traité Lili Potter de sang-de-bourbe alors qu'elle était ton amie. Tu as refait exactement la même erreur avec moi que celle que tu as faite ce jour-là. Je pensais que tu aurais compris la leçon…

-Je suis désolé… cette fois-ci, j'ai compris.. j'ai compris… »

Severus se laissa glisser sur le sol et posa sa tête sur les genoux d'Ellie, enfouissant son visage dans le long pull irlandais qu'elle portait comme une robe moldue. Ellie l'entendit sangloter et lui caressa les cheveux. « Severus… s'il te plait. Ne pleure plus… Je ne peux pas le supporter, ça me fait trop mal. Tu m'as tellement manqué, tu sais ? Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi dur d'être séparée de toi. Oncle Albus m'avait prévenue mais je n'imaginais pas. Je n'arrive plus à manger, ni à dormir…

-Moi non plus, avoua Severus, la voix étouffé par le pull d'Ellie. Je passe mes nuits à errer dans le château sous les moqueries de Peeves. Sevy ne sort plus de la chambre du Préfet-En-Chef. J'ai tout gâché…

-Relève-toi, mon chéri, lui demanda Ellie. »

En entendant cette tendre appellation, Severus redressa la tête, plein d'espoir. Ellie lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains, se pencha vers lui et sa bouche chercha les lèvres du Professeur de Potions.

Severus poussa un soupir et se redressa, les lèvres collées à celles d'Ellie. Il la prit dans ses bras l'allongea à demi sur le canapé et se colla à elle. Sa langue cherchait furieusement celle de sa fiancée, il ne s'en lassait pas. Il respirait fort et la caressait à présent, les mains glissant sous le long pull.

« Calme-toi, lui dit-elle en le repoussant doucement, Dolly va arriver avec le thé. Nous reprendrons cette… discussion après l'avoir bu. »

Elle laissa sa main parcourir les traits rudes de son amant, s'attardant sur sa joue et effleurant de son pouce sa bouche sensuelle et agréablement ourlée.

L'Elfe entra avec un plateau qu'elle posa sur une table basse et servit deux tasses de thé à ses maitres avec un large sourire. Puis elle s'inclina et retourna vers sa cuisine en sautillant de satisfaction.

Ellie tendit une tasse pleine à Severus puis se roula en boule contre lui pour boire la sienne. Elle regardait les flammes danser dans l'âtre la tête posée sur la poitrine du monstre des cachots. Severus passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et lui caressa le cou. Ellie posa sa tasse vide sur la petite table et lorsque Severus eut terminé la sienne, elle la lui prit des mains et la tasse vide alla rejoindre la sienne. « Viens… lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main. »

Elle se leva et il la suivit sans rien dire. Ils se dirigèrent vers une porte basse au fond de la pièce et elle le fit entrer dans une chambre aux rideaux clos. Ellie referma la porte et regarda Severus. « Je crois que nous avons quelque chose à faire, quelque chose que nous aurions du faire depuis très longtemps, murmura t-elle. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et le regardant dans les yeux sans plus ajouter un mot, elle commença à défaire les innombrables boutons de la robe de sorcier de son fiancé. Severus retira sa cape et la jeta sur une chaise, puis il défit les boutons de ses manches et sa robe de sorcier tomba à terre, révélant sa chemise blanche. Ellie se nicha dans ses bras avec un soupir de bonheur. « Severus, fais-moi l'amour… maintenant. »

Ces mots galvanisèrent le Maître des Potions. Il souleva la robe pull d'Ellie et la lui fit passer par dessus la tête. Elle se baissa pour retirer ses bottes et ses collants de laine tandis que Severus se débarrassait de sa chemise, de ses chaussures et de son pantalon. Il dégrafa le soutien-gorge blanc en satin de sa compagne et la souleva pour la porter jusqu'au lit. Ellie s'allongea dans la pénombre. Severus à genoux devant elle, fit glisser le slip blanc d'Ellie sur ses cuisses et le jeta dans la pièce. Puis il retira son boxer, révélant l'étendue de son désir. Il s'allongea sur sa fiancée et lui captura les lèvres dans un baiser passionné et sensuel. Ses mains fébriles parcouraient le corps soyeux d'Ellie s'attardant sur ses seins fermes, glissant sur son ventre jusqu'à son intimité. Ellie soupira et écarta spontanément les jambes pour qu'il la caresse. Les doigts du Professeur de Potions trouvèrent immédiatement l'endroit le plus sensible du corps de la jeune fille. Ellie se mit à gémir en lui caressant les épaules et les cheveux. Encouragé, Severus descendit sa tête, embrassant son ventre et joignit sa langue à ses doigts. Ellie poussa un petit cri de plaisir, qui électrisa le corps de Severus. Fou de désir, il entreprit de lui donner un premier orgasme. Il glissa un doigt jusqu'à l'ouverture encore close et l'inséra tout doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il entama un léger va et viens qui la fit gémir plus fort. Sa respiration était haletante, elle gémissait en s'accrochant aux draps. Puis elle poussa un râle plus profond en s'arqueboutant. Severus sentit des contractions rythmées autour de son doigt et cessa doucement sa caresse. Il retira sa main et sa bouche puis se mit à genoux entre ses jambes. Ellie anéantie par le plaisir, ne réagissait plus. Les yeux fermés, elle reprenait sa respiration. « Détends-toi, ma chérie, lui dit-il, je vais aller doucement. ». Les yeux brillants d'excitation, Severus prit son sexe dans sa main et le plaça devant l'entrée si convoitée. Il souleva les cuisses d'Ellie de ses deux mains et l'attira doucement vers lui. Au comble de la félicité, il sentit sa chair chaude et humide s'ouvrir pour lui, il perçut la résistance de son hymen et continua sa progression avec le plus de douceur possible. Ellie poussa un petit cri lorsque la résistance cessa et il entra complètement en elle en poussant un gémissement de bonheur. Le corps de Severus était couvert de sueur, il tremblait de désir, son sexe était si dur qu'il en était douloureux. Il attendit quelques secondes qu'elle s'habitue à cette intrusion et se mit lentement à bouger en elle, ses mains crispées sur les cuisses d'Ellie. « Severus… lui dit-elle en lui tendant les bras »

Il se coucha sur elle et l'enserra de ses bras, Ellie glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de jais de son amant et chercha sa bouche. Tout en l'embrassant, il continuait d'aller et venir en elle, de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait le plaisir monter. Il gémissait à présent la tête dans son cou, le visage enfoui dans les longs cheveux blonds. Il sentit Ellie respirer de plus en plus fort et se contracter dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et poussa un long gémissement rauque. « Severus… cria t-elle » . Ivre de bonheur et de désir, le maitre des cachots donna un plus violent coup de rein en elle qui lui arracha une explosion de plaisir, et secoué de spasmes il éjacula pour la première fois dans le corps de sa future femme.

Il resta en elle plusieurs minutes, sentant son érection diminuer pour finalement l'abandonner provisoirement. Il se retira alors et s'allongea près d'elle, épuisé. Puis il prit sa baguette et lança un sort de nettoyage. Ellie ouvrit les draps et ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures chaudes et moelleuses. Elle se colla à lui et lui demanda : « Tu as aimé ?

-C'était super, il n'existe rien de meilleur sur terre, je crois, fit-il en soupirant d'aise. Ça va ? Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ?

-Non du tout, je pensais que ça aurait été pire. Tu sais quoi, chéri ? J'adore ça ! »

Severus se mit à rire : « Ah oui ? et bien tu n'as pas fini, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot…

-Professeur Rogue, que me dites-vous là ? Quelles sont ces promesses insensées ? Attention, je vais vous prendre au mot, moi aussi.

-J'espère bien, ma chérie, répondit-il en l'embrassant doucement .

-Je crois que lorsque le Professeur Lupin nous fera le cours sur les patronus, je n'aurais qu'à penser à ce moment pour faire le plus beau de la classe ! »

Severus éclata de rire. « J'espère que le loup-garou ne te demandera pas le souvenir que tu auras utilisé, il en mourrait !

-Tu serais trop content !! tssss tssss ! Dis-moi mon cœur, tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'Oncle Albus avait fait à Malefoy quand Nott et Zabini l'ont dénoncé. J'y pense tout à coup.

-Il va passer en conseil de discipline et être renvoyé et ses deux complices avec lui, Crabbe et Goyle. Dumbledore lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'à la prochaine incartade c'était la porte. Lucius était fou de rage après son fils car il lui avait interdit de faire quoi que ce soit contre nous. Je crois que l'idée de notre mariage avait bien plu au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui voyait ainsi ma place se conforter auprès de Dumbledore, et ce que Drago avait tenté de faire, nous séparer, ruinait ses projets et mettait ce salaud de Lucius en position délicate.

-Excellente nouvelle ! Il nous a assez fait de mal…

-Dis-moi mon ange, tout à l'heure tu as parlé de patronus, tu sais produire un patronus ? Tu as appris ?

-Oui.

-Corporel ?

-Oui. Tu veux voir ? Je peux faire de la magie maintenant, je n'ai plus la Trace.

-J'aimerai assez voir ça. »

Ellie prit sa baguette qui était tombée par terre, elle était avant dans sa botte droite, et lança « spero patronum ». A la surprise de Severus, une délicate licorne argentée sortit de la baguette magique de sa fiancée et galopa autour du lit, puis s'évapora doucement.

« Magnifique !

-Mais non, banal ! Beaucoup de Gryffondors de 7ème année savent lancer un patronus tu sais ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu l'ignorais ?

-Potter, je le savais, mais les autres, non !

-Hermione c'est une loutre, Harry un cerf, Ron un chien, Seamus un truc avec des poils on ne sait pas trop ce que c'est. Ah ! Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle c'est un lièvre… Heuuuu… Ginny Weasley c'est un cheval, Neville je ne sais plus…

-Londubat aussi ?

-Ben oui, il n'est pas si nul que tu le crois, tu sais ! Et tes p'tits serpents hein ? Il ne savent pas je parie !

-Aucune idée, je te rappelle que je suis Professeur de Potions puisque ce cher Albus m'a refusé à chaque fois le poste de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal.

-Laisse donc Remus là où il est ! Il est parfait pour ce poste. Vrai, il est très bon, et très aimé par les élèves en général. Toi tu excelles en potions, mon cœur, ce serait un crime de gâcher tes talents.

-MMMmmm… je n'excelle qu'en potions ? c'est vrai ? pas ailleurs ?

-Si… je pensais à une chose aussi…

-Quoi ? te donner du plaisir ?

-Heuuu… je pensais à ton mauvais caractère… avoua la jeune blonde.

-Comment ? Mon mauvais caractère ? Tu vas me le payer…

-Ah ! Non ! Pitié ! Pas les chatouilles, pas les chatouuuuuilles ! Je préfère un baiser !

-Un baiser ? Je crois que je peux faire ça, déclara-t-il. »

Reprenant son sérieux, Ellie regarda Séverus et lui glissa un bras autour de son cou. « Finalement je crois que je voudrais plus qu'un baiser… murmura-t-elle »

Ces mots firent couler du feu dans les reins du maître des cachots et Ellie sentit le sexe de Severus se dresser aussitôt contre elle. Elle glissa sa main contre sa cuisse pour le caresser, il se mordit la lèvre et son regard se voila. Ellie approcha ses lèvres de celles de son fiancé et les emprisonna sous la douce caresse de ses baisers. Ils firent l'amour presque toute la nuit et ne s'endormirent qu'au petit matin épuisés et comblés.

* * *

« Ellie, tu rentres avec moi à Poudlard ? Demanda Severus en reprenant du rôti et des pommes de terre pour la 3ème fois

-Je ne peux pas rester loin de toi sans souffrir, alors oui, je rentre. Merlin ! tu es affamé, tu n'as rien mangé de la semaine ou quoi ? demanda t-elle.

-Presque rien, avoua-t-il, et je crois que je ne suis pas le seul, si j'en crois Dolly.

-C'est vrai, mais ça ne passait pas.

-Chérie, tu as un hibou ?

-Non, c'est une maison moldue, Severus, on peut vivre complètement ici sans magie. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut. Mais on peut demander à Dolly de porter un message, si tu veux.

-Oui, je veux bien, j'ai peur qu'Albus s'inquiète de ne pas me voir revenir. Comme ça, on aura quelques heures devant nous. Tu as du parchemin et une plume ?

-Non, chéri, du papier moldu et des stylos, si tu veux.

-C'est pareil, du moment qu'on peut écrire.

-Dans le tiroir derrière toi, Severus.

-Ellie… tu veux toujours qu'on se marie ?

-Oui, mon cœur, et toi ?

-Ça te dirait dans deux semaines ?

-Si vite ? Demanda Ellie, surprise.

-Pas envie d'attendre pour dormir avec toi toutes les nuits.

-Tu es trop mignon quand tu veux, tu sais ? Dit-elle en riant.

-Le 18 ? ça marche ?

-Ça me va ! Mais il va falloir que je fasse vite pour une robe alors !

-Ellie, tu veux bien la remettre maintenant ? »

Severus sortit de sa poche la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait offerte à Ellie et qu'il avait conservée sur lui depuis qu'elle l'avait déposée sur la table de son bureau. Avec un sourire, Ellie tendit sa main gauche par dessus la table de la salle à manger et Severus, lâchant ses couverts, prit les doigts de sa fiancée entre les siens et fit glisser la bague à l'annulaire de la jeune fille d'un air ravi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Albus Dumbledore absolument radieux, reposait sur son bureau le message de Severus que Dolly venait de lui apporter.

_Nous rentrons tout à l'heure, tout va bien, réservez Fudge pour le 18 octobre et prévenez Sevy._

_Severus_

* * *


	18. Retour à Poudlard

Severus et Ellie se trouvaient à présent devant les portes de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. C'était l'heure du diner, et les bruits qu'ils percevaient indiquaient que la vaste pièce au plafond magique etait remplie d'élèves. « On entre, tu crois ? demanda Ellie, anxieuse, à son fiancé.

-Albus doit nous attendre, je présume, et Sevy aussi. Et puis tous ceux qui se sont inquiétés pour toi aussi, non ? répondit le maître des potions.

-Ensemble ? murmura Ellie en le regardant.

-Mieux que ça, mon ange, dit-il en l'embrassant sur les cheveux ».

Severus passa son bras autour des épaules d'Ellie, ce qui n'était pas difficile, vu qu'elle lui arrivait à la poitrine. Il était si grand à côté d'elle. Ellie se serra frileusement contre lui et passa son bras autour de la taille du Professeur Rogue. Puis elle entreméla ses doigts à ceux qui tenaient son épaule et poussa un soupir d'appréhension. Severus sourit et d'un coup de sa baguette les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux tandis qu'ils s'avançaient enlacés entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. Des cris de joie s'élevèrent de la table des Gryffondors et à la grande surprise des autres étudiants, les élèves de Serpentard se levèrent tous d'un même mouvement et applaudirent leur Directeur de Maison qui en resta bouche bée. Ne voulant pas en faire moins, une partie des Gryffondors se leva aussi, celle où se trouvaient les 7ème année, et le reste de la table suivit, ainsi que celles des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles, encouragés par cette démonstration.

Les Professeurs assis à la Grande Table se regardèrent, interloqués de la réaction des élèves et se mirent à sourire. Le plus heureux fût ce diable de Directeur, qui un sourire hilare sur ses lèvres, leva sa coupe d'or devant le jeune couple. Severus relacha sa fiancée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des 7ème année et après lui avoir baisé la main, la laissa s'asseoir près d'Hermione qui se jeta sur Ellie et la serra dans ses bras. Puis un très lèger sourire aux lèvres, il alla serrer son fils dans ses bras, à la table des verts et argent et lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Severus Rogue se dirigea ensuite vers la table des professeurs, pour prendre place près du Directeur. Il fit un signe de tête de remerciement aux étudiants de sa maison, qui se rassirent, suivis par ceux des autres tables. Albus Dumbledore se leva.

« Nous sommes très heureux de vous revoir, tous les deux, fit-il à Ellie et Severus. »

Et se tournant vers les élèves, il leur annonça. « Le Professeur Rogue et Miss Saint-Clair m'ont fait savoir que leur mariage aura lieu le dix-huit octobre. Eh oui, si vite, ajouta t-il en riant. Bien entendu vous êtes tous conviés à cette fête unique dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Il faudra vous faire beaux et bien vous tenir, je peux compter sur vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire et des cris de liesse et des sifflements se firent entendre.

A la table de Gryffondor, Ellie était pressée de questions. Avant de les écouter et de répondre, elle se pencha en avant et dit : « Neville ? Merci, tu as été super ! »

Neville Londubat se mit à rougir, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, tandis que Seamus lui tapait dans le dos. « C'est rien Ellie, lui répondit-il.

-Je t'ai ramené plein de _Lamina Magicus_, rajouta-t-elle.

-J'aurais pas cru que tu y aurais pensé.

-Tu rigoles ? Je te l'avais promis ! »

Les questions fusèrent de partout. « Tu étais où ? Demanda Ginny.

-Pourquoi ta robe était dans le lac ? continua Harry

-Une minute ! J'ai très faim ! Interrompit la jeune blonde en riant. »

Elle se servit dans tous les plats, remplissant son assiette plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Puis elle regarda son tuteur qui parlait avec Severus, sous l'œil intéressé des Professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick.

« Ellie, fit Lavande, tu sais que Rogue a donné 30 points à Neville ?

-Quoi ? Non je ne le savais pas. »

Ellie n'eut pas le temps de continuer, deux bras puissants venaient de s'abattre sur elle, sous l'œil amusé de Teddy Lupin. Sevy Rogue n'avait pas pu résister, il venait de se jeter sur sa future mère et la serrait dans ses bras. « Tout va bien, alors ? lui dit-il en français.

-Ou,i mon bébé, murmura-t-elle, tout est arrangé, et… même pour toi aussi, ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-C'est vrai ? géant ! Mais tu ne pourras plus approcher les licornes, chantonna-t-il.

-Non, seulement un horrible monstre des cachots. »

Sevy se mit à rire et lui plaqua un énorme baiser sur la joue sous l'œil intrigué de Ron qui jeta un regard inquiet sur son Professeur de Potions, toujours en grande conversation. Le fils du maître des cachots se redressa et retourna vers la table des Serpentards où Ellie le vit s'asseoir, aussitôt collé par Daphné Greengrass, sous le regard assassin de Pansy Parkinson. « Tiens… y a eu du changement, songea t-elle amusée.

-Alors ? Fit Hermione à brûle-pourpoint. Tu nous racontes ?

-Vous savez quoi au juste ?

-Pas grand chose, juste que Malefoy vous a fait un sale tour, mais on ne sait pas lequel, révéla Harry. Sevy a refusé d'en parler et Ted ne veut rien dire sans son accord. »

Ellie soupira, et entre deux bouchées, commença son récit à mi-voix, tous ses amis penchés vers elle.

« Malefoy a acheté du polynectar à quelqu'un à la Tête de Sanglier, il a mis dedans des cheveux qu'il m'avait arrachés, tu t'en souviens Mione ? des cheveux qu'il m'avait pris ? »

Hermione acquiesça, attentive. Ellie poursuivit : « Il en a fait boire à Pansy Parkinson, apparemment contre son gré, enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit. Et Malefoy a fait Goyle prendre des photos cochonnes d'elle, toute nue, déguisée en moi, avec l'appareil photo qu'ils avaient volé à Colin. Et aussi des photos où elle faisait des choses un peu spéciales avec un garçon. On ne voyait pas sa tête, mais je pense que ça devait être Malefoy. Ils ont mis les photos dans une grosse enveloppe. C'est celle que Severus a ramassé lundi au début du cours de potions. Et quand il l'a ouverte, vous avez vu sa tête !

-Merlin, fit Harry, c'était donc ça ? On a cru qu'il allait te faire du mal, Sevy était complètement paniqué, et puis tu es partie, Sevy nous l'a dit, on a supposé que tu étais dans le dortoir et Dumbledore a dit qu'il fallait te laisser que c'était pas grave. Seulement le soir les filles ont vu que tu étais partie pour de bon. Ça a fait mal. Dumbledore était vachement inquiet, et Rogue… une vraie loque toute la semaine. Je te dis pas comme on en a bavé tous, même les Serpentards ! Et puis Rusard a trouvé ta robe au bord de l'eau, et on a tous vu Rogue s'écrouler. Il nous a foutu les boules je te jure. Il pleurait comme un gosse, on n'aurait jamais pensé que ce mec avait un cœur, à part en pierre. Tu sais ce que je pense de lui, c'est un gros connard mais il t'aime, c'est plus qu'évident. Et on a vu Nott et Zabini venir lui parler, et il est parti avec eux et Dumbledore. Après, on a juste entendu que c'était Malefoy le responsable. Dumbledore l'a pas raté, tu peux me croire, et McGo n'a pas laissé Rogue s'approcher de lui de peur qu'il le tue. Son Mangemort de père s'est pointé pour le ramener chez lui et après les Crabbe et Goyle pères sont venus aussi., Ils n'étaient pas content, on les a vu repartir, ça a du chier pour la fouine et ses deux idiots, mais il n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient.

-Sevy a chopé Pansy, rajouta Ted, elle en a pris plein les dents, elle savait et n'avait rien dit. Il lui a foutu une tarte, je n'te dis pas ! Elle en avait la trace sur la figure le lendemain encore.

-J'ai vu qu'il est collé par Greengrass, maintenant dit Ellie amusée.

-Oh tu le connais, le soir même il l'a ramenée dans sa piaule et elle n'en est pas sortie avant le lendemain. Il était vachement mal tu sais, quand tu es partie, ajouta Ted Lupin.

-Ellie, t'étais où ? Insista Ginny.

-Dans une petite maison que je possède sur une plage. Neville connaissait l'endroit. Quand Severus a vu les photos, il a cru que c'était moi, et que je l'avais trahi et trompé car y en avait des carrément dégueu, croyez-moi. Il n'a rien voulu savoir quand j'ai dit que je ne comprenais pas d'où ça sortait. Il a un caractère de cochon je vous l'ai dit. Alors je suis partie, mon Elfe m'a fait sortir de Poudlard par transplanage d'escorte et voilà.

-Tu… tu as un Elfe ici ? Gémit Hermione.

-Merlin ! Hermione, grinça Ron, tu vas pas commencer avec tes histoires de SALE, hein ?

-C'est pas des histoires de SALE ! Tu sais ce que j'en pense !

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Ellie intriguée et Ron répondit.

-Hermione est contre l'exploitation des Elfes de maison, elle veut qu'ils soient tous libérés.

-Houuuu la la ! Fit Ellie, si un jour je disais à Dolly que je veux lui donner des vêtements, elle se suiciderait aussitôt ! C'est sa plus grande peur !

-Ah bon ? Dit Hermione en la regardant. Tu es sûre ?

-Oh oui ! Mais si tu veux tu pourras lui demander, je te la présenterai tout à l'heure tiens !

-Ellie, l'interrompit Ginny, tu ne nous as pas dit si Rogue t'avait trouvé facilement.

-Il semble que oui, Neville connaissait l'adresse de la maison et lui l'a donnée. Severus a transplané devant et je l'ai trouvé dans le jardin, au milieu d'une tempête.

-Pourquoi t'es pas rentrée aussitôt ? Demanda Parvati. »

Ellie s'empourpra et plongea le nez vers son assiette. « On avait des choses à se dire avant…

-Je vois, fit Ginny en riant. Dois-je en conclure que tu n'approcheras plus de licornes ?

-Il semblerait qu'en effet, je ne pourrai plus, avoua Ellie timidement. »

L'air épouvanté de Lavande les fit tous rire aux éclats. Dean lui tapota l'épaule. « Y a pire dans la vie Lav' et s'ils se marient de toute façon elle n'aura pas le choix, mais Ellie, bordel, c'est Rogue, je sais pas comment tu fais, il est spécial quand même ! Moi je serais une fille… beurrrrrkkkk !!

-JE suis une fille, et je peux t'assurer que je ne cèderais pas ma place pour tout l'or de Gringotts, répondit Ellie avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Oooooohhhh !! Fit Ginny amusée, les yeux brillants, il est si bon que ça au pieu ?

-Gin', t'as pas honte là ? Si maman t'entendait ! Gronda Ron.

-La ferme Ronald ! C'est pas parce que toi tu es puceau à vie que tout le monde doit être comme toi. »

Harry s'étrangla et avala de travers. Hermione lui tendit un verre d'eau en riant. Parvati que la question de Ginny intéressait au plus haut point, insista. « Alors ? il est bon ? Tu t'éclates avec lui ? »

Ron était rouge comme une tomate d'entendre les filles parler. Neville regardait son assiette, un peu gêné.

« Disons qu'il n'est pas seulement doué que pour les potions et hurler sur les Gryffondors. Ça ira comme ça ?

-Ooooooohhhh ! Firent-il en chœur.

-Arrêtez… dit Ellie, si jamais il comprend de quoi vous parlez, il va vous le faire payer cher, croyez-moi. Il n'a pas un caractère facile et je sais de quoi je parle, il vaut mieux éviter de le mettre en colère.

-Ça ne te fait pas peur ? Demanda Hermione

-Parfois, répondit sa blonde amie, mais il fait des efforts maintenant, il a eu trop peur.

-Ellie et ta robe ? pourquoi elle était dans le lac ? demanda Neville qui n'avait encore rien dit.

-J'étais en colère et je n'aime pas les uniformes en général, alors je l'ai balancée de rage, c'est tout. Je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'elle serait retrouvée et que Severus me croirait noyée. Tu peux me passer le jus de citrouille Harry, s'il te plaît ? »

Il lui tendit la carafe et elle se servit un grand verre. « Sinon quoi de neuf ?

-Pas grand chose, répondit Ted, mon père a passé un savon à Rogue, Sevy lui a fait la gueule jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Trelawney a prédit ta mort, je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas à table, tu as cassé son p'tit effet. Rogue a dit que si elle ouvrait encore la bouche, il lui ferait avaler une de ses boules de cristal entière. Seamus s'est endormi pendant le cours de Binns et il a ronflé.

-C'est pas vrai ! Vociféra l'intéressé, j'ai pas ronflé ! »

Sans se démonter Teddy continua. « On a commencé à voir les patronus avec mon père et les sortilèges protéiformes avec Flitwick, y a que Mione qui a réussi du premier coup celui là.

-Vous avez vu les patronus ? Mince j'ai raté ça !

-On a commencé à en parler, la théorie tout ça, les usages, le choix des souvenirs, la concentration. Je sais que vous savez presque tous le faire, mais mon père ne doit pas faire de différence à cause des autres maisons qui ne savent pas le faire, et qui ne savent pas qu'on sait non plus.

-Tu sais faire un patronus Ellie ? Demanda Ginny

-Oui, j'en ai fait un cette nuit pour amuser Severus.

-T'avais rien d'autre à faire ? Gloussa-t-elle.

-Heuuuu… joker ! Répondit Ellie en sautant sur le plat de tarte au citron.

-C'est quoi ton patronus ? Demanda Harry

-Une licorne…

-Tu arrives à la contrôler ?

-Oui, je l'ai fait trotter autour du lit…

-Autour du lit !! Remarqua Ginny en pouffant. »

Ellie la bouche pleine de tarte ne répondit pas, mais lui fit un clin d'œil amusé.

« Ellie, fit Lavande, Dumbledore a dit que tu te mariais le dix-huit ? Mais c'est dans moins de deux semaines !

-C'est Severus qui a choisi la date ce midi. Il est pressé, moi ça me convient très bien, le seul truc qui me gêne c'est que ses cachots c'est pas le top confort, sauf la salle de bain qui est magnifique. Enfin… on verra bien ! Et en plus, il faut que je prévois pour une robe rapidement, ça va être juste. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour choisir, les filles ! Ça vous dit une expédition chez GaiChiffon, samedi prochain ?

-Ouaaaaaais ! Fit Ginny, on y va toutes et on emmène Luna aussi !

-Absolument ! Acquiesça Ellie, mais vous faites gaffe, sinon je vais être en jaune avec des radis imprimés si on la laisse faire.»

Ils se mirent tous à rire de bon cœur. Il fut donc convenu que le samedi suivant serait la grande expédition spéciale robe de mariée.

« Dès que l'annonce de ton mariage sera dans la Gazette du Sorcier, Rita Skeeter va te tomber dessus comme Tu-Sais-Qui sur un né-moldu, fit Seamus. J'ai vu qu'elle a déjà publié des trucs sur toi dans Sorcière-Hebdo, ma mère lit ça, ajouta-t-il.

-Elle ne raconte que des conneries. Je ne veux pas qu'elle écrive une seule ligne sur mon mariage, je suis sûre qu'elle va essayer de démolir Severus et il n'en est pas question. J'avais pensé à un truc, mais je sais pas ce que ça vaut.

-Dis toujours, répondit Harry en reprenant pour la 3ème fois de la tarte à la mélasse.

-Ben, donner l'exclusivité du reportage photo à Colin et le texte et les droits de publication au père de Luna. Comme ça en plus, le p'tit Colin aura ses premières photos dans la presse !

-Génial ! t'entends ça Colin ? Dit Harry

-Ouais, c'est super, merci Ellie, je te ferai un méga truc !

-Ellie, fit Ron tout à coup, y a ton mec qui te regarde depuis un bout de temps. On dirait qu'il a fini de manger et qu'il veut partir. Il s'est levé et il est près de la porte depuis une minute. »

Ellie se retourna vers la table des professeurs et vit Severus qui attendait le visage fermé. « Merci Ron, j'ai fini, j'y vais aussi, je vous rejoins là-haut je vais parler à Severus. »

Le blonde Gryffondor se leva de table et se dirigea vers le Professeur de Potions, en profitant du mouvement des Serpentards qui sortaient, pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Ses amis la virent s'approcher de son fiancé et lui parler. « Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'ils se disent, soupira Ginny, curieuse.

-Oh ! Fit Ted, rien de plus facile. Il lui demande de quoi on a causé, elle répond des cours qu'elle a ratés, de sa robe de mariée, des photos de mariage et de Rita Skeeter qu'elle n'aime pas.

-Tu lis sur les lèvres ? Demanda Harry surpris

-Ça peut parfois servir… répondit le métamorphomage. Maintenant, il lui demande si elle vient dormir avec lui cette nuit. Elle répond qu'elle ne peut pas que ce n'est pas correct pour l'instant. Il dit qu'il va avoir froid sans elle et qu'il voudrait bien se réveiller dans ses bras demain matin. Whaouuu c'est chaud !

-Eh ben ! j'aurais pas cru ça de ce bâtard graisseux, ricana Harry.

-Elle lui dit qu'elle voudrait bien encore faire l'amour avec lui toute la nuit, hé bé, mais qu'il devra attendre un peu encore.

-Il répond quoi, il répond quoi ? Insista Ginny excitée.

-Arrêtez ! c'est pas gentil ce que vous faites, gronda Hermione.

-Il dit qu'il ne peut pas se passer d'elle et qu'il l'aime. J'arrête, ça devient indiscret, je ne veux pas faire ça à Ellie.

-Il lui a dit « je t'aime ? » S'étonna Lavande.

-Oui, affirma Ted.

-Et elle a répondu ?

-Oui. Elle a dit « Je t'aime aussi, mon chéri ». C'est bon ! Stop ! Ça suffit, le reste ne nous regarde pas, je ne veux plus regarder, fit Ted en secouant la tête. J'aimerais pas qu'on me fasse la même chose si je disais ça à ma copine.

-Il va peut-être l'embrasser ? Suggéra Parvati.

-Non. Déclara Hermione. Ils se tiennent juste la main dans les plis de leurs capes. Ils ne feront rien de plus. C'est Rogue quand même. Il en a déjà montré beaucoup en arrivant ici avec elle dans ses bras.

-Ouais, c'est étonnant. Je me demande même pourquoi il a fait ça, dit Harry.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ? Pour montrer aux Serpentards qui voudraient faire comme Malefoy qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à toucher à elle ni même à y penser, affirma Hermione avec assurance.

-Elle revient ! On sort maintenant, dit Harry, et on la ferme hein ! Ne dites pas qu'on a écouté, enfin lu ce qu'ils se disaient. Pas la peine de foutre le bordel. »

Ellie rejoignit ses camarades rouge et or et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle. Severus avait pris la petite porte réservée aux Professeurs pour retourner dans la solitude de ses cachots.

Dans le dortoir des 7ème année de Gryffondor, la malle d'Ellie était revenue. Dolly l'avait replacée sous le lit de sa maitresse. Ellie se précipita dans la salle de bain avec un gros pyjama de flanelle rose, une robe de chambre en peluche rose aussi et sa vanity. Quand elle remonta vingt minutes plus tard en tenue de nuit, les autres filles et Ginny mangeaient des bonbons de chez Honeydukes sur le lit d'Hermione. « On peut voir ton Elfe ? demanda Ginny intéressée ?

-Si vous voulez mais, ne la traitez pas comme une bête curieuse ! DOLLY ! Appela Ellie. »

L'Elfe transplana aussitôt à l'appel de sa maîtresse. « Maitresse, vous avez besoin de Dolly ?

-Dolly, mes amies voulaient faire ta connaissance, répondit Ellie »

L'Elfe s'inclina, rose de confusion en tortillant le cache-bouillotte dont elle était vêtue.

« Voici Ginny, Hermione, Lavande… et Parvati.

-Bonsoir, Dolly, lui dirent l'une après l'autre les filles de Gryffondor.

-Dolly souhaite le bonsoir aux amies de sa maîtresse.

-Tu es heureuse Dolly ? Demanda Hermione. Tu aimes servir Ellie ?

-Dolly aime servir sa maîtresse, avoua l'Elfe en regardant Hermione avec inquiétude.

-Tu n'aimerais pas être libre comme Dobby ? Insista Hermione. »

L'Elfe se mit à trembler les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'accrocha à la robe de chambre d'Ellie et couina. « Dolly ne veut pas de vêtements, Dolly ne veut pas de vêtements. La maitresse n'aime plus Dolly ? »

Dolly commença à pleurer, Lavande la regarda avec tristesse et étonnement. « Dolly ! calme-toi ! lui dit Ellie. Tu sais très bien que tu n'auras jamais de vêtements. Je te l'ai promis. Tu me sers parfaitement et je suis ravie de t'avoir à mes côtés. »

L'Elfe leva ses grands yeux bleus en boules de loto sur Ellie et la regarda avec son adoration coutûmière. « Hermione te posait juste une question, Dolly, insista Ellie, tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Elle connaît Dobby et elle sait qu'il est libre. Tu sais aussi qu'il était malheureux chez ses maîtres et maltraité, tous les Elfes le savent. »

Dolly hocha la tête toujours accrochée à la robe de chambre d'Ellie. « Hermione voulait juste savoir si toi tu étais heureuse, précisa Ellie.

-Dolly est heureuse avec sa maîtresse,Miss. Et les Maîtres sont gentils avec Dolly aussi.

-Les maîtres ? de qui parle t-elle ? Demanda Hermione.

-De Severus et de Sevy, répondit Ellie. »

Puis en regardant Dolly, elle lui demanda « Dolly, surveille discrètement le Maître ce soir, et s'il demande une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, ne lui donne pas sans me prévenir. S'il insiste beaucoup, donne-lui tout de suite, mais préviens Maître Sevy.

-Oui Maitresse. Dolly fera ça.

-Tu peux retourner aux cuisines, Dolly.

-Dolly souhaite une bonne nuit à sa maîtresse, Miss. Et Dolly va surveiller le Maître. »

L'Elfe transplana et Hermione resta pensive. « Alors fit Ellie ? Elle semble maltraitée ? Malheureuse ? Tu as bien vu, sa hantise c'est d'avoir des vêtements.

-Je ne pensais pas voir un jour un Elfe souhaitant véritablement rester en esclavage, quoique je me souvienne de l'Elfe des Croupton, Winky, quand son maître lui a donné des vêtements pour la punir injustement, elle est devenue alcoolique, soupira Hermione.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Hermione. C'est la notion de privation de liberté et de droits qui te gène. Mais tu dois te rendre compte qu'il y a des Elfes qui sont heureux et fiers de servir leur famille. D'autres bien évidemment sont maltraités comme Dobby chez les Malefoy. Je sais ce que je dois à Dolly, elle m'a sauvé la vie lorsque j'étais petite. Elle m'a emportée hors du danger à la demande de ma grand-mère. Toute ma famille est morte et je ne dois la vie qu'à l'obéissance aveugle de Dolly. Je suis tout ce qui lui reste, et je n'ai plus qu'elle à part Oncle Albus et maintenant Severus et Sevy. J'ai dit à Dolly qu'elle aurait le droit de donner le biberon au bébé et de changer les couches, tu l'aurais vue ! C'était Noël avant l'heure.

-T'es enceinte ? S'horrifia Lavande.

-Non. Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas, mais pour être franche, ça ne saurait tarder, Severus fait tout pour.

-Tu veux un bébé avec Rogue, maintenant ? Et tes ASPIC ? Gémit Hermione.

-Je me fiche de mes ASPIC comme d'une crotte de croup. Je les passe pour le plaisir, je n'aurai jamais besoin de travailler de toute façon. Severus veut un enfant tout de suite, je lui donnerai son enfant.

-Merlin ! Je sais pas comment tu fais… tu le connais depuis pas très longtemps en plus, demanda Ginny.

-Le coup de foudre… on va dire ça comme ça. Au bout du troisième cours de potion on était déjà presque ensemble. Mais bon… j'avoue qu'au début j'ai eu un peu de mal à me faire à cette idée. Le fait qu'il soit un Professeur me gênait beaucoup, et aussi son comportement odieux en cours, mais je ne lui en parle jamais, c'est un sujet sensible et il ne faut pas réveiller un dragon qui dort comme vous le savez.

-Il est gentil avec toi ? Parce qu'il a l'air de bien t'aimer, insista Parvati la bouche pleine de chocogrenouille.

-Oui, il est gentil avec moi. Il n'est pas facile à vivre, il faut savoir le prendre, vous avez bien vu comment il est en cours, et comment il a explosé quand Malefoy nous a joué son sale tour. Mais il est très tendre, très amoureux, je ne me plains pas de lui.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il a… la Marque des Ténèbres ? Demanda Ginny.

-Ginny !! Pesta Hermione.

-Laisse Mione, c'est pas grave, beaucoup de gens savent que Severus a été un Mangemort il y a très longtemps. C'est Harry qui t'a dit je suppose ? Ça serait gentil que ça ne sorte pas d'ici s'il vous plait. Oui. Il a effectivement la Marque des Ténèbres sur un bras. Je ne lui en parle jamais, c'est un sujet délicat qui le fait souffrir. Elle est là, je n'y fais pas plus attention que si c'était un tatouage banal.

-Dis… pourquoi t'es pas sortie avec Sevy plutôt, il est super canon ce mec, vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda Parvati.

-C'est vrai qu'il est beau comme un Dieu, mais il est trop jeune pour moi, il me fallait un homme mûr.

-Mais Rogue… c'est pas un prix de beauté quand même, il est sinistre. Il ne doit jamais rire ni sourire. Rien.

-Mais non Ginny, il est comme tout le monde. Il sourit, il rit, il pleure, vous le savez puisqu'il paraît qu'il a craqué au lac. Il s'amuse, il plaisante, il est parfaitement normal.

-Pourquoi t'as dit à ton Elfe de le surveiller tout à l'heure ? Insista Ginny.

-Eh bien… il y a deux semaines il a un peu bu plus que de raison, parce que je n'avais pas passé la soirée avec lui mais ici avec vous et Sevy pour l'anniversaire de Mione. Il a presque vidé une bouteille de Vieil Ogden tout seul et Sevy et moi on l'a trouvé complètement saoul dans le salon. Alors comme il n'a pas l'habitude de boire, je ne vous dis pas dans l'état qu'il était. Et ce soir, je suis ici, avec vous dans le dortoir, Sevy est avec Greengrass en train de faire du jardinage… humm… enfin je m'en doute et je crains qu'il ne se sente seul. J'ai bien l'impression que l'amour le rend vulnérable et ça me gène un peu. C'est pour ça que je suis d'accord avec son désir qu'on se marie très vite. Une fois ensemble pour de bon, il se sentira bien mieux.

-Merlin ! Fit Parvati, tu vas être Madame Rogue. Et tu vas vivre en bas dans les cachots avec lui ?

-Tu veux qu'on vienne vivre ici avec vous ?

-Pouahhhh !! Répondit Lavande horrifiée, pitié, parle pas de malheur !

-Bon, sinon à part vouloir tout savoir sur ma vie privée, vous n'avez pas autre chose à me dire ? Du genre ou en est Lavande avec Ron-Ron ?

-Alors là ! Ricana Ginny, c'est LE mystère. Ron ne semble pas s'apercevoir que les filles existent encore sur terre.

-Dis-donc Ginny, ta mère qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait si elle savait que toi et Harry… en bref pas de licorne pour la petite Ginny ? Demanda Ellie au bord du fou rire.

-Hummm Hummm… J'hésite entre, petit A, m'accrocher au portail de Malefoy avec une pancarte « cadeau pour Vous-Savez-Qui », ou petit B, avada kevratisée aussitôt… si vous avez d'autres propositions… je vous écoute. grimaça la rouquine.

-Question importante, et chacune son tour pas de jalouses n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'il est bon au pieu ? Je te rappelle que tu m'as demandé si Severus était performant. Je te retourne la question.

-Heuuuu… je ne me plains pas… Rougit Ginny.

-Tu vois l'effet que ça fait, ce genre de question, Gin' ? Tu verrais ta tête ! Pouffa Ellie hilare.

-Moi je ne me vois pas faire ça, avoua Lavande, ça doit faire mal la première fois, rajouta t-elle la mine inquiète.

-Ça me fait peur aussi, acquiesça Parvati. T'as eu mal toi Gin' ?

-Un peu oui. Et moins la fois d'après, et plus du tout ensuite, révéla Ginny. Y a pas de quoi avoir peur tu sais.

-Mione, t'as pas peur toi ? Demanda Lavande.

-Comme tout le monde je suppose, mais comme je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion je n'y ai jamais vraiment songé.

-Ellie, il t'a fait mal Rogue ? Demanda Lavande.

-Non, pas du tout, au contraire c'était génial. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

-J'y crois pas, grinça Parvati, il a l'air froid, brutal, et il ne t'a pas fait mal ?

-Pas du tout, il est super délicat, attentif, tendre. Je vous l'ai dit : il est gentil avec moi… sauf quand Malefoy se mèle de nos affaires, mais bon… grimaça la Gryffondor. Tu me passes une chocogrenouille Parvati avant de tout manger en hippogriffe là ? »

Ellie n'eut pas le temps de prendre la chogrenouille que Parvati lui tendait, elle entendit un pop qu'elle connaissait bien et tourna la tête : Dolly venait de transplaner.

« Un problème, Dolly ? S'inquiéta Ellie alarmée, le front soucieux.

-Le Maître est triste, Miss, il n'a pas demandé de Whisky Pur Feu à Dolly, mais le Maître est triste.

-Il est couché ?

-Non Maîtresse, il a la tête dans ses bras et il ne bouge pas. »

Ellie soupira et se leva. « Les filles je vais voir ce qui se passe et je reviens aussitôt.

-Mais oui, c'est ça, on te croit, gloussa Ginny. Va le retrouve,r ton p'tit chéri !

-Dolly, emmène-moi tout de suite chez le Maitre, ordonna Ellie à son Elfe de maison. »

L'Elfe tendit ses mains à Ellie, et transplana dès qu'elle les eut saisies.

* * *


	19. Déménagement et robe de mariée

Ellie transplana dans le salon du Professeur Rogue avec Dolly. Severus était assis sur une chaise, affalé sur une petite table pleine de livres, la tête dans ses bras. Il ne bougeait pas. Le « pop » de Dolly ne le fit même pas réagir. Ellie s'approcha de lui tandis que l'Elfe retournait aux cuisines. Cette fois-ci, le bruit du transplanage elfique le tira de sa prostration et il leva la tête de ses bras. « Ellie… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venue voir comment tu allais, Severus, tu me manquais, lui dit-elle en souriant. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de venir te border.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Oh ! Une expression moldue que je trouve amusante. J'ai demandé à Dolly de me conduire ici, je ne me voyais pas affronter Rusard, Miss Teigne et les 7 étages de la Tour de Gryffondor.

-Ça veut dire quoi ton expression moldue ? Insista-t-il. »

Severus se redressa et restant assis sur la chaise, il attendit la réponse d'Ellie. Au lieu de dire quelque chose, elle dénoua son peignoir en peluche et le jeta sur le fauteuil. Toujours muette, elle défit les boutons de la veste de son pyjama rose et la laissa tomber à terre. Severus tendit la main vers elle et la jeune fille s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la toucher. Elle ne portait rien sous son haut de pyjama. Le maître des potions appuya sa tête contre le ventre de sa fiancée, ses deux mains glissant sur ses seins nus.

La jeune Gryffondor fit glisser son bas de pyjama sur ses hanches et ses cuisses et le laissa tomber à terre. Puis elle mit ses deux mains dans les cheveux de jais de son futur époux. « Et si tu retirais ta robe de sorcier avec ta baguette ? Murmura-t-elle.»

Sans un mot, Severus prit sa baguette magique sur la table et se lança un sortilège de déshabillage sans se lever. Puis il la reposa au même endroit.

Ellie s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de Severus, face à lui. « Je crois que je commence à comprendre ton expression moldue, dit-il en souriant.

-Je savais que tu étais un brillant sorcier, mon chéri. Répondit-elle avec humour.»

Ellie mit ses deux bras autour du cou de Severus Rogue et chercha sa bouche en se plaquant contre lui. Severus l'enlaça et lui rendit fougueusement son baiser. Elle sentait son sexe durcir contre le sien. Malicieusement, elle commença à se frotter dessus pour exciter son fiancé. « Merlin, Ellie… qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Soupira-t-il, tu veux me rendre fou ?

-Oui… je pense que ce serait une bonne idée, en effet, fit-elle en souriant. »

Severus respirait fort à présent. Ellie l'embrassait toujours et frottait son sexe mouillé de désir sur celui en érection de Severus qui n'en pouvait plus. Sans rien dire, elle se releva légèrement et s'empala sur lui.

Le Professeur de Potions poussa un long gémissement et renversa sa tête en arrière quand il sentit ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il s'accrocha à ses hanches et cacha son visage dans le cou de sa maîtresse. Ellie, le corps rempli de milliers de papillons, posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Severus et commença à se balancer sur lui. Dès les premiers mouvements, il perdit complètement pied. « Ellie… c'est… trop… je ne vais… pas… pouvoir… tenir… haleta-t-il.

-Je sais… je le sens… mais moi non plus alors… ne te gêne pas… »

Severus tenait les hanches d'Ellie entre ses deux mains et la faisait bouger à présent selon son propre rythme. Accrochée à son cou, elle gémissait les yeux fermés. Severus, couvert de sueur, rouge de désir, la regardait intensément. « Ellie, regarde-moi… demanda t-il »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. « Tu aimes… ce que je te fais… ma chérie ?

-Ou…oui… »

Severus accentua sa prise sur les hanches d'Ellie et la remua plus fort. Il grimaçait, essayant désespérement de se retenir pour prolonger ce moment intense et rendre la jouissance encore plus explosive.

Ellie commença à s'agiter, Severus la sentait trembler entre ses bras, elle pétrissait ses épaules en poussant des petits cris de plaisir. La regarder ainsi, rendait le maître des cachots fou de désir. Elle se cambra en arrière et il en profita pour attraper la pointe rose d'un de ses seins dans sa bouche en se penchant en avant. Son mouvement de succion fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase : la jeune blonde poussa un long gémissement et se laissa aller sans force dans les bras de Severus. Il sentit les contractions orgasmiques rythmées des muscles d'Ellie autour de son sexe et un dernier mouvement de rein lui arracha une éjaculation violente dont chaque long jet le fit rugir de plaisir.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans bouger, reprenant leur respiration, enlacés tendrement, leurs lèvres se frôlant tout doucement. « Mon amour… lui murmura Ellie, je viendrai tous les soirs te voir, d'ici qu'on soit mariés ou qu'on nous autorise à vivre ensemble, et tous les soirs on fera l'amour.

-Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, Ellie, je t'aime. Murmura Severus en réponse. »

* * *

« ALBUS ! Vous n'avez pas honte d'espionner ainsi Severus ? »

Minerva McGonagall venait d'entrer dans le bureau du Directeur, un plateau contenant deux tasses de thé et de la tarte au citron dans les mains. Elle posa le plateau sur le bureau et jeta un œil sur l'image animée qui flottait dans l'air.

On y voyait Severus et Ellie, nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se dire des mots d'amour.

« Ne me dites pas que vous les avez regardé faire l'amour ?

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, Minerva, avoua le vieil homme en refermant l'image d'un mouvement de sa baguette. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient faire ça sans presque se parler avant et dans le salon sur une chaise. Je commence à me demander s'ils ne communiquent pas par légilimancie.

-D'où Ellie aurait-elle appris ça ? Du lait ? du sucre ?

-Sucre seulement. Deux. Non vous avez raison, Severus n'aurait pas eu le temps de lui enseigner ça et d'ailleurs pourquoi faire.

-Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête, il n'y a sûrement rien de spécial derrière tout ça. C'est je pense, juste l'harmonie un peu étrange qu'il y a entre eux qui provoque tout ceci. Votre tasse Albus. En tout cas ça a drôlement évolué, on dirait. »

Albus Dumbledore prit la tasse des mains du Professeur de métamorphose et lorgna la tarte au citron.

« Elle est majeure, Minerva, c'était ma condition et Severus l'a respectée, depuis ils se rattrapent. Je suis quand même inquiet pour lui. Je le sens vulnérable depuis qu'il est amoureux et ça me dérange. C'est un garçon fort et courageux habituellement, et j'ai bien peur que Voldemort n'en fasse qu'une bouchée s'il se laisse aller ainsi. Je le regardais parce qu'il était avachi comme un veracrasse sur sa table sans bouger. D'habitude il s'occupe, il lit, il écrit, mijote des mixtures dont il a le secret, mais depuis que Sevy est arrivé et qu'Hélèna est dans sa vie… Rhhhhaaaa !! Je n'aime pas ça Minerva !

-Laissez Ellie s'installer chez lui.

-Comment dites-vous, chère Professeur ? Dit Albus en prenant le plus gros morceau de tarte.

-Albus, je vous dis de les laisser vivre ensemble, répéta la Directrice des Gryffondor. Le Professeur Rogue semble souffrir excessivement lorsqu'Ellie s'éloigne de lui ne serait-ce que de quelques étages. Et regardez, on dirait qu'elle est venue spontanément le retrouver alors que je l'ai laissée tout à l'heure en pyjama dans son dortoir. Toutes les filles de 7ème année mangeaient des bonbons, en tenues de nuit, dans le lit de Miss Granger. Je les ai aperçues, et j'arrive ici et elle est dans les bras de Severus. Ces deux là ne peuvent pas être séparés, chacun sent la souffrance de l'autre et ils se recherchent aussitôt instinctivement. Donc pour redonner son calme et sa force à Severus, laissez Ellie s'installer chez lui. De toute façon, ils seront mariés dans une dizaine de jours qu'est-ce que ça peut faire !? Toute l'école est au courant et demain les parents d'élèves qui ne savent pas, liront la nouvelle dans le carnet mondain de la Gazette du Sorcier. Même Vous-Savez-Qui sait !

-Je pense que vous avez raison, Professeur McGonagall. Je vais leur annoncer demain qu'elle va pouvoir emménager chez Severus, officiellement pour mieux préparer son mariage sans troubler le repos et le travail de ses condisciples. Et nous verrons si le Professeur Rogue reprend son calme habituel et ses esprits.

-Oh ! Je pense qu'il a aura des cernes sous les yeux pendant quelque temps et qu'il sera peut-être moins enclin à tyranniser ses élèves, vu la fatigue due à des nuits trop courtes, mais bon… plaisanta la Professeur de métamorphose.

* * *

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, Severus. Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière déjà, dit Ellie en se levant des genoux de son fiancé. »

Severus regarda son ventre et prit sa baguette pour lancer un sort de nettoyage sur ses poils collés de sperme. Ellie venait de remettre son pyjama et sa robe de chambre en peluche.

-Tu restes dormir avec moi ? Demanda le ténébreux professeur, avec espoir.

-Je ne peux pas, mon cœur, je dois retourner là-haut. Je voulais passer un petit moment avec toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes seul alors que moi je suis entourée.

-J'ai pourtant l'habitude d'être seul, mais j'ai du mal à le supporter en ce moment, soupira Severus.

-C'est encore cette satanée histoire d'âmes sœurs, je parie ! Râla Ellie, elle nous déboussole complètement. On est accroché l'un à l'autre comme si nos vies en dépendaient ! Et en plus c'est le cas ! Merlin !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ?

-…

-Chéri, va dormir… conseilla Ellie à son fiancé en lui caressant ses longs cheveux noirs. Profite d'être fatigué par l'amour et demain on se retrouve au petit déjeuner et en cours après. Et pitié… ne me fais pas le même plan que la semaine dernière. J'ai vécu l'horreur, j'ai cru te perdre, j'ai raté mon anniversaire…»

Elle se nicha dans les bras de son futur mari qui venait de se lever de la vieille chaise sur laquelle ils venaient de faire l'amour. « C'est vrai que tu n'as pas eu de fête d'anniversaire… et pas de cadeaux non plus alors ? Interrogea-t-il »

Ellie secoua la tête. « Personne n'a osé m'en parler d'ailleurs. Je laisse tomber. Mes 17 ans seront le plus mauvais anniversaire de ma vie ou presque, le dernier peut-être d'ailleurs, qui le sait ?

-Et c'est de ma faute en plus ! Je suis navré mon ange, murmura le professeur Rogue en embrassant les cheveux de la blonde.

-Non Severus, c'est la faute de Malefoy, tout le monde connaît ton sale caractère, il savait très bien que tu allais exploser de rage et m'en faire baver, c'était la logique même. »

Ellie s'écarta de son fiancé et le regarda. « Je dois y aller mon cœur, je te dis à demain matin. Tu me fais un bisou ? »

Severus se pencha sur Ellie et sa bouche se posa sur celle de la jeune Gryffondor, elle sentit la langue de son fiancé chercher le passage pour retrouver son homologue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui gâcha le baiser. « Stop ! Si tu m'embrasses comme ça, Severus, je ne pourrai pas partir ! Tu fais exprès…

-Oui ! Avoua-t-il très content de lui. Dis-moi que tu restes !

-Oh… Merlin… pitié… Severus on n'a pas le droit !

-Je veux dormir avec toi et me réveiller dans tes bras demain, je te l'ai dit à la fin du repas ce soir.

-Je ne vais quand même pas me balader demain matin en pyjama, robe de chambre rose et chaussons lapins dans le couloir des cachots et remonter à la Tour de Gryffonfor, j'imagine bien le tableau !

-Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Dolly de te faire transplaner. Reste ! Ellie… s'il te plait ! »

Severus souleva Ellie dans ses bras et sans attendre sa permission la conduisit dans sa chambre d'autorité. « Madame Rogue, enfin bientôt, votre devoir est de dormir près de votre mari, donc ici, sinon… gare ! Gronda-t-il faussement en colère.

-Professeur Rogue et cher futur époux, devant tant de persuasion je me vois dans l'obligation de céder à vos menaces ! Je dormirai avec vous, mais seulement dormir ! Minauda Ellie, joueuse… »

Severus déposa Ellie sur le lit et ricana : « Dormir ? Eventuellement oui, mais pas tout de suite !

-Tu as dit « dormir », insista Ellie en retirant ses chaussons et sa robe de chambre. Je suis en pyjama et je vais donc dormir. Bonne nuit Professeur Rogue ! »

Et elle se glissa dans les draps aux couleurs de Serpentard, tapota l'oreiller et s'allongea en remontant les couvertures. Ellie ferma les yeux et fit semblant de ronfler ce qui fit pouffer de rire son fiancé.

Severus retourna dans le salon et saisit sa baguette magique qu'il avait laissé sur la petite table pleine de livres. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce et éteignit les bougies d'un sort à peine murmuré. Le maître des cachots se déplaça rapidement à travers le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il conjura un nouvel oreiller puisqu'Ellie avait pris le sien, se coucha de l'autre côté et se colla à elle. D'un coup de baguette magique, il éteignit les lampes de la pièce aux tentures émeraudes. la porte de la chambre resta ouverte sur le salon que le feu de cheminée éclairait encore.

« Severus ! Laisse mon pyjama tranquille ! Non, je ne tire pas le pantalon… Veux-tu enlever tes doigts de là ! Severus ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

Quelques soupirs se firent entendre dans la pénombre, puis un bruit de baisers, de vêtements froissés. « Sev'… con… ti… nue… !

-Je l'savais ! rugit le maître des potions de sa magnifique voix sexy.»

* * *

« Bon… je crois que je vais devoir aller dire aux filles de 7ème année qui ne doivent pas dormir et attendre Ellie qu'elle ne remontera pas avant demain, fit Minerva en se levant, après qu'Albus ait encore jeté un coup d'œil dans les cachots du maitre des potions pour voir si sa pupille était rentrée à la Tour de Gryffondor.

Ils avaient assisté amusés à la tentative de Severus d'empêcher sa fiancée de partir pour finalement l'enlever dans ses bras et la porter jusqu'à son lit. Albus Dumbledore en soupirant, avait fermé la fenêtre magique qu'il utilisait pour espionner tout le château.

« Vous aviez raison Minerva, ils sont heureux ensemble, inutile de leur gâcher la vie. Vous pourrez prévenir les camarades de dortoir d'Hélèna qu'elle ne reviendra pas et même que dès demain elle déménagera chez son fiancé. Bien entendu l'accès de la maison de Gryffondor lui sera toujours permis.»

* * *

La porte du dortoir des filles de 7ème année s'ouvrit doucement et la tête de la Directrice de Gryffondor apparut dans l'entrebaillement. « Mesdemoiselles ? Je vois que vous n'êtes pas couchées ? Ah ! Vous êtes là aussi, Miss Weasley !?

-Heuuuu… j'allais partir Professeur, fit Ginny, un peu précipitamment, tout en essayant de se lever du lit d'Hermione.

-Non, non ! Je ne vous chasse pas Miss ! Répondit Minerva McGonagall en entrant dans la pièce et en refermant la porte derrière elle. Je voulais vous prévenir de ne pas attendre Miss Saint-Clair. »

Les filles se regardèrent toutes d'un air entendu qui n'échappa pas à leur Professeur de Métamorphose. Celle-ci soupira et leur annonça : « Miss Saint-Clair va rester chez son fiancé qui ne semble pas souhaiter qu'elle remonte dans son dortoir. Je dois aussi vous prévenir que dès demain matin, les Elfes de maison de Poudlard viendront chercher toutes ses affaires pour les installer dans les cachots du Professeur Rogue.

-Mais Professeur, ils ne sont pas encore mariés, objecta Hermione.

-Je le sais bien Miss Granger, mais le Directeur et moi-même pensons que pour qu'elle puisse préparer son mariage en toute quiétude et sans gêner le repos et les activités des autres élèves de la maison, il serait préférable qu'elle reste avec le Professeur Rogue.

-Le Professeur Rogue est d'accord ? S'étonna naïvement Lavande.

-Miss Brown, nul dans cette école n'ignore encore les sentiments de votre maître des potions envers Miss Saint-Clair. Tout ce qui peut le rapprocher de sa fiancée est donc souhaitable pour la tranquilité de tous et la sienne, d'ailleurs. Il n'est pas concevable que Monsieur Rusard ou les Préfets En Chef passent leur temps à voir Miss Saint-Clair hors de la Tour de Gryffondor en pyjama au milieu de la nuit, essayant de rejoindre les cachots, ou d'en remonter le matin au risque de croiser des élèves. Les Serpentards semblent avoir accepté le mariage de leur Directeur avec une Gryffondor, mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un autre dissident du style de Messieurs Malefoy, Crabbe ou Goyle. Inutile de prendre des risques.

-Professeur ? Demanda Parvati, c'est déjà arrivé ici à Poudlard, cette situation ? Je veux dire, un Professeur qui se marie avec une élève ?

-Non, Miss Patil, pas à ma connaissance. C'est un événement unique dans l'Histoire de ce château, mais nous espérons que cela oeuvrera pour le rapprochement entre les maisons et calmera les dissentions entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Bien entendu, Miss Saint-Clair pourra revenir ici à la salle commune comme elle le souhaitera, elle reste une Gryffondor.

-Quand même, insista Parvati, Ellie avec le Professeur Rogue, on n'aurait jamais pensé ça !

-Aucun professeur non plus, Miss Patil, je peux vous l'assurer, avoua la vieille femme.

-Pourquoi ne pas les avoir empêché, Professeur ? Demanda Hermione, c'est normalement une relation interdite…

-Oui, mais nous avons compris qu'il valait mieux les laisser faire. Nous avons même craint, je vous l'avoue, qu'ils ne se suicident si on les en empêchait, soupira le Professeur de métamorphose. Oui Miss Granger ! Je vois votre stupéfaction, mais le Professeur Rogue se serait laissé mourir sans nul doute s'il n'avait pas retrouvé sa fiancée. Je sais ce que vous pensez tous, c'est un homme froid, sans cœur, tyrannique et pourtant… il l'aime passionnément et il est aimé en retour. Que pouvions nous faire ? Maintenant je vous laisse, ne vous couchez pas trop tard Mesdemoiselles ! Bonne nuit ! »

La vieille dame sortit de la pièce sans attendre et referma la porte. Les filles l'entendirent redescendre les escaliers de la Tour afin de rejoindre la salle commune rouge et or.

« Je m'en doutais qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, fit Ginny, je vous l'avais dit.

-Mione, tu as entendu ce qu'à dit McGo ? Insista Lavande, Rogue se serait suicidé ? A ce point-là ?

-Je n'en suis pas vraiment étonnée, pas après ce qu'on a vu cette semaine, murmura la jeune brune ébouriffée. Jamais en 7 ans il n'avait perdu son sang-froid ni montré des sentiments quelconques pour une personne, avant non plus certainement. Ça a du faire peur à la Direction. Bon les filles, je me couche moi, demain on a potions on verra Ellie là-bas de toute façon.

-Ok, ben je vais me coucher aussi, annonça Ginny en se levant pour quitter la chambre des 7ème année. Vous me raconterez ! »

* * *

« Ellie a dormi chez Rogue cette nuit, murmura Hermione à Harry, au petit déjeuner. Et McGonagall est venu nous dire que les Elfes emmèneraient toutes ses affaires chez lui aujourd'hui, ils vont vivre ensemble.

-Hein ? Dumbledore les laisse s'installer ensemble avant le mariage ? pas possible !

-Ils se marient dans moins de deux semaines c'est pas la mort ! Mais je pensais qu'ils auraient été là pour le p'tit dèj… remarqua Hermione en regardant la table des professeurs où une place restait vide : celle de l'affreux maître des potions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Mione ? Demanda Ted qui venait d'arriver.

-Ellie et Rogue vivent ensemble dans les cachots, répéta Harry à mi-voix. Ils ont eu l'autorisation.

-Eh ben, c'est super, Sevy va être content. Il est où d'ailleurs, ce con ? encore avec Greengrass ? Dites, va falloir penser à la noce ! Vous y allez avec qui ? Faudra des robes de soirée et tout… ah la la !

-Ben moi, j'y vais avec Ginny, dit Harry, c'est évident non ?

-Ron, tu vas avec qui ? Demanda Ted en se servant un chocolat chaud. »

Ron la bouche pleine de céréales, lança un « chais 'as » qui fit Ginny le fusiller du regard.

Ce fut la conversation du moment, les garçons semblant se rendre compte qu'ils allaient devoir trouver des cavalières. L'arrivée des hiboux mit provisoirement fin à leurs interrogations. Hermione récupéra sa Gazette du Sorcier de la patte tendue d'un hibou consciencieux qui avait atterri impeccablement entre le sucre et le beurre. Elle mit cinq noises dans la bourse du volatile et lui tendit un biscuit qu'il prit dans son bec avant de s'envoler. Puis elle déplia sa Gazette et la parcouru distraitement.

« Ça y est ! écoutez ça ! Ils annoncent le mariage d'Ellie et de Rogue ! »

Toutes les têtes des 7ème année rouge et or se tournèrent vers Hermione qui commença sa lecture à voix haute.

_Nous apprenons le prochain mariage de Miss Hélèna Saint-Clair, la célèbre héritière d'Octavius Wentworth, auteur mondialement connu de « Histoire des Familles de Sang-Pur de Grande-Bretagne », avec Severus Rogue, maître des potions à Poudlard. La cérémonie aura lieu le 18 octobre à midi à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard et sera célébrée par le Ministre de la Magie en personne, Cornélius Fudge, intime de la mariée. La Gazette du Sorcier souhaite beaucoup de bonheur aux futurs époux._

Apparemment la nouvelle était abondamment commentée par tous ceux qui avaient reçu leur quotidien sorcier. Hermione entendit une Poufsouffle qu'elle ne connaissait pas dire à haute-voix à Hannah Abbott que Rita Skeeter avait fait un entrefilet vénéneux sur ce mariage.

La jeune Gryffondor chercha dans tout le journal la page concernée, et trouva l'article dont le titre était pour le moins navrant. _« L'Héritière des Wentworth épouse un ancien Mangemort : Le scandale d'une mésalliance. »_

« Merlin, fit Hermione, Rita Skeeter les a pas raté !

-Hein ? Elle a écrit quoi ? Demanda Seamus qui cherchait la page sur son propre journal fébrilement.

Hermione, devant les regards interrogatifs de ses amis commença la lecture de l'article de Rita Skeeter.

_Un nouveau scandale affecte la commauté des sorciers : le mariage d'Hélèna Saint-Clair, petite-nièce du célèbre et richissime auteur Octavius Wentworth, âgée seulement de 17 ans avec le tristement connu Severus Rogue, Professeur de Potions à Poudlard. Nous nous souvenons que Severus Rogue a été accusé d'être un Mangemort lors des procès des fidèles du Mage Noir Dont-On-ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom il y a presque deux décennies et que celui-ci n'a du sa liberté qu'à l'intervention d'Albus Dumbledore. Outre l'importante différence d'âge et de niveau social entre les deux futurs époux qui est pour le moins choquante, nos reporters pensent qu'il s'agit sans nul doute d'une manœuvre de Dumbledore pour dissimuler une scandaleuse liaison interdite entre un Professeur de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard et une élève de 7ème année. Severus Rogue aurait-il séduit son élève pour faire main basse sur sa fortune colossale ? Nos enfants sont-ils à l'abri à Poudlard face à certains professeurs dépravés ? Le Ministère se refuse à répondre à nos questions et Cornélius Fudge lui-même, annonce qu'il s'agit d'un simple mariage de convenance, organisé par le tuteur de la fiancée, Albus Dumbledore, et que ce genre d'unions très communes parmi les familles de sang-pur ne choquant pas d'habitude, il ne voit pas pourquoi celle- ci serait différente. La rédaction a joint au Ministère de la Magie Monsieur Lucius Malefoy, éminent membre de la communauté magique, qui s'est révélé déçu que la demande de son fils unique n'ait pas été retenue par Miss Saint-Clair et son tuteur. Fair-play, Monsieur Malefoy annonce qu'il souhaite tout le bonheur du monde aux fiancés._

_Il va sans dire que nos reporters enquêteront pour vous réléver le fin mot de cette affaire : Captation d'héritage, dissimulation d'une liaison interdite ou mariage arrangé ?_

« Les profs sont tous en train de lire la Gazette ! Annonça Seamus.

-Tu crois qu'Ellie l'a lu aussi, Mione ? Demanda Ginny inquiète.

-On va le savoir dans une demi-heure, Gin', répondit Ted. Si Rogue est déchaîné, on saura que oui.»

Lorsque le Professeur Rogue fit entrer ses élèves de 7ème année dans la classe, Ellie était déjà installée à son ancienne place, Sevy assis auprès d'elle. Ils se parlaient à voix basse et la grimace que la blonde Gryffondor adressa à Hermione et Harry leur indiqua qu'en effet ils avaient tous lu la Gazette du Sorcier. Un coup d'œil sur le sombre maître des potions apprit aux Gryffondors qu'il n'était pas de la meilleure humeur du monde. Ses yeux noirs et froids lançaient des _Avada Kadavra_ par dizaine, et son visage pâle et figé était tout sauf amène.

Sans un mot, il tapota le tableau de sa baguette et le sujet de la potion du jour s'inscrivit. Puis il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et entreprit de corriger ses copies sans se soucier une minute d'eux. Soulagés, les élèves se mirent au travail, préférant nettement l'indifférence glaciale du terrible monstre des cachots plutôt que ses colères légendaires. Il ne fit pas un seul commentaire à Neville dont la potion de grossissement était jaune au lieu de bleue et se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche à la fin du cours pour leur donner une somme colossale de devoirs pour la semaine suivante.

Dès la fin du cours, les élèves se précipitèrent hors du cachot humide et grimpèrent au premier étage pour le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal qui serait bien plus agréable. Dans l'escalier Ron demanda à Ellie et Sevy s'ils avaient lu le journal du jour.

« Oh oui ! Fit Ellie en soupirant, Sevy nous l'a apporté en venant prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous. Severus était fou de rage, mais nous nous y attendions, n'est-ce pas ? J'avoue que je pensais qu'elle aurait fait pire question mots méchants. Juste penser à un mariage pour de l'argent ou arrangé voire une manœuvre d'Oncle Albus, on ne s'en sort pas trop mal ! Par contre aller dire que c'est un ancien Mangemort, c'est pas terrible, on pense que des parents d'élèves vont aller se plaindre. Quand je pense qu'elle a même été interviewer Lucius Malefoy ! Merlin ! Ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête. Et Fudge qui sort son couplet sur un mariage arrangé. On nous aura tout fait ! Ah Madame veut enquêter, et bien je vais lui en donner de l'enquête, moi ! Et si elle met les pieds ici pour le mariage je fais mon premier sort impardonnable !

-Ellie, McGo est venue nous dire hier soir que tu déménageais chez Rogue, annonça Lavande.

-Ah bon ? Vous étiez au courant avant moi alors ! A nous, on nous l'a dit que ce matin.

-T'es contente ? Demanda Ron.

-Bien sûr que je le suis, je vous rappelle que j'épouse Severus de mon plein gré, si je ne voulais pas vivre avec lui, j'aurais refusé. Quand je pense que l'autre mégère l'a traité de dépravé ! Elle est gonflée !

-Entrez, entrez… fit le Professeur Lupin avec un grand sourire que les élèves de Gryffondor lui rendirent. Ceux de Serpentard préférant toiser le loup-garou comme s'il était un veracrasse gluant.»

Lorsque les élèves furent tous entrés dans la classe, Remus Lupin annonça. « Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai retiré les tables et les chaises afin de dégager de la place pour que nous puissions nous entrainer aux lancement du sortilège du Patronus.

« Miss Saint-Clair, vous étiez malheureusement absente lors de notre précédent cours, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous savez du sortilège du Patronus ?

-Oui Professeur Lupin, répondit Ellie en posant son sac de cours sur une chaise. Le Patronus est la matérialisation d'une pensée positive du sorcier qui lance le sort. Il sert à repousser les Détraqueurs mais aussi les Moremplis. Sa forme aboutie est dite corporelle, et elle est différente pour chaque sorcier. J'ajoute qu'un Patronus incomplet est également efficace. Il se lance par la formule « _spero patronum_ ».

-Excellent ! Miss Saint-Clair, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Voudriez-vous essayer de lancer un Patronus ? J'accorderai 10 points à chaque élève qui réussira ce tour de force. C'est un acte de magie très difficile et je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous réussissiez. Miss ? vous essayez ?

-Je peux faire ça, Professeur Lupin, dit en souriant Ellie.

-Bien. Maintenant concentrez-vous sur un souvenir heureux, laissez-le vous envahir et quand vous vous sentirez prête, lancez le sort. »

Ellie sortit sa baguette magique de la poche de sa cape et s'avança au milieu de la pièce. Et sans attendre elle lança d'une voix ferme : « _spero patronum_ » et une magnifique licorne argentée sortit de la baguette et lui fit face. Les élèves poussèrent des « Ooooooohhhh » de stupeur, surtout ceux de Serpentard qui ignoraient qu'Ellie pouvait produire un Patronus. D'un élégant mouvement de baguette, Ellie fit se promener la licorne argentée, et un sourire au lèvres la fit charger Pansy Parkinson qui se retrouva par terre sous les hurlements de rire des rouge et or. Puis Ellie, levant sa baguette, fit disparaître l'apparition.

« Magnifique ! Incroyable ! Quelle merveille ! Et en plus vous avez pu la contrôler ! 10 points pour Gryffondor ! S'exclama ravi le Professeur Lupin. Pouvez-vous nous dire quel souvenir heureux avez-vous utilisé,Miss Saint-Clair ?

-Heuuu… non, professeur, avoua Ellie rougissante, je ne préfère pas. C'est… très personnel. »

Ses camarades se mirent à pouffer dans leurs mains, se doutant bien de la nature du souvenir.

« Ah ! Fit Lupin, dans ce cas, je n'insiste pas. Mais son regard amusé en disait long…

- Merlin… pensa-t-il, Severus cache bien son jeu on dirait… qui l'eut cru ? »

Sevy s'approcha d'Ellie : « Bravo tu m'épates, tu sais ! Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

-Bien ! Qui veut essayer ? Insista Remus Lupin. Tout le monde le fera de toute façon. Harry ? Tu veux nous montrer ça ?»

Harry hocha la tête et lança son sort, un superbe et majestueux cerf sortit de sa baguette sous les applaudissement des élèves de sa maison

« Mon vieux Cornedrue, pensa le Professeur, c'est dommage que tu ne vois pas ça…

-10 points pour Gryffondor ! Un Serpentard maintenant ? Monsieur Rogue ? Voulez-vous essayer aussi ? »

Ellie se retourna vers Sevy, elle était persuadée qu'il savait faire un Patronus mais se demanda tout à coup quelle forme il pouvait bien prendre. Sevy marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce, les Serpentard subitement très interessés. Lorsqu'il lança le sort, un immense aigle sortit de sa baguette et déploya ses ailes sous les sifflets et les « ouaiiiiiiis » des vert et argent.

« Bravo ! Monsieur Rogue, c'est vraiment excellent ! 10 points pour Serpentard !»

Encouragés, les autres se bousculèrent pour essayer. Seamus et Hermione le réussirent parfaitement. Neville intimidé, produisit une grosse boule informe de brume argentée mais reçut néanmoins les encouragements du Professeur. Lavande et Parvati tout comme Nott et Zabini ne réussirent qu'un mince filet argenté, les autres Serpentards rien du tout. Teddy qui se tenait à l'écart fut le dernier à essayer sous le regard inquisiteur de son père. Et quand un louveteau sortit de la baguette de son fils, Remus en eut les larmes aux yeux.

« C'était vraiment formidable, déclara t-il à la fin du cours, la prochaine fois nous essayerons encore, je suis vraiment fier de vous. Comme devoir je vous demanderais juste de vous entraîner.»

* * *

« Papa ! cria Sevy dans l'appartement des cachots, tu aurais vu le superbe Patronus que Maman a fait ce matin au cours de Lupin tu n'en reviendrais pas ! Papa ? t'es où ?

-Il n'est pas là ? demanda Ellie en posant son sac dans un coin de la pièce.

-On dirait que non, fit Sevy en ouvrant toutes les portes. Tiens les Elfes ont mis tes affaires dans votre chambre.

-J'irai les ranger tout à l'heure. Je croyais que Severus n'avait pas cours cet après-midi ?

-Attends, il a laissé un mot sur la table aux livres.

_« Je suis sorti faire une course. _

_Severus. »_

-Bon, il n'est pas loin, il doit être à Pré Au Lard, déclara Ellie, on fait quoi ? On va bosser à la bibliothèque ? Je dois rattraper le cours de Binns sur la 99ème révolte des Gobelins.

-Je lui mets un mot au cas où il rentre avant nous. »

Sevy prit une plume sur la table de son père et ouvrit l'encrier. Sous le message de son père il écrivit une réponse.

_« Nous sommes partis travailler à la bibliothèque, je t'embrasse._

_Ton fils »_

Ellie se mit à rire en voyant la signature, amusée elle prit la plume et rajouta :

_« Je t'embrasse aussi,_

_Ta presque femme »_

Puis ils sortirent en riant. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, après le diner auquel le maître des cachots n'avait pas paru, il le trouvèrent qui retirait l'épaisse cape grise dont il était vêtu. Son sourire indiquait qu'il avait lu leurs messages. Ellie se précipita dans ses bras pour obtenir des baisers, ce qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à avoir. « Tu as faim mon cœur ? Tu n'es pas venu au dîner.

-Un peu, mais ça peut attendre. Viens par ici, je voudrais te parler en privé, fit-il à Ellie en la prenant par la main pour la conduire dans leur chambre.

-Sevy ! demande à Dolly un repas pour ton père, lança Ellie avant que Severus ne referme la porte sur eux. »

Ellie s'assit sur le lit et attendit que Severus parle. De quoi voulait-il donc discuter en privé ? Etait-ce de l'horrible article de journal de Rita Skeeter ?

« Ma chérie, commença t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. A cause de moi tu n'as pas eu de fête d'anniversaire ni de cadeaux. Alors… je voulais te dire, que moi j'avais un cadeau pour toi.

-Oooohhh ? C'est… c'est vrai ? un cadeau pour moi ? mais il ne fallait pas Severus, tu m'as déjà fait un magnifique cadeau, fit-elle en lui montrant sa bague, et même deux puisque tu es venu tout seul me chercher dans la maison de la plage. »

Insensible à ses protestations, le monstre des cachots sortit de sa poche un petit paquet plat qu'il lui tendit. Ellie prit l'objet des mains de son fiancé en le regardant dans les yeux avec tendresse. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle passa sa main sur la joue de son fiancé et l'embrassa doucement en laissant glisser sa joue contre la sienne. « Merci mon chéri.

-Ouvre avant, au cas où ça ne te plairait pas. Murmura-t-il. »

Ellie entreprit de retirer le fin papier attaché avec du collant du sorcier et un petit écrin rouge apparut. Sans rien dire, elle fit jouer le fermoir et ouvrit la boite. Dans un nid de velours rouge apparaissait une petite licorne d'or aux yeux d'améthyste. Au dos de la licorne, on voyait le début d'une chaine d'or qui se cachait sous les replis de velours : un collier.

Ellie le sortit de sa boite et le suspendit entre ses doigts, les larmes aux yeux.

« A cause de moi, tu ne pourras plus jamais approcher les licornes, dit-il, alors à la place je t'offre celle-ci.

-Severus !! C'est trop beau… merci ! Je l'adore !»

Elle tendit le collier à son fiancé qui le prit, elle se retourna et souleva ses longs cheveux. « Mets-le moi s'il te plait…

-Tout de suite, répondit-il en lui glissant quelques baisers dans le cou. »

Puis il passa le collier autour du cou d'Ellie et l'accrocha. Il pesta d'ailleurs contre le fermoir si petit pour ses doigts d'homme et pensa prendre sa baguette pour le faire, mais il se ravisa et se força à le faire lui-même. Ellie relacha ses cheveux et se jetta dans les bras de Severus et le couvrit de baisers. « Merci mon amour… il n'y avait que toi pour penser à ça, murmura t-elle »

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte et ils entendirent Sevy : « Papa, ton diner est servi, ça va être froid !

-On arrive Sevy, lui cria Ellie à travers la porte. »

Puis elle se retourna vers Severus et lui murmura un large sourire aux lèvres : « Je te remercierai mieux quand on sera couchés, tout à l'heure »

Et elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant Severus assis, un sourire béat aux lèvres, en train de penser à toutes les félicités qui se cachaient derrière cette promesse.

* * *

« Bon les filles, on y va ? Vous êtes prêtes ? Il me faut la robe, les chaussures, la lingerie, le voile, les gants, le bouquet, enfin tout quoi, et pour vous aussi !

-Comment ça, pour nous ? Fit Ginny intriguée.

-Vous n'imaginez pas que mes demoiselles d'honneur vont venir à mon mariage en uniforme de Poudlard non ?

-On… on est tes demoiselles d'honneur ? Demanda Parvati les yeux grands comme les soucoupes à thé d'Hagrid.

-Si vous ne voulez pas, je peux essayer de demander aux filles de Serpentard, répondit Ellie un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-JAMAIS ! Hurla Lavande ! C'est nous ! Et Luna aussi ?

-Bien sûr, Luna aussi ! Luna, tu as parlé à ton père pour le reportage sur le mariage ? Il sera le seul à le publier avec des photos, s'il le souhaite. Je refuse que Rita Skeeter mette son nez ici. S'il accepte, j'envoie un communiqué à la Gazette du Sorcier, à Sorcière-Hebdo et à au Sorcier du Dimanche, comme quoi Le Chicaneur est le seul à avoir le droit de couvrir cet événement.

-J'attends son hibou, Ellie, mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème, j'ai dit que tu étais très en colère contre la Gazette et Rita, et comme il trouve que c'est un affreux journal et elle une mauvaise journaliste, je pense qu'il acceptera.

-Bien, s'il accepte, il viendra au mariage, il écrira son papier et aura les photos de Colin.

-Rogue est d'accord ? Demanda Hermione.

-Rogue comme tu dis, s'en fout comme de sa première potion. C'est moi qui gère ça, lui c'est pas son truc, grimaça Ellie. En route ! Non, Monsieur Sevy Rogue, on ne me fait pas les yeux de chien battu, ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Tssss ! C'est une sortie entre filles ! Si tu veux aller dévaliser les boutiques avec Ted tu peux sans souci, tu sais que tu as accès à mon coffre à Gringotts, alors amusez-vous bien ou restez bouder là, faites du jardinage, ce que vous voulez mais c'est RE-SER-VE aux filles !

-Tu laisses Sevy se servir dans ton coffre ? S'étonna Ginny.

-Bien sûr, il fait partie de ma famille, et j'ai donné une clé à Severus cette semaine aussi. Il n'en voulait pas mais j'ai insisté. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait avoir besoin d'or en mon absence par exemple.

-En tout cas il t'a offert un joli collier, soupira Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu es gâtée !

-Marie-toi, Gin', tu en auras aussi ! Répondit Ellie en riant. Avec Harry Potter par exemple…»

Les filles passèrent plus de quatre heures chez GaiChiffon, Madame Mop la reconnaissant, s'était précipitée pour servir Ellie elle-même, la félicitant pour son mariage et montrant son étonnement quant au fait qu'elle épouse le maître des potions et non le jeune homme qui l'avait accompagnée un mois auparavant et qui s'était présenté comme son fils.

Ellie avait aussitôt jeté son dévolu sur les robes de haute-couture sorcière. Le prix sur les étiquettes avait fait rougir Ginny. Voyant sa gène, Ellie lui avait précisé qu'elle lui interdisait de regarder les prix et de prendre ce qu'elle aimerait le mieux, et pareil pour les autres.

Ellie fouilla partout, elle finit par dénicher LA robe qui lui fallait. Elle se précipita dans la cabine d'essayage avec la jeune sorcière vendeuse. Et lorsqu'elle en ressortit ses amies poussèrent des cris de joie et s'exclamèrent de sa beauté et de son originalité. Ravie, Ellie fit signe à la vendeuse que c'était celle ci qu'elle prenait. Elle choisit ensuite le voile assorti, les chaussures et le bouquet, les gants étaient déjà compris avec la robe. Les filles s'étaient mises toutes d'accord sur la même robe blanche avec des rubans de satin de couleurs différentes pour les différencier. Les robes furent emballées dans de magnifiques cartons blancs et laissés à la garde de Madame Mop qui, assura-t-elle, les feraient livrer la veille du mariage à Poudlard personnellement.

« Les filles, défense de dire aux garçons à quoi ressemblent les robes, et même sous Imperium ou Doloris ! L'avada ils n'oseront pas, ils savent qu'ils n'auront pas de réponse ! Pouffa Ellie, de très bonne humeur. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être gênée quand Ellie signa le bon pour la Banque des Sorciers. Il y en avait pour plus de 600 gallions ! Une somme véritablement colossale. Le salaire du sorcier moyen étant de moins de 150 gallions par mois. Ginny, figée, était véritablement confuse. En sortant Ellie lui dit : « Ne t'occupe pas de l'argent Ginny, j'en ai bien trop, ma vie ne suffira pas à tout dépenser, et on ne se marie qu'une fois n'est-ce pas ? sauf chez les moldus ! Mais moi je peux vous dire que c'est la première et la dernière fois. »

Hermione la regarda en souriant. « T'as trouvé l'homme de ta vie, Ellie ? »

La jeune fiancée se tourna vers son amie et lui répondit : « Oui Mione, j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie, et je vous jure que malgré ce que dit la Gazette du Sorcier, c'est un mariage d'amour, Severus et moi, nous nous aimons vraiment.

-Je sais Ellie, ça se voit.

-Ton tour viendra Mione, et je te jure que je sais déjà avec qui… murmura Ellie à l'oreille d'Hermione. »

Hermione se mit à rougir et serra le bras de son amie. « Je te donnerai un p'tit coup de pouce, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais on trouvera bien… rajouta Ellie mytérieusement.»

* * *

La semaine se passa rapidement et calmement. Le jeudi soir, Ellie avait entrepris de nettoyer les cachots de son cher Professeur de Potions. Il y avait de vieux grimoires poussiéreux un peu partout qui ne demandaient qu'un coup de plumeau magique et une place dans les rayonnages. Ellie trouva un vieux livre très abimé, tombé derrière le buffet aux sinistres bocaux. Vu son état, il devait être là depuis longtemps, le cuir de sa couverture était rongé d'humidité et certaines pages avaient été mangées par des souris.

Fatiguée, elle s'assit sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sur le côté. Severus mijotait quelques potions dans son labo, Sevy avait entreprit avec Ted d'entrer dans le bureau de Rusard pour y déposer quelques bombabouses, elle était tranquille pour un moment. Ellie examina avec attention le vieux grimoire dont les pages se détachaient toutes seules. Le titre était illisible, mais les gravures sinistres indiquaient qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de Magie Noire. Intriguée, Ellie qui n'avait jamais ouvert ce genre de livre, le feuilleta attentivement, certains sorts étaient plus ou moins décrits, l'usure du livre ne permettant pas de tout comprendre, mais neuf et lisible ce livre avait du être terrible. Un maléfice se trouvait sur une page pas trop abimée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _orgasmus mortalis_ ? hi hi hi ! ça ressemble à orgasme, ça a à voir ? »

Ellie lût la page du maléfice et poussa des soupirs : « Merlin ! Mais c'est un sort impardonnable ça ! Comment ça se fait que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ? Il est si terrible ? »

Le grimoire expliquait que ce maléfice, une fois lancé sur un homme, le tuerait à retardement dès qu'il atteindrait l'orgasme, peu importe la façon qu'il l'obtienne. C'était une condamnation à mort ou à la chasteté. La formule était indiquée et Ellie pût la lire. En outre, ce maléfice, très difficile à lancer, n'avait véritablement fonctionné que 2 fois recensées. Il fallait une haine véritable et très grande envers la cible choisie pour qu'il marche et que la sorcière ait une puissance magique très importante, d'où sa non utilisation courante dans la Magie Noire. Les sorcières puissantes n'ayant pas forcément envie de faire plaisir à leurs victimes avant de les tuer.

« C'est évident ! Pensa Ellie, Faudrait avoir du cran pour s'amuser à donner du plaisir à Tu-Sais-Qui pour le tuer… je vois pas Harry s'y risquer ! »

Ellie reposa le bouquin dévasté et se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir en faire. Elle essaya vaguement le sort « _reparo_ » pour limiter les dégats, le rangea dans la bibliothèque avec les autres et l'oublia. Elle se mit à penser à son mariage qui approchait, au hibou reçu d'un Xenophilius Lovegood particulièrement excité de faire la nique aux journaux vendus au Ministère, comme il disait. Tout s'annonçait pour le mieux. Encore 36 heures et Miss Ellie Saint-Clair deviendrait Madame Rogue.

_°Un bon p'tit bain, Ellie… tu mérites bien ça avec toute la poussière et les toiles d'araignées que tu as avalées ce soir ! On se demande ce qu'ont fait les Elfes de maison ici pendant des_ _années, je soupçonne Severus de leur avoir interdit de toucher à ses précieux vieux bouquins !°_

Ellie se précipita dans la belle salle de bain de Severus et ouvrit les robinets d'eau chaude et de mousse parfumée ! Satisfaite du parfum dégagé par l'eau, elle se déshabilla, posa quelques serviettes sur le bord de la baignoire et descendit les marches pour entrer dans l'eau.

Elle se laissait à présent flotter, la tête posée sur le rebord d'obsidienne polie, les yeux fermés. Quelqu'un était pourtant entré en voyant la porte restée entrouverte, une personne la regardait en souriant. L'homme –car s'en était un– se déshabilla sans un bruit et sauta dans la baignoire de la taille d'une petite piscine, en faisant sursauter la jeune Gryffondor qui se retrouva complètement sous l'eau.

Une main ferme la souleva rapidement et Ellie sortit la tête de l'eau, les cheveux dégoulinants et couverts de mousse. « Severus ! à quoi tu joues ? tu m'as fait peur… gronda t-elle.

-Tu étais si mignonne à patauger, tu jouais les sirènes ?

-Non, un strangulot, le nargua t-elle.

-Le plus joli que j'ai jamais vu, alors, répondit le Professeur Rogue en prenant sa fiancée dans ses bras.

-Tu avais envie d'un bain, mon chéri ?

-Pas spécialement, mais quand je t'ai vue là, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de venir me baigner avec toi.

-Ah ah ! Alors je vais te frotter partout et tu seras tout beau tout propre pour cette nuit, minauda Ellie malicieusement.

-Quelque chose de spécial est prévu cette nuit ? Répondit l'odieux maître des cachots d'un faux air naïf.

-Oui, je pensais vaguement à une répétition générale de ma nuit de noce. »

Ellie vit à la tête de Severus que cette idée lui plaisait énormément, comme toutes les idées de ce genre d'ailleurs. Sevy avait fini par s'habituer à ne plus ouvrir une seule porte sans frapper, quand son père ne donnait pas de cours. Il en avait assez de les trouver un peu partout dans des situations scabreuses. La première fois, il avait été assez gêné d'entrer dans la classe de potions où il avait oublié son livre _Mille herbes et champignons magiques de Phyllida Augirolle _et de trouver sa future mère allongée sur le bureau du Professeur Rogue, la jupe de son uniforme remontée et son père le pantalon sur les genoux, très occupé entre ses jambes. Le lendemain, ils étaient sur le canapé, nus comme des vers, enlacés bouche contre bouche.

Il s'en était plaint à Teddy qui avait explosé de rire, Remus Lupin qui avait entendu, se demandait s'ils parlaient bien du même triste et solitaire Severus Rogue qu'il avait connu à l'école.

Ellie avait pris une grosse éponge végétale et s'amusait à frotter partout son fiancé, effleurant exprès une certaine zone de son anatomie qui elle le voyait entre les zones de mousse parfumée, avait nettement pris du volume et de la rigidité. Ensuite elle décida de lui faire un shampooing, il la laissa faire, sachant très bien que ça ne servait à rien de l'en empêcher et qu'en plus il aurait le droit à un massage du cuir chevelu qu'il trouvait particulièrement agréable et relaxant. Ellie lui mouilla donc les cheveux avec le pommeau de douche et chercha des yeux la bouteille de shampooing de Severus. Ne la voyant pas, elle lança distraite un « _accio shampooing_ » et la bouteille vint se placer dans sa main. Ellie l'ouvrit sans se préoccuper de son fiancé qui le front plissé, la regardait avec intérêt et une légère surprise.

Ellie fit couler le shampooing dans sa main et demanda à Severus de se retourner pour qu'elle puisse lui frotter les cheveux. Mais celui-ci n'obéit pas et continua de la regarder.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes bizarrement comme ça, Severus ? S'en inquiéta-t-elle.

-Ellie… où est ta baguette, ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il sérieux en la dévisageant.

-Ma baguette ? »

Ellie fronça les sourcils en regardant autour d'elle, la main toujours pleine de shampooing.

« Heuuuu… chais pas… avoua-t-elle, penaude.

-Chérie… comment tu as fait pour attraper la bouteille de shampooing ?

-Ben avec un accio, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Sans baguette ?

-Co… comment ça ?»

Ellie regarda son fiancé et compris le problème. « J'avais pas de baguette ?… j'ai fait ça sans baguette ? Comment j'ai fait ça ? Murmura-t-elle à Severus, passablement surprise et anxieuse. J'ai pas fait exprès tu sais, j'y ai juste pensé et…

-Je sais mon ange, j'ai vu.

-C'est pas bien ?

-Si. C'est surprenant c'est tout. Bon tu me le fais ce shampooing ? j'ai envie de câlins après, ajouta t-il précipitamment pour ne pas que sa fiancée s'inquiète de ses paroles précédentes.»

Ellie frotta la tête de Severus de ses longs doigts fins et celui ci comme d'habitude se laissa aller le dos contre sa poitrine et son ventre pour se faire masser. Les yeux fermés il savourait la détente que lui procurait cette gratouille capillaire qu'il commençait à apprécier, et pensait à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Les pouvoirs d'Ellie semblaient se développer curieusement et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il se promit d'en parler à Albus Dumbledore rapidement.

Ellie rinça les cheveux de Severus avec le pommeau de douche, il était encore contre elle, et il se mit à sourire quand il sentit les mains de sa fiancée parcourir son corps nu dans de douces caresses et effleurements. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il se retourna et la plaqua contre la paroi d'obsidienne pour l'embrasser sauvagement et en profita pour lui soulever les jambes et se placer entre elles. Ellie sentit le sexe dressé de Severus contre l'entrée qu'il aimait particulièrement franchir. Ce contact lui procura une sensation de lave coulant dans son dos, ses reins et son ventre, et elle se mit à gémir. Encouragé, Severus donna un coup de rein et s'enfonça dans son nid d'amour préféré.

* * *

« Albus, ses pouvoirs magiques se développent anormalement. Elle peut faire de la magie sans baguette je l'ai vue ! Déclara le Professeur Rogue, en arpentant de long en large le bureau du Directeur d'un pas nerveux.

-Du calme Severus ! Asseyez-vous donc et racontez-moi ça ! Une chocogrenouille ? Ajouta-t-il malicieux. »

Severus Rogue haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil des invités.

« Bon, on était dans la baignoire, elle voulait me faire un shampooing, seulement elle n'avait pas la bouteille à portée de main, et sans y penser elle a dit _« accio shampooing_ » et la bouteille est allée seule dans sa main. Le problème, c'est que sa baguette n'était pas dans la même pièce !

-Ah oui, en effet. C'est intéressant ! Surtout que l'accio n'est pas un des sortilèges les plus faciles pour les élèves et qu'elle est encore jeune. Avez-vous remarqué autre chose ?

-Non pas spécialement, mais il faut dire que je n'ai pas fait attention.

-Eh bien mon garçon, vous allez la surveiller et la tester eventuellement.

-La tester ? Comment ça ?

-Essayez de voir quelles sont ses capacités magiques réelles. Je vous fais confiance pour ça. Je sais par Remus qu'elle a fait un splendide Patronus en forme de licorne sans avoir pris le temps de se concentrer avant, et qu'elle l'a parfaitement contrôlé. Miss Parkinson en a d'ailleurs fait les frais, si je ne m'abuse.

-Oui, je sais, elle en a déjà fait un devant moi une nuit.

-Severus, vous connaissez le niveau qu'il faut pour réaliser un tel acte de magie, et Hélèna pourrait encore nous surprendre. Ah oui… essayez donc de voir quelles sont ses capacités en occlumancie et legilimancie, voulez-vous ?

-En occlumancie ?

-Vous n'avez jamais essayé la légilimancie sur elle, Severus ? Demanda Albus Dumbledore en souriant.

-Bien sûr que non ! S'offusqua le ténébreux maître des cachots.

-Vous ne vous embarrassez pas d'autant de scrupules, d'habitude, non ?

-Albus ! C'est ma femme !

-Pas encore, mon cher enfant… répondit le vieil homme, amusé.

-Bon, dans une trentaine d'heures. Vous avez une idée de ce qui se passe ?

-Peut-être… répondit vaguement le Directeur de Poudlard.

-Vous me le dites ou je dois vous supplier ? Insista Severus Rogue.

-Non. Attendons un peu de voir si ça se confirme, fit le vieillard. Et inutile de faire cette tête renfrognée je ne vous dirai rien pour le moment. Allez ! Filez la rejoindre et faites ce que je vous ai dit.»

Severus sortit en boudant sans dire un mot au vieux Directeur taquin. Quand il referma la porte du bureau, une voix féminine sortit d'un tableau. « Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit Albus ?

-Ma chère Dilys, il se marie après-demain, il va être assez stressé comme ça inutile de lui en rajouter une couche vous ne pensez pas ? Il a bien le temps pour savoir.»

* * *


	20. Le mariage

Les élèves de Gryffondor se prélassaient dans leur salle commune. Ellie avait décidé de passer sa dernière soirée de célibataire avec eux, une sorte d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, sans la fête ni les débordements habituels chez les moldus. L'heure était plutôt aux inquiétudes concernant les cavalières et cavaliers de ces jeunes gens. Sevy et Teddy étaient aussi là pour l'occasion.

« Qui n'est pas casé ? Demanda Ellie avec inquiétude, Neville y va avec qui ?

-J'en sais rien, avoua Hermione, on n'a pas pensé lui demander.

-Mince ! fit Ellie contrariée, Harry ! Ron ! Vous savez avec qui Neville sera ? Je ne me vois pas aller lui demander. »

Ellie montra d'un signe de tête, Neville, qui armé d'une pince à épiler d'une taille anormale, retirait les épines d'un cactus à la sombre couleur bleu nuit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ce fut Ron, entre deux patacitrouilles, qui répondit. « Il y va avec une fille de Poufsouffle, une blonde, je me rappelle plus de son nom.

-Ce serait pas Hannah Abbott, par hasard ? Demanda Sevy un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Si, c'est ça ! Comment tu sais ?

-Ben, j'avais remarqué qu'elle le regardait dans le cloitre ou le parc, répondit Sevy, alors j'ai suggéré à Neville d'aller l'inviter, il n'osait pas de peur de se prendre un rateau et je lui ai dit « aucun risque », et ça a marché.

-Il t'a cru ? Demanda Harry surpris.

-Bien sûr ! Ne suis-je pas le grand Sevy Rogue, celui auquel aucune fille de cette école ne résiste ?! »

En disant cela, il se regardait les ongles, l'air faussement modeste et se passait la main dans les cheveux sous les rires gras de ses amis. Harry en le voyant ne put s'empêcher de penser à son père qui lui aussi avait ce tic. D'ailleurs, Harry pensait que Sevy et Ted avaient souvent le même comportement que les maraudeurs. Venant de Ted, on pouvait comprendre, il était le fils du maraudeur Remus, mais venant de Sevy ! Severus Rogue était l'ennemi et la victime préférée des sales blagues des quatre maraudeurs. Etonnant que son fils en soit lui-même un héritier.

« Récapitulons, Neville est avec Hannah Abbott, Harry avec Ginny, Ron ?

-Oh, j'ai demandé à Luna, fit-il négligemment. »

Ellie leva les yeux sur Lavande qui ne disait rien.

« Nous disions donc, Ron avec Luna, Mione ? tu y vas avec qui ? »

Sevy prit Hermione par l'épaule : « Mais avec moi bien sûr ! Ne serons nous pas magnifiques ? »

Ellie se mit à rire : « C'est vrai ? vous y allez ensemble ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione, gênée par les élucubrations de Sevy, sauf si je ne l'ai pas étranglé avant !

-Je note, Hermione et Sevy. Teddy ?

-J'ai invité Lavande, répondit-il de son air comme toujours paisible.»

Ellie comprit pourquoi Lavande n'avait pas semblé plus émue que ça, de voir Ron avec Luna.

« Teddy avec Lav', Parvati ?

-Oh ! dit celle ci, un chocogrenouille dans la bouche, avec Seamus !

-Bon, toutes mes demoiselles d'honneur ont un cavalier, c'est parfait, et tous mes amis seront accompagnés aussi, c'est génial ! Je suis ravie !

-Tu crois que tu vas dormir ce soir ? demanda Ginny à Ellie, tu dois être énervée non, moi je crois que je le serais beaucoup à ta place.

-Oh ! Tu sais, répondit Ellie, si j'écoutais Severus, je ne dormirais jamais ! La nuit l'inspire… on va dire, rajouta t-elle en grimaçant.»

Sevy en rajouta une couche : « La nuit ? et le jour alors ! Merlin, je peux plus faire un pas dans cet appartement sans vous trouver en train de jouer aux veracrasses en période de reproduction. Aucun endroit n'a été épargné, pas même la classe de potions, vous abusez quand même !

Tous les autres hurlèrent de rire, mais Sevy était sérieux et Teddy le savait. « Enfin, mettez-vous à ma place, ça me fait bizarre de voir mon père se comporter pire que moi. J'étais sensé être le tombeur de la famille, avoua t-il penaud ».

Ellie prit Sevy à part et en français lui demanda. « Dis-moi mon bébé, comment tu as su que Neville ne prendrait pas de rateau avec cette fille qu'en plus tu ne connais pas ?

-Facile, chez moi, en première année à Gryffondor, il y a une petite fille qui s'appelle Alice Londubat dont le père est le Professeur de Botanique Neville Londubat et il est marié avec une certaine Hannah Abbott qui est la patronne du Chaudron Baveur.

-Merlin ! c'est pas vrai ? Neville va être prof ? et il va se marier avec Hannah ? »

Sevy hocha la tête en souriant. « Mais pourquoi je ne t'ai pas demandé avant, pour le devenir de tout le monde ? soupira Ellie.

-Parce que ça risque d'avoir changé pour beaucoup de gens, quand on va repartir, tu sais. On a changé tellement de choses.»

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée s'avançait, les élèves montaient se coucher. Vers une heure du matin, il ne restait plus que Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ellie serrés sur le canapé face à la cheminée. Sevy était allé rejoindre son père dans ses appartements, pour lui assurer que sa future femme ne passerait pas la nuit dehors, mais viendrait le rejoindre plus tard. Teddy était chez Remus, Tonks était arrivée après le repas du soir.

Après un moment de silence faisant suite au départ de Ginny vers le dortoir des 6ème année, Hermione leva la voix. « Ellie, où Sevy doit repartir et pourquoi il a changé des choses, comme il dit ?

-Oh… Merlin… Mione, tu nous as entendu ? dit Ellie d'une voix blanche.

-Oui, et je n'ai pas fait exprès d'ailleurs. Mais vu ce qu'il a dit je me pose beaucoup de questions, précisa la brune ébouriffée.

-Tu as entendu pour Neville aussi ? murmura Ellie, sentant les regards acérés d'Harry et Ron fixés sur elle à présent.

-Oui.

-Merlin… »

Ellie se cacha la tête dans ses mains. Elle sentit Harry poser sa main sur son épaule d'un geste apaisant. « Et si tu nous disais tout maintenant ? »

La jeune blonde poussa un soupir, et le regarda. « Je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit, Harry, ça ne me concerne pas seulement mais aussi le monde magique en entier.

-Justement ! Vu que je suis sensé le sauver et que je n'ai aucune idée de COMMENT, répondit Harry, j'apprécierais un peu d'aide sur ce coup-là.

-Promettez-moi seulement, que tout ce que je vais vous dire ne sortira pas d'ici, que vous ne le répéterez à personne, et quand je dis personne c'est personne. Même pas Ginny, tu entends Harry ?

-Je promets, fit Harry en hochant la tête.

-Moi aussi. ajouta Ron. Ellie, Mione dit que Sevy sait que Neville va être Prof ici plus tard. Comment il sait ? Il a le don que Trelawney n'a pas ?

-Non, Ron. Seulement… »

Ellie embarrassée, se leva et alla se chauffer les mains au feu ronflant de la cheminée. Elle se laissa envahir par la douce chaleur et répondit.

« Sevy n'est pas exactement celui qu'il semble être.

-Que veux-tu dire ? C'est pas le fils de Rogue ? demanda Harry.

-Oh si, c'est le fils de Rogue… aucun souci avec ça, tu as vu sa tête ? C'est pas ça le problème, le vrai souci c'est sa mère…

-Tu la connais ? c'est qui sa mère ? fit Hermione intriguée.

-Oui, je la connais Mione… C'est moi.

-Toi ? s'exclamèrent-il tous les trois ensemble. »

Ellie s'assit sur la table basse au milieu des vieux exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle enroula nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds autour de son index et commença son récit à voix basse.

« Sevy et Ted viennent du futur. Ils sont nés tous les deux en 1998 et sont à l'école à Poudlard en 2015. A la suite d'un accident temporel, ils ont atterri ici, en 1997, et donc avant leurs naissances et même pour l'un d'eux, de sa conception. Pour Teddy ça ne pose pas de problème, il est le fils de Rémus et de Tonks.

-Hein ! fit Harry, le fils de Tonks ? Je comprends pourquoi il est métamorph', je me disais au début que Remus devait aimer ce style de femme.

-Tonks est enceinte actuellement, vous ferez ceux qui ne savent pas, quand ils vous le diront officiellement, je compte sur vous. L'enfant qu'elle attend sera Teddy.

-Et pour Sevy ? demanda Hermione soucieuse.

-Le problème était plus ardu, je me suis retrouvée à apprendre que j'allais être la mère de ce garçon dans l'année et que le père était Severus Rogue. Vous imaginez ma surprise ! Je n'avais eu que deux cours de potions avec lui et c'était un monstre ! J'étais folle de rage et lui pas mieux remarquez, je l'ai même traité de violeur et je l'ai cogné. »

Les garçons se mirent à rire et Hermione leur fit signe de la main de se taire.

« Oncle Albus nous a obligé à nous parler chez lui, pour qu'on se connaisse en dehors des cours. Sevy nous avait raconté des trucs hallucinants sur ses parents. Dans son futur, Severus et moi avons eu une liaison interdite Prof/élève au nez et à la barbe de tous les profs, des élèves et même du Directeur, j'ai été enceinte presque aussitôt et Severus a lançé le sort de confusion le plus extraordinaire qui n'ait jamais été jeté et personne dans l'école ne s'en est rendu compte. Nous nous sommes mariés à Pré Au Lard le jour de la Saint-Valentin en cachette. Et Sevy est né à l'infirmerie de Poudlard le 15 juin en plein pendant les ASPIC que je n'ai jamais passés.

-Incroyable ! fit Harry sidéré.

-Oh ! c'est pas ça le plus dur. Deux semaines après la naissance de Sevy, Poudlard a été attaqué par Tu-Sais-Qui et Severus et moi avons été tué, ainsi que Remus et Tonks. »

Un silence glacial accueillit ses révélations.

« Vous allez tous mourir ? demanda Ron d'une petite voix.

-Je ne sais pas. Le passé a été changé par cette fouine de Malefoy et à cause de ça tout est devenu différent. Quand il a su par Sevy comment lui et moi on avait commencé notre relation, Severus a changé, il est devenu gentil avec moi, vraiment. Il a tout fait pour me séduire, comme il avait déjà réussi dans un autre espace temps il n'a eu aucun mal je vous l'avoue, car pour moi c'était pareil que pour lui : on se plaisait sans oser se le montrer. Sauf que là, Oncle Albus le savait avant que ça ne commence et tous les profs aussi. »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Cela mettait bien des réponses sur leurs interrogations passées.

Mais Ellie poursuivait son récit. « Oncle Albus a intégré les garçons à notre époque à la place exacte qui était la leur chez eux. Le seul problème c'est que quelque chose a été changé ici et a modifié le futur. Severus a empêché Malefoy de m'agresser aux Doloris et de me battre et donc la fouine n'est pas allée à Azkaban. A la place il est resté ici, il nous a espionné pour se venger et je suppose qu'il nous a surpris Severus et moi en facheuse position et il l'a dit à son père. Vous-Savez-Qui a convoqué Severus et il a été torturé sauvagement, presque à mort par lui et Lucius Malefoy. Oncle Albus a envoyé Dobby le récupérer mourant, et c'est pour ça Ron, que Sevy et moi on n'était pas en cours, on avait passé la nuit à faire des potions, des onguents avec Madame Pomfresh pour le sauver, même Remus a jeté des contresorts de Magie Noire pour nous aider, alors que c'était la période de pleine lune et qu'il était très fatigué. »

Ron hocha la tête, il comprenait et les autres encore plus.

« Vous-Savez-Qui avait ordonné à Severus de cesser toute relation avec moi sinon il le tuait. Mais on ne voulait pas, c'était trop dur pour lui comme pour moi. Alors Oncle Albus a eu l'idée de nous marier tout de suite, puisqu'il savait qu'on le ferait de toute façon. Il a dit à Fudge que c'était pour m'assurer un avenir, que je ne sois pas seule, etc, et que j'avais refusé tous les partis proposés y compris Drago Malefoy, sauf Severus Rogue parce que je le trouvais brillant et intelligent. Fudge a un peu tiqué, mais Lucius Malefoy avait eu la bonne idée d'aller se plaindre que j'avais refusé son sale gamin, donc Fudge y a cru et a marché. Seulement la fouine s'est vengée et vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait, il a essayé de nous séparer au risque que Sevy disparaisse. C'est pour ça Mione que je t'ai dit que Severus voulait un enfant tout de suite, parce que nous sommes en train d'essayer de faire Sevy pour qu'il naisse à la bonne date et qu'il vive ici et dans son futur.

Hermione hocha la tête et soudain sembla penser à quelque chose. « Tu connais le futur de tout le monde alors ici ?

-Presque.

-Est-ce que je vais battre Voldemort ? demanda Harry les yeux brillants.

-Je ne peux rien te dire sans l'accord d'Oncle Albus, Harry, mais.. tu es marié et tu as 3 enfants ! en plus tu élèves Teddy puisque tu es son parrain, et Mione est la mère adoptive de Sevy.

-Qu…quoi ? balbutia Hermione.

-Nous sommes morts, Severus et moi, donc tu as pris le bébé et mon Elfe et tu les as gardés. Rassure-toi Mione, tu n'es pas seule, tu as un mari et un enfant à toi. »

Hermione se mit à rougir et regarda Ellie dans les yeux. La blonde sentait la question muette qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas poser. Avec un sourire, Ellie répondit doucement. « Oui Mione, avec lui… »

Choquée, Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire, elle souriait bêtement, elle comprenait à présent d'où venait ce comportement de maraudeur de Sevy : Sirius était son père adoptif.

Ellie lui dit : « J'espère que tout n'est pas changé, je veux dire les bonnes choses, comme vos vies personnelles. Vous avez tous compris que Neville est Prof de botanique ici et qu'il est marié à Hannah Abbott. C'est pour ça que Sevy lui l'a proposée, il savait très bien qu'elle ne refuserait pas, elle en pince pour lui. Il les a juste aidé un peu. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. On a tout changé, au lieu que personne ne sache rien, tout le monde magique est au courant pour moi et Severus et même Vous-Savez-Qui. Tout ce que nous espérons, c'est pouvoir empêcher les gens de mourir, parce qu'on ne sera pas les seuls, malheureusement.

-Est-ce… chez moi… quelqu'un va mourir Ellie ? Tu comprends, ils sont tous dans l'Ordre.

-Oui, Ron, je suis désolée, il y aura des mutilés à vie et un mort chez toi. Mais Oncle Albus veut tout changer. Je sais qu'Harry va être mis au courant officiellement bientôt. Il ne faudra pas que tu dises que tu sais Harry, tu comprends ?»

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, complices. « Les Horcruxes, murmura Harry, Sevy doit savoir où ils sont et Ted aussi.»

-S'il vous plait, insista Ellie, ne demandez rien tant qu'ils ne le disent pas eux-même. Une fois que mon mariage sera célébré, Vous-Savez-Qui ne menacera plus Severus de le tuer pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse renvoyer de l'école à cause de moi. Donc ce sera plus calme, Sevy sera normalement conçu tout comme Ted, on pourra avancer et prévoir autre chose, notamment dans la lutte contre cette face de serpent. Et n'oubliez pas que Malefoy n'est pas à Azkaban comme dans le futur de Sevy et que donc il y a une menace supplémentaire contre nous. Nous allons devoir changer nos vies tous seuls et celles des gens que nous aimons. Ted et Sevy ont peur de revenir dans leur temps et que rien n'ait changé pour eux. Sevy serait encore le fils de Mione et de… hum… et Ted celui d'Harry et de … hum, je n'en dirai pas plus, c'est hors de question. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, Harry, j'ai envie d'élever mon fils et de passer toute une vie entière avec mon mari, je pense que ce n'est pas une demande irraisonnable non ?

-Non, c'est normal, soupira Hermione, et si on peut t'aider on le fera.

-Et moi Ellie, j'ai quoi comme vie, tu m'as rien dit, hésita Ron.

-Toi… tu es riche, tu es actionnaire des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux avec tes frères, tu es Auror au Ministère de la Magie et tu as une famille.

-Moi ? moi… je vais être Auror, je vais y arriver ? Merlin, Ellie faut pas changer ça ! hein ! gémit Ron.

-C'est dans trop longtemps, Ron, je ne pense pas que ça changera quelque chose pour toi.

-Ellie… tu dis que j'ai trois gosses mais avec qui ?

-Voyons… avec une des joueuses de l'Equipe des Harpies de Holyhead.

-Hein ? mais j'en connais aucune ! fit Harry déboussolé.

-Oh ! Je crois que d'ici là, elles vont engager une certaine rouquine qui fait un malheur en temps que poursuiveuse à Gryffondor, révéla Ellie en riant.

-Hein ! C'est… c'est…

-Chhhhhuuuttt ! Ne dis rien… Tu ne sais rien, je ne vous ai rien dit, ne montrez rien ! Tout peut influencer le futur, regardez pour moi… Severus m'a sauvée au lieu de m'avoir trouvée trop tard et ça a tout changé. Alors s'il vous plaît, moins vous en saurez, mieux ça sera pour la suite. Ne m'en veuillez pas…

-Quand je pense que depuis la rentrée, tu te débats toute seule avec ça ! Merlin ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit, on t'aurait aidée, râla Harry avec assurance.

-M'aider à quoi ? à séduire mon mari pour que Sevy naisse ? Ou à accepter que je doive mourir ? La seule chose que tu peux faire, Harry, c'est de tuer Tu-Sais-Qui avant qu'il ne nous tue tous.»

* * *

Ellie se trouvait dans la chambre de Préfète-En-Chef d'Hermione, que celle-ci n'avait jamais utilisée, préférant le dortoir des 7ème année avec ses amies. Les robes de chez GaiChiffon, livrées la veille, avaient été cachées là. Ellie était nerveuse et stressée, dans deux heures elle serait l'épouse de l'odieux maître des potions de Poudlard. Dolly tentait de calmer sa maîtresse qui ne restait pas en place. Ellie, en peignoir de bain, était juste coiffée, son Elfe ayant encore fait des miracles de coiffure tarabiscotée.

La jeune fiancée ouvrit la fenêtre de l'appartement malgré la fraicheur de l'automne et respira de longues bouffées d'air pur en regardant le paysage. Le ciel était bleu, c'était une belle journée de saison, le lac scintillait et on voyait quelques élèves se promener dans le parc en tenue de soirée, ce qui fit sourire Ellie. Elle referma la fenêtre et poussa un soupir en voyant sa robe sur le lit. « Je la mets ou je la mets pas maintenant ? C'est peut-être trop tôt ? soupira t-elle.

-Maitresse, vous pouvez mettre la robe, Dolly va vous aider, proposa l'Elfe de maison absolument radieuse, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu as raison, Dolly, ça fera passer le temps, allons-y ! »

Ellie retira son peignoir et enfila la multitude de jupons de dentelle et la jupe en soie blanche qui tombait bien droite et avait une curieuse tournure plissée et travaillée dans le dos, style des robes des années 1880 et une lègère traine. Puis elle enfila le corset de dentelle blanche presque transparente qui servait de haut à la robe.

« N'aie pas peur de serrer les lacets par magie, Dolly, il faut que j'ai la taille très fine, c'est bien plus joli, et la dentelle est magiquement renforcée ça ne craquera pas, la vendeuse m'a assuré que c'était fait pour.

-Oui Maîtresse, Dolly va serrer, ne vous en faites pas ! »

Ellie se sentit prise dans un étau lorsque Dolly ferma le corset, Merlin, que c'était inconfortable, les deux heures de libre avant le début de la cérémonie ne seraient pas de trop pour s'y habituer. Elle avait gardé son collier avec la licorne d'or offerte par Severus, ce serait le seul bijou qu'elle porterait au cou.

Ellie se précipita vers la psyché magique de la chambre. Le miroir siffla et lui dit : « Pas mal… »

La future mariée claqua la langue de satisfaction en se voyant dedans, c'était parfait, mais qu'avait-elle oublié ?

« Merlin, j'ai encore oublié de mettre les bas ! »

Elle les aperçut sur le lit et poussant un soupir elle se pencha pour les prendre, la main sur l'estomac : « Mais comment faisaient les femmes d'autrefois pour porter ça en permanence ! »

Ellie prit sa baguette magique et lança un sortilège d'habillage sur les bas qui se retrouvèrent sur ses jambes sans effort, puis elle glissa ses pieds dans les escarpins blancs.

Dolly fouillait dans le coffret à bijoux de sa maîtresse et cherchait des boucles d'oreilles.

« Maitresse, lesquelles voulez-vous ? demanda l'Elfe. »

Ellie regarda le contenu du coffret les sourcils froncés. « Les pendants d'émeraudes Dolly, ça ira bien avec ma bague de fiançailles et ce sont les couleurs de Severus, je pense qu'il appréciera l'intention. »

L'Elfe enfila les boucles dans les oreilles de sa maîtresse qui s'était assise sur le tabouret du bureau d'Hermione. Ellie ouvrit un vieux coffret de cuir, et regarda son contenu : C'était une sorte de couronne ancienne qui avait appartenue à sa grand-mère, qui la tenait elle-même d'une ancêtre qu'Ellie ne connaissait pas, un magnifique travail de Gobelin.

Cette demi-couronne se posait au milieu du front et se cachait dans les cheveux, à la manière des bandeaux des joueurs de tennis moldus. Le bijou était fait d'une simple barre plate d'or jaune massif et à intervalles réguliers y étaient enchassés d'énormes diamants scintillants. L'Elfe prit la demi-couronne des mains de sa maitresse et la posa sur son front. Par magie le bijou prit la bonne taille et se colla tout seul sur la peau de sa propriétaire. Ellie se releva et approcha du miroir enchanté avec sa baguette.

« Et si tu me maquillais en conséquence toi ? lui dit-elle, et tâche de donner le meilleur de toi-même, comme tu vois je me marie.

-Je vois, Miss, répondit le miroir. »

Ellie se retrouva dans l'instant, un sublime maquillage sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques et sa bouche rose scintillante. Ses joues étaient sculptées par le fard, son teint nacré et délicat. Dolly glapissait en sautillant de joie. « Le voile Maîtresse ! Il faut mettre le voile ! »

Ellie, un léger sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres, se rassit face à la psyché magique. « Bravo miroir ! »

Dolly avait entrepris d'accrocher le très long voile de tulle bordé de dentelle arachnéènne, derrière le gros chignon entrelacé de sa maitresse. La coiffure était plus une sculpture de cheveux qu'autre chose, les cheveux étaient entrelacés comme tissés ensemble, c'était du plus bel effet et très magique, bien entendu.

« Dolly, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'accompagner à la cérémonie tout à l'heure. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour tenir le voile lorsque je marcherai. Il est très long, comme tu le vois, annonça Ellie à son Elfe avec un petit sourire et le regard en coin.

-Dolly ? Dolly va aller au mariage de sa maîtresse ? Devant tout le monde ?

-Oui, Dolly, répéta Ellie, et je pense que tu pourrais te faire une belle toge dans ce rideau de dentelle de soie, qu'en dis-tu ? Et il y a même un joli cordon doré pour te faire une ceinture. »

L'Elfe se mit à pleurer des grosses larmes et se roula par terre. Ellie la connaissant, la laissa se calmer sans rien dire. Elle posa le rideau de dentelle qu'elle avait sorti d'un sac en carton sur le lit avec le cordon et entreprit de mettre ses gants. Ils ne recouvraient pas toute la main, une pointe de soie ornait juste le dos et s'attachait par un anneau au majeur, cela laissait libre les doigts pour mettre l'alliance.

L'alliance… elle ne l'avait pas encore vue, mais elle savait que Severus avait donné une boite à Sevy avec l'ordre de la cacher et d'y veiller, sous peine des pires représailles dignes d'un Rogue.

Ellie regarda sa baguette et elle eut l'idée de l'enfiler à l'intérieur de son gant droit, elle n'était pas très longue et on ne la voyait pas. Il suffisait qu'elle baisse un peu le bras droit et elle glisserait dans sa main directement, c'était une magnifique idée.

La jeune mariée, satisfaite de l'image renvoyée par le miroir, entreprit de fouiller dans son sac à main pour en sortir son flacon de parfum et s'en vaporiser. Elle aperçut Dolly calmée, qui avait pris le rideau avec satisfaction, avait retiré son cache-bouillotte habituel et entrepris de se draper dans la dentelle à la façon d'une toge. « Viens te regarder Dolly ! Tu es très élégante, les autres Elfes vont t'envier tu sais ? Tu en auras des choses à raconter aux cuisines ! »

L'Elfe était radieuse et se tournait devant la glace, très excitée d'avoir l'honneur de tenir le voile de sa maitresse lorsqu'elle se présenterait à l'autel.

Ellie, souriante de la voir si heureuse, se tourna vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit de nouveau. Dehors, la foule des élèves endimanchés avait grossi. Un carosse découvert tiré par un sombral, venait de s'arrêter et Cornélius Fudge en descendait à présent. Ellie eut un haut le cœur en voyant le personnage qui aidait Magda Fudge à descendre le marche-pied en lui offrant sa main : Un grand blond à cheveux longs et catogan, une cape noire sur le dos et une canne d'argent à la main. « Lucius Malefoy ! ragea t-elle une bouffe de haine violente l'envahissant soudain et l'empêchant de respirer. Que vient faire ce sale bâtard à mon mariage ? Je ne veux pas le voir ici ! Jamais ! »

Mais Lucius n'avait, semble t-il, pas l'intention de rester, Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre, avait pris le bras de sa femme en grande tenue de sorcière et s'avançait vers la Grande Porte, pour être accueilli par le Professeur McGonagall. Le père de Drago, resté près du carosse, regardait tout autour de lui avec curiosité. Ellie debout devant l'encadrement de la fenêtre ouverte du premier étage, en tenue de mariée, le regardait avec une haine non dissimulée. Lucius leva les yeux vers elle et la vit. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il lui fit un sourire étrange et lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts et se retourna pour remonter dans le carosse. Ellie la rage au ventre sentit sa baguette glisser de son gant dans sa main. Puis sans réfléchir, elle la tendit et lança à voix basse avec toute la haine qui bouillait en elle : « _orgasmus mortalis_ ».

A sa grande surprise un rayon rose pale sortit de sa baguette et irradia le dos de Lucius qui ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Effrayée, Ellie se plaqua contre le mur de la chambre et sentit ses jambes trembler. Elle repoussa sa baguette dans son long gant et tenta de reprendre son souffle, son cœur battant la chamade. Dehors, Lucius regardait de nouveau la fenêtre vide, le carosse l'emmenant hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

On frappa à la porte. « Ellie, c'est Hermione, tu es prête ? Le Directeur voudrait te voir.

-Tu peux entrer, Mione, dit Ellie avec lassitude. »

Hermione ouvrit la porte et poussa une exclamation de surprise « Ellie, qu'est-ce que tu es belle ! »Et jettant un coup d'œil dans la pièce elle vit Dolly drapée dans son rideau qui tenait le voile de sa maîtresse pour l'instant soigneusement plié entre ses bras, avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Dolly ! Tu es très élégante, tu viens au mariage aussi ? lui demanda la jeune Gryffondor.

-Oui Miss, répondit l'Elfe avec fierté, Dolly va aussi au mariage de sa maîtresse.

-Ellie, le Professeur Dumbledore veut que tu descendes si tu es prête. Tu l'es ?

-Oui Mione, j'ai juste mon bouquet à prendre. »

Hermione prit le bouquet de roses blanches d'Ellie et le lui tendit avec un grand sourire. « Tu es magnifique Hermione, annonça Ellie à son amie. »

La jeune brune de Gryffondor avait lissé ses cheveux et les avaient coiffés en chignon avec un bouton de rose blanche sur un côté. Sa robe blanche vaporeuse était magnifique et simple à la fois. La jupe était gonflée par une crinoline, Hermione ressemblait à une ballerine. Une ceinture de satin rose ornait sa taille. Ellie sortit de la chambre et vit ses demoiselles d'honneur sortir l'une après l'autre de la chambre du Préfét-En-Chef, qui lui s'était habillé avec son père. Luna portait la robe avec le ruban jaune, elle aussi comme toutes les filles d'ailleurs, avait un joli chignon travaillé et une rose blanche dans les cheveux. Toutes étaient joliment maquillées. Ginny avait le ruban vert d'eau, Parvati un mauve et Lavande un bleu.

« Vous êtes sublimes les filles, vraiment ! Toute l'école ne verra que vous. On y va alors ? soupira Ellie, un nœud à l'estomac.

-Ça va Ellie ? Tu te sens comment ? demanda Ginny très à propos.

-Morte de trac Gin', tu ne peux pas savoir, murmura la mariée.

-Allez ! On est là ! Et puis dans une demie heure, la cérémonie sera finie et tu seras Madame Rogue, tu te rends compte ? Enfin tu peux encore dire non… ajouta la rouquine d'un air espiègle.

-Jamais ! répondit Ellie, je veux dire oui à l'homme de ma vie ! On y va !»

Les filles se mirent à rire et descendirent l'escalier sous les murmures des élèves des premières années qui se promenaient dans les couloirs, en attendant l'heure d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Dans le cloître, le Professeur Dumbledore dans une magnifique tenue de sorcier bleu nuit avec des étoiles d'or et le chapeau assorti, attendait sa pupille avec la Directrice de Gryffondor, très élégamment vêtue d'une robe de soirée noire avec des parements rouge et or et un gros médaillon aux armes de la Maison de Gryffondor.

« Miss Saint-Clair, vous êtes absolument magnifique lui assura t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je confirme, ma puce, ajouta le vieux Directeur, je suis très heureux d'être celui qui va te conduire à l'autel et te donner au Professeur Rogue. Il est déjà dans la Grande Salle, je crois qu'il a un trac fou, Sevy et le Professeur Flitwick lui tiennent compagnie.

-Merci Oncle Albus, je suis heureuse, tu sais, lui dit Ellie en le serrant contre elle. »

Une masse froufroutante se jetta en pleurant sur la mariée, un mouchoir de dentelle à la main.

« Ellie, comme vous êtes belle, ma chère enfant, je suis si heureuse que Cornélius ait accepté de vous marier, et je suis si émue que vous ayez pensé à moi en ce jour, couinait Magda Fudge bouleversée.

-Magda, je suis si contente de vous voir, je suis très honorée que ce cher Cornélius ait accepté de me marier, vous lui direz n'est-ce pas ? Oncle Octavius aurait été si heureux de le savoir, lui qui l'appréciait tant, lui dit hypocritement Ellie, au cas ou Cornélius aurait encore des doutes de dernière minute.

-Professeur McGonagall, vous devriez aller vous installer dans la Grande Salle avec Madame Fudge. demanda Albus Dumbledore, Ensuite les demoiselles d'honneur entreront lorsque tous les élèves seront installés. Venez mesdemoiselles ! ajouta t-il aux filles en robes blanches. Entrez dans cette salle de classe avec la mariée, je vais faire entrer tous les élèves maintenant. »

Tandis qu'Ellie et ses demoiselles d'honneur entraient dans la salle de classe désaffectée avec Dolly qui tenait toujours le voile plié, Albus Dumbledore sortit dans le parc et envoya une gerbe d'étincelles rouges avec sa baguette. Les élèves n'attendant que le signal, se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle dont les portes venaient de s'ouvrir pour eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ellie émue aux larmes, la main qui ne tenait pas le bouquet serrée dans celle d'Hermione, entendit les première mesure de la Marche Nuptiale.

Sur un signe d'Albus Dumbledore, les filles sortirent en courant de la classe et se mirent en file indienne pour entrer dans la Grande Salle, en marchant sur le tapis rouge parsemé de pétales de roses blanches.

Luna entra la première, tenant un petit bouquet de roses blanches, Colin Crivey en tenue de soirée, commença son mitraillage et fit crépiter le flash de son appareil photo avec le plus grand sérieux.

Ginny suivit, puis Lavande et Parvati, derrière elle Hermione, toutes avaient le même bouquet. Leur entrée provoqua des murmures parmi les élèves de toutes les maisons qui était assis sur des bancs de chaque côté de l'allée centrale. Au fond de la Grande Salle, la table des Professeurs avait été remplacée par une estrade couverte de gerbes de roses blanches. Partout des bouquets de roses blanches étaient suspendus, Cornélius Fudge en tenue de soirée au milieu de l'estrade, attendait le sourire aux lèvres. Sa femme le mouchoir à la main au premier rang, était assise entre le Professeur McGonagall et Madame Chourave impeccablement vêtue et coiffée d'un chapeau neuf. Debout devant l'estrade sur la droite, se tenait le Professeur Rogue, pâle comme la mort. Il portait une magnifique tenue de soirée de sorcier avec une cape de soie noire et un plastron de smoking blanc avec nœud papillon. Sevy qui était à côté de lui, avait la même tenue et arborait un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Le Professeur Flitwick, lui aussi en tenue de soirée, encourageait le marié qui semblait avoir un trac fou.

Les demoiselles d'honneur se placèrent l'une près de l'autre sur le côté gauche, là où viendrait se mettre la mariée.

Les deux battants des portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent soudain de nouveau, sous le regard aigü d'Argus Rusard qui surveillait les entrées et sorties, vêtu d'un costume de soirée à queue de pie qui sentait la naphtaline.

Albus Dumbledore fit son entrée avec Ellie accrochée à son bras. Dolly avait déplié le long voile de sa maîtresse et avec la plus grande dignité possible pour une Elfe de maison, en tenait le bout entre ses deux mains et s'avançait derrière elle avec un grand sourire.

Tous les élèves et les professeurs se tournèrent vers les portes. Des murmures se firent entendre. « Qu'elle est belle ! entendait-on. »

Hagrid fit un petit coucou de la main à la mariée, sous les rires de Ron et d'Harry. Il portait un affreux costume en peluche marron et arborait une énorme fleur jaune à la boutonnière.

Colin mitraillait toujours toute la salle.

Severus regarda sa fiancée s'approcher de lui. Il avala sa salive. Merlin, qu'elle était belle… Dolly étala le long voile sur le tapis rouge et alla se placer entre Hermione et Ginny.

Cornélius demanda à voix haute : « Qui donne cette femme à cet homme ?

-Moi ! Albus, Perceval, Wulfric, Brian, Dumbledore. »

Et le vieux Directeur relacha le bras de sa pupille devant Severus Rogue, le visage figé comme à son habitude pour cacher ses émotions. Puis Albus se plaça près du marié avec Sevy et le Professeur Flitwick.

Cornélius Fudge reprit. « Nous sommes ici réunis, pour célébrer l'union magique d'Hélèna Saint-Clair et Severus Rogue. »

Ellie regarda Severus et lui fit un sourire éclatant. Elle vit dans ses yeux le sourire que son visage n'avait pas et se retourna vers le Ministre qui décidément trouvait ce marié très étrange et glacé.

Les élèves de Serpentard s'étaient tous mis du côté où leur Directeur de Maison se trouvait et montraient un calme olympien. Ils sentaient qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à broncher, s'ils ne voulaient pas finir en pâtée pour hippogriffe.

Le Ministre de la Magie demanda aux mariés de se faire face et de se prendre la main gauche, comme pour un serment inviolable, mais l'autre main. Et lorsque Severus eut pris la main d'Ellie dans la sienne, Cornélius Fudge commença la cérémonie et posa sa baguette magique sur leurs mains unies. Severus sentit la main d'Ellie frémir et il la lui serra plus fort.

« Hélèna Amy Saint-Clair, désirez-vous prendre pour époux Severus Tobias Rogue ici présent ?

-Oui, je le veux, annonça t-elle d'une voix claire en regardant Severus dans les yeux. »

Une langue blanche de fumée magique sortit de la baguette de Fudge et alla s'enrouler autour des mains des mariés.

« Severus Tobias Rogue, désirez-vous prendre pour épouse Hélèna Amy Saint-Clair, ici présente ?

-Oui, je le veux, répéta t-il sans quitter les yeux de sa fiancée.»

Une seconde langue blanche sortit de la baguette et alla s'enrouler autour de la première dans un scintillement argenté.

« Jurez-vous tous deux, de vous aimer et de rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ?

-Nous le jurons, dirent-il en même temps.»

Une troisième langue blanche sortit de la baguette du Ministre et alla s'enrouler autour de celle argentée qui entourait leurs deux mains. Le lien magique prit une couleur dorée et se mit à irradier et pulser.

Le Professeur Flitwick fit alors signe à Sevy qui prit le coussin pourpre que le Professeur de Sortilèges avait conjuré et y posa les deux alliances. Sevy s'approcha de ses parents et le halo doré rejoignit les deux anneaux qui scintillèrent sous l'effet de l'ancestrale magie.

Avec un grand sourire, le Ministre de la Magie annonça : « Je vous déclare unis par les liens magiques du mariage. Vous pouvez mettre l'anneau au doigt de votre épouse, Professeur Rogue. » Le halo disparut des anneaux et le lien doré s'évanouit.

Severus prit l'alliance sur le coussin que Sevy tenait, tandis qu'Ellie tendait sa main gauche à son mari. Elle avait mis sa bague de fiançailles sur l'autre main pour la cérémonie. Le Maître des Potions, le visage toujours glacé, prit délicatement la main d'Ellie et lui passa l'anneau au doigt. Ellie se tourna vers Sevy qui souriait et se saisit de l'alliance de Severus et le lui passa au doigt également, dans le silence quasi religieux de la Grande Salle, troublé seulement par les crépitements du flash magique de l'appareil-photo du jeune Gryffondor.

Cornélius Fudge, l'air légèrement sceptique annonça : « Professeur Rogue, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Severus prit Ellie par la taille et la plaqua contre lui avec un petit soupir, tandis qu'elle lui attrapait le cou comme il se penchait. Ils échangèrent un long baiser très tendre et sensuel, que Severus prolongea exprès pour embêter le Ministre, sous l'œil amusé d'Albus Dumbledore.

Des sifflets, des cris de joie et des applaudissements, se firent alors entendre parmi les élèves.

Severus relacha celle qui était dorénavant sa femme et fit un clin d'œil aux élèves de sa maison qui l'acclamaient le plus fort.

Le Ministre réclama de nouveau leur attention pour leur faire signer des parchemins. Il fallait des témoins. Albus Dumbledore signa pour Severus, ainsi que le Professeur Flitwick, et le Professeur McGonagall accepta émue à la demande d'Ellie, tout comme Magda Fudge en larmes, accrochée à son mouchoir.

Les élèves se pressèrent alors auprès des mariés pour les féliciter. Severus fut accaparé par toute sa Maison, dont chaque élève voulut absolument lui serrer la main et le féliciter personnellement. Touché de ces marques d'affection, il les laissa tous faire, du plus jeune au plus âgé.

Ellie un grand sourire au lèvres et Dolly accrochée à son voile, recevait les félicitations des professeurs et des Gryffondors.

Albus avait demandé aux élèves de se lever, afin de remplacer les bancs par des tables, que les Elfes de maison qui attendaient dans les cuisines juste à l'étage inférieur remplirent de buffets magnifiquement garnis. Tous se précipitèrent avec plaisir vers les boissons et les mets qui s'étalaient sous leur yeux.

Severus s'approcha d'Ellie et la prit dans ses bras, indifférent aux regards posés sur lui.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Madame Rogue ? demanda t-il à voix basse.

-Un peu émue, Monsieur Rogue, je vous l'avoue. Ça va ? Tu es heureux mon chéri ? Tu ne regrettes pas ? lui murmura t-elle.

-Pas une seule minute mon ange, confirma t-il avec douceur.»

Et une nouvelle fois, il captura ses lèvres pour un très long baiser qui leur mit un peu le feu aux sens, sans voir les coups de coudes amusés que se donnaient les Serpentards en pouffant de rire.

Cornélius Fudge qui avait vu cet élan de tendresse spontané, annonça sentencieusement à son épouse qui remplissait son assiette, que finalement la beauté incontestable de la mariée semblait avoir séduit son époux et que cela donnerait certainement une union heureuse. Il se promit d'ailleurs dans son for intérieur d'aller le raconter à Lucius Malefoy.

Les demoiselles d'honneur entourèrent la mariée en réclamant sa présence, si son mari voulait bien la lâcher quelques minutes. Le mari, l'œil froid et la mine revêche accepta en râlant histoire de ne pas perdre son standing de monstre des cachots.

Severus étant à présent entouré de ses collègues et buvant du champagne, Ellie put aller s'asseoir avec ses amis. «Félicitations, lui dit Harry, te voilà mariée au monstre des cachots, ça va tu tiens le choc ?

-Mais oui.. dit-elle en riant, tandis que Remus et son fils s'approchaient d'elle avec une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et rouges qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Ellie, voici Dora ma femme, lui dit le Professeur Lupin, mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Tonks.»

Ladite Tonks lui tomba dans les bras avec un grand sourire et l'embrassa sur chaque joue. « Alors ça y est ? Vous avez maté la terreur de Poudlard ! C'est un exploit incroyable ! Il est absolument imbuvable avec nous.

-Je sais, mais pas avec moi heureusement ! Et c'est le principal ! »

Tonks regarda Ellie « On est dans la même galère maintenant, murmura t-elle en lui montrant les deux garçons qui s'étaient rejoints et riaient ensemble. Le vôtre est en route ? ajouta t-elle en se touchant le ventre légèrement bombé d'une grossesse de trois mois.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est trop tôt, lui confia Ellie à l'oreille, s'il est là c'est seulement depuis quelques jours, il faut que j'attende la fin de ce mois au moins pour commencer à y songer. Il doit naitre le 15 juin, on est dans les temps.

-On doit être les seules femmes à voir leurs fils adultes, avant qu'ils ne soient même conçus ou presque, pouffa Tonks à l'oreille d'Ellie.

-On les a pas mal réussis, non ? lui glissa Ellie amusée. »

Ellie trouva Tonks très sympathique et le fit savoir à Hermione et Ginny qui en furent enchantées.

« Je meurs de faim, annonça Ellie, je n'ai rien avalé ce matin, ça ne passait pas. Où est Severus ? demanda t-elle aux filles qui l'entouraient.

-Il tire la tronche comme toujours, ricana Ginny, et il est avec Dumbledore. »

Ellie se leva du banc où elle avait posé ses fesses quelques instants et se dirigea vers son mari.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose, mon chéri ? lui demanda t-elle, tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé non plus ce matin. »

Severus profita de cette proposition pour s'échapper des griffes de ses collègues et alla se servir au buffet.

« Chéri, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu trouvais ma robe, demanda Ellie la mine inquiète, à son nouveau mari.

-Magnifiquement sexy, ma chérie, je ne rêve que du moment où je vais te la retirer, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, avec sa tête de Professeur Rogue en cours de potions.

-Vrai, ça te plait alors ?

-J'adore… fit-il en lui plaquant un baiser moelleux sur les lèvres. »

Et il alla s'asseoir et entreprit de vider consciencieusement son assiette plus que remplie, rejoint très vite par Sevy et Ellie.

Les assiettes se vidèrent et le buffet aussi. Ellie se releva et alla rejoindre ses demoiselles d'honneur et leurs cavaliers, laissant son fils et son mari discuter ensemble.

« Tu nous montres ton alliance ? demanda Ginny, sautillante d'excitation. »

Ellie tendit sa main et fit admirer l'anneau d'or couvert de runes anciennes. Hermione s'exclama : « Mais il y a des runes dessus ! »

Elle se pencha et retournant la main d'Ellie en tous sens, elle déchiffra les runes. « Ooooh ! comme c'est beau… fit-elle.

-Je sais, oui, lui fit Ellie, je les ai lues. Severus a les mêmes sur la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? demanda Lavande intéressée à Hermione, lorsque Ellie se fut éloignée, appelée par Luna. »

Toutes les autres filles et leurs cavaliers se penchèrent vers Hermione pour écouter.

« Il y a gravé : l'éternité dans tes bras.

-C'est beau ! soupira Parvati. »

Hermione et Harry se firent un sourire entendu, cela leur rappelait quelque chose : Ellie et Rogue devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, lorsqu'eux-même les espionnaient cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité.

« Tu avais raison Harry, c'était une déclaration d'amour ce jour-là, lui murmura t-elle.

-J'ai toujours raison, Mione, pérora t-il avec un grand sourire. »

Luna avait prit Ellie par la main pour lui présenter son père, Xenophilius, qui s'inclina cérémonieusement pour baiser la main de la mariée et lui assurer que la cérémonie avait été magnifiquement émouvante et qu'il ferait un superbe article, surtout que son reporter photographe avait été particulièrement zélé et qu'il n'aurait que l'embarras du choix pour les clichés.

Le père de Luna était un homme grand et mince, aux cheveux couleur de paille et était vêtu de la même robe de sorcier jaune et du médaillon étrange qu'il portait au mariage de Bill et Fleur Weasley, deux mois et demie avant. Il resta discuter avec Luna et la mariée quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Dumbledore annonce que le bal de la noce allait pouvoir commencer au grand plaisir de tous les élèves encore restés dans la Grande Salle. En effet les plus jeunes avaient emporté leurs assiettes dehors pour manger et s'amusaient à présent comme en récréation.

La découpe du gâteau gigantesque apparu sur la table, fut un moment de délire. Une montagne de sucre et de crème, blanche et nacrée, avec des roses et des violettes ! Severus et Ellie durent se soumettre à la découpe du premier morceau sous les bravos et les flash de Colin déchainé. Et il poussèrent le jeu jusqu'à en donner une cuillèrée l'un à l'autre, pour s'embrasser ensuite d'un air complice.

Dolly fut autorisée à retourner aux cuisines pour manger, elle avait refusé de se servir avec les invités malgré la proposition de sa maîtresse, et aussi pour aller raconter aux autres Elfes toute la cérémonie et la fête.

Le Professeur Flitwick était le préposé à la musique, et celle-ci était diffusée par les haut-parleurs stéréo magiques de l'école. Des boules à facettes et des jeux de lumières apparus et animés par magie, se mirent à tourner et scintiller.

Severus se leva et prit sa femme dans ses bras pour la faire danser, Dolly avait raccourci le voile de sa maîtresse par magie, avant de repartir pour son moment de gloire elfique aux cuisines.

Ensuite Ellie dansa avec le Professeur Dumbledore et Neville Londubat qui dût s'incliner et rendre son épouse à son Professeur de Potions, lorsque celui ci l'œil assassin, vint la lui reprendre. « Tu es méchant, chéri, lui dit-elle en riant, ça t'amuse de le terroriser.

-Oui ! avoua t-il. Je me demande ce qu'il fait à Gryffondor celui là ! Ce sont les courageux qui y vont normalement.

-Tu serais surpris mon cœur, si tu savais ce que Neville fera à Tu-Sais-Qui après notre mort.

-Quoi ? fit Severus intrigué.

-Sevy m'a raconté, Tu-Sais-Qui reconnaissant un sang-pur en Neville lui proposera de devenir un Mangemort. Et Neville lui répondra qu'il le rejoindra le jour où l'enfer gèlera.

-J'y crois pas ! Il va oser lui dire ça ?

-Oui chéri, et ensuite Tu-Sais-Qui pour se venger, lui mettra le choixpeau sur la tête et l'enflammera, et l'épée de Gryffondor en sortira et Neville la saisira et se précipitera avec pour décapiter le serpent qui t'aura tué quelques minutes avant, en hurlant « Armée de Dumbledore ! »

-C'est pas possible ! déclara le maitre des cachots, sidéré. Lui ? Montrer autant de courage ? Mais je rêve !

-Chéri, c'est un Gryffondor, un vrai. Même s'il ne le sait pas. Il manque juste de confiance en lui. Sa grand-mère le traite comme un bébé et un cracmol, toi tu le terrorises depuis 7 ans. Et tu t'étonnes ! Tu es pourtant bien placé pour savoir tout le mal que ça peut faire à un enfant… »

Severus refusa de lâcher sa femme pour toutes les danses, et lorsque le Professeur Flitwick, assailli par les demandes de slows des élèves, lança le fameux tube « Magic Works » d'il y a 3 ans des Bizarr'Sisters, tous se précipitèrent par couples pour en profiter.

Ellie collée dans les bras de son mari, fermait les yeux et tournait doucement au rythme lent de la musique. Severus en profitait un maximum pour la serrer et l'embrasser. Elle se mit à rire quand elle sentit une bosse suspecte dans le pantalon de Severus, contre son ventre.

« Plus tard mon chéri, lui dit-elle en souriant.

-Merlin… ça sert à quoi d'être mariés, si je ne peux pas faire l'amour à ma femme quand j'en ai envie.

-Toute la nuit si tu veux, mon amour, mais pour l'instant tu te calmes… »

Près d'eux, Ginny dansait dans les bras d'Harry Potter, Ron était collé à Luna ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Ellie amusée. Sevy dansait avec Hermione et Neville semblait trouver Hannah très à son goût.

Ellie et Severus sortirent quelques instant, profitant que la musique changeait pour des titres des Bizzar' sisters plus rapides et trépidants. Le Maître des cachots en profita pour s'isoler avec sa femme derrière des buissons, et l'embrasser comme un fou, ses mains la parcourant, essayant de lui relever sa longue robe, ivre de désir.

« Chéri, pas ici, si on nous surprenait, voyons… tenta t-elle de le raisonner. »

La suite lui donna raison. Teddy venait d'entrainer Lavande du même côté avec semble t-il le souhait de s'isoler pour mieux l'embrasser. Lorsque Severus et Ellie virent Ted et Lavande bouches collées non loin d'eux, derrière les restes du massif de rhododendrons dévastés par l'arrivée des deux garçons, ils poussèrent un soupir et se résolurent à retourner à l'intérieur.

« Si on allait dans les toilettes, hein ? suggéra Severus.

-Tu veux risquer de croiser Mimi Geignarde, mon cœur ?

-Merlin ! Je suis maudit ! J'ai envie d'être seul avec toi. Une salle de classe ?

-Tout à l'heure chéri. C'est bientôt fini, tu sais ce qu'on fait après ? On reste ici aux cachots ou quoi ?

-Albus a prévu quelque chose, on doit transplaner aux grilles de Poudlard et je t'emmène passer notre nuit de noce quelque part.

-Génial ! Tu ne veux pas me dire où bien sûr ?

-Je ne dirai rien, ce sera une surprise ! »

A la fin de la fête, Severus et Ellie, suivis des Professeurs, des élèves de l'école et des demoiselles d'honneur sortirent du parc pour que les mariés puissent transplaner.

Ellie tenait encore son bouquet. Elle s'avança sur la route qui menait à Pré Au Lard et lança ses roses en arrière aux filles pour que l'une d'entre elle l'attrape, sous les rires et les applaudissements. Severus parlait avec le Professeur Dumbledore près de la grille surmontée de sangliers ailés. Hermione attrapa le bouquet et en fut rose de confusion lorsqu'Ellie lui fit un clin d'œil.

Le Professeur de Potions allait rejoindre sa femme lorsque brutalement trois Mangemorts transplanèrent dans un nuage noir et sinistre de fumée. Ils entourèrent la mariée, et l'un d'eux prit Ellie dans ses bras, lui mit sa baguette sur son cou, et salua Albus et Severus d'un air narquois.

Severus sortit sa baguette mais Albus lui prit le bras, en voyant que le Mangemort menaçait Ellie, une main gantée sur la bouche de sa victime, l'autre enfonçant un peu plus la baguette.

La jeune mariée tenta de se débattre ce qui fit rire son agresseur derrière son masque de Mangemort, il osa même passer sa main sur le corps d'Ellie d'un geste provocateur envers Severus et transplana en l'emportant avec lui.

* * *


	21. Le rapt

Ellie, coincée entre les bras du Mangemort, avait tenté de se débattre, mais il était trop fort et elle cessa lorsqu'elle perçut la pénible sensation d'arrachement qu'elle ressentait à chaque transplanage. Le souffle court, au bord de la nausée, elle fut relachée dans une chambre à coucher magnifiquement meublée.

La tête lui tourna et elle se laissa choir sur le tapis, tentant de reprendre son souffle. La porte massive de la pièce avait claqué, et Ellie vit bientôt qu'elle était seule. Se redressant en prenant appui sur les montants de bois foncé d'un immense lit à baldaquin aux tentures noires, elle regarda tout autour d'elle avec attention.

_°Merlin ! Mais je suis où ? c'est quoi cette mascarade, des Mangemorts m'ont enlevée ! Et vu la tête de Severus, il n'était ni d'accord ni au courant. Pourvu qu'il me retrouve ! Mais qui m'a fait ça ?°_

Les murs de la pièce étaient recouverts d'un papier noir mat et sculpté qui était vraiment sinistre. Tout était noir et argent, trop froid au goût d'Ellie. Les rideaux fermés donnaient sur des volets eux aussi fermés, impossible de se situer ou d'espérer sortir par là.

_° On se croirait chez les Malefoy vu les couleurs ! Minute… Ellie, ce mangemort qui te tenait, c'était Lucius, ma main au feu ! Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ma vieille, ce mec te veut, tu le sais. C'est l'occasion où jamais de voir si le sort du bouquin de Severus marche, normalement oui, tu as vu le halo rose sortir de la baguette. Mais te leurres pas, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour le tuer, lui donner du plaisir, ça veut dire que tu vas devoir faire des sacrifices. Bordel ! Ma nuit de noces elle était pour Severus, pas pour Lucius Malefoy !_

_En plus, t'es même pas sûre que ce soit lui. Si c'est pas lui, t'es mal… sinon ben tu te débrouilles… allez ma vieille, courage et ferme ton esprit, c'est le moment où jamais de voir si Oncle Octavius avait raison de t'enseigner ça, et pense à Severus….°_

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et en effet Lucius Malefoy entra et la referma derrière lui. Ellie entendit le bruit de ventouse de la seule sortie, fermée à présent par un « _collaporta_ » informulé. Feignant la surprise, Ellie commença son numéro : « Lucius, vous ici ? Mais comment ? Qui sont ces hommes qui m'ont amenée et où suis-je ? Où est mon époux ?

Lucius s'approcha et s'inclina en prenant la main d'Ellie pour la baiser, et plongea son regard d'eau glacée dans les yeux d'améthyste de sa prisonnière.

« Vous ne craignez rien, Ellie, je voulais juste vous voir, vous… parler. »

Il prit la jeune Gryffondor par la taille et approcha son visage de son cou. « Je pense à vous depuis que je vous ai vue, je vous veux ! Murmura-t-il, perdant toute contenance.

-Cher ami, vous arrivez un peu tard je crois, je suis mariée à Severus maintenant. Vous… auriez du vous déclarer… avant. Ne croyez-vous pas ? répondit t-elle, aguichante, et légèrement encourageante. J'ignorais que je ne vous laissais pas indifférent. J'en suis très flattée mais je ne peux vous y autoriser, vous me comprenez n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas correct, je ne suis pas une de ces moldues qui trompent leurs maris. Ma condition ne m'autorise nullement ce genre de débordements…

-Ellie, vous me rendez fou, oubliez Rogue, cet homme ne vous mérite pas !

-Lucius… est-ce vous qui avez demandé à Drago de briser mes fiançailles, par ces manœuvres honteuses qu'il a employées ? Insista Ellie.

-Non, ma chère, je lui l'avais interdit et je n'ai pas apprécié du tout, même si les photos étaient des plus réussies. Vous êtes très désirable, vous savez… »

Lucius qui tenait Ellie serrée dans ses bras, lui couvrait à présent les épaules et le cou de baisers brûlants. Ellie résistait et tentait de le repousser en lui tenant les épaules.

« Calmez-vous, Lucius, je ne peux pas être à vous, croyez que je le regrette, mais ce n'est pas possible, je suis mariée maintenant. Et pourquoi avoir demandé à des Mangemorts de m'enlever ? Comment connaissez-vous ce genre de personnages ? »

Lucius interpréta ces questions comme une méconnaissance d'Ellie qu'il fut lui-même un Mangemort. « Je suis un Mangemort, Ellie, et votre cher époux en est un lui-même, l'ignoriez-vous ? ricana t-il, pensant la choquer.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, Lucius, je sais très bien que Severus porte la Marque des Ténèbres et ce qu'elle signifie.

-Cela ne vous choque pas ma chère ?

-Je n'ai pas à être choquée ou non, Lucius, ce que fait mon mari ne me regarde pas. Je lui dois juste l'obéissance et le respect, je n'ai pas à le juger, annonça-t-elle fermement.

-Vous êtes une vraie sang-pur, de notre trempe ! Je le savais ! Vous méritiez mieux que Rogue !

-Je n'ai pas à discuter avec vous des décisions de mon tuteur quant à mon mariage. Severus Rogue est un brillant sorcier, je suis honorée qu'il m'ait acceptée pour épouse, cela s'arrête là. J'aimerais que vous me rameniez maintenant à Poudlard, Lucius. Cornélius vous en sera reconnaissant.

-Au diable, ce Fudge ! Je vous veux, vous serez à moi ! On ne refuse pas un Malefoy ! glapit-il soudaint menaçant. »

Ellie sentit le danger et la menace physique s'approcher. Elle décida de lâcher un peu de lest.

« Vous m'aimez donc tant que cela ? s'étonna Ellie, employant exprès le mot « aimer », plutôt que « désirer », afin de jouer les naïves.»

Lucius ne répondit pas et pour cause, il voulait juste la mettre dans son lit, parce qu'il en avait très envie, et aussi que cela l'éclatait totalement que la femme de Severus Rogue passe sa nuit de noces avec lui, plutôt que son mari. Quelle belle vengeance !

Ellie décida de pousser quelques soupirs bien placés tandis que Lucius qui n'avait pas abandonné, lui embrassait toujours le cou et tentait de remonter vers sa bouche.

Le Mangemort blond prenant cela comme un encouragement ou du moins une forme d'abandon, poursuivit ses manœuvres de séduction moins violemment. Mais il se frottait à présent sur elle, le souffle court et Ellie sentit une bosse déformer son pantalon. Une idée germa…

Elle glissa sa main entre elle et le ventre du blond platine et la passa doucement sur le pantalon déformé par le désir. Lucius électrisé s'écarta pour la regarder, le regard légèrement voilé. « Je peux peut-être faire quand même quelque chose pour vous Lucius, mais mon époux ne devra jamais rien savoir, et vous me laisserez rentrer chez lui ensuite. Promettez-le moi, lui murmura-t-elle.

-Je vous le promets, répondit-il, ravi de voir ce changement soudain de situation. »

Ellie se laissa alors embrasser par Lucius, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Un baiser valait mieux qu'un viol et des sorts impardonnables.

La jeune blonde, toujours en robe de mariée, ce qui semblait exciter son ravisseur, n'apprécia pas du tout le baiser de Lucius, il était froid et brutal. Elle soupira en pensant à ceux si tendres de son mari. Lucius encouragé par ce soupir, continua ses caresses.

Ellie sentit que cela devenait risqué : il s'énervait de trop. Elle tenta de lui défaire son pantalon, tout en caressant la bosse sur le tissu.

Lucius lâcha Ellie et défit ses boutons, il était persuadé qu'il avait enfin gagné et affichait un large sourire arrogant. « Lucius, baissez-votre pantalon et laissez-moi faire, voulez-vous ? Murmura-t-elle, le regard séducteur »

Le père de Drago Malefoy avala sa salive et obéit immédiatement, Ellie s'agenouilla devant lui, le regard mutin. Lucius comprit lorsqu'il vit la bouche de la jeune femme en robe de mariée s'approcher de son sexe dressé. « Merlin ! gémit-il en s'accrochant au montant du baldaquin. »

Ellie entama sa caresse en se concentrant sur le plaisir à donner à cet infâme pourceau. Elle y mit toute sa science récente, ayant beaucoup appris des réactions de Severus à cette manoeuvre . Lucius appréciait aussi, sans nul doute. Il haletait, gémissait et une des ses mains caressait le visage et les lèvres d'Ellie tandis qu'elles glissaient le long de son sexe durci.

Il ne chercha pas à la prévenir de son éjaculation et Ellie le maudit encore plus lorsqu'il poussa un râle de victoire et se laissa aller dans sa bouche. Elle cracha dans sa main le sperme de son ravisseur et se releva. Il eut quand même la décence de lui offrir son mouchoir, tandis qu'accroché au montant du baldaquin, le front posé sur le bois froid, il reprenait son souffle, les joues rouges.

Lorsqu'il remit son pantalon, Ellie lui rappela d'une voix douce : « Ramenez-moi maintenant, Lucius… je vous prie. »

Malefoy la prit dans ses bras pour lui voler un autre baiser. « Vous reverrais-je, belle Ellie ?

-Je le pense, cher ami, je le pense, mais vous savez ce que vous avez promis, mon mari ne devra jamais rien savoir ou je ne pourrai vous en donner… plus. »

Ces derniers mots, qui promettaient monts et merveilles ravirent l'odieux personnage qui acquiesça aussitôt. « Venez, je vous ramène à ce minable que vous avez épousé. » eut-il quand même l'audace de lui dire. »

Il leva le sort sur la porte, et prenant le bras d'Ellie, la fit sortir de la pièce.

* * *

La disparition d'Ellie, emportée par les Mangemorts, terrifia les élèves qui s'enfuirent en courant vers le parc de Poudlard en jetant des cris horrifiés. Severus, fou de rage, poussa un hurlement de haine « Je le tuerai de mes mains, ce chien !

-Severus ! Lui intima Albus Dumbledore fermement, le regard noir. Pas ici mon garçon, venez…

-Albus ! Balbutiait Cornélius Fudge atterré, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? On a enlevé Ellie ? C'étaient des Mangemorts ! Pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui voudrait enlever cette jeune fille ?

-Nous l'ignorons, Cornélius, mais nous le saurons et nous la retrouverons. Venez tous, il faut fermer les portes à présent, protéger les élèves et les rassurer. Minerva ! Faites rentrer tout le monde, je veux tous les élèves dans leurs salles communes, plus personne dehors ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sévère. »

Les demoiselles d'honneur pleuraient affolées, Sevy était livide et cherchait le regard de son père pour se rassurer.

Les lourdes grilles se refermèrent et tout le monde sentit les ondes magiques de protection et de fermeture s'activer.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Cornélius Fudge et sa femme étaient scandalisés. Derrière eux, l'air embarrassé se tenait l'Auror Dawlish qui était arrivé trop tard pour assister au rapt. Il se trouvait coincé dans la horde d'étudiants qui voulait assister au lancer du bouquet.

« Cornelius, Magda, je vous conseille de rentrer à Londres avec votre Auror par la poudre de cheminette. Je vous tiendrai au courant bien entendu.

-Comment allez-vous faire pour la retrouver, Albus ? S'énerva le Ministre.

-Je la retrouverai, soyez-en sûr, affirma le vieil homme, en leur montrant la cheminée. »

Magda Fudge terrorisée, tirait son mari vers la cheminée pour rentrer chez elle, et le Ministre dût lui céder afin de la calmer.

« J'attends votre hibou, Dumbledore ! Fit-il en prenant une pincée de poudre. »

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Albus demanda à Severus : « Vous les avez reconnu, Severus ?

-Oui, Lucius Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.

-Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis dans l'obligation de vous demander d'y retourner et d'essayer de la ramener, soupira le vieil homme.

-Je sais, Albus, fit le marié effondré, j'ai juste peur qu'ils ne lui fasse du mal, qu'ils la tuent.

-Je ne pense pas que Lucius veuille tuer Hélèna, Severus. Il veut autre chose.

-Quoi donc ? demanda le mari d'Ellie en se levant du fauteuil où il s'était affalé en entrant.

-La même chose que son fils, malheureusement. Je crains que votre femme n'intéresse beaucoup les hommes de la famille Malefoy.

-Si l'un d'eux l'a touchée, je le tuerai, je vous le jure ! cria Severus, le visage déformé par la haine.

-Je sais, Severus, je sais. Et je ne vous en voudrai pas. Cette fois-ci ils sont allés trop loin, il faut que cela cesse. Allez-y mon garçon, et faites attention à vous. Ne laissez pas vos sentiments vous faire prendre des risques.

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, Albus, ronchonna le maître des potions en quittant la pièce le regard tueur et le visage déformé par la haine. »

Il croisa Minerva McGonagall qui eut un sursaut en voyant le visage du marié qui partait en courant.

« Les élèves sont avec leurs Directeurs de Maison dans leurs salles communes, je vais aller rejoindre les Gryffondors moi-même.

-Qui s'occupe des Serpentards ? demanda le vieil homme à barbe blanche.

-Le jeune Rogue a pris le relais de son père, tout naturellement. Il rassurait les plus jeunes avec Messieurs Nott et Zabini. Où est parti le Professeur Rogue ? s'inquiéta la Directrice des rouge et or.

-Demander des comptes à Voldemort sur ce rapt, si bien entendu il est au courant, ce dont je doute. Je pense que Lucius a agi pour son propre compte, Minerva.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour se venger je présume… »

* * *

Severus utilisa la poudre de cheminette depuis ses appartements pour transplaner jusqu'au manoir Malefoy. Lorsqu'il le vit apparaître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un petit rire sifflant et froid. « Que viens-tu faire ici, Severus ? Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de fêter ton mariage ?

-Maître, fit le jeune marié toujours en tenue de soirée, en s'agenouillant devant Lord Voldemort. Je suis venu récupérer ma femme que Lucius, Crabbe et Goyle sont venus kidnapper à Pré Au Lard alors que nous partions en lune de miel.

-Quelle est cette fable, Severus ? Je n'ai nullement donné cet ordre ! Je t'ai laissé épouser la pupille du vieux débris, pour qu'il ne te chasse pas et qu'il ait toujours confiance en toi !

-Maître, si je ne la ramène pas, il n'aura vraiment plus du tout confiance en moi cette fois, tenta le maître des potions.

-Je le sais bien, idiot ! Je suis entouré de débiles profonds ! siffla la face de serpent en colère. BELLATRIX !

-Maître ? fit une sorcière échevelée et le regard fou passablement inquiet.

-Trouve-moi ton imbécile de beau-frère, TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Voldemort fulminait, la baguette à la main. Les Mangemorts présents se dandinaient l'air anxieux, ça sentait le _Doloris_ à plein nez, voire l'_Avada Kedavra_.

« Severus, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé ! ordonna Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Severus toujours à genoux, raconta à son maître détesté, comment trois Mangemorts, qu'il avait identifiés grâce à leurs masques, avaient enlevé sa femme devant les grilles de Poudlard au moment où elle lançait son bouquet, sous les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore et de Cornélius Fudge.

Voldemort était fou furieux. « JE PASSE MON TEMPS A ESSAYER DE METTRE UN PLAN AU POINT POUR M'EMPARER DU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE, ET CES TROIS DEBILES PRENNENT DES INITIATIVES COMPLETEMENT ABSURDES ! »

Mais une porte venait de s'ouvrir, et Lucius entra au bras d'Ellie qui ne semblait pas se sentir menacée. Elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle vit Severus aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lord Voldemort arrêta de hurler et regarda la jeune femme en robe et voile de mariée avec intérêt. « Lucius ! Que fait-elle ici ? Severus vient de me dire que tu as enlevé sa femme ? A quoi joues-tu ? demanda t-il froidement.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment un enlèvement, Maître, fit Lucius en s'agenouillant devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Disons plutôt une demande d'entretien impromptue…

-Tu ne pouvais pas lui envoyer un hibou un autre jour ? Sombre crétin ! L'enlever avec tes deux idiots en plein mariage ! »

Ellie regardait Voldemort sans broncher. Elle avait fermé son esprit, elle ne voulait pas que lui ou Severus se rendent compte qu'elle avait été plus que gentille avec Lucius pour rien, le sort n'ayant pas fonctionné : il n'était pas mort. De plus, elle se sentait dans une bouse de dragon colossale, Lucius n'allait plus la lâcher à présent…

Voldemort avait provisoirement abandonné Lucius et tournait à présent autour de la jeune mariée en la détaillant avec intérêt. « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait Lucius ? Il va être très difficile de la laisser repartir, maintenant qu'elle sait où nous sommes et qu'elle m'a vue. »

Severus paniquait derrière son visage figé. Il se concentra pour calmer les battements de son cœur et fermer un peu plus son esprit. Il ne voulait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tue Ellie, et encore moins sous ses yeux.

« Maître, répondit Malefoy, Ellie Rogue n'est pas une menace pour nous. Elle sait parfaitement ce que fait son mari ici et ça ne la dérange pas du tout et je précise qu'elle n'a pas de baguette sur elle.

-Vraiment ? persifla la face de serpent. Et peux-tu me dire Lucius, ce que fait cette jeune dame en tenue de mariée avec toi, ICI ?

-Je voulais juste lui parler, Maître, comme je vous l'ai dit.

-Tais-toi, sale menteur ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ? »

Lord Voldemort regarda Ellie et commença à l'interroger. « Savez-vous qui je suis Madame ?

-Oui Monsieur, nous n'avons pas été présentés, mais il n'est pas difficile de le deviner, répondit elle froidement. »

Bellatrix se jeta sur Ellie vénéneuse : « Comment oses tu lui parler ainsi ? Il faut lui dire Maître ! »

Malheureusement, la folle cousine de Sirius posa sa main sur Ellie qui n'avait surtout pas envie d'être touchée par elle. Aussitôt la main de la blonde Gryffondor s'abattit sur le visage de Bellatrix dans une gifle retentissante, alors qu'Ellie n'avait pas cessé de regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui eut un petit éclair amusé dans son regard de serpent.

Ellie se tourna vers la sorcière qui avait vacillé sous le choc et qui sortait à présent sa baguette. Et d'une voix glaciale et forte lui dit : « Personne ne me touche jamais sans ma permission ! Et je n'ai qu'un seul maître et c'est mon époux ! »

Puis elle se retourna de nouveau raide et froide, vers Lord Voldemort. « Vous êtes bien mal servi, Monsieur, vos servantes se comportent comme des trainées moldues. »

Contre toute attente, Voldemort éclata de rire, et ordonna à Bellatrix de ranger sa baguette et de sortir.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Ellie se comportait bizarrement, elle avait osé frapper la terrible Bellatrix, elle ne semblait pas craindre Lucius ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait très peur qu'elle n'aille trop loin.

« Répondez-moi, que vous voulait ce dépravé de Lucius ? insista Voldemort.

-Rien de plus que ce qu'il vous a dit, Monsieur, il m'a présenté des excuses quant au comportement scandaleux de son fils à mon égard et m'a offert ses vœux pour mon mariage. J'ajoute qu'il a employé des manières un peu cavalières pour se faire entendre, mais que je n'ai pas eu à souffrir de son comportement. Il s'est montré un parfait gentleman.

-Vraiment ? siffla Lord Voldemort qui n'en croyait pas un mot. Voyons donc ça… jeune dame… »

Il plongea son regard de serpent dans les yeux d'améthyste d'Ellie. Lucius n'en menait pas large, il savait très bien ce que son maître allait voir… et le mari était là !

Exprès, Ellie le laissa voir ce qu'il voulait… à savoir sa comédie de la femme fidèle auprès de Lucius et sa surprise de le savoir attiré par elle, l'aveu qu'elle savait que son époux était un Mangemort et qu'elle ne le trahirait pas, par devoir du à son sang-pur, le baiser échangé et sa promesse de lui en accorder plus seulement si son mari n'en apprenait rien. Mais rien de plus. Il ne vit jamais la petite séance qu'elle avait offerte à Lucius en pure perte… semble t-il.

Lord Voldemort sembla beaucoup s'amuser de ce qu'il vit. « En effet, il semblerait que Lucius n'ait fait aucun mal à cette jeune dame et qu'elle ne nous soit pas défavorable. »

Severus hallucinait, mais n'en montra rien comme d'habitude. « Severus, reprends-ta femme et va t-en d'ici, tout de suite ! dit Voldemort à son Mangemort toujours agenouillé. »

Culottée, Ellie tendit sa main à baiser à Voldemort sous les regards ébahis des Mangemorts, de Lucius et de Severus. « Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, Monsieur, lui dit-elle d'une voix froide. »

A la grande surprise de tous, Voldemort prit la main tendue et s'inclina sans un mot.

Ellie prit le bras de son mari qui venait de se relever et qui l'entrainait vers la porte. « Bonsoir, Lucius, la prochaine fois que vous voudrez me parler, envoyez-moi plutôt un hibou ! dit-elle doucement.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, Madame, lui répondit-il, un large sourire aux lèvres qui ne plût pas du tout à Severus. »

Severus Rogue se dépêcha d'emporter Ellie hors des limites du manoir Malefoy. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour la serrer contre lui dans sa cape car il ne faisait pas chaud, il la sentit trembler et ses jambes s'affaisser. « Chéri, emmène-moi vite très loin, j'en peux plus, gémit-elle »

Et le Professeur Rogue sentit sa femme s'évanouir entre ses bras. Il la serra très fort contre lui et transplana.

Dans le manoir Malefoy, Lucius se prenait un méchant sermon de son maître, qui lui annonça qu'il risquait gros si Severus voyait qu'il fricotait avec sa femme. Lucius n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter, il devint tout à coup très pâle et serra sa main sur son cœur. Voldemort le vit et agacé lui demanda ce qu'il avait, la baguette tendue pour un éventuel Doloris. Lucius ne répondit pas, il s'abattit aux pieds de son maître les yeux fixes, mort.

Voldemort se pencha vers lui. « Merlin, c'est quoi encore cette embrouille ? Lucius ? interrogea t-il en le remuant de son pied pour le faire réagir. »

Puis comme il vit qu'il ne réagirait plus jamais, il alla se rasseoir, laissant les autres Mangemorts entourer le corps sans vie du blond platine. Tout en caressant son serpent, il laissa son esprit vagabonder et se laisser envahir par la vision d'une blonde sang-pur qui avait un culot incroyable et l'intriguait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

* * *

Severus Rogue avait transplané avec Ellie inconsciente contre lui, jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard. Il leva les nombreux sorts qui protégaient la grille du château et rangea sa baguette dans sa cape, gêné par le corps inerte de sa femme. Il la prit dans ses bras, serrée contre lui en espérant qu'elle ne prenne pas trop froid et traversa le parc. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, essoufflé de sa marche avec Ellie dont le voile s'enroulait autour de ses jambes et le gênait pour avancer, il atteignit enfin la grande porte d'entrée. Il aurait pu jeter un sort de brancardage, mais n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la lâcher.

Comme il montait l'escalier avec l'intention de la déposer à l'infirmerie, Ellie reprit ses esprits toute seule dans les bras de son mari. « Severus… murmura-t-elle.

-Tu te sens mieux, ma chérie ? Tu m'as fait peur tu sais ? demanda le maître des potions à sa jeune épouse.

-Ça va aller, mon cœur, tu peux me poser maintenant, je peux marcher.

-Tu veux aller voir Madame Pomfresh ? proposa-t-il.

-Non, envoie-moi voir Oncle Albus, il doit s'inquiéter, le pauvre. »

Severus reposa Ellie et la soutint pour marcher jusqu'au bureau du Directeur. Il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille ailée : « fraises tagada » ce qui fit sourire la jeune mariée. Et il laissa l'escalier magique les emporter à l'étage supérieur, Ellie serrée tout contre lui, les bras autour de la taille de son époux.

« Vous l'avez retrouvée ! s'exclama le vieux Directeur, visiblement soulagé.

-Oncle Albus… dit Ellie avec un pâle sourire, t'en fait pas je vais bien.

-Tu n'as pas de mal ma puce ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ? s'inquiéta le vieux sorcier toujours vêtu de sa robe de cérémonie. »

Ellie alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil des invités tandis que Severus en conjurait un de sa baguette pour pouvoir s'installer près d'elle. Albus Dumbledore se dirigea vers le bar qui était dissimulé dans sa bibliothèque et en revint avec un petit verre d'hydromel vieilli en fût de chez Madame Rosmerta et le tendit à Ellie. « Bois ça tout doucement, ça va te requinquer. »

Puis il alla s'installer dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau, ses yeux perçants plantés dans ceux d'onyx de son Professeur de Potions qui tenait la main d'Ellie par dessus son accoudoir.

Il détacha son regard sans un mot et fixa la jeune épousée : « Si tu nous racontais ma puce ? Où t-ont ils emmenés ?

-C'était Lucius Malefoy, Oncle Albus, les autres je ne sais pas. Il m'a amenée dans une chambre à coucher chez lui. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler. En fait, il m'a avoué qu'il me voulait et il a cherché à m'embrasser. »

Ellie fit une pause et but une petite gorgée de son verre qui lui piqua la gorge et la fit tousser.

Severus avait poussé une exclamation en apprenant que Lucius avait voulu séduire sa femme.

« Le salaud ! gronda-t-il.

-Au bout d'un moment, il m'a laissée sortir et Severus était là à genoux devant Tu-Sais-Qui. Il a engueulé Lucius et m'a laissé repartir avec Severus. C'est tout. »

Severus regarda Ellie avec surprise. « Tu rigoles Ellie ? Tu oublies la claque magistrale que tu as envoyé à Bellatrix ! Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu ne semblais pas avoir peur d'eux et même pourquoi tu leur as parlé comme tu l'as fait. Je n'ai pas compris comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne t'avait pas envoyé un Doloris ou un Avada. »

Ellie gardait les yeux baissés sur son verre et ne répondait rien. Elle sentait qu'Albus la regardait et ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

« Hélèna… lui dit-il doucement. Regarde-moi, ma puce. »

La jeune blonde sachant très bien ce qu'elle risquait, ferma son esprit et regarda son Oncle Albus. Elle sentit son regard perçant essayer de scruter en vain son esprit. Celui ci eut un sourire et lui dit doucement : « Je m'en doutais un peu… dis-moi ma puce, depuis quand maîtrises-tu l'occlumancie de cette façon ?

-Quoi ? bondit Severus. Elle sait fermer son esprit ?

-Oh oui… et plutôt bien d'après ce que je vois, révéla le vieil homme. Qu'essaies-tu de nous cacher ma puce ? Tu as été bien vague sur ce qui s'est passé avec Lucius Malefoy dans cette chambre. »

Ellie grimaça mais ne répondit pas. Severus commençait à être sérieusement inquiet.

« Ellie, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a scruté ton esprit il n'y a rien vu de spécial, il a dit que Lucius ne t'avait pas fait de mal et que tu ne semblais pas leur être défavorable, dis-moi pourquoi. Qu'a t-il vu ?

-Juste… juste ce que j'ai bien voulu lui montrer.

-Quoi ? tu as été capable de trier tes pensées contre lui ? s'exclama Severus complètement éberlué. »

Ellie hocha la tête gênée. Le vieux Directeur poursuivit doucement. « Donc ce que Voldemort a vu n'était pas la stricte vérité n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas toute, en effet.

-Que voulais-tu lui cacher, Hélèna ? »

Ellie jeta un regard en coin à Severus et poussa un soupir mais ne répondit pas. Elle fut provisoirement sauvée par un hibou qui s'écrasa contre l'un des vitraux du bureau directorial. Albus Dumbledore se leva sans un mot et alla ouvrir la croisée, il détacha le parchemin du hibou, caressa le dos du volatile et referma la fenêtre. Il rejoignit son fauteuil et prit connaissance du parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir. « C'est Cornélius, Lucius Malefoy est mort depuis votre départ, il s'est écroulé dans son salon, visiblement victime d'une crise cardiaque.

Albus regarda Ellie qui a cette annonce avait tressailli et il vit une curieuse lueur de triomphe dans ses yeux et un rictus mauvais se dessiner fugacement sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

« Malefoy est mort ? bondit Severus stupéfait, mais quand on est parti il allait très bien, trop même !

-Hélèna, reprit le vieil homme doucement. Comment as-tu tué Lucius Malefoy ? »

Severus regarda son Directeur comme s'il était fou, puis sa femme d'une étrange façon. « Albus, vous délirez ! Comment Ellie aurait pu tuer Malefoy à distance et sans baguette ?

-Severus, c'est ce que j'essaie de savoir, répondit doucement le vieil homme. Hélèna, si tu nous disais tout maintenant.

-Je ne peux pas, Oncle Albus…

-Pourquoi ?

-Severus…

-Quoi moi ? j'ai fait quoi ? demanda le mari qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Tu vas me haïr pour ça. »

Le professeur Rogue se sentit vraiment inquiet à ce moment-là, il pressentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et qu'il n'allait pas vraiment apprécier de le savoir. Il poussa un soupir et dit à Ellie. « Parle ma chérie, je te promets que je ne te dirai rien, quoi que tu aies bien pu faire »

Il se dit alors qu'il allait peut-être bien regretter ces paroles-là. Mais elles semblèrent rassurer sa jeune épouse qui lui tenait toujours la main ses doigts entrelacés aux siens et qui même la lui serra encore plus fort.

« C'est bien moi qui ai tué Lucius, avoua Ellie.

-Merlin… fit Severus, mais comment ?

-Ma… magie… noire..

-QUOI ? depuis quand tu maîtrises un quelconque sort de Magie Noire ? Et surtout un comme ça que je ne connais même pas !

-SEVERUS ! ASSEYEZ-VOUS ! ordonna le Directeur à son maître des potions qui avait bondi de son fauteuil comme un diable hors de sa boite. Hélèna, tu dis avoir utilisé un maléfice pour tuer Lucius. Comment as-tu fait et lequel ? »

Les occupants des tableaux écoutaient tout ouïe, très intéressés par la conversation qui se déroulait dans le bureau de l'actuel directeur.

Albus Dumbledore se souvenant de la comédie qu'Ellie avait joué devant le père de Drago dans le hall du château, continua. « Est-ce que cela a à voir avec, disons… la façon dont tu as joué avec lui, quand Severus était blessé à l'infirmerie ?

-Oui, Oncle Albus. Ça faisait partie de mon plan. »

Albus fit signe à Severus de se taire et lui lança un regard noir pour lui intimer de ne plus interrompre sa femme.

« Bien, je me doutais que tu avais une idée derrière la tête. Raconte nous ça. Severus ne te dira rien. »

Ledit Severus leva les yeux en l'air puis son regard se durcit. Néanmoins il tenait encore la main d'Ellie qui, il le sentait, avait besoin de lui en ce moment malgré tout.

« Je voulais venger Severus, alors j'ai fait du charme à Lucius pour pouvoir l'approcher plus facilement le jour où j'en aurais envie. J'ai compris très vite qu'il me voulait et je pensais pouvoir en tirer profit. Ce matin, j'étais à la fenêtre de la chambre de la Préfète En Chef, je l'ai vu arriver avec Cornélius et Magda, il m'a regardée et m'a envoyé un baiser avec sa main. Il semblait en terrain conquis, il se pavanait comme si de rien n'était. Alors j'ai vu rouge, j'ai ressenti une haine féroce contre lui, j'ai eu envie qu'il meure. Et quand il a tourné le dos, j'ai sorti ma baguette de mon gant et je lui ai lançé un sort de Magie Noire que je connaissais. Le seul d'ailleurs.

-Lequel ma puce, demanda Albus Dumbledore d'une voix très douce.

-_Or… orgasmus mortalis_… avoua Ellie gênée.

-C'est quoi ce maléfice ? demanda Severus étonné.

-C'est… un peu particulier, révéla Dumbledore. Je suis étonné qu'il ait fonctionné. Personne ne le connaît ou presque, il n'a paraît-il été réussi que deux fois avérées car les conditions pour réaliser ce maléfice sont… originales. Il faut le dire.

-Severus, ce maléfice provoque la mort de celui qui le reçoit dès le premier orgasme obtenu après qu'il ait été lancé, peu importe avec qui ou comment il est obtenu. C'est un sort impardonnable car mortel s'il est réussi, expliqua Ellie. »

Le maître des Potions était stupéfait, sa douce épouse connaissait un sort de Magie Noire que lui même ne connaissait pas, en outre elle l'avait réussi alors qu'il était très difficile voire impossible.

« Il paraît qu'il faut haïr vraiment la personne pour que ça marche, termina Ellie.

-Et que celle qui le lance soit d'une puissance anormalement élevée, conclut le Directeur.

-Faut croire que non, je ne suis pas très puissante, juste normale.

-Nous en reparlerons ma puce, continue.

-Je me disais que ce porc avec toutes les femmes qu'il devait avoir à sa disposition, ne manquerait pas de succomber à ce maléfice à la première occasion, dans le cas peu probable où il fonctionnerait. Seulement, il m'a enlevée, et je me suis retrouvée dans cette chambre avec lui. »

Severus blémit soudain, il avait compris que pour que Malefoy meure, il avait fallu qu'il obtienne un orgasme quelques minutes avant.

« Il t'a… forcée c'est ça ? Il t'a obligée à coucher avec lui ? C'est pour ça qu'il est mort !

-Il a essayé Severus. Il a juste… essayé. Quand je l'ai vu entrer dans la chambre, j'ai fait celle qui ne comprenait pas, et qui semblait presque contente de le voir, je lui ai joué la même comédie que l'autre fois Oncle Albus, mais sans le provoquer. Il m'a dit qu'il me voulait, que Severus ne me méritait pas, j'ai compris que je ne partirais jamais de là intacte si je ne rusais pas. Alors je lui ai dit que j'étais flattée de son intérêt, mais que malheureusement il arrivait trop tard car j'étais mariée. Que mon statut de sang-pur ne me permettait pas de me comporter comme une sorcière de l'allée des embrumes ou pire encore. Il m'embrassait dans le cou et sur les épaules. Je voyais bien que je ne pouvais pas le convaincre de me laisser, il… il avait trop envie, je le sentais contre moi quand il me serrait, alors j'ai eu peur qu'il me viole et j'ai pris les devants.

-Qu'as-tu fait ? Hélèna, insista Albus les sourcils froncés pour empêcher Severus de sauter partout.

-Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser pour le calmer un peu, et ça a marché, il a pensé que je changeais d'avis, qu'il me séduisait et il est redevenu presque normal en tout cas pas violent. Je lui ai proposé quelque chose à la condition qu'il me laisse partir ensuite, qu'il me ramène à Poudlard et surtout que Severus n'en sache jamais rien, avoua Ellie tête basse. Et il a promis. »

Severus n'osait pas en croire ses oreilles. « Tu lui as fait quoi ? demanda t-il à mi-voix.

-Je lui ai demandé de baisser son pantalon et je l'ai… un peu touché. Juste pour qu'il se calme. »

Severus leva les yeux vers le plafond gothique et serra les dents, sa main libre crispée sur le bras de son fauteuil.

« Ensuite quand il a eu… fini. Il m'a demandé s'il en aurait plus un jour. Je lui ai dit que peut-être s'il se comportait correctement et que tu ne le saches pas. Mais je n'avais aucune intention de le faire, je t'assure, dit Ellie en regardant son mari. Je voulais juste partir de là rapidement. Je ne voulais pas montrer que j'avais peur, il ne l'a jamais su d'ailleurs, aucun d'eux… là-bas. Pas même toi. »

Severus hocha la tête et Ellie continua son récit. « Il s'est montré ensuite charmant et m'a dit qu'il me ramenait ici. Et quand nous sommes sortis de la chambre je t'ai vu avec lui, la face de serpent, il nous a sauté dessus et a demandé des explications. J'ai continué ma comédie, j'ai joué la glaciale et la stoïque et quand Bellatrix m'a touchée je n'ai pas pu le supporter et je l'ai frappée. Vous-Savez-Qui semblait très en colère contre Lucius et il a voulu savoir ce qui se passait. Je n'ai rien voulu dire car tu étais là près de moi, Severus, avec tous ces Mangemorts autour de nous. Alors quand il a regardé dans ma tête j'ai choisi de ne lui montrer que des choses insignifiantes… juste de la conversation. Et il m'a crue. Ensuite il a accepté que nous repartions ensemble. C'est tout.

-Tu as menti au Seigneur des Ténèbres et il n'a rien vu ? tonna Severus sidéré, mais comment as-tu fait ? personne ne le peut !

-Ben si, chéri, toi ! répondit Ellie.

-Oui, mais moi j'ai des années d'occlumancie derrière moi et de l'entrainement. Dis-moi tu t'en sers beaucoup de l'occlumancie ? contre moi par exemple ? dit-il soupçonneux.

-Jamais ou presque. Et surtout jamais contre toi, d'ailleurs tu n'as jamais essayé de lire en moi, et de toute façon je t'aurais laissé faire. Je n'ai jamais rien eu à te cacher jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Ellie épuisée, se mit à pleurer. « Je voulais juste partir sans qu'il me fasse de mal, je voulais que tu viennes me chercher. Je voulais passer ma nuit de noces avec toi, pas violée par Lucius Malefoy. »

Les larmes d'Ellie troublèrent Severus qui se calma aussitôt, il comprenait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix et avait essayé de minimiser les risques mais il ne saisissait pas pourquoi elle avait osé braver Bellatrix et Voldemort et le lui demanda.

« Je devais continuer à jouer le jeu, sinon Lucius se serait aperçu que je m'étais moquée de lui, tu comprends ? »

Severus avait compris cette fois, il se leva de son fauteuil et prit Ellie dans ses bras pour la consoler. « Tu as bien fait ma chérie, il ne t'a rien fait ainsi. Et s'il n'était pas mort je l'aurais tué de mes mains pour avoir osé te toucher.

-Hélèna, où as-tu appris ce maléfice ? demanda soudain Albus.

-Dans les vieux livres de Severus, quelques pages rongées par des souris qui trainaient derrière un meuble. Je ne pensais pas en le lançant qu'il aurait marché, ni que ce serait moi qui devrait en être l'instrument. Tu vas le dire à Cornélius ? Il va m'envoyer à Azkaban ? gémit Ellie accrochée à la taille de Severus.

-Non ma puce, rien de ce que tu viens de nous dire ne sortira d'ici. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Voldemort soupçonne une mort non naturelle. Nous le saurons de toute façon rapidement mais je ne pense pas vu les circonstances, qu'on puisse te soupçonner de quoi que ce soit. Et tu n'as fait que te défendre…

-Il a gâché la fin de notre mariage, soupira Ellie, on aurait du partir tous les deux Severus et moi, et à la place…

-Oh ! mais vous pouvez encore partir si vous le souhaitez ou alors vous pouvez passer la nuit dans vos appartements. Vous choisirez ensemble tout à l'heure il n'est pas si tard. Je vais vous demander de me laisser, je dois avertir Cornélius que Severus a ramené sa femme saine et sauve de chez Voldemort, nul doute que cela va l'impressionner favorablement. Et nous devons prévenir les Professeurs et les élèves de ton retour ma puce, pour les rassurer. »

Ellie acquiesça en silence et alla serrer le vieil homme dans ses bras. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte et Albus murmura à Severus : « Continuez de l'évaluer, je pense que nous aurons encore des surprises. »

Et il le poussa vers la sortie.

« Albus, déclara Phineas Nigellus Black depuis sa toile, c'est un miracle que ce maléfice ait fonctionné, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ça un jour !

-Moi non plus Phinéas… moi non plus. soupira le Directeur.

-En tout cas elle s'en est bien tirée, et sans trop de dégats ! C'est vraiment une Gryffondor, quel courage ! lança un autre occupant d'un tableau. »

* * *

Severus ramena Ellie dans le couloir des cachots, il la regardait tandis qu'ils marchaient l'un près de l'autre, il avait passé son bras autour de son épaule et la tenait serrée contre lui. Elle était très pâle et semblait sur le point de craquer. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi le passage libéré par le portrait d'Ulric le Follingue, le maître des potions ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris de la voir se remettre à pleurer et cette fois-ci à chaudes larmes. Elle avait eu bien trop d'émotions pour la journée, avait du cacher sa peur et ses pensées d'une façon démesurée et ses nerfs lâchaient.

Il prit Ellie dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui en l'embrassant dans le cou. « Ne pleure pas ma chérie, c'est fini, tu es là avec moi, chez nous et tu n'as rien.

-Chéri, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots, je suis désolée d'avoir été obligée de faire ça.

-Je sais, mon ange, mais tu n'avais pas le choix, il t'aurait fait du mal, je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre… je sais de quoi il était capable, ce salaud.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

-Non ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas… calme toi maintenant, nous sommes ensemble c'est le principal. »

Severus souleva Ellie dans ses bras et la porta dans la chambre. Il la déposa doucement sur leur lit à baldaquin et s'allongea près d'elle. Puis il l'enlaça et commença à l'embrasser tout doucement. Il sentait le goût salé de ses larmes sur ses lèvres et était furieux de voir sa femme pleurer ainsi le soir de leur mariage à cause de ce monstre de Malefoy.

Ellie se calma doucement dans les bras de son tout nouvel époux. Il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir et le feu au ventre, glissa sa langue à l'intérieur pour un baiser particulièrement sensuel et profond. Ses mains caressaient la peau nue de ses bras et de ses épaules. « J'ai envie de toi, mon amour, murmura t-il, tu veux bien ?

-Oui Severus, de toi toujours, tu es toute ma vie, je t'aime tu sais, répondit-elle aussitôt.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Ellie. »

Severus sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa cape et dénoua avec elle les lacets magiquement serrés du corset de sa femme. Ellie retira son voile et ses gants et aidée de sa baguette libéra ses cheveux du somptueux chignon de Dolly. Puis elle leva du lit, retira le corset dénoué et fit glisser la jupe et les jupons sur ses jolies jambes. Pendant ce temps là, Severus avait retiré sa cape et sa robe de soirée, et s'attaquait à son pantalon après avoir balancé ses chaussures dans la pièce. Ellie sous l'œil d'onyx de son professeur de mari retira doucement son string et le vit soupirer d'envie. A genoux sur le lit elle le rejoignit et l'aida à déboutonner sa chemise blanche et à retirer son nœud papillon, et les yeux plongés dans les siens lui baissa son boxer d'un geste lentement calculé. L'amour qu'il vit alors dans le regard de celle qui lui appartenait désormais devant le monde entier, le chavira.

La terreur des cachots ouvrit les draps et s'y glissa, invitant Ellie à l'y rejoindre. Il savait qu'ils ne partiraient plus maintenant pour la destination qu'Albus leur avait choisi pour leur nuit de noce. Il s'en fichait complètement. Il avait failli perdre Ellie le soir de leur mariage, contre toute attente elle avait tué son bourreau avec un sort incroyable de magie noire et avait résisté d'une façon anormale au Seigneur des Ténèbres et même il avait semblé subjugué par cette jeune femme habillée en mariée, qui avait eu un aplomp qu'encore personne n'avait osé lui manifester.

Severus se prit à sourire en repensant à la claque monumentale qu'Ellie avait envoyée à Bellatrix, il en rêvait depuis des années, et elle avait osé… sa petite Gryffondor et son courage insensé.

D'un coup de baguette il éteignit les bougies qui éclairaient la chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il prit Ellie entre ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il lui fit l'amour les ¾ de la nuit, jusqu'à épuisement. Ils s'endormirent, abandonnés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, d'un profond sommeil sans rêve.

Personne ne les vit de tout le dimanche, Albus Dumbledore savait qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté les cachots. Ils les avait vu dans le salon grâce à sa fenêtre magique, simplement vêtus de peignoirs, alanguis sur le canapé l'un contre l'autre, picorant les plateaux apportés par Dolly, se calinant dans la baignoire puis retournant se coucher aussitôt. L'épreuve avait semblé les souder encore plus qu'avant, ils se parlaient peu mais se comprenaient aux regards.

Albus se mit à penser que bientôt la légilimancie remplacerait les paroles, ils en prenaient le chemin. Bien sûr, Severus était un bon legilimens mais pas aussi bon qu'il ne l'était en occlumancie. Or il semblait qu'Ellie possédait la même capacité que lui, mais depuis quand ?

Que cachait-elle d'autre ? Le vieux Directeur se dit tout à coup que de reformer les clubs de duels d'autrefois pourrait être intéressant, et lui donner un aperçu des capacités d'Ellie. Remus et Severus l'aideraient, ça promettait d'être passionnant, tester le jeune Sevy ne serait pas non plus une mauvaise idée, la puissance de ses deux parents le laissait penser que ce jeune homme pourrait aussi le surprendre.

* * *

Lorsque le Professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor elle fut assaillie de questions par les élèves de sa maison encore en tenue de soirée. On avait enlevé la mariée, des Mangemorts étaient venus la kidnapper, pourquoi ?

La vieille dame dût leur avouer qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'Ellie n'avait pourtant rien de particulier pour intéresser Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, elle n'était qu'une élève comme les autres, sauf qu'elle était aussi la femme d'un professeur.

Harry en doutait fort, il se demandait si Voldemort n'avait pas eu des échos sur Sevy et Ted et ne cherchait pas ainsi à obtenir des renseignements permettant de les tuer avant qu'ils ne révèlent les moyens de détruire les horcruxes où même le Maître des Ténèbres lui-même.

« Rogue est le seul qui pourra la tirer de là, annonça Hermione d'une voix qui se voulait ferme et convaincante. N'oubliez pas qu'il est un espion, qu'il a ses entrées là-bas puisqu'il est sensé être un Mangemort. Si quelqu'un peut la sauver c'est lui, et il le fera. Il fera tout pour elle.

-J'ai pas confiance en lui, marmonna Ron, si ça se trouve il a fait exprès de la séduire pour l'amener à son cher Maître et tout le monde n'y a vu que du feu.

-Arrête Ron, pour une fois je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, affirma Harry. OK ce mec est un sale bâtard puant et graisseux, on est d'accord. Mais il aime Ellie et ça on peut dire ce qu'on veut, mais je le crois sincère. D'ailleurs la présence de Sevy ici en est une preuve, c'est bien son fils il lui ressemble de trop. Donc dans un autre passé, il l'aimait déjà et personne n'en a rien su, jusqu'à la naissance de Sevy. Et franchement, pleurer comme il l'a fait devant tous les élèves et les profs quand il l'a crue noyée ! Non ! Il ne faisait pas semblant, et s'il avait voulu la séduire il aurait juste couché avec elle, il ne l'aurait pas épousée, ça ne colle pas.

Harry n'avoua pas à Ron que lui et Hermione avaient, pendant plusieurs semaines, espionné Rogue et Ellie et vu leurs sentiments, leurs déclarations d'amour et le combat de Rogue contre son désir, pour obéir à Dumbledore et ne pas la toucher avant sa majorité. Harry se doutait que Drago Malefoy avait du les surprendre lui aussi alors qu'ils avaient du se croire seuls, s'embrassant ou se disant des mots d'amour.

Ginny était allée retirer sa robe de soirée et mettre des vêtements moldus. Elle commençait à avoir faim et le Professeur McGonagall lui avait affirmé que des repas leur seraient servis par les Elfes dans quelques minutes. Deux tables et des bancs avait étés conjurés par elle dans la salle commune et les plats transplaneraient bientôt. Hermione alla retrouver ses copines de dortoir qui étaient elles aussi allées retirer leurs belles robes, les yeux rougis. Ron et Harry voyant que tout le monde se changeait, montèrent aussi pour le faire. Et lorsqu'ils revinrent, les plats étaient servis et certains étaient déjà à table. Le Professeur de métamorphose avait placé une chaise au bout d'une table et s'y était installée pour diner avec ses élèves ne voulant pas les laisser seuls, surtout que la disparue était de leur Maison.

« Professeur, qui s'occupe des Serpentards ? le Professeur Rogue ? demanda Hermione, il ne doit pas être très en état.

-Non, Miss Granger, le Professeur Rogue est… heuuuu… sorti, leur déclara t-elle vaguement sachant qu'ils comprendraient très bien l'allusion. C'est son fils qui a pris sa place, un jeune homme courageux, vu les circonstances… »

Hermione savait à quoi pensait McGonagall, mais elle n'était pas sensée savoir qu'Ellie était la mère de Sevy et que celui ci devait être très malheureux en effet.

Quelques premières années intimidés et apeurés vinrent s'enquérir auprès de la Préfète En Chef sur la sécurité à Poudlard, inquiets de savoir si eux aussi ne risquaient pas de se faire enlever par les Mangemorts pendant leur sommeil.

La jeune fille entreprit de leur expliquer pourquoi c'était impossible et de leur lister une partie des sortilèges de protection dont Poudlard était bardé. D'ailleurs les Mangemorts avaient du attendre que les mariés sortent au delà des grilles pour commettre leur forfait, dans le château les élèves ne risquaient rien.

A la fin du repas, lorsque tout fut débarrassé et que les élèves commençaient à se diriger vers leurs dortoirs, Albus Dumbledore fit son apparition dans la salle commune aux tentures murales rouges ornées de lions. Il avait un sourire engageant aux lèvres. Harry, Ron et Hermione qui étaient assis sur le vieux canapé face à la cheminée se levèrent. Neville approcha aussi, abandonnant son pot de fleur du moment.

« Mes chers enfants, je voulais vous dire de ne plus vous inquiéter, le Professeur Rogue a retrouvé sa jeune femme ce soir, elle est de nouveau avec lui dans leurs cachots en parfaite santé. Je vais de ce pas prévenir les autres maisons. »

Minerva McGonagall qui voulait bien évidemment en savoir plus, entraina le vieux directeur dans son bureau. Ron sortit des oreilles à rallonge de sa poche et sans un mot les donna à ses amis et en garda une. « S'ils ont mis un sort d'impassibilité sur la porte nous sommes foutus, on ne saura rien, mais dans le cas contraire, on risque d'avoir des infos inédites, déclara t-il. »

Profitant que la salle commune s'était desertifiée, ils approchèrent de la porte du bureau de leur Directrice de Maison et écoutèrent une fois les oreilles dépliées.

« Severus l'a ramenée saine et sauve alors ? Merlin quel bonheur ! Où était-elle ?

-Chez Lucius Malefoy, c'est lui qui l'avait enlevée avec Crabbe et Goyles seniors selon Severus. Lucius avait l'intention de remplacer Severus pour la nuit de noce, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais Hélèna a su s'en débarrasser avec beaucoup de courage et de sang-froid. Elle a berné tout le monde et menti à Voldemort, Minerva. Nous ne comprenons pas comment, mais il n'a rien vu. Elle maitrise l'occlumancie aussi bien que Severus, je le crains. Ses pouvoirs se développent de façon extraordinaire.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Comme ça tout à coup ?

-Dilys et moi, nous pensons qu'elle est enceinte et qu'elle ne le sait pas encore. L'augmentation de sa puissance magique serait un signe de cette grossesse. Je n'ai rien dit à Severus, il a bien le temps de l'apprendre, le pauvre, il en voit de toutes les couleurs depuis un mois et demi. Et ce n'est pas la seule nouvelle, Minerva. Je viens d'avoir un hibou de Cornélius, Lucius Malefoy serait mort d'une crise cardiaque dans son manoir ce soir.

-Comment ? à son âge ? Vous y croyez ?

-Je préfèrerais que tout le monde le pense aussi, Minerva, la vérité serait dramatique.

-C'est… Severus qui ?

-Non Minerva, Hélèna a tué ce soir Lucius avec un sort de Magie Noire que personne ou presque n'avait encore réussi à formuler. Même Severus ne le connaissait pas !

-Elle ? Merlin, mais pourquoi ?

-Pour se venger des tortures infligées à son mari, des coups bas de Drago je présume, et de ce que Lucius a tenté de lui faire ce soir. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, Severus l'aurait tué de toute façon, je n'aurais jamais pu l'en empêcher.

-Où sont-il ? Albus ? Comment va t-elle ? s'inquiéta la directrice des Gryffondors.

-Ils sont chez eux, elle va relativement bien, Severus s'en occupe. D'après mes dernières informations, ils avaient attaqué leur nuit de noces ce qui les connaissant est un très bon signe. Je dois aller avertir les autres maisons et surtout rassurer le jeune Rogue. Bonne nuit Minerva.

-Bonne nuit, Albus. »

Aussitôt le trio d'espions retira les oreilles à rallonge et alla s'asseoir plus loin, un exemplaire du Chicaneur qu'ils venaient de prendre sur une chaise avec eux, pour se donner bonne contenance.

« Non, mais vous avez entendu ? Merlin ! Malefoy serait mort ? et ce serait ? glapit Ron surpris.

-Stop ! Hors de question de le mentionner, c'est trop grave. On laisse tomber ! décida Harry d'une voix ferme. On s'en fout de qui ou de comment ! Le principal c'est que ça en fait un en moins de ces salopards, c'est tout ce que je vois.

-N'empêche, tu as entendu, avec un sort de Magie Noire ! Comment elle connaît ça ?

-Mione… elle est mariée à Rogue… ce mec respire la Magie Noire, il a sûrement des tas de bouquins là dessus chez lui et comme elle est comme toi, tout le temps le nez dans les grimoires, faut pas chercher, conclut Ron, sûr de lui.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on la verra avant lundi, mais tu parles d'une fin de mariage toi… gémit Hermione dégoûtée. Allez, je vais faire comme Ginny, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit les garçons.

-'Nuit Mione, repondirent-ils en chœur. »

* * *


	22. Duels et Magie Noire

« Chéri ? Tu te lèves ? Il va être l'heure… Je te rappelle que tu as double cours de potions avec ces monstres de Gryffondors et tes p'tits serpents dans une heure ! »

Ellie murmurait à l'oreille de Severus pour qu'il se réveille. Il était complètement enfoui sous les couvertures et seule une touffe de cheveux de jais dépassait. Elle avait du tirer légèrement les draps afin de trouver son oreille.

« MMMMmmm… entendit-elle, et il se cacha de nouveau sous les épaisses couvertures. »

La jeune fille soupira, elle avait eu le temps de prendre sa douche et était revenue dans leur chambre pour mettre son uniforme. Elle pensait trouver son cher mari debout, mais il semblait qu'il avait envie de jouer les marmottes. A un moment, elle avait imaginé hurler dans la chambre : « Alerte ! Les Mangemorts attaquent ! » mais s'était ravisée, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, au final.

Que faire pour obliger le Professeur Rogue à se lever ? Ellie eut une idée…qui la fit pouffer de rire par avance. Elle retira son peignoir et se glissa dans le lit qu'elle avait quitté peu de temps avant et s'enfouit sous les couvertures vertes. Approchant dans le noir du corps nu de son époux, elle glissa son visage vers son ventre plat où une masse de poils noirs et soyeux remontaient en pointe vers son nombril. Elle colla sa bouche sur le sexe endormi de la terreur des cachots, l'aspira doucement pour le faire glisser dans sa bouche humide, et commença un léger va et vient. Aussitôt, elle le sentit gonfler et durcir sous sa caresse. Elle entendit son mari pousser un grognement de satisfaction et il appuya sur l'arrière de sa tête pour lui signifier de continuer. Réprimant un petit rire, car le coquin ne dormait pas vraiment, elle continua son petit manège jusqu'à ce qu'il fut vraiment bien « réveillé » et qu'il se soit mis sur le dos. Elle l'entendit gémir et haleter le souffle court, il lui caressait la nuque et les épaules de sa main chaude et douce. Au bout de deux minutes, il était à point, elle le relacha et sortit la tête de sous les couvertures et le regarda, espiègle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait arrêté sa caresse et il la regarda d'un air surpris. Puis un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il lui annonça : « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, toi ! » Il la plaqua sur le matelas et enfouit lui même sa tête sous les couvertures, pour la glisser entre les jambes ouvertes de sa femme.

Aussitôt, Ellie vit des milliers d'étoiles derrière ses paupières fermées. La langue agile de Severus s'amusait, la faisant vibrer et gémir sous ses caresses, elle sentit deux doigts de son mari s'insinuer dans la douce moiteur de son intimité et commençer un lent va et vient, sa bouche toujours collée au petit bouton de chair hypersensibilisé par ses caresses. Accrochée aux draps, Ellie n'en pouvait plus et ondulait tout son corps pour accentuer les sensuelles caresses du maître des cachots, jusqu'à la terrible explosion qui ravagea son ventre, la faisant crier de plaisir et trembler. Aussitôt Severus se releva d'un bond, repoussant les couvertures et attrapant les cuisses d'Ellie la pénétra d'un violent coup de rein. Il lui fit l'amour sauvagement, il entendait son ventre claquer sur la peau encore humide de son épouse. En quelques minutes, il atteignit le point de non retour et se laissa aller, lâchant un long gémissement de plaisir.

Il s'allongea sur elle pour l'embrasser et la serrer dans ses bras.

Encore tremblante, Ellie lui caressa les cheveux, lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et lui demanda : « Rappelle-moi de te réveiller comme ça tous les matins, mon amour… »

Severus se mit à rire, le visage caché dans les cheveux blonds de sa jolie Gryffondor. Depuis deux semaines qu'ils étaient mariés, il n'avait jamais été plus heureux de toute sa vie.

Lucius avait été enterré sans que personne n'ait jamais soupçonné qu'il fut décédé d'autre chose que d'une crise cardiaque et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas rappelé, depuis le jour où il était allé chercher Ellie au Manoir Malefoy.

Le calme était revenu à l'école et Sevy courait après toutes les filles de 6ème et de 7ème année. Eberlué, son père l'avait vu entrer une fois, dans sa chambre de Préfet-En-Chef avec deux filles qu'il tenait chacune d'un côté, les mains sur leurs fesses. Il était venu lui demander s'il voulait diner avec eux aux cachots, ce soir-là. Mais en voyant le clin d'œil que son fils lui avait lancé, il n'avait pas même osé lui poser la question. Il était reparti vers ses cachots, pensif, en se demandant comment son diable de sale gosse allait bien pouvoir s'en tirer, avec deux filles en même temps dans son lit. Merlin, il en avait des choses en retard comparé à son fils !

La vue de sa tendre épouse, assise à la table aux livres, la plume à la main, qui bossait sur le monstrueux devoir de potions qu'il avait eu le sadisme de leur donner, lui fit changer d'avis. Et il se dit que finalement la quantité n'était rien, lui il avait la qualité._ « Alors ? il vient diner ici avec nous ce soir ? avait elle demandé sans lever le nez de son parchemin._

_-Heuuu… je ne pense pas qu'il va sortir de sa piaule avant un moment… tu te rends compte Ellie, il a emmené deux filles avec lui là-haut. Merlin ! Deux ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va en faire ? avait gémit le pauvre père déboussolé._

_-Tu es sûr que tu n'en as pas une petite idée mon chéri ? s'en était amusée Ellie. A mon avis, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça, il doit savoir gérer._

_-Oui mais quand même… deux… faut pouvoir les satisfaire ! _

_-Ben tu lui demanderas de te raconter, je suis sûre qu'il se fera un plaisir de t'expliquer, avait rajouté Ellie, le regard en coin, amusée de l'air choqué de son mari._

Severus poussa un soupir de satisfaction, rejeta les draps et couvertures et fila vers la salle de bain tandis qu'Ellie après avoir lançé un _« tergeo_ » avec sa baguette, sur son bas-ventre gluant du sperme de son mari, enfilait l'uniforme des Gryffondors.

Comme il était un peu tard pour descendre à la Grande Salle prendre le petit déjeuner, elle appela Dolly pour qu'elle leur monte un plateau avec du thé, du café et des toasts. Lorsque Severus sortit de la belle salle de bain noire et blanche, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux dégoulinants, Ellie buvait son café au lait en grignotant un toast à la marmelade de pamplemousse. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps pâle et musclé de son mari, tandis qu'il entrait s'habiller dans leur chambre.

Severus arriva cinq minutes plus tard, vêtu de sa célèbre tenue de monstre des cachots, sa cape voletant autour de lui, et les cheveux souples et brillants. Ellie lui tendit sa tasse de thé et il la sirota debout, fouinant parmi les livres de potions de sa bibliothèque. « Le loup-garou t'a dit, ma chérie ?

-Quoi, mon cœur ? demanda t-elle, tu veux un toast Severus ? Je te mets quoi dessus ?

-Comme toi, chérie. Je parlais de ce qu'il a prévu aujourd'hui pour le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. Il m'en a touché un mot dans la salle des profs l'autre jour, apparemment c'est une idée d'Albus, comme toujours.

-Non. C'est quoi cette idée ?

-Il va vous entraîner aux duels, enfin plutôt tester vos aptitudes cette fois-ci. Je suis invité à y assister pour aider, grimaça le professeur de potions. Si c'est pour m'emmerder, c'est réussi !

-Chéri… je sais bien que tu voudrais sa place, mais je t'assure que tu es bien aux potions, tu es le meilleur ! Et te connaissant, je ne suis pas certaine que les élèves apprécieraient tes cours, comme ils les aiment avec Remus.

-Eeehhh !! ça va ! dis tout de suite que je suis un mauvais prof ! râla Severus Rogue.

-Severus ! Tu sais très bien que tu es infect. D'ailleurs tu le fais exprès. Et quoi que tu enseignerais, même l'Etude des Moldus, tu te mettrais les élèves à dos. On te mettrait à la place du Professeur Burbage, en un mois tous les élèves signeraient comme Mangemorts et liquideraient les Moldus. Tu n'es pas spécialement un mauvais prof, tes étudiants ont un bon niveau, mais ton mauvais caractère te dessert. C'est tout. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. »

Severus ricana : « Dis pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres ce que tu viens de dire, il m'obligerait à postuler à l'Etude des Moldus l'an prochain !

-Je te promets que lorsqu'il m'invitera à prendre le thé, je ne lui en parlerai pas, annonça Ellie le plus sérieusement du monde, faisant ainsi éclater de rire sa terreur de mari. »

Elle se leva un toast à la main et le glissa dans la bouche de Severus. « Je file rejoindre les autres dans le couloir, à tout de suite mon cœur. » Puis elle attrapa son sac de cours posé contre le mur près de la table aux livres et sortit par le portrait d'Ulric Le Follingue.

Quelques mètres plus loin, les élèves attendaient que leur Professeur de Potions leur ouvre la porte et les invitent à entrer. « Ben, on pensait te voir au p'tit dèj, lui déclara Hermione déçue.

-Que veux-tu, Mione, ma marmotte ne voulait pas sortir du lit ce matin, répondit Ellie négligeamment. »

Cette naïve remarque fit rougir Ron et pouffer les Serpentards, surtout Sevy venu embrasser sa future mère.

« Pouah ! ajouta Ron, épargne-nous les détails de ton intimité avec cette terreur que tu as épousée. D'ailleurs il fait quoi ton mari ?

-Il mange son toast et il arrive.

-Il est de bonne humeur ? demanda Harry, sous l'œil inquiet de Neville que cette information concernait au plus au point.

-Disons qu'il est… détendu, se mit à rire Ellie.

-Beurrrrrkkk ! rajouta Ron, faussement dégoûté, j'imagine très bien comment tu l'as détendu !

-Chhhhuuuut ! Ron ! S'il t'entend tu es un Weasley mort ! murmura Ellie au rouquin des Gryffondors. »

* * *

« Nous allons aujourd'hui faire quelques tests de vos capacités en duel, annonça le Professeur Lupin, et pour ce cours nous avons l'assistance bienveillante du Professeur Rogue. »

Remus Lupin fit un signe de tête au maître des potions, planté comme un piquet au milieu des Serpentards qui avaient spontanément rejoints leur idole. Comme à son habitude, le Professeur Rogue était méprisant, avait le visage froid et les yeux plus glacés que la banquise. Il resta là, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, toisant le loup-garou comme s'il était une crotte de noueux. Tous les Gryffondors étaient autour de Lupin.

Remus, habitué à l'attitude de Severus Rogue, ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure.

« Vous vous mettrez deux par deux, et vous vous jetterez quelques sorts, afin de déterminer vos forces et faiblesses et que nous puissions ensuite travailler dessus. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons prévu une aire sécurisée pour qu'aucun de vous ne soit blessé. Il y a des matelas sur les murs et par terre, vous vous placerez devant et si vous êtes projetés, vous ne vous ferez aucun mal. Nous ne tenons pas à ce qu'il y ait des blessés. Faites de votre mieux, et si vous pouviez ne pas formuler vos sorts, ce serait un plus. Je sais bien que c'est difficile et que vous avez encore du mal, mais il faut vous y forcer, pensez à vos ASPIC. Bien ! ajouta Remus Lupin, honneur aux demoiselles ! Soyons galants… Professeur Rogue, si une de vos étudiantes veut bien commencer ? »

Severus regarda ses élèves et fit un signe de tête à Pansy qui se détacha du groupe et alla se positionner à un bout de l'aire aménagée pour les duels.

« Bien, Miss Parkinson sera donc la première. Qui veut combattre contre elle ? Une ou un volontaire ? demanda le Professeur Lupin d'un ton badin.

-Moi ! s'avança Ellie un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, et toisant Pansy comme si elle allait la manger toute crue. »

Severus leva un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Sevy sans se rendre compte, avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine dans la même attitude que son père, ce qui fit sourire Hermione. Il semblait très intéressé par la suite des évènements.

« Je crois que nous avons une volontaire, c'est parfait ! Miss Rogue, en place voulez-vous ? »

Les Professeurs avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler Ellie « Miss Rogue » à la place de Madame, qui semblait un peu pompeux et étrange pour une élève de 7ème année, même mariée. Miss Saint-Clair n'étant plus de mise, c'était un bon compromis qui satisfaisait Ellie et sa terreur de mari.

Elle alla prendre place en face du pékinois des Serpentards. Severus se pencha vers Pansy et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille qui la firent sourire. Ellie pesta intérieurement : « Severus, tu triches ! Tu vas me le payer, je vais la démolir ! »

Harry s'approcha d'Ellie qui venait de prendre place. Il lui murmura : « Ça va aller, elle est nulle…

-Laisse, Harry. Je vais lui faire un coup fumant, n'oublie pas que je vis avec deux Serpentards… lui répondit-elle mystérieuse. »

Harry un léger sourire aux lèvres, retourna se placer entre Ron et Hermione. « Je crois qu'on va avoir du spectacle, les enfants… leur dit-il à mi-voix, de façon à n'être entendu que des Gryffondors.

- Mesdemoiselle, vous vous avancez, et vous vous saluez. Ensuite, vous faites demi-tour, je compte jusqu'à trois et vous vous retournez et lancez votre premier sort. »

-Tu as mis une culotte ce matin, Parkinson ? lança Ellie vénéneuse, sous les rires des Gryffondor. J'espère pour toi, sinon tu vas te taper la honte, ma vieille…

-Salope ! répondit la Serpentard, aussitôt fusillée du regard par son Directeur de Maison.

-Miss Parkinson, vous parlez de ma femme, je vous le rappelle, fit Severus d'une voix basse et glaciale.

-Désolée, Professeur Rogue, grimaça la « face de bouledogue » qui en voulait encore plus à Ellie à présent. »

Pansy et Ellie s'avançèrent l'une vers l'autre, et se saluèrent baguettes levées, selon l'usage. Puis elles se retournèrent et marchèrent chacune dans leur coin. Au « 3 » sonore lancé par Remus Lupin, les deux filles se retournèrent :

« _Rictusempra_, lança la pékinoise. »

Mais d'un simple geste de baguette, sans bouger et sans un mot, Ellie avait évité le sort qui alla se perdre plus loin. Severus fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Lupin à qui il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Le loup-garou secoua la tête sans répondre.

« _Impedimenta_, essaya de nouveau Pansy.

-Raté, chérie… ricana Ellie qui avait paré le sort avec la même facilité.

-_Stupefix_ !

-Re-raté !

-_Locomotor mortis_ !

-Ah ah ah ah !! Tu me fais rire ! »

Harry n'en perdait pas une miette, il trouvait Ellie incroyablement douée, plus que lui peut-être. Les Gryffondors sentant qu'il se passait un truc pas clair, ne bougeaient plus. Mais pourquoi Ellie n'attaquait pas ?

Tous les sorts envoyés par Pansy échouaient. Celle ci s'énervait à présent, et les autres élèves de sa maison ne se gênaient pas pour lui conseiller tel ou tel sortilège, en vain.

Ellie le sourire au lèvres faisait tournoyer sa baguette dans sa main d'un geste négligent. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Pansy lança un _Expelliarmus_ qui envoya la baguette d'Ellie voler, sous les cris de joie des vert et argent et le soupir de désespoir des Gryffondors.

Pansy exultait, et avant que Remus Lupin n'ait pu intervenir et mettre fin au combat qui semblait perdu. Ellie éclata de rire. : « Voyons Parkinson, tu n'imagines pas que tu as gagné, quand même ? Tu sais ce qu'on appelle une « fausse-joie » ? et bien je vais te montrer ce que c'est, très chère… »

Ellie tendit la main et sa baguette vola toute seule et s'y replaça comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quittée. Lupin échangea un regard surpris avec Severus Rogue qui ne disait rien, et les sourcils froncés, le maitre des potions regardait avec attention ce qui allait maintenant suivre. Il connaissait suffisamment Ellie pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait joué avec Pansy depuis le début et que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

Ellie leva sa baguette et sans un mot, lança le sort « _levicorpus_ » inventé dans sa jeunesse par son mari. Pansy, suspendue en l'air par une cheville, essayait de rabattre sa jupe qui s'était relevée et dévoilait une grosse culotte à fleurs ce qui fit hurler de rire les Gryffondors et pester les Serpentards. « ELLIE ! gronda Severus, tu n'as pas honte ?

-De quoi, Severus ? demanda t-elle à son mari un sourire angélique sur ses lèvres. »

Ron, Hermione, Harry et les autres buvaient du petit lait.

« Fais-la descendre, tout de suite ! ordonna t-il à sa femme.

-Si tu veux… « _liberacorpus_ » fit Ellie, et Pansy alla s'écraser au milieu des matelas, la jupe sur la tête, rouge de honte et de colère. »

Puis s'adressant à Pansy, Ellie lui jeta : « Tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai demandé si tu avais mis une culotte ce matin ?

-_Impedimenta_, tenta Pansy en se relevant, furieuse et la baguette levée. »

Ellie distraite par le regard noir que lui lançait son mari, n'eut pas le temps de redresser sa baguette. D'un geste instinctif, elle avait levé sa main gauche droit devant elle, et un puissant bouclier bleu en sortit et envoya violemment Pansy Parkinson voler dans les matelas, à près de deux mètres de hauteur.

L'onde de choc avait été si durement ressentie que les Serpentards qui se tenaient pas loin de Pansy, avaient été eux aussi couchés au sol.

Un Oooooohhhh ! sortit des bouches des Gryffondors. Ellie, surprise, baissa la main et le bouclier disparut. La Serpentarde, furieuse, se releva tant bien que mal et Ellie l'acheva en tendant sa baguette en bois de rose vers elle. Un « _incarcerem_ » informulé ligota Pansy sous les hurlements de joie des rouge et or. Sevy était lui aussi mort de rire et pouffait derrière sa main, tandis que les élèves de sa maison tentaient de liberer Pansy des cordes qui la ficelaient.

« _Finite incantatem_ » murmura Severus Rogue, baguette à la main pour libérer une Pansy rouge d'humiliation.

Les Gryffondors se jetèrent sur Ellie pour la congratuler. Le Professeur Lupin tout sourire, félicita Ellie et demanda deux autres volontaires.

Les Serpentards passablement enervés étaient pressés d'en découdre avec leur nemesis.

Harry Potter fut le suivant à se porter volontaire, Théodore Nott se proposa pour le combattre. Un _expelliarmus_ et un _incarcerem_ plus tard, le vert et argent désarmé et ligoté comme sa condisciple se tortillait sur les matelas impuissant et vaincu.

Le coup du ligotage avait énormément plu aux Gryffondors qui se firent un plaisir d'achever ainsi leurs ennemis jurés, en tout cas pour ceux qui eurent ce jour-là, la chance de combattre.

Ellie, épuisée par son combat, elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, s'était assise sur une des chaises installées contre le mur de la classe. Severus alla s'asseoir près d'elle. « Pourquoi tu as joué comme ça avec Parkinson, mon ange ? murmura t-il.

-Comme ça… comme tu le dis j'avais envie de jouer.

-Et pourquoi un « _levicorpus »_ ? tu sais…j'aime pas trop qu'on utilise ce sort. D'ailleurs d'où tu le connais ? Potter encore une fois ?

-Non chéri, répondit Ellie à voix basse, ton fils. Il m'a dit que c'était toi qui l'avait inventé, j'ai trouvé ça génial et j'ai voulu essayer c'est tout. »

Severus un peu flatté qu'elle ait trouvé son sort génial, esquissa un très léger sourire. « Tu as encore fait de la magie sans baguette, tu as fait un « _accio baguette »_ pour la récupérer, c'était exprès aussi ?

-Tout était fait exprès, Severus, même la laisser me désarmer pour mieux la rendre folle de rage.

-Parle-moi de ce bouclier, Ellie… comment tu as fait ça avec ta main ?

-Chais pas, chéri, avoua Ellie penaude, j'ai pensé « _protego_ » et ça a donné ça, j'ai tendu la main d'instinct, sans réfléchir. Mais maintenant je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Tu te sens mal ? C'est vrai tu es un peu pâle.

-Je me sens épuisée, vidée, tu ne peux pas savoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-MMMmmm… j'ai bien une petite idée, tu as vidé toute ta magie dans ce sort de protection. Il était très puissant, il n'y aurait pas eu les matelas, elle aurait été blessée sérieusement sans doute.

-Severus, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Jamais je n'ai fait des choses étranges comme ça avant, je commence à me faire peur tu sais.

-Chhhhhuuut… murmura t-il doucement en lui glissant un baiser discret dans les cheveux, ce n'est rien, tu fais juste des progrès, c'est tout, et c'est très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas… »

Severus Rogue se releva et alla parler au Professeur Lupin qui s'approcha ensuite d'Ellie. « Ça va Ellie ? Severus m'a dit que vous vous sentiez faible. Ça ne m'étonne pas, vu la puissance de votre bouclier, votre mari est épaté et fier de vous, je peux vous l'assurer, et moi en tant que votre professeur je le suis également. Tenez, mangez ça, ça vous fera du bien. »

Remus sortit de sa poche un morceau de chocolat enveloppé de papier alu et lui en coupa deux gros carrés. Il les donna à Ellie qui le remercia. Puis elle se mit à manger le chocolat tandis que Remus rejoignaient ceux qui s'apprêtaient à combattre. Hermione en décousait avec Millicent Bulstrode et le combat était âpre. Les Serpentards était méchants à présent, comme s'ils avaient jamais été gentils, se prit à penser Ellie. Seuls son mari et son fils étaient « normaux » dans cette maison, si on pouvait appeler normale l'attitude de Severus en public.

Ellie se demandait si Sevy allait combattre il ne semblait pas pressé et s'amusait plutôt en voyant les autres, Ted également. A un moment Ellie vit les deux jeunes gens s'entretenir et se mettre d'accord.

Sevy alla soudain s'asseoir près d'Ellie. « Ça va mieux ? Papa m'a dit que tu étais vidée, tu m'étonnes vu ton bouclier, ils étaient verts chez nous tu sais !

-Vous êtes verts toute l'année pourquoi ça changerait, pouffa Ellie.

-Très drôle, Maman ! Et on se demande de qui je tiens certaines de mes qualités de clown hein !

-Tu sais que ton père t'a vu avec deux filles entrer dans ta chambre l'autre jour, il était fou, il se demandait ce que tu allais bien pouvoir en faire… J'ai bien rigolé tiens !

-Pauvre Papa, va falloir que je lui explique alors, fit Sevy en lançant un clin d'œil à Ellie.

-Je crois qu'il meurt d'envie de le savoir, mais se ferait « Avada Kevratiser » plutôt que de l'avouer. Dis-moi mon bébé, tu vas te battre aussi ?

-Je pense m'amuser un peu avec Teddy, on va leur faire une petite démo…

-Lequel de vous deux est le plus fort ? demanda Ellie.

-On sait pas trop, on fait ça tout le temps pour s'amuser, on ne cherche pas vraiment à gagner, c'est juste de l'entrainement, on ne va jamais au bout, c'est mon meilleur ami quand même !

-J'ai envie de voir ça ! avoua Ellie.

-OK ! Je le dis à Ted alors… »

Ellie vit son fils retourner à grands pas vers son ami et discuter avec lui. Hermione échevelée et essoufflée venait enfin de ligoter une Millicent qui s'était montrée très agressive.

« Un dernier pour aujourd'hui, demanda le Professeur Lupin. Qui veut essayer ?

-Moi, Papa ! répondit Teddy un sourire aux lèvres. »

Remus enchanté, fit signe à son fils de se mettre en position. Sevy sans rien dire avait pris place en face de lui. Les deux pères, l'un près de l'autre, regardaient avec curiosité leurs deux fils qui s'apprêtaient à en découdre. Ellie se releva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Severus dont elle prit le bras, indifférente aux regards glacés des Serpentards. Le Maître des Potions tourna sa tête vers sa femme : « Ça va mieux ma chérie ? murmura t-il en se penchant un peu vers elle.

-Oui mon cœur, ça va. Tu as vu ? Sevy et Ted vont se battre.

-Je vais enfin voir si mon fils est bon à autre chose qu'à sauter toutes les filles de l'école. »

Ellie se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, Remus Lupin qui avait entendu, fixait ses chaussures pour la même raison.

« On y va Ted ? lança Sevy à son copain. Prêt à prendre ta raclée comme toujours ?

-Tu vas voir ce que je vais te mettre, petit prétentieux ! ricana le fils du loup-garou. »

Sevy et Ted se saluèrent comme demandé par leur Professeur, mais le reste fut différent. Ils se tournaient autour en se toisant, sachant très bien qu'ils captivaient leur assistance. Des sorts commencèrent à fuser, tous informulés, seuls les rayons lumineux qui sortaient des baguettes indiquaient que le combat avait commencé. Chacun d'eux esquivait le sort de l'autre du même mouvement de baguette d'Ellie.

Les élèves se regardaient avec incompréhension. Ces deux-là semblaient bien plus fort qu'il ne leur avait semblé au départ. Personne ne riait, personne ne se moquait, tous retenaient leur souffle et attendaient.

Soudain Sevy lança à Ted : « Ehhhh ! Teddy ! Chope-le celui là ! »

Le fils d'Ellie leva ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête, tenant entre elles sa baguette magique. Une longue langue de feu en sortit, qui se transforma en aigle menaçant toutes ailes dehors. Les élèves se reculèrent en poussant des cris. Les deux Professeurs étaient figés de stupeur.

Teddy se mit à rire : « C'est tout ce que tu peux faire Sev' ? Tu baisses mon vieux ! »

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bleus donna un violent coup de baguette sur le côté et une langue bleue givrée en sortit. Elle se transforma en loup de glace et alla étouffer l'aigle de feu de Sevy.

« Tu vas me le payer ! Ted !

-Que tu dis ! Essaie donc de parer ça ! »

Teddy commença à expédier sur son ami tous les objets qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. « _Waddiwasi_ » pensa Ellie, Merlin mais ils sont fous ces deux là ! »

Mais Sevy éclata de rire et lança de sa baguette le même bouclier que sa mère, et les objets volants se retrouvèrent réduits en poudre par la force de son « _protego. »_

Ted vola dans les matelas en pestant qu'il allait faire manger sa baguette à ce sale serpent.

Le Professeur Lupin ordonna immédiatement l'arrêt du duel. Ted protesta : « Mais Papa on s'amusait bien avec Sev'.

-Heuuuu… justement ! Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses ! Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez prendre vos affaires et sortir. »

Remus anéanti, alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'Ellie avait quitté peu de temps avant. Severus contre toute attente s'installa près de lui. La classe s'était vidée en un clin d'œil.

« Merlin ! fit le loup-garou, des élèves de 7ème année faire ça, mais c'est quoi ces deux gosses ?

-Les nôtres, Lupin, répondit Severus glacial, et on n'a pas fini d'avoir des emmerdes. Ces deux p'tits cons connaissent la Magie Noire et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'apprend, je suis dans une bouse de dragon. Je lui ai dit qu'il était nul et qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'aux filles. Si mon fils n'est pas intronisé Mangemort après ça… ça sera un miracle. Il n'ira pas chercher le tien, mais le mien… si ! Font chier ces sales gamins ! Tout ça pour s'amuser et épater la galerie ! Ils ne se rendent même pas compte des conséquences. Y avait des fils de Mangemorts à les regarder, les hiboux vont voler, moi j'te l'dis.

-Severus, c'est toi qui leur a appris ça ? demanda Remus soudain soupçonneux.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? J'ai aucune envie d'apprendre à mon fils la Magie Noire et encore moins au tien. Tout ce que j'essaie de faire en ce moment c'est de le faire naitre dans les temps, alors j'ai autre chose à foutre. Je ne sais même pas si je le verrai apprendre à marcher ou à parler un jour, et toi pareil je te le rappelle.

-Moralité, ils le savaient avant, et je voudrais bien savoir comment Teddy a appris tout ça. C'est sûrement pas Harry ! Et pour le tien c'est pas Hermione !

-C'est ça, enfonce le clou ! rappelle-moi bien que mon fils va être élevé par Miss Je-Sais-Tout et son abruti de Black.

-Ah ! t'es au courant de ça aussi ?

-Tu parles, y a qu'eux qui ne savent pas… ricana Severus, fielleux. N'empêche qu'il faut qu'on leur secoue les puces à ces deux p'tits cons là, les conneries ça suffit. Alors tu raisonnes ton louveteau et moi je m'occupe du mien ! pigé ?

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Severus.

-Ah ouais ? Eh ben c'est une grande première, Lupin.

-Remarque, ajouta le Professeur Lupin. Quand je vois la puissance d'Ellie, je ne suis pas vraiment étonné que ton fils le soit aussi, mais le mien n'a même pas cette excuse, Tonks est une Auror certes, mais une sorcière de puissance normale, à part son don de métamorphosisme.

-Le problème, Lupin, c'est que la puissance d'Ellie est récente et que je ne sais pas d'où elle sort et Dumbledore non plus, bien qu'il semble avoir une idée depuis peu.

-Laquelle ? fit le loup-garou intrigué.

-Alors ça ! Je l'ignore, il refuse d'en parler. »

* * *

Dans le couloir du premier étage, les Gryffondors entouraient Sevy et Ted. « Merlin ! Mais où vous avez appris à jeter tous ces sorts ? A Beauxbâtons ? parce qu'Ellie est vachement forte aussi, demanda Seamus Finnigan aux deux héros du moment.

-Heuuuu… ouais… on avait un prof pas mauvais, répondit vaguement Sevy. »

Hermione entraina Ron et Harry à l'écart, laissant Ellie descendre à la Grande Salle avec Sevy et Ted. « C'était de la Magie Noire ! Et je ne suis pas sûre que leurs pères vont apprécier ! annonça t-elle mécontente.

-Tu es sûre Mione ? demanda Ron, l'air perplexe.

-Mais enfin Ronald ! Tu les as vu comme moi non ? L'aigle de feu et le loup de glace ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

-Ben non quoi ?

-Harry !! Tu étais pourtant aux premières loges il y a deux ans au Ministère de la Magie, quand Tu-Sais-Qui a sorti un serpent de feu de sa baguette et que Dumbledore l'a étouffé avec une boule d'eau.

-Ben oui, mais c'était moins grand, moins dangereux, ici.

-Ils sont encore jeunes, mais savoir faire ça, déjà, ce n'est pas normal, je suis sûre que Sevy et Ted s'amusent avec la Magie Noire en douce et à mon avis Remus et Rogue vont leur tomber dessus !

-Et Ellie ? fit Harry, tu as vu son bouclier ? Merlin ! et sans baguette !

-J'en sais rien pour Ellie, elle est sûrement puissante. Il devait y avoir de grands sorciers dans sa famille. Et c'est pour ça que Sevy est fort, en plus on a toujours su que Rogue était bien plus puissant qu'il ne voulait bien le dire ou le montrer, Dumbledore te l'a dit, que Rogue était très fort, et même plus que Tu-Sais-Qui pour certains trucs. Et rappelez-vous ce que Dumbledore a dit à McGonagall le soir du mariage, il pense qu'elle est enceinte et que c'est à cause de ça que sa magie se développe, mais il n'est pas sûr.

-Ouais, acquiesça Harry, c'est vrai, il l'a dit. Mais Teddy, son père c'est Lupin il est bon mais c'est tout et sa mère c'est Tonks c'est une Auror mais rien d'extraordinaire à part qu'elle est métamorph', elle m'a dit un jour que c'est pour ça qu'elle avait été reçue à l'examen, sinon elle aurait eu du mal.

-Je crois qu'ils ont eu tort de montrer ça à la classe, dit Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? c'était plutôt cool de voir la tête des Serpentards ! fit Ron en riant.

-RON ! Justement ! Tu oublies Nott et Zabini, le père de Nott est un Mangemort et celui de Zabini un sympatisant de Tu-Sais-Qui, pour ce soir, ils sont tous au courant, et j'ai bien peur que Sevy n'ait des ennuis.

-Mione a raison, Ron, si Voldemort l'apprend il voudra Sevy dans ses Mangemorts, Rogue va avoir du souci à se faire pour son fils. »

Ernie McMillan remontait l'escalier. « Ah ! Harry, le Professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé d'un message pour toi, il veut te voir dans son bureau ce soir à 20 heures. Heuuu… c'est pour le Quidditch, qu'il a dit.

-Oh ! d'accord, merci Ernie !

-Le Quidditch ? demanda Hermione, surprise. Depuis quand Dumbledore veut te parler de Quidditch ?

-Je vous parie que c'est une excuse. Je me doute de quoi il veut me parler. »

* * *

« TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT TOUT A L'HEURE CHEZ LUPIN, SEVY ? hurlait le maître des cachots au beau milieu de son salon.

-Ben… pourquoi tu te fâches comme ça Papa ? C'était plutôt chouette, non ? Tout le monde a bien aimé, répondit Sevy, perplexe.

-NON MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI ? TU AS FAIT DE LA MAGIE NOIRE, JE CROYAIS QUE TU N'Y CONNAISSAIS RIEN, QUE ÇA NE T'INTERESSAIT PAS, TU T'ES BIEN FOUTU DE MA GUEULE !

-Bah ! c'est pas grand-chose, on trouve ça marrant avec Ted, l'aigle de feu et le loup de glace…

-MARRANT ? NON MAIS TU REFLECHIS DES FOIS ? Y A DES GOSSES DE MANGEMORTS A SERPENTARD ! TU PEUX ETRE SUR QUE LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES EST AU COURANT POUR MAINTENANT !

-Tu crois ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en a a faire de moi et Ted hein ? demanda Sevy soudain inquiet.

-IL Y A QU'IL M'A DEJA EMMERDE AVEC TOI, IL TE VOULAIT DANS SES MANGEMORTS, JE LUI AI DIT QUE TU ETAIS NUL EN DUEL ET QUE TU NE T'INTERESSAIS QU'AUX FILLES ET AU QUIDDITCH ! JE ME SUIS PRIS DES DOLORIS A CAUSE DE ÇA ! ET TOI TU FOUS TOUT EN L'AIR !

-Merlin… je savais pas, balbutia Sevy pâle, tu aurais du me le dire…

-Severus ! Calme-toi mon chéri, essaya de temporiser Ellie, il ne savait pas, c'est de ma faute je lui ai dit que je voulais le voir dans un duel avec Ted, je ne savais pas non plus… »

Le Maître des Potions s'assit dans son fauteuil, découragé. « Je ne veux pas que tu fasses la même erreur que moi, Sevy. Je n'ai eu personne pour me mettre en garde, enfin si, une, mais je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter. Je croyais avoir raison, et ça m'a coûté très cher, trop. Ma vie est devenue un enfer à cause de ça. Si je pouvais tout changer… crois-moi… je ne referais pas cette bêtise.

-Papa… Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de m'en servir contre quelqu'un, avec Ted c'est juste un jeu, on ne sait faire que ça d'ailleurs, ce que tu as vu. On voulait juste que toi et Remus vous soyez fiers de nous.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses de la Magie Noire pour être fier de toi, Sevy. Mais tu oublies l'époque où tu vis actuellement, le danger est partout, tu n'en as aucune idée parce que de ton temps c'est terminé ! Je ne veux pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'enrôle de force dans les Mangemorts. »

Severus soupira et défit les nombreux boutons de sa manche gauche. Il la remonta et mit la Marque des Ténèbres sous le nez de son fils. « Tu vois ce qui t'attend ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Regarde la ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne plus l'avoir ! Pour ne jamais l'avoir eue !

-Je ne veux pas être un Mangemort.

-Tu risques de ne pas avoir le choix. Les fils de Mangemorts l'ont rarement, demande à ce crétin de Drago Malefoy, il a été élevé pour devenir un Mangemort.

-Chéri… demanda Ellie en s'agenouillant aux pieds de son mari. Drago Malefoy a la Marque ? »

Severus hocha la tête, et passa sa main sur son front d'un air las. « Oui. Depuis cet été, et Crabbe et Goyle aussi. Leurs pères ont tout fait pour qu'ils l'aient et qu'ils en soient à la hauteur, moi je ne veux pas de ça pour mon fils. C'est une aliénation à vie, tu n'es plus jamais libre, tu lui appartiens dès qu'il te met ça en toi. »

Ellie descendit doucement la manche de la chemise blanche de Severus sur son bras et la reboutonna, elle fit ensuite de même avec la manche de sa robe de sorcier et ses douze boutons.

« On en parlera à Oncle Albus, je suis même sûre qu'il est déjà au courant. Il sait toujours tout ce qui se passe. Chéri… Sevy n'a pas fait exprès, il a fait une erreur c'est tout. On en fait tous. Allez… venez tous les deux, on va aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, ça vous changera les idées, et peut-être qu'Oncle Albus va t'en parler, mon chéri, dit Ellie à son époux, en se relevant. »

Ils quittèrent les cachots sans un mot, Sevy était déconfit, il avait fait une bêtise, il s'en rendait compte et se promettait bien d'essayer de la réparer si les Serpentards lui posaient trop de questions. Il commençait à comprendre que la vie de son père n'avait vraiment pas été simple, ni rose.

Ellie donnait la main à Severus, chose qu'ils évitaient de faire lorsqu'ils risquaient de croiser des élèves, mais curieusement il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Peut-être avait-il besoin de se raccrocher à ce contact, il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment quand il avait sa tête de terreur des cachots.

Severus quitta Ellie et Sevy pour entrer par la porte réservée aux Professeurs, tandis que sa femme et son fils entraient avec les élèves. Sevy rejoignit ses camarades de Serpentard et Ellie s'assit à côté d'Hermione comme d'habitude. Teddy faisait une drôle de tête, il avoua que son père lui avait passé un sacré savon, Ellie révéla que Severus avait aussi piqué sa crise sur Sevy, mais elle ne mentionna pas la véritable raison, son mari avait peur pour son fils. Elle avait compris depuis un moment qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment craint pour sa propre vie, elle semblait lui importer peu auparavant, n'avoir aucune valeur. Mais à présent il avait une femme qu'il aimait et un fils et ça avait en peu de temps tout changé dans sa vie, et il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé avoir un jour.

Ellie regarda vers la table des Professeurs, Albus Dumbledore était en grande conversation avec Remus Lupin, elle se doutait bien de quoi ils parlaient.

Elle poussa un soupir et commença à examiner les plats pour se servir. Puis elle remplit son assiette d'or et regarda du côté des Serpentards. Sevy s'expliquait avec Nott et Zabini à voix basse, elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais ils hochaient tous les deux la tête en écoutant Sevy parler.

* * *

« Entre, Harry, et installe-toi, fit le Professeur Dumbledore à son élève préféré. Je suppose que tu te doutes que je ne veux pas te parler réellement de Quidditch n'est-ce pas ? »

Il lui fit un large sourire et ses yeux pétillaient. « Tu veux un bonbon ? demanda le vieil homme en tendant à Harry une grosse boite ronde. Ceux au citron sont les meilleurs, en fait ce sont mes préférés.

-Merci Professeur, répondit Harry en prenant un bonbon au citron. Je pense que vous voulez me parler des horcruxes non ? On continue la chasse ?

-Oui, Harry. Mais avant je dois te parler de certaines choses. Connais-tu bien Sevy Rogue et Teddy Lupin ?

-Oui, pas trop mal, ils sont sympas, enfin je veux dire que Sevy Rogue est plutôt cool pour un Serpentard et surtout le fils de Rogue, grimaça Harry.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, souligna le vieux professeur en souriant. Je sais que tu connais la vérité à leur sujet n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry soupira en mettant le bonbon dans sa bouche. « Ellie nous a tout dit, en fait on ne lui a pas laissé le choix, on a surpris une conversation entre elle et Sevy. On sait qu'ils viennent du futur et qu'il est son fils et celui de Rogue, et on sait que Ted est celui de Tonks et Remus.

-Je vois que tu sais le principal c'est très bien, ça nous fera gagner du temps. En effet, ils sont arrivés ici par accident, nous ne savons pas vraiment lequel, le Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie travaille là-dessus mais sans résultat pour l'instant.

-Professeur, est-ce que par hasard Ted et Sevy savent où se trouvent les horcruxes ?

-Oui. Et c'est justement pour ça que nous sommes là ce soir. Comme tu le sais, nous en avons déjà eu un, le journal de Tom Jedusor que tu as détruit en seconde année avec le crochet du basilic, en était un, sans que nous le sachions. J'avais trouvé le deuxième, bien que je n'en étais pas vraiment sûr, je voulais que nous allions vérifier mais Sevy m'a dit que c'était parfaitement inutile. Oh ! Il était bien là où je pensais, mais quelqu'un l'avait déjà retiré de sa cachette il y a très longtemps, pour le remplacer par un faux.

-Qui ? demanda Harry, interessé.

-Regulus Black, le jeune frère de Sirius. Cela lui a d'ailleurs coûté la vie, le sort qui protégeait l'horcruxe était mortel. Voldemort n'a pas tué Regulus comme nous le pensions, le jeune Black a sacrifié sa vie pour prendre cet horcruxe, il ne voulait plus être un Mangemort. Il voulait que quelqu'un arrête Voldemort et il nous a aidé sans le savoir.

-Professeur, comment savez-vous tout cela ? Comment Sevy le sait ?

-Eh bien il semblerait que nous soyons allés chercher cet objet dans son passé à lui, oui toi et moi, et que nous ayons trouvé quelque chose qui en fait était un faux, une copie.

-Et si les protections étaient mortelles, comment avons-nous fait ?

-Eh bien, j'ai pris l'objet, et tu m'as ramené à Poudlard.

-Je vois… et si je comprends bien ça vous a tué. »

Albus ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas dire toute la vérité, puisque de toute façon, elle n'aurait cette fois pas lieu d'être. Il n'obligerait pas Severus à l'achever pour cesser la douleur de l'agonie et la déchéance.

« C'était quoi l'objet, Monsieur ? poursuivit Harry.

-Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Un gros médaillon qui peut s'ouvrir et qui a un S gravé dessus, incrusté d'émeraudes.

-Où est-il si Regulus l'a pris ?

-Chez Sirius, il ne sait pas ce que c'est, je lui ai dit de ne rien jeter de ce qu'il y avait dans la maison, mais il m'a avoué que Mondingus Fletcher avait volé pas mal d'objets de valeur chez lui et j'espère qu'il n'a pas pris ce médaillon, nous verrons en temps utile.

-Il y a quoi d'autre, Monsieur ?

-Et bien, il semblerait que Voldemort ait particulièrement apprécié les objets ayant appartenu aux fondateurs. Il aurait transformé en horcruxe la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle et le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.

-Luna nous a dit que personne n'a jamais vu ce diadème depuis des siècles, et que son père essaie de savoir à quoi il ressemble pour le reproduire.

-Oh, à ma grande surprise il n'est pas très loin. Sevy dit que Voldemort l'a caché ici dans le château le jour où il est venu me demander une place de Professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. Je pense que tu n'auras aucun mal à le trouver, Sevy ira avec toi le chercher il sait où il est. Par contre pour la coupe je suis bien embêté, je ne sais pas trop où elle est actuellement. A la fin de cette année scolaire, elle sera dans le coffre des Lestrange à la Banque Gringotts et il faudra cambrioler Gringotts pour la récupérer…

-Professeur Dumbledore, on ne peut pas cambrioler Gringotts, c'est impossible, personne n'a jamais réussi.

-Toi si. s'amusa le vieux Directeur. Du moins dans le passé de Sevy et Ted, tu l'as fait avec Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger.

-Merlin ! Moi ? J'ai cambriolé Gringotts avec Ron et Hermione ? J'en reviens pas !

- Ensuite il y a une bague, celle d'Elvis Gaunt, le grand-père de Jedusor, Sevy m'a dit où elle était aussi, et surtout quoi faire pour la détruire sans être gravement blessé cette fois-ci. Oui, Harry, il semblerait que je n'ai pas eu cette chance la dernière fois. D'après Sevy, son père a réussi à limiter le sortilège de Magie Noire qui était sur cette bague mais la blessure était quand même mortelle, il a juste réussi à me faire gagner du temps.

-Et il ne reste plus qu'un seul horcruxe alors ?

-En fait non, Harry, il y en a deux. Le premier c'est Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. Dans le passé de Sevy, c'est Neville Londubat qui a tué ce serpent, quelques minutes après qu'il ait égorgé le professeur Rogue à la demande de Voldemort.

-Neville ?

-Oui, et qui va montrer un courage absolument phénoménal devant Voldemort et une fidélité sans faille à mon égard d'ailleurs. Le brave garçon, soupira le vieillard ému.

-Professeur Dumbledore, vous dites que le serpent a tué Rogue parce que Voldemort le voulait mais pourquoi ? Il sera découvert ?

-Le Professeur Rogue, corrigea le Directeur. Non il ne sera jamais découvert. Voldemort le tuera par bêtise, juste parce que Severus sera dans la même pièce que lui à un moment où il sera énervé et aura envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Ensuite il tuera Hélèna, qui aura l'idée désespérée de ne pas laisser son mari mourir seul comme un chien, Voldemort lui lancera un _Avada Kedavra_ alors qu'elle sera dans les bras de Severus, elle mourra avant lui. Et chose extraordinaire, Severus la serrera contre lui et lancera son tout dernier sort, avant de mourir lui aussi.

-Lequel, Monsieur ? demanda Harry bouleversé.

-Un maléfice de glue perpétuelle sur elle, afin qu'on ne puisse jamais séparer leurs deux corps. »

Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux. « Il l'aime vraiment autant ?

-Comme un fou, ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, ni être séparés plus de quelques heures ou de quelques étages. Je les ai vu vivre pendant quelques semaines, elle dans la Tour de Gryffondor, et lui malheureux dans ses cachots, rien que parce qu'elle était trop loin de lui. Quant à Hélèna, elle a du mal à quitter la pièce dans laquelle Severus se trouve, ils sont tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre. Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai du les laisser se marier ?

-Oui Monsieur, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Ro… que le Professeur Rogue aurait pu aimer quelqu'un et surtout pas une élève.

-Je sais, Harry, je sais… Mais le Professeur Rogue n'est pas vraiment celui qu'on croit, et tu gardes ça pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas méchant, c'est un rôle, une façade, ça fait partie de son personnage. Crois-tu qu'une jeune fille comme Helèna Saint-Clair aurait pu aimer l'horrible monstre des cachots comme vous l'appelez, si elle n'avait pas connu son vrai visage ?

-Je me suis posé la question souvent, Professeur.

-Harry, tu les as assez espionnés avec Miss Granger, pour savoir exactement comment le Professeur Rogue se comportait avec Hélèna, tu as vu un autre homme n'est-ce pas ? Pas celui que tu connais en cours… révéla Albus Dumbledore amusé.

-Vous le saviez Monsieur ? s'exclama Harry, rouge de confusion.

-Je sais toujours tout ce qui se passe dans ce château, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Harry, honteux, baissa la tête. « Oui, on sentait bien qu'il se passait un truc pas normal, Ellie était tout le temps avec lui, la nuit chez lui, et le week-end, ils se faisaient des signes convenus et on savait qu'ils se retrouvaient. On voulait comprendre ce qui se passait, mais on n'a rien dit à personne, Hermione et moi.

-Je sais, Harry, et vous n'avez pas cherché à leur nuire, contrairement à Monsieur Malefoy qui n'a du surprendre qu'un baiser et peut-être moins d'ailleurs. Vous, vous en avez vu plus pas vrai ? demanda Albus Dumbledore le regard pétillant de malice.

-Oui, c'est vrai, avoua Harry en soupirant de gêne. Au lac, ils se sont baignés tous nus, on croyait qu'elle était avec Sevy au début, et on a eu la surprise de voir ensemble Ellie et le Professeur Rogue, il était si différent avec elle. C'est comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre ou un sosie. Ils… ils s'embrassaient, ils étaient tendres l'un avec l'autre. On y croyait pas tant ça semblait irréel de sa part… à lui.

-Harry, je sais que tu détestes le Professeur Rogue, et à raison je dois l'avouer parce qu'il n'est pas très gentil avec toi. Il détestait ton père, tu le représentes donc il ne t'aime pas. C'est idiot mais c'est comme ça.

-Professeur, je sais ce que les maraudeurs lui ont fait baver, j'en ai même honte, alors je comprends.

-Acceptes-tu quand même de m'aider à le sauver lui et Hélèna, et aussi le Professeur Lupin et Tonks ?

-Oui Professeur Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas laisser Ellie mourir comme ça… _surtout_ comme ça, et pas 15 jours après la naissance de Sevy. C'est trop cruel. Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre ses parents. Et je ne peux pas laisser le Professeur Rogue mourir non plus, Ellie serait trop malheureuse sans lui.

-Je savais que tu comprendrais.

-Monsieur ? Comment sont mort Remus et Tonks ?

-En combat, Remus tué par Dolohov et Tonks par Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Mais c'est sa nièce Professeur !

-Ça ne semblera pas la déranger, tu sais bien qu'elle a essayé de tuer Sirius au Département des Mystères et que si tu ne l'avais pas poussé le sortilège de mort l'aurait atteint !

-Oui. Je sais. Monsieur ? poursuivit Harry. Vous ne m'avez pas dit… le tout dernier horcruxe c'est quoi ? puisqu'il semble qu'il y en ait 7 en tout finalement.

-Ça, mon garçon, ce sera pour une autre fois.»

* * *


	23. Un bébé à Poudlard

« J'en reviens pas, Albus ! Ils ont osé ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Faire de la Magie Noire en plein cours de Lupin, de l'inconscience pure. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'apprend, on est mal, je vous l'dis, gémit Severus Rogue en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil des visiteurs du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

-C'est regrettable en effet, mais il ne l'ont pas fait exprès. Ils n'ont pas compris la portée de leur acte, c'était un jeu pour eux. Ce sont des enfants encore par certains côtés. Oui, même le votre qui pourtant semble se comporter en homme adulte la plupart du temps, surtout avec les jeunes filles d'ailleurs.

-Je commençais à croire qu'il ne savait faire que ça d'ailleurs … séduire les filles, grimaça le père désabusé. Merlin ! Maintenant je le regrette ! Il aurait du ne s'en tenir qu'à ça…

-A part leur petite démonstration de Magie Noire, n'avez-vous rien remarqué Severus ?

-Si, ils ne sont pas mauvais, et même plutôt bons, si on excepte qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment cherché à se battre parce qu'ils sont amis. Ils ont utilisé des sorts informulés, le bouclier de Sevy est aussi puissant que celui d'Ellie, même s'il a utilisé sa baguette. Le louveteau a utilisé un _waddiwasi_ assez intéressant, mais ça ne m'étonne pas, son père a toujours aimé ce sort.

-Severus, cette démonstration très ciblée vous en conviendrez, vous était destinée, à vous, à Hélèna et au Professeur Lupin. C'est une sorte d'hommage, une preuve d'affection.

-Et bien, c'était pas une bonne idée ! Y a d'autres façons de faire ! ronchonna le maître des potions.

-Bien, vous ne semblez pas très bien comprendre ce qui motive votre fils, alors je vais vous aider. Mais ceci reste entre nous… vous m'avez bien compris ? demanda le Directeur en regardant son professeur de potion dans les yeux par dessus ses lunettes.

-Si vous voulez, Albus, acquiesça Severus un peu intrigué à présent.

-Je sais de source sûre, que votre fils vous idolâtre plus qu'il ne veut bien vous le montrer. L'avez-vous regardé, Severus ? Il a la même coiffure que vous, en un peu plus long, il s'habille presque comme vous, et toujours en noir également, comme vous. Il se tient bras croisés très souvent, exactement tout comme vous le faites vous même.

-Et alors ? On a les mêmes goûts, c'est tout… je ne vois rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans ! grinça Severus de mauvaise foi.

-Vous ne voyez pas ? Poursuivons dans ce cas. La chambre de votre fils, chez lui dans son temps est un temple à votre mémoire. Un véritable sanctuaire ! Il a récupéré tout ce qu'il a pu de vous, livres, documents, objets personnels, vêtements, photos… aidé par Dolly, bien entendu, on sait qu'elle idolâtre sa maitresse de la même façon, elle a encouragé Sevy inconsciemment. Personne ne peut toucher à ses reliques, même pas son ami Ted. Depuis sa première année à Serpentard, votre fils porte une écharpe aux couleurs de votre maison, Severus. Une écharpe passablement usée et pour cause, c'est la vôtre en ce moment !

-Merlin ! gémit Severus, subitement pâle, je… je n'imaginais pas !

-Ted dit qu'il porte même parfois vos capes. Donc il a lu vos livres avec certainement beaucoup d'attention, vos notes, vos écrits. Il est excellent en potions parce qu'il possède votre talent déjà pour commencer et tous vos parchemins à ce sujet et qu'il les a étudiés. Il s'est amusé avec la Magie Noire uniquement parce que vous en êtes un expert, Severus. Il a trouvé quelques sorts dans vos livres et les a essayé avec son ami. Nous pensons que c'est Sevy qui a ouvert la brèche temporelle, par accident sans en être conscient. Le Département des Mystères soupçonne qu'étant donnée la relation fusionnelle que votre fils entretient non pas avec vous, mais avec votre souvenir, il en a affecté sa puissance magique. Le manque que ce jeune homme ressent, dû à la mort de ses deux parents est plus profond qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer. Une brèche temporelle s'est ouverte on ne sait comment, mais il en est l'auteur, son ami Ted, également affecté par le manque de ses parents mais à un degré moindre s'est retrouvé embarqué avec Sevy dans ce voyage accidentel, sûrement parce qu'ils se trouvaient côte à côte.

-Albus, comment est-ce possible ?

-Sevy souffre de votre absence, et de celle de sa mère, mais plus de la vôtre je pense. Son rêve fou, son obsession, devrais-je dire : remonter le temps et vous connaître enfin. Et mieux, vous sauver tous les deux. Et il a réussi, en plus il peut aussi sauver les parents de son ami. Severus, votre fils veut que vous l'aimiez tout simplement. Faire de la Magie Noire est une façon de vous montrer qu'il existe, qu'il est comme vous, de votre sang. Il cultive la ressemblance avec vous de façon presque malsaine. Sirius Black l'a bien compris, il a compris sa douleur, son manque, il a donc tout fait pour le détourner de cette obsession en les transformant tous les deux en maraudeurs. Ce qui a limité les dégats. Courir les filles et faire des bêtises était préférable à plonger comme vous dans la Magie Noire. Sirius avait vu les dégats sur vous, il a pris les devants avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? déclara Severus d'une voix blanche. Je voyais bien… je vois bien… qu'il nous aime beaucoup. Je le sens très proche de moi, c'est un gentil garçon, je l'aime beaucoup aussi, tout comme Ellie, je ne pensais pas que de ne pas nous avoir connu aurait pu affecter sa vie comme ça.

-Tout simplement parce que dans son temps, vous êtes connu, un héros, tout comme Harry Potter. Des tas de gens qui vous connaissent maintenant, ici, lui ont parlé de vous, il est le fils d'un héros, de deux icônes de l'amour éternel, c'est dur à porter pour un enfant entouré de personnes qui ont connu ses parents, et pas lui. Le manque s'est développé avec le temps. Il est l'enfant de deux âmes sœurs, vous ne l'avez pas élevé, n'avez même pas eu le temps de l'aimer, et cet amour paternel un peu spécial, dû au lien magique que vous avez avec sa mère, il ne l'a pas reçu. D'où ses petits problèmes… que Ted n'a pas vraiment.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à faire ? pour l'aider… murmura Severus qui cachait à Albus son émotion.

-Donnez-lui ce qu'il n'a jamais eu, Severus : du temps avec vous, occupez-vous de lui, parlez-lui, faites des potions ensemble, discutez de Magie Noire avec lui éventuellement pour lui expliquer les risques, les conséquences, comme tout père ferait avec son fils. Rattrapez le temps perdu ! Donnez lui des souvenirs, remplissez sa vie, comblez ce manque ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que Remus part tous les week-ends avec Ted à Londres retrouver Tonks ? Pour ça ! créer ce lien familial avec 17 ans de retard. Hélèna sans le faire exprès a commencé. Parfois elle l'appelle « son bébé ». Il s'endort la tête sur ses genoux comme un enfant, pendant qu'elle lui caresse les cheveux. C'est son instinct qui la guide. Faites de même…

-Albus, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut Sevy, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda le maître des cachots inquiet.

-Dites lui ce qu'il veut entendre. Il vous a reproché d'avoir raté l'éducation de votre fils. Et bien, racontez-lui que vous êtes en train de la refaire justement, et que cette démonstration est simplement le résultat du premier sort de Magie Noire que votre fils a appris, que vous avez tout à lui apprendre encore, y compris les duels. Voldemort en sera ravi, il vous laissera tranquille un moment, on ne fabrique pas un Mangemort en un mois.

-Est-ce que je dois expliquer tout ceci à Ellie, Albus ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle en ait besoin. Le lien entre elle et Sevy est différent, il est plus « calme », elle lui donne volontiers l'affection qu'une mère donne à un petit enfant, surtout quand il n'y a personne pour le voir. Dès que votre fils est en demande et qu'il se comporte un peu comme un bébé avec elle, Hélèna réagit aussitôt en conséquence et accède instinctivement à sa demande.

-Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, déclara Severus les sourcils froncés.

-Je vous l'ai dit, mon garçon, votre fils se comporte en petit enfant avec elle lorsqu'ils sont seuls. Pas en permanence bien sûr, mais ça arrive de temps en temps. Laissez les faire, et si vous les voyez un jour, n'intervenez pas. Donnez lui chacun ce dont il a besoin. Laissez sa mère le materner et vous, soyez un père, essayez juste d'être le père que vous auriez vous-même voulu avoir étant enfant. Cela vous guidera…

-Je crois que je vois ce que vous voulez dire, soupira la terreur des cachots. Comment vont-il repartir dans leur temps ?

-Certainement d'eux-même lorqu'ils verront qu'ils n'ont plus rien à faire ici, et qu'il auront changé assez de choses pour avoir modifié leur vie chez eux. La brèche temporelle se refermera et les ramènera d'où ils viennent. Allez, Severus, rentrez chez vous, vous avez un autre rôle que Professeur de potions à jouer, celui de père. »

* * *

« Tu as été longtemps chez Oncle Albus, mon chéri, des problèmes ? demanda Ellie un peu soucieuse.

-Non, pas du tout, on a parlé de ce que les garçons ont fait aujourd'hui, il ne s'en inquiète pas vraiment. Pour lui ce n'est pas si grave.

-Ah bon, et bien tant mieux, parce que Sevy était très perturbé ce soir, il pensait que tu lui en voulais.

-Non, c'est bon, c'est fini. Où est-il d'ailleurs ? demanda Severus en retirant sa cape et en la posant sur le fauteuil.

-Dans sa chambre, répondit Ellie en désignant du menton la porte qui menait à la chambre de son fils.

-Il dort tu crois ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, il a pris un livre, tu veux aller le voir ?

-Ben oui, j'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, d'habitude il est là haut très occupé. J'aime bien quand il est avec nous aussi, fit Severus en souriant. Chérie, si tu nous demandais du thé ? Je boirais bien un p'tit truc chaud avant d'aller dormir. »

Ellie lui rendit son sourire. « Je m'en occupe, va voir Sevy mon cœur, ça lui fera plaisir. »

Severus hocha la tête et frappa deux petits coups à la porte de son fils et sans attendre, entra et referma la porte derrière lui. « Tu ne dors pas Sevy ?

-Non, j'ai pris un livre, celui là, fit le jeune homme en se redressant dans son lit à baldaquin et en montrant son grimoire à son père. »

Severus s'assit sur le lit et prit le bouquin de potions. « Tu sais que c'est le tome 2 celui là ? Tu n'as pas trouvé le 1 ? Faudra que je te le retrouve, il y a un bordel dans ces bouquins ! Merlin ! faudra qu'on trouve le temps de les ranger un jour, soupira t-il.

-Papa, t'es fâché contre moi ?

-Non, bonhomme, je ne suis pas fâché, tu ne savais pas, c'est pas vraiment de ta faute. Si tu t'intéresses au sujet on pourra en parler ensemble si tu veux, étudier la Magie Noire c'est intéressant c'est vrai, moi j'ai adoré franchement. Mais c'est l'usage qu'on en fait qui pose problème. Tant que tu me promets que tu ne t'en serviras pas pour faire des choses moches, ça va.

-Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un Mangemort, je te l'ai dit.

-Tant mieux, Sevy. Tu veux une tasse de thé ? On va en boire un avec ta mère. Je te l'apporte si tu veux. »

Sevy, surpris, fit un large sourire à son père. « Merci Papa, je veux bien.

-Ok, je vais voir si Dolly nous l'a apporté. Au fait, ajouta t-il en tapotant le livre que son fils tenait, si tu en trouves une là-dedans qui te plaît, tu la notes et on essayera un jour ensemble. Si ça te dit…

-Génial… merci Papa, répondit Sevy en se rallongeant et en remontant ses couvertures sur lui, les yeux brillants. »

Severus sortit de la chambre, son fils l'entendit demander si le thé était arrivé. Ellie lui donna une réponse positive et Sevy identifia le bruit des tasses et de la théière. La sourde angoisse qui lui étreignait le cœur venait de cesser, son père n'était pas fâché, et même ils allaient faire des potions ensemble. Le pied !

La porte se rouvrit et le Professeur Rogue apparut tenant un mug de thé fumant d'où dépassait une petite cuillère d'argent. Il le posa sur la table de nuit de son fils.

« Papa ? Tu pourras me montrer un jour comment on fait la potion Tue-loup ? s'te plaît… »

Severus leva un sourcil et regarda son fils surpris. « Tu veux apprendre la potion Tue-loup ? Elle est très difficile tu sais… Mais ça marche ! Je suis même content que ça t'intéresse, comme ça tu la feras pour le loup-garou du dessus ! »

Sevy éclata de rire et son père en profita pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et à la grande surprise du jeune Serpentard, Severus Rogue se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Puis il quitta la pièce très satisfait de lui. Finalement ce vieux fou d'Albus avait raison comme d'habitude, c'était génial d'être un père. Il s'inquiéta soudain de savoir s'ils avaient réussi à le mettre en route et se dirigea vers le canapé où était installée Ellie, qui venait de lui servir une tasse de thé.

Severus s'assit près d'elle et prit la tasse qu'elle lui tendait. Puis il se laissa aller contre le dossier en soupirant d'aise. « Dis-moi ma chérie… tu crois qu'on l'a mis en route notre mini-mangemort ? demanda t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Possible… répondit Ellie en souriant mystérieusement. Et même j'ajouterais… probable…

-Hein ? Tu es sûre ?

-Disons que c'est bien parti pour, j'ai près de 18 jours de retard, alors tu sais… lui avoua t-elle en souriant.

-Merlin… et tu ne me disais rien ! D'après toi on l'aurait fait quand ? Si jamais c'est bon ?

-La première fois mon chéri, dans la petite maison de la plage, je pense.

Severus posa sa tasse sur la petite table devant le canapé. « J'ai vraiment bien fait d'aller te chercher… murmura t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu devras remercier Neville, mon amour, ce sera grâce à lui que tu vas avoir la joie d'être père.

-Merde ! J'avais pas pensé à ça… Hummm… disons que je ne lui tirerai que 10 points au lieu de 20 s'il fait encore sauter son chaudron. Ça ira ? fit-il féroce.

-Severus ! Tu n'as pas honte ? pouffa Ellie.

-Non. Je devrais ? répondit-il faussement naïf. »

Il se jeta sur Ellie pour la couvrir de baisers en faisant semblant de vouloir la manger. Elle se mit à rire aux éclats. « Chéri, si Sevy veut dormir le pauvre… on l'en empêche là ! »

Severus reprit son sérieux. « Je veux être sûr, demain tu files chez la harpie et tu te fais examiner, ok ?

-A une seule condition, mon cœur…

-Laquelle ? demanda t-il soudain inquiet.

-Tu viens avec moi aussi…

-Heuuu… c'est obligé ?

-Oui. Ne t'imagine pas que tu vas te défiler, et pour l'accouchement tu resteras aussi. Tu y étais pour la conception il me semble bien, donc tu y seras aussi pour la naissance.

-J'y étais dans le passé de Sevy ?

-Oui. Et encore heureux, parce que vu le peu de temps qu'on a passé avec lui, ça aurait été dommage que tu rates ça en plus. »

Severus reprit sa tasse de thé sur la table, et se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé en poussant un soupir. « Pourvu que ça change… j'ai envie de l'élever Ellie. Je veux le voir grandir, ça a du être dur pour lui. T'es sûre qu'il a été bien traité par Black ?

-Oui, chéri. Hermione a été très bien, et Sirius aussi semble t-il. Ils ont une fille ensemble, elle doit avoir 14 ou 15 ans je crois, elle est comme sa petite sœur, donc ils se chamaillent tout le temps. Il paraît que Sirius en est complètement fou, de sa gosse. Harry a bien élevé Ted aussi, lui et Ginny l'adorent. Ils ont eu plus de chance qu'Harry enfant.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Le précieux petit Potter a du être pourri gâté, tout comme son salopard de père ! ricana Severus. »

Ellie le regarda interdite. « Chéri ? Tu n'es pas au courant ?

-De quoi mon ange ? demanda t-il en se resservant une tasse de thé.

-Severus, sais-tu qui a élevé Harry ?

-Heuuu… des moldus je crois non ?

-Mon amour, est-ce que le nom de Petunia Evans te dit quelque chose ? »

Severus se retourna comme si Ellie l'avait piqué. Ses yeux étaient interrogateurs et même perçants. « Oui, murmura t-il dans un souffle, c'est la sœur de Lili, une sale petite garce qui nous en a fait drôlement voir quand on était petits. Elle était méchante et jalouse de nos pouvoirs magiques. Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

-Et bien mon chéri, le lendemain où les Potter ont été tués, Oncle Albus, Minerva et Hagrid ont déposé le bébé de Lili, à la porte de Petunia et de son cher mari. Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? Ah oui… Vernon ! Pauvre Harry… il en a bavé.

-C'est pas vrai ? C'est cette folle qui a elevé Potter ? »

Ellie but une gorgée de son thé et regarda son mari qui attendait sa confirmation, intrigué. « Merlin, il ne sait même pas ça ! pensa t-elle, comment ça se fait qu'Oncle Albus ne lui ai rien dit ? »

La jeune Gryffondor reprit son explication en fixant son époux.

« Il a été martyrisé par eux, sous-alimenté pendant des années, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas très grand et maigrichon, il n'a pas rattrapé son retard de croissance ensuite, même bien nourri ici, le mal était fait. Il a dormi dans un placard sous l'escalier pendant 11 ans, jusqu'à ce qu'Oncle Albus en colère, ne mette son nez dans leurs affaires. Ces monstres ont traité Harry comme les Malefoy ont traité leur Elfe de maison. D'ailleurs il était traité comme un Elfe, il faisait le même boulot. A l'école moldue il était le souffre-douleur de son horrible cousin et de sa bande de copains, à 5 contre 1, tous les jours, et aucun soutien à attendre de personne, et pire quand il rentrait le soir chez lui, le cousin y était encore et donc ça repartait pour un tour. Il ne savait pas qu'il était un sorcier avant qu'Hagrid ne le lui dise. Il n'avait jamais vu une seule photo de ses parents, ignorait qui ils étaient, comment ils étaient morts. Rien. Et défense de poser une seule question à leur sujet. Et à chaque manifestation intempestive de ses pouvoirs magiques je te laisse imaginer les représailles. Ce que les maraudeurs t'ont fait à Poudlard il a vécu 10 fois pire. Il a même fallu que Remus se déplace et les menace avec Fol Œil un jour. Là ça s'est calmé un peu. Ils avaient peur de Sirius aussi, surtout quand ils ont su qu'il était son parrain. Petunia savait qu'il sortait d'Azkaban et elle en avait les chocottes.

-Je… je ne savais pas Ellie… c'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

-Pas tout. Il n'en parle que très rarement, je le sais par Oncle Albus, par Hermione et par Ron.

D'ailleurs Ron m'a dit un jour que ses frères jumeaux et lui étaient allés le délivrer en pleine nuit avec leur voiture volante, il était enfermé dans une pièce avec des barreaux aux fenêtres, une dizaine de serrures moldues sur la porte et qu'on le laissait mourir de faim avec son hibou. Il ne pouvait même pas aller aux toilettes quand il voulait. Je pensais que tu savais tout ça. »

Mal à l'aise, le Professeur Rogue secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Puis il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Je me souviens de la voiture, c'était en seconde année, ils avaient été vus par des moldus, lui et son copain le rouquin, c'est moi qui les ai chopés quand ils sont arrivés avec ici. Mais je ne savais pas, pour tout le reste.

-Oui. Le passage vers le quai 9 ¾ n'avait pas voulu s'ouvrir pour eux. Ils n'ont pas pu prendre le train. Ils ont pensé que c'était la seule solution pour venir ici. Harry sait que son père et son parrain t'en ont fait baver, il en a été bouleversé, parce qu'ils t'ont fait ce que lui a subi pendant des années, il en a parlé à Remus, qui lui a dit qu'en effet il regrettait tout ce qui s'était passé avec toi et Sirius aussi, quand il a vu qu'Harry avait eu le droit à la même chose, ça les a fait réfléchir je pense. Je ne pense pas que Lili et James Potter méritaient qu'on massacre leur fils comme ça, même si James était un crétin arrogant. Harry n'était qu'un bébé ! C'est comme si quelqu'un avait martyrisé Sevy rien que parce qu'il t'en aurait voulu à toi ! Genre, Neville Londubat qui a de bonnes raisons, ou bien Teddy maltraité rien que parce que Remus est un loup-garou… On a eu de la chance quelque part, ton ennemi a élevé ton fils sans lui faire payer qui il était.

-Merlin… fit Severus la tête dans ses mains.

-Tu reportes sur Harry ta haine de James mon cœur, mais lui il n'y est pour rien.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… j'ai plus de 25 ans de rancœur et de haine contre eux, tu comprends ? murmura t-il. Et quand je vois Potter devant moi, je vois son abruti de père.

-Je sais, Severus, alors essaie l'indifférence maintenant, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde. Pense à Sevy, chéri… lui aussi il te ressemble et Sirius devait également te voir quand il le regardait. »

Severus hocha la tête sans rien dire. Ellie lui caressa la nuque tendrement. « Si on allait se coucher maintenant ? J'aimerais bien un petit câlin de mon mari… »

Le maître des potions tourna la tête vers elle, le regard brillant. Ellie rajouta : « Tu comprends, dans quelques mois je vais être énorme et tu n'auras plus envie de moi parce que je serai moche. »

Severus la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Ellie sentit ses lèvres glisser dans son cou. « J'aurai quand même envie de toi, j'ai tout le temps envie de toi.

-Prouve-le moi tout de suite, lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille. »

Cette demande eut un effet très positif sur Severus qui sentit aussitôt le désir lui brûler les reins. Entre deux baisers passionnés, il lui chuchota : « Touche, tu sentiras la preuve… »

* * *

Ellie frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie. Ne sachant pas si Madame Pomfresh avait entendu, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebaillement. « Madame Pomfresh ? Vous êtes là ? »

Le bruissement d'une robe de sorcière se fit entendre et l'infirmière apparut au détour d'un paravent. « Miss Saint-Clair ? oh ! pardon, j'oubliais… Madame Rogue, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour Madame Pomfresh, je peux vous voir quelques instants ?

-Bonjour, oui entrez donc, je suis à vous dans une minute, juste le temps de donner une potion. »

Ellie ouvrit largement la porte de l'infirmerie et entra dans la salle aux dalles de pierre et aux arcs gothiques, Severus Rogue sur les talons.

Madame Pomfresh revint et leva un sourcil intrigué en voyant le Maître des Potions. « Bonjour Professeur Rogue, que puis-je faire pour vous de si bonne heure ?

-Pourriez-vous examiner ma femme, Madame Pomfresh ? répondit-il vaguement.

-Heuuu… oui, bien sûr, vous avez mal quelque part Madame Rogue ? demanda l'infirmière en se tournant à présent vers Ellie.

-Non, dit-elle en souriant, nous voudrions juste savoir si je suis enceinte ou pas.

-Oh ! Et bien, je ne peux pas dire que je sois vraiment surprise, mais ce serait une grande première ici. Dans toute ma carrière je n'ai pas encore eu une élève enceinte, mais il faut dire que vous êtes un cas particulier. Venez par ici mon enfant, ordonna Poppy Pomfresh en désignant un lit vide à Ellie. Retirez votre jupe, baissez le haut de votre collant et allongez vous. »

Ellie s'avança vers le lit désigné par l'infirmière, toujours suivie par Severus qui avait son attitude figée de terreur des cachots. Elle déboutonna la jupe de son uniforme et baissa un peu son gros collant opaque, puis s'allongea sur le lit sous le regard aigu de l'infirmière. Severus s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit sans rien dire mais il ne quittait pas celle qu'Albus appelait PomPom, des yeux. Celle-ci sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et commença à la promener sous le nombril d'Ellie en marmonnant des formules indistinctes. Une petite lueur dorée sortit de la baguette.

« Combien de retard, Madame Rogue ? demanda Pomfresh d'un ton professionnel.

-Environ 18 jours je crois, répondit Ellie qui cherchait une réponse dans les yeux de l'infirmière, sa main serrée dans celle de son mari.

Madame Pomfresh eut un petit sourire. « Vous pouvez vous rhabiller Ellie, Professeur Rogue ? Vous allez être papa dans un peu plus de 7 mois, mais ça ne vous étonne pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous êtes sûre ? demanda le futur père avec incertitude.

-Absolument ! Un bébé à Poudlard, Merlin ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ça un jour, mais bon… toutes mes félicitations Professeur ! Et vous aussi Madame Rogue, vous pouvez y aller, il n'y a rien de particulier à faire, revenez le mois prochain ou si vous avez un problème. Bonne journée !

-Merci, répondit Ellie, constatant le mutisme de son mari. »

Madame Pomfresh s'était éloignée sans attendre et Ellie debout près du lit, reboutonnait sa jupe. Severus la regardait les yeux brillants. « Ça va mon chéri ? demanda la jeune Gryffondor à son époux, tu tiens le choc ?

-Ça me fait bizarre de le savoir officiellement, même si on s'en doutait. Je suis très content, tu sais, ajouta t-il le sourire aux lèvres. »

Le maître des cachots ouvrit les bras et Ellie alla aussitôt se nicher dedans et enfouit son visage dans les plis de la cape de son ténébreux mari, qui referma ses deux bras sur elle. Puis il se pencha vers Ellie et lui captura les lèvres tendrement, bouche entrouverte, sa langue cherchant aussitôt celle de sa femme qui répondit à son attente. « Je t'aime, lui murmura t-il en se détachant de ses lèvres pour mieux la serrer fort contre lui.

-Je t'aime aussi, Severus, je suis heureuse, on va l'avoir notre mini-mangemort, répondit-elle dans un murmure que lui seul entendit. »

« Hummm, Hummm… fit une voix qui se voulait sévère, Professeur Rogue ? Vous féliciterez votre épouse plus tard si vous le voulez bien, j'ai un malade voyez-vous.

-Nous partons, Madame Pomfresh, nous partons, lança Ellie d'une voix gaie, en prenant son abominable monstre par la main et en l'entrainant dehors. »

Elle referma doucement la porte de l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh entendit de l'autre côté, des petits rires et des bruits de baisers. Avec un soupir elle retourna vers son patient qui était alité derrière le paravent. « Miss Bulstrode, si vous n'avez plus mal au ventre maintenant vous pouvez aller en cours. N'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez besoin d'une autre dose de cette potion.

-Oui Madame Pomfresh, répondit la Serpentarde qui ne se souciait plus de son mal de ventre, elle était pressée de partir, Pansy allait A-DO-RER les nouvelles qu'elle allait lui rapporter.»

* * *

Ellie alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle près d'Hermione pour le petit déjeuner. Severus lui, passa par la porte des professeurs et alla glisser quelques mots au Directeur qui eut un large sourire radieux aussitôt. La jeune Gryffondor le vit la regarder avec des yeux pétillants et il lui fit un rapide clin d'œil. Severus allait prendre place à la grande table quand Sevy entra avec quelques élèves de sa maison et alla s'asseoir à la table des verts et argent.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, son père se ravisa et descendit de l'estrade pour se diriger vers les élèves de sa maison qui le regardaient à présent, étonné de cette inhabituelle initiative. Le Directeur des Serpentard, le visage toujours aussi glacé, s'approcha de son fils qui le regarda un peu surpris. Le Professeur Rogue se pencha vers lui et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille la main sur l'épaule de Sevy. Un large sourire fendit soudain le visage du jeune homme. Son père se détacha rapidement de lui et sans un regard pour ses élèves retourna à sa place près du Professeur Dumbledore. Il jeta juste un petit coup d'œil discret à la dame de ses pensées qui regardait Teddy s'installer près de Ron Weasley comme à son habitude.

« Je ne pensais pas te voir ici ce matin Ellie, avoua Hermione, c'est rare que tu viennes maitenant.

-Oh ! On s'est levé de bonne heure, je voulais aller voir Madame Pomfresh avec Severus.

-'es 'alad' ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de porridge. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête de désapprobation.

« Non Ron, annonça Ellie en souriant, on va juste avoir un bébé, Severus et moi.

-HEINNNN ? fit Lavande qui avait entendu. T'es enceinte Ellie ?

-Oui, oui, confirma Ellie en regardant le grand sourire complice de Teddy Lupin. »

Ginny était bouche bée et ne trouvait pas ses mots, Parvati Patil s'en chargea pour elle.

« Merlin… gémit Parvati, avoir un bébé ici à Poudlard en 7ème année, vous êtes fous ! Et Rogue il dit quoi ?

-Rogue comme tu dis, est ravi, il a hâte de pouponner, figure-toi. »

L'air stupéfait de Neville indiquait qu'il imaginait très mal l'abomination des cachots avec un nourrisson dans les bras, lui donner le biberon ou lui chanter des berçeuses.

Seamus devait penser la même chose car il ricana bassement. « J'imagine pas Rogue en père, pauvre gosse ! »

Ellie se mit à rire. « Il est un très bon père, il adore Sevy et s'en occupe très bien, même si ce n'est plus un enfant. Mais il est super avec lui, vraiment.

-On a du mal à l'imaginer, déclara Hermione en souriant, mais on te croit, après tout tu es la mieux placée pour savoir ça, tu vis avec eux. En tout cas, félicitations Ellie ! »

Harry voulut dire quelque chose mais l'arrivée des hiboux l'interrompit. « Ça y est, le Chicaneur du mois de novembre est sorti ! Tu vas être dessus Ellie, pour le mariage, annonça t-il, ravi. »

Ellie reposa le verre de jus d'orange qu'elle s'apprêtait à boire, et leva les yeux vers le plafond magique qui était gris et nuageux, exact reflet du ciel à l'extérieur. Un hibou vola vers elle et se posa devant son assiette vide. Ellie lui retira le magasine roulé qui était attaché à sa patte. Puis elle lui donna un petit morceau de bacon et l'oiseau s'envola par l'ouverture qui était prévue pour les hiboux.

Rapidement la jeune Gryffondor déplia le magasine et l'ouvrit, tandis qu'Hermione faisait de même avec le sien, qu'elle venait également de recevoir avec sa Gazette du Sorcier.

Le numéro de novembre du Chicaneur était au ¾ consacré à l'évènement qui avait bouleversé la vie d'Ellie : son mariage avec le Professeur Rogue.

_Evènement sensationnel à Poudlard :_

_Le mariage du Professeur Severus Rogue avec Miss Hélèna Saint-Clair la célèbre héritière._

_De notre envoyé spécial et rédacteur en chef : Xenophilius Lovegood,_

_Assisté de Colin Crivey, photographe._

_(Tous droits réservés)_

_Le 18 octobre 1997 à midi, à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard a eu lieu un événement unique dans l'Histoire de ce château : Un mariage a été célébré dans La Grande Salle. Le Professeur Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions et Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard a épousé Miss Hélèna Saint-Clair, élève de 7ème année à Gryffondor. _

_Miss Saint-Clair, pupille du Professeur Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, est la petite-nièce et héritière du célèbre Octavius Wentworth, auteur de « Histoire des Familles de sang-pur de Grande Bretagne »._

_La cérémonie a été célébrée par le Ministre de la Magie Cornélius Fudge, venu pour l'occasion avec son épouse Madame Magda Fudge. _

_La mariée dans une splendide robe de haute-couture de chez GaiChiffon Pré Au Lard (modèle disponible également au Chemin de Traverse et à Paris, prix sur demande par hibou) a été conduite à l'autel par son tuteur Albus Dumbledore._

_Les demoiselles d'honneur étaient également vêtues par GaiChiffon Pré Au Lard (robe modèle « ballerine » renseignements par hibou ou dans les magasins GaiChiffon)_

« Et bien, Xenophilius n'a pas perdu le nord, il a touché de la pub de chez GaiChiffon, s'amusa Ellie »

_Au nombre de cinq, ces charmantes demoiselles étaient :_

_Miss Luna Lovegood, fille bien-aimée de notre rédacteur en chef, élève de Serdaigle,_

_Miss Ginny Weasley, fille d'Arthur Weasley Directeur du Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu au Ministère de la Magie, élève de Gryffondor,_

_Miss Lavande Brown, élève de Gryffondor,_

_Miss Parvati Patil, élève de Gryffondor_

_Miss Hermione Granger, Préfète En Chef, élève de Gryffondor_

« Hi hi hi ! On voit bien que Xenophilius connaît et aime bien les parents de Ron et Ginny, remarqua Ellie. »

_Le voile brodé de la mariée, long de sept mètres était tenu par l'Elfe de Maison personnelle de Miss Saint-Clair comme il est de coutume dans les Grandes Familles Nobles._

_Le marié portait une magnifique robe de cérémonie de chez Madame Guipure, Chemin de Traverse (Modèle et prix disponibles par hibou ou au magasin) ainsi que son fils le jeune Severus Rogue Junior, élève de Serpentard et Préfet En Chef._

« Tiens… Madame Guipure aussi ! pouffa Ellie, écroulée de rire. »

_Les témoins du Lien Magique étaient pour la mariée : Madame Minerva McGonagall, Professeur de Métamorphose, Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor et Madame Cornélius Fudge, et pour le marié : Messieurs Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard et Filius Flitwick, Professeur de Sortilèges et Enchantements, Directeur de la Maison Serdaigle._

_Un superbe buffet a été servi ensuite dans la Grande Salle à tous les convives et les élèves de l'école en grande tenue pour l'occasion. Les mariés ont découpé le gigantesque gâteau ensemble comme le veut la tradition et un bal a occupé une partie de l'après-midi sous la direction du Professeur Flitwick, préposé à la musique magique._

_Le bouquet de la mariée a été attrapé par la Préfète En Chef, Miss Hermione Granger, souhaitons lui d'avoir la chance d'être la prochaine mariée._

_Les mariés n'ont pas souhaiter quitter Poudlard pour partir en voyage de noces. Notons le professionnalisme du Professeur Rogue qui était à son poste dès le lundi suivant._

Aucune mention de l'enlèvement de la mariée par des Mangemorts, pourtant Ellie savait que Xenophilius avait assisté à la scène et que Colin Crivey avait sûrement des photos. Albus Dumbledore avait du demander au père de Luna que ce fait ne soit pas mentionné.

Ellie parcourut les pages où des dizaines de photos s'intercalaient au milieu du texte pour l'illustrer. Elles étaient vraiment très belles, en couleur et développées magiquement donc animées. Colin avait fait un travail remarquable.

« Colin ! appela Ellie en se penchant au centre de la table. »

Le jeune Gryffondor était lui aussi plongé dans son exemplaire du Chicaneur. En entendant son nom il leva la tête et se pencha pour voir qui l'appelait. Il eut un sourire en reconnaissant Ellie. « Colin, tu as fait un boulot d'enfer, tes photos sont sublimes. Tu as les originaux ?

-Oui, Ellie, Monsieur Lovegood me les a rendues, elles sont pour toi et toutes les autres qu'il n'a pas utilisées.

-Tu en avais beaucoup ?

-Heuuu… oui, près de 300, avoua le jeune paparazzi de Gryffondor. Je te les donnerai tout à l'heure elles sont dans mon dortoir.

-Merlin ! Tu n'as pas eu peur, fit Ellie en éclatant de rire. Après les cours je monterai à la salle commune, on verra ça. »

Ellie referma son journal et se leva sans avoir commencé son petit déjeuner. Indifférente à tous les regards elle se dirigea vers la table professorale le Chicaneur à la main et la contourna pour rejoindre Severus. Elle lui tendit le magasine. « Jette un œil mon chéri, tu es très beau sur ces photos.

-Ça y est alors ? répondit-il à mi-voix, Lovegood n'a pas dit trop de conneries ?

-Non, Severus, il a été parfait !

Ellie allait s'en aller, quand le Professeur la retint par le bras et l'attira vers lui pour lui plaquer un baiser moelleux sur la bouche. Il jetta un regard glacial à ses Serpentards qui avaient suivis le déplacement d'Ellie avec intérêt et qui ricanaient bêtement. Aussitôt ils détournèrent les yeux, matés. Severus lâcha Ellie qui retourna prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses amis.

A la table des vert et argent, Millicent Bulstrode, racontait à voix basse à Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et Tracey Davis qu'elle avait rencontré le Professeur Rogue à l'infirmerie ce matin avec « cette salope de Saint-Clair » et qu'ils venaient pour savoir si elle était enceinte. Et qu'en effet Madame Pomfresh avait confirmé que Rogue serait père dans 7 mois.

« Hein ? s'exclama Pansy, 7 mois ? mais ils sont mariés que depuis deux semaines passées seulement.

-Ah ben bravo ! pouffa Daphné Greengrass, Drago avait raison, ils couchaient ensemble depuis la rentrée.

-Ouais… ben je voudrais bien voir la tête du gamin moi… ricana Pansy.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Tracey Davis qui était très discrète habituellement et se contentait d'écouter ses amies sans jamais rien dire.

-Bon je vous le dis, mais ça reste entre nous. Drago m'a dit qu'il a surpris ses parents en train de s'engueuler y quelques semaines. Lucius Malefoy est allé à Poudlard une fois, soit-disant pour voir Dumbledore, et en fait il puait le parfum en revenant, et je vous le donne en mille ! Le plus cher de tout le Chemin de Traverse, celui de la Saint-Clair… et figurez-vous que le soir de sa crise cardiaque, il paraît que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a engueulé le père de Drago parce qu'il fricotait avec la femme du Professeur Rogue et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'entretuent si Rogue l'apprenait ! Il paraît que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait dit au père de Théodore qu'il avait vu Lucius embrasser la Saint-Clair, oui Millicent, il lui roulait une pelle ! Le père de Crabbe était là, il l'a entendu.

-Merlin ! Tu penses que le gosse de Rogue est en fait celui de Lucius Malefoy ? demanda Millicent Bulstrode.

-Ben, j'en sais rien, mais c'est une possibilité, s'il est blond à la naissance on saura bien, pouffa Pansy.

-Mais elle est blonde, objecta Daphné, le bébé peut être blond, tu sais.

-Avec les cheveux noirs de Rogue ? répliqua Pansy. Franchement ça m'étonnerait, regarde Sevy, il a les mêmes cheveux que son père.

-Ben, elle aime les Serpentards elle, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, constata Millicent avec étonnement, pour une Gryffondor c'est rare !

-Vous avez vu tout à l'heure ? Rogue a embrassé sa chérie devant tout le monde, gloussa Tracey.

-Au fait, comment ça se fait que trois Mangemorts l'ont embarquée le soir de son mariage ? s'interrogea Millicent.

-Ben j'ai entendu dire que c'était Lucius qui avait fait une crise de jalousie par rapport à la nuit de noces et que Rogue était allé la récupérer chez lui, déclara Pansy.

-Merlin… mais qui t'a dit ça ? demanda Millicent

-Crabbe, son père était là quand ça s'est passé.

-Ah ben d'accord, en effet ça change tout ! fit Tracey, convaincue.

-Drago, il en pense quoi de tout ça ? insista Millicent.

-Il est dégoûté, il dit qu'il comprend maintenant pourquoi Lucius lui a piqué tous les doubles des photos qu'on a fait sous polynectar, et pourquoi il s'est pris une trempe quand son père a su qu'il avait essayé d'embrasser la Saint-Clair. Il était jaloux !»

* * *

« Harry, tu ne fais rien aujourd'hui de spécial ? demanda Sevy à l'Élu en le croisant dans le cloître alors qu'ils se rendaient à la Grande Salle.

-Non, j'ai rien de prévu, répondit Harry, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on profite du week-end pour aller chercher… tu-sais-quoi.

-Oh ! oui ! Pas de souci, je vais avec toi après manger, on sera tranquille, y a une sortie au Pré et tout le monde sort, j'avais pas trop envie d'y aller de toute façon.

-T'es au courant ? Enfin, Dumbledore t'a dit pour moi et Ted ? Il m'avait dit qu'il te dirait… interrogea Sevy un peu gêné, et à voix basse.

-Oui, je suis au courant. Bizarre ton affaire hein ? ça doit te faire drôle, mais t'as de la chance, tu peux enfin connaître tes parents, moi j'aurais bien voulu que ça m'arrive aussi, soupira Harry. »

Sevy lui posa la main sur une épaule. « Je sais… mais j'ignore totalement comment on a fait, alors je ne peux pas t'aider, Harry. »

Harry Potter et Sevy Rogue entrèrent ensemble en discutant dans la Grande Salle, Sevy machinalement avait gardé sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et cette soudaine intimité entre les deux élèves de maisons normalement rivales à mort ne passa pas inaperçue. Ils se firent un signe de tête entendu et se séparèrent pour rejoindre chacun leur table.

Le Professeur Rogue qui venait d'entrer pour déjeuner avait fronçé les sourcils, en se demandant pourquoi son fils fraternisait ainsi avec Potter le rejeton de l'abruti congénital qu'il détestait par dessus tout avec Black. Il cherchait en outre sa femme des yeux, elle était avec ses copines à la Tour de Gryffondor depuis le matin et il s'ennuyait d'elle. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer son samedi tout seul. Il pensait qu'un petit week-end seuls en amoureux hors de Poudlard un de ces jours, ça ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Il avait à peine réfléchi à ce projet tentant, qu'il aperçut sa cascade de cheveux blonds attachés par une grande queue de cheval. Bien entendue elle était entourée de Miss Je-Sais-Tout et de la rouquine des Weasley.

Lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher dans l'allée centrale entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle il fronça les soucils. Les mâles pubères de Poudlard bavaient sur elle en jetant des coups d'œil craintifs vers le monstre des cachots à qui cette bombe appartenait officiellement. « Une pitié de voir ça, soupira Terry Boot le Préfet de Serdaigle, à son voisin de table, tu te rends compte que ce bâtard graisseux a ça dans son pieu tous les soirs ? »

Ellie portait un pantalon collant moldu en ce qui semblait être du lycra, avec des grandes cuissardes à revers en cuir noir et talons aiguilles ferrés qui claquaient sur les dalles de pierre. Les bottes lui arrivaient presque jusqu'à mi cuisse. Elle avait aussi un gros ceinturon avec une boucle ouvragée de Gobelins en argent et un chemisier blanc bouffant avec de grandes manches qui étaient resserrées jusqu'au dessus du poignet. Une cape noire de sorcière était accrochée à ses épaules car il ne faisait pas très chaud dans les couloirs du château.

Severus se mit à penser qu'elle n'irait sûrement pas à Pré Au Lard habillée comme ça puisqu'il gelait dehors, et qu'au final elle resterait avec lui dans leurs cachots pour une éventuelle sieste, programme ô combien intéressant qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui soumettre, sachant très bien qu'il y avait quasiment aucune chance qu'elle refuse.

« Tu fais quoi cet aprem, Mione ? demanda Ellie en soulevant le couvercle du plat qui se trouvait devant elle pour voir son contenu.

-Je vais au Pré avec Gin' , Luna et Ron. Harry dit qu'il a un truc à faire avec Sevy pour Dumbledore dans le château, Ted est à Londres avec son père comme d'habitude. Et toi ? Tu viens ?

-Oh non… J'ai déjà passé la matinée avec vous à la salle commune, si je laisse mon mari tout seul toute la journée il va déprimer, je vais rester avec lui dans les cachots.

-T'as pas peur de t'ennuyer ? s'inquiéta la jeune brune.

-Je ne m'ennuie jamais avec Severus, Mione. On discute, on lit, il m'aide pour les devoirs parfois, sauf pour les potions il dit que sinon c'est de la triche. Mais Sevy m'aide à la place. On prend des bains ensemble, on a une super salle de bain encore plus belle que celle des Préfets. Tu vois, je le connais, il fait froid, Sevy sera occupé ailleurs, il va vouloir faire la sieste. Enfin… si on peut appeler ça sieste.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, pouffa Hermione, rosissante.

-Attends, je vais aller lui demander s'il a prévu un truc, on sait jamais, peut-être qu'il veut aller à Pré Au Lard aussi. »

Ellie se leva, laissant sa cape qu'elle avait retirée en arrivant, sur le banc, et s'approcha de son mari à la Grande Table. Il manquait beaucoup de Professeurs, certains rentrant chez eux pour le week-end. La moitié des regards masculins se fixèrent sur le postérieur moulé de lycra de la Gryffondor, se qui fit sourire Hermione.

Ellie se pencha sur Severus qui avait commencé à remplir son assiette. « Tu as prévu quelque chose pour cet après-midi mon chéri ? Sevy doit faire un truc avec Harry pour Oncle Albus, on sera seuls. Tu veux aller à Pré Au Lard ou autre chose ? »

-J'ai pas envie de sortir. »

Il glissa sa main chaude autour de la taille d'Ellie et l'attira vers lui. La blonde plongea son regard d'améthyste dans les yeux d'onyx du maître des potions. Puis en souriant elle lui murmura à l'oreille : « On va se coucher ? »

Elle avait vu dans son regard ce qu'il désirait vraiment, elle connaissait cette lueur, elle était annonciatrice de bien des plaisirs qu'elle appréciait particulièrement avec lui.

« Tout de suite ? répondit-il un petit sourire en coin.

-Je te conseille de finir ton assiette mon amour, tu vas avoir besoin de force… crois-moi… »

Ellie glissa son visage dans le cou de Severus, sous ses longs cheveux noirs pour le lui mordiller légèrement, et l'abandonna devant son assiette.

Revenue à sa place, elle entreprit de se servir en ragout et pommes de terre. Hermione lui demanda discrètement : « Alors ? Vous faites quoi ? Vous sortez ?

-La sieste, Mione ! Monsieur a envie de faire la sieste…

-Eh ben… il est tout le temps comme ça ?

-Oui. Tous les jours, pouffa Ellie amusée de la surprise de son amie.

-Tu dis jamais non ? demanda Hermione intriguée.

-On ne peut pas dire non à Severus Rogue, pas pour ça, il a des arguments… convaincants… impossible de lui résister.

-Et en plus t'as pas envie de lui dire non, avoue !

-J'avoue, répondit simplement Ellie en enfournant dans sa bouche une fourchette pleine de ragout en sauce. »

* * *


	24. Le diadème

« Tu sais où ce maudit diadème de Serdaigle est caché, alors ? demanda Harry à Sevy lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Grande Salle. Merlin ! ça fait des centaines d'années que la moitié du monde magique le cherche, personne ne sait où il est !

-Oui. Il est dans la Salle sur Demande, révéla Sevy avec un petit sourire. »

Harry s'immobilisa dans le cloître. « Mais tu sais bien qu'elle prend la forme qu'on veut, alors qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'on demande ?

-Réfléchis, Harry… Voldemort voulait cacher cet objet, donc il l'a mis là où tout le monde cache ses merdes depuis des centaines d'années. Tu ne te rappelles pas d'un endroit comme ça ?

-Oh ! si… sourit-il, j'y ai vu cette ivrogne de Trelawney y cacher ses bouteilles de Xérès vides en 5ème année.

-On y va ! D'ailleurs on n'a pas que ça à faire ! murmura le fils du professeur de potions.

-Tu veux faire quoi d'autre ? demanda Harry un peu inquiet à voix basse.

-Y a un autre truc dans cette salle qu'il faut qu'on détruise, révéla Sevy.

-Quoi ?

-L'armoire à disparaître. Je t'expliquerai là-haut. Viens avant qu'on nous voit. J'ai pas envie que Rusard nous chope ou nous suive.»

Les deux jeunes gens grimpèrent l'escalier pour aller au 7ème étage, là où dans un grand couloir se trouvait accrochée sur un mur une tapisserie de Barnabas Le Follet tentant d'apprendre l'art de la danse aux Trolls. Harry et Sevy s'arrêtèrent devant le mur nu qui lui faisait face. Sevy se concentra à voix haute : « la salle où tout est caché » et passa devant le mur nu trois fois de suite, avec Harry qui marmonnait la même chose que lui, en le suivant.

Au 3ème passage une porte apparût dans le mur. Sevy et Harry se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la salle. Harry n'avait pas voulu prendre sa carte du maraudeur, ne sachant pas si le fils de l'affreux Rogue la connaissait ou pas. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Severus Rogue ne devait surtout pas apprendre l'existence de cette carte. Harry avait déjà eu chaud en 3ème année, et n'avait du la sauvegarde de son précieux secret qu'à l'intervention opportune de Remus Lupin.

La salle était remplie de rayonnages de toutes les époques, tous contenaient des choses diverses et poussièreuses que des élèves d'autres temps avaient souhaité cacher à la vue de leurs condisciples et des professeurs. Il y avait des livres, des bouteilles vides, des balais, des vieux meubles cassés, des statues brisées et autres immondices.

Sevy semblait savoir où il allait. Au fond de la salle, sur le haut d'une vieille bibliothèque bancale, il y a avait le buste abimé d'un sorcier avec une vieille perruque poussièreuse que quelqu'un lui avait mis sur la tête. Et perchée sur cette perruque, était posé de travers un diadème. Sevy prit le bras d'Harry et le doigt tendu, lui montra le buste . « Il est là. Regarde. Attrape-le avec un « _accio_ », Harry. »

Harry regarda ce que Sevy lui désignait. Mais déjà le Serpentard explorait le meuble sur lequel était posé le vieux buste abimé. Il cherchait quelque chose fébrilement parmi les vieilleries qui y étaient déposées. Harry venait de récupérer le diadème poussiéreux quand Sevy poussa un petit cri de victoire en se saisissant d'un vieil exemplaire éculé de « _Manuel avancé de_ _préparation des potions de Libatius Borage_ » qu'il feuilleta, l'air ravi.

« C'est quoi ce bouquin, Sevy ? un bouquin de potions ? Comment tu savais qu'il était là ?

-Aucune importance, Harry, mais il appartenait à mon père et je l'emmène. Tu ne dis rien à personne d'accord, demanda t-il en le cachant sous sa chemise d'uniforme, et surtout pas à ma mère. »

Harry trouva étrange que Sevy parle d'Ellie comme de sa mère, mais c'est vrai qu'elle l'était, même si actuellement elle n'était enceinte que de quelques semaines.

« Tu m'as parlé de l'armoire à disparaître avant le repas, demanda t-il en cachant le diadème dans une des poches de sa cape de sorcier.

-Oui, je veux la détruire. Elle a été abimée par Peeves dans ta 5ème année. Nick Quasi-Sans tête lui avait demandé de faire du boucan pour créer une diversion pour les jumeaux Weasley, et il a balancé cette armoire. Dans mon passé, cette saleté de fouine de Malefoy s'en est servie pour commettre une de ses infamies après l'avoir réparée. Et comme je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait ici, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. Nous allons la brûler, tu es d'accord ? Je vais lancer un « _incendio_ » dessus, si tu vois que ça crame à côté, tu balanceras des « _aguamenti_ », je compte sur toi.

-Sevy, qu'est-ce que Malefoy a fait de cette armoire chez toi ? »

Sevy poussa un soupir, et après quelques secondes de réflexion, il hocha la tête. « Promets-moi que tu ne révèleras jamais à personne ce que je vais te dire.

-Je te le jure !

-Malefoy a utilisé cette armoire comme moyen de communication avec celle qu'il avait acheté chez Barjow et Beurk pour faire entrer tous les Mangemorts dans l'école.

-Hein ? Il n'a quand même pas osé !

-Harry… Drago Malefoy est un Mangemort, il a la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Merlin ! Pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonné… soupira le jeune Gryffondor. Et Dumbledore il a fait quoi ?

-Rien. Il était mort.

-Quoi ? balbutia Harry, d'une voix blanche.

-Ok, je vais te raconter, mais c'est entre nous, tu as promis. Assieds-toi sur cette caisse, tu vas en avoir besoin, je crois. »

Sevy poussa un soupir et lorsqu'Harry qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, se fut assis, il commença son récit. « Albus Dumbledore t'a parlé du médaillon de Serpentard que de mon temps vous êtes allés chercher dans une grotte où il y avait un lac ?

-Oui, mais il n'a pas décrit l'endroit, il m'a juste dit que le médaillon était un faux et que Regulus Black l'avait déjà pris.

-C'est ça. De mon temps, Dumbledore a risqué sa vie pour prendre ce médaillon, il a été gravement empoisonné et tu as eu le plus grand mal à le ramener à Poudlard. Il était mourant il souffrait beaucoup, et comme en plus il avait déjà été très sérieusement blessé par le précédent horcruxe, la bague des Gaunt, il était condamné. Mon père avait essayé de contenir le maléfice mais cette Magie Noire était trop puissante, il n'a pu que lui donner un sursis de quelques mois. Et quand il a été empoisonné, c'était foutu. Tu as demandé qu'on aille prévenir mon père et Flitwick y est allé, Dumbledore le réclamait impérativement. C'est à ce moment-là que les Mangemorts sont entrés dans l'école. Vous êtes tous allés vous battre. Et Dumbledore a exigé que mon père le tue.

-Quoi ? Il lui a demandé de le tuer ? C'est pas vrai…

-Les Mangemorts s'approchaient d'où il était et il savait qu'ils l'auraient humilié, torturé ou autre, avant qu'il ne meure. Alors il a exigé que mon père l'achève avec un « _Avada Kedavra »_. Il l'a supplié, menacé… mon père ne voulait pas. Et Dumbledore lui a rappelé une promesse qu'il lui avait faite un jour, de toujours lui obéir sans discuter quoi qu'il demande. »

Harry hocha la tête et dit d'une voix éteinte : « Il m'a demandé la même chose et j'ai du promettre.

-Tu as compris. Malgré sa répugnance mon père dût le faire, Dumbledore l'a supplié de ne pas le laisser entre leurs mains. Papa a été obligé de tuer l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père et qu'il aimait comme tel. Et Dumbledore le lui rendait bien et l'aimait comme un fils.

-Merlin…. Quelle horreur…

-Oui, il a du vivre avec ça, il en a été démoli. Maman a dit qu'il n'a jamais plus été pareil après, quelque chose avait été cassé en lui définitivement. Et pourtant il en a tué des gens, de sang froid et tout, quand il était Mangemort. Mais on a déjà réussi à empêcher Dumbledore d'être empoisonné. La bague, il sait maintenant comment la détruire sans risque, même s'il n'a pas encore été la chercher. Et nous allons détruire cette satanée armoire, comme ça Malefoy ne fera pas entrer ici ses copains et mon père ne sera pas obligé de tuer la seule personne qui compte pour lui à part Maman. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, on va le faire bien sûr, t'inquiète. On ne partira pas d'ici sans l'avoir fait, affirma Harry. Sevy… je me pose une question depuis un moment, comment ça se fait que tu sois ami avec Teddy Lupin ? Vos pères se détestent.

-Remus ne déteste pas mon père, mais mon père… il en veut à mort aux maraudeurs qui lui ont pourri la vie ici, vraiment pourri. Ils ont été vraiment dégueulasses avec lui, ça allait loin souvent. Déjà qu'il a eu une enfance malheureuse du genre de la tienne, c'était la goutte d'eau… Tu sais, il n'est pas méchant, il est même plutôt cool, mais il s'est forgé une carapace de salaud pour se protéger et maintenant… il ne montrera plus jamais son vrai visage. Sauf à ma mère, avec elle il a baissé toutes ses défenses le premier jour où il a été seul avec elle. Personne n'y a rien compris, sauf Dumbledore. En fait Papa est tombé fou amoureux d'elle la première fois qu'elle a mis les pieds dans sa classe. Et il a mis 8 jours pour la faire craquer, c'est te dire… s'il était vraiment un monstre, il aurait pu se brosser ! Et si je suis ami avec Teddy, ben c'est parce que mon père adoptif, enfin celui qui m'a élevé est un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et que par conséquent on se connaît depuis toujours puisque c'est toi qui, dans mon futur, a élevé Ted, tu es son parrain.

-Ah bon ? Et c'est qui, celui qui t'a élevé alors ?

-Ton parrain, Sirius Black.

-Quoi ? Sirius va élever le fils de Rogue qu'il déteste par dessus tout, mais comment c'est possible ça ? hallucina Harry interloqué.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire Harry, parce que ça influencerait des choses du futur qu'il ne faut pas, cette fois-ci. On ferait beaucoup de mal à des gens qui ne le méritent pas.»

Harry hocha la tête et se remémora soudain un détail qu'Ellie avait mentionné. Elle disait que c'était Hermione qui avait récupéré le bébé Sevy à la mort de ses parents et aussi l'Elfe de maison d'Ellie. Et qu'Hermione et son mari élèveraient ensemble Sevy… SON MARI ? Harry comprit immédiatement. Hermione et Sirius ? C'est pas possible !!

-Heuuuu… Sevy, est-ce que mon parrain a eu… comment dire… une vie normale après… tout ça. Je veux dire une famille et une réhabilitation, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Parfaitement. Oui. Sirius est marié et a une fille de 15 ans qui s'appelle Electra, elle est comme ma sœur. Elle est un peu chiante parfois, toujours le nez dans ses bouquins, et puis elle aime avoir tout le temps raison, ça me gave souvent, mais bon. En plus Sirius en est dingue, il lui passe tous ses caprices. Elle est à Poudlard à Gryffondor à mon époque. Sinon Sirius est écrivain et a pas mal de succès, et il a été réhabilité quand Queudver a été pris, enfin, quand son cadavre a été retrouvé. C'était la preuve que Sirius ne l'avait pas tué et qu'il n'avait pas trahi tes parents.»

Harry se mit à sourire, la fille de Sirius était le portrait d'Hermione… Hermione et Sirius, les p'tits cachottiers. En plus il se souvenait à présent que le soir du bain de minuit, Sevy avait mentionné que Remus avait été surpris de savoir de qui Sirius était amoureux, et que c'était aussi choquant que Rogue et Ellie. Maintenant il comprenait… vu la différence d'âge en effet, c'était aussi choquant, le cas était strictement le même. Il se promit intérieurement que pour les fêtes de Noël il allait surveiller ça de près, et que si, ma foi, Sirius était vraiment amoureux d'Hermione ça valait peut-être le coup de lui donner un coup de main, surtout si Mione n'était pas dans le même état d'esprit. Remus, au courant aussi, allait certainement aider de son côté. Les vacances de Noël promettaient d'être passionnantes.

-Et moi ? Ma vie ? Tu en sais quelque chose ? demanda t-il. J'y pensais tout à coup, à mon futur.

-Tu es le Directeur du Département des Aurors au Ministère de la Magie et Ron bosse avec toi.

-J'ai une famille ? essaya t-il en souriant, sachant déjà la réponse mais ne voulant pas le montrer.

-Tu es marié à Ginny Weasley, ancienne joueuse de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, actuellement journaliste spécial Quidditch à la Gazette du Sorcier. Vous avez trois enfants. James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lili Luna.

-Merlin ! tu déconnes ? J'ai appelé un de mes fils comme ton père ?

-Oui, un jour tu comprendras pourquoi. Mais c'est trop tôt. Disons que c'était un hommage pour ce qu'il a fait dans l'ombre pour toi pendant 18 ans, Harry, et que tu ne sais pas et que tu n'as jamais su jusqu'à sa mort.

-A part me pourrir la vie, je vois pas quoi, grimaça Harry.

-Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit de lui tout à l'heure, il porte un masque, il joue un personnage pour se protéger. Un jour tu comprendras.

-Et pourquoi ma fille s'appelle Luna en second ?

-Luna Lovegood est sa marraine tout simplement. Tu veux savoir autre chose tant qu'on y est ?

-Est-ce que des gens que j'aime vont mourir, Sevy, à part tes parents et ceux de Ted ?

-Oui. Fred Weasley, Colin Crivey, Fol Œil, Dobby, Hedwige, Dumbledore, Cedric Diggory, Remus, Tonks et son père, et une cinquantaine d'élèves dont je ne connais pas les noms. Et ma mère et mon père… soupira le Serpentard. Pour mon père, je vais te dire ce que tu lui as rendu comme hommage, lors de son enterrement. Ça ne t'avancera pas pour l'instant, mais tu sauras que tu as changé d'avis sur lui. Tu as dit que c'était l'homme le plus courageux que tu n'avais jamais rencontré.

-Merlin… Tous… morts… Fred… Fol Œil… Colin, le p'tit Colin, et ma chouette aussi ? c'est pas vrai !! Et pour ton père… J'en reviens pas ! Je me trompe tant que ça sur lui ?

-Oui.

-Sevy, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour empêcher tout ça ? gémit Harry les larmes aux yeux.

-M'aider, Harry. M'aider à tout changer. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je veux sauver mes parents en priorité absolue, tu peux le comprendre n'est-ce pas ? Mais aussi ceux de ce vieux Ted et les autres, tous les autres. Et tuer le plus de Mangemorts possible. Malefoy est déjà mort on aura les autres. Un par un s'il le faut, mais on les aura tous. Et Voldemort aussi. Tu l'as eu de mon temps, mais à quel prix… Je veux changer tout ça. Tu marches avec moi ?

-Oui. A fond. On va changer tout ça, sauf ce qui est bon : les mariages, les familles. Faut qu'on préserve ça. Toi tu as du avoir les boules en débarquant, tes parents n'étaient pas ensemble encore.

-Merlin ! Je n'te l'fais pas dire ! Quand j'ai dit le fils de qui j'étais, tu aurais vu la tronche de mon père, il ne savait plus où se foutre ! En plus devant Dumbledore qui est gâteux quand il s'agit de ma mère, tu imagines la trahison ? Oser séduire la pupille adorée du Directeur en cachette et lui faire un enfant ! Et ma mère, elle a traité mon père de violeur et elle l'a cogné !

-Ah ouais… sourit Harry qui le savait déjà, mais ne le montra pas. J'imagine bien le choc ! Et comment ils ont géré ça ?

-Ils ont discuté une partie de la nuit chez nous, dans les cachots en buvant du thé et le lendemain midi, je les ai trouvés en train de se rouler une pelle dans le salon. Je m'y attendais pas, ça m'a fait plutôt bizarre. Je pensais les trouver en train de s'entretuer ou presque et non, le contraire ! Le soir même, j'ai du les empêcher de coucher ensemble sinon Dumbledore les aurait zigouillés. Alors s'il était aussi abominable que tout le monde pense, ma mère ne l'aurait jamais approché.

-Elle a viré tous les mecs de l'école qui ont voulu sortir avec elle, et y en avait ! Même Malefoy !

-Oh… ceux là ! Le père et le fils ont essayé. Mon père l'aurait tué, le Lucius s'il l'avait touchée. Heureusement qu'il est mort ! grinça Sevy méchamment. »

Harry se releva soudain. « On y va ? On se la fait cette armoire à Mangemorts ? dit-il avec assurance.

-On se la fait ! »

Sevy qui l'avait déjà repérée s'en approcha. « Je ne sais pas si elle fonctionne, mais hors de question de prendre le risque. Je la brûle, et toi si ça se propage, tu éteins à côté, comme convenu. »

Le jeune Serpentard recula de quelques pas, repoussant Harry par sécurité. Il sortit sa baguette de sa cape et la tendit vers l'armoire : « _Incendio_ » fit-il d'une voix ferme.

L'armoire prit feu, en dégageant une épaisse fumée qui les fit tousser. Ils devaient attendre qu'elle se consume sans que le feu ne se propage au reste des objets contenus dans la salle.

« _Evanesco_ _fumus_» lançait Sevy à intervalles réguliers, pour ne pas qu'ils meurent étouffés par les fumées de combustion. Harry arrosait de temps en temps le sol autour de l'armoire pour éviter une propagation éventuelle des flammes.

« Sevy, comment on va le détruire cet horcruxe ? demanda Harry tout à coup, en pensant au diadème qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa cape.

-Je ne sais pas. Ce sera à Dumbledore de le faire. On ne peut pas faire la même chose que de mon temps.

-Comment il a été détruit ?

-Par cet abruti de Crabbe, qui t'a trouvé ici le jour où tu es venu chercher le diadème. Il a utilisé le _Feudeymon_ dans la salle, c'est un sort de Magie Noire très dangereux, un feu d'enfer. Il ne savait pas le contrôler, il a voulu faire le malin, et résultat il a cramé ici avec tout ça et le diadème par la même occasion, révéla Sevy en montrant de la main tout ce qui l'entourait.

-Oh ? Il est mort ici ? »

Sevy hocha la tête. Harry le regarda attentivement, il se disait que c'était génial qu'il soit là avec lui et sache tout par avance. Avec lui, en effet, on pourrait changer les choses, sauver tous ceux qui étaient destinés à mourir, du moins… essayer.

« Sevy, tu dis que tu veux tuer le plus de Mangemorts possible, tu tuerais, tu crois ? Tu pourrais ?

-Oui. Je pense que oui.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, mais je pense que j'en aurais la force. Mes parents l'ont eue.

-Tes parents ? Ton père, je sais, mais pas Ellie ou alors dans le futur ? essaya Harry qui connaissait la réponse déjà mais voulait des détails.

-Ma mère a déjà tué, répondit Sevy d'une voix douce.

-QUOI ? Qui ? Tu peux m'expliquer là ? Elle vient d'avoir 17 ans !

-Ma mère a tué Lucius Malefoy, le soir de son mariage, avec de la Magie Noire.

-Merlin… mais pourquoi ?

-C'est Lucius qui l'a enlevée. Il la voulait, comme son fils. Il était prêt à la violer, tout comme son salopard de gamin l'a fait dans mon passé. Ouais Harry, confirma Sevy en voyant l'air horrifié du Gryffondor. Drago Malefoy a violé ma mère dans une salle de classe des cachots, mon père est arrivé trop tard pour la sauver. Dumbledore a fait expédier Malefoy à Azkaban pour 6 mois. Je l'ai pas dit à mon père ici, il ne le sait pas normalement. Il croit juste que Malefoy l'a battue et lançé des Doloris sur elle. Et c'est parce que cette fois ci, il est arrrivé à temps vu que je l'avais prévenu, que tout a commencé à déraper, qu'il y a eu tous ces problèmes avec les Malefoy, les photos, l'enlèvement. Ça a changé le présent qu'on vit ici et le futur qui va avec. Mes parents n'ont pas eu le mariage que Dumbledore leur a fait en réalité. Dans mon passé, ils se sont mariés le jour de la Saint-Valentin en cachette à Pré Au Lard, et du coup comme personne ne savait et que Maman ne connaissait pas Lucius, il n'y a pas eu… tout ça. »

Sevy soupira. Harry était suspendu à ses lèvres et ne disait rien. Le Serpentard continua :

« Ils sont tous pourris dans cette famille ! Des dégénérés ! Lucius voulait qu'elle passe sa nuit de noces avec lui plutôt que mon père, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. En outre Lucius Malefoy a torturé mon père presque à mort il y a quelque temps, et elle voulait le venger. Alors quand elle en a eu l'occasion, elle lui a jeté une sorte de sortilège impardonnable qui agit à retardement. Et il est mort plus tard, comme s'il avait eu une crise cardiaque. C'est un sort très difficile qui est pratiquement impossible à réaliser, mais tu as vu elle est très puissante.

-Oui, j'ai vu, et toi aussi tu es puissant.

-Mon père est aussi puissant que Voldemort, ou presque. Et en duel contre lui, Voldemort ne serait peut-être pas sûr de gagner, c'est pour ça qu'il le fera bouffer par son serpent. Il sait bien que Papa se serait défendu dans un combat normal et qu'il en aurait bavé pour l'avoir. Il aurait pu essayer un _Avada Kedavra_ aussi, mais peut-être qu'il a pensé que Papa aurait pu réagir et dévier le sort ? J'en sais trop rien…

-Tu es un sacré mélange des deux ! Je suis content de te connaître.

-Moi aussi, enfin… à 17 ans, parce que dans le futur je te connais bien. Mon père, lui, ne voit en toi que le fils de James Potter son ennemi juré, mais il est borné, quand il a décidé un truc, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis. Il a un sale caractère.

-Tu le supportes ?

-J'adore mon père. « _Evanesco fumus_ » rajouta Sevy. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. De mon temps, c'est un héros. Il a sa carte dans les chocogrenouilles, des portraits de lui ici et au Ministère.

-Hein ? A ce point-là ? Misère… j'arrive pas à comprendre.

-Harry, ça ne m'intéresse pas d'avoir pour père un héros mort. Ce que je veux c'est un père vivant, même s'il n'est pas dans les cartes de chocogrenouille, et qu'il n'a pas eu l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, à titre posthume bien évidemment. Je préfère l'entendre piquer sa crise en cours, nous pourrir de devoirs tordus et vider les sabliers de l'école, plutôt que d'aller fleurir sa tombe et celle de ma mère. »

Harry hocha la tête : « Je ferais la même chose si j'étais à ta place, je pense absolument tout ce que tu dis.

-Allez… viens… elle est cramée, regarde… fit Sevy en lui montrant l'armoire à disparaître qui achevait de se consumer. Il ne reste que les montants brûlés. On se casse d'ici maintenant. Ça me fait drôle d'être entré dans la Salle sur Demande, elle n'existe plus de mon temps.

-Quoi ? Mais comment ça se fait ?

-Je te l'ai dit, Crabbe l'a détruite avec un feu de Magie Noire, elle s'est embrasée complètement. Elle n'existe donc plus. Enfin… ça aussi on a changé finalement ! Ça fait partie des bonnes choses, conclut Sevy avec un large sourire.

-On y va ? Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici ? demanda Harry au jeune Serpentard, en regardant tout autour de lui.

-Non. C'est bon. « _aguamenti_ » fit-il en arrosant les cendres fumantes à l'aide de sa baguette de laquelle un jet d'eau sortait. On peut s'en aller. Je vais aller déposer le livre de potions aux cachots dans ma chambre, ensuite j'irais bien me goinfrer de gâteaux avec quelques bieraubeurres. Ça te dit ?

-Tu connais l'accès aux cuisines ? T'es un vrai maraudeur toi… pouffa Harry qui se souvenait que son père et Sirius y passaient leur temps à voler de la nourriture.

-Mieux que ça ! Je vais te montrer. Allez, y a personne dans le couloir, on dégage, déclara Sevy en jetant un œil prudent dehors. »

Les deux jeunes hommes dévalèrent les sept étages et prirent la direction des cachots. Argus Rusard les regarda bien de travers en marmonnant des choses désagréables, mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte. Sevy ronchonna quand même lorsque le vieux concierge cracmol, suivi de son horrible chatte, tourna à un angle de couloir et il avoua à Harry qu'il avait bien envie de lui jouer quelques sales tours avec Ted… Cette annonce, très maraudeur, plongea le Survivant dans un océan de délices. « Je veux en être !

-Bienvenue au club dans ce cas… lui répondit Sevy en souriant largement. »

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent devant le tableau d'Ulric le Follingue, Sevy pesta. Le portrait était vide. « Merlin ! Où il est ce con ? EH ! cria t-il à la toile, ULRIC ! Viens ouvrir ! »

Le sorcier à la méduse apparût alors dans un coin de son portrait. « Désolé, je ne peux pas te laisser entrer, annonça t-il mystérieusement. »

Sevy soupira. « Allez… raconte ! Ils étudient la reproduction chez les veracrasses au milieu du salon ? grimaça t-il d'un air las.

-Que nenni, mon jeune ami, répondit le sorcier peint avec un large sourire. Je dirais plutôt celle des hippogriffes ou des centaures.

-Et tu te rinces l'œil, hein ? Je vais retirer la nature morte qu'il y a dans le salon ! Ça te fera les pieds ! gronda le jeune Serpentard. Allez, Harry, on s'en va, on va dans ma chambre, dans l'appartement des Préfets-En-Chefs. »

Sevy fit demi-tour dans le couloir des cachots en maugréant, suivi d'Harry qui n'avait pas tout compris. « Pourquoi il ne veut pas te laisser franchir le portrait ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe chez toi ?

-Comme d'habitude… Ils sont en train de faire l'amour au milieu du salon et ce pervers peint est planqué dans une nature morte à les espionner. »

Harry éclata de rire. « C'est pour ça que tu parlais d'études de la reproduction des veracrasses ? Je me demandais aussi… Mais pourquoi il a parlé des hippogriffe et des centaures ? »

Sevy le regarda d'un air amusé. « Tu n'as pas compris ? Ulric faisait allusion à leur position… »

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux. « C'est dur d'imaginer ton père… en train de… enfin bref !

-Je tombe dessus sans arrêt, ils arrêtent pas ! gémit Sevy en levant les yeux au plafond. Ça me saoule parfois. Même la classe de potions y a eu le droit. Au début, en cours, je devais m'empêcher de pouffer de rire rien qu'en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait sur le bureau. Dur de garder son sérieux. »

Harry éclata de rire, il en avait les larmes aux yeux, Sevy avait dit ça d'un air si désespéré qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Son nouvel ami lui donna une bourrade dans l'épaule . « Fous-toi de ma gueule ! C'est pas drôle ! Tu imagines, si tu rentrais chez toi et que tu voyais ça au beau milieu du salon ou du bureau ou de n'importe quelle pièce et surtout pas la chambre… Ah ! Noooon… c'est trop facile et commun ! Monsieur et Madame Rogue aiment la fantaisie… »

Harry eut la pensée fugitive de sa tante Petunia, si coincée et rigide et de son affreux mari l'oncle Vernon, les imaginer comme ça, non pas possible ! Il se remit à pouffer en pensant à la tête que ferait Dudley à la place de Sevy…

Sevy Rogue s'arrêta devant le portrait d'Emeric le Hargneux au premier étage, pas loin de l'escalier. Il donna le mot de passe : « Beta Draconis ». Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit couloir aux murs de pierres doucement éclairés.

« C'est ici. La porte d'en face, c'est celle d'Hermione, mais elle ne vient jamais. J'ai pas changé le mot de passe de la porte de ma chambre, c'est le même que celle qui mène dehors. Si un jour tu veux venir ici avec Ginny pour être tranquille, tu peux. En ce moment, je dors chez mes parents, je ne viens ici qu'avec des filles. »

Sevy redonna le mot de passe à la porte qui se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit seule. La chambre était aux couleurs de Serpentard, ce qui était normal, celle d'Hermione était à celles de Gryffondor.

« C'est chouette, jugea Harry, qui apprécia le lit à baldaquin king size, la vue sur le lac et la cheminée monumentale.

-Ouais, c'est agréable, confirma Sevy en allumant un feu magique dans la cheminée pour réchauffer la pièce inoccupée. Installe-toi dans l'un des fauteuils, tu veux boire une bieraubeurre ? On donnera le diadème après à Dumbledore, parce qu'il n'est pas là cet après-midi, il allait au Ministère.

-Tu as des bieraubeurres ici ? demanda Harry en tournant la tête pour examiner toute la pièce.

-Non, mais Dolly va nous en apporter. DOLLY ! cria le jeune homme avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de se poser des questions. »

L'Elfe transplana aussitôt et s'inclina : « Bonjour, Maître Sevy, vous désirez quelque chose ? Monsieur ?

-Bonjour Dolly ! Voici Harry Potter, tu veux bien nous apporter des bieraubeurres et des gâteaux, enfin tu sais bien quoi… des trucs bons à manger…

-Dolly connaît Harry Potter, Maître, répondit l'Elfe en regardant Harry avec intérêt. Dobby parle beaucoup d'Harry Potter aux cuisines, il dit que c'est son ami.

-C'est vrai, Dolly, confirma Harry, Dobby est mon ami.

-Harry Potter est un grand sorcier, Monsieur, tout comme mes maîtres, fit Dolly. Dolly apporte tout ce que vous avez demandé, Maître, rajouta l'Elfe en s'inclinant devant Sevy. »

Et elle transplana aussitôt.

« Merlin… Ginny m'avait dit qu'Ellie avait son Elfe ici, mais je n'y avais plus pensé. Elle a l'air de bien vous aimer, constata Harry, rêveur.

-Oui, elle est folle de ma mère, un peu du genre Kreattur avec la mère de Sirius, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Quoique Kreattur préférait Regulus en fait, c'était son idole absolue. »

Sevy s'était approché de la cheminée, il avait enlevé sa cape et se chauffait les fesses au feu ronflant et crépitant de la grande cheminée. Sa chemise blanche dépassait de son pull aux couleurs de Serpentard par dessus son pantalon d'uniforme, tout comme Ron qui ne prêtait jamais attention à ces détails. Il retira le livre de potions qu'il avait coincé dans la ceinture de son pantalon et le posa sur le linteau de la cheminée.

« J'ai remarqué, poursuivit Sevy, que les Elfes aiment bien avoir une idole, un préféré dans une maison. Dolly est dingue de ma mère, Dobby ne parle que de toi et ferait n'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir. Kreattur se serait fait tuer pour Regulus. Tu vois le genre ?

-Je vois. Donc si on les traite bien, tout le monde est heureux… Hermione n'a pas tort sur ce coup là…

-Oh ! Pitié ! ne lui dis pas ! Epargne-nous la S.A.L.E encore quelques années, hein ! grimaça Sevy, ce qui fit sourire Harry. »

Dolly transplana avec un plateau dans les mains. Sevy le lui prit et la remercia, puis l'Elfe s'inclina sans un mot et transplana de nouveau.

Le jeune Serpentard posa le plateau sur une petite table carrée et se jetta sur une religieuse au café, débordante de crème. Il fit un signe à Harry pour qu'il se serve et le Gryffondor prit une bieraubeurre.

« C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Tu es venu ici avec Parkinson et Greengrass ? Et Bulstrode ? elle aussi ?

-Ouais… Pansy et Daphné sont venues quelques nuits, avoua Sevy. Mais pas Bulstrode, pousse pas quand même, t'as vu le monstre ? Chuis pas en manque à ce point-là ! Et y a pas eu que Pansy et Daphné, deux Serdaigles aussi, en même temps. Mon père a failli avoir une attaque quand il nous a vu entrer ici. J'ai proposé la piaule à Ted, mais il n'est pas encore venu.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai qu'il sort avec Lavande depuis la noce.

-MMMmmm…. fit Sevy la bouche pleine de gâteau. C'est pas trop son truc de coucher, c'est un cérébral lui, un calme, du genre Remus… tu vois ?

-Très bien, et toi, tu es du genre Sirius, déclara Harry en portant sa bouteille à ses lèvres.

-Ben j'avais pas trop le choix vu l'influence, tu le connais, c'était un prédateur ici lui, comme dit ma mère. C'est pour ça que ses bouquins se vendent aussi bien !

-Ah oui… tu m'as dit qu'il écrivait des livres ?! Merlin… j'imaginais pas Sirius en écrivain !

-Oh attends… c'est pas de la littérature de haut niveau, hein… mais plutôt des trucs du genre « Comment draguer une sorcière en dix leçons », ou « Ayez du succès avec les femmes… ». »

Harry éclata de rire et avala de travers, ce qui le fit tousser. Sevy le regarda goguenard, la bouche en coin. « Le même rictus que son père, pensa l'Élu.

- Merlin ! Il a pas osé ? hurla de rire Harry.

-Il s'est gêné… et il est resté en tête des ventes pendant un mois, avec ses conneries ! On voit bien que Remus n'était plus là pour l'en empêcher, et sa femme n'a rien pu faire bien entendu, elle fond complètement dès qu'il lui fait les yeux doux.

-C'est qui sa femme ? interrogea Harry d'un air naïf, on la connaît ?

-Tsss tsss… Je ne peux pas te le dire, ça influencerait peut-être négativement le futur, ils ne sont pas ensemble à l'heure actuelle. »

Sevy secoua la tête, puis reprit un autre gâteau, le pudding qu'il lorgnait depuis un moment, alla rejoindre la religieuse. Harry n'insista pas.

« Tu fais quoi pour les vacances de Noël ? demanda t-il, ayant bien envie que son nouvel ami viennent avec lui et les autres au Square Grimmaurd.

-Aucune idée, soupira Sevy, j'imagine que mes parents vont vouloir rester ici, ou alors aller dans la petite maison de la plage où mon père a retrouvé ma mère quand elle est partie après l'histoire des photos. Tu parles… dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ils vont roucouler toute la journée et jouer les veracrasses en chaleur la nuit. Je vais me sentir de trop et me faire chier grave. J'ai envie de connaître un réveillon de Noël avec eux, et les cadeaux au matin sous le sapin enfin, tu sais, ces trucs de gosse que j'ai pas eu. En tout cas pas avec eux… le reste… bof.

-Viens au Square Grimmaurd avec nous, y a Hermione, Ron, et Ginny qui seront là comme tous les ans, et les frères jumeaux de Ron, Remus, Tonks et Teddy, ça sera chouette…

-Harry… Tu vois ton parrain accueillir pour les vacances le fils de Rogue ? Son ennemi mortel ? Je te rappelle qu'il ne me connaît pas, qu'il ne sait rien de Ted et de moi. Remus n'a encore rien dit à personne, il n'ose même pas dire que Tonks est enceinte ! C'est du Remus tout cru ça…

-Ah… merde… c'est vrai. Faudrait qu'il sache. Va falloir que Remus lui dise, déclara Harry en prenant un éclair au chocolat et en en croquant un gros bout.

-Ma mère aurait du passer les fêtes avec vous au Square Grimmaurd, c'est ce que Dumbledore avait prévu pour elle à la rentrée, mais elle a connu Papa, alors maintenant…

-C'est dommage, Mione et Gin' auraient adoré, et la mère de Ron aussi sûrement, Kreattur aurait été fou de rage de voir une autre Elfe dans la maison, rien que ça… le pied !

-Ah oui… c'est vrai, faut le mater lui…

-Merlin ! Me dis pas que tu sais comment faire ? s'étonna Harry en terminant son éclair au chocolat et en reprenant sa bieraubeurre.

-Oh si… Rien de plus facile… de la ruse de Serpentard. Ça sert parfois ! pouffa Sevy en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. Tu le sais bien, tu as libéré Dobby comme ça…

-Allez… RACONTE ! s'emporta Harry, soudain impatient.

-Si tu veux… s'amusa Sevy, les yeux pétillants de malice ».

* * *

« Remus, tu peux pas continuer à lui cacher ça, il faut lui dire ! »

Tonks, les bras croisés devant elle, regardait son mari qui s'était assis dans un de leurs vieux fauteuils. Remus était fatigué, la pleine lune approchait, il commençait à en ressentir les effets néfastes sur son organisme de loup-garou. Pourvu que cette fois-ci rien ne vienne s'interposer entre lui et la potion Tue-loup de Severus Rogue…

« Dora, tu me vois débarquer chez Sirius avec Teddy et lui dire « salut vieux frère, au fait voici mon fils, il a 17 ans j'ai oublié de t'en parler » ? Tu le connais, il va pas bien le prendre, il est susceptible depuis qu'il est sorti d'Azkaban. Il est coincé Square Grimmaurd, sans pouvoir mettre le nez dehors, et il doit supporter un Elfe de maison qui le déteste et qui réclame Narcissa et Bellatrix ! De quoi devenir dingue…

-Remus, dis-lui tout !

-C'est encore pire ! protesta le loup-garou.

-Papa, fit soudaint Teddy, Maman a raison.

-AH ! s'exclama victorieuse Tonks en montrant Teddy de la main et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Harry est au courant déjà. Dumbledore lui a dit, pour Sevy et moi. Ça serait bien que Sirius le soit aussi, s'il l'apprend par accident, il va vraiment le prendre mal. Déjà, tu me dis qu'il se sent rejeté parce qu'il ne peut rien faire pour l'Ordre, à part prêter sa maison pour le Quartier Général.

-Bon, soupira Remus Lupin. Vous êtes deux contre moi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire hein ? Vous avez gagné, je lui dirai demain, mais j'irai seul. S'il le prend bien, on ira ensemble ensuite pour les présentations officielles. Teddy… et Harry ? Il a pris ça comment ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, Sevy passe la journée seul avec lui, ils vont sûrement en parler, on saura lundi.

-J'aurais aimé savoir AVANT de le dire à Sirius ! insista le Professeur Lupin.

-Ecoute chéri, envoie-lui un hibou et demande-lui, c'est tout ! coupa Tonks en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est ça… un hibou ! Et pourquoi pas cinq colonnes à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier ? »

* * *

« Vas-y toi, frappe puisque t'es devant ! demanda Harry à Sevy, lorsqu'ils eurent grimpé l'escalier gardé par la gargouille ailée, qui montait au bureau du Directeur. »

Sevy n'eut pas besoin de frapper, une voix bienveillante leur demanda d'entrer. Harry poussa un soupir et regarda Sevy qui haussait les sourcils façon « Professeur Rogue en cours ». Le Serpentard posa sa main sur la lourde poignée d'argent et ouvrit la porte.

« Je vous attendais, mes chers garçons, annonça le vieux directeur avec un large sourire. Asseyez-vous et prenez un bonbon. »

Harry et Sevy échangèrent un sourire complice et pour lui faire plaisir, prirent un bonbon dans la grosse boite qui ne quittait jamais son bureau.

« Merci Professeur, firent-il en chœur en mettant aussitôt le berlingot moldu dans leur bouche.

-Vous avez l'objet ? Je présume, demanda Albus Dumbledore en se penchant en avant pour mieux voir ce qu'ils sortiraient de leurs poches.

-Oui, Professeur, répondit Harry, en sortant de sa cape le fameux diadème perdu de Serdaigle.

-Merlin… tout ce temps… et il était ici, à Poudlard… marmonna le vieil homme en prenant entre ses mains une des reliques des fondateurs.

-Monsieur ? demanda soudain Sevy. Comment allez-vous le détruire puisque dans mon passé il a été détruit par un _Feudeymon_ ?

-Je pensais à l'épée de Gryffondor, qui, il me semble sera l'arme la plus utile dans notre combat contre les horcruxes. »

Sevy hocha la tête pour acquiescer et rajouta. « Il serait judicieux de prévoir un mode de destruction de remplacement au cas où l'épée ne serait plus disponible. Des dents de basilics par exemple. Il faudrait que Harry retourne dans la chambre des secrets pour en prendre sur le squelette du serpent.

-Nous ferons le nécessaire. Monsieur Rogue ? Voulez-vous avoir la gentillesse de détruire cet horcruxe avec l'épée ?

-Mais Professeur, je suis un Serpentard, je ne peux pas utiliser l'épée de Gryffondor. Elle ne se laissera pas faire…. Non ? hésita Sevy.

-Et bien, fit Dumbledore, nous allons voir ça tout de suite. Harry ! Veux-tu s'il te plait, mettre le diadème sur la marche de pierre devant cette fenêtre ? »

Le Directeur de Poudlard se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers une vitrine de verre accrochée au dessus de la cheminée. Elle contenait une épée au pommeau d'or sculptée, incrusté de rubis, et la lame forgée par les Gobelins portait la signature de Godric Gryffondor. Il ouvrit la vitrine et en sortit du présentoir, l'épée qu'il tendit à Sevy qui hésitait.

« Prenez, Monsieur Rogue, nous verrons si elle vous rejette… »

Sevy prit l'épée dans ses deux mains et la brandit devant lui. Rien de spécial ne se passait. Harry vit une lueur amusée dans le regard de son vieux professeur. « Monsieur Rogue, frappez donc ce diadème avec l'épée ! »

Sevy croisa le regard curieux d'Harry et s'approcha du diadème que celui-ci avait posé par terre. Il s'agenouilla devant l'horcruxe et leva l'épée. Puis il l'abattit et brisa en deux le diadème. Il entendirent un gémissement sinistre sortir de l'antique objet. Harry eut froid dans le dos. L'horcruxe était détruit.

« Et bien, Monsieur Rogue, il semblerait que l'épée de Gryffondor ne rechigne pas de temps en temps à obéir à des Serpentards, révéla Dumbledore, amusé.

-DES Serpentards, Monsieur ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, Harry. Il semblerait que Sevy tout comme son père ne soit pas à 100 un Serpentard, et que leur courage à tous deux soit reconnu par l'épée. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas du tout. Tel père, tel fils… n'est-ce pas ? ajouta t-il en voyant Sevy rougir et baisser la tête de plaisir. C'est une très bonne nouvelle, ainsi je pourrai compter sur chacun d'entre vous dans cette quête, n'est-ce pas mes enfants ? »

Il mit ses mains sur une épaule de chaque garçon et leur demanda : « Voulez-vous continuer à faire équipe tous les deux ? Pour les Horcruxes et… le reste.

-Le reste, Professeur ? demanda Sevy les yeux brillants en regardant le directeur.

-Oui, mon garçon. Comme sauver vos parents, et ceux de Ted… et les autres. »

Sevy et Harry échangèrent un regard et d'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers Albus Dumbledore : « Oui… répondirent-ils simplement. »

* * *


	25. 12 Square Grimmaurd

Remus avait transplané juste devant la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd, sur la dernière marche. Il donna deux coups sur le bois noir et écaillé avec le heurtoir en forme de serpent. Il entendit des pas sur le marbre du hall derrière la porte et resserra sa cape autour de lui. Le froid était vif et lui piquait la peau : il frissonna.

Le vantail s'écarta doucement et une tête hagarde, à la maigre barbe non entretenue et aux cheveux pas coiffés depuis plusieurs jours apparût. Remus remarqua les cernes et les yeux rouges ainsi que l'haleine chargée de whisky Pur Feu bon marché. Il soupira. « Ce n'est que moi vieux frère, tu m'laisses entrer ? ça caille !

-Remus… depuis le temps, t'as pas eu trop de mal à retrouver l'adresse ? grinça le maitre des lieux.

Le loup-garou eut une grimace fugace. Il avait en effet abandonné son ami depuis la rentrée, tous les évènements qu'il y avait eu à Poudlard l'avaient détourné momentanément du 12 Square Grimmaurd. « Pleure pas ! J'suis overbooké. D'ailleurs je suis venu te raconter ! »

Sirius Black ouvrit la porte en grand pour laisser entrer son plus vieil ami dans la maison sinistre. Il mit un index sur ses lèvres et donna un coup de menton en direction du portrait caché sous un rideau au fond du couloir. Remus hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il suivit Sirius dans la cuisine. Dans un coin de la pièce sombre, il vit Kreattur l'Elfe de Sirius, occupé on ne savait à quoi, qui marmonnait à voix haute ses pensées. Remus perçut « _Traitre à son sang_ » et « _sale loup-garou_ ». L'ambiance devait être joyeuse ici. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Sirius se laisse aller ainsi. Il se mit à penser à ce qu'il savait du futur par Teddy, et se dit que si Hermione voyait celui qui en pinçait pour elle, dans cet état, elle partirait en courant. « Va y avoir du boulot, mon vieux Remus. »

Sirius sans un mot retourna s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, une bouteille et un verre devant lui. Remus poussa un soupir et d'un coup de baguette volatisa la bouteille d'un « _evanesco »_ rageur et mit le verre dans l'évier. Il entreprit ensuite de faire du thé. Sirius le regardait sans rien dire, mais Remus, ses sens de loup-garou en éveil, savait que son ami ne le quittait pas des yeux et attendait qu'il parle.

« Sirius… dit-il enfin. Il s'est passé des tas de truc dingues à Poudlard. Tu veux les bonnes nouvelles en premiers ? les plus bizarres ? ou les plus improbables ? Au fait tu as lu la Gazette du Sorcier ces temps-çi ? »

Sirius hocha la tête. « Attentivement ? insista le loup-garou en posant une grosse théière de fonte sur la table et deux tasses. Le carnet mondain par exemple… »

-Non, j'en ai rien à foutre du carnet mondain, pesta Sirius en se servant un thé brûlant.

-Harry ne t'a pas écrit récemment ? insista le professeur.

-Si, mais juste pour me dire qu'il va bien, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas s'éterniser dans les lettres ni dire des choses trop précises, au cas où les hiboux seraient interceptés.

-Bon. Tu ne sais donc rien.

-Rien de quoi ?

-Rogue s'est marié à Poudlard y a 15 jours, annonça Remus en surveillant du coin de l'œil la réaction que ne manquerait pas d'avoir son ami.

-QUOI ! cria t-il en se levant d'un mouvement brusque. ROGUE ?? MARIÉ ? ON PARLE BIEN DE SERVILUS, LÀ ? »

Remus avait soulevé la tasse d'un geste vif avant que Sirius ne l'envoie voler en sursautant. « Oui Patmol, on parle bien de Servilus… calme-toi. Reste assis…

-LUI ? ce bâtard graisseux au grand nez, il a trouvé une femme ? LUI ? Et il s'est marié ? Merlin… mais comment ça se fait qu'on n'a pas su qu'il avait quelqu'un ? J'aurais bien aimé voir sa tronche moi à la fille. Qui c'est… allez Lunard… dis-moi qui c'est, supplia t-il un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres, en se rasseyant lentement. Elle doit être moche pour vouloir de cette chauve-souris dégueu.

-Ben… justement… non, avoua Remus, le nez dans sa tasse. »

Il vit Sirius lever un sourcil et plisser les yeux. « Comment non ? me dis pas qu'elle est belle en plus ?

-Si, je te l'dis. Severus a épousé la bombe de Poudlard. C'est le nom que les élèves lui donnent, en bref la plus belle fille de l'école. Une 7ème année de Gryffondor, soupira Remus, en attendant les retombées…

-Une élève ? il a épousé une de ses élèves ? et une Gryffondor EN PLUS ? Merlin ! achevez-moi… A quoi elle ressemble si c'est une bombe comme tu dis ? demanda Patmol en se frottant le menton envahi d'une barbe de plusieurs jours non entretenue.

-Ecoute Patmol, ils sont dans le Chicaneur en reportage pour le mariage, je te l'ai apporté, y a toutes les photos, en couleur en plus. Courage mon vieux… c'est pas fini. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard las de son ami d'enfance. Puis il prit le magasine roulé de la main tendue devant lui. Il l'ouvrit et lut les gros titres en soupirant. Un mariage à Poudlard… ouais… c'était vrai. Il commença sa lecture de l'article de Xenophilius Lovegood. « Une héritière de sang-pur ? en plus… Merlin… c'est ELLE ? c'est cette poupée blonde ? Attends… c'est la pupille de Dumbledore ?? la fille dont il m'a parlé cet été et qui devait éventuellement venir ici avec Harry pour les fêtes ? »

Sirius hallucinait devant les clichés de Colin Crivey. Il parcourait à présent les pages du magazine la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds. Il s'attardait sur les gros plans des mariés, l'œil perçant. « Lunard, il se lave les cheveux maintenant Servilus ? C'est nouveau…

-Oui, il a les cheveux propres depuis la rentrée et il n'a plus les dents jaunes. Et il porte des capes neuves de bonne qualité, même s'il ressemble toujours à une chauve-souris.

-Comment il a fait… tu peux me dire comment il a fait ? murmura l'animagus chien, déboussolé par la nouvelle.

-Ben je te le dirai plus tard. »

Mais Sirius était de nouveau le nez plongé dans les photos. « Lunard, elle est magnifique cette fille… qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec lui, il l'a droguée avec une de ses satanées potions ou soumise à l'imperium ?

-Même pas, vieux frère, c'est un mariage d'amour, Severus aime cette fille comme un taré, il a même pleuré devant ses élèves quand elle est partie un jour à cause de Malefoy, mais je t'expliquerai ça plus tard.

-OK, lui est amoureux, vu la fille, je peux comprendre, même si c'est étonnant étant donné que ce bâtard a un cœur de pierre, non il n'a PAS de cœur d'ailleurs il a été livré sans. MAIS ELLE ! ? Bordel Lunard ! ELLE ? Ce mec c'est Rogue … ce merdeux imprégné de Magie Noire jusqu'à l'os !

-Elle l'aime aussi, révéla Remus en hochant la tête pour confirmer. Dumbledore a du les marier en catastrophe, ça devenait grave là-bas. Tout juste s'ils se cachaient à la fin, et… elle est enceinte d'environ un mois et demi. Enfin, d'après ce que je sais… et comme tu le vois, le journal dit qu'ils sont mariés depuis 15 jours.

-En plus il lui a fait un gosse ce sale bâtard ? Putain… ce mec n'a jamais réussi à sortir avec une fille tout le temps qu'on a été à Poudlard et il épouse… ça ? Tu sais ce que signifie le mot « injustice » Lunard ? Tu te rends compte… pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je suis jaloux de Servilo. Tue-moi ! Remus… épargne-moi ça… j'imagine ses sarcasmes à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre.

-Mais non, il est plus calme maintenant, il fait tout ce qu'elle veut…

-Moi aussi, je ferais tout ce qu'elle voudrait, si j'en avais une comme ça… »

Sirius avait ouvert la page consacrées aux demoiselles d'honneur et avait passé en revue toutes les filles. Il s'était attardé sur la petite Ginny qu'il connaissait bien et à la dernière photo, celle d'Hermione, Remus qui buvait son thé en le regardant faire, le vit avaler sa salive et passer une langue chargée sur ses lèvres sèches.

« C'est…

-Hermione oui, acheva Remus l'air innocent. Elle est très mignonne sur cette photo, tu sais que c'est la meilleure copine de la mariée ? D'ailleurs c'est elle qui a attrapé le bouquet, va voir dans les dernières pages du reportage. »

Sirius tourna les pages aussitôt. Remus souriait intérieurement. « Patmol mon vieux… Teddy avait raison, t'es vraiment amoureux d'Hermione, et ben… on va t'arranger ça, vu que tu n'as plus la fraicheur d'antan, tu auras plus de mal à la séduire qu'il y a 20 ans quand elles te tombaient toutes dans les bras. »

Sirius resta planté sur les photos d'Hermione quelques minutes. Remus le laissa faire pour voir jusqu'où il irait dans sa contemplation. Puis il soupira et tourna la dernière page, celle où les mariés s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, enlacés. Ellie avait la main qui tenait encore son bouquet posée sur l'épaule de Severus, son voile ombrait son visage caressé par quelques mèches noires et brillantes du Maître des Potions penché sur elle. Et bien entendu la photo étant animée on voyait bien l'intensité du baiser.

« Merlin !! gronda Sirius la mine dégoûtée. Une poupée comme ça, dans les pattes de cet abruti, de ce Mangemort graisseux ! Je sens que je vais aller vomir si ça continue ! »

-Tonks est enceinte, acheva Remus, en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, prêt pour la crise éventuellement possible de Patmol.

-Eeeeeehhhh ? fit celui ci en reposant son Chicaneur. Mouais… Encore que venant de toi ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, tu es marié avec elle. D'ailleurs tu aurais pu tomber plus mal, la fille de ma cousine préférée, c'est pas rien. C'est donc une bonne nouvelle… ouais, une bonne nouvelle ! Félicitation mon vieux Lunard ! Mais t'as pas les boules qu'il ait un p'tit problème de fourrure lui aussi ?

Sirius avait glissé ses deux pouces dans les emmanchures de son gilet et se balançait sur sa chaise un léger sourire aux lèvres. Remus se dit alors qu'il prenait ça bien mieux que le mariage de Rogue, bizarre quand même… il eut l'impression que ça l'amusait, la venue éventuelle d'un louveteau-garou dans la maison.

-C'est pas un loup-garou, c'est un métamorphomage comme Dora, grommela Remus.

-Comment tu peux le savoir hein ? Elle est enceinte de combien ?

-4 mois dans quelques jours.

-Ah bravo… tu comptais me le dire quand ? Pour le baptême ? Et comment tu sais qu'il a pas de souci de fourrure ? enfin il ou elle … s'étonna Patmol en cessant de se balancer. Il scruta son vieux camarade et sentit confusément qu'il allait encore en apprendre des vertes et des pas mûres.

-Il… c'est un garçon, hésita Remus le regard en coin.

-Ben dis-donc, ils ont fait des progrès en médicomagie !

-Heuuu… j'ai encore des choses à t'annoncer, murmura le Professeur Lupin.

-Eh ben ! Tu n'es pas venu pour rien on dirait. ACCOUCHE ! enfin… si on peut dire, ricana Patmol un sourire au lèvres. »

Remus poussa un soupir et reposa sa tasse à présent vide sur la table et se renversa sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Il y a eu un petit accident à Poudlard, peu après la rentrée. Rusard a trouvé deux garçons de 7ème année dans son massif de rhododendrons au milieu du jardin du cloître. Ils étaient évanouis dans une sorte de cratère. Ils ont été emmenés à l'infirmerie et Dumbledore nous a fait appeler, moi, Severus et Ellie… la mariée, précisa t-il en voyant la lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard de Sirius à l'annonce du prénom féminin.

-Elle s'appelle Ellie, la bombe de Servilus ?

-Oui, en fait Hélèna mais tout le monde l'appelle Ellie sauf Albus. Les gamins portaient des capes de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, seulement personne ne les connaissait dans l'école.

-Ah bon ? C'est possible ça ? demanda Sirius soupçonneux.

-Non, évidemment. Mais on a eu l'explication ensuite. Les deux gosses sont nés en 1998 et viennent de l'année 2015. Ils ont remonté le temps jusqu'ici.

-QUOI ? Tu peux me dire comment ils ont fait ? C'est une connerie ou quoi ?

-Non, soupira Lunard, on en a eu la preuve, ils sont bien qui ils ont dit qu'ils étaient. Y en a un très grand, encore plus que Severus, avec des cheveux noirs longs et des yeux noirs, le nez un peu crochu mais beau mec, vraiment un beau mec, c'est le Serpentard. Il s'appelle Severus Rogue Junior.

-Putain ! Le fils de Servilo ?

-Oui. Et l'autre il est un peu plus petit, mignon aussi, avec des yeux dorés, et des cheveux longs bleus. Enfin en général ils sont bleus, mais il change parfois.

-Des yeux dorés ? Comme les tiens ? murmura Patmol qui commençait à craindre d'avoir compris.

-Les mêmes, exactement, et pour cause. Il s'appelle Teddy Remus Lupin et c'est mon fils et celui de Dora. Et lui et son pote ont remonté le temps.

-Merlin… gémit Patmol la tête dans ses mains. Tu veux dire que Tonks est enceinte et que ton fils est en même temps à Poudlard et qu'il a 17 ans ? Et pareil pour celui de Servilus ? C'est le gosse qu'il a fait à sa femme, la blonde ?

-Oui. Ils sont meilleurs amis, ce qui peut sembler assez original au premier abord, Teddy est un Gryffondor et le fils de Rogue, Sevy puisque c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle est un Serpentard.

-Comment ils sont arrivés ici ? A notre époque ? Et comment ils vont repartir chez eux ?

-Personne ne le sait. Albus pense que les gosses ont une mission ici et ne repartiront qu'une fois qu'il l'auront réussie.

-Une mission ? Laquelle ? interrogea Sirius qui était très intéressé par les nouvelles et dont le regard brillait à présent.

-Nous empêcher tous de mourir. Je veux dire moi, Dora, Severus et Ellie. On doit mourir cette année tués par Tu-Sais-Qui et ses Mangemorts et les gamins n'auront que deux mois pour le mien et quinze jours pour celui de Rogue, annonça à voix basse le loup-garou.

-Merlin… tu vas mourir ? et Tonks aussi ? pâlit Sirius Black.

-Albus a commencé à intervenir pour changer le futur, les gosses connaissent tous les secrets de Tu-Sais-Qui où presque.

-Lunard… et Harry ? est-ce que Harry ? s'inquiéta soudain Patmol en saisissant le bras de son ami d'enfance.

-Il l'aura. Il l'a eu… mais trop de morts, tout l'Ordre décimé ou presque. La cata chez les Weasley, plus Albus, Fol Œil, Rogue, et d'autres, des dizaines d'autres.

-Harry… murmura Sirius, mon p'tit Harry ! Merlin ! Il va réussir… Cornedrue et Lili vengés enfin ! Mais tous les autres… misère. Et… le sale rat ?

-Tué comme des tas d'autres.

-Lucius Malefoy est déjà mort, persifla Sirius, ça fait une saloperie de Mangemort en moins. Qu'est-ce qu'Albus a réussi à changer déjà ? raconte-moi !

-Sa propre mort déjà. Il aurait du l'être depuis quelques jours mais ça n'arrivera pas. Sevy Rogue a fait ce qu'il faut pour que ça n'arrive pas. Ses indications ont empêché ça. Grâce au sacrifice de Regulus.

-Quoi ? Regulus ? qu'est-ce que mon frère vient faire là dedans ? demanda Sirius d'une voix blanche. »

A l'annonce du prénom de Regulus, Kreattur avait levé la tête, il écoutait depuis le début sans rien dire. Sirius s'en aperçut. « KREATTUR ! hurla t-il.

-Maitre ? demanda l'Elfe avec hypocrisie.

-Je t'interdis formellement de répéter à quiconque un seul mot de ce que tu as entendu sur cette histoire ! Est-ce que tu as compris ?

-Oui, Maître ! Kreattur a compris, Kreattur ne vit que pour servir la noble maison des Black.

-Je l'espère ! Maintenant file dans ta chambre ! ordonna t-il à son Elfe de maison qui à contre cœur et en insultant son maître s'en alla dans la pièce qui servait de chaufferie. Tu disais Lunard ? Mon frère ?

-Regulus n'a pas été tué par Tu-Sais-Qui. Il ne voulait plus être un Mangemort et il a sacrifié sa vie pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il a volé un objet à Tu-Sais-Qui, quelque chose d'important d'après Albus, et il l'a caché ici. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ni comment il a fait, mais ça lui a coûté la vie. Albus dit qu'il a eu un courage dingue pour faire ça. Il s'est sacrifié volontairement. »

Sirius sembla anéanti. Il avait toujours méprisé son frère pour sa lacheté à obéir ainsi à leurs parents, et à leurs idées de sang-pur et pro-Voldemort. Et au final, le petit Regulus s'était rebellé et avait sacrifié sa vie. Il secoua la tête. « Merlin… on n'a jamais su…

-Je sais, et on aurait jamais su sans Teddy et le fils de Rogue.

-Lunard, à part Albus sauvé qu'est-ce qu'ils ont changé d'autre ?

-Lucius Malefoy n'aurait pas du mourir. Il s'en est pris à Ellie le jour de son mariage avec Rogue, les Mangemorts l'ont enlevée devant les grilles de Poudlard et Severus est allé tout seul la reprendre. Et quelques heures après on a appris que Lucius était mort. Je n'en sais pas plus, officiellement d'une crise cardiaque comme tu l'as lu dans la Gazette.

-Et en réalité ? Servilus ? C'est lui ?

-J'en sais rien, mais je le suppose. Lucius voulait Ellie pour lui, son fils aussi, d'ailleurs le fils a essayé à Poudlard mais Rogue l'a sauvée avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. Sinon…

-Lunard, si tu es mort dans le futur de ton gamin qui a élévé ce pauvre gosse ? Moi ?

-Non, Dromeda toute seule vu que Ted Tonks a aussi fait partie des victimes, et Harry qui est son parrain paraît-il. Quant à toi…

-Moi ? demanda Sirius intrigué.

-Toi, tu vas élever le fils de Rogue.

-QUOI ? T'ES MALADE LUNARD ? C'EST LA PLEINE LUNE QUI TE FAIT CET EFFET ?

-Arrête de hurler comme ça tu veux ? soupira le loup-garou. Oui la pleine lune me fatigue mais pas au point d'inventer des trucs aussi délirants. Alors écoute, si tu veux savoir au lieu de piquer ta crise. Je te dis que tu vas élever Sevy Rogue, et plutôt bien t'en sortir encore. Tu en as fait un sacré maraudeur, il est pire que toi, il couche avec tout ce qui porte une jupe dans Poudlard et avec Ted ils font plus de conneries que les 4 maraudeurs que nous étions nous-même.

-Putain… c'est pas ma journée. Et tu peux me dire comment je vais accepter ça ?

-En fait c'est pas toi qui va en hériter de ce gosse au début, c'est une femme, et cette femme tu vas l'épouser plus tard, donc indirectement tu vas te retrouver avec le fils de Severus chez toi.

-Je vais me marier ? s'étonna l'évadé d'Azkaban. Moi ? Et avec qui ?

-Chais pas… sourit Remus, tu penses pas à quelqu'un en particulier ?

-Non, pas du tout, mentit son ami. Tu sais bien que je ne sors jamais d'ici ! Comment je connaitrais quelqu'un hein ?

-Ben c'est à toi de me le dire… éluda le loup-garou, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Toi tu sais qui c'est mais tu ne veux rien me raconter hein ?

-Exact. Je ne veux pas gâcher ça. Tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu as à faire Patmol. J'ai juste un conseil à te donner. Fais ce qu'il faut pour que ça marche, parce que maintenant tu sais que tu as une chance, et une sacrée encore ! Dans le futur tu as une femme et une gamine, et ta vie est plutôt réussie. Alors arrête de picoler comme un trou, et arrange-toi un peu, on dirait un vieux hibou… et fonce ! Montre moi que le maraudeur Sirius n'est pas mort ! Qu'il reste encore quelque chose du beau Gryffondor qui faisait tomber toutes les filles… »

Un large sourire éclaira le visage fatigué de Patmol, et ses yeux se mirent à briller étrangement. « J'ai une chance alors ? Lunard ? avec… elle ?

-Oui, sourit le loup-garou en voyant le visage de son ami s'illuminer soudain.

-Même si… elle est si… la différence… »

Sirius ne réussit pas à en dire plus, sa voix s'étrangla. Remus se pencha vers lui, complice jusqu'au bout.

-Jeune ? Tu vas quand même pas te laisser arrêter par si peu ? Ça n'a pas arrêté Severus, il a 21 ans d'écart avec Ellie… Ne me dis pas que tu vas le laisser te battre ? Servilus plus malin que Patmol ? où tu aurais vu ça ? Tu veux que ce pauvre Cornedrue se retourne dans sa tombe ? »

* * *

« Remus ? Tu en as mis du temps ! Entre vite il fait froid dehors ! »

Le loup-garou se faufila très vite par la porte entrebaillée que tenait Tonks. La douce chaleur de l'appartement l'apaisa, et il vit le regard pétillant et le beau sourire qu'il aimait tant de sa femme. Elle lui prit aussitôt sa cape et il alla se chauffer devant la cheminée allumée. Teddy le regarda en souriant, un livre à la main. « Ça y est ? Tu lui as dit ? demanda le jeune Lupin à son père.

-Oui, tout, absolument tout, il le prend bien, mais il est fou de jalousie pour Rogue bien entendu, surtout quand il a vu les photos dans le Chicaneur, mais ça, fallait s'y attendre. Je présume que ça aurait été plus facile si Ellie avait été moche mais bon… on le changera pas hein ! »

Remus alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, Tonks s'installa sur l'accoudoir. « On dine dans quelques minutes, c'est prêt, annonça t-elle. Rogue t'a envoyé un hibou au début de l'après-midi, y a une fiole de potion Tue-loup pour toi. Tu es tranquille pour ce soir, faut que tu la prennes vite. Ensuite il faudra qu'à la fin du dîner tu transplanes avec Teddy directement devant Poudlard avant que la nuit ne tombe. Tu n'auras pas besoin de retourner à l'école ce soir, tu peux aller dans la cabane hurlante directement, vu que tu as ta potion.

-Charmante attention de Severus, et plutôt étonnant, soupira Remus.

-Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas le Severus que tu crois. C'est Sevy qui a fait ta potion et qui te l'a expédiée, révéla Teddy avec un grand sourire. J'aurais pas pensé que ce grand prétentieux aurait pu faire cette potion ! On dirait que le courant passe super bien entre son père et lui. Il lui a même appris la potion Tue-loup, j'en reviens pas.

-Merlin ! T'es sûr ? C'est une des potions les plus difficiles qui existent, comment il a le niveau ton copain pour faire ça ?

-Ben, il est excellent en potions il a eu un optimal à ses buses et tu te doutes bien qu'il a hérité ça de son père, je suppose que le Professeur Rogue doit être plutôt flatté, non ?

-Je pensais connaître Severus depuis le temps, mais j'avoue que je n'y comprends plus rien. Il tombe amoureux d'une élève, il se marie, il fait un enfant et il joue au père… Parfois je me dis que j'ai raté un épisode. Pour un peu qu'il devienne gentil alors là ça serait le comble !

-Oh ! Mais il est gentil il paraît, enfin c'est ce qu'Ellie et Sevy disent, qu'il rigole qu'il plaisante et qu'il est tout à fait charmant, pouffa Teddy en voyant la mine désabusée de ses parents.

-On parle vraiment du Professeur Rogue ? s'inquiéta Tonks. Cet être abject et sans cœur ? sinistre, glacial, cruel etc ? Tant que je n'ai pas vu je ne vous crois pas ! Bon si tu nous racontais Remus… Comment ça s'est passé chez Sirius ? Il sait pour… »

Tonks passa distraitement la main sur son ventre gonflé, Remus y posa lui aussi sa main et le caressa en soupirant. « Oui, il sait que tu es enceinte, il sait pour Teddy et Sevy et que nous devrions théoriquement mourir. Mais je lui ai aussi dit qu'Albus avait déjà modifié plein de choses importantes. Il le prend bien aussi, ça va. Il veut nous voir tous chez lui pour le week-end prochain, donc on est invité pour lui présenter Teddy. Il nous veut pour les vacances de Noël avec Harry et comble du comble, il veut aussi rencontrer Ellie et Sevy. Je ne suis pas certain que Rogue va aimer… pas certain du tout même… On mange ? Je meurs de faim ! »

* * *

« Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller ma chérie ? demanda le ténébreux Professeur de potions à sa blonde épouse et élève.

-Et pourquoi pas Severus ? Toi tu le connais depuis de nombreuses années mais moi je me demande bien à quoi peut bien ressembler l'homme qui a élevé notre fils dans cet autre futur. »

Ellie n'ajouta pas : « et celui qui fait battre le cœur de la studieuse et sage Hermione. »

« S'il n'y a que ça je peux te répondre, commença t-il méchamment, un rictus déformait sa bouche. Un stupide crétin, un minable qui passe son temps à pleurnicher sur son sort en picolant. Il aurait mieux fait de rester à Azkaban et nous épargner sa présence, ce sale cabot ! Finalement je suis bien content de voir sa déchéance, coincé dans sa baraque pourrie. Monsieur était si fier quand il était à Poudlard, rien ne lui arrivait à la cheville ! Ah ils sont beaux les maraudeurs ! Un mort, un traitre, un loup-garou et une épave… »

Ellie ne releva pas, inutile d'exciter Severus sur ce sujet. Elle savait qu'il se retenait de ne pas faire de scène parce qu'elle l'abandonnait en ce samedi matin pour aller chez Sirius Black avec les Lupin, leur louveteau et Sevy. Après réflexion elle décida de retourner la situation à son avantage.

« Je ne pars pas tout de suite mon chéri, pas avant deux bonnes heures, il est tôt encore, et je me disais que je me serais bien relaxée dans un bon bain de mousse bien chaud, un petit massage m'aurait fait le plus grand bien d'ailleurs, fit-elle la bouche boudeuse. »

Et sans rien rajouter, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain dont elle laissa la porte entrouverte. Comme si de rien n'était, elle ouvrit les robinets d'eau et de mousse parfumée, et laissa glisser son peignoir sur le sol carrelé blanc nacré. D'un geste de baguette elle remonta ses cheveux puis posa sa baguette magique sur le sol. Elle sentit une main douce se poser sur sa hanche nue. Elle se redressa et fut aussitôt emprisonnée dans les bras de son ténébreux époux qui lui déposait des baisers dans le cou. Ellie avait le dos plaqué sur le ventre de son mari et elle l'entendit soupirer. « Viens… murmura t-elle. »

Et elle se détacha de ses bras pour descendre les marches de la petite piscine qui tenait lieu de baignoire dans le monde magique. Lorsqu'elle fut entrée dans l'eau et qu'elle se retourna, elle vit Severus qui s'était déshabillé et s'apprêtait à la rejoindre. Ellie joueuse, s'éloigna en nageant parmi la mousse irisée et Severus un petit sourire coquin au lèvres descendit les marches et entra dans l'eau. A chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre, Ellie riant aux éclats, partait dans l'autre sens en l'éclaboussant. Severus resta au milieu de la baignoire et plongea brutalement sous l'eau. La mousse empêchait Ellie de voir où il était, et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de le repérer pour jouer à lui échapper encore, il émergea à quelques centimètres d'elle, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Les cheveux du Professeur Rogue dégoulinaient et pendouillaient sur son nez. Il les repoussa en arrière d'une main nonchalante, Ellie sentit l'autre main de son mari la prendre par la taille et la plaquer contre lui.

« Où croyais-tu aller comme ça ? Tu ne peux pas m'échapper ! murmura t-il.

-En avais-je seulement l'intention mon amour ? répondit-elle en l'entourant de ses bras et en cherchant à l'embrasser. »

Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il attrapa les lèvres pulpeuses et douces de sa jeune épouse et elle sentit aussitôt sa langue impérieuse chercher le chemin vers la sienne. Ellie poussa un soupir, des milliers de papillons venaient de naitre au creux de son estomac et une sourde envie d'amour se réveilla au fond de son ventre, embrasant ses reins. Severus relacha sa bouche et la regarda une lueur de désir sans les yeux. « Chéri… soupira t-elle, en se serrant contre lui, les bras autour de son cou. Elle sentit le sexe de son mari dressé contre son ventre et elle se mordit la lèvre. Severus vit son regard se voiler et la souleva dans l'eau pour l'empaler sur son sexe. Ellie poussa un petit cri, toujours accrochée au cou de son homme. Il lui avait mis les jambes autour de sa taille et lui soulevait maintenant les fesses à son rythme pour bouger en elle. Puis se fatiguant il la détacha de lui et la porta sur les degrés de la baignoire, hors de l'eau. Il mit Ellie à quatre pattes sur les marches, le bassin hors de l'eau et sortit lui aussi un peu de la baignoire. La jeune Gryffondor le sentit s'accrocher à ses reins et s'introduire en elle doucement. Elle poussa un long soupir d'aise. C'était la nouvelle fantaisie de Severus, de temps en temps il en avait une qui durait quelques jours ou une semaine d'ici qu'il en trouve une autre à son goût. Il fallait avouer qu'il ne manquait pas d'imagination, et Ellie le soupçonnait d'avoir trouvé le fameux petit livre dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque plus les deux autres tomes qu'il devait y avoir avec. Il s'amusait bien derrière elle en tout cas, il remuait dans tous les sens selon son bon vouloir, lui caressant le dos et les seins, glissant sa main sous elle pour la caresser à l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps, afin de lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Ellie gémissait à présent le souffle court, les caresses ciblées de son mari lui faisaient voir des étoiles, et ses mouvements dans son ventre lui arrachaient des petits cris. Il remuait de plus en fort et gémissait lui aussi, arquebouté sur son dos, la main caressant toujours le sexe de sa femme. Ellie poussa un long cri et se mit à trembler, le corps secoué par un violent orgasme. Severus excité comme jamais, donna quelques violents coups de rein qui claquèrent contre les fesses fermes d'Ellie et poussa un rugissement rauque lorsque les jets de sa semence jaillirent brutalement hors de son sexe pour inonder la jeune blonde.

Il resta en elle et la redressa dans ses bras puis il s'assit dans l'eau sur les marches, elle, toujours empalée sur lui, tremblante. Ils reprirent ainsi leur souffle pendant de longues minutes, restant alanguis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Ce n'était pas ce que j'appelais un massage mais question détente c'était génial… murmura t-elle.

-N'est-ce pas ? répondit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Severus, je voudrais que tu viennes me chercher au Square Grimmaurd quand tu voudras, dans l'après-midi. Je sais qu'il y aura Arthur et Molly Weasley, et que nous devons déjeuner ensemble pour être présentés, peut-être il y aura t-il Fol Œil aussi, c'est Oncle Albus qui a prévu tout ça. Mais je voudrais aller au Chemin de Traverse avec toi et sortir, que dirais-tu d'aller au Dragon Vert boire quelque chose et de diner quelque part ce soir, rien que nous ? Sevy je pense voudra rester avec Teddy. Tu veux bien qu'on sorte un peu d'ici tous les deux ? »

Ellie se redressa et regarda son époux qui souriait. « Oui, on va faire comme ça, acquiesça t-il, c'est même une excellente idée. Je veux que tu te fasses belle, que tout le monde t'admire, que tu sois la plus jolie sorcière du Chemin de Traverse.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Et toi tu veux montrer à tout le monde que tu es le sorcier le plus heureux ?

-C'est une idée…

-Viens alors, il faut que tu sois tout beau aussi… « _accio shampooing de Severus_ » dit-elle, la main tendue, sans sa baguette.»

* * *

Ellie qui n'avait pas le permis de transplaner, apparût au milieu des fourrés mal entretenus du jardin public à demi en friche, situé au milieu du Square Grimmaurd, serrée dans les bras de Sevy. Remus et Tonks avait veillé à ce qu'ils transplanent à l'abri des regards, mais il n'y avait absolument personne. Teddy transplana près de son ami et Remus les fit tous sortir du Square en ouvrant une grille de fer forgée rouillée qui grinça. Sur le trottoir, debout entre les immeubles qui portaient les numéros 11 et 13, Ellie attendait. Remus fouilla ses poches et en sortit un petit morceau de parchemin. Elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle reconnut l'écriture fine de son Oncle Albus, Gardien du Secret : « _Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, 12 Square Grimmaurd, Londres. »_

Ted, Sevy et Ellie lurent le parchemin en silence. Puis ils levèrent les yeux vers le bâtiment qui leur faisait face et virent soudain appaitre en entre les numéros 11 et 13, une vieille porte peinte en noire avec un heurtoir en forme de serpent. La peinture était écaillée sur la porte, et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur les étages, Ellie vit que les vitres des fenêtres auraient bien eu besoin d'être nettoyées. Remus leur fit traverser la rue, tandis que Tonks la main sur sa baguette magique surveillait, son œil avisé d'Auror aux aguets.

Ils devaient être attendus, voire surveillés, car la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et une petite femme ronde et rousse leur fit un large sourire. Ellie resserra sa cape autour d'elle. Dolly avait encore fait des prodiges. La jeune Madame Rogue portait une robe de sorcière à traine, gris perle en drap épais bordée de bandes de fourrure d'hermine en bavolets sur les épaules, le long de la poitrine et autour des poignets, la robe était moulante jusqu'aux hanches. Sa cape assortie était entièrement doublée de la même fourrure et était fermée par une grosse agrafe en or inscrustée d'améthystes. Ellie portait des bottes fourrées assorties à son ensemble et un petit sac à main en bandoulière.

Ses cheveux avaient la même coiffure que le jour où elle avait vampé Lucius Malefoy dans le hall de Poudlard. Pas étonnant, Dolly raffolait de cette coiffure.

Ellie retira ses gants gris perle et les rangea dans une poche de sa cape, puis le sourire aux lèvres elle monta l'escalier à la suite de Remus. Teddy et Sevy sur les talons. Tonks ferma la marche.

Remus et Tonks embrassèrent Molly Weasley sur les deux joues. Celle-ci fut particulièrement ravie de voir Tonks et aussitôt demanda à voir son petit ventre rond avec des soupirs de plaisir. Tonks sous le regard amusé de son mari ouvrit sa cape et montra sa robe de sorcière légèrement tendue avec un grand sourire de fierté.

Molly accueillit Ellie chaleureusement en l'appelant « Madame Rogue ». Celle-ci lui recommanda de faire comme tout le monde et de l'appeler Ellie. Dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à la cuisine, deux hommes souriaient en voyant les visiteurs. Arthur Weasley serra la main de tout le monde avec un simple bonjour et Sirius Black s'effaça pour qu'ils rentrent tous dans la cuisine afin de ne pas réveiller le portrait de sa mère.

Son regard surpris allait de Ted à Sevy puis à Ellie. Il prit la main d'Ellie et s'inclina. Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait d'elle. « Merlin, soupira t-il dans son for intérieur, elle est encore plus belle en vrai, ce fumier de Servilus ne mérite pas un pareil bonheur ! »

Il fut également surpris de voir Sevy qui lui souriait. Sirius n'en revenait pas de voir la taille élevée et la largeur des épaules du jeune homme, il se sentit petit à côté de lui. Un véritable athlète comme dans les magasines moldus. Il serra la main du garçon. Sirius remarqua la ressemblance incroyable entre son ennemi et son fils, mais nota la douce chaleur de ses yeux, au lieu de la banquise qu'il y avait dans ceux de son père. Il soupira en voyant le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

« Alors c'est toi, Teddy ? le fils que va avoir Remus ? Tu lui ressembles… et avec un peu de ta mère aussi. La nouvelle génération de maraudeurs est en route alors. Toi, Harry…

-Et Sevy, ajouta Ted avec un large sourire chaleureux, il est le pire d'entre nous, et on sait à qui on le doit.

-J'ai appris ça… j'ai appris ça… surprenant n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, si vous arrivez à vos fins ça n'arrivera pas, ce grand brun là, sera un pur produit Rogue, révéla Sirius le sourire aux lèvres. »

Tous entrèrent dans la cuisine. Molly les fit asseoir et leur proposa des bieraubeurres. Elle admirait Ellie qu'elle trouvait magnifiquement belle et lorsque la jeune fille retira sa cape, elle poussa des soupirs en voyant sa sublime robe.

« Molly, tu sais qu'Ellie va avoir un bébé aussi ? annonça Tonks ravie.

-Oui, j'ai cru comprendre ça, répondit la mère de Ron, rosissante. Excusez-moi, mais j'ai été très surprise vraiment d'apprendre que le Professeur Rogue se mariait, jamais nous n'aurions pensé… »

Ellie éclata de rire. « Oh ! Je sais bien ce que tout le monde pense, surtout après l'article vénéneux de Rita Skeeter lors de la publication des bans. Mais Oncle Albus ne m'a pas vendue à son professeur favori, et Severus n'en veut pas à mon or, d'ailleurs il refuse d'y toucher. Donc il ne reste que le mariage d'amour, et je suis ravie de confirmer que c'est bien cela. Severus m'a demandé ma main et j'ai accepté.

-Il est gentil avec vous ? s'inquiéta Molly en distribuant les bieraubeurres qui étaient sorties du garde-manger avec un « _accio_ » pour se poser sur la table.

-Severus a toujours été adorable avec moi. Sauf en cours bien entendu mais ça… on ne le changera pas ! »

Tout le monde montra sa surprise quant à la gentillesse annoncée du terrible monstre des cachots. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'Ellie avait dompté le fauve, ce qui malgré tout leur semblait inouï et difficile à croire. Ellie raconta ensuite les mésaventures qu'elle avait du endurer à cause de Drago Malefoy, à la demande de Molly qui avait eu des échos avec Ginny dans un hibou.

Ils poussèrent des cris d'incrédulité quand Teddy leur expliqua que Severus s'était écroulé en larmes devant ses collègues et ses élèves au bord du lac, lorsque la robe aux couleurs de Gryffondor d'Ellie avait été retrouvée dans l'eau, déchiquetée par le calamar géant. Remus confirma pour l'avoir vu et affirma qu'Albus Dumbledore avait du le relever avec deux élèves de Serpentard qui d'ailleurs étaient partis avec eux dans le bureau directorial.

Ellie confuse, avoua qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé que Severus aurait pu la croire morte, elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait autant de mal. Arthur Weasley se réveilla complètement et poussa des cris de joie lorsqu'il apprit ensuite qu'Ellie possédait une petite maison de moldu entièrement aménagée sans magie, et qui contenait absolument tout pour vivre sans avoir besoin d'une baguette. Il voulut se lancer dans des demandes d'explications sur l'électroménager qu'elle pouvait y posséder et qui marchait à l'_éclektricité _comme il disait mais une tape de Molly sur le bras mit fin à ses espérances. Ellie lui chuchota qu'elle lui raconterait une autre fois en détail et qu'elle répondrait à toutes ses questions et lui proposa de lui donner les notices des appareils à la première occasion. Il garda un sourire béat toute la journée à cette pensée délicieuse.

Maugrey Fol Œil arriva pour l'heure du déjeuner, il regarda de travers Sevy pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le jeune homme n'avait que le physique de commun avec son père. En effet, les deux garçons s'étaient placés de façon à entourer Sirius qui trônait tout seul au bout de la table. Ils avaient entrepris de lui raconter avec force détails les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire à Poudlard et dont forcément il n'avait pas _encore_ connaissance. Hilare, Sirius écoutait Sevy raconter ses exploits récents dans la chambre des Préfets En Chef avec deux Serdaigles en même temps. Le maraudeur jubila quand Sevy lui raconta la tête horrifiée de son père le voyant entrer avec les deux filles dans les bras. Teddy pouffait, habitué aux aventures de son ami mais pas à la tête surprise de Sirius. Maugrey le sourire aux lèvres les écoutait en dévorant son poulet puis il entama une discussion sur l'enseignement de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Remus Lupin, ensuite ils bifurquèrent sur les voyages temporels et la façon dont les garçons avaient bien pu atterrir en 1997.

Plus loin Molly racontait à Tonks et à Ellie ses grossesses et accouchements, sous les hochements de tête d'Arthur qui se souvenait avec plaisir et rajoutait quelques détails. Ellie révéla que Severus était ravi d'être père et souhaitait par dessus tout voir son fils grandir. Molly leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous l'avez ensorcelé, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas le Professeur Rogue.

-Oh si, répondit Ellie. Il n'a pas changé, il peut être très fielleux quand il veut, méchant aussi sans aucun doute, mais heureusement que ce n'est pas avec moi. D'ailleurs il va venir me chercher tout à l'heure, nous voulons aller faire des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse et diner en amoureux quelque part ce soir. »

Remus sourit en entendant Ellie. Rogue sortir avec une femme en amoureux, il demandait à voir ça… mais après tout ne s'étonnait plus de rien à présent. Voir l'affreux maître des potions pleurer avait été un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour. Il savait aussi que du coup les Serpentards idolâtraient encore plus leur Directeur de Maison, touchés de voir qu'il était un humain avec un cœur.

Kreattur attiré par le bruit sortit de sa cachette, et se montra. Il pensa à haute voix comme d'habitude et deversa son venin. Sevy les yeux froncés le regardait et l'entendait. « _Traitres à_ _leur sang, sale loup-garou, sang impur_ » et autres bontés.

« Va vraiment falloir qu'on le mate celui là ! s'exclama t-il.

-Si tu as une idée je suis tout ouïe, suggéra Sirius en soupirant.

-Oh, je sais comment faire, de mon temps Harry l'a maté, mais bon, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment. Je voudrais en parler à Dumbledore avant.

-HEIN ? sursauta Sirius, tu sais comment faire ?

-Ben oui, je viens de te le dire Oncle Sirius… Ooooh pardon… j'avais oublié qu'ici… s'excusa le jeune homme confus.

-C'est rien, c'est pas de ta faute, c'est vrai que normalement c'est moi qui t'ai élevé, soupira le dernier des Black, appelle-moi juste Sirius ça ira.

-Papa ! demanda soudain Ted à Remus, si on vient pour les vacances de Noël ici, est-ce que Sevy peut venir aussi ? »

Remus tourna la tête en entendant la demande de son fils. « Faut demander ça à Sirius, Teddy, on est chez lui. »

Puis il interrogea Sirius du regard. Celui ci regarda Sevy et poussa un soupir. « Moi, ça me dérange pas, mais je voudrais pas que son père fasse un scandale pour ça.

-Oh ! Je ne pense pas qu'il dira grand-chose, annonça Sevy. MAMAN ? Tu en penses quoi ?

-A quel propos, mon bébé ? demanda Ellie qui n'avait pas suivi la conversation.

-Tu crois que Papa ferait du cirque si je venais passer les fêtes ici avec Harry et Ted ?

-Je me charge de ton père ! Si Monsieur Black accepte de te recevoir, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Tu fais comme tu veux, Sevy. Severus ne bronchera pas, je sais quoi lui dire. »

Puis Ellie retourna à sa passionnante conversation avec Molly et Tonks sur les comparaisons entre l'allaitement au sein et le biberon.

L'assurance d'Ellie avait surpris tous les hommes qui se regardaient dubitatifs. Ils demandaient à voir… Merlin était avec eux ce jour-là car moins d'une heure après, le Professeur Rogue cogna à la porte. Molly alla ouvrir comme si elle était chez elle. Le visage d'Ellie s'illumina soudain lorsqu'elle entendit Molly. « Bonjour Professeur Rogue.

-Bonjour Molly, répondit-il froidement. »

Il avança dans le couloir et sa grande silhouette habillée de noir se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il toisa froidement tous les occupants de ses yeux d'onyx.

-Black, Weasley, Lupin, Fol Œil, dit-il d'une voix glaciale et basse avec un simple signe de tête. »

Ellie s'était levée en le voyant, un grand sourire aux lèvres et se jeta dans ses bras. Severus les referma sur elle sans un mot.

« Chéri, lui sussura t'elle, Sevy va rester ici avec Teddy et Harry pour quelques jours pendant les vacances de Noël. Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. Monsieur Black l'a gentiment invité. »

Severus Rogue toisa Sirius Black un sourire mauvais à la bouche, ses yeux lançaient des Avada Kedavra. « Black aimerait-il les enfants ? Peut-être devrait-il songer à en faire lui-même au lieu de prendre ceux des autres. Toujours la solution de facilité, ricana l'odieux maître des potions.

-Mais cela viendra sûrement un jour mon chéri, répondit Ellie qui voyait Severus venir avec ses gros sabots et Sirius pâlir dangereusement, retenu par Remus Lupin qui avait posé sa main sur le bras de son ami. Sevy est ravi de rester ici avec ses amis, et je pensais que nous pourrions en profiter pour partir un peu tous les deux… dans la petite maison de la plage, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Le tout demandé avec un large sourire et des yeux tendres, Severus ne pouvait pas refuser. Son brillant cerveau avait analysé la situation : Ellie seule avec lui, dans une maison isolée, c'était l'idéal pour laisser libre cours à sa libido survoltée.

A la surprise générale, voire la stupéfaction, le monstre des cachots fit un sourire à sa femme et lui dit gentiment d'une voix douce : « C'est une excellente idée ma chérie, si nous y allions maintenant ? »

Il prit la cape d'Ellie des mains de Molly sans un mot et la lui agrafa sur les épaules. Puis il s'approcha de son fils, posa sa main sur son cou, l'embrassa sur le front, lui souhaita une bonne soirée et lui recommanda de rentrer à Poudlard tout seul, qu'ils ne seraient pas trop tard.

Ellie alla embrasser tout le monde, même Fol Œil qui en rougit légèrement. Sirius vit le regard de tueur de Severus lorsqu'elle lui fit la bise et s'en amusa. « Servilus est jaloux, ma main au feu qu'il a massacré Malefoy ! »

Elle fit un gros câlin à Sevy qui gloussait comme un bébé, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Severus. Il se remémora les paroles d'Albus et ne dit rien.

Le maître des cachots souhaita un vague bonsoir glacial et prit la main de sa femme et la traina dehors. Aussitôt Molly, Tonks et Sirius se précipitèrent à la fenêtre du salon où il y avait l'arbre généalogique des Black, et qui donnait sur le Square Grimmaurd. Ils virent Severus enlacer son épouse pour traverser la rue, lui ouvrir le portail de fer rouillé qui menait au Square et la serrer dans ses bras pour un long baiser sensuel. Ellie disparaissait complètement dans la cape de son mari qui lui caressait les cheveux en lui parlant et la couvrant de baisers. Puis il l'entraina à couvert. Ils ne les virent pas transplaner.

Sirius, Molly et Tonks revinrent dans la cuisine sous les moqueries de ceux qui ne s'étaient pas déplacés. « Alors ? demanda Remus, tu es content de ce que tu as vu, Patmol ?

-Merlin… j'aurais jamais cru voir, ni entendre ça ! J'ai vu Servilo sourire… et dire un truc gentil avec une voix normale.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai !! Remus ! Tu verrais comme il l'embrassait ! C'est dingue ! ajouta Tonks presque choquée. »

Sevy éclata de rire. « Si ce n'était que ça, ils n'arrêtent pas, ils sont tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre. J'ose pas rentrer chez nous parfois, je les trouve sans arrêt dans des situations… spéciales. Ils vont me faire tellement de frères et de sœurs qu'on va pouvoir monter une équipe de Quidditch si ça continue !

Teddy se mit à rire avec lui. « En tout cas, Ellie avait raison, il a accepté tout de suite, tu as vu ? Tu peux rester avec nous pour les fêtes, mon vieux ! »

Molly qui s'était rassise n'en revenait pas. « Il a accepté sans faire d'histoire… J'en reviens pas ! Vous avez vu comment il est avec elle ?

-Madame Weasley, fit Sevy amusé, ma mère lui a proposé de partir dans la petite maison de moldu qu'elle a, pour les vacances. Tout ce qu'il a compris ce sont deux mots : elle et seuls. A partir de là, ce n'était plus son cerveau qui décidait, mais… autre chose. »

Molly qui venait de comprendre se mit à rougir et les autres éclatèrent de rire.

* * *


	26. Gringotts

Severus Rogue et Ellie transplanèrent à l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. L'odieux maître des cachots ouvrit la porte du pub miteux à son épouse et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus. Quelques sorcières s'exclamèrent à mi-voix de la tenue luxueuse d'Ellie, mais se turent rapidement et se détournèrent, lorsqu'elles virent le regard cinglant et glacial du Professeur de Potions.

Tom le Barman leur jeta un regard depuis son comptoir et fit un signe de tête à Ellie qu'il connaissait de vue, pour avoir lu le Chicaneur du mois de novembre. Mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire, Severus Rogue n'était pas réputé pour sa bonté et il valait mieux faire comme s'il n'était pas là, sauf s'il demandait quelque chose.

Le couple sortit dans l'arrière-court et Severus tapota de sa baguette la brique rouge qui commandait l'ouverture du chemin de traverse.

« Où veux-tu aller ma chérie ? demanda l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs, en mettant son bras autour des épaules d'Ellie pour la serrer contre lui. »

Ellie passa son bras autour de la taille de son mari par dessus son épaisse cape anthracite et regarda autour d'elle. « J'aurais bien été faire un tour chez Tissard et Brodette, tu sais qu'ils font les vêtements pour sorcière future maman ? Ce sont les seuls, et bientôt je vais être trop serrée dans mes robes. J'aimerais bien voir leur nouvelle collection. »

Severus regarda sa femme avec tendresse et lui embrassa les cheveux, la seule chose qu'il pouvait atteindre sans se pencher. « C'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié que tu allais prendre du volume bientôt, j'ai hâte de voir ça… avoua t-il à voix basse.

-Je pense plutôt que tu rêves du moment où tu mettras tes mains sur mon ventre et que tu auras de vigoureux coups de pieds de l'autre côté, avec ton fils.

-Aussi. sourit-il. Chérie, ça ne te dérange pas que j'aille faire un tour chez Slug et Jiggers ? J'ai des ingrédients de potions à acheter, je voudrais faire des essais de certaines potions avec Sevy.

-C'est une excellente idée, Severus. Viens alors, il faut aller chez Gringotts prendre de l'or. Ne proteste pas ! A quoi ça sert que j'en ai autant si je ne peux pas faire plaisir à ma famille, hein ? Surtout que je te rappelle, il est possible qu'on en profite pas beaucoup.

-Chhhhhhuttt…. Ellie… Ne dis pas ça… ne pense pas à tout ça. Tout va changer, on ne sera jamais séparé tu le sais.

-Oui, je sais, même si on meurt, de toute façon, on se retrouvera… plus tard. Mais je ne me souviendrai pas de toi, je veux dire… de Severus. Tu seras quelqu'un d'autre, et moi aussi. Et j'aime Severus Rogue, le méchant prof de potions de Poudlard, murmura Ellie en se serrant contre son ténébreux mari. »

Severus ne répondit pas, mais en fut touché au plus profond de lui. Ellie l'aimait malgré tout, malgré son caractère déplorable, son air de chauve-souris et son physique qu'il jugeait ingrat, même si elle lui assurait qu'il avait beaucoup plus de charme qu'il ne le pensait. Parfois il se demandait comment une jeune femme aussi belle pouvait l'aimer, lui qu'aucune fille n'avait jamais regardé à Poudlard. Il se prit à penser que s'il l'avait connu avant, à l'école en tant qu'élèves tous les deux, sa vie aurait été différente. Merlin ! Que le monde était mal fait !

« Viens, chérie, on va chez Gringotts alors…

-Dis-moi, mon amour, ça te dirait qu'on offre un _éclair de feu_ à Sevy pour Noël ? Le pauvre n'a pas de balai valable ici, il n'a même pas fait les sélections de Quidditch pour Serpentard à cause de ça, je suis certaine, alors que c'est un super joueur d'après Harry. Ceci dit, Harry s'en félicite, il dit que ça permettra à Gryffondor de gagner la coupe encore cette année ! Bien sûr _l'éclair de feu_ de notre époque n'est pas aussi bon que le _Galaxie 2010_ qu'il a de son temps mais c'est quand même le meilleur balai qu'on puisse trouver.

-Il n'a pas de balai ? Merlin… je n'avais jamais pensé à ça ! Je suis en dessous de tout ! grimaça Severus. Comment il fait alors quand il s'amuse avec ce crétin de Potter et ses deux rouquins dans le stade de Quiddich ?

-Il utilise les vieux _Brossdur_ de l'école, mais je sais que parfois Harry lui laisse essayer son balai, pour lui faire plaisir.

-Un Potter faire plaisir à un Rogue ? On aura tout vu, ronchonna le maître des potions en se dirigeant avec Ellie vers la Banque Gringotts qu'ils apercevaient au bout du Chemin de Traverse à l'intersection avec la sinistre Allée des Embrumes.

-Ils s'entendent très bien, et Oncle Albus dit qu'ils sont même très complices et il en est particulièrement ravi, il adore notre Sevy tout comme il t'adore toi !

-Dumbledore m'adore ? Tu pousses pas un peu le bouchon là ? ricana Severus, dubitatif.

-Non Severus, je t'assure, Oncle Albus t'aime énormément. Tu es comme le fils qu'il n'a pas eu, je le sais, je le vois bien. Et je te l'ai déjà dit ça qu'il te considérait comme un fils. Il a confiance en toi, s'il devait remettre sa vie entre tes mains il le ferai sans hésiter.

-C'est… très gentil, répondit le ténébreux professeur qui se sentit coup à coup très léger. »

Devant la Banque, ils durent se soumettre à la fouille de deux sorciers, armés de sondes de sincérité qu'ils promenaient sur tout le corps des sorciers se présentant à l'entrée. Severus fusilla du regard le sorcier qui inspectait Ellie lorsqu'il lui demanda d'ouvrir sa cape pour passer sa baguette autour d'elle. Mais la jeune femme, habituée aux mesures de sécurité de la Banque, ne s'en montra nullement formalisée.

Dans le hall de marbre, Ellie s'avança vers un comptoir particulier parmi les dizaines qui s'alignaient des deux côté de la grande pièce. « Bonjour Griphook, fit-elle au Gobelin plongé sur son livre de compte.

Celui ci à l'appel de son nom releva brusquement la tête.

« Miss Saint-Clair !! Quel plaisir de vous revoir…. Ah oui… fit-il en voyant Severus près d'Ellie, j'oubliais, Madame Rogue maintenant. Excusez-moi, Madame. Vous désirez descendre à l'un de vos coffres ? Lequel aujourd'hui ?

-Vous êtes excusé Griphook, et voici mon mari, le Professeur Rogue, répondit-elle en s'écartant pour que le Gobelin puisse bien voir Severus. Je descends au 924. Gripsec est disponible ?

-Mais bien entendu Madame, Gripsec va vous accompagner comme d'habitude, dit le caissier de la banque en faisant un signe de la main à un autre Gobelin qui marcha vers eux, aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses petites jambes. »

Ellie remercia Griphook d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna. Severus sentit son sang se liquéfier et une sueur glacée couler dans son dos. Il serra Ellie contre lui dans un geste protecteur instinctif. Il venait de voir remonter du couloir des coffres, Bellatrix Lestrange accompagnée de Travers, un autre Mangemort. La cousine tarée de Sirius les regarda avec toute la haine et le mépris qu'elle pouvait. Ellie ne s'en laissa pas compter. Elle avait aussitôt fermé son esprit et adopté un regard glacial et hautain. « Severus, glapit la Mangemort méprisante et vénéneuse, à mi-voix, tu te promènes avec ta… femme ? Au fait, le Maître trouve que depuis que tu es marié, tu te fais rare. Mais moi ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment ! Tu sais ce que je pense de toi, sale traitre ! Je vois clair dans ton jeu, tu peux berner tout le monde mais pas moi. Je suis sûre que tu y es pour quelque chose dans la mort de Lucius.

-Bellatrix… s'inquiéta Travers, pas ici, voyons…

-Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir Bellatrix, persifla Severus d'une voix basse et menaçante, qui fit froid dans le dos à Ellie. Te prétendrais-tu plus maline et intelligente que notre Maître ? Il sera ravi de l'apprendre ! Je te rappelle que j'ai toute sa confiance et s'il veut me voir, je suis à son entière disposition, il lui suffira de m'appeler et j'accourrai aussitôt comme toujours. Quant à la mort de ton cher beau-frère je n'ai malheureusement pas eu ce plaisir, et crois-moi, je le regrette bien ! Ceci étant dit, nous avons à faire ! Nous ne sommes pas comme toi, à ne savoir quoi faire de nos journées à part répandre des calomnies par jalousie.

-Sa confiance !! Pfffff !! fit la Mangemort, en attendant c'est à moi qu'il confie ses plus précieux secrets !

-Bien entendu… on te croit ! Et si c'était vrai, il serait bien déçu de te voir t'en vanter ainsi partout ! Décidément tu ne fais que des erreurs, ma pauvre fille ! »

Laissant là, une Bellatrix furieuse et un Travers inquiet, Severus entraina Ellie vers le couloir des coffres où attendait Gripsec qui s'était éloigné par discrétion. Ellie sentant son mari énervé, glissa sa main dans la sienne et la lui serra doucement. Il répondit en serrant aussi la petite main fine de sa femme.

« Bonjour Madame fit le Gobelin en s'inclinant. Où allons-nous aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour Gripsec, au 924 si vous le voulez bien.

-Prenez place dans ce cas, répondit-il en leur désignant un wagonnet. »

Ellie monta dans le wagonnet aidée de Severus qui s'assit à côté d'elle. Gripsec prit les commandes et le wagonnet commença sa course folle sur ses rails.

« Chérie, demanda Severus songeur, je croyais qu'à Gringotts il n'y avait que 750 coffres environ ?

-Oh ! Oui, tu parles des coffres normaux et haute-sécurité, mais nous descendons à un niveau très inférieur, celui des ultra haute-sécurité. Vois-tu, Severus, il ne faut qu'une clé ou un Gobelin pour ouvrir un coffre normal. Pour la haute-sécurité : une clé d'or comme celle que je t'ai donnée, plus la main de Gripsec. C'est pour cela que je l'ai demandé, tu comprends ?

-Oui, je ne savais pas, je n'ai pas assez d'or pour avoir un coffre, c'est normalement réservé aux… sang-purs ou à leurs héritiers, ajouta t-il à voix basse.

-Normalement, on ne peut possèder qu'un seul coffre à Gringotts. Quand on hérite de quelqu'un, le contenu de son coffre est vidé et rajouté à celui qu'on possède déjà, sauf si on en a pas à l'origine. Le coffre libéré est attribué à une nouvelle famille qui en fait la demande.

Mais moi j'ai trop d'or pour que tout tienne dans un seul coffre. Donc j'en ai un très grand dans la section de haute-sécurité, et un autre un peu plus petit dans la section normale. C'est inhabituel, mais Griphook n'a pas pu faire autrement. Plus deux autres à Gringotts Paris. Et un compte bancaire moldu aussi à Paris.

-Merlin… tant que ça ?

-Ne te sens pas mal, mon cœur, je n'y suis pour rien tu sais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que tu peux te servir comme tu veux dans le 924, pour des achats d'ingrédients de potions onéreux par exemple ou ce que tu veux. Ne te prive de rien, tu ne feras pas baisser le niveau du coffre tu sais… »

Gripsec arrêta le wagonnet dans un tunnel sinistre et sortit sa grosse lampe, il la confia à Severus et ils s'approchèrent d'une lourde porte surmontée du numéro 924, au milieu de stalagtites et stalagmites qui indiquaient l'ancienneté de ce niveau.

Le Gobelin introduisit la clé d'or d'Ellie dans la petite serrure basse et posa sa main sur la porte blindée qui s'ouvrit brutalement les faisant reculer. A l'intérieur de la chambre forte, Severus qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, vit des montagnes d'or. Ellie sortit de son petit sac, dont l'intérieur était agrandi magiquement une grosse bourse en cuir de dragon et commença à la remplir. « Merlin… pensa Severus, rien que le contenu de cette bourse permettrait d'acheter la moitié du Chemin de Traverse. » Il comprit alors les allusions mesquines de Rita Skeeter dans la Gazette du Sorcier à l'annonce de leur mariage.

Au moment de refermer la porte, Gripsec demanda à Ellie si elle ne souhaitait toujours pas se défaire du Bouclier d'or de Woodcroft. Ellie se mit à rire : « Pas pour l'instant, mais je vous promets que si j'y songe un jour, vous serez le premier averti Gripsec, je vous le proposerai. »

Le Gobelin s'inclina devant cette faveur. Puis il fit signe à Severus et Ellie de remonter dans le wagonnet. Ellie dit à Severus à voix basse : « L'autre coffre que nous avons se trouve au niveau de sécurité normale, c'est le 715, et celui juste à côté c'est celui des Lestrange. Mais dans le 715 il n'y a que des bijoux et des objets précieux. »

Severus hocha la tête et comprit alors d'où venait Bellatrix, lorsqu'ils l'avaient croisée en descendant. Durant la longue remontée, Ellie qui se sentit nauséeuse, ferma les yeux et se serra contre Severus qui la prit alors dans ses bras.

Elle était un peu pâle à la sortie de Gringotts et il s'en inquiéta. « Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste parfois quelques nausées, je suppose que c'est normal.

-Je pense oui, étant donné ton état, mais j'avoue que je n'y connais rien en grossesse et en bébé. Je peux juste te faire des potions anti-nausées si tu veux, c'est dans mes possibilités. Sinon tu peux aller voir Madame Pomfresh, quand on rentrera.

-On verra, si ça continue j'irai… en attendant, allons dépenser des gallions ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas quelques robes de sorciers ? des… différentes ?

-Non, je suis très bien en chauve-souris, je suis sinistre à souhait, j'adore ! répondit-il très sérieusement.

-Je t'aime bien en chauve-souris aussi, mais tu pourrais changer un peu quand nous sommes seuls, non ? pouffa Ellie. Tu n'as jamais essayé les vêtements moldus ?

-PAS QUESTION ! Je refuse de me déguiser, je suis un sorcier !

-Mais les moldus font des trucs très bien pour les hommes… évidemment les sorciers ne le savent pas, la plupart est incapable de s'habiller correctement en moldus. Oncle Octavius m'a raconté de ces trucs inouïs ! A hurler de rire…

-Je sais que les sorciers ne savent pas s'habiller en moldus, grimaça Severus, pourquoi tu crois qu'on se fichait de moi quand j'étais petit ?

-Flûte ! Je ne savais pas… pardon mon chéri ! Et bien ça ne fait rien, je t'apprendrai, comme ça le jour où on aura besoin, tu sauras te déguiser… élégamment. Allez viens… »

Ellie entraina son ténébreux mari faire les boutiques. Il se fit un peu tirer l'oreille pour entrer chez Brodard et Tissette, mais lorsqu'Ellie émit l'intention d'essayer et d'acheter de la lingerie fine, il leva un sourcil intéressé et suggéra qu'elle aurait besoin de son avis. Elle en profita pour demander qu'on lui expédie par hibou le catalogue de la collection future maman, car elle n'avait pas encore le volume nécessaire à l'achat de robes de maternité sorcières.

Severus apprécia qu'elle ne montre aucune impatience chez l'apothicaire, tandis qu'il prenait son temps pour dévaliser le magasin, malgré l'endroit à la vue et à l'odeur peu ragoutante.

Au final, il estima qu'il avait passé une excellente après-midi et se montra très satisfait lorsqu'Ellie lui proposa une petite pause au Dragon Vert, pour une tasse de thé. Le froid était vif et elle avait les joues rouges. A la grande surprise d'Ellie, le pub faisait depuis peu aussi restaurant et ils décidèrent de rester diner dans cet endroit plutôt chaleureux, lorsque le patron leur proposa une table à l'écart, dans une petite alcove très intime.

Lorsqu'ils transplanèrent vers les grilles de Poudlard, depuis le seuil du Chaudron Baveur, Ellie était épuisée mais ravie de sa journée. Pendant le diner, elle avait raconté à son sombre époux, les quelques heures passées au Square Grimmaurd, assurant à Severus qu'elle avait été parfaitement accueillie et que tous s'étaient montrés charmants. Severus ronchon, révéla à Ellie que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il le leur aurait fait payer. Ellie le crut sans souci, il en était bien capable.

« Je suis morte je vais me coucher, annonça t-elle d'une petite voix, lorsqu'ils franchirent le portrait d'Ulric Le Follingue. »

Ellie posa ses achats sur le canapé en disant à Severus de les y laisser, car Dolly les rangerait le lendemain matin. Il lui fit un hochement de tête signifiant qu'il avait compris et alla doucement ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son fils. Il vit qu'il était bien rentré et s'était endormi, un livre de potions à la main et les bougies allumées. Severus un sourire aux lèvres, lui retira le grimoire des mains et le posa sur la table de nuit en marquant la page et d'un coup de baguette éteignit les bougies. Puis il sortit de la pièce et referma la porte sans bruit derrière lui.

Ellie était dans la chambre et se déshabillait, elle enfila un gros pyjama ce qui était un signe pour Severus qu'elle était fatiguée en effet et qu'en plus elle avait froid, même si elle ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Il alluma un feu magique dans la grande cheminée et laissant la porte de la chambre ouverte, alla rejoindre sa femme dans leur lit aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il avait lui aussi mis un pyjama. Ellie comprit qu'il ne lui demanderait rien ce soir et la laisserait dormir contre lui tranquillement. Elle apprécia le fait de ne jamais avoir rien à lui expliquer, il comprenait toujours tout.

Lorsqu'il s'allongea sous les épaisses couvertures, Ellie se blottit dans ses bras et chercha sa chaleur, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et d'un coup de baguette éteignit les bougies.

* * *

« Harry… murmura Sevy en passant près de l'Elu, en allant déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore veut nous voir ce soir, 20 h, dans son bureau. C'est « chocogrenouille ».

-Ok, répondit le jeune Gryffondor sur le même ton. »

Et tous deux allèrent rejoindre leurs condisciples à leurs tables respectives. Le Directeur attendit que les élèves soient tous installés et se leva pour prendre la parole.

« Mes chers enfants, je tenais à vous prévenir que cette année, le bal de Noël aurait lieu le 19 décembre et que le 20, vous pourrez prendre le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez vous. Les élèves qui resteront à Poudlard pour les vacances devront laisser leur nom à leur Directeur de Maison. Ceci étant dit, bon appétit à tous !

-Eeeeehhhh ! Mais c'est dans 10 jours ! Merlin… Les autres années, on nous prévient 15 jours avant, se plaignit Ginny. Comment on va faire pour les robes ?

-Tu n'en as pas Ginny ? s'inquiéta Ellie. Ça ne fait rien, tu peux prendre une des miennes, un sortilège la mettra à ta taille.

-Hein ? rougit Ginny, tu… tu veux bien ?

-Bien sûr Gin', pas de souci, je ne peux en porter qu'une seule à la fois, non ? »

Ginny était rouge comme une pivoine et remercia Ellie, qui lui répondit que les copines ça servait à ça. Harry fit un sourire à Ellie, Ron semblait amer. Ellie savait très bien pourquoi, les Weasley était pauvres, ce n'était pas un secret et il semblait en souffrir plus que sa sœur.

Elle regarda les plats et les assiettes en soupirant. Depuis quelque temps, rien que de voir la nourriture lui soulevait le cœur. Elle se servit pourtant en purée et saucisses mais hésitait à porter sa fourchette à sa bouche. Elle était pâle et avait des sueurs froides. Hermione le remarqua : « Ça va Ellie ? tu es toute pâle… »

Aux paroles de la jeune brune, les autres levèrent les yeux vers Ellie. « C'est vrai que tu n'as pas bonne mine, fit Teddy, la mine soucieuse. »

Ellie poussa un soupir et se leva. « Je crois que je vais aller… prendre l'air… annonça t-elle en grimaçant »

Se forçant à ne pas courir hors de la salle, elle sortit et se précipita vers les toilettes des filles du rez-de-chaussée et eut juste le temps de se pencher au dessus d'une des cuvettes des toilettes pour vomir. Le ventre vide, c'était particulièrement désagréable…

En sueur, elle s'adossa contre la paroi carrelée de la cabine et entendit un rire aigu et sinistre.

« T'es malade ? »

Ellie sortit de la cabine et regarda autour d'elle d'où venaient les gloussements qu'elle entendait à présent. Mimi Geignarde flottait au dessus des lavabos.

Ellie retourna tirer la chasse d'eau. « Salut Mimi, fit-elle simplement en sortant de nouveau de la cabine de bois. »

Puis elle se dirigea vers les lavabos. Elle ouvrit un robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir piqué, lui confirma qu'elle n'avait pas très bonne mine, mais elle se sentait déjà mieux.

« Tu me connais ? demanda le fantôme qui hantait les toilettes de l'école. Mais moi je ne sais pas qui tu es, je ne t'ai jamais vue. Tu es à Gryffondor ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Ellie Rogue. Et je te connais parce que je suis une amie d'Harry Potter et qu'il m'a parlé de toi.

-Ooooooohhhh !! fit le fantôme le plus pleurnicheur et caractériel du château, avec un grand sourire. Harry t'a parlé de moi ?

-Bien sûr, il m'a raconté comment tu l'avais aidé en seconde année, pour trouver l'entrée de la chambre des secrets et aussi pour l'œuf d'or pendant le Tournoi des trois sorciers en quatrième année. »

Mimi Geignarde poussa des cris de joie qui arrachèrent un petit sourire à Ellie.

« T'es malade ? insista le fantôme avec un plaisir avoué. Tu as vomi, je t'ai entendue, tu sais.

-Pas vraiment, Mimi, je vais juste avoir un bébé, je suppose que c'est pour ça que je vomis.

-Tu vas avoir un bébé ? Alors c'est que tu as fait des choses… avec un garçon ! pouffa Mimi sa main fantômatique devant sa bouche. C'est qui le garçon ? Il est dans quelle maison ? Peut-être que je le connais…

-Je pense que oui, depuis le temps que tu es là, s'amusa Ellie. C'est un Serpentard.

-Un Serpentard ? Mais tu es une Gryffondor, gloussa Mimi, excitée par cette révélation. C'est nouveau cette idée qu'ont les filles de Gryffondor, de sortir avec des Serpentards, on ne voyait jamais ça avant.

-ll paraît, oui.

-Tu sais, leur Directeur de Maison, il s'est marié avec une Gryffondor, mais je n'ai pas eu le droit de voir le mariage, le Baron Sanglant n'a pas voulu, soupira Mimi déçue.

-Je sais, Mimi. Je suis la femme du Professeur Rogue, tu n'as pas fait attention quand je t'ai dit mon nom ?

-C'est toi alors ? lança Mimi dans un grand éclat de rire. Et tu vas avoir un bébé ? Ooooohhh !! Tu reviendras me voir ? Dis… Tu vas jamais aux toilettes ?

-Je reviendrai, je pense souvent, je vomis tout ce que je mange alors… et tu sais j'habite les cachots alors j'ai ma propre salle de bain. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas encore rencontrée. Et je ne suis ici que depuis cette année, je viens de Beauxbâtons. Bon… j'y retourne… sinon les autres Gryffondors vont s'inquiéter. A ce soir Mimi, je pense que je reviendrai sûrement vomir, ce soir.

Le fantôme éclata de rire et se plongea la tête la première dans une cuvette des toilettes, faisant jaillir de l'eau partout. Ellie entendit encore son rire dans les canalisations. Elle soupira, au moins ses nausées amusaient le fantôme le plus taciturne de Poudlard.

Ellie sortit des toilettes des filles et retourna le plus discrètement possible, dans la Grande Salle. Enfin… elle essaya, mais c'était raté, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle s'approcha de la table des rouge et or et croisa le regard inquiet de Severus, il avait sa fameuse barre soucieuse entre ses sourcils. Ellie prit la décision d'aller lui parler, et contourna la Table des Professeurs pour s'approcher de lui. Severus s'écarta de la table et se retourna vers sa femme.

« Ça va, ma chérie ? Tu es pâle…

-Severus, soupira Ellie. Il faut que tu me fasses des potions anti-nausées, j'en peux plus. Je vomis tout ce que je mange depuis quelques jours, dès que je vois les plats, c'est fini, je me sens mal. En tout cas j'amuse bien Mimi Geignarde, c'est le seul côté positif.

-Je te fais ça tout à l'heure. Ça va durer combien de temps, tu penses ?

-Je ne sais pas… avoua Ellie, demande à Madame Pomfresh si tu la vois, elle n'est pas descendue déjeuner.

-Ok, J'y penserai, si je la croise. Courage mon ange… fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Oh, tu sais, c'est pas la mort, c'est juste pénible. Je retourne à table. Merci pour la potion, mon chéri. »

Ellie laissa son époux devant son assiette et retourna s'asseoir avec ses amis. « Ça va mieux, Ellie ? demanda Hermione, pourquoi tu es partie tout à l'heure ?

-J'ai des nausées sans arrêt, c'est dur, soupira Ellie. Severus va me faire une potion tout à l'heure, j'espère que ça marchera. »

Elle regarda son assiette avec appréhension, prit sa fourchette et attaqua sa purée. Ça passait, plus de nausées, elle dévora consciencieusement tout le contenu et s'offrit même un dessert.

* * *

« Un bonbon ? demanda Albus Dumbledore aux deux garçons qui lui faisaient face, assis dans des fauteuils. Mes enfants, je vous ai fait venir pour vous dire que nous avions un autre horcruxe de détruit, cela nous en fait trois à présent.

-Merci, Professeur, fit Sevy en prenant un berlingot dans la boite que le vieil homme leur tendait. Vous l'avez détruit ? C'était… la bague ?

-Oui, Monsieur Rogue, c'était la bague. Sers-toi Harry.

-Merci, Monsieur, répondit Harry en prenant aussi un bonbon.

-Professeur, poursuivit le jeune Rogue. Vous avez bien fait attention à ne pas la porter, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai parfaitement suivi vos conseils, mon jeune ami. La bague est détruite et je ne l'ai pas essayée. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai aucune blessure. »

Sevy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Encore une bonne chose de faite. La voix d'Harry se fit entendre. « Le prochain, c'est lequel ? Le médaillon ?

-Oui, Harry, absolument. Et c'est là que vous allez intervenir tous les deux. Je crois savoir que Severus vous a autorisé à séjourner chez Sirius pour les fêtes de fin d'année, annonça Albus Dumbledore en regardant Sevy. Je vais donc vous charger tous les deux, de retrouver ce médaillon et de le détruire. Déjà le retrouver dans la maison, ce qui ne sera peut-être pas évident, si Mondingus est passé par là… enfin vous verrez. Lorsque ce sera fait, Sirius ou Remus me préviendront et je viendrai pour la destruction.

-Professeur, est-ce que vous m'autorisez à intervenir pour… Kreattur ? demanda Sevy.

-Que voulez-vous faire avec cet Elfe de maison, Monsieur Rogue ?

-Le mater, Monsieur. Il est actuellement très dangereux. Il ne respecte pas son maître et ne lui est absolument pas fidèle. Il rapporte tout ce qu'il peut à Narcissa et Bellatrix, il faut le ramener du bon côté.

-Je vois. Et vous avez la solution ?

-Oui. Mais il me faut votre autorisation, je dois lui parler de Regulus.

-Bien, vous l'avez. Remus m'a dit qu'il en avait un peu parlé à Sirius, ce que vous pourrez rajouter devant lui, sera moins choquant.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? Est-ce que ma mère pourra un peu venir aussi chez Sirius ? Juste un peu… c'est pour Hermione… elle aura besoin d'elle.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? demanda le vieil homme amusé.

-Disons que ça fait partie des bonnes choses qu'il faut préserver, et ma mère aura une bonne influence, je pense.

-Vous savez je présume, que votre père va faire certainement des difficultés ? Se séparer de sa femme, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, lui est très douloureux comme vous le savez, et par conséquent quelques jours encore plus, surtout pour aller chez Sirius. Là, il va devenir vraiment incontrôlable, je ne vous le cache pas. Enfin je vais voir ce que je peux faire… si c'est pour la bonne cause… termina Albus avec un regard pétillant.

-Pourquoi sont-ils si attachés l'un à l'autre ? demanda Harry que ce fait intriguait. Le Professeur Rogue n'a jamais montré aucun sentiment pour personne depuis que je suis ici, et maintenant il en déborde ! »

Le Directeur de Poudlard se mit à rire, et Sevy eut un large sourire. « L'amour, Harry, je te l'ai dit souvent, le pouvoir de l'amour est le plus puissant qu'on puisse trouver, c'est grâce à lui que tu es en vie, tu le sais. Les parents de Sevy s'aiment profondément, plus que la normale je dirais, et ils souffrent tous les deux lorsqu'ils sont séparés, ils souffrent vraiment, insista le vieil homme. Tu sais dans quelles conditions ils sont morts dans le passé de Sevy, tu sais ce que le Professeur Rogue a fait pour ne pas qu'on le sépare de sa femme, même dans la mort. Je pense que cela te suffit pour comprendre l'ampleur de leurs sentiments. »

* * *


	27. Le bal de Noël

« Aujourd'hui vous allez réaliser un philtre régénérateur à la Mandragore, annonça d'un ton glacial, l'odieux maître des potions, aux 7ème année qui venaient de s'installer dans sa classe. Cet antidote est souvent demandé aux ASPIC et j'entends donc que vous le réussissiez, oui même vous ! Messieurs Potter et Londubat, surtout vous ! Vous trouverez les indications dont vous avez besoin sur le tableau, et je ne veux pas entendre pas un mot, vous travaillez ! Les vacances ne sont pas commencées !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il donna un coup de baguette magique au tableau qui se couvrit de son écriture en pattes de mouches, et alla s'asseoir pour corriger ses copies comme d'habitude.

Ellie soupira, elle était épuisée. Elle se sentait vidée et avait du mal à se traîner. Les cours étaient une véritable corvée depuis une semaine, et elle était sous-alimentée. Ses vomissements ne cessaient pas, malgré les potions de Severus, recommandées d'ailleurs par Madame Pomfresh, qui lui avait révélé que ce n'était rien et que ça ne durerait pas plus de quelques semaines.

Malgré la migraine qui commençait à la tarauder, Ellie entreprit de hâcher scrupuleusement ses morceaux de racines de mandragore avec son petit couteau d'argent. Hermione la regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle avait noté la mine pâle et les cernes sous les yeux d'Ellie, le léger tremblement de ses mains. Le jeune brune se pinça les lèvres. Ce soir là avait lieu le Bal de Noël et tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. La veille, Ellie avait proposé gentiment des robes à ses amies Mione et Ginny qui s'étaient amusées à faire des essayages dans le dortoir des filles de 7ème année, aidées de Dolly. Mais la jeune épouse du Professeur Rogue n'avait pas dit quelle robe elle avait choisie, elle s'était contentée de regarder ses amies avec un léger sourire et s'était rapidement éclipsée pour aller se coucher de bonne heure, selon ses termes.

Hermione n'avait pas osé demander à son amie, si elle avait des problèmes avec son ténébreux et peu sympathique époux. Et Sevy ne semblait rien avoir remarqué, il avait réintégré depuis quelques jours la chambre des Préfets En Chef, et une certaine Mathilda Baddock, une Serpentard de 6ème année, le rejoignait paraît-il assez souvent.

Ellie s'était installée à côté de Harry, espérant qu'ainsi Severus épargnerait le jeune homme de ses sarcasmes. Elle avait remarqué que lorsqu'elle se mettait près de Neville, Severus ne s'acharnait pas de trop sur lui, et comme le dernier cours avait été particulièrement pénible pour Harry, elle avait pensé venir ainsi à son secours.

La jeune fille sentait ses jambes trembler et une sueur glacée commencer à perler. Elle posa son couteau et se passa le dos de la main sur le front, d'un geste las qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Harry. Ellie se sentit soudain très mal, les visages de ses camarades dansaient devant elle. Elle chercha sa respiration.

« Se… Severus… appela t-elle d'une voix blanche. »

L'intéressé leva les yeux de ses copies et vit sa femme s'effondrer dans les bras d'Harry , qui avait eu un de ses célèbres réflexes d'attrapeur et avait retenu la jeune fille dans ses bras, avant qu'elle ne touche le sol dallé de pierre. «PROFESSEUR ROGUE !! appela t-il aussitôt, ne sachant pas s'il avait remarqué.

-ELLIE !! rugit le monstre des cachots, les yeux fous d'inquiétude. »

Severus se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber son tas de copies déjà corrigées. Puis il se précipita pour la retirer des bras d'Harry Potter, et s'agenouilla par terre, sa jeune femme serrée contre lui. « Ellie ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est le bébé ? demanda t-il en lui tapotant les joues.

-Monsieur ! glapit Hermione au bord de la panique, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

-JE SAIS CE QUE J'AI A FAIRE, MISS GRANGER ! s'énerva l'odieux maître des cachots, encore plus livide qu'à l'accoutumée. »

Sevy, qui était au fond de la classe entre Zabini et Nott avait quitté son chaudron précipitamment. « Papa ! Hermione a raison, emmène là tout de suite ! »

Severus Rogue se releva, Ellie dans ses bras, toujours inconsciente. Il se dirigea vers la porte. « Sevy, fais-les terminer cet antidote, je reviens dès que possible, demanda t-il d'une voix ferme.

-Je m'en occupe Papa, ne t'en fait pas, lui répondit son fils, tandis que son père sortait dans le couloir des cachots. »

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, les commentaires allèrent bon train. Parvati s'était mise à pleurer et Lavande tentait de la consoler. « Elle va pas mourir hein ? paniquait-elle.

-Elle a quoi ? Elle est malade ? demanda Blaise Zabini à Sevy Rogue.

-PARVATI, ARRETE TES CONNERIES TU VEUX !? s'énerva Sevy, POURQUOI TU VEUX QU'ELLE MEURE ? ELLE VA JUSTE AVOIR UN BEBE ! »

Les Serpentards qui n'étaient pas au courant se regardèrent surpris. Ils ne virent pas les regards entendus que s'échangeaient Pansy et Millicent. « La femme de ton père est enceinte ? s'étonna Théodore Nott.

-Oui. Maintenant vous continuez vos potions, ordonna Sevy, parce que s'il revient et qu'elles ne sont pas finies ni bonnes, je vous préviens il va être mauvais ! Alors si vous avez envie de vous frotter à lui, dites-le tout de suite ! Il est inquiet et il va le faire payer à quelqu'un… Vous voulez voir ça ? NON ! N'est-ce pas ! Alors au boulot ! Neville si tu as besoin d'aide tu me demandes, mon père n'en saura rien et j'interdis à quiconque de le lui répéter. Hermione ! Si Harry a besoin, tu l'aides ! Faut limiter les dégats ! Faites moi confiance je le connais… il va être immonde s'il revient ! »

Hermione s'était déplacée pour éteindre le feu sous le chaudron d'Ellie et le vider d'un « _evanesco_ » à l'aide de sa baguette, puis elle ramassa les copies des Poufsouffles qui étaient tombées par terre et les reposa sur le coin du bureau du Professeur Rogue. Ensuite, elle retourna à son propre chaudron.

Le Professeur Rogue ne revint pas terminer son cours, Teddy aida Neville à finir son chaudron. Sevy joua au Professeur de Potions avec les Serpentards et les Gryffondors les plus faibles, ceux qui avaient régulièrement des notes très basses. Contrairement à son père, il expliquait et conseillait, tout en terminant sa propre potion.

Les autres se rendirent alors compte de son niveau très élevé dans cette matière et ne se gênèrent pas pour faire des commentaires, vu que le monstre des cachots n'était pas là.

« Eh, t'est vachement bon, Sevy, tu expliques bien et tout, constata Seamus. Tu devrais être prof au lieu de ton père ! On aurait de meilleurs notes ! C'est à Beauxbâtons que tu as appris tout ça ? Déjà en Défense tu nous as bluffé ! »

Teddy en rajouta une couche au désespoir de son ami : « Et il sait faire la potion Tue-loup !

-HEIN ? s'exclama Hermione en tournant brutalement la tête vers Sevy. Tu sais faire la potion Tue-loup ? Mais elle est hyper difficile à faire, très peu de sorciers en sont capables.

-T'es meilleur que ton père… constata Dean Thomas en touillant son chaudron. »

Sevy Rogue s'énerva pour de bon. « JE NE SUIS PAS MEILLEUR QUE MON PERE, C'EST LUI QUI M'A TOUT APPRIS, LA POTION TUE-LOUP ET LE RESTE ! MON PERE EST L'UN DES PLUS GRANDS MAITRES DES POTIONS DU MONDE ! LE SEUL TRUC QUI CLOCHE AVEC LUI, C'EST SON SALE CARACTERE C'EST TOUT ! C'EST UN TRES GRAND SORCIER, ET J'INTERDIS A QUICONQUE DE DIRE DU MAL DE LUI DEVANT MOI, C'EST CLAIR ?

-Désolé, Sev' j'voulais pas te vexer, s'excusa Dean confus. »

Dans leur coin les Serpentards approuvaient à l'unanimité la réaction du fils de leur bien-aimé Directeur de Maison.

Teddy qui avait rempli sa fiole, se déplaça pour la poser sur le bureau du Professeur Rogue. Il s'approcha ensuite d'Harry et d'Hermione et leur chuchota : « Vous venez de voir le point faible de Sevy : son père. C'est son idole. Je me suis toujours dit qu'il pourrait tuer pour lui.

-A ce point là ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-MMmmmm oui. J'en suis persuadé, il aime son père plus que tout et je pense qu'il pourrait devenir très méchant, si on le menaçait devant lui, par exemple.

-Le moins qu'on puisse dire, grimaça Harry, c'est que les sentiments sont très forts dans cette famille.

-Oui, confirma Teddy, j'en ai bien l'impression. Oh… Sevy aime sa mère aussi mais pas pareil, avec son père il est vraiment… grave ! »

* * *

« MADAME POMFRESH ! » appela le Professeur Rogue, d'une voix de stentor, en entrant comme un ouragan dans l'infirmerie, Ellie dans les bras.

Une tête stupéfaite apparut soudain à l'angle de la cloison de verre cathédrale qui séparait l'infirmerie du bureau de Poppy Pomfresh, puis une seconde surmontée d'un chapeau de sorcière noire et incliné. Mesdames Pomfresh et McGonagall prenaient le thé dans l'infirmerie déserte.

« Professeur Rogue !! s'exclama la maîtresse des lieux en se précipitant. Un problème avec Ellie ? Allongez-la sur ce lit ! »

Madame Pomfresh désigna un lit au hasard et le Maître des Potions alla y déposer doucement son précieux fardeau.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle s'est évanouie pendant le cours de potions. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Est-elle tombée par terre rudement ? s'inquiéta l'infirmière en sortant sa baguette de la poche de son tablier.

-Non, Potter l'a retenue, répondit le mari, inquiet. »

Le Professeur McGonagall s'approcha, également soucieuse.

« C'est une bonne chose, Professeur, une chute aurait pu lui être préjudiciable, annonça l'infirmière. Elle est très pâle, elle a les yeux cernés, est-ce qu'elle mange correctement ?

-Non, enfin je ne trouve pas, elle continue de vomir malgré les potions. C'EST GRAVE ?

-Calmez-vous, Professeur Rogue ! Nous allons voir ça… Il faudrait la déshabiller, Minerva aidez-moi s'il vous plait. Professeur Rogue, retournez avec vos élèves, on vous préviendra quand les examens seront finis.

-VOUS PLAISANTEZ, J'ESPERE ?! JE NE BOUGERAI PAS D'ICI AVANT DE SAVOIR CE QU'A MA FEMME !

-Comme vous voudrez ! Alors essayez-vous sur cette chaise et laissez-moi faire, pesta l'infirmière. »

Severus Rogue n'alla pas s'asseoir, il déambula nerveusement dans l'infirmerie, pendant que le Professeur McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh déshabillaient Ellie. Puis l'infirmière alla chercher une petite fiole dans son armoire à potions et la fit respirer à Ellie qui reprit ses esprits lentement. « Severus… murmura t-elle. »

Quand il l'entendit, l'affreux tyran des cachots se précipita vers elle et lui prit la main. « Je suis là, ma chérie » fit-il d'une voix douce qui surprit le Professeur de métamorphose, peu habituée à ce ton dans la bouche du maître des potions.

-Ne bougez pas, Madame Rogue, demanda l'infirmière. Vous avez fait un malaise, vous me semblez un peu faible, vous sentez vous fatiguée en ce moment ? »

Ellie hocha la tête. « J'en peux plus, j'ai tout le temps envie de dormir, et quand je me réveille je suis encore fatiguée. »

L'infirmière regarda le Professeur Rogue avec suspicion : « Professeur, est-ce que vous laissez un peu votre femme tranquille en ce moment ?

-PARDON ? rugit la chauve-souris des cachots, des _Avada Kedavra_ dans les yeux. VOUS ME PRENEZ POUR UN MONSTRE ?

-Ne montez pas sur vos sombrals, Professeur Rogue ! Je me renseigne, c'est tout ! Et j'ai déjà eu un aperçu de votre tempérament… fougueux, dans cette infirmerie, quand vous étiez fiancés, je vous le rappelle. »

Le Professeur Rogue rosit légèrement et se calma un peu. « Je respecte son sommeil, si vous voulez le savoir ! Je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas en très bonne forme, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Je pensais que c'était normal, sinon je vous l'aurais amenée avant ! »

-Severus n'y est pour rien, Madame Pomfresh, je vous assure, murmura Ellie. Il ne m'a rien demandé depuis plus d'une semaine et j'en suis d'ailleurs navrée pour lui. J'ai déjà du mal à suivre tous les cours et j'ai des devoirs en retard que je n'ai pas la force de faire.

-Ça ne fait rien, Ellie, la rassura son mari en lui pressant sa main qu'il tenait toujours. Je peux attendre, c'est pas un problème… »

Madame Pomfresh passa sa baguette magique sur le ventre d'Ellie. Une lueur dorée en sortit, plus importante que la dernière fois. « Voulez-vous voir votre enfant ? demanda l'infirmière avec un petit sourire. »

Ellie et Severus se regardèrent sans comprendre. « Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea le maître des cachots qui pensait à son fils de 17 ans qui était en cours de potions.

-Comme les échographies moldues ? demanda Ellie intéressée. On peut ?

-Oui. C'est une technique récente que j'ai apprise à Sainte-Mangouste, l'été dernier, d'une amie médicomage. Je ne pensais pas avoir à m'en servir un jour et surtout pas à Poudlard, soupira Madame Pomfresh.

-JE VEUX VOIR ! clama Severus, impatient. »

Il n'avait pas compris grand chose à cette technique moldue, rien à vrai dire. Il savait juste qu'on lui proposait de voir son bébé, et ça lui suffisait. Ellie sourit devant la réaction de son mari et fit un signe de tête positif à l'infirmière.

Celle-ci posa la pointe de sa baguette sous le nombril d'Ellie. On devinait à présent la présence du bébé, son bas-ventre était légèrement bombé.

« _echo revelio_ » murmura l'infimière, sous l'œil intéressé de son amie Minerva.

Une fenêtre magique s'ouvrit, semblable à celle que ce vieux brigand d'Albus Dumbledore utilisait pour espionner tout le château. Au milieu de la fenêtre, l'image agrandie d'un fœtus apparut sous les yeux écarquillés de Severus et Minerva, tous deux à genoux de chaque côté du lit pour mieux voir. Ellie qui avait déjà vu ce genre d'images dans des magasines moldus fut moins surprise, elle regardait néanmoins avec un grand sourire ému en serrant très fort la main de son mari.

Le fœtus avait déjà la forme achevée d'un véritable bébé, et flottait dans son liquide amniotique, un long cordon torsadé autour de lui, au milieu d'une bulle transparente.

« Merlin… murmura le Professeur Rogue, quand il le vit s'agiter. »

Le bébé donnait des coups de pieds et de jambes saccadés et bougeait ses bras étendus devant lui. Sa peau était si fine qu'on voyait ses organes, ses vaisseaux sanguins et ses premiers os par transparence.

« Eh bien… fit l'infirmière en tournant sa baguette pour que la vue change. Il semblerait que ce jeune homme se porte bien. Il est même plutôt grand pour son âge on dirait. Mais enfin, je ne devrais pas m'en étonner, quand on voit la taille qu'il a à 17 ans… Tout va bien Professeur Rogue ? s'amusa t-elle en voyant le futur père, bouche ouverte et les larmes aux yeux. »

L'odieux tyran hocha juste la tête, sans détacher son regard de l'image qui flottait devant ses yeux.

« C'est magnifique ! confirma le Professeur de métamorphose qui n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. »

L'infirmière retira sa baguette du ventre d'Ellie et la fenêtre se referma. Severus contre tout attente se jeta sur Ellie et cacha son visage dans son cou parmi ses cheveux blonds. Ellie glissa sa main droite dans les longs cheveux noirs de son mari et posa son index gauche sur ses lèvres, à l'intention des deux femmes qui regardaient. Madame Pomfresh comprit et hocha la tête. Elle prit Minerva McGonagall par le bras et l'entraina vers l'armoire aux potions, au fond de la grande salle aux arcs gothiques.

« Qu'est-ce qui passe ? murmura Minerva à son amie Poppy l'air un peu inquiète.

-Je crois que le futur papa est un peu… ému… répondit l'infirmière d'une voix à peine audible.

-Merlin ! Le Professeur Rogue ? Lui ? Et bien… Le mariage semble l'avoir transformé, quand je vais dire ça à Albus ! Il est… tellement… glacial et insensible d'habitude.

-Ah Minerva… Ellie Saint-Clair en a fait un autre homme, ou plutôt elle a révélé ce qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui.

-Est-ce qu'Ellie va aller mieux ? qu'a t-elle au juste ?

-Elle ne s'alimente pas correctement, elle vomit beaucoup, et elle n'est pas épaisse de nature déjà et là elle a pas mal maigri je trouve, l'enfant l'épuise et l'affaiblit, il se fabrique à son détriment. Je vais lui donner un fortifiant puissant, elle ira mieux dans quelques heures déjà, les potions anti-nausées agiront plus efficacement et les vacances lui feront du bien. Elle s'épuise déjà à l'étude le reste du temps, un peu comme Miss Granger.

-En effet, elles sont tout le temps à étudier toutes les deux jusqu'à point d'heures. Je vais veiller à ce qu'elle se repose et lui donnerai un délai supplémentaire pour ses devoirs en retard.

-Je pense que nous pouvons y retourner, Minerva, fit l'infirmière en prenant une grosse bouteille dans l'armoire à potions.

-Je le pense aussi, il s'est assis sur le lit, fit la Directrice des Gryffondors en jetant un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la vitre. »

La bouteille et une cuillère à soupe à la main, Madame Pomfresh retourna vers sa patiente.

« Vous prendrez ceci trois fois par jour, Madame Rogue, et vous vous porterez comme un charme. En outre, il vous faut de la détente et du repos pendant ces vacances, oubliez vos livres et vos devoirs, changez-vous les idées. Quittez-même Poudlard si vous le pouvez ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouteille et versa dans la cuillère à soupe une potions grise qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Ellie. Pourtant celle-ci l'avala sans faire d'histoire, ce n'était pas mauvais et même plutôt sucré.

« Dans quelques heures vous irez bien mieux, et vos potions anti-nausées deviendront efficaces, vous serez en pleine forme dans quelques jours. Et… ajouta t-elle en regardant le Professeur Rogue, si le mois prochain vous voulez voir l'évolution de votre bébé, vous pourrez revenir tous les deux. Cela vous rassurera je pense.

-Nous viendrons, assura t-il d'une voix neutre. »

Severus avait retrouvé son visage impassible. Seule Ellie avait vu ses larmes et entendu les quelques sanglots qu'il avait laissé échapper. La jeune fille avait volontairement éloigné les deux femmes pour préserver la carapace de froideur de son mari.

« Madame Pomfresh, est-ce que je peux assister au Bal de Noël quand même ?

-Madame Rogue, si vous vous en sentez la force, je dirais oui, cela vous fera une distraction. Mais je vous demanderais de ne pas danser, de vous asseoir le plus possible, de manger correctement et de vous coucher tôt… POUR DORMIR ! rajouta t-elle en direction du Professeur Rogue qui leva les yeux aux ciel. Et ceci tant que vous ne serez pas en pleine forme. Si vous prenez tout à l'heure une des potion anti-nausées de votre époux, vous ne serez pas malade ce soir et pourrez manger sans vomir. Maintenant, vous pouvez vous rhabiller et repartir avec votre mari, tout ira bien avec ce que je vous ai donné. D'ailleurs voici la bouteille, n'oubliez pas d'en prendre trois fois par jour impérativement. Ce bébé sera un gros bébé et vous n'avez aucune réserve de graisse ou presque, donc prenez de cette potion le plus longtemps possible. »

L'infirmière mit d'autorité la grosse bouteille qu'elle venait de refermer, dans les mains du Professeur Rogue, lui confiant ainsi cette responsabilité. « Ça ne lui fera pas de mal d'apprendre à gérer les conséquences de sa libido ! pensa t-elle au fond d'elle-même. »

Ellie se rhabilla et sortit au bras de Severus. Au fond du couloir du premier étage, un petit groupe s'avançait. Le Professeur Rogue poussa un soupir en les voyant. Harry, Hermione, Sevy, Ted, Neville, Lavande et Parvati venaient prendre des nouvelles d'Ellie.

« Tout va bien, leur dit-il froidement, avant qu'ils n'aient ouvert la bouche. Vous avez terminé vos potions et nettoyé vos tables ?

-T'inquiète pas ! répondit Sevy, un grand sourire de soulagement aux lèvres. Les fioles sont sur ton bureau et les tables sont propres.

-Je vais mieux, continua Ellie, j'ai pris une potion spéciale et ça va aller maintenant. Je vais au Bal de Noël avec vous tout à l'heure. »

Les filles sourirent largement à cette nouvelle. Mais déjà, l'odieux monstre repartait vers ses cachots. Il avait entouré les épaules d'Ellie de son bras et la tenait serrée contre lui. Ellie avait passé le sien autour de la taille de son ténébreux époux qui fusillait du regard et interpellait, menaçant, les élèves qui osaient se retourner sur eux.

« Il est normal, fit Sevy souriant, donc c'est que ça va bien.

-T'appelle ça normal, toi ? pouffa Teddy. Dis plutôt qu'il est redevenu infect.

-Ben c'est c'qu'on dit, fit Harry, il est normal. C'est son état normal… enfin… avec nous en tout cas. »

Il éclatèrent de rire, et n'entendirent pas le Professeur McGonagall sortir de l'infirmerie, pour retourner dans sa classe. « Eh bien ! Que faites-vous donc tous là ?

-Nous étions venus prendre des nouvelles d'Ellie, Professeur McGonagall, répondit Hermione.

-Oh ! Oui, bien sûr… et bien vous venez de la rater, le Professeur Rogue l'a ramenée chez lui.

-Elle va bien aller maintenant ? demanda Lavande. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu ? Son bébé va bien ?

-Elle est fatiguée, Miss Brown. Il semblerait que le bébé soit un peu plus grand et costaud que la normale, répondit le Professeur de métamorphose en regardant furtivement Sevy Rogue, et que donc il épuise sa mère pour se fabriquer. Ellie n'est pas très grosse, elle n'a pas beaucoup de réserves pour lui, mais elle va aller mieux dans quelques heures. Donc inutile de vous inquiéter, vous pouvez retourner dans vos maisons. »

La vieille dame s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, laissant le petit groupe au milieu du couloir de l'infirmerie. Comme ils faisaient demi-tour, Parvati fit un commentaire qui provoqua l'hilarité : « Son bébé est plus grand et costaud que la normale ? Et ben on dirait que Rogue ne fabrique que des géants ! constata t-elle en regardant Sevy de haut en bas. »

* * *

Les élèves commençaient à entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le Bal de Noël, Colin Crivey était fidèle au poste et mitraillait tous les nouveaux arrivants.

Les Serpentards avaient largement répandu la nouvelle que la femme du Professeur Rogue attendait un bébé, qu'elle s'était même évanouie en cours de potions, que son mari l'avait emportée dans ses bras à l'infirmerie et qu'il n'était pas revenu terminer le cours. Personne ne pensait qu'elle viendrait et lui non plus.

L'arrivée de Sevy en robe de soirée blanche immaculée, au bras de Mathilda Baddock, avait provoqué des dizaines de soupirs émanant de filles qui auraient tué père et mère, pour être à la place de la Serpentarde.

Harry avait cru manquer d'air lorsque Ginny avait descendu les escaliers, pour le rejoindre dans le hall. Elle portait une des robes d'Ellie mise à sa taille par la magie de Dolly. La robe était en lamé noire, collante, avec une seule manche et laissant un bras nu. Elle était en outre largement fendue devant jusqu'en haut de la cuisse. Ses cheveux étaient lissés avec une raie sur le côté et une grande mèche balayée magiquement fixée et elle était superbement maquillée. Ron était écrevisse et balbutia : « Ahmaisnonmaisnon… ça ne va pas du tout… tu es trop, trop…

-JE SUIS TROP QUOI ? RONALD WEASLEY ! rugit-elle. Je te conseille de la fermer ou je dis à Luna que son collier en bouchons de bieraubeurres serait parfait avec sa robe !

-Tu es parfaite, Gin' ! répondit Harry avec un grand sourire, j'adore ! Faut que je remercie Ellie là… tu es géniale…

-AH ! persifla la rouquine au nez de son frère. Et vous n'avez pas encore vu Hermione… ajouta t-elle mystérieuse.

-Mione ? Elle sera sûrement mieux que toi ! pfff !! fit le dernier fils Weasley. »

Harry éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit Hermione descendre l'escalier au bras de Stephen Cornfoot un 7ème année de Serdaigle que lui avait présenté Luna. Elle portait la même robe que Ginny, mais couleur fraise, et le bras nu était celui de l'autre côté. Hermione aussi était maquillée et avait un chignon flou, œuvre de Dolly d'ailleurs.

« Magnifique Mione ! Tu es sublime ! déclara Harry. Vous êtes les plus belles filles de la soirée.

-Attends de voir Ellie… On l'a apercue avec Rogue, c'est pas mal non plus, sourit Mione.

-Il est en chauve-souris encore, je parie, ricana Ron.

-Tu verras bien… chantonna Hermione en entrant dans la Grande Salle avec son cavalier. »

L'arrivée d'Ellie au bras du Professeur Rogue fut un petit événement. Personne ne les attendait, vues les rumeurs colportées par les Serpentards.

Le Professeur Rogue n'était pas en chauve-souris, il avait abandonné son éternelle tenue de sorcier noire à boutons. Il portait une magnifique robe de soirée émeraude, la même que son fils avait en blanc, Ellie accrochée à son bras, avait retrouvé une relative bonne mine, due aux effets conjugués des potions avalées et d'un maquillage savamment étudié, qui lui donnait un teint parfait et de magnifiques yeux de biche.

Sa robe en lamé argent était une merveille de raffinement. Elle la moulait parfaitement et se finissait en bustier, avantageusement rempli par une nouvelle poitrine plus que gonflée par sa grossesse débutante. Elle ne manquait de rien de ce côté là habituellement, mais là c'était franchement plus que d'habitude.

Le tissu de sa robe était en outre parsemé de petits filaments de plumes d'autruches tissés avec le lamé. La traine de la robe était couverte des même plumes également et Ellie portait de longs gants argentés jusqu'en haut du bras. A son cou, ruisselait une rivière de diamants et d'émeraudes qui fit pousser des cris de rage à Pansy et à ses trois copines. En outre, elle portait des pendants d'oreilles et un bracelet assorti. Ses cheveux étaient remontés dans un superbe chignon travaillé, œuvre parfaite de Dolly, encore une fois.

Cette fois, ce furent les regards masculins qui se tournèrent vers elle, et on put entendre quelques soupirs. Severus conduisit sa jeune femme jusqu'à Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall qui se montrèrent enchantés de voir qu'elle allait mieux. Abandonnant son époux momentanément, Ellie alla retrouver ses amis de Gryffondor. Luna qui portait une robe blanche très simple à fines bretelles était accrochée au bras de Ron. Un peu plus loin, Neville arrivait avec Hannah Abbott.

Teddy dans une sobre robe soire, discutait avec son père qui portait presque la même tenue, Lavande et Parvati faisaient les curieuses et regardaient les nouveaux arrivants.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de danser, annonça Ellie à ses amis, enfin sauf les slows je présume, car ça ne compte pas.

-Tu vas mieux ? demanda Hermione. McGo nous a dit que ton bébé était plus gros que la normale.

-Tu t'étonnes ? répondit Ellie à mi-voix, tu l'as vu ? »

Elle donna un coup de tête léger en direction de Sevy qui chahutait avec les Serpentards à présent.

Harry se mit à sourire. « C'est clair que s'il ressemble à Sevy… dit-il parce que Ginny qui n'était pas au courant pour l'instant, écoutait. »

Hermione s'inquiétait toujours : « Tu as des potions à prendre ? Ton mari va pouvoir te les faire pendant les vacances.

-Oui, ça y est j'ai ce qu'il faut. On part normalement demain au fait, on va dans la petite maison de moldu que j'ai, vous savez, celle que Neville connaissait… Mais je crois que je viens quelques jours chez Sirius avec vous. De toute façon Sevy passe les vacances au Square Grimmaurd avec vous. »

Ellie vit Hermione rosir à l'évocation du Square Grimmaurd. Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Harry, il faudrait que tu dises tout à Gin' vu que Molly et Arthur savent et qu'ils seront là-bas aussi.

-Me dire quoi ? s'inquiéta la rouquine en les regardant intriguée.

-Viens Gin', je vais t'expliquer alors, puisqu'Ellie le souhaite. »

Il entraina sa petite-amie à l'écart et Ellie les vit s'asseoir sur deux chaises et commencer à discuter. Ron dansait avec Luna depuis quelques minutes tout près de Neville et Hannah.

« Mione, on a vu le bébé tout à l'heure, comme une échographie moldue, tu sais ? et même mieux encore je crois.

-Merlin ! Vous l'avez vu ? s'exclama Hermione la main devant la bouche et les yeux écarquillés.

-Oui, Madame Pomfresh nous a demandé si on voulait le voir et bien sûr Severus a sauté sur l'occasion, il était fou quand il l'a vu. C'est un vrai bébé en miniature, avec des bras des jambes tout quoi, et il remuait, donnait des coups de pieds, c'était très drôle. Il a même… déjà un zizi, ajouta Ellie à voix basse.

-Whaooouuuu !! Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit Rogue en voyant ça ?

-Il était très ému, c'est déjà un très bon père, mais si on a la chance d'élever Sevy, il sera encore meilleur je crois. Et tu n'auras pas mon fils… chuchota Ellie à son amie. »

-Franchement, Ellie, l'avoir dans ces conditions, je ne préfère pas. Bien sûr je ne le laisserais pas s'il n'avait plus personne encore cette fois, mais j'espère pour toi que cette fois ça changera, grimaça la brune Gryffondor. Au fait, puisqu'on parle de bébés, Remus nous a dit officiellement que Tonks est enceinte. Evidemment j'ai fait comme si je ne savais rien. Il a l'air plutôt content. Il ne sait pas qu'on sait pour Ted et Sevy, enfin si pour Harry mais pas pour moi et pour Gin' qui va le savoir dans quelques minutes. Il pense que Dumbledore va nous le dire avant les vacances, je présume.

-Oui, ce n'est pas une situation facile, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire si Sevy adulte est encore là pour la naissance du Sevy bébé, avoir trois Severus Rogue à Poudlard et deux Teddy Lupin ça va être chaud quand même…

-Aïe… je n'avais pas pensé à ça… »

Ellie n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Ginny telle une bombe venait de se jeter sur elle, complètement hallucinée. « Ellie, c'est vrai ce que vient de me dire Harry ? Sevy, le grand et beau Sevy, c'est ton fils venu du futur ?

-Oui, Gin', et Ted est le fils de Remus et Tonks…

-Merlin… comment c'est possible ça ?

-On n'en sait rien du tout, et on ne sait même pas comment ils vont rentrer dans leur époque.

-Harry dit que… toi et Rogue… vous allez mourir ? Enfin vous êtes mort… Heuuuu… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Oui, soupira Ellie, il semblerait en effet, mais des tas de choses ont déjà changé et on pense y échapper cette fois-ci…

-Ellie… tu sais le futur alors ? Pour… moi ? Je vais devenir quoi ? »

La jeune épouse de l'odieux professeur de potions se pencha à l'oreille de Ginny Weasley et lui murmura : « Juste Madame Potter, ancienne joueuse professionnelle chez les Harpies de Holyhead, journaliste de Quidditch à la Gazette du Sorcier et mère de trois petits monstres qui vont mettre la pagaille à Poudlard… »

Ginny s'écarta de son amie comme si elle avait été brûlée. « Moi ? Avec… Harry… c'est vrai ? demanda t-elle les yeux brillants.

-Confirmé, très chère. Heuuu… Gin' tu es pâle, tu devrais aller prendre un petit remontant au bar.

-Ellie, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, si si… Et si Ron me fait une réflexion ce soir sur ma relation avec Harry je le tue ! Maintenant j'ai une raison. Et Mione ? avec qui elle sera ?

-Oooh ! Je ne sais plus son nom… un écrivain célèbre.

-Ecrivain ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, expliqua Ellie.

-Je vous laisse, je vais parler à Harry.

-STOP ! GINNY ! l'arrêta Ellie, un conseil… ne lui dis pas que tu sais pour toi et lui, il n'est peut-être pas au courant, tu gâcherais tout. Sois prudente, le futur peut encore être changé, pour les mauvaises comme pour les bonnes choses. N'oublie pas ça… jamais.

-Je… j'ai compris, fit la rouquine en se mordant les lèvres. J'avais oublié que rien n'était encore définitif. Merci, j'aurais fait une connerie je crois.

-Ne dis rien, à personne. Sers-toi de ça comme guide dans ta vie si ça te convient, mais tout en sachant que le moindre petit évènement insignifiant peut avoir une incidence sur le futur. Regarde pour moi. Severus m'a sauvée des griffes de Drago Malefoy, et à cause de ça je me suis mariée avec lui devant toute l'école au lieu simplement que notre relation reste un secret. Il s'est passé des tas de choses que Sevy n'a pas connues à son époque. Sois prudente… »

Ginny hocha la tête et repartit vers Harry qui, toujours assis au même endroit, regardait les danseurs. Ellie et Hermione les virent se lever et aller danser.

« Je vais aller m'asseoir Mione, Madame Pomfresh me l'a recommandé, mais toi va danser avec Stephen, il va te faire la gueule autrement. Severus va me rejoindre dès qu'il aura fini de jouer à l'Auror. Depuis cinq minutes, il a sa baguette en main et il traque ceux qui se tiennent mal, les sabliers vont souffrir !

-Ok, si ça ne t'embête pas…

-J'ai un mari, Mione… pour la vie, je ne vais pas rester seule ici, répondit Ellie avec un grand sourire. »

Hermione partie avec son cavalier qui s'impatientait, Ellie s'approcha de son cher et ténébreux mari. Elle se planta devant lui, et le prit par le cou. Debout sur ses talons aiguilles, c'était un peu plus facile pour elle ce soir là. Elle l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser, il se laissa faire et Ellie lui glissa à l'oreille en relachant ses lèvres : « Monsieur Rogue, 10 points en moins pour comportement inapproprié en public. »

-Impossible, Madame Rogue, moi seul peux retirer des points.

-Et si mon cher mari abandonnait ses tentatives pour vider les sabliers de l'école, pour s'occuper de moi, par exemple ?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de danser, ma chérie…

-Je pensais à des slows langoureux dans tes bras, tout à l'heure, mais si tu préfères les sabliers à vider…

-Tu as gagné, je range ma baguette, murmura t-il en la rangeant dans sa robe aussitôt.

-Chéri… Et si on partait dès demain, tous les deux… ? Dans la petite maison de la plage… tu veux ? Rien que toi et moi… seuls… plus d'élèves, plus de parchemins à corriger, plus de devoirs ni de cours… de vraies vacances ensemble… demanda Ellie à voix basse à son sombre époux en se nichant contre lui et en enserrant sa taille de ses bras. »

Le Professeur Rogue referma ses bras sur sa femme et cacha son visage dans son cou. « Oui, je veux, ma chérie, confirma t-il en lui déposant quelques petits baisers brûlants sur sa peau satinée. »

Ellie regarda son mari à travers le rideau de longs cheveux noirs qui pendaient sur son visage.

« Je t'aime, Severus, murmura t-elle.

-Ellie… répondit-il en la serrant plus fort. J'ai compris pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça, dans le passé de Sevy, je veux dire… le maléfice de glue perpétuelle, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi.

-Moi non plus, mon cœur… »

Severus, énivré par ces tendres aveux, embrassa Ellie longuement. Ils étaient un peu à l'écart protègés de la vue des élèves, par un des gigantesques sapins installés par Hagrid et décorés par le Professeur Flitwick. Mais Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall les regardaient avec un large sourire.

« Le Professeur Rogue a beaucoup changé, Albus, et en mieux. Il montre plus facilement ses sentiments à présent. J'en ai encore eu un exemple tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie.

-Je suis au courant Minerva, Pompom m'a raconté. Je suis content de le voir heureux enfin. Il a tellement souffert ce pauvre garçon. Il mérite bien ce bonheur, j'espère juste qu'il va durer… »

Ellie dansa tous les slows serrée contre son ténébreux époux, les deux bras autour de son cou et joue contre joue. Elle bénissait ses semelles compensées et ses talons très hauts qui lui permettaient enfin cette fantaisie. Plus loin, Sevy dansait avec Mathilda en lorgnant les postérieurs qui passaient à sa portée. Teddy collé à Lavande, nota que l'ère Mathilda n'allait pas tarder à prendre fin. Le jeune Rogue aperçut ses parents et leva le pouce vers son père en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Le maître des cachots lui fit un simple petit sourire en réponse.

« Tu veux rester encore mon chéri ? ou tu préfères qu'on aille se coucher ? murmura Ellie à l'oreille du maitre des potions.

-Tu es fatiguée mon ange ? s'inquiéta soudain Severus Rogue.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais fatiguée, mon amour…

-Tu crois que c'est prudent ? La harpie me tuerait si elle savait…

-C'est moi qui te le propose, chéri… »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il eut un brusque sursaut. Ellie s'écarta de lui et vit qu'il serrait son avant-bras gauche sous l'effet d'une violente douleur. « Oh ! non… gémit-elle.

-Je dois le dire à Albus, tout de suite, préviens Sevy et rentre avec lui, je veux qu'il reste avec toi cette nuit.

-Tu dois partir tout de suite ?

-Vu la douleur, oui, il est très pressé, je ne peux pas le faire attendre, sinon… je vais le payer.

-Chéri… fais attention à toi…

-Promis. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ellie. Lucius n'est plus là.

-Lui non, mais Bellatrix oui. Et je la sens mal celle là, depuis la Banque Gringotts, méfie-toi d'elle… »

* * *


	28. Marie

Lorsque Severus revint dans ses cachots, l'aube pointait sur les montagnes entourant Poudlard. Il avait utilisé la poudre de cheminette pour trouver ses cachots plongés dans le noir. Ellie devait sûrement dormir. Le maître des potions était amer et épuisé. Il laissa tomber sa cape de Mangemort sur le sol et alluma un feu magique dans la cheminée d'un geste las. Il regarda quelques secondes les flammes danser et alla ouvrir le meuble aux affreux et sinistres bocaux. Il en sortit une bouteille de Vieil Ogden et s'en servit un grand verre qu'il garda à la main. Il s'approcha de l'entrée de sa chambre dont la porte était ouverte, Ellie avait du s'endormir avec un feu magique allumé dans la cheminée.

Le maitre des potions poussa un soupir et reprit une gorgée du liquide ambré, qu'il sentit lui brûler la gorge. Sevy avait pris sa place et dormait, roulé en boule contre sa mère qui le tenait par le cou. Severus pensa à ce qu'Albus lui avait dit. « Il a du encore jouer au bébé… »

Le Professeur Rogue était fatigué et avait froid. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se coucher et retrouver la chaleur apaisante du corps de sa femme, endormie dans son pyjama de flanelle rose. Il termina son verre d'une longue gorgée qui le fit légèrement grimacer et alla le reposer sur la table. Ellie avait senti quelque chose, la lueur de la cheminée l'avait réveillée, ainsi que la sensation qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce. « Severus ? appela t-elle »

Une grande silhouette noire se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte, fantômatique, les lueurs dansantes du feu magique derrière elle.

« Je suis là, fit-il simplement.

-Viens, tu dois être épuisé, tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? murmura t-elle.

-Non… je voudrais juste… dormir un peu.

-Viens te coucher près de moi, il y a de la place. Sevy s'est endormi ici, hier soir. Je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller, je le trouvais si mignon comme ça. Et… comme c'est peut-être la seule fois que je verrai ça, j'ai voulu en profiter.

-Je comprends… Tu as bien fait. C'est pas grave qu'il soit avec nous, on va juste être un peu serrés, c'est tout. »

Severus s'éloigna de la porte et revint deux minutes plus tard en pyjama et se glissa à la place habituelle d'Ellie qui était au milieu à présent. Il se colla à sa femme et chercha sa bouche pour un ultime réconfort. Il posa sa tête dans son cou et l'enlaça, sentant par la même occasion, le corps endormi de son fils de l'autre côté, tout chaud dans son pyjama de coton noir.

« Je suis bien entourée là, murmura Ellie, je ne risque pas d'avoir froid, j'ai trois Severus Rogue dans mon lit.

-Trois ? fit le Professeur incrédule.

-Toi à gauche, Chéri, Sevy à droite, et le bébé au milieu. Si je compte bien ça fait trois… »

Severus se mit à sourire, le visage plongé dans les cheveux longs de sa femme. Il en respirait l'odeur, se délectait de son parfum. Merlin… qu'elle lui avait manqué cette nuit…

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, Severus, murmura Ellie. S'il te plait… J'ai besoin de savoir, c'est trop dur quand tu pars.

-Tu avais raison ma chérie, Bellatrix m'a tendu un piège, enfin je pense que ça vient d'elle. »

Severus sentit sa femme se raidir et frissonner contre lui. Il la serra plus fort et posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Ellie tourna la tête et vit les yeux d'onyx de son mari briller dans la pénombre.

« Raconte-moi.

-C'était un test, je l'ai compris comme ça. Elle a dit que j'étais un traitre, tu t'en souviens ?

-Oh oui… grinça Ellie. »

Elle resserra le bras qu'elle avait passé autour du cou de son mari, pour le coller encore plus à elle, de la même façon qu'elle tenait son fils endormi de l'autre côté.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu un raid contre des familles de sang-mêlés et je n'en avais pas été averti. Je n'ai donc pas pu prévenir Albus avant. Et j'y ai été envoyé avec les autres, et Bellatrix m'a surveillé toute la nuit, pour voir si je faisais bien mon « travail ».

Ellie n'osa pas demander la nature de ce « travail ». Au ton employé par Severus elle avait compris qu'il avait du tuer toute la nuit, sans faiblir, sans montrer de pitié.

Sa voix s'étrangla néanmoins lorsqu'elle demanda : « Des enfants aussi ? »

Severus hocha la tête. « Il y avait une femme enceinte, elle suppliait pour qu'on la laisse vivre, pour son bébé. Fenrir Greyback l'a tuée sous mes yeux, je n'ai rien pu faire… rien dire… Bella et Rodolphus me regardaient. Ils guettaient la moindre faille, pour la rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai fait tout ce qu'on m'a demandé, je n'avais pas le choix. Ils ont semblé déçus à la fin de la nuit, mais j'ai préservé ma couverture, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était content, j'ai de nouveau toute sa confiance, Bellatrix avait du essayer de le convaincre que j'étais un traitre. Je suis tranquille pour un moment, mais à quel prix… J'espère que Potter sera vraiment à la hauteur de sa réputation d'Elu…

-Oui, il le sera. Il est l'Elu. Tu-Sais-Qui lui a balancé deux autres _Avada Kedavra_ et ça ne lui a rien fait, et le dernier a rebondi sur cette face de serpent et l'a tué.

-Misère… résister à trois Avada ! Ce morveux est protégé par Merlin lui-même!

-Il semblerait… Dors un peu si tu le peux, mon chéri… Dis-moi quand même, il t'a demandé des trucs sur Oncle Albus ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui a raconté ?

-Juste qu'il ne mijotait rien de spécial, qu'il était occupé avec nous, notre mariage, le Bal de Noël et… le bébé… et qu'il était obnubilé par ça plutôt.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Pas le choix, les Serpentards sont tous au courant. Demain, Nott le dira à son père qui le répètera au Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai pris les devants, il a apprécié. Je lui ai aussi dit que j'enseignais la Magie Noire à Sevy depuis peu, suite à ses précédentes réflexions. Il a eu un grand sourire satisfait. Si Nott la ramène, il n'y aura rien qu'il ne sache déjà et ça assurera ma position auprès de lui.

-Tu as bien fait, mon cœur, murmura Ellie, apaisante. Dors un peu maintenant… »

Lorsque Sevy surpris d'être dans le lit de ses parents, se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il eut un grand sourire de satisfaction en voyant son père endormi dans les bras d'Ellie.

Il les regarda pendant quelques minutes et resta sans bouger, collé contre sa mère endormie. Il avait l'impression que son cœur débordait, tant il était heureux.

Puis il se leva, et alla chantonner sous la douche. Et lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de ventouse d'un « _collaporta_ » refermer brutalement la porte de la chambre de ses parents, il comprit qu'ils étaient réveillés mais ne se lèveraient pas avant un moment. Le jeune Serpentard appela Dolly et commanda un copieux petit déjeuner pour trois. Puis, emmitouflé dans un gros peignoir en éponge aux couleurs de sa maison, un feu ronflant dans la cheminée, il entreprit de dévorer ses œufs au bacon, installé au milieu du vieux canapé.

Lorsque Severus Rogue et Ellie sortirent de leur chambre, il était plus de midi et le contenu du plateau était froid. Sevy était dans sa chambre à préparer sa malle pour transplaner chez Sirius avec Teddy et Remus. Severus alla prendre une douche tandis qu'Ellie avalait ses potions fortifiante et anti-nausée. De sa baguette, elle réchauffa le contenu du plateau et se servit un café au lait.

Sevy avait ramassé la cape de Mangemort de son père pendant qu'il était seul et avait compris ce qu'il avait fait de sa nuit : Elle était couverte de sang séché. Il avait jeté un « _tergeo_ » sur la cape pour la nettoyer et n'en avait pas parlé à sa mère, ne sachant pas si elle était au courant. Puis il avait rangé le vêtement qu'il avait soigneusement plié. Il était hors de question que des preuves contre son père puissent être trouvées.

« Tu as bien dormi, mon bébé ? demanda Ellie au jeune homme lorsqu'il revint dans le salon.

-Oui, très bien, j'ai eu bien chaud, et j'étais plutôt étonné de me trouver dans votre lit ce matin, je ne me souvenais pas m'être endormi comme ça. Papa n'a rien dit, quand il rentré ? Il n'était pas fâché ?

-Non, pas du tout, le rassura Ellie. Il s'est couché près de moi et il s'est endormi. Il était très fatigué, mais pas blessé. Rassure-toi, il va bien. »

Sevy hocha la tête. Il le savait, il avait vu son père dormir paisiblement dans son pyjama de soie vert et gris et le sang sur la cape n'était qu'à l'extérieur du vêtement.

« Maman, je dois aller rejoindre Ted et son père, pour partir avec eux dans quelques minutes. Vous partez aussi ?

-Oui, mon bébé, Dolly va faire les malles pendant que ton père sera chez Oncle Albus. Dis-moi… tu n'as rien d'autre à mettre que ça ? Avec tous les vêtements que tu as acheté avec moi, plus ceux quand tu sors avec Ted ! Tu es encore en clone de ton père ! C'est pas possible ça !

-J'aime bien le noir, avoua Sevy.

-Oui, je sais, et c'est très bien, mais tu t'habilles presque comme Severus, ça me fait bizarre de te voir ainsi… J'espère que tu as mis autre chose dans ta malle, sinon Sirius Black va avoir un infarctus, en te voyant ainsi. Il t'a vu en uniforme de Serpentard seulement, ce n'était pas choquant, mais là… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il va apprécier d'avoir le double de Severus Rogue sous les yeux, pendant toutes les vacances. »

Dans la salle de bain, Severus qui se rasait avec sa baguette magique, eut un sourire… Sevy voulait absolument lui ressembler, y compris dans sa façon de s'habiller. Il savait pourquoi, et il en était flatté, mais jugeait quand même qu'il n'était pas très sain que son fils s'obstine ainsi, Albus l'avait bien précisé. Et lorsqu'il sortit en peignoir, il lui fit une petite reflexion en souriant. « Sevy, la chauve-souris des cachots c'est moi, mon fils ! Deux, ça va peut-être faire beaucoup pour Poudlard, non ? Je serais bâti comme toi, je ne sais pas si je porterais ça, tu vois…

-Ah bon ? fit Sevy, un peu plus touché qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

-Bon… ça ne te va pas mal, moi j'aime bien. Mais tu me connais, c'est mon style, pourtant j'aimerais bien que tu portes autre chose. Ça me ferait plaisir… ajouta t-il, perfide.

-Heuuu… j'ai plein d'autres choses aussi, dans ma malle.

-Et bien, c'est parfait ! Tu les mettras de préférence quand tu seras chez le sale cabot, ça m'emmer… embêterait qu'il te fasse des reflexions désobligeantes, ce sac à puces pouilleux ! »

Le sourire que lui fit Sevy, montra à Severus qu'il avait compris et qu'il obéirait. « Papa, je dois aller rejoindre Ted chez lui, maintenant, dit-il, baguette magique à la main.

-Amuse-toi bien, Sevy, dit l'odieux maître des potions, une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Tu vas quand même pas partir sans me faire un bisou ? Fils indigne ! pesta Ellie pour plaisanter. »

Sevy se mit à rire et prit sa mère dans ses bras pour lui faire plein de bisous, selon une technique qu'il semblait maîtriser depuis un bon moment, étant donné les gloussements d'Ellie qui essayait de le chatouiller pour le faire cesser. Severus comprit qu'il assistait à un de leurs petits jeux habituels « maman/bébé ».

« Eeeeehhhh !! J'ai pas le droit, moi ? râla Severus, qui regretta aussitôt ces paroles, en voyant sa femme et son fils se jeter sur lui en riant. »

Mais le maître des cachots n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Son fils n'était pas au bout du couloir, sa malle flottant derrière lui grâce à un subtil « _locomotor barda_ » qu'Ellie lui annonçait une drôle de nouvelle qu'il eut un peu de mal à avaler. Puisqu'ils allaient passer les vacances dans une maison moldue, dans un village moldu, où elle était la seule sorcière, sa marraine étant décédée, il fallait qu'ils passent tous les deux inaperçus et donc s'habillent immédiatement en moldu.

Severus fut catégorique : « JAMAIS ! »

Loin de s'en offusquer, Ellie le regarda d'un œil acéré. « Dommage… Je t'avais acheté des vêtements assez sexy. J'aurais bien aimé te voir dedans… Rien que pour avoir le plaisir de te les retirer… Là-bas… Mais bon, si tu ne veux pas… C'est dommage, c'est tout. Enfin… soupira t-elle, semblant abandonner la partie. J'avais pourtant pris du noir exprès, mais bon… oublions… »

La jeune Gryffondor se dirigea vers la salle de bain en recommandant à son mari de réchauffer ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau, s'il avait faim. Et elle ferma la porte…

Severus cogitait en se servant une tasse de thé. Il devrait porter des vêtements moldus pour passer inaperçu, il n'était pas stupide et l'avait bien compris. Mais la chose intéressante, c'était qu'Ellie voulait les lui retirer aussitôt arrivés là-bas. D'ailleurs, ils ne seraient pas forcément obligés de sortir… ni donc de s'habiller. Ce petit sacrifice valait bien des vacances tranquilles.

Lorsqu'Ellie sortit de la salle de bain, Severus avait dévoré le contenu du plateau et avait demandé à Dolly de le ramener aux cuisines. La jeune Gryffondor entra dans leur chambre pour s'habiller en moldue, sans rien demander à son époux, puisqu'il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. La porte étant ouverte, il la regarda retirer son peignoir et ouvrir l'armoire agrandie magiquement depuis le début de leur vie commune, afin qu'elle puisse contenir leurs deux garde-robes.

Ellie enfila un tanga en dentelle blanche affriolant et le soutien-gorge assorti, puis des chaussettes, un tee-shirt et un fuseau en velours côtelé écru élastique car elle commençait à avoir du mal à supporter d'être serrée au ventre. Elle sortit ensuite un gros pull irlandais d'une pile et le mit en se regardant dans le miroir. Ellie était à quatre pattes devant la penderie pour chercher ses bottes en daim marron, quand Severus entra pour s'habiller.

« Bon… je peux les voir, ces vêtements de moldus ? grimaça t-il.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Ellie qui jubilait, mais se garda bien de le montrer. Dans ce sac en carton, là-bas. Attention les paquets sont réduits par magie, prends ta baguette. Ensuite, tu sortiras de l'armoire les robes de sorcier et les capes que tu veux emporter, pour que Dolly fasse les malles… Tu veux bien, chéri ?

-MMMmmmm…oui, oui… fit-il, le nez dans le sac en carton.

Ellie le regarda du coin de l'œil en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire et enfila ses bottes, assise sur le lit. Elle entreprit ensuite de se coiffer avec sa brosse magique, « la seule brosse qui retire les nœuds par magie », disait la pub dans Sorcière-Hebdo. Un petit sortilège de maquillage plus tard, elle était prête et cherchait son parfum dans son petit sac à main de sorcière. Elle prit un grand sac à main moldu, pour y cacher ensuite la petite bourse magique qu'elle trainait partout et qui contenait plus de trésors qu'une malle entière.

Severus avait été chercher sa baguette et d'un « _augmento_ » habile, avait redonné leur taille d'origine aux paquets contenus dans le sac en carton. Ellie le regardait déballer les vêtements, sans faire de commentaire. « Mouais… c'est bizarre mais ce n'est pas laid, on ne peut pas dire ça, conclut-il au bout d'un moment.

-Chéri… C'est noir… Alors forcément, ce n'est pas laid, pouffa t-elle. Je te connais quand même. Allez ! Essaye-les, au moins.

Severus enfila quand même seul son boxer, des chaussettes et un tee-shirt, le tout noir, ce qui eut l'air de lui plaire quand il se vit dans le miroir. Ellie l'aida à enfiler la chemise en polaire à carreaux noirs et blancs et à fermer les boutons. « C'est doux, fit-il, surpris »

Elle lui tendit d'autorité un jean noir et un pull irlandais noir à torsades. « Pas de cape hein ? ça va me faire bizarre sans cape ! Comment les moldus peuvent vivre sans ça ? ronchonna t-il.

-Ils peuvent mon chéri ! Je t'ai acheté un blouson très chaud aussi, je te rappelle quand même qu'il neige dehors ! Et si tu veux, tu peux mettre ton écharpe Serpentard, tu te sentiras moins moldu. Ça ira comme ça ?

-Très bien ! Oui ! Mon écharpe ! C'est parfait ! Où est-il ce blouson, dont tu me parlais ?

-Ici, chéri, tu n'avais pas encore ouvert ce sac.

Ellie lui donna un gros blouson de ski noir rempli de duvet, qu'il enfila. Il alla ensuite s'admirer devant le miroir de la chambre qui n'osa pas émettre le moindre jugement, Ellie lui ayant bien précisé précédemment, qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'y risquer, s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver tout seul, accroché dans une partie vide du château.

« Les chaussures aussi sont moldues, je présume ? soupira t-il lorsqu'Ellie lui tendit une grosse boite contenant une paire de Doc Martens noires.

-C'est la grande mode, tu seras très chic, tu sais…

-Je préfère être sinistre dans mes robes habituelles ! râla t-il.

-Rassure-toi mon cœur, tu es quand même un peu sinistre, même pour les moldus. Maintenant que tu es tout beau, va voir Oncle Albus, pendant que Dolly et moi faisons les malles. Je te rappelle que tu as ton rapport de cette nuit à faire, il doit attendre.

-Je n'y vais pas comme ça !! Je remets une robe de sorcier !

-Sûrement pas ! Et puis quoi encore !? Tu es très bien comme ça, et ne me dis pas que tu as peur de croiser un de tes élèves, ils sont tous à la gare de Pré Au Lard à cette heure-ci ! Et ceux qui restent ont tellement peur de toi qu'ils n'oseront jamais !

-Le premier qui bronche c'est 20 points en moins, non 25, et 4 heures de retenue à la rentrée ! ricana l'odieux monstre des cachots, en rangeant sa baguette dans une poche intérieure de son blouson. »

Il ne remarqua même pas que la poche à baguette n'était pas d'origine et avait été rajoutée par Ellie avec un sortilège de couture.

« Tu as raison, fais-toi respecter ! plaisanta Ellie. Maintenant file, mon amour, où nous aurons du retard. Il faut chauffer la maison et remplir les placards de nourriture. Pas question d'utiliser la magie là-bas, on me connaît et si on fait une erreur, on ne pourra plus y retourner sans risque. »

Une fois Severus dans le couloir des cachots, Ellie appela aussitôt Dolly qui l'aida à remplir les malles en quelques minutes, avec deux ou trois « _failamalle_ » bien ciblés. Puis elle ordonna à l'Elfe de transplaner avec elles, vers la petite maison de la plage.

« N'oublie pas, Dolly, tu ne te montres pas. Transplane dans le jardin de derrière, au cas où des promeneurs passeraient devant la maison. N'utilise pas de magie pour ouvrir ou fermer les portes. Tu as une clé. Allume la chaudière aussi, tu sais comment ? Tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui, Maitresse, Dolly se souvient. Dolly fera.

-Bien, Dolly, tu peux y aller, ensuite tu reviendras ici et tu attendras que je te rappelle. Nous irons ensemble à Londres dans quelques jours. Et dans la maison où nous irons, il y a un Elfe déjà, mais il n'est pas très gentil et n'aime pas son maitre qu'il sert très mal, qu'il ne sert pas du tout d'ailleurs. Il ne fait même plus de ménage depuis des années. »

Dolly mit sa main sur sa bouche, outrée d'entendre une si affreuse nouvelle : un Elfe infidèle et non respectueux. En emportant les malles de sa chère maitresse vers sa villégiature, elle se promit bien de dire à cet Elfe ce qu'elle pensait de lui, le jour où elle le rencontrerait.

* * *

« Entrez, Professeur Rogue, je vous attendais, fit le vieux Directeur, lorsque Severus frappa à la porte.

-Comme toujours, vous saviez que j'arrivais ! ronchonna le maitre des potions, en franchissant la porte gothique. Quand me direz-vous comment vous faites, hein ?

-Je ne vais quand même pas vous confier tous mes petits secrets, Severus ? s'amusa Albus Dumbledore, en lui designant le fauteuil des visiteurs. »

Severus ne répondit pas, sachant que c'était inutile et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil désigné.

« Vous êtes très élégant aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que je vous vois en moldu. C'est très noir, comme toujours, mais néanmoins très réussi, complimenta le vieil homme, en lissant sa barbe entre deux doigts bagués.

-Ah bon ? C'est bien ? C'est Ellie… répondit Severus comme pour s'excuser de sa tenue, à la limite de l'indécence pour lui.

-Oh ! Je me doute que c'est elle, dit Albus en souriant. Très joli pull… le motif irlandais est une réussite, très joli, assurément.

-ALBUS ! Je ne suis pas venu pour que vous vous extasiez sur les motifs de mon pull de moldu. Je suis ravi que ça vous plaise, mais dites-vous bien que ça ne vous arrivera pas souvent de me voir déguisé comme ça, râla Severus un peu nerveux. »

Il se demandait si son cher Directeur n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui. Albus le sentit déstabilisé par son inhabituelle tenue et n'insista pas. Il était surpris de voir qu'Ellie avait réussi à habiller son mari en moldu et n'en revenait pas. Décidement, ce couple-là lui réservait des surprises tous les jours.

« Ne vous fachez pas, mon garçon. Racontez-moi plutôt votre nuit. J'ai déjà eu des échos, je sais qui ils ont tué. C'est regrettable comme toujours, mais nous ne pouvons pas sauver tout le monde, n'est-ce pas… ?

-Je n'ai pas été prévenu avant, Albus, je n'en savais rien. Je pense que Bellatrix me soupçonne, je m'en suis rendu compte à la Banque Gringotts l'autre jour avec Ellie. Elle m'a carrément accusé d'être un traitre et s'est vantée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui confiait ses petits secrets.

-Oh… Je me doute de ce qu'elle faisait chez Gringotts, mais passons pour l'instant. Vous dites que vous pensez qu'elle vous soupçonne ?

-Oui, et elle m'a accusé d'être responsable de la mort de Lucius aussi, on dirait que la thèse de la crise cardiaque ne tient plus tellement, Albus.

-Je ne pense pas, Severus. Bellatrix prêche le faux pour savoir le vrai, c'est bien dans son genre. Il est vrai que la mort de Lucius arrivait juste après l'enlèvement d'Hélèna, elle en a profité. Elle cherche surtout à ce que Voldemort ne jure plus que par elle et vous évince. Je présume que vous avez du faire bonne figure, cette nuit ? demanda Albus Dumbledore pudiquement.

-Oui, grimaça le maitre des potions. Je n'ai pas pu m'y soustraire, ils me surveillaient. »

Albus soupira. « Vous avez bien fait, si je puis dire. C'est regrettable, bien sûr, mais vous n'aviez pas le choix ou ils vous auraient tué sans hésiter. Nous sommes en guerre, mon garçon, et c'était tuer ou être tué.

-Je pensais que vu ma position auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce genre d'évènements m'aurait été épargné. Je vois que non.

-Il va vous laisser tranquille un moment. Nous lui donnerons bientôt quelques informations à se mettre sous la dent, il sera content de vous. Lui avez-vous dit quelque chose de particulier ? A t-il eu connaissance des exploits de votre fils en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je lui ai dit que j'avais commencé à enseigner la Magie Noire à Sevy, au cas où Nott l'en aurait avisé, et aussi qu'Ellie était enceinte… pour la même raison. Les Serpentards sont tous au courant, semble t-il.

-Vous avez bien fait de ne pas attendre qu'il vous en parle. Il prendra ça comme une autre preuve de votre fidélité. Dites-moi, mon cher enfant, avez-vous vu le jeune Malefoy et ses deux amis avec les Mangemorts ?

-Oh oui… murmura Severus, ils y étaient, ils ont juste regardé pour l'instant. Mais je crains que la prochaine fois, ils ne passent à la pratique !

-Malheureusement, c'est à craindre… soupira le vieil homme. Allez, Severus, rejoignez votre femme maintenant et partez vous changer les idées, ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux.

-Merci, Albus, répondit Severus Rogue en se levant. C'est vraiment obligé qu'Ellie aille chez Black ?

-Je crains que nous ayons besoin d'elle pour une petite mission là-bas. Préserver les bonnes choses du futur, c'est aussi important que de changer les mauvaises, Severus. »

Le Professeur Rogue sortit sans un mot du bureau du Directeur et descendit l'escalier à vis magique. Il croisa le Professeur McGonagall qui plongée dans ses pensées, ne sembla pas le reconnaître sur le coup et se retourna trop tard.

« Albus ! fit-elle en entrant dans le bureau. Je viens de croiser Severus habillé en moldu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Encore l'influence d'Hélèna, ma chère Minerva. Ils partent en vacances en France, dans un village moldu, annonça le vieil homme. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour ! Severus en moldu !

-En plus ça lui va très bien… confirma le Professeur McGonagall. »

* * *

Ellie et Severus, chaudement emmitouflés dans leurs tenues moldues, mais avec des écharpes aux couleurs de leurs maisons respectives, traversèrent le parc enneigé de Poudlard, main dans la main. Quelques élèves qui se lançaient des boules de neige, les regardèrent surpris. Mais reconnaissant le terrible professeur de potions, aucun ne pipa mot. Seul un Serpentard de 4ème année nommé Graham Pritchard, alla souhaiter de bonnes vacances à son Directeur de Maison et leur serra la main à tous les deux. Et sans faire un commentaire sur leur tenue, ce qu'apprécia Severus qui remercia, mais sans un sourire, son élève.

Ils transplanèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, devant les grilles de Poudlard, alors que la neige recommençait à tomber.

Dans le jardin de la petite maison de moldu d'Ellie, il n'y avait nulle trace de neige, mais des restes de pluie et un froid piquant. Elle sortit une grosse clé de sa poche et l'introduisit dans la vieille serrure. Ils entrèrent dans le salon, les radiateurs du chauffage central commençaient à réchauffer la pièce. Ellie alla vérifier que les malles étaient bien dans leur chambre et revint alors que Severus retirait son blouson.

« Chéri, ne le retire pas, il faut que nous allions acheter de la nourriture. On est samedi, et demain et lundi les magasins seront tous fermés. Si nous voulons manger, il faut y aller tout de suite. Une fois que ce sera fait, on pourra rester au chaud, à moins que tu ne veuilles te promener un peu, sur la plage ou ailleurs tant qu'il ne pleut pas. Nous aurons tout le temps. Par contre, Dolly n'est pas avec nous, nous sommes seuls. Nous devrons nous débrouiller seuls et sans magie, s'il te plait, parce que je connais beaucoup de moldus ici. Il n'est pas question qu'ils devinent ce que nous sommes. Ici, un moldu peut venir prendre le thé sans se douter que des sorciers vivent dans cette maison. Tu comprends, mon chéri ?

-Oui, j'ai compris. Mais si on a pas Dolly, comment on va faire pour manger ?

-Severus… Tu plaisantes ? se mit à rire Ellie, je sais parfaitement cuisiner façon moldue. Comment tu faisais, quand tu étais seul Impasse du Tisseur, les autres années ?

-Magie… c'était pas terrible, mais je ne mourrais pas de faim.

-Je vois… Et bien tu vas goûter à ma cuisine. Mais je dois te prévenir, mon cœur, je ne sais cuisiner que français, alors ça va te changer de la cuisine des Elfes de Poudlard.

-Ah. Et c'est bon quand même ?

-Il paraît que c'est la meilleur cuisine du monde, Severus. Allez, viens… Le village n'est pas loin et il y a un supermarché et ils livrent !

-Ça veut dire quoi ?

-Tu verras bien. Je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu ne comprends pas, au fur et à mesure. Tu es sûr que ton père était moldu, toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre grand chose à ce monde !

-Disons qu'il n'était pas une référence, même dans son propre monde, avoua Severus le visage soudain dur.

-Alors oublie-le ! Tu vas tout découvrir avec moi…

Ellie referma le blouson de Severus en remontant la fermeture éclair. Elle portait elle-même, un gros duffle-coat camel à boutons de bois. Puis elle resserra l'écharpe de Serpentard autour du cou de son ténébreux mari et tira dessus, afin qu'il se penche et qu'elle puisse l'embrasser.

Il ne se fit pas prier et même l'aurait bien prolongé un peu plus. Mais elle se détacha de lui et prit son sac à main moldu et se dirigea vers la porte, il la suivit docilement. Une fois sortis dans le jardin, elle referma la porte avec la grosse clé, qu'elle remit dans la poche de son manteau.

Toujours main dans la main, Severus et Ellie se dirigèrent vers le village, à quelques centaines de mètres de là, sur la même route. Le village était décoré pour les fêtes de fin d'année, ainsi que les vitrines des magasins. Severus regardait partout autour de lui. Il avait toujours son visage figé et son regard froid, spécial « cours de potions », mais Ellie ne s'en formalisa pas.

Quelques personnes leur dirent bonjour et firent des signes de tête à Ellie. « Tu connais tous ces moldus ? demanda Severus.

-Oui, mon cœur. Je venais souvent en vacances ici, quand j'étais petite, tu sais, alors forcément je suis connue, même si j'ai un peu grandi, pas beaucoup d'ailleurs, rajouta t-elle avec humour. Je suis petite… même Ginny Weasley est plus grande que moi. Sevy tient encore de toi pour ça, d'ailleurs.

-Peut-être, mais sa beauté, c'est de toi qu'il l'a eue !

-Chéri… il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! pouffa Ellie.

-Moi, je suis moche ! demande à mes élèves !

-Tu as fini ? Je ne suis pas d'accord, tu n'es pas laid du tout ! Et je rappelle que c'est toi que j'ai choisi, pas un Malefoy, par exemple…

-C'est vrai… répondit Severus pensif.

-Allez viens… le supermarché est là ! fit Ellie en lui désignant une entrée de parking, du doigt. »

Severus s'intéressa à tout, à la grande surprise d'Ellie qui pensait qu'il aurait mis de la mauvaise humeur à la suivre. Elle lui expliqua le jeton pour le caddie, les produits qu'ils achetaient et à la caisse il fronça les sourcils en la voyant sortir une carte en plastique doré de son portefeuille moldu. « C'est pour payer, mon chéri. Ce sera automatique, pas d'or à donner. D'ailleurs j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'avoir cette carte. Je dois remercier Griphook… Tu sais dans le monde moldu, je ne suis pas majeure, et donc je n'ai pas le droit à un compte bancaire moldu. J'ai du demander à Cornélius Fudge que le Ministère nous fasse une copie d'acte de mariage style moldu. Griphook l'a envoyé à Gringotts Paris qui a des relations plus ou moins occultes avec les Banques moldues. Notre mariage me donne la majorité dans le monde moldu, malgré mon âge, et donc j'ai pu obtenir l'accès total à mon compte bancaire moldu.

-Ils sont pas compliqués dans leur genre, les moldus ! persifla Severus.

-Tu crois qu'ils ne sont pas tatillons chez Gringotts, mon chéri ? Essaie donc d'obtenir un coffre, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! »

Ellie demanda à la caissière qu'on lui livre ses achats et donna l'adresse. C'était gratuit, vu que c'était juste à la sortie du village et on lui donna une heure de livraison. Severus qui n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de la conversation en français, attendit sagement qu'Ellie lui explique. Il fut très satisfait de pouvoir rentrer, sans des dizaines de sacs à porter, surtout qu'il n'était pas question de sortir la baguette magique pour les réduire.

Ils se promenaient tous les deux dans le village en se donnant la main, quand Ellie entendit une voix féminine l'appeler : « ELLIE ? ELLIE SAINT-CLAIR ! C'est pas vrai ! depuis le temps ! »

Ellie se retourna brusquement et vit une fille brune aux longs cheveux et aux yeux bleus, se précipiter sur elle avec un grand sourire. « Estelle ? Ah ben ça, c'est une surprise ! Si je m'attendais… ça fait au moins deux ans que je ne t'ai pas vue ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? s'exclama Ellie avec le sourire, en embrassant son amie sur les deux joues, sous l'œil glacé de Severus qui avait encore sa tête de terreur des cachots.

-C'est à toi que je dois demander ça ! Depuis que ta marraine n'est plus là, tu ne viens plus. C'est qui l'homme avec toi ? s'inquiéta la jeune moldue.

-Oh ! Il faut que je te présente mon mari, Severus Rogue.

-Ton mari ? Tu es mariée ? Tu rigoles ?

-Non, nous sommes mariés depuis deux mois et je vais avoir un bébé en juin.

-Ellie !! Ah ben, ça alors, si je m'attendais… Bonjour, Monsieur, fit Estelle en tendant la main à Severus qui la serra l'air indifférent et glacé, comme toujours.

-Pourquoi il ne dit rien ?

-Il est anglais, il ne comprend pas un mot de ce que tu dis. Je vais lui expliquer, où alors tu parles anglais avec nous.

-Heuuu, tu sais j'ai toujours eu du mal en anglais, c'est pas ma matière préférée au lycée, alors si on pouvait éviter. »

Ellie traduisit à Severus tout ce que venait de lui dire Estelle. Elle lui raconta brièvement qu'elle était une amie d'enfance, qu'elle retrouvait ici en vacances tous les ans. Ellie expliqua aussi ce qu'elle venait de dire, à Estelle.

« Mais il a quel âge ? Il est vachement plus vieux que toi, ce type, s'inquiéta la jeune française.

-Heuuu… oui, un peu… Il va avoir 38 ans, mais ça ne fait rien, on s'adore.

-Il fait quoi dans la vie ?

-Oh ! Il est professeur dans le pensionnat où je suis.

-Tu rigoles ? Tu as épousé un de tes profs ?

-Ben oui… confirma Ellie avec un petit sourire.

-Tu déconnes ? Tu me fais marcher… pouffa Estelle. »

En riant, Ellie tendit sa main à Estelle pour lui montrer son alliance et montra aussi celle que Severus portait, strictement identique.

La jeune brune porta sa main gantée à sa bouche et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Chéri, Estelle ne me croit pas quand je dis que nous sommes mariés, précisa Ellie.

-J'ai cru comprendre ça quand tu as montré nos alliances, mon ange.

-Il enseigne quoi ton mari, Ellie ?

-Oh… la… chimie.

-Eh ben ! Tu ne dois pas t'amuser tous les jours, il en fait une tête ! Il est toujours comme ça ?

-Avec ses élèves oui, il est un peu… dur, mais avec moi, non, rassure-toi. Il est adorable, je suis très heureuse. Mais dis-moi… ta mère, ça va ? et Marie ? Elle a du grandir depuis, ça lui fait quel âge maintenant ?

-10 ans… Mais on a quelques soucis avec elle, alors Maman a du arrêter de bosser depuis peu. C'est un peu dur à la maison en ce moment… avoua Estelle gênée. »

Ellie traduisit à Severus ce que son amie venait de lui dire.

« Quels genres de soucis, Estelle ? insista Ellie.

-Ben, elle est… bizarre… elle fait des trucs étranges depuis quelques temps, et à l'école ils n'en veulent plus. Les autres enfants ont peur d'elle.

-Des trucs étranges ? Tu peux préciser ? demanda Ellie, curieuse. »

Estelle murmura : « Elle fait bouger des objets sans les toucher. Une fois, un garçon l'embêtait, il s'est retrouvé avec les cheveux verts et il a dit que c'était Marie qui avait fait ça. On ne sait pas comment elle fait, mais du coup les autres enfants ont peur d'elle. Et dans le village, ça commence à jaser ici, tu comprends.

-Attends, Estelle, j'explique à Severus, tu veux bien ? »

Ellie se tourna vers son mari. « Chéri, Estelle a une petite sœur de 10 ans qui on le dirait, commence à manifester certains pouvoirs magiques. Elle fait bouger les objets à distance et a teint les cheveux d'un garçon en vert à l'école, parce qu'il l'embêtait. Sa famille commence à avoir des problèmes dans le village, avec ça.

-Y a des sorciers dans sa famille ? demanda Severus les sourcils fronçés.

-Pas que je sache, mais Marie n'a pas le même père qu'Estelle, en fait j'ignore qui il est. Christine, sa mère, n'a jamais voulu en parler à personne, même Estelle ne le sait pas. D'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit quand on était petite, sa mère était allée à un séminaire en Bulgarie et elle est revenue enceinte, elle a sûrement rencontré quelqu'un là-bas, mais on ignore qui. Je suppose que l'homme n'a plus donné signe de vie quand elle est revenue.

-Un sorcier, tu penses ?

-C'est possible… attends, je demande des trucs à Estelle. »

Ellie reprit la conversation avec Estelle qui les écoutait sans rien comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites alors avec Marie ? Pour empêcher ça ?

-Ben, le docteur l'a envoyé voir un psychiatre et il lui donne des médicaments. Du coup, elle est encore plus bizarre, elle est complètement dans les vapes par moment. Il parle de la mettre à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Maman ne veut pas bien sûr, tu comprends pourquoi c'est dur à la maison ?

-Absolument ! Attends, Estelle, j'explique à Severus, ça l'intéresse. »

Ellie regarda Severus et chuchota : « Le psychomage moldu gave la petite de potions qui l'endorment, il veut même l'interner.

-Merlin… Ellie, cette gosse n'est pas folle, c'est juste une sorcière ! Ces moldus sont fous !

-Chéri, ils ne connaissent rien de notre monde. Il faut qu'on voit sa mère et qu'on lui dise la vérité, sinon ils vont démolir cette petite. Elle aura sa lettre de Beauxbâtons par hibou l'an prochain et ça sera trop tard pour elle.

-Je suppose que c'est un cas d'urgence et qu'on peut faire ça, en effet, soupira t-il.

-Estelle, dis à Christine d'arrêter de donner ces médicaments à Marie, elle n'est pas folle, elle n'a rien du tout. Elle est juste… différente. Severus et moi, on sait ce qu'elle a et on peut vous aider, mais il faut nous jurer le secret absolu.

-Tu… sais ? Ton mari peut aider Marie ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ? balbutia la jeune moldue aux longs cheveux bruns.

-Oui, Estelle, nous pouvons vous aider, et on va le faire tout de suite. Répète à ta mère tout ce que je viens de te dire, et dis-lui de venir avec Marie demain prendre le thé à la maison de la plage à 16 heures. On lui expliquera tout, mais surtout qu'elle arrête les médicaments, Marie n'a rien, tu m'entends ? RIEN ! Estelle ! »

Ellie avait pris son amie par les épaules et la regardait droit dans les yeux avec assurance.

« Je… je vais lui dire tout de suite ! Merci… merci Ellie… Et tu remercies ton mari aussi.

-Il s'appelle Severus. Je sais, c'est pas commun, mais dans son pays, c'est normal.

-Ben, si tu me dis qu'il est anglais, je veux bien le croire. J'y vais tout de suite, je rentre à la maison ! »

Estelle détala comme si elle avait un scroutt à pétard enragé aux fesses. Ellie et Severus rentrèrent aussitôt dans leur petite maison, afin d'être à l'heure pour le livreur du supermarché. En marchant, ils parlèrent de la petite Marie. « Chéri, tu saurais voir si Marie a des pouvoirs magiques, véritablement ? Qu'on ne se trompe pas ?

-Oui. Mais si ce que ton amie nous a raconté est vrai, elle en a. Les moldus ne peuvent pas faire bouger les objets sans les toucher, ni teindre des cheveux en vert instantanément.

-Elles viennent prendre le thé demain à 16 heures, tu pourras t'habiller en sorcier et moi aussi je mettrai une robe de sorcière. Ça sera plus facile pour elles si elles voient que nous sommes pareils que Marie et pas des monstres. Dis-moi chéri… tu as faim ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Non, ça va pour l'instant. J'ai plutôt faim d'autre chose… répondit Severus avec un air malicieux.

-Oh ! Je vois… mais il me semble, Professeur Rogue, que ce matin vous avez déjà eu un encas.

-Oui, mais comme tu le dis, c'était un encas. Maintenant, je veux le vrai repas. »

Ellie éclata de rire et promit de voir ce qu'elle pourrait faire, pour calmer la faim de loup de son mari. Dix minutes après leur retour dans la maison, le livreur garait sa camionnette et apportait les achats d'Ellie qui le remercia et lui donna un pourboire.

Elle rangeait ses courses dans les placards vides, pendant que Severus découvrait les télécommandes de la télévision et du magnétoscope. « C'est quoi ça, Ellie ?

-Des baguettes magiques de moldus, mon amour, dit-elle en riant.

-Eeeeehhh ? Tu te fous de moi, là ?

-Pas du tout, mon cœur. Appuie sur le bouton rouge de celle que tu tiens dans ta main droite et tu verras bien. »

Severus obéit et le téléviseur s'alluma. Ellie prit le temps de lui expliquer le fonctionnement basique, et tandis qu'elle retournait remplir ses placards et son réfrigérateur, le ténébreux Professeur Rogue découvrait les joies du zapping. « Tu vois, mon chéri, il y a des tas de choses plaisantes dans le monde moldu. Pour se distraire c'est parfait.

-MMMMmmm… MMMmmm, fit-il en continuant ses découvertes. »

Après un petit tour par la chambre à coucher, pour calmer la « faim » de Severus, Ellie retrouva dans le grenier le sapin de Noël artificiel de sa marraine et les guirlandes dans une boite en carton et après l'avoir placé dans un coin du salon, ils s'amusèrent à le décorer.

La jeune Gryffondor alluma ensuite la chaine hifi et mit de la musique, ce qui plut à Severus qui était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, un peu fatigué par ses exploits précédents. Il venait quand même de faire deux fois l'amour à sa femme coup sur coup, plus deux fois le matin. En souriant, Ellie se disait que les 10 jours de diète qu'elle lui avait malgré elle imposés, étaient responsables. Elle se promit de ne pas oublier ses potions, sinon elle ne tiendrait jamais le coup et Madame Pomfresh assassinerait le maître des cachots, à son retour à Poudlard.

Ce soir là, Ellie servit un énorme steack/frites/salade à son mari, qui apprécia particulièrement le contenu de son assiette. Severus surveillait si Ellie mangeait suffisamment, et fut ravi de constater que sa potion anti-nausées fonctionnait à merveille à présent.

Ils se couchèrent relativement de bonne heure. La nuit précédente de Severus ayant été particulièrement courte et sa libido calmée, il s'endormit comme une masse aussitôt allongé. Ellie se colla à lui, un bras autour de son corps nu et ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au pays des songes.

A l'aube, elle fut réveillée d'une façon assez originale. Severus qui s'était mis complètement sous les draps, avait profité qu'elle avait ses jambes repliées pour glisser sa tête entre elles et Ellie sentit la langue de son mari la caresser délicatement. Elle poussa un petit gémissement et frissonna. Enhardi, le coquin continua tout en glissant un doigt, puis deux en elle, qu'il remua savamment en va et vient, jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose dans un cri de plaisir. Satisfait, il remonta à la surface et la prit dans ses bras, essoufflée et alanguie, la serra contre lui et chercha sa bouche pour y glisser sa langue impérieuse, lui laissant son propre goût légèrement salé sur les lèvres. « Severus… tu es en forme ce matin, murmura t-elle en parcourant le corps nu de son mari de ses mains douces. Tu es sûr que tu ne m'as pas volé de ma potion fortifiante ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, répondit-il en riant. C'est toi ma potion…

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, viens par là, toi… fit-elle mutine. »

Elle plaqua son époux sur le matelas d'une main ferme, celui ci se laissa faire. Et quand Ellie approcha son visage de son sexe, il ferma les yeux et soupira.

Elle le lêcha de haut en bas longuement, enroulant sa langue autour de son gland, mais sans le prendre dans sa bouche. Elle le sentait frémir de plaisir et d'impatience, la respiration saccadée. Ellie fit durer son petit jeu, et lorsqu'enfin elle le laissa glisser dans sa bouche, Severus poussa un long gémissement et se cambra, haletant. Après quelques va et vient, le sentant bien excité, elle le relacha et remonta vers lui. Puis elle passa sa jambe de l'autre côté du bassin de son époux et s'empala sur lui. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise et s'accrocha à ses hanches. Ellie s'allongea sur lui pour l'embrasser, tout en ondulant son bassin. N'en pouvant plus de désir, il se laissa aller presque aussitôt en elle, ses deux mains crispées sur les hanches de sa femme, en poussant un long gémissement rauque.

Après une bonne douche bien chaude et un petit déjeuner au lit, à la grande surprise de Severus qui n'avait jamais connu pareille intention et un autre câlin, Ellie suggéra à son mari de remettre une de ses robes de sorciers et elle eut un sourire lorsqu'elle le vit satisfait, s'admirant dans le miroir de la porte de l'armoire. Il avait retrouvé sa tenue de chauve-souris avec plaisir, y compris une légère cape noire flottant derrière lui comme de coutume lorsqu'il arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard. « Merlin… on ne le changera pas, pensa t-elle, il ne se sent lui-même que dans ses maudites robes pleines de boutons et une grande cape. Faudra t'y faire ma pauvre Ellie. Tu as épousé la terreur des cachots ! »

Ellie mit aussi une robe de sorcière noire, très sobre mais très élégante et une cape légère, au grand plaisir de son époux qui n'appréciait pas plus que cela qu'elle s'habille en moldue. Severus commença à mettre son nez dans la bibliothèque et Ellie le trouva sur le canapé, allongé de tout son long un coussin sous la tête, un livre sur les voyages dans les mains. Les photos en couleur sur papier glacé, semblaient particulièrement l'intéresser, ainsi que les cartes routières insérées dans le texte qu'il ne comprenait pas, le livre étant en français.

Bientôt une bonne odeur de cuisine lui chatouilla les narines et lui donna faim. Il alla faire le curieux et mettre son nez dans les casseroles. « Tu as fait un gâteau aussi ?

-Oui, mais c'est pour le thé, donc tu n'y touches pas ! ordonna t-elle, faussement sévère.

-Et le reste c'est quoi ? fit-il en soulevant le couvercle d'un faitout qui mijotait à feu doux. Ça sent bon, ça me donne faim.

-Dans 15 minutes tu pourras te goinfrer, petit gourmand ! »

* * *

Quelques minutes avant 16 heures, Ellie entendit frapper et demanda à Severus d'aller ouvrir. Il éteignit le téléviseur et reposa la télécommande qu'il commençait à maitriser à présent et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand et un peu brusquement, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour faire entrer ses élèves dans sa classe.

Il fit sursauter la fillette brune qui se trouvait devant lui avec une femme inconnue et la jeune Estelle, rencontrée la veille. D'un signe de tête, il les invita à entrer dans la maison en s'effaçant sur leur passage.

Estelle se précipita sur Ellie : « Bonjour Ellie, j'ai raconté à Maman tout ce que tu m'as dit, elle est surprise et elle veut bien que tu lui expliques ce que tu sais. Dis… pourquoi vous êtes habillés comme ça ? Ton mari, il est drôlement bizarre là, déjà qu'hier je l'ai trouvé un peu étrange, mais bon…

-Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure. Bonjour Christine, fit Ellie chaleureusement en embrassant la mère de son amie d'enfance. Eeehhhh !! Bonjour Marie, tu as grandi, tu sais ?

-'Lut Ellie, c'est vrai que tu es mariée ? demanda la petite. Estelle a dit ça, mais je suis sûre qu'elle nous fait marcher, elle nous fait tout le temps des blagues, alors…

-Heuuu… demanda Christine, tu es vraiment mariée ? Et… avec lui ? Mon Dieu, tu es si jeune, tu viens à peine d'avoir 17 ans, Estelle est plus vieille que toi de quelques mois… Et c'est vrai ? Tu es enceinte ?

-Oui, je suis bien mariée avec lui, pas de souci ! Mon mari s'appelle Severus Rogue. Et nous allons en effet avoir un bébé. Tu veux du café ou du thé, Christine ?

-Oh… du thé si tu veux, je suppose que tu en as, si ton mari est anglais. »

Ellie fit signe à Christine Lenoir de s'asseoir dans le canapé et de retirer son manteau et son écharpe. « Fais comme chez toi, vous connaissez toutes la maison depuis le temps, ce n'est pas parce que Severus est là qu'il faut changer quelque chose ! Par contre, Christine, je vais te demander de parler anglais avec nous, parce que Severus ne comprend pas le français et comme je sais que tu t'exprimes très bien dans notre langue…

-Notre langue ? Tu es pourtant française, Ellie…

-Je suis aussi anglaise, surtout maintenant que je vis là-bas complètement et que je suis mariée avec un anglais. Estelle et Marie ne vont pas comprendre ce qu'on dit, mais je crois que pour débuter, ce n'est pas plus mal.

-Eeeehhhh !! ronchonna Estelle, je veux savoir, moi !

-Tu le sauras après, on t'expliquera tout. Mets-donc la Super Nintendo à Marie, sinon la pauvre, elle va s'ennuyer. Elle est dans le meuble sous la télé.

-OUAIIIIS ! s'exclama la petite en sautillant. Je vais jouer à la Nintendo, et tu me laisses jouer, hein, Estelle !

-Christine, je vais chercher le thé et un gâteau que j'ai fait ce matin, tu peux parler avec Severus si tu veux, ne te fie pas à son aspect, il est très gentil.

Ellie se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais s'arrêta avant devant son époux qui avait son air de chauve-souris, les bras croisés devant lui comme s'il toisait ses élèves. « Chéri, Christine, la mère d'Estelle parle anglais assez bien, tu peux aller lui parler si tu veux, je laisse la porte ouverte, j'entendrai. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, l'eau du thé est déjà chaude, le temps de remplir la théière. »

Severus hocha la tête et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil, face à la mère d'Estelle qui le regardait avec une légère appréhension. Elle se demandait ce qu'Ellie avait bien pu trouver à cet homme sinistre au regard froid et qui avait plus du double de son âge.

« Ma fille m'a dit que vous êtes Professeur dans l'école d'Ellie, Monsieur ? demanda timidement la femme aux cheveux chatains et lunettes, assise sur le canapé.

-Oui, Madame c'est exact, je suis bien Professeur dans cette école, et Ellie est mon élève, en plus d'être ma femme depuis deux mois. C'est certes inhabituel, mais c'est ainsi. Mais parlez-moi de votre fille. Votre aînée nous a dit que vous aviez quelques problèmes avec elle. Vous pouvez m'expliquer en détail, ce qu'elle fait qui vous semble si étrange ?

-Ooooh… oui…. Heuuu… Ellie a du vous dire, elle fait bouger des choses, on ne sait pas trop comment. Des livres qui glissent seuls vers elle sur la table, quand elle tend la main, s'ils sont trop loin pour qu'elle les attrape sans se lever de sa chaise. Et ce garçon dans sa classe qui s'est subitement retrouvé les cheveux verts en quelques secondes et qui a dit que c'était elle. Et aussi… des fleurs un peu fanées qui lorsqu'elle les prend dans sa main, redeviennent fraîches, vous voyez… C'est étrange, ça fait… peur, murmura t-elle. »

Ellie revint à ce moment-là avec le plateau chargé de tasses, d'une grosse théière et d'un gâteau coupé en morceau dans une assiette.

« Christine, tu peux nous dire qui est le père de Marie ? C'est important.

-Je… Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec son père, Ellie ?

-Il y a de fortes chances, Madame, insista Severus. Personne n'a jamais manifesté ce genre d'aptitudes avant, chez vous ?

-Non, Monsieur. Le père de Marie, je l'ai rencontré en Bulgarie, il y a 11 ans, lors d'un seminaire pour mon précédent travail. Ce n'était… comment dire… qu'une liaison passagère, je crois même qu'il devait être marié, même s'il n'en a rien dit. Marie était un accident en quelque sorte, mais je n'ai jamais regretté.

-Son nom, Christine, s'il te plait, insista Ellie.

-Il s'appelle Krum, Anton Krum.

-Merlin… chéri… Krum, ça doit être le père de Viktor !

-C'est possible… en tout cas un membre de sa famille, de toute évidence, les Krum sont des sangs-purs, ma chérie.

-De… quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Christine Lenoir stupéfaite, vous connaissez Anton ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Non, Christine, nous ne le connaissons pas personnellement, mais sa famille oui. Il faut que tu saches quelque chose. Marie n'a rien, comme je l'ai dit hier après midi à Estelle. Elle est juste différente.

-Différente comment ? Tu me fais peur, Ellie.

-Madame, votre fille est une sorcière, c'est aussi simple que cela.

-Pardon ? fit la mère des deux filles, en sursautant brusquement, une lueur de panique dans le regard. Une quoi ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Non, Christine ! insista fermement Ellie en tendant une tasse de thé à la mère de son amie, qui la regardait bouche bée. Severus ne se moque pas de toi. Marie est une sorcière. Les Krum sont des sorciers très connus dans…notre monde.

-TON monde ? Que veux-tu dire par TON monde ?

-Je veux te dire que Marie n'est pas la seule à avoir ces dispositions. Je suis également une sorcière et Severus est un sorcier. Et nos tenues qui vous semblent si étranges, sont celles que nous portons habituellement. Un monde magique existe en parallèle du monde normal que tu connais. Il y a les sorciers et les moldus.

-Moldus ? qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je ne comprends pas ce mot.

-Les moldus sont des gens sans pouvoirs magiques, Madame, répondit le Professeur Rogue en prenant la tasse de thé que sa femme lui tendait à présent. Vous êtes une moldue, votre grande fille aussi, mais la petite est une sorcière comme son père.

-JE NE VOUS CROIS PAS ! s'énerva Christine.

-Je m'en doute, mais nous allons te le prouver, Christine, annonça Ellie. MARIE ? Viens là deux minutes, poursuivit-elle en français cette fois.

La fillette se leva du tapis sur lequel elle était assise et arriva en ronchonnant. « Estelle va pas vouloir me rendre la manette après… Oh ! Je peux avoir du gâteau dis… Ellie ! S'te plaît !

-Prends ! C'est fait pour ça ! » répondit Ellie en lui tendant l'assiette, puis elle la proposa à Christine et à Severus qui ne se fit pas prier, il avait envie d'y goûter depuis le matin.

Estelle, trop contente d'avoir récupéré la manette et de pouvoir jouer, ne jeta pas un œil vers le gâteau. Severus surpris, la voyait faire sauter un petit bonhomme sur l'écran de télé, pour ramasser des pièces d'or. Les moldus avaient vraiment de drôles de jeux….

-Marie, ta maman me dit que tu sais faire des choses… étranges. Tu peux faire venir des livres à toi sans les attraper avec tes mains, paraît-il.

-Oui, mais j'ai pas le droit, chuchota la petite, gênée. Tout le monde est fâché quand je fais ça, et je ne sais pas comment je fais, des fois ça marche et des fois non.

-Comme ça ? fit Ellie un large sourire sur son visage. »

Elle posa sa tasse de thé sur la petite table de salon qui lui faisait face et leva la main devant elle. Un « _accio livre_ » informulé et sans baguette fit venir à elle, le livre que Severus regardait précédemment et qu'il avait posé sur le linteau de la cheminée.

Les trois françaises se regardèrent interloquées. Severus le nez dans sa tasse de thé, ne broncha pas.

« Tu peux le faire aussi ? Comme moi ? s'extasiait à présent la petite Marie.

-Oui. Et Severus aussi peut faire des choses. Tu veux voir ?

-Montre !

-Severus, tu veux bien montrer quelque chose sans baguette, ce sera plus simple pour commencer, murmura Ellie à son sombre époux. »

Celui-ci, sans répondre, fit un geste de la main et la porte de la cuisine claqua violemment toute seule.

-Merci, mon chéri.

-Je t'en prie.

-Mon Dieu, mais comment vous faites ça ? demanda Estelle à Ellie, sa mère restant muette de stupeur et Marie figée avec un grand sourire.

-Nous sommes des sorciers, nous avons des pouvoirs magiques, et Marie est également une sorcière, c'est pour ça qu'elle sait faire des choses étranges. Bien sûr, elle ne maîtrise pas ses pouvoirs, il faudra qu'elle apprenne.

-Marie est une… SORCIERE ? sursauta Estelle, ET TOI AUSSI ? Et ton mari… lui aussi ?

-Ma marraine, que vous avez toutes bien connue, était une également une sorcière.

-Je suis pas une sorcière, les sorcières sont moches avec des verrues et des chapeaux pointus, et volent sur des balais ! affirma Marie, sûre d'elle.

-Tu me trouves moche ? pouffa Ellie. C'est vrai que parfois je porte des chapeaux pointus, et je sais voler sur un balai, bien que je n'aime pas trop ça. Et j'ai pas de verrues ! Marie… reprit la jeune Gryffondor plus sérieusement. L'année prochaine tu vas avoir 11 ans, tu vas donc recevoir une lettre un peu spéciale par hibou. Oui, chez nous le courrier n'est pas apporté par le facteur, mais par un hibou. Cette lettre te dira que tu es inscrite à l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons et que tu iras là-bas pour apprendre à utiliser tes pouvoirs magiques. Il te faudra acheter des robes de sorcières comme je porte, et tu auras aussi une baguette magique et un chaudron pour apprendre à faire des potions.

-C'est une histoire de fous, murmura la mère de la fillette.

-Attends… Beauxbâtons, c'est le nom de l'école où tu étais avant, tu m'avais donné ce nom là, un jour, remarqua Estelle.

-Oui, c'était mon école de magie, la seule en France. Mais quand mon Oncle Octavius est mort, j'ai été confiée à Oncle Albus qui est le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard en Ecosse, et je suis en dernière année d'études là-bas, je passe mon diplôme cette année. Severus est professeur de potions dans cette école, c'est un grand sorcier et un des plus grands maîtres des potions du monde magique.

-Je vais avoir une baguette magique ? Une vraie ? Pas en plastique ? s'émerveilla Marie, les yeux brillants.

-Oui, dit Ellie en souriant, tu veux voir la mienne ?

-Oh oui… montre !

-Chéri, montre aussi ta baguette, s'il te plait. »

Severus et Ellie d'un même mouvement sortirent leurs baguettes magiques d'une des poches de leurs capes.

« C'est… des vraies ? demanda Marie impressionnée, sa mère et sa sœur toujours muettes de stupeur.

-Severus, tu devrais ouvrir la porte que tu as fermée tout à l'heure, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Pourquoi pas ? répondit le maître des potions, en finissant son second morceau de gâteau. « _Alohomora_ » fit-il en brandissant sa baguette vers la porte de la cuisine. »

Un faisceau lumineux sortit de la baguette et la porte se rouvrit toute seule. Christine Lenoir avala sa salive et ferma les yeux.

« Ellie, montre un truc, toi ! demanda Estelle, soudain très intéressée. »

Ellie regarda autour d'elle. « _Wingardium leviosa_, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur un vase vide posé sur un buffet bas. »

Le vase monta dans l'air et Ellie le fit se déplacer jusqu'à une table basse, puis se poser sans se casser, sous les yeux écarquillés d'Estelle et de sa mère qui était devenue très pâle.

« Je peux faire des choses comme ça aussi moi ? demanda Marie avidemment.

-Tu pourras faire bien plus, ça ce n'est rien, mais rien du tout. Mais tu dois aller à l'école pour apprendre. Et il faut que tu saches que c'est un gros secret, tu ne devras jamais dire à personne que tu es une sorcière, ni utiliser ta magie devant des moldus. C'est à dire des personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs. Tu as vu que ça fait peur aux gens, et ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! C'est très grave de le montrer. Pour l'instant tu es petite, mais le jour où tu auras ta propre baguette, tu seras obligée d'obéir aux Lois de notre monde magique. Tu as compris, Marie ? Si tu en parles ou si tu montres tes pouvoirs, tu seras punie par le Ministère de la Magie et il te casseront ta baguette et tu n'auras plus le droit de faire de magie. C'est une punition très grave.

-J'ai compris, Ellie. Je peux toucher ta baguette ? Dis… demanda la fillette, les yeux graves. »

Ellie hocha la tête et tendit sa baguette à Marie. « Chéri, tu crois que je peux lui laisser essayer un sortilège pour la tester ? On a le droit ? demanda Ellie à son époux.

-Elle n'a théoriquement pas la Trace et nous sommes deux sorciers adultes, donc personne n'y verra rien. »

Christine comprenait les apartés d'Ellie et Severus et commençait à y croire depuis qu'elle les avaient vu faire de la magie. Ça expliquait ce que Marie faisait, et surtout, lui prouvait que la petite n'était pas anormale. Et aussi ils connaissaient la famille Krum, tout collait, et elle se sentait complètement perdue, anéantie par cette nouvelle, malgré tout.

« Marie, tu vas pointer la baguette magique droit devant toi et dire clairement « _avis_ », juste ça. Tu as compris ?

-Oui, Ellie, mais ça va faire quoi ?

-Une surprise ! Vas-y ! »

La fillette, toute fière, obéit à Ellie, et sous l'œil amusé de Severus, lança solennellement son premier sort. « _Avis_ » fit-elle comme Ellie le lui avait demandé.

Aussitôt une nuée de petits oiseaux gazouillants sortit de la baguette et s'égailla dans la pièce. Marie, émerveillée, sautillait en poussant des cris de joie « C'est moi qui ai fait venir les oiseaux, je peux faire apparaître des oiseaux ! c'est GENIAL !

-C'est très bien Marie, tu es très douée parce que ce n'est pas ta baguette mais la mienne, pour que ça marche bien il faut que ce soit ta baguette à toi toute seule.

-Mais les oiseaux ne vont pas rester dans la maison, objecta Marie, sinon tu vas avoir des crottes partout chez toi !

-Exact ! répondit Ellie, donc il faut que tu les fasses disparaître.

-Comment on fait ? demanda Marie avec intérêt, sous l'œil acéré d'Estelle qui n'en revenait pas.

-Tu pointes ta baguette sur eux et tu dis « _finite_ » c'est tout. Et ils disparaîtront tout de suite.

-« _Finite _» ! dit aussitôt Marie, qui vit avec plaisir les oiseaux disparaître. Moi, je peux faireeeuuu et pas toi heuuuu ! poursuivit-elle ensuite à l'intention de sa sœur. »

Ellie reprit sa baguette des mains de la fillette et la rangea dans sa poche. « Marie, tu ne dois jamais te moquer des gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs, c'est TRES mal, très méchant. Ce sont les mauvais sorciers qui font ça ! dit-elle sévèrement à Marie. Et quand tu iras à l'école de magie, tu n'auras pas le droit de faire de la magie à la maison tant que tu n'auras pas 17 ans ! Tu as compris ? Sinon les Aurors, c'est à dire la police magique, le sauront tout de suite et te puniront !

-Y a une police magique aussi ? s'inquiéta la fillette

-Oui, et même une prison pour les méchants.

-Ok ok… Je ferai pas de magie à la maison et je dirai pas que je suis une sorcière.

-Et tu ne te moqueras pas des moldus, des gens sans pouvoirs magiques ?

-Non, je ne me moquerai pas, promis ! soupira Marie qui ne voulait pas aller en prison.

-Tu peux retourner jouer à la console alors, c'est bien, tu as tout compris. »

Ellie se retourna vers Christine qui était assise près d'elle sur le canapé. La pauvre femme semblait avoir pris 10 ans.

« Ça va aller, Christine, lui dit-elle rassurante, en anglais pour que Severus puisse comprendre. Des dizaines d'enfants sont dans le cas de Marie tous les ans dans notre monde. Il y a beaucoup de sorciers qui sont nés dans des familles de moldus n'ayant aucun sorcier dans leur ascendance connue à priori : Mon amie Hermione est la fille de deux dentistes. Il y en a d'autres qui sont des sang-mèlés comme Marie, c'est à dire qu'un des deux parents est un sorcier, d'autres sont de sang-pur comme moi, c'est à dire que toute la famille ne comporte que des sorciers aussi loin qu'on puisse remonter. Severus est un sang-mèlé, sa mère était une sorcière de sang-pur et son père un moldu mais qu'il n'a pas du tout connu, rajouta t-elle exprès, pour rassurer son mari. Donc il ne connaît pas le monde normal. Il a beaucoup de mal à s'adapter aux vêtements moldus et à la technologie. Nous utilisons la magie pour tout faire, y compris le ménage et la cuisine. Marie sera majeure à 17 ans et non pas 18 comme chez les moldus. L'argent est différent aussi, nous utilisons des pièces d'or appelées « gallions ». Nous faisons partie d'un monde complètement autonome avec ses lois et ses règles, il y a des magasins, une Banque, un Ministère pour chaque pays, des écoles. Tout, quoi. Tu veux savoir quelque chose en particulier ?

-Comment on va faire ? demanda Christine d'une voix éteinte. Je veux dire, pour l'envoyer dans cette école ? Et où acheter tout ce dont tu as parlé ?

-Ellie, à Beauxbâtons c'est comme à Poudlard ? Ou ils font différemment ? demanda Severus intéressé.

-C'est pareil, mon cœur. Christine, un professeur se présentera chez toi l'été prochain, quand tu recevras le hibou. Il t'expliquera tout en détail, et t'emmènera changer des francs en gallions à la Banque Gringotts. Ensuite il ira avec toi et Marie faire ses achats de rentrée dans les boutiques pour sorciers. Tu pourras accéder au monde magique seulement accompagnée d'un sorcier. Quand Marie sera plus grande, donc en seconde année, elle pourra t'y faire entrer. Il y a un quai magique caché dans une gare moldue, avec un train qui la conduira à l'école. On t'expliquera comment y accéder avec Marie.

-C'est dingue ! murmura Christine Lenoir. Si je m'attendais à ça… Mais c'est quand même mieux que de la mettre dans un hôpital. Oui, bien mieux.. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va apprendre dans cette école ?

-A maitriser ses pouvoirs et à les développer. Elle apprendra à jeter des sorts, à métamorphoser des objets en d'autres ou en animaux, elle apprendra à faire des potions pour guérir, ou transformer les gens, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'enseigne Severus. Et l'histoire de la magie, la divination, l'astronomie, la botanique, les runes, l'arithmancie, les soins aux créatures magiques comme les licornes par exemple, oui oui, ça existe et les dragons aussi et des tas d'autres animaux soit disant inventés. Tu sais, on a même un professeur qui est un loup-garou à l'école ! »

Severus ricana méchamment à l'évocation du Professeur Lupin. « Chéri… Voyons ! Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais il est gentil avec les élèves.

-Ouais, c'est pour ça que je me tape ses cours en plus des miens pendant la pleine lune ! insista t-il.

-Mais non, moins depuis que tu lui fais la potion Tue-loup ! Severus ne s'entend pas avec le Professeur que nous avons en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, rajouta Ellie à l'intention de Christine.

-C'est quoi Défense contre… ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda la mère de Marie qui essuyait à présent ses lunettes dans son mouchoir.

-Oh ! Et bien… On nous apprend à nous défendre contre les mauvais sorts. Severus voudrait bien prendre ce poste qu'il maitrise parfaitement, mais il est déjà occupé.

-Mais, des loup-garous et tout ça… des mauvais sorts, c'est dangereux ! insista Christine Lenoir.

-Oui, quand on ne sait pas s'en protéger, mais justement l'école est là pour l'enseigner, pas de souci, affirma Ellie avec une assurance qu'elle était loin d'avoir. »

Lorsque Christine Lenoir et ses filles quittèrent la petite maison d'Ellie, elles semblaient plutôt rassurées sur l'avenir de Marie. Severus fit remarquer à Ellie que c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre d'annonce : des moldus apprenant qu'ils ont une sorcière dans la famille. Il révéla à Ellie que c'était lui qui l'avait dit à Lili Evans quand il l'avait vue faire de la magie incontrôlée comme Marie. Ellie se souvint alors qu'il en avait fait vaguement mention une fois, mais ne le lui rappela pas.

Il déclara à sa femme qu'il se demandait comment il aurait réagi, à la place de ces gens qui découvraient tout à coup un monde dont ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la console que Marie et Estelle avaient laissée branchée. « Bon, si tu m'expliquais ce que c'est que ce truc bizarre qui semble tant plaire aux moldus, hein ?

-Oh, si tu veux mon chéri, mais alors je change de jeu, j'en ai un mieux pour toi… Il est en anglais donc tu pourras lire les indications sur l'écran et il te faut manipuler un petit sorcier qui a une baguette, qui peut lancer des sorts qu'il faut qu'il apprenne. Il doit aussi ramasser des ingrédients de potions un peu partout et les combiner pour faire ses potions. Ça te dit ça ?

-Merlin… Ça existe des trucs comme ça chez les moldus ?

-Oui, mais alors les sorts sont tous inventés et les potions n'existent bien évidemment pas chez nous et ne pourraient pas fonctionner, à moins d'un hasard terrible.

-Montre ! »

Severus s'assit par terre avec Ellie et attendit qu'elle lui explique le fonctionnement d'une Super Nintendo, l'objet le plus magique des enfants moldus.

* * *


	29. Kreattur

Sevy, Remus et Teddy Lupin avaient transplané dans le jardin public délaissé du Square Grimmaurd. Les deux jeunes gens, accrochés à leurs malles, à l'abri des fourrés, attendaient que le Professeur Lupin ait traversé la rue et frappé à la porte. Sirius qui les attendait, ouvrit la porte aussitôt et Remus fit signe aux deux garçons de traverser la rue, l'œil aux aguets et baguette magique à la main.

Aussitôt la porte refermée, Tonks se jetta sur Teddy qui souriait de toutes ses dents, l'air ravi, sous l'œil indulgent de Remus Lupin. « Voyons Dora, tu l'étouffes, laisse-le respirer, ce pauvre garçon !

-Tais-toi Remus ! râla une Tonks aux cheveux violets ce jour-là, collée à son fils qui était plus grand qu'elle. Ne me gâche pas le plaisir, tu veux ? »

Sevy regardait en riant son ami se faire papouiller par sa mère. Puis il remarqua que Sirius le toisait de haut en bas, examinant sa robe de sorcier noire ressemblant à celle de Severus. « Merlin… Tu es bien le fils de Servilus, y a pas à dire… Il doit être fou de rage, non ? demanda t-il d'un air très satisfait. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est fait tirer l'oreille pour accepter que toi et ta mère veniez ici, non ? Dumbledore voulait qu'Ellie vienne aussi, il a insisté. Il paraît que c'est mieux pour Ginny et Hermione, qu'elles soient un peu ensemble.

-Eh bien, avoua Sevy, Papa n'était pas très heureux, tu penses bien, mais il a accepté au final pour faire plaisir à Dumbledore. Mais il faut que tu saches que ça risque de ne pas être très long, parce que le premier qui se sent mal vient chercher l'autre ou s'en va.

-Ah bon ? demanda Sirius en précédant Sevy dans la cuisine située au sous-sol. Comment ça, « se sentir mal » ? Tu peux m'expliquer, là ? Servilus a passé sa vie seul, il ne va pas foutre son bordel au bout de deux jours, quand même ..

-Y a des chances que si, ou alors c'est Maman qui va vouloir le voir, le contraire est possible aussi. Tu sais… leur relation est très particulière, très fusionnelle. Ils ne peuvent pas rester éloignés l'un de l'autre plus de quelques heures.

-Merlin, Remus ! Tu entends ça ? Servilo amoureux comme un gamin de 12 ans ! Il va pas en mourir de ne pas voir sa chérie pendant quelques jours.

-Heuuu… Patmol, grimaça Remus. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, mais y a de ça en effet. Ils peuvent en mourir si on les sépare trop longtemps. Au bout de quelques heures ils souffrent moralement et physiquement.

-Toi, tu ne m'as pas tout raconté, hein ? Lunard ! Amène tes fesses par ici, qu'on s'explique !»

Le petit groupe entra dans la cuisine où Molly se disputait avec Kreattur qui refusait d'aider à faire le ménage. « Bonjour les garçons, bonjour Remus. Vous avez transplané alors ? Les autres arriveront ce soir, ils sont dans le train. Ça me laisse un peu de temps pour nettoyer ici. Sirius, ton satané Elfe refuse de donner un coup de main ! Fais quelque chose !

-Bonjour, Madame Weasley, répondirent les deux garçons de concert.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Molly, cette vermine n'obéit à aucun ordre.

-Sirius, donne-lui des ordres plus directs et précis. Il sera obligé d'obéir de par sa condition. A contre-cœur, mais il obéira quand même, précisa Sevy.

-On dirait que tu as l'habitude, hein ?

-Ben de mon temps, ils sont deux Elfes ici, alors tu penses… y a lui et l'Elfe de Maman.

-Merlin… Me dis pas que je me tape deux vermines comme ça dans le futur ?

-Non, Dolly est super et très fidèle à… ta femme. Elle en a hérité avec moi d'ailleurs, quand mes parents sont morts. Et lui … ajouta t-il en désignant Kreattur du menton, Harry l'a maté et depuis il se tient à carreau, il est même vachement stylé quand il veut. Mais y a du boulot… y a du boulot !

-Dis-moi, tu connais bien la maison alors ? Tu dormais où de ton temps ? demanda Sirius intéressé.

-Dans la chambre de Regulus, elle est aux couleurs de Serpentard, donc j'ai tout laissé comme elle était. Et toi, tu es toujours dans ta piaule aux couleur de Gryffondor, sauf que c'est plus clean de mon temps.

-Bon, ben t'auras qu'à t'installer chez Regulus avec Teddy, si tu veux. Vous n'aurez qu'à rajouter un second lit pris dans une autre chambre, je m'en fous. Molly, y a des bieraubeurres ?

-Tu n'es pas collé à ta chaise, Sirius ! Et tu as une baguette, non ? répondit une Molly dépassée par la somme de travail. »

Il est vrai que la cuisine était particulièrement à l'abandon, ce qu'elle pouvait nettoyer quand elle venait, n'était pas entretenu ensuite et elle devait tout recommencer à chaque fois.

« Vous êtes des cochons, toi et ton satané Elfe ! Je préfère encore avoir une goule chez moi ! Au moins, elle ne saccage pas toute la maison, pesta Molly en colère.

-J'y vais, Madame Weasley, ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Sevy en se levant. Et si vous avez besoin d'aide, j'appelle mon Elfe, vous voulez ? »

Molly Weasley passa le dos de sa main sur son front et repoussa une mèche rousse qui dépassait de son serre-tête. « Tu ferais ça ? Quel brave garçon ! Etonnant… quand on connaît son père, c'est étonnant que le fils soit gentil et serviable comme ça ! »

Sevy alla directement dans le garde-manger chercher les bieraubeurres comme s'il était chez lui, ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux, finalement.

« Molly ! chuchota le Professeur Lupin, ne critique pas Severus Rogue devant son fils, il est très sensible à ça, il adore son père. Il ne l'accepte que de Sirius paraît-il…

-Oh ! Oui, j'aurais du y penser, c'est vrai que c'est son père, quand même. Brave petit ! L'aimer malgré tout…

-Madame Weasley, fit Teddy Lupin, vous savez le Professeur Rogue aime beaucoup son fils aussi et il est gentil avec lui, vraiment très gentil. Ça peut paraître bizarre quand on le connaît, mais c'est vrai. »

Sevy revint les bras chargés de bouteilles qu'il déposa sur la table, puis il reprit sa place près de Sirius qu'il semblait particulièrement apprécier, ce que nota avec plaisir Remus Lupin. « Après tout, ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est lui qui va élever ce pauvre gosse. On dirait qu'il n'a pas fait un trop mauvais boulot, le vieux Patmol. Faut dire aussi qu'il ne sera pas tout seul sur ce coup-là… Merlin… pensa le loup-garou, Hermione… T'as fait fort, Sirius, là ! Quand je pense que j'hésitais parce que Dora avait 13 ans de moins que moi.

-Harry va être content d'avoir de la compagnie pour les fêtes, annonça Molly Weasley satisfaite. Depuis que les jumeaux ont leur boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce n'est plus pareil pour Ron et lui. Je suis bien contente que Teddy et Sevy soient là !

-Vous inquiétez pas, Madame Weasley, vous n'avez pas fini de nous voir ! Je vous rappelle ou apprends que vous nous aurez tous les ans aux deux réveillons et parfois pour les vacances au Terrier, quand on sera né, bien sûr, pouffa Teddy hilare. Vous en aurez vite marre avec toute la tribu que vous aurez comme petits-enfants. »

Molly, rêveuse, s'assit et prit une bieraubeurre. « Mais oui, c'est vrai… je vais en avoir beaucoup ?

-Ben, ça peut peut-être changer vu que le futur a déjà été changé, mais oui, pas mal quand même… Attendez-voir, Bill en a 3, Charlie aucun, Percy 2, George 2, Fred… heuuu… comme Charlie aucun, mais c'est pas définitif, rajouta Teddy en regardant Sevy d'un air lourd de sous-entendus.»

Sevy ferma les paupières en assentiment à son ami, ce que remarqua Remus mais pas Sirius. Remus compris alors ce qui se cachait derrière ce « pas définitif ». Son fils n'avait rien voulu lui dire au sujet des Weasley, juste qu'il y aurait « une cata ».

Mais Teddy poursuivait : « Ron, 2 et Ginny 3 ! C'est pas mal non ?

-Merlin… murmura Molly aux anges… tout ça ? Arthur va être content ! Je suppose que je ne peux savoir avec qui ils sont mariés ? C'est trop tôt, hein ? Sauf Bill et Fleur, ça on sait… 3 chez eux, c'est très bien, très bien… Et ma petite Ginny aussi… J'espère qu'elle est bien tombée.»

Molly sirotait sa bieraubeurre, un sourire beat aux lèvres. Remus et Sirius la regardaient, amusés. Tonks pouffait derrière sa main, en essayant de ne pas s'étrangler en avalant le contenu de sa bouteille.

« Tu restes avec nous pour le Réveillon de Noël, Sevy ? demanda soudain Sirius.

-Non, je file rejoindre mes parents l'après-midi du 24 et je reviens 24 heures après, j'ai envie de passer un Noël avec eux, quand même.

-Merlin, t'es courageux, un Réveillon avec Servilus, ça doit être quelque chose ! Je me demande comment il a fait pour épouser ta mère ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut lui trouver ? »

Sevy éclata de rire : « Sirius, tu te posais encore la question 17 ans après…

-Merlin ! Me dis pas que j'ai jamais eu la réponse ? s'étonna l'évadé d'Azkaban.

-Si, mais t'y a jamais vraiment cru !

-Bon alors, on m'explique là ? Avant que je devienne une des chèvres d'Abelforth ? Lunard ! Raconte-moi ça ! Je sais que tu sais, d'ailleurs tu as toujours su tout le temps des trucs avant tout le monde, je vois que ça change pas, hein ?

-Bon, si tu veux. Il paraît que Severus et Ellie sont des âmes sœurs.

-Heiiiinnn ? grinça Sirius Black, je croyais que c'était des vieilles légendes ça ?

-Oui, ajouta Molly qui avait repris ses esprits. Moi aussi, ça fait quoi exactement ? Et on est sûr ? Qui l'a dit ?

-Oui, tiens ! Qui l'a dit ? persista Sirius peu convaincu.

-Dumbledore.

-Ah, merde !

-Comme tu dis, Patmol.

-Bon alors, tu expliques ?

-En bref, leur amour est éternel. Quand ils meurent, leurs âmes se réincarnent dans d'autres corps et ils se recherchent, d'ici qu'ils se retrouvent.

-Et s'ils se trouvent pas ? insista Patmol

-Et ben, ils restent seuls toute leur vie et attendent le prochain cycle. Et si l'un des deux meurt, l'autre se laisse mourir de désespoir ou se suicide, parfois.

-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi Servilo peut pas passer deux jours sans Ellie.

-Tu le fais exprès, Sirius ? Ils sont liés par un amour éternel, c'est un lien magique unique. Quand ils sont séparés, ils deviennent malades, ils souffrent d'abord moralement comme un deuil et après physiquement jusqu'à en mourir. C'est ça qu'on appelle « mourir de désespoir » dans leur cas. Tu as pigé cette fois ? Donc il faut qu'ils puissent se retrouver rapidement, mais si l'un des deux meurt, c'est pas possible, donc… l'autre en meurt aussi.

-Bon, ça c'est le côté négatif, et du côté positif, y a quoi ?

-Ils s'aiment. Physiquement beaucoup aussi… Et leurs enfants sont très beaux.

-Ouais, en bref ils passent leur temps à baiser ! Ben quoi ? Molly ! Faut appeler un fléreur un fléreur, et si tu crois que ces deux gaillards là sont puceaux, laisse-moi rire !

-Tu es désespérant, Sirius, tu sais, râla Molly.

-Oui, mais moi je m'aime comme ça, conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

-Laissez, Madame Weasley, fit Sevy, on a l'habitude des élucubrations de Patmol, vous savez… même sa femme n'a pas réussi à le calmer là-dessus.

-Et en plus il va se marier, s'exclama Molly les yeux au plafond. Pauvre femme !

-N'empêche… insista Sirius, c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi l'âme sœur d'Ellie c'est ce Mangemort de mes deux, hein ?

-Va savoir… répondit Remus, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout.

-Non mais quand même, elle est vachement belle, Ellie, et Servilus, NON ! Alors comment il a pu la séduire au début, hein ? Je veux comprendre ça ! fit Sirius en tapant du poing sur la table.

-J'en sais rien, dit Remus d'un ton las, en terminant sa bieraubeurre. Peut-être que Sevy sait ?

-Un peu, fit l'intéressé, je sais que mon père a flashé sur elle le jour de la rentrée quand il l'a vue dans sa classe la première fois. Mais comme la moitié des mecs de l'école, d'après ce que j'ai vu. Par contre, comme le futur a changé, ben y a deux versions de rencontres.

-Ah bon ? Vas-y, explique-nous ça ! Commence par la première, celle de ton temps.

-Ben, Neville Londubat a fait exploser son chaudron pendant un des premiers cours et les vapeurs qui en sont sorties les ont intoxiqués, vu qu'ils étaient les plus près, et ils ont été 4 jours dans le coma, apparemment des sortes de limbes, à partager le même rêve. Au début, ils se sont pourris la vie, comme mon père sait si bien le faire, mais au bout de 4 jours ce n'était plus le cas, mais j'ai pas les détails. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à leur réveil ils ne se comportaient plus de la même façon l'un envers l'autre. Papa passait son temps à filer des retenues à Maman pour être seul avec elle dans la classe, et elle se barrait la nuit de la Tour de Gryffondor pour aller dormir avec lui dans ses cachots : Au bout d'un mois, elle était enceinte.

-Merlin ! Le salaud !

-Patmol ! gronda Remus. Surveille un peu ton langage, je te prie !

-Et la seconde version, la plus récente ? insista encore Sirius qui se balançait sur sa chaise, signe d'un intérêt profond.

-La nuit du jour où Teddy et moi on est arrivé en 1997, Dumbledore a obligé Papa à offrir une tasse de thé à Maman chez lui, vu qu'ils arrêtaient pas de s'insulter, et ensuite à la ramener au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle est restée une partie de la nuit à parler avec lui. Quand il l'a ramenée, ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms et ne s'insultaient plus. Je ne connais pas non plus les détails de ce qui s'est passé pendant ce temps. Le lendemain midi, je les ai trouvés en train de s'embrasser, et il paraît que c'est Maman qui a commencé, c'est elle qui l'a embrassé en premier, et le soir ils ont remis ça. Quand j'ai chopé mon père pour qu'il se calme, ils étaient à poil dans les bras l'un de l'autre et prêts à le faire, j'ai du l'obliger à se faire un chaudron de potion anti-désir, sinon c'était bon, on ne le tenait plus et elle non plus. Et il a résisté à la potion…

-On ne peut pas résister à cette potion, normalement, fit Remus les sourcils froncés.

-Eh ben, d'après Maman il y résiste parfaitement ! Je les ai trouvé enfermés dans la chambre dans les cachots et si Dumbledore ne leur avait pas interdit… C'était bon !

-Merlin… râla Sirius, résister à cette potion, comment ce sale bâtard a pu faire ? Un antidote ?

-Non, il me l'a juré. Il résiste, c'est tout, confirma Sevy.

-Ne cherche pas Patmol, déclara Lunard, c'est l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre au delà du temps qui a fait ça. Dès qu'ils ont été seuls dans la même pièce, ils se sont reconnus, c'est tout, et après ils ne pouvaient plus résister l'un à l'autre, toutes les potions du monde n'auraient pas empêché ça. C'est pour ça que Severus a craqué au lac quand Rusard a trouvé la robe d'Ellie dans l'eau, il a cru qu'elle s'était noyée et il n'a pas supporté la douleur.

-Il s'est jamais pris de Doloris, Servilo ? demanda Sirius sceptique.

-Si, beaucoup, répondit Sevy, mais je crois que c'était encore plus dur qu'un Doloris, Papa résiste aux Doloris de Vous-Savez-Qui et il n'a pas résisté à ça.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle un grand amour, fit Molly Weasley, rien ne pourra les séparer, c'est beau !

-C'est romantiiiiique ! ajouta Tonks rêveuse. Il paraît que lorsqu'ils sont morts dans ton passé, Sevy, ton père a fait un truc dingue…

-Oui, soupira le jeune Serpentard.

-Raconte, demanda Sirius intrigué en cessant son balancement sur sa chaise.

-Maman est morte dans les bras de Papa d'un _Avada Kedavra_ de Vous-Savez-Qui, lui il agonisait, il n'en avait que pour quelques secondes, une minute peut-être. Il a lancé un maléfice de glue perpétuelle sur elle, pour ne pas qu'on sépare leurs corps une fois morts et il l'a serrée dans ses bras. Il est mort comme ça. Personne n'a jamais pu les décoller, aucun médicomage. Un cercueil spécial a été fabriqué et ils ont été mis ensemble dedans.

-Putain… Ça c'est le truc le plus dingue que j'ai jamais entendu. Qui t'a raconté ça ?

-Harry et Hermione, ils ont tout vu, ils étaient là, sous la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter.»

Molly était bouleversée, Tonks regardait Remus en essayant de deviner s'il en aurait eu l'idée. Et Sirius n'en revenait pas qu'on puisse s'aimer autant.

« Donc si je pige bien, dès qu'Ellie se sentira mal, on devra appeler Servilus, c'est ça ?

-Oui, confirma Remus.

-Et comment on va s'en rendre compte ? s'inquiéta Patmol.

-J'en sais trop rien, Sevy le sait peut-être ? supposa le loup-garou.

-Un peu, j'ai remarqué une fois qu'elle était triste à l'anniversaire d'Hermione, elle ne s'amusait pas avec les autres, elle était dans son coin. Je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle pensait à lui et qu'il lui manquait beaucoup, alors je l'ai emmenée aux cachots de Papa avec moi.

-Et alors ? insista Sirius Black.

-Papa avait pris une cuite carabinée, vu qu'il était aussi mal qu'elle, alors je lui ai donné une potion de dégrisement et je suis allé dans ma chambre, et quand j'en suis sorti, ils étaient enfermés dans sa chambre à faire des trucs. C'est cette nuit là que la face de serpent l'a appelé et qu'ils l'ont massacré.

-En fait, elle est juste triste, si je comprends bien, déclara Sirius en faisant la moue, et Servilo se prend une biture, c'est pas encore dramatique.

-Ben, c'est parce que je suis intervenu à ce moment, mais si on ne s'en rend pas compte, ça peut aller plus loin. Dumbledore m'a bien dit que ça pouvait être grave. Quand Maman est partie à cause de Malefoy, elle n'a pas mangé ni dormi de la semaine ou presque, il paraît, mais personne n'en sait plus car elle n'a rien dit et Dolly ne la trahira jamais de toute façon… Et Papa, ben tout le monde a vu à Poudlard… C'était pas beau !

-Voir ton père, c'est jamais beau, persifla Patmol. Il avait quoi de différent ?

-Un vrai cinglé, annonça Teddy, Sans déconner, jamais vu ça ! Excuse-moi Sev', mais t'as bien vu toi même comment il était, tu peux pas le nier. On a même pensé demander à Dumbledore de suspendre ses cours, même les Serpentards n'en pouvaient plus ! Il ne dormait plus, il passait ses soirées et ses nuits dans le château à errer pour retirer des points à tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Il hurlait sur tout le monde, il ne venait plus à table, et en cours laissez tomber ! Un malade ! Il a retiré 50 points à un Poufsouffle parce qu'il n'avait pas fermé la porte de la classe alors qu'il était le dernier à entrer et il l'a collé une semaine. Bon, Chourave a demandé que ça soit annulé car il abusait, mais pour dire, même les autres profs n'en pouvaient plus. Les première année de Serdaigle pleuraient chez Flitwick qu'ils ne voulaient plus aller en cours de potions. Il était vachement emmerdé, le père Flitwick. Le Professeur Rogue a vidé les sabliers en 8 jours, même le sien ! Dumbledore ne savait plus quoi en faire, il ne quittait plus le bureau du Directeur les deux derniers jours. Pas vrai, Papa ?

-Oui, soupira Remus. Albus n'osait plus le laisser seul, donc il le gardait dans son bureau. Il passait des heures dans le fauteuil des visiteurs, livide, à trembler et à pleurer. Minerva a même pensé lui faire prendre une potion calmante ou une de sommeil pour qu'il reste tranquille, y a rien eu à faire, personne d'autre qu'Albus ne pouvait l'approcher. Elle nous a dit dans la salle des profs que si Ellie ne revenait pas ou qu'elle s'était noyée, il se suiciderait sans doute dans les jours suivants.

-Pas une mauvaise idée, ricana Sirius un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-PATMOL !! Tu abuses ! gronda Remus Lupin. Même James ne souhaitait pas la mort de Severus, et tu le sais très bien ! Il y a eu un mieux quand Neville Londubat a dit à Minerva qu'il pensait savoir où était Ellie, et Severus s'est calmé aussitôt ou presque. Il lui a même parlé normalement, alors qu'il déteste le gamin d'Alice et Frank, et quand il a eu l'adresse d'Ellie, il a transplané aussitôt depuis les grilles pour aller la retrouver.

-Bon, il récupère vite on dirait… Et en combien de temps, il atteint ce seuil critique ? demanda Sirius à Remus.

-Ça a duré 6 jours en tout, et il était complètement ingérable depuis le 3ème jour, et enfermé chez Dumbledore les deux derniers, depuis le moment où il a craqué devant ses élèves au lac, quand la robe d'Ellie a été trouvée dans l'eau. Il a récupéré son calme seulement quand il a eu un espoir auquel se raccrocher, mais on pense que s'il avait échoué à la retrouver, ça aurait été pire encore à son retour.

-Merlin… Servilus a toujours été grave, mais là, ça va pas l'arranger, gloussa Patmol ravi de voir que son ennemi de toujours pouvait tomber aussi bas.

-Dites… constata Tonks qui avait tout écouté attentivement. C'est pas un don de Merlin d'être une âme sœur, mais plutôt une malédiction, au final… Souffrir comme ça à la moindre séparation, c'est impensable !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Dora, acquiesça le loup-garou, je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Severus. Tous leurs sentiments sont extrêmes, l'amour, la souffrance. Merlin… Franchement, je les plains…

-Tout a toujours été extrême chez Servilo, surtout sa connerie ! ricana Sirius.

-Bordel, Patmol, tu pourrais pas avoir un peu de compassion, là ? Il n'est pas tout seul, y a Ellie aussi ! Elle ne mérite pas ça ! gronda Remus.

-Elle ne méritait surtout pas de tomber sur ce ringard ! conclut Sirius Black, fermement décidé à avoir le dernier mot. Maintenant les garçons vous devriez aller porter vos malles dans votre piaule et vous installer.

Sans un mot, les deux jeunes visiteurs venus du futur quittèrent la table et montèrent l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Remus n'était pas content, il en voulait à son ami de la façon qu'il avait de cracher son venin sur Severus devant son fils.

-Patmol ! murmura t-il, tu n'as pas honte de faire ça à ce pauvre gosse ? T'es fier de toi ? Tu sais bien qu'il adore son père et tu le massacres devant lui, il n'a pas besoin de ça ! Tu me déçois…

-N'empêche que tu as vu, il ne dit rien !

-Pourquoi tu crois qu'il ne te dit rien ? Idiot ! Il t'aime ce gamin, tu l'as élevé ! Tu es comme son père ! T'as même pas vu comment il te colle à table ? Y a 12 places de chaque côté et il va se mettre le plus près de toi, et pourquoi ? Pour que tu déblatères sur son père ! Merde, tu fais chier des fois, Sirius, grandis un peu ! Tu te rends compte du mal que tu lui fais ?

-Il m'aime ? Tu te fous pas de moi, là ?

-Mais enfin, réfléchis ! Il n'a jamais connu que toi et ta femme dans le futur, vous êtes ses parents adoptifs ! Ça te dirait qu'on fasse ça à ta fille plus tard ?

-Heuuuu…. Non… avoua Sirius après réflexion. C'est vrai, alors ? J'ai une fille ?

-Oui, Teddy m'a dit que tu avais une fille de 15 ans à Gryffondor, mignonne, intelligente et que tu en étais raide dingue !

-Hé hé hé… Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Electra Black.

-Super ! Elle me ressemble ?

-Non. Elle ressemble à sa mère. Alors pour en revenir à Sevy, tu te calmes un peu. Il accepte des choses de toi qu'il n'acceptera de personne d'autre, mais ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin.

-Remus a raison, Sirius, approuva Molly qui avait écouté jusqu'à présent sans intervenir. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on fasse ça à ta future fille, alors ne le fais pas à ce pauvre gosse. Tu es cruel, il doit être assez malheureux de ne pas savoir si ses parents vont survivre.

-Ok Ok… accepta Sirius. Je me calme, promis ! Je maudirai 10 fois plus ce fumier de Mangemort, mais en silence.

-Si tu veux, soupira Remus. »

* * *

Fol Œil était allé à la gare avec Tonks et Remus chercher Harry, Hermione et Ginny. Les trois Gryffondors étaient à présent ravis d'être au 12 Square Grimmaurd et d'y avoir retrouvé Teddy Lupin et Sevy Rogue. Molly préparait le repas pour tout le monde, Fol Œil ayant été aimablement invité à rester, comme toujours. Il ne manquait plus qu'Arthur qui n'allait pas tarder à rentrer du Ministère de la Magie.

Sirius avait plus ou moins tenu parole et s'était efforcé de ne plus cracher son venin sur Severus Rogue devant son fils.

A présent, toute l'équipe se trouvait dans l'ancienne chambre de Regulus où il y avait maintenant deux lits jumeaux pour Sevy et Teddy. Ils mangeaient tous, les bonbons achetés par Harry à la sorcière au chariot de confiserie du Poudlard Express.

« Ron, Gin', vous savez si les jumeaux viennent pour le réveillon ? demanda tout à coup Hermione.

-Oui, répondit Ginny, ils viennent, comme tous les ans. On sera tous là quoi, sauf Sevy, non ? Tu vas chez tes parents ?

-Ouais ! fit l'intéressé, je pars juste pour 24 heures, histoire d'avoir connu au moins un Noël avec eux, mais je les laisse seuls après. Je m'ennuierais avec eux là-bas et puis je préfère les laisser en amoureux. Après tout, il n'ont peut-être pas beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble. Si on n'arrive pas à empêcher Vous-Savez-Qui de les tuer…

-Dis-pas ça, Sev', murmura Teddy, il faut qu'on réussisse, j'ai pas envie de retourner chez nous et que tout soit comme avant, pas après les avoir connus. C'est pas que je sois malheureux avec Harry, hein ! Mais quand même… mes parents sont supers, j'ai pas envie qu'ils meurent une seconde fois. Et toi non plus tu n'as pas envie de ça, Sev'. Faut qu'on se batte pour réussir.

-On le fera Teddy, je te le promets, fit Harry en posant sa main sur le bras de son futur filleul.

La voix de Madame Weasley se fit alors entendre venant des étages inférieurs. « LES ENFANTS ! A TABLE !

-Merlin ! s'affola Ron, déjà ? Avec tout ce qu'on a bouffé comme bonbons, on va pas pouvoir faire honneur à ses plats et elle va encore en faire toute une histoire !

-Non mais tu plaisantes, Ronald Weasley ? Toi ? Ne pas te jeter sur la cuisine de Maman ? Ce jour-là, elle t'expédie à Sainte-Mangouste en pensant que tu es malade où qu'on t'a jeté un sort, pouffa Ginny hilare en se retenant de ne pas hurler de rire, tant ce que son frère disait, lui semblait incongru.

-Allons-y de toute façon, décida Harry, on va un peu voir ce qui s'est passé de leur côté tout ce trimestre. Ils vous ont dit des trucs, Sevy et Ted ?

-Oh non… répondit Ted en soupirant. Sirius est obnubilé par le Professeur Rogue et Ellie, il ne digère pas leur mariage et veut tout savoir sur eux, et alors ben, il emmerde ce pauvre Sev' avec ses questions.

-Mouais… et il doit pas faire dans la dentelle, dit Harry Potter en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Je le connais, il le détestera toute sa vie, on n'y changera rien de toute façon. Désolé Sevy, pour toutes les conneries qu'il doit balancer sur ton père.

-Oh tu sais, j'ai l'habitude… je vis avec lui depuis que je suis bébé alors… soupira Sevy avec un petit sourire.

-C'est pas une raison, Sevy, il doit se calmer un peu, affirma Hermione. S'il ne se calme pas, j'irai lui parler ! »

Harry la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. « Pourquoi pas ? pensa t-il. Je voudrais bien voir comment Patmol va se tirer de là si Mione lui tombe dessus. J'espère que Ron ou Ted ont des oreilles à rallonges en réserve, je ne veux surtout pas rater ça !

-Eh ! On y va ? Parce que si elle monte, on va s'en prendre plein les dents, s'énerva Ginny qui était déjà à la porte. »

Tous dévalèrent les escaliers des deux étages qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée, mais malheureusement en oubliant le portrait de Madame Black dans le couloir qui se réveilla avec le bruit. Les rideaux noirs miteux qui le recouvraient s'ouvrirent largement et la vieille femme peinte sur le portrait se mit à hurler et à les insulter, comme toujours. « UNE SANG DE BOURBE DANS MA MAISON !! DES TRAITRES A LEUR SANG, UN REJETON DE LOUP-GAROU ET CE SALE POTTER ! SCANDAAAAALE ! SIRIIIIIIUS BLAAAAACK ! JE TE MAUDIS, FILS INDIGNE ! »

Sevy prit sa baguette et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le tableau qui criait. « DE QUOI ? VIEILLE FOLLE ! TRAITRE A MON SANG, MOI ? UN SERPENTARD ? PREFET EN CHEF ! JE VAIS TE RABATTRE TON CAQUET ! hurla t-il plus fort qu'elle.

-IL OOOOSE ! IL OOOOSE ! M'INSULTER DANS MA PROPRE MAISON ! VERMINE ! FILS DE TRAITRE ! cria encore le portrait en roulant des yeux exhorbités.

-TAIS-TOI, VIEILLE BIQUE ! gronda Sevy en sortant sa baguette de la poche de sa cape. TU VAS VOIR SI JE SUIS UN FILS DE TRAITRE ! JE T'INTERDIS D'INSULTER MON PERE OU SIRIUS ! _OBSCURO_ ! _SILENCIO EFFACIO_ !

Le portrait se couvrit de peinture noire, aveuglant son occupant et le sortilège de mutisme lui cloua le bec. Satisfait, Sevy, les yeux mauvais et un rictus à la bouche, ricana. « Alors ? Contente ? Tu ne peux plus rien voir et en plus, on entendra plus tes insultes ! Et si tu nous emmerdes encore, je détruis ce portrait avec de la Magie Noire, c'est compris ?

Sur le pas de la porte, Sirius et Remus, interloqués, tout comme Harry et ses 4 amis, regardaient Sevy qui venait sous leurs yeux de se transformer en Professeur Rogue : Même regard et même visage haineux.

« Merlin, murmura Lunard à son ami Patmol, j'ai l'impression de voir Severus devant moi, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il puisse lui ressembler autant.

-Et c'est quoi ce sortilège de mutisme ? répondit Sirius sur le même ton. Jamais entendu parler, on en a essayé plusieurs et aucun n'a marché…

-Eh ! Sev' ! Calme-toi, mon vieux, fit Teddy en prenant doucement son ami par le bras. C'est bon, elle va la fermer maintenant.

-Merlin ! Cette vieille chouette m'a terrorisé pendant des années quand j'étais petit, tu t'en souviens ? J'en faisais des cauchemars, soupira Sevy.

Puis il rougit en s'apercevant que tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux inquisiteurs. Sirius prit les devants. « GENIAL ! Tu lui as enfin fait fermer son clapet, ton sort de mutisme est brillant, d'où tu le tiens, j'en ai jamais entendu parler ? demanda t-il en tapant sur l'épaule du jeune Serpentard.

-Je l'ai inventé en première année rien que pour la faire taire, Sirius, répondit Sevy. Bon maintenant qu'on est débarrassé de ta mère, on s'occupera de ton Elfe après. »

Sevy descendit les marches qui menaient à la cuisine, suivi des 5 autres qui se regardaient sans rien dire. Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de Remus pour le ralentir. « Ce gamin me plait de plus en plus… avoua t-il avec un large sourire. Le mélange Servilus/Ellie n'est pas mauvais du tout au final.

-Tu as entendu Patmol ? Il t'a défendu en même temps que son père, fit remarquer Remus, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-J'avais entendu, Lunard, j'avais entendu… Et inventer un sort comme ça en première année, chapeau !

-Patmol… C'est le fils de Severus… Tu t'étonnes ? soupira Remus.»

* * *

Assis à la grande table, Fol Œil qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise mais avait tout vu grâce à son œil magique, regarda Sevy en portant à ses lèvres son verre de Whisky Pur Feu. « Pas mal, mon garçon » fit-il simplement.

Sevy hocha la tête et ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de s'asseoir près de Sirius, en face de Ted comme la dernière fois. Molly faisait à présent léviter les plats avec sa baguette, et Sevy attrapa la carafe de jus de citrouille pour s'en servir un grand verre.

On frappa à la porte. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Fol Œil dont l'œil magique pivota vers le plafond. « C'est Arthur, confirma t-il. »

Molly poussa un glapissement de satisfaction et monta l'escalier pour aller lui ouvrir.

« Mione, je prends la salle de bain du premier tout à l'heure, je te préviens, annonça Ginny à son amie, sur le ton de la conversation.

-OK, ben j'irai après toi, répondit la jeune brune aux cheveux fous.

-N'y pense même pas, Harry, déclara Sevy d'un ton monocorde. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sevy. Harry étonné et rougissant, lui demanda. « Heuuuu… Comment tu… A quoi… Tu fais allusion ?

-Elle va te choper… Molly… Et on va en entendre parler pendant 6 mois, alors pitié ! dévoila Sevy avec un sourire.

-De quoi tu parles Sevy ? s'inquiéta soudain Sirius, qui se sentait terriblement concerné dès qu'on parlait de son cher filleul.

-Oh la la !! Je m'en souviens, pouffa Ted. J'avais oublié, t'as bien fait de lui dire, Sev' !

-De quoi tu parles, Sevy ? répond ! insista Sirius en regardant tour à tour son filleul écarlate et Sevy qui le visage fermé style Professeur Rogue se servait en ragout de bœuf.

-Dans notre temps à Ted et à moi, Harry nous a raconté, qu'un soir, ce soir… Il est allé rejoindre Ginny en douce dans la salle de bain du premier, et que Molly qui avait besoin d'un truc dans le placard du couloir juste à côté, a entendu des bruits et est entrée en ouvrant avec sa baguette et elle les a trouvés en facheuse position. Il paraît que ça a été assez terrible ! Donc Harry, tu oublies la salle de bain du premier, OK ? Tu trouves autre chose… Ne nous gâche pas les vacances dès le premier soir ! »

Sirius éclata de rire en apprenant la nouvelle, la vue de son filleul écarlate qui se renfrognait l'amusait au plus haut point. « Sacré Harry… fit-il très content au final, en lui faisant un grand clin d'oeil. Si Sevy dit qu'il faut que tu trouves autre chose, ben fais lui confiance !

-Merlin… C'est pas drôle, j'ai même pas eu le temps d'y penser que tout le monde est au courant. »

Ron regardait son ami avec des envies de meurtre. Comment il pouvait avoir des idées pareilles sur sa petite sœur ? Un scandale ! Ginny aussi rouge que Harry, avait plongé le nez dans son assiette. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Arthur entra dans la cuisine avec Molly, ravi de voir tout le monde attablé. Ce fut une excellente façon de penser à autre chose, et Molly Weasley ne sût jamais ce qu'elle avait raté.

« Alors, Monsieur Weasley, demanda Harry histoire de meubler un peu le silence que sa « presque mésaventure » avait installé, quoi de neuf au Ministère depuis les vacances ?

-Ah ! Mes pauvres enfants, bien du souci, avec cette Ombrage qui essaie de faire passer une Loi contre les sorciers d'ascendance moldue.

-Dolores Ombrage !! pesta Harry, la mine dégoûtée. Qu'est-ce que cette maudite bonne femme a encore inventé ? La Gazette du Sorcier n'a fait mention de rien !

-Elle veut interdire aux sorciers d'ascendance moldue de posséder une baguette magique et d'aller à Poudlard. Ça c'est pour commencer, mais la connaissant elle ne va pas s'arrêter là !

-Merlin ! râla Fol Œil. C'est pas possible que Fudge autorise une telle loi à passer.

-Après, elle s'en prendra aux loups-garou, je présume, soupira Remus, qui tout à coup n'avait plus très faim. Ombrage est connue pour détester tous ceux qu'elle appelle des hybrides.

-Mais… balbutia Hermione qui se sentait particulièrement concernée et pour cause. C'est complètement absurde ! Pourquoi faire ça ? Les sorciers né moldus sont des sorciers comme les autres !

-Je sais, Hermione, mais tu sais comment elle est ! C'est une femme cruelle, que rien n'arrête. Ce n'est pas une Mangemort, bien entendu, mais il semble de plus en plus qu'elle en partage les idées, et nous pensons, ici, membres de l'Ordre, qu'il doit y avoir des Mangemorts infiltrés au Ministère et qu'elle est influencée par eux.

-Imperium ? demanda Harry en regardant le père de ses amis, avec un front soucieux.

-Non, répondit Sevy à la place d'Arthur. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui mangeait tranquillement. « Tu penses que non, Sevy ? interrogea Harry. Tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

Sevy, la bouche pleine, hocha la tête, puis après avoir avalé et bu un peu de son jus de citrouille, il répondit. « Elle n'a même pas cette excuse, elle le fait de sa propre initiative. On lui l'a peut-être suggéré, c'est possible. Mais cette femme est un monstre sadique, elle a fini à Azkaban pour crime contre les sorciers d'ascendance moldue, de mon temps. Donc vous savez ce qu'elle va faire et ce n'est que le début. Remus a raison, après, elle s'en prendra aux loups-garous. Si vous avez l'occasion de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, faites-le ! Parce que je vous préviens, ça ne fait que commencer. Cornelius Fudge la tient un peu encore, elle n'ose pas de trop, mais s'il lui arrive quelque chose à celui là… Elle va pas se gêner.

-Il va arriver quelque chose à Fudge ? demanda Fol Œil en scrutant le jeune homme de son œil magique qui pivotait en tous sens.

-Ben, vu qu'on a changé déjà plein de trucs, j'en sais trop rien, à vrai dire. L'Histoire telle que Ted et moi on l'a connue, n'est plus la même. Lucius Malefoy n'est plus au Ministère pour faire sa petite révolution, donc impossible de vous en dire plus. Mais Fol Œil… Gardez votre œil magique fixé sur Pius Thickness, lui il est sous Imperium et il bosse pour Vous-Savez-Qui. C'était Lucius à la base qui était responsable. Maintenant, je n'en sais rien.

-Les garçons, demanda Arthur Weasley inquiet, qu'est-ce que Dolores Ombrage a fait pour être condamnée pour crime à Azkaban ?

-Déportations, rafles, exterminations, tortures… Je vous passe les détails. Vous-Savez-Qui n'aurait pas fait mieux, répondit Sevy Rogue au père de Ron et Ginny.

-Merlin ! gronda Fol Œil. Vous êtes de précieux atouts tous les deux, je comprends Albus. Avec vos informations, nous pourrons sauver beaucoup de monde. Il faut que nous la mettions hors d'état de nuire, cette folle.

-Je ne peux pas vous aider plus, et Ted non plus. Tout à trop changé. Tout ce que je veux, c'est empêcher mes parents de mourir, affirma Sevy, et aussi ceux de Ted. Si en plus on peut en aider d'autres, bien sûr qu'on le fera, sans hésiter. Fol Œil, je sais ce que vous pensez de mon père, mais vous vous trompez, Dumbledore lui fait confiance et il raison. Je sais quelles preuves il lui a fournies et elles sont plus que convaincantes.

-Tu peux nous en dire plus ? demanda Remus.

-Jamais, assura le fils du Professeur Rogue. Et inutile de demander à Teddy, il ne parlera pas. C'est le secret de mon père et je ne le trahirai jamais. »

Teddy secouait la tête pour confirmer qu'il ne dirait rien et qu'il était inutile d'insister.

-Petit, ton père était un Mangemort pendant la première guerre, poursuivit Fol Œil sans se démonter. Maintenant il espionne Tu-Sais-Qui pour l'Ordre, mais on n'a jamais eu la preuve de sa véritable allégeance.

-Moi si, affirma Sevy avec assurance. Et Harry, dans le futur, l'a eue aussi. Mon père a eu l'Ordre de Merlin première classe à titre posthume, pour son héroïsme et ce qu'il a fait pour l'Ordre du Phénix pendant toutes ces années. Il a sa carte dans les chocogrenouilles, et son portrait au Ministère de la Magie et à Poudlard. Si le monde magique n'avait pas eu les preuves, il n'aurait pas été honoré ainsi. Les preuves c'est le Harry du futur qui les détenaient, lui seul. Et c'est lui qui a obtenu tout ça pour mon père, après sa mort. Mais comme j'espère que mon père ne mourra pas cette fois-ci, je ne dévoilerai rien du tout. Je ne veux pas que mon père soit un héros mort, je veux mon père simple prof de potions à Poudlard et vivant, et pareil pour Remus. Sirius… poursuivit le jeune Serpentard, Kreattur écoute ce qu'on dit, caché derrière le buffet du fond, interdit lui de le répéter, s'te plaît. Il raconte tout ce qui se passe ici à Narcissa et Bellatrix à chaque fois que tu oublies de lui interdire.

-Merlin !! gronda Sirius. Cet Elfe est une abomination ! KREATTUR ! JE SAIS QUE TU ENTENDS TOUT ! ALORS JE T'INTERDIS DE REPETER QUOI QUE CE SOIT DE TOUT CE QUE TU ENTENDS ICI ! TU AS COMPRIS ?

-Oui, Maître, entendit-on au fond de la pièce.

-Tu as dit que tu savais comment le mater ? Tu peux le faire ? interrogea l'animagus en se servant un verre de bieraubeurre.

-Dumbledore nous l'autorise. Harry et moi on lui a demandé. Donc je m'en occupe tout à l'heure. »

Puis se tournant vers Molly Weasley avec un grand sourire, Sevy lui demanda. « Madame Weasley ? Il reste encore un peu de ragout ? C'est trop bon ! »

Molly, radieuse, se leva aussitôt. « Mais oui, bien sûr, mon chéri, donne ton assiette, je vais t'en redonner, j'ai gardé la cocotte au chaud. Il faut que tu manges ! Un grand garçon comme toi, faut te nourrir comme il faut, soupira t-elle enchantée que sa cuisine plaise autant au jeune Rogue. »

Elle lui apporta une assiette archi pleine et du pain, et sous les sourires moqueurs de ses amis, Sevy dévora le ragout avec autant d'appétit. Arthur souriait en le voyant et Molly le couvait du regard. « Un si gentil garçon, comment peut-il aimer autant son père ? pensa t-elle. Si ça se trouve, il a raison, c'est peut-être un brave homme, mais alors il le cache bien ! Merlin ! Il le cache drôlement bien, parce que franchement, c'est une ordure le Professeur Rogue… »

Les conversations furent plus détendues ensuite, l'appétit d'ogre de Sevy qui faisait nettement concurrence à celui de Ron, avait fait rire tout le monde. Sirius en profita pour se lâcher et se livrer à son occupation favorite depuis l'été : admirer Hermione.

Mais le pauvre ne se rendit même pas compte que 4 paires d'yeux le regardaient faire, amusés. Harry, Remus, Teddy et Sevy souriaient en voyant son regard extasié. Harry surveillait en même temps Hermione qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le manège de Sirius.

En fait, elle avait remarqué et ne savait plus comment faire. Donc, elle s'efforçait de ne pas avoir à poser les yeux sur lui et s'obligeait à parler chiffons avec Ginny.

_°Merlin, Sirius n'arrête pas de me regarder, est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je crois que ça veut dire ? Ellie… Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ? Comment faire ? Y a pas un seul livre qui explique ça, sinon je l'aurais déjà lu 3 fois ! Je n'oserai jamais me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui… Si jamais il me parle seul à seul, je vais rougir, perdre mes moyens, il va le savoir… le deviner, ce que je pense, il a de l'expérience… comment je vais faire ? Et s'il m'embrasse… Merlin… je meurs sur place…Il est plutôt mignon en plus, il… il a taillé un peu ses cheveux, ils ont l'air d'être doux et propres, pas comme la dernière fois… et il s'est rasé. Il fait beaucoup plus jeune. Mione… tu as vu comment tu parles ? Ne le regarde pas, sois une fille sérieuse, parle avec Ginny, il ne faut pas qu'il te prenne pour une couche-toi-là. Mais comment elle a fait Ellie avec Rogue, hein ? Merlin… comment elle a fait ?En plus lui c'était la terreur des cachots, un prof infecte ! On a que 17 ans et eux, ce sont des hommes, pas des garçons comme Harry et Ron, à leur âge ils vont pas se contenter de bisous échangés entre deux portes ! °_

« Sevy, quand est-ce qu'elle vient Ellie ? demanda soudain Hermione qui ne supportait plus de ne pas le savoir et avait besoin du soutien de son amie qui avait vécu la même chose qu'elle.

-Heuuuu… Attends voir… Le lendemain de Noël, ouais le 26, je la voyais mal laisser Papa le jour de Noël. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté, répondit le fils du Professeur Rogue, en sauçant son assiette avec un énorme morceau de pain, sous l'œil attendri de Molly Weasley.

-Merlin… pensa Hermione, je vais jamais tenir 6 jours ! Il ne faut pas que je reste seule, je dois coller Ginny, Harry ou Ron, mais je ne dois pas me retrouver seule avec lui, avant qu'Ellie n'arrive pour me dire quoi faire.

La pauvre Hermione était complètement déboussolée de constater qu'en effet, Sirius ne la quittait pas des yeux et elle n'avait qu'une seule peur, c'est qu'il se rende compte de l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle, qui aimait tout savoir et tout contrôler, sentait qu'elle était en terrain inconnu et dangereux et que son seul guide, Ellie, était très loin pour encore 6 jours et qu'elle devrait se débrouiller seule. Hermione avait été capable d'affronter des Mangemorts, mais affronter Sirius la faisait trembler comme une feuille morte.

Le dessert et le café firent Sirius lâcher des yeux la brune Gryffondor. Madame Weasley avait demandé aux deux filles leur aide pour desservir et mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier, qu'un « _recurvite_ » nettoierait bientôt d'une main de maitre. Sevy se manifesta à cette occasion, et abandonna sa précieuse conversation sur le match de Quidditch ayant opposé les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles pour le démarrage de la saison 97/98 du sport magique à Poudlard.

« Madame Weasley, je vais demander à mon Elfe de venir vous aider. Elle restera dès ce soir pour nettoyer la cuisine, si vous le voulez, comme ça demain tout sera en ordre et vous en aurez bien moins à faire !

-Mais non, ça va aller, pas ce soir, avec les filles on va le faire !

-Du tout, du tout ! Et les filles sont fatiguées aussi du voyage et des cours, et puis ça vous fera du bien d'avoir de l'aide ! Je l'appelle ! DOLLY ! ordonna alors Sevy. »

L'Elfe d'Ellie transplana aussitôt dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Un peu effrayée de voir tous ces gens inconnus qui la dévisageaient à présent, elle fut néanmoins soulagée de croiser les regards bienveillants et les sourires de Ginny et d'Hermione qu'elle reconnaissait à présent.

« Bonsoir, maître, dit l'Elfe en s'inclinant devant Sevy. »

Puis elle s'approcha de lui pour prendre ses ordres, avec un grand sourire.

« Bonsoir, Dolly, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop sans Maman ? demanda Sevy.

-Si, avoua l'Elfe en soupirant tête basse, soudain triste. Dolly veut sa maîtresse, Monsieur.

-Tu veux rester un peu avec moi ? Et tu aideras Madame Weasley à la cuisine et tu feras le ménage à la place de l'incapable qui vit ici ».

L'incapable en question, alias Kreattur, avait fait sa réapparition en percevant le transplanage d'un autre Elfe de maison, et stupéfait, regardait à présent l'intruse. Sirius vit la tête de Kreattur dépasser au coin d'un meuble.

« Dolly restera si le maître a besoin d'elle, Monsieur.

-Bien, tout est en ordre, Dolly, dit Sevy d'une voix douce à son Elfe. Tu devras donc obéir à Madame Weasley. C'est la dame qui se trouve tout au bout de la table. Tu pourras dormir dans une des chambres près de la mienne, tu te feras un petit coin, d'accord ?

-Oui, maître, Dolly obéira à la dame, fit l'Elfe tête basse.

-Maman sera là dans quelques jours et tu la retrouveras bientôt. Ne sois pas triste, Dolly, tu sais bien qu'elle ne t'abandonnera jamais. Et puis, peut-être que tu pourras la voir plutôt que prévu. Je pense que tu devras aller lui porter rapidement un message, il me semble qu'Hermione a quelque chose à lui dire, ajouta Sevy avec un grand sourire. Va maintenant, tu peux aller aider Madame Weasley.

-Oui, Maitre, fit Dolly en s'inclinant, trop heureuse de rester avec lui et d'apprendre qu'elle allait aller porter une lettre à sa maîtresse. »

Sirius soupira, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son Elfe de maison soit aussi attaché à lui, ça lui aurait épargné beaucoup de soucis domestiques et permis de manger correctement tous les jours. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais été gentil avec lui, même lorsqu'il était enfant, l'Elfe n'aimait que sa maîtresse et Regulus.

« Sirius, appelle Kreattur maintenant, s'il te plait, demanda Sevy que tout le monde regardait avec attention. »

L'assurance froide du jeune homme impressionnait. Il semblait tout à coup plus mûr, plus âgé. Il les surprenait tous depuis son arrivée, il avait un côté Professeur Rogue bien plus prononcé qu'il ne leur avait tout d'abord semblé. Et tous voulaient savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire à Kreattur.

« KREATTUR ! VIENS ICI ! , ordonna Sirius. »

L'Elfe sortit de sa cachette qui n'en était pas vraiment une, et se plaça devant la table, attendant le bon vouloir de Sirius tout en grommelant ses insultes et en regardant Dolly de travers. L'Elfe d'Ellie était debout près de Molly qui lui avait dit deux trois choses gentilles et Dolly semblait contente, par contre, elle regardait Kreattur avec dégoût.

Sevy sortit alors de la poche de sa robe de sorcier un lourde gourmette en or et la posa sur la table. Sirius eut un sursaut en la voyant et la prit dans ses mains. Il la retourna dans tous les sens et poussa un petit soupir en la reconnaissant. « Merlin… C'est la gourmette de Regulus, mais où tu as eu ça, Sevy ? demanda t-il en levant des yeux interrogateurs et surpris, sur le fils de Severus Rogue.

-J'ai passé 17 ans dans la chambre de Regulus et j'en connais tous les secrets, Sirius. Je l'ai prise tout à l'heure là où il l'avait cachée, je savais l'y trouver, je l'ai déjà fait… autrefois.

-Mais pourquoi est-elle sur la table maintenant ? Que veux-tu en faire ? murmura Patmol en regardant le prénom de son frère gravé sur le lourd bracelet d'or.

-Tu vas voir. Je n'ai pas le bon objet, puisqu'il a coûté la vie à Dumbledore de mon temps, mais j'espère pouvoir obtenir un résultat avec celui ci. Je te demande juste de donner à Kreattur les ordres que je te dirai à ma place, il ne m'obéira pas ici.

-D'accord ! vas-y ! »

Sirius reposa la gourmette sur la table, se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise et commença à se balancer. Remus s'était toujours dit qu'un jour, il se casserait la figure ou que la chaise céderait.

« Dis-lui que je veux qu'il réponde à mes questions, comme si c'était toi qui les posais, car tu veux les réponses et surtout la vérité. De toute façon, je saurai s'il ment, demanda Sevy à Sirius Black ».

Sirius fit ce que demandait le garçon. L'Elfe répondit à contrecœur « Oui, Maitre.

-Kreattur, un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu besoin d'un Elfe de maison, et il a demandé à Regulus de lui en trouver un, t'en souviens-tu ? commença Sevy.

-Ou… oui… fit l'Elfe inquiet, en se dandidant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Et Regulus t'a proposé à Voldemort. N'est-ce pas ? »

L'Elfe hocha la tête en proie à une panique évidente. Sevy continua sur sa lancée. « Dis-moi simplement si je me trompe, Kreattur… Tu es parti avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il t'a emmené dans une grotte où il y avait un lac que vous avez tous les deux franchi à bord d'une petite embarcation. Et vous êtes arrivés sur une ile. Là, Voldemort t'a fait boire le contenu d'une vasque, une potion horrible, un poison… »

L'Elfe tremblait de tous ses membres, il ne comprenait pas comment le jeune homme pouvait savoir ça, personne ne le savait. Dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd, on aurait entendu une mouche voler. Le silence était épais, lourd. Tous avaient conscience qu'ils allaient sans doute apprendre des choses terribles. C'était le ton calme et volontairement bas de Sevy qui le leur indiquait. Il avait la même façon de parler que son père, les insultes et sarcasmes en moins, et presque la même voix.

« Le poison était terriblement douloureux, n'est-ce pas Kreattur ? Mais tu as dû tout boire, jusqu'au bout…

-Oui, Monsieur, avoua l'Elfe à voix basse, tétanisé. Mais comment Monsieur sait ça ? Personne ne sait !

-Ensuite, Voldemort a mis quelque chose dans la vasque, un médaillon en or avec un gros S orné d'émeraudes. Et il est parti… sans toi. Il t'a abandonné là, empoisonné. »

Kreattur regardait Sevy, les yeux exhorbités par la terreur.

« Tu as eu très soif, Kreattur, le poison te brûlait. Alors, tu t'es approché de l'eau, tu as voulu boire et là… tu as été entrainé au fond du lac par des inferi qui ont voulu te noyer. Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé ?

-Maître Regulus m'a appelé, dit simplement Kreattur.

-Et tu as donc obligatoirement transplané, à l'appel de ton maître et c'est ce qui t'a sauvé, n'est-ce pas, Kreattur ? Regulus t'a sauvé la vie.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Ensuite Regulus a vu ce que Voldemort t'avait fait, qu'il t'avait empoisonné et abandonné à la mort. Il en a été bouleversé et très en colère, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a soigné, il t'a demandé de raconter ce qui s'était passé là-bas. Ensuite, Regulus a exigé que tu l'emmènes là où Voldemort t'avait amené. Et vous avez tous les deux pris le petit bateau pour traverser le lac qui te faisait si peur à présent. Et je veux que tu nous dises, Kreattur, ce que Regulus a fait. »

L'Elfe pleurait silencieusement, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment quelqu'un avait pu apprendre ce qu'il avait juré de taire toute sa vie. Sirius regardait son Elfe, interdit, qu'allait-il donc apprendre ?

« Maitre Regulus a ordonné à Kreattur de lui faire boire le poison, toute la vasque, jusqu'au bout, même s'il suppliait, et qu'il avait mal. Il ne fallait pas que Kreattur désobéisse, c'était l'ordre du maître. Alors Kreattur a fait boire le poison à Maître Regulus, ensuite le Maître a ordonné à Kreattur de prendre le médaillon et de partir avec, de le détruire. Le Maître a mis un autre médaillon dans la vasque, et a demandé à Kreattur de ne jamais dire à sa mère comment il était mort. Et Kreattur a obéi et est parti. »

L'Elfe se jetta sur le sol de désespoir et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, en tapant des poings sur les dalles de pierre. Sevy continua son récit. « Tu as laissé Regulus dans la grotte, comme il l'avait demandé, et il a eu soif aussi, alors il a essayé de boire l'eau du lac et les inféri l'ont emporté et tué. Tu as donc rapporté le médaillon ici et tu as essayé de le détruire, mais tu n'as pas réussi. Et pourtant, je sais que tu t'es acharné à essayer, Maître Regulus le voulait. N'est-ce pas, Kreattur ?

-Kreattur a essayé, mais Kreattur n'a pas réussi !

-Kreattur, Regulus est mort pour tenter de combattre Voldemort, il ne voulait plus être un Mangemort. Tu le sais.

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Et tu sais depuis longtemps, que toutes les personnes qui sont dans cette maison se battent pour ça aussi, pour détruire celui qui t'a abandonné empoisonné et qui est la cause de la mort de Regulus. Tu sais aussi que Narcissa et Bellatrix sont du côté du mage noir. Tu ne dois pas nous trahir, Kreattur, tu ne dois pas chercher à revoir Narcissa et Bellatrix, tu dois penser à Regulus, à ce qu'il a fait pour nous aider. Son grand courage a sauvé d'autres personnes, et nous allons terminer la mission de Regulus, celle que tu n'as pas pu finir pour lui. Est-ce que tu comprends, Kreattur ?

-Oui, Monsieur, dit l'Elfe qui tremblait, assis par terre.

-Regulus a donné sa vie pour notre cause, il ne faut pas que tu le trahisses, il t'a fait confiance, il t'a sauvé. Nous aideras-tu, Kreattur ? En mémoire du courageux Regulus ? Serviras-tu Maitre Sirius qui se bat pour la même cause que Regulus, de la même façon que tu as servi son frère ? »

L'Elfe regardait Sirius avec crainte. Mais Sirius était sous le choc, il venait d'avoir le résumé de la mort de son frère, et tout ce temps, l'Elfe avait su, le savait et n'avait jamais rien dit, même à sa maîtresse, qui ne sût pas ce qu'était devenu son fils et qui s'en désespéra jusqu'à la mort… Kreattur n'avait jamais trahi Regulus.

« Kreattur, annonça Sevy, pour ta loyauté envers Maitre Regulus, Maître Sirius va te remettre un cadeau. Un objet précieux qui a appartenu à Regulus et que tu conserveras à sa mémoire. Ensuite, tu pourras terminer la mission que Regulus t'avait confiée. Nous allons avec ton aide, détruire le médaillon qui a coûté la vie à ton maître. Il ne faut pas que Regulus soit mort pour rien, Kreattur, tu es d'accord ?

-Oui, Monsieur, Maitre Regulus était un grand sorcier, il est mort pour prendre le médaillon et le détruire, Kreattur doit terminer l'œuvre de son maître.

-Nous sommes tous là pour terminer l'œuvre de Maître Regulus, Kreattur. Sirius, à toi. Accroche la gourmette au cou de Kreattur, elle lui ira comme un collier. Dis-lui qu'il faut qu'il la garde en souvenir de Régulus et de son sacrifice. Je ne peux pas le faire pour toi, c'est toi son maître.

-Merlin, fit Sirius les larmes aux yeux, mais où vas-tu chercher tout ça ?

-Vas-y Patmol, confirma Lunard à voix basse. »

Sirius appela Kreattur d'une voix calme et fit ce que Sevy lui demandait. Il accrocha la gourmette au cou de l'Elfe interloqué, en le remerciant de sa fidélité à Regulus et de son aide à détruire le médaillon.

L'Elfe se roula de nouveau par terre en appelant son maître défunt, ce qui tira les larmes de toutes les dames et demoiselles présentes, et fit peur à Dolly qui se serra contre Molly Weasley.

« Laisse-le tranquille maintenant. Demain, nous lui demanderons de nous donner le médaillon. S'il n'est plus ici, il faudra le laisser aller le chercher tout seul. Si on ne le trouve pas, c'est que c'est Mondingus qui l'a pris. Et donc Kreattur finira sa mission pour Regulus et ramènera soit le médaillon, soit Mondingus. »

* * *


	30. Le pire souvenir de Severus

Une fois l'Elfe retourné dans sa chaufferie avec son précieux cadeau, Madame Weasley proposa une tasse de thé à tout le monde, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Dolly fit un service impeccable et obtint même les félicitations de Sirius peu habitué à un Elfe de maison de ce standing.

« Sevy, d'où tenais-tu ces renseignements sur mon frère ? demanda Sirius qui ne pouvait plus contenir son impatience.

-Harry… répondit le jeune homme, le nez dans sa tasse de thé. »

Tous les autres se tournèrent alors vers le Survivant qui protesta. « Mééééééé !! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne comprends pas plus que vous ! Je suppose que Sevy veut parler de mon moi du futur.

-Exact. Ne regardez pas notre Harry d'ici en espérant avoir des réponses. Il ne les a pas. C'est le Harry que nous connaissons Teddy et moi qui les a. Mais on a tout changé ça aussi. Il faut que je vous dise tout pour que vous compreniez. L'endroit dont j'ai parlé à Kreattur tout à l'heure, Harry de mon époque y est allé avec Dumbledore. Ils ont récupéré le médaillon caché dans la vasque et pour ça, Dumbledore a bu le poison, tout le poison. Albus a obligé Harry à l'y forcer, tout comme Regulus a obligé Kreattur à lui donner les verres de liquide empoisonné à boire. Quand la vasque a été vide, ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils avaient fait tout ça pour rien. Le médaillon était un faux avec un mot de Regulus dedans. Dumbledore s'était empoisonné pour rien. Harry a ramené Dumbledore à Poudlard. Seulement la Marque des Tenèbres flottait au dessus de la tour d'Astronomie.

-QUOI ? hurla Fol Œil en bondissant sur sa jambe de bois. La Marque à Poudlard ? Tu-Sais-Qui à Poudlard ?

-Oui, Fol Œil, fit Teddy, mais Sev' va tout vous raconter, alors assieds-toi, ça vaut mieux. Sirius, tu devrais donner un p'tit verre de Whisky à Fol Œil, il en a bien besoin.

-T'es gentil, mon gars, répondit Maugrey en se rasseyant. Mais j'ai ce qu'il me faut. »

Il sortit de la poche de sa cape une flasque métallique qui contenait un alcool fort et en avala une bonne gorgée. Harry regarda Sevy et poussa un soupir, il savait très bien ce que son ami allait raconter. Par contre, allait-il révéler que son père tuerait Dumbledore à sa demande, ce soir-là ?

« Dumbledore, mourant, a demandé à Harry de le conduire à mon père pour qu'il essaye de le sauver encore une fois, avec ses potions. Mais comme il ne pouvait plus marcher et Harry n'ayant pas la force de soutenir le Professeur tout seul, il a emprunté un balai à Madame Rosmerta sans savoir qu'elle était soumise à l_'imperium_ et qu'elle avertirait les Mangemorts aussitôt. Ils sont donc arrivés au château pour trouver les Mangemorts en train de l'envahir, par une armoire à disparaître installée au 7ème étage et dont l'autre était chez les Malefoy. Inutile de vous dire, bien entendu, que ce méfait était l'œuvre de Drago Malefoy qui avait passé la moitié de sa 6ème année à réparer cette armoire cassée dans ce seul but, aidé par Crabbe et Goyle. Me regarde pas comme ça, Ron, tu as bien compris, ils sont tous les trois des Mangemorts.

-Merlin, Harry s'en doutait l'an dernier, on a pas voulu le croire, avoua Ron gêné.

-Ben, vous auriez du faire confiance à l'instinct d'Harry, parce qu'il avait raison, coupa Sevy avant de poursuivre. En arrivant au château, Harry a demandé à Flitwick d'aller chercher Papa pour soigner Dumbledore, puisqu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'une autre personne. Mais c'était trop tard, le château était envahi, les élèves en danger, tout le monde est parti au combat, et Dumbledore est resté tout seul avec Harry au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Papa est arrivé et Dumbledore a demandé à Harry d'aller se battre et d'aider les autres profs, et donc il est parti. Alors Dumbledore a demandé à mon père de l'achever, il savait qu'il était mourant et condamné, et que Papa ne pourrait pas le sauver cette fois. La dernière fois, il n'avait pas réussi à combattre totalement le maléfice qui avait atteint Albus, juste le limiter un peu. Papa a refusé et s'est obstiné à essayer de le sauver. Mais les Mangemorts gagnaient du terrain, ils voulaient Albus, alors Albus a insisté encore et menacé Papa pour qu'il l'achève. Mais mon père refusait toujours, disant qu'il ne pouvait pas, que c'était au dessus de ses forces, qu'il pouvait tout lui demander, mais pas ça. Et Albus lui a rappelé sa promesse de toujours lui obéir, quoi qu'il demande. Vous connaissez cette promesse, il vous l'a tous demandée en entrant dans l'Ordre.

-Sevy, ton père a obéi à Albus alors, dans ton temps ? demanda Arthur d'une voix tremblante.

-Pas le choix, Monsieur Weasley. Mon père savait très bien ce qu'ils auraient fait au Professeur Dumbledore mourant et sans baguette, puisqu'il l'avait laissée tomber et donc il lui a lancé un _avada kedavra_ après une dernière supplique d'Albus pour qu'il obéisse enfin.

-LE SALAUD ! gronda Sirius ! Tuer Dumbledore !

-ARRETE, SIRIUS ! fit Sevy en colère. Tu crois que ça lui a fait plaisir ? Papa aime Dumbledore comme son père et c'est réciproque, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ! Pourquoi tu crois qu'Albus le garde comme Prof de potions et ne l'empêche pas de terroriser les élèves ? Il n'intervient jamais !

-Sevy a raison, Patmol, intervint Remus Lupin. On en parle parfois en salle des profs. Albus adore Severus, tout le monde le sait, et il le protège depuis 20 ans. Il a une confiance aveugle en lui, pour le soigner d'abord, d'après ce que m'a dit Teddy sur son époque, et ensuite même ici, il n'est pas difficile de voir qu'il a des privilèges que d'autres n'auraient pas. Je vois mal un professeur être autorisé à avoir une liaison avec une élève de 7ème année aussi facilement et à l'épouser à l'école, en plus. Je vous rappelle qu'Ellie est toujours en classe avec nous et qu'en plus elle est enceinte. C'est pas à la veille de se reproduire dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Avec un autre Directeur, Severus aurait été expédié à Azkaban et Ellie renvoyée de l'école. Ça aurait fait deux malheureux, au lieu de ça, ils sont parfaitement heureux et vont avoir une famille. Je ne vois pas Severus gâcher tout ça exprès ! Et dès qu'il va mal ou a un problème, il est dans les robes d'Albus aussitôt, on en a encore eu la preuve quand Ellie est partie. Souviens-toi, on te l'a raconté.

-Pfffff !! Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, persista Patmol que le hochement de tête de Ron encourageait.

-Moi, si ! répondit alors le loup-garou. Ça suffit ! On a assez fait de mal à Severus quand on était jeune et cons ! Parce que cons on l'a été, et drôlement encore ! Tout ça parce qu'il était à Serpentard, qu'il était timide et solitaire. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai honte, mais le mal est fait. On aurait du faire confiance à Severus plutôt qu'à Queudver d'ailleurs ! Enfin bref… Par contre ici à notre époque, Albus n'est pas mort et il semble que ça n'arrivera plus, enfin pas de cette façon.

-Remus a raison, continua Sevy. Harry et moi, nous avons détruit l'armoire à disparaître que les Mangemorts pouvaient éventuellement utiliser pour entrer dans l'école. Donc actuellement, il leur est impossible d'entrer pour prendre l'école d'assaut. Le médaillon laissé par Regulus est toujours dans la vasque puisque personne n'ira le chercher, sauf Vous-Savez-Qui. D'ailleurs, je voudrais voir sa tête le jour où il ira lire le message que Regulus a mis dedans pour se foutre de lui, et lui souhaiter de crever… Ouais ouais… Sirius, ton petit frère a osé jusqu'au bout ! Il aurait bien été à Gryffondor lui aussi, au final, hein ? C'est ce faux médaillon que j'aurais du donner à Kreattur ce soir, mais impossible, il est toujours là-bas, donc j'ai choisi de lui donner un objet personnel au nom de Regulus, tu comprends maintenant, Sirius ? »

Sirius hocha la tête sans rien dire et attrapa la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qui était posée sur le buffet près de lui. Il s'en versa une bonne rasade dans sa tasse de thé vide et la proposa à Remus qui secoua la tête, en posant sa main sur le dessus de sa tasse.

Harry se décida à intervenir. « Je vais être clair, Je fais confiance au Professeur Rogue, quant à sa fidélité à l'Ordre et au Professeur Dumbledore. Je dois admettre qu'il a tout fait pour me protèger et me sauver depuis sept ans, même si ce n'était pas évident au début pour moi de le comprendre. Je continuerai en disant que je ne l'aime pas pour autant, ce mec est un sale bâtard injuste et méchant, désolé Sevy, mais tu sais comment il est, je ne lui pardonnerai pas ça. Il est totalement inutile de lui reprocher quelque chose qu'il ne fera jamais ici, puisqu'il n'y a plus de raison. Le liquide entourant le médaillon n'empoisonnera pas le Professeur Dumbledore, tout comme la bague de Vous-Savez-Qui ne lui détruira pas une main. Il n'est ni malade ni blessé, et l'armoire à disparaître est détruite. Tout ceci ne sont que de très bonnes choses. Maintenant, nous devons retrouver le médaillon que Regulus a volé à Vous-Savez-Qui. Et ça, c'est notre boulot à moi et à Sevy.

-Pourquoi vous ? demanda Ron, jaloux et la bouche pincée.

-Moi, c'est évident, fit Harry, je suis sensé tuer la face de serpent, et Sevy parce qu'il connaît l'avenir.

-Teddy aussi connaît l'avenir, insista Ron.

-Oui, répondit Sevy Rogue d'une voix douce et calme, mais je suis le fils d'un Mangemort et comme mon père je n'hésiterai pas à tuer pour arriver à mes fins. Teddy est comme Remus, un calme, un tendre, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Je ne le laisserai pas détruire ça, c'est mon frère, mon complément, le seul capable de me calmer quand je suis en colère. Un conseil, le jour où j'explose, faut pas rester dans les parages, parce que je suis le fils de ce fumier de Professeur Rogue que vous détestez tous et pas pour rien, croyez-moi, et les sorts impardonnables qu'Harry ne peut pas lancer, parce qu'il ne peut pas, je vous le dis tout de suite, c'est moi qui les lancerai pour lui si nécessaire, et sans aucun regret, ni scrupules.

-Je ne peux pas lancer de sorts impardonnables ? demanda Harry étonné.

-L'_imperium_ un peu, oui, si je me souviens bien, mais pas d'_Avada Kedavra _ni de _Doloris,_ ils ne fonctionnent pas avec toi. C'est la magie ancestrale d'amour qui te protège qui fait ça. Les sorts de protections que Dumbledore a mis sur toi jusqu'à tes 17 ans sont finis, donc il faut que tu fasses gaffes à toi, tu le sais, mais la magie du sacrifice de ta mère te protège toujours. Le seul inconvenient, c'est qu'elle t'empêche de faire du mal ou de tuer. D'où ma présence près de toi, sinon Ron ou Hermione, si vous vous sentez prêts à prendre cette place et à faire ce qu'il faut, je veux bien vous la laisser.

-Nan, murmura Ron, je ne crois pas que je pourrais faire ça.

-Moi non plus, avoua Hermione, d'une petite voix gênée, sous le regard attendri de Sirius.

-Donc affaire classée ! Enfin… pour l'instant. Mais dites-vous bien que ça peut changer dans l'avenir, Ron et Hermione. Vous ne pensez pas pouvoir être capable de faire du mal volontairement à quelqu'un, mais en d'autres circonstances, menacés, tout change, croyez-moi. Je sais ce que Neville Londubat va faire face à Voldemort et je vous assure qu'il n'a rien à envier à ses parents, ni à sa redoutable grand-mère qui est encore incroyablement puissante malgré son âge. Et même pas la peine d'aller si loin… il suffit de regarder Molly.»

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Molly Weasley qui se mit à rougir, ne comprenant pas à quoi Sevy faisait allusion. Mais celui ci donna une explication.

« Vous vous demandez comment Ginny fait pour faire des chauves-furies aussi puissants, ne cherchez pas… l'explication c'est Molly. Vous ne l'avez jamais vu en combat… c'est quelque chose, je vous l'assure !

-Maman ? en combat ? murmura Ron, c'est impossible !

-Ah oui ? Tu crois ? Et pourquoi Ron ? Parce qu'ici elle reprise tes chaussettes et te fait à bouffer ? Ta mère ne fera qu'une bouchée de Bellatrix Lestrange, enfin de mon temps c'est ainsi. Après avoir tué Tonks, Bellatrix essayera d'avoir Ginny, mauvaise idée… TRES mauvaise idée. Ta mère a tué Bellatrix en moins d'une minute et en l'insultant en plus, un conseil… ne jugez pas sur l'apparence, les Prewett sont des sorciers extrêmement puissants, Ron. »

Molly baissa les yeux, rose de confusion, sous les regards admiratifs de sa famille. Arthur lui confirma qu'il n'avait jamais douté de ses capacités et de sa puissance magique.

« Dumbledore souhaite qu'Harry et moi volions tous les objets préférés de Vous-Savez-Qui, pour les détruire, poursuivit Sevy. Le but de cette manœuvre est à la discrétion du Professeur Dumbledore, nous ne faisons que lui obéir, c'est tout. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, vous lui demanderez.

-Merlin… t'es courageux mon gars, fit Maugrey Fol Œil, je me demande ce que tu fous chez les serpents.

-La même chose que mon père. Si ce n'est pas ma place, alors ça n'a jamais été la sienne non plus. Ou alors on est à notre place, tous les deux. Bon, je vais m'coucher, tu viens Mione ? »

Hermione regarda Sevy, surprise, tandis que Sirius bondissait hors de sa chaise, ses yeux lançant des Avada.

« Ben oui, tu n'as pas un mot à écrire à Maman ? interrogea Sevy. Il me semble que tu voulais lui demander un truc, non ? Si tu l'écris maintenant, Dolly pourra le lui envoyer dès ce soir et tu auras ta réponse demain matin, c'est pas bien ? A quoi tu pensais, Patmol ? Que j'avais l'intention de toucher Hermione ? Ne soyez pas stupides tous de penser des trucs pareils ! Ok, je couche avec tout ce qui porte une jupe à Poudlard, mais pas au point de sauter sur ma marraine quand même ! Pour ceux qui le savent pas, Hermione est ma marraine chez moi. Ça répond à vos questions ? Parfait et bonne nuit, chuis crevé ! Allez Mione, plume et parchemin ! Zou ! »

Sevy embrassa Sirius qui en resta bête, et aussi Madame Weasley qui gloussa, et se contenta d'un grand signe pour les autres et monta rapidement les marches qui conduisaient au rez-de-chaussée. Hermione confuse, annonça qu'elle revenait et qu'elle avait juste une lettre à écrire en effet. Sirius s'était rassis, mais gardait un air sceptique. Teddy qui sentait ses doutes, confirma : « Mione est la marraine de Sevy, c'est vrai. Aucun souci à avoir.

-Il a un parrain ? demanda Ron.

-Non, il aurait du, ça devait être Dumbledore, mais comme il n'a pas vécu assez longtemps pour le connaître, la place est restée vide, et Ellie a choisi juste une marraine. C'est son père qui avait choisi le Directeur, et vous savez pourquoi… Sevy vous l'a expliqué. Ça vous confirme l'attachement du Professeur Rogue envers Dumbledore.

-Heuuuu… Teddy, demanda Harry, Sevy il rigole ou quoi, quand il dit qu'il lancerait des sorts impardonnables, sans scrupules et sans hésiter ?

-Non. Il est sérieux. Ne vous laissez pas abuser par sa jolie p'tite gueule et sa sympathie. Oh ! c'est un mec cool, c'est clair, pas à revenir là-dessus. Il est comme mon frère en plus, il l'a bien dit. Mais Sevy est très puissant, à son époque Sirius a eu du mal avec lui, pour lui faire maitriser sa magie. Il transplanait tout seul à cinq ans, quand Sirius l'engueulait. En plus sa marraine lui a appris à aimer les bouquins et ça n'a pas aidé au final car il a récupéré tous les livres de son père et ses notes, alors forcément il a appris des trucs assez costauds. Sirius a eu peur qu'il fasse comme Rogue, qu'il plonge dans la Magie Noire et donc il a décidé d'en faire un maraudeur avec l'aide de George… et Fred, et de leurs inventions. Ça a aidé pas mal à attendre la première année à Poudlard. Après ça l'a fait, McGonagall était prévenue et les autres aussi, ils ont géré. Horace a mis la main sur Sevy en potions, quand il l'a reconnu il ne l'a plus lâché, enfin vous le connaissez, hein...

-Horace ? Tu veux dire Slughorn ? demanda Sirius à Teddy.

-Ouais… à la mort du Professeur Rogue c'est lui qui a repris le poste de prof de potions et directeur de Serpentard qu'il lui avait pourtant refilé 18 ans avant. Il est encore là, à notre époque mais il se fait vieux, il ne veut plus continuer, c'est sa dernière année normalement chez nous. Sevy est le chouchou d'Horace avec Electra Black, ouais ta fille, qui est hyper douée en potions aussi, tout comme Severus Rogue avant eux et Lily Evans la mère d'Harry aussi, qui étaient ses préférés, tu t'en souviens, je suppose. Alors tu penses bien que c'est pas Horace qui aurait empêché Sevy de jouer au petit chimiste, comme tu dis tout le temps chez nous.

-Il m'a fait ma potion Tue-loup, Patmol, tu te rends compte ? murmura Remus.

-Merlin… à son âge ? Il sait faire ça ? s'étonna Fol Œil, ce petit serait un excellent auror pas vrai, Tonks ?

-Laissez tomber, Fol Œil, Sevy fera comme son père, prof de potions je pense… je le connais trop bien. Tout le monde a vu son aisance pour prendre sa place en cours. Il n'aura aucun mal pour ça. Mais n'oubliez jamais les gênes de qui il a. Il ne s'appelle pas Severus Rogue pour rien, et je ne voudrais pas être à la place du sorcier ou du mangemort qui se retrouvera face à lui pour un vrai combat. Si son père s'amuse un jour à l'entrainer pour les duels comme il fait pour les potions, ça va faire mal…

-Ben quand on voit ce que vous avez fait en cours avec Remus, grimaça Ron.

-Oh… c'était juste un jeu, on ne se battait pas du tout, c'était pour épater la galerie, de l'esbrouffe, Sevy adore jouer à ça quand des filles regardent, après elles tombent comme des mouches, elles font la queue à la porte de sa chambre. Et quand il fait ça torse-nu, comme en juin dernier, alors laisse tomber, c'est l'émeute. Inutile de me regarder comme ça, Papa, s'amusa Teddy, c'était un des conseils habituels d'Oncle Sirius à moi et Sev'.

-Conseil de Patmol hein ? râla Remus, Severus va être ravi de l'apprendre !

-Et mes conseils marchent ? demanda Sirius, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

-TOUS ! C'est pour ça que tes bouquins se vendent aussi bien !

-Bouquins ? Quels bouquins ? balbutia l'animagus chien.

-Tu écris des livres de conseils aux jeunes sorciers, sur la drague des filles, le sexe, tout ça. Tu fais un best-seller à chaque fois. Le pire c'est que tu as donné l'idée aux jumeaux Weasley d'en écrire un sur les conneries à faire à Poudlard. Alors là, épuisé en trois jours, Xeno Lovegood l'éditeur s'est fait un max de gallions !

-Moi ? Des livres de… EXCELLENTE IDEE !! éclata Sirius Black un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu crois, Patmol ? s'amusa Tonks en pouffant avec Ginny.

-Merlin… C'est génial ! Hé hé hé … j'y aurais jamais pensé sans ce brave petit Teddy ! Aussi indispensable que toi, Lunard, hein ! D'ailleurs, quand on aura réglé le problème Vous-Savez-Qui j'espère que toi et Tonks vous en ferez d'autres, hein ? Et au fait, pourquoi j'en aurais qu'un, moi ? Déjà Servilo va récupérer sa terreur et en faire d'autres. On va mettre plein de maraudeurs à Poudlard !

-Ben, déjà avec le fils d'Harry, qui est en première année en ce moment à Gryffondor chez nous, ça fait mal…

-Hein ? s'extasia Patmol. Harry a un fils en première année ? Comment il est ? s'appelle comment ?

-Je peux lui dire, Harry ? demanda Teddy à son ami.

-Si tu veux, mais donne pas le nom de la mère, c'est mieux, murmura Harry en réponse.

-Harry a un fils qui s'appelle James Sirius, et qui est brun avec des yeux marrons.

-James Sirius ?? Eeeeeehhhh ? Géant ! Et il est comment en caractère ? insista Sirius avec un immense sourire.

-Pire que toi, son grand-père James, son père et les jumeaux Weasley réunis. Le seul qui en vienne à bout, c'est Sevy. James a un peu peur de lui, quand même, et heureusement, sinon il serait ingérable et détruirait Poudlard. Déjà qu'il passe son temps à nous espionner quand on est avec des filles pendant les vacances. Et en plus, il a la carte, tu vois laquelle… celle de Papa, toi et Cornedrue, alors laisse tomber… ce gamin est une plaie…

-Un James Sirius Potter avoir peur d'un Severus Rogue ? ça va pas être possible ça ! pesta Patmol déconfit.

-Ben si, quand un est Préfet en Chef, fait 1,90m, Serpentard et que l'autre est un petit Gryffondor de première année qui fait 50cm de moins, là c'est possible et même normal ! Harry nous a bien dit de ne pas le laisser faire ! Moi chez nous, je suis le Préfet des Gryffondor et ben je m'amuse, hein… je passe mon temps à courir après lui et ses copains dans les couloirs du château à minuit. Ils ont plus de retenues que tout le reste de l'école réuni. Rusard a un casier à fiches de punitions rien que pour lui et ses potes. Au bout d'une semaine d'école, il était en retenue pour les 2 prochains mois tous les soirs. Je n'ose imaginer comment ça se passe maintenant que Sevy et moi on est plus chez nous. Enfin… si le temps s'écoule toujours là-bas…»

Au second étage, Hermione avait fini sa lettre pour Ellie. Elle la relisait à présent au calme de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, en attendant que Sevy sorte de la douche pour faire l'expédition par Dolly.

_Chère Ellie_

_Nous sommes au Square Grimmaurd, Sevy a proposé que Dolly t'envoie une lettre quand j'ai demandé la date de ta venue. Sirius pose vraiment beaucoup de questions sur toi et ton mari, il a du mal à digérer ton mariage. Remus dit qu'il est jaloux du Professeur Rogue. Sevy a calmé Kreattur et Dolly est avec nous pour aider Molly parce que l'Elfe de Sirius ne fait rien dans la maison, comme tu le sais._

_J'ai remarqué qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder, je parle de Sirius, bien sûr. Le pire c'est qu'Harry, Remus, Teddy et Sevy s'en sont rendu compte aussi et s'en amusent bien. _

_Je ne sais pas quelle attitude adopter, j'ai très peur de me retrouver seule dans la même pièce que lui, que dois-je faire ? _

_J'ai hâte que tu viennes, que me conseilles-tu toi qui es passée par là avant ? J'ose pas demander à Ginny, je pense qu'elle ne comprendra pas, à cause de la différence d'âge, mais toi, je sais que si. _

_Amitiés_

_Hermione_

Hermione cacheta son parchemin à la cire, avec le sceau des Black qui était sur chaque bureau. La lettre n'étant pas prévue pour une expédition par hibou, il n'y avait pas de risques qu'elle soit interceptée. Puis elle la mit dans la poche de son sweat moldu et se dirigea vers la chambre de Regulus. Sevy était en pyjama Serpentard et baillait à s'en décrocher la machoire.

« Ayéééé ? Tu as écris à Maman ? Ok, je demande à Dolly de lui l'envoyer tout de suite, je lui fais un mot aussi, elle n'ira pas pour rien. A demain, Mione, désolé de ne pas rester avec vous en bas, mais je suis naze de chez naze. Dis à Ted que s'il me réveille en montant, il est un métamorph' mort.

-Bonne nuit, Sevy, à demain et merci… »

Hermione posa sa lettre sur le bureau de Regulus et sortit de la chambre. Elle descendit les deux étages qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée, perdue dans ses pensées, sa main glissant rêveusement sur la rampe de bois usé. Elle croisa Fol Œil qui était raccompagné par Arthur jusqu'à la porte donnant sur le Square Grimmaurd. Ron et Harry disaient bonsoir à Remus et Tonks, Ginny sauta au cou d'Hermione : « C'était pas la peine de descendre, Mione, on monte se coucher.

-Ah ? Ben je savais pas, Gin'… j'ai fait une lettre pour Ellie, Sevy en fait une aussi et il se couche, d'ailleurs il a dit que si tu le réveilles Ted, tu es mort !

-Comme d'habitude ! C'est une marmotte, il adore son lit, seul ou pas d'ailleurs ! révéla Teddy que les menaces de son ami n'émouvaient guère. »

Hermione alla embrasser Molly et Arthur, puis Tonks et Remus, pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle tomba ensuite sur Sirius qui semblait bien espérer un bonsoir aussi. Comme par hasard, il était seul dans le couloir à présent silencieux, grâce au muselage musclé de la toile de Mme Black. Hermione le vit s'approcher d'elle. Elle se sentir rougir et baissa les yeux. Un petit sourire de victoire illumina furtivement le visage de Patmol, il s'approcha de sa proie et lui prit le menton entre deux doigts, pour l'obliger à relever la tête.

« Tu m'avais oublié Mione ? Je n'ai pas le droit à un bonsoir ?

-Si… si… bien sûr, dit-elle avec un petit rire faux, le cœur battant. Bonsoir, Sirius, bonne nuit. »

Hermione avait tendu son visage vers la joue de Sirius pour lui faire une bise, comme elle avait toujours fait, ainsi qu'Harry d'ailleurs, le seul garçon à embrasser Sirius. Normal, c'était son parrain. Ses lèvres effleurèrent la joue fraichement rasée de l'animagus qui tourna la tête au dernier moment. Hermione sentit ses lèvres se poser au coin de la bouche de Sirius. « Merlin… Pourquoi il a bougé ? paniqua t-elle, silencieusement.

-Bonne nuit, Hermione, fit Sirius, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, mais au fond de lui même il sautait au plafond d'excitation. »

La jeune Gryffondor grimpa vite les escaliers pour monter à sa chambre. Sirius resta adossé au chambranle de la porte et suivit son départ des yeux. Une voix amusée, le tira de sa rêverie. « Eh bien, Maraudeur Sirius, je vois que le coup de la tête qui tourne, ça marche toujours on dirait…

-Lunard, tu as entendu Teddy ! TOUS mes trucs marchent ! Et d'abord, t'es pas couché toi ? Je te croyais monté avec Tonks ?

-J'y vais, mais juste un mot. Attention à toi, Patmol, pas de connerie avec Hermione, tu n'as plus 17 ans, mais elle si. Elle te plaît ? OK ! Et d'après sa façon de rougir quand elle te voit, c'est réciproque. Mais doucement… si c'est pour la sauter et la jeter ensuite, je ne te laisserai pas faire, tu as passé l'âge de ce genre de jeux. D'ailleurs, je t'ai trop laissé faire quand on était jeune… que ça soit avec les filles ou avec Severus.

-Non, Remus, tu sais bien que c'est différent, j'ai une chance pour l'avenir, tu l'as dit ! Et j'ai pas envie de finir tout seul, et avec elle c'est parfait !

-Attention, Sirius, rien n'est gagné, rien n'est acquis. On peut changer les mauvaises choses de nos vies, mais malheureusement aussi, gâcher les bonnes. Tu as tendance à l'oublier. Si tu vas trop vite avec Mione, tu vas l'effrayer et la faire fuir ! Tu crois qu'elle a l'habitude qu'on lui fasse des avances ?

-Lunard… fit Patmol, soudain songeur et entraînant son ami dans le salon. Elle est vierge, tu crois ?

-Bien sûr, patate ! Et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle sache ce qu'est un vrai baiser.

-Merlin… Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'ai pas… touché une femme ? gémit Patmol, le regard douloureux.

-J'en ai une petite idée ouais… désolé vieux. Mais pense à Servilus, lui c'était encore pire !

-Lui ? Pffffff !! Je suis sûr que ce connard au grand nez était puceau avant de trouver la sienne !

-Exact, mais c'est pas de sa faute, c'est un impératif du lien magique qu'il a avec sa femme. Il ne peut qu'avec elle, donc avant s'il a essayé, ça n'a rien donné. Alors mets-toi à sa place, toi au moins tu y as déjà goûté et t'es pas pieds et poings liés par une malédiction venue du fond des âges. En bref, tu attends et tu ne te plains pas… »

* * *

« Chéri ! Dolly est venue cette nuit ! Mais comme on s'est couché de bonne heure, on l'a ratée, y a deux lettres, tu veux celle de ton fils ? »

Ellie venait d'apporter un plateau de petit déjeuner au lit à Severus, qui n'en revenait pas de cette attention et affichait un sourire radieux, que les élèves de Poudlard auraient donné cher pour voir.

« Merlin… il est là-bas depuis hier midi et on a des lettres ? L'autre c'est qui ?

-Hermione.

-Rhhhhhaaaa !! pesta le maître des cachots, et qu'est-ce qu'elle a à me troubler mes vacances, cette satanée Miss Je-Sais-Tout ? Elle veut retrouver la page d'un livre ? Elle ne sait pas si elle a réussi un exercice d'arithmancie ou de runes qu'il faut rendre dans 1 mois et dont tout le monde se fout ?

-Chhhuut ! Chéri ! Mais non, c'est personnel, des histoires de filles !

-Mouais, je vois… Soit ce sont des histoires de garçons ou de chiffons. En bref des conneries ! Où est celle de mon fils ?

-Tiens… Elle est là, celle de TON fils… pouffa Ellie en lui donnant un parchemin roulé serré. »

Severus prit ce que sa femme lui tendait et s'adossa avec satisfaction contre les oreillers installés par Ellie dans son dos. Puis il déroula le parchemin de Sevy.

_Ma petite Maman, mon cher Papa (te fous pas de moi, Papa ! j'ai pas l'habitude hein !)_

_Me voilà de retour au Square Grimmaurd, comme je ne l'ai jamais connu ! Merlin… je savais qu'il y avait eu du boulot de fait dans cette baraque de mon temps, quand j'avais vu la cuisine originelle l'autre jour, mais les étages c'est quelque chose ! Enfin… si je m'exclame de trop sur l'état de la maison de Sirius, Papa va tellement gémir de bonheur que je vais l'entendre de l'autre côté de la Manche._

_Comme prévu, Sirius est remonté après Papa, mais Remus a du lui faire la morale parce que ce soir au dîner c'était un peu plus calme de ce côté là. On a un peu avancé, j'ai calmé la vioque portraiturée de l'entrée, un vrai bonheur. Elle m'a terrorisé toute mon enfance, la vengeance était douce, surtout que c'était un remake. J'ai calmé Kreattur aussi, il va j'espère, cesser d'aller raconter tout ce qui se passe chez Sirius aux sœurs d'Andromeda…_

-Merlin ! Satané Elfe ! gronda le maître des potions. Black n'est même pas capable de faire la loi chez lui et d'avoir un Elfe de maison fidèle ! Fais chier ce sale cabot pouilleux !

-Tu disais, mon chéri ? demanda Ellie en levant le nez de la lettre d'Hermione.

-Non, rien, mon ange, tu la liras après, tu comprendras. »

_…Arthur nous a appris que Dolores Ombrage mijotait encore des sales coups. Elle veut interdire aux sorciers d'ascendance moldue d'aller à Poudlard et d'avoir une baguette. Nous savons Teddy et moi, qu'elle réussira si on la laisse faire et qu'il faut la neutraliser très vite avant qu'elle ne s'attaque à la tache suivante : les loups-garous et l'extermination des nés moldus, avec des méthodes dignes de Vous-Savez-Qui dont elle est la digne héritière…_

« Tiens tiens… le Seigneur des Ténèbres va adorer cette nouvelle… Et s'il se servait d'Ombrage pour prendre le ministère, faut que j'en parle à Albus pour savoir si on lui dit… »

_…Maman, je crois que tu manques beaucoup à Hermione parce qu'elle m'a demandé la date de ta venue et elle vient de t'écrire une lettre que j'ai donné à Dolly avec celle-ci. Vous pensez bien que sinon, je ne vous aurais pas embêté. Je me doute qu'Hermione veut te parler de Sirius parce que la pauvre, il la mate comme un sombral regarde un gros steack bien saignant. Même Harry, Ted, et Remus ont remarqué et sont morts de rire. Patmol va finir par la faire fuir ! Merlin, même pas capable de mettre ses propres conseils en pratique, il a perdu la main le maraudeur, va falloir qu'on la surveille la Mione avec Ted.Il est capable de lui sauter dessus, ça doit faire 16 ans qu'il a pas eu une femme dans son lit, je ne voudrais pas que Mione en fasse les frais. Si elle te parle de lui, tiens compte des paramètres que je viens de te donner. Il est amoureux mais on sait jamais… les hormones, hein ? demande à Papa…_

« Comment ça ? Demande à Papa ? songea Severus. Mon fils, ne me compare pas à cette sombre racaille de Black ! Je te prie ! Black en être réduit à vouloir violer Miss Je-Sais-Tout, il est vraiment désespéré… le pied ! Tiens tiens… ça me donne une idée même… quand on va y aller, je vais lui foutre les boules… hé hé hé… Ah ! il se foutait de ma gueule à Poudlard que les filles voulaient pas de moi, n'empêche que moi maintenant, j'ai épousé le plus beau parti du monde sorcier et que l'autre pouilleux il est marié avec sa main ! gniark gniark gniark ! Sev' tu es le meilleur ! »

_… Sinon pas grand chose, dans la semaine avec Ted et Harry on a prévu une descente chez les jumeaux Weasley au Chemin de Traverse, pour renouveller notre stock. On suppose qu'Harry ne pourra pas sortir à cause de Vous-Savez-Qui mais dans ce cas j'irai avec Ron et les filles. Je vous rappelle quand même que je réveillonne avec vous mercredi pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière._

_Je vous embrasse, votre fils_

_Sevy_

Severus, un rictus cruel qui n'annonçait rien de bon à la bouche, tendit la lettre à sa femme, assise près de lui et se beurra des toasts. « Dis-moi, ma chérie… et si on transplanait jusque chez le sale cabot pour aller chercher Sevy mercredi ?

-Oooohhh… eh bien… faut que je fasse les courses du réveillon le matin alors, d'ailleurs c'est bien qu'on en parle, rajouta Ellie en tournant sa cuillère dans son café. Il faut qu'on voit le menu, aimes-tu les fruits de mer ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, avoua le maitre des potions un sourcil levé.

-Ça ne fait rien, Severus, je te montrerai mercredi, pas de souci. En plus je ne sais même pas si Sevy aime ça de toute façon.

Ellie prit la lettre de son fils et la parcourut des yeux. « Merlin… 16 ans qu'il a rien fait, Sirius ? déclara t-elle à son mari, tu m'étonnes que Sevy se méfie, faudra pas qu'il perde son contrôle et qu'il la prenne de force ou autre du style.

-Ma chérie… C'est un Black… Le cousin de Bellatrix et de Narcissa, qu'est-ce que tu veux espérer de cette famille de dégénérés bouffée par les mariages consanguins ?

-Dis-moi, Severus Rogue, siffla Ellie les yeux fixés sur son époux. J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de te servir des infos de Sevy, pour narguer Sirius sur son abstinence forcée ? Ôte-moi l'horrible soupçon que j'ai là, tout à coup ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu veux aller à Londres mercredi chercher Sevy, quand même ?»

Severus, la tasse à la main, offrit à sa femme suspicieuse un visage d'une parfaite candeur, totalement déplacé et peu crédible quand on le connaissait.

« Mais non, du tout ! Mais à quoi penses-tu ?

-C'est c'lààààà oui… Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, Severus, je sais que tu vas le narguer d'une façon ou d'une autre, je te connais. Mais attention, chéri, tu as intérêt à être à la hauteur parce que je te préviens que là encore, c'est deux maraudeurs contre un Serpentard.

-Dois-je en conclure que j'ai ta bienveillante approbation, mon amour ? demanda le sombre professeur d'un ton détaché.

-Non. Tu passerais outre mon interdiction, de toute façon, donc je te laisse faire, mais j'ai une info pour toi, Severus. Il est possible que Remus soit en possession des mêmes informations que moi, concernant notre statut d'âme sœur, chéri.

-C'est à dire ?

-Le fait qu'il nous est physiquement impossible d'avoir des relations sexuelles ailleurs qu'entre nous. Enfin… c'est surtout valable pour l'homme, qui lui ne peut vraiment PAS, la femme se fera violer bien évidemment, car rien ne sera consenti. Tu vois ce que ça implique, chéri ?

-Parfaitement, murmura le Professeur Rogue, le visage dur et les yeux glacés. Tu le sais depuis longtemps ?

-Oui, mais ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. Je l'ai lu dans un des livres de la bibliothèque en faisant des recherches sur ce qui nous lie. Si j'ai trouvé ce livre, je suis sûre que Remus aussi. C'est un rat de bibliothèque de toute façon, et il a forcément fait des recherches. Si tu taquines Sirius, il lui donnera l'info et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal avec ça, comme ils ont pu le faire quand vous étiez ados. Je ne veux pas parce que je suis très concernée aussi. Je refuse que ce genre de ragots sur mon mari courent sur la place publique. Je suis la seule que ça peut concerner, en dehors de toi. Si Sirius le dit à Ron ou Harry, laisse tomber… j'aurai du mal à les museler.

-Je les tuerai de mes mains… gronda Severus les yeux fous.

-Non, Harry résiste aux Avada, tu sais bien. Alors calme-toi. Tu ne dis rien, pas un mot sur cette info. Si vraiment ça te démange, montre-toi empressé avec moi histoire de montrer qui tu es, je te laisserai faire, mais pas une allusion. Rien. Sois un Serpentard ! Rusé !

-Merlin… Tu aurais du aller à Serpentard.

-Oui, le choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer, j'ai refusé.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? gémit le Directeur des Serpentards, tu aurais été dans ma maison, avec Sevy.

-J'aime pas le vert, mon chéri. C'est tout. Je trouvais les couleurs de Gryffondor les seules agréables.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi alors ?

-Tu me faisais peur, Severus.

-…

-Ne fais pas cette tête, tu devais bien t'en douter. Tu as tout fait pour que tous les élèves te craignent, même ceux de ta propre maison en arrivent à influencer le choixpeau, pour ne pas être à Serpentard. J'ai trouvé Minerva plus rassurante et j'ai voulu aller à Gryffondor.

-Je comprends, soupira Severus un peu choqué par l'aveu de sa femme. Mais maintenant tu n'as plus peur de moi ?

-Non, depuis longtemps, depuis la nuit où Sevy est arrivé, quand tu m'as montré ton vrai visage. Et c'est ce visage là que j'ai aimé, celui de Severus, pas le Professeur Rogue, le monstre des cachots. J'ai épousé Severus pas l'autre ! »

Ellie se releva et prit le plateau, voyant que son mari avait fini. Elle le déplaça sur une table basse et retourna se coucher contre lui.

« Chéri… Je sais que tu n'as jamais eu une autre femme que moi, je sais aussi que tu n'as même jamais cherché, je te connais maintenant, et de toute façon c'est le lien qui nous unit qui fait ça. Ceci ne concerne que nous, et je refuse que les maraudeurs se servent de ça contre toi, et tu les connais, Sirius en tout cas ne se gênera pas ! Maintenant, regarde-moi au lieu de bouder. Même si tu avais connu des dizaines de femmes, tu ne pourrais pas être un meilleur amant que celui que tu es depuis la première fois où tu as posé la main sur moi.

-Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir…

-Severus… Utilise la légilimancie sur moi si tu veux, je t'y autorise. Et je te laisserai faire sans utiliser l'occlumancie. Juré !

-Non. J'ai une autre façon de le savoir…

-Laquelle ? demanda Ellie, sachant très bien ce que son mari voulait dire.

-Si j'étais nul, tu n'aurais pas autant de plaisir, et tu ne serais pas toujours prête pour moi.

-Exact, Professeur Rogue… 10 points pour Serpentard. Mais je voudrais un cours de rattrapage, retirez votre pyjama, c'est l'heure des revisions….»

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le Professeur Rogue à sa blonde épouse.

-J'écris à Hermione, chéri. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui répondre dans la journée.

-Tu vas lui conseiller de rentrer à Poudlard, pour fuir le sale cabot ?

-Tsss Tsss… joue avec ton petit sorcier, toi ! D'après ce que je vois tu n'as pas trouvé tous les ingrédients de potions qui sont cachés dans cette zone ! Au dessus de la bibliothèque regarde !

-Rhhhhaaaa oui, mais mon sorcier ne sait pas encore le sort de lévitation ! râla Severus.

-Chéri… Utilise ses capacités de moldu ! Fais le pousser la chaise et monter dessus ! Ensuite il grimpera sur la bibliothèque, tu auras ton dernier ingrédient et ton sorcier pourra faire sa potion !

-Hé hé hé… Je le fais ! Merlin… ça marche !

-Mais oui… Normal ! Voyons… Où en étais-je… »

_Chére Hermione_

_Je vois en effet que les choses se précisent. Sevy m'a dit que Sirius était si discret que Remus, lui, Teddy et Harry s'en sont rendu compte. Je ne peux que te conseiller la prudence. Il faut que tu saches que Sirius n'a pas touché une femme depuis 16 ans et que son impatience risque fort de prendre le pas sur son savoir-vivre. Remus le sait et ne le laissera pas faire, bien evidemment. A toi de voir si tu veux le laisser commencer son petit jeu de séduction. Si tu te laisses embrasser, il en voudra plus, ou toi, qui sait ?_

_Je parle d'expérience, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à résister aux charmes de Severus (oui, j'ai dit charmes… et pas ceux qu'on apprend chez Flitwick et qui nécessitent une baguette magique) et pour le premier baiser, et bien c'est moi qui ai osé et qui lui ai sauté dessus. Pour le reste c'est d'un commun accord et il ne m'a jamais fait de mal, obligée à quelque chose que je ne souhaitais pas ou autre. Je sais, venant de la terreur des cachots c'est surprenant, mais c'est pourtant ainsi…_

« Dis-moi, Severus… Tu crois que Sirius Black pourrait être violent avec une femme ? Je veux dire, sous l'emprise du désir, pourrait-il se laisser aller à faire certaines choses ? Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Si elle ne voulait pas, hein ? la forcerait-il ?»

Severus poussa un soupir et mit son jeu sur pause. Puis il posa la manette de la console sur le tapis, s'adossa au fauteuil qui était derrière lui et répondit à sa femme d'une voix basse.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Miss Granger ?

-Oui, Severus. Sirius est après elle, tu le sais. Nous savons aussi par Sevy que ça peut marcher puisqu'ils sont mariés dans son temps, mais les choses peuvent changer, nous avons changé tant de trucs déjà. Les choses biens peuvent devenir mauvaises et vice et versa. Comment savoir si tout ira bien ? Pour un homme qui a eu dans sa jeunesse toutes les femmes qu'il a voulu, 16 ans d'abstinence ce n'est pas rien. Et lui jeter l'innocente Hermione dans les bras, je t'avoue que ça me gêne un peu.

-Elle a de l'expérience ?

-Aucune !

-Ah ? Je croyais que Potter ou Weasley…

-Non. Ils sont comme frères et sœur. Donc rien de ce côté n'est possible. Harry sort avec Ginny depuis l'an dernier. Je sais qu'ils couchent ensemble depuis cet été, et qu'ils resteront ensemble puisqu'ils sont mariés dans le futur. Ron commence une histoire avec Luna Lovegood, il me semble, enfin ça va pas tarder si ce n'est pas le cas. Hermione a juste été embrassée par Viktor Krum en 4ème année, quand il était là pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. Rien d'autre.

-J'ai entendu Malefoy en parler une fois dans la salle commune de Serpentard, de cette histoire avec Krum, il racontait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble pourtant.

-NON. Malefoy ne raconte que des conneries, tu le sais très bien. Hermione n'a jamais été touchée par personne, je te l'assure. Et je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, tu peux comprendre ça ! C'est pour ça que je te demande si tu penses que Sirius pourrait se montrer déraisonnable, on va dire. Tu le connais depuis l'enfance, et tu connais son côté le plus… noir.

-Oui… Comme tu dis… Le côté le plus noir ».

Severus laissa quelques secondes passer, Ellie sentit qu'il hésitait. « Ellie… Qu'elle ne lui fasse pas confiance surtout. Oui il est capable de tout. Je le sais. »

Ellie posa son stylo sur le bloc de papier et se leva doucement de sa chaise. Elle traversa la pièce en marchant sur les tapis moelleux et s'agenouilla près de son mari. Puis posant une main sur le genou replié de Severus assis par terre, dos calé par le pied du fauteuil, elle lui demanda dans un murmure : « Et si tu me racontais ce que tu sais, mon cœur ? A qui a t-il fait du mal ?

-Non, je ne peux pas… Je n'ai jamais pu… Mais… Te montrer un peu, oui. Après, ce sera plus facile pour toi de comprendre. Mais jure-moi que jamais tu ne diras un seul mot de ce que je vais te montrer, JURE-LE ! »

Le visage de Severus était devenu dur, fermé, froid, comme celui du « Professeur Rogue devant un chaudron fondu ». Ses yeux étaient des abimes de glace. Effrayant… il pouvait être effrayant en un instant. Ellie comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et de toute façon, elle ne trahirait jamais son mari. « Bien sûr que je le jure, murmura t-elle d'une voix apaisante, en lui caressant la joue. A quoi as-tu assisté, mon chéri ? »

Ellie se cala dans les bras de son mari, dos contre le fauteuil tout comme lui. Son regard d'améthyste plongea dans les yeux d'onyx de son ténébreux époux. Ellie comprit ce qu'il faisait. Il avait sélectionné certains de ses souvenirs et les envoyait à présent à sa femme. Il savait qu'elle ne fermait jamais son esprit pour lui, car il n'avait jamais cherché à lire en elle contre son gré. Elle n'avait jamais tenté non plus de lire l'esprit de son mari, il ne savait d'ailleurs pas si elle en était capable. Le sujet était tout simplement ignoré, chacun d'eux faisant confiance à l'autre.

Ellie recevait les images que son mari lui envoyait, il la vit froncer les sourcils, se mordre les lèvres et se raidir dans ses bras. « Oh… Non… Pas ça… l'entendit-il murmurer. »

Lorsque Severus, toujours muet, rompit le contact établi par la légilimancie, Ellie l'attira dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. « Comment Remus les a t-il laissé faire ça ?

-Je crois qu'il ne l'a jamais su, Ellie. Et qu'il ne le sait toujours pas. Lupin était lâche avec eux, mais ça, je crois qu'il n'aurait pas accepté. »

Severus murmurait le visage caché dans le cou d'Ellie. Celle ci réfléchissait à toute allure, secouée par les images que son époux venait de lui transmettre. « Severus chéri, tu ne m'as pas tout montré n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste une partie que j'ai vu ? »

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Ellie resserra ses bras sur les épaules de son mari. « Ils ont été… plus loin ? hésita t-elle. »

Nouveau hochement de tête muet de Severus. « Merlin, les salauds ! comment ont-ils osé ! Je comprends pourquoi tu les hais autant… »

Ellie attendit quelques minutes mais Severus ne rajouta rien. Il était clair qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'exprimer sur le sujet et la jeune Gryffondor hésitait à l'interroger. « Chéri, je présume que tu ne veux pas en parler, je peux le comprendre. Mais si tu souhaites le faire, sache que je suis là pour toi toujours, tu le sais. »

Elle sentit les lèvres de Severus se poser sur son cou et glissa une main dans ses longs cheveux de jais d'un geste tendre. « Severus, tu l'as dit à Oncle Albus ?

-Non, murmura t-il dans un souffle. A personne, jamais. Et je t'interdis…

-Chhhhhuuut… le coupa Ellie en murmurant également. Tu n'as pas besoin de me l'interdire. Je ne te trahirai jamais pour quoi que ce soit. De toute façon ils ont payé mon amour, ils ont payé très cher. James Potter est mort et Sirius Black a fait 12 ans à Azkaban. Ce crime là, ils l'ont payé. Maintenant on doit penser à l'avenir, à nous, à notre bébé, et à survivre… »

Ellie sentit Severus hocher la tête et s'écarter d'elle. Il la regarda les yeux brillants, le visage sans aucune expression. Elle ne s'en émût pas outre mesure, Severus passait son temps à tout cacher à tout le monde, alors qu'il lui cache parfois ses émotions ce n'était pas bien gênant, elle avait le vrai Severus Rogue pour elle, le reste du temps.

« Je vais continuer ma lettre pour Hermione, joue avec ton petit sorcier mon chéri…Quand tu en auras assez, tu sauvegardes la partie pour pouvoir y revenir au même endroit demain, c'est le bouton là. Et tu suis les indications de l'écran. Tu me dis quand tu as faim et ce que tu veux manger, ok ? »

Severus acquiesça toujours en silence et reprit sa manette de jeu comme si de rien n'était. Ellie lui jeta en coup d'œil en se rasseyant en face de son bloc de papier moldu. Il semblait bien s'amuser avec son petit sorcier virtuel, au moins ça lui changeait les idées et lui donnait un aperçu pas trop négatif des créations moldues.

Elle reprit sa lettre à Hermione.

_…Essaie de toujours conserver de l'ascendant sur lui. Ne te laisse pas dominer, ce mec est un prédateur de filles, enfin il l'était à Poudlard, du temps des maraudeurs. Elles tombaient toutes dans ses bras, un peu comme les filles de chez nous qui se battent presque pour Sevy. Celle qui résistera et lui tiendra tête le gagnera. Alors je crois qu'il faut que tu gardes la tête froide en attendant que j'arrive. Je pense qu'on fera un saut mercredi pour venir chercher Sevy, je ne te cache pas que c'est encore une idée de Severus, on en profitera pour faire les derniers achats de Noël, j'ai commandé beaucoup par hibou cette année, si j'ai reçu vos cadeaux pour mercredi, je vous les laisserai bien entendu._

_Sinon ça se passe bien, Sev' est assis par terre sur le tapis, il joue à la console Super Nintendo en buvant du coca-cola. Il a découvert le bonheur des jeux vidéo moldus et joue à « Sortilèges et potions ». Bien entendu, il est mort de rire de voir les compositions des potions que son petit sorcier doit faire, mais bon, je l'avais bien prevenu : c'est un jeu moldu !_

_Je vais tâcher de faire des photos de la terreur des cachots dans le monde moldu pour vous les montrer, mais s'il apprend que vous les avez vues, je n'aurais plus qu'à me livrer à la face de serpent, ou aller vivre chez les moldus après avoir cassé ma baguette. En bref, tu vois ce qui m'attend… un sort impardonnable sera de la gnognotte à côté des représailles que mon cher mari me réservera._

_Amusez-vous bien quand même, je vous embrasse tous, préviens Sevy qu'on vient le chercher mercredi après-midi, je ne sais pas si Severus a prévu de répondre à SON fils…_

_Amitiés_

_Ellie_

Après avoir relu sa lettre, Ellie l'enferma dans une enveloppe moldue et demanda à son époux s'il avait un mot à rajouter à son fils. « Dis-lui juste qu'on vient le chercher mercredi.

-C'est fait, chéri. Donc j'appelle Dolly ?

-MMMMmm, MMMMmmm ! répondit-il concentré sur son jeu. »

* * *

Allongée sur le dos dans le noir, Ellie ne dormait pas. Elle entendait le vent souffler, les vieilles poutres craquer et les radiateurs du chauffage central gouglouter légèrement. Près d'elle, dans son pyjama de soie préféré aux couleurs de Serpentard, Severus Rogue dormait paisiblement. Ellie sentait son souffle chaud et régulier contre son épaule nue. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et une mèche de cheveux longs et noirs lui chatouilla le nez. Ellie se pencha un peu et embrassa le front de son mari qui ne bougea pas, puis elle se remit bien à plat, ferma les yeux et repensa aux images du passé que Severus lui avait envoyées.

_Juin 1976_

_L'après-midi de la BUSE de la théorie de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le jeune Severus Rogue, humilié et maltraité en public par les maraudeurs, s'est réfugié dans les toilettes des garçons du rez-de-chaussée, désertes à cette heure là. Il est bouleversé parce qu'il a traité sa meilleure amie Lily Evans de « sang-de-bourbe ». Il sait qu'il a fait une bêtise gravissime, qu'elle lui pardonnera difficilement ça, et pourtant il n'en pensait pas un mot. C'est sorti tout seul ! Ah, son mauvais caractère lui joue encore un drôle de tour._

_Severus a posé son sac par terre et s'est assis sur les dalles fraiches, le dos contre la faïence usée du mur. Ses jambes sont repliées et il a la tête dans ses bras posés sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux longs et gras forment un rideau protecteur devant lui. Enfin… c'est ce qu'il croit._

_La porte des toilettes s'ouvre. Severus ne bouge pas, ne fait pas un geste. Il entend des pas, deux personnes s'approchent de lui. Et puis soudain, son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine, il entend les voix des deux personnes qu'il ne veut surtout pas voir là à cet instant._

_« Tiens tiens… regarde qui est là à pleurnicher, Cornedrue… ce bon vieux Servilo._

_-Tu nous attendais, Servilus ? On te manquait ? Ben on est là ! Ne pleure plus… Ahahahahaha ! »_

_Les rires gras des deux garçons résonnent dans les toilettes. Baguettes à la main, ils s'approchent de leur victime dont le visage est ravagé par les larmes._

Nouvelle scène, envoyée par Severus à Ellie, elles se suivent mais à des moments différents. Severus a trié soigneusement ses souvenirs et stoppé leur envoi avant la fin des évènements. Mais Ellie a compris quand même la gravité de la situation, même si elle n'a pas eu toutes les informations.

_Les deux maraudeurs, Sirius Black et James Potter ont coincé Severus dans un angle des toilettes, et le menacent de leur baguette. Sirius d'un geste, lance un sortilège de déshabillage contre Severus, qui pousse un cri d'horreur. James éclate de rire et repousse ses lunettes sur son nez de la main qui tient sa baguette. _

_Severus est grand et fin, pas maigre, juste fin et délicat, avec une peau très blanche qui tranche avec ses cheveux et ses poils très noirs. _

_« Laissez-moi tranquille ! demande t-il, rendez-moi mes vêtements !_

_-Pourquoi tu veux ta robe ? T'es pas bien comme ça avec nous ? marmonne Sirius Black._

_Severus n'a pas le temps de répondre, James s'est glissé derrière lui et s'amuse à passer sa main sur la poitrine imberbe et les abdominaux du jeune Serpentard. « Mais c'est qu'il aurait la peau douce ce petit serpent… une vraie fille ! » _

_Son autre main glisse vers l'intimité de sa victime qui électrisée par ce contact fait un bond pour s'y soustraire. « Mais ça va pas, non ? T'es malade, Potter ? A quoi tu joues ? _

_-Mais qu'est-ce que j'entends là ? murmure Sirius, on traite mon ami de malade ? Tu vas payer cet affront, Servilo…_

_Avec horreur, Severus voit le Gryffondor qui lui fait face, défaire sa ceinture de pantalon et ses boutons. Derrière lui, James toujours collé à son dos, ricane et défait lui aussi son pantalon._

_Severus qui a compris, panique. « Non, non… arrêtez ! Laissez-moi, partez, je ne dirai rien, mais partez, ne faites pas ça, nooooon ! s'il vous plait ! pas ça !_

La scène change encore. Ellie se sait pas ce que Sirius et James ont fait à Severus dans les toilettes après l'avoir déshabillé, ou plutôt elle s'en doute et ça la rend malade. Elle a deviné les émotions de son mari, la peur, le chagrin, la honte, c'est difficile à encaisser.

_Un placard. Il semblerait que ce soit celui de Rusard, près de la Grande Salle, là où il met ses balais et ses bidons de produits nettoyants. James et Sirius ont entrainé de force Severus avec eux et l'ont encore déshabillé. Sous la menace de sa baguette, James oblige Severus à se caresser, dès qu'il arrête et proteste, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, James lui envoie un maléfice cuisant, tandis que Sirius qui a allumé sa baguette pour éclairer le placard, se réjouit du spectacle en ricanant et insultant le Serpentard. « Encore heureux qu'on soit là, sinon mon pauvre Servilo, tu saurais même pas ce que c'est que le plaisir ! C'est pas avec ta sale gueule et ton physique de vampire que tu vas séduire une fille ! Mais peut-être que tu préfères les garçons ? _

_-NON ! proteste Severus, je suis hétéro._

_-Ah oui ? s'amuse James, mais nous aussi, et pourtant on aime bien s'amuser avec les p'tites filles dans ton genre… pas vrai, Patmol ?_

_Patmol, un sourire cruel sur son visage de tombeur s'est approché de Severus, lui attrape les cheveux et les tire violemment, lui arrachant un cri de douleur._

_« Allez… montre moi tes talents, et n'essaie pas de me mordre sinon James te le fera payer…_

Fin de la scène. Ellie ne sait pas si les bourreaux ont mis leur menace à exécution.Elle sait que Severus ne dira rien de plus. Il a enfoui tout ça au plus profond de lui depuis des années et c'est un miracle qu'il lui l'ai montré.

Elle comprend pourquoi son mari a plongé dans la Magie Noire en 6ème année, rejoignant ainsi ses amis Evan Rosier, Mulciber et Avery dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Seul un tel groupe pouvait lui offrir une certaine protection. Ne plus jamais être la victime, mais le bourreau… Elle comprend pourquoi il a commencé à se défendre l'année suivante, et se défendre cruellement d'après ce qu'elle sait. A rendre coup pour coup, et même à les devancer. Cette plongée dans les ténèbres lui a fait perdre définitivement Lily. Ellie suppose que comme Remus, elle n'a jamais su ce que son futur mari et son ami avaient fait subir à Severus, pendant plusieurs semaines.

Mais que faire ? Rien… Il y a si longtemps, comme disent les moldus, au bout de vingt ans il y a prescription du crime. Et ils ont payé. La mort et la prison. Ellie sait que Sirius n'oserait plus s'attaquer à Severus maintenant, il est plus puissant que lui et en meilleur état physiquement. Il essaie juste avec des mots, mais à ce jeu là aussi Severus est fort. Il a des années d'entrainement, ses élèves en savent quelque chose. Non décidément, Sirius ne pourrait plus faire de mal à Severus, mais à Hermione ? A voir…

Ellie se promet qu'elle va s'occuper de ça quand elle y sera. Elle ne laissera pas Hermione prendre un seul risque. Pas un seul. C'est une promesse.

La jeune sorcière se retourne vers son mari et descend un peu sous les draps puis elle cherche une place au creux de ses bras et ferme les yeux. La douce chaleur de son corps l'endort, et elle le rejoint au pays des songes.

* * *


	31. Hermione et Sirius

Severus Rogue, sa femme dans les bras, transplana dans le jardin public en friche du Square Grimmaurd. En cette veille de Noël glaciale, seuls les retardataires écumaient encore les magasins pour acheter leurs derniers cadeaux. Ils en faisaient partie et avaient passé quelques heures au Chemin de Traverse à faire les boutiques du monde sorcier.

Ellie regarda tendrement son mari resserrer sa longue écharpe de laine noire autour de son cou. « Le noir lui va si bien, songea t-elle, il a raison de mettre du noir, j'adore le voir en noir finalement. Ça tranche avec la paleur de sa peau.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Ellie, demanda t-il un sourcil levé, aux aguets.

-Je me disais à l'instant que je te trouvais beau.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, s'il te plait ! grogna t-il soudain mécontent.

-Chéri… Je ne me moque pas de toi, je te trouve beau, là tout de suite. Et je trouve que tu as raison, le noir est vraiment ce qui te va le mieux… soupira Ellie. »

Severus ne répondit pas et un léger sourire aux lèvres, prit sa jeune femme dans ses bras et lui plaqua un baiser moelleux sur la bouche. « A nous deux, Black, songea t-il en traversant la rue vers le numéro 12, Ellie disparaissant dans l'épaisse cape de son mari. »

Sevy qui les attendait, ouvrit la porte d'entrée lépreuse et leur bondit dessus. Severus remarqua que l'agité qui venait de lui sauter au cou avec un sourire radieux et qui était son fils, ne portait pas du noir, mais un jean bleu délavé très clair et un sweat-shirt moldu gris clair. « Papa ! Maman ! Je suis bien content de vous voir ! Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop, seuls tous les deux ? ajouta t-il le regard espiègle, après les avoir inondés de baisers retentissants.

-Nous ennuyer ? fit Ellie en descendant l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine au sous-sol. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous ennuyer. Nous sommes très occupés à ne rien faire ou presque ! Ton père a découvert la joie des jeux vidéos et il joue à « Sortilèges et potions » sur la Super Nintendo.

-Merlin ! sur cette vieille console ! Elle est dépassée !

-Sevy ! Elle est quasi neuve ! Je veux bien croire que ça a évolué en 17 ans mais n'en rajoute pas ! pesta Ellie, amusée. »

Sevy regarda son père l'œil en coin, « Et tu y arrives ? T'as pas eu trop de mal à t'habituer à la console et à la manette ?

-Prends moi pour un idiot ! Je sais aussi utiliser la télé et le magnétoscope, affirma Severus l'air important. »

Sevy se mit à pouffer et Ellie en souriant, rajouta : « Ne te moque pas, il s'en sort très bien, il sait même utiliser la cafetière électrique et la chaine hi-fi. Ton père est très intelligent dans le monde magique, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement dans le monde moldu. Donc il s'adapte très très vite, je compte même lui montrer comment marche un ordinateur !

-Et toc ! rajouta Severus Rogue, à l'adresse de son fils hilare. »

Teddy qui avait entendu, souriait faiblement appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry qui était avec lui, en était resté bouche bée. Comment était il possible que son odieux professeur de potions puisse avoir une vie normale … de parfait moldu ? Même pour quelques jours de vacances, c'était difficile à croire. N'étant pas complètement idiot, Harry jugea qu'il était préférable que cette information ne quitte pas son cerveau, s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit sa dernière pensée. Rogue était tout sauf sympathique et conciliant et ne laisserait pas passer un tel affront.

« Potter ! Fermez la bouche, vous aurez l'air moins stupide ! osa le monstre des cachots sur un ton neutre.

-Heeeuuu… Bonjour Professeur Rogue, fit Harry, décontenancé. »

Severus ne répondit pas à Harry mais lança un glacial « Bonjour ! » à la cantonnade en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

Molly Weasley sauta au cou d'Ellie ainsi qu'Hermione, Ginny et Tonks. Severus à l'invitation de Remus, retira son écharpe et sa cape et s'assit sur une des chaises libres en toisant Sirius d'un air hostile. « Tu passes de bonnes vacances, Severus ? demanda timidement le Professeur Lupin à son ténébreux collègue.

-Excellentes ! répondit Severus, l'air suffisant. Les promenades sur la plage sont très vivifiantes en cette saison, ajouta t-il perfide, à l'adresse de Sirius, sachant très bien que l'animagus chien n'avait pas le droit de sortir de la maison.

-Poudlard et tes cachots ne te manquent pas trop, Servilus ? tenta Patmol en portant son verre de bieraubeurre à ses lèvres.

-Pas du tout ! dit le maitre des potions, très à l'aise et avec une arrière-pensée. Ce sont les vacances, je me détends… je mange, je dors, je me promène, je lis…

-Tu baises ! glapit méchamment Sirius, mort de jalousie en voyant Ellie entre Hermione et Ginny.

-PATMOL ! s'énerva Remus, ÇA VA PAS, NON ? T'ES FOU DE DIRE DES TRUCS PAREILS ?

-Laisse, Lupin, répondit Severus, d'une voix basse et sirupeuse qui ne disait rien qui vaille. »

Harry et Ron, à l'autre bout de la table avaient rougi et baissaient la tête, gênés. Ils se perdirent tout à coup dans la contemplation de leur tasse de thé. Les filles avaient abandonné leur conversation et suivaient à présent l'échange Severus/Sirius.

Le Professeur Rogue se releva doucement et se penchant vers le parrain d'Harry lui révéla de la même voix basse, mais parfaitement audible de tout le monde. « Cinq fois par jour et dans toutes les positions possibles, et avec MA femme, la plus belle fille du monde magique… C'est pas beau ça, Black ? Comme quoi, même avec un teint de vampire et une sale gueule on peut faire mieux que toi.. Et je ne te dis même pas les pieds qu'on se prend ! termina t-il un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

Severus et Remus virent Sirius pâlir dangereusement à l'insulte cachée derrière les paroles du vénéneux maître des potions.

-Une tasse de thé Professeur Rogue ? interrompit soudain Molly, sentant que Sirius n'avait pas apprécié, même s'il l'avait bien cherché. »

Ce fut Ellie qui répondit pour lui. « Oh ! Oui c'est une excellente idée, Molly, merci beaucoup ! Il fait si froid dehors, et je pourrai un peu me reposer, je commence à être fatiguée. Nous avons passé la journée à faire des achats, pour le réveillon ce matin, et les derniers cadeaux, tout à l'heure. Je vais apprécier cette petite pause. »

En disant tout ceci, elle s'était rapproché de son époux et s'était assise sur la chaise près de lui.

« Faites attention à ne pas trop vous fatiguer, Ellie, pensez à votre bébé ! s'inquiéta la mère de Ron et Ginny.

-Tout va bien de ce côté là, Molly, Severus prend grand soin de moi et du bébé, confirma Ellie souriante, en prenant la main de son mari et en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. »

Severus en profita pour se pencher vers sa femme et le regard tendre, lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

Ron et Ginny échangèrent un long regard, un peu décontenancés par les manifestations spontanées de tendresse entre l'élève et son professeur, même s'il était son mari. Hermione et Harry qui avaient vu bien pire, n'eurent aucune réaction.

Molly servit du thé à tout le monde. Sevy était descendu des étages supérieurs avec un sac à dos moldu et venait d'être mis brièvement au courant par Teddy de l'échange tendu entre son père et Sirius et surtout la teneur de la discussion.

« C'est tout Patmol ça, marmonna t-il à son ami, il l'a bien cherché. Tu penses bien que mon père va pas se laisser faire pour une fois qu'il a l'avantage !

-Heeuuu… tu y crois toi ? Cinq fois par jour ? murmura Teddy à l'oreille de son ami.

-Pas tous les jours, mais ça doit faire une bonne moyenne, ricana Sevy à l'abri de sa main.

-Merlin… soupira Ted Lupin, maintenant je sais que tu ressembles vraiment à ton père !

-N'est-ce pas ? constata Sevy, enchanté. »

Le jeune Serpentard s'installa près de sa mère et se servit une tasse de thé. Il nota, le sourire aux lèvres, que son père avait son bras autour des épaules de sa femme et la tenait collée contre lui, en discutant innocemment avec Remus Lupin, une tasse de thé chaud devant lui. Sevy sentait bien que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène cruelle de son père, pour narguer Sirius Black. Rien que cette simple discussion avec Remus Lupin sur la capacité de Sevy à réussir la potion Tue-loup était peu probable, si l'un des deux n'était pas stupéfixé ou presque. L'attitude « normale » du Professeur Rogue confirmait donc sa perfidie. Ellie semblait s'en amuser aussi, ce qui fit sourire Sevy, qui trouva sa mère très serpentarde. « Décidemment, nous avons une mauvaise influence sur elle. » pensa t-il, le nez dans sa tasse.

Ellie se dégagea des bras de son mari et le sourire aux lèvres lui déclara qu'elle allait papoter avec Hermione et que donc elle le laissait à sa fierté de père d'un petit génie des potions. Elle se leva et glissant les doigts dans les longs cheveux noirs de son époux, elle lui caressa la tête. Il leva son visage vers elle, Ellie se pencha pour lui capturer les lèvres. « Je ne serai pas longue, mon amour, roucoula t-elle, sous l'œil amusé du couple Lupin.

Harry, qui avait compris leur manège, regardait interloqué, la jalousie de Sirius le défigurer. Il ne voulait pas prendre parti et trouvait que malgré tout Patmol avait abusé en agressant ainsi le Professeur Rogue qui pour une fois, semblait bien disposé et détendu.

Ellie monta tranquillement les vieux escaliers à la moquette usée et poussièreuse. Hermione qui la précédait, la fit entrer dans la première chambre à gauche dans le couloir. C'était celle qu'elle partageait avec Ginny lors de leurs séjours. La chambre avait bon aspect, pas trop sinistre, on voyait que de gros efforts de nettoyage avaient été fait ici, et que les vitres étaient propres et le plancher ciré.

Ellie s'assit sur un des deux lit jumeaux. « Tout va bien, Mione ?

-Et toi ? s'inquiéta la jeune brune. Ça marche avec ton mari on dirait… Non ?

-Très bien, ne t'en fait pas. Il est adorable, je n'ai rien à lui dire, c'est un amour.

-Heuuu… C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit à Sirius ? 5 fois par jour et avec des positions … différentes ? C'est choquant, enfin… je trouve… balbutia Hermione, s'empourprant soudain.

-N'écoute pas les vantardises de Severus, la rassura Ellie. Il se venge de Sirius, là ! 3 à 4 fois c'est nettement suffisant, et encore parce que j'ai une potion fortifiante de Madame Pomfresh. Mais qu'il n'aille pas croire que pendant la période des cours il aura le même traitement, matin et soir ça sera suffisant ! Quant aux positions, Merlin… parfois, bien sûr mais nous restons classiques, ce n'est pas un concours ! Ah, les hommes quand ils commencent ! Mais dis-moi, ton Sirius, il a l'air bien remonté encore, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous depuis le début des vacances ?

-Heuuuu… pas grand chose. J'ose plus lui faire la bise pour lui dire bonjour et bonsoir parce que le premier jour, il a tourné la tête et du coup… je pense qu'il a fait exprès… avoua Mione gênée.

-Je vois. Et où s'est perdu ce baiser qui se voulait chaste ?

-Juste au coin de la bouche.

-Ah… Et depuis ? Il a changé ? Je veux dire en comportement ?

-Ben… quand il a vu que je ne lui faisais plus la bise, oui un peu. Il semblait plus nerveux, triste aussi, et là tu as vu, il est agressif avec Rogue… enfin… ton mari, quoi !

-Donc il panique parce qu'il a perdu du terrain… Bon. Est-ce que tu as bien lu ce que je t'ai écrit dans ma lettre ? Tu sais qu'il est chaste depuis 16 ans, c'est énorme pour un homme, et comme il semble avoir des sentiments pour toi, ça se réveille, il ne faut pas perdre ça de vue. Le côté positif, c'est qu'il ne cherche pas à te provoquer, ni à te coincer quand tu es seule. C'est plutôt bon, il te respecte, tu n'es pas une proie et lui un animal. Mione, est-ce que tu te sens prête à lâcher un peu de terrain ?

-Tu veux dire quoi ? murmura la jeune Griffondor aux cheveux touffus.

-Je veux dire, est-ce que tu lui referais la bise ce soir, sachant qu'il essayera sûrement de tourner la tête. C'était désagréable ? De sentir le coin de ses lèvres ? demanda Ellie à son amie un petit sourire malicieux à la bouche.

-Non, avoua Mione gênée et rougissante, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, si je pouvais le laisser faire ou pas. C'est pas correct peut-être…

-HERMIONEUUUUU !! On s'en fout, du pas correct ! Tu crois que j'ai été correcte moi ? J'ai sauté sur Severus pour l'embrasser, le pauvre, il a sursauté, il ne s'y attendait pas ! Mais bon… il ne m'a pas repoussée, enfin, si plus tard, mais il m'a rendu mon baiser avant, et d'une sacrée façon encore… Merlin, quand j'y repense ! Mais on est pas ici pour parler de moi, puisque moi c'est fait, je suis mariée, j'ai mon beau monstre des cachots pour moi toute seule.

-Beau… monstre des cachots… tu es sûre que le premier qualificatif lui va bien ?

-Oui, ma chère, je pèse mes mots ! Severus est une merveille, de douceur, de tendresse, il a un corps magnifique, une peau douuuuuuuce… une odeur naturelle qui me fait chavirer, une voix… Merlin, sa voix, tu sais comme elle est, hein ! Une bouche géniale pour les baisers, des yeux de braises qui savent être tendres et un gros truc dans son pantalon. Est-ce que ça ira ?

-Merlin… pouffa Hermione, complètement pourpre, un gros truc dans son pantalon, comment tu parles !

-Oh, je suppose que Ron aurait trouvé une meilleure expression, mais tu aurais été encore plus rouge ! Tu es prête à aller jusqu'où pour les beaux yeux de ton maraudeur au mauvais caractère ?

-Je… je veux pas… enfin, tu vois… je voudrais pas… j'ai jamais rien fait, tu comprends.

-J'ai compris, va. Tu as peur de la première fois avec un garçon. Mais tu sais bien que toutes les filles ont peur. Tu te souviens de Parvati et Lavande, elles ont peur aussi, Ginny avait peur avant qu'Harry ne le fasse.

-T'as eu peur toi ?

-Non. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé et qui l'ai déshabillé. Me regarde pas comme ça ! Mione ! Oui, bon je sais… déjà que le premier baiser c'était moi aussi. Mais c'était différent. On a été plusieurs fois nus dans le même lit pour dormir ou… autre avant de le faire. Donc je connaissais son corps et lui le mien, je n'avais pas peur du tout, c'était juste une simple continuité des choses. C'est ce jour là qu'on a fait Sevy d'ailleurs ! Le jour où Severus m'a retrouvée grâce aux indications de Neville.

-Si t'es enceinte, c'est grâce à Neville ? pouffa Hermione un peu plus détendue.

-Oui, et Severus en est concient, mais comme il ne peut pas donner de points à Neville pour ça, il ne lui en a retiré que 10 la fois d'après, quand il a fait fondre son chaudron, il avait un « crédit ». Tu t'en souviens qu'il a eu que 10 points en moins ?

-Ben oui… la fois suivante, il en a eu encore 20 en moins, comme d'habitude quoi. Merlin… c'est trop drôle !

-Tu vois l'infernal Professeur Rogue dire en cours « Monsieur Londubat, vous avez fait fondre ou exploser votre chaudron, je ne vous retire que 10 points cette fois-ci parce que ma femme est enceinte grâce à vous… ça fait désordre, Mione… Parkinson et Bulstrode en meurent sur place là ! »

Hermione éclata de rire de bon cœur en imaginant la scène. Ellie se mit à rire aussi, et elles mirent quelques minutes à reprendre leur souffle, les yeux brillants et un point au côté.

« Bon, reprenons, fit Ellie, ce soir, tu lui fais la bise, et tu le laisses faire son numéro de maraudeur ou pas. C'est le réveillon, donc y aura des occasions de bisous. Demain matin, tu recommences, t'as une excuse, y a les cadeaux. Tu peux même lui faire des petits sourires encourageants, histoire qu'il voit que tu n'es pas fâchée. Ça marche ?

-Oui, mais… si jamais, je me retrouve seule avec lui dans une pièce, comment je fais ?

-Tu veux qu'il t'embrasse pour de vrai, Hermione ?

-Ben… oui… je crois… OUI, affirma t-elle après deux secondes de reflexion.

-Alors laisse le faire, regarde le en souriant quand il s'approche de toi, et laisse le faire son petit jeu de séduction, quel qu'il soit. Attention par contre, si tu ne veux pas plus ensuite, à toi d'être claire dès le départ. Ne va pas faire comme une fille qui était à Beauxbâtons avec moi l'an dernier et qui attendait d'être quasi nue dans un lit avec un garçon pour lui dire «non je ne veux pas ! » des filles comme ça, c'est ma main dans la figure et un coup de pied aux fesses ! Des allumeuses comme disent les magazines moldus. Je me vois mal jouer à ça avec Severus, il deviendrait franchement mauvais là. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas, je ne lui resiste pas ! Ton Sirius si tu lui fais ça, il te viole, c'est obligé. Un homme mis à bout après 16 ans sans sexe, il ne peut pas se contrôler, il faut le comprendre. Alors soit c'est non pas plus pour l'instant et on attend, soit c'est « prends moi là toute nue sur le tapis, j'te veux » mais faut assumer après.

-Co… co… mment tu as dit ? En dernier ? … sur le tapis j'te veux… c'est osé quand même !

-Merlin ! Mione ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça peut faire parce que tu n'as jamais essayé, mais je t'assure qu'avec Severus, y a des jours c'est ça ! Une fois on l'a fait dans la classe de potion parce qu'on avait pas envie de perdre de temps, c'est te dire… Il sait comment faire, il est redoutable à ce jeu. Il prend sa voix suave et basse, il fait un regard de tombeur, il entrouvre un peu la bouche et il s'approche à pas de loup, il me suffit de l'entendre et de le regarder pour être envoutée, après il me cueille comme un fruit mûr et fait ce qu'il veut de moi. Il lui suffit de poser sa main sur la mienne et je suis morte alors…

-Hou la la !! Mais je ne veux pas succomber comme ça moi ! Je dois garder mes esprits.

-Tu garderas ton esprit justement parce qu'il ne sait pas, cet esprit-là, ce qui l'attend, donc il ne se méfie pas et ne soupçonne rien. Le mien sait très bien ce qui l'attend et il est très pressé de l'avoir, voilà la différence entre nous, et voilà pourquoi je ne résiste pas à mon mari. Si tu as un problème en l'absence de Sevy, n'hésite pas à en parler à Remus, c'est lui qui a le plus d'ascendant sur Sirius. Maintenant il faut que je descende, parce que Severus va s'impatienter. »

* * *

« Harry, toujours rien trouvé ? demanda Sevy à son ami, son sac à dos à la main.

-Non, on a cherché dans toutes les pièces, Sirius dit que le médaillon était dans la vitrine avec les objets de Magie Noire de son père, il se souvient l'avoir vu et de l'avoir tenu en main en se demandant ce que c'était, mais il n'est plus ici. Il manque aussi de l'argenterie.

-Bon, ben Mondingus est déjà passé et s'est servi, à mon époque c'est ce qu'il a fait aussi, soupira Sevy ennuyé.

-Et il était où ? Je veux dire, le médaillon, chuchota Harry en entrainant Sevy dans le salon.

-Au cou d'Ombrage, au Ministère. Mais les circonstances sont différentes ici pour l'instant. Le Ministère est toujours en place, Ombrage n'a pas les coudées franches encore. Il faut retrouver Mondingus et savoir ce qu'il a fait du médaillon, s'il lui l'a donné ou vendu, ou si ça, ça a changé aussi ici. Donc demain, dès que je reviens, on s'occupe d'envoyer Kreattur retrouver Mondingus après on avisera.

-Ok. Dis-donc Sev', c'est chaud entre ton père et Sirius encore aujourd'hui hein ! soupira le jeune homme à la cicatrice. Mais Sirius a abusé je trouve.

-Oui, c'est vrai, et mon père a bien sûr sauté sur l'occasion pour lui en mettre plein la vue. Tu sais, Sirius avait beaucoup de succès avec les filles à Poudlard et mon père non, trop timide bien sûr. Et les maraudeurs l'ont pas raté avec ça, malheureusement. Alors maintenant que Papa a de quoi rendre Sirius jaloux, faut pas s'étonner… Allez, j'y vais, faut pas qu'on tarde sinon ça va dégénérer entre eux. Maman est avec Hermione et je suis pas sûr que Remus tienne le choc longtemps. »

Les deux jeunes gens retournèrent dans la cuisine, Ellie et Hermione venaient juste d'arriver. Ginny fit une grimace à ses amies, et Ron avait le regard las de quelqu'un qui veut être ailleurs. A l'autre bout de la longue table, Sirius fulminait, blanc de rage en regardant Severus avachi comme un veracrasse sur sa chaise, un léger sourire goguenard aux lèvres et une tasse de thé à la main. Le regard de Teddy, assis près de Remus, allait du maître des potions à celui de l'animagus. « Tu as fini de jacasser avec Miss Je-Sais-Tout, ma chérie ? demanda l'odieux professeur à sa femme.

-Oui, j'ai fini de discuter avec Hermione, corrigea Ellie, et Sevy est prêt aussi. Tu peux mettre ta cape et ton écharpe, Severus, nous y allons. »

Laissant son désagréable époux finir son thé et se préparer en ignorant superbement son ennemi, Ellie sortit de son grand sac à main Vuitton, un cabas de carton magiquement réduit.

« Mione, murmura t-elle. Il y a là des cadeaux pour tout le monde, les noms sont inscrits sur les étiquettes des paquets, je te laisse le soin de leur rendre leur taille normale et de les mettre sous le sapin. On se revoit après-demain. J'espère que tout ira bien. Je serais bien restée dès demain, mais au final, Sevy rentrera ici seul demain soir. Je voudrais la nuit du 25 avec mon mari, quand même. Le pauvre, c'est notre premier Noël et l'abandonner pour la compagnie de Sirius Black est une épreuve terrible pour lui, surtout en ce moment. Tu as vu l'ambiance, hein ! Allez… Tu me raconteras, courage, et si tu ne sais pas quoi faire : ne fais rien ! Comme ça, y aura rien à réparer… »

Hermione prit le sac en carton, les joues roses et sauta au coup d'Ellie. Ginny s'approcha de Mione : « Bon, tu me racontes maintenant, ou je dois mourir idiote ? »

Hermione indécise, regarda Ellie qui lui fit un large sourire encourageant. « Ok Gin', dans la chambre tout à l'heure, je t'explique tout.

-C'est une histoire de mec ?

-Oui.

-Les meilleures… j'adore ! soupira la terrible rouquine. Je monte, je vais mettre un sort d'impassibilité à notre porte, hors de question que ce petit crétin de Ron vienne nous espionner avec les jumeaux ! »

Dans la cuisine, Ellie disait au revoir à tout le monde et leur souhaitait un joyeux Noël, elle fit la bise à tous, y compris à Sirius pour ne pas le vexer. Elle donna une grosse enveloppe à Remus en lui demandant de la remettre à Arthur, c'était les notices d'appareils moldus qu'elle lui avait promis. Remus prit l'enveloppe en assurant à son élève qu'il la remettrait à son destinataire, dès son arrivée.

Severus continuait de toiser Sirius Black de toute sa haute taille. Il avait gardé un sourire suffisant aux lèvres et il ne lui avait pas échappé que Sirius l'avait examiné des pieds à la tête.

« Autrefois vous ricaniez de me voir pauvrement vêtu et avec des affaires de seconde main tout le temps, parce que je n'avais pas d'or. Les choses changent… songea Severus très content de la tête de sa nemesis. »

Sevy avait enfilé un gros blouson en jean délavé doublé de fausse fourrure et portait une écharpe et des gants, aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la rue et précéda ses parents dans le jardin public du Square Grimmaurd. Ellie enroulée dans sa lourde cape bordeaux assortie à sa robe de sorcière, frissonna en traversant la rue. Severus qui la tenait par le bras, s'en aperçut et la serra contre lui, sa cape ouverte pour la recouvrir. « Tu vas avoir froid, mon chéri, ferme ta cape, lui demanda t-elle, soucieuse.

-Il ne faut pas que tu prennes froid, mon ange. Si tu tombes malade, ça fera du mal au bébé aussi. Et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

-Chéri, je ne suis pas en sucre et dans quelques secondes, nous serons au chaud. Juste le temps de transplaner. D'ailleurs viens vite car Sevy nous attend et il ne sait pas où nous allons, il faut que tu nous fasses transplaner tous les trois ensemble.

-Sevy ne connait pas la maison ? s'étonna le maître des potions.

-Je ne crois pas, sinon il t'aurait dit où me trouver et pas Neville Londubat, mon cœur.»

Severus hocha la tête, convaincu. Et sa femme dans les bras, il prit son fils par la main et transplana immédiatement dans le jardin, derrière la petite maison de la plage.

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Sirius laissait libre court à sa rage et sa jalousie. « CE SALE MANGEMORT PUANT ! TU AS VU SA ROBE DE SORCIER, REMUS ? TOUTE NEUVE, ET CE BÂTARD A DES CHAUSSURES EN CUIR DE DRAGON, ET SA CAPE, TU AS VU SA CAPE ? MERLIN, L'EPAISSEUR DE SA CAPE ! ET IL A LES CHEVEUX PROPRES ! CE MEC ME DEGOÛTE !

-Sirius, calme-toi, tu abuses, tenta Remus, d'une voix d'où perçait la fatigue et l'agacement. Tu ne vas quand même pas nous dire que tu es dégoûté parce que Severus a les cheveux propres et des vêtements corrects ?

-SI ! Et c'est seulement parce que sa femme a de l'or, va ! C'est elle qui lui achète tout ça ! Merlin… ce sale bâtard graisseux a une veine de gobelin ! Il se lavait jamais avant et il trouve une femme comme ça ? C'est DEGUEULASSE ! Tu entends ? c'est injuste et dégueulasse !

-Arrête ! Oncle Sirius ! Tu déconnes là ! s'énerva Teddy. Assied-toi et écoute-moi une bonne fois pour toute. Le Professeur Rogue refuse de toucher à un seul gallion de sa femme, il s'achète ses fringues avec son or à lui, sauf que parfois, elle lui fait des cadeaux, quand elle va au Chemin de Traverse. Les chaussures en cuir de dragon, c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas longtemps, un Poufsouffle de 4ème année a fait fondre son chaudron, la potion ratée a coulé sur les pieds du Professeur Rogue et a brûlé ses chaussures et un peu ses pieds. Donc une fois soigné, Ellie lui a acheté des chaussures en cuir de dragon, parce que ce cuir résiste à tous les acides et corrosifs connus, tu le sais. C'est même étonnant que ça ne lui soit pas arrivé avant. Ensuite il n'a jamais été vraiment sale, comme tu peux le penser. Il a juste les cheveux gras et Sevy aussi. Et je peux t'assurer que si Sevy fait pas un shampooing tous les matins il a la même tronche que son père pour midi. Alors pour un peu que ça barbe le Professeur Rogue de se laver les cheveux tous les jours, et ben il a cette tête que tu connais, voilà tout.

-C'est Ellie qui lave les cheveux de Rogue, ajouta Hermione, sachant que Sirius l'écouterait. Et il est propre, c'est méchant ce que tu dis, Sirius ! Ellie m'a dit qu'ils prennent une douche tous les matins et un bain ensemble le soir et qu'elle lui fait tout le temps son shampooing, à ce moment-là. Et depuis 7 ans qu'on connaît Rogue, à part ses cheveux gras, il n'a jamais été sale ou sentit mauvais, comme tu pourrais le penser. Alors ça serait gentil que tu cesses de raconter des bêtises sur lui, ce n'est pas qu'on l'aime de trop non plus, mais c'est quand même le père de Sevy et le mari d'Ellie. »

Devant l'assurance d'Hermione et l'index tendu qu'elle agitait sous son nez, Sirius ne pût que baisser pavillon, et la tête basse, promit de faire un autre effort. Malgré tout, en se rasseyant une bieraubeurre à la main, il assena une de ses dernière « vérités », histoire d'avoir le dernier mot. « Pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, mais quand on le déshabillait avec James, on voyait bien que ses caleçons n'étaient pas de la première fraicheur, même Lili lui a dit de les laver un jour, alors… HEIN ! ricana t-il en débouchant sa bouteille.

-Tu es fier de toi, Patmol ? gronda Remus, et tu as déshabillé souvent Severus avec James ?

-Des fois… s'amusa l'animagus, un sourire méchant aux lèvres. »

Harry, qui avait tout entendu, jeta un regard désespéré à Remus Lupin qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Patmol, pourquoi tu déshabillais Severus, avec James ? Ça t'avançait à quoi de le voir à poil ?

-On se marrait bien, James trouvait qu'il avait la peau douce ! ricana Sirius en portant sa bouteille de bieraubeurre à ses lèvres. »

Harry était pâle et avait les larmes aux yeux. Hermione se mordit les lèvres, ne voulant pas en entendre plus et voyant la détresse de son ami, elle le prit par la main et l'entraina vers l'escalier. « Viens, il ne dit que des bêtises pour se venger, n'en crois pas un mot, Harry ! Allez ! On le laisse, il ne mérite pas qu'on reste avec lui, quand il est comme ça. »

Harry, déboussolé, hocha la tête et se laissa emmener vers les étages supérieurs, Teddy le regard lourd d'hostilité, les suivit. Remus resta seul dans la cuisine avec Patmol.

« Bon… Si tu m'expliquais un peu, Sirius, parce que j'ai pas tout suivi là. C'est quoi cette histoire. Toi et James vous vous amusiez à déshabiller Severus et pas devant moi et Peter si mes souvenirs sont bons, alors ? Pourquoi tu dis que James trouvait la peau de Severus douce, ne me dis pas que vous l'avez touché ?

-Un peu…

-UN PEU COMMENT ? Et pour faire quoi ? grondait à présent Remus en colère.

-Rhhhooo ! T'énerve pas, Lunard ! Il n'en est pas mort, hein ? On a un peu joué avec lui, parfois. James trouvait ça marrant de le voir pleurer.

-Merlin… Vous n'avez pas osé le faire pleurer exprès en lui faisant des trucs dégueu ? murmura le loup-garou anéanti.

-Eeeeeehhh !! Si ça lui avait pas plu, il se serait plaint, or il n'a jamais rien dit, alors !

-Tu trouves que c'est une excuse ? pesta Lunard. Rien que ses larmes étaient une preuve que ça ne devait pas lui plaire, abruti ! Comment James a pu te laisser faire ça ?

-Oh… Il aimait bien tripoter Servilus, il est bien monté ce sale con, Ellie doit pas s'ennuyer, enfin… s'il sait s'en servir… et c'est pas dit !

-Merlin… Tais-toi, Patmol, tu me donnes envie de vomir là, murmura Remus les larmes aux yeux. Maintenant je comprends la haine de Severus envers les maraudeurs. Ne me dis pas que toi et James vous l'avez violé quand même ? T'as pas été jusque là, hein ? Patmol ? D'abord vous aviez quel âge ?

-Oh, c'était l'année des buses, juste pendant les examens et non on l'a pas violé puisque tu veux tout savoir. On a juste un peu joué avec lui, c'est tout. On savait bien que si on allait trop loin, on pouvait être viré !

-Et ça a duré longtemps vos jeux débiles avec ce pauvre Severus ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il me morde.

-Merlin, ne me dis pas que la morsure que tu as eu un jour, c'était lui ?? On a tous cru que c'était une fille maladroite, sale menteur !

-Nan, c'était lui, il m'a mordu et il a mis un grand coup de poing dans celle de James et il à récupéré sa baguette qu'on lui avait prise et nous a lancé un maléfice du saucisson. Et puis il s'est rhabillé avec un sortilège et s'est barré. Après on a plus osé, il se défendait de trop.

Remus s'était levé de sa chaise, et regardait son ami qui buvait sa bieraubeurre sans être le moins du monde gêné de ses bêtises passées.

« Dis-moi au moins que tu regrettes, Patmol ? supplia t-il à voix basse.

-Nan. Servilo est un gros connard graisseux au grand nez. Je ne dis pas qu'on a pas abusé parfois, mais comme il s'est bien vengé, je ne regrette rien ! James a regretté lui, après, en dernière année. Mais c'était l'influence de Lili qui aimait bien Servilus. Pffffff !! Comment on peut aimer cette sale chauve-souris ?

-Comment ?? Si Lili a été son amie pendant 8 ou 10 ans c'est qu'elle avait du lui trouver du bon quelque part ! Et si Ellie l'a épousé, c'est sûrement parce qu'il a des qualités, même s'il ne nous les a jamais montrées ! Pas étonnant, quand on voit ce qu'on lui a fait à ce pauvre garçon ! Misère… Si j'avais su, je vous aurais empêché !

-Ellie ne l'a épousé qu'à cause du lien magique, c'est tout ! Sinon elle ne l'aurais même pas regardé, elle est trop bien pour lui ! s'énerva Sirius Black. Rien que de penser qu'il pose ses sales pattes sur elle, j'en suis malade ! Putain… Il a fait un gosse à cette poupée ! Il se sent plus pisser, le sale con !

-Tu as fini là ? Tu crèves de jalousie, c'est tout ! Severus rendre jaloux Patmol ! T'as pas honte là ? Tu vas le laisser tranquille, il a le droit d'être heureux lui aussi, surtout que sa place n'est pas très enviable au final, être une âme sœur, c'est pas évident et en plus il espionne chez Tu-Sais-Qui et il va peut-être mourir dans quelques mois, comme moi et Dora ! Alors tu lui fous la paix, Patmol ou je te préviens, je me fâche ! »

Remus donna un coup de poing sur la table pour faire réagir son ami. Puis voyant qu'il se heurtait à un mur lorsqu'il s'agissait du maître des potions de Poudlard, il entreprit une nouvelle stratégie. « Tu sais… Hermione et Harry n'ont pas aimé du tout. Tu as presque fait pleurer Harry en parlant de ce que James avait fait à Severus. Tu auras du mal à récupérer ça… je te le dis ! Tu sais que le petit a honte de ce que les maraudeurs ont fait à Severus, et toi, tu en rajoutes une couche ! Espèce d'idiot ! Et Hermione… elle n'a pas aimé, tu parlais du mari de sa meilleure amie, quand même…

-Ah, merde…

-Comme tu dis… Alors je serais toi, je me ferais discret et essayerais de me racheter, sinon tu es dans la merde, Patmol ! »

Deux étages plus haut, dans la chambre qu'Harry partageait avec Ron, c'était la consternation. Harry venait d'expliquer à Ron et Ginny ce que Patmol venait d'avouer à Remus, sous l'œil embarrassé de Teddy et d'Hermione. « Mais qu'est-ce que mon père et Sirius ont fait à Rogue, hein ? Il a dit que mon père trouvait que Rogue avait la peau douce, alors il l'a touché, sinon il le saurait pas ?

-C'est peut-être des conneries, Harry, le rassura Ginny, tu sais bien que Patmol raconte des tas de bêtises quand il s'agit de Rogue. Et puis si tu veux savoir s'il a la peau douce, tu demandes à Ellie, pouffa t-elle.

-Rogue a vraiment la peau douce, révéla Hermione à voix basse, Ellie m'a dit qu'il avait un beau corps, la peau douce et qui sentait bon naturellement. Mais si James et Sirius se sont amusés à des sortilèges de déshabillage sur Rogue et qu'il s'est défendu, ils n'ont pas du avoir de mal à s'en rendre compte, il a juste fallu qu'ils le touchent. Ça ne veut rien dire, tu sais, Harry ! Je ne pense pas qu'ils lui ont fait grand chose, Rogue n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire et tu le sais très bien. Remus t'a déjà dit qu'il se vengeait à chaque fois qu'il pouvait. Teddy, tu sais rien à ce sujet ? Sevy t'a jamais parlé de ça ?

-Non. Jamais, et pourtant il a le journal intime de son père, et je sais qu'il l'a lu en long en large et en travers depuis le temps, mais y a peut-être pas tout dedans. Mais personnellement, je suis assez d'accord avec Mione, tu sais, Harry. Ça n'a pas du aller bien loin, sinon ça se serait su et ils auraient été viré. Ils ont juste du le faire chier pas mal et se foutre de lui, ce qui est déjà beaucoup, tu me diras…

-Ouais, Ted, t'as sûrement raison. Mais quand même, Rogue m'a dit plusieurs fois que mon père était un salaud, et tu sais, ça fait déjà un moment que je me dis qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tort. »

Les quatre autres se regardèrent embarrassés, ils savaient ce que cela coûtait à Harry d'admettre ça, lui qui mettait son père sur un piedestal, tout comme Sevy vénérait le sien. Teddy choisit alors d'utiliser cette comparaison.

« Harry, Sevy adore son père, tu le sais maintenant. Il le vénére, c'est son Dieu, et pourtant on le sait que Severus Rogue c'est pas un cadeau, ne serait-ce qu'en cours, il est abominable. Tu crois que ça arrête Sevy ? Son père est un Mangemort repenti qui espionne pour Dumbledore, il a tué des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes dans sa vie, torturé sûrement aussi, ou du moins laissé faire. On peut pas dire que ce soit le père idéal, et malgré tout son fils l'aime et s'en fiche de tout ça. Et même, je me demande souvent s'il ne serait pas capable de l'imiter, un peu certainement. De toute façon, il a ses gènes alors… Et Ellie… Elle a craqué pour Rogue en même pas une semaine. Il en fait ce qu'il veut et je sais qu'il est super avec elle. Sev' me raconte des fois, comment ses parents se comportent entre eux. On est loin du monstre des cachots, tu sais. Alors ton père et Sirius ont fait les cons aussi à Poudlard, tout comme le mien, qui bien que Préfet n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour les en empêcher, alors qu'il aurait dû le faire. Le plus important, c'est ce qu'ils sont devenus ensuite. Ton père a changé, il a vieilli, mûri, il s'est marié avec Lili. Elle n'en aurait pas voulu s'il avait été un monstre. Tous les gens qui les ont connus te disent qu'ils étaient supers, sauf Rogue bien sûr, mais lui, on peut le comprendre, ils l'ont trop fait chier, ça l'a marqué. Laisse tomber, c'est vieux, ils étaient des gosses pourris gâtés, ils ont fait des conneries et c'est du passé. »

Harry hocha la tête et ne répondit pas. Le silence qui s'était installé leur permit d'entendre les coups discrets frappés à la porte de la chambre d'Harry et Ron. Teddy alla ouvrir : « Papa ?

-Désolé de vous déranger, j'aurais voulu parler à Harry, si ça ne vous embête pas d'attendre dehors, ok ? demanda le Professeur Lupin de sa douce voix calme.

-Non, bien sûr, on va aller dans ma chambre, proposa Ted aux autres qui se levèrent sans un mot pour sortir de la pièce. »

Remus ferma la porte derrière eux et alla s'asseoir sur le lit en face d'Harry. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Gryffondor et lui murmura : « Je sais à quoi tu penses, Harry, mais n'écoute pas les conneries de Patmol, il abuse en ce moment. Tu as bien vu qu'il est mort de jalousie. Il envie Severus Rogue pour tout ce qu'il a réussi à obtenir récemment, alors qu'autrefois c'est lui qui avait tout et Severus rien. Ils se sont toujours haïs et une telle haine ne s'effacera jamais, pour aucun des deux. On n'y peut rien tu sais…

-Remus… Est-ce que tu crois que mon père et Sirius ont fait des choses à Rogue ? Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche et la tête basse.

-Ils ont utilisé des sorts de déshabillage sur lui, le sachant timide la réaction a été violente, tu peux t'en douter. Ça les amusait de le voir pleurer de honte, c'est minable, mais c'est pas mortel. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais je sais que Sirius n'a pas trop insisté car Severus s'est défendu et Patmol en garde une certaine cicatrice dont il n'est pas fier. Donc ils ont payé leurs conneries de toutes façons. T'inquiète pas, ils ne l'ont pas violé, aucun d'eux n'était gay, et Severus ne l'est pas non plus, Ellie en est la preuve vivante. Il est assez empressé auprès d'elle, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte. C'est ça qui rend Patmol agressif, il est jaloux. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une copine, ça serait bien, mais il ne peut pas sortir alors c'est difficile, et même franchement une mission impossible ! Son caractère s'en ressent et les vannes, il va en sortir, c'est sûr, quitte même à en rajouter plus que nécessaire.

-Une copine ? se mit à sourire Harry qui releva la tête un peu rassuré par les paroles de Remus. Tu as une idée ?

-Des idées, j'en ai des tas, mais l'attitude de Sirius ne nous aide pas vraiment !

-Il a des vues sur quelqu'un ici, non ? insista Harry en regardant son ancien professeur dans les yeux. »

Remus soupira et passa la main sur son front. « Bon, je vois que tu as remarqué, il est vachement discret aussi, je lui ai dit qu'il déconnait, mais bon, en ce moment il est écorché vif, alors c'est difficile de le tenir. L'enfermement ici et le mariage de Rogue, ça a été dur pour lui.

-C'est difficile de ne pas le voir, il ne la lâche pas des yeux. Mais quand même… Hermione ! J'aurais jamais pensé. Y a 20 ans d'écart entre eux.

-Je sais bien, Harry. Mais le fait qu'Ellie et Severus aient 21 ans d'écart le pousse dans son idée. Comme tu le sais, leur couple marche et il marchera s'ils survivent car ils s'aiment vraiment, ça se voit. Mais j'ai vraiment peur qu'il se prenne un rateau, le Patmol. Hermione est une gentille fille, jolie et brillante. Et Patmol, ben c'est Patmol quoi… qui traine 12 ans d'Azkaban derrière lui, et ça a fait pas mal de dégats. Il était le plus beau des quatre maraudeurs et il avait toutes les filles qu'il voulait. Seulement, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait bien démarré sa vie d'adulte. Il n'a même jamais eu une relation durable avec une fille, alors… Bien sûr, il pensait qu'il avait le temps ! Alors si en plus Hermione le jetait, Merlin… On le ramasserait à la petite cuillère !

-Je sais pas ce qu'en pense Mione, Remus. Tu sais, elle est vachement discrète sur ces choses-là, elle a mis un bon moment à me dire qu'elle était sortie avec Viktor Krum pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, et encore je n'ai jamais su les détails. Y a qu'Ellie qui pourrait le savoir, ou Ginny à la rigueur. Tu veux que j'essaie de savoir ?

-Non. Laisse Ellie faire. Je suis sûr qu'elle va essayer de les mettre ensemble, si c'est possible. Je suppose que tu sais que c'est Hermione, la femme de Sirius dans le futur, si tu ne le sais pas, ben je te le dis, donc c'est faisable, faut pas qu'on s'en mèle de trop pour ne pas gâcher leurs chances à tous les deux.

-Je m'en étais rendu compte avec certaines allusions, mais personne ne me l'avait confirmé en face. T'as raison, on ne dit rien et on les laisse faire. Je ne dirai rien aux autres et je n'en parlerai pas à Hermione non plus.

-Je pensais qu'il serait bien qu'ils puissent se parler seuls un moment. On est nombreux ici, donc pas facile, mais faudrait qu'on les laisse seuls. Après, ma foi, ils se débrouillent, Patmol est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il a à faire, et Hermione a assez d'autorité pour en venir à bout. De toute façon, il rampe devant elle, je vois bien. Un peu comme Rogue devant Ellie.

-Ok… fit Harry un sourire malicieux à la bouche, caser mon parrain avec ma meilleure amie, c'est une idée tordue de maraudeur ça, mais ça nous changera les idées pour les vacances, et comme tu le dis, Ellie arrive après-demain, elle fera bouger les choses. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'Hermione pense de Sirius par contre.

-Huuummmm, à mon idée, il n'aura pas trop de mal, elle rougit quand il la regarde et qu'il lui parle, ma main au feu qu'il lui plait ! avoua Remus tout content.

-Merlin ! J'ai rien vu de tout ça moi… Sacrée Mione !

-Oh ! Je te dis ça, mais bon, c'est sans certitude absolue, hein ? Juste une impression de loup-garou quoi… »

Dans la chambre de Regulus, les commentaires allaient bon train. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ton père raconte à Harry, s'inquiéta Ginny en se tournant vers Teddy qui venait de s'allonger sur son lit, les mains sous sa nuque.

-Oh, il le rassure, sûrement. Il a du tirer les veracrasses du nez de Sirius et il est en train de lui répéter ce qu'il a appris. A mon avis, Sirius en a rajouté un max et c'est pas aussi terrible qu'on peut le croire !

-Putain, il est chiant en ce moment, Sirius, gronda Ron, il est capable de foutre le réveillon en l'air !

-Ronald ! arrête de dire des gros mots, s'il te plait ! Si Maman t'entend tu vas le payer très cher !

-Je vais voir Sirius, annonça Hermione d'une voix ferme et décidée. Ça commence à me gaver ces histoires, et quand Ellie va arriver ici, il va lui dire quoi comme horreurs hein ? Que son mari est un pédophile qui saute sur ses élèves ? Merlin, faut qu'il arrête, là ! »

Avant que les 3 autres n'aient pu lui déconseiller de le faire, Hermione avait quitté la chambre et dévalait les étages qui menaient à la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la longue pièce sombre, elle vit Sirius tout seul, assis à table devant sa bouteille de bieraubeurre. Il se leva de sa chaise, confus en l'apercevant seule. « Hermione… commença t-il avec un grand sourire. »

Mais la Gryffondor était en colère et il le vit tout de suite. Elle s'avança vers lui en pointant son index sur sa poitrine. « SIRIUS BLACK !! COMMENT AS-TU OSE FAIRE ÇA A HARRY ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dit devant lui ? Tu imagines ce qu'il croit là-haut ? Il pense que son père est un homosexuel doublé d'un violeur ! Tu mérites une paire de claques !

-Mééééééé… protesta Patmol. J'ai jamais dit qu'on l'avait violé, enfin ! On l'a juste déshabillé et un peu bousculé. Bon, c'est vrai qu'on lui a foutu la honte aussi, mais rien de grave !

-Rien de grave ? Déshabiller un pauvre garçon qui ne demandait rien et le tripoter, c'est un jeu amusant ? Tu me déçois, Patmol ! Et en plus, tu as fait du mal à Harry ! Je ne sais pas ce que Remus lui raconte, mais j'espère qu'il va être convaincant parce que sinon, crois-moi, je te le ferai payer ! fulmina t-elle, les yeux remplis _d'Avada Kedavra_.

-T'inquiète pas pour Servilo, il se défendait, c'était drôle quand il ne se défendait pas, après moins, bien sûr.

-Tu es pitoyable, Sirius ! râla Hermione, tu me déçois profondément.

-Je… tu… t'es fâchée Mione ? pâlit le maraudeur, subitement touché.

-Oui, parce que tu fais du mal à Harry, rien que pour avoir le dernier mot. Je ne veux plus que tu parles de Rogue en mal, c'est clair ? Je te rappelle qu'Ellie vient après-demain, qu'elle aime son mari et qu'elle va avoir un bébé. Tes bêtises sur le Professeur Rogue peuvent lui faire du mal et si elle se sent mal à cause de ça, Rogue va te tomber dessus comme Tu-Sais-Qui sur un moldu et il n'a plus 17 ans, Sirius ! Il est puissant, dangereux et sûrement bien plus cruel que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Nous, on l'a en cours de potions depuis 7 ans et on a vu des facettes de lui assez effrayantes ! Il berne Tu-Sais-Qui, Sirius ! Ne te frotte pas à lui !

-J'ai pas peur de lui ! annonça Sirius d'un air suffisant.

-Toi, non ! Mais t'as pensé à nous ? à Harry ? Si Rogue te blesse ou te tue, on fait quoi nous ? hein ? Réfléchis ! »

Sirius regarda Hermione en faisant des yeux de chien battu. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse et baisse les yeux. « Ça t'embêterait que Servilus me blesse ou me tue ?

-Idiot… murmura t-elle, bien sûr que ça m'embêterait, tout le monde d'ailleurs ! Si on ne veut pas que tu sortes, c'est pour ta sécurité alors ne te bat pas ici avec un des plus dangereux membres de l'Ordre, s'il te plait. »

Sirius tout sourire, prit le menton d'Hermione toujours rougissante, entre ses doigts, pour lui faire lever la tête vers lui. « Ça t'embêterait vraiment beaucoup, alors ? insista t-il dans un souffle.

-Merlin… pensa Hermione, il fait quoi là ? Il est TROP près… Oui beaucoup répondit elle à voix basse ne sachant quoi lui dire et essayant de fuir son regard bleu étincelant. »

Elle essaya de reculer mais une chaise la gênait et elle se prit les pieds dedans. Sirius en profita pour passer un bras autour de sa taille fine. « Eeeeehhh ! Te casse pas la figure, Mione, fit-il en souriant et en la serrant contre lui.

-Heuuuu, non, dit-elle stupidement, complètement envoutée par le maraudeur. »

Il était trop près, elle sentait son après-rasage, son souffle et avant qu'elle n'ait pu le repousser, Sirius poussa un soupir et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune Gryffondor en murmurant son nom. Hermione sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, ses jambes se dérober et son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade. « Si… Sirius ? pût-elle seulement dire.

-Hermione ? murmura t-il en réponse.

-Tu fais quoi là ? Et si quelqu'un entre ? balbutia t-elle dans un souffle.

-Je m'en fiche.

-On… peut pas… c'est… inconvenant…

-Si, on peut, la preuve ! termina t-il d'un ton décidé. »

Hermione sentit la bouche de Sirius s'écraser sur la sienne et ses bras musclés l'enlacer et la serrer contre lui. Il prit son petit gémissement de surprise pour un signe d'encouragement prometteur et entreprit de forcer le passage de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Hermione subjuguée par ce contact et cette douceur inattendue entrouvrit la bouche et le laissa faire. Elle crut défaillir de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de l'animagus entrer en contact avec la sienne. Sirius retint un soupir de victoire lorsqu'elle lui rendit plus fougueusement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, son baiser. Et lorsqu'elle lui mit ses deux bras autour du cou, il se sentit au comble de la félicité et prolongea le baiser qui devint franchement torride.

Il ne s'écarta d'elle que lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Remus descendre l'escalier.

« Chhhhuuut !! murmura t-il en posant son index sur la bouche de la jeune fille, ne dis rien à personne, s'il te plaît.

-Non… répondit-elle, encore sous le choc. »

Et elle sortit de la cuisine les joues en feu, pour remonter l'escalier quatre à quatre, sans un regard pour Remus qui la regarda d'un drôle d'air. Dans la cuisine, Sirius s'était rassis, un léger sourire béat aux lèvres. Remus le vit tout de suite et sans un mot, alla prendre place sur la chaise près de son ami. « Alors ? Quelque chose à me dire ? Tu as un air idiot que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, raconte ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Hermione ? Je viens de la croiser, elle filait comme si elle avait un troll aux fesses.

-Rien, j'ai rien dit. Je l'ai juste embrassée, répondit Sirius, avec un large sourire de satisfaction.

-Merlin… tu m'auras tout fait aujourd'hui ! soupira Remus la tête dans les mains. Tu t'es pas pris une baffe ?

-Nan, Lunard, pas de baffe, juste des baisers… comme j'en avais pas eu depuis longtemps !

-Bordel ! Elle te les a rendus ? T'as une veine de gobelin, tu le sais ça ! Ben bravo, mon vieux, mais attention, pas de coups fourrés, je t'ai à l'œil !

-T'inquiète… je déconnerai pas ! Mais tu dis rien à personne, OK ?

-Promis, mais toi tu arrêtes avec Rogue, hein ! J'ai eu du mal à consoler Harry, tu lui as foutu les boules, si Cornedrue avait été là, il te l'aurait pas pardonné ça ! Agis un peu en adulte pour une fois ! T'es plus à Poudlard, Patmol, je te l'ai déjà dit !»

* * *


	32. Chassés croisés nocturnes

A la petite maison de la plage, Sevy voyant sa mère fatiguée de sa journée, appela Dolly pour qu'elle fasse la cuisine. L'Elfe ravie, transplana aussitôt depuis Poudlard où elle était rentrée, et se précipita dans la cuisine.

« Dolly s'occupe de tout, maîtresse, assura t-elle. Il faut vous reposer pour le bébé, sinon le maître sera mécontent.

-Si tu veux Dolly, abandonna Ellie. C'est vrai que je suis un peu fatiguée, je crois que je vais m'allonger une heure ou deux.

-Je viens avec toi, gronda le Professeur de potions. Je veux être sûr que tu vas bien et que tu te reposes !

-Chéri… si tu viens avec moi, je doute que tu me laisses me reposer, murmura Ellie d'une voix lasse.

-Non, ne t'en fait pas, je vois bien que tu es fatiguée, tu es pâle et tu as les traits tirés, je ne suis pas un monstre quand même. Tu as bien pris ta potion ?

-Oui, je l'ai prise. Bon, ben viens alors, mais sois gentil Severus, ne me demande rien, je suis vraiment lasse ce soir. »

Ellie se dirigea vers sa chambre et retira sa robe de sorcière d'un sortilège de déshabillage. Puis sans un regard pour son époux elle se glissa sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit la pénombre se faire dans la pièce, Severus, de sa baguette, venait de fermer les lourds rideaux et il éteignit la lumière en appuyant simplement sur l'interrupteur près de la porte.

Ellie le sentit se déshabiller et venir se coucher près d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras tendrement et comme promis ne cherche pas à la caresser. La jeune Gryffondor soupira malgré tout, car elle savait que Severus avait envie d'elle, même s'il n'entreprenait rien : elle sentait son érection contre sa cuisse. « Chéri… tu es insatiable, murmura t-elle dans son cou.

-Chhhhuuuttt… répondit-il sur le même ton. Ne t'occupe pas de moi, ce n'est rien. Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours envie de toi, je n'y peux rien. Ça te déplait tant que ça ? ajouta t-il amusé.

-Tu sais bien que non, Severus. Moi aussi je te veux, tu le sais, mais pas maintenant. Laisse-moi dormir une ou deux heures tu veux ? Après on verra… Essaie de dormir un peu aussi si tu veux, comme ça tu seras en forme pour… plus tard. C'est Noël… ça fera partie de tes cadeaux !

-C'est tous les jours Noël avec toi, ma chérie, lui dit-il en la couvrant de baisers brûlants.

-Chéri… pitié… DODO ! »

Severus se mit à rire doucement et ne dit plus rien. Ils s'endormirent tout doucement sans s'en rendre compte et Sevy voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas fermé la porte avec un « _collaporta_ », alla l'entrouvrir pour voir si tout allait bien. La lumière qui entra alors, éclaira doucement le lit, et il vit avec une certaine satisfaction que sa mère s'était endormie dans les bras de son père, qui semblait lui-même assoupi. Le jeune Serpentard referma la porte doucement et entreprit de faire le tour du propriétaire. Il ne connaissait pas la maison, il ignorait ce qu'elle était devenue à son époque, abandonnée ou vendue ? Dommage, elle était bien agréable et il aurait apprécié passer ses vacances d'été à cet endroit étant petit. « Encore une chose à changer, se dit-il. Conserver cette maison ! »

Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine où Dolly, très sûre d'elle, œuvrait au milieu des casseroles.

« Dolly, je vais faire un petit tour dehors, histoire de visiter les alentours. Tu préviendras mes parents, quand ils auront fini leur sieste ?

-Oui, Maitre, Dolly fera. Mais attention, Maître. Madame a dit pas de magie, il y a des moldus partout.

-Je sais, Dolly, elle me l'a dit aussi. De toute façon, je ne vais pas aller très loin, il fait nuit, alors ! »

Le jeune homme regarda sa montre, elle indiquait 18h30. « Bon, ça me laisse un peu de temps au final, allons un peu visiter le pays. »

Il prit de l'argent moldu français dans une des poches de son sac à dos et mit son blouson, son écharpe et ses gants aux couleurs de sa maison. Puis il sortit dans le jardin et huma l'air humide de la nuit.

Après un petit tour sur la plage déserte où les vagues de la marée montante léchaient le sable, il retourna sur ses pas et se dirigea vers le village.

Sevy Rogue, les mains dans les poches de son épais blouson de jean, se promena sur la place brillamment éclairée et après avoir léché quelques vitrines, il se dirigea vers le bar-tabac local. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, la chaleur qui l'accueillit lui sembla douce. Il acheta deux paquets de cigarettes moldues et alla s'asseoir sur une banquette de moleskine fatiguée, face à une petite table. Un garçon en bras de chemise et tablier blanc, se déplaça pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait boire et il commanda un expresso.

Dénouant son écharpe et ouvrant son blouson, il regarda les habitués tout autour de lui. Un groupe de jeunes gens discutait et riait peu discrètement à une grande table près de lui. Les demoiselles qui étaient parmi eux eurent tôt fait de remarquer le beau jeune homme et en gloussant entre elles, lui firent des sourires.

« Merlin… qu'elles soient moldues ou sorcières, faut qu'elles gloussent comme des poules ! Des vraies Pansy Parkinson ! Alors le sang-pur ou pas, ici… hein ! s'amusa t-il.»

Une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années, un diabolo fraise avec une paille, à la main, s'approcha de lui. « Je t'ai jamais vu avant, toi, t'habites pas ici.

-Non, je suis en vacances, répondit-il amusé à la petite fille.

-MARIE ! cria une jeune fille à la table d'à côté. Tu n'as pas honte, là ?

-Mééééé, Estelle, je fais rien de mal !

-Désolée, fit une jeune brune aux cheveux longs et aux yeux bleus que Sevy trouva très jolie. Elle est un peu sans gène parfois.

-C'est rien, elle ne m'embête pas, répondit Sevy avec un sourire. »

Le garçon apporta son café à Sevy, et celui ci ouvrit en grand son blouson pour prendre son portefeuille dans la poche interieure, et donner quelques pièces au serveur.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? insista la petite fille brune à couettes.

-Severus, fit-il avec un sourire en allumant une cigarette. »

La petite ouvrit de grands yeux et le dévisagea. « Tu t'appelles pareil que le monsieur habillé tout en noir, de la maison de la plage, murmura t-elle. »

Sevy, interloqué, la regarda. « Tu connais mon père ? »

La petite fille, ravie de son effet, hocha la tête. Puis espiègle, elle s'approcha, posa son verre sur la table et s'assit sur la banquette près de Sevy.

« Tu es un sorcier aussi, murmura t-elle à son oreille. Je le sais, tu as une baguette magique dans la poche de ton blouson, je l'ai vue quand tu as pris tes sous.

-Tu as l'air d'en savoir des choses, toi… s'inquiéta Sevy qui se demanda tout à coup s'il ne rêvait pas.

-Tu sais, je vais avoir une baguette aussi l'année prochaine et je vais aller à Beauxbâtons, mais c'est un secret, faut pas le dire.

-Ah ! chuchota Sevy, je comprends mieux, tu es une petite sorcière, alors. Mais comment tu connais mon père, hein ?

-Ben, il est marié avec Ellie, c'est la copine de ma sœur Estelle, tu vois, c'est la fille avec des longs cheveux bruns, celle qui me râle tout le temps dessus ! soupira la petite Marie.

-MARIE ! insista Estelle depuis l'autre table.

-Qu'est-ce que je te disais, hein ! Des fois, je voudrais lui jeter des sorts, mais je sais pas faire ! pfffff ! même pas drôle ! J'ARRIVE ! rajouta t-elle à l'adresse de sa sœur. »

Puis elle reprit son verre et la paille à la bouche, elle retourna vers la table d'à côté. Amusé, Sevy entendit la petite dire à sa sœur. « Tu sais, Estelle, le garçon que vous trouvez beau et ben, il s'appelle Severus, ça te dit rien ?

-Hein ? T'es sûre ?

-Ben ouais, je lui ai demandé, même que c'est le fils du mari d'Ellie. »

Sevy, sa tasse de café à la bouche entendit la sœur de Marie se lever et s'approcher de lui. « Excuse-moi, mais c'est vrai ce que dit ma petite sœur ? Tu es le fils du Professeur Rogue ?

-Oui oui… mais je ne pensais pas que mon père était connu jusqu'ici, dit-il en riant. Je suis très étonné, là.

-Oooohhh !! rougit Estelle, c'est parce que je connais bien sa femme, Ellie, c'est une copine d'enfance et Marie, elle est… tu sais… enfin je suppose que toi aussi. Non ?

-Je vois, oui et tu supposes bien, en effet.

-Tu ressembles à ton père, je me demande comment je ne m'en suis pas aperçue. Ooohh ! Moi c'est Estelle, Estelle Lenoir et tu connais déjà ma peste de sœur, Marie, ajouta t-elle en lui tendant la main. »

Sevy serra la main de la jeune fille, en maudissant Merlin qu'elle soit l'amie de sa mère et non pas une simple moldue du pays qu'il aurait pu séduire.

« Enchanté, dit-il simplement avec un sourire de tombeur qui n'échappa à aucune des filles de la table d'à côté.

-Tu es là pour longtemps ? s'interessa Estelle qui trouvait le fils de l'affreux mari de sa copine, très mignon.

-Non, juste pour le réveillon et je repars demain après-midi.

-Ah. Et Ellie va bien ? ajouta Estelle pour cacher sa déception.

-Un peu fatiguée, elle dormait quand je suis parti, c'est le bébé qui la fatigue je suppose.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle m'a dit. J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Mon Dieu, elle a mon âge, c'est dingue, quand je pense que je suis au lycée encore et qu'elle, elle va avoir un bébé et qu'elle est mariée ! Ça te fait quoi d'avoir un frère ou une sœur à ton âge ? Moi ça me ferait bizarre, je crois, déjà que je supporte Marie et c'est pas évident, à cause de… tu sais quoi qu'elle gère pas.

-Oh, c'est un garçon, ils vont avoir un garçon. Et ma foi, je suis assez content, j'espère même qu'ils vont en avoir d'autres. J'ai été 17 ans tout seul, j'aurais bien aimé avoir des tas de frères et sœurs.

-T'as le même âge qu'Ellie et moi, alors ?

-Ben oui, on est dans la même classe à l'école.

-Oh la la !! C'est bizarre quand même ! Et elle a épousé son professeur, j'avoue que je sais pas comment c'est possible ça !

-Facile, elle est entrée dans sa classe le jour de la rentrée et mon père est tombé amoureux d'elle et voilà. Il a demandé sa main au directeur de l'école qui est son tuteur et ils se sont mariés au bout d'un mois et demi.

-Mais… mais… elle ? Elle l'aimait au moins ? balbutia Estelle interdite.

-Bien sûr, sinon elle n'aurait pas accepté sa demande, ils sont amoureux fous, le coup de foudre, quoi !

-Pffffiiiiooou ! C'est beau… mais chez nous, ça risque pas d'arriver les profs sont tous des vieux grincheux pas beaux.

-Oh, chez nous aussi y en a pas mal, des comme ça, s'amusa Sevy en terminant son café. Bon, faut pas que je traine sinon chez moi ils vont se demander où je me suis perdu, c'est la première fois que je viens ici, alors je découvre. »

Sevy se leva et referma son blouson, puis remit son écharpe et ses gants. « Enchanté de t'avoir connue, et Joyeux Noël à tous. Salut Marie ! Sois sage, hein !

-Merci, Joyeux Noël à toi et ta famille, répondit Estelle déçue du départ du beau Serpentard. »

Sevy à peine sorti du bar, les autres filles se jetèrent sur Estelle pour en savoir plus. « C'est qui, tu le connais ? Il a un petit accent trop craquant et t'as vu comme il est mignon ? Je meurs sur place.

-Il s'appelle Severus Rogue comme son père, c'est un anglais, c'est pour ça l'accent. C'est son père qui est marié avec Ellie Saint-Clair.

-Le Professeur ? C'est le fils du professeur ? Ben, je sais pas comment est le père, mais le fils est trop beau, soupira une dénommée Camille.

-Oh, il est spécial on va dire, pas vilain-vilain, mais il fait vachement froid et dur. Ce mec me fout les chocottes, son fils est vachement mieux. Je comprends pas Ellie, franchement. Quand je pense qu'elle a pris le père… Tu sais, il m'a dit qu'Ellie attendait un petit garçon, donc c'est vrai, elle va bien avoir un bébé. Chuis dégoutée… Je sais pas comment elle fait, moi je ne pourrais pas. »

Loin de tous ces bavardages féminins dignes des ragots de Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, Sevy poursuivait sa balade et rentrait à présent chez lui. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la maison, il vit que ses parents dormaient toujours et après avoir retiré son blouson, son écharpe et ses gants, et attrapa la télécommande de la télé, s'installa dans un fauteuil en étalant ses longues jambes devant lui et entreprit de zapper comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Severus Rogue sortait de la chambre en chemise blanche et pantalon noir suivit par Ellie qui avait remis sa robe de sorcière bordeaux.

Ils firent tous honneur au bon repas mijoté par Dolly, qui reçut les félicitations de ses maitres en se tortillant de joie, trop heureuse d'avoir sa famille de sorciers au complet à servir. Encore une chose dont elle pourrait se vanter aux cuisines de Poudlard. Elle avait déjà eu son heure de gloire au moment du mariage, et les Elfes l'avaient tous enviée d'avoir eu l'honneur de porter le voile de sa maitresse devant tous les invités, y compris le Ministre de la Magie.

Ellie demanda à son fils et à son ténébreux époux s'ils voulaient leurs cadeaux tout de suite ou souhaitaient attendre le lendemain. Au mot « cadeaux » Sevy tel un enfant décida qu'il n'attendrait pas une minute de plus puisque le mot avait été prononcé. Severus et Ellie pliés de rire le virent donc déballer fébrilement ses paquets. Il sauta sur le premier qui vu sa forme allongée et typique, ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il contenait. « C'est un balai hein ? Je suis sûr que c'est un balai !! Aaaaahhhh aaaaaaahhhh !! JE LE SAVAIS ! s'exclama t-il. »

Sevy tenait entre ses main un _éclair de feu_, le balai le plus rapide du monde magique. Bien évidemment il n'avait pas la puissance de celui qu'il avait laissé à son époque, mais de toute façon, il n'existait pas encore et ne serait pas inventé avant une quinzaine d'années au moins.

« Harry ! Tu vas avoir avec qui compter maintenant, ricana t-il, on va voir si tu es plus rapide que moi !

-J'espère, mon fils, que tu vas battre Potter ou alors ce n'est pas la peine ! s'amusa le ténébreux maître des cachots.

-Y a intérêt ! Il n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

-C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas dans l'équipe de Serpentard, j'aurais récupéré la coupe des mains crochues de Minerva !

-Bah ! Si un jour y a un joueur manquant, ça peut se faire hein… rêvassa Sevy en caressant amoureusement le bois noir et poli du manche de son balai. »

Ellie avait profité de l'extase de son fils pour son éclair de feu, pour s'éclipser discrètement dans la chambre et en revenir deux minutes plus tard. Elle reprit sa place comme si de rien n'était. « Tu es content alors, mon bébé ?

-Tu parles ! Merci Maman, merci papa, fit Sevy tout sourire.

-J'y suis pour rien, c'est ta mère, avoua le Professeur Rogue amusé.

-Sevy, tu en as d'autres, ouvre les… insista Ellie un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

Avec un soupir proche de l'extase, le jeune Serpentard prit le paquet suivant parmi la pile qui était apparue sous le sapin, grâce à un sortilège de sa mère.

Il déballa une tenue complète de Quidditch, copie conforme de celle de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre et dont la cape portait le nom « ROGUE » en toutes lettres. Sevy poussa des cris. « Merlin ! Comment tu as fait, c'est introuvable ce genre de trucs ! C'est la vraie tenue, non ? Enfin je veux dire celle de cette époque, j'en ai déjà vue au Musée du Quidditch.

-Ah bon ? Y a un Musée du Quidditch de ton temps ? demanda Ellie. Oui, c'est une vraie, le fabricant a juste rajouté ton nom. C'était un ami d'oncle Octavius, je n'ai eu aucun mal. D'ailleurs tu auras la surprise de voir Harry, Ron, Ginny et Teddy porter les mêmes, je leur ai fait ce cadeau aussi. Vous allez pouvoir frimer dans le stade, bande de galopins.

-Tu as offert les mêmes tenues à Potter à ses deux rouquins, et au louveteau ? Merlin, tu les gâtes de trop ! pesta Severus dégoûté.

-Bien sûr, tant qu'à faire, s'amusa Ellie, c'est plus drôle, non ?

-Si tu l'dis, grimaça l'odieux Directeur des Serpentards en avalant le reste de son verre de Vieil Ogden. »

Sevy prit le paquet suivant, il se doutait que celui là venait de son père, étant donné la lueur amusée qu'il vit dans ses yeux et l'intérêt curieux d'Ellie qui ne semblait pas savoir ce que contenait le paquet cadeau. « Ça se mange ? demanda t-il joueur.

-Dans l'état, je ne te le conseille pas, s'amusa Severus. Après faut voir…

-En tout cas c'est lourd ! constata Sevy en retirant soigneusement le papier et la ficelle qui protégeait l'épais carton. »

Le jeune homme émit un petit sifflement admiratif en sortant du colis, parmi la paille qui protégeait le contenu, un sublime nécessaire à potions contenant des ingrédients extrêmement rares et surtout très chers. « Papa, t'es malade ! fit-il en secouant la tête les larmes aux yeux. Du… du… venin d'acromentule, des larmes de phénix, de la poudre de cornelongue… Merlin… du sang de dragon… et plein d'autres… je meurs !

-Tu devrais regarder au fond de la boite, Sevy… révéla l'odieux Professeur de potions en regardant ses doigts négligeamment.

-MMMmmm… tu as fait très fort, Severus, pensa Ellie, et qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ? »

Sevy sortit des couches de paille, un grimoire énorme relié de cuir. « _Les Potions de grands_ _pouvoirs_ ». Les yeux écarquillés, il balbutia. « Mais… mais… ce livre est dans la réserve à Poudlard, il est introuvable !

-Faut croire que non ! Enfin, disons qu'il faut savoir où chercher ! s'amusa le père de Sevy. »

Cinq seconde après cette déclaration, le Professeur Rogue se retrouvait étouffé par son fils qui le serrait dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, en balbutiant des remerciements émus.

« Hou laaaa, du calme ! J'ai pas l'habitude, hein ! Faut vraiment qu'on le voit grandir, ma chérie, parce que les câlins d'un gaillard de sa taille, faut s'y faire… je préfère m'y habituer tout petit.

-Ça va venir, mon cœur, tu verras. Tu es content mon bébé de ceux là aussi, alors ? demanda gentiment Ellie à son fils.

-Vous rigolez ? C'est le plus beau Noël de ma vie, je suis là, avec vous et puis tout ça… Je… je vais allez essayer mon balai, hein, puisqu'il fait noir, juste sur la plage. »

Sevy enfila son blouson à une vitesse folle et sortit précipitamment de la maison, le balai dans une main et l'écharpe et les gants de l'autre. Severus pinça les lèvres et leva un sourcil intrigué. « Il nous fait quoi là ? »

Ellie posa sa main sur le bras de son mari qui s'apprêtait à se lever pour suivre son fils dehors.

« Chéri… non, dit-elle en le retenant. Laisse le… N'y va pas.

-Mais, pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas vu ? murmura Ellie en regardant son mari. Il était au bord des larmes. Je suis sûre qu'il pleure sur son balai, en ce moment. Il n'a pas ta capacité à cacher ses émotions, du moins pas comme tu sais le faire, toi. Il se contente de sortir et de se cacher. Il ne veut pas que tu le penses faible. Il sait très bien ce que tu penses des gens qui portent fièrement leur cœur en bandoulière. C'est une expression que tu emploies beaucoup, tu l'as souvent reproché à Harry, il le sait. Il ne veut pas te décevoir, alors il préfère se cacher.

-Je ne lui demande pas ça, Ellie, tu sais. Moi je suis obligé, j'ai été obligé pour survivre, mais pas lui. Potter, ce crétin, devrait s'y employer aussi, sinon le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en fera qu'une bouchée. Je me demande comment il va faire pour le vaincre d'ailleurs, il est tellement médiocre !

-Pas tant que ça et tu le sais. A 13 ans il faisait un patronus corporel absolument incroyable et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas à la portée de tous les sorciers.

-Sevy est plus fort que Potter.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais Harry a quelque chose en plus qui fait qu'il vaincra Tu-Sais-Qui, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est pour ça qu'il est l'Elu. Allez chéri… j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, moi aussi, ajouta Ellie d'un air coquin, en prenant son mari par la main pour l'entraîner vers la chambre.

-Ah bon ? et c'est quoi ? demanda Severus un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Viens, tu le verras bien… répondit-elle mutine. »

Ellie fit entrer Severus dans la chambre et le fit asseoir sur une chaise placée au milieu de la pièce. Puis d'un geste de baguette, Elle conjura des bougies rouges qui se placèrent partout dans la pièce, faisant danser leur petites flammes vacillantes contre les murs et le miroir. La lumière électrique s'éteignit alors et une musique se fit entendre. « Ne bouge pas, murmura Ellie dans son dos. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses un seul mouvement.

-Tu fais quoi ? s'inquiéta t-il alors, cherchant à se retourner.

-Non , j'ai dit : pas bouger. »

D'un geste de baguette, Ellie retira sa robe, mais Severus ne la vit pas. « Ferme les yeux, demanda t-elle. »

Amusé, le Professeur Rogue obéit à l'injonction de sa femme. Elle se déplaça alors devant lui et apparut en guépière noire de satin et dentelle, string assorti et bas résilles, talons aiguilles et boa de plumes noires. Un sortilège avait changé sa coiffure et son maquillage, elle portait également de longs gants de satin noir. Elle posa sa baguette magique sur le lit après avoir lancé un « _collaporta_ » sur la porte, au cas où Sevy rentrerait. Le bruit de ventouse caractéristique du sortilège fit sourire le monstre des cachots qui sentit venir des choses intéressantes. Un chatouillis de plumes sur son nez crochu, lui fit entrouvrir un œil, puis ouvrir les deux en grand et rester bouche bée.

« Merlin… fit-il, en avalant sa salive. »

Sa coquine épouse entreprit alors de lui offrir un strip-tease torride. Chaque petit bout de vêtement retiré était déposé sur lui, avec en prime une caresse légère sur son torse découvert par la chemise blanche à demi déboutonnée, ou un baiser furtif sur une zone de peau découverte. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de la toucher, elle faisait signe que non et reculait de quelques pas pour continuer son petit jeu.

Une fois la guépière, le string et les gants retirés, Ellie s'attaqua aux vêtements de son mari, bouton par bouton, faisant durer son supplice.

N'en pouvant plus et étant au bord de l'apoplexie, il prit la baguette magique de sa femme qui était sur le lit et se lança un sort de déshabillage, ce qui eu pour effet de le soulager de la pression exercée sur son sexe en érection, par un pantalon serré et pas conçu pour ça. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement sous l'œil désapprobateur et amusé d'Ellie.

« Tu ne joues pas le jeu, Severus… lui dit-elle en souriant. Ah elle est belle la stoïcité du Mangemort préféré de Tu-Sais-Qui…

-Je ne suis pas le préféré déjà pour commencer et en outre il ne nous offre pas ce genre de spectacle, grommela t-il. »

Mettant fin à son supplice, Ellie s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux de son mari, qui poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme la serra contre lui en la couvrant de baisers, ses mains glissant sur les bas résilles et remontant sur ses hanches dénudées.

« Ellie, tu me surprendras toujours…

-Chhhuuutt… j'espère bien, Severus… répondit-elle en répondant à ses baisers. »

Ellie glissa ses deux mains dans les longs cheveux de son ténébreux mari et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, faisant onduler son corps entre les mains de celui-ci, pour se frotter sur le sexe érigé de Severus. « Chéri… Si tu me faisais l'amour ? murmura t-elle d'une voix suave qui mit le feu au sombre professeur.

Il souleva sa femme comme si elle ne pesait rien et la reposa sur son sexe tendu, il avait bien visé et la pénétration fut totale et instantanée. « Vos désirs sont des ordres Madame Rogue… »

Accroché à ses hanches, il imprima son mouvement, attentif à ses réactions, désirant prolonger le plus longtemps possible cette félicité. Ellie agrippée à ses épaules gémit doucement. Severus alterna les mouvements lents et d'autres plus rapides et violents. Les yeux mis-clos, la bouche entrouverte il respirait maintenant par saccades, ruisselant de sueur et les cheveux collés sur son visage. Il sentait le feu du désir dans son ventre, dans ses reins, son sang bouillir. Il sentait comme une pierre au niveau de l'estomac. Il adorait cette position qui lui donnait des sensations très fortes, si violentes parfois, qu'il lui semblait que son cœur allait exploser. « Ellie… gémit-il, c'est… trop… bon… »

Désireuse de rendre ce moment inoubliable, Ellie prit appui avec ses pieds sur les barreaux de la chaise et se redressa en cadence pour mieux retomber sur lui, puis recommença encore et encore. Elle sentit les deux mains de son époux se crisper violemment sur ses hanches et son corps se tendre, tétanisé. Haletant, il gémissait sans retenue. Ellie accéléra le mouvement pour le rejoindre dans le plaisir. Epuisée par ses efforts, elle s'accrocha à son cou et il la serra très fort contre lui comme pour se fondre en elle. Lorsqu'il la sentit se contracter et trembler dans ses bras avec un petit cri, il donna quelques coups de rein plus violents. Et aussitôt qu'il sentit les contractions orgasmiques de sa femme sur son sexe hypersensibilisé et douloureusement dur, une explosion le secoua des pieds à la tête, il poussa un rugissement de fauve blessé et son sperme jaillit en longs jets violents qui lui arrachèrent chacun un cri de plaisir. « Merlin… je… je… fut tout ce qu'il eut la force de dire. »

Il mit plusieurs minutes à se reprendre, son corps tétanisé tremblait encore. Ellie s'arracha à ses bras et à ses lèvres, se laissa tomber en travers du lit et se roula en boule le souffle court et les yeux clos. Vacillant sur ses jambes, il s'allongea près d'elle et conjura une couverture avec la baguette de sa femme. Il les en recouvrit et la prit dans ses bras sans un mot.

Doucement, leur respiration reprit son rythme normal, Severus chercha les lèvres de sa blonde Gryffondor pour un long baiser tendre, jouant pendant un moment avec sa langue dans la bouche de sa femme. Puis le baiser se fit plus doux, plus léger et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement comme des caresses. Les mots les remplacèrent naturellement.

« Ellie, c'était dingue, complètement dingue, je vais m'en souvenir jusqu'à mon dernier soupir, de ce moment, murmura t-il.»

Ellie passa sa main sur le visage de Severus et poursuivit son chemin vers ses cheveux mouillés de sueur. « Je t'en promets des centaines, des milliers d'autres de ces moments, toute notre vie et au delà.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, pour récupérer un peu, murmura l'odieux professeur de potions. Sinon je vais m'endormir complètement. Ça serait dommage de laisser Sevy tout seul.

-Oui, chéri, surtout que tu n'as pas eu tous tes cadeaux.

-Si c'est un autre dans le style, je préfère attendre demain, souffla t-il en passant une main sur son froid moite.

-Non, t'en fait pas, répondit Ellie en souriant. »

Elle se redressa et écarta la couverture. D'un geste de sa baguette qu'elle venait de prendre près de Severus, elle lança un sortilège de nettoyage sur eux deux et un d'habillage sur elle. Puis elle la tendit à son époux pour qu'il s'habille ainsi s'il le souhaitait.

Severus prit la baguette et s'assit au bord du lit les avants-bras sur les cuisses.

« Chéri, sèche tes cheveux avant de sortir, sinon tu vas attraper froid, lui recommanda t-elle. »

Il hocha la tête et leva la baguette au dessus de ses cheveux et d'un sort informulé sécha ses longues mèches qui collées, lui donnaient de nouveau l'air de la chauve-souris graisseuse qu'il avait avant de connaître sa femme.

Le Professeur Rogue se leva, pâle et l'air épuisé et d'un mouvement de baguette se rhabilla. Puis il se rassit et ferma les yeux. « Chéri ? Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Ellie en s'agenouillant devant lui.

-Si, ça va, t'inquiète, je suis juste un peu secoué. C'était tellement violent que j'ai cru que j'allais perdre conscience. Je vais juste prendre un peu l'air, hein…

-Oui, viens, mets ta robe de sorcier, ne sort pas en chemise, et puis mets aussi ta cape et ton écharpe. »

Ellie alla prendre la robe de Séverus qu'il n'avait pas remise depuis la sieste, sa cape et sa baguette magique, puis elle l'aida à les enfiler, elle retira également le sort de fermeture de la porte. Ellie mit ensuite sa cape bordeaux, une écharpe et des gants et les bras de Severus autour d'elle, ils sortirent dans la nuit froide.

« _Lumos_, murmura le sorcier, pour allumer sa baguette magique. »

Ils se dirigèrent sans un mot vers la plage, sentant le sable glacé et humide crisser sous leurs pieds et ralentir leur marche.

« Chéri, où est Sevy ? demanda Ellie, tu le vois ?

-Non, la nuit est trop noire, on ne verra rien. Attends ! « _Homenum Revelio_ » lança le cauchemar des Gryffondors ».

Le sort jeté par Severus lui indiqua une présence humaine dans l'ombre, sous un fourré de genêts. Ils s'en approchèrent et virent juste un point rouge lumineux briller dans la nuit.

« Il fume, pensa Severus Rogue.

-Sevy ? appelé Ellie un peu stressée, tu es là ?

-Oui Maman, je suis là, je fais une p'tite pause cigarette. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, surtout que t'as oublié _l'assurdiato,_ Papa… Alors je suis ressorti.

-Oh ! Merde… gronda Severus Rogue.

-Bah ! C'est pas grave ! C'est Noël… Venez vous asseoir cinq minutes, tu veux une clope, Papa ?

-Une quoi ?

-Une cigarette.

-Mouais… envoie. »

Ellie et Severus toujours enlacés s'assirent sur le bloc de granit qui bordait la plage. Sevy alluma une cigarette avec la sienne et la tendit à son père qui la prit sans un mot.

« T'as aimé ton cadeau Papa ? s'amusa Sevy.

-Très drôle… s'énerva son père.

-« _Lumos »_ fit le jeune Serpentard. Ben voyant les cernes que tu te tapes en ce moment et la p'tite mine, je me dis que oui. Mais t'as raison ! Profite, la vie est courte, comme tu le sais.

-Tu as essayé ton balai, mon bébé ? Alors ? demanda Ellie pour changer de sujet de peur que Severus ne s'énerve et se ferme comme une huître.

-Ouais… trop bien ! Cette série était vraiment bien, il ont eu du mal à faire mieux. Bon, de mon temps le meilleur c'est le _Galaxie 2010_ , mais _l'éclair de feu_, c'est le top, surtout en 1997. Vous avez échangé vos cadeaux ?

-Non, répondit Ellie, pas encore, pas vraiment. On avait besoin de prendre l'air. Ton père s'est senti un peu fatigué. »

Sevy approcha sa baguette de celle son père pour améliorer l'éclairage et le vit le regard de travers qu'il lui lança, afin d'échapper à ses éventuels commentaires. Les cheveux graisseux du monstre des cachots faisant une barrière sur son visage penché en avant, le professeur Rogue tirait sur sa cigarette, tandis qu'Ellie faisait des trous dans le sable humide avec ses bottes de cuir.

« T'inquiète, murmura t-il à son père, ça arrive, moi dans ces cas-là, je dors, même si la fille elle n'est pas pas contente.

-Merlin… Sevy… Tu es pire qu'Albus !

-Merci du compliment, répondit le jeune homme en donnant une petite bourrade à son père. Dis… tu veux essayer _l'éclair de feu_ ? Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais essayé ce balai. Profite, personne ne te verra ici. »

Severus tenté, se redressa, jeta son mégot dans le sable et le recouvrit avec son pied, puis il fit un sourire goguenard à son fils.

« C'est une idée… Tu veux faire un tour, Ellie ?

-Sans moi, chéri, j'aime pas les balais, j'ai le vertige.

-Dommage !

Severus se leva et prit le balai que son fils lui tendait. « _Nox_, murmura t-il pour éteindre sa baguette qu'il rangea dans la poche de sa cape. Puis il enfoucha le balai, donna un petit coup de pied au sol et décolla à une vitesse folle. Il sentit le vent siffler dans ses oreilles et se dirigea vers la mer. « Merlin, c'est un super balai ! Mais bon, je vais pas leur dire que je peux voler sans, ça passerait pas… On est que très peu à connaître cette Magie Noire, inutile que ça se sache !

-Maman, tu lui as pas donné son grimoire encore ?

-Non, pas eu le temps, il a voulu sortir, il ne se sentait pas trop bien.

-J'ai vu, à sa tête, t'as pas honte de l'épuiser comme ça ? gloussa Sevy.

-Et toi, t'as pas honte de dire de telles bêtises à tes parents ?

-Oh ! Quand t'es pas là, tu sais, avec Papa, des fois les conversations volent bas. Il aime bien que je lui raconte des trucs. Au final il a fini par me demander hein, tu te souviens avec les deux Serdaigles, il était fou ! Mais bon, c'est bien… ça veut dire qu'il est vivant. De mon temps, j'avais même jamais entendu sa voix ni la tienne. Je comprends pourquoi y a quelques filles de Poudlard qui soupirent après lui à cause de sa voix.

-Merlin ! Ne me dis pas qu'avec toutes les horreurs qu'il fait vivre aux élèves y a encore des filles qui fantasment sur lui ? Il n'a jamais montré son vrai visage à quelqu'un ! Enfin si, un peu plus depuis la rentrée mais y a pas de quoi tomber raide dingue ! Je te jure quand même ! Bientôt on apprendra que Flitwick est nu avec Chourave en double page de PlayWizard !

-Ah ah ah ah !! Je demande à voir ça ! pouffa Sevy la main devant sa bouche.

-Chhhhut Sevy ! Il revient… »

Severus posa son balai juste devant sa femme et son fils et le tendit à son légitime propriétaire. « Très agréable ! Bon, on y va maintenant ? On va pas rester là toute la nuit, et puis on a pas échangé nos cadeaux, nous !

-Bon, si tu veux, répondit Sevy en reprenant son bien des mains de son père. »

Ils retournèrent à la petite maison, et apprécièrent de retrouver la chaleur du chauffage central. Severus par habitude, mit quand même une nouvelle bûche dans la cheminée, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de voir les flammes danser. Puis il allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, tandis que Dolly leur apportait du thé. Ellie demanda à son mari d'aller chercher son cadeau sous le sapin. Celui-ci qui n'avait pas remarqué le paquet, fronça les sourcils et se leva malgré tout. Il prit la cadeau et regarda sa femme et son fils d'un air inquisiteur.

« C'est quoi ?

-T'imagines pas qu'on va te le dire, non ? ricana Sevy, faut que tu l'ouvres ! »

Severus Rogue s'assit alors près de sa femme et commença à défaire les collants du sorcier qui fermaient le papier cadeau. Il glissa un œil par l'ouverture dégagée et fit la moue : il ne voyait rien. Après le papier, il eut un carton à ouvrir, et après le carton un ancien coffret de cuir ouvragé qui lui fit plisser les yeux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les lacets de cuir qui fermaient l'ancien réceptacle, il pâlit brusquement en voyant le livre qui s'y trouvait.

Sevy échangea un regard et un clin d'œil avec sa mère, et servit le thé qu'ils avaient tous oubliés.

« Le… Codex… Septimus ? C'est… le Codex Septimus ! balbutia le maître des potions d'une voix blanche.

-Il semblerait… déclara Ellie d'un air anodin.

-Ouvre-le… recommanda Sevy en mettant un sucre dans sa tasse. »

Le maître des potions sortit le précieux volume de son coffret avec des gestes délicats et l'ouvrit au hasard. Il ferma les yeux aussitôt comme si ce qu'il venait de voir était intolérable.

« Merlin… je n'y crois pas !

-Tu as tort, mon chéri, c'est pourtant vrai ! Tu possèdes le seul exemplaire traduit du Codex Septimus.

-Comment tu as fait ça ? gronda t-il les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Ne t'imagine surtout pas que je vais te livrer tous mes petits secrets non ? Enfin ! s'offusqua faussement Ellie d'un air outragé qui fit rire son fils. Alors ? Ton cadeau te plait ?

-Tu me demandes si mon cadeau me plait ? Je connais des dizaines de sorciers qui tueraient pour avoir ce grimoire ! rugit-il les yeux brillants de satisfaction.

-Rassure-toi mon cœur, je n'ai tué personne pour l'avoir, et cache le bien je ne veux pas qu'on te tue pour te le prendre. Tu veux une tasse de thé ou tu préfères un verre de Vieil Ogden pour te remettre de tes émotions ?

-Les deux, fit Severus distrait, en feuilletant son précieux grimoire avec extase. Merlin, toutes les potions des sorciers de l'antiquité gréco-romaine sont là dedans ! Il n'existe que trois volumes au monde, un en grec, un en latin et l'autre traduit en anglais et je l'ai ! C'est le mien ! »

Amusée, Ellie le sentait bouillir comme un enfant avec un nouveau jouet. Ça tombait bien, il serait moins peiné de rentrer seul à Poudlard et serait très occupé à lire et à essayer les potions du grimoire quand elle serait au Square Grimmaurd.

« Bon ben, c'est bien, il est content, constata t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Sevy. Chais pas, mais j'aurais aimé au moins un baiser, mais bon… On connaît l'ingratitude légendaire du monstre des cachots !

-Eeeeeehhhh ?? réagit l'époux tout à coup. Mais c'est vrai ça, je ne t'ai même pas remercié. Ma chérie, je suis désolé, ajouta t-il confus. »

Il reposa son livre dans son coffre et serra sa femme dans ses bras pour un tendre baiser. Puis il but une gorgée de sa tasse de thé et se dirigea en chantonnant vers la salle de bain. Profitant que son père était aux toilettes, Sevy demanda à Ellie : « Maman, si ce grimoire est aussi rare, combien tu l'as payé ? T'inquiète, je ne le répèterai pas.

-Dix mille gallions.

-Quoi ? Tu as payé ce prix démentiel pour un cadeau de Noël à Papa ? Merlin, mais c'est le salaire de toute une vie de Prof à Poudlard !

-Chhhhuuut ! Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis d'y faire la moindre allusion, ce n'est que de l'or et j'en ai bien assez ! Ton père est plus important pour moi que d'avoir de l'or à Gringotts ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il soit heureux, et de le voir ce soir, stupéfait comme il l'a été, au point d'oublier de me remercier, ça vaut tout l'or que j'ai dépensé. Son bonheur n'a pas de prix, Sevy ! »

Sevy lui fit un large sourire et ne rajouta rien, se contentant de plonger le nez dans sa tasse de thé.

Dans la salle de bain qu'il n'avait pas fermée, Severus les larmes aux yeux avait entendu malgré lui la conversation de sa femme et de son fils. Il se sentit aimé, important, reconnu dans sa nouvelle famille, comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il ne voulait plus à présent qu'une chose, vivre une vie normale, ne plus jamais être un mangemort ou un espion, mais juste un mari, un père, un prof de potions aussi médiocre soit-il dans ce rôle.

Le maître des cachots ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour que personne ne vit ses yeux rouges des quelques larmes qu'il avait laissées échapper. Il pesta contre lui-même de ne plus être capable de maitriser ses sentiments en famille, chose qu'il réussissait parfaitement ailleurs. Puis ayant repris une certaine maîtrise de lui même et son visage de mangemort, il réapparut et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pour finir de boire son thé comme si de rien n'était.

« Bon, c'est à moi de vous offrir des cadeaux ! C'est pas grand-chose mais bon hein ! Le sortilège est de moi ! annonça Sevy le sourire aux lèvres. »

Il sortit deux boites de la poche de son sac à dos, une verte et une rouge qu'il tendit à ses parents selon les couleurs de leurs maisons. Severus et Ellie se regardèrent amusés. Les boites étaient des écrins contenant deux bracelets identiques, rigides, en argent. Celui de Severus avait une pierre verte sertie en son centre, entourée des armoiries de Serpentard et celui d'Ellie une pierre rouge avec les armes de la maison de Gryffondor.

« Bon, alors faut que je vous explique. Y a un sortilège sur ces bracelets, si l'un de vous deux est en danger et a besoin de l'autre, la pierre change de couleur et le bracelet chauffe un peu et vibre. La pierre rouge de Maman devient noire et la verte, celle de Papa, devient blanche. Les deux bracelets étant reliés par un sortilège si l'un de vous deux disparaît et est introuvable, celui de l'autre pulse et réagit comme un détecteur pour retrouver l'autre bracelet et donc son possesseur. Est-ce que vous trouvez ça sympa ? demanda Sevy avec toujours le même sourire.

-Très brillant Sevy ! s'exclama son père épaté, en mettant son bracelet à son poignet. Tu les as ensorcelés tout seul ?

-Oui, j'ai expliqué à Flitwick ce que je voulais faire, il a été très emballé, il m'a juste dit comment on faisait et m'a laissé me débrouiller tout seul, un peu comme un exercice quoi. Ensuite je lui ai montré, il a dit que c'était bien, qu'il était content et m'a félicité de mon idée et d'avoir réussi tout seul. Voilà.

-Magnifique, mon bébé, lui fit Ellie, ravie. C'est une idée absolument géniale ! »

Ellie et Severus se jettèrent en riant sur le jeune Serpentard afin de le couvrir de bisous et de chatouilles.

« Ce n'est pas fini ! gronda Severus, faussement sévère. Je n'ai pas donné mon cadeau à ma petite Gryffondor moi !

-Tiens ? Les Gryffondors ont des cadeaux avec le terrible Directeur de Serpentard ? pouffa Ellie. Ne dis pas ça trop fort, si jamais tes élèves l'apprenaient tu perdrais toute crédibilité !

-Chérie, j'en ai perdue une bonne partie le jour où je t'ai épousée devant toute l'école !

-Je ne crois pas, mon cœur, tu vas bien réussir à vider au moins une fois chaque sablier d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire, non ?

-C'est une idée… oui… une bonne idée ! Rien de tel pour retrouver mon prestige de terreur des cachots, hé hé hé ! »

Sevy éclata de rire. « Au lieu de dire des bêtises, donne son cadeau à Maman ! Je veux voir ce que c'est !

Severus sortit alors une boite allongée de la poche de sa robe de sorcier, et la tendit à Ellie. Intriguée, elle ouvrit délicatement l'écrin et en détacha un somptueux bracelet de diamants et d'améthystes. « Merlin… mais c'est absolument magnifique ! balbutia t-elle. Tu es fou, Severus, franchement ! »

La jeune sorcière blonde se jetta dans les bras de son mari pour l'embrasser et le serrer dans ses bras. Celui ci, ravi de son petit effet, se promit bien de ne pas lui dire d'où venait le bracelet. Elle ne l'aurait peut-être pas accepté, en effet, il lui avait été remis par Lord Voldemort lui-même pour qu'il l'offre à Ellie. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le lui payer sans ce geste du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas idiot tout de même, il se doutait qu'il y avait une raison inavouable là-dessous et se promettait donc de ne pas l'oublier. Il avait même soumis le bijou à des détecteurs de Magie Noire au cas où, mais rien, le bijou était sain et c'est ce qui le troublait le plus.

Pourtant il eut une drôle de surprise en allant se coucher. Ellie se tourna de l'autre côté au lieu de chercher ses bras, et d'une voix tranquille lui demanda : « Chéri, tu remercieras Tu-Sais-Qui pour le bracelet, il est très beau, il a très bon goût, je suis ravie. Bonne nuit mon cœur. »

Severus en resta figé et se mit des claques mentalement. « Comment sais-tu d'où vient ce bracelet, Ellie ?

-Mon amour, je connais le prix d'un tel bijou et ce n'est pas dans tes moyens. Tu ne veux pas toucher au coffre 924, donc il s'agit forcément d'une petite prime de fin d'année de ton maître. Comme l'Ordre du Phénix n'a pas les moyens de faire des cadeaux à ses membres, celui ci ne peut venir que du camp d'en face.

-Tu… tu es en colère ? hésita le maître des potions.

-Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ? Tu en fais bien assez pour lui toute l'année et sans rien en retour, j'estime que ce n'est pas cher payé pour ce que tu endures depuis des années.

-Ah. Alors pourquoi tu me fuis comme ça ?

-Je te fuis ? D'où tu tiens ça ?

-Tu es de l'autre côté du lit, tu me tournes le dos ! pesta t-il agacé.

-Je ne te fuis pas… j'avais envie d'être un peu sur le côté pour me détendre, mais rien ne t'empêche de te rapprocher… j'aime bien aussi te sentir, derrière moi. »

Ellie pouffant de rire, sentit son mari se rapprocher en effet avec des intentions très précises. Elle glissa sa main derrière elle pour le caresser et lui montrer ainsi qu'elle n'était pas du tout fâchée. « Je te croyais épuisé après ce que je t'ai fait endurer ce soir ? »

-Je récupère vite…

-Allez viens… je veux voir ça… s'amusa la jeune Gryffondor, ravie d'avoir fait marcher son mari. »

* * *

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, le repas du Réveillon était plus qu'animé, Fol Œil déjà bien imbibé par le Vieil Ogden que Sirius lui avait fait boire précédemment, avait entrepris de chanter des chansons de corps de garde qui firent rougir Molly Weasley et hurler de rire tous les autres. Sirius hilare, ne voulait pas qu'on l'en empêche sous prétexte que c'était Noël et qu'il fallait faire plaisir à tout le monde. Fred et George avaient amené avec eux des pétards et des bombes à faire exploser ainsi que cotillons et farces diverses. Ted et Ron s'efforçaient de retenir les paroles des chansons de l'ancien Auror, afin de les ressortir dans la salle commune des rouge et or à la rentrée, lorsque Minerva McGonagall aurait le dos tourné, bien entendu.

Sirius reluquait Hermione comme un malade, sous les yeux extasiés de Ginny qui était à présent au courant et absolument ravie de cette nouvelle intrigue dans la maison ! Hermione et Sirius après Ellie et Rogue, c'était absolument et délicieusement scandaleux.

A la grande surprise de Sirius, Kreattur avait commencé un changement d'attitude notable. Il ne marmonnait plus d'insultes, portait comme une toge, un torchon aux armes de la famille Black avec la devise « Toujours pur » brodé dessus. Il était propre et avait aidé à la cuisine et au ménage sans faire d'histoire.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé et la table desservie, les jumeaux prirent congés de leurs parents et amis en emportant leur habituel pull de Noël, pour retourner à leur appartement du Chemin de Traverse. Fol Œil suivit de peu, estimant qu'il valait mieux qu'il aille se coucher avant d'oublier son adresse et chacun prit le chemin de sa chambre.

Harry avait une petite idée derrière la tête, il espérait que Ginny le rejoigne dans son lit dès que Mr et Mme Weasley serait endormis. Il avait pris soin de demander à Sevy de lui apprendre tous les sorts de protections et d'isolement pour que sa chambre reste discrètement silencieuse. Sirius qui savait parfaitement ce que son filleul avait en tête, était ravi de savoir qu'Hermione allait être seule dans sa chambre du premier étage s'il réussissait, et il espérait bien pouvoir y passer un moment, quitte à s'y faufiler sous l'apparence de Sniffle le chien.

A une heure du matin, Tonks et Remus montèrent se coucher, suivis par les parents Weasley, Teddy annonça qu'il allait y aller aussi et grimpa les escaliers avec les autres qui ne voyaient plus l'intérêt de rester seuls en bas. Petit à petit le silence se fit dans la maison. A deux heures Ginny, en chemise de nuit et pieds nus se faufila jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Ron avait décidé de dormir avec Ted, Harry ayant trop ronflé la nuit précédente, grâce à la complicité de Sevy, fournisseur du bonbon ronfleur Weasley & Weasley.

Harry mit tous les sorts qu'il connaissait sur la porte de sa chambre, et n'oublia pas _l'assurdiato_ pour empêcher tout bruit de passer. Ginny le rejoignit dans son lit pour qu'ils fêtent Noël à leur façon.

Sirius, couché dans l'escalier sous l'apparence de Sniffle le chien, se précipita alors vers la porte d'Hermione qu'il n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir en se mettant sur ses pattes arrières. Il referma de même de l'autre côté. Puis il sauta sur le lit d'Hermione endormie et se coucha près d'elle. Il hésita à reprendre forme humaine, et sachant qu'il serait nu, il n'osa pas pour ne pas l'effrayer, la laissa dormir et resta roulé en boule sur le lit près d'elle.

A cinq heures du matin, Hermione commença à remuer et sentit la présence du chien, ce qui acheva de la réveiller. « Sniffle ? Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas honte Sirius ? gronda t-elle en colère. »

Le chien gémit pour se faire pardonner mais ne bougea pas. Il se coucha sur le dos et remua la queue, espérant attendrir ainsi la jeune fille. Mais elle lui balança des coups d'oreillers, pour le chasser. Sirius se résolut alors à se retransformer en humain pour la faire cesser. Hermione poussa un petit cri étouffé en voyant Sirius apparaître dans son lit complètement nu, à la lueur des réverbères qui passait à travers les rideaux mal fermés de la chambre.

« Chhhuuuuttt ! Mione ! Tu veux réveiller toute la maison ?

-Sirius, s'il te plait, va dans ta chambre, tu ne devrais pas être ici, en plus tu es tout nu ! murmura t-elle tremblante.

-N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te le promets, chuchota t-il se voulant rassurant. Je ne voulais pas être seul, pas… ce soir. M'en veux pas…

-Sirius, ce n'est pas correct, tu ne peux pas rester là, enfin !

-Je peux rester dormir avec toi ? Juste dormir… je te promets… supplia t-il d'une petite voix. »

Hermione était à deux doigts de paniquer, Sirius le sentait bien et il poussa un soupir désespéré. Curieusement ce soupir sembla atteindre Hermione qui eut pitié de lui. « Tu me promets que tu seras sage ?

-Oui.

-Bon. Si j'ai ta parole, je pense que je peux peut-être te faire ce cadeau, vu que c'est Noël.

-Je peux rester en humain ? Où tu veux que je sois en chien ?

-Si tu es sage en humain, tu peux rester comme ça, sinon c'est la porte et demain je rentre à Poudlard avec Ted par transplanage d'escorte et tu ne me verras plus ! Je te préviens je ne rigole pas.

-Heeeeuuuu… je crois que je vais me retransformer en Sniffle !

-Aaaaahhh ! Tu vois comment tu es hein ! râla Hermione.

-Mione, le lit est à une place, je suis tout nu, si je dors avec toi, on va être serrés et…

-Tais-toi ! J'ai compris ! Merlin… je… j'ai pas l'habitude, désolée, répondit la jeune brune en s'empourprant dans la pénombre.

-Je peux espérer un baiser quand même ? murmura Sirius plein d'espoir.

-Oooohhh !! oui… ça… je pense que c'est faisable, accorda Hermione. »

Sirius ne se le fit pas répéter et prit Hermione dans ses bras délicatement pour l'embrasser. D'abord passive, elle se réveilla au bout de quelques instants, se colla à lui, le prit dans ses bras et lui rendit ses baisers. Encouragé par les soupirs de plaisir d'Hermione, Sirius s'enhardit, il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de nuit de la jeune fille qu'il sentir frémir sous ses caresses. « Merlin… pensa t-il, Lunard va me tuer demain matin !

-Sirius… gémit une voix apeurée.

-N'aie pas peur, Mione, je ne te ferai pas de mal, je te promets, je ne te ferai rien que tu ne souhaites pas, murmura t-il à son oreille. J'ai… froid, est-ce que je peux venir sous les couvertures avec toi ? »

Sirius tentait là le tout pour le tout. Si elle acceptait ce serait un moment divin mais dangereux, un geste de trop et il pouvait tout gâcher. Si elle refusait, il se retransformerait en Sniffle et passerait le reste de nuit sur le couvre-lit à ses pieds.

Hermione grisée par les baisers et les caresses de l'élu de son cœur ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle pensa à Ellie qui lui avait avoué ne pas pouvoir résister aux arguments de son mari et comprit alors ce à quoi son amie avait fait allusion. Se mordant la lèvre de sa folie, des papillons plein le corps elle s'entendit horrifiée prononcer ce simple mot d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. « Viens… »

Le cœur de Sirius fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il lui sembla qu'il avait même eu un raté. Avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis, Sirius avait bondi et se glissait sous les couvertures chaudes du petit lit et se collait à la jeune Gryffondor seulement séparée de lui par sa fine chemise de nuit de coton blanc. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra encore plus contre lui. « Merlin, je fais une connerie, je le sens… songea t-il, le cœur battant et les sens en folie. »

Hermione complètement perdue ne disait rien et se laissait embrasser passionnément, pire elle lui rendait à présent ses baisers enflammés, sachant pertinemment qu'elle jouait avec le feu et qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus empêcher Sirius d'aller plus loin. Celui-ci rendu fou par l'abandon apparemment total de la jeune fille remonta complètement la chemise de nuit d'Hermione et la lui fit passer par dessus la tête. Maintenant elle était nue dans ses bras, collée à lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement de désir. Hermione acceptait toujours ses baisers. Elle sentit l'érection de l'animagus contre son ventre et poussa un soupir de désir. Elle frémit néanmoins lorsqu'il glissa sa main fine et chaude entre ses cuisses pour la remonter vers son sexe nu, caressant la douce toison chatain et glissant un doigt vers son intimité rendue humide par le désir. Constatant qu'elle avait aussi envie de lui, il se mit à la caresser doucement tout en l'embrassant amoureusement. Hermione perdait la tête, elle ne pensait plus à rien qu'à cette chaleur qui l'envahissait, au plaisir qu'elle sentait monter dans son ventre. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle se mit à haleter et à gémir dans les bras de Sirius.

« Hermione… murmura t-il éperdu, j'ai tellement envie de toi… est-ce que tu veux bien ? dis…

-Je… je… sais pas… j'ai jamais… fait ça… tu sais… tu vas pas me faire mal ? balbutia t-elle apeurée.

-Promis, je te ferai le moins de mal possible, je te le jure… chuchota t-il. Tu as ta baguette ?

-Ou… oui… pourquoi ? demanda t-elle surprise.

-Donne. »

Hermione prit la baguette sous son oreiller et la tendit à Sirius tout en reprenant son souffle. Il la pointa sur le ventre de la jeune fille et murmura un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas et remit la baguette sous l'oreiller, puis il reprit la jeune Gryffondor dans ses bras.

« C'était quoi, Sirius ?

-Sortilège de contraception, Hermione, je ne suis pas complètement fou bien que là, je me comporte comme tel, murmura t-il.

-Ooohhh ! Je… c'est… gentil d'y penser, répondit Mione en se mordant la lèvre, se sentant stupide de ne même pas avoir songé à ce risque là. »

Sirius reprit ses baisers et ses caresses. Il se sentait brûler, il n'en pouvait plus, son sexe lui faisait mal tant il avait envie d'amour. Hermione s'abandonnait à présent, il sentit les mains légères de la jeune fille caresser son corps mince et musclé et soupira de bonheur. Tout en l'embrassant il glissa son sexe devant l'entrée inviolée de l'intimité chaude et humide de sa conquête qui sursauta sous le contact. Ils étaient toujours l'un contre l'autre, il hésitait à se coucher sur elle pour ne pas l'apeurer plus encore. Tout en lui murmurant des mots tendres il descendit une main sur les fesses d'Hermione et la plaqua contre lui. Un petit coup de rein léger et il sentit qu'il entrait un peu en elle. Elle poussa un petit cri apeuré.

« Chhhhuuuut… détends-toi, laisse-toi aller, ne te crispe pas, sinon tu auras mal, ça va aller… promis… »

Il souleva la jambe d'Hermione et repris sa lente progression, la laissant s'habituer à l'intrusion, ressortant aussitôt dès qu'il sentait la résistance de l'hymen. Il voulait qu'elle s'habitue, qu'elle apprécie, et qu'elle souhaite le voir entrer complètement en elle. En même temps il donnait des petits coups de langue sur la pointe rose du sein qu'il avait sous les yeux, s'amusant à le pincer de ses lèvres et à le suçoter. Lorsqu'il sentit Hermione se détendre et haleter sous la caresse il donna un coup de rein plus fort tout en la plaquant contre lui et sentit la résistance cesser, et son sexe entrer complètement en elle. Surpris par la sensation qu'il ressentit il trembla et poussa un gémissement. Hermione s'accrocha à ses épaules toute aussi tremblante. « J'y suis… ça va ma chérie ? Tu n'as pas mal ? Je peux bouger maintenant ? murmura t-il haletant.

-Ca va… se surprit-elle à répondre. »

Sirius entreprit alors un lent va et viens en l'embrassant. Il se laissait griser par la chaleur d'Hermione, le doux étau de sa chair serrée contre son sexe durci. Son mouvement devint plus rapide et plus profond, il haletait sans retenue, retenant à grand peine les gémissements qu'il aurait aimé pousser, se maudissant de ne pas avoir insonorisé la pièce. Il prit la décision de mettre Hermione sur le dos et se placer à genoux entre ses jambes. Elle était si légère qu'en deux mouvements et sans s'être détaché d'elle il était en position. Dans la pénombre il ne pouvait que la deviner. Il pensa que c'était sûrement mieux pour elle, elle serait moins gênée.

Il reprit ses mouvements de va et viens tout en caressant le petit bouton de chair rose durci qui frémissait sous ses doigts experts. Ravi, il sentit sa jeune partenaire onduler et haleter sous ses doigts. Il continua ses caresses expertes jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se crisper et pousser un petit gémissement en prononçant son nom. « Sirius… entendit-il. »

Galvanisé il continua la sachant au bord de l'orgasme et cinq secondes plus tard il sentit son corps humide de sueur se contracter et une douce pression saccadée enserrer son sexe. Aussitôt il se coucha sur elle pour l'embrasser afin d'étouffer leurs gémissements et donna quelques coups de reins qui lui firent perdre la tête et il se répandit anéanti de plaisir dans le corps chaud de sa jeune maitresse. Ils restèrent sans bouger, n'osant plus parler, un peu choqués de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

« Hermione… je…. Pardon… murmura t-il en se poussant à côté d'elle.

-Non… je t'ai laissé faire, ne t'excuse pas. Je le voulais aussi, avoua la jeune fille.

-Tu… ne me détestes pas trop ? tenta t-il.

-Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, d'où tu tiens ça ?

-Chais pas, je me sens stupide, tu es si jeune, si belle, si brillante et moi…

-Toi ? Sirius ? demanda Hermione dans un murmure, touchée par les compliments de l'évadé d'Azkaban.

-Je suis vieux, je suis… un hors-la-loi… démoli par 12 années à Azkaban, comment tu pourrais vouloir de moi, hein ?

-Sirius… le comment, c'est mon problème, et tu n'es pas vieux, et tu n'es pas un criminel alors arrête…

-Comment tu pourrais aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? dit-il dans un sanglot.

-C'est trop tard Sirius, ça fait longtemps que c'est trop tard, murmura Hermione en cherchant la bouche du parrain de son ami. »

Sirius se jetta sur elle pour l'embrasser comme un fou, il venait de comprendre. Hermione venait de lui dire à sa façon qu'elle l'aimait. Il la serra dans ses bras, cachant son visage dans les cheveux touffus et emmèlés de la jeune fille. « Je t'aime Mione, depuis longtemps déjà, avoua t-il, mais j'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais pu m'aimer un jour… moi.

-Sirius… tu ne serais pas ici dans ce lit, si je ne t'avais pas aimé.

-Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir à Poudlard ce matin alors ?

-Non, il faudra que tu me chasses de chez toi, pour que je parte.

-Alors tu vas rester ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, s'amusa t-il. »

Hermione se mit à rire doucement et déposa quelques baisers sur la poitrine de son amant. Sirius remonta les couvertures et les draps sur eux et ils s'endormirent sans s'en rendre compte.

Lorsque vers 7 h 30 Ginny ouvrit la porte délicatement pour entrer et ne pas réveiller Hermione, son sang ne fit qu'un tour en voyant le spectacle que la lumière de sa baguette lui révélait. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et sortit de la pièce le plus discrètement possible. Elle referma la porte en pinçant les lèvres, le cœur battant, et retourna à la chambre d'Harry quelques portes plus loin. Celui ci, nu dans son grand lit, les cheveux en bataille et les lunettes sur le nez, poussa un petit cri de surprise. « Gin', mais pourquoi tu reviens ? et tu en as une tête !

-Harry, on a un problème sérieux ! fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit l'air grave.

-Quoi ? Ta mère a vu que tu as découché ? paniqua t-il.

-Non, c'est… Hermione, annonça la terrible rouquine avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-Quoi Hermione ?

-Je te raconte ou tu veux voir de tes yeux ?

-De quoi tu causes hein ? EXPLIQUE ! s'énerva soudain l'Elu.

-Bon, soupira t-elle, je te le dis alors… Je suis entrée dans la chambre avec ma baguette allumée et j'ai vu qu'Hermione n'était pas seule dans son lit.

-QUOI ? qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? Qui est avec elle ?

-Sirius…

-Mon parrain est avec Hermione ? il fait quoi là bas ?

-Tu le fais exprès Harry ? Ils sont nus dans le même lit et ils dorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Alors on fait quoi ?

-Je… Pas possible ! Je te crois pas ! Pas Hermione ! Elle n'aurait pas fait ça… c'est pas le genre ! Je veux voir ! »

Harry sortit du lit et enfila son pyjama, sa robe de chambre et ses pantoufles, puis il prit sa baguette sous son oreiller et l'alluma. « _Lumos_ » fit-il l'air soucieux, attends-moi ici, je reviens de suite.

-Harry ! Ne les réveille pas ! Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'on sait…

-Ok ! T'as raison Ginny, je vais faire gaffe. »

Secoué par la révélation de sa petite-amie, Harry sortit sur le palier et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre des filles. Il fit tourner délicatement le vieux bouton de porte en porcelaine et ouvrit légèrement. La faible lueur de sa baguette lui permit de voir les deux silhouettes enlacées. Hermione dormait sur la poitrine nue de Sirius qui avait un bras autour d'elle.

Harry, réprimant un soupir, referma la porte et retenant sa respiration refit le chemin en sens inverse vers sa chambre. Il referma derrière lui et s'adossa à la cloison en poussant le long soupir qu'il avait retenu précédemment. « Merlin… j'y crois pas ! Je viens de le voir, mais j'y crois pas ! Ils l'ont fait ! Tu te rends compte ? Mon parrain couche avec ma meilleure amie… Tu savais qu'ils en étaient là toi ?

-Ils s'étaient embrassés déjà, ça je le savais, Hermione me l'avait dit, mais je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble. Je crois que c'est la première fois sinon elle me l'aurait dit.

-Mais enfin, balbutia Harry, comment elle l'a laissé faire ? Je sais bien comment est Sirius mais ELLE ? C'est Hermione, Merlin… c'est pas Parkinson, hein !

-Chais pas, Harry !

-Tu crois que c'est l'influence d'Ellie ?

-Chais pas, peut-être… Je sais juste qu'Hermione en pince pour Sirius depuis un moment, mais qu'il aurait fallu la tuer pour qu'elle l'avoue. Peut-être que de voir que pour Ellie ça a marché avec, ça l'a encouragé dans son idée.

-Ouais… je crois que c'est un truc comme ça. Bon, je peux bien te le dire, hein maintenant ! mais la femme que Sirius aura plus tard ben c'est Mione. Alors si jamais ils le savaient tous les deux, c'est sûr qu'ils n'avaient plus à se gêner.

-Tu veux dire que dans le futur, Sirius et Hermione sont mariés ? s'exclama la dernière des Weasley.

-Ouais…

-Alors STOP ! On dit rien, on fait rien ! OK ? C'est un bon truc, faut pas gacher, t'es d'accord non ? On doit changer le futur pour les morts, Tonks, Remus, Ellie et même ce bâtard graisseux de Rogue mais c'est tout.

-Evidemment que je suis d'accord, mais on peut pas les laisser dormir, si tes parents se réveillent et que ta mère vient voir si tu dors bien, c'est la cata ! annonça Harry, la main fourrageant ses cheveux, tout en marchant de long en large dans la pièce.

-Tu veux aller les réveiller ?

-Sirius oui, je vais essayer, juste pour lui faire comprendre. J'espère que je vais pas réveiller Mione, je voudrais pas lui gâcher ça, tu comprends…

-Oui. Je t'attends, fais gaffe à ne pas faire de bruit, tu sais comment est Maman hein ! soupira Ginny. »

Harry ressortit de la chambre et retourna à la porte des filles. Il entra cette fois-ci dans la pièce et s'approcha du lit. Il repéra l'épaule de Sirius, puis baissa sa baguette pour ne pas que la lumière réveille Hermione. « Sirius, murmura t-il en le secouant par l'épaule, Sirius, réveille-toi ! »

L'animagus ouvrit un œil et vit la silhouette d'Harry qui remonta sa baguette magique légèrement en s'accroupissant devant le lit. « C'est moi, Harry… Reste pas là, Sirius, faut que Ginny retourne dans son lit, si sa mère se pointe pour vérifier que les filles dorment bien, on est mort tous les deux.

-Merde ! Je me suis endormi, soupira l'animagus, merci de m'avoir réveillé Harry. Tu m'en veux pas d'être là ?

-Non. J'ai pas fait mieux toute la nuit, s'amusa son filleul, mais sors d'ici maintenant. Je vais retourner dans le couloir et quand tu seras sorti Ginny retournera dans son lit. Si tu veux causer un peu je serai dans ma chambre ensuite. OK ?

-Ok ! File ! J'ai pas de fringues, je suis venu ici en Sniffle, faut que j'aille mette un truc sur moi.

-Je te laisse. »

Harry, comme promis retourna dans le couloir. Deux minutes plus tard Sniffle sortit de la chambre des filles et se dirigea vers celle de Sirius. Sur un signe d'Harry, Ginny qui attendait derrière la porte entrouverte du jeune homme, sortit dans le couloir, lui posa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres et sans un bruit se glissa dans sa chambre en refermant la porte. Harry retourna en soupirant dans la sienne et attendit Sirius.

Celui ci, en pyjama et robe de chambre gratta à la porte et entra sans attendre. Harry était retourné dans son lit. Sirius amusé, lui fit une recommandation. « Harry, aère la pièce avant que Remus ou Molly se pointe… ça sent le sexe ! Molly a des antennes et Remus un nez de loup-garou !

-Parle pour toi Patmol ! La chambre des filles elle sent quoi en ce moment hein ? s'amusa Harry.

-Ok ! J'avoue, tu m'as pris en flagrant délit.

-Tu as réveillé Mione pour partir ?

-Pas eu le choix, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se réveille seule, ça n'aurait pas été très cool non ?

-En effet, charmante attention. Maintenant cher Parrain, une question. Tu l'aimes ? ou tu joues avec elle ? demanda Harry, inquisiteur. »

Sirius poussa un soupir en reconnaissant le regard style « James voulant tout savoir » que son filleul lui lançait. « Tu crois pas que j'ai passé l'âge de jouer ?

-Alors tu l'aimes ? fit Harry en souriant.

-Ouais…

-Super !

-Oh ! Dois-je en conclure que j'ai ton approbation ? s'amusa l'animagus.

-Entière et totale ! Mais faites gaffe, si Molly s'en rend compte, je ne te raconte même pas ! Mione est majeure mais Molly nous considère tous comme ses enfants, alors tu vois un peu le problème. En outre elle surveillera Gin' encore plus et moi je pourrai toujours courir après. La prochaine fois, envoie Hermione dans ta piaule Gryffondor, tu as un grand lit !

-C'était bien mon idée…

-Tu vas le dire à Remus ?

-On n'a jamais besoin de dire quoi que ce soit à Lunard, il sait toujours tout, il est pire que Dumbledore !

-Bon, ben si je comprends bien, la nuit a été chaude au quartier général de l'Ordre cette nuit, toi et Mione, moi et Gin', Remus et Tonks… et sûrement de leur côté Ellie et sa chauve-souris.

-Oh… eux…

-Ehhhhh !! T'as plus besoin d'être jaloux de Rogue, tu as égalisé mon vieux Patmol !

-Ouais, mais je peux même pas lui mettre ça dans les dents ! Chuis maudit !

-Oh, il le saura… Mione va le dire à Ellie qui le dira peut-être à son mangemort de mari, on saura bien par Sevy la tronche qu'il aura fait ! s'amusa Harry.

-Mouais, mais pas si ça doit mettre Hermione dans l'embarras, s'il lui fait une réflexion je lui saute à la gorge à ce sale bâtard.

-Toi, t'es vraiment amoureux, t'es foutu, Sirius, annonça Harry l'air sérieux.

-Foutu ? Ben être foutu comme ça, c'est génial… murmura Sirius avec un large sourire. »

* * *


	33. Retour au Square Grimmaurd

« Eh bien Phineas, vous en faites une tête ce matin ! s'amusa le Professeur Dumbledore, auriez-vous mal dormi ? C'est Noël, mon cher ! Jour des cadeaux !

-Je suis allé faire un tour dans mon autre portrait.

-Ah ! Ah ! Et alors ? fit le vieil homme en découpant la ficelle qui fermait un gros colis de Noël envoyé par Severus et Hélèna Rogue comme l'indiquait l'étiquette collée sur le papier.

-La nuit a été agitée.

-Humm… que voulez-vous dire mon cher ? demanda l'actuel directeur en jetant un coup d'œil au tableau de son ancien homologue.

-Harry n'a pas dormi seul, et il semble que mon arrière-arrière petit-fils non plus ! »

Albus ouvrit le paquet cadeau avec un large sourire, attendant que Phineas Nigellus Black s'impatiente et vide son sac. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, il sortit de la grosse boite, une paire de chaussettes en pure laine très douce, une magnifique robe de chambre bleue turquoise brodée d'or, une grosse boite d'assortiment de chez Honeyduke et un livre de métamorphose qu'il se douta avoir été choisi par son maitre des potions.

« On dirait que vous avez été gâté cette année, Albus…

-Particulièrement en effet ! Ce colis vient du Professeur Rogue et Hélèna, un couple que je me réjouis de voir ensemble.

-Serez-vous aussi réjoui pour les autres ?

-Allez, Phinéas ! Racontez-nous ça, vous en mourrez d'envie ! Que s'est-il donc passé au Square Grimmaurd cette nuit ? demanda le vieil homme en regardant avec attention le tableau.

-Harry a passé la nuit avec Miss Weasley, dans le même lit ! Et ils n'ont pas dormi !

-Je vois… et Sirius ?

-Sirius la même chose mais avec la sang-de… Heuummm, Miss Granger, se rattrapa le portrait.

-Tiens donc ! On dirait que cela vous chagrine Phinéas ?

-Et bien oui ! C'est le dernier des Black et il a choisi une sorcière qui n'est pas de sang-pur, et pour notre famille, ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais.

-Phinéas… rouspéta le Directeur en essayant les chaussettes offertes par Ellie, vous savez bien que si Sirius reste célibataire et meurt sans descendance ce sera encore plus dramatique pour votre famille, voyez le bon côté des choses !

-Certes, certes, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais…

-Je sais… mais vous ne devez pas oublier que les membres pro sang-purs de votre famille ne sont pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler les plus recommandables en ce moment. Soyez donc fier de ce que Nymphadora et Sirius font pour notre monde !

-Si vous le dites… soupira le portrait désabusé. »

* * *

« Hermione ? Tu dors ? »

Ginny s'était glissée sans bruit dans son lit et regardait la silhouette de son amie dans le lit jumeau voisin du sien. En entrant, elle avait vu qu'Hermione avait remis sa chemise de nuit de coton blanc.

« Nan, je ne dors pas, lui répondit une petite voix lasse.

-Tu veux parler un peu ?

-De quoi ? soupira Hermione tristement.

-De cette nuit.

-Oh… et tu veux me raconter tes exploits avec Harry ?

-Je préfèrerais les tiens avec Sirius, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit la rouquine avec une pointe d'hésitation.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-On vous a vu endormi en entrant, Harry a réveillé Sirius pour qu'il aille dans sa chambre au cas où Maman se pointerait, tu sais bien comment elle est. On voulait pas que vous vous fassiez prendre et nous avec.

-Harry est en colère ?

-Non, pas du tout même. Tu sais bien qu'il adore Sirius et le voir heureux est une chose importante pour lui, et que toi tu le sois aussi, bien entendu.

-Ok.

-Mione, c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Tu veux pas me raconter un peu comment c'est arrivé ? Ça va pas ? On dirait que tu es malheureuse… il t'a pas forcée quand même ? s'horrifia la jeune Weasley.

-Non. Pas du tout, j'étais consentante. Mais je me sens… bizarre.

-Explique.

-Je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout. Il est entré sous forme de Sniffle et il a dormi sur le lit, à un moment je me suis rendue compte de sa présence et j'ai voulu le virer, alors il s'est transformé en humain.

-Et ?

-On… on a parlé un peu, et puis on s'est embrassé, seulement il était tout nu puisqu'il était en chien en arrivant et il avait froid alors il est venu sous les couvertures pour se réchauffer et c'est comme ça que ça a démarré.

-Tu m'étonnes… ricana Ginny, Harry m'aurait fait ça je l'aurai violé sur place.

-Je m'en veux parce que je n'ai pas pu lui résister, c'est tout. J'aurais jamais pensé que je pouvais être aussi faible. Ellie m'avait prévenue, j'y croyais pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais pu résister à Rogue, dès qu'il approche d'elle ou qu'il met sa main sur elle, il en fait ce qu'il veut.

-Pareil.

-Que veux-tu dire, Gin' ? demanda Hermione en se redressant sur un coude pour dévisager son amie dont le visage était juste éclairé par la lueur de sa baguette allumée.

-Je veux dire que moi et Harry c'est pareil, quand il s'approche et que je sais qu'il veut… ça, laisse tomber, je suis une bouse de dragon, je n'existe plus, il fait ce qu'il veut de moi. On les aime Mione c'est tout et c'est pour ça. Ellie aime Rogue depuis la rentrée, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a dit ça, toi tu aimes Sirius et moi j'aime Harry et face à ces bons sangs de mecs nous ne sommes que des larves de veracrasses sans volonté, voilà tout.

-Bon, je comprends mieux, j'avais presque l'impression de ne pas être normale et d'avoir fait la bourde du siècle.

-Mione… Il t'a fait mal ? c'était comment ? »

Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller qui sentait encore l'odeur de Sirius, ce qui lui fit se tordre les boyaux.

« C'était… super. J'ai pas eu mal du tout, j'y croyais pas quand Ellie nous avait dit que Rogue ne lui avait pas fait mal et qu'elle avait trouvé ça génial. Mais elle avait raison, je la crois maintenant. Sirius est un Dieu au pieu, Merlin…

-Mioooooneeeeuuuu !! s'amusa Ginny. Comment que tu parles !! T'as eu du plaisir ?

-Oui.

-Veinarde. C'est ça l'avantage de prendre un mec avec de l'expérience. Harry il ne l'avait jamais fait avant non plus, on a du drôlement tatonner au début, maintenant ça roule. D'ailleurs je soupçonne qu'il a eu des cours théoriques avec Sevy parce que depuis qu'il est là… Monsieur Potter s'améliore !

-Tant mieux pour vous deux, alors…

-Tu vas le refaire ? Avec Sirius…

-Sûrement, je ne me vois pas lui refuser maintenant, ce serait stupide de ma part et il serait malheureux...

-Ben voyons… T'es foutue Mione, t'es amoureuse ! Et lui ? Tu crois qu'il l'est ?

-Oui, il me l'a dit.

-Merlin !! Il t'a déjà dit qu'il t'aime ?

-Oui.

-Alors fonce ! T'en as rien à foutre des autres et du monde, si t'es bien avec lui, ne te gêne pas !

-Gin', faut pas le dire, je préfère qu'on attende, hein ! J'ai pas envie de voir le regard de tout le monde sur nous, surtout que Sirius est coincé ici sans pouvoir sortir.

-Harry ne dira rien, Mione, et moi non plus. Je suppose que tu vas le dire à Ellie, elle ne dira rien non plus. Si quelqu'un peut comprendre, c'est bien elle ! Merlin… elle vit avec la terreur des cachots, c'est pire que tout !

-C'est pas une terreur avec elle, je les ai vu une fois par accident, je peux te jurer que j'ai rarement vu un homme aussi tendre avec une femme.

-Je sais, Maman et Tonks m'ont raconté, elles ont vu des trucs aussi, elles étaient sciées. Je crois même qu'elles n'y croient toujours pas. Ce mec est un fumier fini avec tout le monde et avec elle, il est complètement différent.

-Il l'aime, c'est tout. Faut pas chercher plus loin. Gin', tu viens avec moi mettre les cadeaux sous le sapin avant que tout le monde se réveille ? Ellie m'a laissé un grand sac plein de trucs réduits.

-Des cadeaux ? Ellie t'a laissé des cadeaux pour nous ? Et tu le disais pas ? On y va tout de suite ! »

La rouquine repoussa ses couvertures violemment et chercha sa robe de chambre et ses pantoufles, laissant Hermione faire la même chose de son côté. Lorsqu'elles furent présentables Hermione prit le sac en carton qu'Ellie lui avait confié et fourragea sous son oreiller pour prendre sa baguette magique. Les deux filles sortirent alors dans le couloir avec des airs de conspiratrices et descendirent l'escalier jusqu'au salon où Molly avait dressé le sapin de Noël. Ginny sortit les boites réduites et Hermione leur redonna leur taille normale avec un _« augmento_ » efficace. Elles ne purent s'empêcher de regarder les étiquettes des paquets.

« On ouvre les notres ? demanda Ginny impatiente.

-Je suppose qu'on peut oui, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

-Merlin, j'ai un gros paquet, je me demande ce que c'est, murmura la petite-amie du Survivant. »

Elle arracha fébrilement le papier et poussa des cris étouffés en voyant le contenu du colis.

« C'est… c'est… une tenue de Quidditch ! A MON NOM ! Regarde ! Mais… c'est la même que celle de l'équipe d'Angleterre ! Merlin ! Comment c'est possible ? Elle est folle ! Tu sais combien ça doit coûter une tenue pareille ?

-Cher, sûrement… mais tu sais que l'or pour Ellie ce n'est pas un problème. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est faire plaisir à tout le monde avec.

-Mione, tu as trouvé ton cadeau ? interrogea Ginny en dépliant sa tenue avec ravissement.

-Je cherche. »

Hermione fouilla parmi les nombreux paquets de toutes tailles qu'elle et Ginny venaient de déposer et trouva une petite boite à son nom. « Oui, je l'ai !

-Oooohhh… c'est une petite boite, fit Ginny les sourcils froncés, je me demande ce que c'est… »

Elle regarda son amie ouvrir délicatement les collants du sorcier qui fermaient le papier cadeau et ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes en voyant un écrin. « Ouvre ! murmura t-elle dans un souffle à Hermione. »

La petite-amie de Sirius fit jouer le fermoir de l'écrin et souleva le couvercle. « Merlin… fit-elle sous la surprise.

-MONTRE ! s'énerva Ginny impatiente. »

Elle se leva brusquement pour mieux voir et se pencha sur la boite. « Un collier ? whaaaaaaooouuu !! Qu'il est beau !! Et tout en or, magnifique !! Tu en as de la chance ! »

Hermione sortit le collier de sa boite et le fit miroiter entre ses doigts. C'était un torque en or de style étrusque absolument magnifique de simplicité et de raffinement. Elle leva les yeux et vit Sirius qui souriait dans l'encadrement de la porte, toujours en pyjama et robe de chambre. Ginny qui avait levé les yeux en même temps que son amie, jugea qu'il était préférable de les laisser seuls, et après un bonjour retentissant au maître des lieux, annonça qu'elle allait montrer sa tenue à Harry. Les bras chargés, elle quitta précipitemment la pièce.

« Sirius… fit Hermione en souriant. »

L'animagus entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se jeta sur Hermione et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser voracement. « Je vois que tu as été gâtée dis-donc… c'est Ellie Rogue ?

-Oui… je n'ose pas imaginer le prix de ce cadeau, soupira la jeune fille, rougissante.

-Je suppose qu'elle t'aime bien c'est tout.

-Oui, mais quand même…

-Tu sais Mione, j'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi, annonça Sirius les yeux baissés.

-Oh ! Mais il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine… répondit Mione gênée.

-Chhhuuut… viens, il est là haut, je ne veux pas te le donner ici, ils vont tous descendre maintenant que Ginny est montée avec son cadeau. »

Sirius vola encore un baiser à Hermione et rouvrit la porte du salon. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. « Je vais dans ma chambre, rejoins-moi dans deux minutes. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Sirius monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ginny redescendait déjà les bras chargés suivie d'Harry qui n'en revenait pas de voir le cadeau reçue par sa petite-amie. « Mione ? Joyeux Noël ! Tu as eu quoi ? Ce collier ? bordel c'est pas vrai, il est magnifique !

-Harry, regarde, tu as des paquets sous le sapin aussi, moi je monte ranger ça et prendre une douche, je reviens plus tard… Ok ?

-Pas de souci, fit Harry qui n'écoutait déjà plus, trop occupé à fouiller parmi les paquets entassés sur le tapis. »

Hermione monta l'escalier le cœur battant, elle regarda si personne ne trainait dans les couloirs, et au lieu d'entrer dans sa chambre prit l'escalier du second étage et s'approcha de la porte de Sirius. Elle n'eut pas à frapper, il attendait, la porte entrouverte. Sirius fit entrer rapidement Hermione et ferma la porte d'un tour de clé très moldu, puis il glissa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune fille et l'attira contre lui en lui embrassant les cheveux. Les rideaux étaient tirés dans la chambre aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Sirius sans un mot embrassa encore Hermione qui envahie de milliers de papillons ne sentait plus ses jambes. Elle s'accrocha à la taille de Sirius et poussa un soupir. « Merlin… murmura t-il, tu me rends fou… »

Hermione ne répondit pas et Sirius la souleva dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit, puis il retira rageusement son peignoir et son pyjama et déshabilla Hermione qui se laissa faire sans rien dire. « Mione, pensa t-elle, tu déconnes ma vieille, tu déconnes… et merde ! tant pis ! »

Sirius lança quelques sorts informulés sur la porte avec sa baguette qui était sur la table de nuit et se jeta sur la jeune fille. Nul ne les revit pendant deux heures.

Hermione s'éclipsa de la chambre de son amant après un dernier baiser et une boite mystérieuse au fond de la poche de sa robe de chambre. Elle alla prendre une douche rapide à la salle de bain du premier étage tandis que Sirius investissait celle du second. Puis elle s'habilla et ouvrit de nouveau la boite que Sirius venait de lui offrir. Une magnifique montre-bracelet en or était son cadeau !! Elle avait bien tenté de lui faire comprendre que c'était trop mais il n'avait rien voulu savoir, et entre deux baisers et des dizaines de caresses, lui expliqua que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il souhaitait véritablement lui offrir. Touchée elle lui annonça qu'elle porterait sa montre dès qu'elle serait habillée et avait quitté la chambre le cœur envahi des mots d'amour de Sirius.

Dans le salon, Ron et Teddy avait eux aussi déballé leurs tenues de Quidditch à leurs noms sous les regards ébahis de Remus, Tonks et des parents Weasley. Hermione apparut alors, son collier au cou et sa montre au poignet. Remus avait reçu un livre rare qu'il s'était empressé de commencer sous les moqueries de sa femme. Tonks et Molly avaient eu des capes doublées de fourrure et Arthur une mallette d'outils moldus qui lui arrachaient des cris de joie à chaque objet déballé. Le dernier paquet était pour Sirius. Lorsqu'il descendit enfin, douché et rasé de frais, la mine réjouie et l'œil vif, les autres le regardèrent déballer son cadeau sans un mot : Une machine à écrire de chez Derviche et Bang avec correcteur magique d'orthographe incorporé. Dans la machine, une feuille de papier était déjà insérée avec ces quelques mots : « _Montre-nous ton talent. Joyeux Noël. Ellie et Sevy_. »

« Mon vieux Patmol, fit Harry, tu vas pouvoir te lancer dans la littérature !

-Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas si c'est une bonne idée, sourit Remus, mais ça t'occupera !

-C'est une EXCELLENTE idée !! annonça l'animagus avec un large sourire. Je sais maintenant à quoi occuper mes longues journées.

-Bon, il serait peut-être temps de prendre le petit déjeuner non ? Je parle pour les retardataires ! clama Molly en maitresse de maison auto-proclamée. »

Une meute d'affamés lacha ses cadeaux et se précipita vers la cuisine, abandonnant Lunard et Patmol dans la pièce. Sirius avait posé sa machine sur le bureau du salon, près de la fenêtre donnant sur le Square Grimmaurd. Remus était toujours dans son fauteuil, son livre à la main. Il regarda son ami d'un air soupçonneux. « Parle Sirius !

-De quoi ?

-Je ne t'ai pas vu cette tête depuis longtemps, et je te connais ça cache quelque chose.

-Je suis normal, conclut Sirius en insérant une feuille dans la machine à écrire pour en comprendre le fonctionnement.

-Patmol je te connais depuis 27 ans, à d'autres mais pas à moi. Raconte ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Rien dont j'ai envie de parler.

-Tu t'es fait jeter par Mione ? Non… tu n'aurais pas cet air heureux, déclara Remus l'œil inquisiteur. »

Sirius Black soupira et regarda son ami. Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et ferma la porte d'un « _collaporta_ » et rajouta un « _assurdiato_ » qui firent froncer les sourcils du loup-garou. « Hou la ! Si tu fais ça, c'est que tu as des choses à te reprocher…

-J'ai couché avec Hermione.

-SIRIUS ! MERDE ! T'AS PAS FAIT ÇA ? bondit le Professeur Lupin outré.

-Arrête Remus… Je ne l'ai pas forcée, on le voulait tous les deux et on regrette rien, et on vient de remettre le couvert deux fois avant de descendre… en plus de cette nuit.

-Merlin… Tu me sidères…Qui est au courant ?

-Harry et Ginny qui nous ont surpris mais ils ne diront rien et toi non plus.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Continuer, avoua tranquillement Sirius en tapotant les touches de sa machine.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui, je l'aime, je la veux.

-Attends ! C'est Patmol qui parle là ? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire ça d'une fille avant aujourd'hui !

-Avant, c'était avant. Les choses changent, et la vie on sait pas toujours ce qu'elle réserve, pas vrai ? Toi le premier, tu es sensé mourir bientôt et ça me rend dingue d'ailleurs !

-Tu l'épouserais ? Tu es sérieux ? interrogea Remus.

-Oui. Sans aucune hésitation. »

Sirius se leva de la chaise de bureau et retira les sorts de la porte, puis il s'en approcha et avant de l'ouvrir se retourna vers son ami. « J'ai faim, je vais bouffer. Sinon, tu avais raison… elle était vierge et je te jure que personne d'autre ne la touchera que moi ! »

Sur cette fracassante déclaration, il sortit de la pièce laissant Remus dans son fauteuil, la main sur son front. « Mon vieux Cornedrue, dommage que tu n'aies pas entendu ça, tu ne reconnaitrais pas Patmol. Mais bon, c'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle, enfin un peu de bonheur pour ce pauvre vieux Sirius… songea t-il. »

* * *

« Alors ? Vous avez passé un bon réveillon ? »

Sevy venait de franchir la porte de la maison de Sirius, que Teddy tenait ouverte pour lui.

« Excellent ! Ta mère nous a fait de ces cadeaux mon vieux ! On en revient toujours pas ! Sirius s'amuse avec sa machine à écrire, du coup il ne picole pas, je te dis pas comme mon père est content. Ma mère et Molly se sont pavanées sur le Chemin de Traverse avec des capes doublées de vraie fourrure, paraît qu'elles ont croisé la mère Malefoy, elle en a fait une tronche en voyant les capes, elle a du se demander si elles avaient gagné à la loterie de Noël de Sorcière-Hebdo. Sinon rien de neuf.

-Faut que je vois Harry, pour le médaillon. Dis-lui de me rejoindre dans la cuisine quand j'aurai salué tout le monde.

-OK. Je ferai le hibou. C'est ton cadeau ? Merlin ! Un _éclair de feu_ ?

-Ouais… Ça, c'est ma mère ! Mais attends, t'as pas vu celui de mon père ! Il est complètement cinglé de m'avoir offert ça, je l'adore !

-C'est pas nouveau mon vieux Sev', c'est pas nouveau… s'amusa le fils du Professeur Lupin. »

Sevy Rogue se précipita dans la cuisine au sous-sol, en dévalant les escaliers. Il posa son sac à dos sur une chaise et cala son balai neuf entre le mur et un des vaisseliers. Ginny et Hermione lui sautèrent dessus pour qu'il raconte son réveillon et montre ses cadeaux. La rouquine se jeta sur le balai neuf en poussant des cris et Hermione sur le nécessaire à potions auquel Sevy venait de redonner une taille normale, les yeux écarquillés d'envie. Remus intrigué, examina les diverses fioles et émit un petit sifflement. « Ton père ne s'est pas fichu de toi Sevy, y en a pour un paquet de gallions là-dedans !

-Rien que le venin d'acromentule coûte 200 gallions le litre, soupira Hermione envieuse.

-Et regardez le livre de potions que j'ai eu ! se vanta Sevy en brandissant son précieux grimoire.

-QUOI ? bondit Hermione, je connais cet ouvrage, je l'ai lu à la Réserve de Poudlard. Tu l'as eu avec ton père en plus de tout ça ?

-Ouais… répondit fièrement le jeune Serpentard.

-Et tes parents ? ils se sont offert quoi, demanda soudain Ron, qui brûlait de savoir ce que le bâtard des cachots avait bien pu offrir à leur amie.

-Ma mère a offert le Codex Septimus à mon père. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Remus croisa le regard surpris de Sirius qui depuis l'entrée de la pièce avait regardé Sevy montrer à Mione ses cadeaux.

« Sevy, tu dois te tromper, fit le loup-garou, je ne suis pas très branché en potions, c'était Sirius le meilleur d'entre nous dans cette matière avec Lili bien évidemment, quand on était à Poudlard, mais ce livre est connu pour être un des plus rares au monde. Je ne sais pas combien d'exemplaires il y a mais ça m'étonnerait que Severus ait eu celui là à Noël.

-J'ai entendu parler de ce grimoire, dit Hermione d'une petite voix, je crois qu'il n'y en a que deux, un en latin et l'autre en grec. Il est si précieux que personne ne sait qui les possède d'ailleurs.

-Trois, Hermione. Il y en a un traduit en anglais, et c'est celui que ma mère a offert à mon père.

-Tu imagines le prix d'un tel grimoire ? murmura Remus Lupin au fils du professeur de potions.

-Dix mille gallions. Mais vous serez gentils de garder ça pour vous, sinon j'aurais des ennuis.

-Ta mère a offert à Rogue un bouquin qui vaut plus cher qu'une maison ? s'étonna Ron. Elle est folle ou quoi ? Je ne lui refilerais même pas la Gazette du Sorcier d'hier à ce mec ! Hemmm désolé, rajouta t-il précipitemment en voyant le regard noir qu'Hermione lui lança.

-Elle m'a dit que de voir sa tête quand il a déballé le paquet était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait lui faire, et que seul son bonheur comptait, peu importe le prix.

-Merlin… c'est beau ça ! Si c'est pas de l'amour ! fit Tonks sidérée. Et lui, il lui a offert quoi ?

-Un bracelet énorme en diamants et améthystes.

-Tu peux me dire comment ton père a pu offrir un tel cadeau à ta mère avec son salaire de prof ? ricana Sirius, je présume qu'il a tapé dans son coffre à Gringotts, facile comme ça !

-Non mon père n'a jamais touché au coffre, il ne veut pas. Il a un peu d'économies je suppose… des avantages en nature sûrement octroyés par Vous-Savez-Qui pour s'assurer de la fidélité de ses Mangemorts ou des sortes de récompenses quand ils font bien leur boulot.

-Merlin ! De l'argent sale ! pesta Sirius, c'est dégoûtant ! Ce bâtard graisseux profite de tous les bords !

-Arrête Sirius ! protesta Hermione. On sait tous les risques que prend le Professeur Rogue depuis des années, Dumbledore nous l'a assez répété. D'ailleurs il en est même malade de lui demander certaines choses. L'Ordre ne peut rien lui offrir en retour, alors si Vous-Savez-Qui a les moyens de donner de l'or à ses serviteurs pour leurs services, je trouve normal que le Professeur Rogue le dépense pour faire des beaux cadeaux à sa femme. Ça ne servirait à rien qu'il le conserve bêtement.

-Merci d'avoir compris, Hermione, soupira Sevy. Moi je leur ai offert chacun un bracelet un peu spécial, avec un sortilège protéiforme amélioré. Si l'un d'eux est en danger, le bracelet de l'autre réagit et le prévient.

-Merlin… mais où tu as trouvé ça ? demanda Sirius intrigué.

-J'ai fait faire les bracelets et je les ai ensorcelés moi-même, un peu conseillé par Flitwick parce que je ne savais pas trop comment faire ce que je voulais obtenir. Je sais bien que c'est pas grand-chose mais au moins Papa saura quand Maman a besoin de lui et vice et versa.

-Brillant ! constata Teddy. Fallait y penser…

-Merci, j'essaye de faire ce que je peux pour les aider, nan, pour les sauver tous les deux. Mais on a du boulot, Merlin… on en est pas sorti, soupira le jeune Serpentard.

-On fait quoi Sevy ? s'inquiéta Harry, faut qu'on avance non ? Pour le médaillon…

-Oui, et on va le faire tout de suite, faut plus qu'on attende. Sirius tu veux bien appeler Kreattur s'il te plait ?

-KREATTUR ! cria le maître de l'Elfe. »

L'Elfe sortit de la chaufferie aussitôt à l'appel de son maître. « Maitre ? demanda t-il en s'inclinant.

-Bon je vois qu'il y a du mieux, constata Sevy avec satisfaction. Sirius, demande lui de m'écouter et de m'obéir, tu veux ?

-Pas de souci. Kreattur, tu vas écouter ce que Sevy a à te dire et obéir à ses ordres comme si c'était moi qui te le demandais, tu as compris ? demanda Sirius d'une voix calme.

-Oui Maître, Kreattur a compris. »

L'Elfe se tourna vers le jeune Serpentard et attendit ses ordres. « Kreattur, Mondingus Fletcher que tu détestes, je le sais très bien, a volé ici des objets précieux. Et surtout il a dérobé le précieux médaillon que Maître Regulus t'avait confié en vue de sa destruction. Je veux que tu retrouves Mondingus où qu'il soit et que tu le ramènes ici, de la façon qu'il te plaira. Mais VIVANT, Kreattur, car il faut qu'il parle, tu entends ? Nous devons finir l'œuvre de Regulus, je pense que tu l'as compris n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, monsieur, Kreattur a compris, Kreattur terminera la mission confiée par Maître Regulus.

-Vas-y maintenant, Kreattur, ordonna Sirius.

-Oui Maitre. »

Et l'Elfe transplana aussitôt dans un « pop » bruyant. « Combien de temps on va l'attendre ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Tu avais attendu presque 8 jours la dernière fois, mais rien ne nous dit que cette fois-ci ça sera la même chose.

-8 jours ? On sera de retour à Poudlard ! remarqua Ron.

-Aucune importance, on fera avec, et ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui nous dira le contraire. Bon maintenant que c'est fait, vous me montrez vos cadeaux ? »

* * *

« J'ai pas envie que tu y ailles… râla le ténébreux maître des cachots, en voyant Ellie et Dolly faire les malles pour quitter la maison de la plage.

-Chéri… c'est prévu de longue date avec Oncle Albus, ça ne durera pas longtemps. Et puis tu as des choses à faire non ?

-Quelles choses ? A part me retrouver tout seul à Poudlard dans les cachots avec ce vieux fou de Dumbledore et cette vieille chouette de Minerva, tu parles !

-Ne sois pas méchant, s'il te plaît ! pesta Ellie en lui jetant un regard noir. Tu as ton Codex à éplucher, et des tas de potions à mijoter. N'oublie pas qu'à notre retour ton fils va te passer à la question pour savoir quelles potions tu as bien pu préparer sans lui.

-Oui, bon. De ce côté-là c'est sûr que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer, mais je pensais aux nuits… »

Ellie sentit deux bras puissants l'entourer et une bouche avide se promener dans son cou. « Deux ou trois au grand maximum, Severus. Et tu sais bien que si tu as besoin de moi, tu peux venir me rejoindre, Oncle Albus l'a bien dit, c'est arrangé.

-Rhhhhhaaaaa !! Tu vois cette insupportable Je-Sais-Tout tous les jours, alors pourquoi tu dois encore y aller pour elle hein ?

-Une petite mission qui concerne l'avenir mon cœur…

-Quel genre ? Ne me dis pas que tu y vas pour mettre Miss Je-Sais-Tout dans le lit du sale cabot ?

-Non chéri, pour essayer de les en empêcher justement, tu m'as bien dit qu'elle ne devait pas lui faire confiance n'est-ce pas ? Bon. Alors j'y vais pour ne pas qu'elle ait de problèmes. »

Ellie s'en voulut de mentir ainsi à Severus, car ce n'était pas _tout à fait_ la vérité. Hermione devait sortir avec Sirius pour que l'avenir soit correct pour eux, ce qu'elle craignait c'était juste que les 16 ans d'abstinence de Sirius ne lui portent un peu au mental et qu'il ne se contrôle pas. Mais en aucun cas, elle ne les en empêcherait si tel était leur choix à tous les deux.

« Dolly, tu emportes la malle du maître dans les cachots de Poudlard et tu ranges ses vêtements dans l'armoire, ensuite tu peux rester là-bas avec lui, demanda Ellie à son Elfe.

-Oui Maitresse.

-Prends bien soin de lui, ajouta t-elle en chuchotant, je te le recommande, surveille-le et si tu sens qu'il ne va pas bien ou qu'il est malheureux, viens tout de suite me le dire au Square Grimmaurd.

-Oui Maitresse, Dolly fera ça.

-Bien, tu peux y aller. Je fermerai la maison. »

Dolly transplana avec la malle de Severus et Ellie regarda son époux par la porte grande ouverte de la chambre. Il déambulait nerveusement dans le salon. Elle sortit de la pièce et alla éteindre la chaudière et le compteur électrique. Aussitôt la pénombre s'installa dans la petite maison. La jeune Gryffondor prit sa cape sur le dossier du canapé et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. « On y va, Severus ? On n'est pas obligé de transplaner depuis le jardin, il n'y a aucun sort anti-transplanage dans la maison.

-C'est une erreur mon ange, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement. La prochaine fois je mettrais des sorts de protections sur la maison, c'est trop risqué par les temps qui courent. Même si la maison est sensée ne pas être habitée par des sorciers, il ne faut prendre aucun risque. Tu aurais du me le dire !

-Tu le sais maintenant. Et d'accord pour les sorts de protection, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux la prochaine fois si ça te fait plaisir. Maintenant met ta cape et emmène moi au Square Grimmaurd tu veux bien ? »

Il hocha la tête et enfila sa cape anthracite et enroula sa longue écharpe noire autour de son cou. Puis il prit la poignée de la malle d'Ellie dans sa main et ouvrit les bras pour que sa femme puisse s'y nicher. Ellie vérifia d'un coup d'œil que la porte d'entrée était bien fermée à clé et que celle-ci était dans sa poche, puis elle enlaça Severus qui referma son bras sur elle et ferma les yeux attendant l'horrible sensation d'écrasement que produisait un transplanage.

Ouvrant les yeux et cherchant sa respiration, elle vit que Severus les avait déposés tous les deux sur la dernière marche du petit escalier de la porte d'entrée de la maison de Sirius Black.

« Je ne m'y ferai jamais à ces transplanages, c'est désagréable ! pesta t-elle.

-Mais si, tu t'y feras, tu verras… s'amusa le maître des cachots en saisissant le heurtoir en forme de serpent pour signaler leur présence par deux coups violents. »

Des pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le visage bienveillant du Professeur Remus Lupin. « Ah ! Bonjour Severus, bonjour Ellie, nous vous attendions plus tôt mais pas de soucis… fit-il d'une voix douce.

-Lupin, répondit froidement le Professeur Rogue en guise de réponse et en entrant dans le hall sombre. »

Il laissa la malle de son épouse contre le mur, et la tenant toujours eut un soupir agaçé en voyant Ellie faire la bise au loup-garou. « C'est bon ! dit-il agressif, est-ce que j'embrasse Tonks moi ?

-Mais si ça te fait plaisir, ne te gêne pas mon chéri, sussura Ellie à son colérique mari, tout en faisant un clin d'œil à son Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Severus tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda froidement. « Ça me ferait mal !

-Si tu le dis… répondit Ellie sans se démonter. »

Puis sans se préoccuper de l'humeur désastreuse de Severus elle descendit l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine tout en le tenant par la main.

« Ah ! Professeur Rogue, Ellie ! Bonjour, dit Molly Weasley avec un large sourire, nous sommes ravis de vous voir !

-C'est c'qu'on dit, répliqua méchamment Severus Rogue avec sa tête des mauvais jours. »

Ellie leva les yeux au ciel, Molly le remarqua et leur proposa une tasse de thé qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter. « Bonjour Professeur, fit Harry d'une petite voix en entrant dans la cuisine avec Ginny qui n'osa pas dire un seul mot.

-Potter ! Je vous supporte toute l'année et vous et vos satanés copains me gâchez mes vacances ! gronda t-il le visage défiguré par la colère.

-Je te remercie de dire que tu passes de très mauvaises vacances, mon chéri, annonça Ellie d'une voix tranquille en retirant sa cape et en la posant sur le dossier d'une chaise. J'ai pourtant fait mon possible pour qu'elles te plaisent, tu me fais de la peine là.

-Tu n'es pas concernée ! s'énerva l'odieux monstre des cachots en regardant sa femme, agacé.

-Oooohh !! Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, répondit-elle en l'obligeant à s'asseoir et en lui retirant d'autorité son écharpe noire, je me suis sentie visée lorsque tu as dit _vos satanés_ _copains_ ».

Remus croisa le regard d'Harry et sans rien dire alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Molly apporta des tasses et une théière et Remus fit le service dans un silence lourd que l'agressivité de Severus rompit : « Le sale cabot se planque dans son panier ? fit-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Non, non, répondit Remus d'une voix neutre, il s'amuse avec son cadeau de Noël.

-Ça lui a plu ? demanda Ellie avec inquiétude.

-Enormément ! fit le loup-garou avec un grand sourire, c'était très bien pensé. »

-Ne me dis pas que tu as acheté un cadeau de Noël à ce sac à puces ? gronda Severus le visage livide et les yeux lançant des Avada Kedavra. Et c'est quoi d'abord hein ?

-Une simple machine à écrire de chez Darviche et Bang, mon cœur, rien d'extraordinaire. »

Severus prit un air méprisant et ne vit pas Hermione entrer dans la cuisine. « Bonjour Professeur Rogue, entendit-il seulement. »

Le monstre des cachots poussa un soupir. « Voilà maintenant l'insupportable Je-Sais-Tout, je suis maudit !

-Chhhuuutttt… Severus… voyons ! calme-toi, fit Ellie en se levant pour embrasser son amie. »

Puis elle retourna sans un mot s'asseoir près de son mari et prit sa tasse de thé. Ginny donnait des coups de coude à sa mère pour lui faire signe de regarder le poignet droit d'Ellie sur lequel scintillait un sublime bracelet de diamants. Hermione qui les regardait, détourna le regard pour voir ce que Ginny désignait. « Whaaaooouu !! ne pût elle s'empêcher de dire, Ellie !! Ton bracelet !! C'est une merveille !! »

Avec un grand sourire, Ellie tendit son bras pour faire admirer le bijou à tout le monde. « Quelle merveille en effet ! soupira Ginny, c'est ton cadeau de Noël ?

-Oui, c'est le cadeau de Severus, annonça fièrement Ellie, en regardant d'un air tendre son odieux mari qui prit soudain un air suffisant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, une tornade au longs cheveux noirs lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser. « Sevy, soupira le maître des cachots, tu n'as pas trois ans, mon fils, tiens-toi tranquille !

-Oui, Papa, répondit Sevy sans se démonter, un large sourire aux lèvres. »

Ellie fut la victime suivante et disparut dans les bras de son futur fils. Par contre, elle se mit à rire et ne chercha pas à se soustraire à ses effusions. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sirius entra dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres et les deux pouces accrochés aux petites poches de son gilet traversé par une chaine de montre en or à l'ancienne. Il souleva les pans de sa robe de sorcier marron, qu'il n'avait pas fermée, et s'installa à sa place habituelle en bout de table.

« Tiens… mais c'est ce cher Servilus ! ricana t-il, il faisait si froid sur ta plage que tu rentres à Poudlard ?

-Pour ton information, Black, je ne rentre à Poudlard que parce que toi et tes p'tits copains vous me prenez MA femme ! gronda t-il. Et si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas demandé, tu peux être sûr que jamais elle n'aurait mis un pied dans ta foutue baraque !

-Mais, on ne va pas te la manger ta femme… répondit Sirius en prenant une tasse vide, tandis que Remus lui tendait la théière.

-Oh, mais j'y compte bien, fit Severus d'une voix basse et menaçante, celui qui pose un seul doigt sur elle est mort. »

Remus regarda Severus en plissant les yeux, il pensait à Lucius Malefoy et cette petite phrase lui parût bien plus menaçante qu'il n'y paraissait. Sevy qui avait senti le danger, éclata de rire pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Voyons Papa ! Tu oublies que je suis là… Tu crois que je laisserais faire ?

-Je préfère prévenir, Sevy, répondit le père de la même voix basse et froide.

Il mit le nez dans sa tasse de thé, laissant les autres se regarder en silence.

« Je ne crains rien Severus, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis tu sais très bien que je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre.

-Je sais…

Severus Rogue regarda Hermione qui s'était assise entre Harry et Ginny et qui gardait la tête basse. « Miss Je-Sais-Tout qui a la langue si bien pendue à Poudlard n'a rien à dire cette fois-ci ? Elle se réserve pour raconter sa misérable vie à ma femme ?

-SERVILUS, TA GUEULE ! hurla Sirius. T'es pas chez toi, je te le rappelle. Je ne te tolère ici que parce que tu es membre de l'Ordre ! »

Severus vrilla l'animagus de ses yeux perçants et un léger sourire cruel apparût sur son visage, il tourna aussitôt la tête vers Hermione qui avait levé le nez pour regarder Sirius lorsqu'il s'était énervé et il la fixa de la même façon.

« Tiens, tiens… Je vois que les cadeaux de Noël de certains ont été originaux cette année, ricana t-il. Ma chérie, je crois que tu arrives un peu tard.

-Severus ? De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Ellie, et arrête de t'énerver comme ça ou tu auras encore la migraine.

-Oh ! Mais je vais laisser à Miss Je-Sais-Tout le plaisir de te raconter ses occupations extra-scolaires, mon ange, ricana t-il. »

Ellie vit Hermione blémir et regarder Sirius effrayée, elle vit aussi les regards échangés entre Remus et Sirius, Harry et Ginny, et comprit que Severus venait d'utiliser la légilimancie contre Hermione et Sirius et que ceux-ci avaient des choses à cacher.

« Severus, mon chéri, tu vas te calmer immédiatement, dit-elle d'une voix douce, je sais très bien ce que tu viens de faire et ne crois pas que je vais l'oublier, nous en reparlerons chez nous.

-Ouais ! écoute ta femme Servilo ! Elle est plus intelligente que toi ! gronda Sirius hargneux.

-PATMOL ! N'en rajoute pas ! râla Remus qui lui aussi avait compris ce que Severus avait fait.

-Ooohhh ! c'est très gentil de dire que je suis plus intelligente que Severus, fit Ellie avec un large sourire, mais hélas ce n'est pas le cas, mon mari est le sorcier le plus intelligent que je connaisse, bien que je doive l'avouer, il manque parfois UN PEU de tact. »

La jeune Gryffondor prit la main de son mari et la serra dans la sienne, puis elle planta son regard dans les yeux d'onyx de son mari, qui perçût une lueur curieuse et sentit un picotement entre ses deux yeux, il fronça les yeux. « Légilimancie ? elle joue à quoi, là ? Comment elle sait faire ça ? songea t-il. »

Curieux, Severus descendit ses barrières mentales et entendit alors clairement dans sa tête la voix de sa femme résonner.

_« Je sais ce que tu viens de leur faire, et tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer, Severus, où ça ira mal ! C'est du viol mental ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'amuses à faire du mal à Hermione ainsi !_

_-Comment tu sais faire ça ? Il n'y a qu'Albus qui puisse me parler ainsi par légilimancie !_

_-Il faut croire que non, mon amour… je t'avais dit que je te surprendrais !_

_-Je vois… mais pour ton information, tu n'as plus besoin de rester ici, Miss Je-Sais-Tout couche avec Black, la nuit a été chaude et apparemment la suivante le sera aussi car ils y pensent tous les deux en ce moment. »_

Ellie se mit à sourire en entendant les révélations de Severus dans sa tête. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Seuls leurs visages trahissait plus ou moins ce qui se passait, surtout celui d'Ellie, car son odieux mari avait son visage figé de terreur des cachots. Remus les regardait les yeux froncés et sa tasse de thé suspendue dans sa main devant lui. Son expérience en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lui permettait parfaitement de comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux. « Merlin, ils communiquent par légilimancie et vu la tête de Severus, il se fait engueuler… pensa t-il avec raison.

_-Je reste, chéri, poursuivit Ellie dans l'esprit de Severus. Tout ceci ne te regarde pas, et tu n'avais pas à le faire. Hermione me l'aurait dit, certes, mais tu n'as pas à dire ça devant tout le monde. Je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais que notre vie sexuelle soit étalée dans les salles communes de Poudlard et surtout celle de Serpentard, alors ne le fais pas aux autres, s'il te plait ! »_

Ellie rompit le contact mental avec Severus sans attendre sa réponse et prit sa tasse de thé.

« Tu devrais y aller, chéri, tu vas être en retard. Tu n'as pas un rendez-vous avec Oncle Albus ? Il me semble que si… »

Severus comprit que sa femme lui laissait une porte de sortie honorable et songea en soupirant qu'il valait mieux qu'il en profite, d'ailleurs elle avait raison, il devait aller raconter au Directeur qu'Ellie pouvait communiquer par légilimancie avec lui.

« Oui, tu as raison, j'avais presque oublié. Je rentre, à bientôt Sevy, dit-il en se levant, ignorant superbement les autres.

-Je t'accompagne là-haut, répondit-elle tranquillement d'une voix douce. Je reviens dans deux minutes, ne vous dérangez pas, ajouta t-elle à l'adresse de Molly et Remus qui avaient fait un mouvement pour se lever. »

Sirius lui, le regard froncé regardait Hermione qui semblait mal à l'aise, la main dans celle de Ginny.

Ellie et Severus qui venait de remettre son écharpe montèrent les marches pour aller au premier étage. Ellie fit signe à Sevy de ne pas les suivre.

« Merlin… soupira Remus. Ils sont forts, ils sont très forts.

-J'ai pas compris, dit Harry, il s'est passé quoi ? Pourquoi ils se regardaient bizarrement sans rien dire.

-Légilimancie, répondit Sevy qui jouait négligemment avec une petite cuillère en argent.

-Severus et Ellie se parlent par légilimancie, annonça Remus d'une voix lasse. Je suppose qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on entende ce qu'ils avaient à se dire.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny

-Parce que Maman l'engueulait et elle ne voulait pas le faire devant tout le monde, annonça Sevy.

-C'est… incroyable, fit Remus, je savais que Severus était un occlumens de génie mais j'ignorais qu'il était un légilimens de ce niveau. Seul Dumbledore est capable de communiquer ainsi, paraît-il… et Vous-Savez-Qui, bien entendu. Mais Ellie… j'en reviens pas ! Elle me surprend de jour en jour, je me demande si on connaitra un jour sa puissance réelle.

-A ce point-là ? s'inquiéta Molly Weasley.

-Mais… je croyais qu'il fallait une baguette, la pointer sur l'autre personne et dire « _legilimens_ » pour entrer dans les souvenirs de l'autre, s'étonna Harry, en tout cas c'est ce que faisait Rogue quand il me donnait des cours d'occlumancie en 5ème année.

-Oui, Harry, normalement c'est comme ça, mais eux, leur niveau est tel qu'ils sont au-delà de ça, dit Remus tranquillement en finissant sa tasse de thé. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Sevy Rogue, qui ne disait rien et gardait les yeux baissés en tripotant sa petite cuillère.

A l'étage, Ellie s'expliquait avec son mari. « Severus, je sais que tu utilises la légilimancie sur les élèves et je m'en fiche, mais je refuse que tu utilises les informations que tu obtiens ainsi pour faire du mal. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aller fouiner dans la tête de tout le monde, mais si tu refais un coup comme ça à Hermione, tu me le paieras, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu as compris, mon chéri ?

-Oui, dit-il simplement. Mais je veux savoir comment tu fais ça ? Tu sais le niveau qu'il faut pour faire ça ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que…

-Pourquoi, mon amour ? parce que je suis juste ta femme, juste une élève de 7ème année ? Nous en reparlerons, je te le promets.

-Tu es en colère, hein ?

-Non. Tu ne m'as jamais vu en colère, Severus, ce jour là, Bellatrix te semblera une douce créature, mon chéri. Maintenant rentre à Poudlard et amuse-toi avec ton Codex et n'oublie pas que si ça ne va pas, tu viens tout de suite, n'attends pas de te rendre malade. Je te promets que je ferai de même.

-Je saurai avec le bracelet de Sevy normalement, mon ange, dit-il en prenant sa femme dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

Ellie poussa un soupir et se blottit dans ses bras. Severus se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme qui entrouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour laisser passer la langue que Severus essayait doucement d'y glisser. Leur baiser devint rapidement d'une sensualité torride et Ellie le souffle court sentit l'érection de son mari sous sa robe de sorcier. Il se frotta sur elle en soupirant, se souhaitant pas rompre le contact.

Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que Teddy et Ron venaient de descendre l'escalier du premier étage en silence, leurs pas étouffés par la vieille moquette qui le recouvrait. Amusés, ils se jetèrent un regard de connivence et prirent l'escalier menant au sous-sol.

Voyant l'état de Severus, Ellie le fit entrer dans le salon où se trouvait le sapin de Noël et s'agenouilla devant lui en soulevant la robe de sorcier noire qu'il portait, après avoir refermé la porte par magie. Severus comprit immédiatement et défit les boutons de son pantalon, libérant de son boxer ce qu'Ellie avait surnommé dans son for intérieur « le monstre des cachots ». Il poussa un grognement de satisfaction en sentant les lèvres de sa femme se refermer sur la tête dudit monstre.

Ron et Teddy entrèrent dans la cuisine avec un large sourire. « C'est chaud, là-haut, pouffa Teddy.

-Ah ouais ? demanda Patmol d'un air ravi, Servilus s'en prend plein la tronche ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit Ron hilare, à mon avis, ils ont besoin d'un lit pas d'un arbitre.

-Merde ! râla l'animagus. Il font rien comme tout le monde ceux là ! Quand ils s'engueulent c'est en silence et quand on les croit en train de s'entretuer… ils font quoi d'abord ?

-Ooohhh ! Pas grand chose, fit Teddy amusé, ils s'embrassent.

-T'appelle ça s'embrasser ? pesta Ron dégoûté. Ce bâtard graisseux va la bouffer ou l'étouffer oui ! Et cette façon qu'il a de se frotter sur elle, pouahhh !!

-RONALD WEASLEY ! Encore un commentaire de ce genre et je te « _recurvite»_ la bouche ! menaça Molly Weasley, sa baguette magique à la main.

-Elle en met du temps à revenir, Ellie, je vais voir, s'inquiéta Harry. »

Le jeune sorcier monta les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée et se plaqua rapidement contre le mur, se dissimulant dans la pénombre du couloir. Ellie venait d'ouvrir la porte du salon à l'arbre généalogique des Black et elle en sortait, suivie par Severus qui remontait son pantalon et fermait ses boutons. Harry se sentit rougir et pria intérieurement pour que son Professeur de Potions ne le voit pas, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Profitant qu'Ellie avait ouvert la porte donnant sur la rue et accordait un dernier baiser à son ténébreux époux avant qu'il ne sorte définitivement de la maison, Harry redescendit rapidement vers la cuisine.

« Ben alors ? T'en fais une tête, s'amusa Sirius, on dirait que tu as vu un détraqueur dans le couloir. Elle est où Ellie ?

-Heuuuuu… non, elle… lui dit juste au revoir, avoua l'Elu, gêné.

-Harry, pouffa Sevy, vu ta tête, tu as vu un truc toi ! Ils font quoi là-haut ?

-Ben… rien, ton père remontait son pantalon, fit Harry écrevisse. »

Sevy éclata de rire et Remus ne put s'empêcher de cacher un fou rire naissant derrière sa main, tandis que Sirius se lâcha, son rire ressemblant à un aboiement, résonnant dans la vieille cuisine. « Harry, t'inquiète, c'est rien, j'ai vu pire ! le consola Sevy. »

Harry repensa à la scène qu'il avait vue au lac quand Sevy avait empêché son père nu et en érection de sauter sur Ellie qui venait de s'endormir dans ses bras.

« Je m'y attendais pas, c'est tout, ça surprend quoi ! dit-il en souriant. Voir son prof de potions comme ça, ça fait bizarre.

-Alors imagine quand je les ai surpris en train de tirer un coup dans la classe de potions sur son bureau ! C'était dur de garder mon sérieux en cours après, hein ! pouffa Sevy.

-Merlin, ils sont intenables ! gronda Molly rouge de confusion.

-Chhhuuutt ! fit Ted, j'entends Ellie dans l'escalier. »

* * *

Severus Rogue frappa à la porte du bureau directorial et attendit qu'Albus Dumbledore vienne lui ouvrir. « Aaaahhh !! Mon cher garçon, déjà de retour ! Vous avez passé un Joyeux Noël ? J'ai bien reçu vos cadeaux, c'était très gentil de votre part, j'ai beaucoup apprécié, c'était très bien pensé.

-Ravi que cela vous ai plu, Monsieur le Directeur, fit Severus agacé et nerveux. »

Albus le regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et poussa un soupir. Il retourna vers son bureau et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Severus sans un mot, alla directement s'asseoir dans le fauteuil des visiteurs comme à son habitude et la mine boudeuse, prit un des petits objets trainant sur le bureau pour le tripoter à son aise.

« Allons… dites-moi ce qui vous chagrine, vous n'avez pas aimé vos cadeaux ? Vous avez eu quoi d'abord ? demanda le vieil homme la mine curieuse en ouvrant sa boite de bonbons pour en choisir un au citron qu'il mit aussitôt dans sa bouche.

-Le Codex Septimus, répondit Severus sûr de son petit effet.

-Vous… avez eu… le Codex Septimus… s'étonna le Directeur. Et bien… on ne peut pas dire qu'Hélèna se soit moquée de vous ! Quelle version ?

-Celle en anglais, annonça le maître des cachots en reposant le petit objet sur le bureau, sans avoir compris à quoi il pouvait bien servir.

-Merlin… ça c'est un cadeau ! fit Albus en se laissant aller sur le dossier de son fauteuil et en lissant sa longue barbe blanche entre deux doigts.

-Sevy nous a également offert des bracelets qu'il a enchanté avec un sortilège protéiforme détourné, si l'un de nous deux est en danger, l'autre le sait aussitôt.

-Je sais, Filius m'en a parlé, il était épaté des idées de Sevy. Sinon ? Quoi de neuf ?

-Elle me parle par légilimancie, Albus… soupira la terreur des Gryffondors.

-Nous y voilà ! Alors ça y est ! Je me demandais quand ça allait commencer !

-Parce que vous vous en doutiez, bien évidemment ! pesta le videur de sabliers.

-Vu sa maîtrise étrange de l'occlumancie, oui, mon cher enfant, je m'y attendais.

-En plus c'était pour m'engueuler, ça m'a fait plutôt un choc !

-Et vous aviez fait quoi pour vous faire engueuler, comme vous dites ?

-Oooohhh !! Juste un peu de légilimancie sur l'insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout, elle n'a pas aimé.

-Severus… Severus… fit le vieil homme amusé en secoua la tête de désapprobation. Evidemment si vous utilisez la légilimancie sur Miss Granger et que vous révélez à tout le monde ce que vous avez vu et que vous n'auriez pas du voir, vous donnez des armes à Hélèna pour vous battre, là ! Ce qui se passe entre Sirius Black et Miss Granger ne vous regarde pas, ils sont majeurs…

-VOUS SAVEZ ÇA AUSSI ?? tonna le maitre des potions dégoûté.

-A t-elle aimé son cadeau ? demanda Albus Dumbledore sans répondre à la question précédente.

-Ah oui… y a ça aussi… Oh ! oui, elle a beaucoup aimé, elle le porte d'ailleurs. Mais quand je le lui ai donné, elle m'a juste dit de remercier le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de lui dire qu'il avait beaucoup de goût pour choisir les cadeaux.

-Je vois… Très brillante, rusée, intuitive… et sa magie se développe. Le fait qu'elle puisse communiquer avec vous ainsi est une excellente chose. Ça pourrait bien vous être utile à tous les deux, au final.

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Ah, j'ai appris une petite chose, Dolores Ombrage serait une menace très sérieuse pour le monde magique d'après Sevy. De son temps elle a fini à Azkaban pour crimes contre les sorciers d'ascendance moldue. Elle aurait organisé des massacres, des rafles et des déportations vers Azkaban, supprimé l'usage des baguette pour les né-moldus et interdit l'accès à Poudlard à tous ceux qui ne seraient pas de sang-pur ou au minimum sang-mèlé. Ensuite elle aurait interdit la potion tue-loup et ordonné le massacre des loup-garou et des hybrides.

-Heuuumm… en effet… c'est plutôt inquiétant. Arthur Weasley m'a dit qu'elle essaie de faire passer une première loi en ce sens d'ailleurs. Cornélius semble être le dernier rempart auquel elle se heurte.

-Pius Thickness serait sous imperium d'après les garçons et renseignerait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne sais pas qui est responsable, Lucius au départ, mais maintenant… aucune idée.

-Suggérez à Voldemort l'idée d'utiliser les tendances sadiques de Dolores, ça l'occupera un moment.

-On la laisse faire ? s'étonna le monstre des cachots.

-Hors de question. Cette fois-ci il faut l'en empêcher définitivement, trop de vies sont en jeu. »

* * *


	34. Ellie au Square Grimmaurd

Hermione, Ginny et Ellie s'étaient isolées dans la chambre des deux filles, au premier étage. Une chambre individuelle avait été attribuée à Ellie par Molly Weasley, car celle occupée par Mione et Gin' était trop petite pour accueillir un nouveau lit. Et si jamais Ellie avait besoin de son mari, il valait mieux qu'ils puissent être seuls. A cette annonce, Sirius avait pas mal protesté car il ne voulait en aucun cas que son ennemi mortel passe une seule nuit chez lui, d'ailleurs il était le seul membre de l'Ordre à n'avoir jamais été invité à dîner, le maître des lieux s'y refusant obstinément.

Les trois filles étaient donc installées depuis quelques minutes sur le lit d'Hermione, assises le dos contre le mur. Ginny avait pris la main droite d'Ellie et examinait avec attention le bracelet de brillants en poussant des soupirs d'envie.

« Alors Mione, demanda Ellie, tu me racontes ta nuit ?

-Tu sais alors ? soupira la brune Gryffondor.

-Bien sûr, Severus n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire des gorges chaudes, tu t'en doutes.

-Comment il l'a su et quand il te l'a dit ? s'étonna Ginny, quand tu l'as raccompagné ?

-Non, dans la cuisine, par légilimancie. Et il aime bien utiliser la légilimancie sur les élèves pour savoir ce qu'ils cachent, et il l'a fait sur Hermione et Sirius.

-Vous discutiez alors ?

-Non, je lui demandais des comptes plutôt, je n'ai pas apprécié qu'il s'amuse à ça sur Mione et Sirius, avoua Ellie en souriant. »

Ginny reposa le bras de son amie et poussa un autre soupir. « Merlin, il est bizarre ton mari hein, il me fout une trouille pas possible.

-Il fait exprès, confirma Ellie, ne rentre pas dans son jeu, Gin'.

-Vous vous parlez par légilimancie, Ellie, tu te rends compte que c'est hyper rare ? Seuls Tu-Sais-Qui et Dumbledore en sont capables, paraît-il… s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Non, Mione, je ne pense pas, puisque Severus en est capable et moi aussi, mais je suppose que les sorciers qui savent le faire ne s'en vantent pas c'est tout. Sinon ? Comment tu en es arrivée là ? Je veux dire, à coucher avec Sirius en si peu de temps ?

-Il m'a embrassée y a quelques jours, et puis… cette nuit il est venu me rejoindre en Sniffle. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte tout de suite que le chien dormait sur le couvre-lit à mes pieds et quand j'ai voulu le virer, il s'est transformé en humain.

-Je vois. Et je suppose, fit Ellie avec un sourire en coin, que Ginny n'était pas dans la chambre, mais dans celle d'Harry, non ? Et Ron était avec Ted, je présume…

-Oui, répondit Mione en jetant un coup d'œil à la rouquine des Weasley qui avait rosi sous l'allusion.

-Il t'a pas forcée au moins ?

-Non, on s'est embrassé, mais comme il était tout nu et qu'il avait froid…

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu l'as laissé venir sous les couvertures avec toi. Dans CE petit lit… étonne-toi Mione… Bon, y a pas mort de sorcier, tu ne me sembles pas avoir été martyrisée, donc je suppose que ça s'est bien passé.

-Tu parles ! ricana Ginny, il lui a même pas fait mal et en plus elle a eu du plaisir.

-Ben c'est bien, tu aurais préféré le contraire ? demanda Ellie à Ginny, l'œil soupçonneux.

-Non, bien sûr… je veux juste dire qu'elle a eu de la chance, mais bon c'est un homme d'expérience aussi, ça compte, constata Ginny en levant une jambe pour se gratter le pied. Tu nous avais bien dit que ton mari avait été à la hauteur aussi, normal vu leur âge.

-Heuuummm oui… répondit Ellie un peu gênée, mais bon, je ne peux pas dire que Severus avait beaucoup d'expérience, c'est un solitaire, il n'a jamais été marié ni fiancé, pas de relations durables avant. On va dire qu'il avait juste les bases… et des aptitudes naturelles.

-Sirius dit que Rogue n'a jamais réussi à sortir avec une fille, quand ils étaient tous à Poudlard, fit Ginny mauvaise langue, qu'il se prenait des rateaux à chaque fois !

-Je sais, soupira Ellie, pourtant ce n'est pas un monstre, et jeune il n'avait pas cet air froid et tyrannique. Il était très timide et toujours le nez dans les livres, un peu comme Mione. Ça lui va bien d'ailleurs de la traiter de Je-Sais-Tout, il en était un sacré lui-même ! Mais bon, je sais ce que les maraudeurs lui reprochaient, il était un Serpentard, pauvre, habillé avec des affaires d'occasion, les livres aussi étaient d'occasion et à Serpentard bastion des sang-purs bourrés d'or ça avait du mal à passer également, alors quand les Gryffondors s'y sont mis, le pauvre…

-C'est dégueulasse, murmura Ginny qui se sentait concernée par la pauvreté et les affaires d'occasion.

-Severus n'avait pas d'amis, révéla Ellie, enfin, juste un qui l'a lâché pour être ami avec les maraudeurs. Ça n'a pas aidé à améliorer son caractère. Alors après ben, les Mangemorts en puissance de Serpentard ont mis la main dessus, vu son niveau exceptionnel en magie. Il m'a dit une fois que si on s'était connu élèves ensemble à l'école au lieu de prof/élève, son destin aurait été sûrement différent.

-Il était odieux ce soir ton mec, fit Ginny l'air de rien et les yeux baissés. »

Ellie la regarda en soupirant et allongea ses jambes devant elle pour se détendre, elle lissa soigneusement le velours de sa robe de sorcière. « Absolument infect. S'il était resté, ça aurait mal fini, il cherchait la bagarre. Il ne voulait pas que je vienne, il est jaloux, possessif…

-T'as pas peur de lui parfois… Je veux dire quand il est comme ça ? s'inquiéta Hermione en regardant son amie.

-Non, plus maintenant. La première fois que je l'ai vu, dans le bureau d'Oncle Albus quelques jours avant la rentrée, il m'a foutu les chocottes. Vous auriez vu sa tête… Merlin… Et Oncle Albus m'a dit qu'il était le directeur de Serpentard, alors quand Minerva m'a mis le choixpeau sur la tête, dans le bureau, et qu'il a voulu m'y envoyer, j'ai paniqué et je l'ai supplié de m'envoyer à Gryffondor avec McGonagall que je trouvais gentille. Et le choixpeau a accepté. Severus a eu une mine dégoûtée et je me suis sentie soulagée.

-Tu aurais du aller à Serpentard ? s'étonna Ginny en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Oui, tout comme Harry, et lui aussi a refusé, à cause de Malefoy, c'est pour ça qu'on est à Gryffondor tous les deux. Au final je ne regrette pas, sinon je ne vous aurais pas connu tous, et puis j'ai quand même Severus… Par contre, quand je lui ai avoué ce que j'avais demandé au choixpeau, j'ai vu que ça lui avait fait de la peine. Mais bon c'est fait. De toute façon notre destin était d'être ensemble…

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Ginny étonnée, c'est le hasard non ?

-Non, nous sommes des âmes sœurs, personne ne vous l'a dit ? En bas ils le savent tous.

-Vous êtes des âmes sœurs ? J'ai lu un truc comme ça un jour, dans un des livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, c'est très rare, annonça Hermione surprise, en tripotant machinalement sa montre en or sous les yeux plissés de Gin' qui venait de découvrir le bijou.

-C'est quoi des âmes sœurs ? demanda la rouquine, distraite par cette révélation.

-Nous sommes destinés à nous aimer pour l'éternité, et quand nous mourrons nos deux âmes se réincarneront dans deux autres corps qui s'aimeront encore et ainsi de suite. Si les deux amants ne se trouvent pas dans la vie suivante, ils restent seuls et attendent le cycle suivant. Une fois qu'ils se sont trouvés ils ne peuvent pas être séparés sous peine de mourir de désespoir. C'est pour ça que Severus se rend malade lorsque je suis loin de lui.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est devenu dingue quand tu as disparu ! soupira Ginny, Merlin, c'était horrible ! Mais toi, ça ne te fait rien ?

-Si, pareil que lui, mais il semble que je sois plus résistante. Oncle Albus dit que c'est simplement parce que Severus a vécu des choses affreuses dans sa vie et que ça affecte le lien magique qui nous unit.

-Ça change quoi au quotidien ? s'intéressa Hermione songeuse en tripotant entre ses doigts ses boucles chatains.

-On s'entend bien, on a besoin l'un de l'autre plus que les autres couples, je parle du point de vue physique. C'est à dire la proximité immédiate comme vous le savez : On ne peut pas rester trop loin l'un de l'autre longtemps. Et ça implique des relations sexuelles plus nombreuses par nécessité, je vais dire.

-Tu veux dire que tu es obligée de coucher avec lui ?

-Non Ginny, je veux dire qu'on le fait plus souvent que les autres couples parce qu'on en a besoin et envie beaucoup plus que les autres. Ça fait partie du lien magique.

-Bon… c'est pas une corvée ça, fit la rouquine. Enfin SI ! ça l'est ! parce que c'est Rogue quand même… beuuurrrrkkk !! Enfin pour moi… hein…

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire Ginny, pouffa Ellie. Mais pour moi ça ne l'est pas ! J'adore mon mari. Est-ce que c'est une corvée pour toi d'aller rejoindre Harry, la nuit ?

-Non, rougit Ginny.

-Et bien dis-toi que pour moi et Severus c'est la même chose, tout comme ça n'a pas été, semble t-il, une corvée pour Hermione de découvrir l'amour avec Sirius.

-Non, pas une corvée du tout, c'était bien. Je regrettais un peu au début, je me sentais bizarre, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de très mal, dit Mione. Et je me rends compte que non, que c'est quelque chose de naturel, quand on aime vraiment la personne.

-Et puis à chaque sorcier son chaudron, hein ! dit Ellie en éclatant de rire, je ne me serais pas vue avec Harry ou Sirius et vous ne voudriez pas de Severus, donc tout est parfait ! Les filles… nous avons les hommes de notre vie… c'est pas beau ?

-SI, gronda Ginny, mais maintenant faut pas mourir !

-Ah oui… murmura Ellie, c'est vrai qu'on a préservé ou commencé à bâtir des choses positives, mais y a ça aussi… survivre… »

On frappa et les trois filles se regardèrent surprises. La porte s'ouvrit et Molly Weasley entra dans la petite chambre, un hibou perché sur son avant-bras avec une lettre accrochée à la patte.

« Ellie ? Un hibou vient d'arriver pour vous. Il ne me laisse pas décrocher la lettre, vous pouvez la prendre ?

-Oh, bien sûr Molly, fit Ellie en sautant du lit et en tendant sa main vers l'oiseau qui obligeamment leva sa patte. »

La jeune Madame Rogue retira le courrier et caressa l'animal. « Et bien Mercure, tu ne voulais pas donner la lettre à Madame Weasley ? Tu peux, tu sais… la prochaine fois tu pourras, il n'y a pas de problème »

Le hibou hulula. « Ginny ? Tu n'as pas un Miam-Hibou dans une de tes poches ? Je sais que tu as nourri Hedwige et Coquecigrue, tout à l'heure.

-Ah si… mais il est un peu écrasé !

-Pas grave, donne quand même ! »

Ginny tendit le biscuit au hibou qui l'engloutit sans histoire, ses yeux dorés luisants de satisfaction. « Vous pouvez le remettre dehors, Molly, je vous remercie.

-Vous connaissez ce hibou, Ellie ? demanda Mme Weasley avec curiosité. Il vient de Poudlard ?

-Non, c'est celui de Cornélius Fudge, le ministre.

-Ooooohhh !! Et bien !! Bon… je vous laisse, je vais le relâcher. »

La porte se referma et Ellie ouvrit sa lettre. « Ah ! fit-elle. C'est une invitation à la Garden Party du ministre, le jour de l'An, pour moi et Severus. Le connaissant, il va refuser d'y aller !

-Tu es invitée à la Garden Party du ministre ? murmura Ginny envieuse.

-Tous les ans, Gin'.

-C'est presque impossible d'avoir une invitation, Percy s'est assez vanté d'en avoir eu une à cause de son travail, une année.

-Percy ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Ellie.

-Un de mes frères qui travaille au ministère, il est l'un des assistants de Fudge, mais il est faché avec les parents donc on ne le voit plus, soupira Ginny. De toute façon c'est un gros prétentieux, on est pas assez bien pour lui. Ça fait deux ans qu'il renvoie ses pulls de Noël à Maman, du coup cette année Papa a dit de ne rien lui envoyer pour ne pas que Maman en soit encore malade.

-Ah bon ? dit Ellie un sourcil levé. Comment est-il physiquement ?

-Il a les cheveux roux bien sûr et des lunettes d'écaille. Tu le connais ?

-Ça ne me dit rien du tout, je te dirai si je le vois cette année. Bon, vous faites quoi ici toute la journée ? Vous sortez ?

-Ben, pas tellement, Harry et Sirius n'ont pas le droit de toute façon, répondit Hermione, alors on lit, on discute, les garçons jouent aux échecs, on écoute parfois la RITM(1), Madame Weasley adore les chansons de Célestina Moldubec. Nous, on préfère bien entendu les Bizarr'Sisters, et quand y a des réunions de l'Ordre on essaie de les espionner.

-Bon, on va un peu faire bouger tout ça ! Les filles, on s'habille en moldues et on va faire un tour dans le quartier moldu pour faire les magasins. Tout de suite !

-Hein ? Mais Maman ne va jamais nous laisser sortir seules, s'exclama Ginny choquée de la proposition.

-Et si on a des gardes du corps ? Du genre Sevy et Ted ? suggéra Ellie. On pourrait même sortir Sirius… en Sniffle… Ça ne te dirait pas Mione de trainer un gros toutou en laisse ? »

Hermione éclata de rire à l'idée de promener l'élu de son coeur en chien, avec une laisse et un collier.

« Ted va être un peu voyant non, avec ses cheveux bleus ? émis Ginny qui doutait de la possibilité de sortir tous ensemble.

-Gin', Teddy est un métamorph' comme Tonks, il peut changer d'aspect à volonté et donc changer la couleur de ses cheveux, répondit Ellie.

-On peut toujours essayer, dit Hermione en souriant largement. »

Il fut très difficile de convaincre Madame Weasley de laisser les filles sortir pour faire les magasins dans le quartier, même côté moldu. Ron sachant que son ami Harry ne pourrait pas sortir, refusa de le laisser seul et annonça qu'il resterait avec lui au Quartier Général par solidarité. Sevy déjà habillé en moldu prit juste son écharpe Serpentard et son blouson de jean. Ellie demanda à Teddy de changer la couleur de ses cheveux et aussitôt ceux-ci prirent la couleur exacte de ceux de Remus Lupin qui eut un petit sourire attendri.

Sirius lui, afficha un visage stupéfait quand Ellie qui venait de conjurer une laisse et un collier devant eux, annonça que si Sniffle voulait faire une promenade, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il regarda interloqué, Remus et Molly qui leva les yeux au ciel de désapprobation. Remus Lupin tiqua un peu. « Dumbledore ne veut pas que Sirius sorte d'ici.

-Je sais, fit Ellie, mais l'interdiction ne s'applique pas à Sniffle non ? Surtout tenu en laisse comme n'importe quel labrador de moldu.

-ALLEZ LUNARD ! s'énerva Patmol, je suis enfermé ici depuis des mois, j'en ai marre, j'ai envie de respirer un peu.

-Ellie, si Dumbledore fait des histoires vous vous débrouillerez avec lui, je vous préviens. Et c'est juste pour une fois, c'est compris ? On ne peut pas prendre de risques vous le savez.

-Nous allons dans le quartier moldu, Remus, il est peu probable que les Mangemorts traînent dans les magasins pour moldus.

-Comme vous voudrez. Vous allez faire quoi au juste, dans les magasins moldus ?

-Acheter à manger, ce soir Molly est en vacances, c'est moi qui fait la cuisine… Vous mangerez français, ça vous dit ?

-Je n'ai jamais mangé de cuisine française, fit Madame Weasley, il paraît que c'est bon.

-C'est génialement bon ! glapit Sevy excité, Maman fait super bien la cuisine en plus !

-On pourra avoir du coca, Ellie ? piailla Ginny en sautillant. Elle venait juste de se souvenir de cette boisson moldu qu'elle appréciait.

-On pourra, répondit Ellie en souriant. »

Sirius qui s'était transformé en labrador noir, sautait partout, la langue pendante. Hermione, écroulée de rire tentait de lui mettre le collier tandis que Sniffle trouvait plus amusant de lui lêcher le visage en lui faisant la fête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus, dubitatif, était à la fenêtre du salon donnant sur la rue et regardait le petit groupe habillé en parfaits moldus traverser le Square. Ellie avait un panier à la main et Hermione tenait en laisse un Sniffle surexcité qui sautillait comme un cabri, reniflait partout et levait la patte sur les poubelles. « Sniffle ! pesta la jeune brune, tu n'as pas honte ? Je sais bien que tu es un chien mais tu pourrais te comporter de façon civilisée quand même ! »

La promenade fut agréable. Ils léchèrent les vitrines, Ginny s'extasiait sur tout ce qu'elle voyait, Hermione couvait son toutou du regard et les garçons reluquaient les filles qui se retournaient sur eux. Ils entrèrent dans un supermarché, Hermione resta dehors avec Sniffle qui ne pouvait pas entrer. Ellie acheta de quoi cuisiner, du coca-cola et du vin français pour les hommes. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle rangeait ses achats dans son panier à la caisse, ceux-ci se réduisaient automatiquement grâce au sortilège que la jeune blonde avait mis sur le panier, et comme il avait un couvercle, personne n'y voyait rien.

Sevy eut la bonne idée de proposer à ses amis de prendre quelque chose à une terrasse de café. Tous acceptèrent malgré le froid, et Ginny insista pour avoir un coca-cola, tandis que les autres prenaient du thé. Sniffle, sagement, s'était couché sur les pieds d'Hermione.

« T'as la côte avec Sniffle, Mione, remarqua Sevy en mettant un sucre dans son thé. »

La jeune fille se mit à rougir et balbutia quelque chose que personne ne comprit, ce qui fit Sevy froncer les sourcils. Il se remémora les paroles de son père dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

« OK, j'ai compris, je vois maintenant de quoi mon père parlait, soupira t-il. Toi et Sirius ça fait longtemps ?

-Sevy, laisse tomber, demanda Ellie. Tu vas pas faire comme ton père non ? Il a foutu assez son bordel comme ça.

-Ah. C'est tabou. Bon ben je ne dis plus rien dans ce cas, fit-il en faisant un geste de la main pour confirmer. »

Teddy regardait alternativement Hermione et Sevy, puis Ellie. Il n'osait rien dire à ce sujet étant donné la scène que l'affreux maître des potions avait déjà faite. Hermione soupira, le feu aux joues.

« On voulait pas que ça se sache pour être tranquille, je ne voudrais pas que les parents de Ron et Ginny soient au courant, ni le reste des membres de l'Ordre. C'est quand même privé. Et le Professeur Rogue n'a pas été très gentil.

-Mione, Severus n'est pas quelqu'un de gentil, révéla Ellie en rajoutant une tranche de citron dans sa tasse. Non Sevy, ne proteste pas, je sais ce que je dis, ton père n'est PAS quelqu'un de gentil de nature. Il aime abuser de la faiblesse des autres. Ça fait malheusement ressortir son côté cruel. C'est un oiseau de proie. Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, il n'est pas né comme ça, on l'a fait devenir ainsi… il n'a pas eu une vie agréable. Pour ne pas être toute sa vie une victime, il est devenu un bourreau.

-Comment tu le supportes, je ne comprends pas, se lamenta Ginny son verre de coca à la main.

-Nous nous aimons et je sais comment le prendre, il faut être plus rusé que lui, c'est tout. Avec nous il se montre gentil parce que nous ne faisons rien de spécial qui réveille son côté sombre. Je peux même dire qu'il a des bons côtés et qu'il peut être charmant, mais comme le dit la devise de Poudlard « _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus (2)_». »

* * *

La soirée fut particulièrement agréable, et le repas très apprécié de tous. Ron qui n'était pas très confiant pourtant de goûter quelque chose qui n'avait pas été préparé par sa mère ou les Elfes de Poudlard repris trois fois de la blanquette de veau. Fol Œil arrivé par hasard, resta bien évidemment diner, et les bouteilles de vin furent vidées pendant ces agapes.

Sirius que sa promenade sous l'aspect de Sniffle avait détendu, se montra particulièrement charmant, ce qui fit un plaisir fou à Remus.

Deux jours se passèrent ainsi très tranquillement, Sirius ayant ouvert l'ancienne bibliothèque de ses parents à Ellie et Hermione, elles entreprirent de dévorer les livres qu'elle contenait. Sevy remarqua que la plupart des ouvrages traitaient de Magie Noire et discrètement en emporta certains dans sa chambre, cachés sous son pull-over. Les filles, quant à elles, préférant les livres d'Histoire ou les classiques de la littérature sorcière.

Ellie dormit très mal la troisième nuit, elle se sentait nerveuse et un peu triste : Severus commençait à lui manquer. Au petit déjeuner, elle arbora de superbes cernes et une mine palote qui firent froncer les sourcils de Sevy et Remus. Hermione était elle aussi fatiguée, mais pour la simple raison qu'elle se faufilait toutes les nuits au second étage dans la chambre de Sirius et qu'ils dormaient très peu.

Lorsque Sevy vit la main d'Ellie trembler en soulevant sa tasse de thé, il attrapa son poignet gauche et souleva la manche de sa robe de sorcière pour vérifier son bracelet ensorcelé. Il grimaça en voyant la couleur de la pierre, elle était noire.

« Maman depuis combien de temps elle est de cette couleur ?

-Hier soir, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

-Harry ! ordonna Sevy, va dans ta chambre et appelle le Professeur Black dans son portrait, il entendra dans l'autre. Dis-lui de prévenir Dumbledore que mon père doit venir ici tout de suite. Je ne comprends pas qu'il ne soit pas encore là, il va aussi mal qu'elle sinon plus.

-J'y vais ! répondit l'Elu en se levant précipitamment. »

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les deux étages qui séparaient la cuisine de sa chambre et courut dans le couloir. Il croisa Ron qui allait prendre une douche et qui s'inquiéta de le voir si pressé. « Eeeehhh !! où tu cours comme ça ?

-Jusqu'au portrait de Phineas ! Il faut que Rogue vienne, Ellie ne va pas bien. »

Il ne laissa pas à son ami le temps de lui poser d'autres questions. Harry ouvrit sa porte à la volée et se précipita vers le portrait vide accroché à l'un des murs de la chambre.

« PROFESSEUR ! PROFESSEUR BLACK ! VENEZ ! »

Au bout de quelques instant, Phineas Nigellus Black apparut dans son portrait comme s'il s'installait à une fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Il bailla. « Monsieur Potter ! Qu'avez-vous donc à brailler ainsi ? Mon arrière-arrière petit-fils aurait-il encore fait des siennes ?

-Professeur Black, il faut que vous préveniez le Professeur Dumbledore qu'Ellie ne va pas bien et que le Professeur Rogue doit la rejoindre le plus vite possible.

-Ah ! Bien. Je comprends, répondit Phineas. Je fais le nécessaire tout de suite, Albus est dans son bureau.

-Merci, Professeur Black. »

Mais celui-ci avait déjà quitté son portrait pour retourner dans celui du bureau directorial de Poudlard. Harry redescendit les deux étages en courant. Il croisa Sevy qui portait Ellie dans ses bras le visage soucieux, apparemment il la ramenait dans sa chambre. Harry retourna à la cuisine. « C'est fait, Dumbledore est prévenu, Rogue ne devrait pas tarder, annonça le Survivant. Pourquoi Sevy remonte Ellie là-haut ?

-Elle va s'affaiblir très vite maintenant que les symptômes de manque ont commencé à apparaître, répondit Remus Lupin, je suis étonné que Severus ne se soit pas manifesté plus tôt, il est plus affecté que sa femme normalement. »

Sirius se mit à ricaner, mais le regard que Remus lui lança le fit cesser immédiatement.

« Merlin, fit Harry en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébourrifés, tu en parles comme si c'étaient deux drogués en manque.

-Eh bien, pour être honnête avec toi, c'est tout à fait ça, répondit le loup-garou en se beurrant des toasts. Sirius, passe-moi le sucre, s'te plaît ! On ne peut pas mieux comparer leur manque qu'à celui d'un drogué.

-Et comment ça marche pour qu'ils récupèrent ? demanda Hermione soucieuse.

-Ils doivent juste rester ensemble, si possible l'un contre l'autre. S'ils sont trop faibles, rien que de dormir l'un près de l'autre va suffire à améliorer leur état.

-Je serais curieux de voir dans quel état est Servilus, ricana Patmol méchamment.

-Tu vas le voir quand il va arriver, mais évite les commentaires, tu risques de le payer cher, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… menaça Lunard le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Sevy venait juste de redescendre dans la cuisine lorsque des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée monumentale de la cuisine. Le Professeur Dumbledore sortit des flammes, en soutenant le corps presque inanimé de son maître des potions, simplement vêtu de son pantalon noir et de sa chemise blanche largement ouverte sur son torse pâle.

« Albus ! s'exclama le Professeur Lupin, Qu'est-ce qu'a Severus ?

-Il a que cet entêté a trop attendu ! pesta le Directeur de Poudlard. Sevy, prend le ! Il est lourd pour le vieil homme que je suis. Quand Phinéas m'a laissé le message d'Harry, je suis descendu aux cachots et je l'ai trouvé prostré dans son salon, il ne s'est même pas couché ! J'ai utilisé le réseau de cheminette pour venir jusqu'ici au plus vite. »

Sevy se précipita et passa un des bras de son père autour de son cou pour le soutenir. Voyant qu'il ne mettrait pas un pied devant l'autre, le jeune homme transplana jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère. En entendant le « crac » caractéristique, Ellie qui était allongée sur son couvre-lit, se redressa et vit Sevy soutenir son père. «Le fauteuil, Sevy… installe ton père dans le fauteuil, demanda t-elle d'une voix très lasse. »

Sevy sans rien dire, assit son père dans le vieux fauteuil noir de la chambre et lui souleva le menton pour examiner son visage. « Merlin… il est dans un bel état ! Pourquoi il n'est pas venu avant ! Il est chiant avec sa fierté mal placée parfois !

-La ferme, Sevy ! entendit le jeune Serpentard qui se mit à sourire.

-A la bonne heure, Papa, je suis ravi de voir que tu n'as pas perdu ta verve, je te laisse, repose-toi bien ! »

Ellie se leva du lit et prit sa baguette magique. Elle jeta un sort et se retrouva en longue chemise de nuit sorcière. D'un pas mal assuré, elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil et s'installa en boule sur les genoux de Severus qui referma ses deux bras autour d'elle. La jeune Gryffondor posa sa tête dans le cou de son Serpentard de mari, le visage enfoui sous ses longs cheveux noirs.

Sevy hocha la tête de satisfaction, jeta un sort qui ferma les rideaux et diminua l'intensité des vieilles lampes à gaz. Puis il sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il réapparut dans la cuisine, le Professeur Dumbledore vint aux nouvelles, la mine soucieuse. « Tout va bien, mon garçon ?

-Oui Professeur, j'ai installé mon père dans le fauteuil et Maman est allée toute seule se mettre en boule dans ses bras, ils n'ont pas la force de parler, surtout Papa, mais il sont l'un contre l'autre et ils vont récupérer assez vite.

-Pour midi, je pense qu'ils iront bien tous les deux. Mais Severus a trop attendu, j'ai vu que la pierre de son bracelet était blanche tout à l'heure, il aurait du venir hier soir déjà, pour lui même en tout cas, car ce matin il n'était plus en mesure de répondre à l'appel du bracelet de sa femme ! Quelle tête de mule ! Il est de plus en plus sensible au manque, la dernière fois il était agressif et déprimé, cette fois-ci il est faible physiquement en plus de la dépression. Il faut qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas un jeu ! râla le Directeur. Bon, mes enfants je retourne à Poudlard, j'ai connecté la cheminée de la cuisine de Sirius à celle de mon bureau pour la journée, Severus n'est pas vêtu pour pouvoir sortir dehors et transplaner, donc il rentrera comme nous sommes venus. Vous lui ferez la commission, Professeur Lupin. »

Le vieil homme jeta un regard pétillant de malice à Sirius Black qui n'avait fait aucun commentaire quant à l'arrivée de sa nemesis. « Vous me semblez particulièrement en forme Sirius, je vous trouve une très bonne mine, les fêtes de Noël vous réussissent ! »

Albus prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans sa poche et la jeta dans les flammes qui redevinrent vertes puis faisant un geste d'adieu de la main, entra dans le foyer et retourna à Poudlard.

Remus regarda son vieil ami qui ne disait toujours rien.

« Patmol ? Je te trouve bien silencieux !

-Non, je réfléchissais. Il est dans un sale état, Servilus ! Merlin… même pas trois jours et il ne met plus un pied devant l'autre, tu m'as bien dit que la dernière fois il a tenu 6 jours avant d'être dans cet état.

-Oui.

-Alors comment ça se fait qu'il décline aussi vite ?

-Aucune idée, avoua le loup-garou en secouant la tête.

-Tonks a raison, c'est une malédiction ce truc des âmes sœurs !

-Remus ? Est-ce que tu crois que mon père a décliné plus vite parce qu'il croyait Maman fâchée contre lui lorsqu'il est parti pour Poudlard ? demanda Sevy qui cherchait lui aussi à comprendre.

-Possible… Albus dit bien que ton père est plus affecté par le lien magique à cause de son passé et de tout de ce qu'il a subi dans sa vie, il est alors envisageable que la culpabilité de s'être disputé avec Ellie l'ait affecté de cette façon.

-Culpabilité de la dispute ? aboya Sirius la mine dégoûtée. Tu as déjà vu Servilus regretter un truc, toi ? Et tu appelles ça une dispute ? Ce sale Mangemort n'a aucune conscience, il suffit de regarder ce qu'il fait subir à Harry et aux autres depuis 7 ans !

-Ne mélange pas tout, Patmol ! Tu ne sais rien de la conscience de Severus ni de ses motivations profondes. Je veux juste dire que du point de vue sentimental, amoureux si tu préfères, ce simple échange plus ou moins virulent que nous n'avons même pas entendu d'ailleurs, a pu le marquer plus que prévu.

-Mouais… j'y crois pas ! Je te rappelle qu'il avait le pantalon entre les jambes pour partir, tu crois qu'il a fait quoi à sa femme dans mon salon, hein ? Ce sale profiteur ! pesta l'animagus.

-Pas grand-chose, coupa Sevy sèchement.

-Comment tu le sais ? t'étais ici avec nous ! insista Sirius agressif.

-Je connais mon père… c'est pas un rapide, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Donc vu le temps passé, il ne l'a pas touchée.

-Bon j'ai pigé, ricana Sirius, ce sale bâtard graisseux s'est fait sucer avant de partir !

-SIRIUS BLACK ! COMMENT OSES-TU, DEVANT DES ENFANTS ? hurla Molly Weasley, outrée.

-Molly, je ne vois ici que des jeunes gens majeurs et loin d'être des anges innocents, fit-il un large sourire à la bouche, en montrant d'un mouvement de la main, Harry, Sevy et Hermione qui souriaient un peu gênés.

-Et si ma petite Ginny avait été là, au lieu d'être dans la salle de bain ? gronda Molly, elle aurait entendu tes horreurs ? Elle en aurait été choquée ! »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Harry qui baissait la tête un peu confus. L'évadé d'Azkaban se doutait fort que la demoiselle Weasley n'aurait pas été le moins du monde choquée, Ron l'aurait été sûrement plus que les autres. Sirius savait pertinemment qu'il était le seul encore vierge dans la maison.

Un crac de transplanage se fit entendre et un corps chuta au milieu de la cuisine, comme un gros tas de chiffons malodorants. Près de ce tas quasiment inerte, Kreattur trônait, l'œil agressif, la main sur le col du clochard. Celui-ci se redressa en regardant autour de lui de ses yeux humides et rouges de l'abus du Whisky Pur Feu frelaté de l'allée des embrumes.

« MONDINGUS FLETCHER ! hurla le maître des lieux, SALE VOLEUR ! JE TE TIENS !

-Si… Sirius… mon vieil ami, balbutia le sorcier dépenaillé et puant avec un air hypocrite. Ça faisait longtemps…

-OUAIS !! Très longtemps, sale vermine ! Le temps pour toi de refourguer toute l'argenterie que tu m'as piqué ! Tu as volé un médaillon en or avec des émeraudes et un S gravé dessus, ce médaillon appartenait à mon défunt frère et je veux le récupérer ! JE L'EXIGE ! gronda Sirius hors de lui…

-Ding… demanda posément Sevy Rogue. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du médaillon que tu as taxé à Sirius ?

-Qui t'es toi d'abord ? Ch'te connais pas ! D'où qu'tu m'connais hein ? balbutia Mondingus toujours retenu par le col de la main ferme de Kreattur.

-Kreattur, pose cette vermine sur une chaise, veux-tu ? demanda Sevy à l'Elfe de Sirius. »

L'Elfe interrogea son maitre du regard et Sirius lui faisant un signe de tête positif, il obéit à la demande de Sevy. « Oui Monsieur.

-C'est du très bon travail, Kreattur, je te félicite, fit Sevy d'une voix chaleureuse. Maître Regulus serait fier de toi. »

Puis se tournant de nouveau vers le voleur que Kreattur venait de balancer, plus que poser, sur une des chaises de la cuisine, il répondit froidement à la question posée.

« Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, hein ? Moi je sais qui tu es… Mondingus Fletcher, petit voleur, escroc, vermine, fripouille. Et de surcroit un LÂCHE ! Oui, je pèse mes mots, un lâche qui n'a rien à faire dans l'Ordre du Phénix et mérite juste un voyage à Azkaban. Je suis Severus Rogue junior, oui, le fils de l'ex-Mangemort dont la simple mention du nom te fait trembler et pisser dans tes robes. Tu ne trouves pas que je ressemble à mon père ? s'amusa Sevy l'air cruel. Tu n'as d'ailleurs aucune idée de ma ressemblance avec lui… j'ai également ses pires défauts… »

Sevy le regard glacé et le visage figé, style son père « devant un chaudron fondu par un Gryffondor », s'approcha du sorcier et le souleva légèrement en le tenant par le foulard crasseux qu'il portait autour du cou. « Tu as volé ici un médaillon, et je VEUX le récupérer. Donc tu as cinq minutes pour parler après je te montre ce que j'ai appris avec mon père… »

En disant cela, il relacha le sorcier miteux sur la chaise et frappa son poing dans son autre main, avec un large sourire menaçant à quelques centimètres du nez rouge de Mondingus.

« Eeeeehhh !! Te fâche pas mon gars… huuuummm, t'es bien le fils de Rogue toi, les mêmes manières et la même tête. Le médaillon je ne l'ai plus, on me l'a comme qui dirait… réquisitionné.

-Dolores Ombrage ? demanda Sevy brusquement.

-Ouais… Mais comment tu le sais ? s'étonna l'ivrogne.

-RACONTE ! TE MELE PAS DU RESTE ! » gronda le jeune Serpentard. »

Sevy alla s'asseoir sur une chaise devant la table, laissant le soin à Mondingus de raconter sa petite histoire. Il regarda Sirius puis Remus, et baissa la tête, n'osant pas toiser le fils de l'odieux maître des cachots.

« J'ai… installé un petit stand sur l'allée des embrumes, afin de vendre certaines choses, et cette femme du ministère, Dolores Ombrage, elle m'est tombée dessus, en disant que je n'avais pas les autorisations du ministère pour ce… commerce. Elle a vu le médaillon et elle l'a voulu… comme paiement pour… fermer les yeux, alors je le lui ai donné, pas le choix. »

Sevy se releva avec un grand sourire. « Bien. Nous avançons. C'est donc bien cette salope qui a le médaillon. Et toi, je présume que tu as tout vendu ce que tu as volé à Sirius ? »

Mondingus baissa la tête, penaud et craintif.

« SI JAMAIS TU PROFITES ENCORE UNE SEULE FOIS DES REUNIONS DE L'ORDRE POUR VOLER UN SEUL OBJET ICI, JE TE DEMOLIS ET MEME DUMBLEDORE NE POURRA RIEN POUR TOI. EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ? hurla Sevy fou de rage. ET SI JE NE SUIS PAS LA, MON PERE SE CHARGERA DE TOI… MAINTENANT DEGAGE, VERMINE ! AVANT QUE JE NE M'ENERVE POUR DE BON ! »

Le voleur jeta des regards paniqués dans toute la pièce, il se leva brusquement et prit ses jambes à son cou. Sirius, Remus et les autres l'entendirent monter au rez-de-chaussée, puis la porte d'entrée claqua. Sirius éclata alors de rire en se tenant les côtes. « Merlin, la frousse que tu lui as collée !! Il va pisser dans ses robes à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, quand il va voir ton père ou toi.

-Pourquoi tu l'as traité de lâche et qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans l'Ordre, Sevy, demanda Remus le regard inquisiteur.

-Ce mec est responsable par sa lâcheté de la mort de Maugrey Fol Œil de mon temps, répondit Sevy en se rasseyant près de Sirius. Il a abandonné son poste et a fuis en plein combat, ce qui a causé des morts et des blessés graves. Mais vous savez comment il est, non ? Il a déjà désobéi aux ordres de Dumbledore et abandonné Harry aux détraqueurs il y a deux ans, si je ne m'abuse. »

Sirius émit un long sifflement. « C'est très intéressant de savoir tout ça. J'en déduis qu'il ne faut pas compter sur lui pour des combats ou des missions trop dangereuses.

-Utilisez-le pour du renseignement, c'est tout. Il n'est d'aucune utilité autrement, il est même dangereux, on ne peut pas compter sur lui, croyez-moi… fit Sevy d'un ton las.

-Nous en tiendrons compte, Sevy, déclara Remus Lupin de sa voix posée. »

Sevy Rogue hocha la tête puis regarda Harry qui avait suivi toute la scène sans rien dire. « On sait que c'est l'autre crapaud qui a le médaillon. Maintenant faut aller le lui reprendre.

-Comment ? Tu penses quand même pas aller fouiller sa maison ? demanda Harry.

-Non, cette grosse idiote le porte sûrement autour du cou en essayant de le faire passer pour un bijou de famille, comme la dernière fois. Et je sais comment on va le lui reprendre cette fois-ci ! Non, Harry, on ne va pas se faufiler au Ministère pour le voler dans son bureau, on va faire mieux que ça ! Et c'est Maman qui m'a donné l'idée !

-Ta mère ? s'étonna Remus, je ne vois pas comment, elle ne la connaît pas, cette Ombrage.

-Elle a de la chance ! ne pût s'empêcher de pester Harry.

-Maman a reçu une invitation pour la Garden Party du premier de l'An chez Cornelius Fudge. Et elle est adressée à Hélèna et Severus Rogue… Vous voyez mon père chez Fudge vous ? se mit à rire Sevy. Moi non, mais j'ai un avantage… je m'appelle AUSSI Severus, donc je peux aller avec ma mère chez Fudge, la face de crapaud y sera aussi bien entendu, et j'emmènerai avec moi un invité surprise.

-Qui ? s'étonna Harry.

-Toi.

-Moi ? Chuis pas invité.

-La cape de ton père sera ton invitation. Et nous allons nous occuper d'Ombrage… Tu ne voudrais pas une bonne petite vengeance, Harry ? Regarde ta main et dis-moi que tu ne veux pas te venger !

-C'est quoi cette histoire de main ? s'inquiéta soudain Sirius. »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de protester, Sevy vendit la mèche : « Pendant la 5ème année d'Harry, vous vous souvenez sûrement que c'est Ombrage qui était le prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle avait une manière bien à elle de punir les élèves. Elle utilisait des plumes noires et leur faisait copier des lignes avec leur sang. Les lignes s'inscrivaient sur leur main gauche.

-Ces plumes sont interdites, souffla Remus écoeuré, elles relèvent de la Magie Noire !

-Tiens donc… et bien dis ça à tous les élèves qui ont encore les lignes inscrites dans leur chair deux ans après, râla Sevy. Désolé, Harry, mais ça ne partira jamais, comme Remus te l'a dit c'est de la Magie Noire et les cicatrices ne partent jamais dans ce cas-là. »

Sirius se précipita et prit la main d'Harry avant qu'il ne la cache. « Montre, Harry ! Qu'il y a t-il sur ta main ?

-Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? soupira Sirius en lisant la cicatrice sur la main de son filleul.

-Pour que tu te pointes à Poudlard et que tu prennes des risques ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te renvoie à Azkaban !

-Sirius, Harry a raison, il a bien fait, tu aurais fait une connerie, dit Sevy calmement.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a fait écrire ça sur ta main ? insista Sirius.

-Parce que j'ai dit que Voldemort était de retour, après que Queudver et le fils Croupton lui aient rendu un corps en se servant de mon sang. D'après Ombrage ce n'étaient que des mensonges et donc j'ai du le payer. Elle s'est aussi servie de véritasérum sur les élèves et de sortilèges impardonnables.

-Merlin… fit Sirius dégoûté, et j'étais même pas au courant.

-Quand il a vu ce qu'elle faisait de son véritasérum, Papa a refusé de lui en fournir, et il mettait de l'eau dans les flacons en dernier lieu. Tu n'as jamais bu la tasse de thé qu'elle t'a servi Harry, tu l'as balançée dans un pot de fleur, mais Papa avait tout prévu, ce n'était pas du vrai véritasérum qu'il y avait dans la tasse, elle n'aurait rien pu te faire dire.

-Je… je ne savais pas, murmura Harry. Je suppose que je dois remercier encore le Professeur Rogue sur ce coup-là.

-Laisse tomber, il ne sait pas que tu sais. Je te l'ai dit, il te protège dans l'ombre depuis des années.

-On va lui faire quoi à cette vieille peau, pour reprendre le médaillon ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Tout ce qu'il faudra… l'_imperium_ d'abord, et si ça ne marche pas… j'irai plus loin, avoua Sevy en se versant une tasse de thé.

-Merlin… Sevy, fit Remus interloqué, tu utiliserais des sortilèges impardonnables sur elle ?

-Oui. Et si je ne le fais pas, Papa le fera de toute façon, ou un autre. On doit s'en débarrasser, c'est impératif. Dumbledore le sait, je le lui ai dit. Il vous en parlera à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, soit normalement demain, si je ne m'abuse. Si tu savais ce qu'elle fera aux loups-garous, Remus, tu ne dirais plus rien, crois-moi… Pense au goût affreux de la potion Tue-loup de Papa, et dis-toi bien que si la Loi que cette charogne essaie de faire passer, passe, tu ne connaitras plus le goût de ta potion car elle sera interdite et les loups-garous voués à l'extermination systématique. »

Sevy mit un sucre dans son thé et touilla en regardant blémir son professeur. « Bien entendu, les enfants des loups-garous ne seront pas épargnés… acheva t-il, Teddy n'est en vie que parce que l'Ordre l'a caché ici avec Tonks, les premiers jours de sa vie. Tu veux toujours faire la fine bouche, Remus ?

-Non… répondit le loup-garou le visage dans ses mains. »

Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de son vieil ami. « On ne laissera pas faire de mal à Tonks ou à Teddy, Remus, mais le petit a raison, il faut penser aux autres qui n'auront pas la chance que Ted a eu d'être protégé ici. Il faut se débarrasser d'Ombrage…

-Harry et Sevy sont trop jeunes pour ça, fit Molly Weasley qui n'avait encore rien dit et écoutait. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Et Ellie est une jeune femme enceinte, on ne peut pas leur demander des choses comme ça.

-Madame Weasley, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ma mère, elle vous surprendrait. Harry ne peut pas utiliser de sorts impardonnables, mais nous nous pouvons. Si le Professeur Dumbledore souhaite qu'en plus du médaillon, moi ou Maman débarrassions le monde magique de la menace de Dolores Ombrage, nous le ferons. Sinon, un membre de l'Ordre pourra s'en charger, Kingsley ou un autre, peu importe. Mais ce serait dommage de rater une bonne occasion. »

Sevy acheva tranquillement sa tasse de thé et ses toasts. Ron venant de descendre, la conversation changea naturellement.

« La salle de bain du premier est libre, annonça t-il. J'ai du poireauter après Ginny qui a encore pris son temps, bien sûr ! Mais qu'est-ce que les filles peuvent être sales à se laver tout le temps comme ça !

-Quoiiii ? répondit la rouquine qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Sale, moi ? RONALD WEASLEY ! Essaie donc de me le redire en face, tu vas voir ! »

Ginny sortit sa baguette de sa poche et menaça son frère d'un _chauve-furie_. Celui-ci connaissant l'habileté légendaire de sa sœur pour ce sort punisseur, quitta la pièce en courant, sous les rires.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Ginny regarda tout autour d'elle, les yeux froncés. « J'ai croisé Teddy là-haut, mais où est Ellie ?

-Dans sa chambre avec le Professeur Rogue, répondit sa mère.

-Ah bon ? Elle ne va pas bien ? s'inquiéta la rouquine.

-C'est plutôt Servilus qui va mal, répondit Sirius, d'ailleurs je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'ils font, dommage qu'Alastor ne soit pas là, avec son œil il saurait nous dire ça. »

Dans la chambre au fond du couloir du premier étage, Ellie était toujours dans les bras de Severus. Ils reprenaient doucement des forces. Ellie, une main dans l'échancrure de la chemise de son époux, caressait la peau pâle de ses pectoraux. Severus les yeux clos, respirait doucement. « Ça va, mon chéri ? murmura t-elle en lui glissant un baiser dans le cou.

-Un peu mieux… Bordel, j'aurais pas pensé décliner si vite, ça devient grave là ! J'y comprends rien.

-Moi non plus, et tu déclines plus vite que moi, ça va poser des problèmes si Tu-Sais-Qui te retient trop longtemps maintenant. Il faudrait presque des antidotes de nous-même.

-Tu sais que c'est pas idiot ce que tu dis ? fit le maître des potions. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire ça ! On ne sait même pas pourquoi on supporte ça.

-Tu as assez de force pour te lever, Severus ?

-Eventuellement, mais je n'irai pas loin. Pourquoi ?

-Juste pour nous allonger un peu dans le lit… répondit Ellie en cherchant les lèvres de son mari. »

Severus se mit à sourire et rendit son baiser à sa femme. « J'imagine la colère du sale cabot, si je mets un seul membre dans un lit, ici.

-Et bien on ne lui dira rien, viens… J'ai envie de te sentir tout nu contre moi. »

Cette pensée eut un effet très positif sur le ténébreux espion de l'Ordre et il prit sa baguette qui était coincée dans sa ceinture. Il lança un « _collaporta »_ et un « _assurdiato »_ sur la porte. Dans le couloir, Teddy qui passait juste devant, vit et entendit le mouvement de succion de la porte qui se fermait par magie. Il se mit à sourire, « Tiens… Rogue est dans le coin… »

Ellie se leva des bras de Severus et l'aida à se redresser. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre qu'il ne critiqua pas, car elle était aux couleurs de Serpentard et correctement entretenue. Kreattur faisant maintenant des efforts particulièrement visibles. Un bon feu ronflait dans la cheminée, les bûches qui se consumaient, laissaient une senteur agréable dans la pièce. Ellie retira sa chemise de nuit et se glissa entre les draps du grand lit, Severus utilisa un sort de déshabillage et en se tenant aux meubles, il rejoignit son épouse. Ellie remonta les couvertures sur eux et se glissa entre les bras de son odieux mari. Dix minutes plus tard ils s'endormaient tous les deux.

Dans la cuisine, Teddy prit une tasse vide dans le vaisselier et ouvrit la théière en faisant une grimace. « Y a plus de thé ?

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Molly en apportant sur la table une seconde théière pleine cette fois.

-Ton père est là ? Sev', demanda Teddy en remplissant son mug de thé.

-Oui, comment tu sais ?

-Je viens de voir la porte de ta mère se fermer d'un « _collaporta_ » alors je m'en doutais un peu.

-QUOI ? brailla Sirius en se levant brusquement de table. Il espère faire quoi là-haut, cet obsédé ?

-Assis, Sirius ! répondit Remus Lupin en le retenant par la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Que veux-tu qu'il fasse dans son état, ne sois pas idiot, Patmol ! »

L'animagus se résolut à obéir en voyant le regard mécontent d'Hermione. « Sirius, dit-elle. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient en état de faire quelque chose. Tu les as vu tous les deux comme nous tous, Rogue est une vraie loque et Ellie tient à peine debout. Je pense qu'ils ont du s'allonger, c'est tout, et qu'ils doivent dormir. Il faut être un peu logique.

-Mione a raison, Sirius, d'après Albus, Papa ne s'est pas couché cette nuit, donc à mon avis il doit récupérer en dormant dans ses bras, ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autre, il leur faudra au moins quatre heures pour se tenir debout, du moins pour mon père qui est plus faible.

-Il ne tient pas debout ? s'étonna Teddy. Mais ça ne fait que 3 jours ? C'est de pire en pire… on dirait.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on se disait aussi. Ils ne sont pas sortis du chaudron, hein ! soupira Harry. »

* * *

(1) Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique

(2) Ne chatouillez pas un dragon qui dort


	35. La garden party de Fudge

La cuisine du Square Grimmaurd était pleine ce soir-là car il y avait une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Albus Dumbledore trônait en bout de table à la place occupée habituellement par Sirius. Autour de lui, il y avait Remus Lupin, sa femme Tonks, Sirius Black, Dedalus Diggle qui portait encore son affreux haut de forme violet, Elphias Doge vieux sorcier aux cheveux argentés et à la voix sifflante, et qui avait été à Poudlard le meilleur ami de Dumbledore, Mondingus Fletcher qui se faisait tout petit depuis que Sevy l'avait pincé, Hestia Jones aux bonnes joues roses, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt l'Auror noir avec des boucles d'oreilles en or, Fol Œil, Arthur et Molly Weasley, les jumeaux Weasley, Bill Weasley qui avait toujours les cheveux aussi longs, Severus Rogue et sa femme Ellie, Sevy et Teddy.

« Bien, nous pouvons commencer, annonça Albus. Severus, mon garçon, des nouvelles de Voldemort ?

-Oui Albus, comme prévu il s'intéresse à Dolores Ombrage, vous vous souvenez que je lui en avais glissé un mot, suite à ce qu'Arthur nous avait dit. Je pense qu'il va essayer de prendre contact avec elle d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais pour l'instant je n'en sais pas plus. Je crains qu'il ne se méfie toujours un peu de moi malgré tout. Bellatrix doit continuer son travail de sape au quotidien.

-Savez-vous qui a remplacé Lucius au ministère ?

-Non, rien ne filtre, il ne fait confiance à personne. Sevy dit que Pius Thickness est sous _imperium_ mais j'ignore qui le dirige. Peut-être Selwyn, c'est à voir…

-Nous savons que Dolores Ombrage prévoit de faire passer une Loi pour que les sorciers nés-moldus soit interdits de l'usage d'une baguette magique, et donc de l'usage de la magie, dans un premier temps, et que l'accès à Poudlard ne sera plus autorisé qu'aux sang-purs et aux sang-mèlés. »

Cette annonce provoqua des murmures de contestation et de stupeur parmi ceux qui ne travaillaient pas au ministère. « Nous ne pouvons pas accepter ceci, Albus, bien entendu, déclara Dedalus Diggle dont le chapeau penchait à présent dangereusement. Si cette Loi passe, c'est la porte ouverte à tous les débordements.

-Nous le savons, Dedalus, et nous en sommes même sûrs, c'est ce qui est arrivé dans le futur. Je vais laisser Sevy Rogue vous l'expliquer.

-Le futur ? demanda Hestia Jones étonnée, comment pouvez-vous connaître le futur, Albus ? Une prophétie ? Un voyant extraordinaire ?

-Non, Hestia, nous avons mieux que cela. Nous avons Messieurs Rogue et Lupin, je parle de ces deux jeunes gens au bout de la table. »

Ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant regardaient à présent les deux garçons avec des yeux étonnés. Teddy fit signe à Sevy de prendre la parole, il avait plus d'aisance que son ami pour parler en public. Le jeune Serpentard se leva.

« Je suis Severus Rogue junior, je suis le fils du Professeur Rogue que vous connaissez tous et de sa femme Hélèna Saint-Clair. Mon ami ici près de moi, est Teddy Lupin, et il est le fils de Remus et de Tonks. Oui, de Tonks, je vois vos sourires et votre étonnement, mais nous sommes tous les deux nés en 1998 et nous avons remonté le temps la première semaine de la rentrée. Ne me demandez pas comment, je ne le sais toujours pas, et nous ne savons pas quand ni comment nous pourrons rentrer chez nous. De mon temps Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort. »

Des soupirs de soulagements se firent entendre, des sourires éclairèrent les visages, il y eut même des exclamations de joie.

« Mais le prix à payer a été lourd, très lourd. L'Ordre a été décimé, je suis navré de vous l'apprendre. Mes parents sont morts, Remus et Tonks sont morts, Fol Œil et d'autres, bien d'autres… Notre connaissance du futur a déjà sauvé quelques vies pour l'instant. Albus Dumbledore est encore parmi nous, et de mon temps ce n'était pas le cas. Fol Œil est encore là… Ce ne sont que des exemples. Nous avons l'intention de tout changer. Dans l'autre camp, il y a déjà un mort qui ne devrait pas l'être, je parle de Lucius Malefoy. La prochaine personne dont nous devons nous débarrasser et qui a survécu chez moi c'est Dolores Ombrage.

-Mais elle n'a rien fait de spécial, objecta Kingsley, on ne peut pas la tuer rien que pour ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

-Kingsley… le dernier rempart de Dolores Ombrage c'est Cornelius Fudge, s'il lui arrive malheur, elle prendra le pouvoir. Désirez-vous que je vous raconte ce qu'elle va faire ? Si vous connaissez des sorciers d'ascendance moldue pensez à eux… Ted Tonks, le père de Tonks ici présente et grand-père de Teddy a été tué à cause de ça, parce qu'il était né de moldu, JUSTE POUR ÇA. Dans quelque mois, chaque sorcier inscrit sur les registres du ministère quelque soit son statut du sang verra son arbre généalogique épluché. Les familles seront séparées. Les nés de moldus seront déportés dans des camps, livrés aux loups-garous de Fenrir Greyback pour servir de repas, ils seront exterminés ou dans le meilleur des cas expédiés à Azkaban où ils recevront le baiser des détraqueurs. Des milliers de sorciers et de moldus innocents vont mourir rien que pour amuser Madame Ombrage et ses amis. Est-ce que je dois vous donner d'autres détails ? Désirez-vous savoir comment Madame Bones du ministère va finir, par exemple ? Désirez-vous savoir comment le Professeur Burbage qui enseigne l'Etude des Moldus à Poudlard va mourir ? ou Madame Vance qui n'est pas avec nous ce soir !?

-Merlin… non… on te croit mon garçon, fit Kingsley, la main sur le front.

-Bien. Ensuite, Ombrage interdira la potion Tue-loup, et les loups-garous qui ne sont pas du côté de Voldemort ainsi que leur descendance seront exterminés, qu'ils aient ou non hérité de la lycanthropie de leurs parents. Teddy ne doit d'avoir survécu que parce que Sirius a caché sa cousine Andromeda Tonks, Remus, Tonks et Teddy bébé, ici même, sinon comme Ted Tonks ils auraient été tués. Andromeda étant une Black elle avait une chance de survie mais pas Teddy qui est le fils d'un loup-garou. Les hybrides seront eux-aussi sur la liste noire. Les Gobelins seront tués et chassés de Gringotts ce qui fera s'effondrer les cours de la bourse sorcière et ruinera des familles dites aisées, et les commerces du Chemin de Traverse fermeront. Ollivander ? kidnappé par le camp d'en face pour leur faire des baguettes et à eux seuls, Fortarome le glacier ? déporté… etc etc… Je pense que ça devrait aller, juste pour ce soir. Donc nous n'avons pas le choix et nous devons liquider Dolores Ombrage. Quelqu'un a une objection ? »

Severus regardait, le sourcil levé, son fils qui se tenait en bout de table, debout, les deux poings sur le vieux plateau de bois. Il avait une assurance que lui-même n'avait jamais eu à son âge. Il émanait du jeune Serpentard une aura de puissance qui était perceptible dans la pièce. Severus Rogue buvait du petit lait, son fils était sa fierté.

« Sevy, je présume que tu as une idée derrière la tête, fit Albus Dumbledore avec les yeux pétillants de malice. Je m'en doute car tu as la même tête que ton père quand il va plonger dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou.

-Papa n'a jamais de problèmes, Professeur, il n'a que des solutions, et je tiens de lui, s'amusa Sevy le sourire aux lèvres. »

Cette réponse fit sourire Ellie et Severus, ainsi que le vieux Directeur de Poudlard. « Severus, mon cher enfant, vous l'avez bien réussi, ce gaillard là ! Et vous Sirius, vous l'avez bien élevé ! »

Sirius les deux pouces coincés dans l'échancrure des manches de son gilet s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et se mit à se balancer un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, à la mort de Severus et de sa femme, c'est Sirius et son épouse qui ont élevé ce jeune homme. Et Andromeda Black Tonks et Harry Potter ont élevé le jeune Lupin. Belles réussites, n'est-ce pas ? annonça Albus Dumbledore. Maintenant Sevy, dis-nous ton plan car je le sais, tu en as un.

-Oui, Professeur, je dois aller après-demain avec ma mère à la Garden Party du premier de l'An de Cornélius Fudge. L'invitation est au nom d'Hélèna et Severus Rogue mais je sais que Papa n'aime pas les mondanités. Donc comme je porte le même prénom que lui, je vais utiliser ce subterfuge pour entrer là-bas. Dolores Ombrage y sera, bien évidemment. Là où va Cornelius Fudge, elle va, comme vous le savez tous. Ensuite ce qui se passera là-bas est mon problème, mais elle ne quittera pas cette party en vie.

-Merlin… fit Kingsley, tu vas tuer Ombrage ? Toi tout seul ? mais tu n'as que 17 ans mon garçon.

-Je ne serai pas seul… ma mère sera avec moi.

-Ta mère a 17 ans aussi, et en plus elle est enceinte si je ne m'abuse, continua l'Auror. Ombrage est une sorcière d'expérience, elle ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous.

-Vous croyez ? s'amusa Sevy. Demandez donc à Lucius Malefoy ce qu'il en pense, là où il est…

-Co… comment ? s'étonna Maugrey Fol Œil. Malefoy est mort d'une crise cardiaque !

-C'est le bruit qui court, révéla Sevy, mais il ne faut pas croire tous les bruits…

-Merlin ! Tu en as trop dit et pas assez ! gronda l'ancien Auror. »

Il regardait Ellie qui baissait les yeux, gênée, et qui tenait la main que son mari avait posée sur la table. Ce fut le Professeur Dumbledore qui répondit aux questions que tout le monde se posait.

« Hélèna Rogue a tué Lucius Malefoy, et comme vous le savez, personne n'a été capable de s'en rendre compte. Elle a utilisé un maléfice que même son mari qui est un expert en la matière, ne connaissait pas. Ce maléfice est un secret donc je ne le dévoilerai pas, mais cela vous donne une idée de la puissance magique de ces deux jeunes gens. Si en plus on considère que le jeune Rogue possède également les gènes de son père, je vous laisse imaginer ce que cela donne. Je pense qu'ils s'en sortiront très bien.

-On ne me demande pas mon avis, bien sûr, râla le maitre des potions. Je ne veux pas que ma femme et mon fils prennent un seul risque !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cher garçon, Kingsley sera également sur place et veillera sur eux. Sevy, je présume que tu as également prévu de profiter de cette party pour récupérer l'objet dont je t'ai parlé ?

-Oui Professeur, il sera facilement accessible et nous ferons d'une pierre deux coups.

-Auras-tu… ton assistant habituel ?

-Bien entendu. Ainsi nous ne pourrons pas échouer, dit Sevy avec un sourire confiant.

-Je le sais, mon garçon, je vous fais confiance. Bien, passons maintenant au reste de l'ordre du jour… »

Dans l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol, Ginny, Hermione, Harry et Ron pestaient de ne rien entendre malgré les oreilles à rallonge. La porte de la cuisine avait été protégée par un sortilège d'impassibilité. Ils étaient en colère que Sevy, Ellie et Ted aient été autorisés à assister à la réunion de l'Ordre alors qu'eux ne l'avaient pas été. Molly Weasley avait été catégorique, c'était hors de question. Ils étaient sous sa responsabilité même majeurs : elle refusait d'en démordre, et ne pouvait pas s'opposer par contre à ce qu'Ellie y assiste puisqu'elle était mariée, que Sevy était le fils de Rogue et Teddy celui de Lupin. Si leurs parents acceptaient, c'était leur problème.

A la fin de la réunion quand tous les participants commençèrent à sortir de la cuisine, les boudeurs étaient assis dans l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, juste dans l'angle pour ne pas être vus.

Sevy et Ted vinrent les rejoindre et tous montèrent dans la chambre de Sevy afin que celui ci leur raconte plus ou moins ce qui s'était dit. Bien sûr, ils n'en dirent que le strict minimum, Ron étant hyper jaloux, il était impossible de raconter devant lui que Sevy, Ellie et Harry avaient une mission importante pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ellie avait choisi de repartir à Poudlard avec son mari et elle avait fait ses adieux à ses amis avant le début de la réunion, sachant très bien que Severus ne serait pas d'humeur à assister à leurs embrassades et qu'il sortirait des choses vénéneuses et indiscrètes, Ron n'était pas au courant de la liaison Sirius/Hermione et Harry refusait qu'il l'apprenne car il savait qu'il l'aurait mal pris et aurait fait des boulettes.

Dolly était venue prendre la malle de sa maitresse dans l'après-midi, ravie que celle-ci rentre à Poudlard auprès de son époux. Sevy lui restait bien évidemment, et il savait que sa mère reviendrait le chercher pour aller avec Harry et lui, à la Garden Party de Fudge.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione essaya bien de tirer les vers du nez de Sirius entre deux câlins mais ils ne se laissa pas attendrir et elle abandonna pour ne pas l'agacer. Elle passait toutes les nuits avec son amant et Harry en profitait pour aller retrouver Ginny pendant quelques heures dès que Ron dormait. Hermione se disait que Sirius allait terriblement lui manquer lorsqu'elle retournerait à Poudlard. Elle se surprit à imaginer qu'il pourrait l'y rejoindre sous forme de Sniffle et se glisser ainsi dans le château comme il l'avait déjà fait lorsqu'elle était en 3ème année. La chambre de Préfète-En-Chef commença à avoir soudain de l'attrait, et cette pensée la remplit d'aise.

Le jour de la Garden Party, Severus Rogue transplana avec Ellie dans ses bras devant la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd. La jeune fille était en robe de soirée avec une épaisse cape doublée de fourrure, et Sevy portait une robe de soirée noire de style smoking de très grande classe avec une cape de soie d'acromentule noire doublée. Harry lui était déjà sous sa cape d'invisibilité et ne quittait pas Sevy d'une semelle dans la maison. Ron était persuadé qu'Harry faisait la sieste, il n'avait pas cessé de se plaindre depuis le matin qu'il n'avait pas dormi à cause des ronflements du rouquin. Le Survivant était donc monté ostensiblement faire la sieste et après avoir pris sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa malle était ressorti de la pièce, dissimulé dessous, et avait fermé la porte d'un « _collaporta_ » en disant qu'il stupéfixerait celui qui s'aviserait de le déranger de l'après-midi. Il savait que Ron, se sentant coupable, ne s'y serait pas risqué.

Ellie prolongea les adieux avec son mari qu'elle sentait inquiet, bien qu'il ne lui en dise rien à ce moment-là. Après un dernier baiser et un regard qui en disait long, Rogue sortit de la maison et transplana vers Poudlard. Aussitôt, Ellie, Harry et Sevy sortirent et traversèrent la rue pour transplaner depuis le jardin public en friche. Le seuil du numéro 12 étant trop étroit pour transplaner à 3 même si l'un d'eux était invisible. Sevy prit sa mère dans ses bras et Harry s'accrocha au bras du Serpentard, car il ignorait où se déroulait la Garden Party du ministre.

Une zone de transplanage avait été aménagée dans le jardin du Manoir Fudge, des Aurors surveillaient l'arrivée des invités et contrôlaient les invitations. Harry, toujours invisible ne fut bien évidemment pas contrôlé et entra sans souci derrière Ellie qui tendit son invitation à l'Auror, en étant accrochée au bras de Sevy. « Hélèna et Severus Rogue… » lut l'Auror.

Ellie acquiesça et l'Auror cocha leurs noms sur sa liste. On les laissa entrer dans le jardin du Manoir, ils furent aussitôt accueillis ou plutôt assaillis par Magda Fudge, ravie de revoir Ellie et le jeune fils de son mari. Ellie excusa son époux qui mijotait des potions pour l'infirmerie avant la rentrée des classes, et était navré –vilain mensonge– de ne pouvoir assister à la Garden Party, ce qui expliquait la présence de son fils à sa place.

Le jardin des Fudge, magiquement chauffé, était superbement décoré comme à l'habitude pour ce genre d'évènements. Sevy admira la qualité du sortilège de chauffage réputé pour être peu efficace pourtant, et Ellie put même retirer sa cape et dévoiler ses épaules nues mises en valeur par sa robe émeraude. Elle portait également les bijoux qu'elle avait au bal de Noël de Poudlard et qui avaient fait pousser des hurlements de jalousie à Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode, soit une rivière de diamants et d'émeraudes, ainsi que les boucles d'oreilles assorties. La seule autre couleur qu'elle portait était due aux améthystes du bracelet offert par Lord Voldemort à Severus Rogue pour elle.

Un grand chapiteau ouvert, blanc et de style barnum, était installé sur les pelouses du Manoir Fudge, de grandes tables couvertes de nappes blanches étaient dessous, avec un buffet mémorable et un service impeccable fait par une armée d'Elfes de maison, vêtus d'un torchon portant le grand M du Ministère de la Magie. Les Elfes portaient parmi les invités, des plateaux remplis de coupes de champagne. Sevy en profita et en attrapa une sous le regard désapprobateur d'Ellie, ce qui le fit largement sourire. Sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry pesta. « Eeeehhhh Sev' ! N'en profite pas de trop quand même, faut qu'on soit lucides !

-Chhhhhuuuut, Harry, ça donne une contenance de se promener avec ça, tu n'y connais rien ! fit le jeune homme en trempant ses lèvres dans sa coupe.

-N'insiste pas de trop, s'amusa Harry, sinon je vais aussi me donner une contenance !

-C'est ça ! murmura le jeune Serpentard, et comme ça, je vais devoir te coucher sous une table pour que tu récupères !

-Dans tes rêves, Sev' !

-On verra ça, Harry… en attendant on cherche Ombrage ! »

Ellie était allée se chercher un cocktail de jus de fruit et regardait attentivement les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le jardin. Elle reconnut certains membres des plus grandes familles de sang-pur et des employés du Ministère. Les hommes tournaient autour d'elle en lui lançant des regards équivoques, mais Sevy les toisait si méchamment qu'ils n'essayaient pas à deux fois. On aurait dit que tout ceci amusait follement Ellie. Cornélius Fugde l'aperçut alors et se précipita vers elle. « Ellie, chère enfant, vous êtes là ! Vous avez vu Magda, je présume ?

-Bonjour, Cornélius, magnifique réception comme toujours, minauda t-elle. Oui je quitte Magda à l'instant, mais vous vous souvenez sans doute du fils de mon époux ? Severus n'a pas pu venir, il s'en désole, mais il doit faire des potions pour l'infirmerie avant la rentrée, voyez-vous et c'est un homme de devoir !

-Bien entendu ! répondit poliment le Ministre. Et comment se passe la cohabitation avec votre mari, vous habituez vous à l'état de femme mariée ? Est-il agréable avec vous ?

-Oui, Cornélius, il l'est, nous nous entendons à merveille, nous attendons un enfant pour l'été prochain, savez-vous ?

-Comment ? Mais quelle merveilleuse nouvelle, s'exclama Cornélius, Magda va être ravie de l'apprendre ! Je ne pensais pas que cela viendrait si vite, j'en suis étonné, étant donné les circonstances, n'est-ce pas…

-Oncle Albus a un talent fou pour les relations humaines, Cornélius, il savait que Severus serait l'homme qu'il me faut, et il avait raison. Mon mari est un homme délicieux et tellement brillant.

-Vraiment ? Permettez-moi, chère enfant, de vous faire part de ma stupéfaction. Le Professeur Rogue ne montre guère de sympathie à quiconque, et je suis vraiment surpris encore une fois que vous vous entendiez si bien avec lui.

-Je suis très heureuse avec lui, Cornélius, et je suis vraiment enchantée que vous nous ayez mariés, c'est une chose merveilleuse que vous avez fait là, mon cher !

-J'en suis bien aise… j'en suis bien aise, balbutia le vieil homme encore sous le choc de ce bonheur avoué et si inattendu. Mais je ne vous ai pas présenté mon assistant, le jeune Percy Weasley, un élément très brillant et qui fera sans nul doute une grande carrière au Ministère ! Percy, je vous présente Madame Hélèna Rogue qui est l'épouse du maître des potions de Poudlard que vous connaissez, bien entendu. »

Ellie tendit la main à Percy qui s'inclina cérémonieusement. La jeune fille se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas hurler de rire devant l'air pompeux et snob du jeune homme roux à lunettes, et elle repensa aux paroles de Ginny à son sujet. « Monsieur Weasley, je suis enchantée, je connais votre sœur Ginny c'est une de mes amies, ravie de vous connaître, monsieur, fit-elle avec hauteur et même une pointe de snobisme.

-Enchanté, Madame. Je suis ravi de voir que ma sœur sache choisir ses amies. »

Ellie n'eut pas le temps de répondre, une masse plus large que haute, vêtue de froufrous roses du plus mauvais goût, avec un gros nœud rose sur la tête, se précipita sur Cornélius en piaillant d'une petite voix de fausset. « Cornélius, où étiez-vous ? Je vous cherchais ! Et si vous me présentiez, sussura t-elle en voyant Ellie et Sevy qui se rapprochaient d'elle.

-Bien entendu Dolores, je vous présente Madame Rogue qui est l'épouse du maître des potions de Poudlard que vous connaissez, et ce jeune homme est le fils du Professeur Rogue. Ellie, voici Dolores Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'état au Ministère, elle a d'ailleurs enseigné la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard il y a… un moment, fit Cornélius avec une grimace non dissimulée.

-Madame Rogue ! Enchantée ! Je connais bien votre mari, un homme de valeur assurément, malheureusement on ne peut pas en dire autant de tous les professeurs de Poudlard ! »

La face de crapaud de Dolores s'étala dans un large sourire hypocrite et Sevy qui s'inclina cérémonieusement, avait des envies de meurtre. La grosse femme déguisée en bonbon ne s'en aperçut pas et s'extasia des manières du jeune homme.

Sevy donna un coup de coude sur le côté là où il savait trouver Harry. « Chère Madame Ombrage, vous avez donc enseigné à Poudlard avec mon père ? Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, dit-il avec un large sourire en lui présentant son bras. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me racontiez cela, si vous permettez.

-Mais bien entendu, fit le crapaud rose en prenant le bras du jeune homme en gloussant. »

Sevy entraina Dolores dans les jardins suivi par Harry toujours invisible. Ellie resta un peu avec Cornélius et Percy et lorsque des invités les réquisitionnèrent, elle s'excusa et suivit Sevy et Ombrage. Le jeune Serpentard prétexta une coupe de champagne à offrir à la vieille bique pour s'éloigner quelques instants. « Je vais la mettre sous _impérium_ et elle va nous donner le médaillon, elle le porte autour du cou.

-Sevy, il faudrait en faire un double sinon elle va s'en rendre compte, et il ne faut pas toucher le médaillon, on ne sait jamais, tu te souviens de la bague ?

-Aucun risque, Maman, il est juste nuisible au porter, sauf quand on est mauvais. Et elle l'est. Nous devons juste ne pas le mettre autour de notre cou.

-Dans mon sac alors, avec un mouchoir autour ! ou alors on le donne à Harry et il transplane aussitôt avec, au Square Grimmaurd.

-Parfait, on fait comme ça plutôt, je lui apporte son champagne et on attaque, finalement ça devrait être assez simple. »

Sevy avec un grand sourire faux, s'approcha de Dolores et lui tendit une coupe de champagne qu'elle prit en gloussant. Il profita que sa mère s'approchait de Dolores avec un grand sourire pour la contourner et il sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa cape de soie. « _Impero_ » murmura t-il. »

Ellie vit le regard du crapaud se figer dans le vide. Sevy prit le bras de Dolores qui le suivit sans résistance dans les jardins. A l'abri d'un bosquet, il la fit s'asseoir sur un banc et lui demanda de retirer le médaillon, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt sans opposer de résistance. Il posa le bijou sur le banc et Ellie baguette à la main, lança un sortilège de copie : « _Gemino_ ! » et un second médaillon apparût. Sevy le prit alors, et le mit rapidement au cou de la face de crapaud puis Ellie entoura l'horcruxe du mouchoir pris dans son sac. « Harry, met le dans ta poche et surtout pas en contact avec ta peau, en aucun cas ! Cet objet est mauvais et pourrait t'affecter. Et maintenant, tu dégages d'ici le plus vite possible et tu retournes chez Sirius, tu caches le médaillon dans ta chambre, Oncle Albus viendra tout à l'heure le reprendre, fais-vite ! »

Ellie vit une main sortir du néant et elle y plaça le mouchoir contenant la précieuse relique de Serpentard, la main disparût de nouveau. « J'y vais… soyez prudent pour la suite ! fit Harry en hésitant. »

Sevy regarda tout autour de lui et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prendre une seule décision quant à l'exécution de Dolores Ombrage, des cris retentirent dans les jardins.

Ellie courut sur quelques mètres et s'approcha des buffets. Des Mangemorts étaient en train de transplaner dans une fumée noire caractéristique, parmi les cris de terreur des invités dont certains commençaient à transplaner pour fuir. Elle retourna sur ses pas. « SEVY ! LES MANGEMORTS ATTAQUENT LE MANOIR ! VITE !

-Maman ! il faut partir ! »

Le jeune homme prit la main de sa mère et se retourna vers Dolores Ombrage toujours indifférente sur son banc. « _Avada Kedavra_ » dit-il froidement. Une lueur verte sortit de sa baguette magique et frappa la poitrine de la femme en rose qui s'affaissa sur le banc.

Ellie et Sevy essayèrent de quitter le Manoir, ils aperçurent Percy qui affolé ne savait plus quoi faire. « PERCY ! Trouvez Magda et Cornélius et faites les transplaner jusqu'au Terrier, c'est leur seule chance, ils sont venus pour eux ! VITE !

-Oui, Madame, j'y vais tout de suite ! »

Les Aurors avaient engagé le combat contre les Mangemorts, des corps gisaient sur les pelouses, des étincelles de toutes les couleurs fusaient des baguettes, atteignant les arbres, et les statues qui explosaient sous les chocs magiques. Les Elfes fuyaient vers le Manoir en poussant des cris aigus. Sevy tenait toujours Ellie par la main. Tous les deux avaient sorti leurs baguettes et tentaient de stupéfixer les assaillants pour Ellie, de les tuer pour Sevy qui n'était plus à ça près. Les Aurors succombaient sous le nombre. Sevy vit Kingsley en difficulté et tua le Mangemort qui le menaçait, d'un Avada dans le dos. Soulagé, l'Auror lui fit un bref signe de tête, Sevy ne vit pas qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'un tir croisé et reçu un sort qui le coucha à terre sans connaissance. Lorsque Ellie vit son fils atteint à ses pieds, elle le crut mortellement touché et quelque chose éclata en elle, un mélange de panique et de douleur. La main de Sevy toujours dans la sienne, elle hurla « _PROTEGO_ _TOTALUM _» en brandissant sa baguette au dessus d'elle. Aussitôt un immense bouclier bleu sortit de sa baguette en l'entourant, et se propagea autour d'elle comme une vague. Il souffla tous les combattants, qui se retrouvèrent à terre. Prise de vertige, elle s'écroula sur Sevy, un voile noir s'abattit sur ses yeux. Et le silence se fit.

* * *

« Je n'aime pas la savoir là-bas Albus ! Je ne suis pas tranquille ! ronchonnait le maître des potions en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard.

-Tout ira bien mon garçon, Faites confiance à votre fils ! »

Severus Rogue n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il agrippa son avant-bras gauche en poussant un petit gémissement de surprise et de douleur. Albus Dumbledore, soudain alarmé, se leva de son fauteuil et reposa le sorbet au citron qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer de son emballage.

« Il vous appelle ? Aujourd'hui ?

-Et c'est très urgent on dirait, je dois y aller !

-Tenez moi au courant, Severus, ordonna le vieil homme. »

Le Professeur de Potions se précipita vers la cheminée et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le pot de terre posé sur le linteau. Il la jeta dans le feu qui prit une teinte verte, y entra en disant à haute-voix « Appartements du Professeur Rogue » et disparut aussitôt.

Le vieux Directeur fit la grimace et se rassit lentement, n'ayant plus du tout envie de son sorbet au citron. « Severus, mon garçon, j'espère que vous aviez tort de vous inquiéter, je l'espère de tout cœur… pensa t-il, une sourde appréhension dans la poitrine. »

Severus alla enfiler sa tenue de Mangemort et transplana jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy, où se trouvait toujours installé Lord Voldemort. Aussitôt, il mit un genou à terre sans même chercher à regarder où il se trouvait. Il vit du coin de l'œil que les autres Mangemorts étaient dans la même position que lui.

« Nous allons attaquer la Garden Party de Cornelius Fudge, il me faut ce vieux fou aujourd'hui, fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, MORT ! Ainsi le Ministère tombera, et j'aurai la place libre… Cette chère Dolores Ombrage a prévu de nous aider, on dirait… nous la laisserons donc faire son petit travail de nettoyage… »

Severus sentit un grand froid l'envahir. Il ferma son esprit et prit la parole. « Maitre… demanda t-il la tête toujours basse.

-Oui, Severus ? siffla la face de serpent qui caressait Nagini.

-Ma femme et mon fils sont à la Garden Party de Fudge. Maître… puis-je… les sauver ?

-Ta femme, hein… »

Voldemort ne répondit pas et continua de caresser le serpent, il se retourna pour le reposer sur un fauteuil et sans regarder les Mangemorts qui étaient prosternés à ses pieds, répondit. « Tu peux, Severus. »

Puis il ajouta à voix plus haute. « Essayez de ne pas tuer la femme et le fils de Severus, si vous les voyez. Maintenant, filez ! »

Les Mangemorts transplanèrent immédiatement depuis le jardin du Manoir Malefoy pour aller semer la terreur et la désolation à la Garden Party de Cornelius Fudge.

Harry était rentré au Square Grimmaurd sans encombre, personne ne l'avait vu ouvrir la porte d'entrée grâce au sortilège d'ouverture réservé aux habitants de la maison. Toujours sous sa cape, il remonta dans sa chambre et alla cacher le médaillon dans un des tiroirs de l'armoire qui lui étaient réservés. Puis il défit un peu son lit et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Il descendit alors ostensiblement l'escalier pour se rendre à la cuisine. Il venait juste de faire son entrée lorsqu'un messager sortit de la cheminée. C'était un lynx, le patronus de Kingsley Shackelbolt, celui ci dit avec la voix de l'Auror « Les Mangemorts attaquent la Garden Party de Fudge, envoyez des renforts. »

Sirius et Remus bondirent aussitôt et mirent leur capes. « Remus ! Prévient Dumbledore et les autres, j'y vais ! »

Harry, abasourdi, vit Remus envoyer son patronus dans la cheminée avec de la poudre de cheminette et lui et Tonks qui venait de dévaler les escaliers sortirent pour transplaner avec Arthur et Fol Œil depuis le jardin public du Square.

Aussitôt Teddy, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se précipitèrent vers Molly qui était livide. « Maman, demanda Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Les Mangemorts attaquent la Garden Party de Fudge, je n'en sais pas plus, ils sont tous partis aider.

-Ellie et Sevy sont là-bas, paniqua Hermione. Où est Sirius ?

-Parti le premier, répondit Molly Weasley. »

Hermione s'assit, les jambes tremblantes. Harry qui savait très bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, lui passa les bras autour des épaules. « T'inquiète, Mione, ils vont tous rentrer. »

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore poussa un cri de rage lorsque le Patronus de Remus Lupin lui parvint avec le même message que celui de Kingsley. Il repensa à l'angoisse de Severus, et se rendit compte que son espion ne savait rien de l'attaque, sinon il n'aurait pas laissé sa femme et son fils y aller. Il mit sa cape et se précipita vers la cheminée, priant Merlin qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

* * *

Lorsque les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix transplanèrent dans les jardins du Manoir Fudge, ce fut pour y trouver la désolation. Il y avait des corps partout, et aucun bruit, comme s'il n'y avait plus que des cadavres. Les buffets étaient renversés, il y avait des bouteilles brisées, des assiettes et de la nourriture partout. Les toiles blanches du barnum déchiré flottaient sinistrement au vent et les statues qui ornaient le jardin étaient décapitées ou démembrées.

Un corbeau croassa et s'envola, ajoutant une note sinistre à la scène.

Sirius Black qui était arrivé le premier, errait comme un fou parmi les corps des invités, des Aurors et des Mangemorts. Une silhouette émergea soudain derrière une statue mutilée, Kingsley se tenait le bras et marchait avec difficulté. L'animagus se précipita vers lui et le prit par la taille pour le soutenir.

« Merlin… Kingsley, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-On a été attaqué par les Mangemorts, ils étaient une vingtaine au minimum, le jeune Rogue m'a sauvé en tuant le Mangemort qui me menaçait, mais il a été touché, je crois. Je l'ai vu s'écrouler ensuite, et sa mère aussi.

-NOOOON !! hurla Sirius fou de rage, où sont-ils ?

-Là-bas, fit le chef des Aurors en pointant sa baguette au centre de la pelouse. »

Sirius conduisit Kingsley vers un banc et le fit asseoir puis il se précipita à l'endroit indiqué. Remus, Tonks, Arthur et Fol Œil venaient d'arriver sur place. Effarés ils jettaient des coups d'oeils tout autour d'eux. « Je me charge des Mangemorts encore en vie, ordonna Maugrey, occupez-vous des invités survivants et des Aurors, et il faut trouver le petit Rogue et sa mère !

-Arthur ! fit Remus, Severus doit être parmi les Mangemorts, il faut le trouver qu'il soit blessé ou mort, il ne faut pas que les secours du Ministère le trouvent avant nous !

-Je m'en occupe ! répondit le père de Ron. »

Il vit Maugrey Fol Œil retirer les masques des Mangemorts inconscients et sans aucun état d'âme, les achever avec un _Avada Kedavra_ rageur. Tonks aidait les invités blessés à se relever et à se mettre à l'abri dans le Manoir, Albus Dumbledore fit alors son apparition sur les lieux du drame. D'un coup d'œil, il jugea la situation et pinça les lèvres le visage fermé et le regard dur. « Alastor ! Où est Severus ?

-Il était avec eux ? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé !

-Si vous le trouvez, expédiez le à Poudlard, quel que soit son état ! Il ne faut pas que personne d'autre que nous ne mette la main dessus. J'espère qu'il est en vie et qu'il n'est pas ici !

-Pourquoi n'a t-il rien dit ? Il devait le savoir ! vociféra le vieil Auror.

-Non, il n'en savait rien, sinon il n'aurait pas laissé sa famille venir ici, Alastor ! Il a trop à perdre, tout ce qu'il possède au monde se trouve ici ! Il était avec moi lorsque Voldemort l'a appelé. »

Le vieil Auror hocha la tête et reprit ses recherches. Sirius avait trouvé Sevy et Ellie, ils étaient tous les deux inconscients mais ne semblaient pas trop blessés. Le jeune Serpentard avait une large estafilade sur la poitrine et elle saignait, et il s'était ouvert l'arcade sourcilière en tombant mais il respirait. Ellie était livide et respirait faiblement, pourtant elle n'avait aucune blessure visible. L'animagus lança deux sortilèges de brancardage et les deux corps le suivirent lentement. Albus Dumbledore les vit et blémit en poussant un grondement. Le vieil homme se précipita vers Sirius qui le tranquilisa aussitôt. « Ils sont en vie, Albus, Kingsley aussi, il est blessé à un bras et assis sur un banc, là-bas.

-Avez-vous vu Severus ? demanda le Directeur de Poudlard.

-Il était avec eux ? Non, je ne sais pas, peut-être que les autres vont le trouver. »

Remus et Arthur, tout comme Fol Œil, retiraient les Masques des Mangemorts, mais après leur avoir pris leurs baguettes, les ligotaient avec des « _incarcerem_ ». Ce fut Remus qui trouva Severus. Il pointa sa baguette magique sur le corps de son collègue. _« Enervatum_ » murmura t-il en le soutenant. Puis il lui retira sa lourde cape de Mangemort comme il revenait à lui grâce au contresort, et la réduisit d'un sortilège, il la glissa dans une des poches de la robe de sorcier de Severus.

« Severus !! Tu m'entends ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Viens, il ne faut pas rester là ! Dumbledore est là, il va te ramener…

-Lupin… murmura le maitre des potions, ma femme, mon fils…

-Je ne sais pas, Severus, tu peux marcher ? »

Severus hocha la tête et Remus l'aida à se remettre debout. Albus Dumbledore le vit et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se précipita vers lui. « Mon garçon ! Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Sirius a retrouvé Ellie et Sevy, ils sont blessés mais nous les conduisons à Poudlard, Pompom va s'occuper de vous tous, venez ! Remus ! Fudge et sa femme ? Vous les avez retrouvés ?

-Non, pas pour l'instant.

-Le Ministère et Sainte-Mangouste sont prévenus, Kingsley et Tonks vont rester les accueillir, il faut que nous partions tous d'ici.

-Je reste aussi, Albus, fit Alastor Maugrey, j'ai du travail à finir ici. Moins il en restera mieux ça sera.

-Comme vous voudrez Alastor, répliqua le vieux Directeur de Poudlard, prévenez Arthur que nous partons. Où est Harry ?

-Au Square Grimmaurd, il était rentré avant l'attaque, je l'ai vu dans la cuisine.

-Potter était ici ? Ce sale gosse est fou ! gronda Severus. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait mis la main sur lui, ça aurait été une catastrophe.

-Tout va bien, Severus, il semble que votre fils et Harry aient parfaitement rempli leur mission.

-Albus, annonça Arthur Weasley qui venait d'arriver en courant, Dolores Ombrage est à l'écart sur un banc, elle a été tuée par un sortilège de mort.

-Nous partons immédiatement pour Poudlard ! ordonna Albus Dumbledore. »

Tous transplanèrent, Albus tenant son maître des potions par le bras. Remus aida le vieil homme à soutenir Severus qui était très faible et eut du mal à traverser le parc de l'école. De plus, il faisait froid et le loup-garou lui avait retiré sa cape pour ne pas qu'il soit repéré comme Mangemort par les secours et les survivants.

Ils montèrent l'escalier qui menait au premier étage au couloir de l'infirmerie.

« POMPOM ! appela le Directeur, vous êtes là ?

-Oui Albus ! fit l'infirmière qui s'affairait. Sirius Black vient de m'amener Madame Rogue et le jeune Rogue, je viens de les déshabiller et de les coucher. Qui est blessé encore ? Il me faut le renfort de Minerva, Sirius est allé la chercher dans ses appartements.

-Severus est un peu secoué mais pas blessé, je pense que ça va aller !

-Professeur Rogue, je vais vous examiner dans quelques minutes, déshabillez-vous et allongez-vous dans ce lit, ordonna l'infirmière.

-NON ! râla le maître des cachots, je veux ma femme et mon fils !

-Alors couchez-vous dans le lit voisin du sien, et laissez-moi faire mon travail. Elle est en vie, c'est tout ce que je peux dire !

-Elle est blessée ? Et le bébé ?

-Votre fils a besoin de plus de soins, il est blessé au visage et à la poitrine. Mais je vérifie si le bébé est en vie tout de suite, comme ça vous me laisserez tranquille un moment, accepta Madame Pomfresh. »

Minerva McGonagall choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce, le regard affolé en voyant les blessés. « Poppy ! Que puis-je faire ?

-Minerva, il faut désinfecter les blessures du jeune Rogue avec de la potion violette et lui mettre de l'essence de Dictame sur les plaies, je m'occupe du bébé d'Ellie.

-Le bébé va mal ? s'horrifia le Professeur de métamorphose.

-Merlin, ne dites pas ça, où Severus va devenir fou ! Nous ne savons rien, je vérifie tout de suite. »

L'infirmière écarta le drap révélant le corps nu d'Ellie. Sirius se retourna et s'éloigna en voyant le regard de tueur que lui lança Severus Rogue. Poppy Pomfresh passa sa baguette sur le ventre d'Ellie et utilisa le sort « _echo revelio_ » pour examiner le bébé avec la fenêtre magique.

Fou d'inquiétude, Severus qui s'était allongé sur le lit voisin de celui d'Ellie, se redressa sur un coude et regarda la fenêtre. Soulagé, il vit son bébé s'agiter et bouger comme la dernière fois, sauf qu'il était bien plus gros et mieux formé que précédemment, ce qu'il nota avec satisfaction. « Il va bien, Professeur Rogue, il est bien vivant et il remue . »

Soulagé, Severus ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sur l'oreiller. Il pinça les lèvres et ne répondit pas.

Albus Dumbledore, intrigué, s'était approché et regardait le contenu de la fenêtre avec un large sourire. « Jolie technique, Pompom ! Allez Severus, reposez-vous maintenant, votre bébé va bien.

-Poppy ! Sevy Rogue se réveille ! appela le Professeur McGonagall.

-J'arrive ! fit l'infirmière en recouvrant Ellie avec les draps et les couvertures. »

Severus se redressa et se leva en chancelant, il s'approcha et alla s'asseoir entre les deux lits de sa femme et de son fils. Il prit la main d'Ellie sous le drap et la serra entre ses deux mains.

« Sevy ? appela Albus Dumbledore qui s'était assis sur une autre chaise, tu m'entends, mon garçon ? »

Madame Pomfresh passa sa baguette sur le corps du jeune Serpentard, la mine fermée. Minerva et Sirius était debout au pied du lit.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? murmura Sevy. Mes parents ?

-Ils sont là tous les deux, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Il va bien, Albus, annonça Poppy, je m'occupe d'Ellie maintenant.

-Mon garçon, tu peux nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ? »

Sevy hocha la tête et tourna la tête vers son père qui posa une de ses mains sur son épaule nue pour le rassurer, le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire de soulagement que lui rendit son père. Remus poussa à ce moment-là la porte de l'infirmerie et entra. « Albus ? Kingsley vient de me prévenir que Fudge et sa femme sont introuvables ainsi que Percy qui les accompagnaient.

-Je sais où il sont, dit Sevy d'une voix qui reprenait des forces, quand l'attaque a commencé, Maman a crié à Percy Weasley de transplaner avec Cornélius et Magda jusqu'au Terrier pour qu'ils soient en sécurité, je suppose qu'il l'a fait et qu'ils y sont à l'abri.

-Magnifique ! répondit le Directeur impressionné, Remus, vous avez entendu, mon garçon ? avertissez Kingsley, tout de suite.

-J'y vais, Albus ! »

Le loup-garou sortit de la pièce après un regard à son ami Patmol, et il referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

« Raconte-nous, Sevy, insista le vieux Professeur en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Je suis arrivé avec Maman et Harry à la Garden Party, personne n'a remarqué Harry caché sous sa cape, Magda nous a accueilli et Fudge est arrivé ensuite, suivi d'Ombrage. Il nous a présenté. Maman est restée avec Cornélius discuter et j'en entrainé la face de crapaud vers les buissons, je lui ai tendu une coupe de champagne et comme Maman lui faisait face, je l'ai contournée et je l'ai mis sous _imperium_ sans problème. Nous l'avons entrainée à l'abri et fait asseoir sur un banc, elle m'a donné le médaillon. Maman en a fait une copie que je lui ai mise autour du cou pour le cas où quelqu'un aurait remarqué le bijou. Maman a donné le médaillon à Harry, enveloppé dans un mouchoir et elle lui a dit de retourner avec chez Sirius tout de suite. Est-ce qu'il est bien arrivé ?

-Oui, il était dans la cuisine quand je suis parti, révéla Sirius avec un sourire.

-Super, fit Sevy. C'est à ce moment là qu'on a entendu des cris, Maman est allée voir et elle m'a dit que les Mangemorts attaquaient. Aussitôt j'ai lancé un Avada à Ombrage qui était toujours sur le banc et on a voulu s'enfuir, j'ai tué le Mangemort qui allait achever Kingsley, plus quelques autres, j'avais très peur que Papa soit parmi eux et Maman aussi, elle n'a lancé que des sorts de Stupéfixion à cause de ça. J'ai été touché par un tir croisé, ensuite je ne me rappelle plus de rien. Maman a été touchée ?

-Je ne sais pas, mon garçon, révéla Albus Dumbledore.

-Non Albus, elle n'a reçu aucun sort, mais c'est très curieux, elle est très faible comme si… elle avait épuisé d'un seul coup toute sa magie. Je ne comprends pas…

-Moi si, murmura le maitre des potions, j'ai cru rêver en voyant ça.

-Quoi, Severus ? Qu'avez-vous vu ?

-Un gigantesque bouclier d'une puissance inouie nous a tous balayé et envoyé à plusieurs mètres, j'étais de côté, je n'ai pas vu qui l'a lancé, j'ai juste vu un voile bleuté immense et sentit la puissance magique, ensuite j'ai perdu connaissance. Je pense que c'est Ellie qui l'a lancé.

-Severus, mon cher enfant, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me dites là ? Il y avait une centaine de personnes à cette fête, plus les Mangemorts et quand nous sommes arrivés il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, aucune personne n'était consciente. J'ai du mal à imaginer Ellie pouvoir seule lancer un tel sort.

-Moi non. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais je suis certain que c'est elle. Vous dites qu'il n'y avait plus personne de conscient ? Alors vous les avez tous attrapés ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va être fou de rage si tous les Mangemorts sont pris.

-Alastor en a exécuté quelques uns, j'ignore combien. Je sais qu'Arthur et Remus ont immobilisé et ligoté ceux qu'ils ont trouvé, mais comme Alastor est toujours sur place… je crains que les rangs de Voldemort ne soient clairsemés dorénavant.

-J'ignorais ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu, Albus, il a organisé ça sans nous prévenir. Il… il… a juste demandé aux autres Mangemorts de ne pas tuer Ellie et Sevy.

-Comment ? fit Sirius Black stupéfait, il a demandé qu'ils les épargnent ? Comment c'est possible, ce malade tue tout ce qui bouge sans jamais se soucier de personne.

-Je lui ai dit qu'ils étaient là, et demandé la permission de les sauver, et il me l'a donnée, avoua l'espion, et il a demandé aux autres de ne pas les tuer s'ils les voyaient.

-Vous-Savez-Qui se soucier d'épargner quelqu'un ? C'est pour le moins inhabituel… grimaça le Professeur McGonagall.

-Ooooh… je crois que j'ai une petite idée de sa motivation, soupira Albus.

-Ah bon ? Et laquelle ? insista Minerva.

-Voldemort veut Hélèna pour lui. Il se débarrassera de Severus quand il n'aura plus besoin de lui pour lui voler sa femme. Je suppose qu'il attend la naissance de l'enfant pour ça.

-Merlin… fit Severus dégoûté, il veut… Ellie ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Il n'aime personne et ne s'est jamais soucié d'une seule femme, Bellatrix donnerait sa vie pour aller dans son lit !

-Il n'aura pas Hélèna, Severus, je vous le garantis. Et pour le reste, je pense qu'il veut un héritier. Il n'essaiera pas de faire perdre son bébé à Hélèna pour ne pas l'abimer, il attendra et fera tout pour être le père du suivant, quitte à tuer Severus et son enfant avant, pour avoir le champ libre.

-Le fumier ! gronda le jeune Sevy, je le tuerai de mes mains, s'il touche à Maman.

-Inutile, mon garçon, Harry s'en chargera.

-Potter… pffff !! Il a intérêt à être à la hauteur, ou je le pulvérise s'il échoue, gronda Severus le regard haineux.

-TU PARLES DE MON FILLEUL ! SERVILUS ! glapit Sirius Black en colère.

-ET MOI JE PARLE DE MA FEMME ET DE MON FILS, BLACK ! ÇA TE DIRAIT QUE LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES METTE TA PRECIEUSE MISS GRANGER DANS SON LIT ?

-JE TUERAI CELUI QUI TOUCHERA A HERMIONE !

-Bien ! Je vois que tu as enfin compris quelque chose ! constata Severus.

-Miss Granger et… vous ? Sirius ? Oooohhh ! fit Minerva McGonagall, j'ignorais…

-Et bien vous êtes au courant Minerva, Miss Je-Sais-Tout couche avec Black ! lança Severus avec un sourire mauvais.

-Je dois dire que ça me surprend, mais bon… après vous et Ellie, Professeur Rogue je ne peux pas dire que ça me choque vraiment. Vous avez tous les deux un point commun, finalement !

-Ah oui ? Et lequel, demanda le maître des potions en fixant toujours son ennemi avec haine.

-Vous êtes deux hommes adultes qui aimez les très jeunes femmes… » répondit le Professeur de Métamorphose en souriant.

Madame Pomfresh leva les yeux au plafond en entendant la nouvelle. « Essayez de ne pas la mettre enceinte, Monsieur Black, c'est une infirmerie que je dirige, pas une maternité !

-Je ne m'appelle pas Rogue, Madame Pomfresh, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ça, ricana Sirius. J'ai tout le temps, elle finira ses études, et je lui demanderai sa main ensuite. Je ne ferai pas les choses dans le désordre, MOI ! sussura l'animagus, fielleux. »

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit de nouveau et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Remus Lupin entra dans la vaste salle au plafond gothique. « Albus ? Kingsley a retrouvé Cornélius Fudge et sa femme, Percy Weasley les avait bien mis en sécurité au Terrier, Dawlish et une de ses équipes les ont conduit au Ministère. Cornélius ne veut plus lâcher Percy qui vient d'être nommé premier assistant.

-Eh bien… voilà une bonne nouvelle, fit Albus Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

-Heuuuu… il y a autre chose…

-Ah oui ? Quoi donc, Professeur Lupin ?

-Queudver fait partie des Mangemorts qui ont été pris, les Aurors l'ont formellement identifié, Cornélius reconnaît son erreur pour Sirius et accepte qu'il soit réhabilité… Tu es libre mon vieux Patmol, fit Remus en regardant son ami avec un petit sourire. »

* * *


	36. Une rentrée mouvementée

La nouvelle révélée par Remus Lupin bouleversa Sirius Black, bien évidemment. A l'annonce de sa réhabilitation il devint très pâle et Remus dut le faire asseoir sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh lui fit respirer le contenu d'une petite fiole qu'elle avait dans la poche de son tablier. « Respirez doucement, Monsieur Black, recommanda t-elle. Je comprends votre émotion, après tout ce temps !

-Lunard… je suis libre ? pour de vrai ? Je vais pouvoir sortir ? Avoir une vie normale ? balbutia l'animagus bouleversé.

-Ouais, mon vieux Patmol, et c'est un vrai miracle ! Si quelqu'un n'avait pas pulvérisé toute l'assemblée y compris les Mangemorts, ça n'aurait pas été possible. Kingsley n'en revient pas de la puissance du bouclier, il l'a vu faire, et si une statue ne l'avait pas protégé, il aurait été inconscient aussi. Les plus proches de l'épicentre du sortilège ont été tués. Les Aurors ont reconnu Yaxley et Rabastan Lestrange parmi les tués par le bouclier, et Fol Œil s'est éclaté avec d'autres en plus, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'ailleurs, hein ! Après ce qu'ils lui ont fait voir depuis plus de 20 ans !

-Remus, demanda le vieux Directeur, Kingsley vous a t-il dit qui avait lancé ce sort et quel était-il ?

-Oui, Professeur, mais j'avoue que je doute un peu de l'information. Il a clairement entendu le sort être lancé, c'était un «_protego totalum_ » mais ce sort me semble dérisoire pour avoir provoqué de tels dégats.

-Pas si le sorcier ou la sorcière était d'une puissance exceptionnelle. QUI a lancé ce sort Remus ? »

Le Professeur Lupin soupira et regarda Severus qui tenait toujours la main de sa femme dans les siennes. « Il paraît que c'est Ellie Rogue… mais, ça me surprend quand même.

-Vous aviez raison, Severus, c'est votre femme qui a lancé ce sortilège, nous avons un autre exemple de sa puissance encore une fois.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? s'inquiéta Sirius, elle n'a que 17 ans, je n'ai jamais vu un bouclier faire autant de dégats.

-Je présume que la peur que Sevy ait été tué a libéré toute sa puissance magique et que c'est pour cela qu'elle est actuellement dans cet état catatonique. Il faut qu'elle reconstitue sa magie. Vous savez comment faire, Pompom ? demanda Albus à son infirmière.

-J'en ai une petite idée, et je m'y attelle tout de suite. Je vous tiendrai au courant. Maintenant, je voudrais que vous sortiez tous de cette pièce afin que mes patients se reposent. Vous, Professeur Rogue, je sais très bien que vous ne sortirez pas de cette pièce donc si vous voulez rester, vous allez vous déshabiller et vous coucher dans ce lit immédiatement, ensuite je vous donnerai à tous les deux une potion de sommeil afin d'être sûre que vous vous reposerez. NON, Professeur Rogue, ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux noirs, ça ne marche plus avec moi depuis longtemps. Ceci est non négociable, si vous voulez rester avec votre femme et votre fils, vous entrez dans ce lit immédiatement ou vous retournez dans vos cachots et vous ne pourrez pas revenir avant que j'en ai décidé autrement, c'est à prendre ou à laisser !

-Obéissez, Severus, ça ne vous fera pas de mal de dormir un peu et si Hélèna se réveille vous serez aux premières loges, conseilla Albus Dumbledore en regardant de ses yeux bleus perçants son maître des potions. »

Celui-ci soupira et hocha la tête. Lentement il entreprit de déboutonner la trentaine de boutons qui le libéreraient de sa robe noire. Il regarda les membres de l'Ordre avec une animosité non dissimulée, son rideau de cheveux noirs devant les yeux, ce qui fit sourire son Directeur.

« Venez, Minerva… Sirius et Remus vous pouvez retourner Square Grimmaurd pour fêter l'événement. Dites à Harry que je le félicite et que je viendrai ce soir récupérer l'objet qu'il détient. »

* * *

« Ce sont eux, Molly ! cria Arthur depuis la fenêtre du salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd, Remus et Sirius sont là ! Ils traversent la rue ! »

Ce fut la bousculade générale à la porte donnant sur la rue, tout le monde parlait en même temps, se poussait, et au final Remus et Sirius eurent toutes les peines du monde à entrer. Arthur et Molly durent hausser le ton pour obtenir le calme. « Laissez-les respirer, gronda Molly Weasley en distribuant de larges coups de torchons. Ils nous raconteront tout une fois en bas devant une bonne tasse de thé ! »

Sirius en riant descendit l'escalier et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. Il alla aussitôt prendre un verre et une bouteille de Vieil Ogden, il s'assit à sa place favorite et se versa un grand verre qu'il avala cul sec en faisant une grimace. « Tu es sûr que c'était nécessaire, Sirius ? s'amusa le loup-garou en s'asseyant près de lui comme d'habitude. »

Hermione s'installa à la place occupée habituellement par Sevy, donc la plus proche de Sirius qui lui prit la main ostensiblement sur la table. Elle s'en étonna et rougissante, regarda Harry qui lui fit une mimique d'incompréhension. Teddy, Ron, Ginny et Arthur s'asseyèrent également. Molly se précipita vers les fourneaux, baguette à la main et s'occupa de faire du thé.

« Et si tu nous racontais hein ? demanda Ron qui n'en pouvait plus et voulait tout savoir. Merlin c'est quoi cette histoire d'attaque ? Et où sont Sevy et Ellie ?

-Sevy et Ellie sont à Poudlard à l'infirmerie avec Servilus. Sevy est blessé mais ça va aller, Ellie est dans un état plus inquiétant apparemment mais son bébé va bien, Servilo a fait un foin pour le voir, et il est apparu dans une fenêtre, c'est assez bizarre. J'ai pas pu voir bien parce qu'il m'aurait tué si j'avait continué à regarder sa femme ainsi. Lui, il a été assommé, mais il va bien malheureusement, rajouta Sirius méchamment comme à son habitude pour parler de son ennemi.

-Ok, et là-bas ? demanda Harry. Quand je suis parti tout était normal !

-Comment ça quand tu es parti ? beugla Ron les yeux écarquillés, tu n'étais pas à faire la sieste ?

-NON. Je n'étais pas à faire la sieste, j'étais en mission avec Sevy et Ellie et je n'avais pas à en parler avant qu'elle ne soit terminée, si tu veux bouder, tu boudes mais tu ne nous fais pas chier avec ta jalousie, s'énerva Harry, si tu étais moins puéril parfois on te tiendrait au courant ! »

Ron croisa les bras sur la table et regarda tout le monde méchamment. Molly se mit à rire. « Voilà pourquoi Harry a raison de ne rien te dire, tu fais encore l'enfant !

-Harry, Dumbledore te félicite pour la réussite de votre mission, il viendra ce soir te voir à ce sujet. D'après Sevy, les Mangemorts ont transplané dès que tu es parti. Il a tué Ombrage avec un Avada aussitôt. Merlin… ce gosse a des couilles… j'aurais pas pensé… soupira Sirius en prenant la tasse que Molly lui tendait.

-C'est lui ? demanda Arthur étonné, j'ai trouvé Dolores Ombrage morte sur un banc mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que Sevy aurait eu le cran…

-Ne le sous-estimez pas, Monsieur Weasley, dit Teddy d'une voix tranquille. Quand il dit qu'il fera une chose, il tient toujours parole.

-Ensuite Ellie est allée trouver Percy et elle lui a demandé de mettre Cornélius et Magda en sûreté au Terrier et Percy les a fait transplaner là-bas aussitôt ce qui les a sauvés tous les trois. Percy vient d'être nommé premier assistant en récompense, Cornélius ne jure plus que par lui, s'il n'a pas l'Ordre de Merlin après ça, je veux bien être dolorisé, continua Sirius.

-Percy ? Percy était là-bas ? demanda Molly d'une voix blanche et il a sauvé le Ministre ? »

Elle fondit soudain en larmes dans les bras d'Arthur qui fit signe à Sirius de continuer son récit.

« Sevy a ensuite liquidé avec un autre Avada, un Mangemort qui allait tuer Kingsley, Ellie n'a lancé que des sorts de Stupéfixion, elle avait trop peur que l'un des Mangemorts soit Servilus.

-Et il y était ? demanda Teddy.

-Oui. Vous-Savez-Qui n'avait, semble t-il, prévenu personne de son intention d'attaquer, pour éviter les fuites je présume, et ça n'a rien changé pour lui au final.

-Tu veux dire quoi ? demanda Hermione les sourcils froncés, sa main toujours dans celle de Sirius qui avait à présent entrelacé ses doigts dans les siens, sous le regard radieux de Ginny. »

Harry échangea un clin d'oeil amusé avec Teddy.

« Sevy a été stupéfixé ou autre du style. En bref, il s'est trouvé pris dans un tir croisé de sortilèges et il a été blessé, il s'est effondré. Ellie en réaction a balancé un « _protego totalum »_ devant Kingsley, quelque chose d'assez terrifiant apparemment. Son sort a tué deux Mangemorts et assommé une centaine de personnes. Et elle s'est effondrée aussi, ayant épuisé toute sa magie. Quand je suis arrivé y avait des corps partout et pas un bruit, seul Kingsley était encore debout mais amoché. Fol Œil s'est éclaté, il a massacré tous les Mangemorts qu'il a pu, Remus et Arthur ont ligoté les autres, moi je me suis occupé de Sevy et d'Ellie je les ai ramenés à Poudlard.

-C'était incroyable, poursuivit Arthur, tous ces corps étendus inconscients avec un seul sort. J'ai cru qu'ils étaient tous morts. Y a des morts sûrement mais on est pas resté trainer. Dumbledore est arrivé et nous a fait repartir une fois le Ministère et Sainte-Mangouste prévenus. Kingsley, Tonks et Fol Œil sont restés là-bas en qualité d'Aurors.

-J'ai trouvé Severus, continua Remus, je l'ai ranimé et lui ai enlevé sa tenue de Mangemort, il avait peur pour Ellie et Sevy, c'est normal, avec Albus on l'a ramené à Poudlard il est à l'infirmerie où il doit dormir avec sa femme et son fils en ce moment. Ce que je trouve le plus hallucinant c'est que Vous-Savez-Qui ait demandé à ses Mangemorts d'épargner Ellie et Sevy s'ils les trouvaient. Merlin… je n'envie pas la place de Severus en ce moment.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny.

-Vous-Savez-Qui veut Ellie pour lui, et Dumbledore pense que c'est pour qu'elle lui donne un héritier après qu'elle aura pondu celui de Servilus. Il tuera ce bâtard graisseux et le gamin sûrement en même temps et aura Ellie pour lui seul, annonça Sirius la mine dégoûtée.

-Voldemort veut Ellie pour faire un gosse ? Mais il est complètement malade, s'énerva Harry. Merlin… Rogue doit être fou !

-Ouais… dit Sirius en se servant une tasse de thé, il dit que si tu le tues pas, il te pulvérisera à la place.

-C'est bien lui, ça tiens… sourit Harry.

-Sirius, comment tu expliques la puissance du sortilège d'Ellie ? On l'a déjà vu faire un bouclier en cours, tu t'en souviens, Remus ? demanda Hermione. Mais pas un de cette puissance…

-Albus pense que la vue de Sevy blessé ou mort à ses pieds a provoqué une brusque montée de sa puissance magique qui s'est libérée sous l'effet du stress, répondit le loup-garou. En tout cas, je pense que c'est une explication valable. Nous savons depuis longtemps qu'elle est puissante, nous ne pouvons même pas quantifier ni estimer véritablement cette puissance d'ailleurs.

-Si Vous-Savez-Qui la veut pour lui, elle a peut-être une chance qu'il ne la tue pas cette fois-ci, suggéra Ginny.

-Non, Gin', fit Harry, ça changera rien car s'il tue Rogue pour l'avoir, il la tuera aussi sans le vouloir car elle se laissera mourir pour lui.

-Ah… mince, j'avais oublié, soupira la rouquine.

-Allez, Sirius, annonce-leur la bonne nouvelle, tu en meurs d'envie, s'amusa Lunard en posant une main sur le bras de son vieil ami. »

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil et ses doigts serrèrent encore plus ceux d'Hermione qui leva les yeux sur lui.

« Queudver était parmi les Mangemorts qui ont été pris, les Aurors l'ont formellement identifié et donc Cornélius a reconnu mon innocence, je suis réhabilité. »

Des cris de joies accueillirent ces paroles, Harry sauta au cou de son parrain, les larmes aux yeux. Puis Sirius regarda Hermione et lui dit à voix basse. « Je suis libre Mione… je suis libre… »

A la stupeur d'Arthur et Molly Weasley et à l'horreur de Ron, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Sirius qui la serra tout contre lui, et lui plaqua un baiser moelleux sur les lèvres.

« QUOI ?? hurla Ron, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUE, LA ? T'ES MALADE HERMIONE ? TU EMBRASSES SIRIUS !

-La ferme, Ronald ! gronda Ginny, t'es bien le seul à n'avoir rien remarqué dans cette maison, tout le monde est au courant qu'ils s'aiment !

-Nous ne le savions pas non plus, Ginny, protesta Molly encore sous le choc. Tu es sérieux Sirius ?

-On ne peut plus, Molly ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention de gâcher cette chance d'avoir une femme merveilleuse à mes côtés.

-Je suppose que c'est l'influence de Severus Rogue non ? s'amusa Arthur. S'il n'avait pas épousé une femme beaucoup plus jeune que lui, tu n'aurais pas essayé…

-Disons que j'aurais eu plus de mal à me déclarer en effet, admit Patmol avec un léger sourire. Pour une fois que cette chauve-souris graisseuse sert à quelque chose ! Ah si… quand même, il a fait un gamin pas mal du tout, je dois l'admettre…

-Mione… fit soudain Ginny, espiègle. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a attrapé le bouquet d'Ellie lors de son mariage, ça veut dire que la prochaine mariée c'est toi !

-COMMENT ÇA ? MAIS CERTAINEMENT PAS ! ELLE EST TROP JEUNE D'ABORD ! s'offusqua Ron, rouge de colère.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont te demander ton avis, mon pauvre Ronald ? Mais tu rêves, persifla la rouquine.

-Moi je vote pour, fit Harry, un immense sourire éclairant son visage.

-Moi aussi, fit Teddy amusé.

-Et moi aussi ! dit Ginny en regardant Ron du coin de l'œil.

-Eeeeehhh !! oooohhhh !! Du calme ! Je suis libre depuis une heure et vous voulez me mettre déjà la corde au cou ? protesta sans conviction Sirius, dont le sourire prouvait le contraire de ce qu'il disait.

-Je peux donner mon avis aussi ? s'amusa Remus qui semblait apprécier la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

-NON ! répondit Patmol, laisse-moi avoir trois votes pour et aucun contre.

-Ah bon ? Tu ne veux pas « quatre à zéro ? »

-REMUS ! Tu vas pas te mettre avec eux, quand même ? protesta vainement Ron.

-On ne me demande pas mon avis ? minauda Hermione joueuse.

-NOOOOON !! répondirent les autres en chœur. »

* * *

« Tu te sens mieux ma chérie ? demanda le Professeur Rogue à sa blonde épouse qui venait de reprendre conscience.

-Severus ? murmura t-elle soulagée. Tu n'as rien, chéri ? J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! Où est Sevy ?

-Je suis là, Maman, je vais bien, t'inquiète pas ! »

Ellie tourna la tête et vit son futur fils s'approcher de son lit. Il avait encore décidé de se déguiser en clone de son père et portait une robe noire de sorcier qu'on ne lui avait pas vue depuis un bon moment. Il fit un large sourire encourageant à sa mère. Celle-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Merlin… quand je t'ai vu t'effondrer à mes pieds j'ai cru que tu étais mort, mon bébé, ça a été horrible. En plus j'avais si peur que tu sois mort ou blessé, Severus, je n'osais même pas lancer de sorts contre les Mangemorts j'avait peur de te toucher sans savoir si c'était toi ou non.

-Maman… Papa n'aurait jamais jeté de sorts sur nous et se serait fait connaître, donc je visais tous ceux qui nous menaçaient.

-Aucun Mangemort ne vous aurait fait sciemment du mal, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait dit de ne pas vous tuer, fit Severus d'une voix blanche. »

Ellie surprise, tenta de se soulever dans son lit, mais retomba sur son oreiller, encore trop faible. « Pourquoi ?

-Albus pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te veut Ellie, et je suppose qu'il veut Sevy dans ses Mangemorts.

-Il… il… me veut ? demanda t'elle en ouvrant largement les yeux, sous l'incompréhension.

-Albus pense qu'il veut un héritier et qu'il t'a choisie pour être celle qui le lui donnera.

-Mais il est complètement malade ! Je suis mariée avec toi et nous allons avoir un bébé ! Il ne va quand même pas tuer notre bébé pour mettre le sien à la place ?

-On pense que non, il aurait sûrement peur de t'abimer et que tu ne puisses plus porter un autre enfant. Bien sûr ce ne sont que des spéculations, mais j'avoue qu'elles tiennent la route, surtout après l'histoire du bracelet et son comportement après ton enlèvement par Lucius.

-Et il ferait quoi de toi ? Il s'attend à ce que tu ne dises rien ?

-Il me tuera ou du moins, il essaiera.

-Merlin… Il faut vraiment qu'il meure ! C'est de pire en pire ! se lamenta Ellie. Et pourquoi je suis si faible ? J'ai été touchée par un sort ou un maléfice ? Le bébé n'a rien au moins ?

-Non, mon ange, le bébé va bien, je l'ai vu, il a bien grossi et il remue comme il faut. Tu n'as pas été touchée, tu as lancé un sort puissant qui a vidé ta magie. Elle se reconstitue actuellement.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Près de 24 heures, tiens… il faut que tu manges ce chocolat, ça t'aidera à reprendre des forces et à récupérer ta magie.

-Severus, il y a eu beaucoup de morts ?

-Oui, assez. Percy Weasley a fait ce que tu lui as demandé et il a sauvé les Fudge, La mort d'Ombrage est passée pour ayant été provoquée par les Mangemorts. Les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont assez décimés en ce moment. J'étais étonné de ne pas avoir été rappelé par lui, mais ils ont publié sur la Gazette du Sorcier la liste des blessés et disparus d'après la liste des invités et mon nom étant dessus, ils ont confondu avec Sevy et je suis sensé être un invité blessé.

-Ellie, fit Madame Pomfresh, le Ministre et sa femme ont pris de vos nouvelles et vous ont fait porter une boite de chocolats de chez Honeydukes et des fleurs.

-Oooohhh… c'est très gentil de leur part. Je leur enverrai un hibou pour les remercier quand je me sentirai mieux. Tu as gardé la Gazette du Sorcier, Severus ? J'aimerais bien lire ce qu'ils ont écrit sur l'événement.

-Sur la table de nuit, ma chérie, mais ne te fatigue pas, tu as tout le temps.

-Tu veux que je te lise les gros titres, Maman ? Tout le journal ne parle que de ça. Et pour une fois ce n'est pas Rita Skeeter qui a couvert l'événement mais le rédacteur en chef Barnabas Cuffe, lui-même !

-Oui, vas-y !

-Alors… « _Drame à la Garden Party du Ministre de la Magie_ » ; et puis, « _La sous-secrétaire_ _d'Etat Dolores Ombrage tuée par les Mangemorts_ » ; « _Le Ministre sauvé par un de ses_ _assistants _» ; « _Sirius Black innocenté_ ».

-Quoi ? Sirius innocenté ? raconte-moi ça !

-Tu veux que je te lise le papier ?

-Oui, Sevy, je t'en prie ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Severus ? s'étonna Ellie.

-J'ai oublié, fit le maître des potions en regardant ses doigts.

-Mouais… oubli diplomatique… dis plutôt que ça te fait suer qu'il soit innocenté, s'amusa Ellie. Je t'écoute mon bébé…

-Alors, je disais, « _Sirius Black innocent ! Les Aurors chargés des interrogatoires des Mangemorts arrêtés après l'attaque de la Garden Party, nous ont informés que parmi les partisans tués de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se trouve le corps formellement identifié de Peter Pettigrow._

_ Ce sorcier était sensé avoir été tué en 1981 par Sirius Black en même temps qu'une douzaine de moldus innocents. Pour ce crime, Monsieur Black a passé 12 années à Azkaban, il s'en était d'ailleurs évadé sans assistance extérieure en 1993 et n'avait jamais été repris. Une prime de 10 000 gallions était à ce moment-là offerte pour sa capture._

_ Il apparaît donc, d'après le chef des Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt, que Pettigrow a fait à l'époque croire à son assassinat pour masquer son appartenance aux Mangemorts et faire endosser la trahison ayant causée la mort du couple Potter, parents de l'Elu, à Sirius Black._

_Le Ministère de la Magie a donc décidé de réparer cette terrible erreur et annulé toutes les charges retenues contre Sirius Black. Un dédommagement de 20 000 gallions lui sera versé en réparation du préjudice des 12 années passées à la prison d'Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. L'Ordre de Merlin qui avait été attribué à titre posthume à Peter Pettigrow en 1981 a d'ors et déjà été annulé par le Service des Distinctions du Ministère._

-Eh bien ! En plus ils le dédommagent… ça va lui faire du bien pour se refaire une vie. Il va pouvoir retaper sa baraque, ça lui changera de décor…

-Il a été réhabilité aussi de mon temps, mais bien plus tard et pas par Fudge, mais son successeur et la guerre était finie. Et je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il ait touché de l'or en dédommagement, révéla Sevy, songeur. Il s'est marié bien plus tard à cause de tout ça. Je suppose que ça va aussi changer, maintenant. »

Sevy fut interrompu par Madame Pomfresh qui venait voir si sa patiente avait mangé son chocolat. « Madame Rogue ! Vous n'avez pas mangé votre chocolat ! Ce n'est pas sérieux ! Professeur Rogue, usez de votre autorité de mari, je vous prie, sinon elle n'est pas à la veille de sortir d'ici… »

Devant la menace d'un célibat prolongé qui ne l'enchantait guère, le maître des cachots entreprit amusé, de faire avaler à sa femme les carrés de chocolat entre deux baisers. L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel et prit Sevy à témoin : « Décidément il trouve toujours son avantage partout… »

* * *

A la rentrée les cours reprirent normalement, Ellie s'était sortie de sa mésaventure de la Garden Party sans dommages et Ron le jaloux chronique, avait eu le grand plaisir de voir le Professeur Dumbledore lui proposer de détruire le médaillon avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Depuis il vivait sur un petit nuage et était bien plus agréable. Il ne piquait plus de crises quand il entendait Hermione parler de Sirius à Ginny ou Harry et tout le monde s'en portait bien mieux.

Les Serpentards se montraient plus discrets depuis l'épopée de la Garden Party, Sevy les entendait chuchoter dans la salle commune les nouvelles des Mangemorts emprisonnés à Azkaban ou des familles de ceux qui avaient été tués par Fol Œil.

Le premier jour de cours, Théodore Nott ne manqua pas de demander à Sevy si son père avait été blessé, et celui ci avoua que oui et qu'il avait passé quelque temps à l'infirmerie, après avoir réussi à se sauver, aidé par sa femme, elle aussi blessée. Le père de Nott faisait partie des Mangemorts qui avaient réussis à quitter la Garden Party et à rejoindre leur maitre. Ils avaient d'ailleurs chèrement payé leur échec collectif. Théodore avala la fable sans souci, Ellie et Severus Rogue étaient sur la liste des invités blessés publiée par la Gazette du Sorcier. Le Serpentard en conclut que son Directeur de Maison avait du réussir à dissimuler son appartenance aux Mangemorts grâce à sa femme et ne chercha pas plus loin.

Ellie récupéra tranquillement sa magie, ce que put constater le Professeur Lupin avec un grand plaisir lorsqu'il lui fit faire quelques exercices de niveau avancé. Elle n'était plus autorisée à participer aux duels, Severus Rogue l'ayant expressement interdit pour ne pas risquer de blesser son futur fils.

La jeune Gryffondor organisa en cachette un petit souper d'anniversaire à son époux le 9 janvier au soir. Elle avait fait mine de ne pas se rappeler le jour et le maître des potions avait attendu toute la journée en rongeant son frein et en se vengeant sur les élèves que son fils et sa femme daignent lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Albus Dumbledore qui était au courant s'amusa énormément de la mine déconfite de son professeur préféré, lorsqu'il vint squatter le fauteuil des invités après la fin de ses cours.

Sevy offrit une belle plume d'aigle et de l'encre rouge à son père et Ellie un superbe cardigan noir en cashemire qu'il portait dorénavant à la place de sa robe de sorcier noire, sur sa chemise blanche lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans leur cachots.

Elle s'était énormément amusée de sa surprise lorsqu'il était revenu de chez le Directeur pour trouver la table mise pour trois, avec un diner aux chandelles et une Dolly stylée pour servir. Il eut même le droit au traditionnel gâteau et ronchonna lorsque Sevy conjura 38 bougies et exigea qu'il les souffle. Un sourire en coin et le visage faussement sévère il optempéra, secrètement ravi de la tournure des évènements. La nuit fut également à la hauteur de ses espérances ainsi que le week-end qui la suivait et ce fut un Severus Rogue particulièrement détendu et heureux qui entama son premier cours du lundi matin : un double cours Serpentard/Gryffondor. Il n'assassina pas Neville Londubat, ignora superbement Harry et ne ricana pas sur Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et son clébard.

Ellie abandonna dans le courant du mois le port de l'uniforme de l'école. Son tour de taille ayant légèrement pris de l'ampleur elle adopta une longue robe anthracite, moulante en tissu extensible, dont les poignets et le col s'ornèrent des couleurs de Griffondor. Elle portait par dessus la robe de l'école aux couleurs de sa maison. Minerva McGonagall trouva l'ensemble charmant et se résolut donc à retenir cette idée si jamais il arrivait à une élève de 7ème année d'être enceinte. Elle songeait d'ailleurs à Hermione Granger que Sirius Black réhabilité ne manquerait pas d'épouser dès les ASPIC passés. L'animagus avait bien promis qu'il ne ferait pas tout dans le désordre, mais Severus Rogue étant le dernier sorcier au monde que le Professeur de métamorphose aurait imaginé mettre une élève enceinte, elle n'avait plus vraiment confiance.

Le Directeur annonça au début du repas de midi que le bal de la Saint-Valentin aurait lieu le samedi 14 au soir, soit dans un peu plus de 15 jours, et il recommanda d'éviter les filtres d'amour : Les contrevenants se verraient dans l'obligation de mijoter un antidote en cours particulier avec le Professeur Rogue. La tête qu'affichait le maître des potions à cette annonce en fit frissonner plus d'un et le Directeur espéra secrètement que cela suffirait à limiter les initiatives de cet ordre.

Harry, Hermione et Ellie, portant leurs sacs de cours décidèrent de traverser le cloître en coupant à travers le jardin comme un raccourci afin de limiter la distance pour aller passer une heure chez Hagrid, avant le cours de runes anciennes pour les filles et l'entrainement de Quidditch pour Harry. « Merlin… râla Ellie, quand va-t-il cesser de neiger ! je fatigue drôlement à marcher dans toute cette neige, du coup je n'ose pas arrêter les potions fortifiantes de Madame Pomfresh.

-Tu en prends encore ? s'inquiéta Hermione en la regardant les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, deux, une supervitaminée de l'infirmerie et une autre que Severus me fait à base de placenta de licorne… une de ses inventions encore, mais je dois dire que ça me réussit plutôt.

-Je suis étonné que Rusard n'ait pas remplacé les massifs détruits à la rentrée, fit Harry comme ils traversaient les plantations ravagées et recouvertes de neige, chose normalement interdite.

Ils venaient juste de se retrouver au centre du petit cratère créé par l'arrivée de Sevy et de Ted qu'une sorte de brouillard épais les recouvrit soudain et les fit suffoquer.

« Qu'est-ce que… » eut le temps de prononcer Harry, puis il s'effondra en chien de fusil dans la neige sans se rendre compte que ses deux amies étaient elles aussi inconscientes près de lui.

Dans le jardin, Colin et Dennis Crivey les virent disparaître dans ce qu'ils perçurent eux être un éclair. Aussitôt ils se regardèrent interloqués et Colin, plus rapide, prit son frère par le bras et se mit à courir vers l'intérieur du château en hurlant « PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE ! PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE ! »

Ils croisèrent non pas le Directeur mais le maître des potions qui descendait la vis magique du bureau Directorial. «Messieurs Crivey ! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour hurlements dans les couloirs ! annonça t-il les yeux mauvais et le visage haineux.

-Professeur Rogue, balbutia Colin apeuré, C'est Ellie, Professeur… et Harry et Hermione…

-ELLIE ? gronda Severus Rogue palissant soudain et prenant l'élève par le bras en vue de le secouer. Où est-elle ?

-Ils ont disparu dans un éclair, Professeur, dans le jardin du cloître, là où les massifs de fleurs sont abimés. »

Dennis hocha la tête pour confirmer et Severus sentit son cœur avoir un raté. « Suivez-moi tous les deux chez le Directeur !»

Et il remonta en trainant les deux élèves par les bras pour éviter sûrement qu'ils ne se sauvent.

* * *

Harry, Hermione et Ellie reprirent connaissance à l'infirmerie. On les avait juste allongés sur les lits sans leur retirer leurs vêtements, l'évanouissement n'avait donc duré que quelques petites minutes.

« Merlin, fit Ellie en se redressant et en voyant les autres commencer à bouger sur leur lit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, encore ? Il nous est arrivé quoi ? »

Une voix amusée et familière se fit alors entendre. « Ça, Miss, nous aimerions bien le savoir ! »

Ellie se retourna vers la source sonore et poussa un soupir. « Oncle Albus, arrête de me faire marcher veux-tu ? Et dis-nous ce qu'on fait là ?

-Oncle Albus ? Heuuummm… original… de toute ma carrière on ne me l'avait pas encore faite celle-là, dit la voix hilare. »

Ellie fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le lit, Harry et Hermione firent de même, la jeune blonde regarda alors les personnes qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle reconnut Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et… Horace Slughorn. « Oncle Horace ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça fait des années qu'on te cherche partout ! Tu réponds pas à mes hiboux !

-Pourriez-vous me dire, Miss, qui vous êtes tous les trois et pourquoi vous appelez les professeurs « oncles » demanda Minerva McGonagall sévèrement.

-Ellie, fit Harry, regarde… le professeur McGonagall est… plus jeune ! Et le Professeur Dumbledore aussi.

-Oh non… gémit Hermione qui commençait à comprendre.

-Miss, demanda alors le gros homme chauve vêtu aux couleurs de Serpentard et qui portait une magnifique moustache de morse. Vous semblez me connaître alors que je ne vous ai jamais vue, et pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous portez les couleurs de Gryffondor avec une écharpe Serpentard ?

-Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui, demanda Ellie dans un souffle ?

-Nous sommes le 31 janvier Miss, pourquoi ? répondit McGonagall.

-Non, Professeur, l'année s'il vous plait, insista Ellie.

-L'année ? répondit le professeur avec un mouvement de surprise, mais en 1978 voyons ! Quelle est cette sottise ? »

* * *

« Messieurs Crivey, fit le Directeur la mine soucieuse, vous avez vu Harry Potter, Miss Granger et Madame Rogue disparaître dans un éclair, dites-vous ?

-Oui Professeur, confirma Colin en hochant vigoureusement la tête, là où les fleurs sont arrachées au milieu du jardin. Je voulais aller parler à Harry, alors quand on les a vu tous les trois on s'est approché d'eux, c'est pour ça qu'on les a bien vus.

-Ils sont où ? demanda Dennis d'une petite voix.

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur Crivey, mais nous le saurons, soyez-en certain. Maintenant je vais vous demander de rejoindre vos classes ou votre salle commune si vous n'avez plus cours et surtout de ne rien dire à personne de cette histoire, c'est compris ? Je compte sur l'honneur des Gryffondors !

-Rien, affirma Colin en bombant la poitrine, nous ne dirons rien, Professeur, c'est promis, hein, Dennis ?

-Promis, ajouta le plus jeune des deux Crivey. »

Albus Dumbledore leur tendit deux chocogrenouilles ce qui leur mit un large sourire sur le visage et les deux garçons sortirent du bureau, par la porte tenue ouverte par le maître des potions. Une fois celle-ci refermée, il revint à grandes enjambées vers le bureau et s'affala dans le fauteuil des visiteurs. « Albus, où sont-ils ?

-Mon cher garçon, le problème n'est pas de savoir où, mais QUAND ?

-Vous voulez dire… que… comme Sevy et le louveteau Lupin ?

-Exact, nous avons trouvé la porte temporelle mon cher, elle était sous nos yeux depuis le début… Je vieillis ! J'aurais du m'en douter… soupira le vieil homme en frottant ses yeux sous ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Merlin… et à quelle époque sont-ils ? Vous le savez ?

-Oui. En 1978.

-Comment en êtes-vous si sûr ?

-Parce que je m'en souviens à l'instant, mon garçon. Et Minerva ne va pas tarder à arriver aussi pour nous le confirmer.

-Albus… s'ils sont en 1978… je suis en 7ème année là-bas, j'ai du les voir non ? pourquoi vous vous en rappelez et pas moi ?

-Je suppose que j'ai du effacer votre mémoire et celle des maraudeurs par la même occasion, parce que James Potter est là-bas aussi, ainsi que Lili, et pour Harry… ça va être un choc.

-Effacer ma… mémoire ? Pourquoi ? s'offusqua le maitre des potions outré.

-Vous voulez un dessin, Severus ? Vous avez 18 ans là-bas, Ellie 17, et je vous rappelle qu'elle a besoin de vous en tant qu'âme sœur donc elle va vous cotoyer obligatoirement et même rechercher votre présence, vous imaginez le souk que ça va mettre dans votre vie ?

-Je… j'en sais trop rien. C'est à vous de me le dire non ?

-Je suppose que tous les jours de nouveaux souvenirs nous reviendrons à moi et à Minerva. Il faut que nous récupérions Hélèna, Hermione et Harry rapidement avant que ça ne tourne mal. Nous avons un atout sur place, Horace Slughorn, Hélèna le connaît bien, c'était un proche d'Octavius Wentworth et il lui a offert son premier chaudron quand elle avait 8 ans, et son premier nécessaire à potions, elle a fait, bien entendu, ses premières potions avec lui. Bien sûr, elle n'est pas née, en 1978, mais elle connaît suffisamment Horace pour le convaincre qu'il les aide là-bas. Nous sommes donc trois à avoir certainement la mémoire de ces évènements… Vous n'avez pas cours, Severus ?

-Merlin… si, les 2ème année Poufsouffle/Serdaigle et je suis en retard. Je vous laisse, s'il vous revient en mémoire quelque chose, dites-le moi, parce que si Ellie ne revient pas… je ne tiendrai pas longtemps.

-Je sais, Severus, je sais… soupira le vieil homme. »

* * *

« En… 1978 ? murmura Harry abasourdi par cette annonce. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Comme Ted et Sevy, je suppose, soupira Hermione.

-Allons, jeunes gens… fit le Directeur en les regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, je pressens que vous avez des choses à m'apprendre. Des choses inhabituelles… Dites-moi vos noms, tout d'abord.

-Harry Potter, Monsieur.

-Potter ? Mmmm… Nous avons un Potter ici.

-Je sais. James Potter, c'est mon père.

-Votre ? père ? s'exclama le Professeur McGonagall avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise. C'est une plaisanterie ?

-Non, Minerva, je ne crois pas, fit le Directeur d'une voix tranquille, regardez-le, c'est le portrait craché de James… sauf les yeux.

-J'ai les yeux de ma mère, avoua Harry, d'une petite voix.

-Et qui est votre mère ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose en le scrutant comme si elle voulait une confirmation de ce qu'elle devinait tout à coup.

-Lili Evans.

-Je m'en doutais ! s'amusa le Directeur, ces yeux verts-là ne pouvaient venir que de Miss Evans ! Vous êtes né quand ?

-Le 31 juillet 1980, monsieur.

-Bon. Cela situe le problème, vous venez du futur, c'est très clair. Et vous Miss ?

-Hermione Granger, Professeur, je suis fille de moldus, je suis en 7ème année à Gryffondor aussi.

-Un parent ici, Miss Granger ?

-Heuuuu… fit Hermione en rougissant. Mon… fiancé…

-Qui est ?

-Sirius Black, monsieur.

-SIRIUS BLACK ? s'horrifia le Professeur McGonagall, mais à votre époque il a…

-37 ans, Professeur. Je sais.

-Ce n'est pas le problème, Minerva. Miss Granger est majeure non ?

-Oui Monsieur, j'ai eu 17 ans l'an dernier.

-Et vous, Miss ? demanda t-il à Ellie. Vous qui nous appelez « oncles », le Professeur Slughorn et moi.

-Je… suis un cas particulier, fit Ellie tête basse.

-Expliquez-nous ça, s'amusa le vieux Directeur.

-Je m'appelle Hélèna Rogue.

-Rogue ? s'étonna Horace Slughorn, vous avez un lien de parenté avec Severus Rogue ?

-Heummm… oui. Je suis… sa femme.

-Pardon ? sa femme ? s'étonna le maître des potions, mais il a le même âge que monsieur Black, non ?

-Oui, il vient de fêter ses 38 ans.

-Vous êtes… mariés ?

-Oui, Professeur McGonagall, depuis le mois d'octobre de l'an dernier, enfin… chez nous.

-Une élève de 7ème année mariée !! J'aurai tout vu ! fit la vieille dame, outrée. »

Ellie regarda Hermione et Harry en poussant un soupir. « Dis-leur tout, Ellie, on n'est plus à ça près… conseilla Harry.

-Votre ami a raison, Miss… enfin… Madame, s'amusa Albus Dumbledore.

-Je suis née Saint-Clair, ma mère était Amy Wentworth, élève de Serdaigle, et mon père un sorcier français.

-Vous êtes donc parente avec Octavius ? s'extasia Horace.

-Oui, c'est pour cela que je vous connais intimement, Professeur, et que je vous ai appelé « Oncle Horace », c'est ainsi que je vous appelle depuis que je suis toute petite. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 7 ans et c'est Octavius qui m'a élevée, et quand il est mort lui aussi, mon tuteur était le Professeur Dumbledore.

-Bon, je comprends pourquoi je suis « Oncle Albus » fit le Directeur en souriant largement. Comme quoi les choses peuvent devenir simple avec une explication. Maintenant pourriez-vous me donnez votre maison ? Serpentard ou Gryffondor ?

-Je suis à Gryffondor parce que je l'ai demandé, alors que le choixpeau avait choisi Serpentard.

-Comme c'est curieux ! fit Minerva surprise, et pourquoi donc avez-vous demandé Gryffondor ?

-Parce que je trouvais plus agréable d'être avec vous, Professeur McGonagall, et aussi les élèves de Serpentard de notre époque sont beaucoup des enfants de Mangemorts et je n'avais pas envie d'être avec eux.

-Je vois… soupira Albus Dumbledore tristement, prenant conscience de la réalité du futur. Et pourquoi cette écharpe Serpentard ?

-Parce que je suis mariée avec le Directeur de Serpentard, Professeur, Severus Rogue est maître des potions à la place du Professeur Slughorn. Cette écharpe est la sienne. »

Les trois enseignants se regardèrent éberlués. « Vous avez épousé un de vos professeurs ? gronda McGonagall.

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Et bien… parce qu'on s'aimait tout simplement, et que c'est interdit entre élèves et professeurs.

-Vous ne pouviez pas attendre ? insista Minerva.

-Je suis enceinte, Professeur. »

Ellie se leva et retira sa lourde cape, puis elle ouvrit sa robe de sorcière dévoilant la robe anthracite qui lui tenait lieu d'uniforme. En voyant le ventre d'Ellie, Minerva McGonagall poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. « Mais c'est quoi cette génération d'élèves ? Rappelez-moi d'étrangler Severus Rogue au prochain cours, Albus !

-Je ne pense pas qu'il vous laissera faire, Professeur, s'amusa Ellie, le Professeur Rogue est le professeur préféré du Professeur Dumbledore, Severus le suit partout et ne fait rien sans son avis, ils sont comme père et fils.

-Vraiment ? éclata de rire Albus Dumbledore, et bien je suis ravi de l'apprendre ! Mais il me semble qu'il n'a pas du me demander mon avis pour tout !

-Détrompez-vous, Professeur, c'est vous qui avez proposé ma main à Severus en insistant un peu, et vous nous avez donné votre bénédiction quand vous avez appris notre relation.

-Vous avez fait quoi, Albus ? Vous finirez gâteux, on dirait ! s'énerva Minerva McGonagall.

-Non, Professeur, il n'est pas gâteux, mais nous n'avions pas le choix, Severus et moi sommes deux âmes sœurs. »

Le silence se fit à cette annonce. « Ah. Fit le Directeur ennuyé. Ceci change tout en effet. Et va poser quelques problèmes. Horace, tu connais le principe des âmes sœurs ?

-Oui, Albus, nous allons devoir gérer ce souci en effet. Combien de temps, tenez-vous sans la présence de Severus, ma chère enfant ?

-Ellie, appelez-moi Ellie, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça, sauf Oncle Albus qui m'appelle Hélèna.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, j'aime bien ce prénom, s'amusa le Directeur.

-Je tiens trois ou quatre jours, mais Severus… moins.

-Tiens donc ? C'est … très peu, s'inquiéta Albus Dumbledore.

-Je pense que c'est en rapport avec… son passé… douloureux.

-Qui est ?

-Severus est un ancien Mangemort, il fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis dix-huit ans.

-Merlin… fit Minerva.

-Dix-huit ans ? et on n'a toujours pas réussi ? soupira Albus.

-Si, une fois, Harry l'a tué quand il était bébé, Voldemort a tué James et Lili et ensuite il a voulu tuer Harry mais _l'Avada Kedavra_ a rebondi sur lui et a détruit Voldemort. Harry a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front depuis. Mais comme Voldemort avait fait des horcruxes, il est revenu.

-Des horcruxes, il a fait des horcruxes… gémit le vieil homme.

-J'en ai déjà détruit quelques-un vous savez, Professeur, fit Harry en souriant. Quatre pour l'instant !

-Quatre ? Mais combien il en a fait ? s'exclama le vieux Directeur.

-Sept.

-Merlin… sept… du jamais vu ! fit Horace Slughorn qui avait blémit en entendant parler des horcruxes.

-Professeur, je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents, ils sont morts quand j'étais bébé, j'ai été élevé par ma tante Pétunia et son mari, comment je vais faire si je les rencontre. Je porte le nom de mon père et je lui ressemble, demanda Harry subitement inquiet. »

Albus Dumbledore le dévisagea un instant. « Nous allons changer votre nom, Monsieur Potter, et à vous aussi Madame Rogue. Navré, mais il va être difficile d'expliquer la situation autrement. Monsieur Potter, vous pourriez prendre le même nom que votre amie et vous faire passer pour des cousins, ce nom vous est familier et ça sera plus facile de vous y faire. Quant à vous jeune dame… qu'allons-nous faire de vous ? s'interrogea t-il en regardant Ellie. Je suppose que vous ne vivez pas dans la Tour de Gryffondor à votre époque ?

-Non, dans les cachots, où le maître des potions a normalement un appartement. Enfin je ne sais pas si Horace vit dedans, le connaissant j'en doute.

-Vous avez raison, ma chère, comme quoi en effet, vous me connaissez bien.

-Je ne peux plus monter les 7 étages vers la Tour de Gryffondor depuis un moment, Madame Pomfresh ne veut plus. Je dois limiter les efforts.

-Bien. Etant donné votre situation… particulière, il va être difficile de vous faire passer pour une élève, je vais donc vous installer au premier étage dans un appartement voisin de celui des Préfets En Chef, vous connaissez je suppose l'endroit ?

-Oui, Hermione est Préfète en Chef et le fils de Severus est son homologue.

-Ah, parce qu'il a aussi un fils à Poudlard ? s'étonna McGonagall.

-Heuuu… oui mais c'est une autre histoire, parce que si je vous la raconte, vous allez frôler la crise cardiaque, Professeur McGonagall.

-Taisez-vous alors ! Merlin ! C'est une journée terrible que cette journée ! Mon pauvre cœur !

-Dans quelle maison vais-je être ? s'inquiéta Ellie.

-Aucune. Si je vous mets à Gryffondor pour être avec vos amis, vous ne pourrez pas monter à la Tour et vous ne pourrez pas non plus accéder aux cachots des Serpentards et il faut que vous ayez des contacts avec le jeune Rogue étant donné votre statut précis. Si je vous mets à Serpentard, votre amitié avec des Gryffondors va poser des problèmes entre les maisons. C'est un vrai souci.

-Professeur, je suis déjà diplômée de Beauxbâtons, j'ai eu mes EMEU l'an dernier, chez eux j'ai terminé mes études, je ne suis inscrite aux ASPIC que parce que vous étiez mon tuteur et que je vivais avec vous ici. Est-ce que cela peut servir ?

-Oui ! C'est excellent ! Nous allons vous faire passer pour la nièce d'Horace, puisque vous l'appelez déjà Oncle Horace, ça ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes, non ? Vous avez fini vos études avec un diplôme de Beauxbâtons et vous suivez les cours de 7ème année pour passer le temps, durant votre séjour. Horace étant le Directeur de Serpentard vous n'aurez aucun mal à être admise dans leur salle commune.

-Et… pour le nom ? dois-je reprendre mon nom de jeune fille ?

-Si vous voulez… ou alors vous pouvez emprunter celui d'Horace pour appuyer le lien familial sensé exister. Tu en penses quoi, Horace ?

-Ça me va ! Je peux bien faire ça pour Octavius !

-Bien, vous voici transformée en Miss Slughorn. Par contre, il faudrait dissimuler votre état aux élèves, et ne pas porter les couleurs de Gryffondor, Minerva, vous retirerez les écussons et les couleurs sur les vêtements d'Hélèna. Votre robe d'uniforme est suffisamment large pour vous dissimuler le temps que nous trouvions une solution pour vous ramener dans votre temps.

-Professeur, quand nous allons rencontrer… les personnes que nous connaissons dans notre temps, que devons-nous leur dire s'ils se rendent compte de quelque chose ? demanda Hermione. Je pense surtout à Ellie et au Professeur Rogue, enfin à Severus Rogue parce que s'ils se voient… si c'est comme la dernière fois chez nous…

-Que s'est-il passé chez vous, Miss Granger ? demanda Minerva les yeux plissés.

-Il est tombé amoureux d'elle le jour de la rentrée lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la classe de potions, au bout du 3ème cours ils étaient ensemble, ils se sont mariés un mois et demi après. C'est ça, hein ? Ellie…

-Oui.

-Merlin… soupira la vieille femme, et bien je suppose qu'on ne pourra rien y faire. Horace, vous qui le connaissez bien, vous en pensez quoi ?

-C'est un garçon timide et renfermé, j'ignore comment il est adulte mais il n'est pas facile à aborder, il n'a pas d'amis malheureusement et…

-Je sais comment il est, Oncle Horace, l'interrompit Ellie, je sais comment il est aussi à l'époque où nous sommes actuellement. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai de problèmes avec lui. Il faut juste qu'il ne soit pas trop loin physiquement. Mais je crains le pire pour mon mari que j'ai laissé en 1998, dans deux jours il va être écroulé comme un veracrasse dans le bureau du Directeur à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Il est possible que non, fit Albus Dumbledore en lissant sa longue barbe entre deux doigts. Il est la même personne, donc le bénéfice pour vous deux ici devrait peut-être fonctionner pour lui.

-Mais quand nous repartirons ? Vingt années vont passer pour lui et une seconde ou deux pour nous, il va mourir de désespoir, non ?

-Pas si nous lui ôtons tout souvenir de vous, et pareil pour les maraudeurs. D'ailleurs qu'est devenu Remus Lupin ? s'inquiéta Albus Dumbledore.

-Notre professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal et il est très bon, révéla Harry fièrement.

-Un maraudeur et Rogue, professeurs dans la même école ? Je crains le pire ! grimaça Minerva.

-Et bien, c'est assez… mouvementé parfois mais ça reste acceptable, Remus ne dit jamais rien au Professeur Rogue et Ellie tient son monstre des cachots d'une main de fer, on va dire… hésita Harry.

-Monstre des cachots ? intéressant… murmura le Directeur.

-Heuuu… désolée Ellie, mais le Professeur Rogue n'est pas… très… facile, ni agréable. Il est même infernal, il n'y a que vous et sa femme qui en veniez à bout, Professeur Dumbledore, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

-Ça me promet une vieillesse agitée… »

* * *


	37. Installation en 1978

Minerva McGonagall conduisit les trois jeunes gens venus du futur jusqu'à l'appartement prévu pour Ellie, et situé derrière un tableau représentant une sorcière inconnue sur son balai, en vue d'attendre l'heure du repas et leur présentation officielle au reste des élèves.

« Il n'y a pas de mot de passe, Miss Slughorn, vous tapoterez le tableau avec votre baguette et le passage se libèrera. Nous avons prévu que seules quatre baguettes en dehors de celles des enseignants pourront ouvrir cette porte. Les trois vôtres et celle éventuelle de Monsieur Rogue, au cas où il aurait à faire ici, ajouta le professeur en grimaçant à cette annonce qu'elle trouvait indécente. Je vous suggère de le faire maintenant afin qu'elles soient identifiées.

Pour les vêtements et autres affaires, vous n'avez rien bien évidemment, et vos uniformes ne sont pas exactement les mêmes que ceux de vos camarades de cette époque, donc nous vous en fournirons, nous en avons un stock de secours que nous adapterons à vos tailles, pour les sous-vêtements aussi. Pour les objets personnels comme les affaires de toilette nous vous débloquerons un budget sur les fonds de secours de l'école.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Professeur McGonagall, j'ai de l'or dans une bourse, dans mon sac de cours et je peux fournir cela pour nous trois.

-Comme vous voudrez, Miss Slughorn, pour vous le problème des vêtements sera plus hardu, nous n'avons pas d'uniforme de grossesse, cela n'existe pas encore, fit la vieille femme pincée.

-Chez nous non plus, Professeur, je l'ai créé moi-même, je dupliquerai celui ci dans des couleurs différentes.

-Oooohh ! Si vous en êtes capable, alors en effet, c'est une bonne idée.

-Je peux le faire sans aucun problème, Professeur McGonagall.

-Et bien, je vous laisse, le Professeur Slughorn viendra vous chercher pour vous présenter. Miss Slughorn vous dinerez à la table des Serpentards où Horace vous placera en demandant à votre… époux de veiller sur vous pour lui. Il acceptera, il est très attaché au Professeur Slughorn. Vous, Miss et Monsieur Granger, vous irez bien évidemment à la table des Gryffondors. Evitez pour l'instant de trop parler aux maraudeurs, ils vous tireront bien assez les veracrassess du nez. J'espère d'ailleurs, Monsieur Granger, que vous êtes plus calme que James Potter.

-Oui, Professeur, je n'ai pas son caractère, mais celui de ma mère.

-Vous vous rendrez vite compte que les maraudeurs détestent Monsieur Rogue et donc évitez de trop voir votre amie s'il est avec elle et vous avec eux.

-Nous le savons, Professeur, ce n'est un secret pour personne malheureusement à notre époque, répondit Hermione. Les fêtes de Noël ont été un peu pénibles, Sirius Black et Severus Rogue n'ont pas cessé de se chamailler, Remus Lupin a eu du mal à maintenir le calme.

-Vous avez passé les fêtes tous ensemble et il n'y a pas eu de morts ? Merlin… y a du progrès ! Et Peter Pettigrow, qu'est-il devenu ?

-Il est mort, dit sobrement Harry.

-Je vois… fit Minerva qui en vérité ne voyait rien du tout mais n'osa pas demander de détails.

-Professeur ? Pour la liste des ouvrages scolaires, nous avons nos sacs de cours mais pas tout nos livres, bien sûr, et je ne sais pas si ce sont les mêmes… demanda Hermione que ce sujet inquiétait particulièrement.

-Je vous les montrerai demain matin à la première heure, ceux que vous possédez et qui seront identiques vous les utiliserez bien évidemment et les autres nous vous les prêterons. Quant aux emplois du temps, je vous en ferai un sans options ce qui vous laissera un peu de temps libre. Miss Slughorn, je présume que votre état ne vous permet pas de participer activement aux cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, donc le Professeur Jones sera prévenu.

-Vous présumez bien, Professeur McGonagall, je n'ai plus le droit qu'à la théorie, je peux juste regarder pour la pratique ou réaliser quelques sorts faciles comme les patronus.

-Sorts faciles, les patronus ? s'étonna la vieille dame dont le chapeau menaça de tomber sous l'émotion. Voulez-vous dire que vous maitrisez ce sort, Miss ?

-Nous réalisons tous ce sortilège depuis longtemps, et Harry depuis la 3ème année. C'est le Professeur Lupin qui est responsable de ça.

-Eh bien… j'en suis agréablement surprise ! avoua t-elle, des patronus corporels ?

-Oui, Professeur, répondit Hermione. Les Gryffondors sont les seuls à notre époque, à avoir ce niveau.

-Vraiment ? »

Un sourire radieux illumina soudain le visage du Professeur et elle quitta l'appartement, les yeux humides de fierté.

« Elle va t'adorer sur ce coup-là, Mione ! pouffa Harry. »

Ellie découvrait son nouveau domaine, la chambre étaient peinte en beige et le mobilier était en bois rougeâtre du plus bel effet. Un lit à baldaquin à deux places et aux tentures bordeaux trônait dans le fond de la pièce. Il y avait deux tables de chevet, un bureau et une chaise, une table ronde et quatre chaise permettant de prendre un repas, et deux fauteuils de cuir bordeaux devant une cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un bon feu. Il y avait même une réserve de bûches dans un panier d'osier. La jeune Gryffondor ouvrit une porte et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un dressing, vide pour le moment. Une seconde porte menait à une salle de bain aux couleurs coordonnées à la chambre, avec douche, lavabo, toilettes et baignoire sorcière avec robinets d'or et quatre marches pour descendre dans l'eau.

Elle revint dans la chambre. Harry et Hermione s'étaient assis sur le lit et la regardaient. « Ça va aller, Ellie ? demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, Harry, murmura t-elle en réponse les larmes aux yeux. Severus me manque déjà. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans lui, ni combien de temps je vais tenir.

-Ellie, tenta Hermione, il est ici en 7ème année, donc tu vas le voir tout à l'heure.

-Hermione, ce n'est pas vraiment le même, je vais voir un garçon de 18 ans qui ne me connaît pas… et si jamais il me déteste, hein ?

-Rogue te détester ? s'amusa Harry. Tu es son âme sœur, il ne peut pas faire autrement que de t'aimer, on prend des paris ? combien de temps va t-il mettre à se déclarer, cette fois-ci ?

-HARRY ! pesta Hermione. Tu n'as pas honte là ?

-Ben quoi ? Chez nous il a craqué en combien de temps ? Une semaine ? Et encore parce qu'il était prof et toi élève, ici vous êtes deux élèves, il va se gêner !

-Je ne peux pas faire ça… non je ne peux pas ! s'offensa Ellie.

-Mais Ellie, ce n'est pas tromper ton mari, si y a un truc avec lui, IL EST ton mari.

-C'est impossible, Harry, et tu le sais bien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis enceinte et que ça se voit, si je retire ma robe de l'école ou que je l'ouvre, il verra celle que je porte en dessous, et là… il partira en courant. Normal.

-Ah mince… j'y pensais plus.

-Tu vois ?

-Je me demande combien de temps ils vont mettre à s'apercevoir que nous avons disparu, demanda Hermione.

-Ben, déjà j'ai raté l'entrainement de Quidditch et donc Ron et Ginny doivent pas mal s'inquiéter et me chercher. Vous les filles, vous avez raté les runes et le Professeur Babbling a du en parler en salle des profs, alors Rogue est au courant pour maintenant et MacGo aussi.

-Ellie… et si jamais Dumbledore et McGonagall ont des souvenirs de nous qui apparaissent ? Ils savent où on est, non ? émit Hermione en entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux épais entre ses doigts.

-Oui, je pense, mais ça ne nous aidera pas à rentrer, Mione. Sevy et Ted n'ont pas réussi depuis la rentrée.

-Sevy et Ted n'ont pas envie de rentrer, Ellie, c'est la différence avec nous. Ils préfèrent être en 1998 qu'en 2016. Chez nous, ils ont leurs parents en vie, chez eux juste des familles de substitution, alors ne t'étonne pas. Ils ne chercheront à rentrer que lorsqu'ils auront réussi la mission qu'ils se sont fixés, empêcher leurs parents de mourir, sauver le plus de gens possible et aider Harry à tuer Vous-Savez-Qui. En fait je pense qu'il est très facile de rentrer chez nous…

-QUOI ? bondit Harry, et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ?

-Mais réfléchis, Harry, nous sommes partis exactement à l'emplacement où Ted et Sevy sont arrivés, la porte temporelle est là ! Et je suis sûre que Dumbledore le sait !

-Alors pourquoi on est encore là, hein ? murmura Harry qui connaissait pourtant la réponse.

-Parce que c'est ta seule chance de connaître tes parents, Harry, et moi je vais voir à quoi pouvait bien jouer Sirius étant jeune, depuis le temps qu'on se pose des questions.

-Torturer mon mari et l'humilier, voilà leurs jeux.

-Je sais, Ellie, et j'en suis désolé, répondit Harry. Mais tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien faire du tout, on ne peut pas changer le futur, on n'a pas le droit, pas ici en tout cas. Et de toute façon quoi qu'on leur dira ça ne servira à rien, Dumbledore leur effacera la mémoire quand on partira.

-Moi, fit Ellie, je dirai tout à Severus, quand on rentrera. Je mettrai mes souvenirs dans sa pensine et j'irai les voir avec lui. Si on doit avoir des moments en commun ici, même anodins, je veux qu'il s'en souvienne.

-Et si ces moments-là étaient plus qu'anodins, comme tu dis ? s'amusa l'Elu.

-Raison de plus pour les lui montrer, parce qu'il sera concerné, ils deviendront aussi ses souvenirs.

-Pas mal ! Et s'il est jaloux ? insista Harry.

-Jaloux de lui-même ? C'est original, répliqua Hermione. »

Plus l'heure de la présentation aux élèves approchait, plus Harry et ses amies stressaient. Hermione suggéra à Harry de bien fermer sa robe de sorcier pour ne pas qu'on voit de trop que son uniforme n'était pas conforme aux standards de l'époque.

« N'oublie pas Harry, tu es mon cousin et tu t'appelles Granger, et Ellie, Slughorn.

-Oui, oui, je sais, c'est bon ! s'énerva t-il pâlissant de plus en plus.

-On laisse nos sacs de cours ici, vous passerez les prendre en montant à la salle commune de Gryffondor tout à l'heure, conseilla Ellie. Et si on vous demande pour vos malles, et bien on dira tous qu'elles ont été égarées par les services des Transports Magiques et qu'elles sont recherchées.

-Ok, bonne idée ! fit Harry. Les filles, combien de temps vous voulez rester ici ? Si jamais on peut rentrer quand on veut ?

-Chais pas, dit Hermione, quand Ellie ira mal, peut-être ?

-Je n'irai pas mal tant que Severus ne sera pas trop loin, mais je pense à lui en 1998. Tu imagines rentrer et il est mort ? Pitié pas ça…

-Ton bracelet marcherait pas ? suggéra Harry que l'idée venait de traverser.

-Aucune idée, je ne suis pas certaine que ce genre de sortilèges fonctionne pendant les voyages temporels. Sevy n'a pas du penser à ça. Merlin… Sevy… il va paniquer… »

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit soudain et le Professeur Slughorn entra. « Nous y allons, mes enfants, Albus a déjà préparé ce qu'il allait dire. Alors, Ellie vient de Beauxbâtons, c'est noté. Mais vous deux, vous parlez français ?

-Moi oui, dit Hermione, mais pas Harry.

-Bon, je vais le dire à Albus. Nous dirons que vous venez aussi de Beauxbâtons, Miss Granger. Vous pourrez parler français avec votre amie pour renforcer cette idée. Quant à vous Harry, et bien nous dirons que vous avez été enseigné à domicile par un précepteur et que vous accompagnez votre cousine dans son stage de découverte de Poudlard, parce que vous n'avez jamais été dans une école de sorcellerie. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Brillant, Professeur ! répliqua le Survivant.

-Je vous remercie, jeune homme. Je suis ravi de voir ici le fils de Lili, j'espère que vous êtes aussi doué que votre mère pour les potions.

-Heuuu… non, pas vraiment.

-Ah ? Dommage… quoi qu'il en soit, nous verrons cela dès demain. Et vous demoiselles ?

-J'ai eu un Optimal à mes buses, Professeur, annonça Hermione.

-Excellent ! Et toi, ma « chère nièce », s'amusa le gros homme moustachu.

-Oncle Horace, pouffa Ellie, tu m'as offert mon premier chaudron et mon premier nécessaire à potions pour mes 8 ans, et j'ai fait des potions aussitôt avec toi. J'avais le niveau de seconde année à 9 ans d'après ce que tu me disais et j'ai eu un Excellent à mes EMEU.

-Merveilleux !! Je dois donc ne pas oublier de t'offrir ce chaudron, s'amusa t-il. »

Puis redevenant serieux, il regarda Harry. « Je suis navré d'apprendre que vos parents sont morts si jeunes, Merlin… à peine vingt ans si je ne m'abuse ? Et c'est Vous-Savez-Qui qui… Quelle horreur ! Et Severus, un Mangemort !! Pauvre garçon… influençable et si seul… je suis quand même heureux qu'il ait su se tirer de là ! Et il est maître des potions… je suis ravi. Vous le verrez, il est brillant, prodigieux même, un génie des potions ! Il brille dans toutes les matières d'ailleurs… pour être honnête. Mais nous nous posons une question avec Albus et Minerva, comment êtes-vous arrivé à notre époque ?

-Nous avons franchi accidentellement une porte temporelle, Professeur, expliqua Hermione. Le bruit courait qu'il y en avait une dans l'école, mais personne ne savait où exactement et je crois qu'on est passé à travers sans le savoir.

-Bien… je le dirai au Directeur et nous aviserons. En attendant, suivez-moi, jeunes gens. »

En silence ils suivirent le Professeur Slughorn sous les regards curieux des élèves qu'ils croisaient. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et Horace alla parler avec le Directeur un moment, puis il se plaça avec les trois Gryffondors près de la table directoriale. Aussitôt Harry et Hermione regardèrent la table de leur Maison et cherchèrent des yeux les maraudeurs ce qui ne fut pas difficile, étant donnée l'agitation qui régnait dans leur coin. Ellie osa un regard vers celle des Serpentards et aperçu une longue mèche de cheveux noirs et huileux et un nez crochu. Severus avait la tête baissée et semblait lire quelque chose.

Le Directeur demanda le silence, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Mes chers enfants et chers Professeurs, nous aurons des invités pendant quelque temps. Tout d'abord je vais vous présenter Miss Hélèna Slughorn qui comme son nom l'indique est la nièce du Professeur Slughorn. Miss Slurghorn est diplômée de l'Académie de Magie de BeauxBâtons et ne sera donc pas une élève. Elle est venue rendre visite à son parent. N'étant pas une élève, elle n'a donc pas été répartie par le choixpeau, mais le Professeur Slughorn souhaite qu'elle fréquente la Maison Serpentard, ce qui est normal, n'est-ce pas ! Elle ne vivra pas dans leurs cachots, mais dans un appartement particulier. Elle suivra également quelques cours de 7ème année pour se distraire. Professeur Slughorn, si vous voulez bien présenter votre nièce à votre Maison.

-Tout de suite, cher Directeur ! répondit le gros homme vêtu d'émeraude et d'argent. »

Il entraina Ellie en lui donnant le bras et l'accompagna à la table de sa maison. « Mes enfants, je vous présente ma chère nièce, j'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil. Severus mon cher garçon, pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de faire visiter les lieux à Ellie tout à l'heure, et de veiller sur elle pendant son court séjour près de moi ? »

Le « cher garçon » posa ses yeux sur Ellie et acquiesça aussitôt. « Bien sûr, Professeur, répondit-il avec un large sourire. » Ellie nota qu'il n'avait pas le regard froid qu'il prenait habituellement en public de son temps et qu'il semblait plutôt timide en effet car il rougit légèrement en la regardant. Elle lui rendit son sourire et Horace ravi, s'arrangea pour qu'elle puisse se placer près de lui. Il tapota l'épaule de Severus pour le remercier et retourna près d'Hermione et Harry.

Pendant la présentation d'Ellie aux Serpentards, Albus Dumbledore avait continué celle des deux Granger.

« Miss Hermione Granger vient également de Beauxbâtons et est en stage de découverte de notre école, pour un temps encore indéterminé, le choixpeau l'a répartie à Gryffondor, tout comme son cousin, Monsieur Harry Granger qui lui découvre complètement l'ambiance d'une école de sorcellerie car il a été éduqué à domicile par un Professeur particulier. Je recommande également à la Maison Gryffondor de faire bon accueil à nos visiteurs. »

Le Professeur Dumbledore leur fit signe de prendre place et leur désigna la table comme s'ils ne savaient pas où elle se trouvait. Aussitôt les maraudeurs en bon meneurs et curieux de voir les nouveaux, ordonnèrent aux autres de se pousser pour qu'Hermione et Harry puissent s'asseoir près d'eux. Harry, une boule à l'estomac, vit pour la première fois son père. Il avait des cheveux noirs complètement indisciplinés, et des yeux marrons derrière des lunettes rondes comme celles d'Harry. Mais il ne regardait pas les nouveaux, il était scotché à la table des Serpentards, la bouche ouverte. « Eh ! Cornedrue, mon vieux, fit son voisin, on a des invités, tu pourrais dire bonjour au moins !

-Merlin… les mecs… chuis amoureux… elle est trop belle !

-De quoi il cause ? s'inquiéta un jeune homme blond aux yeux dorés qui avait trois grandes balafres en travers du visage.

-Remus… songea Harry, le cœur battant. »

Tous se tournèrent dans la direction du regard de James Potter, il venait de voir Ellie, installée à la table près de Severus Rogue, le Professeur Slughorn venant juste de les quitter.

Harry regarda Hermione, décontenancé. « Merlin, c'est pas vrai, mon père vient de craquer sur Ellie, il manquait plus que ça… songea t-il.

-Whaaaaoooouu !! fit le loup-garou à mi-voix, elle est magnifique cette fille, pas touche Cornedrue, elle est pour moi celle-là, tu as Lili je te le rappelle !

-Lili ? répondit James Potter avec une mauvaise foi inouïe, c'est qui ?

-Eeeeehhh !! Bande de malpolis, s'énerva un beau jeune homme aux traits aristocratiques et aux longs cheveux bruns brillants, arrêtez de zieuter les serpents comme ça, on a une jolie demoiselle à notre table. »

Hermione, le cœur battant, venait de reconnaître Sirius qui lui fit un sourire charmeur qu'elle lui rendit timidement. Harry, stupéfait, vit que Remus bavait lui aussi littéralement devant Ellie. Sirius consentit alors à se retourner et siffla d'admiration. « Ah, oui… j'avais pas remarqué, je me disais aussi… Eeeeeehhh !! les mecs ! Elle parle à Servilus ! Ça va pas l'faire ça, ce sale bâtard graisseux touchera pas à une poupée pareille ! Foi de maraudeur !

-C'est une Serpentard, répliqua un petit grassouillet aux cheveux blonds, au nez pointu et aux grandes dents.

-T'as rien compris, Queudver ! C'est PAS une Serpentard, c'est la nièce de Slug, nuance ! Alors les nouveaux, comment vous vous appelez déjà ? demanda Sirius Black.

-Harry… Granger et ma cousine c'est Hermione, Granger aussi.

-Bienvenue chez les Gryffondors ! »

Ils se serrèrent tous la main et les maraudeurs se présentèrent également. « Marrant, fit soudain Sirius, Harry ressemble vachement à James, vous trouvez pas ?

-Oh ! ça doit être les lunettes et la couleur de cheveux, répondit Harry un peu gêné. Et puis il paraît qu'on a tous un sosie quelque part alors…

-Eh bien on dirait que t'as trouvé le tien, s'amusa l'animagus chien.

-Eeehhh !! Harry… Tu la connais la blonde ? la nièce de Slughorn, insista James Potter.

-Oui, c'est notre amie, c'est grâce à elle qu'on est ici, répondit-il un peu gêné par la tournure de la conversation.

-Tu crois qu'il y a une ouverture possible ? C'est quoi son style de mec ?

-Heuuuu… répondit Harry en regardant Hermione qui commençait à se servir, les plats venant d'apparaître. Je sais pas trop… les grands bruns, je crois bien.

-Parfait ! Lunard ! t'as aucune chance mon vieux !

-C'est ce qu'on verra, ricana le loup-garou. Eeeehhh !! Patmol ! T'en dis quoi ? Pour la nouvelle, tu tentes ta chance ?

-Chais pas… pourquoi allez chercher loin ? Hein ? fit-il en regardant Hermione avec un sourire de prédateur. Du moment que Servilo ne l'a pas ! C'est tout ce que je veux moi… »

Harry soupira intérieurement, c'était pas gagné. Deux des maraudeurs avaient flashé sur Ellie, le troisième semblait trouver Hermione à son goût ce qui n'était pas étonnant au final, et Severus était déjà repéré avant même d'avoir fait connaissance avec Ellie. La semaine allait être difficile et longue… et celle d'après sûrement aussi, ou les jours. Il ne savait pas trop.

Et pour couronner le tout, Lili n'était pas à la table des Gryffondors ce soir-là. Harry prit sur lui de se servir et commença à manger en souhaitant être ailleurs, alors qu'il avait rêvé de ce moment toute sa vie.

Dès le départ d'Horace Slughorn de la table des Serpentards, Ellie avait été le centre des conversations. Severus n'avait pas encore osé ouvrir la bouche pour se présenter que déjà les garçons qui l'entouraient s'étaient soulevés de leur banc pour tendre leur main à Ellie en se présentant. « Salut ! Bienvenue, moi c'est Evan Rosier, je suis en 7ème année, fit un grand blond avec un large sourire.

-Salut, répondit Ellie, Hélèna Slughorn mais on m'appelle Ellie.

-John Mulciber, enchanté.

-Mark Avery, bienvenue chez les Serpentard, tu viens de Beauxbâtons ?

-Oui, j'ai fini l'an dernier.

-Mais t'as quel âge ? s'inquiéta Rosier.

-17 ans, j'avais de l'avance, expliqua Ellie. »

On lui présenta successivement Regulus Black, portrait craché de son frère Sirius, élève de 6ème année, Patricia Parkinson qui devait être la tante de Pansy, Imelda Bulstrode, qui vu sa carrure et son aspect for peu engageant devait être celle de Millicent. Ellie identifia Janet McNair comme devant être la mère de Pansy vu la ressemblance, et Geraldine Goyle de 6ème année devait être une parente du fameux Goyle qu'Ellie connaissait. D'autres noms lui semblèrent familiers mais elle ne les retint pas.

Severus ne disait toujours rien. Il pinaillait dans son assiette, le nez obstinément baissé. Ellie le regarda, amusée. « Et toi, tu es Severus, fit-elle d'une voix douce en prenant le plat que Mulciber lui tendait poliment.

-Eeehhh !! Rogue ! ricana Avery, pour une fois qu'une fille te parle, tu vas quand même pas aller te cacher dans un trou de souris, non ?

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit Ellie rassurante, je connais son nom maintenant, mais j'aurais aimé entendre sa voix. »

Severus leva les yeux timidement et se mit à rougir en croisant son regard. « Désolé, murmura t-il.

-Eeeehhh !! Ellie, c'est qui les deux autres qui étaient avec toi, demanda Patricia Parkinson coupant ainsi la parole à Severus.

-La fille c'est Hermione, une copine de Beauxbâtons, le garçon c'est son cousin Harry, il n'est jamais allé dans une école donc il va être un peu perdu. On est là, juste pour quelques jours, ou quelques semaines. Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait été séparés, y a pas de Maisons comme ici à Beauxbâtons.

-Tu n'es pas une sang-de-bourbe, j'espère ? balança méchamment Janet McNair.

-Merde, Janet ! Tu réfléchis avant de causer ? répondit Regulus Black, Slughorn c'est un nom de sang-pur ou au minimum de sang-mêlé.

-Je suis une sang-pur, répondit Ellie, et mes amis sont des sangs-mêlés.

-Tiens !! Qu'est-ce que je te disais, insista Regulus. Par contre tes amis, ils sont tombés dans une sacrée embuscade là, les maraudeurs leur ont mis la main dessus !

-Les… maraudeurs ? fit Ellie l'air innocent. C'est quoi ça ?

-Ce sont les quatre mecs là bas, ceux qui font le plus de bruit, répondit Mulciber. Y a Sirius Black, la tare de la famille Black, c'est le frère de Regulus, tous les Black étaient ici chez nous, celui là il a mal tourné. Y a James Potter, c'est celui avec des lunettes, c'est un crétin fini aussi, deux traitres à leur sang ! Y a Remus Lupin, c'est le grand blond, il suit bêtement les deux autres, pareil que le petit gros, celui là c'est une larve de veracrasse, aucun intérêt. Ils passent leur temps à courir les filles, pour les sauter et les jeter ensuite, et à emmerder les Serpentard, surtout Severus d'ailleurs, c'est leur bête noire.

-Ah bon ? Tu leur as fait quelque chose, demanda Ellie en regardant Severus. »

Celui ci daigna quand même lever le nez de son assiette et répondit de sa voix basse et sexy. « J'existe, c'est tout.

-Merlin, mais c'est dégueulasse ! gronda Ellie, c'est quoi cette bande de trolls ?

-T'es mignonne, constata Evan Rosier, ils vont pas te lâcher. Le vieux Slug le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a mis avec nous ici. Il compte sur nous pour te protéger, je suppose. Enfin, sur Severus, semble t-il. Pas étonnant, c'est son chouchou.

-C'est très gentil à Oncle Horace de penser à ma protection, mais il a oublié que je n'ai plus huit ans et que je suis parfaitement capable de me protéger moi-même.

-Tant que tu auras une baguette, oui sûrement, mais si un jour tu te retrouves sans, avec l'un de ces prédateurs à filles devant toi, tu auras du souci à te faire. Enfin… tant que tu restes avec nous, il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Harry ne laissera pas les maraudeurs me chercher des histoires. Il n'est à Gryffondor que depuis une heure, ça ne changera pas notre amitié.

-C'est ton mec ? Tu sors avec ? demanda Mulciber avec une arrière-pensée.

-Non, juste un ami, et même un peu comme un frère, je dirais. Ils sont cousins Hermione et lui, et toujours ensemble, et parfois j'ai l'impression d'être de leur famille aussi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Ouais… t'as pas de mec quoi… fit John Mulciber avec un grand sourire enjoleur. C'est quoi ton genre ?

-Brun, grand, yeux noirs… répondit Ellie sans se démonter, avec un léger sourire.

-Merlin, fit le blond, dégoûté, t'as toutes tes chances, Sev'…

-C'est vrai ce que tu dis ? s'amusa Patricia, c'est ça ton type de mec ou tu charries John et Evan ?

-Non, c'est tout à fait ça, confirma Ellie en se servant tranquillement un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Tu vas assister aux cours avec nous ? demanda Imelda Bulstrode.

-Oui, un peu, pas tous je pense, c'est juste pour passer le temps.

-C'est quoi ta matière préférée ?

-Les potions… j'en fais depuis l'âge de huit ans avec Oncle Horace.

-Merlin, j'y crois pas ! Elle est faite pour toi celle là, Sev' , pesta le rouquin John Mulciber qui sembla comprendre qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune chance.

-Tu aimes les potions ? demanda Ellie innocemment à Severus. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête et sembla se réveiller tout à coup. « Oui, c'est ma matière préférée, j'aime bien aussi la Defense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais les potions sont loins devant.

-Ooohhh ! Je comprends alors pourquoi Oncle Horace semble autant t'apprécier.

-Je pourrai te montrer des trucs si tu veux, proposa Severus, j'en ai créé quelques-une… enfin… si ça t'intéresse… rajouta-t-il hésitant.

-Tu rigoles ? J'adorerais ça ! Quand tu voudras, répondit Ellie avec un sourire enjoleur, en regardant Severus dans les yeux.»

La jeune blonde vit une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de celui qui allait être son mari, et il lui fit un petit sourire engageant. Elle remit ensuite le nez dans son assiette et continua son repas. A un moment, sa main effleura accidentellement la main fine et pâle de Severus qui sursauta et Ellie le vit rougir encore plus que précédemment. « Merlin… qu'est-ce qu'il est timide, c'est amusant de voir comment il a changé, sinon physiquement il est pareil… ou presque. Il est plus fin, il n'a pas de traces de barbe, son nez n'est pas cassé. Il est plutôt mignon au final.

-Ellie ? T'as fini de regarder Severus comme ça ? s'amusa Evan Rosier, je sais bien que c'est ton type de mec, mais là franchement… on va finir par se sentir de trop, hein ! »

Ellie, surprise, regarda Rosier bouche bée et balbutia quelque chose comme : « Maisnonmaisnonàquoipensez-vousdoncjamaisdelavie » qui fit rire les autres élèves les plus proches. Severus poussa un soupir et regarda les Serpentards qui lui faisaient face et qui riaient. « Vous n'êtes pas cool, les mecs ! » Et il se mit du coin de l'œil à regarder Ellie avec intérêt.

_° Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne… Je suis son type de mec ? Et elle aime les potions ? Pfffiiooouuu !! Une comme ça c'est rare ! Rosier n'aurait pas ouvert sa gueule si elle ne m'avait pas regardé, ça doit être vrai alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit Slug tout à l'heure ? Que je dois lui faire visiter le château et veiller sur elle le temps de son séjour ? Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir la coller comme je vais vouloir… Black et Potter vont être verts, le pied ! Tant mieux, je vais les faire chier un max ! °_

Severus se mit à regarder avec attention la table des Gryffondors devant lui. Hermione et Harry étaient de dos, assis près de Remus Lupin. Il remarqua que Sirius Black faisait des sourires à la nouvelle qui était en face de lui, et que James Potter regardait Ellie avec intérêt.

_° Pauvre Lili, elle n'est pas là, et aussitôt il regarde ailleurs, ce con, je l'avais bien prévenue mais elle ne me croit pas, tant pis pour elle… elle verra trop tard que j'avais raison. En tout cas, Potter, sale vermine, tu peux la regarder celle-ci, tu ne l'auras pas, elle est pour moi ! Si vraiment je lui plais, cette fois-ci tant pis je fonce ! Si je me ramasse, ben au moins j'aurai essayé. !°_

Les assiettes se vidèrent et les desserts apparurent sur la table. Ellie vit Hermione se retourner et lui faire un petit sourire inquiet. Pour la rassurer, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un grand sourire. Hermione comprit alors que tout allait bien et glissa quelques mots à Harry qui se retourna aussi et jeta un œil à la table des vert et argent.

« Tu fais quoi, Sev', après bouffer, tu vas à la bibliothèque ? demanda Rosier sur le ton de la conversation.

-Non, Slug veut que je fasse visiter le château à Ellie, donc ben, on va aller faire un tour, enfin… si t'es d'accord, fit-il à l'adresse de la jeune blonde.

-Pas de souci, ce sera avec plaisir, répondit-elle. »

Severus se mit à sourire, des papillons au creux de l'estomac. La soirée s'annonçait excellente. Mulciber, un peu jaloux, regardait Ellie et Severus jouer à leur petit jeu de séduction. Il n'en revenait pas de voir Ellie lancer à Severus des perches qui ressemblaient à des ponts, et de voir qu'en plus Severus semblait marcher à fond. « Merlin… Rogue se fait jeter par toutes les filles depuis des années, et la nièce de Slug se pointe, c'est un canon, il a toutes ses chances… je rêve ! Potter va le démolir… il a des vues sur la fille on dirait. Ca promet d'être chaud encore ! Il va encore s'en prendre plein la gueule, le pauvre Sev', Potter et Black vont lui foutre la honte de sa vie ! songea t-il tristement en voyant son camarade arborer un petit sourire qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps. »

A la table des rouge et or, Hermione se faisait draguer ouvertement par Sirius, ce qui la faisait sourire intérieurement.

° _Merlin… qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Remus nous a toujours dit qu'il était le plus beau mais c'est vrai ! ça m'étonne pas que toutes les filles lui tombaient dans les bras. Il est un peu m'as-tu-vu quand même ! Heureusement qu'il a changé de ce côté-là ! Et James qui semble subjugué par Ellie… pauvre Harry ! Même Remus est sous son charme… je me demande si à notre époque il ressent la même chose ? De toute façon il a Tonks mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il peut y penser quand même. Ça a l'air d'aller pour Ellie, vu son sourire, ça doit le faire avec Rogue, on va voir ça tout à l'heure, elle nous racontera sûrement.°_

Le repas prit fin et les élèves commencèrent à quitter la salle. Ellie remarqua une grande fille aux cheveux roux foncés se précipiter vers les maraudeurs. Elle sauta au cou de James qui sembla agacé, et fit un mouvement pour la repousser. «Merlin… c'est Lili Evans… mais pourquoi il a l'air de ne pas être content de la voir, je pensais qu'ils étaient fous amoureux moi, s'inquiéta la blonde Gryffondor. »

Elle vit Harry baisser la tête et Hermione lui prendre la main sous la table pour le consoler. « Bon on verra ça tout à l'heure ! Nous, on va se promener, semble t-il… songea t-elle ravie et passablement excitée de se retrouver seule avec Severus. »

Lorsque le futur maître des potions se leva, Ellie remarqua qu'il lui manquait quelques centimètres par rapport à sa taille définitive, pas beaucoup, juste deux ou trois. Et qu'il était vraiment beaucoup plus mince. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas neufs et ses cheveux avaient décidément besoin d'un bon shampooing. Il lui fit un sourire et attendit qu'elle se lève, puis ensemble ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, côte à côte. Les yeux des maraudeurs jetèrent des _Avada_ _Kedavra_ à Severus Rogue et lorsque le couple fut sorti de la salle, Sirius lança sa nouvelle idée : « Eeeehhh les mecs ! Servilus colle la nouvelle, je m'en doutais, le sale bâtard ! Venez ! On va les suivre, je veux voir ce que ce fumier va faire !

-Commence pas à chercher des noises à Severus, gronda la grande rousse l'index tendu vers Sirius, que ça ne sembla pas gêner outre mesure. Laisse-le un peu tranquille, il ne t'a rien dit ni fait, il me semble !

-Du calme, Lili-jolie ! On va pas te le bouffer ton Servilo, juste voir à quoi il joue avec la copine d'Hermione et Harry, c'est tout !

-Je te préviens, Sirius Black, que je te tiens à l'œil, n'abuse pas ! Hein ! »

Elle se retourna vers les deux nouveaux et leur tendit la main : « Lili Evans, je suis la Préfète-En-Chef et j'ai du boulot avec ces crétins qui ne pensent qu'à faire les idiots ! REMUS ! Tu pourrais m'aider non ? Franchement tu abuses à les laisser faire ! »

Harry et Hermione se présentèrent et lui serrèrent la main. Lili Evans avait vraiment les mêmes yeux verts qu'Harry. Sirius et James avaient entrepris de suivre Severus, et Lili en soupirant annonça aux deux nouveaux. « Venez, on va les suivre au cas où, je pressens une ou deux conneries encore ! Comme ça vous découvrirez l'école, et je vous ramènerai à la Tour de Gryffondor, Remus ? Tu bouges ? Tu fais quoi ?

-Ok, je te suis Lili, Pete ? Tu viens ? »

Queudver, sans un mot, suivit le petit groupe. Harry le regarda avec des envies de meurtre ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Hermione qui lui prit le bras et le serra afin de l'obliger à changer de pensée et à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Dans le parc, Ellie et Severus marchaient sur l'herbe couverte de gelée blanche. Il ne neigeait pas mais le froid était vif. Ils s'approchaient du lac. Seul avec Ellie, Severus commençait à se détendre et lui posait des questions pour savoir d'où elle venait et comment elle était arrivée à Poudlard, ce qu'elle venait y faire et combien de temps elle allait y rester. Ellie s'en voulu à mort d'être obligée de mentir aussi effrontément à Severus, mais les réponses qu'elle lui donna, semblèrent le satisfaire. Au bord du lac, Severus alla s'asseoir sous un arbre tandis Ellie regardait le bord de l'eau. Elle remarqua, amusée, qu'il s'était installé à l'endroit exact où il avait boudé le soir du bain de minuit, lorsque Sevy était allé le chercher. Cet arbre devait être un de ses endroits favoris et peut-être aimait-il y étudier dessous, pendant les beaux jours.

Perdue dans ses pensées Ellie entendit soudain un cri et des rires gras. Elle se retourna et revint sur ses pas, baguette magique à la main. Ce qu'elle vit la remplit de rage. James Potter et Sirius Black, hurlants de rire, avaient déshabillé encore une fois Severus et le tenaient suspendu en l'air par un « _levicorpus_ ». Severus les insultait, nu comme un ver dans le froid glacial.

Ellie se précipita sur les deux voyous et baguette tendue commença froidement à leur envoyer quelques sorts informulés. Pris par leur fou rire, ils ne l'avaient même pas vue se rapprocher.

« Alors Servilus, ricanait Sirius, tu t'es trouvé une p'tite copine ? Mais tu rêves mon pauvre vieux, une fille comme ça ne voudrait même pas de toi pour porter son sac de cours ! Tu vas rester puceau longtemps !

- _«_ _Expelliarmus » ! « Incarcerem » ! « Devestio » ! « Levicorpus »_ ! »

La succession de sortilèges lancés par Ellie les atteignit en quelques secondes, et les maraudeurs virent leurs baguettes leur échapper et se planter dans le sable, des cordes les ligotèrent, leurs vêtements disparurent et au final ils se retrouvèrent aussi suspendus en l'air.

Ellie s'approcha en souriant. « Un problème, Messieurs ? »

Sirius Black et James Potter hurlaient des insultes et menaçaient à présent Ellie. « Tsss, Tsss… que c'est vilain ! «_Recurvite»_ ! «_Silencio»_ ! » dit-elle en souriant cruellement.

De la mousse de savon sortait de la bouche des deux maraudeurs et plus aucun son. « Aaaaahhh ! C'est un peu plus calme maintenant ! lança t-elle. »

Puis elle se retourna vers Severus qui tentait de cacher sa nudité avec ses mains, et qui tremblait de froid. « _Liberacorpus »_, murmura Ellie. »

Le corps pâle du Serpentard tomba lourdement sur le sable glacé. Ellie s'accroupit près de lui. « Ça va, Severus ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, le jeune homme tourna la tête, humilié et commença une réponse agressive à laquelle Ellie s'attendait. « Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, la main douce et chaude d'Ellie se plaqua sur sa bouche et elle lui dit doucement sans animosité : « Chhhhhuuuuttt !! Ne dis rien que tu regretterais ensuite… « _Vestio Severus »_ ! lança-t-elle, baguette pointée sur lui. »

Aussitôt les vêtements de Severus revinrent sur lui par magie, comme s'il n'avais jamais été déshabillé. Ellie fit venir la cape du jeune homme vers eux, avec un « _Accio »_ et elle lui l'accrocha autour du cou tranquillement, toujours à genoux devant lui.

« Ne leur donne jamais le plaisir de te voir humilié, agis en Serpentard, sois plus malin qu'eux, toujours. Tu es plus intelligent que ces deux crétins, Severus, tu vaux mieux qu'eux. »

Severus, étonné, la regarda les yeux humides. Ellie lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Tu veux t'amuser un peu ? Regarde bien… » dit-elle avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'étonner de son geste.

Elle se releva et prit Severus par le bras pour qu'il se relève. Puis elle se tourna vers les maraudeurs. « Si tu nous présentais, Severus ? Qui sont ces deux imbéciles ?

-Sirius Black et James Potter ! répondit-il en les désignant. »

Puis il alla reprendre sa baguette qui était tombée dans l'herbe près de l'arbre.

« Monsieur Black, j'ai entendu votre petit discours, sachez que vous n'avez aucune chance vous et votre ami de m'intéresser, alors inutile d'être jaloux de Severus, parce qu'il semble que vous le soyez tous les deux… Je vais quand même vous faire un petit cadeau à tous deux, et croyez-moi c'est le maximum que vous obtiendrez de moi. « _Erigo sexus »_ ! fit-elle, baguette tendue vers les deux garçons qui se tortillaient suspendus en l'air et ligotés dans le froid.

Severus hilare, vit que le sort d'Ellie avait donné une érection artificielle aux deux garçons qui remuèrent encore plus vigoureusement sous l'humiliation suprême.

« Allez, viens… ils vont être occupés un moment ! Inutile de vous dire, je pense, rajouta t-elle à l'adresse des deux garçons, qu'il vaut mieux que vous m'oubliez le temps de mon séjour ainsi que Severus d'ailleurs, où je pourrais être encore plus cruelle avec vous. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je pourrais vous faire… « _Eblandio »_, murmura-t-elle pour finir. »

Ellie prit Severus par le bras et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement derrière des buissons. « Regarde bien, les autres arrivent… on va rire.

-C'était quoi le dernier sort ? demanda Severus étonné.

-Heuummm… j'ai un peu honte de l'avouer, je suis cruelle là…

-Allez ! dis-moi, demanda le jeune homme admiratif.

-Eh bien, ils ressentent actuellement la même chose que si une main féminine les caressait… là.

-Merlin ! C'est génial ! Comment tu connais ça ?

-Pffff !! C'est un vieux truc employé par les filles de Beauxbâtons pour se venger des garçons trop entreprenants.

-Ellie, comment tu connais le _«_ _Levicorpus »_ ? et le contresort ? demanda Severus suspicieux et avec raison, car il était l'inventeur de ces sorts.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, Severus, mais je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant, un jour peut-être… dit-elle en le regardant gravement. Je sais que tu es l'inventeur de ces sortilèges, ne m'en demande pas plus pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt.

-Ok, répondit-il le visage fermé, mais j'espère que tu répondras à ma question.

-Oui. Je te le promets, mais pas aujourd'hui. Chhhuuuttt… écoute ! »

Le petit groupe composé de Lili, Harry, Remus, Hermione et Peter venait de trouver James et Sirius. Remus pesta et les fit redescendre aussitôt. Peter sautillait autour d'eux en glapissant comme un idiot, Lili détachait les cordes et Hermione et Harry regardaient autour d'eux stupéfaits. Remus rendit la parole à ses deux amis.

« JE VAIS LES TUER ! hurlait l'animagus chien, SERVILUS ET SA COPINE ! JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VAIS ME VENGER !

-Tu leur as fait quoi ? demanda Lili amusée, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! Et toi, James, tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Depuis le temps que vous êtes après lui, ça vous pendait au nez !

-C'est pas Servilus, Lili, protesta James, c'est la fille, la copine d'Harry et Hermione !

-C'est Ellie qui vous a fait ça ? s'étonna Harry en apportant à son père les vêtements qui s'étaient éparpillés partout. Vous avez de la chance d'être entiers, un conseil n'essayez pas de l'emmerder vous le regretterez, elle est puissante et dangereuse, on le sait, on l'a vue à l'œuvre !

-C'est un danger public, cette fille ! gronda Sirius.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes dans cet état ? s'amusa Remus qui venait de voir les érections de ses amis.

-C'est un sortilège !! La salope ! répliqua Sirius vexé.

-Si vous avez touché à Severus devant elle, je ne suis pas étonnée, soupira Hermione. »

Elle se rendit compte de sa bourde quand Harry lui fit un violent signe de tête de dénégation, et lui saisit brutalement le bras. Mione se rendant compte de son erreur, mit sa main sur sa bouche. Les maraudeurs occupés à se rhabiller en claquant des dents ne se rendirent compte de rien, mais Severus avait tout entendu, vu et compris et il regarda Ellie avec suspicion les sourcils froncés.

Ellie poussa un soupir. « Tu parles trop, ma pauvre Mione… soupira t-elle.

-Et toi pas assez, répondit tranquillement le Serpentard. »

* * *


	38. Nuit de folie

Ellie regarda Severus en soupirant. « Je ne suis pas douée pour les mystères et les autres non plus.

-Alors ? Si tu me disais un peu ce que tu caches ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, Severus.

-Je suis assez grand pour en juger, insista t-il, le regard soudain sévère. »

Ellie le regarda et hocha la tête. « Pas ici, viens… je t'emmène dans mon appartement, d'ailleurs Harry et Hermione ne vont pas tarder à y aller pour prendre leurs affaires. »

Severus ne répondit pas et Ellie et lui rentrèrent silencieusement vers le château. Ils ne savaient pas que Regulus Black qui se promenait près du lac pour y fumer en cachette avec un autre élève de 6ème année avait assisté à l'altercation et à l'humiliation suprême de James Potter et de Sirius Black. Les deux garçons de seize ans étaient rentrés en courant jusqu'aux cachots de Serpentard et avaient ameuté toute la salle commune pour raconter la scène. Il y eut des cris de joie parmi les élèves et ils attendirent impatiemment le retour de Severus avec ou sans Ellie qui, ils le savaient, avait accès à leur salle commune par autorisation de leur Directeur de Maison. Ellie sans le savoir, était devenue l'égérie des Serpentards. Elle avait osé, à peine arrivée, défier et ridiculiser deux des célèbres maraudeurs, les garçons les plus populaires de l'école, pour venger Severus Rogue, le garçon le moins populaire des Serpentards.

Les maraudeurs étaient retournés dans leur salle commune du 7ème étage en rasant les murs, espérant que personne n'avait eu vent de leur mésaventure. Harry et Hermione les avaient suivis, Lili devait leur montrer leurs dortoirs et les aider à s'installer en sa qualité de Préfète-En-Chef, puisque son homologue James Potter ne faisait jamais son travail.

Ellie avait conduit Severus jusqu'au premier étage près des appartements des Préfets-En-Chef inutilisés, les deux en titre préférant l'ambiance des dortoirs. James se servait juste du sien comme baisodrome un peu à la manière de Sevy. Ellie et Severus s'étaient arrêtés devant le tableau de la sorcière volante, un tableau banal que personne ne remarquait jamais.

« Tapote le tableau avec ta baguette, demanda la jeune fille à Severus Rogue. Ainsi il la reconnaitra et tu pourras revenir si tu le souhaites. »

Celui-ci la regarda surpris et sortit sa baguette magique de la poche de sa cape. Il tapota le tableau comme indiqué et la toile s'écarta du mur, ouvrant un passage vers un petit couloir simplement orné d'un tapis et d'une torche magique s'allumant automatiquement. A droite, une lourde porte de bois se dessinait dans le mur de pierre. Ellie la poussa et entra. D'un geste de baguette, elle alluma les bougies des lustres. Puis elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'où on voyait le parc et le lac. Elle ferma les lourds rideaux bordeaux. « Tu peux retirer ta cape et te mettre à l'aise, Severus. »

Elle prit une bûche dans le panier et la plaça dans la cheminée pour raviver le feu qui se mourrait. Un _« incendio_ » plus tard, elle sentit la chaleur revenir dans la pièce.

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux même pas t'offrir du thé, ici je n'ai pas d'Elfe de maison personnelle comme j'avais à Beauxbâtons.

-Ça ne fait rien, dit Severus en souriant et en posant sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise. Ici personne n'a d'Elfe personnel.

-Assieds-toi quand même, murmura Ellie, stressée. »

Elle retira sa cape et la posa sur son lit. Puis elle vit son sac de cours posé sur la chaise et se mit à réfléchir rapidement.

« Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Tout. Tout ce que tu me caches, demanda Severus en s'installant dans un des gros fauteuils de cuir. Tu connais un sortilège que j'ai inventé alors que je ne t'ai jamais vue. Par moment j'ai l'impression que tu me connais et moi non…

-C'est le cas.

-Quoi ? Tu me connais ?

-Oui… Monsieur Severus Tobias Rogue, né le 9 janvier 1960 et vivant Impasse du Tisseur, ou tu préfères que je t'appelle le « Prince de Sang-mêlé » ? Oui, je te connais.

-Merlin ! Comment tu sais ça de moi ? rugit-il, blème. Personne ne sait ça !

-Severus, regarde mes mains, s'il te plait.

-Que… je regarde tes mains ? Pourquoi ?

-S'il te plait… regarde. »

Ellie tendit ses mains à Severus qui fronça les sourcils en voyant la bague d'émeraude d'Ellie. Il ne réagit pas à l'alliance, semblant ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle impliquait.

« Ta bague, elle ressemble…

-Oui ? Où l'as-tu déjà vue ?

-On dirait… La même que celle de ma grand-mère. Ma mère me l'a montrée une fois, la tienne lui ressemble.

-Et pour cause… fit Ellie dans un soupir. »

Severus regardait Ellie intrigué. Mais elle n'insista pas dans cette voie.

« Sur la chaise, il y a un sac, avec des livres de cours dedans, demanda t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Je voudrais que tu en prennes un au hasard et que tu l'ouvres, mais avant, promets-moi de ne pas hurler, te fâcher, piquer une crise ou partir en courant avant que je ne te le demande, sinon je devrai employer la magie pour te faire rester tranquille. Je te rappelle que si tu es là, c'est à ta demande, alors il faut assumer ta curiosité.

-Ok. Tu m'inquiètes, là, mais bon, je promets, je resterai tranquille. C'est si terrible que ça ?

-Oui. »

Severus se leva et ouvrit le sac de cours d'Ellie, il prit un livre au hasard. Il tomba sur « _le_ _livre des sorts et enchantements de niveau 7 par Miranda Fauconnette_ ». Il alla se rasseoir avec le livre et sous le regard inquiet d'Ellie ouvrit la page de garde comme demandé. Aussitôt ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et la bouche pincée, il referma le livre brusquement.

« Si tu m'expliquais ? j'hallucine là !

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu as vu ? insista Ellie, connaissant la réponse.

-Il est écrit dans la case « ce livre appartient à », un nom… étrange.

-Quel nom ?

-Hélèna Rogue. C'est qui ?

-Moi.

-Tu t'appelles comme moi ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que ton nom était Slughorn ?

-Non. Oncle Horace me prête son nom ici durant mon séjour près de lui. Tu me voyais arriver ici et dire je m'appelle Ellie Rogue ? Laisse tomber !

-Tu n'es pas de sang-pur alors, mon père est un moldu, c'est un nom de moldu !

-Je suis de sang-pur, Severus.

-C'est impossible.

-Si. Prends dans le sac un carnet qui s'appelle « carnet de notes », aux armes de Poudlard. »

Severus se leva le livre à la main et le remit dans le sac, il fouilla un peu et en sortit le carnet demandé. Puis un peu inquiet, retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. « Je l'ouvre, je suppose ? demanda t-il dans un souffle.

-Ouvre, oui, s'il te plait. »

Severus ouvrit le carnet à la première page et lut à haute voix. « Hélèna Amy Saint-Clair Rogue, née le 30 septembre 1980. QUOI ? 1980 ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

-D'après toi ?

-ON EST EN 1978, COMMENT TU PEUX ETRE NEE EN 1980 ?

-Ne crie pas, et ne te fâche pas, tu as promis.

-Explique, parce que je suis perdu là.

-Je viens du futur.

-Tu te fous de moi ? insista Severus en la regardant froidement.

-Regarde la date en bas de la page, Severus.

-Année scolaire 1997/98. Merlin… c'est impossible.

-Non. Maintenant je vais tout te raconter. Alors écoute-moi bien. Je suis bien diplômée de Beauxbâtons comme Oncle Albus l'a expliqué, oui c'est mon tuteur, c'est pour ça que je l'appelle ainsi. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais sept ans et c'est mon grand-oncle Octavius Wentworth qui m'a élevée. L'écrivain, tu connais ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Horace Slughorn est un de ses proches, je fais bien des potions avec lui depuis l'âge de huit ans. C'est pour ça que je l'appelle Oncle Horace. Je suis en 7ème année à Gryffondor en 1998. Albus Dumbledore a voulu que je passe en plus mes ASPIC avec lui donc je fais une année de plus. Le choixpeau avait choisi Serpentard, mais je suis allée à Gryffondor en fait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour éviter… les problèmes.

-Quels problèmes ? demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'y reviendrai. La bague que tu vois sur ma main et qui ressemble à celle que tu connais, est une bague de fiançailles. L'autre est mon alliance. Je suis mariée.

-Tu es… mariée ? fit Severus avec horreur, se rendant compte que sa chance venait de s'envoler une fois de plus.

-Ne fais pas cette tête… répondit Ellie amusée. Tu n'est pas au bout de tes surprises. Je suis mariée avec un des professeurs de l'école à mon époque : Le maître des potions et Directeur de Serpentard. »

Severus la regarda avec surprise. « Une élève et un prof ? original… ricana t-il. Et surtout un Serpentard et une Gryffondor, même une fausse.

-N'est-ce pas ! »

Ellie se leva et commença à déboutonner sa robe d'uniforme, puis elle la retira et s'approcha du fauteuil de Severus. « Tu ne remarques rien ? »

Severus à cette annonce, regarda Ellie de haut en bas et fit une petite grimace en voyant son ventre. « T'es… enceinte ? demanda t-il, déconfit. »

-Oui, de quatre mois.

-Ok, soupira t-il. Tout ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu t'appelles Rogue et comment tu es là ? Ni les deux autres avec toi !

-Nous avons franchi accidentellement une porte temporelle qui était dans l'école, mais nous ignorions où. Harry, Hermione et moi allions chez Hagrid prendre le thé, avant l'entrainement de Quidditch pour Harry et le cours de runes pour Mione et moi. Et nous n'avons rien compris, nous nous sommes retrouvés brutalement cet après-midi à l'infirmerie, évanouis, en 1978.

-C'est dingue !

-Oui. Ceci c'est pour expliquer ma présence ici. Pour le nom de Rogue, c'est parce que c'est le nom… de mon mari.

-Ton… mari ? balbutia Severus interloqué. Mais qui ?

-Tu ne connais pas un Rogue, qui serait super calé en potions, assez pour devenir maître des potions et surtout Directeur de Serpentard, et donc un ANCIEN Serpentard ? »

Severus ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes et devint soudainement livide. « Il a… quel âge ?

-Il vient de fêter ses trente-huit ans…

-Quand ? demanda Severus dans un murmure.

-Le 9 janvier…

-Merlin… c'est… moi ?

-Oui. Dans le futur je suis ta femme. Et ce bébé qui a semblé te contrarier, c'est le tien, Severus. »

Severus Rogue ferma les yeux et mit ses mains sur son visage. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, Ellie se leva et alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Severus. « Je suis désolée pour le choc que ça doit te faire. Je ne pensais pas être obligée de te raconter, avant de trouver le moyen de rentrer. C'est pour ça que tu reconnais la bague, c'est bien celle de ta grand-mère, tu me l'as offerte pour nos fiançailles et le sort « _Levicorpus_ » bien évidemment j'ai toutes les raisons de le connaître. Je n'aurais jamais eu à l'utiliser si James Potter et Sirius Black ne s'étaient pas acharnés sur toi. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire. C'est pour ça qu'Hermione a eu cette réaction, elle sait de quoi je suis capable quand tu es menacé, je l'ai déjà prouvé… dans le futur.

-Tu as fait quoi ?

-J'ai tué quelqu'un qui t'avait torturé presque à mort.

-Quoi ? fit Severus en retirant ses mains de son visage.

-Severus, je vais te demander quelque chose, ne te vexe pas. Mais… relève ta manche gauche s'il te plait. »

Severus se raidit soudain. « Pourquoi celle là ?

-Tu le sais bien. Je veux savoir si tu as la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu l'as de mon temps. »

Severus hocha la tête et remonta la manche de son pull. Rien. Il n'y avait pas encore le maudit tatouage de Voldemort.

« Alors tu sais ?

-Evidemment, je te rappelle que je vis avec toi. Mais je ne souhaite pas parler de ça maintenant. Tu as des questions ?

-On est… vraiment mariés, tu ne te moques pas de moi ?

-Non, je te le promets. »

Ellie se releva et alla fouiller dans son sac de cours et en sortit son exemplaire du Chicaneur consacré à son mariage. Puis elle se rassit sur l'accoudoir et tendit le magasine à Severus. Il regarda la une de papier glacé en couleur, avec les gros titres annonçant un mariage à Poudlard et ouvrit le magasine. Pendant un long moment, il feuilleta le mensuel, examina attentivement les photos et lut les articles. « C'est qui, Severus Rogue Junior ? J'ai un fils ? De cet âge ?

-Oui, c'est le beau jeune homme qui te ressemble là.

-Merlin… il est pas mal, en effet.

-C'est un tombeur, Sirius Black peut aller se rhabiller, tu peux me croire ! Il est à Serpentard, Préfet-En-Chef et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il fait 1,90 m, bourré de muscles… et tu en es très fier.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Et… sa mère ? c'est qui ?

-Ah ! ça ! Tu vas encore pousser des cris.

-Pitié… encore un truc inavouable et incroyable ? gémit le jeune Serpentard.

-Oui. La porte temporelle dont je t'ai parlée, fonctionne dans les deux sens, vers le passé et le futur. Sevy, puisque c'est le nom qu'on lui donne est né en… 1998, et il est à Poudlard en 2016. Il a emprunté la porte pour venir en 1998 et… c'est lui, le bébé que j'attends, Severus. Tu vois en ce moment le fils que tu auras en 2016.

-Merlin… c'est délirant ! Et… les deux autres ? Ceux qui sont venus avec toi ?

-Hermione est une de mes demoiselles d'honneur, la photo là, tiens… Et Harry est un ami de 7ème année, il est toujours avec Hermione et un autre garçon, depuis la 1ère année.

Severus continua machinalement à tourner les pages du magasine et resta figé sur la dernière page, celle où son double du futur embrassait sa nouvelle épouse dans sa robe de mariée.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda Ellie avec un sourire en coin. »

Elle vit le jeune homme rougir sans répondre. « Est-ce que tu te dis que tu n'attendrais pas vingt ans pour goûter à ça, si tu pouvais ? s'amusa Ellie mutine en regardant Severus se cacher derrière son rideau de cheveux.

-Un… un peu… avoua t-il écrevisse.

-Alors, demande-le… tu en as le droit, je ne peux pas tromper mon mari… avec lui-même, déclara Ellie d'une voix douce.

-Je… c'est-à-dire… que… balbutia Severus très gêné.

-Je sais, fit Ellie en se penchant sur lui, mais il faut bien une première fois, non ?

-Oui, dit-il dans un souffle en levant la tête vers elle. »

Ellie se pencha encore plus vers Severus et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux au niveau de sa nuque, il poussa un petit soupir et elle posa ses lèvres doucement sur celles du jeune homme qu'elle sentit frémir. Aussitôt il la prit dans ses bras et la fit basculer sur ses genoux. Elle sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir doucement tout comme lors de leur premier baiser en 1997 et elle fit exactement de même. Lorsque leurs langues se trouvèrent pour une douce ronde elle l'entendit gémir de satisfaction. L'échange fut long et gagna en intensité. Les mains de Severus parcouraient le corps d'Ellie. Il semblait plus ardent que le Severus du futur, plus fougueux et plus impatient. Leurs baisers devinrent vite chargés d'érotisme et Ellie sentit rapidement l'érection de Severus sous sa cuisse. Ce contact l'électrisa et elle eut bientôt tout comme lui, envie d'aller plus loin. Lorsqu'il lâcha sa bouche, il avait les yeux brillants et luisants de désir, et sa respiration était courte. « Severus… tu veux rester ici avec moi ? Cette nuit… murmura Ellie.

-Je peux ? demanda t-il, n'osant croire à cette proposition incroyable.

-Tu es mon mari, tu as tous les droits de ce côté-là. Le temps ne compte pas… »

Le jeune Severus serra encore plus fort Ellie dans ses bras et reprit ses baisers ardents. Ellie eut soudain une idée. Elle se recula et le regarda. « Harry et Hermione doivent venir chercher leurs sacs, attends, je sais comment faire. Juste une minute. »

Elle se leva des bras de Severus et alla s'asseoir à la table, elle prit un parchemin dans son sac, une plume et de l'encre. Puis elle écrivit un message en français à Hermione.

« _Harry et Hermione_

_Severus est avec moi, et il va rester pour la nuit. Harry avait raison, on n'a pas tenu plus de deux heures. Il sait tout, mais pas pour vous. J'ai du lui dire, il avait deviné ou presque. J'avais oublié qu'il était aussi intelligent._

_Navrée pour les maraudeurs, mais ils ont abusé en se jetant sur Severus pour le déshabiller dans le froid et l'insulter devant moi. Tout ça par jalousie._

_Je vous laisse vos sacs dans l'entrée, je te raconte demain au petit déjeuner, Mione._

_Amitiés,_

_Ellie_

Puis elle reboucha son encrier et prit sa baguette. Avec un sortilège, elle colla le message sur l'extérieur de la lourde porte de bois qui donnait sur le petit couloir et revint chercher les deux sacs de cours de ses amis et les plaça près de la porte. Ellie referma la lourde porte ferrée et alla prendre sa baguette laissée sur la table. Elle lança un « _collaporta_ » puis un «_assurdiato_» informulés. Severus, avec un petit sourire, vit la porte faire un mouvement de ventouse et comprit ce qui allait lui arriver dans quelques minutes. Il se leva du fauteuil et alla prendre Ellie dans ses bras. Il la souleva et la déposa sur le lit avec un grand sourire. « Pressé, Monsieur Rogue ? s'amusa Ellie.

-Oui, Madame Rogue, pas question que j'attende vingt ans pour ça non plus ! »

Ellie se redressa dans le lit et entreprit de déshabiller Severus avec lenteur. Il ferma les yeux de bonheur lorsqu'elle passa ses mains dans l'échancrure de sa chemise ouverte pour caresser sa peau d'albatre. Encouragée, elle lui déposa quelques baisers sur sa poitrine et fit glisser la chemise sur ses épaules puis sur ses bras. Il retira rapidement ses mains des manches, balança la chemise par terre et resta là, torse nu et à genoux, attendant la suite de leur petit jeu. Ellie s'attaqua au ceinturon à la boucle aux armoiries de la maison de Serpentard et défit ensuite les boutons du pantalon. Les deux pans s'écartèrent largement pour libérer un caleçon noir qui forma alors une tente. Le jeune homme dût se lever et rester debout le temps qu'Ellie fasse glisser le pantalon et le caleçon jusque sur le sol. Elle se mit debout elle aussi et Severus fit passer la robe anthracite d'Ellie par dessus sa tête. Elle apparut alors en sous-vêtements de dentelle noire et argent et avec ses fameux bas tenant tous seuls dont elle raffolait. Severus adora la vue qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il dégrafa le soutien-gorge libérant la lourde poitrine gonflée et il la prit dans ses bras pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne. « Tu es belle… murmura t-il ». Ellie retourna s'allonger sur le lit et Severus la rejoignit. Il fit glisser chaque bas jusqu'à ses pieds pour les lui retirer et le slip suivit également.

Il resta là un petit moment, à genoux, sans rien dire, pour l'admirer, sans oser la toucher. Puis elle lui fit signe de venir s'allonger près d'elle et se nicha dans ses bras.

La ronde des baisers reprit, tendrement, puis plus sensuellement. Ellie sentait Severus s'exciter et perdre pied. Il la caressait un peu partout sans se fixer et elle dû le calmer un peu et le guider. Elle se doutait que son mari en 1997, avait appris une certaine théorie sûrement dans des livres mais que Severus en 1978 n'avait pas encore eu cette idée-là.

Ellie poussa un petit gémissement qui rendit le jeune homme fou de désir lorsqu'il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses pour caresser pour la première fois un sexe de femme. Elle le laissa faire, il apprenait très vite, comme tout ce qu'il décidait de découvrir. Ensuite elle le caressa de la main et son corps se tordit sous l'incroyable sensation. Et lorsqu'elle approcha ses lèvres du sexe dressé de son mari du futur et qu'elle le prit en bouche, il poussa un gémissement rauque qui se termina en petit cri. Ellie se doutait bien que novice comme il était, il ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques secondes si elle jouait à ça trop longtemps. Et elle l'attira sur elle pour qu'ils fassent enfin l'amour. « Severus, je te rappelle tes dimensions anormales, donc va doucement sinon tu vas me faire mal et faire mal au bébé, d'accord ? Pas de grands coups de rein, si je ne te le demande pas.

-D'accord, répondit-il dans un souffle. Est-ce que je me débrouille bien, dans le futur ?

-Tu es génial, mon chéri, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant doucement. »

Severus tint parole. Il se montra très doux et délicat, comme le Severus qu'Ellie avait laissé dans le futur. Contre toute attente, sa résistance habituelle se manifesta déjà. Ils firent l'amour un long moment, mais quand Ellie se mit à gémir plus fort et s'agiter sous lui, Severus instinctivement, accentua son mouvement et ses coups de reins se firent un peu plus violents, ce qui fit exploser Ellie dans une vague de plaisir. Le jeune Severus sentit la chair humide et chaude se contracter autour de son sexe et poussa un long gémissement. Deux coups de rein plus tard l'orgasme libérateur l'anéantit : il sentit les jets chauds de son sperme jaillir dans le corps de la jeune femme et se mit à trembler sous la sensation nouvelle. Il se rendit compte que cela n'avait rien à voir avec son petit jeu en solitaire sous les draps, les nuits où il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Severus Rogue se laissa aller sur le corps d'Ellie et chercha aussitôt les baisers et les caresses qu'il semblait particulièrement aimer. « Ça n'a pas changé d'ailleurs, remarqua Ellie »

Tous deux reprirent leur souffle dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ellie attrapa sa baguette magique sur la table de nuit et lança un sort de nettoyage sur leurs corps, puis elle fit remonter sur eux les draps et couvertures qui avaient glissés au fond du lit. Elle glissa sa baguette sous son oreiller et demanda à Severus. « Ça va ? Tu aimes ça, faire l'amour alors ?

-Je suppose que tu connais la réponse déjà… s'amusa t-il.

-Oui, tu es très… exigeant… Avec toi, c'est plusieurs fois par jour. Au moins deux en période scolaire et entre trois et cinq en vacances.

-Merlin… j'ai hâte d'avoir vingt ans de plus ! »

Severus passa un moment sa main sur le ventre d'Ellie pour sentir le bébé sous ses doigts. Il perçu une masse plus dure et en conclut que c'était là qu'il se cachait. Ellie le laissa faire. Il agissait exactement comme le Severus adulte. Ensuite sa main remonta pour caresser un de ses seins et le jeune homme rechercha encore les baisers de la jeune blonde. Ellie sentit rapidement une nouvelle érection venir contre sa cuisse et s'en amusa. « Toujours aussi insatiable, lui dit-elle.

-Ellie… sembla t-il hésiter. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on s'aime dans le futur ? Je veux dire, vraiment.

-Oui, mon cœur, je t'aime et tu m'aimes aussi. Et nous sommes très heureux ensemble. Tu as risqué ta place de Professeur et même ta vie pour moi. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. On a autre chose à faire non ?

-Oui, fit-il en la couvrant de baisers brûlants sur tout le corps. »

* * *

Arrivés avec les maraudeurs dans la salle commune rouge et or du 7ème étage, Harry et Hermione se tournèrent dans tous les sens pour examiner les lieux afin de noter s'il y avait des différences. Les autres prirent cela pour une découverte des lieux. Harry remarqua que le canapé était le même mais qu'il semblait ici presque neuf, alors qu'il était défoncé à leur époque. Hermione, elle, remarqua les tables et les chaises différentes ainsi que les petits objets qui étaient posés sur le linteau de la cheminée et qui n'existaient pas de leur temps, sûrement perdus ou cassés. Ils montèrent tous dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année, désert à cette heure peu tardive. Là, Sirius et James laissèrent libre cours à leur haine et jurèrent à grands-cris qu'ils se vengeraient et tuerait Servilus. « Le sale bâtard graisseux ! gronda Sirius la mine dégoûtée.»

Hermione nota que vingt ans après, son langage n'avait pas évolué quant aux épithètes fleuris qu'il utilisait pour désigner le maître des potions. D'ailleurs tout le monde appelait Rogue ainsi, surtout les élèves qui devaient se transmettre de père en fils ces insultes à son égard.

Lili montra son lit à Harry, qui avoua que leurs malles avaient été égarées par le Service des Transports Magiques et que le Directeur faisait faire des recherches. « Les garçons te prêterons ce qu'il te manque, Harry, lui dit-elle, et pour Hermione je verrai ça avec les filles tout à l'heure.

-Bon, maintenant, Sirius et James, si vous nous racontiez ce qui s'est passé près du lac ? Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas y aller, hein ! Bande de têtes de sombrals !

-Je te l'ai dit, on voulait savoir ce que pouvait bien faire ce crétin graisseux avec une si jolie fille, c'est tout ! grimaça Sirius.

-Et tu as vu quoi ? demanda Lili, les deux mains sur les hanches en signe de défi.

-Ben, pas grand-chose, il était assis sous son arbre, tout seul, la fille devait être un peu plus loin à se promener, on ne l'a pas vue.

-Et tu as fait quoi, quand tu l'as vu tout seul ? Tu t'es jeté sur lui encore ? Bien entendu ! râla la Préfète-En-Chef.

-James a suggéré qu'on le déshabille un peu pour rigoler, c'était marrant vu qu'il faisait froid.

-Marrant ? Pauvre crétin ! Tu as trouvé marrant toi, quand tu t'es retrouvé à poil dans le froid ?

-Rhhhhhaaa !! Lili !! Arrête ! l'interrompit James, on a rien fait que de se foutre de sa gueule ! Ça me faisait marrer de savoir si le serpent qu'il a dans le caleçon diminuait au froid.

-N'importe quoi ! pouffa Remus sous les rires aigus de Queudver. Vous êtes barjots tous les deux !

-C'est méchant, émis Hermione d'une petite voix.

-Ne le plains pas, Hermione, il nous en fait voir dès qu'il en a l'occasion, ce sale con, répliqua Sirius.

-Ouais… Mais en plus on a rien vu, il cachait son serpent ! se lamenta James.

-Pourquoi vous appelez ça un serpent ? parce que c'est un Serpentard ? s'inquiéta Harry décontenancé par l'attitude puérile et grotesque de son père et de son parrain.

-Ah, c'est vrai, tu connais pas Servilus, ricana James. Ben, ce sombre connard en a une sur-mesure, à en être dégouté ! Au moins trente centimètres d'après ce qu'on sait !

-Et il trouve même pas une fille, ce puceau ! ajouta Sirius. »

Hermione se rappela soudain les ragots de Parvati et Lavande. Elle avait entendu un jour les deux filles raconter que Pansy avait dit à des filles d'autres maisons que Sevy avait un monstre dans son boxer et que c'était pas évident à accueillir. Hermione comprit alors pourquoi certaines filles voulaient à tout prix sortir avec lui. Il semblait que le fils tienne du père.

« Et ensuite, bande d'idiots ? insista Lili outrée.

-Ben, la fille s'est pointée aussitôt, on n'a rien vu venir, rien entendu, et hop ! en deux secondes on n'avait plus de baguettes, on était à poil, ligotés et en l'air. Et en plus elle nous a lancé deux autres sorts dégueu, avoua James penaud.

-J'ai vu ça, ouais, s'amusa Remus. Et le second ?

-Ben… un truc qui fait comme si on sentait des mains… dessus.

-Ah ! Elle ne vous a pas loupés, on dirait ! pouffa Lili. Ça vous apprendra !

-Je me demande pourquoi elle protège Servilus comme ça, insista Sirius, elle nous a menacés, et elle a dit que si on recommençait à l'emmerder, elle serait très méchante.

-Elle le ferait, Sirius, confirma Harry qui s'était assis sur son lit près d'Hermione. Je veux pas vous foutre les boules, mais elle connaît la magie noire et elle sait s'en servir.

-Putain ! Elle va bien avec ce connard de Servilus, ils vont bien s'entendre ! Et vous êtes amis avec elle ?

-Elle est super sympa, Sirius, mais faut pas toucher aux gens qu'elle a décidé de protéger, et si elle a Rogue dans la tête, faites-vous petits, c'est un conseil que je vous donne, dit Harry.

-Quand tu dis « Rogue dans la tête » ça veut dire quoi, Harry ? demanda Remus intrigué.

-Possible qu'elle ait flashé sur lui, chais pas, on verra. Alors si c'est ça, faites comme s'ils n'existaient pas tous les deux.

-Attends… Tu penses que cette fille peut flasher sur ce bâtard graisseux, ce connard pourri de Magie Noire jusqu'à l'os et affreusement mooooche !?

-Oui, Sirius, confirma Hermione. La connaissant, oui. Elle peut. Sinon elle ne l'aurait pas laissé l'approcher. Personne ne peut l'approcher si elle ne le veut pas. On en reparlera, moi je vous le dis !

-Nan nan nan… moi j'y crois pas ! fit Sirius en secouant la tête. Remus ? Et si tu allais la draguer hein ? On verrait bien ! Elle ne te fait pas peur cette petite tigresse, hein Lunard ! Pas à toi ! »

Remus se mit à sourire sous l'allusion. « Bon, je vais essayer, subtilement, et je vous dirai ce qu'il en est, ok ? Maintenant Pete si tu nous sortais des bieraubeurres de sous ton lit, je suppose que tu n'as pas tout bu quand même ?

-Non, je n'ai pas tout bu, répondit Queudver en allant s'agenouiller devant son lit. »

Il tendit un volumeux postérieur et retira les bouteilles qui étaient derrière sa malle et les passa une par une à Lunard qui les distribuaient.

Harry et Hermione, essayèrent avec Lili de décourager les garçons de draguer Ellie ou d'ennuyer Severus Rogue. Mais rien n'y fit. Vers neuf heures, Lili se rappela sa ronde de Préfète. « Merlin… et vous avez des sacs à prendre au 1er on y va ! Vous n'en avez pas pour longtemps, non ?

-Non, on prend les sacs et on revient, on se parlera demain, répondit Hermione. »

Les trois jeunes gens quittèrent le dortoir, sortirent de la salle commune et descendirent les escaliers vers le 1er étage. Lili tenta d'excuser les maraudeurs. « Ils ne sont pas toujours comme ça heureusement, mais quand il s'agit de Severus y a plus rien à faire, jamais ils ne le supporteront, pourtant c'est pas un méchant garçon, ça me fait de la peine souvent qu'ils le traitent comme ça.

-Il ne se défend pas ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Si, maintenant il le fait, mais au début non, alors je ne vous dis pas ! Et puis j'aime pas la bande qui traine avec lui, là ! Des dingues de Magie Noire, ça finira mal, je vous le dis ! Mulciber, Avery, Rosier, Regulus Black et d'autres… ils ont une mauvaise influence sur lui. J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais y a rien à faire c'est une tête de lard ! J'ai laissé tombé, j'en avais marre de me disputer avec lui, s'énerva Lili. »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au 1er étage. « Elle vit où votre copine ?

-Près des appartements des Préfets, le tableau de la sorcière sur un balai, répondit Harry.

-Ah bon ? y a un appart derrière cette toile ? Je le savais pas ! s'étonna la Préfète. Tu connais le mot de passe ?

-Je sais comment entrer, oui. »

Arrivés devant le tableau, Harry sortit sa baguette de sa cape et la posa sur la toile qui s'ouvrit en grand. « Mais tout le monde peut rentrer ici alors ? s'exclama Lili Evans.

-Non, il faut que les baguettes aient été reconnues par le tableau, seules quatre baguettes peuvent ouvrir. »

Les trois jeunes entrèrent dans le petit couloir, et Harry vit tout de suite qu'il y avait un mot sur la porte. Il le décrocha, essaya de le lire et le tendit à Hermione. « Mione, y a un message sur la porte mais c'est en français, alors c'est sûrement pour toi !

-Ah bon ? C'est bizarre ! On peut pas entrer ?

-Non, fit Lili, fermé par magie ! Que dit cette lettre ?

-Merlin… fit Hermione en lisant. Prends les sacs, Harry, et on s'en va tout de suite !

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna t-il les yeux plissés derrière ses lunettes rondes.

-On dégage, je vous dis ! »

Hermione les fit tous sortir, et prit le sac qu'Harry lui tendait, puis elle referma le tableau.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'Ellie nous entende, c'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de sortir !

-Mais si elle est là, pourquoi elle n'a pas ouvert ? s'énerva Harry qui voulait comprendre.

-Parce qu'elle n'est pas seule ! répondit Hermione en agitant la lettre sous le nez de son ami. Elle est avec Rogue et la porte est fermée par un « _collaporta _» et un « _assurdiato_ », et elle annonce qu'il reste toute la nuit ! Tu as pigé ?

-Ils sont en train… de… tu crois ? balbutia Harry les yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Ils se gênent… mais ne fais pas l'étonné, tu t'en doutais que ça allait arriver !

-Attendez tous les deux… fit Lili qui n'osait pas comprendre. Severus est là avec elle ? Après le couvre-feu ? Et la lettre dit qu'il va y rester toute la nuit ! Merlin… c'est pas vrai ! Vous deux, vous saurez remonter à la Tour de Gryffondor ? parce qu'il faut que je fasse ma ronde, et que si Rusard vous chope…

-Oui, t'inquiète, on trouvera, répondit Harry, on se retrouve là haut. »

Laissant Lili décontenancée dans le couloir du 1er, Harry et Hermione remontèrent les escaliers. « C'est dingue ! Comment elle a fait ça ? Déjà ! gémit Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

-Elle lui a tout dit pour elle, il aurait deviné des trucs et elle a été obligé de lui dire. Je suppose que lorsqu'il a su qui elle était, il a voulu en profiter ou elle. Sirius dit bien qu'il n'a jamais eu de copine, à mon avis il va tout découvrir en même temps !

-Marrant au final, elle va dépuceler son mari ! s'amusa Harry maintenant qu'il avait compris la situation. Au moins ça va calmer les maraudeurs, on pourra enfin savoir ce qu'ils valent vraiment quand ils ne sont pas rendus débiles par leur obsession de persécuter Rogue.

-N'empêche on ne peut pas nier qu'ils lui en font voir hein… soupira Hermione. Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit devenu mauvais et qu'il les déteste ! »

Harry et Hermione remontèrent à la Tour de Gryffondor, sans rencontrer âme qui vive, ou pas d'ailleurs. Ils donnèrent à la Grosse Dame le mot de passe qu'ils avaient entendu Lili lui donner précédemment : « Printemps » et ils entrèrent dans la salle rouge et or dès que la porte s'ouvrit. « Merlin… fit Hermione. Avec tout ça, Lili ne m'a pas conduite au dortoir donc je ne sais même pas où est mon lit et je vais devoir attendre qu'elle revienne !

-Viens avec moi, on sera pas trop de deux pour calmer les fauves, là-haut…

-Tu vas leur dire ? s'inquiéta la jeune Gryffondor.

-Pas le choix, Lili le fera si je le fais pas, et quand ils sauront qu'on savait, on sera mal vu, et c'est la dernière des choses que je souhaite, avoua l'Elu. »

Indifférents aux regards des inconnus qui étaient leurs nouveaux condisciples, ils traversèrent la pièce, montèrent l'escalier et ouvrirent la porte du dortoir des garçons de 7ème année. « Ah, vous voilà déjà ? On pensait que vous auriez été plus longtemps. Lili fait sa ronde ? demanda Remus.

-Oui, et on n'est pas resté parce qu'on n'a pas pu entrer. Nos affaires étaient dans le couloir de l'appartement, fit Harry la mine boudeuse.

-Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Sirius vautré sur son lit.

-Rogue est avec Ellie et ils ont fermé la porte par magie et mis un « _assurdiato_ ». »

La nouvelle plongea le dortoir dans le silence. Remus le rompit voyant que ses amis ne percutaient pas.

« Harry, ils sont enfermés tous les deux dans une piaule ? A cette heure-ci ?

-Oui, et il va rester toute la nuit avec elle, Hermione avait une lettre en français qui l'attendait pour lui expliquer pourquoi on ne pouvait pas entrer.

-PUTAIN DE MERDE ! vociféra Sirius, ce bâtard est en train de baiser cette poupée, j'y crois pas !

-Au moins tu ne pourras plus le traiter de puceau, s'amusa Hermione. A cette heure-ci c'est déjà fait, ils doivent en être au second round.

-Merlin… fit James, comment c'est possible ça ? Elle vient d'arriver ! ça ne fait que quelques heures et hop ! Comme ça ! Servilus dans son pieu ! Mais c'est une croqueuse d'hommes, celle là.

-Je vous ai dit qu'elle avait flashé sur lui. Ne croyez pas qu'elle soit si facile que ça, chez nous y a des beaux mecs qui s'y sont cassés le nez, la moitié des mecs de Beauxbâtons s'est pris un rateau et l'autre n'a pas osé insister du coup, fit Hermione, espérant être convaincante.

-Elle est sortie avec qui alors ? demanda Sirius.

-On peut pas le dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est pas correct.

-Tu veux dire que c'est… interdit ? Comme… un prof ?

-Par exemple !

-Bordel, Hermione ! Votre copine, c'est un sacré numéro ! Si je comprends bien c'est mort pour nous, hein ? Je veux dire, si Remus la voulait ou si James voulait essayer en cachette de Lili et ben ça serait raté ?

-Absolument aucune chance. Elle a Rogue maintenant et tant qu'on ne sera pas parti, ce sera lui et personne d'autre.

-Merlin… j'hallucine… Servilo, il se paie cette poupée et sans se fatiguer encore ! Il aura mis deux heures ou à peine trois pour la coller dans son lit.

-Deux heures, fit Harry amusé. Et c'est dans le sien à elle qu'il est.

-MMMMmmm… j'aimerais bien voir sa tête demain au p'tit déj, vous croyez qu'on va s'en rendre compte ? demanda James un sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas évident, répondit Remus. Severus est un type discret normalement.

-On peut pas lui jeter un sort, proposa Sirius, du genre quelque chose qui s'inscrit sur son visage, « dépucelé cette nuit » ?

-Euuhhhh… non je ne crois pas fit Hermione qui songea au mot « cafard » toujours inscrit sur le visage de Marietta Edgecombe, trois ans après qu'elle eut lancé le sort sur elle pour cause de trahison. Et là, vous ne pourriez même pas en profiter, vous seriez morts.

-Faut que je fasse un truc, faut que je fasse un truc ! gronda Sirius, Il faut que je me détende !

-Ben chais pas, répondit Harry, peins la chatte de Rusard en rose et vert, Lili dit qu'elle traine dans les couloirs pour espionner. Ou alors déguise les armures en tutus roses et fais les danser un ballet !

-Tu sais que tu as de bonnes idées toi ? s'amusa Patmol. D'où tu tiens ça ?

-Oh, j'ai connu des mecs qui étaient tout le temps à faire ce genre de choses, alors ça laisse des traces ! forcément !

-Merlin… on va bien se marrer avec vous deux ici, éclata de rire James Potter en tapant sur l'épaule de son futur-fils.

-Ben, s'il n'y a que ça… songea Harry dans son for intérieur, ça va pas être dur de leur faire plaisir ! Merci Fred et George. »

* * *

« Vous avez bien dormi, mon cher garçon ? s'inquiéta Albus Dumbledore, en voyant son maître des potions aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

-Pas beaucoup, Albus, je me fais du souci.

-Quand je ne vous ai pas vu arriver pour le premier service, j'ai failli envoyer Dobby ou Dolly voir si vous alliez bien, et Minerva m'a rappelé que vous commenciez à neuf heures aujourd'hui. Remus est au courant, il est bouleversé, bien entendu. Harry, c'est quelque chose pour lui ! Et il n'ose pas dire à Sirius que Miss Granger a disparu. Il ne va pas bien le vivre, enfin, vous comprenez puisque vous vivez la même chose.

-Albus… il vous est venu… des souvenirs depuis ?

-Oui, nous en parlions avec Minerva plus tôt, et je ne sais d'ailleurs pas trop comment vous le dire. C'est assez… original.

-Ça se passe mal ? Albus ! PARLEZ ! Au nom de Merlin ! supplia le maitre des cachots.

-Venez vous asseoir un moment, Severus. »

Le vieil homme fit entrer le Professeur Rogue dans une salle de classe vide du rez-de-chaussée. Il fit un geste de la main pour inviter Severus à s'asseoir. Celui-ci prit la première chaise qu'il vit et le Directeur prit celle d'à côté.

« Harry et Hermione ont intégré Gryffondor hier soir, sous le nom de Granger, ils sont sensés être cousins. Hélèna étant donné son état… particulier et ne pouvant pas monter jusqu'au 7ème étage s'est vu attribuer un appartement près de ceux des Préfets, sous le nom de Slughorn. Elle se fait passer pour la nièce d'Horace. Comme vous le savez, elle le connaît bien. Elle a été plus ou moins envoyée à Serpentard selon le vœu d'Horace et aussi la nécessité du lien magique, mais non officiellement car elle n'est pas sensée être une élève.

-Ellie à Serpentard ? Hou la la ! Je demande à voir…

-Heuummm… oui. Hier soir, elle a fait votre connaissance.

-Ah. Et comment elle a réagi ? Et… moi ?

-Nous y reviendrons. Vous avez mangé ensemble à la table des Serpentards et Hélèna a fait forte impression sur Messieurs Mulciber et Rosier d'après Horace. Ensuite vous êtes allés faire tous les deux un petit tour vers le lac. On dirait que vous aimez bien ce coin là, hein ? Vous avez été suivis involontairement par Regulus Black qui a ensuite propagé l'histoire.

-Quelle histoire ? Merlin ! Pourquoi avoir effacé ma mémoire, Albus ? pesta Severus.

-Dans quelques minutes vous comprendrez pourquoi, mon garçon. Vous avez été attaqué par James Potter et Sirius Black. Il semble que Monsieur Potter ait eu… une sorte de coup de foudre pour Hélèna ainsi que… Remus d'ailleurs, à ma grande surprise ce matin. Bref ! Jaloux, Monsieur Potter et son ami Sirius vous ont suivi pour comme d'habitude s'en prendre à vous. Ils vous ont déshabillé et soulevé avec votre sort et exposé nu au froid glacial sous les moqueries.

-Merlin… les salauds… soupira tristement Severus. Et je suppose qu'Ellie a vu tout ça ?

-Oui. Et en moins de cinq secondes, ces deux jeunes hommes étaient désarmés, nus et ligotés, la bouche pleine de savon, et rendus muets. Ensuite il paraît mais c'est sous réserve qu'elle les aurait laissé là avec une érection causée par un sortilège et un autre pour les… caresser. Ensuite elle vous a libéré, rhabillé en un tour de baguette et consolé. Et vous êtes partis tous les deux jusqu'à son appartement d'où… vous n'êtes ressorti que ce matin avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-QUOI ? Attendez… elle les a laissé comme ça ? et qui les a trouvé ?

-Remus, Lili, Peter, Harry et Hermione qui se promenaient.

-Et après elle m'a… consolé ? Vous divaguez, je ne me serais jamais laissé faire !

-Mon garçon, cette nuit, le jeune homme que vous étiez n'a pas dormi dans son dortoir, Avery est allé prevenir Horace, affolé. Déjà qu'il y avait une petite fête chez les Serpentards hier soir en votre honneur et vous n'êtes jamais rentré pour y assister.

-Une … fête ? Pourquoi ?

-En l'honneur de ceux qui ont humiliés publiquement et plutôt férocement les deux meneurs des maraudeurs qui affichaient profil bas ce matin dans la Grande Salle, et vous, vous êtes allé prendre votre petit déjeuner avec le sourire et en tenant Hélèna par la main !

-Je rêve… c'est impossible, ce n'est pas moi ! On a… vous croyez ? DEJA ?

-Le lien, Severus. Vous n'aviez aucune raison de vous gêner. Elèves tous les deux, majeurs et consentants, aucune raison de vous en priver.

-Et je n'en ai aucun souvenir… soupira Severus. C'était en fait ma première fois et je m'en rappelle même pas.

-Avec la pensine ce sera très facile de revivre tout ceci lorsqu'elle reviendra. Je vous la donnerai et vous pourrez partager les souvenirs de votre femme qui seront ainsi les vôtres. Sinon, votre femme a été élue Princesse de Serpentard et vous êtes le héros de votre maison.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! s'énerva Severus. Et pourquoi moi un héros ?

-Mon cher, pour avoir battu Sirius Black et là, je cite Monsieur Mulciber dont j'ai surpris une conversation, avoir mis votre bâton de la mort dans Miss Slughorn deux heures après lui avoir été présenté. Bravo, record battu, Sirius Black est vaincu, à terre, et Severus Rogue pavoise dans le château en 1978.

-Merlin… Heureusement que ça je n'en ai aucun souvenir ! Et d'ailleurs vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi vous m'aviez effacé la mémoire.

-Je ne peux pour l'instant que le supposer, mon garçon. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir au petit déjeuner de ce premier jour, vous semblez très… proches et même presque amoureux. Ce n'est pas difficile pour votre femme, vous êtes le même, mais vous, vous ne la connaissiez pas hier. J'en déduis que c'est le lien magique qui vous affecte déjà. Au moment de son retour ici, je vous laisse imaginer le drame, vous ne la laisserez pas repartir, vous serez dans un état dont j'ai une petite idée et la seule solution sera de vous retirer ces souvenirs pour ne pas que vous en mourriez.

-Ok, admit Severus Rogue en hochant la tête. Mais… vous me prêterez la pensine quand elle rentrera ?

-Promis, juré ! Maintenant allez vous restaurer, et si vous vous sentez mal, venez tout de suite me prévenir. »

Severus quitta la pièce en maugréant. « Princesse des Serpentards, je t'en foutrais de la princesse ! Et Lupin qui lorgne… attends un peu, mon salaud ! Tu t'en vantes pas de ça…. »

* * *


	39. Premiers cours en 1978

Severus se réveilla très tôt ce matin là, surpris de ne pas être dans son petit lit habituel, dans son dortoir de Serpentard. Il eut un sourire lorsqu'il sentit le corps chaud et endormi d'Ellie près de lui. Il songea avec satisfaction à sa soirée et à sa nuit, n'osant pas croire à ce bonheur qui lui était offert : Il avait une femme dans son lit, et quelle femme ! Magnifique et en plus, LA SIENNE !

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait découvert de son futur la veille. Il serait un Mangemort, Ellie lui avait bien dit qu'il avait la Marque des Ténèbres et il nota avec satisfaction que son but serait atteint de ce côté-là. En outre il était maître des potions et Professeur à Poudlard, et même Directeur de Serpentard. Il avait épousé une riche héritière très belle, de sang-pur et plus jeune que lui, son mariage avait fait l'objet d'une édition spéciale d'un magasine et le Ministre en personne était venu le marier. Tout cela était plus que satisfaisant et il vit pour la première fois son avenir coloré en rose. « Les maraudeurs doivent être fous de rage à cette époque, s'amusa t-il. »

Severus se tourna sur le côté et se rapprocha d'Ellie endormie en chien de fusil. Il se colla à son dos et l'enlaça. Aussitôt le contact de la peau nue de la jeune fille sur la sienne aggrava l'érection matinale qu'il avait déjà, et il poussa un soupir de désir. Il entreprit de la caresser pour la réveiller et couvrit ses épaules et son cou de baisers.

Ellie, habituée à être réveillée ainsi par le Severus de 1998, se mit à sourire en se disant que décidément, c'était bien le même homme et se retourna pour se blottir dans ses bras. Sans rien dire elle prit le sexe de Severus dans sa main et entama un long massage voluptueux. Lorsque le jeune homme se mit à haleter et à gémir elle descendit sous les draps et remplaça sa main par sa bouche. Il poussa un râle en raidissant tout son corps sous le tendre assaut. Ellie mit toute sa science pour faire découvrir ce plaisir à Severus. Il balbutiait à présent des mots sans suite, anéanti par les violentes sensations qu'il ressentait, il lui sembla avoir des fourmis dans les jambes ainsi qu'un feu brûlant dans le ventre et les reins. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il atteignait le point de non retour, il murmura : « Je… vais… Ellie… je… »

En réponse Ellie caressa ses pectoraux d'une main pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris. Mais elle ne retira pas sa bouche. Severus se cambra en arrière, tétanisé et poussa un long cri. Ellie sentit alors les jets de sperme sortir violemment, chacun arrachant un nouveau gémissement au jeune homme. Elle le relacha, tremblant, incapable de parler ou de bouger et ayant du mal à récupérer son souffle. Ellie en profita pour recracher la semence dans sa main et attrapa sa baguette sous son oreiller pour tout nettoyer d'un « _evanesco_ » habile et remonta vers son oreiller.

« Merlin… dit-il lorsqu'il fut en état d'aligner trois mots. C'est mortel ce truc. J'aurais jamais pensé que ça pouvait faire un effet pareil.

-Tu aimes ?

-J'adore…

-Je sais… s'amusa Ellie.

-J'ai des trucs préférés dans le futur ? osa t-il demander.

-Oui. Je te ferai voir ça si tu veux.

-Et comment que je veux !

-Sev', il faut que tu retournes dans ta salle commune avant que tout le monde ne se réveille. Si ceux de ton dortoir se rendent compte que tu n'as pas dormi là-bas, ça va jaser.

-M'en fous, fit-il boudeur en serrant très fort Ellie contre lui.

-Tu ne veux pas te changer ? Prendre une douche ?

-Si, mais je peux le faire ici non ? Il me suffit de conjurer ce dont j'ai besoin.

-Comme tu voudras, Severus, mais je te préviens que McGonagall va se pointer tout à l'heure pour me donner l'emploi du temps et les livres dont j'ai besoin, et donc si elle te voit ici…

-Elle ne pourra rien faire, je n'enfreins pas le règlement. Elle ne peut pas me retirer de points ou me mettre en retenue. Elle va en crever de rage !

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle passe son temps à essayer de retirer le plus possible de points à Serpentard.

-Aaaaahhh !! Je comprends mieux ton attitude en cours maintenant ! Tu passes ton temps à épingler les Gryffondors.

-Au fait, dis-moi… je suis un bon prof ?

-Non.

-Comment ça, NON ? s'offusqua le jeune homme.

-Tu es dur, cruel, impitoyable, tu es la terreur des cachots, les élèves sont terrorisés par toi. Tu es partial, tu retires des centaines de points à toutes les maisons tous les jours pour des conneries et tu laisses tes serpents faire n'importe quoi sans jamais rien dire. Tu me désespères souvent d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi je suis comme ça ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas le choix, presque tous les élèves de Serpentard sont des enfants de Mangemorts et Lucius Malefoy te tombait dessus quand tu n'agissais pas selon ses préceptes.

-Lucius ? Tu le connais alors.

-Il est mort, d'une crise cardiaque le jour de notre mariage, juste après… notre départ de chez lui.

-Et… lui ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tu… l'as rencontré ?

-J'ai eu ce… plaisir avec toi, en effet.

-Un grand sorcier, hein ? »

Ellie soupira, au bord de la nausée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de révéler quoi que ce soit à Severus. « Il m'a offert un bracelet de diamants et améthystes pour Noël.

-Hein ? Je suis bien vu, alors ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, je pense…

-Super ! Ma vie a l'air d'être chouette, je suis bien content.

-Tant mieux, chéri, ne change rien de tes projets alors… le tranquilisa t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou. »

Une heure plus tard, Severus et Ellie folatraient dans la grande baignoire sorcière et jouaient avec la mousse. Sans faire d'histoire, le jeune homme se laissa shampooiner lorsqu'Ellie lui apprit que c'était elle qui le lui faisait tous les soirs, avec massage gratouillant en prime. Entendant le portrait s'ouvrir, elle sortit de l'eau et enfila un peignoir blanc, laissant le grand drap de bain à Severus et alla ouvrir la porte de bois donnant sur le couloir.

« Bonjour, Miss Slughorn, tout va bien ? demanda le Professeur McGonagall, la mine sévère.

-Tout va très bien, Professeur.

-C'est parfait dans ce cas. Je viens de voir vos amis, je leur ai donné des uniformes conformes aux standards de notre époque, leur emploi du temps et des livres. Voici donc votre emploi du temps, c'est celui établi par Horace, donc tous vos cours sont ceux des Serpentards.

-Pas de problème, fit Ellie.

-Moui… je crois que vous n'avez aucune animosité envers cette maison malgré votre appartenance à Gryffondor chez vous, vous l'avez prouvé. Voici vos livres. Miss Granger m'a dit ce que vous aviez dans vos sacs tous les trois et donc je complète.»

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Severus, les cheveux dégoulinants, entra dans la chambre, le drap de bain autour de la taille. « Bonjour, Professeur McGonagall, dit-il simplement, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-MON… MONSIEUR ROGUE ? MAIS QUE FAITES-VOUS DONC ICI ? DANS CETTE TENUE ? s'horrifia le Professeur de Métamorphose. »

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite et alla ramasser dans tous les coins de la pièce ses vêtements qu'il avait balancés un peu partout la veille au soir. « Je m'habille, Professeur, dit-il faussement naïf.

-Je vois ! fit la vieille dame, la mine pincée, encore un de vos sales tours, Monsieur Rogue ! Je présume que vous avez passé la nuit ici ! Je ne suis malheureusement pas votre Directrice de Maison, sinon croyez-moi je vous aurais fait passer l'envie de recommencer vos cochonneries ! Je vous attends en métamorphose tout à l'heure, à moins que vos exploits nocturnes ne vous aient trop fatigués !

-Je suis en pleine forme, Professeur, répondit Severus tranquillement, en retournant dans la salle de bain avec sa pile de vêtements.

-Je suppose que Monsieur Rogue est au courant de votre… situation particulière ?

-Professeur, il est au courant de tout, avoua Ellie, et bien entendu… de ce détail aussi, puisqu'il est le père.

-Bonne journée, Miss Slughorn, dit sèchement le Professeur McGonagall outrée, en sortant de la pièce comme si elle avait un Troll aux fesses.

-SEVERUS !! s'esclaffa Ellie en entrant dans la salle de bain, tu n'as pas honte ? J'ai cru qu'elle allait avoir une attaque !

-Tu n'imagines pas que j'allais rater une occasion pareille, non ? Et c'est pas toi qui m'a dit d'agir en Serpentard hier ?

-Tu es… incroyable ! pouffa Ellie. »

Le jeune couple se présenta dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner à 7h30. Ils entrèrent par la grande porte en se tenant la main, comme révélé par Dumbledore au Professeur Rogue. Aussitôt toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, surtout celles des Gryffondor et des Serpentards. La bande de futurs Mangemorts congratula d'ailleurs ouvertement Severus. Il s'installa à table et Ellie lui annonça qu'elle allait dire bonjour à Harry et Hermione pour savoir comment se passait leur intégration à Gryffondor. Il fit une petite grimace mais la laissa partir. Aussitôt, Avery, Mulciber et Rosier lui tombèrent dessus.

« T'étais où cette nuit ? demanda Mulciber.

-Où veux-tu ? répondit Severus en se servant du thé.

-Avec Ellie ? Tu… as couché avec elle ?

-Oui.

-Au nom de Merlin… murmura Avery, je voyais bien que tu lui avais tapé dans l'œil, mais à ce point-là ! Tu nous fais pas marcher un peu ?

-Non.

-Allez… insista Evan Rosier, tu l'as juste embrassée, avoue.

-Non.

-Putain, Sev' ! Tu charries…

-Regarde la gueule des maraudeurs et tu verras bien. »

Aussitôt ils se tournèrent tous vers la table des Gryffondors où Ellie discutait avec Harry et Hermione, en montrant sa feuille d'emploi du temps qu'elle avait pliée et mise dans la poche de sa cape en quittant l'appartement. Ils remarquèrent en effet les mines déconfites de James Potter, de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin. Pettigrow lui, étant comme à son habitude en train de se goinfrer sans se mêler de rien.

Ellie avait senti tous les regards se poser sur elle lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de la table des rouge et or. « Harry, Hermione, ça va ? Vous êtes bien installés ? McGonagall m'a dit que vous aviez eu des uniformes de rechange et les livres aussi.

-Oui, ce matin de bonne heure, fit Hermione. Tu es avec nous en cours ?

-Je ne crois pas, Oncle Horace m'a fait l'emploi du temps des Serpentards. Je m'y attendais bien sûr, tu penses bien qu'il allait se gêner ! Alors Harry ? Comment tu trouves Poudlard, fit Ellie avec amusement, tu t'habitues ? Tu t'es fait des amis ?

-Ça va, dit l'Elu, avec une petite grimace. Il faut quand même que je te présente, Lili Evans, la Préfète-En-Chef.

-Ooohhh ! La Préfète-En-Chef ! Enchantée ! dit Ellie avec un sourire en lui tendant la main.

-Merci, dit Lili en la lui serrant avec un grand sourire, bienvenue à Poudlard. Tu t'y plais ?

-J'ai trouvé… certains… agréments en effet, répondit Ellie amusée en se tournant vers Severus qui ne la quittait pas du regard et qui lui fit un large sourire. »

Des grognements dégoûtés se firent alors entendre. « Laisse-moi te présenter les maraudeurs, fit Lili amusée. Alors ce grand benêt-là, c'est James Potter, à côté de lui Sirius Black…

-Le frère de Regulus non ? s'amusa Ellie. Gentil garçon, très sympathique. »

Sirius manqua de s'étouffer avec son porridge et regarda Ellie comme s'il allait l'Avada Kedavratiser sur le champ.

« En face, continua Lili Evans, Remus Lupin… »

Joueuse, Ellie lui fit un sourire charmeur, « Enchantée, Remus. »

Ce fut au tour de James d'avaler son thé de travers.

« Et à côté de lui, Peter Pettigrow.

-Ravie, fit Ellie en faisant un signe de tête au goinfre.

-Vous avez passé une bonne nuit, Miss Slughorn ? demanda fielleusement Sirius Black.

-Absolument excellente, Monsieur Black, je ne pouvais rêver mieux, je pense que les suivantes seront de la même qualité, sinon meilleures. »

Sirius pâlit et afficha une mine dégoûtée. Ellie en profita pour sortir son emploi du temps de sa poche et compara ses heures de cours avec la feuille d'Harry qui était aussi dans sa poche.

« Bon, on a potions en commun, et métamorphose aujourd'hui. Mione, on a pas runes anciennes ici, Sev' lui, il y sera, donc tu n'auras qu'à venir à l'appartement avec Harry, il faudrait même qu'on aille à Pré Au Lard, tant qu'on n'a pas retrouvé nos malles, on a besoin de trucs, je demanderai une autorisation à Oncle Horace. Tu crois que ça suffira pour vous aussi ? ou bien faudra une de McGonagall ?

-On lui demandera tout à l'heure. Sinon, oui on ira acheter ce qui manque. Pas de souci. »

Hermione rajouta en français pour que personne ne puisse comprendre. « Il s'est passé quoi cette nuit ?

-D'après toi ? répondit Ellie dans la même langue.

-Vous avez couchés ensemble ?

-Oui.

-On s'en doutait… C'était comment ? Pareil qu'avec ton mari ?

-Oui, c'est le même, l'expérience en moins, mais je le reconnais, il a les même réactions et les même goûts. Toujours aussi doué et aussi résistant.

-Il a pris ça comment, quand tu lui as dit ?

-Assez bien étant donné les circonstances… je dois dire.

-Et pour le bébé ? ça l'a pas gêné que tu sois enceinte ?

-Quand il a compris qu'il était le père, il n'y a plus eu aucun problème. On s'est fait griller par McGo ce matin, elle est tombée sur Sev' à poil dans la chambre, avec juste une serviette sur les reins, j'ai cru qu'elle allait avoir une attaque ! j'ai pigé pourquoi Severus enlève des points aux Gryffondors chez nous.

-Ah oui ? pourquoi ?

-Elle s'acharne ici sur les Serpentards de la même façon. Severus de 1998, ne fait que se venger. Ici, elle a une dent contre Sev'.

-Marrant, tu l'appelles de deux façons différentes.

-Ici, il accepte Sev' et chez nous il refuse de répondre à ce diminutif et j'ignore pourquoi. Donc ça me permet de montrer de qui je veux parler. J'y vais, Mione. On se retrouve en métamorphose tout à l'heure, faut que j'aille manger. »

Ellie retourna s'asseoir près de Severus qui aussitôt mit son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer vers lui et lui faire des bisous dans le cou. Ces diverses manifestations de tendresse, achevèrent de convaincre les deux tables qu'il y avait bien quelque chose entre eux.

« De quoi vous avez parlé en français ? demanda Harry innocemment.

-McGonagall les a chopés ce matin, Rogue et Ellie. Il était à poil dans la chambre, Ellie a cru qu'elle allait avoir une attaque, elle pense que McGonagall va le faire payer à Rogue en retirant des points à Serpentard sous le moindre prétexte.

-Merlin… fit Sirius. Alors là… on a vraiment la preuve qu'ils l'ont fait.

-Ils l'ont fait en effet, s'amusa Hermione, et même il paraît que c'est un super bon coup, très résistant et doué.

-Je vais vomir… soupira Patmol, et en plus je peux même plus le traiter de puceau.

-Patmol, fit James en soupirant aussi, tu as vu ? Servilus s'est lavé les cheveux, on peut même plus dire qu'il est graisseux non plus. »

* * *

La salle de classe de métamorphose était située au 5ème étage et c'était pour Ellie une épreuve de s'y rendre. En temps normal, elle pestait pour aller à la Tour de Gryffondor au 7ème , mais depuis qu'elle était enceinte, les escaliers étaient devenus une corvée, et elle avait du mal à monter si haut en une seule fois. Les potions fortifiantes de Madame Pomfresh et depuis peu celle de Severus lui permettaient d'avoir l'énergie pour ces déplacements et aussi de ne plus ressentir ces violentes douleurs dans le ventre quand elle faisait trop d'efforts. L'infirmière lui avait bien dit qu'elle risquait un accouchement prématuré. Elle le savait, son terme était le 5 juillet et Sevy était né le 15 juin.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta Severus en la voyant trainer, accrochée à la rampe les lèvres pincées et les machoires serrées. On dirait que tu as du mal à monter…

-C'est le cas, Sev'… murmura t-elle pour ne pas que les autres Serpentards entendent. Je n'ai presque plus de potion, et ça va devenir dur.

-Une potion ? Quelle potion ? Tu prends quoi ? Tu devrais en demander à Madame Pomfresh ou à Slug non ?

-Non, c'est une que tu as créée pour moi, à base de placenta de licorne. C'est pour éviter les accouchements prématurés ou les fausses-couches. Et je peux pas demander à Oncle Horace de reconstituer cette potion, elle t'appartient, et je le connais, il déposerait le brevet à son nom pour en tirer toute la gloire.

-Je connais les applications du placenta de licorne. Pourquoi tu dois prendre ça ?

-Parce que ce bébé m'épuise atrocement, et que je dois suivre les cours, monter et descendre sans cesse tous ces étages, faire les devoirs, étudier, et supporter ta libido… c'est un peu beaucoup.

-Je vois. Désolé. Ecoute, s'il en reste un peu dans le flacon, tu n'auras qu'à me le donner, je l'analyserai et je t'en referai, une fois que j'aurai retrouvé la recette.

-Merci, Sev' dit Ellie en soupirant. Tu es adorable.

-Ben, étant donné que je suis un peu responsable finalement, je peux bien faire ça.

-C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit quand tu as créé cette potion… s'amusa Ellie.

-J'ai donc doublement raison, fit-il en riant. Allez, accroche-toi, je t'aide ! »

Severus prit Ellie par la taille et l'air de rien la hissa presque jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose. Là, il rejoignirent dans le couloir, les Gryffondors qui attendaient que Minerva McGonagall leur dise d'entrer pour le cours. Severus garda son bras autour d'Ellie et regarda les maraudeurs, provocateur. Hermione hésita un instant puis s'approcha d'Ellie. « Ellie, t'es pâle, ça va ?

-Presque plus de potion, Mione.

-Mince ! Comment tu vas faire ? s'inquiéta la jeune brune.

-Severus va m'en faire. Sev', je te présente Hermione. Tu lui fais pas de cadeaux habituellement chez nous, murmura Ellie, mais ici tu n'es pas un prof qui bouffe du Gryffondor à tous les repas.

-Désolé, répondit le jeune Rogue en grimaçant et en tendant poliment la main à Hermione. Il paraît que je suis devenu une terreur alors ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça… avoua Hermione gênée en serrant la main du jeune homme. HARRY ! appela t-elle en se retournant vers les maraudeurs. »

Harry s'approcha alors, un peu curieux de rencontrer celui qui plus tard lui ferait passer sept années infernales.

-Harry, fit Ellie, tu reconnais bien entendu Severus Rogue.

-Ouais, fit Harry en toisant le jeune homme avec curiosité. »

Severus lui tendit la main et Harry la serra brièvement. « Avec toi aussi, je ne suis pas gentil ? s'inquiéta le futur maitre des potions.

-Tu me détestes, répondit Harry froidement.

-Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Severus en plissant son front d'étonnement.

-J'existe, répondit simplement Harry. »

Severus eut un mouvement de surprise et à l'étonnement d'Harry il vit une brève lueur d'incompréhension et… de douleur dans ses yeux d'onyx.

« Je suis navré, fit Severus en baissant la tête. »

Puis il la releva, regarda le jeune Elu attentivement et s'attarda sur le regard émeraude derrière les lunettes. Il fronça les sourcils. « Vous êtes amis avec… eux ? demanda t-il en voyant les maraudeurs qui à l'écart les regardaient avec des sales mines dégoûtées.

-On nous a mis à Gryffondor, et ils sont dans mon dortoir, dit Harry. On a juste fait connaissance. Désolé pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait hier, ils s'en sont vantés, c'est nul. Je ne cautionne absolument pas ce genre de choses. »

Severus hocha la tête. « Vous devriez aller avec les Gryffondors sinon vous allez avoir des ennuis avec eux, murmura t-il, je ne suis pas une compagnie souhaitable pour des rouge et or, ou pour d'autres maisons d'ailleurs.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dit, fit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Allez viens, Mione on y va. Ellie, on se voit tout à l'heure.

-Pas de problème, Harry, répondit la jeune fille qui s'était blottie dans les bras de Severus. »

Hermione leur fit un petit sourire et rattrapa Harry. « Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? murmura t-elle.

-Mione, ce mec n'est pas méchant et ça me rend dingue de l'admettre. Je me demande quelles horreurs on lui a fait pour qu'il devienne le monstre glacial et cruel qu'il est chez nous.

-Moi aussi, Harry.

-Tu crois qu'Ellie le sait ?

-Ma main au feu, et Sevy aussi, mais ils ne diront jamais rien. »

La porte s'ouvrit et le professeur McGonagall leur fit signe d'entrer. Elle sortit dans le couloir pour surveiller l'entrée des élèves. Les premiers Gryffondors près de la porte commencèrent à avancer. « MONSIEUR ROGUE ! MOINS DIX POINTS POUR SERPENTARD POUR COMPORTEMENT INADAPTE EN PUBLIC ! cria t-elle outrée. »

Ellie s'écarta des bras de son époux du futur, et le regarda, confuse. Evan Rosier posa sa main sur l'épaule de Severus en murmurant. « Calme tes hormones, Sev', elle est d'une humeur de magyar à pointes, on va s'en prendre plein la tête.

-La nuit n'a pas été assez longue ? persifla le Professeur de métamorphose lorsque Severus et Ellie passèrent devant elle pour entrer. »

Cette réflexion fit pouffer Patricia Parkinson et Janet McNair qui se calmèrent en voyant le regard que leur lança leur Professeur.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent étonnés. « T'avais raison Mione, elle lui en veut. Et maintenant chez nous, il fait exactement pareil qu'elle. »

Lorsque tout le monde fut entré dans la classe, Minerva McGonagall referma la porte et ordonna. « Miss Slughorn ! Vous allez devant au 1er rang près de Miss et Monsieur Granger. Et vous, Monsieur Rogue, vous êtes très bien près de Monsieur Rosier comme d'habitude. Inutile d'espérer autre chose, vous roucoulerez ailleurs que dans ce cours. »

Les Gryffondors et surtout les maraudeurs ricanèrent sans que leur Directrice de Maison n'intervienne. Les Serpentards tous massés au fond de la classe poussèrent quelques maigres soupirs.

« Bien. Monsieur Londubat, vous prendrez ce panier contenant des fétus de paille et vous en distribuerez un à chacun. Aujourd'hui nous allons essayer de transformer ces fétus en fleurs naturelles, celle de votre choix. Vous le prendrez en main et vous vous concentrerez dessus de toutes vos forces en imaginant la fleur que vous souhaitez voir apparaître. Pas besoin de baguette ou de sortilège. Il s'agit ici d'un exercice extrêmement avancé de magie comme vous pouvez le constater. Il fait appel à la magie naturelle que vous possèdez en vous et à la concentration. Ce n'est pas à la porté de tous les sorciers, sachez-le ! Je ne m'attends d'ailleurs pas à ce que vous réussissiez tous, ce serait trop beau. »

Le jeune homme qu'on avait présenté hier soir à Harry et Hermione comme étant Frank Londubat, distribua les fétus et reposa le panier sur le bureau de McGonagall. Puis il retourna s'asseoir près d'une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et au visage poupin. « Les parents de Neville… pensa Harry avec émotion. Merlin… ils sont déjà ensemble. Pauvre Neville, je les vois alors que lui… »

Le Professeur de métamorphose prit un fétu dans sa main et il se transforma aussitôt en camélia. Les Gryffondors applaudirent en poussant des exclamations. « Merci, dit le Professeur pour ramener le calme. Maintenant à vous. »

Le silence se fit, sur les visages se lisait la concentration. Au bout de deux minutes au fond de la classe, quelqu'un poussa une exclamation de surprise. « Oui, Miss Bulstrode ?

-Severus a réussi, Professeur… répondit l'intéressée, étonnée.

-Montrez-moi ça, Monsieur Rogue, dit Minerva en s'approchant du fond de la classe. »

Tous les élèves se retournèrent pour regarder Severus Rogue qui tenait négligeamment une rose rouge dans sa main. Le Professeur le regarda, suspicieuse. « Vous avez triché, Monsieur Rogue ?

-Non, Professeur.

-Où est votre baguette ?

-Dans ma poche.

-Posez-la sur la table et allez au tableau. »

Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et la posa sur sa table. Puis il se leva, la rose à la main et marcha jusqu'au tableau comme demandé. Il se tourna vers Ellie en souriant et lui tendit la rose rouge. La jeune blonde la prit et le remercia d'un large sourire.

McGonagall poussa un soupir. « Monsieur Rogue, au lieu de jouer les joli-cœurs, prenez un autre fétu et recommencez, je veux contrôler que vous pouvez le refaire comme il faut. »

Severus prit un autre fétu dans sa main et le regarda quelques secondes. Il se transforma alors en une magnifique orchidée blanche qu'il donna de nouveau à Ellie, provocateur.

Ellie regarda Severus dans les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres et le fétu qu'elle tenait se transforma en rose noire, qu'elle lui tendit sans un mot et qu'il prit. Les Serpentards poussèrent des cris de joie et applaudirent. « Bravo, Monsieur Rogue, c'est excellent, reconnu le Professeur, dix points pour Serpentard. Miss Slughorn, c'est magnifique également, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Je ne peux néanmoins pas vous donner de points puisque vous n'êtes pas une élève mais une invitée.

-Etant donnée que je suis l'invitée de la Maison Serpentard, Professeur, peut-être pourriez-vous donner les points que je mérite à cette Maison qui m'accueille ?

-Heeeeuuumm… si… vous voulez, admit McGonagall. Dans ce cas, dix points de plus pour Serpentard. A votre place, Monsieur Rogue.»

Un sourire apparût sur tous les visages des Serpentards au fond de la classe. « Bordel, tu as vu comme ils sont forts tous les deux ? murmura Harry à Hermione.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas, Harry… Rogue est l'un des plus puissants sorciers du monde, Dumbledore te l'a dit y a longtemps. Et Ellie, on le sait également.

-Je sais, mais le voir… c'est quelque chose. »

A la fin de l'heure de cours, seuls Hermione et Sirius avaient réussi à transformer leurs fétus, ce qui donna vingt points à Gryffondor qui égalisa ainsi avec les serpents. Hermione avait obtenu une marguerite et Sirius une jonquille qu'il lui offrit avec le sourire, ne voulant pas faire moins que son ennemi juré. McGonagall eut un sourire indulgent en le voyant faire.

A midi, à la Grande Salle, le Directeur annonça que le bal de la Saint-Valentin aurait lieu le samedi suivant ce jour, et rappela que l'usage des filtres d'amour était interdit, et que le Professeur Slughorn leur ferait à tous un rappel des divers dangers quant à l'utilisation de ces filtres. Aussitôt ce ne fut que d'âpres discussions quant à savoir qui irait avec qui au bal.

« Eh Harry, tu seras encore là pour le bal ? demanda James.

-Aucune idée, je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste. Ça dépend d'Ellie en fait.

-Bon, ben tu seras encore là, vu comment elle colle l'autre naze, elle va pas le lâcher pour la Saint-Valentin, ricana Sirius qui se mit à regarder Hermione avec attention, en se disant qu'il l'inviterait, s'ils étaient encore à Poudlard à ce moment. »

A la table des Serpentards c'était la même chose. « Tu viens avec moi au bal, Ellie ? murmura Severus.

-Je n'en sais rien, tu sais. Je dois trouver le moyen de rentrer, je ne peux pas rester… Je ne pourrai pas me mettre en robe de bal de toute façon, ça va poser un problème, lui dit-elle à l'oreille. Tu te vois arriver au bal avec moi ? Avec mon ventre ? Ils vont tous se foutre de toi. Dans deux semaines je serai encore plus grosse…

-J'ai pas honte. C'est mon gosse.

-Severus… tu te vois le leur dire ? Ecoute, on en reparlera d'accord ?

-Ok.

-De toute façon je n'accepterai aucune invitation autre que la tienne. Donc rassure-toi. »

Severus lui fit un sourire de contentement et pencha sa tête vers elle pour lui voler un baiser, ce qui fit sourire Mark Avery et Regulus Black.

« Tu dors où ce soir, Sev' ? demanda Evan Rosier que cette question intéressait au plus haut point.

-Occupe-toi de tes fesses, Evan, répondit le questionné, en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Avec moi, fit Ellie tranquillement. C'est ce que tu voulais savoir je suppose, Evan ?

-Heeeuuu… marmonna le blond gêné. C'était juste pour savoir si on devait s'inquiéter de pas le voir, c'est tout…

-Eh bien, ne t'inquiète plus. Maintenant tu es au courant.

-Vous couchez ensemble alors ! C'est vrai ! s'exclama Regulus, excité.

-Braille-le encore plus fort, Reg', fit Mulciber, mécontent. Je suis pas sûr que les Poufsouffles t'aient entendu !

Janet McNair, Patricia Parkinson et Imelda Bulstrode se mirent alors à glousser et à pouffer en regardant Ellie et Severus qui ne répondaient pas et mangeaient tranquillement. « Merlin… ça doit être génétique les gloussements, songea Ellie. »

Severus et Ellie retrouvèrent les Gryffondors lors du cours de potions, l'après-midi. Le Professeur Slughorn laissa Severus et Ellie se mettre côte à côte avec indulgence. Lorsqu'il passa près d'eux, il tapota l'épaule de son protégé et fit un grand sourire à Ellie qui le lui rendit.

« Mes chers enfants, comme le Directeur vous l'a dit à midi, nous allons faire un petit rappel des risques des filtres d'amour. Tout d'abord il y a ici un chaudron, plein d'une certaine potion. Miss Granger ? Vous connaissez cette potion ?

-Oui, Professeur, c'est de l'Amortentia, le plus puissant filtre d'amour du monde. Il est reconnaissable à sa couleur nacrée caractéristique et à sa fumée qui s'élève en volutes spiralées.

-Excellent ! Miss Granger. Ellie, je ne me souviens plus si je t'ai montré cette potion, demanda Horace Slughorn en jouant son rôle d'oncle à merveille.

-Si, Oncle Horace, répondit la jeune fille. Tu m'en as parlé pour la Saint-Valentin, lorsque le fils du Professeur de métamorphose de Beauxbâtons m'a envoyé une carte de Saint-Valentin et des chocolats, que tu as analysés, croyant qu'il y avait un filtre d'amour dedans. J'avais treize ans. Tu te rappelles ? »

Tous les élèves se mirent à rire, y compris Severus. Le Professeur Slughorn eut un sourire. « Maintenant que tu le dis, je me rappelle en effet. Et tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur cette potion ?

-Oui, Oncle Horace. Tu m'as dit que son odeur était différente pour chaque personne qui la sentait.

-Je vois que tu as bien écouté les leçons de ton vieil oncle, s'amusa t-il. Veux-tu aller sentir ce chaudron et me dire ce que tu sens ?

-Oui ! Avec plaisir ! »

Ellie s'approcha du chaudron et huma la fumée qui s'en dégageait. « Je sens… une odeur de… chocolat, et… »

Elle ne continua pas et retourna à sa place. Le Professeur se mit à sourire, voyant bien qu'elle ne disait pas tout. «Chocolat, hein ? Toujours aussi gourmande ! »

Les rires reprirent et Horace demanda à d'autres élèves de venir sentir le chaudron. Severus se pencha sur Ellie. « Tu as senti quoi, à part le chocolat, parce qu'on ne sent pas qu'une seule chose… murmura t-il.

-Tu voulais que je dise à tout le monde que je sentais l'odeur de ta peau ? répondit Ellie sur le même ton en lui souriant.

-Hummm… Intéressant… et quoi d'autre ? fit-il joueur, voyant que tout le monde était occupé avec le chaudron.

-Censuré.

-Dis-moi… insista Severus d'une voix sensuelle qui la fit frémir.

-L'odeur que tu as quand on vient de faire l'amour… celle… de ton sexe.

-Merlin… tu me donnes envie… grimaça t-il dans un souffle.

-Chhhuuttt, Sev', on est en cours… on va se faire griller.

-Pas de ma faute, tu me rends dingue, et en plus tu me dis des trucs… pfffffiiooouuu…

-C'est toi qui as insisté. »

Severus se colla l'air de rien à Ellie et elle sentit une bosse suspecte contre son dos.

« Severus ! Pitié ! Fais pas ça… murmura t-elle.

-Monsieur Rogue ! appela le Professeur Slughorn, voulez-vous venir sentir l'Amortentia ?

-Oui, Professeur, répondit le jeune homme en se dégageant et en tirant sur sa robe. »

Il alla jusqu'au bureau et sentit l'odeur se dégageant du chaudron en fermant les yeux.

« Avec son grand pif, il va en sentir plus que les autres, ricana Sirius Black.

-Tais-toi, Sirius ! gronda Lili qui était entre lui et James. Slug va t'aligner si tu joues à ça.

-Alors, Monsieur Rogue ? Dites-nous ça.

-Professeur, je sens une odeur… de bois de santal, de vieux grimoires et… »

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Ellie qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

« … les cheveux d'Ellie. »

Il y eut des murmures amusés et des soupirs dégoûtés provenants des maraudeurs. Harry regarda Severus avec intérêt, Hermione aussi. Ils trouvaient vraiment étrange que le jeune homme si apte de leur temps à masquer ses sentiments et ses émotions ait ici le courage ou l'audace d'avouer une telle chose. Hermione n'avait pas osé dire qu'elle sentait l'odeur des cheveux de Sirius en plus de celle de l'herbe fraichement coupée et du parchemin, le possesseur des dits cheveux en aurait eu une attaque. Hermione se doutait qu'Ellie n'avait elle non plus, pas tout dit.

« Amusant, Monsieur Rogue, fit le Professeur Slughorn. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place. L'Amortentia, mes enfants, ne provoque pas l'amour, on ne peut pas provoquer un tel sentiment. Non. On peut juste provoquer une attirance, une obsession envers une personne. Une obsession telle qu'elle peut rendre fou, et c'est pour cela que cette potion est si dangereuse. Maintenant, prenez-vos plumes et écrivez… »

A la fin du cours, qu'Harry et Hermione avaient apprécié car plus reposant que ceux du bâtard des cachots, les élèves s'éparpillèrent pour 15 minutes d'intercours. Ellie, Hermione et Harry qui avaient fini leur journée devaient se retrouver dans l'appartement du 1er étage. Ellie et Severus se dépêchèrent de filer pour avoir quelques minutes d'intimité, avant le cours de runes anciennes de Severus, option qu'Ellie n'avait pas en 1978. Hermione et Harry restèrent trainer dans les couloirs avec Lili et Remus tout en redescendant jusqu'au 1er étage. Les trois autres maraudeurs ayant décidé d'aller voler de la peinture dans le bureau de Rusard, ou du moins… essayer.

« Vous allez faire quoi maintenant alors ? demanda Remus.

-Nous allons rejoindre Ellie chez elle, et faire quelques courses à Pré Au Lard, puisqu'il semble que nos malles se soient volatisées, soupira Hermione. Et vous ?

-Nous avons runes maintenant. Les autres aussi, mais je ne sais pas trop où ils sont, sûrement encore en train de mijoter un sale coup, soupira Lili Evans qu'Harry ne quittait pas du regard.

-Vous avez eu l'autorisation d'aller au Pré ? s'étonna Remus.

-Oui, McGonagall nous a fait un mot pour Rusard, et Slughorn pour Ellie. On a même pas eu à demander, c'est Dumbledore qui y a pensé, révéla Hermione. »

Tout en parlant ils s'étaient rapprochés du tableau de la sorcière au balai, Remus et Lili ayant suivi sans sans rendre compte. Lorsqu'Harry s'arrêta devant la toile et la fit s'ouvrir, Remus fut surpris. « Il y a un appart ici ? J'aurais jamais cru.

-Moi non plus, je le savais pas, Lunard, fit Lili. On aura au moins appris un truc, et tu as vu comment il s'ouvre ? C'est très original. »

Harry et Hermione s'apprêtaient à franchir le passage libéré par la toile lorsqu'ils entendirent des rires et des éclats de voix, la porte de bois n'étant que poussée et pas complètement. « Severus, NON ! Tu as runes dans dix minutes, ce n'est même pas pensable, oublie cette idée !

-Mééééé, J'AI ENVIE ! s'énervait une voix grave. »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent sans oser entrer dans le petit couloir.

« Sev', NON. Depuis hier soir, on a fait l'amour quatre fois plus une gâterie ce matin, tu es infernal comme toujours ! Attends cette nuit, fit la voix d'Ellie.

-Tu me feras des trucs que j'aime ?

-OUI ! content ? Sauf ton truc préféré… où alors tu expliqueras à Oncle Horace s'il te chope, ce que tu fais sur son bureau ou sa chaise dans la classe de potions.

-Hé hé hé… fit une voix amusée. Pas mal… on essaie ?

-NON !

-SI !

-File en cours, Sev', tu vas être en retard…

-Bon… bon… et je te retrouve où?

-Ici, maintenant dehors, oust !

-Un baiser ?

-Si tu veux. »

Hermione frappa à la lourde porte de bois. « Ellie ? t'es là ?

-Oui, entre, Mione. »

Hermione poussa la porte. Lorsqu'il vit le petit groupe, Severus qui était allongé près d'Ellie en travers du grand lit, se ferma et son visage devint sévère. Sans un mot, il prit son sac et quitta la pièce. Harry et Hermione entrèrent un peu gênés de les avoir surpris.

« Il fait la gueule on dirait ? demanda Harry.

-Pas vraiment. Je pense qu'il est juste contrarié de voir Lili et Remus avec vous. Fais-les entrer cinq minutes, Mione. Et asseyez-vous. »

Ellie s'assit alors dos à ses visiteurs pour remettre sa robe d'uniforme et la fermer. Hermione comprit que c'était pour qu'ils ne voient pas qu'elle était enceinte. Elle fit entrer Lili et Remus dans l'appartement. « On ne fait que passer, on a runes, fit Lili, Remus ne savait pas qu'il y avait un appart derrière ce tableau, comme quoi on connaît pas tout Poudlard depuis sept ans qu'on y est ! On te dérange pas ? ajouta t-elle soucieuse.

-Non. Si tu parles de l'attitude de Severus, ne fais pas attention, il se calmera tout seul. C'est un petit caprice dû à ses hormones. »

Remus se mit à sourire malgré lui. Il avait entendu la conversation tout comme les trois autres mais il lui avait semblé qu'il y avait des choses anormales à l'intérieur. Severus et Ellie se comportaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et pas vingt-quatre heures. Ils avaient couché ensemble au bout de deux heures chose parfaitement anormale voire suspecte, surtout quand on connaissait Severus, timide et solitaire, et même... sauvage. Ellie connaissait semble t-il, ses petites manies et désirs intimes. Une évidence sauta aux yeux de Remus. « Ils cachent quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. C'est une enquête pour les maraudeurs ça. Sirius va adorer, songea t-il.

-Lunard, faut qu'on y aille, on a runes, si on est en retard on va perdre des points. On vous laisse, bonne balade au Pré, à plus.

-C'est ça, Lili, fit Harry, à tout à l'heure. »

Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Ellie poussa un soupir. « Je suis fatiguée…

-T'as pas dormi assez ? s'amusa Harry.

-Ça va. Mais Sev' m'a réveillée plusieurs fois, alors forcément, ça tue.

-Il t'a réveillée ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Idiot ! pouffa Ellie. Au lieu de dire des âneries, dis-moi comment ça se passe ? Aucun de tes parents n'a de soupçons en te voyant ?

-Non, et je trouve ça bizarre.

-Il doivent juste penser que c'est une coincidence c'est tout. Qui irait penser qu'on vient du futur ? Les retourneurs de temps sont bridés juste pour quelques heures et ici on a fait un bond de vingt ans dans le passé, affirma Hermione avec assurance.

-Et toi ? avec Sirius ? s'interessa Ellie.

-Oh ! Disons qu'il n'est pas mal physiquement bien sûr, mais il est tellement gamin, soupira Hermione, je préfère celui de 1998. Et je n'aime pas la façon qu'ils ont de martyriser Rogue à tout bout de champ, surtout qu'il n'a pas l'air bien méchant. Pas comme chez nous.

-Je sais. Ici, il est exactement ce qu'il est avec moi en 1998. Il ne porte pas ce masque de monstre qu'il a de notre temps.

-Ellie… pourquoi il est comme ça, chez nous ? Tu le sais ?

-Oui, mais je ne peux pas te le dire, ce sont des choses qui lui sont trop personnelles. Severus a vécu des drames, des trucs affreux, terribles, qui l'ont fait basculer. En plus, être un espion de l'Ordre n'a pas aidé. Il doit se comporter comme Vous-Savez-Qui attend qu'il se comporte, sa survie en dépend.

-C'est dur de savoir qu'il va vivre des trucs monstrueux et de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, dit Hermione songeuse.

-On ne peut pas, confirma Ellie, crois-moi. Si je pouvais tout empêcher, changer son destin, je le ferais immédiatement, mais je ne peux pas. Severus est trop important dans notre monde. Ce qu'il est actuellement est le résultat d'évènements qu'il est impensable de changer, malheureusement.

-La Prophétie ? demanda soudain Harry.

-Entre autre, oui. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, excuse-moi, répondit Ellie.

-Je sais… soupira Harry.

-Allez ! Faut qu'on y aille… On a des achats à faire, dit Ellie en se levant et en prenant dans son sac de cours, la lourde bourse pleine de gallions qu'elle y avait laissé. »

Il allèrent tranquillement faire leurs achats à Pré Au Lard. Il achetèrent de la lingerie, des pyjamas et robes de chambre, une tenue de moldus chacun. Ellie opta pour une robe housse très à la mode à cette époque et qui avait le mérite de dissimuler son ventre. Ils allèrent ensuite acheter des affaires de toilette et prirent le chemin du retour vers le château.

Ellie savait que Severus devait être dans l'appartement à l'attendre, son cours de runes anciennes étant fini depuis longtemps.

Hermione voulait faire ses devoirs avec Ellie, et la jeune blonde avait accepté qu'elle vienne jusqu'à chez elle avec Harry pour travailler tranquillement. Et quand Ellie ouvrit le portrait et poussa la porte de bois, elle éclata de rire. « SEVERUS ROGUE ! Tout va bien… on dirait ! La vie est belle ? s'amusa t-elle. »

Severus s'était déshabillé et couché, et faisait ses devoirs dans le lit, calé contre deux oreillers. Il suçotait tranquillement sa plume en relisant un parchemin.

Harry et Hermione se mirent à rire. « Bon, je crois qu'on va vous laissez finalement. On va aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler.

-Pas question ! J'ai des devoirs à faire, et si je reste ici seule avec lui, rien ne sera fait !

-Moi j'ai fini, avoua tranquillement le jeune Serpentard en souriant.

-Veux-tu s'il te plait, te rhabiller, Sev' ? Ce n'est pas l'heure d'être dans cette tenue. »

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux de jais poussa un soupir et enfila simplement sa robe d'uniforme qu'il boutonna complètement et se releva emportant jusqu'à la table ses livres et ses parchemins. Harry avait sorti le questionnaire à complèter que Slughorn leur avait donné et tentait de le remplir, mais décidément les potions n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Il soupira. Severus qui lisait tranquillement à côté de lui, le regarda amusé. Hermione et Ellie étaient plongées dans la rédaction d'un devoir sur l'Histoire de la Magie, pour un cours qu'elles avaient eu dans la journée à des heures différentes. Avec plaisir, elles s'étaient rendu compte qu'elles avaient déjà eu ce devoir de leur temps et n'eurent aucun mal à avancer.

Severus eut pitié d'Harry. « Des soucis ? Pourtant ce n'est pas bien dur…

-C'est toi qui l'dit ! Merlin… je vais encore me ramasser un carton. Font chier ces potions !

-Tu as des mauvaises notes ? s'intéressa Severus.

-La faute à qui ? fit Harry avec un rictus au coin des lèvres. »

Le jeune Serpentard ne répondit pas et prit le parchemin d'Harry. « Montre ! »

Il le parcourut rapidement les sourcils froncés. « Tu as fait une erreur à la 3ème question. On te demande de décrire ce que ça donne comme réaction quand on met de la poudre de fée dans la potion, et tu as confondu avec l'étape suivante. Rappelle-toi de ce que tu as fait. Essaie de te visualiser en train de le faire. Et écris ce que tu vois.

-Ben la couleur a changé, je crois, fit Harry en se concentrant un moment.

-Oui, et bien ce qu'on te demande de faire c'est d'expliquer ce que tu as fait et ce qui s'est passé, et c'est comme ça pour toutes les questions. Vas-y… recommence. Je te dirai si tu as bon. »

Harry le regarda surpris. « Merci. C'est la première fois que tu donnes un seul conseil ou que tu aides quelqu'un. D'habitude tu t'éclates complètement à nous voir nous casser la gueule, comme ça tu peux nous retirer des points et nous coller en retenue.

-HARRY ! râla Hermione. Ce n'est pas l'endroit, il n'est pas encore le Professeur Rogue, tu ne peux pas lui reprocher ce qu'il fera dans vingt ans !

-Je suis désolé d'être si mauvais, soupira Severus.

-Severus… je t'ai expliqué pourquoi hier, ce n'est pas de ta faute réellement, tu n'as pas le choix à cette époque, le consola Ellie en lui prenant la main.

-Oui.. mais quand même… soupira le jeune homme, blessé. »

Il aida cependant Harry à complèter son devoir de potions, et le jeune Elu claqua sa langue de satisfaction en relisant son parchemin. « Hé hé hé… j'ai jamais eu un devoir aussi bon !

-Merlin… soupira Severus amusé, ça devait être beau alors ! Tu m'étonnes que je t'ai mis des mauvaises notes, je comprends mieux là…

-Méééééé !! Heuuuuu ! protesta Harry qui admirait son devoir. Tu gâches tout là ! Je pensais que j'étais peut-être pas si nul… je viens de perdre mes dernières illusions. »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Ellie eut du mal à terminer son devoir d'Histoire. Rien que de regarder Harry arborer une mine faussement pincée et vexée, suffisait à la faire avoir un fou rire. Elle se persuada bien vite qu'il faisait exprès, rien que pour maintenir l'ambiance au beau fixe.

Juste avant de descendre à la Grande Salle, Severus s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour remettre son uniforme au complet et il prit ensuite la main d'Ellie pour descendre avec elle et les deux Gryffondors au rez-de-chaussée.

Dans le hall, ils trouvèrent les élèves présents, hurlant de rire, devant un Rusard affolé, tentant de récupérer une Miss Teigne peinte en rose avec des pois verts et qui ébouriffée et crachante, refusait de se laisser approcher par quiconque.

« MA CHATTE ! ASSASSINS ! hurlait le concierge. JE TUERAI CEUX QUI ONT FAIT ÇA ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST VOUS, POTTER ! ET VOUS, BLACK ! JE VOUS AURAI, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?

-Merlin… s'étonna Harry. Elle est encore en vie ? Mais c'est pas possible, Miss Teigne est encore là de notre temps.

-Pas étonnant, Harry, elle est à demi nifleur, comme Pattenrond, alors leur espérance de vie est différente des chats normaux. Ce sont des chats magiques, les sorciers peuvent vivre deux cent ans comme tu le sais, alors leurs chats...

-En tout cas, c'est bien un tour des maraudeurs, soupira Harry, c'est moi qui leur ai inspiré ça, j'ignorais qu'ils allaient me prendre au sérieux.

-Tant que ce n'est pas moi qu'ils peignent en rose à pois… fit Severus en regardant Rusard se débattre avec son chat. »

Harry le regarda soudain et sentit une sourde angoisse l'étreindre. « Merlin, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas oser, se dit-il alors.»

* * *


	40. Révélations

Lorsque le cours de runes anciennes prit fin, Remus vit Severus Rogue partir en courant et se douta qu'il était pressé d'aller attendre Ellie dans son appartement. « Alice ! entendit-il. » Il se retourna et aperçu Lili se précipiter vers la petite amie de Frank Londubat qui l'attendit avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ensemble, les deux jeunes filles montèrent les escaliers pour aller au 4ème étage à la bibliothèque. Remus prit les autres maraudeurs à part. « Les mecs, faut que je vous raconte des trucs.»

Son air mystérieux intrigua James et Sirius, Queudver lui, fouillait dans son sac pour y prendre la pomme qu'il y avait mis à midi.

« Vas-y, fit Sirius simplement. »

Tous remontèrent alors vers la Tour de Gryffondor. « Je suis allé avec Lili et les nouveaux, avant le cours de runes, dans l'appartement d'Ellie, il est au 1er derrière le portrait de la sorcière sur un balai, juste à côté de ceux des Préfets.

-Y a un appart là ? s'étonna James. La carte ne nous l'a jamais montré.

-Ben, maintenant que je l'ai vu, précisa Remus, elle va s'actualiser.

-Ouais, et alors ? s'impatienta Sirius. T'as le mot de passe, hein ?

-Non, Dumbledore a tout prévu on dirait, c'est pas un mot de passe, faut poser sa baguette sur le tableau et seules quatre baguettes ont été prévues, paraît-il. Les autres ne marcheraient pas.

-Original. Et intelligent, fit James, et les baguettes de qui ?

-Ben Ellie, Harry et Hermione, c'est sûr. Et celle de Rogue aussi je suppose !

-Putain, le sale bâtard ! A croire qu'il est protégé par Merlin, pesta Sirius.

-Ben, tu crois pas si bien dire, mon vieux Patmol. Y a un truc pas clair avec Servilus.

-Ah bon ? s'extasia l'animagus chien. Raconte-nous ça…

-J'ai surpris une conversation en arrivant. Assez chaude je dois dire. Je peux te confirmer qu'ils couchent bien ensemble, aucun doute à avoir, il essayait même d'avoir du rab pendant l'intercours et elle a refusé en lui disant qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait quatre fois dans la nuit, plus une gâterie…

-Merlin ! il tient l'coup l'ex-puceau, c'est écoeurant, grimaça Sirius.

-Et en plus il en a une grosse, fit Queudver.

-C'est ça, Pete, enfonce le couteau dans la plaie, grinça Sirius. Continue, Lunard.

-Le plus bizarre c'est qu'il lui a demandé de lui faire ce soir, ses trucs préférés. Et sans les nommer, ce qui veut dire…

-… qu'ils se connaissent depuis un moment et qu'il n'était pas puceau hier. LE FUMIER ! râla James Potter.

-Y a pas que ça… il paraît qu'il aime bien faire ça dans la classe de potions sur le bureau et la chaise de Slug, d'après elle en tout cas, c'est elle qui en a causé.

-MERDE ! Elle est déjà venue à Poudlard ! Mais QUAND ? On l'a jamais vue ! s'étonna James, et Lili ? Elle n'a rien dit ? Merlin… elle connaît ce bâtard depuis des années, depuis qu'ils sont mômes, elle devrait le savoir si Servilus a une copine depuis un moment. La nièce de Slug… après on s'étonne qu'il soit le chouchou et invité aux soirées de Slug !

-Y a que toi qui pourrait le savoir, Cornedrue. Lili tu pourras lui tirer les veracrasses du nez. Mais on dirait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Ellie avant ce matin, en tout cas elle fait comme si.

-Et quand tu étais là-bas ? Il était où le connard graisseux ? demanda Sirius.

-Là-bas aussi, vautré sur le plumard avec Ellie qui avait déjà une robe en moins. Et quand il nous a vu nous pointer avec les nouveaux, il s'est barré fou de rage, sans rien dire.

-Mouais… c'est pas clair tout ça… pas clair du tout, songea James.

-On va espionner ? s'amusa Queudver.

-Oui Pete, je crois qu'on peut faire ça, répondit Sirius avec un sourire mauvais qui enlaidit alors son beau visage. »

Ils montèrent quatre à quatre les derniers escaliers menant à la Tour des rouge et or. Sans rien se dire, ils se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. « La carte, James, souffla Sirius, il faut qu'on trouve l'appart. »

James Potter se mit à quatre pattes sous son lit et sortit la carte du maraudeur de sa malle. Ils s'installèrent tous dans son lit et James ferma les rideaux avec sa baguette. Une fois la carte révélée, James examina le premier étage mais ne vit rien. « Lunard, faut que ce soit toi, c'est toi qui connaîs cet appart. »

Cornedrue tendit la carte à Remus qui la prit et l'examina à son tour. Il eut quant à lui, la satisfaction de voir apparaître subitement sur la carte l'appartement d'Ellie juste à côté de celui des Préfets-En-Chef. « Excellent ! s'exclama le père d'Harry. Je sens que cette piaule va nous être très utile au final. Pour une fois je suis bien content d'être Préfet-En-Chef, je vais même faire quelques petites rondes, Lili sera contente et arrêtera de me gueuler dessus que je fous rien et on surveillera l'appart.

-Pourquoi faire ? demanda Peter.

-On va y entrer, et voir un peu ce qu'ils y fabriquent et ce qu'ils se racontent, cachés sous la cape.

-On peut pas tenir tous sous la cape, objecta Remus qui examinait la carte avec attention. Il regardait l'étiquette Severus Rogue qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain. « Servilus est tout seul là-bas, il attend Ellie qui est au Pré avec Harry et sa cousine.

-Montre ! demanda Sirius. »

Remus lui tendit la carte et Patmol regarda l'étiquette de Severus se promener dans la pièce, des pas se dessinant pour indiquer son mouvement. A un moment ils se figèrent au fond de la chambre et n'en bougèrent plus.

« Lunard, y a quoi là ? fit-il en indiquant l'endroit sur le plan.

-Le pieu. Il vient de se pieuter pour l'attendre. »

Sirius gronda pour montrer son dégoût. « Bon on fait quoi pour la cape ?

-Tous les soirs je ferai ma ronde, et l'un d'entre vous viendra avec moi en se cachant sous la cape. Quand un des deux nouveaux sortira de la piaule pour rentrer à la Tour, celui qui est invisible passera la porte derrière eux ou se faufilera avant qu'elle ne se referme. Peut-être même qu'on pourra rentrer à deux sous la cape, faut voir, et on ira les écouter et voir ce qu'ils se racontent. »

Ce plan fut approuvé à l'unanimité et ils passèrent à autre chose avec satisfaction.

« Le coup de la chatte de Rusard, c'était brillant, vraiment une réussite, fit Cornedrue. Ce p'tit Harry, il a vraiment de bonnes idées. Il est un peu timide et effacé, mais il est cool.

-Normal, constata Remus, il n'est jamais allé dans une école, il doit être un peu paumé. Et la fille ? Hermione ? Comment vous la trouvez ?

-Sympa, fit James, discrète aussi, un peu comme son cousin.

-Mignonne, répondit Sirius, je vais l'inviter au bal.

-Je croyais que tu voulais y aller avec Madeline je-sais-plus-comment, la fille de Serdaigle, s'étonna Queudver.

-Nan. J'te la laisse Pete, si tu veux. C'est Hermione qui m'intéresse.

-Pourquoi ? C'est pas ton style pourtant. D'habitude tu préfères les filles plus voyantes pas les rats de bibliothèque toujours le nez dans un bouquin, s'étonna James.

-Ouais, et ben pour une fois j'ai envie de changer, j'ai l'droit non ? »

* * *

Quatre jours supplémentaires se passèrent. Ellie angoissée, surveillait son bracelet qui ne changeait pas de couleur et ne chauffait pas. Elle n'avait aucune idée pour savoir comment Severus allait en 1998. Elle n'avait pas mis le jeune Severus de dix-huit ans au courant du lien magique qui les unissait. Elle allait très bien parce qu'il ne la quittait pas d'une semelle.

Tous les élèves et même les professeurs avaient commencé à s'habituer à les voir toujours ensemble dans les couloirs ou le parc. Severus désertait complètement la salle commune des cachots, ne voyant les futurs Mangemorts que pour les repas.

Minerva McGonagall avait raconté au Professeur Jones qui occupait le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal que les trois nouveaux maitrisaient les patronus corporels et il leur avait demandé lors du premier cours de faire une démonstration.

Lorsqu'Harry fit sortir un magnifique cerf de sa baguette, James fronça les sourcils et les maraudeurs se regardèrent en silence. Hermione fit une loutre, et Ellie son habituelle licorne.

Ils furent félicités par le Professeur Jones et par les élèves de leurs Maisons respectives. Il était maintenant admis que les nouveaux étaient très fort. Harry étonna son professeur et tous les élèves présent au cours lors des exercices pratiques et seul Severus Rogue fut plus fort que lui, ce qui n'étonna nullement Harry.

« Pourquoi tu ne fais pas les exercices pratiques ? s'étonna Lili en voyant pour la 3ème fois Ellie assise à l'écart sur une chaise pour regarder les autres s'entraîner.

-Je suis dispensée, Lili, pour raison médicale.

-Tu es malade ?

-Je suis… en convalescence. J'ai reçu des sorts de Magie Noire… par accident, et je ne dois plus recevoir de sortilèges pendant un moment. »

Lili hocha la tête la bouche pincée, elle détestait la Magie Noire et était fâchée avec Severus depuis plus d'un an et demi à cause de son amour pour cet « Art ». Elle se demanda soudain si Ellie ne fréquentait pas les mêmes cercles d'amis que lui et ne résista pas à l'envie qui la tenaillait de le lui demander.

« Ecoute, tu sors avec Sev' et je sais qu'il aime bien la Magie Noire, c'est pas lui qui t'a blessée quand même ? Ou un de ses amis de Serpentard, Mulciber et les autres.

-Non, je ne les avais jamais vu avant de venir ici, et je n'apprécie pas l'usage de la Magie Noire. La connaître je n'ai rien contre, mais la pratiquer, surtout sur des gens, non. Alors je méprise tous ceux qui en usent, comme les Mangemorts par exemple.

-Severus fréquente ce genre de personnes, tu le sais ? tenta Lili.

-Tu ne m'apprends rien, Lili. Mais rassure-toi, Sev' n'a pas la Marque des Ténèbres.

-T'es sûre ? dit-elle d'un ton distrait en regardant James s'entrainer à un nouveau contresort.

-Heuuumm oui, quand même… pouffa Ellie. »

Lili se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, posa sa main sur sa bouche et rougit. « Pardon… j'avais oublié. C'est vrai que si quelqu'un sait s'il a une marque quelque part c'est bien toi. D'ailleurs je suis surprise pour vous deux.

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est allé très vite ? On en avait envie tous les deux, et on avait aucune raison de s'en priver ou même d'attendre. La vie est courte, Lili. Rappelle-toi de ça. On vit dans un monde incertain, qui sait si nous serons en vie dans un an, dans deux ans ? Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets.

-Merlin, tu parles comme si tu allais mourir demain, s'horrifia Lili.

-Qui sait si ce n'est pas le cas… murmura Ellie. »

Lili qui avait entendu ne répondit rien, elle comprit qu'Ellie cachait quelque chose et n'insista pas. « Elle a du être gravement blessée, c'est pour ça… songea t-elle, sinon elle ne dirait pas ça et n'agirait pas comme ça non plus. Elle veut profiter à fond au cas où… »

Les maraudeurs avaient tenté tous ces derniers jours d'entrer dans la chambre d'Ellie et ne se décourageaient pas. Dès qu'ils étaient seuls avec elle, Harry et Hermione essayaient de consoler Ellie qui s'angoissait pour son mari tout seul en 1998. Severus avait mis vingt-quatre heures à analyser et reproduire la potion à base de placenta de licorne et tout fier en avait rempli la bouteille d'Ellie qui en fut ravie. Elle su le remercier et il arborait le lendemain matin un petit sourire un peu niais, que les vingt points que McGonagall lui enleva pensant qu'il se moquait d'elle, ne lui retirèrent pas du visage. Celle ci finit par abandonner et l'oublia, pour ne plus s'énerver.

En 1998, Severus Rogue n'allait pas bien du tout. Contrairement aux espérances d'Albus Dumbledore en 1978, le fait que le jeune Severus soit en permanence avec Ellie ne changeait rien à la situation de celui laissé en 1998. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'Harry, Hermione et Ellie avaient disparu par la porte temporelle et le Directeur de Poudlard se faisait du souci. Il avait du interrompre les cours de Severus qui n'était plus en état de les assurer. Sevy s'angoissait, Ron et Ginny Weasley qui ne savaient pas ce qui se passait, se sentaient mis à l'écart et s'énervaient. De son côté Rémus culpabilisait, il ignorait ce qui se déroulait en 1978 puisqu'il n'en avait aucun souvenir et craignait que ça ne se passe mal. Sirius le noyait sous les hiboux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Hermione ne répondait plus à ses lettres et se croyant trahi et abandonné était au désespoir. Habituellement ils s'écrivaient presque tous les jours et il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis cinq jours.

Deux jours passèrent encore, et Albus, au matin, ne vit pas Severus venir s'effondrer, pâle, dans le fauteuil des visiteurs où il végétait toute la journée sous la surveillance de Minerva ou la sienne. Inquiet, il utilisa la poudre de cheminette et arriva dans la cheminée du salon du maitre des cachots dans une explosion de flammes vertes. Severus gisait sur son tapis, livide et la respiration faible. « SEVERUS ! cria le vieil homme. Merlin… mon garçon… tenez bon, tenez bon. »

Il envoya par la cheminée un messager à Madame Pomfresh, aux Professeurs Lupin et McGonagall qui se précipitèrent via la cheminette.

L'infirmière s'agenouilla sur le sol, près du Directeur qui avait la tête de Severus Rogue sur les genoux. « Pompom… fit-il en secouant la tête, il n'en a que pour peu de temps je le crains.

-Il est dans le coma, Albus, je suis désolée, il faut le transporter à l'infirmerie. Mais il ne lui reste que vingt-quatre heures, pas plus, si Ellie ne revient pas, il va mourir. »

* * *

Hermione et Harry venaient de finir leurs devoirs chez Ellie, toujours en compagnie de Severus qu'ils appréciaient de plus en plus. Le jeune homme s'avérait sympathique et souriant. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Il était timide certes, mais une fois la carapace retirée, il était véritablement un camarade charmant. « Merlin… songea Harry, au lieu de prendre Queudver avec eux, ils auraient mieux fait de prendre Severus, mes parents seraient encore de ce monde ! »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait eu une bonne note en potions grâce à Severus et n'en revenait pas.

L'heure du couvre-feu allait sonner et les deux Gryffondors se levèrent et prirent leurs sacs. « On se revoit demain, passez une bonne nuit, fit Harry en se dirigeant avec Hermione vers le portrait.

-Vous aussi, répondit Ellie en les raccompagnant. »

Severus s'était déjà approprié la salle de bain, et Ellie sortit quelques secondes dans le couloir de l'étage laissant le portrait ouvert.

« Ton bracelet, toujours rien ? demanda Harry à mi-voix.

-Non, il ne marche pas, je suis sûre que Severus va mal, murmura t-elle. Il faut qu'on rentre, Harry, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ce week-end, c'est impératif. Demain sera le mieux.

-Tu vas lui dire ?

-Pas le choix.

-Ça va être dur pour lui, déclara Hermione.

-J'en suis malade, Mione, je vais le faire souffrir, tout comme Severus doit souffrir là-bas.

-Dumbledore arrangera ça, Ellie.

-Je sais, Harry, et demain soir, Sev' ne saura même pas que j'ai traversé sa vie, et les maraudeurs recommenceront à s'acharner sur lui.

-Ce sera du passé, dès qu'on sera rentré, et tu le retrouveras là-bas.

-Je sais, Harry… Bonne nuit vous deux. »

Ellie retourna dans son appartement, le cœur serré. Le portrait se referma et elle poussa la lourde porte de bois.

Dans un coin de la pièce, sous la cape d'invisibilité, James Potter et Remus Lupin, se tenaient, triomphants. Ils avaient réussi sans aucun problème à entrer, la toile étant largement ouverte.

Ellie poussa un soupir et retira sa robe d'uniforme, révélant sa robe extensible dupliquée en couleur écrue. Severus sortit de la salle de bain en caleçon. « Tu as pris ta potion ?

-Oui, tout à l'heure, merci de t'en inquiéter, Sev'.

-On se couche ?

-Oui, chéri, je suis un peu fatiguée.

-Je t'épuise ? s'amusa t-il.

-Pas que toi, mon cœur. »

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla, se démaquilla et libéra ses cheveux de sa queue de cheval. Puis elle sortit de la pièce en slip et soutien-gorge de dentelle noire.

Severus toujours en caleçon aux couleurs de Serpentard, ce qui fit grimacer James, triait les livres dans son sac de cours.

Les deux maraudeurs se regardèrent éberlués en voyant Ellie apparaître. Mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait dire un mot, ils retenaient même leur souffle. Ellie se précipita dans les bras de Severus qui l'embrassa tendrement.

« Sev', faut que je te parle, lui dit-elle quand il la relacha.

-Oui, de quoi ?

-Viens. »

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraina sur le lit où il s'allongea. Puis elle s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Sev', on doit repartir.

-OH NOOOON ! gémit-il en se redressant affolé. Ellie, je t'en prie, pars pas, me quitte pas…. s'il te plait.

-Severus, j'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas rester ici, tu le sais très bien. Et Harry et Hermione non plus.

-Mais on est bien tous les deux, non ?

-Oui Sev', on est bien, je t'adore, tu le sais.

-Reste, je m'occuperai bien de toi, et du bébé aussi, c'est mon fils après tout. Tu peux rester ici. On est déjà marié… on changerait rien… »

Sous la cape, James et Remus étaient bouche bée… Ils avaient bien vu qu'Ellie était enceinte et James avait même cru Rogue trop niais pour s'en apercevoir, et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'en était rien. Ellie était enceinte de lui et ils étaient… mariés. Sirius allait en mourir.

« Ellie, je t'en supplie… »

Severus se mit à pleurer et cacha son visage contre ses genoux.

« Ne pleure pas, mon cœur, lui dit Ellie en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu sais bien qu'on se retrouvera plus tard.

-DANS VINGT ANS !! hurla t-il désespéré.

-Je sais, soupira Ellie. Mais tu ne t'en apercevras pas. Quand nous serons partis, Oncle Albus effacera ta mémoire et tu oublieras que nous nous sommes connus.

-JAMAIS !

-Tu n'as pas le choix, mon amour. Nous sommes deux âmes sœurs toi et moi, si je ne rentre pas demain en 1998, tu vas mourir. Le Severus de trent-huit ans que j'ai laissé là-bas va mourir, je te le dis et redis. C'est la règle, nous ne pouvons pas être séparés.

-Je connais ce truc des âmes sœurs, je l'ai lu dans un des livres de la bibliothèque un jour. Mais si tu pars, je vais mourir moi ici, alors tu es obligée de rester !

-Non, Sev', puisque demain Dumbledore effacera vos mémoire à tous, toi et les autres élèves. Aucun de vous ne saura que nous sommes venus ici. C'était un accident, tu le sais, nous ignorions où était la porte temporelle.

-Je ne veux pas t'oublier, murmura le jeune Serpentard dans un sanglot.

-Demain en rentrant, je mettrai mes souvenirs dans ta pensine et tu pourras tout voir, tout partager, tu te souviendras de tout, même de nos nuits.

-C'est vrai ? fit Severus plein d'espoir.

-Tout ce que nous avons partagé ici, tu t'en rappeleras. Mais pour que tu survives ici, il faut que tu m'oublies pendant vingt ans. C'est notre dernière nuit en 1978, Sev' et je veux en profiter dans tes bras.

-Tout ce que tu veux… Toute la nuit si tu veux.

-Je sais que tu en es capable ! s'amusa Ellie. »

James et Remus n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, Ellie, Harry et Hermione venaient du futur, et Ellie était la femme que Servilus aurait dans vingt ans !

-Ellie, comment on s'est connu… là-bas ?

-Tu veux les deux versions ?

-Comment ça, les deux ? s'étonna Severus les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

-En prenant la porte temporelle, Sevy a changé notre rencontre en 1997, donc il y a deux versions. La première, c'est en cours de potions, la semaine de la rentrée, tu avais un double cours Gryffondor/Serpentard. Gregory Goyle, le neveu de Geraldine, a lancé un ingrédient dans le chaudron de Neville Londubat, le fils d'Alice et Frank Londubat, et les vapeurs qui s'en sont dégagées nous ont intoxiqués tous les deux, car nous étions les plus près, tu n'as pas eu le temps de vider le chaudron. Nous avons passé plusieurs jours dans un coma magique, que curieusement nous avons partagé et les premiers temps on s'est traité de tous les noms et à la fin, plus du tout. Mais j'ignore les détails nous n'en n'avons jamais parlé, paraît-il. Suite à cette mésaventure, nous avons commencé une liaison cachée prof/élève, tu me collais en retenue tous les jours et je suppose qu'on faisait l'amour dans la classe de potions car je me suis retrouvée enceinte aussitôt.

-Je vois d'où me vient ce goût pour le bureau et la chaise de Slug, s'amusa Severus.

-Nous nous sommes mariés le jour de la Saint-Valentin en cachette à Pré-Au-Lard et j'ai accouché à l'infirmerie de Poudlard en plein pendant les ASPIC que je n'ai pas passés. Et la seconde ben c'est quand Sevy et Ted, le fils de Remus Lupin ont pris la porte temporelle et se sont retrouvés de 2015 à 1997. En ce moment la femme de Remus est enceinte et donc pas de souci, Teddy va naitre aussi.

-Il est marié avec qui ?

-La fille d'Andromeda Black, la cousine de Regulus, ils ont treize ans d'écart mais ils s'entendent à merveille. C'est une métamorphomage, elle est Auror au Ministère. Leur fils est métamorph' aussi, c'est le meilleur ami du nôtre, et pourtant Sevy est à Serpentard et Teddy à Gryffondor et ils sont inséparables. Ce sont les nouveaux maraudeurs, ils font connerie sur connerie et Sevy se tape tout ce qui porte une jupe dans Poudlard. Sirius peut aller se rhabiller sans problème.

-Bizarre, j'aurais pas pensé que mon fils puisse être ami avec le fils de Lupin. Et les autres maraudeurs, ils ont des enfants aussi ?

-James Potter a un fils de dix-huit ans en 1998, il est marié avec Lili. Sirius Black est actuellement fiancé et on sait par Sevy qu'en 2000 il aura une fille, et l'autre le dernier, ils l'ont… comment dirais-je, perdu de vue.

-Ils ont fait leurs enfants sur une génération complète ! C'est vraiment curieux.

-C'est pourtant ainsi. Bon, je continue. Par contre pour Sevy, le problème était tout autre, quand il a dit à Dumbledore le fils de qui il était, devant tous les autres profs, tu ne savais plus où te mettre. Tu étais odieux avec moi en cours, tu me traitais de tous les noms, tu m'as dit après que tu était tombé amoureux de moi le premier jour de la rentrée quand j'ai mis le pied dans ta classe et tu avais peur que je m'en rende compte. Donc tu étais méchant. Et moi quand je l'ai su, et ben… je t'ai frappé et traité de violeur ! Dumbledore t'a obligé à m'offrir un thé chez toi dans tes cachots pour qu'on discute, et on a parlé une partie de la nuit, vu la présence de Sevy tu savais que tu avais une chance de me séduire, donc tu as été gentil. Le lendemain, Sevy, ce petit futé, nous a tendu un piège et nous a trainé à un bain de minuit dans le lac Noir, tous nus bien entendu, comme il se doit. Vu que je t'avais embrassé spontanément à midi en allant te voir dans tes cachots, ça n'a pas trainé, et si Sevy ne nous avait pas empêché, on aurait fait l'amour le jour même.

-Pourquoi il nous a empêché, hein ? s'offusqua Severus en couchant Ellie sur le lit et en lui retirant son soutien-gorge.

-Parce que je n'étais pas majeure et que nous devions attendre sinon c'était Azkaban pour toi. Oncle Albus avait été très clair.

-Merlin, le Directeur le savait ?

-Ils le savaient tous ! Tous les autres profs aussi. Et quand j'ai été majeure et bien tu as eu le droit et on s'est mariés dix-huit jours après mon anniversaire. Voilà. Donc beaucoup plus tôt que la fois d'avant, et en plus tu as vu les photos, on a eu un superbe mariage.

-Magnifique, en effet. Mais maintenant Madame Rogue, je veux profiter de ma dernière nuit avec vous, avant très… trop longtemps. »

Severus se redressa et retira rapidement son caleçon vert et argent, le slip noir en dentelle d'Ellie et puis se coucha près d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Severus caressa ses seins, puis délaissant la bouche il descendit jusqu'aux pointes roses qu'il caressait de ses mains et les suçota, arrachant des petits gémissements à Ellie. Sous la cape, James ricanait silencieusement, Remus souriait jaune, un peu jaloux. Il aurait bien voulu être à la place de Severus Rogue.

Severus descendit entre les cuisses d'Ellie et commença à glissa sa langue dans cet endroit qu'il avait appris depuis quelques jours à explorer et à apprécier. Et il ne mit pas longtemps à la faire crier de plaisir. Puis ils s'installa à genoux entre ses jambes et glissa son sexe dans le corps de la jeune blonde. Il prit son temps, faisant durer au maximum, se retenant le plus possible, s'acharnant à lui faire obtenir le plus d'orgasmes possibles avant de s'autoriser à se laisser aller lui aussi. Il varia les positions, multiplia les caresses, mettant en pratique tout ce qu'il avait appris dans sa semaine avec elle. Sous la cape, Remus fit une mimique d'étonnement à James et leva le pouce pour lui dire ce qu'il en pensait. James ne broncha pas, continuant à fixer le jeune couple qui ignorait être ainsi espionné.

Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, Severus n'en pouvait plus, le sang battait dans ses tempes, il accéléra le mouvement et se laissa aller en Ellie en poussant un long gémissement rauque. Puis il s'allongea sur elle, en faisant attention de ne pas écraser son ventre et reprit son souffle en la couvrant de baisers. Ils entrèrent ensuite sous les draps et Ellie éteignit les torches magiques. Pendant une bonne demi-heure qui parut une éternité aux deux espions qui n'osaient pas bouger et que le spectacle avait bien entendu excités, il n'y eut plus dans la chambre que des bruits de baisers et des mots tendres murmurés, ainsi que des petits rires de temps en temps. Puis Ellie éclata de rire. « Severus ! Tu veux encore ? Merlin… mais tu es infernal, tu vas me tuer ! » Severus se mit à rire et un froissement de draps se fit entendre. « Alors cette fois-ci, je vais sur toi, fit la voix d'Ellie.

-Ah oui, répondit Severus, j'adore comme ça ! »

Et ils recommencèrent à s'aimer, toujours dans le noir. James qui n'en pouvait plus, serré dans son pantalon d'uniforme par une érection qui était devenu douloureuse, tira Remus par le bras et lui fit comprendre qu'ils allaient essayer de sortir. Ils attendirent pour ouvrir la porte que les gémissements du couple soient suffisamment bruyants pour masquer le bruit éventuel du mouvement de la porte. Ils réussirent à sortir dans le couloir sans encombre grâce à un sortilège informulé de James pour empêcher les torches magiques de s'allumer, puis ouvrirent et refermèrent doucement le portrait. « J'en peux plus, fit James, je vais aux toilettes dans la salle de bain de ma chambre de Préfet, avant de remonter.

-Tu m'étonnes, fit Remus en grimaçant, j'y vais après toi ! Merlin… ce mec est un sacré baiseur, j'ai cru qu'il finirait jamais la première fois.

-Sirius va en crever de rage ! Je pourrais jamais tenir quarante-cinq minutes, et t'as vu les positions et tout ? Et ben… il m'épate Servilus, je suis scié. Puceau ? Mon cul, oui ! »

Ils passèrent chacun cinq minutes dans la salle de bain de James pour calmer leurs hormones mises à mal par les exploits de leur ennemi juré, et ressortirent dans le couloir toujours sous la cape. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés au 7ème étage et franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Remus caché sous la cape et James l'air innocent du Préfet qui a fait sa ronde. Lili venait de revenir de la sienne et papotait avec Harry, Hermione et le futur couple Londubat devant la cheminée. Sans un mot pour eux, ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir où Sirius rongeait son frein en regardant Queudver manger des sucreries dérobées à la cuisine la veille. « Merlin ! Vous en avez mis un temps ! Vous avez réussi alors ?

-Ouais… fit James en soupirant, mais tu vas pas aimer, mon vieux Patmol, tu vas pas aimer…

-Bon, dis-moi d'abord, je verrai ensuite. »

Ils grimpèrent tous dans le lit de Queudver et Remus ferma les rideaux d'un coup de baguette. « Mets un sort de silence, Remus, au cas ou Frank et Harry se pointeraient. » demanda Cornedrue.

Il se jeta sur les biscuits de Queudver et lui taxa sa bieraubeurre, sans écouter les protestations de son ami à la face de rat.

« PARLE ! gronda Sirius impatient.

-Ellie est enceinte de Servilus, on l'a vue à poil, ça se voit, et ils en ont causé, hésita James, ne sachant pas où commencer.

-PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Tu te fous de ma gueule là !? s'horrifia Patmol.

-Nan, vieux, et le pire c'est qu'ils sont mariés, soupira Remus.

-Au nom de Merlin ! j'y crois pas ! hallucinait Sirius, soudain très pâle. »

Queudver poussa un petit gloussement. « Ben dis-donc, il cache bien son jeu, Servilo !

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, Pete, révéla James. En fait les trois nouveaux viennent du futur, de 1998 d'après ce qu'on a compris et ils doivent repartir demain sinon le Servilus du futur va mourir.

-Donc celui d'ici va rester tout seul ? s'étonna Sirius. Elle va le quitter ?

-Oui, pour retourner avec lui mais dans le futur, c'est assez bizarre comme histoire, avoua Remus, je me doutais bien qu'il y avait un truc pas clair entre eux.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! grinça Patmol, ce sale bâtard graisseux, trouver une fille comme ça en moins de deux heures ? Mais dis-donc… en 1998, il a trente-huit ans et elle dix-sept ? LE SALAUD ! C'est encore piiiiiire !

-Et c'est un prof de potions ici et elle une élève ! En plus ! soupira James Potter.

-LE FUMIER ! Séduire une élève !

-Ooohh ! Dans leur cas, je dirais que l'élève a séduit le prof plutôt, s'amusa Remus.

-Elle est belle, avoua Queudver la bouche pleine, moi si j'étais à sa place, je me laisserais faire aussi, hein !

-En tout cas, il est accro le Servilus d'ici, il s'est mis à pleurer quand elle lui a dit qu'ils partaient demain, constata James.

-Etonne-toi, persifla Sirius Black, il pourra plus tirer son coup. »

James et Remus se lançèrent un regard lourd. « Dis-lui James…

-Nan, ch'peux pas, vas-y toi Rem'.

-Me dire quoi encore ? s'énerva Patmol.

-Reste zen, vieux, et respire… fit James.

-On les a vu faire l'amour, puisqu'ils savaient pas qu'on était là.

-NAAAAN ?? s'esclaffa Sirius hilare. Vous avez VU Servilus tirer son coup ? Ahahahahahah !! Ça devait être beau, tiens !

-Ben… justement… fit Remus, c'était… impressionnant, je dois dire. »

Le sourire disparu soudain du beau visage de Sirius Black, son regard passa de James à Remus puis de Remus à James de nouveau.

« ACCOUCHE ! Vous avez vu quoi ?

-Ce mec est une bête de sexe, Patmol, soupira Remus. Il nous a scié avec Cornedrue. Il lui a fait de ces trucs, mon vieux ! quarante-cinq minutes que ça a duré en tout avec les préliminaires, je te jure qu'elle a pris son pied et pas qu'une seule fois.

-Ouais, acheva James dégoûté. Ce connard graisseux sait donner du plaisir à une fille, tu peux me croire !

-Vous… vous foutez de moi, hein ? balbutia Sirius les yeux comme des soucoupes et la bouche ouverte. Il n'a jamais trouvé une fille pour sortir avec lui, ici ! Et Lili l'a jamais vu avec une, non plus. Il était sensé être puceau !

-Impossible ! Je te jure que c'est impossible ! fit James en secouant la tête. Trente minutes après ils ont remis ça et on s'est cassé, vu qu'ils avaient éteint la lumière.

-Merlin, Jamesie, même moi je pourrais pas tenir ce rythme !

-Aucun de nous, Patmol, aucun de nous… soupira Remus.

-On lui dit le reste ? Lunard ?

-Vas-y James.

-Encore d'autres trucs ? s'inquiéta Sirius, putain, j'aurais du venir aussi !

-Ils ont parlé du futur… révéla James à voix basse. Tu es fiancé en 1998 et tu vas avoir une fille en 2000. Remus est marié avec la fille de ta cousine Andromeda et il a un fils. Servilus a un fils aussi qui est un des maraudeurs de son époque avec celui de Remus. Et il paraît qu'en 1998 j'ai un fils de 18 ans avec Lili.

-J'en ai pas ? s'inquiéta Queudver.

-Ellie n'a rien dit pour toi, Pete, elle doit pas te connaître, chais pas, fit James.

-Attends Remus, fit Sirius, Dromeda a une fille mais elle a cinq ans ! Tu vas te marier avec la petite Dora ?

-Il paraît… Ellie dit que mon fils et celui de Servilus ont remonté de l'an 2015 à 1997 par la même porte temporelle qu'elle a pris pour venir ici.

-Comment ça se fait que le fils de Servilus soit un maraudeur ? râla Sirius.

-Ben, d'après ce que je comprends nos futurs enfants auront une trop grande différence d'âge pour être ensemble. Si celui de James a dix-huit ans en 1998, celui de Servilus et le mien sont nés cette année-là et ta fille deux ans après. Donc… je ne suis pas étonné.

-Attends… attends… dit Sirius excité. James, si ton fils a dix-huit ans en 1998, Ellie doit le connaître ! Et Hermione et Harry aussi ! »

Remus songea à la question et regarda James avec stupeur, une image venait de s'imposer à lui. « Par la barbe de Merlin… non, c'est pas possible, ça peut pas être lui ! s'exclama t-il les yeux ronds comme des gallions.

-Quoi ? fit Sirius agacé.

-Merlin… le fils de James… ça vous dit rien ? Des lunettes, les mêmes cheveux… on a trouvé bizarre qu'ils se ressemblent. Et ses yeux verts… bordel, les yeux de Lili, comment on a pas vu ça avant ! »

Le silence tomba sur le petit groupe. Queudver cessa même de manger. Ils regardèrent tous James en silence. « C'est Harry, James… ton fils… c'est Harry, confirma Remus, j'en suis sûr. Je pensais à un hasard mais c'est pas possible, pas avec ce qu'on sait maintenant.

-Merlin… fit James anéanti. J'ai même pas été capable de voir ça, et depuis huit jours je me comporte comme un con. Il doit avoir les boules de me voir si nul, ils sont amis avec la femme de Servilus. Ils le connaissent chez eux, et nous… on…

-James, ils repartent demain, faut que tu lui parles alors, fit Sirius en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Je… je vais lui dire quoi ? gémit James démoralisé, et Lili ? Elle sait pas, non plus.

-Je vais les chercher, fit Remus, on va tirer tout ça au clair, faut pas qu'ils repartent comme ça. »

Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de faire un mouvement, Remus Lupin sortit en courant et descendit dans la salle commune. Il remonta deux minutes plus tard avec Lili, Hermione et Harry. « Vous voulez nous parler ? s'étonna Hermione en les dévisageant tous, les uns après les autres. »

Lili alla s'asseoir près de James qui lui mit un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Harry et Hermione s'assirent sur le lit de Remus qui était à côté de celui de Queudver.

James poussa un soupir. « Harry, tu t'appelles vraiment « Granger » ? »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et les larmes venir dans ses yeux. Il baissa la tête, Hermione lui prit la main.

« Pourquoi tu lui demandes ça, James ? s'étonna Lili.

-Regarde le, Lili… regarde le bien, fit James dans un souffle. Regarde ses yeux, son visage, ses cheveux. Il ne te rappelle personne ?

-Ben, il te ressemble un peu oui… mais bon.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Harry Granger, répondit l'Elu en levant la tête pour regarder le jeune couple qui lui faisait face.

-Dis-nous ton vrai nom, Harry, murmura Sirius, rassurant.

-Harry James Potter.

-Merlin… soupira James.

-Mais… mais… il a le même nom que toi ? s'étonna Lili.

-Il a mon nom, et il a tes yeux, Lili. »

La jeune fille regarda ses deux amis avec surprise.

-Je suis né en 1980, poursuivit Harry, avec Hermione et Ellie on a pris une porte temporelle. Je suis votre fils à tous les deux. On est là par accident.

-Bordel… mon fils, tu es mon fils… tu avais raison Remus.

-Remus a toujours été brillant, il devine toujours tout, fit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

-C'est pas possible, je rêve, j'ai rien vu, j'ai rien soupçonné, et pourtant c'est vrai tu as mes yeux et tu ressembles à James.»

Lili se mit soudain à pleurer dans les bras de James qui serrait les dents pour ne pas faire pareil. Harry sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Tu as du nous prendre pour des minables, s'excusa Sirius. On a massacré Rogue devant vous, alors que vous le connaissez. James et Remus ont surpris une conversation entre Ellie et Servilus par… accident. Et on a eu des soupçons.

-Que viens faire Severus là-dedans ? s'inquiéta Lili en reniflant et en sortant son mouchoir de la poche de sa robe.

-Ellie est mariée avec lui, à l'époque d'où viennent Harry et Hermione.

-Severus marié ? s'étonna Lili. Ooohh ! Je comprends pourquoi il est amoureux d'elle, alors.

-Hermione, demanda Sirius, est-ce que, du temps d'où vous venez, 1998 je crois, on se connaît toi et moi ? »

Hermione regarda Sirius et se mit à rougir. « Dis-lui, Mione, on s'en fout maintenant, murmura Harry, ils savent.

-Oui, Sirius… on se connaît… bien.

-Bien comment ? insista t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Vous êtes fiancés, répondit Harry qui sentait qu'Hermione n'aurait pas le courage de lui dire.

-Génial ! »

Un large sourire s'épanouit alors sur le visage de Sirius Black. Finalement lui aussi il ferait aussi bien que Servilus : épouser une très jeune femme à trente-huit ans !

Hermione le regarda avec un petit sourire timide. « Tu es le parrain d'Harry, on vit tous chez toi, au 12 Square Grimmaurd, en dehors de l'école. »

-QUOI ? Dans cette vieille baraque pourrie de Magie Noire ? s'horrifia t-il.

-Elle n'est plus pourrie de Magie Noire, tu as hérité de la maison et tout changé ça, le rassura Hermione. »

Sirius hocha la tête et réagit à l'autre information. « Parrain ? moi ? Merci James !

-De rien, vieux… »

Harry eut un petit sourire, Lili qui commençait à digérer les nouvelles le regardait en souriant largement à présent. Harry ne la quitta plus des yeux.

« Comment vous allez rentrer chez vous ? demanda Remus, subitement intéressé par la question des voyages temporels.

-On doit reprendre la porte temporelle demain, à cause d'Ellie, sinon le Professeur Rogue risque d'avoir des problèmes, répondit Hermione.

-Professeur ? fit Lili, Severus est prof ?

-Il est maitre des potions et Directeur de Serpentard depuis 1981, annonça Hermione, il a remplacé Slughorn.

-Si jeune ? et ben… faut dire aussi qu'il est bon, avoua Lili en hochant la tête.

-Harry, demanda James, tu peux nous dire ce qu'on fait tous dans la vie ? C'est… pour voir si ça a marché pour nous, tu comprends ? »

Harry regarda Hermione, une lueur de panique dans les yeux. La jeune Gryffondor lui pressa la main qu'elle tenait toujours. Ce fut elle qui parla.

« James et Lili : Aurors, Remus est notre Professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal. Sirius est… écrivain. Et Peter, le… serviteur d'un puissant sorcier, révéla Hermione en lançant un regard à Harry. »

Il y eut des hochements de tête et des sourires. « Ecrivain ? Moi ! Ben dis-donc… éclata de rire Sirius. Ça doit être beau !

-Tu écris des livres sur le sexe et la drague, destinés aux jeunes sorciers, dit Harry le sourire aux lèvres, attendant la réaction de son parrain. »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. « Ah ! ça lui va comme un gant ! pouffa James. Et nous on est Aurors ? c'est cool…

-Chuis Prof de Défense ? s'extasia Remus, trop génial ! J'adore cette idée !

-Tu es vachement fort en plus, Remus, le meilleur ! lui dit alors l'Elu pour l'encourager. »

Harry et Hermione ne révélèrent rien du futur, aucun d'eux ne sut qu'ils allaient mourir, trahir ou passer 12 ans à Azkaban.

Ils passèrent un long moment à rire et à imaginer ce que ça devait être, Hermione leur raconta qu'elle ne pouvait trop en dire pour ne pas influencer négativement leur avenir. Ils avalèrent la fable sans souci. Au bout d'un moment, Lili ne résista pas à l'envie de venir examiner Harry sous toutes les coutures ou presque, elle lui retira ses lunettes pour voir ses yeux avec un grand sourire, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Puis elle voulu connaître ses goûts, ses loisirs. Et lorsqu'il raconta qu'il fut le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle et capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch, James lui tomba dans les bras, ivre de fierté. « C'est bien mon fils, pas de doute, les Potter sont les meilleurs ! »

Sirius se roula sur le lit en hurlant de rire, puis il s'installa près d'Hermione pour la coller et espérer en savoir plus sur leur relation.

A deux heures du matin, James, Lili et Harry étaient dans la salle commune des rouges et or, et Harry racontait à son père hilare, ses manquements à la discipline, ses bêtises avec la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur ainsi que les élucubrations Poudlardiennes des jumeaux Weasley, tandis que Lili le couvrait de papouilles.

Remus et Peter s'étaient couchés et Sirius embrassait Hermione qui tentée par l'expérience d'Ellie, voulait savoir s'il aurait une différence entre Sirius jeune et son Sirius de 1998 et se laissait faire.

Au premier étage, Ellie dormait la tête sur la poitrine de Severus. Il la tenait serrée contre lui mais ne dormait pas. Il avait le cœur lourd et devait se retenir pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était amoureux, et il allait devoir la laisser partir pour ne la revoir que dans vingt ans. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il l'oublierait puisque un sortilège d'amnésie le protègerait des inconvénients du lien magique, mais il était heureux avec elle et n'avait jamais connu un tel bonheur. Avec elle il oubliait sa solitude, son père qui le battait, son absence d'amis, bien qu'il se rendait compte qu'il appréciait la compagnie des siens. Depuis une semaine, il avait l'impression de vivre vraiment, et il allait retomber dans le néant.

Il poussa un soupir, ne put éviter un sanglot et deux rigoles de larmes coulèrent sur ses tempes pâles et se perdirent dans ses cheveux noirs.

* * *

Le lendemain matin en 1998, l'état de Severus avait encore empiré, il n'avait plus qu'un souffle de vie. Albus Dumbledore était au désespoir, il prit une grave décision, remonta vers son bureau, se saisit d'une plume et d'un parchemin et commença une longue lettre.

Puis il la cacheta, la mit dans une des poches de sa robe et retourna à l'infirmerie.

« Pompom… Rhabillez-le.

-Que voulez-vous faire, Albus ? s'étonna l'infirmière. Il n'est pas transportable.

-Si Ellie ne revient pas, nous devons envoyer Severus là-bas.

-C'est de la folie, Albus, nous ne savons même pas où il va arriver.

-Il est perdu, Pompom, c'est sa dernière chance, il n'y a plus d'espoir, on ne peut plus attendre. »

L'infirmière acquiesça, vaincue, et d'un sortilège rhabilla le Professeur Rogue. Puis ils utilisèrent un sortilège de brancardage et quittèrent l'infirmerie.

Dans le jardin du cloître, Severus Rogue flottait à un mètre du sol, enroulé dans une lourde cape. Albus le visage figé, accrocha la lettre à la cape de son maître des potions. Puis il lui caressa les cheveux. « Je suis désolé, mon petit. Bonne chance. »

A l'aide de sa baguette il fit léviter le corps du maître des potions jusqu'au cratère et le déposa doucement sur le sol, le cœur déchiré. Dans un éclair lumineux, le Professeur Rogue disparût alors et Albus resta là de longues minutes, des larmes coulants de ses yeux clairs, dans sa longue barbe. Madame Pomfresh le prit doucement par le bras et lui dit à mi-voix. « Venez Albus, nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions… »

* * *


	41. Face à face

Ellie se réveilla dans les bras du jeune Severus, elle le regarda dormir un instant, son visage pâle doucement éclairé par les lueurs de l'aube qui filtraient à travers les rideaux mal fermés. Elle vit ses paupières gonflées et les sillons de larmes qui avaient séchés sur ses joues. Son cœur se serra. « Il a pleuré cette nuit, misère, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider, songea t-elle émue. Tant qu'Oncle Albus ne lui aura pas effacé la mémoire, il va être malheureux. »

La jeune fille lui caressa les cheveux et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles closes du jeune homme. Elle sentit ses bras se serrer autour d'elle et posa sa tête contre sa joue. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se rendit compte que sa respiration avait changé : il était réveillé. Sa main glissa dans le dos de Severus et elle posa ses lèvres dans son cou. « Je t'aime, entendit-elle.

-Je t'aime, Sev' et on s'aimera toute notre vie, peu importe l'époque et le temps.

-Je sais.

-Tu te souviendras, je te promets, de tout ce qu'on a vécu, ne t'en fais pas… »

Severus ne répondit pas. Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire, sans bouger, puis il l'embrassa doucement et commença à la caresser. Il savait que ce serait la dernière fois, qu'il devrait après ça attendre 20 ans pour la tenir de nouveau dans ses bras et lui faire l'amour.

Ce fut un acte désespéré et bouleversant, ils pleurèrent tous les deux à la fin, lui de désespoir et elle anéantie de sentir son chagrin. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent une heure plus tard, ils n'avaient même plus la force de se parler. Severus était défiguré par la douleur, Ellie n'osait plus le toucher de peur de le voir s'effondrer. Ils venaient de finir de s'habiller après avoir pris une douche rapide et s'apprêtaient à descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle quand Ellie sentit son bracelet la brûler intensément. Elle poussa un cri et releva sa manche sous l'œil inquiet du jeune homme. « Le bracelet fonctionne ! »

Severus qui était au courant de la signification de ce bracelet depuis le début de la nuit leva un sourcil. Ellie regarda avec horreur la pierre qui était d'un noir de jais et poussa un gémissement. « Severus… il va mal, très mal. »

-Tu veux qu'on aille le dire à Dumbledore ? suggéra le jeune homme alerté par la mine douloureuse et pâle d'Ellie. »

Ellie n'eut pas le temps de répondre, elle poussa un cri et se plia en deux sous la douleur et s'effondra sur le sol.

« ELLIE !! Par Merlin ! Réponds ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ellie ! »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien et se dirigea vers la porte, puis il sortit dans le couloir de l'étage et d'un pas rapide longea le couloir qui par chance menait également à l'infirmerie située à ce même étage. Au bout du couloir, la silhouette de Minerva McGonagall se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas vif.

« Monsieur Rogue ! Que se passe t-il ? Venez vite, emmenons-la, je venais juste vous prévenir, le Professeur Rogue est ici, nous l'avons trouvé il y a quelques minutes à la porte temporelle, il… je suis désolée, il est mourant. »

Severus serra les dents, il avait compris pourquoi le bracelet venait de se déclancher.

« Professeur McGonagall, il faudrait prévenir les deux Granger, ils doivent être mis au courant.

-Je vais y aller, j'y pensais également. »

Le Professeur de métamorphose ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et la tint grande ouverte pour faire entrer Severus qui portait Ellie. Au milieu de la grande pièce au plafond gothique, Albus Dumbledore qui tenait en main un long parchemin regardait le Professeur Horace Slughorn et Madame Pomfresh retirer les vêtements noirs du maître des potions.

Le Directeur se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'équipage qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Madame Pomfresh poussa un petit cri de surprise. « Monsieur Rogue, mettez-la sur ce lit, je m'en occupe dans cinq petites minutes. Minerva, aidez-le, je vous prie. »

Le jeune Severus déposa Ellie évanouie sur le lit près de celui où se trouvait son double du futur. Avec curiosité, il regarda celui qui était… LUI, avec 20 ans de plus.

« Comment va t-il, Pompom ? s'inquiéta Albus qui lisait la lettre qui accompagnait le corps et qui venait de lui-même dans le futur.

-Mal, très mal, Albus, je ne vous le cache pas. Je crains que ce ne soit trop tard.

-Mon moi-futur nous l'envoie en désespoir de cause, il est affecté par l'absence de sa femme, il faut qu'ils soient le plus proche possible, je parle physiquement. Collez les deux lits, Pompom ! Merlin… cette lettre est terrible. Il semble que je sois vraiment très proche de cet homme. Hélèna nous l'avait dit mais je le crois à présent.

-Que dit-elle, Albus ? demanda Minerva inquiéte.

-Entre autre que s'il ne survit pas, nous devrons garder Hélèna ici, c'est sa seule chance de vivre. Monsieur Rogue, que s'est-il passé ?

-Professeur, nous allions descendre à la Grande Salle, quand son bracelet d'alerte s'est activé, et elle s'est évanouie sous la douleur.

-Un bracelet… d'alerte ?

-Ellie porte un bracelet spécial qui lui indique quand… il a besoin d'elle et lui aussi. »

Albus Dumbledore se précipita sur le maître des potions allongé dans le lit et souleva les couvertures pour chercher le bracelet. Il poussa un soupir en voyant la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras gauche de la terreur des cachots, et contourna rapidement le lit pour se saisir de l'autre bras. Il examina le bracelet aux couleurs de Serpentard.

« Comment fonctionnent ces bracelets, Monsieur Rogue ?

-Le mien, enfin… le sien, a une pierre verte qui devient blanche quand Ellie est en danger et elle porte le même aux couleurs de Gryffondor avec une pierre rouge qui devient noire quand il va mal. Les bracelets chauffent pour prévenir de les regarder. C'est ce qui a alerté Ellie tout à l'heure.

-Magnifique travail que ces bracelets, mais ils ne fonctionnent pas en dehors du temps normal. Il s'est activé lorsque le Professeur Rogue a passé la porte temporelle. La pierre est blanche et l'autre ? Minerva ?

-Celui là a une pierre très noire, fit la vieille dame qui avait écouté.

-Albus ? Elle est en état de choc, je pense que c'est à cause de l'état de son mari.

-Je m'en doutais, Pompom, faites comme je vous ai dit, retirez cette table de nuit et collez les lits et faites les se tenir la main, on ne peut rien faire d'autre malheureusement.

-Albus ? Comment fonctionne cette magie ? demanda l'infirmière, je ne comprends pas… »

D'un « _evanesco_ » elle retira le meuble gênant et les lits se collèrent aussitôt. Elle se pencha ensuite pour lier leurs deux mains, son regard s'attarda sur l'affreux tatouage et elle regarda le jeune Rogue d'un air inquisiteur.

« Ils puisent leur force l'un dans l'autre, et un simple contact physique suffit à les recharger. Hélèna a passé toute la semaine avec le jeune Rogue et donc elle a toute sa force intacte. Elle a juste ressenti une douleur intense due à l'état du Professeur Rogue. Le contact de sa femme va lui redonner de la force. D'après la lettre si ça fonctionne, il faudra 8 heures pour qu'il récupère, si ce n'est pas trop tard.

-Et elle ? Albus ? s'inquiéta Minerva.

-Quand son mari souffrira moins, elle se réveillera aussi.

-C'est une malédiction que d'être des âmes sœurs !

-Il y a des choses bonnes et d'autres moins bonnes.

-Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ?

-Et bien, leur magie est très puissante. D'après cette lettre, le Professeur Rogue est un très puissant sorcier, exceptionnel, semble t-il… et depuis qu'il est marié, la puissance magique de son épouse est devenue très élevée, il semble que mon moi-futur n'ait pas encore réussi à la quantifier, mais les détails fournis ici me laissent perplexes. »

Il regarda avec intérêt le jeune Rogue qui se tenait timidement là, et écoutait sans oser rien dire, surpris de tout ce qu'il apprenait.

« Et les choses négatives, Albus ?

-Vous en avez les effets sous les yeux Minerva, une semaine de séparation et il est aux portes de la mort. C'est inhabituel.

-Comment l'expliquez-vous ?

-Je ne me l'explique pas. Minerva, je vous laisse, j'ai cette très longue lettre à relire attentivement, Pompom, prenez-bien soin d'eux. Il semble que mon moi-futur soit particulièrement bouleversé et je ne souhaite pas me faire de mal. Tenez-moi au courant. Severus… allez manger un peu, mon petit, fit le vieil homme avec douceur en regardant le pâle jeune homme.

-Je n'ai plus faim, Professeur, répondit Severus, le regard rempli de désespoir.

-Je sais ce que vous ressentez, mon garçon, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va s'arranger. Je ne vous laisserai pas souffrir.

-Professeur, que va t-il se passer ? demanda le jeune Serpentard. »

Il vit le Professeur Slughorn s'approcher de Severus adulte et le regarder de près et secouer la tête en voyant la Marque des Ténèbres.

« Si le Professeur Rogue meurt, Hélèna restera ici et donc avec vous. Je pense que vous n'y verrez aucun inconvénient. Je sais que vous l'aimez, il ne peut pas en être autrement d'ailleurs. S'il survit, ils repartiront en 1998 où je ne vous le cache pas, ils sont tous deux très importants pour le monde magique. Je vous retirerai à ce moment-là, les souvenirs que vous avez d'elle, je ne les détruirai pas mais les conserverai à l'abri. Je vous expliquerai pourquoi plus tard en accord avec le Professeur Rogue. Cette idée de mon moi-futur est géniale d'ailleurs, je me surprends tous les jours.

-Albus… c'est incroyable. Cet homme est couvert de cicatrices, il a été torturé à de nombreuses reprises et sauvagement, les dernières sont récentes.

-HORACE ! PAS DEVANT LE PETIT ! s'énerva Albus.

-Je suis au courant, Professeur Dumbledore, Ellie m'a dit qu'il avait été torturé et qu'elle avait tué celui qui avait fait ça, avoua le jeune Severus.

-Bien. Mais savez-vous qui a fait ça ?

-Non, Monsieur.

-Tant mieux pour vous. Pour l'instant il est inutile que vous le sachiez. Je vous laisse tous, je reviendrai plus tard. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester, Monsieur Rogue, faites comme vous voudrez.

-Je vais attendre Harry et Hermione, Professeur.

-Le Professeur McGonagall va aller les prevenir, ils vont arriver sans tarder.

-J'y allais, Albus, lança la vieille dame qui parlait avec l'infirmière et Horace Slughorn des cicatrices du Professeur Rogue.

-Horace ? Tu viens ? Je suppose que tu n'as pas pris ton petit déjeuner ? appela le Directeur. Inutile que nous encombrions tous cette infirmerie. »

Le Professeur Slughorn comprit alors l'injonction et sortit à la suite de son ami sans discuter. Il passa près de Severus et comme à son habitude tapota l'épaule de son élève préféré. Severus se retrouva seul avec l'infirmière. Il s'approcha du lit de son moi-futur et s'assit sur la chaise à sa tête. Et tandis que Madame Pomfresh retournait vers son armoire à potions, il commença à examiner attentivement le corps inerte et livide du mourant.

Il remarqua les cheveux longs, beaucoup plus longs que les siens actuellement, et gras parce qu'Ellie n'était plus là pour lui faire son shampooing quotidien. Il vit le nez cassé, qu'il n'avait pas, les rides naissantes, la barbe de plusieurs jours, la musculature agréable ce qui lui fit particulièrement plaisir.

Il s'attarda sur la Marque des Ténèbres, impressionné de la voir sur sa propre peau et ne pût s'empêcher de la toucher du bout des doigts en se penchant, ce qui lui permit également d'apercevoir l'alliance qu'il portait, la même exactement qu'Ellie. Les cicatrices coûturant le corps lui firent par contre froncer les sourcils et avec une sourde angoisse, il se demanda ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir lui faire dans le futur pour qu'il soit dans cet état-là.

Il resta de longues minutes perdus dans ses pensées, il osa même à un moment, prendre la main droite du maître des potions inconscient, dans ses mains, juste pour connaître l'effet de toucher son double.

Entendant des bruits de pas sur les dalles de pierre dans le couloir, il lança un coin du drap sur le bras gauche de son moi-futur afin de cacher la Marque infâmante. Il ne savait pas si Harry et Hermione savaient qu'il était un Mangemort et ne voulait pas qu'une bévue soit commise.

Seules les deux mains enlacées d'Ellie et de son époux étaient dorénavant visibles. Il remonta également les couvertures très haut sur la poitrine de Severus adulte, tout simplement parce qu'il aimait être couvert ainsi, et songeait que ce goût-là ne l'avait peut-être pas quitté.

Du coin de l'œil, Madame Pomfresh avait surveillé le jeune homme et avait trouvé ses attentions touchantes. On frappa à la porte et elle alla rapidement vers le fond de la pièce pour ouvrir. Harry et Hermione venaient d'arriver.

« Entrez les enfants, ne faites pas trop de bruit, il faut les laisser se reposer, je suppose que le Professeur McGonagall vous a prévenus ?

-Oui Madame, fit Hermione. Elle nous a dit que le Professeur Rogue était arrivé par la porte temporelle et qu'il n'allait pas bien et aussi qu'Ellie avait fait un malaise.

-Le Professeur est mourant, je ne vous le cache pas. Et comme j'ignore absolument ce qui se passe, je ne peux rien faire. »

Elle les laissa s'approcher des deux corps inconscients et tamisa la lumière en fermant les rideaux.

« Ça va, Sev' ? s'inquiéta Harry. Ellie t'a dit qu'on devait partir aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, elle me l'a dit hier soir. C'est dur… avoua le jeune Serpentard dans un souffle, j'ai pas envie qu'elle parte.

-On s'en doute, soupira Hermione. Tu… tu l'aimes ?

-Oui, fit le jeune vert et argent dans un murmure, comme lui je suppose..

-En effet, il l'aime et l'a prouvé à maintes reprises, confirma Mione.

-Est-ce… qu'il est gentil avec elle ?

-Oui, rassure-toi, autant que toi avec elle. Je crains qu'il n'aime que deux personnes au monde, Ellie et Dumbledore.

-Je te présente… TOI ! fit l'Elu avec humour pour dérider son ami. La chauve-souris des cachots, le sale bâtard graisseux, désolé Professeur si vous m'entendez, mais vous connaissez vos surnoms de toute façon, et comme vous ne pouvez pas me retirer de points ni me mettre en retenue, j'en profite ! Vous me le ferez payer avec des intérêts quand on rentrera, j'en suis sûr. Même ici, faut qu'il vienne me pourrir la vie !

-HARRY ! gronda Hermione, comment oses-tu dire ça du Professeur Rogue devant Sev', tu perds la tête ?

-Si Rogue se réveille, Sev' verra bien à qui il a affaire autant qu'il s'y prépare maintenant, sinon il aura une crise cardiaque.

-A ce point-là ? soupira le Serpentard incrédule.

-Tu verras bien tout seul. Comment va Ellie ?

-Elle a senti son bracelet se réveiller quand on descendait prendre le petit déjeuner et elle a eu mal et s'est évanouie, je l'ai portée jusqu'ici.

-Ils vont se réveiller, t'inquiète pas. A Noël ils nous ont fait le coup déjà. En quelques heures c'était terminé, le rassura Harry. »

Severus s'était approché du lit d'Ellie et s'assit sur le rebord près d'elle. Il lui caressa les cheveux et le visage d'une main douce. « Et dire que je ne vais plus me souvenir d'elle… »

Ce fut une parole de trop, il se mit à pleurer, les larmes coulants sur ses joues et sanglotant sans prendre garde à ses deux amis qui le regardaient surpris.

Harry regarda Hermione un peu gêné. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule du Serpentard. « Pleure pas, tu la retrouveras, tu sais bien. T'as mangé ? »

Le jeune homme fit non de la tête. « Nous non plus, à cette heure-ci, il doit plus y avoir grand-monde en bas, reste pas là, viens avec nous, on mangera ensemble. Il faut juste attendre c'est tout, ça sert à rien que tu restes là, tu ne peux rien faire, c'est à Ellie maintenant. Elle seule peut le sauver. »

Severus hocha la tête et se leva, il se frotta le visage dans la manche de sa robe et suivit Harry et Hermione. Madame Pomfresh qui avait tout entendu, leur dit simplement. « A tout à l'heure ! » au moment où ils franchirent la porte. Hermione lui répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif et referma derrière elle.

En bas, dans la Grande Salle, les maraudeurs finissaient leur petit déjeuner. Severus allait aller à la table des Serpentards, quand Harry le retint par le bras. « Reste avec nous, Sev', personne ne te dira rien si tu viens à notre table, je te le promets. »

Lorsque Severus s'assit avec Harry et Hermione tout au bout de la table, au plus près des Professeurs, Sirius qui était avec ses amis à quelques mètres de là, se leva brusquement l'air furieux. Hermione se précipita vers lui. « Assieds-toi immédiatement ! Un seul mot et ça ira mal, je te préviens, gronda t-elle à mi-voix. Ellie est inconsciente à l'infirmerie, il n'a pas besoin de vos sarcasmes ou de vos insultes. Si l'un de vous fait le moindre faux pas, Harry ne vous le pardonnera pas !

-Ellie est à l'infirmerie ? murmura Lili, tu m'étonnes que Sev' n'aille pas bien. Je ne l'ai pas vu dans cet état depuis des années. Il a pleuré on dirait, non ?

-Oui, confirma Hermione. Et ça serait gentil que vous l'oubliez, il n'a pas besoin de ça. »

Les maraudeurs hochèrent la tête en silence, Sirius s'était rassis. Lorsque Hermione s'éloigna, Remus murmura. « Je me demande ce qu'elle a… il a trop fait joujou avec elle cette nuit ?

-Je ne crois pas, mauvaises langues, fit Lili. Je sais qu'elle prend des potions, elle en a dans son sac de cours, et je sais qu'elle n'a pas le droit de faire les exercices de Défense parce qu'elle a été blessée par de la Magie Noire, elle a peut-être des séquelles, ou une rechute ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle était en convalescence.

-Tu parles d'une convalescence toi, murmura James à l'oreille de Remus, elle s'envoie en l'air avec ce bâtard graisseux pendant des heures alors qu'elle est enceinte. Si ça se trouve il lui a fait perdre son gosse. T'as vu le machin qu'il a entre les jambes, ça donne pas envie d'être une sorcière, moi j'te l'dis !

-Pas forcément, Cornedrue, vu comment il s'en sert et comment elle s'éclate, à mon avis il ne lui fait pas de mal ! lui répondit Lunard également à l'oreille. »

Les quelques élèves présents à la table des Serpentards s'énervaient de ce qu'ils jugeait être une trahison. Et lorsque Regulus, attisé par Janet McNair, se leva pour aller demander des comptes à Severus et aussi provoquer son frère, Horace Slughorn qui surveillait son protégé, intervint alors d'une voix forte. « Monsieur Black ! Un moment je vous prie ! »

Regulus approcha du maître des potions, et leva les yeux, attendant son bon vouloir.

« Professeur ?

-Monsieur Black, je sais très bien ce que vous alliez faire à la table des Gryffondors. Je vous interdis de vous mèler de quoi que ce soit. J'ai autorisé Monsieur Rogue à prendre son petit déjeuner avec les deux amis de ma nièce qui se trouve actuellement à l'infirmerie très malade.

Il a besoin de leur soutien et d'en parler avec eux. Vous seriez bien aimable de prévenir vos condisciples, je ne veux plus avoir une autre reflexion à faire à ce sujet. Vous le laissez tranquille ou vous aurez affaire à moi. Compris ? Sinon ce sera 50 points en moins et une semaine de retenue avec Monsieur Rusard.

-J'ai compris, Professeur.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Regulus, retournez à votre place.»

Les maraudeurs ainsi que Severus, Harry et Hermione, avaient entendu ce que le Professeur Slughorn avait dit à Regulus. Horace n'avait pas prononcé tout ceci à voix basse, mais d'une voix parfaitement normale sachant que les Gryffondors se trouvant en face de lui entendraient. James regarda Sirius en soupirant. « Bon, on sait que c'est vrai, et si on bouge Slug va nous démolir, je me fous de la retenue et des points mais je sens que ça pourrait être pire que ça. Si on touche à Servilus en ce moment, Dumbledore va pas nous rater, il est très ami avec Slug et si ce vieux morse va se plaindre, on aura de graves problèmes. Après tout c'est sa nièce qui est à l'infirmerie.

-On est même pas sûr que ce soit vraiment son oncle, suggéra Sirius.

-Mmmm… vu comment ils se causent, je pense que si, fit Remus. L'autre jour en sortant de cours, je l'ai entendue qui lui parlait en l'appelant Oncle Horace comme d'habitude, et elle lui demandait des trucs sur un certain Oncle Octavius et il a eu l'air enchanté de lui donner des nouvelles. Servilus était avec elle et n'a rien dit. J'étais à la porte dehors, personne n'a su que j'avais entendu.

-Ok. Je marche, fit James. Donc pas de boulettes, faut pas aller trop loin ce coup-ci. Si on est viré avant les ASPIC mon vieux Patmol, mes parents ne vont pas nous rater ! On va pouvoir aller vivre chez les moldus tous les deux ! »

* * *

A l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh contrôlait sans cesse l'évolution de l'état de santé de ses deux patients. Il restait stationnaire pour le moment. Chose positive, le Professeur Rogue ne s'enfonçait plus, et l'infirmière espérait qu'il remonterait la pente sans tarder, conformément à ce qu'Albus Dumbledore prévoyait.

Severus Rogue, Harry et Hermione revinrent à l'infirmerie après avoir fini leur petit déjeuner. Le jeune Serpentard semblait avoir repris son calme et ne s'effondra pas en pleurs en voyant Ellie toujours inconsciente. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et lui prit la main, l'autre étant toujours dans celle du Professeur Rogue. Harry et Hermione s'assirent sur le lit vide d'à côté.

« Ça t'a fait quoi Sev', d'apprendre qui elle était ? demanda Harry à mi-voix.

-Bizarre… je le croyais pas au début, et puis j'ai reconnu sa bague de fiançailles, c'était celle de ma grand-mère. Ensuite j'ai lu le Chicaneur où il y avait toutes ces photos et j'ai reconnu Hermione sur l'une d'entre elle. Et je me suis vu aussi bien entendu, avec Ellie. Alors j'ai du l'admettre.

-Je suppose que tu sais qu'elle est enceinte ?

-Appelle-moi con aussi ! s'amusa le jeune vert et argent. Je ne suis pas aveugle, et je te rappelle que je passe toutes mes nuits avec elle.

-Et… ça ne t'a pas dérangé pour faire… tu sais quoi… ? demanda Hermione intriguée.

-Non. Pas plus que lorsque c'est LUI qui le fait, je suppose, répondit-il en désignant son double du menton. Ce bébé est à moi aussi finalement, même si c'est lui qui a le souvenir de l'avoir fait. Nous sommes la même personne.

-J'avoue que lorsque je te vois, j'ai du mal à y croire, fit Harry en grimaçant. Toi je t'aime bien, mais lui je le déteste. C'est un peu dur à expliquer.

-Non, je comprends, s'il t'en fait voir autant que tu le dis, c'est normal, soupira le jeune homme.

-Sev', si j'étais le fils de quelqu'un que tu détestes, est-ce que tu m'en voudrais ? osa Harry en regardant Severus. »

Celui-ci, qui regardait son double inconscient, se retourna vers le jeune Gryffondor en souriant.

« Non, Harry, parce que maintenant je te connais et je sais ce que tu vaux. Mais lui, fit-il en montrant son moi-futur, il ne le sait pas et ne s'est jamais donné la peine de chercher à le savoir.

-Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? s'exclama Hermione, surprise.

-Parce qu'il déteste Harry et moi non, Hermione.

-Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, Sev', soupira Harry qui savait qu'il devrait le dire, car si le monstre des cachots se réveillait, il ne s'embarrasserait pas pour l'apprendre au jeune Severus. »

Le Serpentard secoua la tête en souriant. « Les Serpentards ne sont pas tous idiots, Harry. Tu portes ton nom sur ton visage. »

-TU SAIS ? s'horrifia Harry.

-Bien sûr, et tes yeux m'ont dit qui est ta mère depuis longtemps.

-Merlin… est-ce qu'Ellie sait que tu sais ?

-Non, je ne lui en ai jamais parlé, et vu qu'elle ne disait rien, je pensais qu'il n'était pas souhaitable que je le fasse.

-Ellie nous a toujours dit que tu étais brillant, très intelligent, je vois que c'est vrai, soupira Harry.

-Merci, répondit Severus avec un sourire. A moi de te poser une question maintenant. Ça t'a fait quoi de savoir que les maraudeurs passent leur temps à s'acharner à plusieurs sur moi ?

-Mal, murmura Harry. Tu ne peux pas savoir. La première fois, je l'ai vu par accident dans une pensine, quand le Professeur Rogue me donnait des cours particuliers d'occlumancie. J'ai vu certaines scènes qui m'ont fait très mal, j'avais honte pour eux, je leur en voulais à mort. »

Le jeune Serpentard hocha la tête en silence.

« Tu as pris des cours d'occlumancie avec lui ? Ça n'a pas du être terrible… s'amusa t-il ensuite.

-Une catastrophe, soupira Harry. Mais comment le sais-tu ?

-Ça ne pouvait pas marcher, Harry, tu le détestes. Pour fermer son esprit, il faut être capable de faire le vide en soi-même et c'est très dur au début. Alors quand on se trouve en plus en présence d'une personne qu'on hait au plus profond de soi, c'est impossible.

-Merlin ! Il s'acharnait en plus sur moi, il m'insultait, il savait très bien que je n'y arriverais pas.

-Exact.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'énerva Harry, Dumbledore lui avait donné l'ordre de m'enseigner ça, j'y allais déjà à contre-cœur, alors pourquoi ?

-Tu viens de donner la réponse toi-même. On l'y a obligé, et toi aussi. Il n'avait pas envie de t'enseigner ses secrets, il a simplement obéi et que tu échoues l'arrangeait parfaitement pour certainement te faire passer pour un crétin.

-Merlin… comment tu peux comprendre tout ça aussi bien ? fit Hermione en entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index.

-Facile, JE déteste livrer mes secrets, et JE déteste faire une chose que je n'ai pas envie de faire, et surtout pour quelqu'un que je ne supporte pas. Essaie de m'imaginer donner un cours d'occlumancie à un des maraudeurs et tu verras les dégats.

-OK, j'ai compris, j'avais aucune chance.

-Strictement aucune, avoua Severus.

-Comment les maraudeurs ont connu le _levicorpus_ ? C'est toi qui l'a inventé, et il s'en servent contre toi. »

Severus soupira et tritura machinalement la main d'Ellie qu'il tenait toujours.

« Lili… elle a lu mon livre de potions dans lequel je l'avais écris avec le contresort et elle m'a fait un foin pour que je lui explique et tout. J'ai refusé et on s'est disputé. Je savais pas qu'elle avait lu cette page avec suffisamment d'attention pour retenir ce sort avec un autre d'ailleurs et elle l'a essayé avec les maraudeurs. J'ai alors caché mon livre et j'en ai eu un autre avec Slug en disant que je l'avais égaré. Mais c'était trop tard, depuis ils se servent de mes créations contre moi.

-Ton livre, tu l'as caché dans la salle sur demande, là où tout le monde cache ses affaires depuis des siècles. J'étais avec ton fils dedans il y a quelques mois, je me demandais ce qu'il cherchait, il fouillait dans une vieille bibliothèque, il a tout retourné comme un malade et il a pris un vieux livre de potions et il l'a caché sous sa chemise comme un trésor en me faisant jurer de ne pas le dire à ses parents. C'est lui qui a ton livre maintenant. »

Severus éclata de rire. « Bon, je vois que mes secrets ne sont pas perdus pour tout le monde. C'est pas grave, au final c'est normal que c'est lui qui l'ait. Au fait, c'est quel genre de garçon ?

-Brillant, fit Hermione, magiquement très puissant, dangereux serait le vrai mot même. Très beau, toutes les filles de Poudlard tueraient pour passer une nuit avec lui. Elles font la queue à la porte de sa chambre et parfois elles y rentrent à deux.

-Hou la la ! pouffa Severus. Même toi, il te fait craquer ?

-Non, je suis sa marraine tu sais. Je suis considérée être une parente et donc la protection magique des sorciers m'empêche ce genre de sentiments.

-Il est vraiment si puissant que ça ?

-Oui, je l'ai vu à l'œuvre et je t'assure qu'il est terrifiant. Il vaut mieux être son ami que son ennemi. Et il t'adore, enfin… il l'adore, lui, précisa Harry en montrant le maître des potions dans son lit. Ne jamais dire du mal de son père devant lui, il devient fou de rage. Il est très fort en potions et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Je vois qu'il a de qui tenir, annonça Severus un petit sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. C'est étrange de parler d'une personne que je ne verrai à cet âge que dans… 38 ans.

-Un peu, admit Hermione. Ces voyages temporels sont vraiment déstabilisants.

-Pourquoi Sevy ne rentre pas chez lui ? Il est en 1998 depuis des mois avec son ami le fils Lupin et vous, vous dites que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous comme vous voulez. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a comme un petit problème, là ? émit doucement Severus, le regard en coin. »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent paniqués, ce que remarqua l'intelligent petit serpent.

« Il n'a pas envie de rentrer à son époque.

-Pourquoi, Hermione ? Ellie et moi on doit s'inquiéter, non ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, Sev', je ne pense pas que j'en ai le droit.

-Mon moi-futur est venu retrouver Ellie ici en 1978. La porte temporelle semble fonctionner dans les deux sens, puisque vous pouvez repartir, et si Sevy ne veut pas rentrer en 2016 et que nous ne sommes pas allés le rechercher en 1998, c'est que nous n'y sommes pas. Exact ?

-Merlin… intelligent, on disait Mione ? Le mot est faible, soupira Harry.

-Je suppose que je suis mort, dit doucement Severus. En 2016, je devrais avoir 56 ans et Ellie 35. Si je suis mort, elle est morte aussi. On ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

-Oui. Désolé. Sev' fit Harry à mi-voix.

-Alors il est revenu dans le passé pour être avec nous, mais pourquoi 1997 ? Ellie m'a dit qu'on se connaissait même pas ou presque, il prenait des risques là ! Il aurait du choisir une date plus lointaine.

-Ne nous en demande pas trop Sev', lui demanda Hermione. Tu n'aimerais pas savoir.

-Hermione, je VEUX savoir, même si je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais apprendre. Dites-moi ce que vous savez. Après c'est mon problème.

-Vous allez mourir tous les deux en 1998, lança Harry. Et Sevy espère vous sauver. »

Le regard de Severus se voila et il regarda la jeune femme inconsciente près de lui en avalant sa salive.

« Elle va mourir pendant l'accouchement ? murmura t-il, la voix étranglée.

-Non. 15 jours après, tuée d'un _Avada Kedavra_.

-QUI ? gronda Severus, les yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur.

-Rien à faire, je ne t'en dirai pas plus, ça changerait ton futur de façon trop dramatique. Tu sais combien c'est grave, je ne t'apprends rien là, dit fermement Harry, qui savait pourtant que la mémoire de Sev' serait effacée. Tu risquerais de ne pas la rencontrer par exemple.

-Ok. Et moi ?

-Une minute après, environ, peut-être même moins.

-De la même main, je présume… Tu dis que Sevy veut changer ça ? Comment va t-il faire ? insista Severus.

-T'inquiète pas pour lui, il a déjà sauvé Dumbledore qui devrait être mort dans un… accident magique, je t'ai dit que Sevy est puissant et crois-moi que ce n'est pas un vain mot, et je sais que tu l'es aussi, et tu caches bien ton jeu d'ailleurs. »

Severus se mit à sourire. « T'es un petit malin, Harry.

-Je sais de quoi tu es capable, je l'ai vu à l'œuvre aussi lui, répondit-il en désignant le Professeur Rogue. Ce mec est un batard fini, mais un des hommes les plus courageux qu'on puisse trouver.

-Compliment original ! Je te remercie.

-De rien, mais je t'interdis de le lui répéter. »

Voyant que l'état d'Ellie et de la terreur de cachots ne changeait pas, ils quittèrent tous les trois l'infirmerie et décidèrent d'aller passer le temps dans le parc, marcher un peu au grand air ne leur ferait pas de mal. Il croisèrent les maraudeurs qui les regardèrent avec curiosité. James n'osa pas aller importuner son fils et lui demander d'abandonner Servilus pour eux, il estimait qu'il avait donné une assez mauvaise image de lui à Harry ces derniers temps. Sirius ne voulait qu'une seule chose, être seul avec Hermione, si possible dans la salle sur demande afin d'essayer de savoir jusqu'où son moi-futur était allé avec la jeune fille. Peut-être accepterait elle, tout comme Ellie, qu'ils soient interchangeables.

A l'heure du repas de midi, dans la Grande Salle, Severus rejoignit la table de Serpentard où tout le monde était au courant par Regulus. Evan Rosier fut le premier à demander des nouvelles, les autres écoutaient tous. « Alors Sev', comment va Ellie ? On a appris par Reg', tu peux nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je sais pas grand-chose, elle a fait un malaise ce matin. On allait descendre prendre le petit dej' et elle a eu mal, elle a crié et s'est évanouie. Madame Pomfresh sait pas ce qu'elle a.

-Ah bon ? C'est rare pourtant, elle soigne tout le temps, tout le monde ici, objecta John Mulciber, tu as trop abusé cette nuit ou quoi ?

-Jaloux ? s'amusa Severus en se servant de tous les plats ou presque.

-Pas spécialement, mais on se dit que t'es un veinard dans ton genre. Merlin ! tu vis carrément en couple depuis une semaine dans un appart privé. Tu baises comme un damné toutes les nuits et tu te demandes si on est jaloux ! T'es gonflé de nous dire ça !

-Je ne baise pas, John, je fais l'amour, nuance…

-Ah ouais ? s'amusa Regulus, tu vois une différence toi ?

-Si tu n'en vois pas, mon pauvre Reg', soupira Severus, n'essaie même pas d'avoir une copine. »

* * *

« Alors Albus ? des souvenirs ? demanda Remus Lupin à son Directeur en descendant vers la Grande Salle.

-Remus, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais j'ai envoyé Severus en 1978, ce matin.

-QUOI ? Vous l'avez envoyé là-bas ? Mais Albus on ne sait même pas comment faire revenir les 3 autres ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix il était mourant, il ne lui restait que quelques heures, je pense même qu'il serait mort pour maintenant. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Et pour répondre à votre question, mon cher ami, oui j'ai des souvenirs. Harry et Hermione vont très bien, ils sont depuis ce matin avec le jeune Severus et ne le quittent pas. Ils sont très amis, savez-vous ? Harry l'aime beaucoup d'après ce que je sais. Ellie a fait un malaise en percevant la douleur de son mari et se trouve en état de choc dans l'infirmerie et notre Severus est avec elle, son état est stationnaire, il ne se dégrade plus. Voilà ce que je sais pour l'instant, c'est peu, mais il n'est que midi. Ce soir il sera peut-être réveillé, avec de la chance. Quant au retour, nous verrons bien, je laisse à mon moi-passé le soin de s'en charger.

-J'ai du prévenir Sirius, il était dans tout ses états, il pensait qu'Hermione ne voulait plus de lui, vous imaginez… Il voulait venir ici, mais j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader. Molly et Arthur sont avec lui, je leur ai envoyé un hibou hier soir.

-Vous avez bien fait, Remus.

-Comment se comporte Sirius avec Hermione, dans le passé ? J'avoue que je me pose des questions, on sait comment il était avec les filles dans ce temps-là et comme ça fait un moment qu'il a craqué sur elle, je craignais que là-bas…

-Non, rien, à mon humble avis. Je ne peux pas en dire autant d'Hélèna, mais bon… elle vit en couple depuis une semaine avec le jeune Severus, je ne sais pas comment le notre va prendre la situation.

-Aïe ! C'est quand même surprenant, je ne voyais pas Severus comme ça, enfin, il n'a jamais eu de petite amie à Poudlard quand nous y étions et là…

-Peut-être, cher Remus, que si les maraudeurs ne l'avaient pas désigné comme souffre-douleur officiel, il aurait pu en avoir comme tous les autres jeunes gens. Je pense qu'il était difficile pour une jeune fille d'oser braver Messieurs Potter et Black, elle aurait aussi été soumise au même traitement. Enfin, dans le cas où Severus aurait répondu aux avances éventuelles d'une jeune fille car avec son statut d'âme sœur ce n'est pas sûr du tout. D'ailleurs, rappelez-vous, Lili Evans a abandonné après avoir caché son amitié pour lui pendant quelques mois.

-C'est de notre faute, je sais. Si vous saviez ce que je regrette, Albus ! Je n'aurais jamais du les laisser faire… Sirius ne regrette même pas actuellement et je ne sais pas si James l'aurait fait, il m'a dit un jour que oui, mais je ne sais pas s'il était sincère ce jour-là.

-Mais vous aviez vous-même votre petit problème de fourrure à gérer, Remus, vous ne pouviez pas être partout. Et le fait que vous regrettiez est important, croyez-moi… On apprend toujours de ses erreurs, mon cher ami. Toujours… »

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Severus qui n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, alla s'allonger un peu dans l'appartement d'Ellie pour une petite sieste. Les devoirs attendraient bien, après tout on était samedi. Harry et Hermione en profitèrent pour aller rejoindre les maraudeurs dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Au moment où ils franchirent le passage dissimulé derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Lili qui allait sortir, leur tomba dans les bras. « Venez nous raconter, il se dit plein de trucs depuis ce matin, on aimerait bien comprendre. »

Elle entraina Harry vers le canapé où se trouvaient déjà James, Sirius et Remus, Queudver étant encore en train de remplir le puit sans fond qui lui servait d'estomac, quelque part du côté des cuisines. Hermione suivit et Sirius l'installa d'autorité sur ses genoux à la grande surprise d'Harry qui en resta bouche bée. Et quand Sirius embrassa la jeune fille, il pouffa carrément de rire. « Tu veux faire comme Ellie et comparer, Mione ?

-Heuuuu… rougit la jeune fille, je n'irai peut-être pas jusque là !

-COMMENT CA ? bondit Sirius, Tu veux dire qu'on.. qu'on… Hein ? On le fait ?

-Disons cher parrain, se tordit de rire Harry, qu'Hermione connaît bien ta chambre aux couleurs de Gryffondor…

-Tu dors avec moi ce soir, Mione…fit Sirius, avec un sourire carnassier.

-Non mais tu rigoles ? Je ne m'appelle pas Ellie Rogue hein ?

-Bordel ! Ne me dites pas que Servilus va encore me battre ! James… achève-moi, je ne peux pas supporter cette humiliation une minute de plus.

-Arrête tes bêtises Patmol, gronda Lili, on est pas là pour entendre tes problèmes d'hormones. On veut des nouvelles d'Ellie, comment elle va et ce qu'elle a. Il y a des rumeurs dingues dans les couloirs et j'aimerais bien y mettre un terme.

-Tu ne pourrais pas dire la vérité, Lili, fit Harry, alors va falloir que tu trouves toi même un truc à raconter.

-C'est quoi la vérité Harry ? insista Remus.

-Le Professeur Rogue est arrivé ce matin par la porte temporelle, il est mourant à l'infirmerie. Comme Ellie porte un bracelet d'alerte, la douleur occasionnée a provoqué un état de choc et elle est inconsciente à l'infirmerie.

-Merlin !! Il est là ? le Servilus du futur ? A quoi il ressemble ? s'amusa Patmol.

-Au pire de tes cauchemars, Sirius, tu le verras bien assez dans le futur, ricana Harry.

-Tu dis qu'il est mourant, s'inquiéta Lili, que la nouvelle choquait. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Ellie lui manque, il ne peut pas rester plus de quelques jours sans elle, sinon il meurt.

-Des âmes sœurs, confirma Remus. C'est rare.

-Et un bracelet d'alerte c'est quoi ? interrogea James.

-Ellie et son mari portent des bracelets spéciaux, un aux couleurs de Serpentard pour lui, et un aux couleurs de Gryffondor pour elle, parce que chez nous elle est à Gryffondor pour l'année, avant elle était à Beauxbâtons, expliqua Hermione, toujours sur les genoux de Sirius. La pierre verte de celui du Professeur Rogue devient blanche et le bracelet chauffe si Ellie est en danger. Et la pierre rouge de celui d'Ellie devient noire si son mari va mal. Quand il a franchi la porte ce matin, les bracelets se sont activés et elle a eu une réaction violente parce qu'il était plus que temps qu'ils soient réunis, il n'est même pas sûr qu'il survive.

-Pourquoi elle se porte bien depuis une semaine ? demanda Sirius.

-Ben, parce qu'elle est avec Rogue jour et nuit ici ! répondit Harry, c'est le même, alors ça compte, enfin quand je dis le même… en pire ! en mille fois pire, le notre…

-Tu parles ! ricana James, Servilus, cette lavette !

-Tant pis si tu tombes sur lui… je t'aurais prévenu ! Viens pas pleurer, cher Papa… s'amusa Harry.

-Hermione, demanda Lili, Harry dit vrai ? Sev' est devenu… comme il dit ? »

Hermione hocha la tête en faisant une grimace et Lili resta songeuse. Remus réfléchit un instant et annonça qu'il allait prendre un livre et bouquiner un peu. En fait il se jeta sur la malle de son ami et lui emprunta sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il cacha sous ses vêtements. Il revint avec un livre ostensiblement dans la main. Comme pour faire exprès, Alice entra dans la salle commune avec un colis que venait de lui apporter un hibou tardif, Lili poussa un cri. « Tu as reçu tes nouvelles robes ? Je peux voir ? » Et elle fila aussitôt vers le dortoir des filles avec son amie, après avoir envoyé un baiser de la main à James. « Je m'ennuie… gémit James, on va faire un tour ? Lunard ?

-Nan… vas y avec Harry, moi je veux avancer mon bouquin un peu…

-Sirius, tu viens ?

-Nan… je monte au dortoir, venez pas me faire chier, les mecs, râla Sirius en entraînant une Hermione grisée par ses baisers et dont la volonté fléchissait de minutes en minutes.

-Je vais avec toi si tu veux, comme ça on pourra parler un peu tous les deux, proposa Harry avec le sourire. »

Bien entendu James Potter accepta aussitôt et les deux jeunes gens quittèrent tranquillement la salle commune en parlant de Quidditch.

Remus se retrouva tout seul, et posa son livre avec un sourire en coin. « Allons voir la tête de l'énergumène… » Il regarda autour de lui et comme personne ne faisait attention à ses faits et gestes, il s'accroupit par terre, protégé par le canapé et se recouvrit de la cape. Il se précipita alors hors de la Tour et dévala 6 étages avant d'arriver au couloir de l'infirmerie.

Remus ouvrit délicatement la porte et l'entrebailla. Il profita que l'infirmière était de dos et occupée, pour se glisser dans l'étroite ouverture qu'il avait créée, puis il referma tout doucement derrière lui. Il vit deux corps dans deux lits qui avaient été rapprochés pour n'en former plus qu'un.

Dans le premier, un homme aux cheveux noirs et longs et au teint pâle était allongé. Madame Pomfresh venait d'écarter les couvertures et l'examinait de sa baguette. Elle lui souleva les paupières et envoya un petit rayon lumineux dans chacun de ses yeux à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Puis elle hocha la tête, apparemment satisfaite et remonta les couvertures sur son patient.

Remus s'approcha encore plus près et examina l'homme étendu là, tout comme le jeune Serpentard le matin même. Il fit les mêmes constatations sauf qu'il ne vit pas la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras du Professeur.

Madame Pomfresh venait de passer à Ellie, quand celle ci commença à donner des signes de réveil. Aussitôt l'infirmière s'empressa auprès d'elle et lui fit respirer le contenu d'une petite bouteille. « Madame Rogue ? Vous m'entendez ? Madame Rogue ? »

Elle lui tapota les joues et Ellie balbutia… « Severus…

-Votre mari est là, ne vous inquiétez pas, il va un peu mieux.

-Co… comment… il a… fait ?

-Le futur nous l'a envoyé par la porte temporelle, il était mourant, mais il est stabilisé et remonte à présent. Il devrait être conscient ce soir, si tout va bien. »

Ellie poussa un soupir et réprima un sanglot. « Je vais vous faire une tasse de thé, ça vous fera du bien, annonça Poppy Pomfresh. »

Elle s'éloigna alors jusqu'au fond de la pièce et disparut par une petite porte basse et voûtée. Ellie se redressa un peu avec difficultés car la tête lui tournait : elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au soir. Elle vit Severus immobile dans le lit et rampa vers lui.

La jeune femme se colla à lui et mit ses bras autour des épaules de son mari, en glissant son visage dans son cou sous ses longs cheveux noirs

« Severus, mon amour, tu es là… gémit-elle. Réveille-toi je t'en prie, réveille-toi, tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Remus qui assistait à la scène, se demanda si elle disait la vérité car elle n'avait pas semblé affectée par son absence, puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas _vraiment_ été absent pour elle. Il était juste… plus jeune, ce devaient être leur passé commun qui avait du lui manquer.

Ellie embrassait à présent le visage et la bouche de Severus, en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui parlant tendrement. « Reviens, Severus, reviens… me laisse pas… »

Mais épuisée et encore faible elle s'allongea au creux de son épaule comme elle faisait pour dormir avec lui, entoura son ventre de son bras et s'endormit aussitôt. Lorsque Madame Pomfresh revint avec la tasse de thé, elle la trouva endormie et blottie contre son mari. Elle poussa un petit soupir, s'assit sur une chaise et sirota tranquillement la tasse de thé.

Remus qui ne pouvait pas sortir tant que l'infirmière était dans la pièce, prit son mal en patience et s'adossa au mur pour attendre.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudain et le jeune Severus Rogue fit son apparition.

« Ah ! Vous revoici, Monsieur Rogue. Le Professeur Rogue ne s'est pas encore réveillé mais sa femme si, par contre elle s'est rendormie. Je pense qu'il faut la laisser un peu se reposer. »

Severus opina du chef sans rien dire. Il s'approcha du pied du lit et regarda le couple endormi. Remus intrigué de son éventuelle réaction, ne le quittait pas des yeux.

_°Merlin… il voit la femme qu'il a tenu dans ses bras toute la nuit, dans ceux d'un autre. Même si c'est lui plus tard, ça doit faire bizarre, je me demande s'il est jaloux…°_

Mais Severus n'était pas jaloux, pas de son moi-futur. Il aurait tué un autre homme dans cette situation, mais là c'était différent et il le ressentait. C'était de la curiosité et du soulagement aussi, s'il devait mourir cette année, ce ne serait pas ce week-end.

Le jeune homme se contenta de s'asseoir et d'attendre en regardant toujours le couple avec attention. Au bout d'un long moment qui sembla être une éternité à Remus Lupin, Severus bailla d'ennui et se leva pour arpenter la pièce, puis alla s'asseoir près d'Ellie sur le bord de son lit et lui caressa l'épaule par dessus ses vêtements qu'on ne lui avait pas retirés.

Sous ce contact, la jeune fille se réveilla et se retourna. Elle le vit et lui fit un sourire. « Sev', tu es là ?

-Bien sûr, je n'allais pas te laisser. Ça me fait bizarre de me voir, tu peux pas savoir, dit-il en montrant du menton son moi-futur. »

Ellie s'écarta des bras de Severus et se remit au milieu de son lit. Aussitôt le jeune Serpentard la prit dans ses bras pour la couvrir de baisers. Ellie y répondit sans problème, ouvrant la bouche pour accueillir voluptueusement la langue du jeune homme. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Ellie tenait quand même la main du maitre des potions le contact physique étant nécessaire pour qu'il se rétablisse.

Remus attendait que quelqu'un entre pour pouvoir se glisser dehors. Entendre les roucoulades de Servilus ne l'intéressait pas, il avait vu bien mieux la veille. Il se disait que si le jeune était capable de telles performances, la version adulte devait être terrible. Le loup-garou entreprit alors de se déplacer discrètement vers la porte pour sortir dès qu'elle s'ouvrirait. Il se maudissait toutes les dix secondes de s'être laisser pièger là et était tenaillé par une envie terrible d'aller aux toilettes, il lui semblait que sa vessie allait éclater. Et lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore entra pour prendre des nouvelles des patients de Poppy Pomfresh, il sortit aussitôt derrière lui sans souhaiter entendre ce que le Directeur avait à raconter. Il se précipita vers la chambre de Préfet de James et se rua dans la salle de bain en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Dans l'infirmerie, le Directeur s'enquérait de l'évolution de santé du maître des potions auprès de Madame Pomfresh. Il fut ravi de voir Ellie réveillée, et un peu surpris de voir le jeune Rogue collée à elle, assis à la tête du lit.

Lui aussi, comme son moi-futur se demandait comment le Professeur Rogue allait réagir à son réveil en voyant que son rival était… lui-même.

La terreur des cachots commençait à émerger doucement de temps en temps. Sa tête bougeait légèrement, ainsi que ses doigts lorsqu'Ellie les pressait, parfois il respirait plus profondément.

« Il dort, songea Ellie, et il doit rêver peut-être. »

A ces bonnes nouvelles, Albus quitta la salle au plafond gothique et retourna vers son bureau. Ellie entreprit de réveiller son mari, sous l'œil inquiet de Sev' qui appréhendait.

« Chéri… tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi ! »

Elle secouait un peu Severus par l'épaule et lui tapotait les joues. Il ouvrit vaguement les yeux et grogna, ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri de joie.

« Severus ! insista t-elle. Ouvre les yeux, mon cœur, allez ! tu peux le faire, je le sais ! »

Au bout de 30 minutes d'effort, Severus Rogue ouvrit les yeux et Ellie lui prit la tête entre ses mains et la tourna vers elle. « Regarde-moi, mon amour, je suis là…

-Ellie… murmura t-il. »

Sa main remonta doucement vers celle qui caressait sa joue et il la posa sur elle. Sev' qui voulait mieux voir son double, s'approcha alors, et lorsque le maître des potions le vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il poussa un soupir. « Merde ! Il fait quoi ici ?

-Il est chez lui, mon cœur, c'est toi qui est passé par la porte temporelle, c'était la seule façon de te sauver. Oncle Albus t'a envoyé en 1978.

-Ce vieux fou et ses idées…

-Il t'a sauvé Severus, il a tout essayé comme toujours, tu sais comment il est.

-Oh oui ! soupira le monstre des cachots. Je sais.

-Aaaaaahhh !! Je suis bien aise de vous voir réveillé, Professeur, fit Madame Pomfresh. Vous nous avez fait peur, vous savez ! Je ne donnais pas cher de votre peau ce matin ! Un miracle que vous ne soyez pas mort. Le Directeur va être heureux de vous voir rétabli.

-M'en doute… il voudrait pas perdre son joujou… grommela Severus avec mauvaise humeur.

-Chhhhuuut ! Chéri ! Pas ici… n'oublie pas que tu n'as que 18 ans ici, murmura Ellie à l'oreille de sa terreur de mari. »

Sev' avait fait le tour des lits à présent et s'était approché de son moi-futur. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et dévisagea avec intérêt le maître des potions.

« La vue te plait, Sev' ? lui balança sarcastique, son moi-futur. Pas trop déçu de ce qui t'attend ? »

Le jeune Serpentard secoua négativement la tête et ne put s'empêcher de regarder la Marque des Ténèbres avec envie, ce que remarqua Severus adulte en soupirant.

Ellie tenta de se lever et demanda l'aide de Madame Pomfresh pour aller aux toilettes car elle était un peu faible sur ses jambes. « Ça ne m'étonne pas ma chère, vous n'avez pas mangé depuis 24 heures, les Elfes vont vous porter un plateau dans quelques minutes. »

Lorsqu'Ellie eut disparu du fond de l'infirmerie par une porte qu'on ne voyait pas depuis les lits, Severus se tourna vers son jeune double du passé.

« C'est ça que tu regardes, Sev' ? fit-il en lui mettant sa Marque des Ténèbres sous le nez. On en reparlera plus tard. Maintenant, dis-moi un peu… y a quoi entre toi et Ellie ? Tu m'expliques ?

-Comment tu sais ? murmura le jeune Serpentard, Ellie a dit qu'on devait me retirer mes souvenirs, alors tu peux pas te rappeler.

-Albus Dumbledore les a gardé lui, les siens, et il s'est fait un plaisir de venir me raconter !

-Ellie dit qu'elle mettra les siens dans ta pensine pour que tu te souviennes aussi.

-Ce ne sera pas pareil et tu le sais. Je verrai tout en spectateur, et j'aurais préféré me souvenir vraiment, grimaça Severus Rogue.

-Alors mes souvenirs vont être vraiment perdus, fit tristement le jeune homme.

-Pas sûr… fit Severus en réfléchissant. »

Puis il se mit à sourire et à mi-voix lui demanda. « Alors ? Comment tu trouves ça ? Tu aimes ? Depuis le temps que tu en rêves, hein !

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, la même chose que toi, bien sûr !

-Tu lui as pas fait de mal, hein ? s'inquiéta Severus toujours à mi-voix.

-Nan, promis, il paraît que je me débrouille bien même…

-Je sais… avoua Severus avec un sourire en coin, mais je n'étais pas très sûr de tes aptitudes à 18 ans.

-Ah bon ? parce que pour toi, c'était plus tard ? demanda intrigué le jeune Sev'

-Un peu, on va dire ça comme ça, grimaça le maître des cachots. Dis-moi, les maraudeurs t'ont encore fait chier, j'ai appris ça ! Et Ellie s'est pas mal vengée, je crois…

-C'était génial ! Elle te montrera dans la pensine. Elle est toujours comme ça ?

-Oui. J'espère que tu lui as pas balancé une connerie comme à Lili, tu te souviens le jour de la BUSE de Défense ?

-Non, elle devait s'y attendre car elle a mis sa main sur ma bouche, j'allais dire une méchanceté comme toujours… soupira le jeune serpent. »

Il regarda son moi-futur intrigué. « J'ai pas l'impression que tu es horrible, tu es comme moi, et pourtant Harry dit que tu es un monstre.

-Tiens donc ! Ce sale petit arrogant a dit ça ! Potter ! Encore et toujours lui ! gronda Severus avec une mine dégoûtée. Pareil que son père, toujours à se pavaner, à faire les 400 coups, aucun respect pour la discipline, la grosse tête, il aime faire parler de lui, être populaire. Tu vois le père, tu as vu le fils !

-Je ne trouve pas, dit tranquillement Sev', il n'est pas du tout comme James, je le trouve super gentil et même je l'aime bien.

-TU AIMES HARRY POTTER ? s'horrifia Severus Rogue.

-Oui, et Hermione aussi, je l'aime bien, elle est gentille.

-Et Miss Je-Sais-Tout maintenant ! Merlin, achevez-moi… fit Severus outré en passant une main sur son visage. Dis-moi… Elle est avec le sale cabot aussi ici ?

-Je crois, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, c'est juste une impression, je n'ai rien vu.

-Elle fait tout comme Ellie, alors comme toi et Ellie vous avez fait des trucs, elle a du se gêner avec le sale clébard.

-T'es pas jaloux ? Pour moi et Ellie ? demanda le jeune Sev'.

-Bizarrement non, j'aurais tué un autre, mais toi ça ne me fait rien, sûrement parce que tu es moi en plus jeune.

-Pareil, mais je suis pas sûr que je pourrais tuer quelqu'un pour ça quand même. »

Severus regarda son jeune moi-passé et hocha doucement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que si. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et soupira, puis il baissa la tête un peu gêné. Là, son regard se posa de nouveau sur l'affreux tatouage.

« Ça fait mal ?

-Oui. Quand il m'appelle, la douleur est monstrueuse. Mais on en reparlera plus tard. Ellie revient. »

La jeune fille blonde leur fit un large sourire qu'ils lui rendirent en même temps. Puis elle réintégra son lit et aussitôt se colla dans les bras de son mari en soupirant d'aise. Severus referma ses bras sur elle et lui donna un petit baiser. L'infirmière arriva avec un plateau qu'elle posa sur une table roulante devant Ellie. « Mangez, Madame Rogue ça vous redonnera des forces, Professeur, avez-vous faim ? demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Severus adulte.

-J'aimerais mieux plus tard, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'ai peur que ça ne passe pas trop bien, grimaça le maître des potions. »

Poppy Pompfresh acquiesça et retourna à ses occupations. Ellie, assise dans son lit, attaquait maitenant son repas avec appétit et ne se préoccupait plus de ses deux hommes qui discutaient ensemble. Le jeune Severus avait conjuré un oreiller supplémentaire à la demande de son double, et l'avait aidé à s'asseoir dans son lit. Severus Rogue qui bouillait de savoir ce qui s'était passé depuis une semaine, proposa à son moi-passé d'accéder à sa mémoire par la légilimancie, et le jeune Serpentard accepta avec enthousiasme. Severus lui demanda sa baguette magique car il ne savait pas où était la sienne, vu qu'il était en boxer dans son lit.

Sev' lui tendit sa baguette avec le sourire, et Severus la pointa vers lui en murmurant « _légilimens_ » et accéda ainsi plus puissamment aux souvenirs de son double qui avait complètement baissé ses barrières mentales.

Le maître des potions vit ainsi l'arrivée d'Ellie, sa présentation par Horace Slughorn. Il pesta lorsqu'il vit l'agression des maraudeurs, pouffa en voyant la vengeance d'Ellie et soupira devant la bourde d'Hermione. Ensuite il assista à la révélation d'Ellie dans l'appartement, et se mit à sourire en voyant leur premier baiser. Il ne montra aucune réaction visible lorsqu'il les vit faire l'amour.

Ellie assistait à tout cela en mangeant et les regardait distraitement. Ce que Severus ne disait pas, c'est qu'en pénétrant ainsi dans l'esprit du jeune homme, il revivait les scènes mais surtout _ressentait_ les mêmes choses que lui à ce moment-là. C'est pour cela qu'il avait figé son visage, il ne voulait pas que sa femme et son double s'en rendent compte.

Après cette première nuit, il rompit le contact. Il était fatigué et ne voulait pas épuiser le jeune Sev' non plus. « Alors ? t'en dis quoi ? murmura le jeune homme à son moi-futur.

-Pas mal… chuis content de moi, enfin de toi… fit-il avec un sourire, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Merci du cadeau, Sev'.

-Si t'en veux d'autres tout à l'heure après manger, je reviens, fit le jeune homme qui rosissait sous le compliment de sa version adulte.

-De quoi tu parles, mon chéri ? demanda Ellie. Sev' t'a montré quoi ?

-_Notre_ seconde première fois, mon ange… s'amusa Severus, je vois que tu as aimé…

-J'aime toujours avec toi, mon cœur, tu le sais bien, répondit Ellie sans se démonter, et c'est vrai que Sev' a été super, mais je m'en doutais vu comment tu es actuellement.

-Ça ne t'as pas dérangé de me tromper avec… _moi_ ? l'interrogea le maître des potions.

-Pas du tout ! avoua la jeune Gryffondor avec assurance. Sa peau est la même que la tienne au toucher, son odeur aussi, ses cheveux, sa façon d'embrasser tout est pareil, et les dimensions de vos outils sont les mêmes, ça ne rétrécit pas avec les années ces machins-là. Alors pourquoi j'aurais du être dérangée, il est toi et tu es lui, où est le problème ?

-C'est vrai… soupira Severus, tu n'as pas tort.

-En fait Sev' est ce qu'on appelerait chez les moldus « une copie de sauvegarde ».

-Merlin, c'est quoi ce truc encore ? soupira le ténébreux professeur.

-C'est quelque chose qui a à voir avec les ordinateurs mon chéri, tu sais comme celui qu'on a à la petite maison de la plage. On peut faire des copies de ce qu'il y a dedans sur un autre support en cas de problème, un peu comme un horcruxe, tu vois ?

-Je vois oui… répondit Severus en se frottant le menton. »

Le jeune Serpentard les avait regardés et écoutés les yeux plissés. Il n'avait et pour cause, strictement rien compris. Severus le regarda alors. « Encore un petit tour dans tes souvenirs Sev' ? »

Et comme le jeune homme hochait la tête, Severus qui tenait encore négligeamment sa baguette murmura de nouveau : « _legilimens !_ »

* * *

Remus était retourné à la salle commune des rouge et or, caché sous la cape. Il se rassit sur le canapé et cacha la cape sous sa chemise, juste à temps pour voir Harry et James revenir.

« Sirius n'est pas avec toi ? s'inquiéta Cornedrue.

-Pas vu, mais je suis allé aux toilettes peut-être qu'il est sorti pendant ce temps-là, chais pas, dit-il en reprenant son bouquin.

-Bon… il a du convaincre Hermione de vérifier s'il était aussi bon au lit maintenant que dans 20 ans, s'amusa le père d'Harry. Au fait, Harry, tu ne m'as pas dit si tu avais une copine chez toi ?

-Si, si, fit l'Elu en se rasseyant, les joues roses. Je sors avec Ginny Weasley.

-Weasley… Weasley… je connais ce nom, ce sont des sang-purs non ?

-Oui, Ginny est la fille d'Arthur Weasley et de Molly Prewett. Ce sont les parents des deux frères qui faisaient tant de bêtises à Poudlard, je t'en ai parlé.

-Molly ? C'est pas la sœur des jumeaux ? Gideon et Fabian.

-Si, c'est elle, je vois que les jumeaux c'est de famille chez elle !

-Super ! Une famille de puissants sorciers, qu'est-ce qu'ils deviennent ces deux brigands ?

-Heummm… fit Harry gêné. Ils sont… morts.

-HEIN ! Merdeuuuuuu !! gronda James. Putain ! t'entends ça Lunard ? Les jumeaux Prewett sont morts… j'en reviens pas ! Pauvres gars… Comment ils sont morts hein ? Tu le sais ?

-Tués par… Vous-Savez-Qui…

-Merlin… il est encore là à ton époque ? Personne ne l'a eu ?

-Si, une fois mais il est revenu, il est… immortel ou presque. La Magie Noire, tu comprends, mais maintenant, il est croisé avec… un serpent. Mi-homme, mi-serpent.

-Comment on peut être mi-homme, mi-serpent ? soupira James dégoûté, t'es sûr que c'est vrai ?

-Je l'ai déjà rencontré, plusieurs fois, avoua Harry à mi-voix, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, excuse-moi… je préfère pas. »

Remus fronça les sourcils en remarquant la paleur soudaine d'Harry et ne fit aucun commentaire. James soupira et se leva du canapé où ils s'étaient assis quelques instants avant.

« Je vais voir ce que fabrique Patmol. »

Il quitta la pièce et Remus posa son livre tranquillement. « Tu as vraiment rencontré Voldemort ?

-Oui, et je l'ai combattu plusieurs fois, il veut ma peau.

-Pourquoi toi ? insista Remus intrigué, tu lui as fait quoi ? Je suis étonné que tu sois toujours en vie d'ailleurs.

-D'après une prophétie, je suis l'Elu, le seul qui pourra le tuer, et donc il est après moi… mais tu dis rien aux autres ni à Mione, Remus s'te'plait…

-Si tu le souhaites… mais je suis surpris d'entendre ça. Toi ? un Elu ? Bizarre…

-Tu ne sais rien du futur, Remus, et il ne vaut mieux pas, tu sais, tu pleurerais.

-C'est si terrible que ça chez toi en ce moment ?

-Le chaos Remus, l'enfer… ses Mangemorts tuent, violent, y a pas deux jours sans des listes de victimes sur la Gazette. Au premier de l'an, il a attaqué la Garden Party du ministre, Ellie et Severus y étaient, ils ont été blessés.

-Je vois… c'est pour ça que Lili dit qu'Ellie lui a confié avoir été blessée et être en convalescence, je comprends mieux à présent.

-Sûrement, dit Harry qui ne savait pas ce qu'Ellie avait raconté à Lili Evans.

-Rogue aime tellement la Magie Noire que j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait rejoint Voldemort…

-Rogue travaille pour Dumbledore, il fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, comme vous tous.

-Je vois pourquoi on le cotoie toujours dans le futur alors, soupira Remus. Tant mieux je préfère ça… »

James revint à ce moment-là en faisant la tête. « Bon, Patmol a fermé ses rideaux par magie, impossible de les ouvrir et il a mis un « _assurdiato_ » donc… on sait ce qu'il fait ! Merlin le salaud ! Il profite bien !

-Tu t'en doutais pas un peu ? s'amusa Harry. Ça fait une semaine qu'il lui tourne autour, tu parles qu'il s'est gêné, quand on est chez lui pour les vacances, ils dorment ensemble.

-Bizarre, dit James, j'aurais pas pensé qu'il aurait pris une jeune fille, à son âge, là-bas.

-Oh ! C'est à cause de Rogue, révéla Harry. Quand il a appris leur mariage il a fait une crise pas possible à Remus, et après il s'est déclaré à Hermione, depuis le temps qu'il la lorgnait… au moins 6 mois !

-Je comprends mieux, s'amusa James. Merlin… j'ai faim ! Quand est-ce qu'ils vont se pointer ? Et Peter ? il est où encore ?

-En train de discuter avec Frank et un Poufsouffle dans le hall en bas, on les a vu tout à l'heure, t'as pas fait gaffe ? répondit Harry.

-Ah ben nan, pas vu, bon ben il va aller bouffer vite fait, il fait que ça, il remontera même pas.

-Je sais pas ce que vous foutez avec ce mec, franchement ! grimaça Harry.

-Tu l'aimes pas ? s'étonna James. Il est gentil pourtant. »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais son regard s'assombrit, et Remus, ses sens de loup-garou en alerte, sentit une haine puissante, émaner du jeune Gryffondor. « Il le déteste autant que Rogue adulte, sinon plus, pourquoi ? C'est étrange…pensa t-il étonné. »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se plonger plus dans sa réflexion, Sirius venait de revenir tenant Hermione par le cou et hurlait sur James.

« T'as pas un peu fini de nous faire chier, Cornedrue ? J'avais dit que je voulais pas de vous dans le dortoir, MERDEUUUUU !! »

* * *

« Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes réveillé, Professeur Rogue. »

Le Professeur Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, le regard pétillant et un grand sourire aux lèvres se tenait devant le lit du maître des potions.

« Professeur Dumbledore, dit celui ci en lui faisant un signe de tête. »

-Monsieur Rogue, je souhaiterais parler à votre moi-futur en privé, si vous pouviez accompagner Hélèna jusqu'à son appartement pendant un moment, j'en serais ravi. Je viendrai vous dire quand vous pourrez revenir, demanda le vieil homme en se tournant vers Sev'.

-Bien sûr Professeur Dumbledore, fit le jeune homme avec empressement. »

Il se précipita vers le lit d'Ellie et l'aida à se lever et à mettre sa robe d'uniforme et sa cape, puis il la soutint par la taille et il se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ellie envoya un baiser à son mari du bout des doigts et disparut dans le couloir.

Le directeur s'assit alors sur une chaise près du lit. « J'ai reçu une très longue lettre de mon moi-futur, elle était accrochée à votre cape lorsque nous vous avons trouvé à la porte temporelle. Il vous aime beaucoup, mais je crois que vous le savez. Il était très bouleversé de devoir vous envoyer à nous ainsi, sans savoir si ça fonctionnerait. Je pense qu'il doit être ravi de vous savoir rétabli. Mon moi-futur a eu une idée géniale d'ailleurs, que je vais vous exposer et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Il me faut votre accord bien entendu, cela concerne votre femme, et aussi votre moi-passé. Tout d'abord je voudrais savoir si vous êtes d'accord pour que nous ne détruisions pas les souvenirs que le jeune Severus de notre époque possède de votre femme et de votre arrivée ici. Je souhaiterais les lui retirer simplement pour les conserver dans un flacon.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, mais que voulez-vous faire de ce flacon, utiliser une pensine ?

-Non, mon cher Professeur Rogue, ce n'est pas pour cela du tout, ce serait comment dire, une forme de stockage. Je vais vous expliquer le but de tout ceci… »

Et le vieux Professeur parla. Il expliqua à Severus ce qu'il comptait faire de ce flacon. Severus écoutait attentivement, et lorsque le Directeur eut terminé, il attendit la réaction du maître des potions.

« Je suis d'accord, bien sûr, cette idée commençait à m'effleurer depuis mon réveil, mais je n'étais pas sûr que cela soit réalisable.

-Bien. Je retirerai les souvenirs de ce jeune homme dès votre départ, je l'endormirai pour un bon moment car cela sera long vous vous en doutez.

-Je voudrais avant, pouvoir terminer de les visionner par légilimancie comme je le fais avec lui en ce moment. Ma femme souhaite que je les connaisse, ensuite j'aurai une explication avec lui, et je retirerai ce souvenir moi-même aussitôt, avant qu'il n'en soit trop bouleversé, et vous devrez conserver ce flacon à part.

-J'accepte bien entendu. Que voulez-vous lui raconter ?

-Ma vie, Professeur.

-Je vois… Bien je vous laisse vous reposer, je vais aller chercher votre femme pour qu'elle revienne, je pense qu'il serait souhaitable qu'elle passe la nuit ici avec vous, afin que vous récupériez totalement, vous pourrez partir demain matin. Le jeune Severus devra réintégrer son dortoir dès ce soir.

-Il ne va pas apprécier…

-Je sais. Il est amoureux d'Hélèna, autant que vous je le suppose, ce qui vous laisse imaginer sa détresse lorsqu'il va se retrouver seul.

-Ne le laissez pas trop longtemps avec ses souvenirs, il va trop souffrir, il n'a pas besoin de ça je peux vous l'assurer, avoua sombrement le maitre des cachots.

-Je m'en doute, il n'a pas la vie très rose ici, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point d'ailleurs. Je le surveille depuis l'arrivée de votre femme et je sais maintenant ce que les maraudeurs lui font depuis des années. Je savais qu'ils l'ennuyaient, mais pas à ce point. »

Severus soupira et prit une décision pour aider son jeune double à terminer son année d'ASPIC un peu plus sereinement. « Professeur Dumbledore, utilisez la légilimancie sur moi, s'il vous plait, mais ne dites rien, je ne pourrai pas le supporter, et ne m'en parlez plus dans le futur.

-Bien. Vous voulez me montrer quelque chose en particulier ?

-Oui, mais je ne le fais que pour lui, pour adoucir les quelques mois qui lui restent à passer ici. Je voudrais juste que vous empêchiez que ça aille trop loin, qu'ils le laissent tranquille.

-Je vois. Allons-y dans ce cas. « _Legilimens_ ! »

Severus montra au vieil homme à barbe blanche les mêmes souvenirs qu'il avait montré à Ellie par légilimancie. Le Directeur vit la scène qui s'était déroulée dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée après la BUSE de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et celle dans le placard de Rusard, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait pour Ellie, Severus ne les censura pas, et Albus Dumbledore vit la totalité des deux agressions. Lorsqu'il rompit le contact, il grogna de mécontentement, et la terreur des cachots vit ses yeux bleus noyés de larmes.

Dumbledore se leva et tapota l'épaule nue du maître des cachots, puis se dirigea vers la porte. De dos, il dit à Severus d'une voix froide. « Ceci ne se reproduira plus jamais dans cette école et pour aucun élève à partir d'aujourd'hui, tant que je serai Directeur. Bonne nuit, mon garçon.

-Bonne nuit Professeur Dumbledore, dit simplement Severus en se rallongeant contre ses oreillers moelleux. »

Le vieil homme sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ellie et Sev' revenaient et elle rejoignit son lit après avoir retiré ses vêtements. Elle se colla contre Severus qui se tourna vers Sev'. « Va manger maintenant, il est plus que l'heure, après tu peux revenir jusqu'au couvre-feu. Dumbledore t'a dit que tu devais retourner dans les cachots de Serpentard ce soir ?

-Oui, soupira tristement le jeune homme. Mais j'ai pas envie. »

Severus sentait sa détresse, elle le touchait, lui l'endurci professionnel, le batard des cachots. Voir son moi-passé malheureux lui renvoyait au visage toutes les souffrances de cette époque, et ça ne l'enchantait guère.

« Ça va aller, t'en fais pas, demain matin tu reviendras après le petit déjeuner d'accord ? Sinon tout à l'heure, j'aurai à te parler de choses importantes.

-Tu veux me dire quoi ?

-Tu le verras bien, ce sera juste entre nous. File maintenant ! Sinon tu vas jeuner ce soir. »

* * *


	42. Le Professeur Rogue en 1978

Albus Dumbledore se dirigeait, songeur, vers la Grande Salle pour aller y dîner. Dans l'antichambre qui donnait derrière la table des professeurs, il trouva Minerva McGonagall discutant avec Remus Lupin, le Professeur Flitwick et Madame Chourave, inquiets de l'état du Professeur Rogue. Dès que le vieil homme fit son apparition, tous l'entourèrent espérant des nouvelles. « Professeur Dumbledore, demanda Filius Flitwick de sa petite voix, Minerva nous a mis au courant pour Severus. Vous l'avez envoyé en 1978 pour le sauver, alors ?

-Mon cher Filius, il va bien, il est réveillé, mon moi-passé l'a vu, chose que Minerva n'a pas encore fait ce jour-là et donc elle n'a pas ce souvenir.

-Oui, avoua Minerva, Je me souviens que Poppy m'avait dit vers midi qu'il était stabilisé mais je n'en savais pas plus. Je suis bien contente qu'il aille mieux. Merlin… ce n'est pas passé loin encore !

-Allez dans la Grande Salle, je vous y rejoins dans une minute. »

Comme tous les professeurs sortaient de l'antichambre, Remus s'approcha de son Directeur. « Vous me semblez soucieux Albus, des souvenirs pénibles ?

-Oui, Remus, mais pas les miens, soupira le vieux professeur en s'asseyant sur une chaise et en passant une main lasse sur son front. Severus m'a laissé accéder à certains de ses souvenirs de cette époque et j'en suis tout retourné.

-Du temps des maraudeurs ? S'inquiéta Remus, je ne vois pas…

-Mon ami, avez-vous eu connaissance à l'époque de vos BUSES, d'évènement inhabituels concernant Severus et… James et Sirius.

-Merlin… je vois de quoi vous voulez parler, révéla Remus subitement pâle. Je ne l'ai appris qu'à Noël cette année, Sirius s'en est vanté et j'avoue… que cela m'a énormément choqué. Mais j'ignore exactement ce qui s'est passé, je devine juste la nature… des brimades. Si j'avais pu me douter, Merlin, si seulement j'avais su, jamais ils…

-Je sais, Remus, je sais.

-C'était si terrible que ça ? murmura Remus les larmes aux yeux.

-Pour un garçon fragile comme l'était Severus, oui, sans aucun doute. Severus était battu par son père depuis son enfance, seule Lili le savait. Ce garçon a été martyrisé toute sa vie, soupira Albus Dumbledore. Le seul bonheur de ces années, c'est Hélèna qui le lui donne en ce moment depuis une semaine. Et demain au plus tard, je vais devoir lui retirer ses souvenirs, j'en suis malade.

-Vous ne pourriez pas les transférer à Severus ? Je veux dire… celui adulte ?

-Hélèna en a eu l'idée déjà, et il utilise actuellement la légilimancie sur son double pour ça.

-Albus… pourquoi ne s'est-il pas plaint ? A l'époque ?

-La honte, Remus. Même encore maintenant, il refuse d'en parler et qu'on lui en parle. Il en a été traumatisé, et là-bas dans quelques semaines, je vais lui annoncer que sa mère est morte, battue à mort par son père.

-Je… je me souviens qu'il a perdu sa mère en 7ème année, mais j'ignorais les conditions de son décès. Quelle horreur… soupira le loup-garou.

-Ce décès, rajouté à tout le reste, cela a été l'engrenage pour qu'il s'engage chez les Mangemorts.

-La vengeance ?

-En quelque sorte. Il ne voulait plus être une victime surtout.

-Albus, s'il avait rencontré Ellie là-bas, pensez-vous que sa vie aurait été différente ?

-Sans aucun doute, en une semaine il a déjà changé. Il sourit, il est calme et heureux. Il ne fréquente plus la bande de Mulciber, il est tout le temps avec Hélèna.

-Merlin, si on pouvait tout changer !

-Justement Remus… cela m'a donné une idée, venez… je vais vous en dire deux mots. Mais tout ceci est entre nous bien entendu. »

* * *

Le jeune Severus descendit à la Grande Salle. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Harry et Hermione déjà installés à la table des rouge et or. Lorsqu'elle le vit se diriger vers celle des Serpentard, Hermione se leva brusquement et le rattrapa. « Sev' ! Des nouvelles ? Comment va Ellie ? Et le Professeur Rogue ?

-Bien, Hermione, ils sont réveillés tous les deux, répondit le jeune Serpentard avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai ? Alors ? Tu le trouves comment… lui ?

-Ben…normal, il est gentil, je ne vois pas de différence avec moi, pour l'instant, murmura Sev'.

-Mouais… Je vois, il cache son jeu. Enfin, non. Je ne devrais pas dire ça, il réserve ce visage-là à Ellie et à son fils normalement. Pour nous, c'est différent, bien sûr, soupira Mione. Ils vont repartir demain alors ?

-Sûrement, je dois réintégrer les cachots de Serpentard et mon dortoir dès ce soir.

-Aïe… Ça va aller quand même ? Elle ne va pas trop te manquer ? S'inquiéta la jeune brune.

-Si, gémit le jeune Severus, j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle parte, mais j'ai pas le choix, je le sais bien. Bon j'y vais, je ne peux pas rester là trop longtemps. A demain.

-A demain, Sev'. Bon courage. »

Hermione retourna s'asseoir et Sev' poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la table de Serpentard. Bien entendu les futurs Mangemorts lui demandèrent des nouvelles, ainsi que les « ragoteuses » locales. Il leur annonça qu'Ellie allait mieux, sans donner de détails et aussi qu'il réintégrait le dortoir le soir même, selon les ordres du Directeur.

Mulciber et Avery se regardèrent d'un air entendu. « Les vacances sont finies, Sev', je suis même étonné qu'il t'ait laissé passer toutes tes nuits avec elle, t'as été trop loin, vieux, fit Avery en secouant la tête.

-Faut croire, répondit simplement Severus, sans lever les yeux de son assiette. »

Les autres n'insistèrent pas, ils savaient qu'il ne dirait plus rien, ils le connaissaient trop bien.

A la table des Gryffondors, Hermione venait de donner également les maigres nouvelles apportées par Sev'. « Alors vous allez partir ce week-end, dit Sirius, la mine dégoûtée, en repoussant son assiette.

-Je pense, répondit Harry, mais je n'irai pas à l'infirmerie demander à Ellie, pas envie de tomber sur le monstre des cachots. Tu iras si tu veux, Mione, mais moi, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte !

-On attend qu'Ellie se manifeste, répliqua Hermione. Si Rogue tombe sur les maraudeurs, il va les bouffer tout cru. Je ne prendrai pas le risque… »

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent. James osa dire tout haut ce qu'au moins trois d'entre eux pensaient tout bas. « Et si on aimerait le voir, nous ? Vous nous en parlez comme d'un monstre, mais avouez que lorsqu'on voit Servilus, ce pleurnicheur, on est en droit de se poser des questions.

-Eh bien, pose t'en si tu veux, s'amusa Harry, mais je t'aurai prévenu. Autant je trouve Sev' sympa et gentil, OUI, je vous le dis, il l'est ici du moins et vous êtes dégueu avec lui. Autant je hais le salopard qu'il est devenu dans le futur.

-Je ne comprends pas, reprit Lili, incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer ainsi ?

-Personne ne le sait, sauf Ellie, mais tu peux courir pour qu'elle lâche une seule info. Elle protège son mari comme une louve ses petits, annonça Harry en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec lui, hein ? S'énerva Sirius. C'est vrai, elle est belle cette fille, on peut pas le nier, et Servilus est affreux et il n'a pas du s'améliorer avec les années. C'est pas sa beauté, c'est pas sa gentillesse, puisque vous dites que c'est un fumier. Il a de l'or ?

-Même pas ! L'or c'est elle qui l'a, elle est immensément riche, révéla Harry en souriant. Et laisse tomber Patmol, en 2015 tu te poseras encore la question. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête déconfite de Sirius Black et passèrent le reste du repas à émettre des avis sur les raisons du changement de Severus Rogue. Harry songea avec tristesse qu'aucun d'eux n'essaya de remettre en question l'attitude des maraudeurs avec lui. Le chagrin d'amour fut évoqué, mais pas vraiment retenu, et aucun maraudeur ni même Lili ne soupçonna qu'il puisse être devenu un Mangemort.

* * *

Après le repas qu'il bâcla, Sev' remonta à toute allure vers l'infirmerie et entra sans frapper dans la salle au plafond gothique. Ellie était allongée sur le côté dans lit, une main soutenant sa tête et discutait avec son mari qui attaquait un plateau repas avec appétit. Il se sentait très bien à présent et personne n'aurait pu imaginer que cet homme était mourant le matin même. Ce lien magique était vraiment déroutant, ses victimes récupéraient aussi vite qu'elles avaient déclinées.

« T'as mangé, Sev' ? S'inquiéta son moi-futur.

-Pourquoi tu lui demandes ça ? fit Ellie en souriant au jeune homme qui les regardait.

-Parce que je le connais, tiens, s'amusa le Professeur Rogue. Il a mangé deux trucs à toute allure et il est remonté ici comme s'il avait un troll aux fesses.

-J'ai mangé, fit le jeune en rosissant. »

Il s'assit sur le lit, près de la terreur des cachots et le regarda, sachant que c'était lui qui détenait les réponses. « Vous partez demain matin ?

-On ne peut pas rester ici, tu le sais bien. On n'a pas notre place, c'est ta vie Sev', plus la mienne. On risquerait de modifier le futur et ça pourrait être dramatique. Et ça, il est hors de question. »

Ellie s'étira sur son lit. « J'irai bien à l'appartement prendre un bain, moi… dit-elle en faisant la moue. »

Severus vit l'œil de son moi-passé s'éclairer d'une lueur qu'il connaissait et pour cause.

« Dans tes rêves, Sev', tu restes là. JE prendrai un bain avec MA femme.

-Je croyais que t'étais pas jaloux de moi ? répondit le jeune Serpentard, boudeur.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux puisque tu es moi, je ne pensais pas à ça. J'ai à te parler et aussi je veux voir tes souvenirs. »

_°Ça pourrait être marrant d'ailleurs, un bain à trois… deux moi-même et Ellie… comme dans les pages torrides de PlayWizard, et au moins pas de jalousie. Merlin ! Chuis pas assez en forme quand même, ça serait juste. Ellie je suis sûr que ça l'amuserait. Lui aussi bien entendu, forcément, je me connais ! Rhhhhaaaa ! Un fantasme que je ne peux pas réaliser… Zut et flûte !°_

« Très bonne idée, continua le Professeur, prends TOUT ton temps ma chérie ça te fera du bien. »

Ellie se leva et prit sa cape, puis elle embrassa les deux Severus, sur la bouche : pas de jaloux, et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Severus repoussa la table roulante qui supportait son plateau. Lui aussi avait fait comme le jeune, il avait picoré mais pas pour la même raison. Il mourrait d'envie d'accéder aux souvenirs du jeune homme pour en faire les siens, chose impossible avec un étranger mais pas avec lui-même, à son grand plaisir.

« Sev' ? Baguette ! On continue, je veux voir tes souvenirs. »

Sans discuter, le jeune sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la tendit à son double. « _Legilimens_ ! »

Le maitre des cachots dépassa les cours et les moments avec Harry et Hermione en poussant un grognement agacé, s'attardant de préférence sur les moments d'intimité.

Au bout d'un moment, craignant qu'Ellie ne revienne trop vite, bien qu'il savait qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne devait pas revenir avant un long… très long moment, il rompit le contact.

_°Le p'tit coquin, il s'est bien éclaté… tant mieux, JE me suis bien éclaté, au final. Mais ce soir c'est moi en live et pas des souvenirs, chacun son tour, je me mets la ceinture depuis 8 jours, c'est bon là. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses….°_

-Sev', faut que je parle, mais je vais te retirer aussitôt les souvenirs que je vais te donner, annonça t-il froidement en conjurant un flacon de cristal, sous les yeux étonnés du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi tu veux me raconter des trucs pour me faire oublier après ? fit-il le front soucieux.

-Parce que tu changerais le futur et je ne le veux pas, du moins pas maintenant et pas si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ces souvenirs te seront rendus par Dumbledore en cas d'urgence. Je t'expliquerai tout après avoir fini de te raconter, ensuite je retirerai tout ce que je t'ai dit et tu ne comprendras le pourquoi de tout ceci qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Pigé ?

-Oui. Tu as besoin de moi ?

-Oui. On y va ? Tu veux savoir comment j'ai eu cette Marque des Ténèbres qui te tente ? Et ce que ça a provoqué comme catastrophe ?

-Catastrophe ? Pourquoi ? Tu regrettes ? S'étonna Sev'.

-A un point que tu n'imagines pas… »

Et sous les yeux ébahis de son moi-passé, Severus commença à raconter sa vie. Il parla de la mort de sa mère, ce qui fit pleurer le jeune homme. L'adulte avoua avoir tué son père ce qui ne le fit pas pleurer, le jeune hocha même la tête de satisfaction. Severus raconta tout, les crimes, les horreurs qu'il avait du commettre, les tortures subies et données. Il parla de la Prophétie et de la mort des Potter. Là il du s'arrêter pour laisser à Sev' le temps de se reprendre, il était livide et en larmes. Severus lui tapota la joue et lui frotta un bras. Ensuite il expliqua en détail la trahison de Queudver, les 12 ans d'Azkaban de Sirius, ce qui fit sourire son moi-passé, trop content de cette petite vengeance. Il expliqua le rôle d'Harry et le sien dans l'Ordre du Phénix, espionnant depuis presque 20 ans et tentant désespérément de réparer ses fautes passées. Il raconta comment Lucius avait enlevé Ellie le jour de leur noces et pourquoi, ce qui rendit le jeune fou de rage. Sev' se mit à sourire en apprenant comme elle l'avait tué et en fut très fier. Et enfin le maître des potions parla de leurs morts annoncées et de ce que Sevy tentait de faire. Severus révéla aussi en dernier lieu, la dernière supposée fantaisie de Voldemort, devenu à demi-serpent depuis sa résurrection : avoir un héritier et qu'Ellie en soit la mère. Il précisa que ce n'étaient que des soupçons, mais très forts et sensés.

« Tu veux toujours être un Mangemort, Sev' ?

-Non, fit le jeune Serpentard tristement en secouant la tête. Merlin, c'est l'horreur, je n'imaginais pas ma vie comme ça. Lucius nous dit toujours qu'on sera adulés, craints, puissants, mais je vois que nous ne serons que des monstres. Tuer des femmes, des enfants, donner des bébés en pâture à des loups-garous, je ne veux pas faire toutes ces choses. Comment tu as eu le courage ? Et puis, tous ces morts, Regulus bientôt, ainsi qu'Evan…

-J'ai pas eu le choix, Sev', c'était ça ou mourir, et ça l'est tous les jours, et je suis fatigué de cette vie. Je tenais le coup un peu par habitude mais depuis que j'ai Ellie et bientôt un enfant, je n'aspire qu'à la tranquillité, vivre avec Ellie, enseigner à des cornichons, faire mes potions, lire mes bouquins, voir mon fils grandir, en bref une vie normale.

-Et c'est Harry qui a le pouvoir de tuer ce fou ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas comment, mais il l'a. Et depuis 7 ans je sors ce petit crétin des situations infernales dans lesquelles il ne manque pas de se coller dès qu'il a deux minutes de libre.

-Severus ? Lili elle est restée fâchée avec toi ?

-Ouais… fit le ténébreux professeur. Elle n'a jamais plus voulu me parler, rien à faire, j'ai été trop loin ce jour-là.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, soupira Sev'. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ? »

Severus donna alors les détails exacts de sa mort ainsi que ceux de la mort d'Ellie, ce qu'il avait fait pour ne pas qu'on les sépare dans la mort dans le passé de Sevy, il montra les runes sur son alliance. Sev' trouva ça admirable comme ultime preuve d'amour. Ensuite Severus lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait de son jeune moi-passé.

« Tu acceptes ?

-Oui. Bien entendu, je ferai comme tu le souhaites, c'est une idée géniale.

-Tu as bien tout compris ? Insista le maitre des cachots.

-Absolument tout. Maintenant tu vas me faire quoi ?

-Je vais te retirer notre conversation de la tête, mettre ces souvenirs dans la bouteille comme pour être utilisés dans une pensine. On y va ? Pense à tout ce que je viens de te dire…

-Je sais comment on fait, tu sais bien.

-Je sais, c'était pour te préparer, je commence. »

Severus retira les filaments de mémoire tout en les contrôlant au fur et à mesure par légilimancie. Il savait que c'était douloureux, mais Sev' ne broncha pas. Et lorsque Severus eut terminé et qu'il fermait le flacon, le jeune homme était pâle.

« Prends une potion anti-migraine, je sais que tu en as dans ta cape, dès que ça va mieux, on reprend, je veux voir le reste de tes souvenirs. »

Sev' ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il lui manquait un morceau de ses souvenirs, Severus avait fait particulièrement attention et pris son temps pour cette manipulation ô combien délicate. Quand le jeune Serpentard eut avalé sa potion et repris des couleurs si tant est qu'il en ait jamais eu, l'odieux tyran des Gryffondors reprit son exploration. « _Legilimens_ ! »

Lorsqu'Ellie revint, peu avant le couvre-feu, Severus finissait de lire les souvenirs de son jeune double. Il en était à leur dernier acte d'amour le matin même et soupira en ressentant le chagrin du jeune homme. Il lui caressa les cheveux, comme il le faisait parfois avec son fils.

« Faut que tu redescendes au dortoir, Sev', il va être l'heure, si tu tombes sur l'abruti congénital en train de faire une ronde, il va pas te rater ! A moins qu'il ne soit toujours aussi faignasse.

-Il l'est toujours, tu sais bien, fit Sev' en baissant tristement les yeux. »

Il regardait Ellie en douce, tête baissée, n'ayant pas envie de partir, il avait plutôt une envie furieuse de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Malgré le rideau de cheveux noirs qui masquait le visage du jeune, Severus l'adulte savait très bien ce qu'il faisait et qui il regardait. Il jouait encore à ça lui-même à son âge.

« Ellie, tu devrais aller raccompagner Sev' jusqu'au bout du couloir… fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin en se rallongeant sur ses oreillers. »

Sev' se mit à sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent, il souhaita bonne nuit à son double et sortit de la pièce avec Ellie qui referma la porte doucement derrière elle.

Elle le prit par la main et sans un mot ils marchèrent le long du couloir désert et glacial. Sev' éclairait leur chemin avec sa baguette allumée. Arrivés à l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée, ils s'arrêtèrent. Sev' se retourna vers Ellie et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa passionnément pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils auraient été dans l'appartement, nul doute que cela se serait terminé dans le lit très rapidement, mais il n'en était plus question : Severus était de retour. Ellie repoussa doucement le jeune Serpentard.

« Sev' faut que tu y ailles maintenant, mon cœur. Prends une potion de sommeil en te couchant, ça va te faire du bien, je sais que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.

-Ellie… Tu vas me manquer, j'arrive pas à croire que demain tout sera fini que je ne te verrai plus et que même je t'aurai oubliée, soupira Sev' tristement.

-Non, ce ne sera pas fini, ce n'est que le début. Tu vas passer le reste de ta vie avec moi, tu as oublié ?

-20 ans, Ellie, 20 ans… je dois attendre tout ce temps. C'est plus que toute ma vie actuelle, gémit le jeune homme en la reprenant dans ses bras. »

Ellie lui accorda un dernier baiser d'une douceur extrême et lui caressa la joue. « Va maintenant. A demain mon cœur. »

Incapable de parler, Sev' hocha la tête en avalant sa salive, puis il se retourna et disparut dans la pénombre de l'escalier. Ellie resta là encore une minute, elle l'entendait descendre en pleurant doucement. Le cœur serré, elle secoua la tête, prit une grande respiration et retourna vers l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Severus leva les yeux vers elle. La jeune Gryffondor lui répondit par une grimace lorsque qu'il lui demanda : « Alors ? Comment il va ? »

Elle se déshabilla d'un mouvement de baguette et s'enfouit sous les couvertures en soupirant.

« Il va falloir lui retirer ses souvenirs rapidement, il va mal dès qu'il doit s'éloigner de moi. Ça me rend malade de lui faire ça. Là, il pleure dans l'escalier, je déteste cette idée.

-C'est pas de ta faute, ma chérie, c'est le lien magique qui fait ça. Ça me le fait à moi aussi, c'est pas son âge qui est en cause.

-Je te trouve moins atteint quand même, ou alors différemment ? Je ne sais pas trop…

-Non, pareil, seulement moi je ne le montre pas, et Sev' ne sait pas encore le faire. Il va apprendre, malheureusement.

-Severus, comment tu sais qu'il ressent la même chose que toi ?

-Il est moi, et quand je vais dans ses souvenirs je ressens toutes ses émotions. Je ne m'explique pas comment c'est possible mais ça l'est. A ma grande surprise.

-Donc tu sais exactement ce qu'il ressent là ? C'est fou…

-Oui. Il est amoureux, Ellie, et il a mal parce qu'il sait qu'il n'a pas encore le droit de l'être.

-Tu m'aimes tant que ça, mon chéri ? S'amusa Ellie en regardant son mari.

-Plus encore que tu le penses, murmura le sombre professeur de potions.

-Et si tu me le prouvais tout de suite ? demanda Ellie sur le même ton. »

Elle prit sa baguette qu'elle avait posée sur la chaise près de son lit, et d'un geste, ferma les rideaux et éteignit les lampes à gaz.

Severus la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et manifesta aussitôt des intentions très claires.

« Madame Pomfresh ! Et si elle vient ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Déjà venue, elle est partie se coucher. Nous sommes tranquilles. Je peux enfin reprendre ma place de mari. Je n'ai plus à déléguer ça à mon passé.

-Adorable passé, il est adorable, tu étais adorable, mon chéri.

-Tu m'aurais donc aimé à cette époque ?

-Absolument !

-C'est une excellente nouvelle… vraiment. Tu me fais plaisir là. »

_°Ouais, tu peux pas savoir, Ellie, comme tu me fais plaisir. J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à me le prouver d'ailleurs.°_

* * *

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Professeur Rogue ? Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda Madame Pomfresh en ouvrant les rideaux qui voilaient les grandes fenêtres en ogive de l'infirmerie.

-Bien, Madame Pomfresh, et j'ai très bien dormi, avoua t-il en songeant avec délices au début torride de sa nuit. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Ellie qui dormait toujours et lui caressa les cheveux d'une main légère.

« Désirez-vous prendre votre petit déjeuner ? Les Professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Slughorn souhaiteraient vous voir avant que vous ne tentiez de repartir.

-J'aime beaucoup votre « tentiez de repartir », Madame Pomfresh, répondit le maitre des potions avec une pointe de sarcasme. Et c'est ok pour le petit déjeuner, je vais réveiller ma femme.

-J'ai dit « tentiez de repartir » Professeur, parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, rien de prouve que vous le pourrez, se justifia l'infirmière.

-Je sais, soupira la terreur des cachots, mais il faudra bien trouver le moyen de rentrer, on ne peut pas rester ici, vous le savez très bien. »

L'infirmière le regarda et hocha la tête sans répondre. Le bruit de la porte s'entrouvrant légèrement lui fit tourner la tête de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sev' entra et referma derrière lui.

« Bonjour. fit-il simplement.

-Monsieur Rogue ! s'exclama Pompom, déjà là ! Je ne vous ai jamais autant vu que cette semaine ! Quoi qu'il en soit, bonjour, vous avez dormi ? Vous avez bonne mine.

-Potion de sommeil, marmonna le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers son double.

-Tu as pris une potion hier soir, Sev' ? demanda Severus Rogue en regardant attentivement son jeune double. Tu as bien fait. T'as pas eu de migraine ?

-Non.

-Tu as pris un petit déj ? Insista Severus adulte, qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Non. Pas faim.

-Si tu veux des muscles, s'amusa le Professeur, faut que tu manges un peu plus que tu ne le fais. »

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire et regarda son double réveiller Ellie qui s'étira comme un chat en poussant un grognement. Puis les yeux toujours fermés elle se lova contre son mari en se couchant pratiquement sur lui. Severus se mit à rire. « Non, non, c'est plus l'heure ! Ou Madame Pomfresh va avoir une crise cardiaque. Tu crois pas qu'on lui en fera assez voir dans le futur entre toi et moi ? »

Ellie ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Et se rendant compte où elle était, elle poussa un soupir et se redressa, la veste de pyjama style Azkaban qu'elle portait toute tirebouchonnée autour d'elle. « Tiens, tu es là Sev' ? Tu as dormi quand même un peu ?

-Oui. J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, j'ai pris une potion.

-Tu as bien fait. Je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé, reste avec nous, on partagera avec toi, comme ça on aura encore un peu de temps tous ensemble. Tu es d'accord, Severus ?

-Pas de problème ! Acquiesça le monstre des cachots qui regardait l'infirmière apporter des plateaux qui lévitaient devant elle. »

Les plateaux se posèrent sur deux tables à roulettes que Poppy Pomfresh poussa vers ses deux patients. Sev' s'assit sur le lit de Severus qui sans se gêner, se pencha vers le jeune homme pour lui prendre sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape et conjura une tasse qu'il remplit de thé et lui tendit avec la baguette qu'il venait d'emprunter. Ellie beurra quelques toasts qu'elle offrit au jeune Serpentard avec un sourire.

« Et si vous n'arrivez pas à repartir ? demanda t-il, plein d'espoir.

-Ça t'arrangerait bien, hein ? S'amusa son double. Si je ne repars pas, ça changera ma vie Sev', c'est pas que ça serait une mauvaise chose au final, mais les choses biens risqueraient de ne pas arriver, comme rencontrer Ellie. Et tu n'as pas envie de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, murmura le jeune Sev' en secouant la tête.

-Donc on doit trouver le moyen de rentrer, mais je pense que ça va marcher. Sevy et le louveteau Lupin n'ont pas eu de mal à arriver en 1998 et Ellie, Potter, Miss Je-Sais-Tout ainsi que moi-même nous sommes venus ici assez facilement. Je ne sais pas comment la date est choisie mais il doit y avoir une raison. Dumbledore doit le savoir, enfin j'espère. »

Severus n'avait pas fini sa phrase que les trois professeurs précédemment annoncés faisaient leur entrée dans l'infirmerie. Le Professeur Slughorn fut particulièrement heureux de les voir, et Severus revit son ancien maître avec plaisir lui aussi.

« Oncle Horace, je suis contente de te voir avant de partir, tu sais qu'à notre époque on ne sait pas où tu te caches ? Ça fait des années que personne ne t'a vu, je voulais que tu viennes à notre mariage, mais tu n'as jamais répondu à mon hibou, lui dit Ellie.

-Ma petite fille, je ne peux pas te dire où je serai dans 20 ans, malgré toute ma science cela m'est impossible, se mit à rire le vieil homme chauve en caressant sa grosse moustache de morse. J'ai du avoir un empêchement parce que j'aurais été ravi certainement d'y assister, surtout sachant que tu épousais Severus.

-Cela vous fait plaisir, Professeur ? demanda Severus à son ancien maître.

-Absolument mon cher, je suis ravi de vous voir heureux, vous le méritez bien. J'ai appris que c'est vous qui me remplacerez à ce poste bientôt, j'en suis enchanté, j'ai envie de prendre une retraite bien méritée depuis quelques temps. Aviez-vous eu de bonnes notes à vos ASPIC ?

-Oui, mais n'espérez pas savoir lesquelles sinon il ne révisera pas ! répondit Severus en désignant son jeune moi-passé qui mangeait tranquillement un toast, une tasse de thé à la main.

-Avec qui avez-vous passé votre maîtrise ? Insista le vieux professeur de potions.

-Avec vous…

-Ooohhh !! Parfait, c'est parfait ! Donc nous ne changerons rien ! Severus mon petit, vous viendrez dans mon bureau nous en parlerons, fit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son jeune élève qui acquiesça, trop heureux de la tournure des évènements. Et je vous attends comme d'habitude à ma petite soirée la semaine prochaine. Excusez-moi mes enfants, mais j'ai quelques potions en train pour les premiers cours de demain matin et donc je vous dis au revoir. Professeur Rogue, rentrez bien, je suis ravi de vous avoir revu même si c'est en de si curieuses circonstances. Ellie, je n'oublierai pas de t'offrir ton premier chaudron pour tes 8 ans !

-Oncle Horace, j'oubliais ! Apprend-moi le nom des ingrédients de potions en anglais aussi, ça m'évitera des soucis avec Severus en arrivant à Poudlard. Je ne les connaissais qu'en français.

-Ah, d'accord, s'amusa le gros professeur, je présume que je n'avais pas pensé que tu pourrais aller ailleurs qu'à Beauxbâtons. Bon, je n'oublierai pas, tu apprendras dans les deux langues !

Ellie éclata de rire et Horace alla lui faire la bise et serrer chaleureusement la main de Severus. Puis il sortit d'une façon étonnamment leste pour un homme de cet âge et de cette corpulence.

« Bien, fit alors Dumbledore. Prêts pour tenter un retour ?

-Le temps de prendre une petite douche et de m'habiller et on va y aller, répondit Severus. Vous avez prévenu Potter et Granger ?

-Minerva va s'en occuper dans quelques instants. »

Severus s'amusa de voir l'air pincé de Minerva McGonagall qui semblait un peu impressionnée par le double futur de l'élève qu'elle voyait en cours tous les jours et auquel, il faut le dire, elle ne faisait pas de cadeaux. Mais le Professeur McGonagall n'était ni injuste ni cruelle, elle ne laissait seulement rien passer. Et quand le jeune Sev' avait le malheur de se venger des maraudeurs et qu'il se faisait pincer, c'était sa fête !

Elle n'osait plus rien dire parce qu'elle était choquée de ce qu'Albus lui avait appris discrètement au petit déjeuner et se promettait à présent de veiller sur le jeune Serpentard tout comme le faisait déjà Horace qui adorait le jeune homme de sa Maison. Si les maraudeurs tentaient encore une seule brimade, elle leur en ferait passer l'envie rapidement.

Albus et Minerva les laissèrent finir de déjeuner et sortirent de l'infirmerie. Severus s'habilla sous l'œil acéré de Sev' qui poussa un soupir d'envie en voyant la tenue de chauve-souris de son double.

« Génial ! J'adore ta robe, et ta cape ! C'est trop beau !

-J'espère bien, tu ne vas pas me changer ça, hein ? J'adore être sinistre à souhait, plus je fais peur aux élèves, mieux c'est, ricana Severus. Je plaisante, j'adore ces robes ! »

Une fois Ellie habillée, ils quittèrent l'infirmerie en disant au revoir à Poppy Pomfresh et se dirigèrent au fond du couloir du 1er étage vers l'appartement qu'Ellie avait occupé toute sa semaine. Là, Severus prit une douche rapide et se rasa, pendant qu'Ellie se débarbouillait, se coiffait et réduisait toutes ses affaires. Sev' était assis sur le lit et regardait autour de lui cet endroit où il avait été si heureux et qu'il allait bientôt oublier. Ellie vit sa tristesse et s'assit près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement. « Tout va bien aller pour toi, ne t'en fais pas, tenta-t-elle de le consoler.»

Lorsque Severus sortit de la salle de bain, Ellie prit son sac de cours dans lequel elle avait mis ses achats réduits. Sur la table elle avait laissé les livres prêtés par le Professeur McGonagall. Les vêtements qu'elle avait dupliqués pour son séjour s'était évanouis avec un « _evanesco_ ». Sev' se leva et les suivit en trainant les pieds. Dans le couloir de l'étage Ellie lui prit la main pour l'encourager et l'entraina à sa suite. Au moment où ils allaient descendre pour aller au rez-de-chaussée, le cœur de Severus fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Au milieu de l'escalier qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre, se trouvaient les maraudeurs avec Harry et Hermione qui remontaient à la Tour de Gryffondor. Le maître des potions se tourna vers son moi-passé et leva un sourcil amusé. Le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire complice et Severus comprit ce que le jeune attendait de lui. L'odieux monstre des cachots en mourait d'ailleurs d'envie.

Il croisa ses bras devant lui, sa cape retombant comme deux ailes sombres et sinistres. Et un affreux rictus orna son visage en un instant. Ses yeux devinrent glacés et ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Tiens, tiens… Saint-Potter et Miss Je-Sais-Tout, fit-il de son habituelle voix basse et sinistrement suave qui terrorisait les élèves depuis bientôt 17 ans. »

Aussitôt les intéressés levèrent la tête et se figèrent. « Professeur Rogue… balbutia Hermione surprise.

-Potter, insista Severus très lentement. Bien entendu ! Qui donc pouvait se mettre dans une situation impossible, sinon vous et cette insupportable Je-Sais-Tout ! Et j'ai même deux Potters pour le prix d'un ! Ajouta t-il en voyant les maraudeurs le regarder avec stupéfaction. Vous avez donc pu vous rendre compte combien vous pouviez ressembler à votre immonde salaud de père, aussi m'as-tu-vu que vous ! »

Le Professeur Rogue descendit l'escalier lentement et toisa de sa haute taille le petit groupe qui lui faisait face. « Les maraudeurs, la fine équipe… Black, comme je te retrouve, grinça t-il, le sale clébard qui je suppose a du mettre la Je-Sais-Tout dans son lit ? Non ? »

Queudver poussa un petit cri et se cacha derrière James et Harry qui fulminait de rage en voyant son Professeur jouer au monstre des cachots. « Queudver… bien entendu, tu te caches, sale vermine, tu ne sais faire que ça, gémir et ramper, et écouter aux portes aussi quand je reçois des invités. Tu ne m'es pas d'une très grande utilité dans l'avenir, il te faut quelques Doloris pour que tu consentes à faire le ménage et la cuisine, quelle pitié…. Tssss tssss… »

Les maraudeurs regardèrent Queudver avec horreur. « Arrêtez, Professeur ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'écria Hermione.

-J'ai tous les droits, Miss Granger, répondit la terreur des Gryffondors en approchant un visage menaçant à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'Hermione qui se réfugia dans les bras de Sirius interloqué. Ici aussi, vous accordez vos faveurs à ce sale cabot pouilleux ? Je vous croyais intelligente, vous êtes décevante ! Miss Je-Sais-Tout !

-Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Professeur, s'énerva Harry. Nous ne sommes pas à notre époque et vous ne devriez même pas être là !

-Si je suis ici, c'est uniquement parce que vous avez encore eu le bon goût d'entraîner ma femme dans vos bêtises ! C'est curieux comme à chaque fois qu'elle est avec vous, il lui arrive des mésaventures. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos sottises ! Et si vous osez encore une seule fois me répondre, Potter, vous récurerez des chaudrons tous les soirs jusqu'à vos ASPIC, j'espère que c'est très clair ! Gronda t-il menaçant et les yeux lançant des _Avada Kedavra._ Maintenant, vous et les demeurés qui vous servent provisoirement de famille, vous dégagez de mon chemin ! Foutez. Moi. Le. Camp. Vous avez 10 minutes pour vous rendre à la porte temporelle, sinon je vous laisse ici. »

Severus descendit lentement les marches, sa cape flottant sinistrement derrière lui. Ellie et Sev' descendirent derrière lui. Ellie s'arrêta devant Harry et Hermione tandis que le jeune Serpentard se précipita pour rattraper son moi-futur et lui dire, éperdu, son admiration.

« On rentre Harry, vous avez préparé vos affaires ?

-Merlin, Ellie, il ne s'arrange pas ton mari, soupira l'Elu.

-Oh, il était bien là, je trouve, j'ai vu pire, ça c'est rien du tout. Tu sais bien. Il peut être vraiment pire que ça.

-C'est Severus Rogue ce… ce… dingue ? Balbutia James Potter.

-En effet, s'amusa Ellie, c'est mon cher mari. Il est adorable, absolument génial, je l'adore ! »

Comme les quatre maraudeurs la regardaient ébahis, Hermione râla. « Ellie… tu en rajoutes !

-Mais non, Mione, tu sais très bien que Severus peut être beaucoup plus méchant que ça, non ?

-Oui, je sais mais…

-Alors où est le problème ? De toute façon ils oublieront. Allez je file ! A tout à l'heure. »

La jeune blonde descendit rapidement les escaliers et disparut de leur vue.

« La vache ! s'écria Remus Lupin, quand on s'y attend pas, ça fait bizarre, et quand je pense que tu nous avais prévenu, Harry !

-Harry… demanda James, il te traite toujours comme ça ?

-Oui, mais c'est pas que moi, il traite tout le monde comme ça. Les élèves, les autres profs, les gens en général. Il n'est normal qu'avec Ellie, son fils et Dumbledore. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec Sev', rien du tout. Il est cruel, sadique, et comme c'est un puissant sorcier, il est dangereux.

-J'ai pas aimé ses allusions concernant Queudver, dit soudain Sirius. Vous nous avez dit que Peter allait être le serviteur d'un puissant sorcier, ne me dites pas que c'est de Servilus que vous parliez.

-Nous ne te le dirons pas puisque tu le souhaites, Sirius, répondit Hermione, mais il a été clair dans ses allusions, non ? Allons ! Remontons, sinon il va nous faire les pires ennuis. »

Harry et Hermione remontèrent rapidement à la Tour de Gryffondor, laissant les maraudeurs à leur perplexité, se trainer derrière eux.

Ellie avait rejoint son mari, elle pouffait, essayant de réprimer le fou rire qu'elle sentait venir.

« Severus… Tu n'as pas honte ? Alors là, tu as fait très fort ! »

La terreur se retourna l'air innocent. « Moi ? J'ai rien fait d'inhabituel ! Tu m'as trouvé bizarre, Sev' ?

-Je t'ai trouvé génial ! S'extasiait le jeune Serpentard. Ils tremblaient tous comme des feuilles mortes ! LE PIED !

-Sev'… s'amusa Ellie, ne me dis pas que tu vas t'entraîner devant un miroir pour devenir comme ça encore plus vite ?

-J'aurai oublié dans quelques minutes, mais ça fera partie de mes regrets, je peux vous le dire ! »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire. « C'est vrai que ça défoule ! J'aurais pas imaginé avoir ce plaisir là un jour… revoir ces débiles et leur jouer ce tour. Excellent ! »

Il prit sa femme par le cou et se dirigea vers le cloître pour attendre Harry et Hermione.

A la Tour des Gryffondors, Harry et Hermione disaient au revoir à leurs amis. Le moment le plus difficile pour Harry fut celui où il dût dire adieu à ses parents, qui ne connaissaient pas leur destin. « Bon, ben on se retrouve là-bas, fit James avec humour, je suis plus vieux, mais c'est tout, non ?

-Ouais, fit Harry au bord des larmes. Juste un peu… »

Hermione lui prit la main et la serra très fort pour essayer de le soutenir. Harry secoua la tête négativement lorsque Lili lui demanda s'il souhaitait que James et elle les accompagne. « Le Professeur Rogue s'acharnerait encore sur vous, c'est pas la peine. »

Comme Lili s'étonnait, Sirius lui expliqua brièvement la petite scène à laquelle ils avaient tous assisté, et lui déconseilla de descendre pour assister à leur départ si elle ne voulait pas en faire elle aussi les frais. La jeune Préfète-En-Chef en fut choquée et en resta muette.

Harry et Hermione prirent leurs sacs et quittèrent la salle commune en se retournant une dernière fois et en leur faisant un signe de la main. Puis la toile de la Grosse Dame se referma et Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Allez, Harry, on rentre chez nous. »

Il hocha la tête sans répondre et ils descendirent les 7 étages. Personne ne fit attention à eux lorsqu'ils sortirent. Seul Rusard maugréa à leur passage, persuadé qu'ils étaient eux aussi pour quelque chose dans le relookage audacieux de Miss Teigne.

Les deux jeunes Gryffondors traversèrent le cloître et arrivèrent dans les jardins. Hermione que le froid saisit soudain, resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle. Ellie était blottie dans les bras de Severus adulte, et Sev' les regardait tristement ce qui toucha quand même Hermione qui aimait bien le jeune homme.

Le Professeur Dumbledore accompagné de Minerva McGonagall apparut au coin d'une arche de pierre sculptée. « Je vois que vous êtes prêts ?

-Oui Professeur, dit Severus, nous y allons. »

Le maître des cachots s'approcha de son jeune moi-passé et posa sa main sur une de ses frêles épaules. « Merci pour tout, Sev', pour tes souvenirs et pour avoir pris soin d'Ellie.

-C'est normal. J'ai fait comme toi, c'est tout, murmura le jeune Serpentard, tête baissée, et qui paraissait encore plus grand et fin dans sa cape d'hiver. »

Severus retourna vers les deux Professeurs et Ellie s'approcha de Sev'. Elle lui prit ses deux mains qu'il tordait nerveusement. « Je ne te dis pas au revoir, ni adieu, parce que tu ne me quittes pas, Sev', je n'oublierai pas le Severus de 18 ans, tu es génial, mon cœur, n'écoute pas les maraudeurs, tu vaux mille fois mieux qu'eux, murmura-t-elle. »

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme. Il retenait ses sanglots à grand peine. Ellie tira sur son écharpe verte pour l'obliger à se pencher vers elle, et à l'abri de son rideau de cheveux noirs elle l'embrassa une dernière fois. Puis elle se retourna et croisa le regard d'Hermione qui s'approcha d'elle. « On en parle plus tard quand on sera seules, Mione. »

Ellie rejoignit son mari, et Hermione et Harry allèrent dire au revoir à Sev'.

« Courage, lui dit gentiment Harry en lui tapant sur l'épaule, tu iras mieux dans quelques minutes. Je suis content de t'avoir connu, tu sais. »

Il lui tendit sa main, et le jeune homme le regarda avec surprise et la serra. « Tu m'en veux pas ? Alors que je suis… lui ?

-Non, Sev', tu n'es pas lui. Tu es différent, et c'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas resté comme toi. Ouais, dommage. Tu nous manqueras, vieux.

-Merci, répondit simplement le Serpentard en essuyant les larmes de son visage. »

Hermione lui fit la bise, à la grande horreur du Professeur Rogue qui avait vu d'un très mauvais œil Harry serrer la main de son moi-passé. Il en était à se demander comment il allait leur faire payer cet innommable affront, que les deux Gryffondors venaient vers lui.

« Dépêchons-nous, je n'ai pas tout mon temps ! Moi ! Vociféra t-il en regardant les amis de sa femme. »

Il fit un dernier signe de tête aux deux Professeurs, prit Ellie dans ses bras et ordonna aux deux autres d'entrer dans le cratère. Ellie se retourna et la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant qu'un curieux brouillard ne les entoure, c'était Sev' en larmes consolé par Dumbledore et McGonagall.

Albus et Minerva en 1978, virent un éclair et de la fumée, et le cratère apparu avec l'arrivée d'Ellie et ses amis se vida.

« Ils ont réussi à partir, Minerva. Ils sont rentrés chez eux, enfin... normalement. Nous effacerons les mémoires de tous les étudiants pendant le repas de midi. Je m'occupe de ce jeune homme tout de suite. Venez Severus, je vais vous faire dormir quelques heures à l'infirmerie et quand vous vous réveillerez, vous ne souffrirez plus, vous n'aurez même pas la migraine je vous le promets. Horace a prévu quelques potions spécialement pour vous, afin que vous n'ayez aucun effet secondaire. »

Le vieux Directeur prit le jeune Severus par le bras et l'entraina vers le hall du château.

* * *


	43. La crypte

Albus Dumbledore, prévenu par ses souvenirs, se tenait avec Minerva McGonagall à quelques distances du cratère qui contenait la porte temporelle. Il vit le petit groupe apparaître dans un éclair accompagné d'une légère fumée. Ils étaient bien entendu inconscients. Le professeur de métamorphose allait se précipiter vers eux lorsqu'Albus l'arrêta en la saisissant par le bras.

« Non, Minerva ! N'approchez pas, je ne voudrais pas que vous passiez cette porte, le risque est grand, utilisons la magie pour les déplacer, je préfère. Ensuite je mettrais une barrière de protection autour de cette zone, il ne faudrait pas que d'autres élèves passent la porte temporelle par accident, tant qu'elle est ouverte.

-Vous avez raison, Albus, comme toujours. Merlin ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ? S'horrifia la vieille dame. »

Tous deux lancèrent des sorts de lévitations et déplacèrent les corps sur la pelouse. Ils se penchèrent ensuite sur eux. « _Enervatum_ ! Tenta le vieux Directeur en pointant sa baguette sur Harry Potter. »

Le sortilège fonctionna, et au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, le jeune Elu commença à bouger.

« Minerva, ce contre sort fonctionne, nous pouvons les réveiller ainsi ! »

Les deux Professeurs pointèrent ainsi leurs baguettes sur les corps inconscients qui gisaient dans l'herbe gelée. Ils se levèrent les uns après les autres.

« Mes enfants, comment allez-vous ? S'inquiéta le vieux Directeur. Hélèna, ma puce, tu te sens bien ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Harry ? Severus ? Hermione ?

-Tout va bien, Oncle Albus, répondit la jeune blonde en se jetant dans les bras de son tuteur, je suis juste un peu étourdie c'est tout.

-Ne restez pas là, il fait froid, recommanda Minerva. Venez, Miss Granger, Monsieur Potter.

-Severus, mon cher garçon, je suis si heureux de vous revoir en parfaite santé, vous nous avez causé bien du souci, savez-vous ? Soupira Albus en tapotant l'épaule de son maître des potions. Montez jusqu'à mon bureau, voulez-vous ? Minerva, vous accompagnerez ces enfants à la Tour de Gryffondor et Hélèna chez elle où Dolly prendra soin d'elle. J'ai encore une petite chose à faire ici. »

Le petit groupe quitta le jardin sans un mot. Resté seul, Albus reprit sa baguette et murmura quelques sorts puissants, une onde magique se déplaça alors dans le jardin. Un bouclier invisible protégeait à présent le cratère et aucun élève ne pourrait plus le franchir par accident. Habituellement, cet endroit était rempli de massifs de fleurs et ne pouvait être traversé, mais l'ouverture de la porte avait provoqué la destruction des arbustes et la zone dévastée était devenue un raccourci tentant pour traverser les jardins. Et il était hors de question qu'un autre accident se reproduise.

Le vieil homme regarda son œuvre, satisfait, et retourna vers son bureau, secrètement ravi qu'aucun élève ne se trouvait dans le jardin à l'arrivée des voyageurs temporels, sinon il aurait encore dû faire usage du sortilège d'amnésie.

Severus attendait dans le bureau, assis comme à son habitude, dans le fauteuil des visiteurs. A peine Albus entré, le maître des potions lui posa la question qui le turlupinait depuis le matin.

« Albus, comment étiez-vous sûr que nous reviendrons à la bonne époque ?

-Je n'en étais pas sûr du tout, Severus. Je l'espérais, c'est tout, répondit le vieil homme en traversant la pièce d'un pas rapide et en allant s'asseoir dans son grand fauteuil. »

Il fut distrait par le bruit du transplanage de Fumseck qui réintégrait son perchoir après avoir été faire un petit tour dehors.

« Donc si je comprends bien, c'est encore une chance insolente qui nous a fait revenir ? Grimaça le Professeur Rogue en se frottant le menton.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Je commence un peu à cerner le fonctionnement de cette porte. Sevy l'a ouverte, nous le savons, mais nous ignorons comment, ça c'est sûr. Elle s'est ouverte pour les conduire, lui et Teddy vers la seule époque où il pouvait rencontrer ses parents. La rentrée 1997.

-Pourquoi ?

-Avant, c'était inutile, Hélèna était à Beauxbâtons et vous ne la connaissiez pas, après le mois de septembre c'était risqué si vous ne l'aviez pas conçu pour une raison ou une autre, il aurait disparu n'ayant pas pu naitre à la bonne date. Après cette année, vous étiez morts dans le meilleur des cas, le meilleur étant bien sûr qu'il soit né. Cette porte, si Teddy et Sevy la reprenaient, elle ne pourrait que les ramener chez eux, c'est un couloir fixe créé par eux.

-Mais pour moi et Ellie ? Et Potter ?

-Vous n'avez rien qui vous attende en 2016, Severus, puisque vous êtes sensés être morts, vous et votre femme, en tout cas pour l'instant. Donc vous ne pouvez pas emprunter cette voie. Lorsqu'Hélèna, Harry et Hermione ont passé la porte accidentellement, un couloir s'est créé pour les conduire au seul endroit possible pour eux, soit en 1978. Je pense que 20 ans est la tranche de temps normale de cette porte, sauf impossibilité majeure, comme dans le cas de Sevy, et elle s'adapte donc. Le lien qu'Hélèna a avec vous est la cause du choix de la porte, qui en son absence aurait privilégié peut-être Miss Granger ou Harry qui auraient été conduits je ne sais où géographiquement. Le couloir créé par Hélèna l'a conduite vers vous. Le jeune Severus était la clé. Si Hélèna reprend cette porte, elle la reconduira vers lui. Vous avez pu la rejoindre pour la même raison, votre lien vous a conduit vers elle, aussi sûrement que deux aimants s'attirent.

-Et pour le retour ?

-Retour au point de départ pour tous les quatre, puisque c'est un couloir fixe. Il y a eu des précédents dans l'histoire, mais fort peu et peu décrits aussi. Ce que j'ai pu apprendre, et constater ici, me conforte dans cette idée.

-Donc si Ellie reprend la porte, elle retournera en 1978, obligatoirement… répéta Severus pour s'en convaincre.

-Et cela fait bien notre affaire, comme vous le savez, mon cher enfant…

-Oui. C'est… brillant. Vraiment, je vous félicite, Albus.

-Merci, mon garçon, c'est très gentil à vous. Un p'tit sorbet citron ? »

* * *

Le retour d'Harry et d'Hermione dans la Tour de Gryffondor fut l'occasion d'une grande liesse. Tous les élèves se jetèrent sur eux, les abreuvant de questions. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait dire la vérité et cherchait du regard le Professeur McGonagall qui lui fit « non » de la tête. Et lorsqu'une fois seuls ils durent répondre, Harry expliqua juste qu'il y avait eu un deuil dans la famille d'Hermione et qu'elle avait souhaité ne pas être seule pour affronter cette épreuve.

Cet affreux mensonge eut le bon goût de faire cesser les commentaires et les questions. Bien sûr, l'ambiance en souffrit aussitôt et une fois les classiques condoléances offertes, les autres élèves s'éloignèrent discrètement.

Bien entendu, Ron et Ginny n'en crûrent pas un mot, et lorsqu'Harry exprima le souhait de tout leur raconter dans la salle sur demande sous le saut du secret avant le déjeuner, ils acquiescèrent en silence, rassurés.

Avant le repas, les rejoignirent devant le portrait de Barnabas le Follet au 7ème étage, Sevy et Ted ainsi qu'Ellie, transportée là-haut par la magie de son Elfe de maison. La salle sur demande s'était transformée en un petit salon très cozy avec une cheminée où pétillait une belle flambée.

Tous s'assirent dans le canapé de cuir blanc en forme de U que la salle avait généré. « Où étiez-vous toute cette semaine, pesta Ginny. Harry Potter ! J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse, comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant de partir avec Hermione et Ellie !

-Ouais, confirma Ron, le regard chargé de reproches, je croyais que j'étais ton meilleur ami !

-Ne te fâche pas, Ron, soupira Sevy, moi non plus je ne savais pas au début, jusqu'à ce que mon père me dise la vérité, mais je n'avais pas le droit de le dire, et Ted non plus. Dumbledore ne voulait pas.

-TU SAVAIS ? hurla Ron, fou de jalousie. Traitre ! Faux-frère !

-Du calme ! Ron ! Puisqu'il te dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le dire ! Et puis arrête de l'insulter, je te rappelle quand même que sa mère était avec nous et son père mal parti !

-Ok, Harry, t'as raison, je me calme, mais quand même c'est dégueulasse de ne pas nous avoir dit. Je ne comprends pas Dumbledore.

-Ron, si tu te comportais en adulte, de temps en temps, ronchonna Hermione, peut-être que le Professeur Dumbledore pourrait te confier des choses plus sérieuses, mais rien que ton attitude en ce moment prouve qu'il a eu raison d'agir ainsi.

-Où étiez-vous ? Insista Ginny. »

Ce fut Ellie qui prit la parole. D'une voix parfaitement calme elle annonça. « Nous avons pris la porte temporelle et nous sommes allés faire un tour en 1978. »

Ron et Ginny se regardèrent interloqués. « Vous avez remonté le temps ? murmura la jeune Weasley en regardant ses amis les uns après les autres.

-C'était un accident, grimaça Harry, on allait chez Hagrid et puis POUF ! On s'est retrouvé couchés à l'infirmerie en 1978, ça m'a fait bizarre, tu peux me croire.

-Alors tu as vu… tes parents ? demanda Ron avec des yeux ronds.

-Oui. Et aussi le père de Sevy à 18 ans. Et je peux vous dire qu'il n'était pas comme il est maintenant. C'était un mec bien, très gentil. Dommage qu'il ait changé.

-Rogue était… gentil, Harry ? S'étonna Ginny.

-Ouais, et on était copain avec lui, il n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il est maintenant.

-Maman, demanda Sevy, comment ça s'est passé quand Papa jeune t'a vue ? Vous aviez le même âge là-bas.

-Bien, pareil qu'ici.

-Que veux-tu dire par « pareil » ? Insista le jeune Préfet-En-Chef, intrigué.

-On vivait ensemble en couple, c'est tout.

-Purée ! fit Sevy en sursautant à la nouvelle. Mais quand Papa adulte est allé là-bas, envoyé par Albus, il ne s'en est pas rendu compte ?

-Si, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout, puisque c'était un autre lui. Il a juste visionné tous les souvenirs de Sev' à 18 ans par légilimancie pour se les approprier, c'est tout.

-Pffffiiioooouuu !! Je suis épaté là, dit Sevy en se laissant retomber contre le dossier de cuir du canapé.

-Bon, décida Ginny, je veux tout savoir dans l'ordre, alors Hermione, s'il te plait, tu nous racontes tout, enfin, ce que tu as vécu, parce que je suppose que tu n'as pas tenu la chandelle pour Ellie. Dis-nous comment ça s'est passé. »

Et Hermione commença son récit, Harry en rajouta un peu, Ellie donnant des détails qu'elle seule pouvait connaître. Ils racontèrent donc leur arrivée, leur présentation aux élèves de 1978, la promenade près du lac avec les maraudeurs et la découverte de James et Sirius nus comme des vers en fâcheuse posture, ce qui fit hurler de rire Ginny. Elle se calma néanmoins en entendant la version racontée par Ellie. Et ainsi toute la semaine fut disséquée par les trois voyageurs temporels. Ellie raconta sans trop de détails croustillants –au grand regret de Ginny– son intimité avec le jeune Severus de 18 ans, ce qui passionna son fils qui bien entendu ne demandait pas mieux que d'en apprendre encore plus sur son père adoré.

La détresse du jeune Sev' à l'annonce de leur départ étonna tout le monde, surtout Sevy qui ne voyait pas son père si sensible. Cette évocation peina Ellie qui au fond d'elle avait été touchée par l'affection débordante et la sensibilité du moi-passé de son ténébreux époux.

_°Ellie, ma vieille, il est toujours le même, mais tu ne peux pas demander à Severus d'avoir le même comportement que Sev', il n'est plus un adolescent mais un homme. Faudra t'y faire…°_

-Sirius et James ont peint la chatte de Rusard en vert et rose ? S'émerveilla Teddy. Merlin ! Sevy mon vieux ! Je sais ce qu'on va faire cet après-midi !

-Pitié, les mecs, il va croire que c'est moi, déjà qu'il me croyait dans le coup avec mon père et mon parrain, cette fois-ci je suis un homme mort.

-Mais non, il te faudra juste un bon alibi, du genre tu discutes avec mon père en salle des profs devant un ou deux Directeurs de Maisons ou ailleurs là où y a plein de monde et t'es tranquille, conseilla Ted en expert de la magouille.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas un Weasley ? S'amusa Ron, tu parles comme mes frères jumeaux.

-Harry, demanda soudain Ginny, alors, comment tu as trouvé tes parents ?

-Au début, j'ai eu du mal avec mon père et Sirius, ils étaient tels que Rogue les décrivaient, et puis après quand ils ont cessé de s'acharner sur Sev' ça s'est mieux passé, surtout quand ils ont su qui on était, et là j'ai vraiment apprécié. On discutait bien ensemble et tout, c'était chouette, ils vont me manquer. Ma mère est un peu autoritaire, du style Mione…

-COMMENT ÇA JE SUIS AUTORITAIRE ?

-Te fâche pas, Mione, j'ai dit juste « un peu », mais c'est mieux pour deux Préfètes-En-Chef non ?

-N'essaie pas de te racheter ainsi, Harry ! Gronda la jeune brune aux cheveux emmêlés, en pointant un index vengeur vers l'Elu. »

Cette petite prise de bec amusa tout le monde, et lorsque leur récit fut terminé, ce fut à Ginny et Ron de raconter leur semaine. Ils expliquèrent la déception d'Hagrid de ne pas les avoir vus venir au rendez-vous. La colère de l'équipe de Quidditch, puis son inquiétude, aggravée par la découverte qu'à l'heure du repas personne ne les avait revus, ainsi que la surprise d'entendre le Professeur Babbling se plaindre à un Professeur Rogue fou d'inquiétude, qu'Ellie et Hermione avaient manqué le cours de runes. Ron raconta leur absence la première nuit, et le lendemain sa colère en apprenant qu'ils avaient du s'absenter pour raisons personnelles. Il dit aussi avoir trouvé étrange que le Professeur Rogue décline comme pendant les absences prolongées d'Ellie, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Sevy en pleurs dans sa chambre de Préfet sachant son père mourant. Là, il comprit qu'il y avait un problème très grave, car jamais Ellie n'aurait abandonné son mari volontairement au risque de le mettre en danger.

« Tu comprends, expliqua t-il à Harry. On sait bien qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle y tient, pas vrai Ellie ? Alors quand on a su ça… on était mal mon vieux, on était mal Gin' et moi. Et Sevy aussi… crois-moi !

-Dumbledore m'avait dit que vous étiez en 1978, et j'avais peur que vous ne reveniez pas assez vite ou pas du tout et que mon père meure. Je ne savais pas si les bracelets marchaient.

-Non, Sevy, ils ne marchent pas dans ce cas là, ils se sont activés quand Severus a passé la porte, comme je l'ai expliqué déjà, soupira Ellie.

-Mione… demanda Ginny avec un drôle d'air. Et avec Sirius là-bas ? Comment ? Tu nous as pas dit…

-Ooohhh… heuuu… et bien… rougit Hermione, rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être raconté.

-T'es gonflée ! Mione ! Moi je l'ai dit, alors tu peux bien le dire aussi ! Mione était avec Sirius, exactement comme moi et Severus.

-TU AS QUOI ? hurla Ron. Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça ? Mais tu n'es qu'une… qu'une… GOURGANDINE ! Tiens ! Voilà ce que tu es !

-Non mais de quoi je mêle, Ronald Weasley ! répondit Hermione les dents serrées et les yeux lançant des Avada. Je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! Et puis tu n'as rien dit à Ellie !

-Oui, mais elle c'est son mari ! »

Harry pouffa et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il quitta le canapé et fit signe aux autres de le suivre, laissant Ron hurler sur Hermione et la jeune Préfète lui répondre vertement. Ils quittèrent la salle sur demande et éclatèrent de rire dans le couloir.

Il était presque midi, et tranquillement ils descendirent les 7 étages pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est de retour, dit Ginny, on peut se consacrer à l'événement du moment, le Bal de la Saint-Valentin ! Ça va être gééééénial ! »

* * *

L'approche du Bal de La Saint-Valentin était bien évidemment au centre de toutes les préoccupations. Les hiboux furent étroitement surveillés par un Rusard rendu hystérique par un nouveau relookage de Miss Teigne qui lui sembla familier. Les frères Weasley ayant créé de nouveaux filtres d'amour et des chocolats ensorcelés, de nombreux colis furent ouverts et confisqués. Le Professeur Rogue n'apprécia pas du tout être obligé d'analyser certains envois, et il avoua quand même à Sevy qui l'aida, que les filtres d'amour des jumeaux étaient des petites merveilles de réalisation. Il conserva les flacons subtilisés, qu'il cacha dans son armoire à potions, et révéla à Minerva McGonagall que si ces deux chenapans avaient mis autant de soin à réaliser leurs potions en cours et à leur BUSE ils auraient eu des notes autres que celles reçues.

Severus fut rappelé par « son Maître » plusieurs fois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait perdu un grand nombre de ses fidèles Mangemorts, tués ou expédiés à Azkaban, avait besoin de nouvelles recrues et insistait pour savoir si Sevy était suffisamment entrainé pour ça. Severus fut obligé de révéler que la surveillance étroite qu'exerçait Albus Dumbledore sur sa famille ne lui permettait pas de former son fils à la Magie Noire, et que ça prendrait donc beaucoup plus de temps. L'idéal étant d'attendre la fin de l'année scolaire.

Lord Voldemort n'apprécia pas du tout cette nouvelle, et le maître des potions retourna à Poudlard le corps meurtri par plusieurs Doloris. Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, certains jeunes gens de 6ème et 7ème année faisaient des drôles de têtes, leur Directeur de Maison savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient recevoir la Marque dans les semaines à venir et tous n'étaient pas enchantés de cette nouvelle.

L'approche de la Saint-Valentin inspirant l'odieuse face de serpent, il avait entrepris, pour passer le temps, de jouer les marieuses, et formait des couples parmi ses futures recrues de sang-pur. Nott, fut ainsi obligé de fiancer son fils à une des filles Greengrass, ce qui plongea Blaise Zabini et son ami Théodore Nott, dans le désespoir le plus total. Le Professeur Rogue essaya bien d'en savoir plus et de comprendre pourquoi ils déprimaient pour « si peu », aucun des deux jeunes gens n'accepta de parler.

Lorsqu'il en parla à Ellie, celle-ci se mit à rire, ainsi que Sevy qui avait entendu depuis sa chambre. « Pourquoi ça vous fait rire comme ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Mon amour, je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas pris en compte toutes les données disponibles pour former ces couples.

-C'est-à-dire ? fit la terreur, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait eu plus de chance s'il avait collé Théodore Nott dans les bras de Malefoy ou d'un autre du même sexe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! S'amusa Sevy.

-Oh ! Merde ! Fut la seule réponse que trouva le maître des potions. Comment vous savez ça vous deux ?

-Papa, je fréquente la salle commune des Serpentards, je les connais tous maintenant. Tout le monde sait que Nott et Zabini sont plus que des amis depuis au moins un an, si ce n'est plus.

-Je ne savais pas, avoua Severus encore sous le choc. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait un couple gay dans ma Maison.

-Un ? S'amusa Sevy, en remettant son livre terminé dans la bibliothèque. Tu es modeste, il y en a plusieurs, et chez les filles aussi ! Enfin dans leur cas, ce n'est pas désespéré, mais plutôt, un avantage… pour moi !

-PARDON ? Rugit le Directeur des Serpentard. C'est quoi encore ces infos à la con ? Réponds !

-Nan nan nan… je ne donnerai pas de noms, pouffa Sevy, tu serais capable de faire des histoires. Mais j'ai invité dans ma chambre deux filles de 6ème année de chez nous et j'ai eu le plaisir de les voir s'amuser ensemble, c'était assez motivant !»

Ellie se mit à faire des « beuuurrrkkk » dégoûtés qui firent rire Sevy. Pour épargner sa future-mère, il fit un clin d'œil à son père et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il lui donnerait les détails quand ils seraient seuls. Pendant quelques jours, Ellie ne pût s'empêcher de regarder étrangement les Serpentardes de 6ème année en se demandant QUI étaient les deux filles invitées par Sevy dans sa chambre et qui avaient ainsi distrait le jeune Préfet-En-Chef.

Ellie passa plusieurs soirées avec les filles de 7ème année de Gryffondor dans leur dortoir afin de choisir les robes pour le bal. Elle arrêta son choix sur une robe blanche de style antique, drapée sur les épaules et à taille haute style empire qui avait le mérite de cacher son ventre maintenant très nettement visible. Elle donna à Ginny une robe rose froufroutante qu'elle n'aimait plus trop car elle la faisait penser à Dolores Ombrage dont c'était le style de vêtements et la couleur préférée. Hermione n'avait pas émis le souhait d'essayer de robe et Ellie se demanda si la jeune brune avait l'intention d'aller au bal. Le sourire d'Hermione ne semblait pas forcé et malgré le fait qu'elle ne paraissait pas avoir de cavalier, elle avait l'air parfaitement ravie de son sort.

Sevy fit sensation parmi les filles lorsqu'il annonça qu'il avait invité Padma Patil de Serdaigle au Bal. Lavande regarda Parvati, étonnée. « Tu m'avais rien dit, Parv' !

-Ben je savais pas, elle me l'avait pas dit non plus !

-Merlin, j'ai eu chaud, glissa Seamus à l'oreille de Dean, tu te rends compte s'il avait invité Parvati, j'étais foutu, je suis sûr qu'il me la taxait, aucune fille lui résiste à celui-là !

-C'est clair que cette année, les Rogue ont fait des dégâts parmi les belles filles de Poudlard, répondit Dean.

Le soir du Bal, une heure avant le début des festivités, les filles de 7ème année s'habillaient dans leur dortoir ainsi que Ginny qui les avait rejoints.

« Mais où est Hermione ? S'inquiéta-t-elle, en ne la voyant pas.

-Dans sa chambre de Préfète, c'est la première fois qu'elle y va et je sais pas pourquoi, répondit Lavande en enfilant ses chaussures.

-A mon avis, elle s'est achetée une robe neuve, et elle ne veut pas qu'on la voit avant qu'elle ne descende, supposa Parvati avec un air de conspirateur.

-Et elle y va avec qui ? Hein ? Personne ne sait ! C'est bizarre ça ! Pesta Ginny. »

Si Ginny avait pu voir la scène auxquels deux petites Serdaigles de première année avaient assistée, peut-être aurait-elle compris les projets de son amie Hermione.

_« Whaaaooou !! Tu as vu ? Lisa ? Y a un gros chien noir dans l'escalier ! Tu sais à qui il est ?_

_-Oui… je l'ai vu tout à l'heure sortir de chez le Professeur Lupin avec lui, c'est son chien. _

_-Et il se promène dans l'école tout seul ? Et s'il fait pipi partout, hein ?_

_-Bah ! Rusard nettoiera… »_

Mais Hermione n'avait pas l'intention d'assister au Bal de la Saint-Valentin. Elle se trouvait avec Sirius dans sa chambre de Préfète-En-Chef.

Dolly, aimablement prêtée par Ellie, leur avait servi un repas aux chandelles et la jeune brune Gryffondor ne s'était donc pas présentée dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. A l'heure du l'ouverture du Bal, Hermione se trouvait dans les bras de Sirius et n'avait aucune intention de descendre ni surtout de s'habiller d'ici le lendemain. Pour eux la Saint-Valentin ne se déroulait pas dans la Grande Salle.

Harry essaya bien d'entrer en ne la voyant pas arriver, mais le mot de passe d'Hermione avait été changé et aucun bruit ne filtrait. Il n'insista pas et redescendit lorsque Sevy ouvrit sa porte vers 22 heures, abandonnant le Bal pour entrainer Padma dans son antre. Le clin d'œil qu'il fit en désignant la porte close de la Préfète rassura l'Elu surtout lorsqu'il se pencha pour lui glisser juste un mot : « Sniffle ». Le visage d'Harry se fendit d'un sourire et il comprit alors qu'aucun d'eux ne verrait Hermione ce soir-là et il rejoignit Ginny, Ron et Luna, le cœur léger.

Ellie dansa quelques slows, collée dans les bras de son mari qui avait mis la robe de soirée émeraude qu'il portait au Bal de Noël. A un moment, Albus Dumbledore réclama la présence de son maître des potions pour discuter un peu avec lui, et Ellie choisit d'aller retrouver Ginny et Harry.

Un hibou fit alors son entrée dans la Grande Salle, un hibou Grand-duc, que Severus vit trop tard. Il se posa près d'Ellie, sur le dossier de sa chaise, en tendant sa patte. La jeune fille détacha le paquet qui était accroché à sa patte et l'oiseau reprit son envol.

Le maître des potions reconnaissant l'animal, se précipita vers Ellie, mais il fut arrêté par le Professeur Trelawney passablement ivre et qui tenta d'entraîner son ténébreux collègue pour un slow. La repousser lui fit perdre du temps, et il n'eut que le temps de voir sa femme ouvrir une petite boite sous les gloussements de Ginny Weasley et prendre ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Il cria : « NOOOON ! ELLIE ! NE TOUCHE PAS ! »

Albus Dumbledore se retourna en entendant le cri, et eut juste le temps de voir Ellie disparaître.

Le contenu de la boite était un portoloin.

* * *

Ellie atterrit lourdement dans une pièce sinistre et sans fenêtre, juste éclairée par une torche et fermée d'une lourde porte. La pièce dont les murs et le sol étaient de pierre, sentait le moisi et suintait d'humidité.

La panique la prit soudain, elle n'avait pas sa baguette magique. Elle se tourna dans tous les sens pour essayer de comprendre où elle se trouvait, en frottant ses bras nus car il faisait très froid dans cette pièce. Une silhouette féminine se détacha d'un angle plongé dans la pénombre par le manque de lumière.

« Vous ? Gronda Ellie, où suis-je ? Et pourquoi m'avoir conduite ici ? »

Bellatrix Lestrange se pencha et ramassa la petite boite contenant le médaillon transformé en portoloin qui avait conduit Ellie dans ce lieu affreux.

La Mangemort ne répondit pas mais Ellie vit son regard de folle et ses lèvres trembler.

« Répondez ! Pourquoi je suis là ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Où est Severus ?

-Pas ici, répondit Bellatrix. Tu es ici sur l'ordre du Maître.

-C'est lui qui m'a envoyé ce portoloin ? Pourquoi ? Paniqua Ellie.

-Tu n'as pas compris ? Vociféra la folle, il te veut !

-Il… me… VEUT ? Balbutia Ellie. Mais en quel honneur ? Je ne veux pas de lui, moi ! Je veux mon mari, tout de suite, je veux rentrer chez moi ! Et il me veut comment ? Pourquoi ?

-Dans son lit ! Idiote ! Rugit Bella, hystérique. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ! S'il voulait vraiment une femme, il n'avait qu'à me prendre moi !

-JE REFUSE ! Asséna Ellie catégorique. HORS DE QUESTION ! Un seul homme a le droit de me toucher et c'est mon mari. Et je suis enceinte, qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi, votre Maître ? C'est n'importe quoi !

-Je suis d'accord. C'est n'importe quoi.

-Alors, laissez-moi partir !

-Et puis quoi encore ? Pour subir sa colère ? Et c'est moi qu'on traite de folle ? »

Ellie, épouvantée, alla s'asseoir, ou plutôt s'effondrer sur un banc qui se trouvait placé contre un des murs humides. « Est-ce que Severus sait que je suis ici ? Murmura-t-elle. »

Bella secoua la tête. « Non.

-Tuez-moi, Bellatrix, je préfère la mort plutôt que l'infamie qui m'attend. »

La Mangemort regarda Ellie avec surprise. « Tu préfèrerais mourir que d'avoir l'honneur d'appartenir à notre Maître ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'appartiens qu'à un seul Maître, mon mari, Severus Rogue. Lui seul a le droit de poser sa main sur moi. »

La folle éclata d'un rire gras. « Et Lucius ? Tu ne t'es pas gênée avec lui, d'ailleurs le bruit court qu'il serait le père de cet enfant que tu attribues à Rogue.

-C'est faux, répondit Ellie d'une voix ferme en redressant la tête, les yeux flamboyants de colère. C'est encore un tour de Drago ? Non ? Je n'ai jamais couché avec Lucius, peu importe ce qu'on raconte, un seul homme m'a touchée : mon mari. C'est tout. Le reste n'est que mensonge. Et votre Maître le sait, il a bien vu dans mes souvenirs que Lucius ne m'avait pas touchée. Ne vous l'a t-il pas dit ?

-Si… avoua Bella, soudain perplexe, mais Drago ne le croit pas.

-Et vous croyez Drago plutôt que votre Maître ? Severus est le père de mon enfant et le seul homme que je n'ai jamais eu. Lucius m'a fait des avances, je ne vous le cache pas, mais il s'est comporté correctement devant mon refus.

-C'est ce que le Maître m'a dit, en effet.

-Pourquoi moi ? Madame Lestrange ? Pourquoi votre Maître me veut moi ? Je suis mariée avec un de ses Mangemorts, je suis de sang-pur, certes, mais je suis aussi enceinte. Quel plaisir pourrait-il avoir ? Je ne suis désirable dans mon état que pour mon époux, ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre. »

Ellie regarda Bellatrix avec attention. La sorcière aux longs cheveux noirs ébouriffés, portait une tenue noire de style gothique, et une lourde cape. Elle était pâle et nerveuse et sa lèvre inférieure semblait trembler de rage.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne mon Seigneur, grimaça la folle, baguette à la main.

-Merlin… fit Ellie. Vous l'aimez ? »

La tête que fit Bellatrix, répondit à la question.

-Alors je vous plains, en effet. Vous êtes une sorcière de sang-pur, libre, puisque j'ai appris par la Gazette que votre mari avait succombé lors de l'attaque de la Garden Party. J'ai eu plus de chance que vous puisque le mien n'a été que blessé d'ailleurs. Et votre Maître ne vous remarque pas, alors que vous êtes à sa dévotion et totalement d'accord, je présume, pour prendre cette place que je veux surtout pas.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas de lui ? Insista Bellatrix, les yeux roulants dans leurs orbites.

-Je vous le laisse de bon cœur, si cela vous chante.

-Nous… pourrions… peut-être nous entendre, alors ? suggéra Bellatrix à mi-voix.

-Je vous écoute.

-Je peux prendre… ta place. Si tu me donnes des cheveux.

-J'accepte. Mais vous me faites sortir d'ici, car je ne sais pas transplaner. Je n'ai pas pu m'inscrire aux cours du Ministère à cause de ma grossesse. Ce n'est pas autorisé comme vous le savez, tant que je n'ai pas accouché. »

Bellatrix hocha la tête. « Reste là, je vais chercher du Polynectar, Rogue en a laissé ici. »

Elle sortit aussitôt et referma la lourde porte par magie. Lorsqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, Ellie arracha une mèche de son chignon et la tendit à la Mangemort qui s'en saisit aussitôt avec un regard avide.

« N'oubliez pas de vous comporter selon notre rang, Madame Lestrange, il ne faut pas qu'il ait des soupçons. Je suis de noble lignée, et donc peu incline à ce genre de tromperies. Laissez-le vous séduire, faites-vous désirer. Ne laissez pas vos sentiments vous emporter, où il vous démasquera. Rappelez-vous que nous ne sommes pas des sangs-de bourbes ou des moldues. Appelez-le « Monsieur », ou à la limite « My Lord » en signe de respect mais pas « Maître ». Je vous rappelle que je ne l'appelle pas ainsi et qu'il le sait parfaitement. Soyez mondaine.

-Je suis une sorcière de sang-pur, je sais tenir mon rang.

-Je n'en doute pas. Comment vais-je sortir d'ici ?

-Crabbe et Goyle qui sont dehors, sont ivres morts à cette heure. Il te sera facile de quitter la crypte ensuite tu devras te débrouiller seule, je ne pourrai rien faire pour toi. »

-Et s'il lit dans votre esprit, comment ferez-vous ?

-Ne t'occupe pas de cela, c'est mon affaire. Maintenant, dégage. S'il t'arrive quelque chose je ne te connais pas ! »

Ellie vit la Mangemort cinglée mettre les cheveux dans la potion de Severus et le flacon se colora de mauve. Bellatrix l'avala cul sec et se tordit de douleur. Deux minutes après, elle était la copie conforme d'Ellie. Un coup de baguette plus tard et sa tenue gothique se transforma en robe du soir, exactement celle que portait Ellie.

« Je ne suis pas sensée me trouver là, il voulait être seul avec toi, avoua Bella, il va venir te chercher ici. Sors d'ici, suis le couloir par la gauche, lui viendra de la droite. Au fond il y a une statue, appuie sur ses deux yeux en même temps et un passage s'ouvrira dans le mur, il te conduira hors du cimetière. Après débrouille-toi.

-Sans baguette, je vais m'amuser, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Maintenant, dégage ! »

Ellie sortit de la pièce, laissant Bellatrix attendre l'homme ou plutôt le serpent de ses rêves et longea le couloir sur la gauche comme recommandé. Des gémissements lui parvinrent d'une cellule basse grillagée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide, le cœur battant.

Elle reconnut alors deux Gobelins de Gringotts qu'elle connaissait particulièrement bien.

« Griphook ! Gripsec ! Mais que faites-vous ici ?

-Madame Rogue ? fit Gripsec en se rapprochant, et vous même ? Nous ignorions que vous étiez complice de Vous-Savez-Qui !

-Je ne le suis pas Gripsec, j'ai été enlevée et je cherche à sortir. Qui est avec vous ? Je vois d'autre silhouettes.

-Griphook est blessé, Madame, et ma femme et mon fils ont été enlevés avec moi au Chemin de Traverse hier.

-Pouvez-vous marcher Griphook ? Si j'arrive à ouvrir la porte, pourrez-vous sortir ? Je n'ai pas de baguette, donc ce sera difficile de sortir d'ici, vous savez, murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, Madame, répondit le Gobelin, pas longtemps sûrement, mais si vous pouviez nous faire sortir, nous vous en serions éternellement reconnaissants.

-Attendez ! »

Ellie regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne, elle tendit la main droite devant elle et se concentra. « _bombarda minima_ » murmura-t-elle.

Comme elle s'y attendait, la porte sortit de ses gonds et se disloqua. « Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de baguette ?

-Je n'en ai pas, Griphook.

-Vous êtes une puissante sorcière Madame, ça ne m'étonne pas que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom vous souhaite dans ses rangs.

-Dans son lit serait plus juste ! Gripsec, faites sortir votre famille et longez le couloir sur la gauche jusqu'à la statue. Vite ! J'aide Griphook à marcher. »

Ellie entra dans le cachot couvert de paille humide et souleva le Gobelin et le soutint en passant un bras sous son aisselle. En trainant la jambe, il arriva avec Ellie jusqu'à la statue. Elle appuya sur les deux yeux et le socle pivota. « Vite, entrons ! »

La jeune femme, transie de froid et tremblante de peur, prit une torche allumée sur le mur et la tendit à Gripsec « Vite, nous devons sortir avant qu'il ne se rende compte de notre fuite. »

Elle reprit Griphook par le bras et ils entrèrent dans le tunnel de terre. La statue pivota aussitôt et le passage se referma. Juste à temps.

Bellatrix qui avait refermé par magie la porte ayant permis la fuite d'Ellie, avait caché sa baguette dans les plis de sa robe grâce à un sortilège. Elle s'était assise sur le banc et ne se leva que lorsque Lord Voldemort ouvrit la porte…

Le tunnel creusé dans la terre mena Ellie et les Gobelins dans un petit bois non loin du cimetière. Ellie reconnut le cimetière de Little Hangleton, d'après les descriptions faites par Harry. Ils avaient émergé du tronc creux d'un vieil arbre mort et Ellie était couverte de boue et gelée.

« Pouvez-vous nous faire transplaner grâce à votre magie ? Je ne peux pas le faire, je n'ai pas appris.

-Dans votre état Madame, c'est évident, répondit Griphook, où souhaitez-vous aller ?

-A Poudlard, vous pourrez y être soigné, Griphook, ainsi que la famille de Gripsec. »

Ellie regarda la petite Gobelin apeurée qui tenait un jeune enfant dans ses bras. « Allons-y ! »

Ils s'accrochèrent aux bras d'Ellie et Griphook les fit aussitôt transplaner.

* * *

« ELLIE ! NOOON ! Hurla le maître des potions en voyant sa femme disparaître dans un tourbillon. »

Le cri que poussa Ginny se mêla à celui de rage d'Albus Dumbledore. « Severus, ce hibou ? À qui était-il ?

-A Malefoy, Albus ! Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en sert actuellement, c'est lui qui est responsable ! Gronda Severus.

-Venez, Severus, sortons ! Minerva, occupez-vous du Bal, minimisez l'événement je vous prie, qu'il n'y ait pas de panique, dites que c'était prévu, vous avez carte blanche !»

Le Directeur entraina son professeur de potions par le bras et le fit sortir de la Grande Salle, laissant le Professeur McGonagall se débrouiller.

-Avez-vous une idée ? Où l'a t-il conduite ? Au Manoir Malefoy ? suggéra Albus en entrainant son professeur de potion dans une salle de classe déserte.

-Je peux essayer d'y aller mais je suis presque sûr qu'il a prévu autre chose, mais quoi ? Merlin ! Mais que veut-il ?

-C'est la Saint-Valentin, Severus, il a fait exprès. Il va… essayer de la séduire. Certainement… soupira le vieil homme, mort d'inquiétude.

-Albus, Ellie est enceinte, comment pourrait-il espérer… une chose pareille ! Elle ne cèdera pas, elle préfèrera mourir. Il va la violer…

-Je le crains mon garçon. Il faut vraiment qu'on en finisse avec lui, sa fixation sur Hélèna devient dangereuse.

-Je pensais… qu'il aurait attendu la naissance de Sevy, pour tenter quelque chose. Me tuer d'abord, tuer le bébé, je ne sais pas… mais pas ça !

-Essayez de la trouver. Le jeune Malefoy sait peut-être quelque chose.

-Oh ! Lui ! Il est pire encore que Lucius je le crains ! Rodolphus et Bellatrix ont eu une influence encore plus terrible sur lui que Lucius et Narcissa. Il a même bravé les ordres de son père pour les photos. Lucius a bien dit à Ellie qu'il lui avait interdit de s'en servir et il l'a fait quand même !

-Allez-y, Severus, et si elle n'est pas là-bas, revenez ici, nous verrons ensuite ce que nous ferons.

-Albus… Elle n'a même pas de baguette, elle est dans sa cape sur la chaise qu'elle occupait près de Miss Weasley.

-Severus, ce n'est pas l'absence de baguette qui me gène, Hélèna n'en a pas besoin, vous le savez, en cas d'urgence elle peut faire sans. Mais Voldemort est bien plus puissant qu'elle, et il est capable de tout, si elle lui résiste. Elle ne le laissera pas la toucher, vous le savez, et ce sont les conséquences qui me font peur. »

Severus regarda son Directeur avec un regard terrible, rempli de douleur. « Vous avez tous les Horcruxes ?

-Il en reste trois, la coupe de Poufsouffle qui est à Gringotts, le Serpent Nagini et… un dont je vous parlerai à un autre moment.

-Faites vite, Albus, sinon nous allons mourir encore plus vite et Sevy aussi, il ne naîtra même pas. Je ne sais même pas s'il ne l'a pas déjà tué, ou elle…

-Allez-y, Severus, et tenez-moi au courant, je serai dans mon bureau. »

Severus sans rajouter un seul mot, ouvrit la porte et courut jusqu'à ses cachots. Il donna le mot de passe à Ulric le Follingue et se précipita sur son armoire. Il mit sa cape de Mangemort et son masque, par dessus sa tenue de soirée et se dirigea vers la grande cheminée. Il lança un « _incendio_ » pour allumer un feu, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans les flammes. Il y entra en disant d'une voix métallique « Manoir Malefoy ».

Le maître des potions disparût dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Il s'extirpa de la cheminée du salon des Malefoy. Drago entra à ce moment-là, un livre à la main. « Professeur Rogue ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Où est le Maître, Drago ? Gronda t-il derrière son masque.

-Il est sorti, il a emmené Crabbe et Goyle pères avec lui.

-Savez-vous où ?

-Non. Et même si je le savais, je ne vous le dirais pas, énonça calmement le jeune blond platine, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Si le Maître ne vous l'a pas dit, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous le dire. »

Severus se jeta sur le jeune homme qui venait de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et le souleva en le prenant par sa chemise. « Où. Est. Ellie ?

-Oooohhh !! Je vois… Vous avez perdu votre femme ? S'amusa le jeune Mangemort. Elle n'est pas ici, et maintenant que mon père n'est plus là, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle viendrait faire chez moi. Je suppose que vous savez qu'elle était sa maîtresse ? Etes-vous sûr que votre enfant soit de vous ? S'il est blond à la naissance, je serais vous, je me poserais des questions !

-Qu'est-ce donc encore que cette connerie ?

-Vous l'ignoriez ? Mon père s'en était vanté, mentit Drago, ma mère le sait depuis longtemps d'ailleurs, elle lui a fait une de ces scènes…

-Cessez-vos ragots stupides, je n'en crois rien ! Je sais que le Maître est avec elle, où l'a t-il emmenée ?

-Ah ? C'est le Maître qui a les faveurs de Madame Rogue, maintenant ? Ricana Drago. Je crains que vous ne fassiez pas le poids, dans ce cas, Professeur.

-Drago, je vous conseille de me répondre ! Où est ma femme ? S'énerva Severus Rogue, en lui pointant sa baguette sous le nez.

-Avec le Maître, bien entendu, mais j'ignore où.

-Où est votre Tante Bella ?

-Sortie également. Mais pas avec le Maître. Il n'a rien dit à personne, maintenant sortez ! Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ! Je ne veux plus vous voir chez moi, tant que le Maître ne vous a pas convoqué ! »

Severus relâcha brutalement son ancien élève et le repoussa dans son fauteuil. « Si vous m'avez menti, je vous tue. »

Et il sortit du Manoir par la grande porte en regardant autour de lui. « NOTT ! Appela-t-il, MCNAIR ! »

Deux Mangemorts qui se promenaient dans le parc en fumant, se retournèrent. « Rogue ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Où est ma femme ? L'avez-vous vue ?

-Non, répondit Nott, intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ici ? Surtout sans toi, et surtout maintenant que Lucius est mort.

-Merlin, mais c'est quoi ces conneries avec Lucius ? S'énerva Severus.

-Ben, Lucius avait un faible pour ta femme et il espérait bien la mettre dans son lit, mais comme il est mort, je vois pas ce qu'elle ferait ici.

-Ok, j'ai pigé. Où est le Maitre ?

-Sorti, répondit McNair en jetant son mégot. Il a emmené Crabbe et Goyle avec lui, Bella est sortie aussi, avant lui. On s'est dit qu'elle devait avoir un rancard, vu qu'elle est partie seule. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que le Maître a fait un portoloin, on a vu la lueur du « _portus_ » par la baie vitrée mais on sait rien de plus.

-C'est vrai ce que Rabastan racontait alors ? Insista Nott en scrutant Severus. Le Maître a des vues sur ta femme ?

-J'en ai bien l'impression.

-Putain, t'es mal là, Rogue, murmura Nott. En plus je comprends pas, Théodore m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte, et bien ronde, je sais pas pourquoi il la veut alors. Une femme enceinte, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant, enfin, sauf pour pour le père du môme. »

Severus quitta en courant le parc des Malefoy et les deux Mangemorts le virent transplaner en dehors des limites de la propriété.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais là ? La femme de Rogue est enceinte ?

-Ouais, mon fils est à Poudlard en 7ème année à Serpentard, la femme de Rogue il la voit tous les jours, bien entendu. Elle est enceinte, mon vieux, et pas mal grosse. D'après la petite Parkinson c'est pour juin. Je vois vraiment pas ce que le Maître cherche à faire là.

-C'est lui le père du gamin ou quoi ?

-Non. C'est des conneries, pour Lucius aussi c'est des conneries, il s'est vanté. Le fils de Rogue qu'est Préfet-En-Chef est copain avec mon Théo, et ben il raconte que Rogue et sa femme baisent comme des tarés dans tous les coins, et qu'ils veulent plein de gamins. Paraît qu'ils sont dingues l'un de l'autre, m'étonnerait qu'elle le trompe, et tiens-toi bien c'est une super belle nana, McNair. T'as pas vu les photos de la noce dans le Chicaneur ? Ben mon vieux, il a gagné le gros lot, Rogue, une sang-pur pêtée d'or.

-Il est mal alors, parce que si le Maître a flashé sur elle, il va pas faire de vieux os, Rogue. »

* * *

Ellie et les Gobelins transplanèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard. La jeune Gryffondor, tremblant de froid et claquant des dents, ouvrit avec difficulté la lourde grille qui fermait l'accès au parc du château. Elle fit entrer Gripsec et sa famille et reprit Griphook en le soutenant par un bras pour l'aider à marcher. Le Gobelin grimaçait à chaque pas.

« Courage, Griphook, nous serons au chaud dans quelques minutes et Madame Pomfresh soignera votre jambe. »

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, qui parurent une éternité à Ellie, ils arrivèrent à la Grande Porte donnant sur le hall. Ellie l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans le château. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et épuisée et transie, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol de pierre. « Madame Rogue ! cria Rusard qui patrouillait dans le hall . Je vais chercher le Directeur, ne bougez pas ! »

Lorsqu'il revint en courant avec Albus Dumbledore, Ellie, couverte de boue et bleue de froid s'endormait gelée au pied des Gobelins. Ils commençaient à être entourés d'élèves qui s'inquiétaient et tentaient de réveiller la jeune Gryffondor en regardant de travers les 4 Gobelins. « Griphook ! S'étonna le Directeur, Mais que faites-vous là ?

-Madame Rogue nous a sauvé, nous avons été enlevé hier par Vous-Savez-Qui, elle aussi, semble t-il. »

Le Directeur ordonna à Rusard de faire sortir tous les élèves du Hall et conjura des brancards qu'il fit léviter aidé par Remus Lupin qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux.

« Pompom est là-haut, Albus, elle va pouvoir s'en occuper.

-Il faut empêcher Hélèna de s'endormir, Remus, obligez-la à vous parler. Elle est presque nue et il gèle à pierre fendre dehors !

-Où est Severus ? demanda le Professeur Lupin à son Directeur, tout en tentant de secouer Ellie sur son brancard.

-Il la cherche, il va falloir attendre qu'il revienne. Hélèna, ma puce, ne t'endors pas ! Reste avec nous ! Insistez, Remus, si elle s'endort, elle risque de mourir. »

Le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal retira sa cape et en recouvrit Ellie pour tenter de la réchauffer. Il lui parla et la remua pendant le convoyage des brancards vers l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh, prévenue par Argus Rusard avait ouvert en grand les deux battants de la porte de l'infirmerie et attendait dans le couloir. Elle poussa un petit cri en voyant l'état d'Ellie. « Encore ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Cette pauvre femme est maudite, que lui a-t-on encore fait ? Où est son mari ! Il ne veille pas assez sur elle !

-Ce n'est pas de la faute de Severus, Pompom ! Hélèna a reçu un portoloin en plein bal et Severus est en train de la chercher actuellement. Elle a réussi à se sauver avec ces Gobelins de Gringotts. Remus, installez Gripsec et sa famille et prévenez les Elfes de leur porter à manger, je crains qu'ils n'aient pas été nourri pendant leur captivité. De la viande saignante, mais ils connaissent les habitudes alimentaires des Gobelins. »

Poppy Pomfresh installa Ellie dans un lit, fit apparaître des paravents d'un coup de baguette et les plaça tout autour, pendant qu'Albus Dumbledore portait Griphook dans un des lits d'à côté.

« Griphook, je dois m'occuper d'abord de cette jeune femme enceinte, annonça l'infirmière qui connaissait le Gobelin, caissier en chef à la Banque Gringotts. Je vous soignerai ensuite !

-Griphook, que s'est-il passé ? demanda le Directeur. Pouvez-vous nous raconter ? »

Tenant sa jambe en grimaçant, le Gobelin commença son récit. « Nous sommes sortis de la Banque hier midi, Gripsec et moi. Il devait aller avec sa femme et son fils pour déjeuner, à la Taverne des Gobelins, Allée des Embrumes. Nous avons été enlevés par 4 Mangemorts juste devant la Banque et conduits dans un cimetière, une crypte je crois. Madame Rogue a dit que nous étions à Little Hangleton. Vous-Savez-Qui nous a enfermés dans une sorte de geôle, j'ai tenté de m'enfuir avant que les Mangemorts ne nous y enferment et j'ai été blessé.

Ils nous ont laissé là. Madame Rogue nous a trouvé ce soir, alors qu'elle tentait de s'enfuir elle aussi. Elle a fait exploser la porte sans baguette, c'est une puissante sorcière, vous savez ! Une très noble sorcière, sauver des Gobelins, ce n'est pas habituel chez les sorciers…

-Je n'en suis pas étonné, Griphook. Poursuivez, mon ami…

-Elle semblait savoir où aller, elle a ouvert un passage secret derrière une statue et nous sommes sortis dans un bois, et j'ai fait transplaner tout le monde jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard comme elle me l'a demandé.

-Elle a bien fait, vous êtes tous en sécurité. Gripsec ? Votre famille n'a rien ?

-Non, Monsieur le Directeur, ils ont juste faim et froid, répondit le petit Gobelin.

-Les Elfes vous s'occuper de vous dans quelques minutes, Gripsec. »

Pendant ce temps, Madame Pomfresh s'occupait d'Ellie sous le regard inquiet de Remus Lupin. L'infirmière déshabilla la jeune femme et lorsqu'elle vit que Remus regardait, elle lui lança un regard tueur et lui ordonna : « Professeur Lupin, je ne crois pas que ce soit votre place, si le Professeur Rogue revient et vous voit ici, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. Vous savez combien il est jaloux !

-Oh ! Oui, évidemment ! Mais où avais-je la tête, bredouilla t-il gêné. Je voulais juste savoir si elle allait bien. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

-Mais oui, c'est c'làààààà… gronda Poppy Pomfresh en repoussant derrière les paravents le loup-garou trop curieux et rouge de honte. »

Elle lança un sort de nettoyage sur la jeune fille couverte de boue glacée et l'examina avec sa baguette. Puis elle lui fit avaler un flacon de Pimentine qu'elle avait dans sa poche. Un sort d'habillage plus tard, Ellie portait un pyjama style Azkaban et commençait à se réchauffer.

Madame Pomfresh la recouvrit jusqu'au cou et contourna les paravents.

« Albus ? Tout ira bien, elle se réchauffe. Elle est revenue à temps. Le bébé va bien aussi. Je m'occupe de Griphook à présent. »

Le Gobelin poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Madame Pomfresh s'approcher de lui avec sa baguette magique. Le Directeur lui tapota sur l'épaule et se tourna vers Gripsec auquel deux Elfes intimidés venaient d'apporter des plateaux repas.

« Tout ira bien ? Gripsec ?

-Parfaitement, Professeur, je vous remercie, pour ma famille. »

Les Gobelins se jetèrent sur les plateaux repas et dévorèrent consciencieusement leur contenu, en regardant Madame Pomfresh soigner la jambe de Griphook.

« Savez-vous pourquoi Voldemort vous a enlevé ? interrogea le Directeur en faisant les 100 pas dans l'infirmerie.

-Il essaie de prendre le contrôle de Gringotts et espérait nous obliger à l'aider. Il veut le poste de Fudge pour lui-même aussi. Si la Banque tombait entre ses mains il aurait le contrôle du monde magique.

-Comment espérait-il atteindre son but ?

-Comme vous le savez, répondit Griphook après avoir avalé une potion que lui tendit l'infirmière, il faut la main de Gripsec ainsi qu'une clé pour ouvrir les coffres des plus anciens niveaux, ceux des familles de sang-pur. En l'absence de Gripsec, ou la mienne car je détiens des clés pour certains coffres, les familles possédant ces coffres ne pourraient plus accéder à leur or et donc deviendraient tributaires de Vous-Savez-Qui pour vivre. Ainsi il pourrait remplacer par la contrainte, tous ses Mangemorts disparus, déjà dans un premier temps, ensuite il ferait s'effondrer toute notre économie.

-Je vois… fit le vieil homme, en caressant sa longue barbe blanche. Je ne vous cache pas que vous allez être des cibles pour lui à présent. Vous vous êtes échappés, il va être difficile pour vous de retourner à Gringotts. Il risque de vous y rejoindre et de tenter de vous enlever de nouveau. Nous devons vous cacher, en êtes-vous conscient ?

-Oui, répondit Griphook qui attaquait à présent avec appétit le plateau que Madame Pomfresh avait placé sur la table roulante devant lui. Moi, je suis célibataire, et Gripsec a sa famille avec lui, saine et sauve. Nous pouvons aller où vous voudrez. Comment vous remercier, Professeur Dumbledore ? Vous prenez des risques pour nous sauver et nous aider, nous des Gobelins. Si nous pouvons faire quelque chose aussi pour vous, pour défaire ce tyran qui veut notre Banque, nous vous aiderons.

-Je pense que vous le pourrez Griphook, je vous en remercie d'ailleurs. Il devient urgent de défaire Lord Voldemort en effet. S'il tue Cornélius Fudge, le monde magique risque de sombrer dans le chaos… les Gobelins tués, et leur or dérobé.

-Que voulait-il à la jeune dame Rogue ? Nous avons été très surpris de la voir prisonnière aussi.

-Je pense qu'il veut la séduire pour avoir un héritier. »

Albus se retourna en entendant la petite Gobelin pousser un cri outré et discuter ensuite vivement avec son époux en gobelbabil.

« Vous avez raison, Madame Gripsec, fit le vieil homme qui comprenait la langue des Gobelins. C'est délirant, cette jeune femme est déjà enceinte comme vous l'avez justement remarqué, et de son époux bien entendu. C'est pourquoi nous ne comprenons pas vraiment.

-Nous vous aiderons, confirma Gripsec. Madame Rogue a sauvé ma famille et ma femme insiste pour que nous l'aidions en remerciement. Elle est très sensible au fait que cette jeune sorcière soit enceinte et menacée. Ah ! La sensibilité des femelles, n'est-ce pas ! Même entre espèces différentes. »

Albus Dumbledore remercia la petite Gobelin en gobelbabil et en s'inclinant, ce qui la fit se tortiller de ravissement devant son assiette de viande presque crue.

« Remus, retournez retrouver Tonks au bal, voyez comment Minerva gère les choses et prévenez Argus de me tenir au courant si Severus revient, car je lui ai dit que je serai dans mon bureau.

-Tout de suite, Albus. Et s'il revient, je vous l'envoie ici ?

-Il vaudra mieux, il sera fou d'inquiétude pour sa femme, je préfère qu'il soit rassuré dès que possible. »

* * *

Severus avait quitté le Manoir Malefoy en proie au tourment et à la rage. Il transplana successivement dans plusieurs des anciennes cachettes de Lord Voldemort sans y trouver âme qui vive ou de traces d'une récente présence.

Lorsqu'en dernier lieu, il arriva à Little Hangleton, il remarqua des traces de pas fraiches dans la boue devant l'ancienne crypte des Jedusor, abandonnée depuis plusieurs générations, pour des tombes classiques et de très mauvais goût.

Il entra et vit une porte défoncée, et des torches qui brûlaient encore. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus là. « ELLIE ! Hurla-t-il, pensant qu'elle s'y trouvait peut-être encore. »

Une silhouette se dessina alors dans la semi pénombre, et Severus vit apparaître sa femme, l'œil goguenard.

« Mon amour, tu n'as rien ? demanda t-il en se précipitant pour la prendre dans ses bras. »

Mais contre toute attente, Ellie le repoussa violemment. Il la regarda, interloqué.

« Calme tes ardeurs, Rogue !

-Ellie ?

-Je ne suis pas ta chère femme, Rogue. « _Revelio_ », fit celle qui avait l'apparence d'Ellie, en pointant sa baguette sur sa tête. »

Aussitôt elle se transforma en une toute autre personne. « BELLATRIX ? Gronda Severus, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

-Ne me remercie surtout pas ! Je viens de sauver la vertu de ta chère petite femme.

-Au nom de Merlin, Bella, vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe, où est ma femme et ce que tu faisais sous son apparence ? Rugit le maître des potions en la secouant.

-Ça fait beaucoup de questions, mon cher, mais comme je suis d'une humeur délicieuse je vais te répondre, s'amusa la sorcière brune en faisant la moue. Notre Maître a fait venir ta femme ici, et comme elle n'avait aucune envie de partager son lit, je lui ai proposé de prendre sa place. Elle m'a donné des cheveux et j'ai pris du polynectar pour devenir… elle. Et c'est moi que le Maître a eu dans son lit ce soir, sans le savoir. Il en est ravi, et moi aussi. Ta chère femme a quitté la crypte et j'ignore où elle est. Par contre les Gobelins qui étaient retenus par le Maître se sont enfuis et il est fou de rage. Comme ta femme n'avait pas de baguette, ce n'est sûrement pas elle qui a défoncé la porte et donc j'ignore comment ils sont partis.

-Bella, tu as pris la place d'Ellie ? Tu as fait ça ? S'étonna Severus Rogue.

-Depuis le temps que j'attendais cette opportunité, je n'allais pas la laisser passer, et comme ta femme a eu le bon goût de ne pas souhaiter partager la couche du maître je n'ai pas eu à la tuer. Je me suis dis que je pourrais en profiter un peu encore, et pour ça, je compte sur ton aide pour obtenir du polynectar et des cheveux…

-Si tu veux, Bella, pas de souci. Je ne pensais pas devoir te dire ça un jour mais… merci.

-De rien Rogue, tout le plaisir était pour moi, je t'assure, s'amusa la folle. J'ai passé un excellent moment. »

Severus eut un mouvement de dégoût qu'il masqua bien vite, en pensant au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un lit avec « sa femme ».

« Bella, je ne comprends pas ce que notre Maître a dans la tête, comme tu l'as constaté, ma femme est enceinte. Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

-Je l'ignore autant que toi, Rogue, mais crois-moi il ne va pas la lâcher, malheureusement pour moi, pesta Bellatrix Lestrange. Il est complètement fasciné par cette gamine. Attends-toi à des ennuis, il va vouloir t'évincer.

-Pourquoi nous aides-tu ? Tu ne fais jamais rien pour rien ! S'énerva Severus.

-C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour avoir le Maître dans mon lit. Et tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre. Maintenant tu dégages d'ici, tu rentres chez toi, tu cherches ta femme, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu me lâches. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai demandé, où la prochaine fois… je la laisse avec lui.

-J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, Bellatrix ! Il est hors de question qu'Ellie court un seul risque ou mon enfant !

-Je crains que tu n'aies pas le choix, Rogue… s'amusa la sorcière. »

Et elle sortit hors de la crypte pour transplaner, laissant Severus en proie au pire des tourments. Ellie était maintenant sensée être la maîtresse officielle de Voldemort et en plus il ne savait toujours pas où elle était.

« Albus… seul Albus peut m'aider… »

* * *


	44. Retour dans la Chambre des Secrets

Severus était revenu à Poudlard en désespoir de cause. Il avait transplané lui aussi jusqu'à Pré Au Lard devant la grille du château et était remonté en courant jusqu'à la Grande Porte. Avant d'ouvrir celle-ci, il avait retiré sa cape et son masque et après un «_ reducto_ » bien utile, les avait cachés dans une des poches de sa robe de soirée émeraude. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le lourd battant de bois, Argus Rusard, qui était toujours dans le hall, se précipita vers lui, avec l'air important de celui qui sait des choses ignorées des autres.

« Professeur Rogue, lui chuchota t-il, le nez à quelques centimètres du ténébreux maître des potions. Votre femme est à l'infirmerie avec le Directeur, il vous attend là-bas. Aucun élève n'a compris ce qui s'était passé, alors gardez votre sang-froid. »

Le Professeur Rogue reprit ses esprits et ne montra pas son soulagement. Aussitôt il arbora le même visage glacé qu'à son habitude. « Je vous remercie de cette information, Rusard, et sachez-le, je ne suis pas du genre à perdre mon sang-froid !»

Et sans un mot, il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Argus Rusard le regarda en hochant la tête et marmonna. « C'est c'qu'on dit, Professeur… »

Une fois hors de la vue du concierge, Severus se mit à courir comme un fou dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie et il entra sans frapper en repoussant violemment la porte qui claqua contre le mur, faisant sursauter les occupants de la grande pièce gothique.

« Professeur Rogue ! gronda Madame Pomfresh, vous m'avez fichu une de ces trouilles !

-Severus, mon cher garçon, fit le Directeur, soulagé de le voir apparaître. Elle est ici, tout va bien. Elle est juste transie de froid, bien évidemment, mais elle se réchauffe. Venez ! »

Sans un regard pour les Gobelins qui le regardaient avec curiosité, Severus Rogue se précipita vers le lit mis à l'abri des regards par les paravents verts. « Ellie ! soupira t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit. »

Il lui caressa les cheveux et le visage d'une main douce mais glacée et la jeune femme frissonna en gémissant dans son demi-sommeil. En entendant la voix de son mari, elle se réveilla instinctivement.

« Severus ! Tu es là ! lui dit-elle en lui tendant les bras. »

Aussitôt l'odieux monstre des cachots se précipita dedans et en la serrant, la couvrit de baisers.

« Comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper ? J'ai vu Bellatrix là-bas et elle m'a tout raconté, comment elle a pris ta place… »

Albus Dumbledore qui s'était approché silencieusement, les écoutait en hochant la tête.

« Elle est amoureuse de Tu-Sais-Qui, Severus, elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne une autre femme qu'elle, révéla Ellie. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle ne comprenait pas son attitude, et c'est à cause de sa jalousie, au final, que je suis encore là. Je… je lui ai même demandé de me tuer pour ne pas avoir à subir… ça. Elle en a été surprise, et là elle m'a proposé ce marché. Elle a pris du polynectar que tu avais laissé là-bas, je lui ai donné des cheveux et elle m'a expliqué comment sortir. J'ai trouvé Griphook ainsi que Gripsec dans une sorte de cellule, et je les ai fait sortir. Griphook nous a fait transplaner jusqu'ici. J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais pas, j'avais… si peur et si froid… »

Ellie poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se serra encore plus fort dans les bras de son mari.

« Est-ce que… Bellatrix a réussi ? Je veux dire… il a cru que c'était moi ?

-Il semblerait que Bellatrix soit arrivée à ses fins, mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose pour nous.

-Que voulez-vous dire, mon garçon ? s'inquiéta alors, le vieux Directeur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il paraitrait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été particulièrement ravi voire même comblé par sa… soirée. Et Bellatrix aussi, si j'en crois son attitude. Et elle n'a pas l'intention d'abandonner sa place. Je dois lui fournir du polynectar et des cheveux sinon… »

Severus poussa un soupir et se retourna pour terminer sa phrase en face de son Directeur.

« Sinon, il laissera Ellie en tête à tête avec lui, la prochaine fois. Et elle devra prendre la place de Bellatrix…

-JAMAIS ! Tu entends ? Jamais ! Je préfère mourir que de le laisser poser sa main sur moi, cria Ellie. Mais comment elle peut aimer… ce… cette chose ? Et avoir envie de partager son lit ? Cette femme est complètement cinglée !

-Elle est folle, oui, depuis son séjour à Azkaban, elle l'est complètement, confirma Severus en baissant la tête. Mais sans elle, ce soir…

-Severus, cela nous laisse un peu de temps, fit Albus en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son Professeur préféré. Donnez à Bella les cheveux et le polynectar qu'elle demande. Tant que Tom croira avoir Hélèna dans son lit de son plein gré, il la laissera tranquille et vous aussi je présume. Si vous ne montrez aucun signe de rebellion, il ne vous tuera pas, il a besoin de vous.

-Oncle Albus, et si Bellatrix se fait pincer ? S'il voit qu'il a été joué ? Je vais faire quoi ?

-Tu ne sortiras plus jamais seule de Poudlard, Hélèna. Severus t'accompagnera partout. Les hiboux que tu reçevras seront tous contrôlés avant de t'être remis. Et… en cas de problème, nous te cacherons… fit le vieil homme en regardant le maître des potions par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. »

Severus hocha la tête, lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait compris.

« Il me cherchera, et il me trouvera ! paniqua la Gryffondor.

-Oh ! ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, ma puce. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot et il commence à me chauffer les oreilles ! Repose-toi maintenant, il faut que tu dormes. Madame Pomfresh va te donner une potion de sommeil et tout ira bien. Tu es au chaud et en sécurité. Severus te raccompagnera chez vous demain matin et Dolly restera en permanence avec toi. Tu ne resteras plus seule non plus pendant les intercours, j'y tiens. Harry et Miss Granger ainsi que Monsieur Weasley auront l'ordre de rester avec toi, et Sevy et Ted éventuellement en cas d'impossibilité de tes amis. Vous êtes d'accord, Severus ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Je préfère encore la savoir avec Potter et ses deux acolytes que seule dans le château à la merci d'un des élèves de ma Maison. Je crains que lorsque le bruit va se répandre parmi les Mangemorts, je perde mon autorité sur les élèves de ma Maison.

-Oh ! Je vous fais entièrement confiance pour la récupérer, s'amusa Albus Dumbledore. Je crains surtout qu'ils n'essaient de lui transmettre un portoloin. Il va falloir que Sevy les surveille.

-Je vais aller lui expliquer ce qui se passe dans quelques minutes. Plus vite il sera au courant, mieux ce sera. Dès demain il pourra les surveiller dans la salle commune, de moi ils vont se méfier rapidement.

-De lui aussi, très certainement, avoua le Directeur, mais c'est mieux que rien. »

Madame Pomfresh qui avait entendu les souhaits d'Albus, s'approcha avec une petite fiole bleutée. Elle en glissa quelques gouttes entre les lèvres d'Ellie somnolente, tandis que Severus Rogue soulevait délicatement la tête de sa femme. Albus, satisfait, quitta l'alcove et se dirigea vers Griphook qui venait de terminer son repas. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur son maître des potions et le vit embrasser sa femme endormie en lui caressant le ventre d'une main légère.

« Griphook, mon cher ami, je vais justement avoir besoin de votre aide… annonça le vieil homme au Gobelin qui à présent rassasié, reposait tranquillement sur son oreiller. »

* * *

Severus Rogue quitta l'infirmerie et cette fois-ci, sans fracasser la porte. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'au bout du couloir, et descendit les escaliers. Dans le hall, Remus Lupin parlait avec Argus Rusard. Lorsque le loup-garou aperçût le maitre des potions, il laissa le concierge en plan et se précipita vers lui. « Severus ? Comment va t-elle ? Tout va bien ?

-Tout va bien, Lupin, répondit l'odieux monstre des cachots, d'une voix glacée et sirupeuse qui fit froid dans le dos au concierge qui écoutait.

-Tant mieux, on s'inquiétait avec Tonks, Rusard venait juste de me dire que tu étais rentré.

-Lupin, est-ce que tu sais où est mon fils ? Avec ton louveteau, je parie ?

-Euhhh… non, Ted est avec sa mère, ton fils est monté dans sa chambre de Préfet, d'après le mien en tout cas.

-Seul ? demanda Severus, en levant un sourcil intrigué.

-Avec Miss Patil, celle de Serdaigle… Padma.

-Tiens ! C'est la nouvelle en date ?

-Il semblerait… s'amusa Remus Lupin. C'est un sacré tombeur !

-La faute à qui ? pesta Severus. Encore ton sale cabot pouilleux ! »

Et sans attendre une réponse éventuelle de son collègue détesté, Severus Rogue tourna les talons, sa cape de soirée virevoltant gracieusement derrière lui, et remonta l'escalier pour retourner au premier étage. Il se dirigea vers l'appartement des Préfets-En-Chef. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe de son fils, mais en tant que Directeur de Maison, il n'en avait pas besoin, sa baguette ouvrirait la porte sans problème.

Severus entra donc dans le petit couloir menant aux chambres et tendit sa baguette vers la porte de droite. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, un peu amusé au fond de lui même, il lança le sort déverrouillant les portes spécialement pour le staff de Poudlard.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Padma Patil allongée nue sur le lit, poussa un cri et tenta de se cacher. Sevy également nu, était à genoux, les jambes de Padma sur les épaules. « PAPA ! Au nom de Merlin ! gronda t-il, furieux. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu pouvais pas frapper, NON ?

-Parce que tu frappes toi ? Il me semble que pas toujours, s'amusa le monstre des cachots. Je veux te parler, je t'attends à côté.

-NON, PAPA ! Il y a… quelqu'un à côté. Va dans le couloir, j'arrive dès que possible !

-TOUT DE SUITE ! ordonna le maître des potions, en jetant un regard sur son élève qui se cachait sous le drap en essayant de récupérer ses jambes que Sevy tenait fermement.

-Eeeehhhh !! T'es gonflé ! J'ai pas fini !

-Tu as toute la nuit pour ça et pas moi, alors bouge !

-T'es sûr que tu veux que je bouge, là ? gloussa Sevy.

-NOOOON ! Merlin ! Tu le fais exprès ? SORS ! s'énerva le père en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Et il referma la porte aussitôt, et retourna dans le couloir de l'étage. Cinq minutes plus tard, son fils sortit de la chambre, simplement vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier et d'une robe de chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard. « T'es content de toi, hein ? râla t-il, le regard furibond. Je vais avoir du mal à récupérer ça, moi ! Tu m'as cassé l'ambiance, là ! Comment t'as réussi à entrer d'abord ?

-Je peux ouvrir toutes les portes du château, Sevy. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour admirer les fesses de Miss Patil, ta mère a été enlevée ce soir par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-QUOI ? s'horrifia le jeune Serpentard, pâlissant soudain. Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

-Elle a reçu un portoloin en plein bal. J'ai rien pu faire, cette conne de Trelawney m'a sauté dessus et le temps que je m'en débarrasse… Ellie avait disparu. Mais elle a réussi à s'échapper, elle est à l'infirmerie…

-Merlin… elle… elle va bien ? bredouilla le jeune brun.

-Ça ira, t'en fais pas, le rassura Severus en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Papa, pourquoi il a fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Il lui a fait du mal ?

-Non, elle n'a rien, un vrai miracle. Il… il la voulait dans son lit.

-Putain, c'est quoi ce délire ?

-Langage ! Sevy ! Je sais pas trop ce qu'il veut. Albus pensait que peut-être il voulait un héritier, mais ça ne colle plus du tout. Si encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait attendu que tu sois né, ça aurait pu être ça, mais là…

-Il l'a… touchée ? hésita Sevy, qui avait peur de la réponse.

-Non. Mais il croit que si, soupira le Professeur de potions.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura Sevy, si tu m'expliquais, là ?

-Bellatrix Lestrange était là bas, en cachette. Avant qu'il n'arrive, elle a proposé à ta mère de prendre sa place avec du polynectar et elle l'a laissée s'enfuir. Et cette cinglée qui est amoureuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres est allée toute seule s'allonger dans son lit, sous l'apparence d'Ellie.

-Merlin, on est dans la bouse de dragon, il va plus la lâcher ! s'horrifia le jeune Serpentard.

-Ouais, j'en ai bien peur, fit le Professeur Rogue en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Surtout que Bellatrix a fait du zèle comme d'habitude, cette nympho s'est éclatée comme une bête et lui aussi sûrement.

-Comment tu vas faire, Papa ? Il va vouloir recommencer, en plus il va le dire aux autres Mangemorts non ? Enfin… je suppose… et ici, ils vont le savoir…

-Oh, à la limite c'est pas ça le pire… j'ai surtout peur qu'ils essaient de lui refiler un portoloin pour qu'elle puisse aller le retrouver quand ça le démangera. En plus je dois fournir du polynectar et des cheveux de ta mère à Bellatrix pour qu'elle continue son petit jeu. Sinon la prochaine fois, ce sera vraiment ta mère qui sera dans le lit de ce malade.

-Faut que je vois Harry, tout de suite ! Il faut qu'on en finisse avec ce dingue ! Ils savent en bas ?

-Non… soupira Severus, je ne crois pas. Minerva a du faire ce qu'il faut. Je vais devoir retourner au bal, ça va pas tarder à se terminer. Je dois faire acte de présence.

-Ok, je finis Padma et je vais voir Harry ! fit Sevy en ouvrant le tableau menant aux appartements des Préfets.

-Tu vas… la finir ? T'es gonflé ! s'offusqua le père.

-Merlin, Papa ! J'ai une meuf à poil dans mon lit qui m'attend, on était bien parti et tu me casses mon coup, si j'y retourne pas, je te dis pas ma réputation. Y aura un second monstre des cachots, et un seul ça suffit dans la famille ! Je bâcle ça en 15 minutes et je redescends. Je lui dirai de m'attendre, que j'ai un truc de famille urgent et je lui remettrai une troussée de la mort cette nuit pour me faire pardonner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! T'as pas honte là ?

-Dis-donc… j'ai de qui tenir ! T'avais qu'à pas me faire comme ça ! Ni me refiler ton outillage hors norme !

-Et maintenant, ça va être de ma faute ! s'amusa la terreur des cachots.

-Ouais… et si j'en crois ce que j'ai appris y a pas longtemps, t'étais pas triste à 18 ans non plus, hein !

-POTTER ! JE LE TUERAI, CE SALE MORVEUX !

-Seulement quand il aura vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres… après tu pourras en faire ce que tu voudras. Je te laisse ! A plus ! »

Sevy, qui tenait toujours le tableau dans sa main, entra dans le corridor menant aux chambres et referma derrière lui, laissant son père fulminer dans le couloir. Celui ci sortit sa baguette magique de la poche de sa robe de soirée : « Si j'en trouve un seul à faire le con, je l'avada kévratise, ensuite je lui retire 50 points et je lui colle une semaine de retenue avec Rusard ! On va voir qui commande ! »

Et vengeur, il retourna vers la Grande Salle d'un pas vif, ses bottines en peau de dragon claquant sur les dalles de pierre et sa cape voletant derrière lui, comme les ailes d'un papillon de nuit.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore s'assit au bord du lit de Griphook qui le regardait. « Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous aider ? demanda le Gobelin.

-Bellatrix Lestrange possède un coffre-fort à Gringotts.

-Oui, le 716, juste à côté d'un de ceux de Madame Rogue, confirma Griphook en hochant la tête.

-Aux alentours des fêtes de Noël, elle est allée y déposer un objet, qui appartenait aux fondateurs de Poudlard et que Lord Voldemort a volé à sa propriétaire après l'avoir tuée, bien entendu. Il s'agit d'une petite coupe en or ouvragée, appelée la coupe de Poufsouffle.

-Je m'en souviens très bien, déclara Gripsec depuis l'autre rangée de lit. C'est un travail de Gobelin très ancien.

-Cette coupe, nous en avons besoin, c'est un élément indispensable pour vaincre définitivement Voldemort. Elle est… spéciale. Elle possède une Magie qui peut le défaire, révéla le Directeur de Poudlard. C'est pour cela qu'il a demandé à Bellatrix Lestrange de la cacher dans son coffre à Gringotts.

-Et vous voulez que l'un de nous ouvre le coffre et vole la coupe ? C'est inhabituel, nous ne pouvons pas faire cela… normalement, soupira Griphook.

-Je ne vous demande pas de le faire Griphook, mais de nous donner les renseignements et l'aide pour que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. En bref, de plus ou moins, fermer les yeux…

-Pouvons-nous… réfléchir ? demanda avec hésitation, le caissier en chef de la Banque. Au moins jusqu'à demain ?

-Bien entendu, confirma Albus en se relevant. Je ne vous cache pas que si nous obtenons cet objet, la vie de Voldemort ne tiendra plus qu'à un fil… Je vous laisse vous reposer. Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous plaira pour y songer. Ensuite nous organiserons votre protection. Bonne nuit Griphook, Gripsec, Madame… »

Le vieil homme leur fit un signe de tête et sortit tranquillement de l'infirmerie en croisant les doigts dans les plis de sa cape mauve.

* * *

Sevy allongé sur son lit, reprenait son souffle. « Padma, ma p'tite fée, mon p'tit boursouflet, je dois aller retrouver mon père, pour gérer un souci familial… Tu m'attends là ? Je reviens dès que possible. Repose-toi, car la nuit ne fait que commencer… ajouta t-il avec un sourire carnassier. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune indienne qui reposait à ses côtés, le souffle court et les yeux fermés. Elle hocha la tête sans répondre, lui indiquant qu'elle avait compris.

Sevy sauta hors du lit, et après un sort de nettoyage et un autre d'habillage, il sortit de la chambre sans un regard en arrière, vêtu de sa robe de soirée noire.

« Houuu la la… songea Padma… quand je vais raconter ça à Parvati et aux copines, elles vont pas en revenir, ce mec c'est un sexe avec des pieds et une belle gueule ! Demain je vais marcher en crabe de feu… et pas pouvoir m'asseoir pendant 3 jours. »

Sevy descendit les escaliers rapidement, le visage froid et l'œil mauvais hérités de son cher père. « Ce cinglé me court sur le râble, va vraiment falloir qu'on s'en occupe ! Il nous reste la coupe de Poufsouffle à récupérer. Par la barbe de Merlin, s'il le faut, je cambriole Gringotts entre deux cours ! pesta t-il pour lui même. »

Il entra dans la Grande Salle et son regard balaya l'assemblée. Au milieu de la pièce, Harry dansait avec Ginny, Ron faisait la tronche debout dans un coin et Luna dansait avec Neville tandis qu'Hannah Abbott, assise sur une chaise, avait retiré ses chaussures et se frottait les pieds avec une mine douloureuse sous l'œil amusé Ernie McMillan.

« Bon, il est là. Je le laisse finir son slow et après on passe aux choses sérieuses… »

Deux minutes après, le jeune Serpentard fonçait sur sa proie en la prenant par une épaule. « Harry, ramène tes p'tites fesses par ici, on est dans la bouse de dragon, faut que j'te cause. »

Surpris, Harry se retourna et regarda Sevy, les yeux fronçés. « Je suppose qu'on peut pas en parler devant Gin' ?

-Non. Rejoins-moi dans le cloître, ça ne peut pas attendre. »

Sans rajouter un mot, Sevy sortit. Harry laissa Ginny rejoindre Ron en lui expliquant que Sevy semblait avoir un souci et qu'il allait voir ça avec lui. La rouquine hocha la tête, et un sourire espiègle aux lèvres se dirigea dans un tourbillon de volants roses, vers son frère avec l'intention très inavouable de lui pourrir la vie.

Harry sortit dans le cloître et chercha aussitôt son ami. Il le vit qui déambulait nerveusement et le rejoignit d'un pas rapide. « Sev' ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème ? demanda l'Elu, soucieux.

-Viens, on sort dans les jardins, je veux pas qu'on nous entende. Ginny t'a raconté quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'elle a vu que ma mère a reçu un portoloin tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, elle m'a dit qu'un hibou avait apporté un cadeau, un bijou et que c'était en effet un portoloin, mais McGonagall est venu lui dire que c'était rien, juste une surprise de ton père et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Elle a raconté des conneries, hein ? soupira Harry.

-Ouais, confirma le Serpentard. Le portoloin venait de Voldemort. Il a conduit ma mère hors de l'école mais mon père ne m'a pas dit où. J'en saurai plus demain, je suppose. Il voulait la mettre dans son lit, tu imagines ? Enfin… bref… elle a réussi à revenir et elle est à l'infirmerie.

-Quoi ? Merlin… mais tu déconnes où quoi ? s'horrifia Harry. Ne me dis pas qu'elle… a du… qu'il… l'a touchée ?

-Nan. Elle l'a échappé belle. Bordel ! Une veine de Gobelin ! Bellatrix était là-bas, elle lui a proposé de prendre sa place avec du polynectar, tu te rends compte ?

-Et Ellie ? Elle était où alors ?

-Bellatrix l'a laissé s'enfuir et cette folle a couché avec Voldemort. Et maintenant ma mère est sensée être sa maîtresse, tu imagines ? Papa ne comprend pas non plus, elle est enceinte, mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut, putain ?!

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi Bellatrix Lestrange a fait ça ? Je ne la vois pas du tout aider Ellie !

-Cette neuneu est amoureuse de Voldemort ! Et Papa dit que comme elle a fait du zèle et que la face de serpent a apprécié sa soirée, elle va devoir continuer et donc on doit lui fournir le polynectar et les cheveux de ma mère, sinon elle balance tout !

-Mais, constata Harry, ils vont tous le savoir, je veux dire… les Mangemorts ? Non ? Et leurs gosses qui sont ici à Serpentard aussi ! Merlin… je te dis pas… ça va être la honte pour ton père ! Et Ellie !! Ils vont tous la regarder bizarrement.

-Mon père, je pense qu'il s'en fiche, enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit, mais tu sais comment il est, hein ? Quand il veut pas qu'on sache ce qu'il pense, personne ne peut le deviner, même pas moi ou ma mère ! C'est pas encore ça le problème, mais tu imagines si un des gosses de Mangemorts essaie de refiler un autre portoloin à ma mère ? Ça peut prendre n'importe quelle forme, un livre, une plume, un parchemin… On ne va plus pouvoir la lâcher ! Harry, faut qu'on récupère la coupe de Poufsouffle, rapidement ! On n'a plus le choix, faut qu'on fasse vite, tu es d'accord ?

-Oui, soupira Harry, en regardant ses chaussures à présent boueuses. Je sais… Tu as une idée ? Comment on peut faire ça ? Je ne me vois pas cambrioler la Banque !

-Ben, surtout pas comme tu as fait la dernière fois ! Hermione était déguisée en Bellatrix avec du polynectar et vous avez failli vous faire avoir. Tu avais eu de l'aide d'un Gobelin mais il n'a pas été très cool, quand il a vu que ça sentait le roussi il s'est tiré et vous a dénoncé. Vous vous êtes enfuis sur le dos d'un dragon et en plus vous avez été brûlé par les sortilèges de protection du coffre.

-Merlin… On est pas sorti du chaudron ! Tu connais les sorts de protections du coffre ? Et à quoi ressemble la coupe ?

-La coupe non, je l'ai jamais vue, les sorts oui, je sais ce que c'est, je pense pas que ça me posera de problèmes, mais pas question qu'on emmène Hermione ou Ron. On ira tous les deux.

-Sevy, on va faire comment sans Gobelin pour nous aider à franchir toutes les protections de Gringotts ? La seule fois où j'y suis allé dans cette maudite Banque c'est quand Hagrid m'a appris que j'étais un sorcier, un mois avant ma première année. Il m'a un peu expliqué comment la Banque était protégée, mais vaguement. Je sais juste que c'est l'endroit le plus sûr avec Poudlard !

-Je vais aller en parler à Dumbledore demain matin, tu viendras avec moi. Ok ?

-Il n'est pas là ?

-J'en sais rien, Harry. Et pour être franc, quand mon père est venu me prévenir j'étais en train de sauter Padma, il est entré sans frapper et il nous a chopé, ! Merlin ! Je te dis pas le cirque qu'elle m'a fait, j'ai eu du mal à la calmer. Si j'y retourne pas, je suis un Rogue mort avec une réputation digne de celle de mon père demain matin. J'aurai plus qu'à signer chez les Mangemorts après ça… s'amusa Sevy.

-Padma ? Tu te fais Padma Patil ? Hé hé hé… Tu vas toutes te les faire cette année, c'est pas possible ! gloussa Harry hilare.

-Nan. J'ai refusé Bulstrode et Vane, si le cœur t'en dit…pouffa le jeune tombeur. Mais, on a des choses plus sérieuses à penser en ce moment que les filles. On réattaque les horcruxes dès demain. Il ne nous reste plus que celui là, après y a Nagini, mais on ne pourra pas l'approcher avant la bataille finale. Je compte sur Neville pour ça, la dernière fois il a été grandiose !

-Merlin… Neville ! J'en reviens pas ! Quand Dumbledore m'a raconté je suis tombé des nues ! De toute façon j'ai toujours su qu'on pouvait compter sur lui, c'est un brave gars, un vrai Gryffondor !

-Je le connais de mon temps, bien entendu, puisque c'est notre prof de botanique. Mais c'est un mec super, tous les élèves l'adorent, et sa grand-mère qui vit encore, ne jure que par lui. Elle l'admire, non elle l'idolâtre ! Elle s'est pointée pendant la bataille finale, elle voulait le protéger pensant qu'il n'y arriverait pas sans elle. Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a plus que lui… Frank et Alice, enfin, tu sais dans quel état ils sont, ces pauvres malheureux… Augusta a eu la surprise de sa vie quand elle a vu son petit bébé braver Tu-Sais-Qui devant tout le monde ! Elle a compris qu'il était encore plus courageux que ses parents, et ça a beaucoup changé leur relation après la guerre, tu penses bien…

-Tant mieux pour Neville, constata Harry, mais faudra pas que ça rate ce coup-ci et que les survivants de ton futur deviennent les morts de notre présent.

-Exact. Mais t'inquiète, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, je suis sur un truc, là. Mais en cachette de mon père, parce qu'il savait, le labo de potions me serait interdit à vie !

-Ah ouais ? Tu peux m'en dire plus ? s'intéressa Harry.

-Nan. Quand se sera le moment, mais avant… NIET ! Bon, je remonte, on se voit demain après le petit déj' et on file chez Albus.

-Ok. Je t'attendrai dans la Grande Salle, je suppose que je ne dis rien aux autres ?

-Tu supposes très bien, Harry, fit Sevy en se retournant et en quittant les jardins pour retourner à l'intérieur du château d'un pas rapide.

-Pfffffiouuuu… songea Harry en le regardant s'en aller. Il est bien comme son père celui là ! Quand il veut pas parler, y a rien à en tirer… »

* * *

Les élèves commençaient à quitter la Grande Salle après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner. Ron continuait à s'empiffrer sous le regard agacé de Ginny. Hermione finissait de lire le Sorcier du Dimanche et Harry surveillait Sevy qui discutait avec Nott et Zabini en sirotant une tasse de thé.

« On a pas revu Ellie de la soirée, s'inquiéta Parvati. Comment ça se fait ? Et Rogue était déchaîné hier soir à la fin du bal. Il a tiré des points à toutes les maisons et Rusard est dépassé par le nombre de retenues qu'il doit caser. Comment ça se fait ? Ils se sont engueulés Ellie et lui ou quoi ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Ginny en reprenant un toast. Il lui avait même fait une surprise hier soir, un truc romantique, d'après McGo, mais je sais pas quoi. Mais tu sais bien comment il est hein ? Il tire tout le temps plein de points lors des bals. Ellie dit qu'il aime jouer à l'Auror.

-Ils sont pas au petit déj' en attendant, constata Lavande.

-On est dimanche, répondit Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent ici à cette heure çi ?

-Ouais… ils doivent être en train de faire des cochonneries, dit Ron avec une mine dégoûtée.

-Forcément, pesta Ginny. Pour toi ce sont des cochonneries ! Ça s'appelle « faire l'amour », Ronald Weasley, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? ou tu veux que je demande à Fred et George de te l'expliquer en détail ? »

Ron passa par toutes les couleurs de la honte, soit du rose au pourpre en moins de 15 secondes. « Toi, t'en sais un peu trop d'ailleurs ! Gourgandine ! Tu as même dépravé Hermione ! D'ailleurs, on t'a pas vu au bal hier soir, Mione. T'étais où ? ajouta t-il en se tournant avec un air inquisiteur vers la jeune brune aux cheveux encore plus touffus et emmèlés que d'habitude.

-J'avais pas envie d'y aller… répondit celle ci tranquillement. J'avais… des révisions à faire. »

Harry masqua son fou rire dans sa serviette et se concentra sur les miettes qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Puis il prit une longue respiration pour retrouver son calme.

« Des REVISIONS ? s'horrifia Ron. Un soir de bal de Saint-Valentin ? Mais t'es complètement malade, ma pauvre Mione ! Y a une vie après les cours quand même ! Tu crains là… »

Hermione ne répondit pas et resta planquée derrière son journal. Mais elle vit au regard goguenard d'Harry, qu'il n'était pas dupe et que Sevy et lui avaient du avoir une ou plusieurs conversations discrètes la veille.

« Bon, j'ai un truc à dire à Sevy, fit le Survivant en se levant. Je vous retrouve à la Salle Commune plus tard.

-Je viens avec toi, s'écria Ron en tentant de se lever aussi.

-NON ! C'est perso. Je veux lui parler seul à seul, s'énerva Harry en se retournant vers son ami.

-Méééééé ! T'as des secrets pour moi, maintenant ? fit Ron, outré.

-C'est des questions… d'ordre… sexuel. Il m'explique certains trucs, répondit Harry avec hésitation. Tu es sûr que tu veux entendre ça ?

-Merlin, NON ! répondit Ron en rougissant. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir des trucs, hein ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique, mon petit Ronnie… ? sussura la terrible rouquine qui était sa sœur. Harry, tu écoutes bien Sevy et tu prends des notes s'il le faut… on revisera après… »

Ron Weasley ouvrit grand la bouche d'horreur, les oreilles écrevisses et regarda son ami et sa sœur des _Avada Kedavra_ dans les yeux. Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres, se dépêcha de quitter la table avant d'avoir droit à une scène mémorable Weasley contre Weasley. « Sacrée Ginny, elle sait le mettre en pétard ! pensa t-il amusé ». Et il se précipita vers Sevy qui quittait la table des vert et argent, habillé en clone de son père, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

« On se retrouve devant la gargouille, c'est « berlingot » cette fois-ci. Murmura le jeune Rogue.

-Mais comment tu sais tous ses mots de passe ? s'étonna Harry.

-Mon père… répondit tranquillement le Serpentard. Et il me semble que je te l'ai déjà expliqué, non ? »

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea tranquillement vers le second étage. Il retrouva son ami qui lui s'était dépêché, devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée de l'escalier à vis menant au bureau du Directeur. Sevy, sans attendre, donna le mot de passe et ils se laissèrent tous deux emporter par l'escalier magique.

Ils eurent la surprise de trouver la porte de Dumbledore déjà ouverte. « Entrez les garçons, fit le Directeur avant même que Sevy et Harry ne se soient montrés ou aient tenté de frapper. »

Harry regarda son ami en soupirant. Sevy lui répondit par un clin d'œil amusé, et ils entrèrent tous les deux.

Albus Dumbledore leur fit signe de prendre place dans les deux fauteuils de visiteurs qui étaient devant son bureau. Harry constata qu'il y en avait un de plus que d'habitude et que donc le vieil homme les attendait.

« Un bonbon ? demanda Albus d'un air malicieux en leur tendant la grosse boite ronde qui ne quittait jamais son bureau. »

Comme d'habitude, les deux garçons prirent un bonbon et remercièrent le Directeur.

« Harry, je suppose que Sevy t'a mis au courant des derniers évènements. Hélèna a été emportée hier soir par un portoloin, vers le cimetière de Little Hangleton. Elle s'est retrouvée dans une crypte, celle abandonnée des Jédusor. Là, Bellatrix attendait en cachette de son Maître et elle a pris la place d'Hélèna avec du polynectar. Ensuite, elle lui a donné toutes les indications pour qu'Hélèna puisse quitter l'endroit sans encombre. Elle a d'ailleurs réussi à s'enfuir en libérant également deux Gobelins de Gringotts avec la famille de l'un d'eux et ils ont transplané jusqu'ici hier soir. Tous sont sains et saufs.

-Je ne savais pas qu'Ellie avait libéré des Gobelins, Monsieur, avoua Harry en suçant son bonbon.

-Mon père me l'a dit que ce matin, confirma Sevy.

-Ils acceptent de fermer les yeux sur le vol de la coupe de Poufsouffle et même de nous y aider, annonça Albus Dumbledore en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son grand fauteuil directorial.

-Gripsec ? demanda Sevy, intéressé. Si c'est lui, faut qu'on se méfie, la dernière fois ça s'est pas trop bien passé.

-Cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Voldemort avait enlevé également une Gobelin et son bébé et c'est la famille de Gripsec justement. Il ne trahira pas puisqu'ils sont sous ma protection. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix.

-Bien, approuva Sevy. Et on fait comment alors ? Vous avez une idée ?

-Oui, toi et Harry vous irez jusqu'au coffre de ta mère qui est juste à côté de celui des Lestrange. Vous en retirerez un certain objet, je vous dirai plus tard ce que c'est. Gripsec sera caché avec Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Ensuite Gripsec ouvrira le coffre d'à côté et vous montrera la coupe qui est, m'a t-il dit, sur une étagère avec d'autres objets précieux. Vous prendrez cette coupe, mais les sortilèges d'attraction ne fonctionnent pas dans les coffres et des maléfices cuisants protègent les biens des Lestrange ainsi que des sorts de duplications. Vous devrez trouver tous seuls le moyen de prendre cette coupe sans être atteints par ces sorts.

-Je sais, répondit Sevy, et j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus.

-Je n'en doute pas, s'amusa le Directeur. Ensuite le coffre sera refermé et vous remonterez dans la Banque comme n'importent quels clients et vous reviendrez ici. Théoriquement si tout se passe bien, Voldemort ne devrait pas s'apercevoir du vol de la coupe et les Lestrange non plus.

-Ne vous en faites pas, assura Sevy sous l'œil effaré d'Harry qui n'était pas si confiant que ça à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait. Mais comment on va le détruire celui là ?

-Je pensais varier un peu et utiliser un des crochets du basilic. Si tu pouvais aller en chercher un ou deux avec Harry aujourd'hui dans la chambre des secrets, ça serait une bonne idée !

-On y va ! répondit Sevy avec assurance sous l'œil amusé et malicieux du vieux Directeur.

-Mon cher petit, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, tout comme j'ai toujours pu compter sur ton père. Tu es vraiment digne de lui, tu sais ? »

Sevy s'empourpra sous le compliment, ce qui fit sourire Harry qui savait très bien que rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à son ami que d'être comparé à son cher père.

« Professeur Dumbledore, s'inquiéta quand même Harry, et Ellie ? Comment elle va faire ? Si Voldemort essaie de la faire venir à lui encore, ça va être dangereux, non ?

-J'ai suggéré au Professeur Rogue d'utiliser Bellatrix comme hibou. Bellatrix proposera à Voldemort de faire la liaison avec Hélèna, il ne pourra pas refuser, surtout si Hélèna est d'accord, ce qu'elle ne manquera pas d'être puisque Bella y veillera. Severus la fournira en polynectar et en cheveux sans discuter et elle sera contente. Mais c'est un jeu dangereux qu'ils jouent, ton père en est conscient, Sevy. Bellatrix a beau être amoureuse de son Maître elle n'en demeure pas moins une Mangemort et parmi les plus dangereux. Si Voldemort apprend sa trahison, il la tuera et il tuera Severus aussi. Il faut donc faire très vite pour ne pas que cette situation perdure.

-Et quand on aura la coupe et qu'on l'aura détruite ? insista le jeune Gryffondor. Il faudra attendre que Voldemort nous attaque, non ?

-Eh bien, nous verrons en temps utile, mais je pense que nous le pousserons un peu pour qu'il se décide à le faire. J'étudie en ce moment un plan à cet effet avec l'Ordre. Maintenant allez-y les garçons. Vous devez descendre dans la chambre des secrets. Samedi prochain, vous irez au Chemin de Traverse tous les deux pour prendre cette coupe à Gringotts. Personne ne devra savoir que vous avez quitté l'école. Nous vous créérons des alibis parfaits ! »

Harry et Sevy se levèrent au geste d'Albus Dumbledore et il les raccompagna à la porte en leur demandant le plus grand secret sur l'affaire. Lorsqu'ils laissèrent la vis magique les redéposer en bas de l'escalier, Harry soupira. « Maintenant nous voilà cambrioleurs de Banque ! Merlin… j'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour ça me serait arrivé !

-Et moi, j'aurais jamais pensé le faire avec toi, surtout que je t'ai entendu raconter cette histoire quand j'étais petit et que le dragon m'avait fait faire des cauchemars ensuite. Tante Mione t'a passé un de ces savons de nous avoir raconté ça à Teddy et à moi ! Tu as passé un sale quart d'heure ! s'amusa le jeune Serpentard. Tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ? Je veux dire… dans la Chambre ?

-Ben, tant qu'on y est… Ron croit que tu me donnes un cours d'éducation sexuelle, il va pas oser me poser de questions et Hermione, elle n'en posera pas de toute façon. Elle sera sûrement avec Sirius dans sa chambre de Préfète. Merlin… Hermione braver les interdits par amour pour mon parrain ! J'aurais jamais pensé à ça !

-Ils sont amoureux ! Enfin de mon temps, ils le sont vraiment, confirma Sevy, tandis qu'ils longeaient le couloir du premier étage. Sirius aime Mione, et leur couple marche vachement bien chez nous.

-Tant mieux ! Faut qu'on préserve toutes ces bonnes choses ! »

Harry et Sevy montèrent l'escalier pour aller au second étage, et se dirigèrent discrètement vers les toilettes des filles hantées par Mimi Geignarde. Lorsque Sevy ouvrit la porte, le fantôme de l'élève tuée par Tom Jedusor apparût au dessus d'une des cabines. « Oooooohhh !! Le beau jeune homme ! T'es un Serpentard ? Je t'ai jamais vu toi ! Aaaaaahhh !! HARRY ! Tu viens me voir ? glapit Mimi, extasiée.

-Salut, Mimi, répondit Harry d'une voix blasée.

-C'est qui ? hein ? C'est qui ton copain ? T'es ami avec un Serpentard ? C'est fou ça ! Vous êtes amis, les filles de Gryffondor sortent avec des garçons de Serpentard ! Ça change drôlement entre les maisons depuis quelque temps !

-Salut, Mimi, s'amusa Sevy. Alors c'est toi la fameuse Mimi Geignarde dont tout le monde parle ? Moi je suis Sevy Rogue, le fils du Directeur de Serpentard. »

Mimi flotta au dessus de ses toilettes et se dirigea en un clin d'œil vers les deux garçons pour s'immobiliser en flottant sous le nez du jeune Serpentard. « T'es vachement mignon, gloussa la chipie fantômatique, tu reviendras me voir ?

-Si t'es sage, Mimi, si t'es sage !

-L'autre garçon, il ne vient plus.. bouda t-elle… Pourtant je l'aimais bien, il était gentil… pour un Serpentard. »

Sevy, alerté, fronça les sourcils. « Un Serpentard qui venait ici te voir ? Attends… il était comment ?

-Je te le dirai pas !

-Allez… sois une gentille fille, Mimi-jolie ! insista Sevy avec un grand sourire charmeur. Tu as du le faire craquer avec ta p'tite frimousse et tes couettes, hein ? C'est qui ce bienheureux ? »

Mimi Geignarde gloussa sous le compliment et le gris de ses joues se renforça, signe qu'elle devait rougir… à sa façon. « Il était blond, et mignon aussi…

-Oh… je vois ! fit Sevy l'air de rien. C'est Drago non ?

-Tu le connais ! Tu lui demanderas pourquoi il ne vient plus ? demanda le fantôme.

-Impossible, ma pauvre Mimi, il a quitté Poudlard ! Heuuuu… son père l'a envoyé… à… Durmstrang, je crois bien… inventa le vert et argent.

-Oooooohhh… fit Mimi déçu en commençant à chouiner. Il est même pas venu me dire au revoir.

-Eeeeehhh !! Mais chuis là moi ! Me dis pas que tu perds au change ou je vais me vexer, s'amusa Sevy en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

-T'es Préfet-En-Chef ? constata Mimi en lorgnant l'insigne sur la cape du jeune homme. Tu vas dans la salle de bain des Préfets parfois ?

-Parfois… pourquoi ?

-Oh, comme ça… je pourrai venir de voir alors… là-bas…

-Si tu veux, Mimi, si tu veux… s'amusa Sevy en pensant qu'il n'allait jamais seul dans cette fichue salle de bain et que le fantôme voyeur allait avoir une sacrée surprise. »

Harry allait répliquer et demander à Mimi de les laisser seuls, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, la chipie translucide et extasiée poussa un cri de joie et alla plonger dans une cuvette de toilette en éclaboussant le vieux carrelage de la pièce.

« Bravo vieux ! Elle a fichu le camp ! constata Harry.

-Je la connais… chez moi elle passe tout son temps à espionner ce qui se passe dans la salle de bain des Préfets. Bon, elle a fichu le camp, c'était le but de la manœuvre, maintenant ouvre donc cette satanée Chambre des Secrets ! »

Harry se déplaça le long des lavabos qui trônaient au centre de la pièce et s'arrêta devant celui qui avait un petit serpent gravé dessus. Il se concentra un instant sur la figurine sculptée et murmura « Ouvre-toi ! » en fourchelangue. Sevy haussa un sourcil en entendant le curieux sifflement. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu quelqu'un parler le fourchelangue.

Harry recula dans la pièce et regarda le lavabo s'escamoter et un trou béant apparaître. Sevy était surexcité par la vue du trou. « C'est un toboggan non ? Faut se laisser glisser ? Et comment on remonte ?

-Ah ! Merde ! C'est vrai ça… la dernière fois c'est Fumseck qui nous a remonté…

-Te bile pas, j'ai une idée, ça posera pas de problème. T'as bien ta baguette non ?

-Evidemment !

-Bon, ben on y va ! fit le Serpentard d'une voix assurée d'où perçait une légère impatience. »

Aussitôt il s'assit au bord du trou et se laissa glisser en poussant un cri de joie comme s'il se trouvait sur le toboggan d'un parc de jeux. Il fit quand même une grimace et un « houch » de douleur lorsqu'il atterrit brutalement sur les fesses, sur les dalles glacées d'un sol de pierre. Il se poussa juste à temps afin d'éviter Harry qui plus léger que lui, l'avait rattrapé. Il récupéra son ami au vol, avant qu'il ne s'écrase lui aussi sur le sol de pierre.

« On est dans les canalisations de la plomberie, l'informa Harry en pointant son doigt vers un large tuyau qui ressemblait à un égout moldu. Faut qu'on continue par là. Ensuite on va traverser une caverne à moitié effondrée, encore un tuyau et on va arriver devant la porte blindée avec des serpents qui font comme une serrure. »

Les deux garçons progressèrent parmi les ordures et les gravas. Sevy essuya ses mains sales sur sa cape d'un air dégoûté et soupira en voyant l'état de sa robe de sorcier. Il en serait quitte pour un bon bain dans la salle de bain des Préfets. Il n'était pas question qu'il rentre chez ses parents dans cet état. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la lourde porte métallique style coffre-fort et piquée de rouille, Sevy laissa la place à Harry et le regarda faire avec attention. Encore une fois l'Elu demanda en fourchelangue à la porte de s'ouvrir et le Serpentard vit avec stupeur les serpents s'animer et débloquer la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit dans un affreux grincement sinistre, et les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans la vaste pièce construite par Salazar Serpentard. Leurs pas clapotaient à cause de la pellicule d'eau sale qui recouvrait les dalles de pierre. En regardant tout autour de lui, Sevy suivit Harry qui savait très bien où il allait. La bouche de la statue de Serpentard était restée ouverte depuis que le basilic en était sorti. Et le squelette de l'affreux serpent était encore là où Harry l'avait vu tomber lorsqu'il l'avait transpercé de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

« Ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici, tu peux pas t'imaginer… révéla Harry à son ami.

-Je veux bien te croire, répondit Sevy en s'approchant du crâne à présent dénudé de toute chair et qui émergeait de l'eau retenue dans la salle. »

Leurs voix résonnaient étrangement et d'une façon si lugubre qu'il en eut un peu le frisson.

Sevy enroula ses mains dans le tissu de sa cape pour retirer des dents au serpent mort. Harry le laissa faire puisqu'il savait qu'il avait beaucoup plus de force que lui. Le jeune Serpentard déposa les crochets venimeux sur le sol et les enroula dans sa cape qu'il venait de retirer. Il en fit un paquet serré et sans un mot ils rebroussèrent chemin.

« Comment on va sortir ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Voyons, t'es un sorcier non ? s'amusa Sevy. Tu sors ta baguette et tu lances un « _ascencio_ » !

-Chuis con, des fois, soupira Harry en secouant la tête et en sortant sa baguette de la poche de sa cape. »

Sevy se mit à rire et lança le sort de façon informulée, ce qui fit soupirer Harry qui décidément se disait qu'il faudrait bien qu'il s'y mette un jour.

Ils sortirent sans encombre de la tuyauterie dégoûtante et malodorante et le lavabo reprit sa place.

« Je file me laver, je ne reste pas une minute de plus comme ça, je te conseille de rester avec moi parce que si tu croises Ron ou les autres dans cette tenue, tu vas avoir du mal à trouver une explication.

-Comment on fait pour les fringues ?

-Dolly. Je vais l'appeler et elle va s'en occuper. Les Elfes ont une magie puissante pour les sortilèges ménagers, le temps de prendre un bain et nos vêtements seront propres. Allez viens, je t'invite à partager ma salle de bain de Préfet-En-Chef ! »

Ils redescendirent les escaliers rapidement pour atteindre le premier étage et se faufilèrent jusqu'aux appartements des Préfets. Sevy retira ses vêtements et conseilla à Harry de faire la même chose. Une fois en boxer tous les deux, Sevy appela Dolly et lui demanda de nettoyer rapidement leurs vêtements et de les leur rapporter aussi vite que possible. Il avait caché les dents du basilic sous son lit après avoir conjuré un petit carton pour les y placer.

Une fois Dolly partie vers la buanderie, Sevy alla faire faire couler un bain chaud et moussant dans la salle de bain de l'appartement qu'il était sensé partager avec Hermione. Il jeta un peignoir blanc et une serviette à Harry et sans un mot retira son boxer et descendit les marches menant dans l'eau, sa baguette à la main. « Si ça te dérange pas de partager la baignoire avec moi, tu peux venir, dit Sevy à Harry.

-Heuuuu… répondit celui-ci en rougissant un peu. Nan, ça va, ça me fait bizarre c'est tout, j'ai jamais partagé une baignoire avec un mec. Les douches communes je connais bien sûr, puisque nous on a que ça, mais les bains, nan.

-T'inquiète pas, chuis pas bisexuel, s'amusa Sevy qui venait de conjurer un paquet de cigarettes moldues, un briquet et un cendrier. »

Harry le regarda allumer tranquillement une cigarette et souffler la fumée, les yeux fermés et la tête reposant sur le bord carrelé de la vaste baignoire. Il retira son boxer et descendit dans l'eau. « Dis-moi, Sev', c'est quoi les questions que tu as posées à Mimi Geignarde tout à l'heure, à propos de Malefoy ?

-Ah ça ? Ben juste je me suis souvenu d'un truc que tu m'as raconté dans le futur. Dans les chiottes de Mimi, tu t'es accroché avec Malefoy après l'avoir surpris à sangloter car il n'arrivait pas à faire un truc et qu'il avait peur des représailles. Tu lui as balancé un des sorts de magie noire de mon père et t'as failli le tuer. Si Papa s'était pas pointé pour jeter le contresort, il était mort, la fouine…

-Ah bon ? Mais je connais pas ce sort, ici, s'étonna Harry.

-Et c'est pas plus mal… répondit Sevy. En fait, ce fumier-là essayait de réparer l'armoire à disparaître qu'on a cramé tous les deux, et comme il avait un ultimatum de la face de serpent et qu'il n'arrivait pas à terminer le boulot, il paniquait.

-Merlin… Tu penses qu'il l'a fait ici aussi ?

-Peut-être… Difficile de le savoir à moins d'interroger Mimi, mais si on le fait, elle va plus nous lâcher ! De toute façon, on a cramé l'armoire, alors même s'il a réussi… ça sert plus à rien ! ricana Sevy, content de lui, en tirant sur sa cigarette. Au fait… qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? Ron croit que je te donne un cours d'éducation sexuelle ? C'est quoi ce binz ?

-Tu connais Ron, soupira Harry en se frottant avec une grosse éponge, dès qu'on parle de cul, il est écrevisse, alors comme il voulait me suivre quand on allait chez le Directeur, j'ai trouvé que ça pour le faire rester dans la Grande Salle. »

Sevy éclata de rire. « Bon, si je comprends bien, je dois te donner des p'tits trucs pour que ça paraisse crédible, nan ?

-Heuuuu… sougit Harry, si tu veux, mais t'es pas obligé, hein ?

-Je pense que Ginny appréciera ta balade de ce matin… s'amusa le fils du monstre des cachots. »

Et tranquillement, il prit une grosse éponge et le savon et entreprit de se débarrasser de la crasse des égouts de Poudlard tout en expliquant à un Harry rougissant mais attentif, quelqu'un de ses trucs…

* * *


	45. Tour d'astronomie et déprime

Ellie sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie, et reprit ses cours dès le lundi. Severus ne la lâchait plus, il surveillait le courrier apporté par les hiboux. Sevy, Ted, Harry ou Ron, escortaient systématiquement la jeune Gryffondor dans tous ses déplacements dans le château.

Elle ne le montra pas à son mari, mais elle avait peur à chaque instant. Le regard ironique de quelques Serpentards était souvent très lourd à supporter. Curieusement, certains élèves de la maison de son époux, semblait la craindre à présent, ou du moins lui montrer une certaine réserve, voire du respect, ce qui la choquait terriblement.

Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode ne se moquaient plus d'elle ouvertement, et semblaient même avoir peur d'elle. Ginny surprit bien malgré elle, une conversation dans les toilettes des filles du rez-de-chaussée, alors qu'elle était enfermée dans une cabine et que les deux Serpentardes se croyaient seules.

« Tu y crois, toi, Pansy ?

-A quoi, Milli ?

-Ben, ce que Drago raconte partout, que la Saint-Clair est la maîtresse du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

-Les pères de Crabbe, Goyle et Nott ont dit à mon père que c'est vrai. Il paraît que Rogue n'est pas content, tu penses bien, soupira la Pékinoise. Mais il n'osera jamais aller contre le Maître. Père dit qu'il ne voudrait pas être à sa place, parce qu'il risque gros.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Millicent Bulstrode.

-S'il gêne le Maitre, ou qu'il lui fait une réflexion, il sera sûrement tué.

-Pansy, tu crois que le gamin est de qui, toi ? On pensait que c'était Lucius Malefoy, enfin c'est ce que Drago disait. Mais maintenant je me demande… Je trouve bizarre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres couche avec elle, si c'est pas son gosse.

-Ouais, moi aussi. En tout cas, c'est clair, elle aime les Serpentards celle là ! Elle pouvait pas viser plus haut ! Faut qu'on fasse gaffe, maintenant, parce que si on lui dit un truc de travers et qu'elle se plaint au Maitre, on est mal ! Père m'a bien dit de ne pas déplaire à cette salope, on sait jamais… J'ai pas envie de me prendre des Doloris !

-T'as raison ! Moi, je ne lui dirai plus rien !

-Théodore a eu l'ordre avec son père de ne pas contrarier la Dame des Ténèbres, comme ils disent entre eux.

-Putain, les boules… »

Ginny ne sortit des toilettes que lorsque les deux filles se furent éloignées. Elle avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres et dégoûtée, courût retrouver Harry, Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Elle mit rapidement ses amis au courant. Hermione soupira en secouant la tête.

« Au moins, on sait que la plupart ne tentera rien contre elle par crainte. Mais je ne voudrais pas être à la place d'Ellie. Elle ne dit rien, comme vous le savez, mais je sais qu'elle va mal depuis cette histoire. Et Rogue a peur pour elle, ça se voit à sa façon de la regarder.

-Harry, demanda Ron. On en est où avec les Horcruxes ? Parce que ça craint, là !

-Je sais, Ron, répondit l'Elu en fourrageant d'une main agressive, sa tignasse indisciplinée. Je m'en occupe avec Sevy, vous en faites pas ! Mais je ne peux rien vous dire, pour votre sécurité. Moins vous en saurez, mieux ça sera. Et ne me regarde pas ainsi, Ron, c'est un ordre de Dumbledore.

-J'ai rien dit, Harry, fit Ron en baissant la tête. Je me disais simplement qu'Ellie était bien plus heureuse dans l'autre futur, celui où personne ne savait et qu'elle était avec Rogue en cachette. Même s'ils sont morts dans ce temps-là, ils ont été heureux. Et là… ils ne le sont pas et ils vont peut-être quand même mourir… Je crois que c'est pire à présent, pour eux. »

Hermione, Ginny et Harry, se regardèrent en silence, terrassés par cette simple évidence émise par celui qui était connu pour avoir la sensibilité d'une cuillère à café. Harry posa juste sa main sur l'épaule de Ron et la serra sans dire un mot.

* * *

Sevy ne dormait plus dans la chambre du Préfet-En-Chef. Il rentrait tous les soirs dans les cachots de son père. Ellie n'allait plus prendre ses repas dans la Grande Salle, Dolly lui apportait les plateaux et elle les mangeait souvent seule car Severus devait faire acte de présence à la Table Professorale en tant que Directeur de Maison. Ellie n'allait plus non plus à la bibliothèque, ne sortait quasiment plus du tout et s'enfermait dans un mutisme alarmant.

Le jeudi soir, alors qu'elle s'était couchée juste après la fin des cours, sans dire un mot à personne dans l'appartement, Sevy alla s'asseoir sur le canapé près de son père qui buvait un verre.

« Papa, dit-il à voix basse en surveillant la porte de la chambre de ses parents d'un œil inquiet. Maman ne va pas bien. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais elle est triste et elle ne dit plus rien.

-Je sais, soupira le Maître des Potions, j'ai remarqué aussi. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Comment ça se passe entre vous ? Je veux dire… sur le plan… personnel, demanda Sevy un peu gêné. »

Severus soupira et ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder le liquide ambré stagnant au fond de son verre, dans lequel miroitaient les lueurs du feu de cheminée. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son fils et se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, et le visage masqué sous son rideau de cheveux noirs.

« Rien. Voilà à quoi je peux le résumer. Y a plus rien, murmura t-il. Elle ne me parle plus, elle ne me regarde plus… Quand je me couche, elle dort déjà, ou du moins elle fait semblant… peut-être. Quand je me lève, sa place est vide et froide. J'ose même plus la toucher, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va se briser et tomber en miettes devant moi, c'est l'horreur…

-Vous… ne… couchez plus ensemble ? S'étonna le jeune Serpentard.

-Aucun contact depuis ce soir là, depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a enlevée. Elle… elle me repousse.

-Ça fait pas une semaine, c'est peut-être que le contrecoup de l'enlèvement, non ?

-J'ai peur que ce soit plus profond que ça, Sevy. On a trop vécu de choses anormales depuis la rentrée. Elle va craquer, je le sens, et je ne sais pas quoi faire… Comment elle est en cours ? McGonagall est inquiète, elle a remarqué des changements chez Ellie et elle n'aime pas ça non plus.

-Elle ne parle à personne, et elle ne recherche aucun contact, même Hermione et Ginny n'arrivent plus à lui tirer un seul mot, avoua Sevy dans un murmure. Elle ne cherche plus à répondre aux questions des profs, alors que d'habitude elle fait la course aux points avec Hermione. Elle ne prend plus de notes et ne cherche même plus à faire semblant d'écouter. Je suppose que McGo t'en a parlé. Non ?

-Oui, c'est de ça, et aussi les devoirs bâclés, comme si rien ne l'intéressait plus.

-Papa, on peut pas la laisser comme ça ou ça finira mal. Elle est en prison ici, elle ne peut même plus aller aux toilettes seule dans le château, ni au Pré, ou faire des achats pour le bébé. Merlin, je vais naitre et rester à poil, y aura même pas un vêtement à me mettre, ni un endroit où me coucher. Et puis, y a le regard des Serpentards… certains ont peur d'elle.

-J'ai remarqué oui, soupira Severus en terminant son verre de Vieil Ogden.

-Je… j'ai entendu le surnom qu'ils lui donnent… »

Severus tourna la tête vers son fils et fronça les sourcils de surprise. Il en oublia de reposer son verre vide, son geste s'interrompit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Un surnom ? Quel surnom ? De quoi parles-tu ?

-Les enfants de Mangemorts l'appellent la Dame des Ténèbres, je pensais que tu savais.

-Merlin… il ne manquait plus que ça !

-C'est de ma faute, papa, murmura Sevy en se levant du canapé. Si je n'avais pas remonté le temps avec Teddy, rien ne serait arrivé. Vous vous seriez mariés en cachette et personne ne saurait pour vous deux…

-Arrête, Sevy ! Gronda le maitre des potions. C'est vrai que ton arrivée ici à tout changé, mais au moins nous avons une chance de vivre, alors que de ton temps ce n'est pas le cas !

-Papa… insista Sevy en déambulant nerveusement dans la pièce sous le regard agacé de son père. Tu sais, ça veut pas dire qu'on va pouvoir changer ça… si ça se trouve je vais même pas naître. Merlin ! Hermione m'avait bien dit que « jouer avec le Temps » était terriblement dangereux et que c'est pour ça que les retourneurs étaient bridés et soumis à une très stricte réglementation du Ministère. Le moindre petit événement modifié peut entrainer une catastrophe. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Drago Malefoy la violer et la torturer…. Je ne pouvais pas…

-De quoi parles-tu ? C'est quoi cette histoire de viol ? Gronda Severus, subitement conscient qu'on lui avait dissimulé des informations. »

Sevy poussa un soupir et retourna s'asseoir près de son père sur le canapé. « Je ne te l'ai pas vraiment dit le soir de mon arrivée, car ce n'était pas facile… et après c'est vrai qu'on en a pas tellement reparlé. Mais de mon temps, Maman a été entrainée dans le cachot numéro deux par Malefoy, tu sais, celui qui est désaffecté car trop humide pour les ingrédients de potions. Là, il l'a battue, torturée aux Doloris et violée. Quand tu es arrivé, il remettait son pantalon, il paraît que tu as failli le tuer et qu'Albus t'en a empêché à temps. Quand je t'ai dit le soir du bain de minuit qu'elle était vierge et qu'elle n'aurait que toi, ça ne correspondait qu'à l'époque où nous sommes actuellement. De mon temps, non, bien entendu, tu comprends pourquoi maintenant.

-Putain… soupira le ténébreux professeur en cachant son visage dans ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Comment elle a fait à ton époque pour vouloir de moi après ça ?

-J'en sais rien, papa. Je crois qu'elle t'aimait déjà à ce moment-là. C'est en rapport avec l'accident de potion, mais comme personne n'a jamais su ce qui s'est vraiment passé pendant ces quatre jours de coma magique, je peux rien te dire. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu n'as pas quitté Sainte-Mangouste de toute la semaine, quand elle y était. Officiellement, tu aidais les médicomages avec tes nouvelles potions expérimentales, c'est ce qu'Albus a raconté en tout cas.

-D'où tu tiens ça ?

-Harry et Hermione. Quand Malefoy est sorti d'Azkaban au bout de ses six mois de prison, Harry l'a chopé et lui a dit que s'il l'approchait encore une fois, il le tuerait de ses mains. Le message est passé et la fouine n'a plus osé, mais il s'est vengé en tant que Mangemort bien entendu. Hermione, de mon temps, est à la tête du Département de la Justice Magique à la place de Madame Bones, je crois que c'est son nom ici ? Non ?

-Oui, Amelia Bones, elle a une nièce ici, Susan, à Poufsouffle.

-Amelia Bones a été tuée par Tu-Sais-Qui en personne de mon temps. Albus sait comment et du coup il a fait ce qu'il faut pour que ça change aussi. En bref, Hermione a changé les Lois notamment pour les coupables de viol. Ici, c'est six mois à Azkaban, et de mon temps c'est entre cinq et dix ans selon les circonstances.

-MERLIN ! Ah, en effet, ça change drôlement ! s'exclama Severus Rogue surpris en se redressant subitement.

-Tante Mione a fait ça pour Maman, j'en suis sûre… Elle me l'a jamais dit mais… ma main au feu ! De toute façon chez nous, les deux Malefoy croupissent dans leurs cellules depuis dix-sept ans. Ils n'en sortiront que les pieds devant, tout comme Ombrage. Ici, y en a déjà deux de morts.

-Et Narcissa ? Elle vit encore ?

-Oui, malheureusement. Les Aurors la surveillent car elle est assez virulente, elle aurait bien aimé remonter un groupe de Mangemorts et continuer le cirque de Tu-Sais-Qui, mais le Ministre la fait surveiller de près.

-Tiens au fait, tu m'as pas dit qui est le Ministre chez vous ? Ce n'est plus Fudge, non ?

-Non, bien sûr, y en a eu deux après lui avant la chute du Seigneur de Ténèbres, vu qu'il l'a zigouillé pour mettre Scrimgeour à la place sous _Imperium_. Après quand Scrimgeour a réussi à combattre l'impardonnable, il l'a tué et remplacé par Thickness toujours sous _Imperium_, donc en fait c'était Tu-Sais-Qui le Ministre. Et quand Harry a vaincu, ça a été Kingsley et c'est toujours lui.

-Kingsley est ministre ? Tu rigoles ? S'étonna Severus les yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Non, c'est vrai, et il est bon. Percy Weasley est son assistant, Arthur est très haut placé aussi, il a fait passer des Lois pour la protection des Moldus. Il est interdit de leur faire le moindre mal ou gare.

-M'étonne pas… ricana le sombre Professeur.

-Oh, mais quand un Moldu agresse ou tue un sorcier ou un enfant de sorcier, je t'assure que là il le paye encore plus cher. Ce que les Dursleys ont fait à Harry, ça ne passe plus maintenant. La Loi marche dans les deux sens. Ils sont protégés mais gare à eux s'ils abusent.

-Tu veux dire que dans un mariage mixte, sorcier/moldu, si le moldu maltraite sa femme ou ses enfants sorciers, il le paye cher ? Par exemple… ? Tenta Severus à mi-voix.

-Oui, Papa. C'est aussi valable pour une sorcière qui userait de magie sur son époux moldu ou cracmol, ou ses enfants cracmols, ou une famille de moldu qui martyriserait son enfant sorcier comme pour Harry.

-C'est bien, ça c'est bien… dit Severus en hochant la tête. »

Sevy savait très bien à quoi pensait son père. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il connaissait les détails de son enfance malheureuse. Et il ne rajouta rien qui puisse lui montrer qu'il le savait.

« Papa, tu devrais aller la voir dans la chambre. Ne laissez pas le silence et l'incompréhension s'installer entre vous deux. Plus tu attendras, plus le dialogue sera difficile à rétablir, suggéra Sevy en se tournant vers la porte close de la chambre de ses parents. Si tu n'arrives à rien, je demanderais à Hermione d'essayer.

-Tu crois que Granger y arriverait mieux que nous ? Ricana Severus en secouant la tête, un rictus de dégoût aux lèvres.

-Moi je ne peux pas insister, je suis son fils. Elle m'envoie paître quand j'essaie et je n'ai pas le droit d'aller contre ça. Mais toi, tu es son mari, tu peux, tu as l'autorité pour ça. Et Hermione est une fille et sa copine, elle l'écoute, ça marcherait peut-être.

-Ok, soupira le père de Sevy. J'y vais, je vais essayer de lui parler, si ça donne rien, tu diras à Granger d'essayer.

-Je t'attends, Papa. Je nous commande du thé. Essaie de la convaincre de manger un peu, sinon on va aller mal tous les deux très bientôt, grimaça Sevy. »

Severus hocha la tête gravement et se leva lentement. Il respira un grand bol d'air et tira sur sa robe noire de sorcier, puis il marcha d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit doucement la porte qui n'était pas fermée par magie et entra dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

« Ellie ? Ma chérie ? Tu dors ? Murmura t-il, une sombre inquiétude au ventre. »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais le changement de rythme de la respiration qu'il percevait, lui indiquait que sa femme ne dormait pas, mais refusait de répondre. Il s'assit alors au bord du lit, près de la forme qu'il apercevait dans la pénombre. Il posa une main chaude sur l'épaule nue d'Ellie et la caressa doucement, la sentant se crisper sous ses doigts. Malheureux de cette réaction, il cessa aussitôt et retira sa main. « Je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce qui se passe, on t'a fait du mal ?

-J'ai honte, Severus, murmura Ellie, à la grande joie de Severus qui attendait un mot d'elle depuis des jours. »

Il se pencha vers elle pour mieux entendre, mais sans oser la toucher. Ellie sentait le souffle chaud de son mari sur son épaule et en frissonna.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, mon ange. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, ce n'est pas toi.

-Severus, tu ne comprends pas. Ils… ils me voient tous comme une trainée. Je suis officiellement la maîtresse de ce monstre sanguinaire, et donc tu es un mari bafoué, trompé et qui ne peut rien dire. Je t'ai trahi, déshonoré à la face du monde. J'ai… j'ai sali ton nom. Je suis indigne… Si Oncle Octavius était là, il aurait honte de moi, il me renierait. Je ne suis pas digne… »

Elle se tut alors et Severus poussa un soupir. Il venait de comprendre la honte de sa femme. Il avait vécu assez longtemps avec des sang-purs pour savoir ce qui se passait. Cette attitude était normale pour des familles comme les Malefoy, les Black ou tout autre de ce rang. Il prit alors la décision d'aller en parler à Albus Dumbledore.

« Ma chérie, je t'assure que tu n'as rien déshonoré du tout. Je suis un Mangemort et je dois me soumettre au Maître. Les autres feraient la même chose, certains en seraient même fiers. Je ne le suis pas. Je suis furieux que Bellatrix se serve de ton apparence pour faire ça mais c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour éviter que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'abuse de toi ou ne te tue en cas de refus. Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre. Ne pense plus à tout ça. Repose-toi. Samedi nous sortirons du château, si tu veux nous irons faire des achats pour le bébé. Tu n'as encore rien acheté et ça te changera les idées. Sevy commence à avoir peur de n'avoir rien à se mettre à la naissance et de devoir dormir dans un des tiroirs de sa commode au milieu des chaussettes et de ses sous-vêtements. »

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Ellie hocha seulement la tête. Elle était toujours couchée sur le côté, offrant son dos à son mari. Severus hésita et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de sa femme. « Je t'aime, mon ange.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint et elle lui serra le cœur. »

Severus ferma les yeux et avala sa salive. « Albus… besoin… d'Albus, tout de suite » pensa t-il. Et il sortit sans un mot de la chambre et referma la porte sans bruit.

Sevy qui attendait dans le salon, pinça la bouche en voyant la mine pâle et les yeux inquiets de son père. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui s'était passé, ni si elle lui avait parlé, que l'auteur de ses jours était devant la cheminée, la main dans le pot de poudre de cheminette. Severus lança une poignée de poudre dans les flammes qui prirent une couleur verte et il entra dans le foyer en disant : « Bureau du Directeur ».

Lorsqu'il disparut, Sevy, découragé se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux. « Merlin… ça doit aller encore plus mal que je ne le pensais… »

* * *

Le bruit de l'arrivée de Severus dans sa cheminée, distraya Albus Dumbledore du parchemin qui était sous ses yeux. Il reposa la plume qu'il tenait, sur son support et fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine sinistre de son Maître des potions.

« Severus ? Un problème, mon garçon ? Asseyez-vous et dites-moi tout. »

Le Professeur Rogue alla s'installer dans le fauteuil des visiteurs qu'Albus lui désignait de la main. Le regard bleu du vieil homme ne quitta pas le visage pâle du maître des potions.

« Ellie ne va pas bien, Albus. Elle est effondrée. J'ai réussi à lui parler un peu ce soir…

-Et ? Je présume qu'elle vit mal cette nouvelle situation de « Dame des ténèbres » soupira le vieil homme en soulevant le couvercle de sa boite de bonbons.

-En effet, vous avez deviné, comme toujours, maugréa Severus. Elle est persuadée qu'elle m'a trahi et qu'elle a déshonoré mon nom…. Mon nom… pffff ! Il ne signifie rien dans le monde magique, c'est un nom de moldu et mon père l'a déshonoré tout seul bien avant moi. Ce serait celui de ma mère, je comprendrais…

-Mon garçon…. Vous ne comprenez pas. Hélèna vient d'une famille de sang-pur du style des Malefoy. L'honneur et le respect du nom, du statut social et du rang, sont très important dans l'éducation qu'elle a reçue d'Octavius. Vous fréquentez assez les Malefoy pour savoir ce que ça signifie pour eux. Je vous laisse imaginer la réaction qu'aurait eu Lucius si Narcissa avait eu l'audace de le tromper.

-J'imagine qu'il l'aurait tuée sur le champ pour éviter le déshonneur, ou qu'il l'aurait reniée, dans le meilleur des cas. Je penche quand même pour la première proposition. Est-ce que cela suffit à expliquer la dépression dans laquelle elle plonge ?

-Severus, Hélèna a vécu depuis cette rentrée, des choses auxquelles elle n'était pas préparée. Des choses qui ne sont pas arrivées dans le passé de Sevy… et elle est au bout de ce qu'elle peut actuellement encaisser je crois bien. En plus elle est enceinte, et cela fragilise son esprit. Comme dirait Pompom, les hormones de la grossesse n'arrangent rien.

-Albus, je sais parfaitement aussi ce à quoi elle a échappé ici ! Sevy m'a dit que chez lui, elle avait été violée par Drago Malefoy.

-Il vous l'a dit. Bon, je n'étais pas pour, mais puisque c'est fait…

-Il vient juste de me le dire. Mais j'aurais aimé le savoir avant ! Imaginez, si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps ! HEIN ? Gronda Severus Rogue en fulminant devant son directeur.

-Je la surveillais, Severus. Je n'aurais pas laissé faire, j'avais eu les détails par Sevy. Je ne suis pas intervenu parce que vous étiez proche et que vous aviez entendu. Mais Argus Rusard se trouvait sur mon ordre dans le cachot numéro deux, pour y faire un peu de rangement et de ménage. Si Monsieur Malefoy y avait emmené Hélèna, il serait tombé sur Argus qui se serait fait un plaisir de s'occuper de lui. Vous le connaissez, il regrette les anciennes punitions…

-Vous aviez tout prévu, comme d'habitude… grommela le monstre des cachots.

-Non, mon cher enfant. Je n'avais pas prévu tout ce qui est arrivé ensuite et qui n'était pas dans les souvenirs de votre fils. Mais parlons d'Hélèna, elle se comporte comment avec vous ? Minerva m'a glissé quelques mots sur son attitude en classe, et elle s'inquiète, je ne vous le cache pas.

-Elle ne me parle plus, elle me fuit, Albus. Et… et quand je lui dis que je l'aime… elle me répond que je ne devrais pas, soupira Severus en baissant la tête. Et elle refuse que je l'approche…

-Mouais… répondit Albus en lissant sa longue barbe entre ses doigts bagués. Elle ne va pas bien en effet. Mon garçon, vous a t'elle parlé de la mort de ses parents ?

-Vaguement, pourquoi ?

-Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, le traumatisme a été très violent. Elle a assisté à la mort de toute sa famille alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans. Elle était cachée dans une penderie ouverte, parmi les vêtements. C'est son Elfe de maison qui l'a sortie de là. Le dernier ordre d'Elisabeth, la grand-mère d'Hélèna, a été de dire à Dolly de transplaner avec l'enfant pour la mettre en sécurité. Dolly a obéi et votre femme n'est en vie que grâce à ça. L'enfant qu'elle était a fait des cauchemars pendant des mois. Octavius a consulté tous les plus grands psychomages de Sainte-Mangouste et de Saint-Genou, l'équivalent parisien. Comme vous le savez, les potions de sommeil sans rêve ne peuvent être prescrites pour de longues durées, surtout à un si jeune enfant. Octavius a donc enseigné l'occlumancie à Hélèna pour lui apprendre à fermer son esprit et à y faire le vide avant de dormir, histoire de limiter les cauchemars. Et cela a marché au bout d'un long moment. Horace la distrayait la journée en lui remplissant la tête avec des potions. Ensuite ils l'ont protégée de toute agression ou choc psychologique. A Beauxbâtons, Olympe a fait de même, vous la connaissez, elle couve ses élèves comme une dragonne ses œufs. Hélèna a donc été mise à l'écart de tout ce qui pouvait la heurter ou la blesser. Personne ne lui a jamais manqué de respect. A Beauxbâtons il y a beaucoup de sang-purs et ils sont très protégés. Depuis qu'elle est ici à Poudlard, à mon grand regret cette pauvre enfant n'a vécu que des évènements auxquels elle n'était pas préparée. Sevy qui débarque du futur… elle apprend qu'elle va faire un enfant avec un professeur : VOUS. Mais chose positive, elle vous aime. Lucius qui l'enlève pendant le mariage et elle se retrouve devant Voldemort, etc… Au lieu d'avoir une vie tranquille avec vous, en cachette comme du temps de Sevy, elle est sous les feux de la rampe, comme disent les Moldus. Tout le monde magique est au courant de votre mariage, toute l'école qu'elle attend un enfant. Et elle a du subir en plus une attaque des Mangemorts pendant la Garden Party de Fudge ! Je vous passe en plus son aide à l'Ordre du Phénix, vos blessures, celles de Sevy, le voyage en 1978, l'enlèvement par portoloin et Voldemort qui la veut pour maitresse… Ca fait beaucoup pour une jeune fille de bonne famille, éduquée pour être une maitresse de maison, tenir salon et faire des enfants.

-Je sais, Albus. Elle craque, n'est-ce pas ? Elle en a trop vu, trop subi en peu de temps.

-Oui, Severus. Son assurance n'est qu'un masque dû à son éducation. Elle n'a pas la force de caractère d'Harry qui lui est habitué aux mauvais traitements, malheureusement.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

-Je vais en parler à Pompom, il lui faudra du repos, je présume… peut-être un psychomage… Essayez de la faire parler, de lui montrer que vous êtes là quand même pour elle. Hélèna est choquée par l'attitude des Serpentards. Elle a honte que tout le monde pense qu'elle est la nouvelle « Dame des Ténèbres », honte qu'on ne voit en vous qu'un mari bafoué. J'imagine qu'elle pense que les élèves se disent que l'enfant est de Voldemort.

-Merlin… Quelle horreur ! Albus… Si vous la voyiez, elle est si triste, si loin. J'ai vraiment peur pour elle.

-Retournez près d'elle, Severus. Et s'il y a un problème, appelez Pompom, je vais la mettre au courant tout de suite. »

Severus soupira et se leva de son fauteuil, puis sans un mot, en faisant juste un signe de tête las au Directeur, il ouvrit la lourde porte et quitta le bureau, laissant Albus songeur, un bonbon au citron dans la bouche.

Lorsque Severus retourna dans ses appartements, il trouva son fils une tasse de thé à la main.

« Tu vas dîner dans la Grande Salle, Sevy ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Juste pour savoir. Je vais rester ici et essayer de faire manger un peu ta mère.

-Albus a dit quoi ?

-Il va en parler à Pompom, et si besoin, il fera venir un psychomage de Sainte-Mangouste.

-Bonne idée. J'espère que ça suffira.

-Moi aussi Sevy, mais j'ai des doutes, franchement j'ai des doutes. »

Severus se dirigea alors vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit doucement. Sans allumer de bougie, il entra et alla s'asseoir sur le lit près d'Ellie qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Ma chérie… Est-ce que tu veux manger un peu ?

-Non, murmura-t-elle. »

Severus qui s'attendait à cette réponse, sortit un flacon de la poche de sa cape. « Ellie, mon ange, tiens… prends cette potion.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un fortifiant, pour le bébé. Je l'ai fait pour toi cet après-midi. »

Ellie se retourna et Severus ouvrit le flacon de cristal et le porta aux lèvres de sa femme qui le but sans rien dire et se retourna aussitôt sur le côté. Le flacon ne contenait pas un fortifiant mais une potion de nutrition, puisqu'Ellie ne mangeait plus et qu'elle était très menue, il n'avait que cette solution pour l'alimenter. Le maître des cachots reposa le petit flacon vide sur la table de nuit et se releva. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se lança un sort de déshabillage. Puis il contourna le lit et ouvrit les draps pour se glisser près de sa femme sans rien dire. Il s'approcha du petit corps menu d'Ellie qui était roulée en boule comme recroquevillée et la serra dans ses bras. Il la sentit se raidir mais ne la lâcha pas. « Ellie… reste près de moi, j'ai besoin de toi, murmura t-il. »

Au bout de quelques instants, Severus sentit sa femme se détendre et allonger son corps. Soulagé, il soupira et la serra encore plus fort en lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille et en l'embrassant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ellie répondit un peu aux caresses de Severus. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et cacha son visage dans les longs cheveux de son ténébreux époux. Le maître des potions, trop heureux de cette initiative n'essaya pas de la brusquer ni d'aller plus loin. Il se contenta de la garder tout contre lui, ses longues mains pâles caressant le dos nu de sa jeune femme sous les longs cheveux blonds. Il remonta une main vers la nuque d'Ellie et lui caressa le cou et la tête pour la consoler lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle sanglotait en silence. « Chhhhhuuuut… ne pleure pas, mon ange, ne pleure pas… je suis là, pour toujours avec toi. On va s'en sortir, je te le promets… »

Les larmes d'Ellie se tarirent et Severus la sentit se détendre complètement dans ses bras. Elle s'était endormie. Il n'osa pas se relever de peur de la réveiller et de perdre le contact avec son corps. Elle ne lui avait pas autorisé une seule fois de la semaine cette promiscuité. Malgré la faim qui le tenaillait et une pile de devoirs à corriger il laissa passer plusieurs heures et ne quitta le lit à regret que lorsque le sommeil de sa bien-aimée fut profond.

Severus se rhabilla d'un sortilège, puis il quitta la pièce et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. « Papa ? Elle t'a parlé ? interrogea Sevy en levant les yeux de son parchemin. »

Severus Rogue poussa un soupir et se frotta la tête d'un geste agacé. « Non, presque pas, juste deux mots, mais elle a accepté de rester dans mes bras, c'est mieux que rien.

-Tu as raté le repas, tu devrais demander à Dolly un plateau. »

Severus acquiesça et alla s'asseoir près de son fils, regardant distraitement la plume que le jeune tenait, sans sembler la voir. La soirée et la nuit allaient être longues.

* * *

Lorsque Severus se réveilla ce vendredi matin, la place d'Ellie était vide comme d'habitude. Son cœur se serra en pensant au manque qu'il ressentait de ne plus se réveiller dans ses bras et sentir la chaleur de son corps et ses caresses. Il craignait de ne plus jamais retrouver ces moments de complicité. Il resta un moment allongé dans son lit, songeur, le bras replié sur son visage. Il tendit l'oreille, espérant entendre un bruit provenant du salon et qui lui prouverait que sa femme se trouvait simplement dans cette pièce, mais rien, le silence régnait dans l'appartement. Severus repoussa les couvertures et se leva d'un bond. Pieds nus sur le plancher glacial, il ne prit même pas la peine de mettre ses pantoufles et une robe de chambre. Baguette à la main, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil au salon plongé dans la pénombre habituelle des cachots. Il jeta un sort qui alluma les bougies et un autre pour faire ronfler un bon feu dans l'âtre. Sevy dormait toujours, la porte de sa chambre était close et aucun bruit ne filtrait. Le Maître des cachots entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla pour prendre une douche. Il resta un long moment sous le jet chaud, les deux mains appuyées sur les carreaux blancs du mur, il se demandait où pouvait bien se trouver Ellie à 6 h 30 du matin, sûrement pas dans la Grande Salle, car les petits déjeuners n'étaient pas servi avant 7 h. Après s'être rasé et brossé les dents, il s'habilla d'un sortilège et se résolut à finir de corriger les copies de ces cornichons de seconde année de Poufsouffle en espérant ne pas avoir la migraine avant l'heure du petit déjeuner.

A la moitié de la pile, il entendit Sevy émerger, puis pester après s'être cogné le pied dans le bois de son lit. Lui non plus n'était pas du matin…

Ils allèrent tous les deux prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, persuadés d'y trouver Ellie avec Hermione et Ginny. Severus commença à paniquer lorsqu'il vit les visages surpris d'Hermione et d'Harry en le voyant s'asseoir à la table des professeurs alors qu'Ellie n'était pas là. Il suivit des yeux Hermione qui regardait les sourcils froncés Sevy se diriger vers la table des vert et argent en riant avec Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

Severus Rogue s'efforça de se concentrer sur son assiette d'œufs brouillés et sa tasse de café fort, puis il entreprit de scanner chaque table de son regard d'aigle pour voir si sa femme n'était pas aller s'installer chez les Serdaigles ou les Poufsouffles où il savait qu'elle avait des connaissances. Mais rien, Ellie n'était pas au petit déjeuner, et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver. Sans un mot, le ténébreux professeur, en proie au pire des tourments jeta sa serviette de table d'un geste rageur au milieu de son assiette vide et sortit dans l'antichambre réservée aux professeurs. Là il appela son Elfe. « DOLLY ! »

L'Elfe d'Ellie transplana aussitôt. « Bonjour, Maître. Le Maître désire quelque chose, Monsieur ?

-Bonjour Dolly, sais-tu où se trouve ta maîtresse actuellement ?

-Non, Maître, Dolly ne sait pas, Monsieur. La maîtresse n'a pas appelé Dolly depuis longtemps, seuls les Maîtres ont demandé Dolly.

-Je vois… Merci Dolly, ce sera tout. »

L'Elfe retourna aux cuisines aussitôt et Severus passa la main sur son visage pâle. « J'espère qu'elle est à la Tour de Gryffondor… songea t-il. Mais c'est même pas sûr, Potter et compagnie semblaient étonnés de nous voir sans elle, j'aime pas ça, pas ça du tout… Merlin, pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas reçu un portoloin. Elle a quoi comme cours ce matin, faut que je voie Minerva tout de suite… »

Severus attendit que Minerva et Remus sortent de la Grande Salle et leur fit part de son incapacité à trouver sa femme. Minerva blêmit et Remus pinça les lèvres. Albus, mis au courant quelques minutes plus tard, tempéra l'inquiétude de ses trois professeurs.

« Severus, ne pensez pas au pire, elle est sûrement dans le château. Si ça se trouve elle est dans la salle sur demande à méditer ou se reposer. Minerva, elle a cours avec vous dans quinze minutes, si elle ne se présente pas en classe, nous aviserons à ce moment-là. Il est impossible qu'elle ait reçu un portoloin dans votre chambre, Severus. De toute façon j'ai renforcé les barrières de protection de l'école avec un sortilège anti-portoloin, chose que nous n'avions pas avant, vu que la création de portoloins est réglementée par le Ministère. Hélèna est dans l'école, il n'y a pas de problème. Je demanderai à Argus de jeter un coup d'œil dans les classes vides tout à l'heure, si elle ne va pas au cours de métamorphose. Allez rejoindre votre classe, Severus, vos élèves ne vont pas tarder. »

Ellie ne se présenta pas au cours du Professeur McGonagall. Celle ci grimaça lorsqu'elle vit la place vide près d'Hermione. Le regard qu'elle échangea avec sa meilleur élève en dit bien plus long à Hermione qu'elle ne l'espérait. La jeune brune Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre et glissa à l'oreille d'Harry. « McGo est inquiète, Ellie n'est pas là et ce n'est pas normal. »

Harry se retourna vers les Serpentards, traditionnellement massés au fond de la classe et son regard croisa celui de Sevy qui était très visiblement déstabilisé. Lorsque le cours prit fin, la Directrice des Gryffondors demanda à Sevy de rester. Personne ne sut ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, mais les autres qui se rendaient en cours de botanique le croisèrent qui courait à perdre haleine vers les cachots de son père.

« Méééééé !! Où il court comme ça ? S'inquiéta Ron. Il va être en retard au cours de Chourave !

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Ron, t'es pas à Serpentard non ? Se moqua Seamus, il fera perdre des points à sa Maison, c'est tout. Et nous on en gagnera avec Neville, tout va bien, quoi ! »

Sevy profita que ce soit l'heure d'un intercours pour entrer sans frapper dans la salle de classe de son père qui sursauta en entendant la lourde porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. « Papa ! Maman n'est pas venue en métamorphose, McGo m'a dit de te prévenir tout de suite. On fait quoi ?

-Merlin ! Gronda Severus en lâchant sa plume. C'est pas normal, il faut la trouver ! »

Tous deux se précipitèrent vers le second étage et la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Severus savait qu'il allait manquer le début de son cours mais s'en fichait pour une fois complètement et Sevy ne pensait plus à la botanique.

Le Directeur soupira lorsqu'ils lui racontèrent et se résolut à chercher sa pupille dans le château. Il recommanda à son Professeur de retourner assurer son cours et Sevy fut contraint de rejoindre la serre numéro trois pour y retrouver ses condisciples ainsi que le Professeur Chourave.

Albus arpenta le château toute la matinée avec Argus Rusard et Miss Teigne sans succès. Les fantômes furent mis à contribution et cherchèrent aussi Ellie. Le Baron Sanglant ordonna même à Peeves d'aider dans les recherches et l'esprit frappeur n'osa pas se soustraire à cet ordre. Aucun des tableaux des couloirs qui furent interrogés, ne fut en mesure de les aider.

Ellie avait bel et bien disparu, semble t-il…

Peu avant l'heure du repas, Remus Lupin, averti par Minerva McGonagall se résolut à intervenir. Il trouva dans l'antichambre menant à la Grande Salle, Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue.

« Minerva m'a prévenue Albus, il y a une solution.

-Laquelle Remus ? demanda le vieux directeur soudain très intéressé et attentif.

-Harry.

-Comment ça ? Harry ? Gronda Severus un peu agressif. Ne me dis pas que c'est encore de sa faute ou je l'étripe !

-Venez, il faut que nous le trouvions et vous verrez. Lui seul peut la trouver, il en a le… moyen, répondit le loup-garou aux deux hommes, sans relever la menace de Severus. »

Albus interrogea Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête qui flottait dans le grand Hall et qui lui indiqua que les trois amis de sa pupille se trouvaient dans leur salle commune. Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue montèrent alors jusqu'au 7ème étage et se présentèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui ouvrit le passage sans discuter en leur faisant une petite révérence.

Le Directeur jeta un œil dans la pièce rouge et or. Avisant Neville qui allait descendre déjeuner, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et l'arrêta. « Monsieur Londubat, sauriez-vous où se trouve Monsieur Potter, ou Monsieur Weasley ou même Miss Granger ?

-Oui… Professeur, balbutia le jeune Gryffondor qui intimidé, baissait la tête. Il… il est dans le dortoir avec Ron, Hermione, Teddy Lupin et Sevy Rogue, ils ne vont pas tarder à descendre manger, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

-Merci, Neville, murmura le Professeur Lupin.

-De rien, Monsieur, répondit Neville qui se retourna pour regarder Albus Dumbledore se précipiter sans un mot vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

-Mais que fait mon fils ici ? Pesta Severus Rogue, il ne va pratiquement pas dans sa salle commune, et il squatte chez les lions, n'importe quoi ! Minerva n'a pas à le laisser entrer ici !

-Calme-toi, Severus, il a du entrer avec mon fils, soupira le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Harry, Hermione et Ron, sursautèrent lorsque le Directeur entra dans la pièce. Teddy et Sevy qui étaient face à la porte et qui l'avaient vu arriver, ne montrèrent aucune surprise.

« Harry, fit le vieil homme en s'approchant du lit où l'Elu était assis, Remus me dit que tu as le moyen de trouver Hélèna dans le château ? »

Harry eut un regard gêné et ne répondit pas. Le Directeur vit Hermione se mordre la lèvre inférieure et regarder Sevy du coin de l'œil. Albus poussa un soupir et comprit. « Monsieur Rogue, Monsieur Lupin, voudriez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plait ? Et vous aussi Professeur Rogue… restez avec votre fils, allez dans la salle commune.

-Comment ? Râla le maître des cachots. Pas question, je veux savoir où est ma femme !

-Vous n'avez pas trouvé Maman ? S'inquiéta Sevy qui venait de se lever du lit de Teddy et qui s'apprêtait à obéir aux ordres et à quitter la pièce.

-Pas encore, mon garçon. Allez avec votre père dans la salle commune, nous en parlerons plus tard.

-ALBUS ! Je reste ! Se rebiffa la terreur des Gryffondors.

-SEVERUS, C'EST UN ORDRE ! Menaça le Directeur en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes.

-Bon, bon… soupira Severus qui sentait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à insister. »

Albus laissa les deux Rogue quitter la pièce, et fit signe à Remus Lupin d'agir. Le loup-garou s'assit près d'Harry. « Harry, il faut qu'on retrouve Ellie, elle a disparu depuis ce matin, je pense que tu es au courant.

-Oui, on voulait essayer la carte, avec Ron, Hermione et Teddy, mais Sevy nous a suivis. Enfin, il a suivi Teddy et on n'a pas voulu lui faire de peine, il est vraiment malheureux, là. Et comme on ne veut pas utiliser la carte devant lui…

-Il sait qu'elle existe, Harry, le rassura Remus.

-Je m'en doute, Professeur Lupin, répondit Harry en insistant sur le titre vu qu'ils étaient à l'école. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il sache que je l'ai en ce moment. Disons qu'on a pas envie que le Professeur Rogue la confisque. C'est tout. Vous savez bien comment il est, quand il peut être méchant et cruel, il ne se gène pas, surtout avec moi. »

Albus soupira mais ne releva pas. Il savait très bien comment était son maître des potions, tiraillé entre sa haine viscérale de tout ce qui se rapportait à James Potter et aux maraudeurs, et sa fidélité au souvenir de Lili, son amie d'enfance. Le Directeur était conscient que Severus ne protégeait Harry que parce que Lili l'avait lui même soutenu quand il était petit et que son père le battait, et aussi parce qu'il culpabilisait d'avoir révélé la prophétie responsable de la mort de son amie.

Harry se leva et souleva son oreiller pour y prendre le parchemin vierge. Sous l'œil intéressé du Directeur, il posa sa baguette sur le document et murmura : « _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions_ _sont mauvaises_ ». La carte apparut alors devant les deux professeurs. Albus regarda Remus en souriant. « Du très bon travail que vous aviez fait en ce temps-là, Remus. »

Remus se pencha sur la carte dépliée par Harry et la parcourut rapidement. Harry lui montra un nom sans rien dire. Le loup-garou poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Albus, elle est en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

-Bizarre, nous avons déjà été regarder et elle n'y était pas.

-Elle a du s'y rendre ensuite, Professeur, suggéra Harry. Il faut garder la carte si vous voulez suivre ses déplacements. Il est difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui se déplace en permanence dans ce château.

-Alors viens avec nous, Harry. »

Harry se leva sans rien dire et replia la carte sans l'effacer. Le Directeur suggéra à Ron et Hermione d'aller manger avec Teddy et leur annonça que Sevy et Harry les rejoindraient plus tard. Les deux Gryffondors hochèrent la tête et quittèrent le dortoir sans un mot.

Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Harry Potter descendirent ensuite tranquillement l'escalier pour rejoindre le Professeur Rogue qui toisait en fulminant, tous les élèves qui se trouvaient encore présents, les plus avisés et prudents ayant jugé bon qu'ils seraient plus en sécurité dans la Grande Salle devant une assiette. Le Directeur lança un regard amusé à la terreur des cachots qui se tenait les bras croisés et le regard mauvais devant un Sevy indifférent.

« Albus ? Où est-elle ? demanda la maitre des potions soudain redevenu presque normal.

-La Tour d'Astronomie, Severus. C'est un endroit que les élèves aiment bien, il y a une jolie vue. Moi-même, lorsque j'étais jeune j'aimais beaucoup cet endroit.

-Ravi de l'apprendre, Monsieur le Directeur, mais ce n'est pas le propos ! »

Et avant qu'Albus n'ait eu le temps de reprocher à Severus son insolence, celui-ci avait déjà tourné les talons et courait à présent dans les couloirs du château, suivi de Sevy.

Remus, Albus et Harry marchèrent tranquillement le long des corridors et dans les escaliers, tout en surveillant la carte du maraudeur. Ellie était toujours au même endroit, elle n'avait pas bougé.

Severus, baguette à la main, ralentit avant d'arriver à la porte qui menait à la terrasse de la Tour d'Astronomie qui ne servait que le soir à minuit pour les cours du Professeur Sinistra. La journée cette terrasse était donc déserte et les élèves en profitaient pour venir y trainer, le plus souvent en couple. Sevy rejoignit son père et ils se regardent tous les deux sans rien se dire. Le plus jeune fit signe à son ainé d'ouvrir la porte et le maitre des potions se retourna et posa sa main sur la poignée de fer forgé en retenant son souffle.

Il fit pivoter doucement la lourde porte qui ne grinça pas et franchit le seuil. Severus ne retint pas un gémissement de surprise en voyant Ellie. Elle était assise sur un des créneaux de la Tour, les deux jambes dans le vide et elle regardait le paysage.

Severus sortit sur la terrasse, suivit de Sevy. Il appela doucement sa femme. « Ellie, ma chérie, ne reste pas là ! Tu as le vertige d'habitude, comment fais-tu ? »

Ellie brutalement surprise dans sa rêverie se retourna violemment en poussant un cri et en sursautant. Mais les intempéries avaient couvert de mousse les pierres de la Tour et des créneaux, et ceux-ci étaient encore humides des dernières ondées glacées. La jeune Gryffondor glissa et essaya de se rattraper aux pierres en regardant Severus d'un air terrifié.

Mais elle ne réussit pas et tomba de la Tour d'Astronomie de trente mètres en poussant un grand cri.

Severus ne vit que les yeux écarquillés de terreur d'Ellie et n'entendit même pas le hurlement d'horreur de son fils. Son cœur cessa de battre un instant dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit sa femme chuter dans le vide. Une montée d'adrénaline le fit aussitôt réagir et il se jeta dans le vide tandis que Sevy hurlait un « _Arresto momentum_ » inefficace.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait appris à Severus à voler sans balai depuis un bon moment. Ce n'était pas un cadeau habituel qu'il faisait à ses Mangemorts, mais le maître des potions était un serviteur dévoué et il avait besoin de ses talents pour la réalisation de poisons. Sa dernière commande ayant été particulièrement bien honorée par Severus, Lord Voldemort lui avait prouvé sa gratitude en lui enseignant ce petit tour de Magie Noire. Pour la première fois, Severus utilisa son cadeau pour tenter de sauver sa femme. Il la rattrapa sans trop de difficulté avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au pied de la Tour millénaire. Il se félicita d'avoir eu sa baguette en main à son arrivée sur la terrasse de la Tour d'Astronomie ce qui lui avait permis de sauter sans se poser trop de question et de pouvoir attraper Ellie par un bras.

Il la plaqua contre lui d'une main puissante, et la jeune fille tétanisée s'accrocha au cou de son mari le cœur battant. Elle ferma les yeux, en proie au vertige et le laissa l'emporter jusqu'aux premiers arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

Doucement il la reposa dans l'herbe moelleuse et humide et la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, le cœur battant. « Ma chérie, ma chérie, balbutia t-il bouleversé. J'ai cru te perdre, comment as-tu pu prendre un tel risque, toi qui as le vertige ? Les pierres sont glissantes et cette tour est la plus haute de Poudlard.

-Severus, gémit Ellie, je n'ai pas fait exprès, tu sais. Je voulais juste penser à autre chose, ne plus voir le château, juste tout le reste autour, comme un oiseau qui vole. Je ne supporte plus d'être en prison ici. »

Elle se mit à pleurer en s'accrochant toujours au cou de son époux qui venait de s'asseoir dans l'herbe et s'adossait au tronc d'un arbre pour se remettre de ses émotions.

« Je… n'en peux plus… d'être ici, poursuivit-elle entre deux sanglots. Le re… regard des… autres… sur moi. Je veux… partir… loin.

-Chhhuuuttt… calme-toi mon ange, je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal. Si tu ne veux plus être vue, tu pourras rester dans les cachots. Je m'arrangerai pour que tu n'ailles plus en cours. S'il faut je te donnerai des cours particuliers avec Minerva et Albus, mais tu ne peux pas quitter Poudlard, c'est le seul endroit assez sûr pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse pas t'atteindre. Même Potter le sait… il sait qu'il est en sécurité ici et c'est pour ça qu'il n'aime pas quitter Poudlard.

-Je t'en supplie, Severus… je ne veux pas être la Dame des Ténèbres, je veux juste être ta femme. Ils… pensent tous que le bébé est de Tu-Sais-Qui… c'est horrible ! J'ai trop honte !

-Je sais, Albus m'a expliqué ce surnom. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'on pense que tu es à Sainte-Mangouste ou ailleurs parce que le bébé va mal ou un truc du genre. On expliquera ton absence ainsi, je te promets que tout ira bien. »

Ellie ne répondit pas et se serra encore plus fort contre son ténébreux époux. Elle était allongée contre lui, entre ses jambes et il avait passé ses deux bras autour d'elle pour la rassurer. Il glissa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et lui caressa la tête doucement. Ellie leva les yeux vers lui et posa sa joue contre la sienne. Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement et le poids qu'il ressentait douloureusement dans sa poitrine depuis plusieurs jours parût soudain s'envoler. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa jeune épouse, un peu hésitant, ne sachant pas si elle allait le repousser ou non. Mais Ellie accepta le baiser et y répondit comme auparavant. Soulagé, Severus continua d'embrasser sa femme en se jurant bien qu'il ne laisserait plus rien se mettre entre eux ou détruire leur amour.

* * *

Sur la terrasse de la Tour d'Astronomie, Sevy, traumatisé par la chute de sa mère, venait de voir son père se jeter dans le vide. Sans réfléchir il avait tenté un « _Arresto momentum_ » pour ralentir sa chute, tout en se rendant bien compte que là où il se trouvait le sort ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Lorsque son père disparût dans le vide, il sentit le monde s'écrouler autour de lui et il se laisse tomber sur les dalles de pierre glacées en poussant un cri déchirant.

« NOOOOOOON !! PAPAAAAA ! MAMAAAAAN ! »

Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Harry entendirent le cri du jeune Serpentard. Ils se regardèrent un court instant et Harry se mit à courir vers la porte de la Tour. Il l'ouvrit violemment, baguette à la main et s'arrêta, étonné de ne voir que Sevy à cet endroit. Il s'approcha de son ami qui sanglotait allongé par terre, le corps secoué de tremblements.

« Sevy ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tenta le jeune Gryffondor en s'agenouillant. »

Mais il n'obtint que des gémissements pour réponse. Harry essaya de prendre Sevy dans ses bras et de le soulever mais il était trop lourd et ne put que poser la tête de son camarade sur ses genoux. Albus et Remus s'agenouillèrent également devant les deux jeune gens.

« Harry ? demanda le Directeur, que s'est-il passé ? Où sont Severus et Ellie ?

-Je ne sais pas, Professeur. Sevy était seul ici. Je l'ai trouvé par terre en pleurs. »

Remus, baguette en main et sens de loup-garou en alerte fouillait la terrasse. « Il n'y a personne, Albus, pourtant ils étaient là, je sens l'odeur de Severus et aussi celle d'Ellie.

-Sevy ? Tenta le vieil homme en essayant d'écarter les mains que le jeune homme avait plaquées sur son visage. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ici ? Où sont tes parents ? »

Sevy secoué de sanglots dans les bras d'Harry, n'avait même plus la force de parler. Il était en état de choc. Il réussit quand même à dire quelques mots. « Maman… tombée dans le… vide. Papa… a… sauté… »

Albus se redressa sous le choc de l'annonce et pâlit. Remus qui avait entendu s'était précipité vers les créneaux et regardait au pied de la Tour. « Albus ! Il n'y a rien, pas de corps, ils ne sont pas là !

-Sevy, insista le Directeur, tu as entendu ? Ils ne se sont pas écrasés en bas, sinon tu ne serais plus là, donc ils sont vivants. Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? »

Eberlué, Harry qui tenait Sevy dans ses bras le vit hocher la tête sans répondre, et regarda le visage noyé de larmes de son ami qui tremblait dans ses bras. « On va les trouver, vieux, t'inquiète pas… Le Professeur Dumbledore a raison, si Ellie était morte, tu ne serais pas là, puisque tu n'es pas né, tu sais bien…

-Il… a… sauté, Harry. Personne ne peut… survivre à un… tel… saut. Pourquoi… il… a sauté… ? »

Sevy était maintenant en proie à une véritable crise de nerfs et Albus dût lui jeter un rapide sort pour l'endormir momentanément.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je l'ai juste endormi. Nous allons le conduire à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh va s'occuper de lui. Remus ? Voudriez-vous vous occuper de lui s'il vous plait ? Harry, je voudrais que tu regardes sur ta carte si tu voies Hélèna et le Professeur Rogue quelque part, veux-tu ?

-Bien sûr, Professeur. »

Le Professeur Lupin qui venait de conjurer un brancard, fit léviter le corps endormi de Sevy Rogue et le déposa sur la couche de fortune pendant qu'Harry se redressait et frottait ses jambes humides. Le jeune Elu sortit alors sa carte du maraudeur et la déplia sous l'œil intéressé du Directeur qui se déplaça près de lui pour lire en même temps les noms qui s'affichaient. « Je ne vois rien, Professeur, ils ne sont pas dans le château, ni le parc, dit Harry au bout de quelques minutes.

-Bien, soupira le vieil homme, nous allons conduire Sevy à l'infirmerie et nous aviserons ensuite. »

Harry hocha la tête et referma la carte après avoir posé sa baguette dessus en prononçant à voix basse : « _Méfait accompli _».

Le triste équipage poursuivit sa route à travers le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. Harry qui ne songeait plus au repas qu'il était en train de manquer, regardait le visage pâle et luisant de larmes de son ami endormi magiquement par le Directeur.

Remus Lupin ouvrit en grand les deux portes de l'infirmerie et appela Madame Pomfresh, mais celle-ci n'était pas là, elle se trouvait sans nul doute dans la Grande Salle pour y déjeuner.

Il aida Albus Dumbledore à coucher Sevy sur un lit, pendant qu'Harry s'asseyait sur une chaise près de son ami. Remus déplia ensuite une couverture sur le jeune Serpentard et regarda Albus Dumbledore qui venait d'appeler Dobby.

L'Elfe transplana aussitôt devant le vieil homme et lui fit une profonde courbette. Puis il glapit de plaisir en voyant Harry assis sur une chaise.

« Dobby, tu vas aller chercher Madame Pomfresh dans la Grande Salle immédiatement et lui dire qu'on a besoin d'elle à l'infirmerie tout de suite.

-Oui, Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur. Dobby va faire ça tout de suite. Est-ce que Harry Potter est malade, Monsieur ? S'inquiéta l'Elfe en regardant vers Harry du coin de l'œil.

-Non, Dobby, ce n'est pas pour lui, mais pour le jeune Rogue.

-Dobby doit-il également prévenir Dolly, Monsieur ? Si son Maître est malade elle voudra le soigner.

-Pas pour le moment, Dobby, va seulement chercher Madame Pomfresh.

-Tout de suite, conclut Dobby en transplanant dans la seconde qui suivit. »

Albus se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce en attendant l'arrivée de l'infirmière, il regarda distraitement Harry qui avait pris la main de son ami endormi sous le regard attendri du loup-garou. Une exclamation le tira de sa rêverie quelques minutes plus tard. « Albus ? Dobby vient de me prévenir, que se passe t-il encore ?

-Harry ? Tu peux aller déjeuner, vous aussi Professeur Lupin, je m'occupe du reste. Poppy ? Sevy Rogue a vu ses parents tomber du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie et il a fait une sorte de crise de nerfs, j'ai du l'endormir momentanément.

-QUOI ? Par Merlin ! Pauvre enfant ! Et où sont ses parents ? Ne… ne me dites pas qu'ils sont morts quand même ? »

Puis elle réfléchit un court instant en saisissant sa baguette magique. « Non, ils ne sont pas morts, du moins pas sa mère sinon il ne serait plus là ! »

Harry et Remus sortirent de la pièce, un peu rassurés par l'arrivée de l'infirmière. Le loup-garou posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune Gryffondor. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sevy, Harry, il est entre de bonnes mains, je ne pense pas que Severus ait sauté pour rien. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais je pense qu'il a sauvé sa femme. C'est un homme surprenant avec beaucoup de ressources et je pense qu'il a du utiliser un maléfice quelconque pour ça. Je ne connais aucune magie blanche qui aurait pu faire ça.

-Remus, tu crois qu'on peut le dire aux autres ? Hésita Harry. Ils savent tous qu'Ellie a disparu, tu sais…

-Non, ne dis rien tant qu'on ne les a pas retrouvés. Je pense que moins on parlera d'Ellie à Poudlard, mieux ça sera pour elle.

-Tu as raison, soupira l'Elu. Allez, on descend, on n'a plus que ça à faire. »

Dans l'infirmerie, Albus était en train d'expliquer les derniers événements à Poppy Pomfresh qui scannait pendant ce temps le jeune Serpentard des pieds à la tête avec sa baguette.

« Tout ira bien, Albus, je vais le laisser dormir quelques heures et ensuite lui donner une potion calmante, d'ici là, on aura peut-être trouvé ses parents. Mais vous auriez du me prévenir pour Ellie. Ce n'est pas bon pour elle, toute cette angoisse ! Ne pas manger, et déprimer ainsi, c'est mauvais pour elle et son bébé ! Elle en a bien assez vu depuis le début de cette année scolaire, il faut que cela cesse, et faire en sorte de l'épargner.

-Vous avez une idée, Pompom ? Dans le cas où on la retrouverait bien évidemment…

-Oui. Et on va la retrouver. Severus a du trouver le moyen de la sauver. J'ignore comment elle est tombée de cette tour, mais sûrement par accident. Elle n'aurait pas risqué la vie de son bébé ni celle de Severus, j'en suis absolument certaine. Ces deux là ne vivent que l'un pour l'autre, c'est impensable.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Severus nous expliquera certainement tout lorsqu'il reviendra. »

Une voix grave fit sursauter le Directeur et l'infirmière. « Que voulez-vous que je vous explique, Albus ?

-SEVERUS ! fit le vieil homme en se retournant brusquement. Mon cher garçon, vous m'avez fait peur ! »

Le maître des potions s'avança dans l'infirmerie en portant dans ses bras Ellie qui avait les deux bras autour de son cou et le visage enfoui sous les longs cheveux noirs de son mari.

« Hélèna, ma puce ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Albus Dumbledore en regardant sa pupille.

-Oui, Oncle Albus, répondit-elle simplement sans tourner la tête.

-Professeur Rogue, mettez votre femme dans ce lit, demanda Poppy en désignant le lit le plus proche de celui de Sevy. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre fils, il dort. Il a eu un choc en vous voyant chuter de la Tour, mais tout va aller très bien à présent. »

L'infirmière venait de déshabiller Sevy d'un geste de baguette et de lui mettre un des pyjamas de l'infirmerie. Elle le recouvrit doucement avec les draps et couvertures et se tourna vers Ellie. « Comment vous sentez-vous, Madame Rogue ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-J'ai eu très peur, Madame Pomfresh, je… je suis tombée, j'ai glissé… les créneaux étaient mouillés et tous verts. Severus m'a sauvée. »

Pompom hocha la tête et se tourna vers les deux hommes. « Albus, Severus, allez discuter dans mon bureau, je dois examiner cette jeune personne. »

Sans répliquer, le Directeur et son Professeur de Potions marchèrent jusqu'au bureau de l'infirmière. Lorsqu'elle fut tranquille, Poppy reprit sa baguette et commença son examen.

« Ellie, vous allez rester un moment ici avec moi. Il faut vous requinquer. Vous n'avez pas mangé assez cette semaine, vous êtes stressée par tous ces évènements récents. Je vais faire en sorte que dès à présent, vous n'ayez plus aucun contact avec les élèves des autres Maisons. Albus m'a expliqué. Je suis scandalisée par le titre que les Serpentards vous donnent. Tenez, avalez cette potion calmante, ensuite celle ci.

-C'est quoi ?

-Une potion survitaminée. Un Elfe va vous monter un repas, je veux que vous mangiez tout. Vous resterez au lit quelques jours, sinon vous risquez de perdre votre bébé, je ne vous le cache pas. Vous avez tendance à avoir des contractions, et seule la potion de Severus au placenta de licorne est efficace sur vous, comme vous le savez. Vous allez continuer à en prendre.

-Severus ne veut plus que j'aille en cours, soupira Ellie. Mais j'angoisse à l'idée de rester seule dans ses cachots sinistres.

-Nous nous arrangerons pour que vous ne soyez pas seule. Dorénavant, votre Elfe de Maison devra rester avec vous et non plus dans les cuisines. Sevy bien entendu, restera le plus possible chez vous aussi. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et les deux Weasley viendront vous voir et vous porter vos devoirs. Minerva se chargera d'organiser des cours particuliers avec tous vos professeurs. Personne ne saura que vous êtes encore dans le château. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

-Oui. Mais… que vont dire les autres élèves ? Ils vont poser des questions.

-Je sais quoi raconter, répondit l'infirmière en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit d'Ellie. J'en ai eu l'idée en me souvenant que vous êtes une sang-pur. Ne bougez pas de ce lit, je vais aller chercher votre mari et le Directeur. En attendant, mettez ce pyjama.

-Comme vous voudrez, si vous avez une solution, je suis toute prête à l'entendre. »

* * *

Albus s'assit dans le fauteuil de Poppy Pomfresh derrière son bureau et Severus s'installa sur la chaise qu'occupait habituellement Minerva lorsqu'elle venait prendre le thé avec son amie.

« Que s'est-il passé, Severus ?

-Lorsque je suis entré sur la terrasse de la tour, elle a eu peur et elle a glissé. Elle était assise imprudemment sur un créneau. Je l'ai vu tomber et ça m'a glacé le sang. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie, soupira la terreur des cachots en se frottant le visage de ses deux mains.

-Alors c'était bien un accident. Poppy en était persuadée. Elle me disait que jamais Ellie n'aurait attenté à ses jours par amour pour vous et votre fils. J'en suis bien heureux. Mais vous ! Votre fils nous a dit que vous aviez sauté ! Comment avez-vous fait, malheureux !? Magie noire, je présume…

-Heuuummm… oui… répondit Severus en rosissant. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas laisser ma femme mourir sous mes yeux, ainsi que mon fils.

-Non, bien entendu, et je ne vous le reproche pas. Mais cette scène a bouleversé Sevy, vous vous en doutez.

-Oui, il a essayé un « _Arresto momentum_ » mais de là où il était, ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Alors j'ai sauté et je l'ai rattrapée. Je l'ai déposée derrière la cabane d'Hagrid au pied d'un arbre, à l'abri des regards et nous y sommes restés quelques instants, le temps de nous remettre un peu de ces émotions.

-Je comprends, et vous avez bien fait de venir ici directement. Poppy a une idée je crois pour Hélèna, je pense qu'elle nous en parlera dès qu'elle aura fini son examen. »

Poppy choisit justement ce moment pour faire son apparition dans le bureau. Elle avait entendu la dernière phrase du Directeur. « Vous pouvez venir, tout va bien. Je vais vous parler de la solution que j'ai envisagée pour Ellie. »

Aussitôt, Severus et Albus se levèrent de leurs sièges et quittèrent la pièce à la suite de l'infirmière. Le Professeur Rogue alla s'asseoir près d'Ellie sur la chaise qui séparait son lit de celui de son fils. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sevy endormi et d'une main légère et distraite lui écarta une mèche de cheveux noirs qui masquait son visage, puis il tourna la tête vers Albus et Poppy en prenant la main d'Ellie. L'infirmière les regarda tour à tour.

« J'expliquais à Ellie que j'avais eu une idée en me souvenant qu'elle est une sorcière de sang-pur. Je pensais utiliser comme excuse pour faire momentanément disparaître officiellement Ellie de l'école, la Malédiction des Sang-purs.

-La… Malédiction ? Des Sang-Purs ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? demanda Severus intrigué. »

Ellie se mit à sourire, ainsi que le Directeur. Tous deux venaient de comprendre. Poppy se tourna vers Severus. « Vous ne connaissez pas, Professeur Rogue ? J'en suis étonnée… Et bien je vais vous expliquer… »

* * *


	46. Gentlemen cambrioleurs

Poppy Pomfresh regarda résolument Severus Rogue, puisqu'il était le seul à n'avoir pas compris ce à quoi l'infirmière de Poudlard faisait allusion.

« Severus, je crois que votre mère était de sang-pur, je suis donc étonnée que personne ne vous ai parlé de ce… petit problème. Etant donné les circonstances, vous étiez pourtant concerné. »

Severus commença à s'énerver. « Non, je ne suis pas au courant, alors arrêtez de vous foutre de moi et de tourner autour du chaudron !

-Ne montez pas sur vos sombrals, Severus, Pompom va vous expliquer, et j'avoue que je n'en sais pas des masses non plus donc ça ne me fera pas de mal d'écouter ses explications, avoua Albus Dumbledore en posant une main calmante sur le bras de son professeur préféré. »

Severus grommela, poussa un soupir et se résolût à se calmer. Il sentit la pression de la main d'Ellie se raffermir sur la sienne et porta le dos de la main de sa femme à ses lèvres d'un geste rassurant. Poppy poursuivit son récit.

« Les familles de sang-purs ont presque toutes disparues au cours des siècles, comme vous le savez. Des noms illustres de l'Histoire de la Magie se sont ainsi éteints avec le temps. Je ne peux que vous citer en exemple la famille de votre mère, Severus. Les Princes étaient une grande et noble famille, votre mère était la dernière de sa lignée, et le nom s'est éteint lorsqu'elle a épousé votre père. Ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. D'autres familles sont au bord de l'extinction, je pense aux Blacks, Sirius est le dernier Black, puisque son frère est décédé. Harry est le dernier des Potters et en plus il n'est même pas de sang-pur contrairement à tous ses ancêtres paternels. Je pense aussi aux Londubats, Neville est le dernier, ou même aux Malefoys qui n'ont que Drago. Si l'un d'eux meurt sans enfant, la lignée s'éteint et le nom aussi. Alors pourquoi ? Et bien vous noterez que toutes ces familles avec le temps, ont eu de plus en plus de mal à faire des enfants. Les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste ont une section de génétique qui essaie de contrer ce problème mais en vain pour l'instant. Il apparaît que les familles de sangs-purs ont au cours des siècles commis l'erreur de vouloir à tout prix maintenir leur sang le plus pur possible, et pour cela se sont mariés entre eux à chaque génération. La consanguinité a fait d'énormes dégâts. Des enfants sont nés avec des retards mentaux importants, d'autres étaient des cracmols et chassés dans le monde moldus. Au cours des siècles, les femmes de ces familles ont eu les plus grandes difficultés à d'abord être enceinte, ensuite à mener des grossesses à terme ou à accoucher sans risque. Beaucoup d'entre elles sont mortes en couches. On arrive maintenant à éviter ces issues fatales grâces aux progrès de la médicomagie, mais le nombre d'enfants est encore insuffisant pour assurer la survie de certaines lignées.

-Je vois… annonça Severus. Ma mère était fille unique, et son père aussi. Ma grand-mère maternelle n'avait qu'un frère qui n'a pas eu d'enfants.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, les hommes de certaines familles avaient des tendances à la stérilité.

-Et les Weasley ? Insista Severus, ils font des gamins comme des lapins ! Pourquoi ils ne sont pas concernés ?

-C'est une exception, mais cela pourrait leur arriver aussi. Je crois qu'ils ont un cracmol dans leur famille, Arthur m'en a parlé une fois il me semble… répondit l'infirmière songeuse. Par contre si leurs enfants épousent des sang-mêlés ou des nés de moldus, cet apport de sang neuf annulerait cette malédiction, qui n'en est pas vraiment une, au sens magique du terme bien sûr. Personne ne leur a jeté de sort, c'est simplement une conséquence d'un comportement social ancien. Le nombre de sorciers diminue avec les ans, et s'il n'y avait pas les enfants nés de moldus, dans quelques dizaines d'années, le monde magique disparaîtrait. Bien évidemment, les familles de sang-pur refusent d'entendre quoi que ce soit de tout ceci et continuent de refuser les apports de sang nouveau. Et donc… ils sont condamnés à disparaître.

-Et en quoi Ellie est concernée ? S'inquiéta Severus.

-Il est possible qu'elle le soit un peu, elle vient d'une famille de sang-pur, mais heureusement son père est un sorcier français donc aucune consanguinité possible ce qui est une très bonne nouvelle, sa mère étant une sorcière anglaise, une Wentworth, la dernière d'ailleurs. Là aussi, la lignée s'est éteinte avec elle, puisqu'Octavius ne s'est jamais marié, étant donné… son orientation sexuelle. Severus, votre père étant un moldu, son sang a purifié celui de votre mère en quelque sorte et cela a fait de vous un sorcier très puissant.

-C'est vraiment la seule chose qu'il ait fait de bien dans sa vie, celui là, ricana la terreur des cachots.

-C'est possible, confirma Pompom en le regardant. Regardez Harry Potter, il est un sang-mêlé, et il est plus puissant que son père ne l'était. De même curieusement, Miss Granger qui est née de moldue est une sorcière très brillante et plus puissante par exemple que Miss Parkinson qui est de sang-pur. Vous comprenez ?

-Oui, je vois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude avec ses idées de sang-pur. Il ne fait qu'appauvrir le monde magique.

-Exact, Severus, confirma Albus Dumbledore. D'ailleurs il est un sang-mêlé et sa mère était pratiquement une cracmol, issue d'une famille de dégénérés… des brutes illettrées et limitées intellectuellement mais de sang-pur. Elle n'a pas réussi à survivre à l'accouchement d'ailleurs, trop faible magiquement pour cela.

-Je… je l'ignorais… s'étonna Severus Rogue en regardant son Directeur avec des yeux comme des gallions. Et quand je pense qu'ils étaient les héritiers de Salazar Serpentard ! C'est dingue !

-Nous allons annoncer que votre femme, victime de cette « malédiction » doit rester allongée pour tout le reste de sa grossesse dans un environnement médicomagique, sous peine de perdre la vie, poursuivit l'infirmière d'une voix sûre. Nous pourrons même faire courir le bruit qu'elle a dû être envoyée de toute urgence à Sainte-Mangouste pour plusieurs mois. Je pense que la plupart des élèves de votre Maison n'auront aucun mal à douter de ceci, surtout les jeunes filles qui sont bien au fait de ce problème. Enfin, disons qu'elles en connaissent les effets mais sûrement pas les causes réelles. Qu'en dites-vous Madame Rogue ?

-C'est une excellente idée, Madame Pomfresh. Je pourrai ainsi rester à l'écart des autres. Franchement, j'en suis soulagée, si vous saviez, soupira Ellie en fermant les yeux. Il ne faudra sans doute pas longtemps pour que Vous-Savez-Qui soit au courant et me lâche un peu.

-S'il ne connaît pas cette malédiction, Narcissa n'aura aucun mal à lui expliquer, elle a failli mourir à la naissance de Drago, confirma Severus. Je me souviens de l'inquiétude de Lucius de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'héritier. D'ailleurs, ils n'ont eu qu'un seul enfant, et Bellatrix n'en a jamais eu. Je pense que ça peut marcher…

-C'est donc une excellente idée, Poppy, annonça Albus Dumbledore en se levant de sa chaise. Vous allez mettre des paravents autour du lit d'Hélèna pour qu'aucun des étudiants souffrants qui pourraient venir vous consulter ne la voit. Je vais tout expliquer à Minerva et dans quelques jours, des cours particuliers seront donnés à Hélèna par les professeurs de Poudlard en toute discrétion. Miss Granger ou Sevy pourront sortir de la bibliothèque de l'école, les livres nécessaires pour les devoirs en les prenant comme pour eux, car la bibliothèque de Severus ne suffira pas, à moins que tu ne veuilles préparer une maîtrise en Magie Noire ou en potions, ma puce, s'amusa le vieil homme en faisant un clin d'œil à sa pupille. »

Severus pesta sous l'allusion à la Magie Noire et regarda de travers son vieil ami derrière son habituel rideau de cheveux noirs, ce qui comme d'habitude, fit rire le Directeur.

« Je vous laisse mes enfants, je vais rassurer Remus et Harry, pensez à déjeuner Severus, je vous rappelle que vous avez des cours à assurer ! »

Albus sortit de la pièce, et dès que la porte se referma sur lui, Poppy Pomfresh se retourna vers le jeune couple. « Ça tombe bien ! Vous allez déjeuner ici tous les deux, j'insiste ! Ainsi, vous mangerez peut-être un repas normal, Madame Rogue, et vous aussi, Professeur ! Mon petit doigt me dit que vous avez raté pas mal de repas cette semaine, alors il n'est pas question de discuter.

-Vous avez échangé votre doigt avec celui de Trelawney ? S'amusa Severus, un sourcil levé d'un air sarcastique.

-Riez, riez… mais vous ne quitterez pas cette pièce avant d'avoir mangé correctement tous les deux, Professeur Rogue ! DOBBY ! Continua l'infirmière en se dirigeant vers son bureau. »

* * *

Harry avait rejoint Teddy, Ron et Hermione dans la Grande Salle. A sa mine soucieuse, Hermione devina qu'il y avait un problème. « Harry ? Que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez retrouvé Ellie ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs. Remus Lupin était en train de s'installer près de Minerva McGonagall qui semble t-il souhaitait avoir une conversation avec lui.

« Non, Mione… Et j'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles, soupira le jeune Elu en se servant rapidement. C'est Sevy...

-Sevy ? Paniqua aussitôt Teddy Lupin, Il est où ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-On l'a conduit à l'infirmerie avec ton père et Dumbledore. Il a fait une sorte de crise de nerfs.

-Sevy, une crise de nerfs ? Fous-toi de moi ! Gronda le louveteau, ce mec c'est un rock !

-Harry ? Insista Hermione, raconte ce qui s'est passé, veux-tu ?

-Ellie était en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie et… elle est tombée, et Rogue s'est jeté dans le vide. Tout ça devant Sevy.

-Oooh Merlin… me dis pas ça ! Me dis pas qu'ils sont morts et que Sevy a vu ça, gémit le jeune métamorphomage. »

Ron était tellement choqué qu'il en oublia de manger et même d'avaler ce qu'il avait encore dans la bouche. Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, baissa le nez sur son assiette.

« Remus a regardé en bas de la Tour mais y avait pas de corps, il pense que Rogue a utilisé un quelconque maléfice pour sauver Ellie. On ne sait rien de plus. Quand on est arrivé sur les lieux, Sevy pleurait allongé par terre, il hurlait plutôt. Dumbledore a dû l'endormir pour le calmer et Remus a envoyé Sevy à l'infirmerie.

-Tu m'étonnes, gémit Teddy pâle et n'ayant plus envie de terminer son assiette. Voir ses parents tomber de la Tour d'Astronomie, j'imagine le choc ! Et tu dis que Rogue a… sauté ? Exprès ?

-Oui, c'est ce que Sevy nous a dit, en tout cas. Et il semble que ce soit vrai puisqu'il n'y avait pas de corps.

-Alors c'est qu'il a sauté pour la rattraper, confirma Hermione, soudain plus confiante. On sait qu'il connaît parfaitement la Magie Noire et des choses qu'on n'imagine même pas. Il a du trouver le moyen, peut-être une sorte de transplanage… je sais bien qu'on ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard mais les Elfes y arrivent alors… une magie différente peut-être ?

-Ouais… fit Ron, tu sais bien ce qui se dit dans les couloirs, hein ? On l'appelle la vieille chauve-souris, Rogue. Si ça se trouve, c'est un vampire et il s'est transformé !

-Dis pas de conneries, Ron ! Râla Teddy. Si Rogue était un vampire, je le saurais car Sevy en serait un aussi et je peux t'assurer que c'est pas le cas !

-Bon… bon… un animagus ? Il se transforme peut-être en truc qui vole ?

-Ron… soupira Harry, tu imagines la taille que devrait faire la bestiole pour rattraper un corps humain en chute libre ? Laisse tomber !

-Mange, Harry… insista Hermione. Sinon le contenu des plats va disparaître et tu n'auras rien. Nous en saurons plus dans l'après-midi, je présume. Il faut juste attendre. »

Harry hocha la tête et se servit en pommes de terre à contrecœur, l'estomac fermé. Ron lui passa le plat de poisson en sauce et il n'en prit qu'un petit morceau. Il mangea du bout des lèvres et ne finit même pas son assiette. Il fut presque soulagé d'en voir le contenu disparaître et les desserts arriver. Une part de tarte à la mélasse le consola un peu.

« Et si on allait à l'infirmerie voir Sevy ? proposa Ron, entre deux bouchées de tarte aux pommes.

-Inutile, il dort, et je doute fort que Madame Pomfresh nous y autorise… répondit Harry.

-… Surtout qu'on a cours dans quelques instants, Histoire de la Magie ! indiqua Hermione.

-Merlin… fit Ron, en secouant la tête avec dégoût. Je donnerais tous les gallions que je n'ai pas pour aller ailleurs ! Comment ça se fait que ce soit un cours obligatoire cette horreur ! Y a que Mione pour aimer ça !»

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer contre ce crime de lèse Miss Je-Sais-Tout-étudiante-modèle que le Directeur faisait son apparition dans la Grande Salle et allait s'asseoir tranquillement. Aussitôt le Professeur Lupin se pencha vers lui et lui demanda des nouvelles.

« Albus ? Vous en savez plus ? Severus et Ellie, vous savez quelque chose ? Et le petit ?

-Rassurez-vous, mon cher Remus, Sevy est entre de bonnes mains comme vous le savez, et il dort toujours. Severus a bien sauvé sa femme, je ne sais pas trop quel maléfice il a employé mais c'en est un assurément. Je me doute que c'est un cadeau de ce cher Tom d'ailleurs. Hélèna est à l'infirmerie et ils doivent tous les deux être devant un bon plateau et une Pompom les surveillant d'un œil d'acier pour qu'ils mangent tout.

-C'était un accident ?

-Oui, absolument. Maintenant, je voudrais vous faire part de notre décision à moi et Pompom. Severus abonde dans notre sens, et je voulais vous en avertir, d'ailleurs toute l'équipe enseignante va être mise au courant.

-Ah oui ? S'inquiéta Remus. Mais de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Une minute, mon ami, je voudrais manger un morceau et pas ces desserts. »

Le Directeur claqua des doigts et aussitôt une Elfe aux grands yeux noisette apparût. « Ah ! Limny, peux-tu m'apporter une assiette de cet excellent poisson en sauce qui était prévu ce midi, ainsi que des pommes de terre, s'il te plait ?

-Oui, Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur, répondit l'Elfe intimidée, Limny vous apporte ça tout de suite. »

Aussitôt l'Elfe retourna vers les cuisines en « popant ». Albus reprit sa conversation en attendant son assiette.

« Hélèna ne retournera pas en cours, c'est terminé ! Personne ne la verra plus dans le château. Elle a été trop affectée par les événements qui ont eu lieu depuis le début de cette année scolaire. Ça a failli mal se terminer et je préfère prévenir que guérir ! »

L'assiette de poisson en sauce apparût à ce moment-là devant lui, et Albus cessa momentanément son explication pour goûter la sauce. Il ferma les yeux de satisfaction et prit un morceau de pain pour le tremper dans son assiette. Remus attendait la suite avec impatience. « Vous disiez, Albus ? »

-Oooh ! Oui, excusez-moi, j'oubliai un instant… ce poisson est divin, et cette sauce ! Bref ! Nous allons faire courir le bruit qu'Hélèna est victime de la Malédiction des Sang-Purs et qu'elle doit passer le reste de sa grossesse à Sainte-Mangouste. C'est une des idées brillantes de Poppy, je dois l'avouer. Nous avons quelques médicomages dans notre poche et ça ne posera pas de problème pour qu'elle soit inscrite fictivement sur les registres d'entrée, au cas où notre ami Tom essaierait de vérifier… Les cours seront assurés discrètement par les professeurs concernés par ses options, dans les cachots de Severus. Je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra passer ses ASPIC en Juin, mais elle pourra le faire pendant les sessions de rattrapage d'Août avec ceux qui auront échoués. Après tout, les raisons médicomagiques sont admises comme excuses dans ce genre de cas. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Eh bien, je dois avouer que ça me surprend, mais aussi que c'est une très brillante idée ! Mais, être confinée dans les cachots de Severus… ça ne va pas être un peu dur pour elle ? Est-ce qu'elle a fait ses achats pour le bébé ? Quand je vois tout ce que Tonks achète toutes les semaines !

-Mmmm…. Non, justement, je n'en ai pas l'impression. Il faudra que nous réglions ce problème d'ailleurs. Peut-être que Tonks pourrait demander des catalogues dans les boutiques où elle va et Hélèna pourrait ainsi choisir et se faire livrer par cheminette ou hibou ?

-C'est bien pensé, affirma le loup-garou, et personne ne doutera du bien fondé de ces demandes de catalogues vu le tour de taille actuel de Tonks !

-Bien ! Et ça changera les idées d'Hélèna ! Je pense demander au château de mettre une pièce supplémentaire dans l'appartement de Severus à usage de nurserie… et ceci dès cette semaine. »

Albus délaissa Remus et se concentra sur son assiette. Remus regarda d'un œil distrait les élèves commencer à quitter la Grande Salle. Il vit le regard inquiet d'Harry et hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, percevant une question muette. Harry sembla comprendre car il fit un sourire en réponse et eut l'air soulagé. Teddy ne put se retenir et se précipita vers son père, faisant ainsi attendre ses camarades. « Papa ? Comment va Sevy ? Murmura t-il anxieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien, et tout va bien aller, répondit le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à voix basse. Ellie et Severus sont à l'infirmerie et ils vont très bien. Il va assurer ses cours tout à l'heure. Mais il ne faut parler d'Ellie à aucun élève, personne ! Je t'expliquerai plus tard… va, maintenant ! »

Teddy hocha la tête et soulagé retourna à grands pas vers Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard, mais tout va bien, pour tous les trois ! leur dit-il en apaisement. »

* * *

Comme prévu par Albus Dumbledore, on ne revit pas Ellie en cours. Minerva McGonagall, en temps que sa Directrice de Maison eut la responsabilité d'annoncer la nouvelle aux élèves pendant un cours de métamorphose Gryffondor/Serpentard. Personne ne fit la moindre réflexion. Pansy et Millicent chuchotèrent entre elles à cette annonce mais ne semblèrent pas douter une seule minute de la nouvelle. Hermione qui était la seule élève de la classe née de moldu ne connaissait pas cette histoire de Malédiction –pour une fois qu'elle ne connaissait pas quelque chose- s'était fait expliquer l'affaire en détail par Teddy mis au courant par Remus le soir de l'accident. Harry lui non plus ne connaissait pas, mais étant un garçon et élevé par des moldus, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Ellie avait réintégré les cachots de son époux et Dolly ne la quittait plus d'une semelle. La jeune Gryffondor tricotait de la layette presque toute la journée, confortablement installée dans un rocking-chair offert par le Professeur McGonagall. Sevy rentrait après la fin des cours et faisait ses devoirs avec sa mère, délaissant ainsi la bibliothèque et la salle commune de Serpentard. Il avait parfaitement récupéré de son choc après la chute de ses parents. Il ne devait jamais oublier le bonheur de les trouver lui souriant tous les deux à son chevet au moment de son réveil.

Bellatrix, avertie par Pansy Parkinson, ne réclama plus de polynectar ni de cheveux à Severus Rogue et Voldemort n'en parla pas au Maître des Potions lorsqu'il le convoqua la semaine suivante. Severus se rendit quand même compte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était contrarié et Bellatrix déçue.

Sevy et Harry étaient fermement décidés à venir à bout du dernier Horcruxe pour l'instant accessible : la coupe de Poufsouffle cachée dans le coffre des Lestranges à la Banque Gringotts.

Dans la salle sur demande, après l'heure du couvre-feu, ils préparaient pour l'instant leur expédition.

« Dumbledore a caché les Gobelins délivrés par ma mère chez Dedalus Diggle, annonça Sevy en se prélassant dans un des deux fauteuils générés par la salle. Samedi, Gripsec nous rejoindra dans le bureau du Directeur et nous partirons. Il est temps qu'on bouge, on a une semaine de retard sur le calendrier qu'on avait prévu.

-Merlin… soupira Harry, tu en parles comme si tu avais fait ça toute ta vie ! Je te dis pas comme j'ai les chocottes. On va cambrioler Gringotts quand même !

-Te bile pas, vieux, j'en mène pas large non plus, avoua le jeune Serpentard, mais on n'a pas le choix, c'est à faire !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme infos ?

-Le coffre de cette cinglée est le sept cent seize, ma mère a le sept cent quinze. On ouvrira d'abord son coffre à elle, il n'y a que des objets dedans. Je dois y prendre un truc pour le donner à Gripsec en récompense quand tout sera fini, comme ça on sait qu'il ne trahira pas. En plus sa famille sera chez Dedalus, donc on sera doublement tranquille.

-Un truc ? Quel truc ? S'inquiéta l'Elu.

-Un bouclier en or. Le Bouclier de Woodcroft, c'est une relique très célèbre et ancienne. Gripsec en crève d'envie depuis des années. Maman dit que si on le lui donne il fera n'importe quoi pour le garder.

-C'est un truc coûteux ? demanda Harry que le mot « or » avait interpelé.

-Ce machin n'a pas de prix semble t-il, révéla Sevy d'un air distrait. Ce n'est pas sa valeur marchande qui intéresse Gripsec, c'est surtout une relique historique importante et un travail de Gobelin. Et on sait que les Gobelins aiment récupérer tout ce qu'ils ont fabriqué au cours des siècles passés. Ils ont tendance à croire que même si les objets qu'ils ont fabriqués précédemment ont été commandés et payés par des sorciers, ils leur appartiennent toujours. Un peu comme une simple location. Nous allons tirer parti de leur mentalité. Gripsec vendrait son âme pour ce bouclier, il fera tout ce qu'on voudra sans discuter, surtout qu'il sait que sa famille est en sécurité, ça nous fait un moyen de pression incontournable. La dernière fois tu n'avais rien de tout ça, d'où sa trahison.

-Ok. Et pour ouvrir le coffre ? On fait comment ? Faut la clé, nan ? supposa Harry.

-Oui. On aura celle de Griphook, il a des doubles de toutes les clés. Gripsec manœuvrera le wagonnet et ouvrira la porte du coffre de Bellatrix, ça évitera qu'on laisse notre signature magique dessus si toi ou moi touchons à la serrure. Depuis les disparitions de Griphook et Gripsec, Gringotts a automatisé les wagonnets pour les niveaux supérieurs. Pour les coffres de haute sécurité comme celui contenant l'or de mes parents, il faut un Gobelin en plus de la clé. Normalement c'est Gripsec, il pose sa main sur la porte du coffre et elle s'ouvre seulement après ça, une fois la clé dans la serrure. Mais comme Gripsec a disparu officiellement, un autre que je ne connais pas a été nommé. Voldemort s'est fait piéger sur ce coup-là. Griphook a dit à Dumbledore que lui et Gripsec avaient été enlevés pour faire pression sur les familles de sang-pur qui n'avaient pas encore rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts. »

Voyant l'air incrédule d'Harry, Sevy poursuivit son récit pour lui expliquer. « Tu comprends, après le fiasco de la Garden Party de Fudge il a perdu un nombre important de fidèles et il a besoin de nouveaux membres. En l'absence de Gripsec, impossible aux familles de sang-pur les plus anciennes d'ouvrir leurs coffres qui sont presque tous au niveau de haute sécurité, puisque leur clé ne suffit pas. En plus certains n'ont même pas leur clé, elle reste à Gringotts à la garde de Griphook pour éviter d'être perdue et comme ils avaient aussi pris Griphook, les propriétaires des coffres ne pouvaient plus accéder à leur or et risquaient de mourir de faim. Voldemort devenant le seul à pouvoir leur donner accès à leur or, il pouvait les faire chanter et récupérer de nouveaux membres : Ou ils prenaient la Marque des Ténèbres ou ils voyaient leur famille sombrer dans la misère ou mourir de faim.

-Merlin, c'est diabolique ! Soupira Harry. Mais comment font-ils ces pauvres gens ? C'est l'Ordre du Phénix qui a Griphook et Gripsec maintenant !

-Hé hé hé… ricana Sevy, Albus et le Directeur de Gringotts ont piégé Voldemort. Toutes les familles menacées par Voldemort et qui refusaient de le rejoindre ont reçu une nouvelle clé par hibou, et un nouveau Gobelin leur ouvre leur coffre. Les familles des Mangemorts, elles par contre, sont coincées : soit pas de clé et pas de Gripsec, soit une clé en leur possession et toujours pas de Gripsec et le résultat est le même ils ne peuvent pas ouvrir leurs coffres. Voldemort est obligé de se débrouiller pour nourrir et faire vivre ses Mangemorts et leurs familles. D'après Griphook, la face de serpent espérait prendre le contrôle de la Banque sous peu, tu penses bien que les Gobelins de Gringotts ont apprécié la nouvelle quand Albus leur a donné le mot de Griphook leur expliquant son enlèvement et les raisons, d'où ces nouvelles mesures.

-Donc si je récapitule, tu entres dans la Banque pour ouvrir ton coffre du niveau normal avec ta clé, moi je serai caché avec Gripsec sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Gripsec manœuvrera le wagonnet pour ne pas que l'un de nous laisse sa signature magique sur la commande manuelle du wagonnet. Gripsec ouvrira ton coffre avec ta clé pour la même raison et tu lui donneras le bouclier.

-Nan, à la sortie seulement… pas fou ! S'amusa Sevy. Continue…

-Ensuite Gripsec ouvrira le coffre d'à côté avec la clé de Griphook, et c'est à nous de prendre la coupe. Si on réussit on sort normalement, moi et Gripsec toujours cachés, et on n'aura laissé aucune trace. C'est ça ? Mais pour attraper la coupe ? On va devoir utiliser la magie, nan ? On va donc laisser une trace ?

-Ne me sous-estime pas ! J'ai trouvé un truc !

-QUOI ? S'énerva Harry qui paniquait légèrement à la pensée de cambrioler une banque comme Gringotts.

-Un truc moldu que j'ai amélioré… avoua Sevy avec un large sourire. »

Le visage interloqué d'Harry le fit éclater de rire et il reprit alors son explication.

* * *

Le samedi suivant, Albus Dumbledore appela ostensiblement Sevy à son arrivée dans la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi. Il lui proposa de le rejoindre dans son bureau pour quelques parties d'échec et une tasse de thé dès la fin du repas. Sevy accepta avec enthousiasme devant les quelques professeurs déjà attablés et les élèves qui avaient suivi la conversation. Sevy demanda alors au vieux Directeur si Harry pouvait venir aussi car il avait besoin de faire des progrès n'étant pas très bon à ce jeu. Le jeune Elu qui accompagnait son ami, se mit à rougir légèrement et Albus se proposa l'œil pétillant, de lui apprendre quelques stratégies pour battre Ron Weasley, ce qui fit pester le rouquin qui avait entendu, et rire toute la table des Gryffondors.

L'alibi était parfait, Sevy et Harry passaient l'après-midi chez le Directeur de Poudlard, personne ne viendrait imaginer qu'ils n'y étaient pas et cambriolaient Gringotts.

Ron fit la tête pendant tout le repas et Harry nota mentalement qu'il devrait encore demander à Sevy de lui apprendre quelques trucs pour les ressortir lors de sa prochaine partie d'échec version sorciers avec Ron, sinon il était un homme mort.

Après la fin du repas, Sevy et Harry suivirent Albus dans son bureau sous le regard haineux et mort de jalousie de Ron qu'une Hermione agacée prit par le bras pour l'éloigner, et les ricanements de Ginny que la jalousie maladive de son frère faisait mourir de rire.

Gripsec attendait dans le bureau du Directeur avec Dedalus Diggle et Hestia Jones. Il s'installa sur les épaules d'Harry qui était vêtu en moldu pour le confort. Sevy les recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter et ils entrèrent dans la cheminée du bureau directorial.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas doué pour les transports magiques Harry, donc je ferai attention que tu ne t'étales pas en arrivant au Chaudron Baveur, il ne faut pas que Tom ou un client ne te voie, ou ne voie Gripsec.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Rougit Harry, c'est Ron qui t'a dit ?

-Nan… s'amusa le jeune Serpent. Tu t'étales tout le temps, encore à mon époque.

-Merlin… soupira Harry, j'ai pas fini… »

Sevy éclata de rire sous le regard amusé d'Albus Dumbledore et celui passablement soucieux son camarade. Il jeta la poudre verte dans le foyer en disant distinctement « Chaudron Baveur ! »

Comme promis, Sevy plaça son bras en travers de la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur à leur arrivée, afin d'éviter qu'Harry ne tombe. Il entendit le soupir de soulagement du Gobelin.

« Bonjour Tom, je ne fais que passer, je vais au Chemin de Traverse, annonça Sevy au barman qui lui fit juste un signe de tête. »

Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'arrière-cour, ne jetant pas un œil sur les clients attablés et qui étaient plutôt nombreux en ce samedi. Quelques-uns regardèrent distraitement l'écusson de Serpentard de la cape d'école de Sevy et retournèrent à leurs discussions.

Le jeune Préfet-En-Chef tapota la brique ouvrant le passage et s'engagea sur le Chemin de Traverse. « On va directement à Gringotts, murmura t-il, au retour j'achèterai quelques ingrédients de potions pour mon père, histoire de revenir au Chaudron Baveur avec quelques paquets ostensiblement visibles. Les sorciers présents penseront que j'ai fait des courses et c'est tout.

-Pigé, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Merlin, je croise les doigts ! »

Devant la Banque, Sevy écarta les pans de sa cape devant le sorcier de garde à l'entrée. Pendant qu'il passait sa sonde de sincérité sur le jeune homme, Harry le contourna et se colla à la porte. Une fois que le vigile eut terminé son inspection, Sevy ouvrit la porte de la Banque et entra avec Harry toujours invisible. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte située au fond de la Banque et qui menait aux coffres, sans que personne ne les arrête. Sevy monta dans un des wagonnets vides et attendit qu'Harry s'y installe également. Gripsec descendit alors des épaules du Survivant et s'installa sur ses genoux sans un mot. Théoriquement avec les nouvelles mesures mises en place, Sevy aurait du annoncer au wagonnet le numéro de son coffre et tirer sur un levier pour le faire démarrer, mais à la place Gripsec manœuvra le wagonnet comme autrefois, toujours caché sous la cape avec Harry.

Le sinistre véhicule s'arrêta devant le coffre sept cent quinze et ils en sortirent tous les trois. Harry avait à présent retiré la cape et l'avait rangée dans son blouson contre son pull-over. Sevy tendit sa clé à Gripsec. « Allez-y, Gripsec, ouvrez le coffre.

-Tout de suite, répondit le Gobelin. Monsieur Potter, si vous pouviez approcher la lanterne de la serrure, ce serait parfait, merci. »

Harry, stressé, respira un bon coup et obéit au Gobelin qui pût ainsi trouver le trou de la serrure et y glisser la clé. Lorsque la porte du coffre s'ouvrit, la lueur de la lanterne éclaira les merveilles qui se trouvaient dans la grotte. Harry éberlué, ne pût s'empêcher de songer aux trésors cachés dans les pyramides de l'Ancienne Egypte qu'il avait vu lors d'un reportage à la télévision moldue chez les Dursleys. Partout il y avait des objets en or, statues, armes, vaisselle, bijoux… Harry en avait la bouche sèche. Sevy ne semblait pas ému par la vue du coffre et Harry comprit que le jeune homme savait pertinemment ce qu'il contenait pour être le propriétaire de ces merveilles de son temps. Sevy entra dans le coffre et se dirigea vers une des parois. Il tendit les bras et décrocha de son support un magnifique bouclier d'or agrémenté de pierres précieuses et arborant un superbe blason gravé. Ostensiblement il le montra à Gripsec et sortit du coffre. « Harry, tu veux bien tenir ce bouclier quelques instants ? Gripsec, vous pouvez refermer le coffre, on continue. »

Harry s'approcha et se saisit du lourd bouclier d'or, puis il l'admira quelques instants sous le regard avide du Gobelin frétillant d'impatience à la vue de ce qu'il convoitait depuis des années et qui allait bientôt être à lui, si tout allait bien. Et tout se passerait bien, se promettait le petit Gobelin à cet instant, il n'allait pas laisser passer cette opportunité unique d'enfin posséder cette merveille sans débourser un seul gallion. Gripsec referma la porte du coffre numéro sept cent quinze et tendit la clé à Sevy qui la remit dans la poche de son pantalon.

Les deux sorciers suivirent ensuite Gripsec jusqu'au coffre voisin. Sevy leva les yeux vers le haut de la porte. Le numéro sept cent seize était visible au milieu des concrétions calcaires formées par les ans. Sans un mot, il retira sa cape pendant que le Gobelin récupérait une clé d'or au fond de la poche de sa redingote et ouvrait la porte. A la vue de ce que la cape cachait, Harry se mit à sourire. « Merlin… Tu m'avais bien prévenu, mais j'avoue que ça me surprend quand même, avoua t-il au jeune Serpentard. »

Sevy se contorsionna légèrement pour retirer de son dos le curieux fusil qui y était plaqué. Gripsec eut un moment de surprise et regarda l'arme avec inquiétude. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura t-il.

-Un objet moldu, répondit Sevy en manipulant l'arme. A la base ça sert pour la pêche sous-marine, on vise le poisson avec l'arme et on appuie sur ce levier avec le doigt, ça envoie une flèche dans le poisson et le câble empêche qu'on perde la flèche et le poisson, je suppose. J'avoue que je n'ai qu'une idée imprécise de l'utilisation exacte de cette arbalète puisqu'il paraît que c'est le nom que ça porte. De toute façon on s'en fout, j'ai remplacé la pointe de la flèche par une ventouse puissante, elle s'accrochera à l'objet atteint et on pourra le ramener en rembobinant le fil, et tout ceci depuis la porte du coffre. Pas de magie, et aucun risque qu'on touche l'or et les objets ensorcelés du coffre.

-Mouais… fit Harry en voyant Sevy manipuler l'arbalète de pêche. Et tu sais viser avec ce truc ?

-Me suis un peu entrainé, Papa a fini par piquer sa crise parce que je visais les livres de sa bibliothèque, s'amusa Sevy, un sourire en coin au souvenir de la tête de son père. Bon, on y va ! »

Gripsec avait ouvert la porte du coffre. Les deux jeunes élèves de Poudlard s'approchèrent alors. Harry regarda les peaux d'animaux accrochées aux murs et l'armure ancienne et ternie qui se tenait debout face à eux, au fond du coffre.

« Monsieur Rogue, fit le Gobelin de sa petite voix, la coupe que vous cherchez se trouve sur cette étagère là. »

Il montra du doigt une petite coupe d'or à pied avec deux anses et portant un blaireau gravé, emblème d'Helga Poufsouffle. Sevy acquiesça et Harry légèrement inquiet regarda tout autour de lui à l'extérieur du coffre, craignant qu'ils ne soient surpris par un autre Gobelin ou un client.

Sevy, le fusil sous-marin en main, se campa à l'entrée du coffre et fixa la coupe désignée par le Gobelin. « Le coffre n'est pas très grand, ça devrait aller. Je vais faire un essai. Normalement je vise bien. »

Harry retint son souffle et regarda Sevy œuvrer. Celui-ci visa la coupe et appuya sur la détente de l'arme. Le claquement sec surprit le Gobelin qui sursauta et se cacha derrière la lourde porte. « Ouais ! Je l'ai ! annonça Sevy, excité. Maintenant faut que je la ramène, faut pas qu'elle tombe au fond du coffre et que je doive la trainer. Je pense pas que ça sera bon. Les bouquins de Papa trainaient au sol, c'est ça qui le faisait hurler, plus la chute bien entendu. Ici ça risque d'activer les sortilèges, je suppose… Je vous le dis franchement, je vais pas vérifier.

-Si tu tirais le câble d'un coup sec ? suggéra Harry. La coupe est plus légère qu'un des grimoires de ton père, et elle pourrait voler plus ou moins sous l'impulsion, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-J'en pense que j'ai bien fait de t'emmener avec moi ! J'essaie ! Pousse-toi, Harry ! Je dois reculer rapidement. »

Sevy enroula le câble dans sa main gauche, ne sachant pas trop comment faire autrement. D'un coup sec il tira dessus tout en reculant précipitamment dans le couloir des coffres. La coupe attirée violemment quitta son étagère poussiéreuse et traversa le coffre. Harry tendit alors la main dans un geste précis d'attrapeur et récupéra l'Horcruxe avant qu'il ne tombe sur les premiers objets contenus à l'entrée du coffre des Lestranges.

Sevy se mit à souffler bruyamment, le cœur battant. « Bordel, on l'a fait ! J'en reviens pas, on l'a fait ! Maintenant on se casse ! Ok ?

-Je marche ! répondit Harry, pâle comme la mort, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Faut pas qu'on se fasse piquer maintenant ! On fait quoi ?

-Je range l'arbalète, je remets ma cape, pendant ce temps Gripsec referme le coffre et on remonte dans le wagonnet, murmura Sevy. Gripsec, vous pouvez prendre le bouclier mais vous devrez le réduire avec votre propre magie et le mettre dans votre redingote. »

Avant même d'avoir refermé la porte du coffre, le Gobelin attrapa le bouclier d'or momentanément abandonné par terre par Harry, le réduisit et le cacha dans une de ses poches d'un air plus que satisfait. Et pendant que Sevy remettait sa cape sur ses épaules, le fusil bien caché dans son dos, le Gobelin refermait la porte du coffre numéro sept cent seize et remettait la clé d'or de Griphook dans sa poche. Harry lui, avait ressorti sa cape d'invisibilité de son blouson et s'était déjà installé dans le wagonnet, la lanterne à ses pieds. Sevy aida Gripsec à monter dans le wagonnet et l'installa sur les genoux d'Harry qui les recouvrit tous les deux de la cape. Le jeune Serpentard monta ensuite dans le véhicule rouillé. Le wagonnet repris sa course en sens inverse, manœuvré par Gripsec. Soulagé, Sevy tapota la poche de sa robe de sorcier, où il sentit les contours rigides de la coupe d'or.

A l'arrivée du wagonnet, Harry aida Gripsec à se remettre assis sur ses épaules et Sevy replaça la cape sur eux, l'œil aux aguets. « C'est bon, on a de la chance, y a pas un chat. On sort normalement et on va sur le Chemin de Traverse comme prévu, murmura t-il. »

Sevy ouvrit la porte qui menait à la Banque et traversa la zone des guichets sans être dérangé. Il sortit ensuite de Gringotts et le sorcier-vigile se poussa sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Sevy sentit Harry le frôler et satisfait, il descendit les quelques marches et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la boutique de l'Apothicaire Slug et Jiggers. Harry resta à l'extérieur et fit bien attention à ne pas être frôlé ou heurté par un passant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sevy ressortit de la boutique avec quelques paquets contenants des flacons d'ingrédients et des sachets de papiers plein d'herbes médicomagiques. Sans un mot, ils reprirent leur chemin vers le Chaudron Baveur, Harry ayant touché le bras de Sevy pour lui montrer qu'il suivait bien. Sevy n'avait pas réduit les paquets exprès et nonchalamment il lorgnait les vitrines d'un air innocent. « Merlin, se dit Harry, quand je pense qu'on vient de cambrioler Gringotts ! Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça, moi j'en tremble encore, j'ai qu'une hâte c'est d'être à Poudlard ! »

Sevy, contrairement à ce que pensait Harry, était bien plus tremblant et perturbé que son attitude ne le laissait paraître. Mais il prenait sur lui pour avoir un air normal de client qui vient de faire ses achats. Il sortit sa baguette pour tapoter la brique menant au Chaudron Baveur mais il n'en eut même pas besoin, une sorcière accompagnée par deux enfants en bas âge venait d'ouvrir le passage. Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer et emprunta aussitôt la voûte magiquement créée. Harry lui toucha le bras pour lui montrer qu'il était toujours là, et Sevy referma le passage derrière eux. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la taverne sombre et crasseuse et se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Le jeune Serpentard sortit une poignée de poudre de cheminette d'une des poches de sa cape et la jeta dans les flammes qui devinrent vertes. Il entra dans le foyer et aussitôt qu'il sentit Harry contre lui, il prononça l'adresse. « Bureau du Directeur, Poudlard ! ».

Tom entendit l'adresse depuis son bar, mais ne broncha pas, persuadé que le jeune homme venait de faire quelques achats pour Albus Dumbledore.

De nouveau, Sevy, amusé, empêcha Harry de tomber. Celui ci poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il était resté sur ses pieds. Il retira vivement sa cape d'invisibilité, la laissa tomber par terre et s'accroupit au sol pour laisser Gripsec descendre.

Aussitôt le Gobelin émit le souhait de repartir vers sa famille, et les deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, sur un signe de tête d'Albus Dumbledore, le suivirent dans la cheminée.

Le Directeur se tourna vers les deux jeunes voleurs et leur demanda : « Ça s'est bien passé ? Vous l'avez ?

-Parfaitement bien, répondit Sevy un large sourire sur son visage. »

Il sortit la coupe de sa poche et la posa sur le bureau du Directeur. Aussitôt, trois têtes se penchèrent pour examiner religieusement l'Horcruxe en détail. Harry poussa juste un soupir lorsqu'il entendit la voix du vieux professeur rompre le silence.

« Un p'tit sorbet citron pour fêter ça ? »

* * *

Harry et Sevy buvaient une bieraubeurre apportée par Dolly, dans la chambre de Préfet-En-Chef de Sevy. « Merlin… soupira Sevy, en repoussant le goulot de sa bouteille de ses lèvres, je suis bien content que ce soit terminé. Finalement on a bien fait ! Et pas de dragons ! Le pied !

-Ouais… j'ai pas un bon souvenir du dernier dragon que j'ai approché, en ce qui me concerne, avoua Harry entre deux gorgées de bieraubeurre. Je vais pas m'en plaindre. Au fait, tu avais donné les crochets de basilic à Dumbledore ? »

Il chercha le petit carton d'un coup d'œil rapide et vit qu'il n'était plus sous le lit.

« Oui, le lendemain du jour où nous sommes descendus dans la Chambre des Secrets, j'allais pas prendre le risque que Padma tombe dessus. Maintenant c'est à Albus de gérer la destruction de la coupe.

-On n'a pas fini, il en reste encore deux, et y en a un c'est Nagini, pas simple, on l'aura qu'au dernier moment, l'autre ben je sais même pas ce que c'est, constata l'Elu perplexe. Je comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'a rien dit. Tu sais toi, ce que c'est ?

-Ouais, soupira Sevy en regardant Harry du coin de l'œil. Mais compte pas sur moi pour te le dire, vieux. Albus me tuerait.

-Qui me l'a dit la dernière fois ? De ton temps je veux dire…

-Mon père… juste avant de mourir. Enfin… il était mourant déjà.

-Il le sait là ? Il pourrait me le dire avant, maintenant, je veux dire, tenta Harry un peu gêné.

-J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le sache, peut-être… mais un conseil ne lui demande rien. Albus est vivant ici, c'est lui qui te dira, le moment venu. »

Sevy regarda tristement Harry, qui songeur, tripotait les lacets abimés de ses vieilles baskets.

« Encore un truc que Voldy traine avec lui et qu'il faudra avoir en même temps que Nagini, c'est ça ? Supposa t-il.

-En quelque sorte, répondit Sevy. T'as faim ? Je mangerais bien des gâteaux moi… J'aurais dû en demander à Dolly tout à l'heure. On demande ? Et on pourrait faire une partie d'échecs, au moins tu auras de quoi raconter à Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être jaloux ! Il me tue !

-Va pour les gâteaux ! Dis-moi… A ton époque, il est comme ça aussi ?

-Oui, il est jaloux des hommes qui bossent avec Luna, notamment de son assistant Rolf Dragonneau. Alors celui là il n'a pas le droit de vivre. Je te jure ça craint ! Il est jaloux du poste que Mione occupe au Ministère, il est jaloux que Ginny ait été pro de Quidditch et pas lui. Il était tellement infect à la Boutique, que George lui a demandé de faire l'école des Aurors avec toi quand tu t'y es inscrit. Quand Sirius fait un best-seller, il est vert. Le pire c'est qu'il essaie de le cacher mais ça marche pas vraiment, comme tu le sais. On voit sur sa tête, c'est pire que tout. Enfin bref… il n'a pas changé.

-Il a des mômes ?

-Oui, deux garçons, des jumeaux, répondit Sevy. DOLLY ! »

Lorsque les gâteaux furent commandés à l'Elfe de Maison, puis apportés, Harry orienta la conversation sur Ellie et sa vie dans les cachots, maintenant qu'elle était entrée dans la clandestinité.

« Je craignais le pire, révéla Sevy, une tartelette à la main. Mais ça va pour l'instant. Albus a demandé au château d'ajouter une pièce à l'appartement pour y installer une nurserie. Elle est juste près de ma chambre. Remus a eu des catalogues de puériculture magique avec Tonks pour donner à Maman. Elle a commencé à choisir des trucs et à commander par hibou. Dolly a peint les murs en bleu pâle, fallait s'y attendre. Papa est content, il dit que ça les occupe bien. Maman tricote de la layette dans un fauteuil à bascule offert par McGo. Mione vient la voir par la cheminette d'Albus, moi je lui apporte des bouquins et les devoirs, ou Mione. Quand elle sera un peu mieux, les profs viendront pour des cours particuliers. Remus lui a déjà refilé des parchemins de résumés et des exercices théoriques. Disons qu'il faut pas que trop de monde se pointe dans les cachots, ça risquerait d'être repéré. Tu te vois aller frapper à la porte de mon père, alors qu'on sait que tu le détestes ?

-Non, se mit à rire Harry, je me vois pas, c'est clair ! Je préfère laisser la place à Gin' et Mione, on ira la voir quand elle sera bien remise. Inutile de la fatiguer, elle en a bien vu assez depuis le début de l'année. Le moment venu, je passerai par la cheminette de Dumbledore comme les filles.

-Le bureau de McGo est relié à la cheminée de nos cachots aussi, donc tu peux de la Tour de Gryffondor, mais faut pas qu'un autre Gryffon te voit ça risquerait de faire bizarre si tu restes deux heures chez McGo… Je vois d'ici les ragots de Parvati et Lavande…

-Merlin, NON ! S'horrifia Harry à cette pensée. J'imagine la Gazette du Sorcier au bout de huit jours, je vois les gros titres : « _Harry Potter Le Survivant, a une liaison avec sa vieille Directrice de Maison_ ». Mais tu veux ma mort où quoi ? »

Sevy se mit soudain à tousser, ayant avalé de travers son reste de tartelette en éclatant de rire. Harry pris de pitié, lui tapa dans le dos en lui tendant sa bouteille de bieraubeurre, avec des yeux de cocker, puis il se mit à rire également et se jeta sur le dernier gâteau du plateau en tirant la langue à son ami.

« Gamin ! Toussa Sevy, encore rouge.

-Va chercher ton jeu d'échec, pendant que moi je mange MON gâteau… s'amusa le Gryffondor. »

* * *


	47. La dernière pirouette de Sevy

Le mois de mars s'écoula tranquillement. Le tour de taille d'Ellie augmentait, sous l'œil ravi et attentif de son ténébreux époux. Madame Pomfresh passait régulièrement par la cheminette pour venir contrôler l'état de santé de sa patiente. Severus avait apprécié la dernière visite de l'infirmière de l'école, il avait pu voir par la petite fenêtre magique son futur bébé qui avait encore bien grandi. Sevy qui se trouvait ce soir-là dans les cachots, avait eu lui aussi le plaisir de se découvrir à l'état de fœtus et s'était empressé d'aller le raconter à son ami Teddy qui lui n'avait assisté à aucun des examens médicomagiques de Tonks à Sainte-Mangouste. Remus Lupin, amusé, leur révéla qu'il avait lui aussi beaucoup apprécié cette nouvelle technique qui lui avait fait découvrir son futur bébé avant l'heure.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres réclamait de temps en temps de nouvelles potions à Severus, des poisons en général ou des potions qui provoquaient des douleurs semblables au Doloris et qu'il s'amusait à expérimenter sur les Moldus qu'il parvenait à kidnapper. Severus en était malade et ne savait plus que faire pour retarder leur mijotage ou leur mise au point.

Albus Dumbledore, quant à lui, avait détruit la coupe de Poufsouffle avec un crochet de basilic et Lord Voldemort ne semblait pas s'être aperçu que presque tous ses Horcruxes avaient été détruits.

L'après-midi du premier avril, alors que toute l'école se livrait aux joies de blagues diverses et d'accrochages de poissons à la grande horreur d'Argus Rusard et des Serpentards principales victimes, Severus Rogue fut de nouveau appelé par son maître qui exigea impérativement qu'il emmène avec lui son fils à la prochaine réunion de Mangemorts.

Horrifié, le maître des cachots se précipita chez le Directeur, dès son retour.

« Albus, je ne peux pas accepter ça, il faut faire quelque chose ! Sevy va recevoir la Marque de force, tout comme les autres fils de Mangemorts et je sais qu'il ne se laissera pas faire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va vouloir le tuer ou le torturer s'il refuse. Je ne veux pas voir mon fils mourir, je refuse de le livrer à ce fou !

-Je sais, Severus, soupira le vieil homme en déambulant tristement dans son bureau. Je crains que nous n'ayons pas trop le choix. Est-ce que le Manoir Malefoy est protégé contre l'utilisation des portoloins ?

-Oui… malheureusement ! J'avais bien pensé à un portoloin d'urgence aussi, mais c'est impossible. Si je n'amène pas Sevy avec moi demain, je suis mort. Si je l'amène, il aura la Marque de force.

-Parlez-en à votre fils immédiatement, Severus. Et revenez me faire part de sa décision.

-Albus, vous le connaissez, c'est une tête brûlée, pire que Potter ! Il ne va pas se laisser faire, il tiendra tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et vous savez ce qui arrivera…

-Sevy est un garçon intelligent et plus Serpentard que Gryffondor, quoique vous en pensiez, Severus. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il aura une idée tordue pour se tirer de là. Allez-y et tenez-moi au courant surtout. »

Severus retourna vers ses cachots. Il trouva son fils assis devant la table couverte de livres, planchant sur un devoir de runes anciennes. Lorsqu'il fut mis au courant, Sevy grimaça et Ellie protesta, horrifiée.

« Pas question qu'il y aille ! Tu entends, Severus ? Tu sais ce qui va se passer s'il y va !

-J'irai, Maman, affirma tranquillement le jeune Serpentard. Si je n'y vais pas, il tuera Papa et c'est hors de question.

-Il t'obligera à prendre la Marque des Ténèbres, Sevy, tu le sais, gémit le maître des potions. Tu n'y couperas pas, j'en suis sûr, je l'ai trop vu. Et ceux qui l'ont eue de force et qui ont désertés ne sont plus là pour le dire, crois-moi… Igor Karkaroff a tenu un an et ils l'ont tué. Regulus Black aussi… je me souviens quand il a voulu quitter les Mangemorts… on ne l'a plus jamais revu, et personne ne sait où est son corps.

-Moi si, fit tranquillement Sevy. Regulus n'a pas été tué directement par la face de Serpent. Il s'est sacrifié pour détruire un Horcruxe, si personne ne te l'a dit, moi je te le dis, mais c'est une autre histoire. Demain j'irai avec toi, et je verrai bien ce que je ferai. Il me collera peut-être sa foutue Marque sur le bras, mais ça ne fera pas de moi un Mangemort pour autant. Le temps qu'il s'en aperçoive, Harry nous en aura débarrassé.

-Sevy… Sevy… soupira le Professeur Rogue, assis dans son fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Tu comptes beaucoup trop sur ce petit crétin de Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est l'un des plus puissants sorciers du monde, et Potter un élève médiocre, je ne vois vraiment pas comment il pourrait…

-Tu oublies qu'il l'a fait de mon temps, Papa… s'amusa Sevy en jouant avec la plume qu'il tenait encore. Laisse-moi faire, demain je viendrai avec toi, et je te promets que je lui donnerai du fil à retordre à ce connard. Et si je peux en tuer deux ou trois autres pendant ce temps, je vais me gêner…

-Tu ne le connais pas, je ne comprends pas comment tu ne le crains pas. On voit bien que tu es le fils de ta mère, toi ! Je n'ai jamais compris comment elle avait osé lui tenir ainsi tête. Ne fais rien qui le mette en colère, surtout ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il peut te faire, je t'assure.

-Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, Papa, si c'est ce que tu insinues, ne m'insulte pas, je te prie ! J'agirai en Serpentard, c'est bien ce qu'on attend de moi, non ? »

Severus ne réussit pas à faire entendre raison à son fils et il en était malade. Lorsque son devoir fut terminé, Sevy alla rejoindre ses amis dans le Grand Hall en attendant l'heure du dîner. Il s'enferma avec Teddy dans le placard de Rusard pour avoir une conversation discrète avec son ami, afin de mettre au point une blague mémorable aux dépens du vieux concierge acariâtre. Harry et Ron qui les avaient vus faire, souriaient tranquillement, secrètement impatients de découvrir ce que ces deux brigands avaient bien pu inventer.

A l'heure du repas, ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis à la table des Gryffondors où Teddy, l'air mystérieux vint les rejoindre. Harry, amusé, remarqua le clin d'œil que Sevy fit à son ami métamorphomage en passant pour rejoindre la table des Serpents. Les élèves finirent de s'installer, et alors que les plats venaient d'apparaître, des éclats de rire se firent entendre.

Surpris, Harry, Ron et Hermione relevèrent brusquement la tête, cherchant tout comme leurs voisins de table, ce qui pouvait avoir déclenché l'hilarité générale. Un coup d'œil vers les portes de la Grande Salle les renseigna. Argus Rusard qui venait d'entrer, s'était brutalement transformé en drag queen. Hébété, il regarda les élèves et les professeurs sans comprendre, jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte de l'étrangeté de son apparence. Ses habituels vêtements miteux, râpés et sales s'étaient transformés en minirobe à paillettes rouges largement décolletée sur un torse maigre couvert de poils gris. Il étendit avec horreur ses bras décharnés devant lui pour examiner ses mains à présent ornées de magnifiques ongles rouge vif bien pointus. Il portait des cuissardes en vinyle rouge à plateforme, des collants résilles noirs un peu déchirés, sur des jambes maigres et poilues et une perruque blonde agrémentée d'une splendide choucroute ornée d'un gros nœud qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie Dolores Ombrage. Un maquillage outrancier appliqué à la truelle recouvrait son visage sans masquer son habituelle barbe de trois jours. Ses faux-cils démesurés battirent de confusion et sa bouche barbouillée de vermillon s'ouvrit dans un hurlement d'horreur et de rage.

«QUI A OSE ? Beugla-t-il, ENCORE UN COUP DE ROGUE ET DE LUPIN ! POTTER ET WEASLEY AUSSI, SUREMENT ! JE VOUS AURAIS ! MECREANTS !

Tous les élèves hurlaient à présent de rire, même les Professeurs assis à la grande table face aux élèves riaient ouvertement. Certains, plus discrets gloussaient dans leurs serviettes de table. Minerva McGonagall tenta de ramener le calme, vu que le Directeur se contentait de rire dans sa serviette. Elle agita sa baguette vers le concierge en marmonnant une formule, mais à sa grande confusion, rien ne se produisit. Perplexe, elle jeta un regard vers Albus Dumbledore. « Je crois qu'on ne pourra rien faire de plus, Minerva. Il faudra certainement attendre que le sortilège prenne fin de lui-même.

-Mais enfin, Albus, protesta la sous-directrice, nous ne pouvons pas laisser les étudiants se moquer ainsi du personnel de l'école.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, Minerva. ARGUS ! Rentrez chez vous, le sortilège prendra fin dans un moment, ajouta le vieil homme au concierge qui protestait, en équilibre instable sur ses bottes à talons. »

La drag queen poussa un cri de rage et entreprit de retraverser la Grande Salle sous les hurlements de rire de toutes les Maisons.

« Excellent ! Gloussa Ron Weasley. Comment vous avez fait ça ? On dirait un des tours que mes frères jumeaux auraient pu faire.

-Heuuu… presque, chuchota Teddy, c'est un truc de Sirius et mon père. Ils l'ont fait au père de Sevy autrefois. »

Harry secoua la tête de désapprobation. « Pauvre Sev', ils étaient vaches avec lui, merde ! Ils l'auraient fait à cette andouille de Rusard à l'époque, je ne dis pas, mais à Sev'…

-Bordel, Harry ! Tu vas pas prendre la défense de ce connard graisseux, quand même ! S'énerva Ron.

-RON ! Gronda alors Hermione. Tu sais très bien ce qu'on t'a raconté en revenant de 1978. Sev' était super gentil et sympa, il ne méritait pas que les Maraudeurs le traitent comme ça, Harry a raison. Je peux te dire qu'ils abusaient, franchement !

-Ouais, ouais… C'est ce que vous avez dit, mais maintenant c'est un sale fumier sadique, moi c'est tout ce que je vois ! Conclut le rouquin en plongeant rageusement sa fourchette dans son assiette d'haricots. »

A la fin du repas, lorsque les élèves se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs salles communes, Sevy attira Harry à l'écart. Les autres s'éloignèrent par discrétion, habitués à leurs apartés.

« Harry, Voldemort me veut dans ses Mangemorts, je suis convoqué demain pour prendre la Marque des Ténèbres avec les autres Serpentards. Si je n'y vais pas, il tuera mon père. Soupira le jeune Préfet-En-Chef.

-QUOI ? S'horrifia l'Elu. »

Puis il baissa la voix, conscient d'avoir attiré l'attention sur lui. « C'est pas vrai ! Il est complètement malade ! Comment tu vas faire ? Tu vas pas y aller, hein ? »

Sevy s'écarta légèrement et passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque, il regarda ses chaussures quelques secondes. « J'ai pas le choix, Harry. Je ne laisserai pas mon père se faire torturer ou tuer par ce cinglé, pourtant je ne veux pas de cette saleté de Marque. Je… je sais qu'il va vouloir me tuer si je refuse, mais… je ne peux pas accepter ça.

-Sevy, au nom de Merlin, tu vas pas faire ça ? Laisse-le te coller sa saleté sur le bras si t'as pas le choix, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer, merde ! S'énerva Harry au bord de la panique. Et si tu n'y allais pas, hein ? Et si ton père arrêtait d'espionner et ne répondait plus à ses appels ? Et Dumbledore, il en dit quoi ?

-Albus ne peut rien faire, et même si Papa arrête de répondre aux appels de la Marque, la face de Serpent s'en servira pour le torturer à distance. C'est pire qu'un Doloris tu sais, quand Papa est en retard, je te dis pas comme il est plié en deux par la douleur dans son bras, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. La seule solution que j'ai, c'est d'y aller. Soit je le laisse me marquer comme du bétail, soit je me défends jusqu'à ce qu'il me tue. J'ai pas le choix.

-N'y va pas ! Tu ne peux pas ! Merlin, on n'est pas prêt… on n'est pas prêt… Et si je venais avec toi ? Je le défie et je le tue, enfin j'essaie… proposa Harry, désespéré et livide.

-Non, ne gâche pas tes chances. Ecoute, viens après le couvre-feu dans la salle sur demande, je t'expliquerai ce que j'attends de toi. J'ai pas beaucoup de chance de m'en tirer demain, et je veux que tu continues la lutte, avec Ron, Hermione, Neville et les autres. Laisse Ted en dehors du coup, d'ailleurs faut qu'il reparte. Je ne veux plus qu'il reste, c'est trop dangereux pour lui ici. Il doit reprendre la porte temporelle.

-Sans toi il ne voudra pas, tu le sais bien.

-Je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix, et je pense que Remus sera d'accord avec moi. Papa et Albus ont du le mettre au courant déjà. Ecoute, Harry, on en reparle tout à l'heure, ok ?

-Ok. Je rejoins les autres, fais pas de conneries, Sev', réfléchis bien. J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive des bricoles.

-Je sais, vieux. A plus. »

Sans rajouter un seul mot, Sevy sortit de la Grande Salle, laissant Harry figé et désemparé. Ron et Hermione remarquèrent son désarroi. Ginny, elle, avait déjà filé avec Lavande et Parvati. « Un souci, mec ? S'inquiéta Ron, l'air nonchalant.

-Plutôt, ouais… murmura Harry, venez dehors faut que je vous parle, on est dans la bouse de dragon.

-C'est pas nouveau ! S'amusa le rouquin avec un grand sourire.

-Celle là est colossale, Ron, et dans cinq minutes je te garantis que tu vas pleurer. »

Hermione regarda la mine pâle de son ami et pinça les lèvres. L'affaire devait être sacrément sérieuse, car Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de sembler aussi atteint par quelque chose. Tous trois sortirent dans le parc du château et s'avancèrent sans un mot vers le Lac Noir. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de songer aux Maraudeurs qui vingt ans auparavant, au même endroit avaient déshabillé le jeune Severus Rogue pour s'amuser.

« Explique, commença Ron, une fois qu'ils furent vraiment seuls.

-Voldemort veut Sevy dans ses Mangemorts, il doit prendre la Marque demain avec les autres Serpentards. S'il ne se présente pas, Voldemort tuera son père.

-Ne prononce pas son nom ! Râla le rouquin.

-Ça suffit, Ronald ! Ce n'est qu'un nom ! Harry ? Tu dis que Sevy doit prendre la Marque demain ? Mais comment va-t-il faire ? Il est d'accord ? demanda Hermione surprise.

-Bien sûr que non ! confirma Harry. Tu connais Sevy, il n'acceptera pas. Il se fera tuer plutôt. Et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il sait qu'il ne reviendra pas de la réunion.

-C'est horrible ! S'exclama Hermione, une main devant la bouche et les yeux humides.

-Ben, suggéra Ron Weasley, il n'a qu'à pas y aller !

-Et tu crois que Sevy va laisser son père se faire torturer et tuer en représailles ? répondit le Survivant agacé.

-Nan… t'as raison, il adore son père, il le laissera pas mourir. Dommage, Rogue devrait se sacrifier pour sauver son fils, fit Ron mesquin.

-Tu me dégoûtes parfois, tu sais ça ? répondit vertement Hermione. Comment peux-tu souhaiter la mort du Professeur Rogue. Il ne mérite pas ça après tout ce qu'il fait pour l'Ordre. Et Ellie ? Tu y penses ? S'il meurt, elle aussi, et le bébé avec ! Donc Sevy !

-Alors, faut qu'il prenne la Marque des Ténèbres, affirma Ron, sûr de lui. Ça fera un espion de plus pour l'Ordre. Je vois pas d'autre solution.

-Moi non plus, Ron, moi non plus, gémit Harry. Mais Sevy ne se laissera pas faire. C'est ça le problème…

-Et Teddy ? S'inquiéta soudain Hermione.

-Faut qu'il reparte, qu'il reprenne la porte. Sevy va lui dire ce soir, peut-être qu'il est en train de le faire chez Remus, là. C'est trop risqué. Voldemort va taper dans toutes les Maisons maintenant. De gré ou de force, il va enrôler des Mangemorts. Il va faire comme il a fait lors de son premier avènement, il y aura des recruteurs à Pré Au Lard et ici même. Ça va être l'enfer… soupira Harry en donnant des coups de pieds nerveux dans une branche morte.

-Alors, on peut rien faire… constata Ron qui venait de prendre conscience de la situation critique de Sevy Rogue. Il va devoir prendre la Marque, pas le choix. Ça aura au moins le mérite de lui laisser un peu de temps.

-Ah ouais ? Tu crois… grinça Harry. Combien de temps tu penses que la face de serpent va lui laisser avant de l'obliger à tuer et à violer ? Hein ?

-Merde, c'est vrai ! Tu crois qu'il va devoir tuer quelqu'un dès demain ? S'horrifia le dernier fils Weasley, épouvanté à cette idée.

-Je pense qu'il y a des chances, oui. Si on peut appeler ça « chances » ! Répondit Harry tristement. Sevy se gênerait pas pour tuer des Mangemorts, mais il ne voudra jamais tuer de sang froid des innocents, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus. »

Hermione commençait à se dire que la venue de Sevy et Ted n'avait pas apporté que du bon, et que leur désir de changer le passé pour sauver leurs parents allait peut-être bien leur coûter beaucoup plus cher. Tant de choses avaient déjà changé : des gens étaient morts, d'autres sauvés. Pour l'instant ce n'était que dans le bon sens, mais est-ce que ça allait durer ?

Les trois Gryffondors reprirent silencieusement le chemin de leur salle commune. Harry n'avait pas révélé son rendez-vous avec Sevy à l'heure du couvre-feu. Il ne voulait pas que Ron fasse un scandale pour venir avec lui. Harry se doutait que son ami n'aurait pas hésité à suggérer au jeune Serpentard de laisser le Professeur Rogue se sacrifier pour son fils. Ce n'était pas que Ron souhaitait faire souffrir Sevy mais sa haine du maître des potions était telle qu'il n'aurait pu s'en empêcher, et Sevy n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une telle scène.

Teddy n'était pas dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Neville, interrogé, révéla que le jeune Lupin devait se trouver dans les appartements de son père : il les avait croisés dans un des escaliers, discutant tranquillement. Harry proposa une partie d'échec à Ron. Ginny et Hermione qui lisaient des magasines moldus s'installèrent près d'eux. Harry très nerveux et angoissé perdit lamentablement la partie. Ron ricana grassement. « Je croyais que tu devais apprendre des trucs avec Sevy et Dumbledore.

-J'ai appris des trucs, oui. Mais là, je suis un peu fatigué, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Répondit le Survivant en toisant son ami d'un œil perçant.

-Ouais… je vois. T'as raison, chuis un peu crevé aussi, je vais aller me coucher je crois bien.

-Je vais prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des Préfets, Sevy m'a laissé le mot de passe. Ça me fera du bien. »

Harry se leva et embrassa Ginny pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, puis il sortit de la salle commune comme si de rien n'était. Sur le palier, il se glissa sous sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il cachait sous sa chemise et parcourut les couloirs du 7ème étage pour arriver devant la toile de Barnabas Le Follet. Il avait quelques minutes d'avance et espérait que Sevy était déjà là. Fébrilement il arpenta le couloir devant le tableau. « Je veux aller dans la salle où Sevy Rogue se cache, je veux aller dans la salle où Sevy Rogue se cache… »

Au bout du 3ème passage, une porte se dessina dans le mur face à la toile géante. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, Sevy était déjà là. Doucement, il abaissa la poignée et ouvrit la porte. En voyant la salle, Harry ne pût retenir une exclamation de surprise.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que cette pièce, Harry ? S'amusa le jeune Rogue, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Si, bien sûr, je te rappelle que j'ai été élevé par des Moldus, et j'ai déjà vu des endroits comme ça dans les films à la télé, mais je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour à Poudlard.

-Bon, très bien. Alors inutile que je t'explique le but de cette pièce, tu as très bien compris. »

Sevy s'approcha d'une petite table qui se trouvait près de la porte. Il déballa un mystérieux objet d'un chiffon de flanelle beige et le tendit à Harry. « Y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la boite en carton à côté, je veux que tu viennes ici régulièrement t'entrainer, même si je ne suis plus là. Je veux dire, surtout si je ne devais plus être là.

-Sevy, dis pas ça, gémit le jeune Gryffondor.

-Promets le moi, Harry !

-Ok, c'est promis. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?

-Tuer Voldemort. Il ne pensera jamais à ça, crois-moi. Il sous-estime et méprise tout ce que les Moldus fabriquent, ça sera sa perte.

-Je l'ai pas tué comme ça de ton temps.

-Non, c'est vrai, confirma Sevy, mais tant de choses ont changé. Je ne sais pas ce qui va encore changer d'ici là, je ne sais même pas si la bataille finale aura lieu à Poudlard. D'ailleurs si c'est le cas, il faudra que tu mettes tous les élèves de moins de dix-sept ans, ceux qui ne souhaiteront pas se battre et tous les Serpentards, à l'abri dans la Chambre des Secrets. Personne n'aura l'idée d'aller les y chercher. Et ne t'inquiète pas, y a une autre sortie que celle des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Le Baron Sanglant et la toile de Salazar Serpentard qui est dans notre salle commune ont été très bavards. Il suffit de s'engager dans la bouche ouverte de la statue de Salazar et on arrive au cœur des falaises au bord du Lac Noir, la sortie mène à une grotte au bord de l'eau. Comment tu crois que le basilic se nourrissait, hein ? Il faisait un carnage chez le peuple de l'eau et les strangulots. C'est pas les quelques rats qui traînent dans la plomberie qui l'auraient nourri pendant mille ans. Tu connais le nom de tous ceux qui vont se faire tuer, du moins ceux que je connais, je suis navré pour les autres malheureusement. Tu laisseras Trelawney avec eux, elle ne sera pas très utile au combat, malgré sa bonne volonté car elle est myope comme une taupe. Tu exigeras que Fred et George descendent également pour aider à la protection des élèves, ainsi que Colin, car il faudra surveiller de près les Serpentards. Tu demanderas à Dobby d'y descendre également avec Dolly, je ne veux pas qu'ils se fassent tuer. Dobby, tu sais pourquoi, et Dolly c'est parce que je n'en sais rien du tout pour cette fois-ci et ma mère s'en remettrait pas s'il lui arrivait malheur. Pour convaincre Dobby, tu lui donneras l'ordre de veiller au confort des plus jeunes, il n'osera jamais te désobéir. Tu feras descendre Hedwige aussi, elle pourra envoyer un mot à Hagrid à la fin de la bataille pour que les élèves puissent sortir par le Lac sur les petites barques. Bien sûr, au cas où il n'y aurait plus personne pour parler le fourchelangue pour ouvrir les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

-T'es encourageant…

-Je sais, Harry, je suis désolé, mais j'ai essayé de penser à tout. Tiens… j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Sevy se baissa et ramassa le panier d'osier qui se trouvait sous la petite table. Il en montra le contenu à Harry : Des dizaines de toutes petites fioles contenant un liquide sirupeux et doré.

« Du _Felix Felicis_ ? S'étonna le jeune Gryffondor.

-Oui, c'est ça que je fabriquais en cachette de mon père dans son labo de potions. Je veux que tu en donnes à tous nos amis juste avant la bataille, surtout ceux… qui vont prendre des risques, comme Sirius ou Remus, Neville ou Albus, et même mon père si c'est possible. Tu en donneras à Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, les Weasley et les membres de l'ordre, il y en a près d'une centaine, j'espère que ça sera assez. Tu feras attention, le panier est très lourd, il faudra que tu utilises un sortilège d'allègement sinon il risque de céder. Il faudra aussi que tu vérifies que Tonks ne se pointe pas. A la limite suggérer à Andromeda de la stupéfixer pour ne pas qu'elle rejoigne Remus à la bataille. Si ça doit tourner mal, qu'au moins elle survive, pour Teddy.

-Oui, je comprends, soupira Harry, une sourde angoisse au cœur.

-Teddy sait qu'il doit repartir dès demain. Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra en cours demain matin, je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'il fasse ses adieux à Lavande, il n'était pas très heureux tu penses bien, mais il savait bien que de toute façon on ne resterait pas ici. Ce n'est pas notre époque. Inutile qu'il prenne des risques. J'ai fait un peu peur à Remus exprès pour qu'il insiste et essaie de convaincre Ted de reprendre la porte sans faire d'histoire.

-Il est d'accord ? S'étonna l'Elu.

-Pas vraiment, tu penses bien. Il a peur de rentrer et que rien n'ait changé ou que moi… je sois là bas sans souvenir de 1998, ou pire même pas né, parce que mes parents auront été tué avant ma naissance. Mais bon, c'est quand même peu probable.

-Sevy… J'ai réfléchi, faut que tu prennes la Marque, tant pis. Ton père s'en remettra pas si Voldemort te tue demain.

-Je sais, mais je serai pas vraiment mort, juste pas encore né. Ça me console un peu. Et puis si ça se trouve, ça sauvera mes parents qui sait ?

-Garde une fiole de Felix Felicis pour toi demain. Suggéra Harry en désignant le panier à son ami.

-Tu penses bien que j'en ai mis une de côté, s'amusa le jeune Serpentard, ça et autre chose d'ailleurs, je l'attends de pied ferme ce connard à la face de serpent.

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

-Non, j'ai pas la science infuse, je verrai bien, soupira Sevy un peu pâle. Allez, viens, je vais t'expliquer comment ça marche et on va s'entrainer. Ça fait un moment que je m'amuse ici, tu verras c'est assez sympa. »

* * *

La nuit était avancée à présent, Ellie et Sevy dormaient chacun dans leurs lits. Le Professeur Rogue avait prétexté des copies à corriger pour s'isoler dans son bureau après dîner, afin de se précipiter chez le Directeur pour lui faire part de son angoisse devant l'attitude insensée de son fils que même les craintes et les suppliques d'Ellie n'avaient pu faire changer d'avis. Le vieil homme ne parût pas vraiment étonné, mais il n'avait aucune solution. La mort dans l'âme, il suggéra à Severus de laisser faire son fils au cas où il aurait un plan de prévu, ce dont le vieux Directeur doutait fort, au fond de lui.

Après une nuit agitée, et un bon cauchemar qui l'obligea à prendre une gorgée de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve, le sinistre maître des cachots, la mine encore plus revêche qu'à l'ordinaire passa la journée à se venger sur ses élèves qui le maudirent jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ellie, toute seule avec son Elfe, ses grimoires et son tricot s'angoissait à la pensée de la réunion de Mangemorts prévue pour le soir même. Le choix était cornélien, ou son futur-fils prenait la Marque des Ténèbres avant même d'être techniquement né, ou son mari risquait de se faire tuer. Lord Voldemort, malgré son manque crucial de recrues ne négligeait pas de punir les quelques fidèles qui lui restaient par des sortilèges de mort. « Quel crétin, songea Ellie. Et il croit encore en plus que je couche avec lui. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'essayer de détruire ma famille ! Et je peux même pas lui demander d'épargner Sevy, puisque c'est Bellatrix qui joue mon rôle !»

La mort dans l'âme, Severus Rogue sentit sa Marque des Ténèbres le brûler après le repas du soir. Il crispa sa main sur son avant-bras gauche et grimaça. Sevy qui se trouvait dans la même pièce poussa un soupir. « C'est l'heure ? Il appelle ?

-Oui, je préviens Albus. »

Le maître des potions jeta une poignée de poudre verte dans la cheminée allumée en disant : « Bureau du Directeur ». Il s'agenouilla, se pencha en avant, et sa tête apparût alors dans la cheminée d'Albus Dumbledore. « Albus, il m'appelle, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois y aller… avec Sevy. S'il vous plaît, faites descendre Pompom dans les cachots, il ne faut pas laisser Ellie seule. Elle ne sait pas encore, je me doute qu'elle ne va pas bien le vivre.

-Je m'en occupe et je descends aussi, nous ne la laisserons pas seule. Où est-elle en ce moment ?

-Dans la baignoire, Dolly est avec elle pour l'aider. Faites vite Albus, je n'ai que peu de temps, soupira le malheureux père. »

Il se redressa et prit la lourde cape et le masque que son fils était allé chercher et lui tendait sans un mot. Severus le regarda, l'air triste. « Ne fais pas d'imprudence, Sevy. Ne risque pas ta vie, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Je ne serai jamais un Mangemort, Papa, murmura le jeune Serpentard. »

Severus agrafa sa cape, et prit son fils dans ses bras en voyant sa pâleur. « Je sais, Sevy, je sais. Et c'est justement ça qui me fait peur.

-T'inquiète pas… Allez, ne le fais pas attendre où tu vas le payer. »

Severus mit son masque sur son visage et soupira. Il savait très bien que Sevy avait peur bien qu'il acharnait à ne pas le laisser paraître. Il reprit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta de nouveau dans les flammes.

« Tu ne préviens pas Maman ? S'étonna Sevy.

-Albus et Pompom descendent dans un instant, ils vont rester avec elle d'ici notre retour, fit la voix métallique sortant du sinistre masque d'argent. Manoir Malefoy ! Rajouta t-il en pénétrant dans les flammes en tenant son fils par le bras. »

* * *

Un salon avait été aménagé dans le Manoir Malefoy pour les réunions de Mangemorts. Le cercle des plus proches fidèles du Mage Noir était plus clairsemé qu'à l'accoutumée. Cela était visible au nombre plus que réduit de Mangemorts en capes et masques d'argent. Les autres personnes, garçons et filles étaient des adolescents de Poudlard, à majorité de la Maison Serpentard. « Quand je pense qu'ils sont sensés être tous dans leurs lits ! Y a vraiment un problème à Poudlard on y entre et sort comme d'un moulin. Constata le Professeur Rogue en prenant sa place près du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Il remarqua la pâleur et le regard effrayé de Théodore Nott, fermement tenu par le bras par un Mangemort qui s'avérait être son père. Pansy Parkinson, souriait, radieuse près de ses deux parents. Severus en eut un haut le cœur qu'il dissimula comme à son habitude. Sevy qui la remarqua, la toisa avec mépris. Drago Malefoy reconnaissable aux mèches de cheveux blonds qui dépassaient de son capuchon, se pavanait en maître des lieux, non loin de Lord Voldemort tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil, baguette à la main.

Nagini sifflait en enroulant et déroulant ses anneaux autour du haut dossier du fauteuil de son maître.

« Bienvenue à tous, susurra l'odieux personnage d'un air suffisant. Vous êtes ici ce soir pour recevoir un très grand honneur. »

Volontairement, Lord Voldemort interrompit son discours pour laisser ses paroles faire leur chemin dans l'esprit de ses futurs recrues. Ses yeux rouges allaient de l'un à l'autre des jeunes gens, il s'arrêta devant Théodore Nott un plus long moment, remarquant sa pâleur et son inquiétude. « Celui là ne fera pas long feu, songea le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'a pas le standing de son père. Enfin… les temps sont durs… saleté de Fudge ! Et ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ! A cause d'eux j'en suis réduit à recruter ces petits crétins. »

La face de Serpent remarqua Sevy qui se tenait près de son père. « Intéressant… se dit-il. »

Il reprit son discours, surveillant à présent le comportement de ses Mangemorts dont beaucoup étaient venus en famille pour la cérémonie.

« Vous allez à présent prêter serment et allégeance, ensuite vous recevrez de ma main, la Marque des Ténèbres. Relevez vos manches gauches et avancez vous en file indienne avec vos parents, pour ceux qui sont venus accompagnés. PARKINSON ! On commence par toi ! Qui as-tu accompagné ?

-Ma fille Pansy, Maître. Répondit le Mangemort en s'agenouillant devant la face de Serpent et en lui baisant le bas poussiéreux de sa robe noire de sorcier.

-Pansy Parkinson, à genoux ! Tu vas répéter ces mots à haute voix. Moi Pansy Parkinson, je jure de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de lui être fidèle jusqu'à la mort. Je jure de lui obéir en toute circonstance et de faire tout ce qu'il m'ordonnera sans discuter. A toi ! »

Pansy s'agenouilla et répéta ce que Voldemort venait de dire. Elle tendit ensuite son bras gauche dénudé vers son nouveau maître et attendit qu'il pose sa Marque. Le monstre apposa la pointe de sa baguette sur la peau de la jeune Serpentarde et murmura une phrase que Severus Rogue savait être du fourchelangue sans pour autant la comprendre. Un cri retentit alors dans la salle où se tenait la réunion. Pansy, surprise par la violente douleur occasionnée par le marquage venait de s'effondrer en criant aux pieds du dark Lord qui tenait toujours le bras de la jeune fille, le serrant exprès très fort et y imprimant la trace de ses doigts et de ses ongles pointus. L'affreux tatouage magique ondulait à présent sinistrement sur la peau meurtrie et brûlée par le sortilège de Magie Noire. Lorsque Lord Voldemort lâcha Pansy, Parkinson père ramassa prestement sa fille sous l'œil inquiet de son épouse et rejoignit sa place dans le cercle des Mangemorts, laissant Pansy au soin de sa mère.

Le suivant fut Théodore Nott que son père du traîner presque de force jusqu'à son Maître. Lui aussi fut contraint de s'agenouiller et de prêter serment. Il reçut ensuite la Marque des Ténèbres sans frémir, montrant ainsi un courage inattendu. Nott père releva ensuite son fils et rejoignit les autres Mangemorts. Drago Malefoy surveillait la cérémonie d'un œil avide, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse ou un refus éventuel, histoire de mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie quotidienne.

Sevy Rogue fut le tout dernier à s'avancer vers Lord Voldemort. Severus n'avait pas été très pressé de conduire son fils devant la face de Serpent.

« Et bien, Severus, s'amusa l'odieux Mage Noir. Enfin, tu nous amènes ton fils ? Je commençais à me demander si tu n'avais pas l'intention de me trahir et de me refuser le plaisir d'une nouvelle recrue de sang-pur ! »

Severus, désespéré, ferma son esprit encore plus fort et ne laissa paraître aucune émotion sur son visage figé. Il ne répondit pas non plus à Voldemort, se contentant de rester agenouillé.

« A genoux, mon garçon ! Aboya Voldemort en regardant Sevy de ses yeux rouges.

-Non. Répondit le jeune Serpentard le cœur battant »

Celui de son père fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il déglutit et tira sur la robe de son fils discrètement. « A genoux, Sevy.

-Jamais. »

Un brouhaha se fit entendre parmi les Mangemorts. Pansy, Théodore, Drago et les autres nouvellement marqués regardaient Sevy bouche bée et yeux écarquillés.

« Il est malade, murmura Pansy à sa mère, il va se faire Avada Kedavratiser !

-Comment ose-t-il ! Grinça Madame Parkinson, outrée.

-C'est Sevy Rogue, Mère… il n'en fait qu'à sa tête tout le temps. »

Voldemort se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était rassis depuis quelques minutes.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas t'agenouiller devant ton Maitre ? S'énerva-t-il alors.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon Maître, et je refuse de devenir un Mangemort. Vous avez déjà mon père ça suffit bien comme ça. Osa Sevy qui n'en menait pourtant pas large malgré son attitude bravache. »

Severus ferma les yeux, désespéré. Contre toute attente, Voldemort éclata de rire et sa voix sifflante retentit alors sinistrement. « Tu es un garçon courageux. Mais un peu trop têtu, ton père t'a très mal élevé. Quel est ton nom ?

-Severus Rogue junior.

-Un autre Severus ? S'amusa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu es bien bâti pour ton âge. Très beau garçon, ma foi… N'est-ce pas, Miss Parkinson ?

-En effet, Maître. Répondit une Pansy rougissante, sous les yeux inquisiteurs de ses parents.

-Bellatrix ? Tu apprendras l'occlumancie à Miss Parkinson, on lit en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et ses exploits sexuels avec le jeune Rogue ici présent, pourraient être une source de distraction non souhaitable en ces lieux, pour tous ceux qui ont quelques dons en Légilimancie.

-Oui, Maître. Ricana la folle cousine de Sirius en lorgnant Sevy du coin de l'œil.

-PANSY ! Gronda Madame Parkinson. Nous règlerons ceci au Manoir tout à l'heure, demoiselle ! N'espérez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte ! »

Sevy savait très bien qu'il allait avoir des soucis et passer un sale quart d'heure. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, mais il refusait de se décider à accepter la Marque des Ténèbres. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Jamais il n'accepterait. Cette Marque avait détruit la jeunesse de son père et ruiné sa vie d'adulte. Elle l'avait conduit à la mort dans son passé, c'était l'infamie ultime, celle qu'il ne pouvait accepter. Mourir était encore préférable à ce déshonneur. Il espérait juste que son père n'en payerait pas le prix.

« Il semble que nous ayons une forte tête, ce soir. Continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien… amusons-nous un peu, je me sens d'humeur badine. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te soumettre ? »

Sevy secoua la tête en signe de négation et Severus soupira discrètement, un nœud au creux de l'estomac. « Accepte, Sevy, insista-t-il.

-Non, Papa, je ne veux pas être un Mangemort, je ne veux pas de cette Marque infamante.

-COMMENT OSES-TU ? hurla Voldemort la baguette pointée vers Sevy. _ENDOLORIS_ ! »

Le jeune Serpentard serra les dents et se recroquevilla sur le sol, le souffle court. Severus tenta un geste vers son fils et se ravisa, pour ne pas aggraver l'humeur maussade de son Maître. Sevy essayait de ne pas crier, mais la douleur était atroce, son corps entier lui semblait en feu et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Lorsque Voldemort lassé, releva sa baguette, la douleur cessa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et Sevy tenta de se relever, les jambes en coton, les nerfs tétanisés. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, il était au bord de la nausée et pourtant fermement décidé à ne pas céder.

« MMMmmm… Tu es courageux, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, constata le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je te propose un marché. Tu vas te battre en duel avec un de mes Mangemorts, si tu gagnes tu pourras t'en aller, si tu perds… tu mourras de toute façon. C'est le duel ou la Marque des Ténèbres. Choisis !

-Rien du tout ! Haleta Sevy qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. Je refuse ! J'en ai rien à foutre de votre duel et jamais je ne prendrai votre saleté de Marque ! Allez vous faire voir chez les Trolls !

-_ENDOLORIS_ ! Hurla la face de Serpent passablement énervé. Severus, ton fils commence à m'échauffer les oreilles ! Je ne l'ai pas encore tué par égard pour toi, mais s'il ne se calme pas, il va en payer le prix ! CROIS-MOI ! »

Sevy se tordait de douleur sur le sol, du sang coulait de sa bouche car il s'était mordu la langue, surpris par le second impardonnable lancé par le Mage Noir.

Severus oubliant toute prudence, serra son fils dans ses bras pour tenter d'atténuer sa souffrance. « Cède, Sevy, je t'en prie… je ne veux pas que tu meures… supplia le maître des potions dans un souffle.

-Ecoute ton père ! Rugit Voldemort.

-Allez… vous… faire foutre ! Réussit à lancer Sevy au bord de l'évanouissement. »

Les murmures enflèrent parmi les Mangemorts. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle résistance. Pansy était livide et se mordait la lèvre inférieure en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets à Théodore Nott et Grégory Goyle qui n'en menaient pas large eux non plus. Drago Malefoy, ravi, arborait un petit sourire cruel et plein de suffisance. Il semblait particulièrement enchanté de la punition que le Maître infligeait au fils du Directeur de Serpentard. Vincent Crabbe les sourcils froncés essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait et vu sa tête ce n'était pas gagné. Bellatrix admirait la résistance du jeune homme et en même temps le vilipendait pour sa stupidité. Comment pouvait-il faire un tel affront au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Y compris devant son père ! Bella détestait Severus Rogue mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la réaction qu'aurait eu Lucius si Drago avait été à la place de Sevy, nul doute qu'il n'aurait pas supporté et qu'il aurait obligé son fils à prendre la Marque de force « pour son bien ». Severus Rogue ne semblait pas décidé à essayer d'obliger son fils à quoi que ce soit.

« Bien… je vois que tu ne céderas pas. C'est très courageux de ta part, poursuivit l'être mi homme mi serpent. Mais ô combien inutile ! Voyons si tu supporteras d'être responsable de la douleur infligée à ton cher Papa… »

Il brandit alors sa baguette magique sur Severus et lança de nouveau un Doloris. Sevy poussa un hurlement de rage et se jeta sur son père, à présent roulé en boule sur le sol.

« NOOOOON !! MONSTRE ! LAISSEZ MON PERE TRANQUILLE !

-Hé hé hé… je vois que j'ai trouvé ton point faible… Alors ? Le duel ou la Marque ?

-Bien. Déclara froidement Sevy. Le duel, mais laissez mon père en dehors de ça. Il n'a rien à voir dans mes décisions. »

Voldemort un large sourire en forme de fente sur son visage reptilien, relâcha alors le Doloris et remis sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier. Il fit un signe à un des Mangemorts en désignant Severus, et McNair sortit des rangs. Il souleva Severus par le bras d'une main de fer et l'aida à regagner sa place dans le cercle. « Il sait se battre ton fils, Rogue ? murmura-t-il.

-Non, rien que ce qu'il a appris à Poudlard. Impossible de lui enseigner quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore nous surveille de trop. Répondit Severus sur le même ton et la voix brisée.

-Désolé pour ton gamin, Rogue. Le Maître vient de désigner le fils de Lucius pour l'affronter en duel et je peux te dire que c'est une petite saloperie. Bella lui a appris de sales tours, sans compter Lucius. »

Severus, désespéré, leva les yeux vers Sevy toujours à demi allongé par terre et reprenant son souffle, le regard mauvais. Sous son rideau de cheveux noirs, Sevy toisait Drago Malefoy qui le dominait de sa position debout, un rictus aux lèvres et baguette à la main.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux te battre, Severus junior ? S'amusa Voldemort. Je ne te le demanderai plus. Non ? Toujours pas décidé à accepter la Marque des Ténèbres ? Alors dis adieu à ton cher père, ce soir il ramènera ton cadavre à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ! Drago ! A toi !

-Avec le plus grand plaisir, Maître. Minauda le blond platine. »

Il retira sa cape de Mangemort et la lança à Crabbe qui la rattrapa comme s'il n'avait fait que ça toute sa vie, ce qui était sûrement exact.

Sevy se releva lentement et essuya ses lèvres et sa joue sanguinolente d'un revers de main, puis il prit sa baguette dans sa poche.

« J'espère que tu as fait des progrès, ricana Drago Malefoy, parce qu'à part sauter toutes les filles de Poudlard, tu sais pas faire grand-chose.

-Tu veux des leçons ? Puceau ! répondit Sevy un sourcil sarcastiquement levé, style son père devant un chaudron de Gryffondor prêt à exploser. Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas digéré que Pansy ait préféré réchauffer mon lit que le tien ! »

Parmi les spectateurs, Pansy rouge de honte, se cachait les yeux et le front sous une main.

« Nous allons vraiment avoir une discussion, vociféra sa mère.

-Mère, pas maintenant, pitié, c'est pas le moment !

-Janet ! Par Merlin, vas-tu la fermer ? ordonna Parkinson père. Pas devant tout le monde ! »

Walden McNair, l'ancien bourreau du Ministère de la Magie, tenait Severus Rogue par un bras, car il le sentait prêt à bondir sur Drago ou sur son fils, il ne savait pas trop mais ne voulait pas prendre le risque que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se fâche contre Severus et ne le fasse payer à l'assistance par quelques Doloris bien sentis.

« Tiens l'coup, Rogue, c'est pas l'moment de flancher. Murmura-t-il.

-Putain, McNair, c'est mon fils qui va se battre, t'en as pas de gosses, toi ! Gémit Severus.

-C'est vrai, mais je te rappelle que Pansy est la fille de ma sœur Janet et de Parkinson, si tu t'en souviens plus, et qu'ils sont ma seule famille. Pansy est dans la même classe que ton gosse, je sais très bien ce qu'elle sait et ne sait pas. Et apprendre à se battre c'est apparemment pas une priorité à Poudlard. »

Severus ne répondit pas. Il savait très bien que cet idiot borgne et moustachu avait raison. Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais engagé que des crétins et des incapables notoires au poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Severus reconnaissait quand même à contre cœur que le loup-garou n'était pas si mauvais que ça et que le seul à avoir été du même niveau au cours des années passées fut Barty Croupton Junior, un Mangemort déguisé en Professeur Maugrey grâce à du Polynectar. Severus soupira et pensa qu'Harry Potter n'avait qu'une très maigre chance de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, même si Sevy semblait lui vouer une admiration et une confiance sans borne. « Me demande comment il a fait du temps de Sevy… songea-t-il. »

Sevy au milieu du salon des Malefoy, toisait avec mépris Drago qui souriait très content de lui. Froidement, Sevy lui envoya un sortilège informulé, d'un geste précis et agressif de baguette. Drago amusé, le bloqua sans difficulté.

_°Evidemment que tu peux bloquer un Impedimenta, débile profond, mais quand je vais passer aux choses sérieuses tu vas avoir mal, mon petit.°_

-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Rogue ? Ricana Malefoy. C'est vrai que là, ça te change de ton terrain de jeu habituel, tu n'es pas dans un lit avec une fille !

-C'est vrai… ma baguette magique est plus courte que celle que j'utilise habituellement dans un lit. Mais je devrais m'en sortir quand même ! »

Drago verdit légèrement à cette annonce. Un gloussement peu discret se fit entendre. Théodore Nott venait de comprendre l'allusion et jugeait la longueur de la baguette magique que Sevy tenait dans sa main. Comme elle faisait plus de vingt-cinq centimètres, il poussa un soupir rêveur.

« Vantard ! » Gronda Drago en tentant un « _petrificus totalus_ » qu'un _« protego_ » négligemment jeté par Sevy rendit inefficace. La puissance du bouclier envoya le blond voler dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque qui se trouvait derrière lui. Des livres lui tombèrent sur le crâne et il ne put réprimer un « Ouch » de douleur.

« Ah tu crois ? Ben, demande à Pansy, elle ne se plaignait pas quand je lui collais mes trente centimètres entre les cuisses. Evidemment tu es loin derrière… je le sais, elle me l'a dit !

-SEVY ! Hurla Pansy Parkinson. COMMENT OSES-TU ?

-Ben quoi, chérie, tu as la mémoire courte ?

-Mais faites-le taire, faites-le taire, pesta la Pékinoise. Il trouve le moyen de dire _ça_ en plein duel devant le Maître. Ce mec est complètement malade !

-Ah ah ah ah ah ! S'amusa Sevy. Nan, Théo, fantasme pas, je marche pas pour l'équipe adverse. « _Tarentallegr_a ! »

-Sale petit… Vociféra Drago. »

Sevy faisait exprès et Severus venait de le comprendre. Il énervait Drago sur un terrain qu'il savait sensible pour le blondinet. Plus Drago Malefoy s'énervait et plus il faisait d'erreurs. Le maître des potions commença à reprendre confiance.

« Sale petit quoi ? Allez ! Vas-y la fouine ! Moi au moins j'ai pas eu besoin d'un sortilège de l'Imperium pour que Pansy me suce ! Tu peux pas en dire autant ! »

Severus s'étrangla et leva les yeux au plafond sculpté. Pansy hystérique, vouait Sevy à la pire des malédictions éternelles. Lord Voldemort se frottait les yeux en secouant la tête devant tant d'enfantillages et Bellatrix gloussait devant toutes ces informations inattendues.

« Au fait, tu t'es fait Daphné ? poursuivit Sevy un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Tu as raté quelque chose, c'est un bon coup ! »

Le bruit d'une paire de claques se fit entendre dans l'assistance ainsi que des cris et des larmes. Le Mangemort Greengrass venait de comprendre de qui parlait le fils de Rogue et Daphné en payait le prix fort. Théodore se mit à pouffer de rire.

Drago perdit pied quelques secondes, déstabilisé par le bruit de la paire de gifles. Aussitôt Sevy prit l'avantage, un bon « _Expelliarmus_ » et la baguette de Drago vint toute seule se placer dans la main de Sevy. Le regard du brun se fit cruel et froidement il lança « _Sectumsempra_ ! ». Drago se mit à hurler, du sang jaillissait à présent des blessures provoquées par le maléfice. Bella poussa un cri de rage et retint Narcissa que le hurlement de son fils avait attiré au premier rang.

« Un p'tit cadeau de la famille Rogue, Malefoy. Tu as eu tort de me sous-estimer, je ne suis pas bon que dans un lit. Je dois aussi remercier les gènes de mon père sur ce coup-là, je tiens vraiment de lui, je crois, et de tous les bouts…hé hé hé ! Y compris le côté Serpentard pur et dur. »

Drago gémissait en se tenant le ventre. Ses lèvres se décoloraient par la perte de sang. Sevy s'approcha de lui de quelques pas.

« Tu es pitoyable Malefoy. Dis au revoir à Maman, Tata et ton cher Maître ! « _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

Une lueur verte sortit de la baguette et heurta le blond platine à la grande surprise de Lord Voldemort qui n'aurait jamais imaginé que le jeune Préfet en Chef aurait été capable de lancer un _Impardonnable_. Le corps sanglant de Drago se souleva sous l'impact et retomba sans grâce sur le plancher du salon, les yeux grands ouverts.

Un hurlement dément se fit alors entendre et une femme blonde hystérique se précipita baguette en avant sur le jeune Rogue.

« _AVADA KEDAVRA_ ! » Entendit-on.

Le corps de Narcissa Malefoy, yeux écarquillés et bouche tordue de rage, tomba lourdement sur le sol.

« Si quelqu'un a des idées suicidaires ce soir, je peux lui rendre ce service, gronda Sevy d'une voix qui n'avait rien à envier à celle du Professeur Rogue dans ses mauvais jours. »

Il pointait sa baguette sur les Mangemorts et leurs familles avec assurance. Severus se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Du calme, Sevy, du calme, mon fils… C'est fini. Tu as fait ce qu'on attendait de toi. C'est fini maintenant.

-Tsss, tssss, tssss, comme c'est touchant, Severus qui joue au père ! Siffla Lord Voldemort. C'était très rusé de ta part, jeune homme. Très Serpentard, je dois l'avouer. Et ça me plait bien. Donc j'ai changé d'avis au vu de ton habileté, ta ruse et ta bravoure. J'ai besoin de toi dans mes Mangemorts, tu vas donc recevoir la Marque immédiatement.

-NOUS AVIONS UN ACCORD ! Tempêta Sevy. MENTEUR !

-IL SUFFIT ! Hurla la face de Serpent. C'EST MOI QUI COMMANDE ICI !

-NON ! ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! SALE VERMINE ! LACHE ! MENTEUR ! CRAPULE !

-_ENDOLORIS_ ! »

Et de nouveau Sevy se retrouva au sol, se tortillant et gémissant de douleur. Severus, dégoûté, tenta de convaincre son Maître.

« Mais, Maitre, vous aviez promis…

-_ENDOLORIS_ ! »

Severus rejoignit son fils sur le tapis et hurla sous la puissance démoniaque du dernier _impardonnable_ lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'il releva d'un geste brusque sa baguette, la douleur cessa et Severus se redressa lentement. De vieilles blessures venaient encore de se rouvrir et il sentit le sang chaud commencer à humidifier la chemise qu'il portait sous son habituelle redingote noire à boutons.

Sans un mot, il aida son fils à se remettre debout. Severus vit au regard de Sevy qu'il savait que tout ceci n'avait servi à rien. Les deux cadavres des derniers Malefoys gisaient comme des poupées de chiffons grotesques sur le sol. Personne ne leur avait encore jeté un coup d'œil. Bellatrix en avait été tentée mais la colère de son Maître adoré, lui donnait en ce moment une certaine retenue.

« Une dernière fois, jeune Rogue. La Marque des Ténèbres ou la mort. »

On entendit quelques glapissements de surprise dans le public et lorsque Voldemort ulcéré, tourna la tête vers l'origine des protestations, le silence se fit soudain.

-Je préfère la mort que votre stupide Marque ! Gronda Sevy qui venait de décider de partir en beauté.

-Comme il te plaira, répondit Voldemort avec le sourire. Navré Severus, mais tu vas devoir en faire un autre, tu n'auras plus de fils dans quelques instant.

-NON ! Maître ! supplia le Professeur de Potions. Je vous ai toujours bien servi, ne tuez pas mon fils ! C'est un enfant, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit ! S'il vous plaît ! Maître !

-Ne te moque pas de moi, Severus ! Il est loin d'être un enfant. Et si je ne peux pas l'avoir à mon service, il n'est pas question que le vieux fou le récupère ! »

Voldemort se tourna alors vers Nagini qui ondulait toujours sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il siffla en fourchelangue « **_Nagini, tue le garçon ! Tout de suite !_** »

Le serpent se jeta alors brusquement sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face et planta ses crochets dans la poitrine musclée, déchirant les vêtements et la chair, et laissant une bonne dose de venin dans le corps de sa victime. Sevy poussa un cri de douleur et Severus ne put que recevoir le corps sanglant de son fils entre ses bras. Il entendit vaguement Pansy et Théodore se mettre à pleurer et à sangloter.

« Sevy…. Noooon !! Je t'en prie, ne meurs pas ! Gémit Severus dans un état second.

-Inutile de te fatiguer, Severus ! Il n'en a pas pour plus d'une minute. La soirée est terminée ! Vous pouvez vous retirer ! Tu peux ramener le cadavre de ton fils à Poudlard, Severus. Tu peux dire à ce vieux bouc de Dumbledore que le prochain ce sera son cher Potter ! »

Il sortit de la pièce et plusieurs Mangemorts le suivirent, emportant les deux cadavres des Malefoy. Nott père serra l'épaule de Severus qui sanglotait à genoux sur le sol, le corps de son fils dans ses bras. « Désolé, Rogue. Ton fils était un garçon courageux, il t'a fait honneur jusqu'au bout. Aussi entêté que toi. »

Nott et McNair sortirent sans un mot, Nott trainant par le bras son fils en état de choc.

« Pa…pa… Ra… mène… moi… Poudlard… murmura Sevy.

-Sevy… Tu savais, hein ? Tu le savais que ça finirait mal, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris la Marque, maintenant… tu…

-Non… ja… mais »

Sevy eut un hoquet et le maître des cachots vit les lèvres de son fils bleuir et son teint pâlir et devenir aussi cireux que le sien. Il chercha dans ses poches une potion quelconque, il tomba sur une potion de régénération sanguine et la glissa dans la bouche de Sevy.

-Accroche-toi… je t'en supplie… accroche-toi !

-T'es… mort… comme… ça… chez… moi. »

Sevy grimaça de douleur, son regard se voila. Il leva sa main gauche et caressa la joue de son père.

« Je… t'aime… Pa… pa… »

La main ensanglantée retomba sur le sol, un hoquet sortit de la gorge du jeune homme, il chercha à respirer mais n'y parvint pas, sa tête retomba contre la poitrine de Severus. Il eut encore quelques spasmes et puis ne bougea plus.

Severus poussa un long gémissement d'horreur et de douleur. Une vague de magie incontrôlée sortit de son corps comme un tsunami et dévasta la pièce. Puis il se mit à hurler.

« NOOOOOOON !! Pas mon fils, pas mon fils ! Reste avec moi, Sevy, reste avec moi ! »

Severus lança un sortilège d'allègement sur le corps de son fils et le souleva dans ses bras sans effort. Hébété, il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la grande porte du Manoir Malefoy. Dans les jardins, des Mangemorts le regardèrent passer, certains indifférents, d'autres attristés.

Arrivé aux limites des barrières de protection, il transplana vers Poudlard. Il aurait pu prendre la cheminette mais il n'y pensa même pas, complètement anéanti.

Il marcha à travers le parc endormi de Poudlard et se dirigea vers les cachots. Les barrières magiques de l'appartement prévinrent Albus du retour de son maître des potions. Il se précipita sur le tableau et l'ouvrit avant Ulric.

Le vieil homme poussa un hoquet de surprise en voyant le corps inerte et livide dans les bras de Severus en larmes.

« POPPY ! Appela-t-il aussitôt.

-Trop tard, Albus… Nagini l'a mordu. C'est trop tard. »

* * *


	48. Bannières de deuil à Poudlard

Albus Dumbledore se précipita sur le corps de Sevy, que son père venait de déposer sur le vieux canapé au milieu du salon. Poppy, qui se trouvait dans la chambre du Professeur Rogue en sortit dès qu'elle entendit le bruit des voix. « Severus ! Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle, puis elle vit les larmes sur le visage du Maître des Potions et baissa les yeux sur le corps inerte et pâle de son fils.

« Merlin ! Sevy ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Nagini… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a jeté son serpent sur Sevy pour le tuer car il a refusé la Marque. Il avait pourtant promis qu'il le laisserait partir s'il battait un Mangemort en duel ! »

Le vieux Directeur hoqueta de surprise, mais l'infirmière les arrêta. « Plus tard ! Portez cet enfant dans sa chambre, je l'examine tout de suite ! Il n'est pas mort, Severus, mais c'est tout juste ! Déclara Poppy Pomfresh en promenant rapidement sa baguette sur le corps de Sevy. Je perçois un faible pouls, je dois faire vite ! »

Albus fut le plus rapide à réagir, et d'un mouvement aérien de sa baguette il fit léviter le corps du jeune Préfet-En-Chef pendant que Pompom ouvrait la porte de la chambre du garçon et allumait les torches magiques.

Dès que Sevy fut allongé sur son lit, Madame Pomfresh entra en mode « médicomage » comme disait souvent Albus. Baguette à la main, elle lançait des sorts de diagnostic les uns après les autres, et un parchemin se remplissait tout seul en listant les blessures du jeune Rogue. « Le petit futé ! S'amusa-t-elle soudain.

-Vous trouvez que c'est le moment de plaisanter, Poppy ? Gronda le Maître des cachots, très angoissé et pâle.

-Votre fils a un bézoard dans l'estomac, Severus. Je présume qu'il l'a avalé avant de partir. C'est décidément un garçon très prévoyant !

-Il… il… a un bézoard dans l'estomac ? Balbutia Severus déconcerté. Mais alors, le venin…

-Contré ! Bien évidemment ! L'analyse de sang indique aussi qu'il a ingéré dans la journée une bonne dose de _Felix Felicis_, et une potion de régénération sanguine.

-Oui, la potion sanguine c'est moi tout à l'heure, j'en avais une dans ma poche mais pour l'autre… je ne suis pas au courant, je n'en ai pas en stock.

-Il a dû la faire lui-même, constata Albus en hochant la tête. Je me doutais bien qu'il avait un plan. »

Severus, les jambes soudain faibles alla s'asseoir sur la chaise devant le bureau de son fils. Il regarda l'infirmière de Poudlard déshabiller Sevy d'un coup de baguette et examiner attentivement les blessures externes du jeune Serpentard, sous l'œil intrigué d'Albus.

« Bon… c'est moins moche que je le pensais. Le serpent ne s'est pas acharné sur Sevy comme il s'était acharné sur Arthur, il y a quelques années, si vous vous en souvenez. Severus, je vais avoir besoin quand même d'une potion anti-venin pour fignoler, d'une potion de régénération sanguine, de désinfectant… MMmm… la potion violette fera l'affaire si vous en avez et de l'essence de Dictame serait parfaite. Ça aidera à refermer les blessures. L'avantage de Sevy c'est que le venin n'a pas eu le temps de détruire les tissus comme il l'avait fait à Arthur qui était resté plus longtemps sans soin. Nagini n'a pas atteint d'organes en mordant, ni d'artère. Si elle avait mordu son cou, il serait mort en moins d'une minute.

-Merci de me le rappeler, Pompom, c'est comme ça que je suis mort dans le passé de Sevy ! Gronda Severus, la mine dégoûtée.

-Je suis au courant, Professeur Rogue. Votre fils a eu de la chance. Ses côtes ont protégé ses organes, Arthur avait été mordu au ventre, et il était bien plus atteint. Tout va bien aller. Allez me chercher ce que je vous ai demandé !

-Severus, votre femme dort, Pompom lui a donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve, tout va bien aller. »

Albus vit son Professeur de Potions hocher la tête en assentiment et sortir de la pièce. Il se tourna alors vers Poppy qui remontait à présent les couvertures sur le corps dénudé du jeune Serpentard. « Pompom, il va vraiment bien aller ?

-Oui, Albus, il a eu de la chance. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas, avec ce qu'il a avalé ! Du _Félix_ _Felicis_ ! Ce petit me sidère !

-J'en suis soulagé. Nous allons attendre que Severus revienne et quand le petit sera soigné, nous lui demanderons des détails, et nous aviserons. Voldemort a tenté de tuer Sevy ce soir, et de façon délibérée, et surtout devant son propre père. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait une aussi piètre estime pour Severus. Cela m'inquiète, Poppy. Je crains que Severus ne soit lui aussi en danger. Tom s'est mis dans la tête d'avoir Hélèna pour lui, il a commencé à faire le ménage autour d'elle. Quand il pensera avoir tué toute sa famille, il sera persuadé que rien ne se mettra plus entre eux.

-C'est absolument dégoûtant ! Pesta l'infirmière en examinant les pupilles de Sevy avec un rayon lumineux, sortant de sa baguette magique. »

Le Professeur Rogue revint avec une boite en bois contenant de nombreuses fioles disposées dans des logements prévus à cet effet. Prestement, l'infirmière s'en empara d'un air plus que satisfait et commença méthodiquement ses soins, sous l'œil acéré du père inquiet.

« Severus, mon petit, fit le Directeur de Poudlard en posant une main lourdement baguée sur l'épaule du maître des potions. Racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé…

-C'était une cérémonie de marquage. Il y avait des élèves de Serpentard et d'autres maisons, je vous ferai une liste plus tard. Ils auraient tous dû être dans leurs lits d'ailleurs, ceci dit… Il va falloir revoir les barrières de protection, Albus.

-Je sais… soupira le vieil homme. Mais elles ne sont là que pour empêcher les Mangemorts d'entrer, pas les gens de sortir. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Poursuivez, mon garçon.

-Pansy Parkinson a pris la Marque de son plein gré, ses parents étaient là. Théodore Nott a dû être trainé par son père, j'en étais malade pour lui. Sinon personne n'a fait de scandale sauf bien sur... Fit Severus Rogue en désignant son fils d'un mouvement de tête. Je craignais le pire pour Sevy. Je l'ai fait passer en dernier. Et il a tenu tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il… il l'a insulté, Albus, traité de tous les noms. Il lui a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de la Marque des Ténèbres. Il semblait ne pas avoir peur, je ne comprends pas, il était comme Ellie quand Lucius l'a enlevée, on ne peut pas mieux comparer…

-Il tient d'elle pour ça, mais c'est une façade, Severus. Vous le savez. Hélèna était terrifiée mais elle a su le cacher et je pense que votre fils a fait la même chose. Expliqua le vieil homme en hochant la tête.

-Je craignais… j'étais persuadé qu'il allait lui envoyer un Avada, ce n'était pas possible, vu la façon dont Sevy se comportait. Mais il lui a juste envoyé quelques Doloris. »

Severus pinça les lèvres et soupira au souvenir de ceux qu'il avait endurés en même temps que son fils, il en sentait encore la morsure dans sa chair. « Poppy, il faudra donner à Sevy une cure post-doloris, il en a pris plusieurs !

-Entendu, Severus !

-Il a résisté, Albus. Il a résisté… et pourtant je suis sûr que c'était la première fois. Alors quand il a vu ça, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en est pris à moi, et bien sûr Sevy a flanché tout de suite.

-Pas étonnant. Votre fils ferait n'importe quoi pour vous, mon garçon. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. »

Severus hocha la tête en assentiment et regarda quelques secondes Poppy badigeonner la plaie de Sevy d'essence de Dictame, en marmonnant un sortilège de guérison pour se faciliter la tâche.

« Alors Sevy a accepté le duel que lui proposait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas de la Marque, il fallait qu'il batte un Mangemort en duel pour avoir le droit de repartir avec moi, libre et intact.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Drago Malefoy a été désigné. Sevy en bon Serpentard a rusé et a tout fait pour le déstabiliser, et j'avoue que ça a bien fonctionné. Il a vu Ellie agir ainsi en duel contre Miss Parkinson, je pense que ça l'a inspiré.

-Sevy a donc vaincu le jeune Malefoy ?

-Il n'a eu aucune pitié, il lui a lancé un « _Sectumsempra »_ et l'a achevé avec un « _Avada kedavra »_, sans sourciller. Ça ne m'étonne vraiment pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le voulait dans les Mangemorts, Sevy peut être terrifiant. Je… je crois qu'il serait dangereux s'il était entrainé aux Forces du Mal, Albus.

-Sans aucun doute, mon garçon. Autant que vous.

-Narcissa a voulu se jeter sur lui et il lui a lancé un Avada, comme ça, sans même hésiter. Merlin… il n'a pas dix-huit ans et…

-Il me rappelle un autre jeune homme qui n'a pas hésité à tuer son propre père pour venger la mort de sa mère et son enfance martyr. L'interrompit le vieux Directeur. Vous aviez son âge, Severus.

-Je sais. Mais il n'a pas été maltraité dans son enfance. Black est un crétin fini mais il a été correct avec Sevy, je pense que c'est à Miss Granger que je dois ça.

-Très certainement ! Elle a reporté sur votre fils l'affection qu'elle avait pour Hélèna, j'en suis certain. Miss Granger est une très bonne personne, Sevy ne pouvait qu'être heureux avec elle, et Hélèna le savait. Sevy a donc tué les deux Malefoys, ce soir ?

-Oui, leur lignée est dorénavant éteinte. Ellie a tué Lucius l'an dernier, et Sevy, Narcissa et Drago. Normalement j'aurais du pouvoir repartir avec Sevy non marqué, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a rien voulu savoir, il a changé d'avis, comme ça, et a rompu sa promesse. Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas contents, il y a eu quelques protestations, rien de bien sérieux pourtant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était suffisamment menaçant pour que personne ne bronche. Sevy s'est remis à hurler, à l'insulter, j'ai moi-même tenté de demander des explications, je n'ai reçu qu'un Doloris en retour. Et là il a dit quelque chose en fourchelangue et le serpent s'est jeté sur Sevy. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit de vous rapporter le cadavre, que si lui ne pouvait pas avoir Sevy, vous ne l'auriez pas non plus.

-Je vois… murmura le vieil homme en hochant la tête. »

Il s'approcha de son maître des potions et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Je vais mettre Sevy en sécurité, Severus. Voldemort ne pourra plus jamais l'atteindre, je vous le promets ! »

Puis il se tourna vers Poppy Pomfresh qui enroulait à présent la poitrine du jeune Serpentard avec un bandage immaculé. « Comment va-t-il, Pompom ?

-Aussi bien que possible, Albus, il va se réveiller dans quelques minutes, la potion anti venin termine de purifier son sang actuellement, sa peau a déjà retrouvé sa couleur habituelle. Il respire normalement. Aucune inquiétude à avoir.

-Parfait ! J'en suis enchanté ! Un petit verre de Vieil Ogden ne vous ferait pas de mal, Severus. Venez mon garçon, laissons Pompom finir de préparer Sevy pour la nuit. Je vais vous expliquer ce que je compte faire.

-Il pense que Sevy est mort, mais demain ? Quand il va savoir avec les Serpentards qu'il a échoué, il va être furieux, Albus. Il déteste perdre la face, vous le savez. »

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce et Severus referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha de la cheminée dans laquelle le feu magique se mourrait et distraitement lança un _« incendio_ » dans l'âtre. Albus Dumbledore examinait les étiquettes des bouteilles qu'il avait trouvées au milieu des bocaux d'ingrédients de potions. Il poussa un glapissement ravi en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait. Il prit deux verres propres et y versa le Whisky Pur Feu.

Sans un mot il tendit un des verres à Severus et contourna le canapé défraichi pour aller s'y installer confortablement. Le vieil homme étira ses longues jambes devant lui et se chauffa les pieds devant la cheminée.

« Sevy va mourir.

-PARDON ? Gronda le ténébreux professeur, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

-Oui, Severus, ce sera la version officielle dès demain matin. Et ce ne sont pas les élèves de votre Maison qui viendront dire le contraire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Albus… Vous voulez simuler sa mort ? Mais… mais, il ne peut pas rester enfermé comme Ellie dans les cachots. Déjà que c'est dur pour elle, elle en souffre terriblement, même si Miss Granger et Miss Weasley lui tiennent compagnie autant que possible.

-Severus… Je vais envoyer Ellie et Sevy en 1978.

-Vous… hein ? Vous croyez ? »

Abasourdi, Severus alla s'asseoir près d'Albus sur le canapé et avala une longue gorgée du liquide ambré contenu dans son verre. Le vieil homme lui laissa le temps de se faire à cette idée.

« Ellie peut y retourner parce que j'y suis… là-bas. C'est ça ?

-Oui. Et si elle emmène Sevy, il suivra automatiquement, elle est la clé, avec votre moi-passé. Si elle n'y va pas, votre fils retournera en 2016, la porte le renverra là-bas. On ne peut rien y faire.

-Le louveteau Lupin ?

-Demain matin, il reprend la porte temporelle et retourne chez lui… En 2016. C'est une des exigences que Sevy a eues récemment. Remus a peur pour son fils depuis qu'il sait que Voldemort voulait le vôtre, Severus. Teddy accepte de repartir sans Sevy. Bien entendu nous dirons la vérité au jeune Lupin, il ne supporterait pas de perdre son ami, presque son frère. Ils sont très liés depuis leur naissance. Tonks est au courant, elle est là haut, chez Remus. A l'aube, Teddy repartira. J'ai également interdit à Tonks de participer à la Bataille Finale, peu importe où elle se déroulera. Elle doit survivre pour son fils, Remus lui a arraché la promesse d'obéir. Quoi qu'il arrivera à Remus, Teddy aura sa mère en vie.

-C'est mieux que rien, c'est sûr. Soupira Severus Rogue. Théoriquement si je meurs, Ellie meurt, ou vice et versa. Sevy a ses deux parents ou rien du tout. Enfin…pas vraiment rien du tout il a Miss Granger et l'autre abruti de sale cabot.

-Je sais, et il est d'ailleurs curieux de voir que Sirius apprécie votre fils, même ici, à notre époque. Remus m'a raconté que Sirius est très impressionné par les deux garçons, surtout Sevy. Evidemment, il raconte qu'il apprécie surtout chez lui, le fait qu'il tienne beaucoup plus de sa mère que de vous.

-Bien sûr… ricana le maître des lieux en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

-Donc, demain Teddy Lupin retournera chez lui en 2016. Au petit déjeuner, auquel vous n'apparaîtrez pas, Severus, j'annoncerai la mort de Sevy, et les circonstances de cette mort. Je n'ai pas l'intention de raconter qu'il est tombé de son balai, ce serait lui faire injure et vos élèves savent très bien à quoi s'en tenir. Vous êtes dispensé de cours jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'est normal, vous avez un fils à enterrer et une épouse à Saint-Mangouste, il faut rester crédible.

-Vous ne craignez pas que Potter n'accuse le coup ? Il aime bien Sevy je crois, et Miss Granger aussi.

-C'est sa marraine, Severus.

-Oui, il parait. Et Miss Patil ? Celle de Serdaigle…

-La petite amie du moment ?

-Aux dernières nouvelles, mais avec Sevy… on ne sait jamais.

-Heuuummm… oui… pouffa Albus, une main devant sa bouche. C'est un rapide. Je crois qu'il est pire que Sirius Black qui pourtant détenait le record de petites-amies de ces quarante dernières années. Et bien pour Miss Patil, nous aviserons. Filius l'enverra à Pompom si elle vit difficilement la situation. Je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire d'autre. Je mettrai Harry et Hermione au courant, c'est indispensable, j'ai besoin qu'ils soient lucides pas anéantis par le chagrin. Harry est vraiment très attaché à Sevy.

- Quand partiraient-ils ? Je veux dire… Dans le passé.

-Nous allons attendre que Sevy soit en pleine forme, ensuite nous organiserons leur départ correctement. Je mettrai mon moi-passé au courant de l'affaire avec une lettre détaillée. J'enverrai dès demain un hibou à Ragnok à Gringotts pour qu'il envoie de l'or à Hélèna par la cheminette. Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, Severus, vous serez sensé être en France aux obsèques de votre fils.

-Ah. D'accord. Ensuite ?

-Votre femme devra faire ses bagages et ceux du bébé, il ne faut pas qu'elle manque de quoi que ce soit là-bas. Severus, il y a des chances pour que Sevy naisse en 1978, vous le savez. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de la faire revenir avant la Bataille Finale, Voldemort la veut, c'est trop risqué.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais il faut qu'elle emmène Dolly, elle en aura besoin.

-Oui, j'y avais pensé, Severus. Je demanderai à Winky de vous servir à la place de Dolly. Tous les trois jours, vous prendrez la porte temporelle. Je vais insérer votre signature magique dans la barrière de protection vous serez le seul à pouvoir entrer et sortir du cratère. Je vous demanderai juste de ne le faire qu'à la nuit tombée pour ne pas être vu d'un quelconque élève. Vous passerez la nuit avec votre femme et vous reviendrez au matin pour donner votre premier cours. Cela vous convient ?

-Je pense que tout ceci est parfaitement possible. Sevy va passer ses ASPIC en même temps que moi. Je suis sûr que ça va l'amuser follement.

-Mon cher enfant, je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose qui va l'amuser follement.

-Ah bon ? Et quoi donc ? Demanda Severus les sourcils froncés.

-Il va se mesurer aux Maraudeurs… »

La terreur des cachots eut un petit sourire inquiétant et son regard se fit vague.

« Je sens que je vais adorer ça, là-bas…

-N'est-ce pas ! En attendant, Severus, retirez votre robe et votre chemise ! Pompom va venir s'occuper de vos blessures. Tsss tssss ! Ne protestez pas ! Je suis vieux, mais je suis encore capable de sentir l'odeur du sang. Je sais que vous êtes blessé. Allez ! Retirez tout ça, et venez. »

Severus poussa un long soupir et se leva. Il posa son verre vide sur la petite table couverte de vieux exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier. Et tout en regardant de travers son Directeur, la mine boudeuse, il commença lentement à défaire les boutons de sa robe de sorcier.

« Asseyez-vous sur cette chaise, Professeur Rogue ! Et n'essayez plus jamais de vous défiler ainsi ! Pestait Madame Pomfresh. »

L'infirmière venait de découvrir les blessures de Severus et n'était bien entendu pas contente. Le torse pâle du sorcier était couvert de sang et Poppy venait de commencer à nettoyer les blessures, sous l'œil intrigué de Sevy qui venait de se réveiller. Confortablement installé contre deux oreillers, il sirotait une tasse de thé que le Directeur venait de demander à Dolly.

Pendant que Pompom pansait les plaies du maître des potions, Albus racontait à Sevy ses projets le concernant.

« Je vais aller avec Maman en 1978 ? Génial ! Je vais te voir à dix-huit ans, Papa ! Et aussi Oncle Siri et Remus et même le père d'Harry ! Whaooouuu !! Ça va être trop cool !

-Je vois que tu es content, s'amusa Severus qui grimaçait de douleur car la potion violette piquait vraiment. Miss Patil ne va pas te manquer ?

-Padma ? Heuu… nan… je suis avec Charlotte Wayne depuis dix jours.

-Hein ? Mais elle est plus vieille que toi, elle a fini ses études depuis un bon moment.

-Ben ouais… elle est vendeuse chez GaiChiffon à Pré-Au-Lard. Oh, un bon moment… elle n'est pas si vieille ! Après tout, elle n'a que vingt-cinq ans !

-Sevy ! Tu n'en as pas dix-huit ! Rétorqua le père en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Et alors ! T'as bien vingt et un ans de plus que Maman, j'en fais pas une histoire ! Au fait… Tu as connu la mère de Pansy Parkinson autrefois ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Comme ça… Elle s'appelle comment ?

-Janet McNair. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu poses cette question ?

-Oooh ! Elle était avec Pansy, lors de la fête de la face de serpent, et je l'ai trouvée pas mal conservée, je me disais qu'à dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, elle devait pas être dégueu… J'vais essayer d'me la faire.

-Quoi ? T'es pas sorti avec Miss Parkinson déjà ?

-Si… et je vais t'en apprendre une bien bonne. Pansy Parkinson de mon temps a été arrêtée parce qu'elle portait la Marque des Ténèbres et a été jugée coupable d'être une Mangemort, bien évidemment. Au lieu d'être envoyée à Azkaban, elle est allée dans la section pénitentiaire de Sainte-Mangouste, parce qu'elle était enceinte lors de son arrestation. Elle a eu une fille, Artemisa, elle n'a jamais dit qui était le père. Misa est en 6ème année à Serpentard de mon temps. Elle vit dans un orphelinat du Ministère de la Magie.

- Ne me dis rien… Tu es sorti avec elle.

-Ouais… elle a un assez bon coup de rein, comme sa mère… Je voudrais bien savoir ce que la grand-mère donne au pieu aussi.

-SEVERUS ALBUS SALAZAR ROGUE ! TU N'AS PAS HONTE ? S'horrifia la terreur des Gryffondors.

-Albus ? Il s'appelle Albus ? S'étonna le Directeur en regardant alternativement son maître des potions et son Préfet-En-Chef.

-Vous êtes son parrain, Albus, soupira Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Enfin, vous auriez dû, mais vous étiez mort, et là, vous allez l'être puisque vous ne l'êtes pas, vous me suivez ?

-Parfaitement ! Répondit le vieil homme d'un air ravi en souriant largement.

-Pour te répondre, Papa, je n'ai pas honte, non. Pourquoi je devrais ? C'est drôle, non ?

-Mais oui, Severus, c'est très drôle ! Et puis c'est une situation rarissime, il faut l'avouer.

-Albus, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, hein ! Poppy, vous en avez pour encore longtemps ?

-Le temps qu'il faudra, Professeur Rogue. Votre peau est de plus en plus fragile, tous ces sorts sans arrêt, il va falloir que ça s'arrête ou vous allez y rester un de ces jours.

-Papa… Je pense à un truc là… Tu m'avais pas dit que le maléfice pour mettre la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de quelqu'un était en fourchelangue.

-Hein ? Du fourchelangue ? Bondit Albus Dumbledore.

-Sevy, personne ne comprend le fourchelangue, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt.

-Non, non, Severus, votre fils a raison, il vient de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose de très important là. Nous avons quelqu'un qui comprend le fourchelangue ! Si Harry entend ce que Voldemort dit au moment de poser la Marque, nous pourrons peut-être trouver comment retirer les Marques. Il suffira qu'il prononce le contre sort.

-Et sa baguette est la sœur de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oh, Merlin… Albus ! Vous… vous pensez, que… qu'enfin, on pourrait les retirer ?

-Je ne sais pas, Severus, mais c'est une nouvelle très intéressante. Il faut essayer ! Sevy, mon garçon, tu vas mettre ton souvenir de la cérémonie de ce soir dans une pensine et Harry ira dès demain le voir et traduira ce que Voldemort prononce. Ensuite… nous ferons les recherches nécessaires.

-Pourquoi les souvenirs de Sevy et pas les miens ? S'étonna le maître des cachots.

-Papa… Tu veux VRAIMENT laisser Harry aller voir TES souvenirs dans une pensine ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ne va pas partir en courant à la place. Il n'a jamais oublié l'épisode de ta pensine tu sais… même plus de vingt ans après.

-Harry a vu quoi dans la pensine, Sevy ? Demanda Albus soudain très intéressé.

-James Potter maltraiter Papa, répondit le jeune homme. Harry pensait qu'on lui cachait des infos sur le Département des Mystères puisque personne ne lui racontait rien. Alors il n'a pas résisté et est allé regarder. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir ça. Il en a été traumatisé pratiquement. Sirius m'a dit un jour qu'Harry lui avait demandé des explications et qu'il s'en était pris plein la tête. Il a même cru qu'Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais ça.

-Pffff ! Conneries… grinça Severus en tournant la tête vers le mur.

-Papa, tu sais bien que les Dursleys ont maltraité Harry toute son enfance, il ne supporte pas les brimades de ce genre. En outre, Harry aimait bien le Severus de 1978, il me l'a dit quand ils sont revenus, tu sais. Est-ce que tu as partagé les souvenirs de ton toi de là-bas, je veux dire à part ceux avec Maman ? Tu as vu aussi ceux avec Hermione et Harry ?

-Non. Aucun intérêt. Répondit la terreur des cachots, froidement.

-Je vois, soupira Sevy. Tu aurais dû. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être borné quelquefois !

-C'est TOI qui me dis ça ? Tu es gonflé ! Après le cirque que tu as fait devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Si je suis borné, mon fils, tu l'es autant que moi…

-Ne vous disputez pas, mes enfants ! Tenta de tempérer un Albus Dumbledore plus amusé que fâché. Sevy je voudrais bien savoir comment tu as eu l'idée du bézoard ? Et du _Felix Felicis_ ?

-Oooh ! Heuuummm… Pour le bézoard c'est Ron, enfin, Le Ronald Weasley de mon temps. Il est un peu parano, il en a plein les poches. Il m'a raconté le coup des chocolats empoisonnés par Romilda Vane. Tu t'en souviens, Papa, je suppose ?

-Bien entendu ! Cette idiote nullissime en potions qui essaie de mijoter toute seule un filtre d'amour, qui en fourre des chocolats sans vérifier que la potion est bonne et qui donne les chocolats à Monsieur Potter.

-La gourmandise de Ron est légendaire, s'amusa Sevy. Il a bien entendu mangé les chocolats qui n'étaient pas pour lui.

-En plein cours ! Quel abruti !

-Papa, s'il avait mangé les chocolats ailleurs que dans ton cours de potions, il serait mort.

-Naturellement ! Je n'ai eu que le temps de lui mettre un bézoard dans la bouche ! Stupide Gryffondor ! Imbécile de Weasley ! Rien qu'un estomac sur pattes !

-Etant donné la façon dont Tu-Sais-Qui t'avait tué de mon temps, j'ai pris mes précautions et j'ai avalé un bézoard juste avant qu'on ne prenne la poudre de cheminette. Et puis, pour le _Felix Felicis_, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. D'ailleurs j'en ai fait plus d'une centaine de flacons, il y en aura un pour chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phénix le jour de la Bataille Finale, et aussi pour les élèves qui combattront, surtout ceux qui se seront fait tuer de mon temps. Je ne dis pas que ça marchera pour tout le monde, mais ça laissera une chance à ceux qui n'en ont eu aucune de mon temps. Papa, j'ai un flacon pour toi, et pour vous aussi, Professeur Dumbledore.

-Tu es un garçon formidable, mon petit. Fit le vieil homme en souriant. Severus, ne le grondez pas, je vois vos yeux lancer des éclairs, si votre fils n'avait pas fait ça, il serait mort pour de bon, vous le savez.

-Je n'ai rien dit, Albus, je ne pensais pas à ça.

-Bien… Severus, Pompom va finir de vous mettre le Dictame, ensuite vous prendrez tous les deux une potion de sommeil sans rêve comme Hélèna et vous dormirez. Dolly vous portera le petit déjeuner demain matin, et je viendrai par la cheminette pour vous raconter les derniers évènements. Sevy, Teddy Lupin reprend la porte temporelle demain matin à l'aube, tout ira bien pour lui, et Tonks a promis qu'elle resterait tranquille chez elle avec lui, le jour de la Bataille Finale. Je lui dirai que Remus aura le droit à son petit flacon de chance liquide et elle sera rassurée.

-D'accord. Ça fera une personne de sauvée au moins. Teddy aura sa mère en rentrant.

-Demain, dès que j'aurai un moment, je viendrai vous tenir au courant des évènements. Ne répondez pas si quelqu'un frappe chez vous. Lorsque je vais sortir tout à l'heure, je vais expliquer à Ulric Le Follingue qu'il ne doit plus ouvrir la toile sauf pour moi éventuellement. Je vous rappelle que l'appartement des cachots est sensé être vide. Severus si vous avez des choses à prendre dans votre salle de classe ou votre bureau, allez-y avant d'aller dormir. Je ne veux pas que vous croisiez un seul élève dorénavant.

-Non, je n'ai rien à prendre. Je ne laisse jamais de choses personnelles là-bas. Il y a toujours des petits malins qui aiment fouiner. Le rassura Severus en secouant la tête, un peu las.

-Bon, mes enfants, je vois que Poppy a fini, donc nous partons. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Albus. »

Le vieux Directeur se leva et sortit de la chambre en faisant un clin d'œil à Sevy à qui Madame Pomfresh faisait avaler une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Severus était sorti de la pièce à la suite d'Albus. Restée seule, Poppy éteignit les torches magiques de la chambre de Sevy d'un geste de baguette et remonta les couvertures sur le jeune homme maintenant vêtu d'un pyjama aux couleurs de Serpentard.

« Severus, allez vous coucher également ! N'oubliez pas la potion de sommeil, ça vous fera le plus grand bien, vous avez besoin de repos. »

Le Maître des Potions hocha la tête, et regarda la vieille infirmière quitter les cachots par la cheminette. A l'extérieur de l'appartement, Severus entendait Albus Dumbledore qui s'expliquait avec Ulric. Celui-ci semblait ravi d'avoir enfin un rôle important à jouer. Il allait sans nul doute faire du zèle. Le maître des cachots éteignit les bougies et les torches d'un mouvement de baguette et alla dans la salle de bain pour mettre son pyjama. Il était épuisé, le contrecoup des émotions de la soirée, mais son fils était vivant, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait l'espérer, et même il se portait comme un charme. Un bézoard, le voyou ! Cette initiative et le coup du _Felix Felicis_ remplirent le père de fierté et il soupira en pensant qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller voir sa femme dans leur chambre depuis son retour.

Il s'empressa de mettre ses vêtements tâchés de sang dans la corbeille de linge sale et se précipita dans sa chambre avec délices. Une bougie solitaire posée sur une des tables de nuit, dispensait une lueur ridicule. Severus ouvrit les couvertures et s'allongea en soupirant. Avant de mettre sa baguette sous son oreiller il éteignit la bougie, puis il se colla contre le corps chaud d'Ellie qui s'étira instinctivement et l'enlaça perdue dans les brumes du sommeil. Severus ferma les yeux et s'endormit en quelques minutes.

Malgré les recommandations d'Albus et de Pompom, il avait oublié de prendre sa potion de sommeil…

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour y prendre leur petit déjeuner, ils trouvèrent l'atmosphère très étrange. Des bannières noires portant les armoiries de Poudlard étaient accrochées au plafond magique à la place du ciel habituel. Des murmures parcouraient la salle, et certains des élèves de Serpentard pleuraient.

« Harry ! Ce sont des bannières de deuil, il y a eu un mort ! Paniqua Hermione en lui saisissant violemment le bras.

-Putain, jura Ron. Où est Sevy ? Et Rogue ? Et Remus ?

-Mione… gémit Harry soudain livide. C'est Sevy, il devait voir Tu-Sais-Qui hier soir pour être marqué et il ne voulait pas.

-Dis pas ça, Harry, c'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, on le saura tout à l'heure.

-Mione a raison, tenta Ginny en frottant le dos d'Harry d'une main qui se voulait rassurante. Tu sais comment il est, Sevy, il doit être avec son père. »

Les quatre Gryffondors s'assirent à leur table et attendirent avec inquiétude que leurs condisciples prennent également place et que quelqu'un leur apprennent enfin la terrible nouvelle. Mais tous les élèves qui arrivaient s'étonnaient également des bannières de deuil et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Lorsque Lavande arriva les yeux rouges, au bras de Parvati, le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Lav' ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça va pas, ma vieille ? Tenta Seamus qui était assis près d'elle. »

Les sanglots de Lavande redoublèrent et ce fut Parvati qui répondit. « Teddy est reparti en France ce matin à l'aube. Il a juste laissé une lettre que le Professeur McGonagall a donné à Lav' juste avant qu'on descende. Il parait qu'il y a eu un drame chez lui, et son père l'a envoyé par portoloin international là-bas de toute urgence. Il ne reviendra pas. On a essayé de voir le Professeur Lupin, mais il n'est pas là. »

Harry pâlit et regarda Ron et Hermione, le regard douloureux. « C'est pas forcément ça, mec, soupira Ron sachant à qui pensait son ami. Panique pas. Attendons Dumbledore. »

Les Professeurs faisaient à présent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Le silence se fit parmi les élèves. Mesdames McGonagall et Chourave avaient les yeux rouges. Mesdames Sinistra et Vector reniflaient, le nez dans leurs mouchoirs. Sybille Trelawney regardait ses collègues à travers ses hublots sans paraître comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle attaqua son petit déjeuner sans attendre. Le Professeur Flitwick était pâle et figé. Manquaient à l'appel, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue.

Albus Dumbledore resta debout et leva les mains pour attirer l'attention des élèves. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Mes chers enfants, vous avez bien entendu remarqué les bannières de deuil au plafond de la Grande Salle ce matin. J'ai malheureusement une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Hier soir, un des élèves de cette école a été tué par Lord Voldemort… »

Des cris se firent entendre à cette annonce et à la mention du nom honni. Harry ferma les yeux et avala sa salive. Hermione lui prit la main, Ron prit la main de Ginny et celle d'Hermione, ils avaient à présent très peur.

« … Severus Rogue junior, notre Préfet-En-Chef et fils du Professeur Rogue a refusé de prendre la Marque des Ténèbres et de rejoindre ainsi les Forces du Mal. Après un duel avec un Mangemort dont il est sorti victorieux, Sevy Rogue a été attaqué par Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort et il est décédé dans les bras de son père. Ce courageux jeune homme s'est battu de toutes ses forces pour refuser la facilité et le Mal. N'oubliez pas que tous les élèves de Serpentard ne sont pas forcément voués à devenir des Mangemorts ni des Mages Noirs. Sevy Rogue en est la preuve. Son corps a été expédié en France ce matin pour y être inhumé. Teddy Lupin est reparti avec lui, il n'a pas souhaité rester après le décès tragique de son ami. Bien entendu les cours de potions du Professeur Rogue sont annulés pour quelque temps, son remplaçant, le Professeur Black, assurera les révisions dès cet après-midi, en attendant le retour de notre Maître des Potions. Le Professeur Sinistra a accepté de prendre momentanément sa place de Directeur de Serpentard. Madame Sinistra est une ancienne Serpentard et connait donc bien les usages de cette Maison. N'hésitez pas à venir lui parler si vous désirez une aide quelconque… »

A l'annonce du nom de la victime, plusieurs jeunes filles s'étaient évanouies et Mesdames Pomfresh et Chourave armées de flacons de sels tentaient de les remettre sur pied. Les Préfets des différentes Maisons ramassaient les corps tombés à terre.

« Merlin ! Gémit Parvati en se levant d'un bond. Padma ! Viens Lav', il faut qu'on aille voir Padma, si elle va bien.

-Ok, accepta Lavande en reniflant. Je comprends pourquoi Teddy est parti en catastrophe. Ses parents ont du avoir peur qu'il meure lui aussi ! »

Padma Patil faisait partie des jeunes filles qui s'étaient évanouies. Un des Préfets l'avait allongée délicatement sur une cape et ses camarades étaient autour d'elle. Harry vit Luna lui tapoter les joues. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Ce n'était pas possible, pas Sevy, ce grand pendard ne pouvait pas s'être fait avoir comme ça, pas lui, non pas lui.

La porte de l'antichambre s'ouvrit et Harry vit Remus Lupin entrer dans la Grande Salle, suivi de Sirius Black. Hermione qui pleurait accrochée au bras de Ron poussa un cri. Les deux hommes sur un signe de tête d'Albus Dumbledore se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors.

« Harry, fit Remus, viens on voudrait te parler, et Hermione, Ron et Ginny aussi. »

Sans un mot les jeunes gens se levèrent et suivirent Remus et Sirius tandis que le Directeur demandait à présent une minute de silence en mémoire du jeune disparu.

Sirius ferma la porte derrière eux et Hermione se jeta dans ses bras. Harry se tourna vers Remus qui le fit asseoir sur une des chaises qui se trouvait contre le mur.

« Lunard… Parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Je veux tout savoir ! Teddy, Sevy ! RACONTE !

-Du calme, Harry, je sais ce que tu ressens ! Quand Albus m'a prévenu à l'aube j'ai cru avoir une attaque. Si Tonks n'a pas accouché en avance à cause de lui, c'est un miracle. Et je vous dis pas la réaction de Patmol !

-Lunard ! Explique-lui au lieu de raconter ta vie et la mienne, on s'en fout ! Exigea Sirius Black.

-Teddy est reparti en 2016 ce matin dès l'aube, pour ne pas être vu des élèves et des professeurs qui ne sont pas au courant de sa provenance, on va dire. C'était une des exigences de Sevy et je dois dire qu'avec ce qui s'est passé, je n'avais pas envie de discuter. J'avoue que ça a été un peu dur pour moi et Dora de le voir repartir mais au moins il sera en sécurité à son époque, et puis il va naître ici, à la fin du mois, tout ira bien.

-Ok, Et Sevy ? »

La voix d'Harry s'étrangla. Ron et Ginny écoutaient sans rien dire et Hermione reniflait dans les bras de Sirius.

« Avant toute chose, Sevy n'est pas mort.

-QUOI ? »

Le cœur d'Harry venait de faire un bond dans sa poitrine, il en eut le souffle coupé et s'il n'avait pas été assis, il en serait tombé par terre.

Remus reprit son explication, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Sirius s'étaient à présent assis et écoutaient.

« Hier soir, Sevy est bien allé à une réunion de Mangemorts avec son père. Il devait prendre la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Il ne voulait pas, il me l'a dit avant de partir, confirma l'Elu. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas vivant à Poudlard.

-En effet, poursuivit Remus en passant une main lasse sur son front. Sevy est un garçon brillant, il savait très bien que s'il défiait Vous-Savez-Qui, ce serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait dans sa vie. Il a donc refusé malgré tout de prendre la Marque. Severus a dit à Albus que Sevy avait refusé de s'agenouiller et avait traité Vous-Savez-Qui de tous les noms.

-Il… il a osé ? S'horrifia Ron, les oreilles écarlates.

-Oui, Ron, il a osé et pas qu'une seule fois. Vous-Savez-Qui lui a alors dit que s'il se battait en duel avec un Mangemort et qu'il gagnait il pourrait repartir avec son père.

-Il a perdu, soupira Ginny en baissant les yeux.

-Non, Ginny. Sevy a battu Drago Malefoy avec un « _sectumsempra_ » un sort de Magie Noire inventé par Rogue quand on était à l'école, et il l'a achevé avec un « _Avada Kedavra_ ». Et quand Narcissa a voulu venger son fils, il l'a tuée aussitôt d'un autre Avada. Normalement il aurait du pouvoir repartir avec Severus. Malheureusement Vous-Savez-Qui n'avait pas l'intention de tenir sa promesse et comme Sevy refusait toujours de prendre la Marque il a essayé de le convaincre aux Doloris, lui et son père qui a tenté d'intervenir. Et pour finir, il a jeté Nagini sur Sevy. Le serpent l'a mordu tout comme il avait mordu Arthur, il y a deux ans. Sevy avait avalé un bézoard avant de partir et une fiole de _Felix Felicis_, c'est à ça qu'il doit la vie. Si Vous-Savez-Qui avait lancé un Avada sur Sevy il n'aurait eu aucune chance. Harry est le seul à résister aux Avada de Vous-Savez-Qui.

-J'ai pas envie de vérifier cette théorie, murmura Harry. Ensuite ? Continue !

-Et bien, nous savons que Severus a ramené le corps de Sevy dans ses cachots, Albus et Poppy y étaient avec Ellie. Severus croyait son fils mort mais Poppy a vu qu'il vivait encore et lui a administré les soins adéquats. Grâce au bézoard, Sevy s'est réveillé rapidement et se remet très bien. Albus le fait passer pour mort afin que Vous-Savez-Qui pense qu'il a réussi son coup et ne se venge pas sur Severus. Sevy est dans son lit dans les cachots avec ses parents. Albus va le cacher hors de Poudlard avec sa mère dans quelques jours. Sirius est ici pour remplacer Severus, le temps de donner le change. Il est sensé être en France pour enterrer son fils.

-T'es pas maître des potions, Patmol ! Je te vois mal remplacer Rogue, pouffa Harry soudain immensément soulagé.

-Non, c'est vrai, mais j'étais le meilleur en potions après Servilus et Lili. James, Remus et le rat trainaient assez loin derrière. D'ailleurs James a eu juste la note mini en potions pour passer Auror.

-Bon, je vois de qui je tiens mes aptitudes en potions, soupira Harry. Je m'étonne plus que Rogue me compare à mon père en permanence. Bizarre, quand on était en 1978, je me rappelle pas qu'il était si nul…

-Lili lui donnait un coup de main et moi j'aidais Remus et le rat, enfin, on s'arrangeait pour s'en sortir tous. Mais on était loin derrière le connard graisseux.

-Arrête, Patmol. Je ne veux pas que tu l'appelles comme ça, c'était un mec cool à l'époque, et vous avez été salauds avec lui. Alors n'aggrave pas ton cas, râla Harry le doigt pointé sur son parrain.

-Harry a raison, Siri, confirma Mione. Sev' ne méritait pas ça. S'il est méchant maintenant, dites-vous bien que les Maraudeurs en ont une grosse responsabilité.

-Vous allez pas vous battre à cause du monstre des cachots, hein ? S'énerva Ron. Sevy est vivant, bordel ! Et c'est tout ce qui compte. Il doit être vachement secoué quand même !

-Ben, parait que non, répondit Remus en se frottant le menton d'un air songeur. Hier soir, quand il a repris ses esprits, il ne pensait qu'à sauter une fille d'après Albus. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être plus gêné que ça. Poppy dit que c'est le choc et qu'aujourd'hui il va être un peu plus lucide et pas forcément en bon état moralement. C'est pour ça que Servilus est avec lui et sa femme. Ellie ne l'a pas vu hier soir, elle ne savait rien encore ce matin, Poppy l'avait shootée à la potion de sommeil.

-Combien de temps tu restes, Patmol ?

-La semaine, Harry, ça suffira. Je dois juste faire faire des révisions aux élèves c'est tout. J'ai aucune envie de mettre mon nez dans les affaires de Servilus !

-Retournez dans la Grande Salle maintenant, et surtout ne dites rien aux autres. Personne ne doit savoir. Ron, si tu déconnes je te préviens que je te jette un sort d'amnésie.

-Eeeehh ! Remus ! C'est bon là ! Se vexa le rouquin en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Je m'en occupe, persifla Ginny. S'il raconte une seule vanne c'est à moi qu'il aura affaire. »

Ron regarda sa sœur avec méfiance et se drapa dans ce qui lui restait de dignité. Il sortit de l'antichambre avec Harry et Hermione et rejoignit la table des Gryffondors.

Harry soupira en regardant Remus et Sirius s'asseoir à la table professorale. Il avait oublié de demander à son parrain s'il lui serait possible de voir Sevy avant son départ en exil.

* * *

Lorsqu'Ellie se réveilla, elle sentit le corps chaud de son époux contre elle et soupira de bien-être. Severus était de retour, tout allait forcément bien. Les yeux fermés elle se laissa envahir par le bonheur qu'elle ressentait d'être tout près de lui. Le souffle paisible de Severus lui indiqua qu'il dormait encore. Ellie alluma la bougie laissée par Albus sur la table de nuit la veille, et enfila ses pantoufles et sa robe de chambre. Le bébé pesait sur sa vessie et elle avait un urgent besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle ouvrit délicatement la porte de Sevy, et sa baguette allumée lui montra une silhouette enfouie sous les couvertures, une touffe de longs cheveux noirs et un petit bout de pyjama Serpentard. Ellie se mit à sourire, le cœur léger. Sevy était dans son lit, bien en vie et donc tout allait vraiment pour le mieux.

Elle referma la porte sans bruit. « _Nox_ » murmura-t-elle pour éteindre sa baguette.

Ellie retourna dans son lit. Severus semblait ne pas avoir bougé mais elle éclata de rire lorsqu'elle souleva les draps pour s'y glisser. Le ténébreux maître des cachots avait retiré son pyjama et Ellie aperçut un œil d'onyx sous une mèche de cheveux noirs. Dans cet œil brillait une lueur qu'elle connaissait très bien. Elle fit une bouche boudeuse et retira sa chemise de nuit d'un geste de baguette, puis, coquine, alla se coller contre la peau douce de son époux.

* * *

« Merlin, je suis contente que Sevy n'ait pas reçu la Marque des Ténèbres, fit Ellie sa tasse de thé à la main. Il dort encore, chéri ?

-Oui, répondit Severus en refermant doucement la porte. Mais il n'est pas si tard et il a été secoué cette nuit, quand même. Poppy lui a donné tellement de potions qu'il va être vaseux un moment. Figure-toi que hier soir, il voulait sauter Janet McNair !

-Hein ? Janet ? Mais elle a ton âge ! Vous l'avez vue ?

-C'est la mère de Pansy Parkinson, mon ange, elle était avec sa fille et son mari, hier soir. Miss Parkinson a pris la Marque de bon cœur, et la première ! Sevy a trouvé Janet bien conservée et quand Albus nous a dit qu'il vous renvoyait en 1978, il a tout de suite voulu savoir si Janet y était et son nom, pour la séduire ! Il a trouvé à dire qu'il avait déjà mis Pansy dans son lit ici, et sa fille Artemisa de son temps. La « grand-mère » comme il dit devenait une proie intéressante. Il aurait eu trois générations de la même famille dans son lit.

-Il est gonflé ! Pouffa Ellie en toussant dans sa serviette de table. Je crois que je n'ai pas fini de rire là-bas.

-Ça va te faire du bien, ma chérie, là-bas tu seras libre d'aller et venir dans le château, et puis mon moi-passé sera avec toi. Ellie, il faut que je te dise, que je ne serai pas en très bonne forme quand tu vas arriver. Enfin, ça va dépendre quand Albus va vous faire partir, mais ma mère est morte ce mois-ci. Tu vas arriver en plein à ce moment-là, soit juste avant, ou juste après. Dans tous les cas, je vais pas être en très bon état.

-Je vois, soupira Ellie, je m'occuperai de Sev' et Sevy aussi. T'en fais pas.

-Mon ange, si je ne suis pas revenu vous chercher, toi, le bébé et Sevy adulte pour le deux juillet, il faudra que tu rendes à Sev' tous ses souvenirs, la fiole supplémentaire, Albus de 1978 sera au courant. Et tu renverras Sevy tout seul par la porte. Il rentrera chez lui. Enfin, j'espère. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça impliquera pour lui. Tu verras ça avec Albus à la limite. Mais tu devras m'empêcher de devenir un Mangemort. Si Sev' retrouve ses souvenirs là, il ne prendra pas la Marque, Lucius ne pourra pas l'influencer, et nous aurons une autre vie. Si je meurs ici, tu pourras survivre avec mon moi-passé et nous donner un autre avenir.

-Ça ne sera pas pareil, Severus, tu sais bien, mais je le ferai, je te le promets.

-Merci mon ange. Quoi qu'il arrive on a une chance de vivre toute une vie ensemble maintenant. Soit… ici… soit dans le passé, mais on vivra tous les deux et on aura une famille. »

Ellie tendit la main et la glissa dans les cheveux de jais de son ténébreux époux.

« Tu imagines Sevy, avec les Maraudeurs ? Il connait tous les trucs de Sirius, il va avoir du souci à se faire le Patmol. Et les filles là-bas… oh la la !! Il va faire une hécatombe. J'espère qu'il va pas séduire Lili, ça serait gênant par rapport à Harry.

-J'avais pas pensé à ça… s'amusa Severus en grignotant son toast. Faut qu'on lui change son nom aussi. Il ne peut pas y avoir deux Severus Rogue se ressemblant à Serpentard en 1978 plus un nouveau-né dans trois mois.

-Tu as raison, le prénom déjà c'est pas possible. Soit il utilise Albus ou Salazar. Et pour le nom de famille ça va être gênant aussi. Tu portes un nom de moldu et tu es fils unique. Sevy a reçu une éducation de sang-pur avec Sirius, il aura du mal à se faire passer pour un sang-mêlé ou un né-moldu.

-Il peut prendre le nom de ma mère et se faire passer pour mon cousin. C'est un nom de sang-pur, personne n'ira chercher plus loin à Serpentard à cette époque. En plus ça expliquera notre ressemblance. Certains des profs de cette époque ont eu ma mère en cours, ils se rappelleront de son nom et feront le rapprochement. Sevy n'aura qu'à dire que c'est sa tante et non pas sa grand-mère et ça passera.

-Comment tu vas faire, toi ? Tu viendras me rejoindre régulièrement ? Je ne pourrais pas supporter de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles, de savoir si tu vas bien ou si tu es affecté par le lien.

-Une nuit sur trois, je pense. Je viendrai le soir et repartirai le lendemain matin pour assurer mes cours. Albus a inséré ma signature magique dans les barrières de protection de la porte temporelle, personne ne peut la franchir par accident. Moi seul pourrais y entrer ou en sortir.

-Je suppose que je dois commencer mes bagages ?

-Prends tout ce que tu peux, y compris pour le bébé. Ragnok va t'envoyer une bonne quantité d'or par cheminette, Albus s'en occupe dans la journée.

-Je m'en occuperai avec Dolly. Je donnerai cher pour savoir ce qu'Oncle Albus a bien pu raconter au petit déjeuner…

-Poppy nous racontera dans la matinée. Elle va venir voir comment va Sevy. »

Severus entendit du bruit dans la chambre de son fils. Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur en regardant la porte. Elle s'ouvrit doucement, sur un Sevy en pyjama et robe de chambre non fermée. Il se tenait un peu penché, une main sur les bandages de sa poitrine, le visage légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude. Severus se leva aussitôt et aida son fils à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Ellie conjura un oreiller pour le caler et Sevy s'y adossa en poussant un soupir béat, les yeux fermés.

« Tu te sens comment ? S'inquiéta Ellie. Ton père m'a raconté tes exploits d'hier ! Tu es vraiment une tête brûlée, toi !

-Ça va, Maman, t'inquiète pas. Tu me trouves tête brûlée ? Pourtant j'étais mort de trouille, si vous saviez, mais je ne voulais pas le montrer ! A un moment j'étais persuadé que j'allais mourir, et j'étais prêt à le laisser me tuer. J'avais décidé que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne prendrais jamais la Marque. J'aurais été jusqu'au bout. Papa t'a dit que j'avais tué Malefoy et sa mère ?

-Oui, il m'a tout raconté, même tes fantasmes sur Janet McNair.

-Hein ?? C'est quoi cette histoire ? De qui tu parles ?

-Oooohhh ! Il a oublié, ricana Ellie, morte de rire. Severus, mon cœur et si tu racontais à ton fils ses élucubrations d'hier soir pendant que je fais ma toilette et que je m'habille ?

-Avec plaisir ! Alors Sevy Rogue… On veut mettre trois générations de la même famille dans son lit ?

-Heeeeeuuuu ?? fit le jeune Serpentard les yeux comme des gallions. »

* * *


	49. Courage, fuyons !

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le soi-disant décès de Sevy Rogue. Les bannières de deuil avaient été retirées de la Grande Salle et le ciel enchanté était de nouveau visible. La routine revenait régir la vie des élèves petit à petit. Harry et Hermione étaient très agacés par l'attitude enfantine de Sirius Black qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser en cours, au lieu de faire réviser ses élèves. Hermione regrettait les cours structurés et rigides du Professeur Rogue où au moins elle apprenait quelque chose, même Harry se surprenait à regretter le bâtard des cachots. Pas pour la personne qu'il était –odieux, injuste et désagréable– mais pour simplement être un élément constant et imperturbable de sa vie, n'ayant rien à faire qu'Harry soit l'Elu ou le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

« J'aurais jamais pensé t'entendre regretter Rogue, Harry ! S'offusqua Ron, outré.

-Je regrette pas Rogue, pas exactement. Enfin, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Sirius exagère. Il chahute plus que les élèves, on n'apprend rien, demande à Mione ! Il a donné dix points à Neville parce qu'il a trouvé cool la façon dont son chaudron s'est encastré dans le plafond ! Mione dit qu'il y aurait pu avoir des blessés, et elle a raison. Jamais ça serait arrivé avec Rogue.

-Ron, ajouta Hermione. J'adore Sirius, tu le sais, mais donner trente points à Harry parce qu'il a ramassé la plume que Sirius venait de faire exprès de faire tomber devant lui, c'est abuser. Je trouve que c'est plus choquant que le fait que Rogue ne retirait pas de points aux Serpentards quand ils faisaient une bêtise. Et puis, on n'apprend rien. On révise et ceux qui ratent leurs potions ne savent toujours pas pourquoi. Au moins Rogue est capable d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de la moindre erreur, il dissèque chaque geste, en hurlant, certes, mais au moins on sait pourquoi on a eu ce résultat. Sirius n'est pas un maître des potions, il n'est même pas un professeur possible. Même la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne serait pas un poste qu'il pourrait tenir. Il ne pense qu'à faire le clown !

-Moi j'aime bien ses cours ! Persista Ron Weasley, têtu.

-Parce que ce n'en sont pas ! Conclut Hermione en refermant son livre d'un coup sec. »

Hermione remit son bouquin dans son sac et se dirigea vers le château. Ils avaient profité des premiers beaux jours du printemps pour aller réviser au bord du lac. Harry et Ron se levèrent, frottèrent leurs fesses pour retirer toutes traces d'herbe et de sable et la suivirent. Devant la porte menant dans le Hall, Minerva McGonagall les attendait, ou plutôt elle attendait Harry Potter.

« Monsieur Potter, le Directeur souhaite vous voir dans son bureau immédiatement. Le mot de passe est « Dragibus ».

-C'est quoi, « Dragibus » ? Demanda Ron intrigué à Hermione.

-Des petits bonbons moldus aux fruits, répondit la jeune brune en soupirant.

-J'arrive tout de suite, Professeur McGonagall, lui confirma Harry. »

Il prit congé de ses amis, qui remontèrent vers la Tour de Gryffondor et se dirigea vers le premier étage. Arrivé devant la Gargouille ailée, il lui donna le mot de passe et se laissa paresseusement emporter par la vis magique.

« Entre, mon garçon, fit la voix du vieil homme, lorsqu'Harry se présenta devant la porte du bureau directorial. »

Harry réprima un sourire amusé, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore savait toujours tout ce qui se passait ! Il poussa la porte qui n'était pas vraiment fermée et entra dans le bureau.

« Bonsoir, Professeur Dumbledore, dit poliment Harry. Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui. J'ai besoin de toi, Harry. Assieds-toi. Un bonbon au citron ?

-Non merci, Monsieur, répondit l'Elu en prenant place dans le fauteuil qu'affectionnait Severus Rogue.

-Sevy m'a confié ses souvenirs de la soirée de marquage de Voldemort. »

Le vieux Directeur montra à Harry, la petite bouteille qu'il tenait entre ses doigts bagués.

« Nous allons utiliser la pensine et aller assister au marquage de Miss Parkinson. L'incantation utilisée par Tom est en fourchelangue, Harry.

-Fourchelangue ? Je vois. Vous voulez savoir, je présume, ce qu'il peut bien incanter.

-Oui. Je ne comprends que quelques mots de fourchelangue, pas suffisamment pour tenir une conversation et surement pas pour traduire une incantation. »

Harry hocha la tête et se pencha vers le bureau pour regarder attentivement les gestes précis d'Albus Dumbledore. Une magnifique pensine de pierre ornée de runes anciennes trônait au centre du bureau. Le vieil homme ouvrit le flacon et à l'aide de sa baguette fit tomber les filaments cotonneux dans le récipient magique. Puis il utilisa la pointe de sa baguette pour remuer la surface du liquide. Il fit un geste de la main vers Harry qui se leva.

« Tu es prêt, mon garçon ? Tu te rappelles comment on fait, je présume ? Il me semble que tu y as plongé, comment dire… accidentellement un jour.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, soupira Harry, les joues rosies par la confusion. »

Albus émit un petit rire et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, ils se penchèrent et aussitôt que le vieil homme toucha la surface du liquide, tous deux disparurent dans le souvenir.

Harry, très intrigué, assista à la prise de la Marque des Ténèbres par Pansy Parkinson. Il eut le temps de voir le visage effrayé et dégoûté de Théodore Nott, la révulsion sur celui de Sevy, et le ravissement de Pansy. Lorsque Voldemort apposa sa baguette magique sur la peau du bras de la jeune Serpentarde, et lança son incantation, Albus Dumbledore vit le visage d'Harry changer sous la stupéfaction et le jeune Gryffondor se mit à pouffer de rire la main sur la bouche.

« C'est tout ? Riait-il à présent. C'est ça, son incantation ? Mais quel crétin, ce type !

-Harry ? S'étonnait le Directeur de Poudlard. »

Mais le souvenir se terminait déjà, et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le bureau. Fumseck sur son perchoir, lança une trille de satisfaction en les revoyant. Harry riait toujours.

« Excusez-moi, Professeur, mais je suis surpris. C'est d'une simplicité qui frôle le ridicule. Il dit simplement : « Que la Marque des Ténèbres apparaisse sur ce bras ! » Si c'est aussi simple de la créer, il est capable d'avoir fait la même chose pour la retirer. Du genre « Que la Marque des Ténèbres disparaisse de ce bras ! »

Harry se tordait de rire, les larmes aux yeux. Albus, stupéfait, pâlit et lentement alla s'asseoir dans son grand fauteuil sculpté. Si Harry disait vrai, et le vieil homme n'avait aucune raison de douter de lui, il suffisait d'essayer pour retirer la Marque. Il n'était bien entendu pas certain que ça fonctionne, mais si c'était si simple pour la poser…

Lord Voldemort n'avait bien entendu pas pensé que quelqu'un d'autre puisse parler le fourchelangue, don normalement réservé à la famille Serpentard dont il était le dernier descendant.

Albus passa une main lasse sur ses yeux. « Harry, voudrais-tu essayer de retirer une Marque des Ténèbres ?

-A qui ? Fit Harry méfiant, en se calmant aussitôt.

-Je pensais à Severus, soupira le vieil homme à barbe blanche.

-C'est d'accord, mais il faut lui dire que c'est pas certain que ça marche. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire une fausse joie et qu'il m'en veuille encore plus.

-Je vais lui dire. Tu reviendras ce soir à vingt heures. Severus sera là, il se cache dans ses cachots avec Sevy et Hélèna, tu t'en doutes. Il reprendra ses cours lundi.

-Tant mieux, c'est pas pour dire, mais Sirius n'est pas à la hauteur. Hermione va faire une dépression si elle n'a pas un vrai cours de potions, et Neville va finir par tuer quelqu'un ou faire exploser le château.

-Je sais Harry, je suis au courant, mais c'était lui ou quelqu'un du ministère… Et franchement…

-Pitié ! Pas une autre ou un autre du style Ombrage ! Gémit Harry les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu as compris mon dilemme, Harry, je ne voulais pas prendre de risques.

-Professeur, demanda Harry en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis en sortant de la pensine. Où allez-vous cacher Sevy ? Je me disais que vous auriez pu essayer de l'envoyer en 1978 avec Ellie. Au moins elle aurait pu sortir et avoir une vie normale, et Sevy ça lui aurait fait plaisir de connaitre Sev' là-bas.

-Tu aimais bien le jeune Severus, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? S'amusa le vieux Professeur en lissant sa longue barbe blanche, le regard étincelant.

-Ouais... Mais y a longtemps qu'il n'existe plus. Il n'a même pas les souvenirs de ce qu'on a partagé.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et oui, tu as raison, je vais envoyer Sevy et sa mère en 1978 pour plusieurs mois. Ils ne reviendront pas à notre époque, d'ici que la bataille finale soit terminée. Il ne faut pas qu'Hélèna se retrouve sur le chemin de Voldemort, tu sais qu'il la convoite. Il pense Sevy mort, c'est mieux qu'ils soient à l'abri dans le passé. Le Professeur Rogue ira passer une nuit sur trois là-bas pour ne pas être affecté par le lien.

-C'est parfait, Professeur. Je suis bien content qu'ils soient en sécurité. Hermione et Ginny en sont malades de voir Ellie enfermée dans les cachots avec juste Dolly. J'ai même pas pu la voir depuis, Rogue ne veut personne d'autre chez lui que les filles. Juste elles deux.

-Je sais, Harry, va maintenant, et reviens ce soir, nous verrons si Severus accepte que sa Marque soit retirée, ou du moins qu'on le tente. »

Harry hocha la tête et sortit du bureau tandis que le Professeur Dumbledore remettait le souvenir de Sevy dans le flacon et rangeait la pensine dans son placard.

* * *

Severus Rogue était arrivé par la cheminette dans le bureau du Directeur quelques minutes avant vingt heures. Il était à présent assis dans son fauteuil habituel face à Albus et tripotait vaguement un des mystérieux objets qui trainaient sur le bureau.

« On attend quoi, Albus ? Demanda l'odieux personnage en reniflant d'ennui.

-Harry, il sera là à vingt heures.

-Pfff ! Ne comptez pas trop sur lui, il est tout le temps en retard. Et d'ailleurs que lui voulez-vous ?

-Il a traduit l'incantation et a proposé un contre sort en moins de cinq secondes, vu la simplicité.

-HEIN ? Gronda le maître des potions. C'est si simple que ça ?

-Comme dit Harry, ça frôle même le ridicule.

-Vous voulez qu'on essaie c'est ça ?

-J'avais cette idée, oui. Harry était d'accord pour essayer sur vous.

-Ouais… ricana Severus vénéneux. Il espère sûrement se planter, pour bien me voir déçu et démoralisé. Comme son père, et son parrain ! Aussi monstrueux ! Même sang… peut pas en être autrement... aussi m'as-tu vu et suffisant ! Irrespectueux, cherchant tout le temps l'attention de tout le monde ! Me dégoûte !

-Vous avez tort, Professeur Rogue, fit alors une voix qui fit sursauter le Directeur de Serpentard. »

Harry venait d'entrer dans la pièce sans se faire annoncer. Il avait entendu les insultes de Severus et son regard d'émeraude flamboyait de rage, derrière ses lunettes rondes.

« Je voulais essayer, en souvenir d'un certain Sev' que j'avais connu en 1978 et qui était mon ami. Je l'aimais bien, il était gentil, agréable. Je préférais passer du temps avec lui qu'avec les Maraudeurs qui étaient les pires abrutis qu'on puisse trouver. Surtout deux, James Potter et Sirius Black. J'avais honte de porter le nom de l'un et d'être le filleul de l'autre, et quand je pense à cette époque et à ce qu'ils ont fait à mon ami, je les hais ! J'espère que Sevy va les faire souffrir comme ils le méritent et protéger Sev'. Si j'étais resté coincé en 1978 pour de bon, j'aurais demandé à repasser sous le choixpeau pour être envoyé à Serpentard, là où je devrais être depuis ma première année d'ailleurs. Comme ça Sev' n'aurait pas été tout seul et n'aurait pas fini Mangemort. Il ne le méritait pas. Malheureusement il y a longtemps qu'il n'est plus là. Seulement moi… je n'ai rien oublié. Lui… si. Il ne reste de lui que de la haine et de la méchanceté aveugle. Rien qui ne vaille la peine de s'y arrêter. Qu'il reste un Mangemort ! Il est devenu aussi idiot et borné que James et Sirius. »

Albus et Severus, interloqués, venaient d'assister à la tirade vengeresse d'Harry. Ils virent la tristesse dans les yeux d'émeraude au moment où leur propriétaire tournait les talons et reprenait la porte sans rien rajouter.

« HARRY ! Appela Albus Dumbledore pour tenter de le retenir. »

Mais le jeune Gryffondor ne répondit pas et s'éloigna. Albus regarda Severus d'un air désapprobateur. « Je crois que l'affaire est classée pour l'instant, Harry refusera d'essayer.

-Pfff ! Fit Severus méprisant. »

En vérité, il avait été choqué de ce que le jeune homme avait dit et pensait de lui, de son moi-passé. Severus, qui avait refusé de voir les souvenirs de son jeune double, était un peu perturbé par ce manque d'informations et se demandait ce qu'il y avait bien pu avoir entre Potter et le Sev' de 18 ans. Albus, qui se doutait de ce que pensait le maître des potions le regarda, l'œil brillant.

« Il serait judicieux que vous ayez une conversation avec votre moi-passé dès que possible, Severus. Quand il aura récupéré ses souvenirs du séjour d'Harry, de Miss Granger et d'Hélèna, je vous recommande de les visionner par légilimancie. Sevy vous a pourtant dit que vous aviez eu tort de ne pas le faire, votre fils possède des informations que nous n'avons pas, Harry a dû lui faire des confidences. Il est impératif que nous comprenions les motivations d'Harry pour qu'il accepte de retirer la Marque, même si pour cela il faut que vous lui fassiez vos plus plates excuses, Severus !

-Il peut courir ! Se braqua le monstre des cachots.

-MMmmm, il est possible que vous changiez d'avis, si vous pouviez vous souvenir de ce qui s'est passé en 1978 entre vous. Il est clair qu'Harry aime beaucoup votre moi-passé et qu'il le regrette. Le plus terrible c'est qu'il le présente comme « disparu », presque comme un mort.

-J'ai vieilli, Albus, c'est tout !

-Non Severus, et vous le savez. Vous n'avez pas que vieilli, vous avez changé profondément, tellement que pour Harry, qui vous a connu en 1978, vous êtes mort. Enfin, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. Pour lui vous êtes deux personnes différentes dont l'une n'existe plus. En outre, Harry me disait cet après-midi qu'il avait peur d'échouer et de vous faire de la peine… Il n'a pas le caractère suffisant de James Potter, Severus, quand l'admettrez-vous enfin ?

-Albus, c'est quoi cette histoire de Serpentard ? Bifurqua soudain Severus qui était déstabilisé par le précédent sujet de discussion.

-Le choixpeau voulait envoyer Harry dans votre Maison lors de sa répartition. Il a insisté d'ailleurs, m'a-t-il dit, mais le jeune Potter s'est braqué violemment. Il venait de rencontrer le jeune Malefoy qui s'était montré fort méprisant et déplaisant comme à son habitude, et le choixpeau venait d'envoyer Monsieur Malefoy à Serpentard. Là-dessus, Monsieur Weasley a raconté à Harry que tous les Mages Noirs et les Mangemorts venaient de Serpentard, cela a suffit à dégoûter Harry qui a supplié le choixpeau de l'envoyer ailleurs. Et le choixpeau a accepté le second choix possible, qui était Gryffondor dans le cas d'Harry.

-Vous voulez dire que Potter est en fait un Serpentard ? Comme… Ellie ? Elle aussi a refusé d'aller à Serpentard. Elle m'a dit que… que je lui avais fait peur, ici dans ce bureau lorsqu'elle m'a vu la première fois, et que Minerva lui avait paru plus rassurante, alors elle a demandé Gryffondor, quand le choixpeau a suggéré Serpentard.

-Vous avez un abord très froid, Severus, et vous le savez. J'ai bien vu la crainte d'Hélèna dans ses yeux le jour où je vous l'ai présentée, ici même. Vous lui avez fait peur, terrifiée même. En plus je venais de vous présenter vous et Minerva comme deux Directeurs de Maison. Minerva lui a souri et lui a dit deux petites choses aimables, vous, vous l'avez toisée avec mépris et le regard tueur, alors Hélèna a influencé le choixpeau par sa peur de vous. Rappelez-vous de ma surprise lors de l'arrivée de Sevy et Teddy. Quand Sevy a dit qui était sa mère, j'ai cru qu'il se moquait de moi, surtout que physiquement il n'a strictement rien d'elle, c'est votre portrait craché. Je me suis demandé qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer de son temps qu'il n'y avait pas eu ici pour qu'Hélèna change ainsi d'avis à votre sujet ! J'ai même pensé à une potion de luxure, un filtre d'amour ou un viol, comme elle d'ailleurs. J'espère que le jour où Voldemort sera vaincu, vous changerez enfin d'attitude, Severus. Si ce n'est pas trop tard… pensez à votre femme, à votre fils et aux autres enfants que j'en suis sûr, vous ne manquerez pas de faire, si vous survivez.

-Albus ! Vous avez pensé que j'avais pu la droguer ou la violer ? MOI !? S'horrifia Severus.

-Tout est possible, Severus et vous le savez. Pour m'atteindre, Tom aurait très bien pu vous droguer ou vous ensorceler pour que vous agressiez Hélèna. C'est son style, comme c'était celui de Lucius, vous le savez. Je vous connais, vous ne feriez jamais une chose pareille de votre propre chef, mais sous influence, tout est possible. Je vous avoue que j'ai été très agréablement surpris lorsqu'Hélèna m'a dit que vous étiez gentil avec elle depuis l'arrivée de Sevy. Ce qui prouve une chose.

-Quoi donc ? Soupira Severus, démoralisé.

-Harry a tort. Sev' de 1978 comme il l'appelle, n'est pas mort. Il est juste endormi quelque part. Il hiberne depuis vingt ans et il faudra bien qu'il montre son nez un de ces jours… »

* * *

Sevy habillé en clone de son père, au grand dam d'Ellie, terminait de réduire ses possessions afin de les faire tenir dans sa malle pourtant magiquement agrandie.

« Ça t'apprendra à avoir autant de vêtements, s'amusa Ellie.

-C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu as vu la taille de ta malle ?

-Hééééé ! Tu abuses ! J'ai toutes tes affaires de bébé, en plus !

-Où est Papa ? S'inquiéta Sevy en balayant le salon d'un regard circulaire.

-Chez Oncle Albus, répondit la voix d'Ellie depuis sa chambre à coucher. Ragnok a dû envoyer l'or depuis plusieurs jours et il est passé par la cheminette pour aller le chercher. Ah, oui, et Madame Pomfresh devait faire une lettre aussi, pour son double de là-bas. Une sorte de copie de mon dossier médicomagique, je suppose.

-Tu as vu Mione, hier ?

-Oui, tu faisais la sieste, elle est passée pour prendre le thé et m'apporter la correction que Remus a fait de mon devoir sur les créatures nocturnes dangereuses.

-Elle t'a parlé d'Harry ?

-Oooh ! Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai un message pour toi, j'avais complètement oublié, excuse-moi mon bébé, je suis distraite en ce moment. Il dit de te dire qu'il s'entraine toujours et qu'il progresse, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Oh oui, parfaitement, répondit Sevy un large sourire aux lèvres, en faisant signe à son père qui venait d'apparaitre par la cheminette, de ne pas faire de bruit et d'écouter. Il est toujours fâché après Papa ?

-Il semblerait. Il a dit à Ron et Hermione qu'il en avait assez de son attitude, qu'il était dégoûté qu'il refuse qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'on a vécu en 1978 et que rien que pour ça, il ne lui retirerait pas sa Marque des Ténèbres, même s'il suppliait à genoux.

-T'en penses quoi, Maman ? Demanda Sevy.

-Ton père a tort. Malheureusement. Harry adorait Sev' et le pire c'est que Sev' aussi ! Ils s'entendaient bien, faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble. Je me souviens d'entendre Sev' dire qu'Harry était un cas désespéré en potions malgré son aide. On a passé des moments super là-bas tous ensemble. Harry préférait même être avec nous qu'avec les Maraudeurs. J'ai souvent eu l'impression qu'il avait honte d'eux et souffrait beaucoup de leur attitude, même s'il ne m'en a pas trop dit à ce sujet. Mione doit par contre en savoir beaucoup plus. Je suis prête à parier que Sev' va demander des nouvelles d'Harry et Mione dès qu'il va récupérer ses souvenirs de moi.

-Tu penses qu'Harry regrette Papa ? Je veux dire, celui de dix-huit ans !

-Absolument certaine ! Et si on était restés coincés là-bas sans espoir de retour, ils auraient été meilleurs amis et pour longtemps. Mais ça… c'est même pas la peine d'essayer de le faire comprendre à Severus, il ne voudra jamais l'admettre. Rien que d'y penser… ça serait une offense mortelle ! Il ne voit Harry que comme un doublon de James !

-Et toi ? Tu as connu les deux, tu en penses quoi ?

-Harry ? C'est Lili dans un corps de garçon ressemblant à James, sans les yeux. Il a les yeux de Lili. Le souci c'est qu'Harry est têtu, comme sa mère. Elle n'a jamais pardonné à ton père un mot malheureux et ne lui a plus parlé de toute sa vie, je suis prête à parier qu'Harry refusera maintenant de retirer la Marque de ton père. Ce n'est même plus la peine qu'Oncle Albus essaie de lui demander, il le braquera c'est tout.

-Harry n'est pas du tout comme James, alors ? Pourtant Sirius…

-Sirius ? Il cherche son ami dans Harry, il ne comprend pas qu'ils n'ont rien en commun. Harry méprise les méchancetés que les Maraudeurs ont pu faire. Il a été trop la victime de ce genre de méfaits quand il était petit. Harry est trop curieux souvent, un peu soupe au lait parfois mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à quelqu'un exprès. Jamais il ne ferait une blague cruelle à un autre élève. Ce n'est définitivement pas James Potter. »

Sevy regarda son père qui écoutait sans rien dire. Le maître des cachots soupira et ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

Il profita qu'Ellie faisait à présent couler l'eau dans la baignoire sorcière afin de prendre un long bain délassant, pour s'exprimer librement à voix haute.

« J'ai tort, quoi…

-Oui, mais vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre et je crains que ça ne change jamais. Tu as pourri la vie d'Harry pendant sept ans, tu l'as rendu aussi malheureux que les Dursleys ont pu le faire et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire n'effacera plus jamais ça. C'est d'autant plus dur pour Harry qu'en 1978, tu étais son ami. Tu n'en as aucun souvenir, mais lui si. Et quand il te voit, il cherche Sev' en toi, et bien entendu il ne le trouve pas. Il ne voit que le prof de potions qui le déteste et l'insulte. Lili ne t'a pas pardonné, lui ne fera pas non plus. J'essaierai de convaincre Sev' de t'aider mais je te promets rien.

-Comment tu peux espérer faire ça ?

-Le seul qui puisse convaincre Harry d'essayer de te retirer la Marque, c'est Sev'. Harry le fera pour lui, pas pour toi. C'est ta seule chance. »

* * *

L'aube pointait à présent sur Poudlard endormi. Dans le jardin du cloître un petit groupe se tenait près du cratère qui était l'emplacement de la porte temporelle. Une onde magique se fit ressentir, Albus Dumbledore venait d'abaisser momentanément les barrières de protection. Minerva McGonagall remit à Ellie la lettre que Poppy Pomfresh avait préparée pour son double du passé. Severus, le visage figé et sans expression, comme à son habitude quand il avait des choses à cacher, se tenait droit et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sa cape voletant dans la brise matinale. Sevy le sourire aux lèvres admirait son père sans rien dire. Albus le regarda quelque secondes, amusé et le prit par le bras.

« Allez Sevy, prends cette lettre, c'est pour mon moi de là-bas. Dans quelques minutes tu vas découvrir ton père sous un nouveau jour très intéressant. »

Le sourire de Sevy s'élargit et il rangea la lettre dans la poche de sa cape. Minerva McGonagall s'approcha alors du jeune Préfet-En-Chef. « Monsieur Rogue, ce message est de la part d'Harry Potter pour votre père, là-bas. »

Le professeur de métamorphose lui tendit alors une mince enveloppe de parchemin. Albus, l'œil en coin, regarda Severus qui fronçait les sourcils et pinçait les lèvres de surprise.

« Je lui donnerai, pas de problème, vous pourrez dire à Harry que ça sera fait dès que je vais le voir.

-Hélèna, Sevy, mes enfants, fit le vieux directeur, prenez bien soin de vous. Là-bas vous serez en sécurité, vous aurez une vie normale. Dans trois jours, Severus viendra vous rejoindre, ou avant si besoin, nous verrons bien. »

Albus Dumbledore prit sa pupille dans ses bras et lui plaqua deux grosses bises sur les joues.

« A bientôt, ma puce.

-A bientôt, Oncle Albus, ou à tout à l'heure, puisque je vais te voir dans quelques minutes, vous aussi Professeur McGonagall.

-Faites nous un beau bébé, Madame Rogue et ne revenez que lorsque tout sera fini.

-Mais il est très beau, mon bébé, vous ne trouvez pas ? S'amusa Ellie en frottant le bras de Sevy qui se mit à rire. »

Sevy se jeta dans les bras de son père et le serra contre lui.

« Je te raconterai, dans trois jours. Ils vont en baver là-bas. Les jumeaux Weasley m'ont envoyé plein de trucs par hibou et Ted m'a laissé son stock avant de rentrer. »

Severus qui avait compris qui seraient les victimes eut un sourire légèrement sadique et frotta les cheveux de son fils.

« J'y compte bien ! Ne les rate surtout pas ! » Il embrassa le jeune homme et le repoussa doucement pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

Tandis que Sevy vérifiait qu'il avait toutes les malles réduites dans ses poches et que Dolly ne s'était pas éloignée au risque d'être oubliée, Ellie, enfouie dans les bras de Severus, profitait une dernière fois de son ténébreux époux.

« Tu viens dès que tu as besoin, mon cœur, n'oublie pas. Les bracelets ne fonctionnent pas hors du temps. Tu vas me manquer, rajouta-t-elle entre deux baisers.

-Sev' sera avec toi, murmura Severus.

-Je sais, mais tu vas me manquer quand même, Severus. C'est le Severus de trente huit ans que j'ai épousé, pas celui de dix-huit. »

La terreur des cachots serra sa tendre épouse dans ses bras au risque de l'étouffer et l'embrassa éperdument. Ellie lui caressa la joue, et se dégagea de ses bras.

« On y va maintenant, tu as tout, Sevy ? Dolly ! Viens ! Donne-moi la main ! »

L'Elfe se précipita et saisit la main que sa maitresse lui tendait. Sevy prit l'autre main de sa mère et tous les trois entrèrent dans le cratère. Ellie se retourna dans le brouillard qui se formait à présent autour d'eux pour apercevoir une dernière fois Severus, avant que les ténèbres ne s'installent autour d'elle.

* * *

Ellie, Sevy et Dolly, se retrouvèrent quelques instants plus tard, allongés sur l'herbe au centre du jardin du cloître. En 1978, il avait plu dans la nuit et l'herbe était donc gorgée d'eau. Ellie qui avait repris conscience la première, se releva et pesta en voyant sa cape et sa robe trempée. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se lança un sort de séchage. Elle réveilla ensuite Dolly et Sevy par deux « _enervatum_ » qu'Albus lui avait recommandés. Sevy venait à peine de se sécher qu'Albus Dumbledore, en robe de chambre et bonnet de nuit, baguette allumée à la main faisait son apparition dans le jardin.

« Hélèna ! De retour ? Des soucis ?

-Nous avons une lettre pour toi Oncle Albus, ton moi-futur vient de la donner à Sevy. Mais comment as-tu su que nous arrivions ?

-J'ai mis un sortilège de détection à l'emplacement de la porte. Si elle s'active, je suis prévenu.

-Brillant comme toujours.

-Merci, chère enfant. Si tu nous présentais ? Oooohh ! Mais je reconnais Dolly ! C'était l'Elfe d'Elisabeth, mais ce jeune homme ? Qui ressemble à Severus Rogue, un peu trop pour que cela soit un hasard…

-Son fils, Oncle Albus, enfin, le mien. Sevy est né le 15 juin 1998, c'est le bébé que j'attends, il vient de 2016. Voldemort a tenté de le tuer parce qu'il a refusé de prendre la Marque des Ténèbres, donc nous venons nous cacher ici. Et moi… il me veut comme Dame des Ténèbres.

-QUOI ? S'horrifia le vieil homme, en sursautant, manquant de faire tomber son bonnet de nuit. Venez, mes enfants, vous allez me raconter tout ça devant une bonne tasse de thé. »

D'un pas rapide, ils traversèrent le grand Hall et montèrent au premier étage dans le bureau Directorial. Albus commanda du thé par la cheminette et prit la lettre que Sevy avait sortie de sa poche. Le jeune Serpentard et sa mère sirotèrent une tasse de thé tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés et lissant sa barbe, lisait le long parchemin avec concentration.

Lorsqu'il le reposa, il était perplexe. « Voldemort est persuadé que tu es sa maîtresse ?

-Oui. Et pour l'instant c'est Bellatrix qui tient mon rôle avec du Polynectar, Poppy s'est arrangée pour qu'on me croit à Sainte-Mangouste pour plusieurs mois, j'échappe donc à ses assiduités ainsi, mais il voulait Sevy dans ses Mangemorts, en plus.

-C'est ce que la lettre m'explique. Tu as tué les Malefoys alors ? Demanda le vieil homme en se tournant vers Sevy.

-Oui, Voldemort m'a imposé un duel avec le fils de Lucius que j'ai battu et quand Narcissa s'est jetée sur moi je l'ai avada kedavratisée aussi.

-Narcissa ? Tu veux dire Narcissa Black ?

-Oui, elle était mariée à Lucius, leur fils s'appelait Drago. Il avait mon âge, il était très cruel, un violeur entre autre… expliqua Sevy sans donner plus de détails.

-Lucius ne valait guère mieux, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de cette nature avec lui aussi, mais Abraxas son père qui faisait partie du conseil d'administration de l'école a toujours étouffé toutes les affaires de cet ordre, et il n'y en a pas une qu'une seule, malheureusement. Bien. Je crois que tu vas réintégrer ton appartement du premier, Hélèna, derrière la toile de la sorcière sur son balai.

-Pas de souci. Est-ce que ton moi-futur t'a expliqué pour le changement de nom de Sevy ?

-Non, il a du penser que nous verrions ça ensemble. Quel est ton nom exact, mon garçon ?

-Severus Albus Salazar Rogue.

-Albus ? S'étonna le Directeur, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Mon parrain, s'amusa Sevy. Un certain Directeur de Poudlard.

-Voyez-vous ça ! S'extasia Albus visiblement ravi.

-Oncle Albus, Severus et moi, nous avons pensé que Sevy ne pouvait pas utiliser le prénom Severus ni le nom Rogue. Comme tu le sais, c'est un nom de moldu et ici ça ne passera pas. Sevy a été élevé en sang-pur et tout le monde sait ici que le Severus de 1978 n'a pas de famille et qu'il est un sang-mêlé.

-Je sais, oui. Et en effet ce n'est pas possible qu'il y ait deux Severus Rogue se ressemblant autant dont l'un est de sang-pur ou presque on va dire. Avez-vous pensé à un nom ?

-Oui. Nous avons pensé qu'il serait plus facile que Sevy utilise son dernier prénom, Salazar donc et le nom de sa grand-mère Eileen Prince. Ça donnerait Salazar Prince, qui est parfait pour un Serpentard de sang-pur.

-Tout à fait ! Tu es un Serpentard, mon garçon ?

-Oui, et j'étais Préfet-En-Chef en 1998 et aussi en 2016 et chez moi en 2016 Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

-Nous avons déjà nos Préfets-En-Chef, tu les verras demain, il s'agit de James Potter et Lili Evans.

-Les parents d'Harry, s'amusa Sevy avec un grand sourire.

-Exact, il va bien ? Et Miss Granger ?

-Harry s'entraine pour tuer Voldemort en ce moment, répondit Sevy avec assurance. Et Hermione révise pour ses ASPIC comme toujours.

-Ah. Fit Albus, son regard s'assombrissant soudain. Ça approche, donc. La bataille finale.

-Trois mois au plus tard, normalement.

-Que Merlin leur vienne tous en aide, murmura le vieil homme. »

Il resta songeur quelques instants et s'adressa à Ellie, pensant brusquement à quelque chose qu'il semblait avoir oublié précédemment.

« Mes enfants, je pense que vous le savez, mais il est important que nous en parlions. Il y a trois jours, Severus ici, a enterré sa mère. Je pense que vous n'ignorez pas comment elle est décédée…

-Tobias l'a battue à mort, répondit Sevy avec froideur. Je le savais. Papa n'en a pas parlé, mais je le savais.

-C'est très dur pour lui en ce moment, votre arrivée va lui faire du bien.

-C'est encore très dur pour lui vingt ans après, Oncle Albus, il a du mal à en parler.

-Je vois… Bon. Dès que les élèves vont commencer à se réveiller, je vais envoyer Horace le chercher, je vais lui rendre le souvenir de ta précédente venue, Hélèna. Ensuite vous descendrez tous les deux dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Vous serez présentés aux étudiants et aux professeurs. Minerva et Horace vont être heureux de vous revoir. Enfin, de te revoir Hélèna, ils ne connaissent pas Sevy. Les autres Professeurs ont été soumis au sortilège d'amnésie avec les élèves lors de ton départ en février, donc il ne vous connaissent ni l'un ni l'autre. Tu resteras la nièce d'Horace comme la dernière fois, et cette fois-ci tu seras Hélèna Rogue, l'épouse de Severus, diplômée de Beauxbâtons, venue retrouver son époux en raison de son deuil et pour cause de grossesse. Sevy, tu seras le cousin de Severus, côté Prince. Si le Professeur Rogue vient te retrouver à cause du lien magique, Hélèna, et qu'il est vu par les élèves et les enseignants, il sera le Professeur Prince, le père de Sevy, un ami et collègue d'Horace, ça lui permettra de se déplacer dans le château sans éveiller de soupçons ou de susciter des interrogations. Argus Rusard sera prévenu de le laisser aller et venir s'il le croise en pleine nuit ici. Je pense que nous avons tout prévu. Sevy, je dirai que tu viens de Beauxbâtons, tu parles français ?

-Parfaitement bien.

-Excellent ! Donc tout est arrangé. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à l'appartement. Sevy, tu logeras chez les Serpentards dans leurs cachots, tu prendras la place de ton père dans le dortoir des 7ème année, lui restera avec ta mère, c'est mieux pour eux, puisqu'ils seront un couple marié ici.

-Aucun souci, Professeur.

-Bien, allons-y mes enfants, j'ai des souvenirs à rendre à un certain jeune homme, annonça Albus Dumbledore avec un large sourire et les yeux pétillants. »

* * *

Une fois Ellie et Sevy dans l'appartement du premier étage près de ceux des Préfets avec Dolly pour aider sa maîtresse à défaire sa malle, Albus retourna rapidement dans son bureau au même étage. Il appela par cheminette le Professeur Horace Slughorn qui apparût dans l'âtre, ensommeillé, décoiffé et en robe de chambre.

« Bonjour Albus, tu es bien matinal, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Bonjour Horace, oui, je voudrais que dès que tu seras prêt et les élèves de ta Maison réveillés, tu ailles me chercher Severus Rogue et que tu me le ramènes ici.

-Encore un souci pour ce pauvre garçon ? Il les collectionne ces temps-ci ! Tu peux m'en dire plus ? Fit la voix inquiète du vieux maître des potions.

-Oui, si tu veux. Hélèna est de retour. Elle a pris la porte temporelle ce matin de très bonne heure, Dolly est avec elle, tu te souviens d'elle, je présume.

-Bien sûr, l'Elfe d'Elisabeth, elle n'a pas son pareil pour les ananas confits, mais dis-moi tout ! Ellie n'est pas là par accident ?

-Non, elle est n'est d'ailleurs pas venue seule, confirma le Directeur. Figure-toi qu'il y a un magnifique jeune homme avec elle. Un Serpentard, il va être pour toi, celui là ! Minerva va te l'envier, crois-moi ! Il s'appelle Severus Rogue Junior, tu te doutes qui sont ses parents…

-Merlin, mais il vient de quelle année, ce garçon ?

-C'est le fils qu'Hélèna attend en ce moment, il vient de 2016, il est arrivé en 1997 à la rentrée par accident avec le fils de Remus Lupin, le Préfet des Gryffondors, tu vois qui ?

-Un des Maraudeurs qui torture mes serpents toute l'année, bien entendu que je vois, soupira Horace dans la cheminée.

-Ce sont eux qui ont ouvert la porte temporelle, ils voulaient essayer de sauver leurs parents qui doivent tous les quatre mourir avant l'été 98. Le jeune Lupin est reparti à son époque, mais le petit Rogue doit se cacher ici avec sa mère car Voldemort est persuadé l'avoir tué, là-bas en 1998.

-Il a rencontré Tu-Sais-Qui ? Est-ce que c'est le Professeur Rogue qui…

-Non, Severus adulte n'y est pour rien, il a tout fait pour tenter de sauver son fils, j'ai une lettre de mon moi-futur qui explique tout, je te la montrerai dans la matinée. Le petit a refusé de prendre la Marque des Ténèbres et Tom a tenté de le tuer en jetant son serpent venimeux sur lui, devant Severus.

-Il est complètement fou… Quand je pense, Albus, qu'on l'a connu jeune, ici, un étudiant brillant, un Préfet-En-Chef de valeur, qui aurait cru qu'il serait devenu un des plus terribles Mages Noirs de tous les temps…

-Inutile de ressasser, Horace. Nous devons garder et protéger Hélèna jusqu'à ce que son époux reprenne la porte temporelle pour venir la chercher définitivement. Elle accouchera certainement ici, Poppy du futur a même prévu un double de son dossier médicomagique pour elle ici. Elle sera Hélèna Rogue, Horace, la femme de Severus. On ne peut pas faire autrement, ils sont mariés chez eux, et l'enfant ne mérite pas d'être un bâtard ici ce qu'il n'est d'ailleurs pas. Elle sera née Slughorn, comme la dernière fois, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Ce qui permettra qu'elle circule plus aisément parmi les Professeurs et ta Maison.

-Bien entendu ! Pas de souci, Albus ! Quoi d'autre ?

-Le petit… Il ne peut pas porter le même nom que notre Severus ici, en plus il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, donc nous avons pris la décision d'utiliser son 3ème prénom qui est Salazar et le nom de jeune fille de sa grand-mère, donc Prince. Tu te souviens d'Eileen Prince, bien entendu…

-Evidemment ! Très brillante en potions, comme son fils. Une fin atroce si tu veux mon avis, battue à mort par un moldu ! Dégoûtant ! Comment ne veux-tu pas que Severus ait pris la Marque des Ténèbres dans son futur ! Tu-Sais-Qui n'avait qu'à le cueillir !

-Lucius Malefoy a fait tout le boulot pour Tom… Crois-moi. Bon, tu te rappelleras ? Salazar Prince sera le cousin de Severus, ça expliquera leur ressemblance. Ah ! Oui ! J'oubliais… Tu risque de croiser le Professeur Rogue dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, ne t'étonne de rien, tu sais qu'il doit rejoindre sa femme tous les deux ou trois jours à cause du lien magique.

-M'en souviens, Albus ! Les premières âmes sœurs véritables que je rencontre, je ne risque pas de les oublier.

-Je crois que c'est tout, on se voit au petit déjeuner, je vais présenter Hélèna et Salazar aux étudiants, le petit parle français très bien, dit-il, donc il viendra de Beauxbâtons.

-Excellent idée, autre chose avant que je ne file ?

-Oui. Le petit… c'est mon filleul. Termina Albus Dumbledore une nuance de fierté dans la voix. »

* * *

On frappa à la porte du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce ne pouvait être que Severus Rogue qu'Horace avait dû réveiller en fanfare avant de lui demander de se présenter chez le Directeur. Le vieil homme fit entrer le jeune Serpentard qui n'avait pas, il faut le dire, une très bonne mine. Il était pâle, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée et ses cheveux avaient besoin d'un bon shampooing, en outre il devait très mal dormir car ses yeux étaient rouges et il avait de larges cernes au dessous. Les vêtements du jeune homme étaient froissés et Albus vit que le pantalon d'uniforme du garçon était déchiré. Il se souvint alors de ce que Minerva en colère lui avait dit la veille au dîner: Elle avait puni les Maraudeurs d'une semaine de retenue avec Argus Rusard pour avoir lancé un « _diffindo_ » sur Severus alors qu'il passait dans un couloir.

Il était évident que le jeune Serpentard n'avait pas d'autres vêtements de disponibles, son autre uniforme devait être à la lingerie au soin des Elfes de Maison.

L'arrivée de Sevy et Ellie n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, Severus allait pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à la mort de sa mère, faire connaissance avec son futur fils qui avait l'air bien déluré selon Albus, et retrouver l'affection d'Hélèna. Que des bonnes nouvelles finalement.

Parrain… Albus était ravi, il n'avait encore jamais eu de filleul. Personne n'avait pensé lui faire cette surprise et c'était ce pauvre gosse de Severus Rogue, le mal-aimé de toute l'école, le souffre-douleur des Maraudeurs qui lui faisait ce cadeau. La vie était injuste, c'était bien connu !

« Severus, mon petit, comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous ne dormez pas très bien, je présume ?

-Je fais aller, Professeur Dumbledore, je ne peux pas prendre de potions de sommeil sans rêve tous les jours vous savez. Il y a des effets secondaires importants, un risque d'accoutumance…

-Severus, je vais un peu bouleverser votre vie, asseyez-vous mon garçon, un bonbon au citron ? Non ? C'est vrai qu'il est tôt et que nous n'avons pas encore déjeuné. Severus, je dois vous faire un aveu. Au mois de février, j'ai dû vous retirer les souvenirs d'une semaine de votre vie, ainsi qu'à toute l'école d'ailleurs.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Oui. Mais contrairement à vos camarades vos souvenirs ont été préservés dans un flacon comme pour les pensines, vous savez. »

Severus acquiesçant, Albus reprit son explication. Il brandit en même temps la petite bouteille de cristal entre son pouce et son index.

« Je vais vous rendre ces souvenirs, Severus. Mais avant je vais vous expliquer vite fait, ce qui se passe en ce moment et ce qui s'est passé auparavant. Fin janvier, trois visiteurs ont pris une porte temporelle et sont arrivés ici à notre époque, ces trois jeunes gens, deux filles et un garçon venaient de 1998. Le garçon était le fils de James Potter et Lili Evans, une des filles une née-moldue très brillante, et la dernière jeune femme, votre épouse, Severus.

-QUOI ?

-Celle qui sera votre femme dans le futur. En 1998 vous êtes maître des potions et occupez le poste de professeur d'Horace et aussi celui de Directeur de Serpentard. Vous avez épousé une 7ème année de Gryffondor qui est ma pupille. Elle était enceinte, et est arrivée avec ses amis par accident ici.

-Moi ? Professeur… et marié avec une 7ème année Gryffondor ? Heuuu… vous êtes sûr ?

-Vous avez rencontré votre double du futur également. Il est venu chercher sa femme et ses deux autres élèves. C'est un homme brillant, magiquement puissant, et surtout un Mangemort. Dois-je continuer ou ça suffira pour vous convaincre ? »

Severus était écarlate et baissait la tête. Personne ne savait qu'il avait l'intention de devenir un Mangemort. Le Directeur ne pouvait que dire la vérité.

« Rassurez-vous, mon garçon, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous empêcher de commettre cette folie, le destin est en marche de toute façon, et je ne peux le changer sans raison valable. Hélèna, votre femme, a repris la porte ce matin pour venir se réfugier ici avec un jeune homme qui est votre futur fils et qui lui, vient de 2016. Ils sont menacés de mort. Je ne vous le cache pas.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune Severus intrigué.

-Votre fils a refusé de prendre la Marque des Ténèbres et Voldemort n'aime pas qu'on lui dise non. Il a donc tenté de tuer Sevy devant vous dans le futur, mais vous avez réussi à le ramener à Poudlard et il a été sauvé.

-Sevy ?

-Severus Albus Salazar Rogue. Mais ici, il sera connu comme votre cousin, Salazar Prince, il vous ressemble de trop, Severus. Vous le verrez dans quelques instants. Ah oui, j'oubliais, c'est mon filleul, alors comme il doit naître dans trois mois ici, n'oubliez pas que j'apprécie particulièrement d'être son parrain. »

Le sourire hilare d'Albus amusa particulièrement Severus qui lui octroya un de ses rares et minces sourires. Il était pourtant chamboulé par ces révélations et entreprit de se masser les tempes sentant une migraine sournoise commencer à poindre.

« Fermez les yeux, Severus, et détendez-vous, je vais vous rendre ces souvenirs, ça ne va pas être très agréable mais ça ne durera pas. Et j'ai une potion anti-migraine de toute façon pour vous. »

Sev' hocha la tête, se laissa aller sur le dossier du fauteuil des visiteurs et ferma les yeux. Albus Dumbledore ouvrit le flacon de cristal et avec sa baguette attrapa les filaments de souvenirs et les déposa un par un sur les tempes du Serpentard qui grimaça. Aussitôt que les premiers filaments furent absorbés, de nouveaux souvenirs apparurent et l'envahirent comme une vague étourdissante. Il commença à se rappeler, il vit les visages, se souvint des noms, revit des scènes complètes passer à tout vitesse. Il soupira en proie à une lancinante douleur dans la tête et se sentit nauséeux.

« Je me souviens… Ellie ! S'exclama-t-il. Oh, Merlin, je vais revoir Ellie, où est-elle, Professeur ? S'il vous plait !

-Tout va bien, Severus, elle est dans son appartement au bout de cet étage, comme la dernière fois. Votre baguette sera reconnue par le tableau, comme la dernière fois également. Nous allons la présenter aux élèves de la même façon que précédemment puisqu'ils ont tous été soumis au sortilège d'amnésie ainsi que les professeurs, à part Horace Slughorn et Minerva McGonagall. Hélèna sera présentée comme votre épouse, nous n'avons pas le choix, elle est enceinte de presque six mois, il ne serait pas correct pour une sorcière de sang-pur de haut rang, d'être enceinte et non mariée. Comme vous êtes mariés à son époque, ça ne changera pas grand-chose pour elle.

-Je… je me souviens… j'ai vu les photos de mariage dans un magasine. Le magasine entier était consacré à l'évènement, c'est le Ministre de l'époque qui a fait la cérémonie.

-Vous allez faire un très beau mariage, Severus. Votre mère aurait été très fière de vous. Je suis sûr qu'elle est très fière de vous, là où elle est, mon garçon. »

Severus soupira et ne répondit pas. Le Directeur avait sûrement raison, sa mère aurait adoré ça ! Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas vécu assez longtemps pour en profiter, à cause de Tobias… oh, mais Sev' allait se venger, il avait tout prévu… pour cet été ! Ce chien de moldu paierait pour ses crimes !

« Professeur Dumbledore, vous avez dit qu'Ellie était menacée aussi, pourquoi ?

-Ah, mon cher enfant, j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire, et pourtant ! Il semblerait que Lord Voldemort soit amoureux de votre femme et souhaite vous la voler. Votre double du futur aurait fourni pendant un bon moment, du Polynectar à Bellatrix Black veuve là-bas de Rodolphus Lestrange, afin qu'elle prenne la place d'Hélèna dans le lit de Voldemort, votre femme ayant menacé de se donner la mort si elle y était obligée. Lord Voldemort n'a pas hésité d'ailleurs à kidnapper Hélèna dans la Grande Salle, ici-même, en lui envoyant un portoloin avec le hibou de Lucius Malefoy ! »

Severus resta bouche bée devant ces nouvelles. Il ne savait pas s'il devait croire Dumbledore ou pas. Mais dans ses souvenirs un peu confus, il lui semblait que Lucius était mort d'une crise cardiaque le soir de son mariage avec Ellie, juste après qu'ils aient quitté le Manoir Malefoy, alors comment aurait-il pu envoyer un portoloin ? Et Lucius était son ami, il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Sev' avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait des morceaux du puzzle, il ne comprenait pas tout et restait sur la défensive. Ne pas croire, toujours douter et se méfier, en bref, être un parfait Serpentard. Mais pour l'heure, il n'avait qu'une envie, ou presque, plutôt deux. En premier, prendre une de ces maudites potions anti-migraine avant que son cerveau n'implose et ensuite retrouver Ellie le plus vite possible.

Albus semblait avoir compris les pensées du jeune homme car il lui tendit une fiole que Sev' reconnut comme étant sa fameuse potion tant attendue. Il l'avala d'un trait en fermant les yeux et soulagé redonna le flacon au Directeur.

« C'est bon, Professeur, on peut y aller maintenant ! S'impatienta-t-il en se levant du fauteuil. »

Le vieil homme lui désigna la porte d'un geste ample de la main et suivit Sev' qui sortait sans demander son reste. Ils descendirent l'escalier à vis et longèrent le long corridor sans un mot. Impatient, Sev' se sentit trembler lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant le portrait de la sorcière sur un balai et après une invite muette d'Albus qui hochait la tête, il sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe d'occasion et tapota la toile qui s'ouvrit largement. Emu, Sev' reconnu la voix d'Ellie lorsqu'il franchit le passage et s'immobilisa, pétrifié d'angoisse dans le petit couloir de pierre. Le Directeur qui avait compris son émotion et sa peur, posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ouvrit lui-même la porte.

Un grand gaillard aux longs cheveux de jais et vêtu tout en noir se précipita vers la porte et retint le battant pour l'ouvrir au large. Il se mit à sourire en voyant le jeune Sev' qui le regardait, surpris.

« Salut P'pa… content de te voir… lui dit Sevy, alias Salazar. »

* * *


	50. Salazar à l'attaque

Albus Dumbledore eut un petit rire en voyant la tête que faisait Severus à la vue du jeune homme qui venait de l'appeler « Papa ». Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Serpentard et le poussa doucement pour le faire entrer dans la pièce.

« Severus, mon garçon, je vous présente votre futur-fils, Sevy, qui ici sera Salazar Prince, comme je vous l'ai expliqué. »

Interloqué, Sev' hocha la tête et ne répondit pas. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant la jeune femme blonde qui lui souriait et qui s'approchait à présent de lui.

« Ellie…

-Sev' ! Tu vas bien ? Fit Ellie en serrant le jeune Serpentard dans ses bras.

-Bon… mes enfants, je vous laisse en famille. Je souhaiterais que vous descendiez pour le petit déjeuner tout à l'heure. Vous n'aurez qu'à passer par l'antichambre, Horace vous conduira dans la Grande Salle à ce moment-là. Il y a un sortilège de détection de présence dans cette pièce, je saurai que vous êtes là. Severus, vous suivrez Hélèna et Salazar… Faut que je m'habitue à l'appeler comme ça… »

Le vieil homme tourna aussitôt les talons et sortit de l'appartement, laissant Severus faire connaissance avec Sevy et retrouver Ellie.

« Ellie, tu sais ? Ma mère… la semaine dernière… Murmura Sev', ému et intimidé par la présence de son futur-fils.

-Je sais, mon cœur, je sais… bien entendu. »

Ellie fit asseoir Sev' sur le lit et lui prit la main.

« On sait, Papa, t'inquiète pas… Tobias va payer ça… grinça Sevy avec un petit sourire sadique. Je sais ce que tu as prévu, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait... chez nous.

-Tu le diras pas ? Hésita Sev' en regardant Sevy avec inquiétude.

-Tu rigoles ? Ce connard a beau être mon grand-père, quand je vois ce qu'il a fait à Grand-Mère et à toi toute ton enfance… Je vais quand même pas le pleurer, non ? »

Sev' hocha la tête en silence, montrant ainsi qu'il était d'accord. « Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Dumbledore m'a dit que vous étiez menacé de mort… C'est vrai ?

-Ouais… Fit Sevy, on en reparlera. »

Il attrapa une des chaises qui se trouvait dans la pièce autour de la table ronde et la retourna pour s'asseoir à califourchon dessus, puis il regarda son père de haut en bas et vit l'état de ses vêtements.

« Bien. Avant toute chose, je veux savoir… Les Maraudeurs… ils te font chier encore ?

-Bien entendu, soupira Sev'. Hier, ils m'ont coincé dans un couloir, et m'ont balancé un « _diffindo_ », résultat, mon pantalon d'uniforme est ruiné, et les sortilèges ménagers c'est pas mon truc.

-Dolly, mon Elfe de Maison est là, Sev'. Elle est allée se présenter aux cuisines pour que les autres Elfes de Maison de Poudlard la connaissent, annonça Ellie en regardant la déchirure dans le pantalon de Sev'. Elle va t'arranger ça.

-Papa, enfin… Sev'… bordel, ça me fait bizarre, c'est moi Sev' d'habitude, s'amusa Sevy. Je présume que t'en as pas d'autre en plus… de pantalon. »

Comme Sev', honteux, rougissait, Sevy leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

« T'inquiète, c'est rien. Je sais… Je suis au courant que Tobias touche la bourse d'étude de Poudlard et qu'au lieu de te payer ce qu'il faut, il garde l'or pour picoler.

-Je te l'ai dit ? Je veux dire… plus tard.

-En quelque sorte, oui. Mais je vais t'arranger ça. J'adore les fringues, j'en ai à ne savoir qu'en faire, et donc tu vas piocher dans ma malle. Ça tombe bien, elle n'est pas descendue dans les cachots de Serpentard. Elle est là. »

Sevy montra du doigt l'énorme malle que la magie de Dolly avait pour l'instant déposée le long du mur près de la porte de la salle de bain. « Tu vas aller prendre une p'tite douche, je vais te filer mon shampooing, il t'ira très bien, j'ai les même cheveux que toi, je suis obligé de les laver tous les jours, ceci dit merci du cadeau ! »

Comme Sev' souriait, Sevy continua sur sa lancée. « Je sais que Tobias t'achète rien, Sev', et t'as pas à souffrir à cause de lui et de ses conneries. Pendant que tu seras dans la salle de bain, je te trouverai des fringues. T'es un peu plus petit que moi, pas grand-chose, et un peu plus mince aussi, mais Dolly connait un sort pour les mettre à ta taille. »

Sevy se leva et alla ouvrir sa malle, baguette à la main. Il en sortit des affaires de toilette neuves qu'il n'avait pas encore entamées et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour les y déposer. Profitant de l'aubaine, Sev' en profita pour enlacer Ellie et l'embrasser, car il n'avait pas osé devant son futur-fils. Avec plaisir, il se remémora le goût de ses lèvres et poussa un soupir lorsque sa langue rencontra celle d'Ellie qui se serra contre lui. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il murmura un peu inquiet : « Tu restes longtemps, hein ? Pas qu'une semaine !

-Jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, mon cœur, le bébé va naitre ici. Je dois rester jusqu'à ce tu viennes du futur me chercher pour de bon. Sinon, tu vas te voir dans deux ou trois jours, ton double du futur doit venir me retrouver… à cause du lien magique. Tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui, je me rappelle. Et… Harry et Hermione ? Ils vont bien ? »

Sevy qui revenait, après avoir admiré la salle de bain et s'être fait la promesse de l'emprunter le plus souvent possible, avait entendu la question de son père.

« Ils vont bien, Sev'. D'ailleurs j'ai un mot d'Harry pour toi.

-C'est vrai ? »

Le visage de Severus s'éclaira, et Sevy le regarda, surpris. « Alors, c'est vrai… Tu aimes bien Harry…

-Oui, pourquoi ? J'ai… Là-bas, je ne suis pas gentil avec lui, c'est ça ?

-Pas vraiment, non… C'est le moins que je puisse dire, soupira Sevy. J'ai essayé de te faire entendre raison, mais tu es aussi têtu que moi ! Ton moi-futur n'a, semble-t-il, pas souhaité voir tes souvenirs avec Harry et Hermione ici, et donc tu les détestes toujours autant. Harry en souffre, tu penses bien. J'espère que _tu_ vas _te_ parler quand _tu_ vas revenir ici en 1978, surtout que _tu_ as besoin d'Harry dans le futur.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Albus veut qu'Harry te retire ta Marque des Ténèbres. Ne fais pas cette tête, là-bas c'est plus qu'important. Voldemort veut Maman pour lui et te tuera pour ça. Sans ta Marque, il ne pourra plus t'atteindre et Harry est le seul qui puisse la retirer. Il parle le fourchelangue.

-Hein ? Il est un fourchelangue ? C'est vachement rare ça !

-C'est vrai, oui. Harry était d'accord pour le faire, mais tu as encore fait des tiennes, tu l'as insulté et comparé à James Potter, alors forcément il s'est fâché et t'a envoyé paître. Harry est aussi entêté que Lili, il parait, alors il ne cèdera pas si facilement. Et comme _tu_ ne t'excuseras jamais… On est dans l'impasse. Tiens voici la lettre. »

Sevy prit dans la poche de sa cape la lettre que Minerva McGonagall lui avait remise avant leur départ. Sev' la saisit et l'ouvrit aussitôt tandis qu'Ellie se levait et commençait à ouvrir sa malle pour ranger ses affaires.

_Salut Sev'_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que les Maraudeurs ne te pourrissent pas trop la vie, maintenant que je ne suis plus là. _

_Pourquoi je dis ça, hein ? Bien sûr qu'ils te pourrissent la vie, ils n'ont aucun souvenir de notre venue. Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce qu'ils te font, je leur en veux à mort, mais ça tu le sais. _

_NE TE LAISSE PAS FAIRE !_

_Sevy connait tous leurs trucs et t'aidera. C'est pas parce que mon père et mon parrain sont des Maraudeurs que je vais fermer les yeux. Un jour tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient des salauds, tu avais raison, et malheureusement tu me le fais payer tous les jours ici. Quand je vois le Professeur Rogue, je te cherche et je ne te trouve pas, c'est dommage, parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Lui, il l'a oublié. _

_Hermione te passe le bonjour, elle bosse comme une tarée pour les ASPIC, elle me dit de te dire de bien réviser, comme si ça servait à quelque chose, ici y a belle lurette que tu les as_ _passés tes ASPIC, maintenant c'est toi qui nous corrige… Rectification, c'est toi qui nous démolis. Je sens que tu vas me coller un TROLL en potions, depuis le temps que tu me le promets… (La 1ère année…)_

_Prends bien soin d'Ellie, elle va nous manquer. Ginny (ma copine) l'embrasse, tu lui diras, elle comprendra. Dis à Sevy de pas mettre le château à feu et à sang, on en aura besoin dans le futur. Attends-toi à ce qu'il se tape toutes les filles de 6ème et de 7ème année, ici il a fait que ça. Tu vas pas t'ennuyer avec ce brigand, Sirius Black est un débutant à côté de lui. Sevy va vachement nous manquer aussi, mais au moins il est en sécurité avec toi._

_Si tu veux me répondre, tu n'auras qu'à donner la lettre au monstre des cachots quand il se pointera. C'est-à-dire à toi-même. (Moment d'humour)_

_A bientôt Sev'_

_Harry_

Sev' se mit à rire et replia la lettre pour la ranger dans sa cape. Sevy, voyant l'heure du petit déjeuner approcher l'entraina dans la salle de bain et l'y laissa.

« Sev', t'es marié avec une sang-pur et on a de l'or, faut que tu aies la classe, mon vieux. Les Maraudeurs vont être fous de rage ! »

Le sourire machiavélique de Sev' amusa Sevy ou plutôt Sal comme il s'appelait maintenant. Sal referma la porte et alla choisir une tenue complète pour son futur-père, mais avant il rappela Dolly.

* * *

Sev', Ellie et Salazar attendaient dans l'antichambre qu'Horace Slughorn vienne les chercher. Sal tirait sur le col de sa chemise neuve, peu habitué à cette coupe qu'il jugeait démodée. Ses uniformes à la mode 1978 avaient été commandés chez Madame Guipure avant leur départ et copiés d'après un modèle prêté par Minerva McGonagall, qui venait des vieux stocks de l'école. La couturière, habituée à toutes sortes d'exigences n'avait posé aucune question.

Sev', dans une tenue identique et parfaitement neuve, pour la première fois de sa vie, tenait Ellie par la taille. Il triturait nerveusement son alliance, pas habitué à porter une bague. Il avait eu la surprise juste avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle, de voir Salazar sortir de sa poche une petite boite contenant l'alliance que son père avait retiré de son doigt, avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent. « Dis-lui de la mettre et d'en prendre soin, il me la rendra quand tout sera terminé, si je ne reviens pas, elle sera à lui. » Avait dit la terreur des cachots.

Ellie avait eu les larmes aux yeux en voyant la bague. « Merlin… il t'a donné son alliance ? Pour Sev' ? Jamais il ne l'avait retirée depuis notre mariage.

-Ellie, je la lui rendrai, t'inquiète pas. Avait répondu Sev' en mettant la bague à son doigt. »

Il avait remarqué qu'elle lui allait parfaitement bien, il ne savait pas si un sortilège était prévu pour ajuster la taille automatiquement ou si c'était simplement que ses doigts n'avaient pas changé en vingt ans.

Ellie se serra contre Sev', Severus de 1998 lui manquait et c'était sa façon de le rechercher, à travers son jeune moi-passé. Sev' passa son bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa ses cheveux. La jeune sorcière portait une robe de demi-saison bleu nuit à taille haute révélant son ventre de future maman, ainsi qu'une cape et des bottines assorties.

La porte donnant sur la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et le Professeur Slughorn entra.

« Bienvenue mes enfants. Ellie, je suis ravi de te revoir. Severus mon petit, quelle élégance, vous êtes parfait ! Et ce beau jeune homme, qui fait la fierté d'Albus ! Salazar, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bonjour, Oncle Horace, fit Ellie en quittant les bras de Sev' pour aller embrasser le vieil homme à la moustache de morse.

-Bonjour, Oncle Horace, dit également Salazar en lui faisant un grand sourire. T'es vachement jeune ! Ça fait bizarre…

-Bon, je vois qu'on se connait bien dans le futur, s'amusa le vieil homme. Mais « jeune ? », je ne crois pas qu'on puisse dire encore que je suis jeune.

-Oncle Horace, s'amusa Sal. Imagine que tu es mon Professeur de potions ici en 2016…

-Hein ? En 2016 ? Et ma retraite ? ALBUS ! C'est encore un coup d'Albus !

-Oncle Horace, d'où je viens, Albus Dumbledore est mort depuis dix-huit ans.

-Merlin… Je… Alors, tes parents… lui… Soupira Horace, gêné.

-C'est arrangé, Oncle Horace. Je l'ai sauvé en 1997 quand je suis arrivé à cette date, et là si on sauve Papa, tu n'auras pas besoin de reprendre sa place et tu l'auras, ta retraite !

-Bon ! Alors nous allons tout faire pour que ça marche ! Sauver tout le monde et ma retraite !

-Comme ça tu m'emmèneras à la pêche, t'as jamais le temps à mon époque ! »

Ellie et Severus se regardèrent, interloqués. Aucun d'eux et pour cause, ne savait que Salazar avait atteint un tel degré d'intimité avec Horace Slughorn, dans le futur. Et le vieux maître des potions qui avait compris la place que ce jeune homme occuperait dans son futur, venait de lui ouvrir les bras, et une place de choix au sein du Club de Slug.

« Allez, venez, les élèves sont tous à table, Albus va vous présenter. »

Horace ouvrit la porte de l'antichambre et laissa sortir les trois jeunes gens, puis il la referma derrière lui. Ils contournèrent la Grande Table et se retrouvèrent face aux élèves.

Salazar, un grand sourire de prédateur aux lèvres, balayait la salle de son regard d'onyx. Il regardait les filles. Il s'attarda sur la table des Gryffondors et celle des Serpentards.

Ellie qui avait déjà vécu cet évènement, ne regarda pas les élèves plus de quelques secondes. Severus, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour Ellie qu'il serrait tout contre lui, un bras autour de ses épaules. Des murmures commencèrent à enfler, les élèves les avaient remarqués et surtout ils avaient aperçu le détesté Severus Rogue, tenant dans ses bras une jeune femme enceinte.

A la table des Maraudeurs, on se réveillait… Sirius Black, qui collait Jenna Stanton, sa petite amie américaine, transférée récemment du Collège Magique de Salem, se redressa et tourna la tête à l'appel de Frank.

« Sirius, James ! Appela Frank Londubat. Vous avez vu ? Y a des nouveaux et Rogue avec une fille ! »

James et les trois autres Maraudeurs n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Albus Dumbledore s'était levé et de la main, réclamait le silence.

« Mes chers enfants et chers Professeurs, un nouvel élève va passer ses ASPIC avec nous dans quelques mois. Il vient de l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons. Le choixpeau l'a réparti à Serpentard. Merci de faire bon accueil à Salazar Prince. Je précise à toute fin utile, que Monsieur Prince est mon filleul… »

En disant cette dernière phrase, le Directeur regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et fixa ostensiblement les Maraudeurs qui se firent tout-petits.

« Ok, les mecs, fit Sirius, z'avez vu le message ? Pas touche à ce Serpent ! Merde, Dumby a un filleul Serpent, mais où on va, putain ?!

-Lili… Tu as vu, il est vachement mignoooon ! Soupira Jenna, jolie brune aux cheveux remontés en queue de cheval et aux yeux bleu foncé.

-Non, mais c'est bon, Jenna ! Je croyais que t'aimais que moi, que j'étais l'plus beau ! Chuis vexé ! Pesta Sirius.

-Whaoouuu !! Jenna a raison, confirma Alice Ogden la petite-amie de Frank, il est super beau !

-Il est magnifique ! Acquiesça Lili, mais c'est bizarre, il ressemble un peu à Severus, tu trouves pas, Alice ? »

Les Maraudeurs qui commençaient à s'inquiéter de l'attitude des filles, furent distraits par la suite du discours du Directeur.

« Vous avez tous, bien entendu, reconnu Severus Rogue. La jeune femme qui se trouve avec lui, est Hélèna Rogue, née Slughorn. Elle est son épouse, et la nièce du Professeur Slughorn. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Hélèna Rogue qui je le précise, est déjà diplômée de Beauxbâtons, est enceinte et n'est pas une élève. Madame Rogue est venue retrouver son mari afin d'être près de lui pour la naissance de leur enfant. Un appartement indépendant leur a été attribué et la place laissée vacante par Severus Rogue dans le dortoir des 7ème année de Serpentard, sera donc occupée dès aujourd'hui, par son cousin Salazar Prince. »

Le vieil homme avait donné les dernières explications en regardant plus précisément les Serpentards et leurs Préfets qui hochèrent la tête pour indiquer qu'ils avaient compris les nouveaux arrangements.

« Vous pouvez aller prendre votre petit déjeuner, fit-il à Ellie, Sal et Severus. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des vert et argents, tandis qu'à celle des rouge et or, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Les Maraudeurs étaient sur les dents.

« Putain de merde ! Vociférait Sirius Black en tapant du point sur la table. Servilus, ce fumier de sale Mangemort est… MARIÉ ? Non mais, je rêve ! Pince-moi, Lunard !

-Nan, tu vas encore brailler pendant huit jours que je t'ai fait mal.

-Siri, comment ça se fait que ce bâtard graisseux a trouvé une fille pour vouloir de lui ? S'horrifia James soudain pâle. LILI ! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Bordel ! Tu le connais depuis que t'as huit ans ! Me dis pas que tu savais pas !

-Mais non, James… balbutia la Préfète-En-Chef, je te jure que je savais pas. Il ne m'a rien dit. Tu sais bien que je lui fais la gueule, c'est sûrement pour ça que je sais pas. Merlin, elle est enceinte en plus !

-De combien tu crois ? Fit Sirius, intéressé.

-Comment tu veux que je sache ? J'ai jamais été enceinte ! Imbécile ! S'énerva Lili en haussant les épaules. »

Une petite voix timide se fit entendre. « Six mois à peu près. »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Brianna Johnson, élève de 5ème année. « Comme tu sais ça ? demanda Alice, étonnée.

-Maman est sage-femme, et les femmes enceintes viennent à son cabinet consulter, alors j'ai l'habitude.

-C'est quoi, ça ? Une sage-femme ? Demanda Sirius, surpris.

-Une Guérisseuse moldue, spécialisée en obstétricomagie, elle s'occupe des femmes enceintes et fait les accouchements. Traduisit Lili Evans. »

Les Maraudeurs remercièrent Brianna d'un signe de tête puis retournèrent à leur préoccupation première : Le bâtard graisseux avait une femme et elle était enceinte. Aucun d'eux n'avait plus envie de finir son petit déjeuner. Sirius, écœuré, repoussa son bol de porridge. Peter Pettigrow qui avait déjà fini, choisit d'enfoncer le clou.

« Servilus a des habits neufs.

-HEIN ? Où ? J'ai raté ça ! Beugla James Potter en se retournant vers la table de l'ennemi. Au nom de Merlin… il a vraiment des fringues neuves, et de bonne qualité en plus ! Comment il a fait ? Ce naze est fauché, c'est un miséreux !

-Patmol, murmura Remus Lupin, Servilus a lavé ses cheveux aussi. Et vous avez vu les fringues de sa femme ? Ça doit coûter un max, ça…

-Servilus marié et père de famille… Merlin ! Achevez-moi ! Gémit Sirius.

-Tu as fini ton cirque ? Râla sa petite-amie Jenna, en se resservant une tasse de thé. Franchement, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu passais ton temps à t'en prendre à ce mec ! T'es jaloux ou quoi ? Je sais bien que c'est un cerveau sur patte, mais quand même, tu fais pitié, Siri !

-Je ne suis pas jaloux de Servilus ! Je déteste ce pouilleux imprégné de Magie Noire !

-Pourquoi ? Fit tranquillement la jeune sorcière américaine.

-IL EXISTE ! Brailla Sirius, un air sadique sur son beau visage aristocratique.

-Patmol, ce n'est pas une raison valable. Insista la jeune sorcière américaine en se beurrant un toast tranquillement. Il a bien dû te faire un truc pour que tu le détestes comme ça ? Non ? Passe-moi la confiture de framboises, tu seras un amour, merci. D'abord, je t'ai entendu le traiter de Mangemort, quand je suis arrivée ici à Poudlard. Rien ne prouve qu'il en soit un. Tu l'as traité de puceau et de toute évidence, c'est faux aussi. Tu t'es moqué du fait qu'il n'avait jamais de copine, je vois qu'il avait une bonne raison : Il est marié ! Maintenant James dit que c'est un miséreux et vu ce que sa femme a sur le dos, j'en doute ! Cette robe vient de la dernière collection que ma mère a faite pour Maman Sorcière, ce printemps. Je vous rappelle que ma mère est styliste et que ses robes sont parmi les plus chères du Chemin de Traverse. Ce modèle, qui s'appelle d'ailleurs « papillon de nuit » coûte quatre-vingt gallions, sans compter les accessoires comme la cape et les bottines. Egalement pour votre information, son agrafe de cape est en or. Fauché… hein ?

-Quatre-vingt gallions ? Tu plaisantes ? Comment on peut mettre quatre-vingt gallions dans une robe ? Pesta James en reposant sa petite cuillère sur la table.

-La Mère Malefoy le fait sans cesse, elle se jette sur tout ce que ma mère créé pour Madame Guipure ! S'amusa Jenna, sa tasse dans une main, et son toast dans l'autre. Cette fille, c'est la même catégorie sociale… j'ai l'habitude…. Par contre, comme je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps, je ne la connais pas. Je peux juste dire qu'elle n'est pas américaine, sinon je la connaitrais.

-Jenna, fit Lili. Le Directeur a dit que c'est la nièce de Slug. Elle doit être anglaise, même si elle a été à Beauxbâtons. Après tout, personne n'est obligé d'aller à Poudlard, certains vont à Durmstrang aussi, ou même à Salem.

-C'est vrai… J'avais des français et des allemands dans ma classe, l'an dernier. Se rappela Jenna.

-Bon, alors, Servilus a épousé une sang-pur pleine d'or ! Slug est un sang-pur, tout le monde le sait. Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit le chouchou de Slug : Ce fumier graisseux a épousé sa nièce. Récapitula James Potter en soupirant de désespoir. Mais bordel, comment il a fait ce sale con ? C'est qu'un sang-mêlé !

-C'est gentil, James, je te rappelle que je suis un sang-mêlé également. Donc je ne mérite rien de bien, si on suit ton raisonnement ! Tu es sûr que tu sors avec Lili, c'est une née-moldue après tout !

-REMUS ! Arrête tes bêtises ! Râla Sirius, devant l'air stupéfait de Cornedrue. Tu n'as rien à voir avec ce sale serpent sournois. Lili, tu connais la famille de Servilus, comment tu expliques ça ?

-Je sais pas trop, Patmol, hésita la Préfète-En-Chef. Je sais que la mère de Severus est une sang-pur de bonne famille. Si Salazar Prince est le cousin de Severus, alors sa mère doit être une Prince, mais j'en suis pas sûre. Après tout, leurs mères peuvent être sœurs, ils se ressemblent. Sinon, ben son père c'est un moldu, un pas grand-chose… un ivrogne, un bon à rien. Il frappe sa femme et Severus aussi. Enfin… il le faisait jusqu'il y a peu encore. Mais comme je ne parle plus à Severus… j'en sais pas plus. De toute façon, sa femme ne peut être qu'une sang-pur, il a toutes ces idées sur la supériorité des sangs-purs que Lucius Malefoy lui a mises dans la tête. Ça plus la Magie Noire… c'est trop pour moi ! »

En silence, les Maraudeurs regardèrent alors du côté des Serpentards. Toutes les filles de 6ème et 7ème années gloussaient en se poussant du coude, tout en essayant de se faire remarquer du beau Salazar qui assis près de Severus Rogue, captivait l'attention de la bande de Mulciber.

* * *

Lorsque Severus approcha de la table des vert et argent, accompagné de Salazar et d'Ellie, le silence se fit. Edmundus Wilkes, un petit blond fluet qui était le plus proche ami de Severus depuis peu, protesta.

« Tu es marié, et tu nous l'as pas dit ? T'es gonflé, Severus ! Tu as peur qu'on te la pique ou quoi ? »

Sev' n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Sal, qui avait aperçu les filles, sortit son sourire tueur modèle « Sirius Black irrésistible » et s'inclina cérémonieusement devant elles.

« Salazar Prince, jolies demoiselles. Ravi de faire la connaissance de tant de beautés. C'est inespéré… »

Les filles se mirent à rougir, glousser encore plus fort et se pousser du coude, à grand renfort de battements de cils. Ellie leva les yeux au ciel du plafond magique et Severus pouffa de rire, tout en faisant une place à Ellie près de lui sur le banc.

« Janet McNair ! Enchantée ! » Fit la future mère de Pansy Parkinson en tendant sa main à Salazar qui la saisit et s'inclina devant, très classe.

Les gloussements reprirent, et Sal fit du baisemain ainsi, à toutes les filles de 6ème et 7ème années, puis il alla s'asseoir entre Regulus et Ellie.

_°Ce soir, je me tape la Janet… j'essaie Patricia la semaine prochaine, ou les deux en même temps, elles ont l'air de s'entendre, Geraldine est pas mal aussi… plus Maggy là-bas… Laura est moche, nan pas elle… Bon, j'ai de quoi tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année… sinon y a les Gryffies aussi, Lili est canon, bordel, m'étonne pas qu'Harry soit mignon. La fille qui colle Siri est pas dégueu… °_

« Bon, Sev', tu nous racontes ? Pesta John Mulciber. C'est quoi cette histoire ? T'es marié ?

-Oui. Fit sobrement Sev' en se servant une tasse de café noir pour changer. Je vous présente Ellie, ma femme et Sal, mon cousin.»

Les regards se posèrent sur les mains d'Ellie et de Severus. « Bordel, dit Evan Rosier. Il a une alliance, ce con ! Pourquoi tu la mettais pas avant ? Y a combien de temps que tu es marié ?

-Octobre l'an dernier, répondit Ellie en souriant. »

Evan la regarda, confus, et se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était même pas présenté.

« Excuse-moi, on est tellement scié qu'on ne t'a même pas souhaité la bienvenue ! Je suis Evan Rosier, à côté de moi c'est John Mulciber, ensuite Mark Avery, en face Regulus Black et Ed Wilkes.

-Enchantée de vous connaitre, répondit Ellie en hochant la tête. »

Des murmures de bienvenue se firent entendre, les curieux regardaient et écoutaient alternativement, Sal qui draguait et Ellie et Sev' qui s'expliquaient.

Ellie examina la table pour y choisir son petit déjeuner et arrêta son choix sur un thé, un jus de citrouille et des toasts. Elle entendit Severus raconter qu'il ne portait pas son alliance pour ne pas qu'on lui pose de questions, pour commencer. Il avoua ensuite qu'il avait quand même peur que les Maraudeurs ne la lui volent. Ed Wilkes soupira. « Ouais… c'est une possibilité, ils arrêtent pas de l'emmerder !

-Qu'ils essaient ! Ricana Salazar qui avait écouté. Je vous jure que si un de ces maudits lions touche à Sev' j'en fais de la pâtée pour hippogriffe ou pire… pour sombral ! Une alliance est un objet magique sacré, si l'un d'eux essaie de la retirer du doigt de Sev', ça ira très mal…

-Mon frère ne respecte rien, avoua Regulus, dégoûté. Il serait bien capable d'essayer.

-Tu es Regulus Black toi, le frère de Sirius, constata Salazar qui n'avait pas écouté les présentations. T'es le fils de Walburga, je te reconnais !

-Tu connais ma mère ! S'extasia Regulus. »

Aussitôt toutes les têtes les plus proches se tournèrent vers eux pour voir et entendre.

« Bien sûr voyons ! Tu as même un Elfe de Maison qui est dingue de toi et qui s'appelle Kreattur. Ta mère connait ma famille, c'est tout. Fit Sal en haussant les épaules négligemment. J'adore quand elle fait : « Siriuuuuus Blaaaaack ! Je te maudiiiiiis, Traiiiiiitre ! Tu es la honnnnte de ma chair et de mon sang ! »

-MAIS OUI ! C'est ça !! Tout à fait ça !! Whaaaaaaa ! Tu connais mes parents ! T'es un sang-pur alors ? S'excita Regulus qui en oubliait de manger.

-Mon nom est Prince, évidemment que je suis un sang-pur ! Et ma mère est une Saint-Clair ! Se vanta Sal.

-Whaaaa ! C'est tout bon, ça ! Continua Regulus, qui semblait très au courant du Who's Who sorcier.

-Comment ça se fait que t'es cousin avec Rogue ? Fit Patricia Parkinson, un peu méfiante. C'est rien qu'un sang-mêlé !

-Tout simplement, la mère de Sev' est une Prince et c'est ma tante ! Alors on ne critique pas ! C'est pas de la faute de Sev' si son père est un abruti de moldu ! Heureusement, le sang des Prince répare tout ça. Vous noterez que Sev' me ressemble, il ressemble à mon père d'ailleurs, il est plus Prince que Rogue. Et mon père est Maître des Potions, chez nous c'est de famille, on a le don. Je l'ai aussi, Sev' également et sa mère aussi.

-Ton père est Maître des Potions ? S'étonna John Mulciber.

-Ouais… Confirma Sal avec un petit sourire en coin. Il a aussi une Maîtrise en Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal et une en Magie Noire.

-Hein ? S'exclama Mark Avery, soudainement avide. En Magie Noire ? Il est diplômé de Durmstrang, alors ? Bordel ! Le pot que t'as, il a dû t'apprendre plein de trucs ! Je voudrais bien en passer une aussi ! Ici, on n'apprend rien de tout ça !

-Nan, ça m'intéresse pas… fit Sal en faisant la moue. Il s'occupe plutôt de Sev' pour ça. Moi je préfère les potions et le Quidditch !

-Tu voles ? T'as un balai ? Demanda Regulus, la bouche pleine.

-Mes parents m'en ont offert un à Noël, un prototype.

-Un prototype ? Un quoi ?

-Un _éclair de feu_… 240 km/h en moins de dix secondes…

-IMPOSSIBLE ! Pesta Rosier. Le dernier Comète fait du cent et c'est beau ! Tu te fous de nous !

-Ben, venez donc avec nous ce soir sur le stade de Quidditch, si vous êtes sage, vous pourrez l'essayer. _°Et les Maraudeurs vont en crever de jalousie…°_

-Au Nom de Merlin, tu déconnes pas ?

-Mais non, Evan, il dit la vérité, s'amusa Ellie, il a vraiment ce balai, il est assez incroyable d'ailleurs. Je trouve original qu'il ait encore son écorce en bas du manche alors que le reste est poli.

-Il est en frêne, continua Salazar, aux lèvres duquel étaient suspendus tous les garçons les plus proches et une bonne partie des filles. Les brindilles sont en bouleau et taillées une par une à la main, pour un meilleur coefficient de pénétration dans l'air. Il a un sortilège de freinage et il se met à la bonne hauteur automatiquement pour chaque personne qui va le monter.

-Whhaaaaoooouuu ! Firent plusieurs garçons, les yeux écarquillés.

-Il n'obéit pas aux gestes mais à la pensée, et une simple caresse suffit pour le faire réagir. Et je ne vous dis pas la fluidité…

-Tu joues au Quidditch ? Tenta Mulciber, les yeux suppliants. Luke Pucey est malade, c'est un de nos poursuiveurs, tu voudrais pas nous donner un coup de main ? Avec un balai comme ça…

-Mais si… pourquoi pas… D'habitude je suis batteur, j'ai aussi fait une année le gardien dans mon ancienne école, alors pourquoi pas poursuiveur ? Le seul truc que je peux pas faire c'est attrapeur, j'ai pas le bon gabarit, je suis trop grand et trop lourd. Fit Sal avec un grand sourire.

-Batteur, hein… Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu as des épaules d'Auror. S'exclama Evan Rosier. T'es là, jusqu'aux ASPIC ? Super… Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer… Mais fais gaffe aux Maraudeurs, sont pas cools.

-Je suis au courant… Sev' m'a raconté. Je vais m'occuper de leur cas.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda Wilkes avec un large sourire.

-Vous verrez bien… C'est une surprise. Répondit Sal avec un sourcil levé et un sourire sadique qui intéressa les Serpentards. »

Horace Slughorn choisit alors ce moment pour approcher de la table de sa Maison. « Bonjour mes enfants, vous avez tous bien déjeuné ? Parfait ! Salazar mon petit, je ne t'ai pas fait d'emploi du temps, tu n'auras qu'à recopier celui de Severus, tu as les mêmes options, j'ai vérifié avec Albus. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu viens me voir, sinon je te vois en potions cet après-midi. Ellie, tout va bien ? Tu es installée comme il faut ?

-Tout va bien, Oncle Horace, je te remercie. Je vais aller finir de m'installer, bien que je suppose que Dolly ait terminé de vider les malles pour maintenant.

-Ta malle est dans le dortoir des 7ème année, Salazar. J'ai demandé aux Elfes de la transporter à la place de Severus dont les affaires sont maintenant dans l'appartement d'Ellie.

-Pas de souci, Oncle Horace, affirma Sal avec assurance en soulevant sa troisième tasse de thé pour en engloutir le contenu.

-Monsieur Wilkes, vous montrerez à Salazar où est son lit. C'est celui qu'occupait Severus qui va vivre avec sa femme, ce qui est absolument normal.

-Bien sûr, Professeur Slughorn. Répondit le petit blond à la voix fluette.

-Je vous laisse, vous devriez commencer à vous préparer, les cours commencent dans moins de 10 minutes. »

Le gros Professeur Slughorn retourna en se dandinant vers la table professorale et la contourna pour sortir par l'antichambre.

« Tu appelles Slug, « Oncle Horace » ? S'étonna Janet McNair qui avait suivi la conversation.

-C'est pas vraiment mon oncle, fit Salazar en avalant son verre de jus de citrouille. C'est un ami de mon père, un collègue. Je le connais depuis que je suis né, alors je l'appelle Oncle, comme Ellie. L'habitude, quoi… »

Janet hocha la tête, convaincue. Salazar se leva et toutes les filles de 6ème et de 7ème années firent la même chose. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire derrière sa main. Harry l'avait bien prévenu, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. C'était follement amusant. Surtout si Salazar s'attaquait aux filles de Gryffondor. Lili dans les bras de Sal… James en mourrait. Aïe… oui, mais Harry peut-être aussi, du coup. Non, pas Lili. Il devait dire à Sal de ne pas toucher Lili.

En attendant, les Serpents s'étaient tous focalisés sur Salazar, du coup Sev' avait été tranquille, peu de questions sur lui et Ellie, c'était parfait !

Les Maraudeurs eux aussi quittaient la table. Sev' savaient bien qu'ils avaient fait exprès en voyant Sal se lever.

« Sal ! On remonte au premier, dit-il à son futur-fils. On ramène Ellie et ensuite faut qu'on aille en cours. Tu as ce qu'il faut ? On a botanique maintenant.

-Te bile pas, chuchota Salazar. Oncle Horace a dû tout prévoir avec McGo pour les bouquins, tout ça. Elle sait ce qu'on a en 98, depuis la dernière fois, Hermione lui a tout expliqué en long en large et en travers quand elle est venue. Je me fais pas de souci. Si on est juste en temps, Dolly nous déposera devant les serres avec la Magie des Elfes. »

Ellie, un bras autour de la taille de Sev', regarda, amusée, Salazar mettre sa main dans la poche de sa cape et en sortir quelque chose. Il s'approcha ensuite des Maraudeurs qui faisaient exprès de traîner et déposa subrepticement ce quelque chose dans la poche de la robe de Peter Pettigrow.

Il se retourna, fit un clin d'œil à Sev', afficha son sourire carnassier « spécial drague intensive » et lorgna ostensiblement Lili Evans, Alice Ogden et Jenna Stanton qui rougirent.

Sirius et James allaient commencer à s'énerver, lorsqu'un bruit étrange les fit se retourner. Peter alias Queudver, rouge comme une écrevisse, soufflait et crachait, alors que sa langue qui avait maintenant une belle couleur bleutée, atteignait déjà une bonne trentaine de centimètres.

Les Serpentards se mirent à rire en voyant les Maraudeurs se précipiter vers leur ami. Sev' regarda Sal avec incrédulité.

« Praline Longue Langue, production exclusive des Jumeaux Weasley. Et ce n'est que le début ! Murmura le jeune homme à son futur-père. »

Ellie se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire, tandis qu'ils franchissaient les portes de la Grande Salle pour reprendre l'escalier.

Severus soupira, du baume au cœur. « Et c'est mon fils ? Il faut que j'en fasse plein d'autres ! Songea-t-il avec bonheur. Avec lui, la vengeance va être douce… »

* * *

L'affront subit par les Maraudeurs, plongea les Serpentards dans un océan de délices pour toute la matinée. A l'heure du déjeuner, Salazar, collé par toute la fine équipe des 7ème année, plus Regulus Black qui le regardait comme un Dieu vivant, s'installa à la table des vert et argent.

Il annonça que son cousin Severus prendrait le plus souvent ses repas avec sa femme dans leur appartement, pour éviter qu'elle ne se fatigue à descendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Les filles hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'elles avaient compris et s'inquiétèrent de savoir le sexe du bébé de Severus Rogue.

« Un garçon, annonça Salazar, prévu pour la fin juin normalement. »

Les filles se mirent ensuite à babiller entre elles, et Sal amusé, les entendit parler de bébés et de futurs-maris. Il se pencha vers les garçons qui lui faisaient face.

« Pour le dessert, y a une surprise…

-Quoi ? Les Elfes ont fait du pudding ? Tenta Ed Wilkes qui soulevait les couvercles des plats d'un air affamé.

-Non… C'est un dessert spécial Gryffondor. »

Aussitôt les garçons regardèrent Sal, intrigués et émerveillés. « Tu as prévu quoi ? Fit Rosier à mi-voix en tournant la tête de tous les côtés, comme un conspirateur.

-Crème Canari ? Proposa Sal.

-Merlin… C'est quoi ce truc ? S'inquiéta Mulciber.

-Une crème dessert qui va transformer tous ceux qui vont en manger en gros canaris jaunes.

-Putain, c'est génial, le pied ! Soupira Avery, les yeux fermés de bonheur. Et ça dure combien de temps ?

-La version normale, c'est une trentaine de secondes…

-Laisse-moi deviner, c'est pas la version normale…

-Tu as tout pigé, Regulus. Ricana Sal. Je l'ai un peu améliorée, celle-ci c'est cinq heures ! Moralité, ils vont se transformer en gros canaris piailleurs et rien ne les fera revenir à leur état normal, sauf… le temps !

-Je veux voir ça ! Bordel, j'ai hâte au dessert ! Comment tu as fait ça ?

-Du calme, Regulus ! Tiens, passe-moi les patates, plutôt. Ordonna Salazar. Et rappelez-vous, ayez l'air innocents et surpris, vous n'êtes au courant de rien. Sinon comment j'ai fait ? Déjà je suis bon en potions et ensuite l'Elfe de Maison de Severus est là chez eux, dans leur appart, et elle a ses accès aux cuisines. Il m'a suffit de lui demander de déposer les crèmes parmi les desserts pour leur table. »

Janet et Patricia, qui avaient entendu, se mirent à rire dans leurs serviettes de table.

« Doucement les filles, si vous me grillez, demain je pourrais pas recommencer ! »

Comme à son habitude, Salazar s'empiffra autant que le faisait Ron Weasley en 1998, mais avec néanmoins un peu plus de classe : Il ne parlait pas la bouche pleine. Evan Rosier s'étonna et déclara que Severus lui, ne mangeait quasiment rien et que tous se demandaient comment il tenait encore debout.

« Je sais, soupira Sal. Je me bats sans cesse avec lui pour ça. Je vais encore essayer, il n'a que la peau et les os. Peut-être que maintenant qu'Ellie est là avec lui, il va remanger. Avec elle en général, il mange et il est plus calme, moins stressé.

-Y a surtout « pas de Maraudeurs » quand il est avec elle chez lui ! C'est ça qui change tout ! Merlin… chuis étonné, poursuivit Avery. On le connait depuis la première année et on l'a jamais vu avec une fille, sauf la Préfète-En-Chef. Il est sorti avec ou quoi ? On n'a jamais trop su.

-MMmm… commença Sal en avalant un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Nan. C'est une voisine, elle habite juste à côté de chez lui, ils se connaissent depuis tous petits. Il n'est jamais sorti avec elle. Les rousses c'est pas son truc. Lui c'est les blondes !

-Et toi ? Tenta Janet, avec une arrière-pensée.

-Tout, du moment que la fille est mignonne et sympa ! T'es célibataire, ma poulette ? Moi oui ! Ça te dirait, un p'tit tour ce soir, avec le grand Salazar ? Je vais te faire essayer mon beau balai… »

Regulus se mit à hurler littéralement de rire en voyant Janet rougir et surtout en entendant la drague très directe de Sal. Les autres se regardèrent interdits, étonnés une nouvelle fois, par cet étrange condisciple qui leur tombait du ciel et qui était un vrai démon. Evan Rosier soupira, la tête dans ses mains lorsqu'il entendit Janet répondre « oui » d'une voix intimidée. Il se maudit jusqu'à la fin des temps, pour ne pas avoir essayé cette approche plus directe.

* * *

Dans l'appartement du premier étage, derrière le tableau de la sorcière sur son balai. Ellie et Sev' déjeunaient tranquillement. Dolly avait dressé la table pour deux et leur avait servi un repas directement venu des cuisines, dès que le jeune Serpentard était entré dans ce qui allait être maintenant son « chez-lui » jusqu'à la remise des diplômes.

Dolly avait été présentée le matin même à Severus, et n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaitre la jeune version de son maître, le terrible tyran des cachots. Tout ceci avait d'ailleurs eu l'air de l'amuser follement.

Ellie, qui savait que Sev' ne mangeait presque rien, le taquina pour qu'il termine son assiette.

« Tu ne manges pas assez, mon chéri. Lui dit-elle gentiment. Je crois que ta version du futur te l'a reproché également, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Si tu es trop maigre, je ne vais pas trouver plaisant de te caresser en faisant l'amour. »

Sev' se mit à rougir. Il n'avait pensé qu'à cette idée toute la matinée et espérait bien aller faire un tour au lit avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi. Ellie, qui connaissait bien son « oiseau des Îles » savait pertinemment ce dont il avait envie. Une fois la mousse au chocolat prévue, avalée, elle s'étira comme un chat.

« Dolly ! Appela-t-elle. Tu veux bien ramener tout ça aux cuisines et y rester ? Je voudrais être seule pendant une heure, avec Severus. Nous devons parler.

-Dolly s'en va tout de suite, maîtresse. A dans une heure. »

L'Elfe qui avait débarrassé la table d'un claquement de doigts, transplana vers les cuisines aussitôt. Sev' soupira de volupté en voyant Ellie prendre sa baguette en bois de rose et lancer sur la porte menant au petit couloir de pierre, un « _collaporta_ » et un _« assurdiato_ ».

Les papillons revinrent immédiatement au creux de son estomac et il se trouva à l'étroit dans son nouveau pantalon d'uniforme. Il se leva de sa chaise et Ellie alla se nicher dans ses bras.

« Tu as envie d'un petit câlin, mon cœur ?

-Oui, j'avoue que… j'aimerais bien. Osa Sev'. Ça va pas te faire de mal ? Je veux dire, pour le bébé ?

-Tu as oublié comment on fait ? Se mit à rire Ellie, les bras autour de la taille fine de son jeune époux. Et non, ça ne fera pas mal si tu fais attention.

-Non, j'ai pas oublié ! Dumbledore m'a rendu tous mes souvenirs, répondit Sev' amusé. Et j'irai doucement. »

Il se pencha et souleva Ellie dans ses bras pour la porter sur le lit. Il sortit sa baguette et deux «_ devestio_ » lui facilitèrent grandement la tâche. Il tamisa les lumières magiques de la pièce d'un mouvement de baguette et la reposa sur la table de nuit. Sev' s'allongea près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en soupirant d'aise. Il posa une main délicate et fine sur le ventre d'Ellie et le caressa. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le bébé venir à sa rencontre de l'autre côté de la peau.

« Laisse ta main, Sev'. Vos magies vont se rejoindre, Sevy va te reconnaitre comme ça. Il te connait déjà, bien sûr. Chez nous, dès que tu mets ta main sur mon ventre, il vient pour chercher des caresses. J'ignore si c'est son dos ou ses fesses que tu sens, mais il apprécie je peux te le dire !

-C'est génial… Je veux dire comme sensation. Je sens comme une vague sous ma main… Ça ne te fait pas mal ?

-Parfois. C'est un agité. Enfin, tu le connais… regarde-le donc maintenant ! Tu l'as vu au petit déjeuner. Je me demande de qui il tient…

-Les Princes, soupira Sev', j'avais un Oncle dans son style. Ma mère m'en parlait parfois, je ne l'ai pas connu. Je suis un sang-mêlé, alors ils ne voulaient pas de moi… et elle a été reniée, à cause de Tobias.

-Je sais, chéri. Oublie. Viens… »

Ellie attira Severus contre elle et glissa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Sev' chercha aussitôt sa bouche et gémit de plaisir lorsque leurs deux langues se retrouvèrent. Les mains du jeune Serpentard parcouraient délicatement la moindre courbe du corps de sa femme. Il se mit à haleter bruyamment lorsqu'une main fine et coquine saisit son sexe érigé et commença à le caresser avec lenteur…

* * *

En 1998, le maître des potions n'avait pas déjeuné. Dolly était partie par la porte temporelle le matin même avec Ellie et Sevy. L'appartement était vide et silencieux et une vague de tristesse avait envahi le cœur du monstre des cachots. Il n'avait pas de cours à donner, le sale cabot massacrant ce qu'il osait appeler des révisions pour la dernière fois. Mais dès le lundi suivant, il devrait reprendre ses élèves en main, vérifier ses réserves, l'état de sa salle de classe et de son bureau. Il se félicita d'avoir bloqué l'accès à son labo de potions. Pas question que le sac à puces n'aille déambuler dans ce coin. C'était déjà une honte d'avoir pour une semaine, donné le titre de Professeur de Potions Remplaçant à cet abruti de Sirius Black.

Severus Rogue espérait qu'en 1978, son fils s'éclatait à massacrer les Maraudeurs avec sa jeune version. Il soupira et se dirigea vers le meuble où trônaient les horribles bocaux dont se plaignait parfois Ellie. Le maitre des lieux fouilla parmi les flacons et autres bouteilles et dénicha la fameuse bouteille précédemment trouvée là par Albus Dumbledore, le soir de la « mort » de Sevy. Il s'installa sur le canapé, et ouvrit la bouteille. Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas de verre, il haussa les épaules et porta la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Une heure plus tard, Severus dormait de tout son long sur son sofa défraichi, sa robe et sa chemise largement ouvertes sur son torse pâle. La bouteille de Vieil Ogden presque vide était toujours dans sa main.

Albus Dumbledore qui voulait savoir si tout allait bien, étant donné que Severus était à présent seul, passa par la cheminette. Il poussa un long soupir en voyant son maître des potions, ivre, débraillé et endormi. Le vieil homme se doutait bien que le ténébreux professeur n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille ou presque et qu'il avait noyé son chagrin et sa solitude dans le Whisky Pur Feu.

« Severus… Severus… Pourquoi vous faire tant de mal ? Lui dit le Directeur en lui prenant la bouteille pour la reposer sur le meuble aux affreux bocaux. Tout ira bien, mon garçon… Tenez bon, plus que trois mois, après c'est fini. Tout ira bien. »

Severus ne pouvait pas entendre les paroles apaisantes du Professeur Dumbledore. Il était bien trop saoul pour ça. Le vieil homme le déshabilla d'un geste de baguette et le fit léviter jusque dans sa chambre. Il le déposa dans son lit et remonta les couvertures sur Severus. Il alla ensuite jusqu'à l'armoire de potions et en sortit une cure « Gueule de Bois » comme l'étiquette l'indiquait. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Albus alla la déposer sur la table de nuit près de Severus.

« Vous en aurez besoin au réveil, Severus. Reposez-vous… »

* * *

Les Serpentards attendaient impatiemment le dessert. Et lorsque les assiettes d'or se vidèrent et que les plats chargés de pâtisseries apparurent, Regulus Black piailla d'excitation. Patricia Parkinson le menaça d'un coup de serviette de table sur la tête, s'il ne se calmait pas aussitôt.

Légèrement tendus, les Serpents qui faisaient face à la table des Gryffondors détaillaient ce qui se passait pour tous ceux qui étaient de dos.

Salazar se délectait. « J'ai mis un petit temps de report sur la crème. Elle n'agit qu'au bout de la deuxième minute. Elles sont en plus très bonnes, donc si l'un d'eux en mange une, il le dira aux autres qui les essayeront. Et hop ! On en piège le plus possible. Une simple bouchée suffit pour que ça marche ! »

Il dut obliger ses condisciples à se servir et à faire comme d'habitude pour ne pas éveiller l'attention.

« Pettigrow en bouffe une ! S'exclama Regulus. Bordel, il a dit que c'était bon et les autres en prennent tous une. Ils pensent que c'est un nouveau dessert, ils veulent tous le goûter ! Merlin, c'est le pied, les mecs, le pied total ! »

Sal, une part de tarte aux pommes dans la main, se mit à sourire largement. Des cris venaient de retentir à la table des Gryffondors. Les uns après les autres, les élèves de la Maison de Minerva McGonagall, se transformaient en canaris géants dans un « pouf » amusant et un petit nuage blanc en forme de champignon.

Les professeurs stupéfaits se levèrent de leurs chaises, tandis que les Serpentards ainsi que les autres Maisons, hurlaient de rire au milieu des piaillements des oiseaux géants.

* * *


	51. Salazar persiste et signe

Minerva McGonagall, horrifiée, se précipita vers la table de sa Maison pour constater que la presque totalité de ses élèves était à présent transformée en énormes canaris de taille quasiment humaine, qui piaillaient. Au milieu de cette volière improvisée, quelques garçons et quelques filles dont Jenna Stanton, éberlués, regardaient leur Directrice de Maison sans comprendre.

« Par Merlin ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? Paniqua le Professeur de Métamorphose. Miss Stanton ? Vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas transformée en oiseau, comment ça se fait ?

-Professeur, gémit la jeune fille, je crois que ce sont les desserts, je n'en ai pas mangé, je suis au régime !

-Nous non plus, on n'en a pas mangé, firent quelques autres enfants.

-ALBUS ! Cria Minerva McGonagall.

-J'ai entendu, Minerva, fit le vieil homme, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. »

Il agita sa baguette longuement en marmonnant plusieurs formules mais rien ne se passait. Il fronça les sourcils et soupira. « Nous n'avons qu'à attendre et espérer que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps.

-Mais, qu'allons-nous en faire, en attendant ?

-Allez chercher Hagrid, Argus ! Ordonna le Directeur à son concierge qui quitta aussitôt la Salle suivi de son odieux chat. Minerva, Hagrid s'occupera de vos oiseaux le temps qu'ils redeviennent des sorciers, nous ne pouvons pas les garder dans le château… Les fientes… voyez-vous… »

Minerva pesta rageusement à cette annonce et les Serpentards étaient à deux doigts de s'étouffer de rire. Regulus avait même avalé de travers et Sal avait du lui lancer un « _arapneo_ » pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe avec son gâteau.

« Bon… si vous avez fini de manger, faudrait qu'on se casse, conseilla Salazar. On sait jamais, les profs pourraient devenir suspicieux.

-Tu restes avec nous, ou bien tu vas retrouver ton cousin ? Tenta Mulciber, qui avait bien envie d'interroger Sal sur son fameux père qui avait une maîtrise en Magie Noire.

-Je reste ! Si je me pointe, Severus va m'avada kedavratiser, là ! Il doit être au pieu, tel que je le connais !

-Tu rigoles ? Pouffa Avery. Y a pas plus coincé que lui ! Quand les fêtes qu'on fait dégénèrent un peu trop avec les filles, il va se planquer dans le dortoir.

-Ah ouais ? Ricana Salazar. Il cache bien son jeu alors, parce que je peux te dire que c'est un sacré chaud lapin, ils n'arrêtent pas ! Combien de fois je les ai chopés dans de ces positions, même avant qu'ils se marient ! Merlin est témoin… je n'ouvre pas une porte sans frapper, quand il est dans le coin avec Ellie.

-On dirait que c'est de famille… renifla Wilkes. T'as l'air d'avoir le truc avec les filles. Mais tu ne peux pas battre ce connard de Black, il tire tout ce qui porte une jupe ! Excuse, Reg !

-Y a pas d'offense, Ed. Mon frère est un salaud, il déshonore le nom des Black, mes parents sont les premiers à le dire !

-Je ne connais pas ton frère, Regulus, affirma hypocritement Salazar en quittant la Grande Salle, Janet McNair accrochée fièrement à son bras, sous les mines dégoûtées de ses copines jalouses. Je ne sais de lui que ce que Walburga dit et aussi Severus. Je me doute à peu près du genre de mec que c'est. Je suppose que j'aurai tout le temps de faire sa connaissance et celle de ses potes quand ils auront cessé de faire cui-cui.

-On va fumer près du Lac ? Proposa Regulus à la cantonade. J'ai des cigarettes.

-T'en as ? Super, j'en ai plus ! Des moldues ou des sorcières ? Demanda Sal, intéressé.

- Ben, des sorcières, pas le choix, ma mère ne veut pas que je touche aux trucs des moldus.

-Te bile pas, Regulus, y a pas grande différence. Juste celles des Moldus sont plus chères et plus fortes. Mais bon, avec les cigarettes sorcières on n'a pas le cancer.

-C'est quoi le cancer ?

-Une maladie moldue qui tue en faisant souffrir pire qu'un Doloris.

-Merde ! Je n'achèterai que des cigarettes sorcières. Pesta Regulus Black qui songea en soupirant que sa mère n'avait pas tort, les moldus n'avaient que des inventions maudites. »

* * *

Sev', les cheveux collés par la transpiration, soufflait et gémissait les yeux fermés, son bassin s'activant en rythme. Merlin, qu'il était bien… faire l'amour et mourir, pensait-il. Il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, Ellie, l'appartement où il avait été si heureux précédemment. Egoïstement, il en arrivait presque à souhaiter que son double du futur ne revienne jamais chercher Ellie. Presque… car il savait au fond de lui que c'était stupide, puisque c'était LUI. Et il n'avait pas envie de se suicider.

Ses mains moites glissèrent sur les cuisses soyeuses d'Ellie, il attrapa ses hanches pour la soulever un peu plus et changer son angle de pénétration. Il entendit sa femme pousser un petit cri et se cambrer. Sev' ouvrit les yeux et la vue d'Ellie abandonnée au plaisir lui donna le petit coup de pouce qui lui manquait. La vague de l'orgasme l'inonda et il éjacula, les deux mains accrochées fermement à la peau douce, qui aurait sûrement des bleus pour le lendemain. Epuisé, Sev' s'allongea contre Ellie sur le côté, le souffle court. Il laissa la jeune blonde caresser son dos, tout en sachant qu'il était trop maigre et qu'il devrait prendre un peu de poids s'il ne voulait pas devenir repoussant. « Chuis trop maigre, hein ? Je sais ce que tu penses… soupira-t-il, un peu honteux.

-En effet, là, tu l'es un peu trop. Mais avec ce que tu viens de traverser, je n'en suis pas vraiment étonnée. Il faut juste que tu remanges normalement, mon cœur. Et peut-être quelques potions de nutrition ? Non ?

-D'accord. Je vais m'en faire. Juste… hésita Sev', je n'ai pas assez d'or pour les ingrédients. Ma mère m'en donnait avant, mais maintenant… Tobias… Et puis, je ne veux pas aller demander à Pomfresh, elle fourre son nez partout.

-Je vais te donner de l'or. Chuuuut ! Ne proteste pas ! Ce ne sont pas quelques ingrédients qui vont nous ruiner, tu sais ! Je t'ai bien offert le Codex Septimus pour Noël. »

Sev' s'assit, interloqué et regarda Ellie les sourcils froncés. Elle le vit avaler sa salive et passer la main dans ses cheveux encore humides.

« Tu m'as acheté… enfin tu _lui_ as acheté le Codex Septimus ? Merlin… mon rêve… je n'ai même jamais réussi à le voir, ou à en lire un extrait. Il parait que c'est un truc de fou ce grimoire. Il… il est en latin ou en grec ?

-La copie en anglais, mon cœur. S'amusa Ellie qui entortillait une longue mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Je veux mourir, gémit Sev'. Me dis pas que je vais devoir attendre vingt ans pour ça aussi !

-Ecoute… quand _tu_ vas _te_ voir, demande-_toi_ de _te_ le montrer…

-OUI ! S'écria Sev' excité, je vais lui demander de me laisser en copier des morceaux. Youpi ! Youpi !

-Chéri… tu as cours dans quinze minutes, tu devrais aller te rafraichir sous la douche parce que ton fils a le nez fin et si tu sens le sexe, il ne va pas se gêner pour te charrier…

-Tu as vu ce qu'il a dit à Janet McNair ? J'en reviens pas ! Fit Sev' en se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. »

Ellie se leva aussi et passa un peignoir de bain. Comme Sev' avait laissé la porte de la salle de bain ouverte elle put continuer à discuter avec lui.

« Oh ! Mais il avait tout prévu avant qu'on arrive. Janet McNair chez nous, est mariée avec un certain Parkinson.

-Brutus ? Le frère de Patricia ?

-Je l'ignore Sev'. Je ne connais pas son prénom. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un Mangemort.

-Alors c'est lui. C'est un ami de Lucius Malefoy. »

Le bruit de l'eau de la douche étouffa un peu les paroles de Sev' et Ellie dut tendre l'oreille. Elle entra finalement dans la salle de bain et regarda Sev' se laver tout en continuant sa discussion.

« Janet a une fille, Pansy Parkinson, poursuivit Ellie en conjurant un tabouret et en prenant sa brosse à cheveux. Salazar a couché avec elle au début de l'année scolaire. Pansy a pris la Marque des Ténèbres, le jour où Sal a refusé. Janet était là, il l'a repérée, il parait qu'elle est pas mal conservée. La première chose que ce fléau t'a demandé quand il a su qu'on venait en 1978, c'est si tu connaissais la mère de Pansy et son nom. Il veut la mettre dans son lit.

-Il est gonflé. La mère et la fille ! Dit Sev' en refermant son gel de douche.

-Rectification, chéri. La grand-mère, la mère et la petite-fille. En 2016, Pansy Parkinson qui grille à Azkaban depuis dix-sept ans a une fille, Artemisa, née de père inconnu, il parait. Enfin bref, la môme vit dans un orphelinat du Ministère de la Magie. Il s'est aussi tapé cette fille. En fait, il a envie de se faire les trois générations.

-Il est incroyable ! Harry m'avait bien prévenu, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Sirius Black va avoir des soucis à se faire !

-De gros soucis… éclata de rire Ellie. »

* * *

Le cours de potions, dernier cours de l'après-midi, fut on ne peut plus calme. Il n'y avait qu'une seule Gryffondor de 7ème année, et c'était Jenna, tous les autres élèves étaient les Serpents d'Horace Slughorn.

Salazar et Severus brillèrent devant leur chaudron, ce qui arracha des soupirs proches de l'extase au vieux maître des potions. Janet collait Salazar tout comme Pansy avait collé Sevy dès son arrivée en 1997. Jenna Stanton, curieuse, délaissa pour une fois son chaudron pour mieux examiner « le nouveau », afin de tout répéter aux Maraudeurs, dès qu'ils auraient retrouvé forme humaine. Horace Slughorn dut la houspiller pour la tirer de sa rêverie et qu'elle termine sa potion.

Ellie, pendant ce temps, avait pris un long bain, et s'était fait coiffer par Dolly, puis elle était tranquillement descendue jusqu'au Lac Noir et s'était approchée de la cabane d'Hagrid, attirée par les curieux piaillements provenant d'un enclos où une quarantaine d'énormes piafs jaunes sautillaient en chantant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Hagrid a encore fait des croisements ? Jamais vu des trucs pareils ! Pouffa-t-elle de rire. »

Lorsque les cours se terminèrent, on vit un a un, les Gryffondors manquants de l'après-midi revenir au château, furieux. Pendant plusieurs jours, les autres Maisons ne manquèrent pas de faire cui-cui à chaque fois qu'un rouge et or passait.

Le troisième jour, alors que Sev' béat, roucoulait avec sa femme et que Salazar et son nouveau fan-club cogitaient le prochain tour pendable à faire aux Gryffondors en général et aux Maraudeurs en particulier, Severus Rogue le maître des potions, jugea qu'il était temps qu'il prenne enfin la porte temporelle pour rejoindre son épouse. La journée avait été plus que difficile et il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Dès la nuit tombée, Albus Dumbledore l'aida donc à franchir la barrière de protection magique et la terreur des Gryffondors disparût dans un éclair aux yeux du vieux Directeur.

En 1978, l'alarme mise en place par le même Directeur fonctionna, et tranquillement, le vieil homme, sachant très bien qui arrivait, sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers le jardin du cloitre, un bonbon au citron dans la bouche. Il trouva le Professeur Rogue qui reprenait ses esprits assis dans l'herbe humide de la nuit.

« Bonsoir, Professeur ! Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? S'amusa le vieux plaisantin.

-Si on veut, soupira le ténébreux visiteur. Ce n'est pas très agréable de se retrouver allongé par terre, dans l'herbe humide, à chaque fois, inconscient en plus.

-Venez, je vais vous conduire à l'appartement d'Hélèna. C'est le même que la dernière fois. Votre jeune moi est avec elle bien entendu, et votre fils dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Ah… Salazar… un drôle de numéro !

-Allez ! Dites-moi tout, soupira le père désabusé en entrant avec le Directeur dans le Hall. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

-C'est un leader, mon cher… Tous les Serpentards de 7ème année le suivent comme des petits sombrals suivraient un rôti bien saignant. Plus quelques 6ème année comme Regulus Black et ses amis.

-Je vois… Et les filles ?

-Pareil. Janet McNair est accrochée à lui en permanence comme si sa vie en dépendait ! Pouffa le vieil homme que ces ragots délectaient au possible. »

Severus leva un sourcil amusé et commença à monter l'escalier. « Janet, hein ? Il est culotté ! Il est déjà sorti avec sa fille et sa petite-fille ! Le connaissant, il en aura une autre la semaine prochaine.

-Un nouveau Sirius Black ?

-Il est pire que Sirius Black…

-Dites-moi mon cher, est-ce que ça vous dit quelque chose, un dessert qui transformerait en gros canaris des élèves pendant toute une après-midi ?

-Crème Canari des Jumeaux Weasley, pourquoi ? Mais l'effet n'est que d'une trentaine de secondes.

-Je vois… Je me disais que ça ne pouvait être que lui. Seuls les Gryffondors ont été atteints. Ça a duré plus de cinq heures.

-Les Maraudeurs ?

-Non, Professeur Rogue, TOUS les Gryffondors, sauf trois ou quatre petits et une jeune américaine de 7ème année, à midi, le jour de leur arrivée.

-En bref, Salazar a annoncé la couleur. Et on dirait qu'il a amélioré la Crème Canari des jumeaux.

-On le dirait. Dites-moi… Par hasard ? Une langue bleue de trente cinq centimètres ?

-Praline Longue Langue des Jumeaux Weasley.

-Mais qui sont ces terribles jumeaux qui semblent fournir ce coquin en sucreries démoniaques ?

-Les 4ème et 5ème fils d'Arthur Weasley et Molly Prewett.

-Ah, oui… je vois… Mais il me semble que Molly a accouché il y a quelques jours, je ne me souviens pas si on m'a dit ce que c'était…

-Ce sont eux. Fred et George, vous savez ce qui vous attend dans onze ans, Professeur Dumbledore. »

Albus posa sa main ridée et lourdement baguée sur l'épaule du maître des potions qui s'arrêta un instant dans l'escalier. «Mon cher Severus, après les Maraudeurs, je crois que je pourrai tout supporter. »

Severus soupira et demeura silencieux. Le staff de Poudlard de cette époque avait toujours été odieusement laxiste avec les Maraudeurs, leur passant tous leurs méfaits, jusqu'à la tentative de meurtre que Sirius Black avait programmée et que James Potter atterré, avait empêchée in extremis. Severus savait malgré tout que Dumbledore était au courant des agressions sexuelles qu'il avait subies de la part de James et Sirius. Il était persuadé que le vieil homme les surveillait de près depuis son aveu, lors de sa précédente venue dans le passé.

Dans le silence des corridors plongés dans le noir, et juste éclairés par les lueurs de leurs baguettes, les deux professeurs s'arrêtèrent devant la toile de la sorcière sur son balai.

« Allez-y, Professeur Rogue, le tableau doit reconnaitre votre baguette depuis la dernière fois, je n'ai rien changé, juste rajouté celle de Salazar. Au fait, ici si on vous voit, vous êtes le Professeur Prince, père de ce brigand de Sal et collègue et ami d'Horace. Argus Rusard est prévenu de vous laisser passer et je lui ai donné cette identité. Vu votre ressemblance avec votre fils, il n'aura aucun mal à vous reconnaitre.

-D'accord, mais je n'ai aucune intention de déambuler plus que nécessaire dans les couloirs.

-Vous pourriez tomber sur nos Préfets-En-Chef, mon cher. Vous souvenez-vous de leurs identités ?

-Oh oui, soupira Severus en se décidant à toucher la toile de sa baguette, afin que la porte s'ouvre. Lili et Potter.

-Exact. Dites-moi, vous êtes fâché avec elle en ce moment, si je ne m'abuse… Est-ce que ça s'est arrangé ensuite ?

-Non, Professeur Dumbledore, jamais. Elle n'a jamais plus voulu m'adresser la parole.

-Ah, c'est bien dommage, bien dommage. Leur fils, ce petit Harry… très gentil garçon, calme et posé. Rien à voir avec James, si vous voulez mon avis. Et quelle cruelle destinée ! Enfin… je présume qu'on ne peut rien changer, c'est trop tard.

-Oui, normalement. Sauf si… c'est pire là-bas cette fois-ci que la fois de Salazar, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

-Parfaitement. Et cette fois-ci, je veillerai à tout changer, mon petit. Je ne vous laisserai pas devenir un Mangemort, et je ne laisserai pas Miss Evans et Monsieur Potter mourir non plus. Enfin… ne parlons pas de tout ceci, c'est très prématuré… Entrez. Je vous laisse, il est tard, je vous verrai demain matin, je suppose que vous aller repartir à l'aube pour la discrétion ? »

Comme Severus acquiesçait silencieusement, le vieil homme lui tapota une dernière fois l'épaule et retourna sur ses pas, baguette allumée et tenue en l'air comme un flambeau.

« Harry Potter, calme et posé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Pesta Severus Rogue en refermant le tableau derrière lui. »

Il frappa à la porte et ouvrit sans attendre. Il vit son moi-passé en train de lire dans un fauteuil et Ellie qui expliquait à Dolly quelque chose, en brandissant des vêtements de bébé. Aussitôt qu'elle vit la terreur des cachots, Ellie poussa un cri de joie et donna le pyjama de bébé à Dolly.

« Range-le, Dolly, s'il te plait, on verra ça demain. SEVERUS ! Je savais que tu arrivais, la pierre du bracelet commençait à foncer. Tu te sens comment ?

-Mieux depuis quelques secondes, ma chérie, murmura le Professeur Rogue en prenant Ellie dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui et l'embrasser. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais…

-Toi aussi, mon cœur… mais tu es un peu avec moi quand même, puisque Sev' est là. »

Severus relâcha Ellie et s'approcha de Sev' qui le regardait sans rien dire, avec un petit sourire. Le maître des potions s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil et regarda dans les yeux son moi-passé. « Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il très doucement.

-T'as oublié ? Répondit amèrement le jeune Serpentard.

-Oh non… justement.

-Alors t'as pas besoin de poser la question, soupira le jeune Sev'. Ça… ça sera long ? Je veux dire…

-Avant d'aller mieux ? Oui… Répondit le Severus du futur. Oui… Je ne te le cache pas. Tu as quand même de la chance par rapport à moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as Ellie, Sev'. Moi j'étais tout seul. Je l'avais même pas dit à Wilkes, enfin pas tout de suite.

-J'ai pas dit, en effet. Ed vient d'avoir la Dragoncelle, pour ça qu'Ellie le connaissait pas la dernière fois, il était à Sainte-Mangouste, tu te rappelles ?

-Bien sûr.

-Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu Ed ? Tu le vois toujours ? Parce qu'Ellie ne connaissait pas son nom. »

Severus se mordit la lèvre et regarda son jeune double en soupirant. « Il a pris la Marque le même jour que moi, que Regulus, Evan et tous les autres. Actuellement je suis le seul survivant.

-Et merde… Fit le jeune en fermant les yeux.

-N'y pense pas, ça sert à rien, c'est du passé… enfin, pour moi ça l'est et normalement on ne changera rien. Sinon Albus m'a raconté le coup des canaris. Sevy a encore frappé, je vois !

-Oh la la ! On n'était pas dans la Grande Salle, on était ici tous les deux, mais les autres m'ont raconté en potions, j'étais mort de rire. Ellie les a vus aussi.

-Je me promenais dans le parc, pouffa la jeune blonde assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Severus adulte, et je les ai vus, un plein enclos, près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Je croyais que c'était encore un de ses élevages expérimentaux, tu sais bien… Mais non, quand Sev' et Salazar se sont pointés après les cours, et qu'ils m'ont raconté, je n'en revenais pas !

-Qui a mangé la praline longue langue ?

-Oh, je vois qu'Oncle Albus n'est pas dupe… Pettigrow bien sûr. Le seul qui pouvait manger n'importe quoi sans se poser de questions. Je me demande ce que Sevy a prévu pour les prochains jours… Tu sais qu'il sort avec Janet ?

-Albus m'a raconté.

-Mais tu sais tout ! C'est dingue ! S'amusa Ellie. Tu veux du thé, chéri ? Tu as mangé ?

-J'ai mangé, oui, et non je ne veux pas de thé. Je suis crevé, en fait j'ai plus beaucoup de forces là. Je suppose que Sev' dort ici, non ? On fait comment pour dormir tous ?

-On peut agrandir le lit non ? On dort ensemble. Toi, tu as besoin de moi, et pas question que Sev' soit rejeté. Je me mettrai au milieu. Ça te gène pas ?

-Moi non, mais Sev' ? Hein ? Sev' ? Ça te dérange pas ?

-Non bien sûr, puisque tu es moi, répondit le jeune Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

-Bon, c'est parfait. Si ça vous dérange pas, je me couche parce que la journée a été un peu dure. »

Severus en se levant, remarqua les vêtements que son double portait. Il siffla doucement, un peu étonné. « Merlin… t'es élégant, Sev'. D'où tu tiens ça ? Sevy ? Parce que j'avais rien de beau comme ça, moi…

-Oui c'est Sevy. Enfin… Salazar plutôt. Les Maraudeurs avaient déchiré mon pantalon alors...

-Le « _diffindo »_, soupira Severus. J'avais oublié. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils m'en ont fait voir. Pour moi, c'est McGonagall qui m'a arrangé ça. Elle a demandé aux Elfes de me réparer mes vêtements et elle m'a fourni un uniforme de rechange des stocks de l'école.

-Ouais… soupira la jeune version de Severus, encore un peu plus la honte ! Fait chier !

-Mais non, le rassura le maître des potions. Pas vraiment, puisque tu y as échappé !

-Severus, demanda le jeune, avidement. Ellie m'a dit que tu avais le Codex Septimus. Tu voudras bien m'en montrer des extraits ? S'te plaît… »

Severus éclata de rire. « J'aurais du m'en douter ! Je savais bien que tu ne résisterais pas ! C'est d'accord, je t'en donnerai des extraits, tu pourras t'amuser avec. Horace va être fou de voir ça…

-Génial ! Je proposerai à Slug qu'on bosse sur certaines potions avec Sal. Je parie que Lili va ramper et viendra me demander si elle peut venir aussi. Elle ne résistera pas ! On va voir si elle va faire encore la gueule ! AH HAAAAAA !!

-Je serais toi, j'y compterais pas trop, tu sais bien comment elle est têtue, hein ! Mais bon… essaie… ça coûte rien. Tu me diras… ça changera pas grand-chose, elle oubliera de toute façon, quand tout sera fini !

-Severus… tenta Sev'. Arrête d'emmerder Harry, Salazar dit qu'il faut te retirer la Marque des Ténèbres et qu'il est le seul qui peut. C'est un mec cool, tu sais. C'est pas James. Il aurait été comme son con de père, je ne lui aurais jamais parlé. »

Severus regarda Sev' un sourcil levé et soupira. « J'ignore ce qui s'est passé ici avec lui. Moi tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est que c'est un petit morveux qui fout son bordel, passe son temps à désobéir et à risquer sa peau alors qu'on s'acharne –que JE m'acharne- à le protéger depuis sept ans !

-Fait moi confiance ! Tiens, je lui ai fait un mot, tu n'auras qu'à lui donner. »

Sev' se dirigea vers la chaise où il avait posé son sac de cours et en sortit une enveloppe de parchemin qu'il tendit au maître des potions. « Tu me promets que tu lui donneras ? Fit-il timidement.

-D'accord, c'est promis. Donne ! »

Severus prit la lettre que son jeune moi-passé lui tendait et la mit dans la poche de sa cape noire. Puis il se leva et sans un mot, d'un geste de baguette il se déshabilla. Seulement vêtu de son boxer noir, le ténébreux professeur se dirigea vers le lit, ouvrit les draps et se coucha avec un soupir de bien-être. Ellie et Sev' le virent placer sa baguette sous son oreiller.

« T'es vraiment fatigué, Severus, s'amusa Ellie. Tu n'as même pas pensé à agrandir le lit et à rajouter un oreiller !

-Flûte ! Gémit la terreur des cachots en se frottant le visage d'une main lasse.

-Je vais le faire ! Le rassura Sev'. Mais faut que tu te couches avant moi, Ellie, parce que si tu veux être au milieu, je ne te vois pas faire de l'escalade. »

La jeune blonde se mit à rire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se mettre en tenue de nuit.

« Où est Dolly ? S'inquiéta le Professeur Rogue qui n'avait pas envie d'avoir une Elfe curieuse les regarder tous les trois dans le même lit.

-Elle dort avec les autres Elfes aux cuisines. Révéla Sev' en agitant sa baguette pour agrandir le lit. Elle s'est fait une copine, une certaine Limny je crois, une petite jeune qui débute.

-Parfait ! Affirma Severus, ravi. Tu dors en pyjama, Sev' ?

-Heuuu… nan… pas avec Ellie… mais puisque t'es là, je vais dormir en caleçon. C'est quoi ces trucs que tu portes ? C'est bien ! Ça n'existe pas encore ici, non ?

-Aucune idée, franchement. Je ne me souviens pas depuis combien de temps j'achète ces trucs. Et ça s'appelle un boxer. C'est un croisement entre un caleçon et un slip et j'avoue que c'est très confortable.

-Au moins avec ça, t'as moins la honte quand les Maraudeurs te déshabillent ! Pesta Sev' que le souvenir de ces évènements rendait malade. »

Severus bougea le bras qui cachait son visage et regarda son jeune moi-passé qui baissait les yeux, la bouche pincée. « Ils continuent ? S'inquiéta Severus qui ne se souvenait plus trop des détails de cette époque.

-Ils n'y arrivent plus, je leur envoie des sortilèges pas tristes. Et McGo est sur leur dos au moindre faux pas.

-La prochaine fois, essaie un « _reducto sexum_ » sur Black ou Potter ! Ça les fera réfléchir !

-SEVERUS ! Râla Ellie qui avait entendu. Pas de mutilations, je te prie ! Tu oublies qu'Harry n'est pas conçu et qu'Hermione doit épouser Sirius ! Si tu fais ça à Remus, ton fils ne te le pardonnera pas, car Remus ne pourra pas concevoir Teddy !

-Bon, ben tu fais un « _reducto sexum momentum_ » ça devrait les occuper un moment ! Ricana Severus qui voulait à tout prix avoir le dernier mot.

-Rhhhooo ! Oui ! Excellent ! Sal va adorer ! Et la bande de Mulciber aussi ! On va se marrer ! S'extasia Sev' le visage soudain illuminé. »

Ellie sortit de la salle de bain en secoua la tête de désapprobation. Au fond d'elle, elle était écroulée de rire, mais ne voulait pas avouer devant ces deux brigands qui lui servaient d'époux, qu'elle donnerait cher pour voir ça. Elle s'obligea à prendre un air sévère.

« Lequel de vous d'eux est l'ado, hein ?

-Hééééé ! Je suis pas un ado ! Pesta Sev' vexé. Je suis plus vieux que toi d'abord !

-Alors prouve-le ! Répliqua Ellie en se glissant dans le lit près de Severus. »

Elle prit l'oreiller de Sev' en lui tirant la langue et le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et sans rien dire en conjura un de remplacement, puis il se coucha près d'elle.

« Sev', tu éteins, s'il te plait ? Puisque tu as ta baguette, moi j'ai laissé la mienne sur la table.

-MMmm, MMmm, se contenta-t-il de faire en obéissant et en rangeant sa baguette sous son oreiller. »

Ellie se coucha tout contre Severus qui en profita pour la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sev' qui se doutait de ce qui se passait, poussa un soupir. Ellie glissa sa main derrière elle et lui toucha la cuisse pour lui montrer qu'elle ne l'oubliait pas. Le jeune homme, encouragé, se mit sur le côté et passa sa main sous la fine chemise de nuit.

« Sev'… Fit la voix de son double du futur. Si tu crois que je sais pas ce que tu fais, tu te goures, mon vieux.

-Je fais rien de plus que toi ! Pesta le jeune.

-DORMEZ ! Gronda Ellie. C'est pas possible de voir ça ! Deux Severus Rogue et pas un pour racheter l'autre ! Il ne manquerait plus que le troisième se réveille et je passe une nuit blanche ! »

Le maître des potions se mit à rire doucement, malgré sa faiblesse. Il venait de repenser au fantasme qu'il avait déjà eu la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans le passé. Sev' avait été intéressé par le fait de prendre un bain avec Ellie, lorsque lui-même y avait songé.

L'occasion faisant le larron, c'était bien connu, la chauve-souris des cachots prit mentalement note de ne pas laisser passer l'opportunité. Dès qu'il serait en forme, il essaierait. Il savait très bien que s'il commençait à entreprendre quelque chose de sexuel avec Ellie, alors que Sev' était à côté, le jeune ne résisterait pas et voudrait participer. Normal… Etant _lui_, ils avaient obligatoirement les mêmes fantasmes. Sur cette pensée ô combien séduisante, Severus s'endormit dans les bras d'Ellie et Sev' qui avait toujours la main sous la chemise de la jeune femme le suivit rapidement.

Ellie soupira, Sevy venait de se réveiller et avait décidé que sa mère ne devait pas dormir et qu'il était plus agréable pour lui de s'étirer et de prendre ses intestins comme cibles de ses coups de pieds. La nuit allait être longue s'il ne se calmait pas…

* * *

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, les hublots sous-marins donnant sous le lac n'étaient plus que des écrans noirs. Les lampes magiques aux globes verts ne dispensaient plus qu'une faible lueur sinistre qui donnait un teint blafard aux retardataires qui trainaient encore, vautrés dans les vieux canapés. Salazar avait été surpris le premier jour, de voir que les canapés Chesterfield qu'il connaissait en 1998 et en 2016 n'étaient pas là en 1978. L'éclairage était également plus modeste et vétuste, seuls les lits des dortoirs semblaient parfaitement neufs. Il savait que la Magie ne pouvait pas tout réparer et qu'au bout d'un moment, les « _reparo_ » n'étaient plus envisageables et qu'il fallait remplacer le mobilier.

Une grosse boite de chocogrenouilles attendait sur la petite table, le bon vouloir de l'équipe qui complotait avec Salazar, le prochain méfait dont les Maraudeurs allaient être victimes.

« Je veux un truc qui affecte les fringues, avait décrété le petit démon venu du futur. Vous comprenez, ils arrêtent pas de foutre Sev' à poil pour se foutre de lui et ça, c'est une question d'honneur familial, je ne laisserai pas passer !

-Ouais, soupira Ed Wilkes. Surtout que Sev' est vachement pudique, il a même du mal encore au bout de sept ans, pour les douches communes.

-Je sais, oui, confirma Sal en hochant la tête. C'est parce qu'il se trouve trop maigre et trop pâle, il est comme ça à la maison avec moi, aussi. Je me balade torse nu l'été et ben lui, il a la chemise à manches longues et la robe de sorcier, y a rien à faire, mais mon père est pareil alors qu'est-ce que je peux dire, hein !?

-Il devrait pas avoir honte, pouffa Regulus. Je l'ai vu dans les douches, ben mon vieux, Merlin l'a gâté !

-Oh ! Tu parles de ça, s'amusa Sal, en déballant une chocogrenouille. Je sais, c'est de famille…

-Toi aussi ? Demanda Evan Rosier, un sourcil levé.

-Moi, mon père, Sev', la même tous les trois ! Héritage familial !

-Piège à filles, oui ! Pesta Mulciber en secouant la tête. Je te préviens si tu t'en fais une seule ici, elles vont se passer le mot… T'es prévenu !

-Oh, j'ai l'habitude, répondit Sal, l'air blasé en lisant la carte de chocogrenouille qu'il venait de trouver dans la boite. _Darren O'Hare_… Je l'ai déjà, qui la veut ? »

Avery tendit la main et Sal lui donna la carte. « Putain, le mec… « J'ai l'habitude » singea Wilkes, tu doutes de rien toi ! Tu t'en es fait beaucoup des filles ?

-Plus que Sirius Black, d'après Sev'. J'ai pas compté, plus d'une centaine, c'est clair, fit Salazar en haussant les épaules.

-Vantard ! Ricana Regulus avec un large sourire hilare.

-Piège à filles, Reg ! Elles résistent pas, s'amusa Salazar en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Combien ? Hein ? Tu fais combien, fit le petit frère de Sirius, le rouge aux joues.

-Trente centimètres, mais c'est pas le plus important, Reg. C'est la manière de s'en servir !

-Bordel ! Reg ! Ça se demande pas des trucs comme ça, t'es gonflé ! Pesta John Mulciber.

-Méééééé ! C'était juste comme ça… Trente centimètres ! Merlin ! Tu crois que les sangs-purs en ont des plus grosses ? Parce que j'en suis loin…

-Mal barré, Reg, dit Ed Wilkes en faisant la moue, Sev' est un sang-mêlé et Salazar dit qu'il a la même. Et on est tous des sangs-purs et on n'a pas ça !

-Mais Sal a dit que Sev' ressemble plus aux Princes qu'à son moldu de père.

-On n'est pas là pour comparer la longueur des queues de tout le monde, Regulus ! Râla Evan Rosier. Salazar veut qu'on trouve une idée qui concerne les fringues.

-Exact ! Trancha Sal. Revenons donc à nos chaudrons.

-Ben j'avais pensé un truc, tenta Regulus. On pourrait leur faire rétrécir les fringues dans la journée, comme ça petit à petit, mais faudrait un sort qui marche sur leur corps comme ça s'ils se changent, et ben ça rétrécirait encore. Je vous dis pas la tronche qu'ils feraient…

-Pas mal ! Regulus ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! Siffla Mulciber ravi. Quelqu'un a une autre idée ?

-On les habille en filles avec un sort ? Proposa Avery.

-C'est un classique ça, trancha Sal, et ils l'ont fait à Sev' déjà, il me l'a dit.

-Ouais, soupira Ed. En 5ème année. C'est l'année où ils ont commencé à lui retirer son caleçon. A l'époque je le connaissais pas bien, j'ai quand même trouvé ça dégueu. McGonagall leur a pratiquement rien dit quand Slug a gueulé. Comment voulais-tu qu'ils se calment ? Ils ont tous les droits !

-Et leur teindre leurs fringues en rose ? Proposa Mulciber. C'est pas mal, ça aussi !

-Ouaiiiiiis ! S'écria Regulus, enchanté. J'adore cette idée aussi !

-Bon, les mecs, fit Salazar en se levant, je suis naze je vais me pieuter. On retient l'idée de Regulus, faut maintenant qu'on mette le sort au point s'il n'existe pas. On se donne une semaine pour trouver un truc à la bibliothèque, même s'il faut le modifier, Ok ? Si on trouve pas, on leur teint les fringues en rose en attendant. De toute façon on fera les deux…»

* * *

A l'aube, Severus quitta l'appartement d'Ellie pour rejoindre la porte temporelle. Pendant que Sev' dormait, il avait trouvé le moyen de s'isoler avec sa femme dans la salle de bain afin de lui prouver, dans la baignoire, combien elle lui avait manqué pendant ces trois jours. Lorsque le jeune Serpentard se réveilla, Ellie était de nouveau dans le lit avec lui et Severus reparti. Il fut surpris que son double ne l'ait pas réveillé pour lui dire au revoir, mais ne protesta pas car il manquait de sommeil de toute façon. Le décès de sa mère l'avait ébranlé, bien qu'il s'efforçait de le cacher et ses nuits avaient été courtes et pleines de cauchemars. Il commençait à se sentir un petit peu mieux, grâce aux présences de Salazar et d'Ellie.

Sev' prit son petit déjeuner avec Ellie, elle lui promit de descendre à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner afin qu'ils se changent les idées et profitent un peu de tout le monde.

Le premier cours du lundi étant le traditionnel double cours de potion Serpentard/Gryffondor, Sev', pressé, se précipita afin de raconter à Salazar le sortilège que lui avait proposé son moi-futur. Lorsqu'il arriva en courant dans le couloir des cachots où les autres élèves attendaient, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants d'excitation, les Maraudeurs le regardèrent de travers.

« Servilus a baisé toute la nuit ou quoi ? Vociféra Sirius Black, le regard haineux.

-SIRIUS ! Râla Lili. Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Salazar qui tenait Janet McNair par le cou, s'approcha des Maraudeurs. Il les toisa, le regard dur style « Professeur Rogue devant un chaudron fondu par Neville Londubat ».

« Un problème, Black ? On est jaloux ? Au fait, son prénom est Severus. Si j'entends autre chose, ça ira mal ! C'est le prénom de mon père et aussi un des miens. Si tu insultes Sev', tu m'insultes également. Tu n'as peut-être aucun sens de la famille, mais nous si. Pigé ? »

Comme Sirius ne répondait pas, retenu par Remus qui lui serrait le bras, Salazar poursuivit sur sa lancée. « Tu as une copine, alors tu la baises et tu fais pas chier Sev'. Il a une femme et un bébé, il a autre chose à penser que tes petites mesquineries de gamin trop gâté. Alors tu prends tes p'tits copains et tu vas jouer dans le sable avec ton seau et ta pelle ! »

Sirius Black était pâle et serrait la mâchoire. Jenna, Lili et Remus l'entrainèrent en arrière au bout de la file d'élèves qui les regardaient en silence. James Potter détailla Salazar avec mépris, Peter Pettigrow caché derrière lui comme à son habitude. Lorsque Cornedrue tourna les talons pour rejoindre Patmol, Queudver, soudain à découvert, se mit à piailler de peur, et courut rejoindre ses camarades en tortillant son gros derrière. Salazar et tous les Serpentards se mirent à rire.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et le Professeur Slughorn apparût.

« Entrez, entrez, mes enfants, fit-il aux élèves de sa Maison qui se trouvaient le plus près de la porte. »

Severus se précipita vers lui. « Professeur Slughorn, je vais avoir des extraits du Codex Septimus avec le père de Salazar ! Lui cria-t-il avec excitation.

-Par Merlin ! Fit le vieil homme, dont la toque menaça de tomber sous l'émotion. Severus a le Codex Septimus ?

-Maman lui l'a offert pour Noël, s'amusa Salazar.

-Et il ne m'a rien dit ? Pesta le gros homme.

-Héééé ! Sev' ! Papa était là cette nuit et tu le dis que maintenant ? Râla Sal.

-Il a dormi chez nous, mais il revient dans la semaine, tu sais bien, se justifia Sev' en entrant dans la classe. Il veut savoir si on va bien…

-Je sais, mais la prochaine fois tu envoies Dolly me chercher ! »

La conversation n'avait pas échappé à Sirius Black et aux autres Maraudeurs. Lili était verte. « L'oncle de Sev' possède un Codex Septimus ? Merlin… mais ce grimoire vaut un prix fou et est rarissime. Chuchota-t-elle à Jenna Stanton très intéressée également.

-Servilo n'a pas fini de frimer ! Ce sale con ! Grinça Sirius dégoûté. Il va passer tout son temps avec Slug et son m'as-tu-vu de cousin ! Je te parie qu'il sera à la prochaine soirée du Club de Slug sans souci.

-Mais nous on y va, Lili et moi… au Club de Slug, fit Jenna avec candeur, s'ils en parlent du Codex Septimus là-bas, on saura tout.

-Mais pourquoi je cause plus à Sev' moi, gémit Lili, tu vas voir qu'ils vont étudier des potions géniales et qu'on n'en sera pas…

-Je t'interdis de t'abaisser à ramper devant ce sale Mangemort, Lili ! Pesta James qui sentait que sa petite amie allait ravaler sa fierté et supplier son ancien meilleur ami pour voir ses notes. »

Lili le toisa les sourcils froncés, soupira, regarda Jenna et alla s'installer avec elle à l'écart des Maraudeurs, pour leur montrer sa désapprobation. Sev', amusé, fit un clin d'œil à Salazar qui se pencha vers lui afin d'entendre ses explications sur le comportement des filles.

Janet qui s'était installée près de Sal, regarda Lili et Jenna avec hostilité, craignant qu'on lui vole peut-être son nouveau petit-ami. La bande de Mulciber buvait du petit lait en voyant les têtes déconfites de Black et Potter. James, agacé, passa plusieurs fois une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

« Rends-toi intéressant, Potter, ricana Sev' à mi-voix. La seule chose que tu feras de bien dans ta misérable vie, c'est ton fils. Et crever ! Je rectifie ! »

Salazar pouffa derrière sa main et se pencha vers Sev'. « Chhhuuuttt… Déconne pas ! Si on t'entend, on va avoir des soucis pour expliquer ça… On a prévu un truc avec les serpents hier soir, deux en fait. Reg a trouvé un mauvais coup à faire et John un autre… Je pense faire celui de John à midi, l'autre est plus compliqué, j'aurai besoin de toi pour le sortilège. Je te raconterai à l'intercours. »

Sev' baissa le nez vers son chaudron, un mince sourire sadique aux lèvres. Horace Slughorn demanda le silence et leur annonça qu'ils allaient faire du Véritasérum.

« Je te parie que ces fumiers vont en piquer et faire des conneries avec. Murmura Sev' à Salazar.

-Laisse-les donc… je les attends au virage. Le tranquillisa Sal, en posant une main sur sa frêle épaule. »

* * *

Le Professeur Slughorn devait de douter que les Maraudeurs essaieraient de voler du Véritasérum car il ne les lâcha pas du regard et aucun d'eux ne pu dérober la moindre petite fiole contenant le précieux liquide, soigneusement soumis au contrôle très strict du Ministère de la Magie. Les quatre animagus faisaient une tête déconfite en arrivant à l'heure du déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Les Serpentards qui étaient déjà installés, les attendaient de pied ferme.

Regulus bondit sur le banc. « Les mecs, les voilà !

-Vous êtes chiés, quand même ! Murmura Ellie à son fils et son mari. »

-Chuuuut ! Ordonna Sal à mi-voix. Le compte à rebours est commencé ! Dans moins de trente secondes ils seront… vous verrez bien ! »

Sev' mordit sa serviette de table à pleines dents. Il hoquetait, essayant de réprimer un fou rire naissant et tentait de le faire passer pour une quinte de toux. Sal, compatissant, lui tapa dans le dos, ce qui aggrava encore le fou rire de Sev'. Ils furent néanmoins distraits par le brusque changement de look des Maraudeurs. En un instant, tous leurs vêtements devinrent roses. Des nuances de roses différents d'ailleurs, selon la matière et la couleur d'origine du vêtement.

Tous les élèves des autres tables se mirent à rire. Jenna Stanton afficha une mine de dégoût et poussa un magnifique « beurrrckkk » en voyant son Sirius ainsi attifé. Alice et Frank, déjà installés à la table des rouge et or se mirent à hurler de rire également, ce que n'apprécia pas du tout James Potter qui leur darda un regard tueur derrière ses lunettes rondes.

« C'EST ENCORE UN COUP DE ROGUE ET DE SON COUSIN ! Tempêta Sirius, baguette à la main. POUSSE-TOI REMUS ! JE VAIS LES TUER TOUT DE SUITE !

-Arrête Patmol ! Tenta le loup-garou. Bordel, on est dans la Grande Salle, et tu profères des menaces de mort devant tous les Profs. T'en as pas déjà fait assez avec Servilus ? Le moindre truc qui lui arriverait à l'école, tu serais le coupable idéal. Cette fois-ci Dumby nous ferait pas de cadeau !

-Siri, viens, on bouffe et on va se changer, murmura Cornedrue. On se vengera discrètement plus tard. Laisse-tomber pour l'instant.

-Jamesie, gémit Sirius. On peut pas laisser passer ça, merdeuuuuu ! Et mon standing ! Putain ! Jenna se fout de ma gueule avec Alice et Lili !

A la table des Serpentards, c'était la liesse. Geraldine Goyle se pencha vers le centre de la table en se levant un peu du banc de façon à apercevoir Salazar et Sev', devinant très bien d'où venait ce coup fumant.

« C'est quoi le sortilège pour faire ça ? J'ai une robe grise un peu défraichie je voudrais bien la mettre en rose, ça serait chouette.

-Geraldine, c'est « _vestis rosae_ », amuse-toi bien ! Répondit Salazar avec un grand sourire.

-Oh ! Merci Sal, c'est super ! Janet, Patricia, on essaie tout à l'heure dans le dortoir ? »

Sal se tourna vers la bande de Mulciber, un sourcil levé. « Et en plus on fait plaisir aux filles de chez nous, c'est pas beau ça, les enfants ?

Ellie, rêveuse, demanda à Sal. « On n'est pas le vingt-trois aujourd'hui, Sal ?

-Si pourquoi ?

-Ben, t'as oublié ? Demain c'est l'anniversaire de Ted.

-Merde !

-C'est qui ? Demanda Sev, les sourcils froncés.

-Un mec de ma classe dans mon ancienne école, Sev', répondit Salazar. On était toujours ensemble là-bas. On s'est un peu… comme qui dirait… perdu de vue ! »

-Tu le reverras pour les vacances d'été, de toute façon. Le tranquillisa Ellie, en servant un verre de jus de citrouille à son époux. »

* * *

En 1998, le double cours de potion Serpentard/Gryffondor venait de se terminer.

Neville avait fêté le retour du maître des potions en faisant exploser son chaudron…

Les Serpentards avaient chaleureusement exprimé la satisfaction de voir leur Directeur de Maison et Professeur préféré de retour, se plaignant tous en même temps de la scandaleuse attitude du Professeur Black qui ne songeait qu'à favoriser les Gryffondors en général et Harry Potter en particulier.

En les entendant, Harry avait levé les yeux vers le plafond vouté du cachot en se demandant s'ils ne se moquaient pas du monde car ils étaient d'habitude les bénéficiaires de ce genre d'attitude.

Au moment où le Survivant allait sortir pour rejoindre ses amis dans le couloir des cachots, le Professeur Rogue l'interpela. « Monsieur Potter ? Un moment, je vous prie. J'ai deux mots à vous dire. »

Harry poussa un soupir et se retourna. Il toisa le maître des cachots sans répondre et attendit. Celui-ci sortit sa baguette de sa poche et ferma la porte de la classe d'un sort informulé.

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous, Potter. »

Severus Rogue sortit une lettre cachetée de sa poche et la tendit à Harry qui le regardait sans comprendre. « _Il_ m'a donné ceci pour vous, Monsieur Potter. Prenez la et foutez-moi le camp, je ne veux pas savoir de quoi il est question ! Je me demande ce qu'_il_ peut bien vous trouver ! Lança-t-il, vénéneux. »

Sans se démonter, Harry prit la lettre, regarda le nom qui était écrit dessus et reconnaissant l'écriture de son Professeur détesté, il comprit aussitôt qu'elle venait de Sev'.

Harry leva les yeux vers la terreur des cachots qui le toisait, méprisant. Sans se démonter, il répondit, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la classe : « Et moi je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé, pour qu'_il_ change autant. Non, rectification… qu'_il_ disparaisse ! Au revoir, Monsieur ! »

Harry quitta la pièce, laissant un Severus Rogue, songeur, retourner s'asseoir derrière son bureau pour corriger ses copies. « Merlin, pesta le monstre des cachots, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien avoir à se raconter, ces deux-là ! Je déteste ce petit crétin de Potter ! »

Il y avait un intercours de quinze minutes. Harry alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes des garçons du rez-de-chaussée, sans prendre même le temps de prévenir Ron et Hermione qui étaient déjà hors de sa vue. Fébrilement il décacheta la lettre venue du passé et s'assit sur le couvercle fermé de la cuvette des toilettes.

_Harry_

_Je suis content d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles. T'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va. Enfin, ça va mieux, j'ai eu des moments difficiles mais depuis qu'Ellie est revenue et Salazar avec elle, tout va pour le mieux. Ah oui, ici, on l'appelle Salazar, c'est vrai que deux Severus Rogue ça ferait bizarre._

_Les Maraudeurs… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, mon vieux ! Sal est un génie ! Il a fait bouffer à cette larve puante de Queudver une sorte de bonbon longue langue, fait par des jumeaux dont le nom m'échappe, mais que tu dois connaitre. Ce connard s'est retrouvé avec une langue bleue de trente cinq centimètres au moins. Le midi, ils ont mangé des crèmes dessert canaris, Sal dit qu'il a modifié leur composition car ça a duré plus de cinq heures. Toute la table des Gryffondors était des gros canaris. J'ai raté ça, Ellie et moi on mangeait dans l'appart, mais elle m'a raconté les avoir vus dans un enclos chez Hagrid dans l'après-midi._

_Tout ça s'était le premier jour. _

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu de faire encore, je m'attends à tout. Sirius Black est fou de rage de me voir avec Ellie, James aussi tu t'en doutes. La prochaine fois que Severus revient il me ramène des extraits du Codex Septimus, c'est trop génial, je vais pouvoir faire des nouvelles potions avec Sal. Dommage qu'Hermione ne soit pas ici avec nous, elle aurait adoré aussi._

_Il parait que c'est Black qui remplace Severus chez toi ? Misère ! Si le château n'explose pas où qu'il n'y a pas trois morts par cours, t'auras de la chance._

_Je me dépêche, faut que je lui donne la lettre._

_A bientôt et passe le bonjour à Hermione._

_Sev_

_PS : T'avais raison, Salazar est incroyable avec les filles. Il sort avec Janet McNair, je crois que chez toi, tu dois la connaitre sous le nom de « la mère de Pansy Parkinson »._

Harry se mit à rire doucement, et replia la lettre qu'il mit dans son sac de cours. Il en profita pour utiliser les toilettes avant de s'en aller, puisqu'il y était et poursuivit lentement son chemin vers la classe du Professeur Lupin au premier étage, pour le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. Son esprit vagabondait comme il montait l'escalier, la rampe de pierre glissant sous ses doigts.

_°Sevy s'amuse avec les Maraudeurs en 1978, pendant que moi ici, j'attends que l'autre tache de Face-De-Serpent se décide à bouger son cul et venir me tuer… C'est cool. Je me sens légèrement seul depuis qu'il est parti. Enfin… il a fait sa part, je suppose. Manquer de se faire tuer, c'est pas rien. °_

Harry s'approcha de la salle de classe de Remus pour voir et surtout entendre, que Ron et Hermione avaient encore entrepris une de leurs querelles futiles et stupides. Il soupira, et accéléra le pas, prêt à affronter les deux fauves.

* * *


	52. Le crime de Sirius

A la fin de la semaine, Salazar et Sev' avaient mis au point le fameux sortilège pour faire rétrécir les vêtements des Maraudeurs. Depuis le coup des fringues roses, ils n'avaient rien tenté, histoire que les Maraudeurs baissent leur garde. James commençait d'ailleurs à se dire que Salazar et son abruti de Mangemort de cousin avaient fini de s'amuser et étaient passés à autre chose.

Ce n'était pas faux. Le mercredi, Severus était revenu par la porte temporelle pour passer la nuit avec sa femme. Il avait dans ses poches un cadeau, pour son jeune moi-passé : des pages copiées du rarissime Codex Septimus. Sev' devint hystérique en voyant les feuillets de parchemin. La terreur des cachots dût le menacer d'une potion calmante pour qu'il reste tranquille. Sal qui se trouvait là –puisque prévenu par Dolly– se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler de rire.

« Du calme, Sev' ! Demain, on ira montrer ça à Oncle Horace, il va être fou de joie. »

Sev' se mit dans un coin avec ses feuilles et refusa de prendre le thé, de parler à quiconque, en bref, il était en mode « obsession » et il fallait éviter de lui adresser la parole. Ce fut d'ailleurs un conseil donné par Severus Rogue, qui se rappelait fort bien, combien il aimait ces moments de folle passion pour un livre ou un parchemin et ce que ça lui coûtait d'être dérangé.

Il est vrai que lui vivait depuis dix-huit ans dans les cachots tranquilles de Poudlard, mais qu'il avait dû pendant sept années, partager un dortoir et une salle commune avec des condisciples et que ça n'avait pas toujours été simple pour l'intimité et la concentration.

Le vendredi après-midi, Horace Slughorn rappela à Ellie, Sev' et Salazar qu'ils étaient attendus à sa petite soirée, le jour même. Le vieil homme était plus qu'enthousiaste et voulait essayer une des potions du Codex Septimus avec Sal et Sev', mais il devait commander les ingrédients car peu communs.

Le soir en revenant du Club de Slug, Sev' et Ellie trouvèrent Severus tout seul dans l'appartement. Il avait pris la porte temporelle, et avait traîné dans les couloirs déserts du château. Presque déserts. Il était tombé sur le Préfet et la Préfète-En-Chef qui faisaient une ronde tardive.

Severus avait été très choqué de revoir Lili Evans en vie, à dix-huit ans, presque dix-sept ans après sa mort. Il n'avait pu garder son sang-froid que grâce à son expérience de Mangemort et d'espion. James Potter, agressif, s'était enquis de son identité, tandis que Lili, intriguée, avait dévisagé avec attention le visiteur.

Lorsque Severus s'était présenté comme le Professeur Prince, ami du Professeur Slughorn, James Potter avait hoché la tête, pensant qu'il était invité à la soirée du Club de Slug. Toutefois, une petite voix douce s'était fait entendre.

« Vous êtes l'Oncle de Severus ? Le père de Salazar, non ? Vous leur ressemblez tellement, c'est fou… »

Severus avait avalé sa salive et hoché la tête. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix, pas vu ses yeux verts, ou presque, puisque ce petit con d'Harry Potter en avait hérité. Mais il avait surtout hérité du visage et de l'esprit tordu du crétin congénital qui se trouvait présentement devant lui.

« Bonne nuit, jeunes gens. Leur avait dit froidement le monstre des cachots, en poursuivant son chemin. »

Au moment où il s'éloignait à grandes enjambées Severus entendit Lili dire à James : « C'est fou, James, cet homme a exactement la même voix que Sev'. »

Severus avait poussé un soupir, et rejoint l'appartement d'Ellie. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il avait appelé Dolly et réclamé une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

Ellie et Sal avaient convaincu Severus de rester avec eux pour le week-end. Sev' lui, ne pensait qu'à ses potions et se disait que son double du futur devait savoir des tas de choses que lui n'avait pas encore apprises, forcément, et que le passer à la questionnette allait être super intéressant.

Toute la journée du samedi, Severus, amusé et motivé, il faut l'avouer, avait prévu de mijoter des potions avec un Sev' délirant d'excitation et un Horace rajeuni de vingt ans.

Salazar, lui, avait eu pitié d'Ellie et lui avait proposé une promenade dans le parc de Poudlard après le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, auquel Severus avait participé, installé entre Horace et Albus Dumbledore à la Table Professorale. Sal avait avec lui également, Janet, qui n'appréciait pas d'être abandonnée pour des potions avec Slug et ce veracrasse de Sev', selon son opinion personnelle qu'elle se gardait bien de faire connaître à Sal qui semblait adorer son cousin.

Sal tenait donc Janet par le cou et expliquait à Ellie qui marchait tranquillement près de lui que Sev' était intenable et que Severus avait menacé de le stupéfixer s'il n'arrêtait pas de sauter partout. Ellie avait bien ri et près du Lac Noir, Patricia et Regulus qui s'étaient cachés pour fumer en cachette d'Argus Rusard qui traquait les fumeurs, étaient venus les rejoindre.

Regulus voulait que Salazar lui prête son balai, le célèbre prototype qui était devenu l'arme secrète de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Une dizaine de sortilèges protégeait le placard dans lequel la merveille était cachée, dans le bureau de Slug. Le capitaine de l'équipe, Bertram Aubrey, veillait jalousement sur son nouveau poursuiveur et voulait impérativement qu'il écrase cette vermine de James Potter, un des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor. Aubrey qui occupait le poste de gardien dans l'équipe, n'avait toujours pas digéré le sort que Potter et Black lui avaient jeté, et qui avait fait doubler sa tête de volume, l'année précédente. Ce méfait avait obligé le joueur de Serpentard à se faire remplacer, ce qui avait coûté la victoire à son équipe, privée de son gardien titulaire et de son capitaine.

Sal promit le balai à Reg, mais après le match et seulement sous sa surveillance. Regulus, prêt à tout pour essayer la merveille des merveilles, accepta aussitôt.

L'excitation et l'enthousiasme de Regulus Black les firent tous rire. Malheureusement, ces diverses manifestations de joie attirèrent les Maraudeurs sur le petit groupe de Serpentards comme Lord Voldemort sur un Moldu.

« Tiens, tiens… mais c'est le veracrasse qui me sert de petit frère ! Ricana Sirius Black, entouré comme d'habitude de ses compères. Les vermines se cherchent et se rassemblent ! Mais par ma Foi, il manque Servilus ! Ce naze est tombé dans son chaudron ?

-Courageux à quatre, Black, persifla Salazar, furieux que Sirius insulte Sev' encore une fois. Mais peut-être que tout seul, ça serait une autre paire de manches ! »

Sirius sortit immédiatement sa baguette de la poche de sa cape. Aussitôt Regulus et Salazar firent de même et un duel semblait inévitable. Remus poussa un soupir et tira Patmol par la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Énervé, Sirius se dégagea d'un geste violent et le loup-garou n'insista pas. James Potter sortit lui aussi sa baguette, un rictus haineux aux lèvres. Queudver se cacha derrière Remus, comme d'habitude.

« Cessez donc ces enfantillages ! Pesta Ellie. Monsieur Black, vous seriez bien aimable de cesser d'insulter mon mari. Je sais parfaitement que vous le détestez uniquement parce qu'il existe ! Vous devriez avoir honte !

-Je me demande ce que vous avez bien pu lui trouver ! Insista Patmol. Ce n'est qu'un Mangemort ! Mais peut-être que vous en êtes une aussi ! Et lui aussi ! »

En disant cela, Sirius Black désignait Salazar de la pointe de sa baguette. Cette accusation, abominable pour Sal qui avait été confronté à Voldemort récemment et lui avait courageusement tenu tête, fit voir rouge au jeune Serpentard.

« JAMAIS ! Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à m'agenouiller devant quiconque ! Même si c'est Voldemort ! Hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

-Ton cher cousin ne fait pas autant la fine bouche, poursuivit James Potter.

-Sev' n'a pas la Marque des Ténèbres, confirma Ellie tranquillement.

-Et vous pensez qu'on va vous croire ? fit Patmol.

-Pensez ce que vous voulez, Monsieur Black, mais je vous conseille de cesser vos insinuations stupides et de nous laisser tranquilles. Vous cherchez les ennuis. Menaça Ellie en toisant Sirius avec hauteur.

-Tu vas laisser Sev' tranquille ! C'est un conseil que j'te donne, grinça Salazar. Et c'est valable pour tous tes p'tits copains. Tu touches à mon cousin et tu auras affaire à moi !

-Oh, le pauvre petit bébé qui se cache… Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le défendre !

-Et tu fais quoi, là ? Potter ! Tu défends sans cesse Black, même dans ses pires conneries ! Ça ne lui a pas suffit d'essayer de tuer Sev' une fois, on dirait !

-Il n'arrêtait pas de nous suivre partout ! se justifia Sirius.

-Parce que tu as tout fait pour ça, pauvre débile ! gronda Sal qui bouillonnait. Et si tu avais réussi, ton cher ami Lupin en aurait fait les frais, tu réfléchis parfois ? Tu mettrais la vie de ton copain en danger rien que pour t'amuser ! Tout le monde aurait su pour lui ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Pauvre nul ! »

Salazar vit Remus blêmir et baisser les yeux. Le loup-garou avait compris que Sal connaissait lui aussi son secret et avait peur.

Sirius, sentant la menace, brandit sa baguette et lança un maléfice.

« _Sectumsempra_ ! » hurla-t-il soudain, tentant de faire taire Sal.

Ellie, voyant le danger, poussa Sal et se mit sans réfléchir sur le trajet du sortilège qui l'atteignit aussitôt. Elle hoqueta sous la douleur et sur sa robe beige apparurent alors de larges zébrures rouges et des flots de sang jaillirent.

La jeune femme s'écroula à terre et le sable de l'allée commença à rougir. Janet se mit à crier et Regulus stupéfixa son frère aussitôt. Sirius tomba lourdement à terre sans que ses amis, choqués, ne fassent un geste vers lui. Salazar poussa un cri de désespoir et se jeta à terre. Il prit la tête d'Ellie entre ses bras. « Je ne connais pas le contre sort, Ellie, tiens bon, je vais appeler Papa ! »

Ellie était pâle et ses lèvres bleuissaient. Sal avait vu mourir Drago Malefoy ainsi il y a peu, et il était terrorisé. « JANET ! Va chercher Pomfresh, VITE ! REGULUS ! Préviens Dumbledore tout de suite !

-J'y vais ! fit Reg aussitôt. »

Janet, elle, était partie en courant vers le château dès l'ordre lancé par Sal. Celui sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança son patronus. Aussitôt un aigle magnifique et brillant disparût vers le château.

« Se… verus… balbutia Ellie, les mains crispées sur son ventre.

-Il arrive, tiens bon… je lui ai envoyé mon patronus, il arrive… »

Salazar pleurait à présent. Remus Lupin, livide, s'agenouilla près de lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Je suis désolé…

-Attendre Severus… murmura Sal dont les mains étaient rouges du sang de sa mère à présent. Je n'ai jamais réussi à déchiffrer le contre sort dans les notes de mon père, seuls lui et Sev' le connaissent. Pourvu qu'ils viennent vite… »

Un attroupement horrifié commençait à se former à présent. Lili, Jenna et Alice en faisaient partie. La Préfète-En-Chef s'agenouilla à la place de Remus qui venait de se relever.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Sirius a lancé un _sectumsempra_ sur moi et Ellie s'est mise devant pour me protéger. Sanglotait Salazar, pâle comme la mort.

-Merlin… le bébé ! S'écria Lili, horrifiée, JENNA, viens m'aider, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'endorme, il faut qu'elle reste consciente ! ELLIE ! Regardez-nous, restez avec nous ! S'il vous plaît !»

Lili tapotait les joues blêmes d'Ellie dont les yeux violets commençaient à se voiler. Sal leva brusquement les yeux en direction du château. Severus, tel une chauve-souris géante arrivait en courant avec son moi-passé, sa cape noire flottant comme deux ailes sinistres. Il était suivi d'Horace Slughorn qui se dandinait sur ses petites jambes grasses très loin derrière. Le patronus de Salazar était apparu dans le labo de potions et la voix du jeune homme en était sortie. « _Papa, vite ! Sirius a lancé un sectumsempra sur Maman et je ne connais pas le contre sort, on est près du Lac _! »

Severus et Sev' avaient aussitôt quitté la pièce en courant, le maître des potions avait juste eu le temps de lancer à son collègue. « HORACE ! Vite, des potions de régénération sanguine ! »

Horace Slughorn s'était aussitôt dirigé vers son armoire après avoir lancé un sort de pause sur les chaudrons, et avait rempli ses poches de fioles. Il était ensuite sorti de son labo pour suivre les deux Severus.

Au Lac Noir, Severus Rogue agenouillé par terre devant le corps ensanglanté d'Ellie était livide. « Papa, fais quelque chose… vite ! Elle va mourir ! Gémit Salazar.

-Sev', aide-moi, on lance le contre sort à deux, on aura plus de chance ! Ordonna Severus à son double. »

Severus déchira la robe d'Ellie à la main afin de voir la gravité des blessures. Sev' était au bord des larmes, sa bouche tremblait. « Tiens l'coup, Sev' ! J'ai besoin de toi pour la sauver !

-Severus… gémit Sev' atterré. Le bébé…

-J'espère que ça va aller ! Merlin… j'espère… Je vais tuer ce salopard ! Gronda Severus qui jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la forme inerte de Sirius Black.

Il vit Regulus en larmes, balancer des coups de pieds dans les flancs de Sirius en le traitant d'assassin. Le jeune Serpentard était revenu en courant le plus vite possible du bureau directorial. Mulciber et Avery qui venaient de voir Albus Dumbledore arriver avec Poppy Pomfresh et Janet McNair, attrapèrent le jeune Black par les bras et l'éloignèrent de son frère.

Dans un silence religieux, les élèves présents regardèrent les deux Severus Rogue pointer leurs baguettes sur chaque blessure et prononcer en même temps une longue formule latine. Inlassablement, ils continuaient sur chaque plaie. Horace agenouillé près de Salazar versait dans la bouche d'Ellie des fioles de potions de régénération sanguine.

« Professeur Slughorn, ordonna Poppy Pomfresh, laissez-moi votre place ! Je vais vérifier son état et celui du bébé pendant que son époux et le Professeur Prince lancent leurs contre sorts. »

Horace se releva péniblement et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche. Il s'épongea le front et regarda Albus Dumbledore qui interrogeait Lili Evans sur les évènements. La jeune Préfète-En-Chef avait les mains et les avant-bras couverts du sang d'Ellie. Jenna Stanton qui était avec elle, pointa sa baguette sur son amie et murmura un « _tergeo_ » pour la nettoyer.

« Miss Evans ! Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé, ici !

-Je suis arrivée, c'était déjà fait, Professeur Dumbledore. Salazar Prince était agenouillé par terre comme maintenant, avec la femme de Severus dans les bras. Remus m'a dit il y a quelques minutes que Sirius avait commencé la bagarre. James, bien sûr, a suivi. Remus a tenté de raisonner Sirius, mais il n'a rien écouté. Il a lancé un sort sur Salazar et la femme de Severus l'a poussé et c'est elle qui a reçu le sort. Je n'en sais pas plus.

-Vous connaissez ce sort, Miss Evans ?

-Ou… oui… balbutia Lili, atterrée. Je crois que c'est un sort de Magie Noire inventé par Severus ou bien son oncle, je ne sais pas trop. Il était écrit dans une des marges du livre de potions de 6ème année de Severus. Je l'avais lu avec un autre, je me demandais ce que c'était, il n'y avait pas d'explications. J'en ai parlé à James et à Sirius à l'époque. Ils avaient déjà essayé l'autre, le _levicorpus_, ils s'en servent sans arrêt contre Severus. Je ne suis pas sûre que Sirius savait ce que ce sort allait faire lorsqu'il l'a lancé sur Salazar, Professeur.

-Il est grand temps que Monsieur Black et aussi Monsieur Potter se calment, Miss Evans. Avant qu'il n'y ait un drame ! Ils auraient pu tuer Salazar, à la place c'est une innocente jeune femme enceinte qui va peut-être mourir !

-Merlin… Non ! C'est affreux ! »

Lili au désespoir, se tordait les mains. Jenna lui frottait le dos en cercles apaisants, sentant son amie trembler, visiblement bouleversée.

« Ce sera tout pour le moment, merci Miss Evans. Lui dit alors le Directeur de Poudlard. »

Lili hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Horace Slughorn s'approcha du vieil homme à barbe blanche. « Severus et le petit ont refermé les blessures, Albus. Poppy va prendre le relais. On ne sait rien de plus pour l'instant. Il faut un examen approfondi pour connaître les dommages internes. Severus craint que le bébé ne soit blessé aussi, ce maléfice est conçu pour provoquer également des blessures internes.

-Merlin, soupira le vieil homme. Horace, occupe-toi du jeune Severus et de Salazar, veux-tu ? Je m'occupe d'Hélèna avec Poppy et le Professeur Prince.

-Compte sur moi, Albus. Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi par contre pour que Minerva prenne ses Maraudeurs en charge ? On ne peut plus les laisser agir, Black est dangereux !

-Je sais. Et stupide aussi ! Malheureusement dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne peux même pas les renvoyer. Si Hélèna et Salazar retournent chez eux après la fin des évènements que tu sais, je devrais utiliser un sortilège d'amnésie, et ils ne comprendraient donc pas leur renvoi.

-J'espère quand même que tu vas les punir efficacement, Albus. Je te préviens, je ne laisserai pas passer ça.

-Moi non plus. Nous allons attendre le retour de Minerva, elle est à Pré-Au-Lard pour l'après-midi. »

Poppy Pomfresh, aidée de Severus Rogue, avait placé Ellie sur un brancard et le faisait léviter à présent, baguette tendue devant elle. Sev' tenait la main de la jeune fille, dont le corps sanglant disparaissait sous une couverture marron. Severus suivait la marche, le visage fermé, soutenant son fils par la taille. Salazar semblait vraiment très choqué et Janet McNair le regardait avec inquiétude.

Les Serpentards ne quittaient pas leur Directeur de Maison, voulant impérativement savoir ce qu'on allait faire aux Maraudeurs. Albus s'approcha de Sirius baguette tendue : «_Enervatum_» !

Lorsque Sirius fut debout sur ses deux pieds, Albus le toisa sévèrement.

« Dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! Monsieur Black ! Et vous également Monsieur Potter ! Ainsi que Messieurs Lupin et Pettigrow. Et je vous garantis que vous allez avoir à me donner de sérieuses explications, ainsi qu'à votre Directrice de Maison et au Professeur Slughorn ! Tu viens, Horace ? »

Le Professeur Slughorn tira sur sa robe de sorcier et redressa sa toque. « Avec plaisir, Albus !»

Sirius et James se regardèrent et avalèrent leur salive. Ils avaient vraiment des ennuis cette fois-ci…

* * *

Le triste équipage se dirigea vers l'infirmerie au premier étage, Salazar et Sev' ayant refusé de quitter Ellie et Severus. Les élèves qu'ils croisaient murmuraient sur leur passage. Que s'était-il donc passé ? La rumeur commençait déjà à circuler : Les Maraudeurs avaient failli tuer la jeune femme enceinte de Severus Rogue.

Les vert et argent de toutes les années était fous de rage. Ce n'était pas que Severus était particulièrement apprécié ni populaire, mais on avait aussi attaqué Salazar qui était leur idole, et par Merlin, la jeune blonde était la nièce de Slughorn leur Directeur de Maison, en plus d'être la femme de l'un d'entre eux. De plus, Ellie était enceinte, les filles de Serpentard étaient toutes choquées.

L'affront était de taille. La révolte grondait.

Dans la salle commune des cachots, Mulciber et Avery avaient organisé un meeting en urgence. Tous ceux qui avaient été témoins de l'altercation, comme Janet McNair, Regulus Black et Patricia Parkinson, donnèrent tous les détails à un auditoire silencieux et attentif.

« Où est Rogue ? Demanda un 6ème année. Et Prince ?

-A l'infirmerie sûrement, où veux-tu ? S'énerva Regulus en haussant les épaules.

-Et l'homme en noir avec eux, c'était qui ? Fit Geraldine qui avait aperçu Severus adulte soutenant son fils.

-Le père de Sal, il est là depuis hier soir, invité par Slug, répondit Evan Rosier. Sal nous a dit que son père était maître en Magie Noire, et c'est vrai. Regulus l'a vu. Lui et Sev', ils ont balancé des contre sorts, fallait voir ! Salazar savait pas le faire, il l'a dit.

-Me souviens, ouais, soupira Mulciber. Sal a dit qu'il connaissait pas la Magie Noire mais que son père l'enseignait à Sev'. On en a la preuve, là.

-Dites… s'inquiéta Patricia Parkinson. Elle va pas mourir, Ellie ? Merde, elle va avoir un bébé, ça craint !

-Dumbledore a dit à Slug que le maléfice était conçu pour provoquer des blessures internes et que le bébé pouvait être blessé. Avoua Janet, dégoûtée.

-Putain, si son gosse est blessé ou tué, ou que sa femme meurt, Sev' va disjoncter, il va les tuer. Ou même Salazar, fit Avery. Ils sont vachement « famille » tous les deux.

-Le père de Salazar a dit qu'il allait tuer Sirius. Déclara Regulus.

-Whaouuu… pesta Mulciber. Alors là, les mecs, va y avoir du sang parce que ce type n'a pas l'air de rigoler.

-C'est un Mangemort, avoua Janet d'une petite voix.

-QUOI ? brailla Avery. D'où tu tiens ça ?

-Ben… je devrais pas le savoir, mais j'ai entendu Salazar dire à Sev' qu'il espérait que son père ne soit pas appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant qu'il serait avec eux ici. J'étais pas sensée écouter. Alors vous dites rien, s'il vous plait.

-On est allé avec Sev' à des réunions d'information pour devenir Mangemorts, fit Evan Rosier, mais on n'a jamais vu ce type. Et Sev' n'a rien dit à ce sujet.

-Il y était peut-être, objecta Mulciber. Rappelez-vous ces mecs en capes avec des masques d'argent.

-C'est le _Cercle Intérieur_, avoua Avery. Les plus fidèles et les plus loyaux des Mangemorts, presque personne ne connaît leurs identités. Tu crois qu'il en fait partie ?

-Possible, faudrait demander à Salazar mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il le dise. Et Sev' parlera pas de toute façon, sinon il nous aurait dit déjà que son oncle en est un.

-Putain, les mecs, si le père de Sal est un des Mangemorts du _Cercle Intérieur_, Black et Potter sont foutus. En attendant, je me mets pas sur le chemin de ce type. On le laisse gérer sa vengeance, ça vaudra mieux pour nous.

-Je comprends pourquoi Sev' est bien vu par Lucius Malefoy, lui on sait qu'il fait partie du _Cercle_, soupira Regulus Black. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de son oncle, un sang-mêlé comme Sev' n'aurait jamais été accepté à la réunion s'il n'avait pas été pistonné. »

* * *

A l'infirmerie, Poppy Pomfresh avait installé Ellie dans un des lits et l'avait isolée avec quatre paravents verts. L'infirmière l'avait déshabillée et à présent, passait sa baguette sur tout le corps de la jeune femme inconsciente. Un sortilège de diagnostic coordonné à une Plume à Papote médicomagique remplissait un parchemin posé sur la table à roulettes près du lit. Severus et son jeune moi-passé attendaient silencieusement assis tous les deux côte-à-côte sur un des lits vides.

« Tu crois qu'elle va bien aller ? Murmura le jeune, qui avait besoin d'être rassuré. Je regrette d'avoir inventé ce maléfice. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils auraient osé le lancer sur quelqu'un sans même savoir ce qu'il provoquerait.

-Il y a longtemps que je n'attends plus rien de bon venant de ces crétins, Sev'. Tu comprends pourquoi je me méfie d'Harry Potter ? Il n'est pas aussi idiot que son père mais il n'écoute jamais rien de ce qu'on lui dit et les résultats ne sont pas joyeux, parfois, tu peux me croire. Et quand tu penses que Black est son parrain…

-Arrête Papa ! Râla Salazar qui déambulait nerveusement dans l'infirmerie en proie à une extrême agitation. J'ai été élevé par Sirius Black et je ne suis pas un criminel !

-Tu as été élevé par Black, s'horrifia Sev'. Comment ça se fait que tu m'as rien dit ? Ajouta-t-il, agressif, à l'adresse de son moi-futur.

-Je t'ai dit des tas de choses mais certains de tes souvenirs ne t'ont pas été restitués, Sev', soupira Severus. Tu changerais l'avenir proche et il n'en est pas question tant que cela n'est absolument pas nécessaire. Si je meurs d'ici cet été, Dumbledore te les rendra.

- Raconte-moi, tout de suite ! Gronda le jeune Severus. Pourquoi tu dis que tu vas mourir cet été ? Je sais bien que dans le futur de Salazar, je suis mort, Harry me l'a dit, mais je ne sais rien de plus, alors il est temps que tu parles !

-Dis-lui, Papa.

-Ok. Je suppose que je peux sans risque, de toute façon si je meurs le mois prochain, il pourra changer son avenir. Si je survis, Albus lui effacera définitivement la mémoire pour ne pas que la ligne du Temps soit perturbée. »

Sev' regarda alternativement Salazar et Severus, croisa les bras, en une parfaite copie de son double adulte et attendit.

« Le mois prochain, le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit lancer son offensive finale pour tuer Harry Potter. Ce morveux est l'Elu, le seul capable de le défaire.

-Pourquoi Harry tuerait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pesta Sev'.

-Parce que c'est un fou furieux, un dément qui va détruire le monde si on le laisse faire. Il faut l'arrêter par tous les moyens. Il a tué Lili déjà pour avoir son fils. Il n'a pas réussi, Harry a survécu à son _Avada Kedavra_, mais Lili a donné sa vie pour sauver son fils, il avait quinze mois et elle vingt et un ans.

-Il… il a tué… Lili ? Bredouilla Sev' horrifié.

-Et Potter juste avant, il a tenté de la protéger mais ce crétin n'avait même pas de baguette. Stupide jusqu'au bout celui là ! Enfin bref… Harry Potter a été élevé par Petunia et Vernon.

-Ah bravo ! Cette idiote et son gros lard ! Étonnant qu'Harry soit encore en vie !

-Il parait ouais… Ellie m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance très reluisante.

-Tu t'étonnes ? Tu la connais pourtant… cette salope ! Elle déteste la magie ! Ensuite !

-Black a été accusé du crime et a passé douze ans à Azkaban.

-Hé hé hé… Tant mieux pour sa gueule.

-Il s'est évadé et a été reconnu innocent, mais ça on s'en fout. En plus ça date que de cette année, cette innocence. Dans le passé de Salazar, le sale cabot pouilleux a épousé Hermione Granger juste après que moi et Ellie on soit morts tous les deux. C'est sa marraine. Révéla Severus en donnant un coup de menton vers Salazar qui écoutait sagement.

-Ok, bon choix, elle est chouette. Et c'est Dumbledore son parrain, je sais ça aussi.

-Oui, enfin il le sera, parce que du temps de Salazar, Albus est mort avant sa naissance. Mais on a changé ça déjà.

-Bien. Et pourquoi tu es mort ? Et Ellie ?

-Il parait que je gênais dans la pièce. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était énervé, on était dans la Cabane Hurlante, il fallait qu'il passe ses nerfs d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il a lancé son serpent géant venimeux sur moi, et cette saloperie m'a égorgé.

-Bordel ! Fit Sev' soudain livide et au bord de la nausée. Et Ellie ? Harry a refusé de me le dire.

-Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a quitté la pièce, elle est sortie de sa cachette et s'est jetée sur moi en pleurant, il parait. Il l'a entendue, il est revenu, et il lui a balancé un Avada. Et on est mort en même temps.

-Au nom de Merlin… ce mec est cinglé ! Pas question que je prenne la Marque !

-Si je ne reviens pas chercher Ellie, Sev', tu ne prendras pas la Marque des Ténèbres et tu changeras ton avenir. Si je reviens, tu auras oublié de toute façon cette conversation que nous avons en ce moment.

-Salazar ? Sirius Black a été correct avec toi ? S'inquiéta Sev' en regardant son futur-fils qui tentait d'apercevoir Ellie et Pompom entre les paravents.

-Oui, il a été correct. Mais c'est grâce à Hermione. Il rampe devant elle, sans elle je sais pas ce que ça aurait donné, il est vachement immature et un peu dérangé, faut l'dire. Mais Hermione gère vachement bien et il se tient à carreau avec elle dans les parages. Toutes les conneries qu'on a faites Ted et moi, c'est lui qui nous les a apprises. Et tous les trucs pour draguer aussi.

-Ted ? C'est ce mec qui était en classe avec toi, nan ?

-Ouais, c'est le fils de Remus Lupin et de sa femme Nymphadora Tonks.

-Je me souviens ! Ellie m'a parlé de ce gamin, la dernière fois ! Le petit-fils d'Andromeda, la cousine de Regulus.

-C'est ça ! C'est lui. Remus et sa femme sont morts pendant la bataille finale. Bellatrix a tué sa propre nièce.

-Merlin, mais c'est quoi ce futur de merde ! Gémit Sev' déboussolé. »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Salazar non plus, Madame Pomfresh venait de refaire son apparition, un parchemin à la main.

« Professeur ? Tout ira bien. Il n'y a plus d'hémorragies internes, par contre elle va garder des cicatrices sur le corps, j'en ai bien peur. C'est dommage, une jolie jeune femme comme ça… Enfin, elle est en vie, c'est le principal. Le bébé n'a rien, il semblerait que la magie de sa mère se soit focalisée sur lui et l'utérus est intact. Le bébé semble par contre stressé, j'ai donné à votre femme une potion calmante et comme les principes actifs vont passer à travers la barrière placentaire, le bébé va se calmer et dormir dans quelques minutes.

-Merlin soit loué, soupira le maître des potions, les yeux fermés et le pouce et l'index pinçant fermement l'arête de son nez crochu.

-Je vais la garder quelques jours en observation, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, elle sera faible pendant un moment. Et il faudrait qu'elle reprenne de cette potion au placenta de licorne qu'elle avait avec elle la dernière fois. Je crains que si le travail ne se déclenche, j'aie du mal à l'arrêter et le bébé serait trop prématuré pour survivre.

-Je peux en faire ! Bondit Sev' avant que son double n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

-Tu sais faire ? S'inquiéta la terreur des cachots. Sinon je peux te montrer tout à l'heure.

-Non, non c'est bon. Je l'ai analysée la dernière fois et j'ai retrouvé la recette, pas de souci.

-C'est bien, Sev'. Fit Severus avec un petit sourire.

-On peut la voir ? Insista Sev' en regardant l'infirmière.

-Juste quelques minutes, il faut qu'elle se repose. »

Comme les trois hommes se dirigeaient vers le lit d'Ellie, Poppy Pomfresh, d'un coup de baguette, ferma les rideaux de la grande pièce gothique et baissa l'intensité des lampes à gaz. « C'est pour qu'elle dorme mieux. Essayez de ne pas faire de bruit. »

Ils acquiescèrent en silence. Severus s'assit au bord du lit et caressa la joue exsangue de sa femme. « Les garçons, promettez-moi que vous prendrez soin d'elle, quand je serai reparti.

-Bien sûr, voyons, fit Sev' d'une voix qui se voulait ferme. »

Salazar posa sa main sur l'épaule de son père. « Promis, Papa. Tu veux qu'on leur fasse quoi aux Maraudeurs ? Je ne peux pas les tuer, ça changerait trop l'avenir… Harry, Ted… tout ça… Mais on pourrait leur faire peur, non ?

-Faites attention à ce que vous aller faire, ne vous mettez pas en tort. Albus et Minerva vont sûrement faire quelque chose cette fois-ci. Ça m'étonnerait qu'Horace laisse passer ça. Tenez-moi au courant.

-Tu restes demain, papa ?

-Bien sûr. Je ne peux pas repartir et la laisser dans cet état. Albus là-bas en 1998 est au courant de toute façon, il a gardé tous ses souvenirs. »

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, le visage fermé et l'œil glacé, conduisait les quatre Maraudeurs dans son bureau, suivi par Horace. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration il se retourna vers son vieil ami. « Horace, voudrais-tu envoyer un hibou à Minerva pour lui dire de rentrer immédiatement, s'il te plait ? Je crois que tu as le tien chez toi ? Ça t'éviterait d'aller jusqu'à la volière.

-J'y vais tout de suite et j'arrive. Fit le vieil homme en toisant avec mauvaise humeur les quatre Gryffondors. »

Sur le passage des trublions, les élèves chuchotaient, certains les regardèrent même avec hostilité. La côte de popularité de Sirius Black et de James Potter était très largement en baisse, voire même en chute libre. Lili Evans et Jenna Stanton se trouvaient dans le couloir du premier étage avec Alice et Frank. Jenna portait un curieux tee-shirt rouge dont une manche était déchirée et raccrochée avec des épingles à nourrice. En plein sur sa poitrine l'inscription « No Future » s'étalait en lettres noires.

« No future, ben si ça continue, songea James Potter, on va pas en avoir de futur. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Remus Lupin qui baissait la tête et suivit le Professeur Dumbledore dans l'escalier à vis. Vu la tête que Jenna avait faite à Sirius, il était évident qu'il n'allait plus avoir de petite-amie en sortant de chez Dumbledore.

« Entrez, Messieurs, leur dit le Directeur d'une voix sèche. »

Le vieil homme conjura de nouvelles chaises et les quatre garçons s'assirent sans un mot. « Messieurs, je dois vous faire part de mon mécontentement le plus profond. Vous me décevez énormément. Dit-il en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil sculpté. Nous avons été très généreux avec vous au cours des années passées. Les Professeurs et moi-même avons fermé les yeux sur vos petites blagues pas toujours de très bon goût. Certaines sont même allées très loin, n'est-ce pas ? Messieurs Potter et Black ! Je pense notamment à ce que vous avez fait subir à Severus Rogue depuis la première année. J'avais espéré que la mauvaise blague impliquant Monsieur Lupin et sa condition particulière lors d'une certaine nuit de pleine lune, n'avait été qu'un regrettable accident. Permettez-moi aujourd'hui d'émettre des réserves ! Monsieur Lupin, je vous ai nommé Préfet des Gryffondors afin que vous canalisiez les ardeurs de vos amis, je vois que j'ai fait une erreur, vous n'avez jamais levé le petit doigt pour limiter leurs débordements. »

Deux petits coups secs se firent entendre à la porte du bureau et le Professeur Horace Slughorn entra sans attendre d'invitation. « C'est fait Albus, j'ai envoyé également un messager par cheminette à Rosmerta, au cas où Minerva serait aux Trois-Balais.

-Bien Horace, je te remercie. Assieds-toi ! »

Le vieux maître des potions prit un fauteuil près d'Albus, derrière le bureau et regarda sévèrement les Maraudeurs. Le Professeur Dumbledore poursuivit ses reproches.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez encore provoqué des élèves de Serpentard, Monsieur Black ! Un petit groupe composé de la nièce du Professeur Slughorn, de mon filleul, de Miss McNair, de votre propre frère et de Miss Parkinson. Ceci, selon notre Préfète-En-Chef que j'estime être une personne digne de foi. Pourquoi les avoir provoqués, puisqu'ils ne vous disaient rien ? »

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent alternativement. « Il riaient. Avoua Sirius.

-C'est un crime de rire à Poudlard ? gronda le Directeur. Ils ne se moquaient pas de vous, il me semble, non ? Alors ! Vous n'aviez aucune excuse, à part celle de vouloir faire du mal. Vous croyez que je ne sais pas que vous haïssez Severus Rogue ? Me pensez-vous aveugle ? Depuis que sa femme est ici, vous êtes mort de jalousie, Monsieur Black ! Envieriez-vous ce pauvre garçon ? Il a enterré sa mère la semaine dernière, il a besoin du soutien de sa famille, et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est de jeter un maléfice mortel sur sa jeune femme enceinte ! Si elle meurt ou son bébé, c'est Azkaban ! Je vous préviens ! Je ne vous couvrirai plus, c'est terminé. Je devrais vous renvoyer sur le champ ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous envoyer faire vos malles et prendre le Poudlard Express demain matin à la première heure, et ceci à titre définitif. »

La cheminée s'alluma soudain d'une lueur verte et un « vlouff » caractéristique se fit entendre. Minerva McGonagall, le chapeau de travers, les yeux étincelants de rage et une lettre à la main fit son apparition dans le bureau.

« Je suis au courant, Albus, je viens d'avoir le hibou d'Horace, j'étais chez Madame Piedodu à prendre le thé avec sa mère. Le temps de prendre la cheminette et me voici. Bien. Si vous me donniez les détails ? »

Albus résuma rapidement les évènements au Professeur de Métamorphose qui se décomposait sur place au fur et à mesure. Horace Slughorn se leva et alla lui chercher un petit verre de jus d'œillet pour la requinquer.

« Une honte ! C'est une honte ! Des Gryffondors, oser s'en prendre à une femme enceinte !

-On n'a pas fait exprès, Professeur McGonagall, elle s'est mise devant lui. Tenta Sirius en baissant les yeux.

-Imbécile ! Un simple duel près d'elle était un risque pour elle et son bébé, mais à quoi pensez-vous ? gronda la Directrice des Gryffondors. Et bien entendu, pas un de vous n'a tenté de l'en empêcher ! N'est-ce pas Messieurs Lupin et Pettigrow ! Oh, vous Monsieur Potter, vous avez dégainé votre baguette pour suivre votre ami bien évidemment ! Vous ne méritez pas votre titre de Préfet-En-Chef, je vous le retire ! Albus ? Qu'allez-vous faire de ces irrécupérables ? Moi je vous préviens j'envoie une lettre aux parents, pour commencer, ensuite vous allez être en retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à votre diplôme, avec moi, le Professeur Slughorn et Monsieur Rusard. Je suis certains que ces messieurs sauront vous trouver des occupations dignes de vous ! Fit-elle à l'adresse des Maraudeurs. Monsieur Lupin, je vous retire votre titre de Préfet de Gryffondor puisqu'il ne vous a jamais servi à rien. Monsieur Potter, je vous exclus également de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et je vous interdis tous les quatre, de sorties et de match de Quidditch pour le reste de vos études. Vous avez encore de la chance il ne reste que deux mois à peine. »

James Potter ferma les yeux, livide. Il venait de perdre son titre de Préfet-En-Chef, et sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Le monde s'écroulait. En plus ses parents allaient être avertis. Lui et Sirius allaient en entendre parler pendant des mois, voire des années. En plus, Lili risquait de retourner vers Servilus. Et si ce sale Mangemort était marié et plus vraiment une menace, il avait un cousin qui plaisait beaucoup aux filles.

Sirius s'en fichait beaucoup plus. Il n'avait rien à perdre : Pas de titre de Préfet ou de joueur de Quidditch, ses parents se fichaient de lui comme de leur premier Maléfice Cuisant, Jenna lui ferait la tronche huit jours et reviendrait en rampant. Les retenues n'étaient pas un problème. Comme d'habitude, rien ne semblait avoir de prise sur lui.

Remus avait perdu son titre de Préfet, c'était embêtant mais pas la mort, et Queudver n'avait que les retenues. James avait perdu beaucoup plus dans l'affaire.

« Messieurs, je vous renvoie de l'école pour une semaine. Dès ce soir, des hiboux seront envoyés à vos parents qui viendront vous chercher. Je vous épargne Azkaban, bien que je serais en droit de le faire. Hélèna Rogue est ma pupille, le jeune Prince mon filleul. Le Professeur Slughorn est également un parent d'Hélèna. Sans compter l'éminent Professeur Prince qui venu ici en visite, a vu son fils attaqué et sa nièce presque tuée. Vous avez jeté le discrédit sur cette école ! Un seul faux pas, et vous ne passerez pas vos examens. Vous quitterez cette école entre deux Aurors. Est-ce que c'est clair pour vous ?

-Oui, Professeur. Firent les quatre garçons en chœur.

-Retournez dans votre salle commune et n'en sortez que pour le diner ! Je ne veux plus vous voir déambuler dans les couloirs. Monsieur Potter vous laisserez votre cape chez vous et je vous confisque votre carte, oui je suis au courant. Vous la donnerez à Argus Rusard. Allez-vous-en ! »

Les Maraudeurs ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. Ils sortirent sans demander leur reste et une fois dans le couloir du premier étage laissèrent libre cours à leur colère et à leur haine.

Sirius fut le plus vénéneux comme à son habitude. Il était tellement furieux qu'il ne remarqua même pas Lili et Jenna s'avancer vers eux.

« C'est terminé, lui fit la jeune américaine, je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin ! Depuis le temps que je te dis que ça finira mal ! Jamais je ne sortirai avec un criminel ! »

Elle lui balança une claque retentissante dans la figure et tourna les talons. Lili s'approcha de James et le gifla également. « Un seul pas de travers et je te quitte ! Tu touches à Sev' une seule fois, ou à sa femme, ou à Salazar et c'est terminé ! Compris ?

-Lili, déconne pas ! paniqua James. J'ai pas lancé de sort sur cette fille !

-Tu avais ta baguette en main et tu étais prêt à le faire, je le sais ! »

Lili n'attendit pas de réponse, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna vivement des Maraudeurs.

« Je me vengerai, brailla Sirius, humilié. Je vais flinguer Servilus et son salopard de cousin.

-STOP ! SIRI ! s'énerva James. Tu laisses tomber maintenant ! On est dans la merde jusqu'au cou, si la fille meurt c'est Azkaban ! Et tu t'en fiches peut-être de Jenna mais moi, il est hors de question que je perde Lili pour tes petites vengeances.

-James a raison, Patmol, dit Remus d'une voix calme. C'est allé trop loin, depuis le temps que je te dis de laisser Rogue tranquille, mais tu veux jamais écouter. Tu veux te venger ? Très bien, vas-y, mais moi je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ça. Allez, viens Pete, on s'en va. »

Remus et Queudver laissèrent Sirius et James en plan dans le couloir. James soupira et regarda Sirius en secouant la tête de désapprobation.

* * *


	53. Joli mois de mai

Les Maraudeurs étaient remontés le plus discrètement possible dans leur dortoir. Une certaine hostilité était visible dans la salle commune des rouge et or. On les avait regardés de travers, on leur avait tourné le dos. En bref, ils étaient très mal à l'aise en franchissant la porte du dortoir des garçons de 7ème année.

Allongé sur son lit, Frank Londubat lisait Quidditch Magazine. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il avait levé les yeux. « Tiens, voilà les enfants prodiges… Z'êtes pas morts, les mecs ? Chuis étonné de vous voir encore là ! Alors ? Le verdict ? Z'êtes virés ?

-Une semaine, soupira James en s'asseyant sur son lit. Et j'ai perdu mon titre de Préfet-En-Chef et je suis viré de l'équipe de Quidditch !

-LA VACHE ! S'exclama Frank, tu joueras plus alors ? Merlin, sans toi, les Serpents vont nous foutre la pâtée. Ils ont un nouveau poursuiveur pour remplacer Pucey, il paraît que son balai est un prototype, tout juste si on le voit passer !

-D'où tu tiens ça ? Demanda Remus intrigué.

-Alice… Des filles de Poufsouffles lui ont raconté, elles ont vu les Serpents s'amuser avec.

-Ça doit être de ça que parlait ton frère, Sirius, fit Remus en se tournant vers son ami. Il était excité en parlant d'un balai.

-Et toi Sirius ? Ta punition ? S'intéressa Frank.

-La semaine de renvoi, et comme James, Remus et Pete, retenue tous les soirs, avec soit MacGo, Rusard ou Slug. Et ça, jusqu'à la fin des cours. Et on est interdit de sortie au Pré et de match de Quidditch.

-Eh ben ! Et toi Rem' ?

-J'ai perdu mon titre de Préfet des Gryffondors, il parait que j'en ai jamais rien fait de bien !

-Ben… c'est pas pour dire, pouffa Frank, mais sur ce coup-là, je suis un peu d'accord. Toi et James, vous auriez du avoir un peu plus d'autorité depuis longtemps, y a pas que s'amuser dans la vie !

-Je vais flinguer ce sale Mangemort ! gronda une voix agressive.

-AH NON ! Ça suffit, Patmol ! Tu vas la fermer ta gueule, maintenant ! Tempêta James. Putain, tu fais chier avec tes conneries ! A cause de toi, on a perdu la carte du Maraudeur, j'ai plus le droit à ma cape d'invisibilité, Lili menace de me quitter ! C'est bon, là !

-Jenna s'est cassée, je pleure pas ! pesta Sirius.

-T'en as rien à foutre des filles, Siri, arrête ton char ! Le jour où tu seras amoureux pour de bon, on en recausera. Répondit James les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. »

Remus et Pete, assis sur le lit de Lunard, écoutaient sans rien dire. Sirius, allongé de tout son long sur le sien, trouvait encore le moyen de pérorer. James lui, semblait avec Remus, le plus remué par les évènements.

« C'était quoi le sort que vous avez jeté à ce mec ? Demanda Frank. On m'a parlé de Magie Noire… Siri, tu détestes la Magie Noire, comment tu connais un truc pareil ?

-Il savait même pas ce que c'était ! ricana amèrement James, en répondant à la place de Sirius. Aucun de nous ne savait ! L'an dernier, Lili a lu deux sorts gribouillés dans une des marges du bouquin de potions de l'autre abruti de Rogue. Elle les a retenus et nous les a racontés. Remus voulait pas qu'on les essaye sans savoir ce que ça ferait. Siri l'a fait quand même et le premier, ben, c'est le _levicorpus_ qui suspend quelqu'un en l'air, tu le connais, il est marrant.

-Ouais, je vois. Rogue a inventé ce sort et vous l'utilisez sur lui. Soupira Frank en secouant la tête.

-Et l'autre, on n'a pas essayé. Aucun de nous ne connait le latin, on savait pas le déchiffrer, ça pouvait être chaud. Déjà le premier, c'était risqué car on sait que Rogue est à fond dans la Magie Noire. Et Siri a lancé le sort sur ce mec, le cousin de Servilus. La fille s'est mise devant et voilà !

-Et c'était vraiment de la Magie Noire, seul un maléfice peut faire autant de dégâts, ce truc est mortel. Sirius aurait pu tuer cette fille. Je vous dis pas comme Lili, Alice et Jenna sont folles, les gars ! annonça Frank en jetant son magazine sur le lit. Pensez-donc, une fille enceinte ! Et puis y a pas que ça…

-Quoi ? aboya Patmol qui commençait à en avoir marre.

-Si c'est mis dans votre dossier, ou si le bébé ou la mère meurt, vous pourrez jamais rentrer à l'école des Aurors, les mecs. La porte va se fermer sous votre nez ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous en doutiez pas ? »

Sirius se leva brusquement et regarda Frank, bouche bée. « Merdeuuuuuu !! »

James le regard noir, toisa Sirius. « Patmol, mon frère, je te préviens, si tu bouges, si tu fais un geste malheureux, si tu jettes un seul coup d'œil en direction de Servilus ou des Serpents, je te tue de mes mains ! C'est clair ? Déjà le coup de la cabane hurlante avec ce pauvre Rem', c'était immonde. J'ai du réparer ta connerie encore ce jour-là ! Maintenant je dis STOP !

-James a raison, Siri, fit Remus d'une voix posée. Nous ne sommes plus en première année, notre avenir est en jeu. Il faut passer à autre chose. Et Dumbledore a raison, je n'aurais jamais du vous laisser faire toutes ces conneries, peut-être qu'un drame comme celui d'aujourd'hui ne serait jamais arrivé. Je vous laisse, je vais bouquiner un peu. »

Remus se leva, le livre qu'il venait de prendre dans sa table de nuit, à la main. Pete, docilement, se leva et suivit Remus. Frank s'allongea sur son lit, les mains sous la nuque, et James et Sirius firent de même.

« Tenez-vous à carreaux, les mecs. C'est un conseil que je vous donne. Profitez-en pour faire vos révisions pour les ASPIC. Ça se tassera… vous verrez. Leur conseilla Frank Londubat.

-Sauf si la fille ou le gamin meurt… soupira James.

-Ouais, mais on n'en est pas là, Jamesie. T'as vu Rogue la soigner, nan ? Avec son oncle qui a l'air de s'y connaître… Oui, c'est Lili qui l'a raconté à Alice, et j'étais là.

-BON OK ! J'ai fait une connerie, vociféra Patmol. Mais c'est la faute de Servilus ! Il n'avait qu'à pas inventer ces trucs-là !

-Patmol ! Tu connais les sortilèges impardonnables, non ? Fit James Potter en jetant un nouveau regard noir à son ami. Et pourtant ça te viendrait pas à l'idée d'en lancer un sur quelqu'un sous prétexte que c'est de la faute du sorcier qui l'a inventé !? Non ? Alors, TA GUEULE ! »

* * *

Ellie dormit plusieurs heures à l'infirmerie. Severus resta avec elle, pendant tout ce temps. Sev' et Salazar avaient rejoint Horace au labo de potions pour finir les chaudrons commencés et pour l'heure, toujours en pause. Le vieil homme était venu jusqu'à l'infirmerie en sortant de chez le Directeur et il avait annoncé les sanctions aux trois hommes qui attendaient le réveil d'Ellie.

Le maitre des cachots, qui se doutait bien que les Maraudeurs ne seraient pas renvoyés, approuva quand même les sanctions. Le jeune Sev' arbora un rictus cruel quelques secondes en écoutant la liste des punitions. Salazar ne laissa rien paraître. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas fini, et qu'il y aurait encore quelques échauffourées. Il espérait juste que le choc de cette aventure ferait réfléchir Remus et James. Pour Sirius… il avait franchement des doutes.

Lorsque Horace, rassuré quelque peu sur le sort de sa « nièce » quitta l'infirmerie, Severus suggéra à son jeune moi-passé et à son fils venu du futur d'aller se changer les idées et de retourner finir leurs potions avec le Professeur Slughorn. Celui-ci, ravi, entraina ses deux élèves avec lui. Le jeune Sev' était plus qu'impatient de retrouver son chaudron et ses parchemins extraits du Codex Septimus.

Devant le couloir des cachots, Lili et Jenna rodaient. Lorsque les deux filles aperçurent Salazar et Sev', elles s'approchèrent. Lili tenta d'entamer la discussion avec Sev'.

« Sev'… ? Je peux t'parler, deux minutes ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lili ? soupira Sev', les bras croisés devant lui. Tu m'avais bien dit que tu me parlerais plus jamais et que tu refusais mes excuses.

-Je sais… mais c'est pas pour ça. Jenna et moi… on voudrait savoir comment va Ellie.

-Black a des remords ? Qu'il envoie sa copine et celle de son pote pour avoir des nouvelles fraiches ! gronda Sev' en colère.

-Non, Sev' ! Ils… ils savent pas qu'on est là. Jenna a quitté Sirius, elle ne veut pas sortir avec un criminel en puissance.

-Exact, fit Jenna, en regardant alternativement, Salazar et Severus. Depuis une semaine, j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi il est comme ça, ce qu'il peut bien avoir à vous reprocher et j'avoue que je suis dégoûtée de la seule réponse que j'ai obtenue.

-J'EXISTE ! C'est ça ? persifla Sev' d'une voix d'où perçait l'amertume.

-Ouais, soupira Jenna d'une petite voix. J'ai trouvé ça idiot, je pensais qu'il blaguait et puis… Lili m'a expliqué que non, c'est vraiment son excuse. J'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être con ! Tout ça parce qu'il a une belle gueule et qu'il a du baratin ! Je mérite des coups de pieds au cul !

-J'ai menacé James de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole, annonça Lili. Si jamais ils vous embêtaient encore.

-Il devrait te prendre au sérieux, ricana Sev'. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu ne plaisantes pas quand tu dis ça.

-Stop ça ! Sev' ! C'est bon…. Intervint alors Salazar qui écoutait sans rien dire jusqu'à présent. Les filles sont venues pour prendre des nouvelles d'Ellie, c'est gentil. Je te rappelle qu'elles ont essayé d'aider, Sev'.

-Ok, soupira Sev' en regardant la porte du bureau de Slug qui était toujours ouverte.

-Ellie se repose, révéla Salazar aux deux filles. Mon père est avec elle, il la veille. Il nous a demandé de descendre pour nous changer les idées, surtout Sev'… Sinon, les blessures sont refermées, le bébé n'a rien, la magie l'a protégé, il est juste stressé. Ellie a perdu beaucoup de sang et sera faible pendant un moment. Et pour finir, elle va garder des cicatrices sur tout le corps… ça ne partira pas.

-M'en fous, fit Sev'. Ça m'est égal qu'elle ait le corps plein de cicatrices, elle sera quand même toujours aussi belle.

-Toi, tu t'en fiches, Sev'… fit Lili, mais c'est une fille, les cicatrices c'est dur pour une fille. Tu sais. On peut plus mettre de décolletés ou de maillots de bain. Tu devrais peut-être réfléchir pour lui trouver une potion ou un onguent… Au moins pour essayer de les diminuer. »

Salazar et Sev' se regardèrent. « Pas idiot ce que dit Lili, Sev', tu sais, constata Sal. Faudra qu'on voit ça avec Papa… il aurait peut-être des idées.

-Ouais… fit Sev' en hochant la tête. Mais pour l'instant faut qu'on finisse nos chaudrons, Slug va se demander ce qu'on fait !

-On a celui de Papa à finir en plus… soupira Sal. Et celui là… je suis même pas sûr qu'Oncle Horace pourra, vu le niveau.

-Vous bossez sur quoi ? Tenta Lili. Des nouvelles potions ?

-Ouais… Fit Sal, le regard soudain brillant et le sourire carnassier. Vous voulez voir ça, les filles ? »

Jenna et Lili hochèrent vivement la tête, les yeux soudain remplis d'étoiles. Sev' leva les yeux au ciel. Ça y est, Sal était encore en mode « dragueur pire que Sirius Black ».

« Et Janet ? murmura Sev' à son futur fils.

-Je vais la refiler à Evan Rosier, il en crève d'envie… » A haute voix, Sal lança aux deux filles : « Mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez vous donner la peine d'entrer… »

Lili et Jenna se mirent à rire, entrèrent sans se faire prier dans le bureau de Slug, pompeusement aménagé, et filèrent vers la porte du fond qui était celle du labo de potions.

« Lili est trop mignonne, chuchota Salazar à Sev'. Bordel, elle me tente bien…

-Déconne pas ! Pense à Harry ! pesta Sev' inquiet.

-J'ai jamais pigé pourquoi t'avais jamais essayé de te la faire ! s'interrogea Sal, rêveur.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, arrête ton balai ! Je ne peux être intéressé que par Ellie, c'est mon âme sœur. Lili n'a jamais été qu'une sorte de sœur d'adoption pour moi, quand on était super proche, bien sûr.

-Hé hé hé… C'est pas ma sœur…

-Elle n'a pas viré ce connard de James Potter, t'as aucune chance…

-Tais-toi, trouble fête ! Laisse-moi réfléchir… en attendant, direction les chaudrons, cher papa ! »

* * *

En 1998, Albus Dumbledore qui voyait ses souvenirs s'actualiser au fur et à mesure, soupira dans son bureau et prit un bonbon au citron pour se remonter le moral. Devant lui, faisant les cent pas, Minerva McGonagall pestait.

« Par Merlin, Albus, comment est-ce possible ? Sirius Black a failli tuer Ellie juste par… jalousie envers Severus ! Et aucun des Maraudeurs n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher ! James, Remus ! Deux Préfets et non ! RIEN ! Des larves ! Des veracrasses !

-Je sais, Minerva. Et le pire c'est que les deux Maraudeurs survivants n'ont aucun souvenir de cet évènement puisque théoriquement ils ont été soumis au sortilège d'amnésie.

-Vous comptez en parler à Remus ?

-Je ne sais pas, Minerva. Franchement ça changerait quoi ? Non, ce qui me gène, voyez-vous, c'est que je me rends compte à présent, combien les Maraudeurs étaient dangereux. Sirius Black est idiot et immature, et vous avez vu, des maléfices sur un autre élève ça ne le gêne pas. J'espère que Sevy et Hélèna ne vont pas avoir d'autres problèmes, là-bas. J'ai l'impression de me souvenir que Sevy est attiré par Miss Evans et qu'il a envie de la soustraire à Monsieur Potter. Il semble déjà lassé de Miss McNair qui est actuellement la mère de Miss Pansy Parkinson, ici.

-Albus… balbutia la Professeur de métamorphose, atterrée. Ne me dites pas qu'il va faire ça ? Mais si Lili Evans quitte James Potter… Harry… ne va jamais naître !

-Sevy le sait, Minerva. Et je suis certain que c'est la seule chose qui le retiendra. Il aime bien Harry et sait que s'il séduit sa mère, il risque de modifier dramatiquement l'avenir. Reste à espérer que Severus puisse tenir son fils, je pense ici à notre maître des potions, mais aussi à son jeune moi qui apprécie Harry et n'a sûrement pas envie de le voir disparaitre.

-Etonnant, fit Minerva McGonagall en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil des visiteurs, Severus ici, déteste Harry, et dans le passé c'est son ami.

-Le souci, c'est que notre Severus ne veut rien entendre et refuse même qu'on lui rappelle cette amitié qu'il nie et rejette comme si c'était une abomination.

-Mais comment peut-il être aussi borné ? Je sais que Severus a vécu des choses terribles ces vingt dernières années, est-ce que ça suffit à expliquer son changement total de comportement ?

-Oui, en partie, Minerva. Mais seulement en partie. Je pense que Severus est sous influence et que ses sentiments de haine sont exacerbés par sa Marque des Ténèbres.

-Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'Harry pouvait la retirer ? Eventuellement ?

-Possible. Nous n'avons pas pu essayer, Severus a encore fait des siennes, il a insulté Harry qui maintenant refuse même d'essayer de lui retirer cette Marque.

-Vous pourriez insister, Albus… proposa Minerva naïvement.

-Je pourrais… mais insister pour qu'Harry le fasse, à contrecœur déjà et qu'il supporte en plus les insultes que Severus ne manquera pas de lui envoyer en même temps… Je ne vois pas ça très évident…

-Alors, comment ?

-Sevy et le jeune Severus sont les seuls qui pourront calmer nos deux phénomènes. Ils le savent, il faut juste les laisser faire.

-Eh bien…. Si vous voulez mon avis, Albus, nous ne sommes pas sortis du chaudron. Ça… les Maraudeurs… Vous-Savez-Qui… Et en plus Sevy qui risque de provoquer un paradoxe temporel et empêcher Harry de naître. Tout ceci est effrayant…. Absolument effrayant ! »

* * *

Le Professeur Rogue ne rentra pas pour assurer ses cours au matin du lundi suivant. Il avait choisi de rester avec Ellie qui était toujours à l'infirmerie, Sev' et Salazar devant aller en cours normalement. Albus Dumbledore qui le savait en 1998, assura lui-même les cours de potions de la journée, qui furent assez originaux. Il fit ses élèves fabriquer des bonbons gélifiés moldus, ce qui amusa follement les premières années, surtout les Serpentards à qui le Directeur avait confié qu'il avait adoré manger des Serpents gélifiés.

En 1978, l'après-midi du dimanche passé dans le labo de potions avait rapproché Sev' et Lili qui inconsciemment se comportaient comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été fâchés. Jenna s'était concentrée sur sa potion pour se changer les idées. Elle en voulait à mort à Sirius, et avait songé qu'une tablette de chocolat de chez Honeydukes serait consolateur, ainsi qu'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avec les filles pour se renseigner sur les prochaines dates de concerts des Broomsticks, le célèbre groupe punk sorcier.

Sevy avait rodé autour de Lili comme un prédateur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. La draguer ? Prendre le risque d'empêcher Harry de naître ? Décision difficile.

Jenna était mignonne, mais elle semblait un peu lunatique, tout comme son chat noir croisé Fléreur : une femelle appelée Killer Queen et qui avait lacéré le bras de Sirius lorsqu'il avait voulu la caresser.

En bref, Sevy alias Salazar, hésitait… Janet ? Lili ? Jenna ? Il était loin dans le passé par rapport à son année d'origine et ça le gênait un peu, il avait peur que ses interventions soient un peu plus sujettes à conséquences imprévisibles. Il n'était pas sensé modifier quoi que ce soit en 1978.

Le lundi soir, Severus Rogue était rentré en 1998 avec deux lettres pour Harry. Une de Salazar et une de Sev'. Tous les deux, sans s'être concertés, lui racontaient les derniers évènements, les blessures d'Ellie causées par Sirius, l'attitude lamentable des Maraudeurs, et curieusement, tous les deux demandaient à Harry d'accepter de retirer la Marque des Ténèbres de Severus. Sev' s'excusait même d'avance d'être odieux avec Harry dans le futur.

En lisant, Harry avait soupiré, puis il avait tendu les lettres à Hermione qui avait fait des bonds et avait menacé de tuer Sirius pour son comportement insensé !

« Il s'en rappelle même pas, Mione, avait soupiré Harry. Laisse tomber ! Remus non plus s'en rappelle pas… Tout ce que je peux te dire, ma vieille, c'est que si tu l'épouses, t'as intérêt à le visser tout de suite, sinon il grandira jamais… »

Les yeux de la brunette s'étaient plissés et un sourire sournois était apparu sur son joli visage.

« Oh mais tu peux compter sur moi, Harry… Tu peux compter sur moi ! »

Ron qui venait de lire aussi les lettres, avait retiré sa sucette géante de sa bouche et avait regardé Harry en secouant sa main pour lui faire comprendre que Mione ne plaisantait pas et que ça allait chauffer pour son Maraudeur.

Le professeur Rogue était donc rentré le lundi soir à la nuit tombée et le lendemain midi Remus avait confié à Harry et ses amis qu'Ellie allait mieux, qu'elle n'était plus en danger. Dumbledore lui avait tout raconté et bien sûr le loup-garou était confus et ne se souvenait pas de cet épisode. Il avait même eu honte de croiser le regard furieux de la terreur des cachots, le mardi au petit déjeuner.

Ellie sortit de l'infirmerie le mercredi soir de la semaine suivante, et retourna dans son appartement du premier étage pour retrouver une Dolly aux petits soins, qui avait menacé d'écraser celui ou celle qui oserait approcher sa maîtresse pour lui faire du mal.

Sal avait eu du mal à calmer l'Elfe furieuse, et Ellie avait du interdire formellement à son Elfe de tenter de la venger.

« Laisse faire Severus, Dolly. Tout ira bien, je sais très bien que tu me protègeras ici, ne t'inquiète pas !»

Les Maraudeurs se faisaient discrets depuis leur retour, après leur semaine de renvoi. Les Serpentards menés par Mulciber et Rosier avaient utilisé le fameux « _Vestis angusta_ » de Salazar et Sev' pour faire rétrécir les uniformes des quatre Gryffondors. Au fur et à mesure que la journée s'était écoulée, leurs pantalons avaient raccourci, leurs manches de pull aussi, les capes et les chemises ne fermaient plus… en bref pour la fin des cours à 17 heures, ils étaient ridicules.

Se doutant d'où venait l'attaque, ils avaient jeté un œil discret vers la table des vert et argent à l'heure du diner et croisé le regard glacial et meurtrier de Severus Rogue, celui amusé de Salazar Prince tandis que la bande de Mulciber au complet, ainsi que Regulus, ses amis et les filles de 7ème année étaient pliés en deux et menaçaient de se rouler par terre de rire.

Chez les Gryffondors, Frank Londubat, tenu à la discrétion par une Alice remontée comme une pendule, ne fit aucun commentaire et ne soutint pas ses amis. Lili et Jenna firent comme si les Maraudeurs étaient toujours absents et discutèrent avec Alice tout le repas. James se sentait de plus en plus misérable, surtout qu'il savait que Lili passait tout son temps avec Sev' et son cousin.

Sirius lui, commençait à se sentir un peu mal par rapport à James car il voyait bien que son ami souffrait des représailles de Lili.

Sal s'était résigné et avait décidé de ne pas tenter de séduire Lili. Severus Rogue adulte le lui avait formellement interdit le week-end précédent, qu'il avait également passé avec sa famille. Peu habitué à devoir réfréner ses envies, Sal s'était vengé sur Janet et Patricia. Il les avait entraînées dans son dortoir des cachots, avait fermé ses rideaux par magie et mis un « _assurdiato_ ». Trois heures plus tard, les rideaux s'étaient ouverts et les filles à peine rhabillées étaient descendues du lit à baldaquin, avec de légers cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux en bataille et les jambes flageolantes. La bande de Mulciber qui mangeait des baguettes magiques à la Réglisse tout en discutant de la date et du contenu de la prochaine réunion des Apprentis-Mangemorts, en resta bouche bée. Tandis que les deux filles retournaient en courant dans leur dortoir sans un regard pour les occupants de la pièce, Sal sortait du lit, torse nu, sans chaussettes et la braguette encore ouverte.

« Putain de merde, bredouilla Evan Rosier, tu faisais quoi dans cette tenue ? Me dis pas que tu les as sautées toutes les deux ?

-Evan ! Grandit un peu ! soupira Marc Avery. Sal a encore la braguette ouverte qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il a fait ? Compter les nifleurs d'Hagrid ?

-Merlin… Ils sont abominables dans cette famille, j'aurais jamais pensé ça ! gémit Mulciber, le bâton de réglisse à la main. »

Regulus Black, gloussa pendant longtemps, le regard pétillant d'admiration pour le beau Salazar auquel aucune fille ne résistait. Regulus ne se calma que lorsque son idole le menaça d'une fessée cul nu, ce qui fit hurler de rire tout le dortoir.

Le jeudi soir, Severus revint voir Ellie par la porte temporelle. Dans le Grand Escalier, alors qu'il s'éclairait de sa baguette allumée, Severus croisa Lili Evans, la Préfète-En-Chef qui faisait sa ronde, le nouveau Préfet Frank Londubat étant dans les étages supérieurs.

« Professeur Prince ? s'étonna Lili. Je suis surprise de vous voir ici, vous venez voir Severus et Ellie ? »

Le maître des cachots hocha la tête, la bouche pincée. La main toujours sur la rampe de pierre, il réprima un soupir. Lili… que ce fumier de Pettigrow allait trahir dans trois ans et qui allait mourir à peine sortie de l'adolescence.

« Miss Evans, je crois ? Oui, je viens voir si tout va bien. Je travaille avec Horace Slughorn sur quelques potions en ce moment, ce qui explique ma présence.

-Oh ! Oui ! Les potions du Codex Septimus ! On en a fait un peu dimanche, avec Severus et Salazar et aussi ma copine Jenna pendant que vous étiez à l'infirmerie avec Ellie, c'était fascinant ! En tout cas le Professeur Slughorn est plus qu'enthousiaste ! Il est à la limite de devoir prendre de la potion calmante dès qu'il a les parchemins en main. Vous avez beaucoup de chance de posséder un tel grimoire, Professeur.

-Je sais, Miss, se mit à sourire Severus. J'ai une femme qui n'a pas son pareil pour me faire des cadeaux extraordinaires.

-Vous savez… hésita la Préfète-En-Chef, vous ressemblez beaucoup à Severus, encore plus qu'à Salazar, c'est troublant. Vous avez la même voix et… le même regard. On dirait, Sev' en plus âgé…

-Un hasard, Miss, fit Severus la bouche sèche.

-Sûrement, vous êtes de la même famille après tout.

-Bonne nuit, Miss Evans. Fit Severus qui n'avait pas envie de rester là, se faire passer au détecteur ». Il imaginait déjà Lili sortir de sa cape une sonde de sincérité comme celles des sorciers-vigiles de la Banque Gringotts.

« Bonne nuit, Professeur, répondit Lili en regardant la chauve-souris géante s'éloigner dans un tourbillon de cape noire. Et en plus, ils ont la même démarche, c'est comme si c'était vraiment le même, songea-t-elle en son for intérieur. »

* * *

Les beaux jours étaient revenus, le mois de mai s'écoulait tout doucement. Une certaine routine commençait à s'installer. Tous les après-midi, Ellie, qui avait encore grossi et se plaignait d'avoir les mains et les pieds enflés, se promenait dans le parc avec une Dolly l'œil aux aguets, et la jeune blonde attendait systématiquement Sev', assise sous l'arbre préféré du jeune homme, près du Lac Noir. Dès la fin des cours, Sev' se précipitait dehors avec Sal et révisait, adossé à son arbre, sa femme dans les bras. Lili et Jenna révisaient également avec eux, elles supportaient stoïquement Janet et Patricia qui se partageaient Sal. Le brigand avait souvent la tête sur les genoux de l'une et se faisait masser les pieds par l'autre. Sev' levait les yeux au ciel et pouffait systématiquement, en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour engendrer un pareil fils. Il avait tout raconté à son double du futur à sa dernière visite et celui-ci avait soupiré en disant juste : « Encore ? La dernière fois, c'étaient deux Serdaigles. »

Sev' avait ouvert des yeux comme des soucoupes et inquiet avait demandé à son moi-futur à voix basse. « Mais de qui il tient pour être comme ça ? Quand je pense qu'aucune fille ne m'a jamais regardé ici, enfin… tu sais bien, pour sortir quoi.

-C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? s'était amusé Severus adulte. De qui veux-tu qu'il tienne… de ses parents, non ?

-Heuuu… avait rougi alors Sev'. Maintenant que tu l'dis… »

Regulus Black qui pourtant ne passait ni BUSES, ni ASPIC cette année, restait quand même près du petit groupe qui révisait, rien que pour coller son idole, le beau Salazar qui faisait soupirer toutes les filles de l'école, des Poufsouffles de première année aux Serdaigles de 7ème, en passant par les deux maisons rivales de Poudlard, Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Un projet commun était né dans le labo de potions de l'école. Surveillés par Horace, coachés par Severus trois fois par semaine, Sev', Salazar, Lili et Jenna tentaient de mettre au point un baume ou un onguent suffisamment puissant pour effacer ou diminuer considérablement les cicatrices laissées par le _Sectumsempra_ sur le corps d'Ellie. Ils tentaient d'améliorer l'Onguent d'Amnésie du Docteur Oubbly, en utilisant des indications trouvées dans le Codex Septimus par le Professeur Prince.

Les Maraudeurs, pour le moment calmés, révisaient dans leur coin quelques arbres plus loin. Remus ne lâchait plus ses livres, mais il était comme Sev' un insupportable Je-Sais-Tout qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie Hermione en 1998. Le Maître des cachots était donc gonflé, il faut le dire, quand il utilisait ce terme « d'insupportable Je-Sais-Tout » pour Mione. Sa mauvaise foi était sidérante, il suffisait de toute façon de voir son attitude avec Harry. Les trois garçons continuaient d'échanger des lettres entre le passé et le présent. Harry avait promis à Sev' et Sal qu'il essaierait de retirer la Marque de Severus Rogue, s'il n'ouvrait pas sa grande bouche ce jour là. Sal avait raconté l'anecdote à son parrain, Albus, qui avait promis qu'il se souviendrait de lancer un bon sortilège de mutisme sur son professeur de potions le jour dit. Sans aucun doute, le professeur Dumbledore se souvenait avec malice de ce conseil.

En accord avec le Directeur, Harry avait décidé que la tentative pour retirer la Marque ne se ferait pas avant la naissance de Sevy. Si le retrait réussissait, la liaison de Severus avec Lord Voldemort serait coupée. Le Mage Noir ne pourrait plus le convoquer, ni le torturer, il n'aurait plus aucune prise sur lui et il était probable qu'il penserait son Mangemort espion, décédé. Severus Rogue ne serait donc pas dans la même pièce que Lord Voldemort le jour de la Bataille Finale et il ne se ferait pas égorger par cette saleté de Nagini.

Albus Dumbledore avait tout expliqué à Severus qui bien entendu, avait tenté de protester, expliquant à son Directeur qu'il ferait et dirait ce qu'il voudrait et que ce ne serait certainement pas ce maudit morveux de Potter qui l'en empêcherait. La petite étincelle avait quitté les yeux bleus d'Albus et il avait regardé la terreur des cachots par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, avec l'air de dire « Essayez donc… Si vous l'osez… Severus. »

Le bâtard graisseux avait avalé sa salive, soudain plus très sûr de lui, et à peu près certain qu'il allait se prendre un de ces sorts pas piqué des hannetons s'il osait mettre ses menaces à exécution.

* * *

En 1978, James Potter était au désespoir. Lili ne le regardait pratiquement plus. Cela faisait presque trois semaines maintenant que Sirius avait blessé Ellie, et la jeune rousse aux yeux verts ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. Lorsqu'il la vit revenir de sa ronde de Préfète-En-Chef avec Frank, un soir très tard, il fit un signe de tête aux autres Maraudeurs qui sans un mot se levèrent et quittèrent la salle commune des rouge et or pour rejoindre leur dortoir.

« Lili… s'il te plait… gémit-il, pâle et la bouche sèche.

-Oui, James ? répondit-elle, sans le regarder, en ramassant des vieux parchemins qui trainaient et en allant les déposer dans la poubelle de la pièce.

-Tu m'en veux encore ?

-Non. Fit-elle le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre qu'il est temps que tu grandisses un peu, et que tu cesses tes bêtises. Sirius est un sombre idiot, ça fait des années que je te dis d'arrêter de le suivre dans toutes ses conneries ! Tu vois où ça t'a mené ? Je pensais que tu avais compris après l'histoire avec Remus ! Tu imagines si Sev' avait été tué ou même blessé par Remus ce jour-là ? Où plus récemment Ellie ou leur bébé tué ?

-Je sais… Tu as raison, bien sûr… soupira Cornedrue. Frank nous a dit que l'école des Aurors nous aurait été interdite si quelque chose d'irréparable était arrivé cette fois-ci. Mais tu sais, jamais je n'aurais fait de mal à cette fille, ni à ce mec d'ailleurs, ce Salazar. J'aurais jamais lancé de sort sur une fille enceinte, et sur le gars, un p'tit truc peut-être, un _levicorpus_ ou alors métamorphoser ses fringues en trucs de fille, chais pas… En tout cas, un sort marrant, rien de dangereux. J'te promets !

-Il était temps que tu comprennes, James. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie avec un attardé mental qui ne songe qu'à faire des blagues stupides et cruelles, voire pire ! pesta Lili en s'asseyant près de James sur le canapé. »

Le cœur de James Potter fit des bonds dans sa poitrine. Lili avait dit « passer ma vie »… donc elle ne remettait pas en question leurs projets d'avenir.

« Je te promets, Lili. Je toucherai plus jamais à Rogue, je lui dirai plus jamais rien.

-Ni à son cousin, ni à sa femme ! ordonna la jeune Préfète-En-Chef. Et pour ton information, Severus n'a pas la Marque des Ténèbres, et Salazar non plus, alors arrête de les appeler des Mangemorts ! Ils ont remonté leurs manches de chemises pour laver des gros chaudrons l'autre jour et je peux te jurer qu'ils n'ont rien sur leurs avant-bras !

-Ok, dit James en hochant la tête. Je te crois, Lili.

-Alors arrange-toi pour que ça rentre aussi dans la tête de Patmol ! Il n'y a que toi qui pourras le tenir. Remus n'a aucune influence sur lui, il est trop lâche pour ça ! Et Queudver… pfff ! Parfois je me demande ce qu'il fout à Gryffondor celui là !

-Il est cool…

-Si tu l'dis… soupira Lili.

-Lili… Je t'ai vu parler souvent… avec ce type dans les couloirs, l'espèce de chauve-souris, il te drague ou quoi ?

-Tu plaisantes ? râla Lili Evans, outrée. Le Professeur Prince est un homme honorable, un très grand maître des potions ! C'est l'oncle de Severus et il est marié. Je crois savoir qu'il adore sa femme, vu comment il en parle. Salazar nous a dit que sa mère est une sorcière française de sang-pur, une blonde… très belle, il parait. Sev' a semble-t-il, les mêmes goûts en matière de femmes que son oncle. D'ailleurs, Sev' ressemble beaucoup à son oncle Prince. Et je peux t'assurer que Slughorn ne fait pas le poids en potions face à ce type. Si le Professeur Prince enseignait ici, le niveau en potions serait très élevé.

-Ok. C'était pour savoir… Juste comme ça…. Quoi.

-Tu as toujours pensé que Severus me courait après ou même qu'on était sorti ensemble ! Comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas son genre ! D'après Sal, il a rencontré Ellie Slughorn l'été dernier et ils sont tombés amoureux aussitôt et ils se sont mariés à la rentrée. Et ils vont avoir un bébé. Sev' n'a pas besoin de subir vos méchancetés et votre haine. Il a une vie toute tracée. Après les ASPIC il va passer sa maîtrise en potions avec Slug et Salazar va passer la sienne avec son père. Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas destinés à faire des Mangemorts, James !

-Et toi ? Tu viens toujours avec nous à l'école des Aurors ?

-Bien sûr ! Avec Alice et Frank, toi et Sirius… si vous ne faites rien d'impardonnable d'ici là ! gronda Lili, légèrement menaçante et l'index tendu vers James.

-RIEN ! Promis ! C'est fini ! assura Cornedrue. Et Jenna ? Elle va faire quoi ?

-Son père voudrait qu'elle rentre à Gringotts avec lui, mais je crois qu'elle va bosser avec sa mère, elle a créé des fringues pour le bébé de Sev' et Ellie, c'est une surprise… Je suis pas sûre que ça va leur plaire, tu connais Jenna. C'est spécial son style de fringues. Elle a dessiné une grenouillère noire avec des chaudrons orange pour le bébé et sa mère doit la réaliser.

-Tu crois qu'elle reviendra avec Sirius ?

-NAN ! Fit Lili avec assurance. Elle ne veut plus de lui ! Il est trop immature. Me regarde pas comme ça, elle sort avec personne. Salazar sort avec Janet McNair et Patricia Parkinson.

-LES DEUX ?

-Ouais… ensemble ! Ça fait délirer Regulus d'ailleurs ! Ne dis rien de tout ça à Sirius, ok ? Mais son frère est assez sympa, finalement… même s'il ne me parle pas, parce que je suis née-moldue. Il m'ignore… Il ne parle qu'aux sang-purs et à Sev' parce qu'il est un Prince, même s'il est un sang-mêlé. Il parait que Salazar connait la mère de Sirius, du coup Regulus ne jure que par lui.

-C'est pourtant pas une référence, la mère de Patmol.

-Je sais.

-Lili, fais gaffe quand même, les Princes sont connus pour être du côté des Ténèbres. Ils sont tous répartis à Serpentard depuis des siècles.

-Les Black aussi, persifla Lili, et pourtant Sirius est à Gryffondor et c'est ton meilleur ami.

-Touché. Soupira Cornedrue.

-James, Dumbledore est le parrain de Salazar, tu crois franchement que si sa famille était du côté de Voldemort, Dumbledore serait aussi proche d'eux ? Et Slug méprise les Mangemorts, tout le monde sait qu'il n'invite jamais les enfants de Mangemorts connus, à ses soirées. Tu crois qu'il aurait laissé sa nièce de sang-pur épouser un sang-mêlé issu d'une famille adepte de la Magie Noire ?

-Exact. Là tu marques un point. Je le rappellerai aux autres.

-Tu ferais bien, en effet !

-Lil'… tenta James en prenant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Tu viens dormir avec moi ? Tu me manques de trop… »

Lili regarda James qui lui faisait des yeux de chien battu et soupira. La punition avait assez duré et elle avait fait son effet. En souriant, elle hocha la tête et James lui sauta aussitôt dessus pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il retira vivement ses lunettes rondes et commença à l'embrasser.

* * *

« C'est quoi ces bonbons, Salazar ? On peut en prendre ? demanda timidement Regulus en s'approchant de Sal qui sortait des confiseries d'une boite en carton, sous les yeux intéressés de la bande de Mulciber.

-Surtout pas, malheureux ! pesta Evan Rosier. Tu veux mourir ?

-QUOI ? s'horrifia le 6ème année. Me dis pas que c'est du poison ?

-Mais non, gros bêta ! N'écoute pas Evan, c'est pas du poison, pouffa Sal, mort de rire. Ce sont des Pastilles de Gerbes et des Nougats Nez en Sang ! Ceux-ci te font vomir… tiens regarde. Tu manges ce côté ci, le orange, et tu te mets à dégueuler tripes et boyaux, tu avales l'autre côté, le violet, et tu es guéri. Ce sont les Pastilles de Gerbe. Les Nougats, si tu les manges tu saignes du nez. Pareil que l'autre bonbon, le côté orange te fait saigner, le côté violet fait tout arrêter.

C'est cool pour sécher les cours, ou faire des sales blagues. Le carton s'appelle « Boite à Flemme » le nom est plutôt évocateur, non ? Tiens… ce Berlingot te provoque une forte fièvre, cool pour rester dans ton lit quand les autres bossent, bien sûr l'autre moitié du bonbon te guérit comme ça tu peux faire autre chose que d'être vraiment malade, sinon aucun intérêt. Et ces petits-fours Tourndeloeil te font tomber dans les pommes.

-Merlin, mais y a de quoi remplir toute l'infirmerie ici ! Tu vas en faire quoi ?

-Voyons Reg ! râla Avery en levant les yeux au plafond de la salle commune des vert et argent. Les donner à bouffer aux Gryffondors, voyons !

-Sauf qu'on va en garder un peu, conseilla Salazar un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ben oui, on pourrait avoir besoin de sécher les cours…

-Pas con… pas con du tout ! approuva Mulciber l'air rêveur. T'as d'autres trucs ?

-Ouais… des bombabouses, ça pue la merde de dragon, je vous dis pas ! L'idéal, c'est d'en poser une sur une chaise et quand le mec va s'asseoir, la bombabouse éclate, les fringues sont imprégnées, et la victime pue, un vrai bonheur. Potter et Black puant la merde ! Je crève d'envie de voir ça ! J'en ai mis une un jour dans le pieu de Malefoy à Beauxbâtons, pas Lucius, un de ses cousins français que je peux pas blairer, le pied total ! Sinon vous connaissez déjà les Pralines Longue Langue, Pettigrow en a bouffé une, les crèmes Canari… Heuuu… qu'est-ce que j'ai encore ? »

Salazar entreprit de fouiller dans le grand sac en carton qui était à ses pieds. Il en sortit des Pousse-Rikiki, un marécage portable et des fausses baguettes. Il se mit à rire, à glousser plutôt.

« Bon, les mecs. Ça… C'est des Pousse-Rikiki. Ça constipe. Tu bouffes ça et tu vas plus aux chiottes, c'est garanti ! Regulus, arrête de te rouler par terre ! »

Regulus Black était rouge à force de rire et se tenait le ventre. Les filles qui regardaient Sal, se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de rire aussi. Wilkes, était agité et n'en pouvait plus d'imaginer ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire de tout ça.

« Ça les enfants, c'est une pure merveille. Déclara Sal en leur montrant la boite contenant le marécage portable. Vous mettez ça dans un couloir et je vous garantis qu'il faudra des barques pour le traverser, c'est génial ! En plus c'est la grande taille, on pourrait noyer la Grande Salle avec ça !

-Merlin… c'est Noël ! gémit Mulciber extasié. Et les baguettes ?

-Essaie un sort avec et tu verras bien ! s'amusa le fils de Severus. »

Mulciber obéit et tenta un simple « _Lumos_ ». La baguette qu'il tenait en main se mit à couiner et se transforma en poulet en caoutchouc. Tous les Serpentards présent se mirent à rire et se précipitèrent pour essayer les fausses baguettes.

Patricia Parkinson, agacée par les pitreries de Regulus, lui colla un petit-four Tourndeloeil dans la bouche et sans réfléchir Reg le mangea. Il tomba évanoui aussitôt.

« Pas grave, fit Sal en haussant les épaules. Un simple « _Enervatum_ » et c'est bon, mais laissez-le dormir un peu, il est trop excité. »

Salazar sortit enfin du sac, une boite « Déflagration Deluxe » de FeuxFous Fuseboum.

« Et ceci, c'est un truc spécial pour notre dernier jour après la remise des diplômes. Bon, faut que je vous dise. Tous ces articles sont des prototypes, ils sont pas en vente, n'espérez pas les trouver sur le Chemin de Traverse, ni chez Zonko à Pré-Au-Lard. Ce sont des types que mon père a eu autrefois comme élèves en potions qui font ça. Je leur ai dit que je les testerais pour eux.

-On va tester, on va tester, affirma Evan Rosier avec assurance. Pas de souci ! Je propose… une attaque de trucs qui puent ! Là…

-Des bombabouses ? Faites gaffe ! Ne les utilisez pas en classe, mon pote Ted en a écrasé une un jour à Beauxbâtons par accident, en cours de métamorphose. Le prof nous a enfermés dans la classe et il s'est barré. Je vous dis pas comme ça a été dur ! Donc, à utiliser que sur eux ou dans leur salle commune. Je pensais emprunter l'Elfe de Maison de Sev' pour ça. Grâce à sa magie elle peut entrer chez eux, mettre les bombes un peu partout y compris dans leurs pieux et je vous dis pas la surprise quand ils vont aller se coucher !

-Excellent ! Tu crois que Sev' accepterait qu'on lui emprunte son Elfe pour ça ? tenta Avery pas convaincu de cette possibilité.

-Aucun souci, quand il saura ce qu'on veut en faire. Même mon père m'a dit de pas me gêner avec les Gryffondors alors…

-Merlin ! On le fait ! On le fait ! »

En ainsi fut fait.

Le jour suivant, Salazar demanda à Dolly d'aller déposer des bombabouses dans les lits du dortoir des garçons de 7ème année de Gryffondor. Lili amusée, leur raconta en détail les hurlements des Maraudeurs le lendemain pendant un intercours. Salazar et Sev' firent les innocents bien entendus et continuèrent leurs petites blagues.

Les Maraudeurs passèrent beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie les jours suivant, surtout Peter Pettigrow qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de manger n'importe quoi. Dolly ayant piégé la réserve de confiserie que le rat gourmand cachait sous son lit, tous les Maraudeurs furent atteints. Bien sûr, les bonbons doubles faces avaient été coupés en deux avant ces forfaits, de façon à ce que les victimes n'aient pas les faces salvatrices…

Début juin, le summum fut atteint avec le dépôt du marécage portable dans le Grand Hall, juste avant le petit déjeuner. Rusard fut donc obligé de faire traverser les élèves en barque. Albus Dumbledore, follement amusé, passa plusieurs heures à se faire bercer par le clapotis de l'eau, assis dans une des barques d'Hagrid, une boite de bonbon au citron sur le banc, avant de se résoudre à contrecœur, à mettre fin au sortilège

* * *

En 1998, Albus Dumbledore se préparait pour la Bataille Finale. Tous les professeurs participèrent au renforcement des barrières magiques de protection de Poudlard, après que Severus Rogue soit revenu –en mauvais état– de sa dernière convocation par Lord Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres agacé par les coupes fatales portées dans ses rangs de Mangemorts depuis le début de l'année, avait décidé d'en finir rapidement avec _Potter et le vieux fou_.

Une attaque imminente était prévue, Severus en ignorait la date, le Mage Noir n'ayant pas jugé bon de la lui apprendre.

« Albus, demanda Severus depuis son lit de l'infirmerie, on en est où pour les Horcruxes ? Vous ne m'avez pas dit lequel est le dernier ? Nagini, je sais, mais l'autre ?

-Harry… Severus. Fit le vieil homme en soupirant. Le dernier Horcruxe c'est Harry lui-même. »

* * *


	54. Bébé et bataille partie 1

* * *

« QUOI ? hurla Severus Rogue, la voix soudain étranglée. Potter ? Potter est un… Horcruxe ? Par Merlin, Albus ! Mais pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres meure… il faut que le morveux meure aussi !

-Oui, Severus, avoua le vieil homme en s'asseyant sur le lit de son maître des potions.

-Attendez… Comment il a fait pour survivre, dans le passé de Sevy ? Dites-moi tout ! Et bordel, ne me dites pas qu'on a élevé ce sale gamin juste pour qu'il aille se sacrifier bien gentiment, comme un mouton à l'abattoir ?

-Malheureusement, mon garçon, je crains bien que si. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'Harry soit le dernier Horcruxe, cette possibilité m'avait effleurée, je vous l'avoue. Mes soupçons ont commencé lorsque j'ai vu sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, au moment où Hagrid m'a ramené le petit de Godric's Hollow, après la mort de James et Lili. Lorsqu'Harry a commencé à souffrir de cette cicatrice en présence de Voldemort en première année, j'y ai repensé. Et quand les cauchemars et les visions ont débuté, le doute n'était plus permis. La liaison qu'Harry a avec Tom est due à la présence d'un fragment de son âme dans la tête d'Harry. C'est pour ça que le choixpeau a voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard, il a détecté ce fragment d'âme. Sevy m'a expliqué la suite.

-Potter a un bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le crâne ? s'horrifia le maitre des cachots, soudain dégoûté. Que vous a dit mon fils ?

-Que lorsque Voldemort a utilisé le sang d'Harry pour obtenir un nouveau corps, il a transféré exprès sur lui la magie du sacrifice de Lili, dans le but de pouvoir le toucher, l'atteindre et le tuer. Mais Tom, sans le savoir, a fait autre chose. Il est devenu, en quelque sorte et sans le vouloir, l'Horcruxe d'Harry. Enfin, pas vraiment un Horcruxe dans le sens habituel, comme ceux qu'il a lui-même fabriqués pour être immortel. Mais le résultat est le même. Tom n'a pas pu tuer Harry. Il a détruit son propre Horcruxe, donc la cicatrice en forme d'éclair avec son second Avada. Mais pas Harry, qui s'est relevé plus tard.

-Alors c'est uniquement à cause du sacrifice de Lili que Potter résiste aux Avadas ?

-Oui, Severus, enfin presque. Cette protection a pris fin au moment où Harry a atteint sa majorité. En fait c'est le sang d'Harry dans les veines de Tom qui va le protéger.

-Albus… la prophétie de cette idiote de Trelawney parle d'un pouvoir qu'Harry aurait et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ne vois vraiment pas, puisque c'est une histoire de sang qui explique tout.

-L'amour, Severus. La capacité d'Harry à aimer. Dans le passé de Sevy, Harry est allé volontairement à la mort, lorsqu'il a su qu'il était le dernier Horcruxe, après que vous le lui ayez appris. Il s'est sacrifié pour sauver ses amis et le Monde Magique. Il n'espérait pas s'en sortir.

-Merlin…Il… il s'est sacrifié… comme ça… à 17 ans ! fit Severus pâle et atterré. Et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi c'est moi qui lui ai dit ça ?

-Vous avez obéi à mes derniers ordres, mon petit. Je n'étais plus là pour le lui dire moi-même, alors vous vous en êtes chargé vous-même, juste avant la bataille, et vous lui avez juste dit ce que nous savions à cette époque : Qu'il était le dernier Horcruxe. Le reste a été sa décision. Et il a survécu pour la raison que je vous ai évoquée.

-Albus, vous êtes en vie ici. C'est vous qui allez vous charger de ce sale boulot. Je refuse de le faire !

-Oui. Cette fois-ci, je le ferai.

-Vous allez tout lui dire ?

-Oui. Il sait qu'il a survécu dans le passé de Sevy. Je pense qu'il a le droit de savoir pourquoi.

-Vous n'avez pas peur que ça change tout et qu'il y reste ?

-C'est une possibilité que j'évoquerai, Severus. Et ça n'enlève rien au geste qu'il devra faire. Aller affronter volontairement Lord Voldemort n'est pas une chose facile, et il lui faudra du courage.

-C'est un Gryffondor !

-Ça ne change rien. Et il n'est pas un surhomme, juste un adolescent. Il aura peur, tout comme Sevy a eu peur face à Voldemort. Le courage ne se trouve pas que chez les Gryffondors, Severus. Vous et votre fils en êtes la preuve. »

* * *

En 1978, le jeune Severus Rogue relisait ses notes pour l'examen écrit d'Histoire de la Magie, première épreuve des ASPIC, et qui avait lieu le lendemain. Allongé sur son lit, le dos calé contre deux oreillers, il leva un moment les yeux de son parchemin, en entendant Ellie sortir de la salle de bain.

La jeune femme se trainait péniblement, visiblement fatiguée. « Sev'… chéri ? Tu pourrais venir avec moi voir Madame Pomfresh ?

-Ça va pas ? s'écria le jeune Serpentard soudain inquiet.

-Je… je sais pas trop. Je crois que j'ai des contractions, mon ventre durcit. J'ai pas mal, mais… Je voudrais savoir.

-Ellie, Salazar est né le 15, là-bas. On a encore une semaine ici. Tu crois que ça peut-être différent cette fois-ci ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est une possibilité. Tu sais qu'il n'était pas à terme là-bas déjà, j'avais 3 semaines d'avance. Et avec tout ce que j'ai vécu cette année et que je n'ai pas eu de son temps… qui sait ?

-Viens ! fit Severus en posant sa liasse de parchemin sur le lit et en se levant. Je t'emmène tout de suite. »

Ellie hocha la tête et Sev' glissa son bras autour de sa taille. Ils sortirent dans le couloir du premier étage et s'éloignèrent à pas lents dans le long corridor. Arrivés au niveau du Grand Escalier, ils virent Lili et Jenna qui montaient certainement pour aller soit au 4ème étage à la bibliothèque ou au 7ème à la Tour des Gryffondors. Ellie, la main crispée sur son ventre, semblait avoir du mal à marcher. Les deux jeunes Gryffondors se regardèrent et s'approchèrent du couple au lieu de continuer leur chemin vers le second étage.

« Tout va bien, Sev' ? tenta Lili, soucieuse. Ellie, tu as l'air d'avoir un peu de mal à marcher.

-Je sais pas, Lili… répondit la jeune blonde. Je me sens pas très bien, Sev' m'envoie voir Madame Pomfresh.

-Attends ! On va pas te laisser comme ça, on va venir avec vous ! Jenna, tu veux bien filer voir Madame Pomfresh et lui dire qu'Ellie arrive ?

-Pas de souci, je cours, je vole ! s'exclama la jeune sorcière américaine en partant en courant dans le couloir du premier étage.

-Tu crois que c'est commencé ? Le bébé va naître ? Je croyais que tu avais un peu de temps ?

-Une semaine, répondit Sev'. Normalement on a encore une semaine devant nous.

-J'y connais rien, avoua Lili. Mais une semaine ça me semble court, ça pourrait être maintenant aussi, non ? Enfin, je suppose que vous le saurez dans quelques minutes.

-Je préfère qu'on y aille pour rien, dit Sev'. Si je dois avoir cette pensée dans la tête pendant toutes mes épreuves d'ASPIC, je te dis pas les résultats que je vais avoir ! C'est même pas la peine que je me présente aux épreuves.

-Sev' ! pesta Ellie. Ne commence pas à me faire culpabiliser. Si tu échoues à tes ASPIC à cause de moi, je vais en être malade. Et je ne te dis même pas la tête de ton oncle !

-Heuuu…. Oui. J'imagine que ça va pas mal le perturber, acquiesça le jeune Serpentard en riant.

-Allez ! les rassura Lili. Il comprendra !

-Oh… comprendre, je n'en doute pas, dit Ellie, mais en être ravi, ça, c'est pas sûr. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir menant à l'infirmerie, ils virent Madame Pomfresh à la porte avec Jenna. « Venez, Madame Rogue, entrez, fit Poppy en la prenant par le bras. Je vais vous examiner tout de suite et nous allons être vite fixés. Miss Stanton m'a tout expliqué.

-Lili, je monte à la bibliothèque jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu, tu me rejoindras ? Je suppose que tu restes ?

-Oh, oui… Jenna. Juste quelques minutes, le temps de savoir si tout va bien aller.

-Pas de souci ! »

Lili entra à la suite de Sev'. Ellie avait déjà disparu derrière un carré fait de paravents verts qui dissimulaient un lit. Severus, un peu perdu, s'assit sur un des lits vides de l'infirmerie. Lili s'installa près de lui pour lui tenir compagnie.

« T'inquiète pas, Sev', ça va bien se passer…

-C'est pas ça, Lil', murmura le jeune homme au teint pâle. Et si je suis un mauvais père, hein ? Si….

-Eeehhh ! Stop ça ! Tu peux pas être pire que Tobias, nan ? Au moins, tu sais ce que tu ne dois pas faire… ça te donne au moins des repères.

-Heuuu… ouais… un peu.

-Sev'… j'ai appris pour ta mère. Je suis désolée.

-Ouais… merci. Renifla Sev', les yeux clos. Comment tu as su ?

-Ma mère me l'a dit dans un hibou en début de semaine. Je lui ai écrit et… c'était dans sa réponse. Est-ce que… la police a fait quelque chose ?

-Tu penses bien que non. Il trouvé à dire qu'elle a glissé et qu'elle est mal tombée, un accident quoi…

-Le salaud ! On sait très bien comment son accident est arrivé, va ! Personne n'est dupe dans le quartier.

-Pas de preuves, Lili.

-C'est dégueu, Sev'. J'espère que tu retourneras pas là-bas. Au fait, tu vis où avec Ellie ? Je veux dire… depuis que vous êtes mariés… quoi. »

Sev' se mordit la lèvre, il n'avait pas prévu cette question, son cerveau de Serpentard trouva vite une réponse à donner. « Ben, tu sais, on n'a pas vraiment d'endroit à nous, vu que je suis encore élève ici. Alors, je vis chez mon oncle Severus Prince, le frère de ma mère. Ellie y était jusqu'il y a peu.

-Okayyyy ! Je pige maintenant pourquoi il vient sans arrêt ! Il veut savoir si tout va bien ! Il est vachement protecteur avec vous deux, remarque, vu ce qui est arrivé à sa sœur, je comprends mieux.

-Il est comme ça avec Sal aussi, tu sais ! Enfin… tu as bien vu. Tu as parlé avec lui plusieurs fois.

-Oui, oui, en effet. Même que je trouve que tu lui ressembles vachement, même la voix, c'est dingue. On dirait exactement toi en plus vieux.

-Heuuu… ouais… se retint de rire Sev', on me dit ça souvent. Je suppose que c'est normal vu que c'est mon oncle. Rien de choquant, quoi.

-Oh… oui, bien sûr. »

La discussion des deux jeunes gens fut interrompue par Poppy Pomfresh. Aussitôt qu'elle apparut de nouveau dans la pièce, laissant Ellie à l'abri des paravents, Severus et Lili se levèrent. « Alors ? C'est commencé ?

-Calmez-vous, Monsieur Rogue ! Je vous trouve bien nerveux, mon petit. Humm… c'est sûrement normal pour un jeune futur papa, comme vous. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai l'habitude, surtout à Poudlard ! C'est une école, les élèves ne sont pas sensés se reproduire… enfin… passons. Votre femme n'a rien, tout va bien. Vous allez pouvoir la ramener tranquillement chez vous, je lui ai donné une potion. Le col est effacé mais fermé. J'ai arrêté les contractions pour le moment, la potion fera effet une semaine environ. Nous verrons à cette date. Si une nouvelle dose de potion n'arrête pas les contractions, c'est que rien ne les arrêtera et que le bébé a choisi son jour et son heure. Et même la Magie n'empêchera rien.

-Ouf… j'avais peur que ça commence pendant les ASPIC, je me voyais pas demain matin, plancher en Histoire de la Magie et en Défense l'après midi, tout en sachant qu'Ellie est ici et que le bébé peut arriver n'importe quand. Une semaine, ça me laissera le temps nécessaire pour passer tous les examens. Super !

-Monsieur Rogue… J'oubliais, fit Poppy, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Plus de relations sexuelles d'ici la naissance. Interdit ! Défendu !

-HEIN ? Et pourquoi ça ? râla Severus, devant Lili qui rougissait de le voir outré. »

La jeune rousse aux yeux verts mit une main devant sa bouche pour pouffer de rire.

« Parce que ça provoque des contractions, mon jeune ami. Un orgasme peut déclencher l'accouchement, à ce terme ! Ainsi que le contact du pénis avec le col de l'utérus ! Et je crois savoir, comme la moitié de l'école, que la nature a été généreuse avec vous. Alors vous pensez à autre chose, vous pensez à vos ASPIC et vous laissez votre épouse tranquille.

-Bien, bien, j'ai compris. Soupira Sev' confus et la tête baissée, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures. »

Ellie s'était relevée et elle avait entendu les « conseils » et « recommandations » de Madame Pomfresh. Elle avait du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de rire, en entendant la protestation de Sev'. Le pauvre… elle songea qu'elle pourrait quand même se débrouiller pour contourner les interdictions de Pompom afin de faire plaisir aux deux Severus, car l'adulte ne valait pas mieux que sa jeune version.

Le couple quitta l'infirmerie, enlacé. Severus reniflait, visiblement contrarié. Lili, qui les suivait, ne put s'empêcher de rire, une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois dans le couloir menant à l'appartement derrière le tableau de la sorcière sur son balai.

« Te moque pas, Lil', c'est pas drôle !

-Je me moque pas, Sev', c'est juste que je m'attendais pas à te voir un jour protester pour ça, surtout ici à Poudlard. Disons que j'ai du mal à m'habituer à te voir marié et bientôt père de famille.

-J'espère que Black, ce sale cabot pouilleux, est mort de jalousie ! pesta le jeune Serpentard, vénéneux.

-Oh, ça… t'as pas à t'en faire, il est raide mort de jalousie. Au fait, t'as commencé à réviser les runes anciennes ? »

* * *

Albus Dumbledore avait convoqué Harry Potter dans son bureau, et il l'attendait de pied ferme. Normalement le jeune Gryffondor avait fini son entrainement de Quidditch et ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Lorsque deux coups secs frappés sur la lourde porte se firent entendre, Albus poussa un soupir. « Entre, Harry, et referme la porte derrière toi, s'il te plait.

-Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Harry un peu étonné, car il avait déjà aperçu plusieurs fois le Directeur depuis le matin, et il ne lui avait dit. »

Argus Rusard venait d'aller le chercher à la sortie des vestiaires des Gryffondors, au Stade de Quidditch et le jeune homme était surpris et un peu inquiet.

« Assieds-toi, mon garçon. Un bonbon au citron ? Non ? Bien… J'ai des nouvelles, Harry. Severus a réussi cette nuit, à obtenir des renseignements sur les projets de notre ami Tom. Nous sommes le 12 et il va attaquer le 15. J'ignore pourquoi, peut-être que les Mangemorts qui ont des enfants ici, voulaient qu'il attende que les ASPIC soient passés pour ne pas compromettre les chances de leurs enfants d'être diplômés, c'est fort possible. Tom a toujours respecté l'enseignement et le travail scolaire.

-Merlin… fit Harry, pâlissant soudain à la nouvelle. Ça nous laisse que trois jours !

-Je sais mon petit. Les professeurs et moi-même avons déjà renforcé les barrières de protections magiques de l'école. Severus a travaillé quasiment jour et nuit pour remplir les réserves de l'infirmerie de potions de toute sorte. Ce soir, dès que la nuit sera tombée, il va aller retrouver Hélèna, pour comme d'habitude, revenir demain matin pour ses cours. Harry, il faut que tu essaies de lui retirer sa Marque des Ténèbres. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre le moindre risque avec lui.

-Professeur Dumbledore, c'est entendu, j'essaierai demain soir, mais la réussite n'est pas garantie, vous le savez.

-J'en suis conscient, Harry, et Severus aussi. Et je te promets qu'il n'ouvrira pas sa grande bouche, je vais le museler ! C'est un conseil de Sevy depuis 1978. J'ai bonne mémoire, s'amusa le vieil homme à barbe blanche.

-Sevy est né le 15 dans la nuit, je crois. Est-ce que ça ne serait pas mieux d'expédier le Professeur Rogue là-bas pour qu'il assiste à la naissance de son fils ?

-Tu connais Severus, Harry… Le tenir à l'écart de la bataille va être difficile. Il est loin d'être un lâche et refusera de se cacher.

-Bon, s'il reste ici, je lui donnerai un flacon de Felix Felicis. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, Sevy s'en remettra pas, et Ellie en mourra, ou restera coincée dans le passé. C'est pas ce que je souhaite !

-Parfait, nous en distribuerons conformément aux recommandations de Sevy, dès que la Bataille s'annoncera. Sevy m'a expliqué son plan, je crois que tu es déjà au courant. Donc tous les Serpentards et les plus jeunes des autres Maisons seront descendus dans la Chambre des Secrets. Les Elfes ont un peu nettoyé, c'est propre et les éboulis ont été dégagés pour libérer le passage. Le squelette du Basilic a été retiré et désossé pour en faire des ingrédients de potions… à la plus grande joie de notre maître des potions, d'ailleurs. La peau de la mue qui se trouvait dans les égouts a été récupérée également. Au prix de l'écaille, c'est une formidable aubaine. J'ai pris note, de mettre à l'abri Dobby avec les élèves dans la Chambre, Dolly ce n'est pas la peine, puisqu'elle est avec sa maîtresse en 1978. Donc elle ne risque rien. Les jumeaux Weasley, les deux Crivey et le Professeur Trelawney descendront également. Inutile de prendre des risques, n'est-ce pas…

-Au moins, ils auront une chance de vivre.

-Oui, mon garçon. Et ils protégeront les élèves, parce que dans le passé de Sevy, une cinquantaine d'élèves sont morts et pas en combattant. Les cachots de Serpentard ont été envahis par les eaux du Lac Noir et les Tours de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor se sont écroulées. Des élèves se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque cette fois-ci. Donc tous ceux qui ne combattront pas, à cause de leur jeune âge, ou parce qu'ils ne le souhaitent pas, iront dans la Chambre des Secrets qui sera verrouillée derrière eux. Mimi Geignarde et les autres fantômes feront éventuellement la liaison avec nous.

-On arrive au bout, hein ? Professeur Dumbledore… Cette fois-ci c'est vraiment la fin.

-Oui, Harry, soupira le vieil homme, paraissant soudain très âgé et épuisé. La fin du règne de Lord Voldemort, ou la fin de nos espoirs…

-Les Horcruxes, il nous en manque deux. Comment on va faire ?

-Nagini, tu le sais, ne sera pas accessible avant la bataille. Elle ne quitte pas son maître et tu devras dire à tes amis de s'en occuper. Soit Monsieur Londubat, soit Monsieur Weasley ou même Miss Granger qui est une jeune sorcière ne manquant pas de ressources.

-Et le dernier ? »

Harry attendit la réponse, mais elle ne vint pas. Le Professeur Dumbledore s'était à présent levé, et il regardait par la fenêtre le Lac Noir qui s'étendait à ses pieds, et la forêt Interdite au loin. Le vieil homme soupira. « Harry… murmura-t-il. Le dernier Horcruxe, mon petit… C'est toi. Et j'en suis profondément navré… »

Le Directeur de Poudlard entendit un drôle de hoquet et se retourna. Harry, les deux mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, le regardait. Il était livide et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. « Moi ? fit-il d'une toute petite voix brisée. Moi ? Je… je suis… un de ses putains d'Horcruxes ? Ce salopard a fait de moi… un Horcruxe ? »

Albus Dumbledore ne songea même pas une seule seconde à corriger Harry pour son langage un peu fleuri. Il savait bien que seule l'émotion faisait ainsi parler son élève préféré.

« Je n'en étais pas vraiment sûr, Harry. J'y ai songé quand tu as commencé à avoir des cauchemars et des visions. C'est pour ça que je voulais que Severus t'apprenne l'occlumancie. Je ne crois pas que Voldemort soit au courant de ce que tu es. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait fait exprès. Un fragment de son âme s'est logé dans ta cicatrice, c'est pour ça qu'elle réagit à son contact.

-Je… je dois mourir… c'est ça, hein ? Je n'ai aucune chance de survivre ! commença Harry qui se sentait à présent oppressé et prêt à se trouver mal. MINUTE ! Comment j'ai fait pour survivre dans le passé de Sevy ?

-Je vois que le choc de cette annonce ne t'enlève pas ton intelligence, mon petit. Tu as survécu dans le passé de Sevy, en effet. Je pense avoir la réponse à cette question. Lorsque notre ami Tom a utilisé ton sang pour récupérer un corps, il a fait passer en lui un peu de la magie du sacrifice de ta mère. Ce qu'il fait qu'il ne peut apparemment pas te tuer. S'il te lance un Avada Kedavra, il tuera le morceau de son âme qui est en toi. Mais pas toi.

-Merlin… je dois juste… me pointer devant lui, comme ça… et le laisser me tuer ? proposa Harry en avalant sa salive. »

Albus soupira et conjura d'un geste de la main, un verre de jus de citrouille glacé et le tendit au jeune Gryffondor qu'il devinait avoir la gorge sèche.

« Tiens… bois ça. Ça te fera du bien. Oui, pour répondre à ta question, je pense que c'est en effet la solution et ça ne la rend pas plus aisée… »

Harry prit le verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Le liquide orange glacé l'apaisa quelque peu et il prit une longue bouffée d'air. « Merci.

-Je t'en prie. As-tu des questions ?

-Des tas, tellement que je ne sais même plus par où commencer. La bataille… est-ce que le Professeur Rogue sait où elle est prévue exactement ?

-D'après lui elle va démarrer à Pré-Au-Lard. Tom va surement attaquer les commerces et les habitants. Kingsley est au courant et un détachement important d'Aurors sera caché sur place pour attendre les Mangemorts. Nous devons être prudents, car le Ministère est aux mains de Voldemort. Je ne me leurre pas, il tire les ficelles par derrière. Si le Département des Aurors montre un peu trop d'agitation, quelqu'un plus haut les remettra à leur place et les empêchera d'agir. Officiellement, ils se rendront à un match de Quidditch qui aura dégénéré en bagarre générale, ce sera leur excuse pour sortir. Olivier Dubois a accepté de me rendre ce petit service et appellera le Ministère pour avoir l'aide des Aurors pour rétablir l'ordre. Kingsley saura qu'il faut qu'ils viennent jusqu'au Pré.

-Ingénieux.

-On se débrouille. Ensuite Tom essaiera de prendre l'école d'assaut, il aura du mal car les barrières magiques qui étaient très anciennes et qui pour certaines dataient des fondateurs de Poudlard ont été restaurées et même remplacées. Les tableaux des fondateurs qui sont dans les salles communes de leurs Maisons nous ont fournis des indications très précieuses.

-En bref, maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à faire mon boulot, soupira Harry, un nœud au creux de l'estomac.

-En effet. Mais tu ne seras pas seul, nous seront tous là pour t'aider… L'Ordre du Phénix et tous les Professeurs.

-Je présume que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'en parler à Ron et Hermione. On a encore une épreuve demain, et si Mione rate la botanique à cause de moi, elle va m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… ou heures…

-Fais comme tu le sens, Harry. Je ne me sens pas le droit de t'empêcher de leur dire, c'est ta vie qui est en jeu ici. Je suis parfaitement conscient qu'il faut un courage immense et une force de caractère hors du commun pour accepter d'aller affronter Lord Voldemort en sachant très bien ce qu'il faut faire.

-Se laisser tuer volontairement.

-Oui, Harry.

-Je crois que je vais y aller, Professeur, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je voudrais réviser un peu avec Neville avant d'aller me coucher. Et comme il est le meilleur en botanique tout le monde va vouloir lui poser des questions.

-Bien entendu, mon garçon. J'admire que tu penses encore à ton examen de botanique avec tout ce que je viens de t'apprendre.

-Je crois, Professeur Dumbledore, que si Sevy n'avait pas été là pour nous donner un coup de main, je ne l'aurais pas aussi bien pris que ça. Je sais que j'ai une chance de m'en sortir… maintenant. »

* * *

Le lendemain soir, comme prévu, Harry retourna chez le Professeur Dumbledore. Severus Rogue avait été vertement sermonné par le vieux Directeur et il n'avait pas intérêt à tout gâcher encore une fois où ça irait très mal pour lui. Le maître des potions qui savait reconnaitre une menace sérieuse lorsqu'il en entendait une, ne broncha pas lorsque le jeune Gryffondor entra dans la pièce.

« Bonsoir, Professeur Dumbledore, Professeur Rogue.

-Bonsoir, Harry, entre mon garçon. Ton examen de botanique s'est bien passé ?

-Ça va… Neville dit que j'ai pas dit trop d'idioties, donc je pense que ça passe.

-Bien, bien… nous allons donc procéder, annonça le vieil homme en lissant sa barbe blanche et en dardant de ses yeux bleus perçants, Severus qui restait muet comme une tombe. »

Harry s'approcha du maître des cachots et s'assit sur le fauteuil près de lui. « Monsieur, si vous vouliez bien déboutonner les manches de votre robe, et aussi votre chemise. Je vais essayer de retirer la Marque. J'espère que ça va marcher.

-Faites de votre mieux, Potter, fit Severus, d'une voix indifférente. »

La terreur de cachots défit les neuf boutons qui fermaient les manches de sa robe noire. Puis il releva très haut la manche et fit de même avec sa chemise blanche, dévoilant un avant-bras à la peau glabre couleur ivoire, où trônait, sinistre, l'horrible Marque des Ténèbres. Harry, sans un mot, les yeux fixés sur le serpent qui sortait du crâne, prit le poignet de son Professeur qui se laissa faire et le regarda avec une légère appréhension. La peau pâle frémit lorsque le Survivant fit courir ses doigts sur le serpent, comme hypnotisé. Toujours silencieux, Harry prit sa baguette magique dans sa poche et la plaça sur le tatouage maudit.

Severus échangea un regard avec Albus Dumbledore qui semblait fasciné par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le vieux Professeur lui fit un petit signe apaisant et Severus se tourna de nouveau vers Harry.

Celui-ci prononça une longue phrase en fourchelangue, et un éclair verdâtre semblable à la couleur de la Marque des Ténèbres sortit de la baguette. Une brûlure intense, identique à celle que Severus avait ressentie lors de son marquage, démarra au niveau de la Marque et irradia dans tout son corps, lui arrachant un cri étouffé de douleur. Albus, le voyant pâlir et se crisper, se précipita de l'autre côté de son bureau pour le soutenir.

Harry avait à présent rangé sa baguette et regardait le tatouage qui disparaissait progressivement dans la douleur. « Je crois que ça marche, Professeur Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il faudrait donner quelque chose contre la douleur au Professeur Rogue, non ?

-Non ! protesta le Serpentard. Ça… ça ira… Merci Potter. »

Severus serrait son bras contre lui, tout comme il faisait lorsqu'il était appelé et que la Marque le brûlait. La douleur s'estompait à présent, en même temps que l'image gravée dans sa chair. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, on ne vit plus du tout le symbole de Lord Voldemort.

« Severus, mon garçon, je pense que vous devriez aller vous coucher. Le retrait de la Marque risque de vous affecter autant que sa pose vous a rendu malade, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

-Je… je crois… oui… marmonna la terreur des cachots, un peu hébétée, en reboutonnant ses manches. »

Il se leva, et sans un mot, sortit du bureau.

« Hé ben… fit Harry. Je m'attendais pas à le voir comme ça… c'est bizarre.

-Disons que son calme n'était qu'artificiel lorsque tu es entré. Je l'avais bien prévenu qu'au moindre geste ou à la moindre parole vénéneuse, il entendrait parler de moi… il n'a pas osé. Ensuite, comme tu l'as vu, le retrait est aussi douloureux que la pose. Et crois-moi, c'est douloureux, Severus n'est pas du genre à gémir, surtout en public. Et si je l'ai renvoyé dans ses cachots, c'est parce que je présume que le retrait va affecter son comportement, tout comme la pose.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-La Marque exacerbe l'agressivité et les tendances à la violence. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne me suis jamais étonné de l'attitude de Severus en cours ? Tant qu'il ne franchissait pas les limites, je laissais faire. Il n'a jamais frappé un élève, il se contente de retenues, de lignes ou de récurages de chaudrons.

-Sarcasmes et insultes… vous pouvez rajouter ça à la liste !

-Oui, Harry, je sais. Tu comprends pourquoi il est si différent du Severus que tu as connu en 1978 ? Il ne redeviendra pas celui que tu as connu, il s'est passé trop de choses dans sa vie, pour ça. Mais il va se calmer, j'en suis persuadé. »

* * *

En 1978, les examens des ASPIC venaient de se terminer. Dans le parc de Poudlard, les élèves se détendaient à présent. Certains irréductibles vérifiaient toutes leurs réponses dans leurs livres de cours étalés dans l'herbe. Remus était de ceux-là et râlait sur Sirius qui avait répondu des âneries à une question que le loup-garou avait trouvée facile. Patmol, indifférent, regardait du côté des Serpentards, assis sous l'arbre préféré de Severus, au bord du Lac Noir.

Sev' était adossé contre son arbre, Ellie allongée contre lui. Salazar se faisait tripoter les cheveux par Janet McNair, tandis que Patricia Parkinson menaçait Regulus qui était comme d'habitude très agité. Le frère de Sirius voulait encore faire des sales tours aux Gryffondors maintenant que les examens étaient finis, Salazar lui ayant interdit de troubler le déroulement des épreuves ou de donner des bonbons piégés aux autres élèves durant les examens.

La bande de Mulciber faisait des projets pour l'été, et la prise de la Marque en était un. Tous étaient persuadés que le père de Sal était un des Mangemorts du Cercle Intérieur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et aucun des Serpentards n'avait, par conséquent, osé demander à Salazar ou même à Severus s'ils avaient l'intention de rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts. Pour eux cette information était peut-être un secret dont il ne fallait pas parler. Ils avaient surtout peur de celui qu'ils connaissaient sous le nom de Professeur Prince, qui leur semblait si terrifiant.

Au milieu des conversations, alors que l'heure du diner se rapprochait, la petite voix d'Ellie se fit entendre. « Severus ? Tu veux bien m'aider ? Je… je ne me sens pas très bien, je voudrais voir Madame Pomfresh… »

Aussitôt les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Sal qui était allongé dans l'herbe, se redressa brusquement et fronça les sourcils. Sev' qui avait pâli à cette annonce, chercha le regard de Sal pour se rassurer. Mais déjà le jeune voyageur temporel était sur ses deux pieds et se penchait sur Ellie, serrée dans les bras de Sev'.

« Je t'emmène ! J'ai plus de force que Sev', je vais te porter, je veux pas que tu marches !

Ellie lui tendit les bras et il l'aida à se mettre debout. Janet et Patricia étaient inquiètes. « T'as mal Ellie ? Ça commence ? demanda Janet.

-Pas mal, non, mais je crois que ça commence, oui… »

Sev' s'était levé dès qu'Ellie avait été mise debout par Sal. Elle était maintenant dans les bras de son futur-fils qui se dirigeait vers le château. Sev' qui n'en menait pas large, lui tenait une main.

Lili qui discutait avec Alice, près de Frank et des Maraudeurs, les vit passer et se leva d'un bond. « Oh la la ! Ellie dans les bras de Sal, ça doit être le bébé, normalement il doit naitre demain ! J'y vais, Alice ! Sev' doit être mort d'inquiétude !

-Tu vas quand même pas y aller nan ? pesta Sirius. Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre des états d'âme de ce connard graisseux ?

-James ! râla Lili. Le jour où on fait un bébé, rappelle-moi qu'on ne peut pas compter sur Patmol ! Alice ? Tu diras à Jenna où je suis quand elle arrivera !»

James, surpris par cette annonce, fit un sourire émerveillé à Lili qui s'en allait, et se retourna vers Sirius, sous le regard amusé de Remus et celui totalement indifférent de Queudver. « T'as perdu une occasion de te taire, Patmol ! Si je peux pas compter sur ton soutien le jour où Lili fera nos enfants, ça va chier !

-Tu pourras compter sur nous, annonça Alice avec assurance. Pas vrai, Frank ?

-Bien entendu ! répondit le futur père de Neville en haussant les épaules, devant ce qui lui semblait une évidence. »

Sirius se mit à ronchonner, voyant que ses amis n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui.

« T'es juste jaloux parce que Rogue va être père dans quelques heures ! insista Alice, sûre d'elle. C'est vrai, depuis des années, tu le prends pour un minable ! N'empêche qu'il a une femme, LUI ! Il s'est pas fait la moitié des filles de l'école pour se retrouver plaqué juste avant la remise des diplômes ! »

James et Remus se mirent à rire. Ils savaient très bien qu'Alice n'avait pas tort. Sirius était grillé et n'avait pas réussi à remplacer Jenna, même pas par une Poufsouffle, pourtant réputées peu farouches. Toutes les filles se méfiaient de lui à présent, elles savaient qu'il n'était pas sérieux, Jenna avait eu la langue bien acérée et vengeresse !

Lili avait rejoint Sev' et Salazar dans le couloir du premier étage qui menait à l'infirmerie. Ellie, un peu apeurée, avait été contente de voir la Préfète-En-Chef venir la soutenir.

Madame Pomfresh comprit lorsqu'elle les vit arriver. « Madame Rogue ! Ah ! C'est commencé ? Nous allons voir ça ! Monsieur Prince, déposez notre future maman sur ce lit. Je vous prie. »

Sal obéit et déposa délicatement Ellie sur le lit désigné par l'infirmière. Aussitôt Pompom agita sa baguette et le lit fut entouré de paravents verts. Les trois jeunes gens allèrent s'asseoir sur un des lits vides et attendirent en silence. Sev' commença à se ronger un ongle, et Lili lui tapa sur la main. « Commence pas, Sev' ! Sinon tu vas plus avoir de doigts pour demain ! »

Salazar éclata de rire et Sev' le regarda d'un air tueur. « On verra quand tu seras à ma place ! râla-t-il.

-Oh la la ! J'ai bien le temps, c'est pas demain la veille ! Moi je connais le sort de contraception !

-Moi aussi, idiot ! répliqua Sev'. Tu crois que c'est un accident ? »

Salazar, écroulé de rire, se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répondre. Il savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir. Cette fois-ci, il avait été conçu volontairement, dans cette ligne du Temps, mais il savait aussi pertinemment que ça n'avait pas vraiment été le cas la première fois. Son père avait _vraiment_ oublié d'utiliser un moyen de contraception, il en avait fait vaguement mention dans son journal intime, que le jeune homme avait dévoré lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé. Et tout simplement, Ellie ne connaissait pas ce sort à cette époque, ayant été élevée par un vieux sorcier gay un peu vieux jeu, qui n'avait jamais songé à lui expliquer ce genre de choses.

Madame Pomfresh réapparut alors. « Bon, c'est commencé, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Vous pouvez descendre manger tous les trois. Monsieur Rogue vous pourrez revenir ensuite bien évidemment. Monsieur Prince et Miss Evans, ce ne sera pas la peine, à moins que Madame Rogue ne souhaite la présence de Miss Evans éventuellement, mais je vous avouerais que je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir du monde dans les jambes. La nuit sera sûrement longue. C'est un premier bébé, c'est plus long, il ne sera pas là avant demain matin, je pense.

-Je peux la voir ? tenta Sev', inquiet.

-Bien entendu, Monsieur Rogue ! Voyons ! »

Severus passa plusieurs minutes avec Ellie et retourna ensuite vers Lili et Sal' qui l'accompagnèrent dans la Grande Salle. « T'inquiète pas, Sev' ça va aller ! Tu devrais peut-être prévenir ton oncle, non ?

-Madame Pomfresh va sûrement le faire depuis sa cheminette, elle le connait bien, répondit Sev', pour ne pas avoir à répondre à Lili, qu'il serait difficile pour lui de se joindre lui-même dans le futur. »

Il n'avait pas envie que son amie pense qu'il perdait la tête.

* * *

« Albus ? On en est où ? demanda Minerva McGonagall inquiète, au Directeur qui lui faisait face.

-Voldemort va attaquer à l'aube, Minerva. D'après Severus, il veut prendre Pré Au Lard par surprise. Tous les commerçants seront dans leur lit, et il fera un massacre.

-On ne peut pas laisser faire !

-Bien entendu, soupira le vieil homme, en prenant un bonbon au citron dans sa bonbonnière sur le bureau. Kingsley a prévenu tous les commerçants et les habitants. Certaines familles sont parties se réfugier depuis cet après-midi, chez des proches. Les commerçants ont protégé leurs magasins avec de nouvelles barrières magiques que leur ont enseignés les Aurors. Votre amie Madame Piedodu est à Londres chez son frère, les femmes et les enfants des commerçants ont quitté Pré-Au-Lard. Ceux qui souhaitent se battre, vont rester pour nous aider et protéger leurs biens. Dans deux heures, Olivier Dubois va appeler par cheminette le bureau des Aurors pour demander que les Aurors viennent pour mettre fin à une bagarre pendant le Match de Quidditch que les Harpies de Holyhead sont sensées jouer contre le Club de Flaquemare. En fait, le Match est repoussé à la semaine prochaine, Gwenog Jones ayant demandé un report pour cause de deuil. Ce que la Ligue de Quidditch a accepté sans faire d'histoire.

-Où est Severus ?

-En 1978. Hélèna doit accoucher cette nuit, et je ne voulais pas qu'il reste ici à se ronger les sangs. S'il revient à temps, il sera un combattant utile, s'il ne revient pas, nous nous passerons de lui. »

Le vieil homme à barbe blanche ouvrit le tiroir supérieur de son bureau et en sortit une toute petite fiole contenant un liquide doré.

« Minerva, voici une dose de _Felix Felicis_. C'est Sevy qui a préparé ça pour nous tous, je veux que vous la preniez tout à l'heure, dès que les combats vont commencer au Pré.

-Bien, fit la Professeure de Métamorphose. Est-ce que les autres professeurs en auront aussi ?

-Bien entendu, et tous les élèves qui vont se battre ainsi que nos amis de l'Ordre. Remus a fait parvenir à Sirius un petit flacon pour chacun des membres de l'Ordre. Actuellement ils sont tous au Square Grimmaurd et ils attendent mon feu vert pour transplaner jusqu'au Pré. Nous allons aller tous nous coucher. A cinq heures demain matin, chaque Directeur de Maison devra réveiller ses élèves et les conduire dans la Grande Salle. De là, nous les mettrons au courant, et ensuite tous à l'abri. Si Voldemort arrive à pénétrer dans l'école, il la trouvera presque déserte. Les Elfes sont prévenus également aux cuisines. Je leur ai donné l'autorisation de se défendre.

-Vous pensez qu'il pourra trouver le moyen d'entrer ?

-Possible. Difficilement certainement, puisque les barrières magiques ont été remplacées mais tout est toujours possible, ma chère. »

* * *

Severus Rogue venait de reprendre conscience près de son habituel cratère, Albus Dumbledore près de lui. « Vous tombez à pic, mon cher garçon, fit le vieil homme, en rangeant tranquillement sa baguette dans sa robe violette à croissants de lune. Votre femme est à l'infirmerie avec votre jeune moi-passé. Mon filleul va montrer le bout de son nez dans quelques heures. Vous viendrez me prévenir, n'est-ce pas ? Le mot de passe est « gnomes au poivre ». Salazar est dans son dortoir, il doit être un peu énervé, Horace a prévu une potion de sommeil s'il voit qu'il ne dort pas pour minuit.

-Il est normalement né à trois heures du matin, Professeur Dumbledore. Ensuite il faudra que je reparte aussitôt. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaque Pré-Au-Lard à l'aube.

-Merlin ! fit le vieil homme dont le regard s'assombrit soudain. Vous allez combattre bien entendu…

-Evidemment. J'attends ce jour depuis des années. J'espère que Potter sera à la hauteur. Il parait que oui. Du temps de Sevy, il l'a vaincu. J'espère que cette fois-ci aussi.

-Et que vous en réchapperez, mon jeune ami.

-Si je ne reviens pas, vous savez ce que vous devez faire, Albus, soupira le maître des potions.

-Oui. Ne vous en faites pas. Hélèna restera à l'abri ici et j'empêcherai le jeune Severus de devenir un Mangemort. Horace ne le lâchera pas comme ça, pour une fois qu'il trouve un apprenti qui veuille suivre ses traces !

-Je sais… je l'ai supporté pendant des années, je sais comment il est. »

Albus accompagna Severus Rogue jusqu'au premier étage, ils se séparèrent en haut du Grand Escalier. Le Directeur retourna dans ses appartements et la terreur des cachots, un nœud à l'estomac, se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Un _« tempus_ » lancé juste avant de cogner à la porte de Madame Pomfresh, lui apprit qu'il était 23 heures. Il frappa à la porte, deux coups qui résonnèrent dans le couloir désert, et entra sans plus attendre.

« Ah ! fit l'infirmière, ravie. Nous vous attendions, Professeur. »

Madame Pomfresh se dirigea vers la porte et jeta un sort dessus avec sa baguette. « Voilà ! Si quelqu'un veut entrer pour une urgence, je serai avisée et la porte est fermée par magie, nous serons tranquilles. Tout se passe bien, rajouta-t-elle au visiteur, en retournant sur ses pas, pour rejoindre sa patiente. »

Severus s'approcha du lit et entra par l'ouverture laissée par Madame Pomfresh entre deux paravents verts. « Ellie ! Ma chérie, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu ne souffres pas trop ? Tu veux une potion ?

-Ça va, Severus, répondit Ellie en souriant. Non, je n'ai pas mal, curieusement. Je m'attendais à des souffrances atroces, comme j'en ai entendu souvent parler, et non. Rien. Je ne sens strictement rien. Etrange, hein ? »

La jeune blonde était installée contre deux oreillers et n'était vêtue que d'une chemise courte d'hôpital qui portait le logo de Sainte-Mangouste. Ses jambes étaient repliées sous les couvertures et elle tenait le numéro du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier entre ses mains. Sev' était assis sur le lit près d'elle et regardait son double avec inquiétude. « Tu veux que je m'en aille, Severus ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna l'adulte. Tu as été là avec elle toute la soirée, je présume, non ? Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je te demande de partir ? Si tu veux rester, tu restes. Si tu es fatigué, va dormir. C'est toi qui décides.

-Je reste !

-Bien. Ellie ? Tu es sûre que tu ne sens rien ? Comment ça se fait ? Madame Pomfresh ? interrogea le Professeur Rogue en se tournant vers Pompom.

-Votre femme sent les contractions, pas de souci, elles sont bien là. Mais, elles sont totalement indolores. C'est rare, mais ça arrive, même chez les moldues. Il paraitrait que ce serait une combinaison chimique d'hormones produites par le corps. Explication plausible pour une moldue, mais pour une sorcière, je pense que la magie donne en plus un petit coup de main.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose !

-Pas étonnant, c'est si rare…

-Je vais pas m'en plaindre, mon cœur, s'amusa Ellie. Viens, tu as l'air fatigué. Tout va bien là-bas ?

-Non. Je vais devoir rentrer avant l'aube, avoua Severus sous l'œil intrigué des trois personnes qui se trouvaient dans l'alcôve. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prévu d'attaquer Pré-Au-Lard à l'aube, ainsi que le château s'il peut y entrer. »

Poppy Pomfresh poussa un glapissement et dû s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait là. Sev' fronça les sourcils et Ellie se mordit la lèvre. Severus s'assit près d'elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Chéri, tu vas devoir aller te battre, hein ?

-Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Sevy a fait du _Felix Felicis_ pour tout le monde et il m'en a donné un flacon. Je le prendrai juste avant de partir car je ne sais pas ce qui m'attendra de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Severus ? tenta sa jeune version. Pourquoi _il_ veut entrer dans le château ?

-_Il_ veut la peau de Potter, Sev'.

-Harry ? murmura le jeune homme.

-Oui. Y en a pas d'autre, c'est le dernier, s'amusa Severus, un rictus aux lèvres. »

Le monstre des cachots, pris d'une soudaine inspiration, déboutonna la manche gauche de sa robe sous l'œil intrigué de sa femme et de son moi-passé. Lorsqu'il montra son avant-bras à présent nu, Ellie et Sev' poussèrent chacun un cri de surprise étouffé.

« Tu… tu n'as plus la Marque ? s'extasia la jeune femme.

-Harry a réussi… c'est incroyable ! fit Sev', les yeux comme des soucoupes.

-_Il_ ne peut plus m'appeler. _Il_ va me croire mort. C'est la seule façon de couper le lien avec lui. S'_il_ essaie de m'appeler, _il_ comprendra que le lien n'existe plus. Tant qu'_il_ ne me voit pas, je suis hors de danger.

-Reste ! s'écria Ellie. Severus, ne prend pas de risques, reste ici ! N'y va pas !

-Je ne peux pas, ma chérie. Je ne suis pas un lâche. Je ne vais pas laisser les autres se battre et me terrer comme un rat, ici.

-Je m'en doutais… que tu dirais ça, soupira Ellie, les yeux plein de crainte. »

Sev' lui, regardait son double avec un grand sourire et une admiration sans borne.

« Tu sais que la bande de Mulciber ne pense qu'à ça ? Ils ne parlent que du jour où ils prendront la Marque. Je suis étonné qu'ils ne m'aient pas encore posé la question.

-Ils ne doivent pas oser devant moi, Sev', soupira Ellie.

-Ils sont surtout très imprudents, pesta Severus. Parler de ça à Poudlard, ils sont fous. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils soient tous morts, et pour certains depuis longtemps. Regulus est mort à 18 ans, fin 1979. Wilkes et Rosier en 1980… Les autres à suivre, jusqu'à cette année pour Avery, Mulciber et les frères Lestrange, Lucius l'an dernier… Narcissa et son fils, il y a quelques semaines… Il est temps que tout se termine, avant qu'il n'y ait plus un seul sorcier en vie ! »

Sev' ne répondit pas. Il soupira et regarda ses doigts en réfléchissant à tout ceci. Il savait bien ce qui l'attendait. Si Severus mourrait demain, lui en 1978, ne deviendrait pas un Mangemort. S'il survivait, Severus repartirait en 1998 avec Ellie et le bébé. Salazar retournerait en 2016 et lui… il ne se souviendrait de rien et affronterait son triste destin, avant de croiser de nouveau le chemin d'Ellie en 1997.

Severus, qui savait très bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de son jeune moi-passé, se pencha et lui tapota la joue. « Pense pas à tout ça, Sev'. Ça sert à rien. »

* * *

A deux heures trente du matin, Madame Pomfresh appela Severus qui s'était endormi sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. « Professeur ? Venez, c'est pour bientôt. »

Aussitôt, le maitre des potions se réveilla et se redressa, le cœur battant. Il se leva d'un bond, prit sa baguette magique sous l'oreiller qu'il avait utilisé et lança un sort pour défroisser sa robe noire toute chiffonnée. Il suivit alors l'infirmière dans l'alcôve. Sev' était assis dans le lit, les jambes écartées. Ellie, la mine fatiguée, était adossée contre lui et Madame Pomfresh avait retiré les couvertures et draps du lit.

« Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Severus.

-Mais oui, tout va bien ! confirma Poppy avec assurance. Severus va tenir Ellie, comme ça vous pourrez voir votre bébé naitre, bien mieux que si vous preniez sa place.

-Madame Pomfresh… gémit Ellie, ça va être encore long ? Je suis fatiguée et ça commence à me faire mal.

-Ne vous plaignez pas, ma chère, vous n'avez rien senti jusqu'à présent. Que ressentez-vous ?

-Des pincements.

-C'est tout ? s'amusa l'infirmière. Vous n'êtes pas ordinaire, vous. »

Un sort de diagnostic plus tard, et l'infirmière révéla que la dilatation était complète et que le bébé n'allait pas tarder à sortir. « Ellie, dès que vous sentirez que vous avez envie de pousser, prévenez-moi ! A ce moment-là, attrapez vos chevilles, et tirez fort dessus pour avoir un appui. Bloquez votre respiration et poussez de toutes vos forces avec le ventre, comme pour aller aux toilettes. Je sais, c'est pas élégant de dire ça, mais c'est la meilleure explication.

-Toilettes ? bredouilla Ellie. Mais…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ai lancé un sort de vidange, votre vessie et vos intestins sont vides, c'est plus facile, ça facilite. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ellie s'agita. « Madame Pomfresh, je… je sens… ça pousse !

-Alors, allez-y ! Prenez une respiration, bloquez, et poussez de toutes vos forces aussi longtemps que vous pourrez. Et recommencez dès la contraction suivante, vous aurez à peine le temps de remplir vos poumons ! On y va ! »

Ellie obéit et suivit à la lettre les instructions de Poppy. La sueur coulait sur son visage et ses cheveux étaient humides. Sev' lui murmurait des encouragements à l'oreille, les bras enroulés autour d'elle. Poppy surveillait la descente du bébé à chaque contraction, et Severus était figé, un masque imperturbable sur son visage. Mais ses yeux d'onyx passaient alternativement du visage de la femme au crane couvert de cheveux noirs qu'il apercevait à présent.

« Il a de beaux cheveux noirs, s'amusa l'infirmière, pas étonnant non ? Allez, encore une et la tête passe ! Courage, poussez, Ellie !

-Soif… murmura-t-elle à la fin de la contraction en prenant appui sur le corps de Sev'.

-Dans quelques minutes, Ellie ! STOP ! Ne poussez plus, je dégage la tête. »

Poppy manœuvre délicatement, dégagea la tête du bébé et vérifia que le cordon n'était pas autour de son cou. Le bébé, toujours dans le corps de sa mère se mit à couiner. « Bon, ben il est en forme ! Il pleure déjà, alors que c'est pas fini. Ellie, les épaules maintenant, c'est un peu plus dur, poussez fort. C'est fini après ça. »

Le cœur de Severus battait à tout rompre, il voyait son fils naitre, jamais il n'aurait imaginé vivre une telle chose. Ellie poussa une dernière fois et le bébé sortit d'un seul coup soutenu par Poppy Pomfresh. Elle le posa sur le ventre de sa mère et il se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses petits poumons. Sev' se mit à rire nerveusement, émerveillé. Ellie caressa la peau gluante du bébé et le prit dans ses bras tandis que Madame Pomfresh se tournait vers Severus qui était figé et presque hagard, debout près d'elle.

« Vous voulez couper le cordon, Professeur ? Un petit « _diffindo_ » et c'est tout. »

Severus reprit ses esprits et accepta. Pendant ce temps, Poppy avait conjuré une petite baignoire bleue pleine d'eau tiède, et demanda à Severus s'il voulait donner son premier bain à son fils. Surpris, il regarda Sev' et Ellie qui hochèrent la tête, amusés. La terreur des cachots remonta ses manches et l'infirmière lui expliqua comment il devait faire.

Pendant que Severus découvrait son fils, qui ne pleurait plus et se laissait laver, les yeux grands ouverts, Poppy s'occupait des derniers soins à donner à Ellie, elle mit le placenta et son cordon dans un grand bocal et d'un geste de baguette l'expédia dans son bureau.

Ellie fut changée et rafraichie d'un sortilège et Sev' put enfin se lever et faire quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes, et aller avec son double, admirer son fils que Poppy était en train d'habiller d'un petit pyjama blanc. Le bébé, enroulé dans une couverture passa des bras de Severus, à ceux de Sev' et ensuite Ellie le reprit, tandis que Poppy qui venait de conjurer des verres et une carafe de jus de citrouille pour tout le monde, s'asseyait enfin, un parchemin et une plume à la main.

« Bien… alors, il faut que je remplisse le parchemin de naissance. Professeur, tout à l'heure en rentrant, vous devrez me le remettre là-bas en 1998 et je l'enverrai au Ministère, sinon il n'aura pas la bonne date. Reprenons… alors, un petit jeune homme, né à 3 heures 02 ce matin, il s'appelle comment ?

-Severus, Albus, Salazar, Rogue, annonça fièrement le monstre des cachots

-Joli. Ensuite, noms des parents au complet ?

-Severus Tobias Rogue et Hélèna Amy Saint-Clair, annonça Ellie qui examinait les petits doigts parfaits de son fils, sous l'œil intéressé de Sev'.

-Parrain et marraine ?

-Albus, Perceval, Wulfric, Brian, Dumbledore, fit Severus, très sérieusement. »

Sev' se mit à pouffer. « Tout ça ?

-Tout ça, confirma Poppy, amusée. La marraine ?

-Hermione Jean Granger, fit Ellie. »

Sev' hocha la tête satisfait et Severus soupira, vaincu. Il était amusant de voir leurs réactions, si différentes, alors qu'ils étaient la même personne. Ellie but son jus de citrouille, allaita son bébé sous les yeux attendris des deux Severus et s'endormit juste avant que la version adulte ne se décide à repartir.

« Sev', je te les confie tous les deux. Je dois y aller…

-Elle ne t'a pas dit au revoir, Severus, elle va être triste quand elle va se réveiller.

-C'est mieux comme ça, Sev', j'ai pas envie de la voir pleurer, pas un jour comme aujourd'hui.

-Promets-moi que tu vas revenir dès que c'est fini, hein ?

-Je ferai le maximum. J'ai une raison de plus qu'avant de me battre. »

Sev' hocha la tête et regarda Severus embrasser son fils qui dormait dans son petit berceau de rotin blanc puis Ellie qui dormait dans des draps blanc bien propres et frais, ses cheveux blonds comme une corolle autour de sa tête.

Poppy le raccompagna à la porte. « Prenez soin de vous, et revenez en un seul morceau !

-Poppy, vous avez l'habitude de me rafistoler depuis 20 ans, là-bas !

-C'est pas une raison pour me donner du boulot en plus, Professeur ! »

Severus Rogue sortit de l'infirmerie, et baguette allumée à la main, il s'avança dans le corridor pour aller annoncer à Albus qu'il était enfin parrain.

* * *

Dès son retour en 1998, Severus Rogue, qui venait de prendre sa fiole de _Felix Felicis_, se précipita dans le bureau du Directeur. L'aube n'était pas loin et Voldemort ne tarderait pas à attaquer. Tous les professeurs étaient déjà là, la mine grave. Le maître des potions salua l'assemblée d'un signe de tête et voyant Poppy Pomfresh assise près de Minerva, il lui tendit sans un mot le parchemin de naissance. L'infirmière qui savait ce que c'était le fit disparaître d'un geste de baguette après avoir mis magiquement la date sur l'emplacement resté vierge.

Albus, un sourire aux lèvres, annonça. « Le Professeur Rogue est papa depuis trois heures cette nuit, d'un petit garçon, qui se porte très bien. Vous le connaissez tous bien entendu, il est simplement un peu plus grand dans vos souvenirs. »

Tous se levèrent pour féliciter l'heureux père et lui serrer la main.

« Bien entendu, cette information est confidentielle pour l'instant, Lord Voldemort convoitant l'épouse de Severus, j'ai l'intention de la faire passer pour morte s'il demande après elle. Et éventuellement Severus aussi, puisqu'il ne peut plus le contacter. Bien… Nous devons procéder à la mise à l'abri des étudiants maintenant. Les Directeurs de Maison vont aller réveiller leurs élèves. Vous les ferez tous descendre dans la Grande Salle. Minerva, vous me ramenez ici, Monsieur Potter, Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Londubat, je veux leur parler avant qu'ils ne rejoignent leurs condisciples. Severus, vos Serpentards n'iront pas dans la Grande Salle. Monsieur Potter va ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et ils descendront tous se mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur. Vous demanderez au Baron Sanglant de les surveiller, une fois en bas, le temps que les autres élèves arrivent. Les Préfets de Serpentards devront prendre les plus jeunes en charge, le temps que des membres de l'Ordre viennent s'en occuper. Je vous rejoints dans la Grande Salle. Severus, je vous retrouve avec votre Maison dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. »

Les Directeurs de Maison sortirent tous et les autres enseignants se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. « Ah ! Sybille, ma chère, vous me rendriez un grand service, si vous alliez vous occuper des plus jeunes élèves, dans la Chambre des Secrets, une fois qu'ils seront tous descendus. Votre présence les rassurera, vous serez parfaite, je compte sur vous !

-Pas de problème, Albus, je peux faire ça… »

Albus Dumbledore hocha la tête et laissa Sybille Trelawney rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle. Il s'approcha de la cheminée, jeta une poignée de poudre verte dans l'âtre et appela.

« 12 Square Grimmaurd à Londres ! »

La tête de Sirius Black apparut dans les flammes vertes, au bout de quelques secondes.

« Albus ?

-Sirius, envoyez-moi les jumeaux Weasley par la cheminette tout de suite !

-Bien. »

Une minute plus tard, Fred et George Weasley, pour une fois sérieux, sortirent de la cheminée, vêtus de vieilles tenues de combat d'Aurors qui avaient du appartenir à Sirius, autrefois.

« Les garçons, vous allez aller tout de suite dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et y attendre Harry Potter, il va ouvrir la porte de la Chambre des Secrets et vous y descendrez avec lui et les Serpentards. Soyez prudents, certains portent la Marque des Ténèbres et ne se laisseront peut-être pas enfermer. Vous pouvez utiliser tous les moyens non violents que vous voudrez pour faire tenir tranquille les récalcitrants. Le Professeur Trelawney vous y rejoindra, ainsi que Dobby. Allez- y !

-La Chambre des Secrets ? fit George, ravi.

-Trop génial ! ajouta Fred. On y va tout de suite, Professeur. »

Les deux rouquins sortirent du bureau et Albus appela Dobby. L'Elfe transplana aussitôt.

« Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur ?

-Dobby, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu vas te rendre à la volière et apporter au château, Hedwige, la chouette blanche de Monsieur Potter. Tu l'emporteras avec toi dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ensuite tu descendras dans la Chambre des Secrets avec la chouette et les autres élèves. Je veux que tu restes en bas pour veiller sur eux. Je compte sur toi ! Hedwige vous permettra d'envoyer un message à Hagrid ni nécessaire pour sortir de la chambre par la bouche de la statue. Le couloir qui est à l'intérieur, mène à la falaise sous le château et donne sur le Lac. En cas de problème, les élèves pourront sortir par là. Tu as compris ?

-Oui Professeur Dumbledore. Dobby a compris, Monsieur. Dobby part tout de suite chercher la chouette d'Harry Potter. »

L'Elfe transplana en claquant des doigts avec son habituel pop.

* * *

Dans la Tour de Gryffondor, tout le monde dormait. Minerva lança un sortilège sur sa gorge : « _sonorus_ ! ».

**« Tous les élèves doivent se rendre immédiatement dans la Grande Salle. Levez-vous et habillez-vous ! C'est une urgence ! Je répète, tous les élèves doivent se rendre immédiatement dans la Grande Salle. Messieurs Potter, Weasley, Londubat et Miss Granger sont attendus dans le bureau du Directeur, tout de suite ! »**

Dès que le premiers élèves, un peu paniqués, se montrèrent dans la Salle Commune, Minerva se lança le contre sort : « _sourdinam_ » afin de pouvoir parler normalement.

« Dépêchez-vous ! Vous êtes tous habillés ? Avez-vous des animaux de compagnie dans la Tour ? Oui ? Bon, les Elfes vont les descendre à la Ménagerie, mettez-les dans leurs paniers !

-Professeur McGonagall, demanda une 4ème année, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi on doit se lever si tôt ?

-Lord Voldemort attaque Pré-Au-Lard, Miss Frobisher, et nous mettons les élèves à l'abri, au cas où. Inutile de prendre des risques. »

Des cris d'angoisse se firent entendre, certains parmi les plus jeunes, se mirent à pleurer.

« Inutile de paniquer, vous ne risquez rien, nous avons tout prévu. Le château est protégé et vous allez être en plus, mis à l'abri dans quelques minutes. Vous allez tous descendre dans le plus grand calme, et vous rendre dans la Grande Salle ou le Professeur Dumbledore vous expliquera tout. »

Minerva McGonagall se tourna vers Harry Potter qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce avec Hermione et Ron.

« Monsieur Potter, vous allez vous rendre immédiatement chez le Directeur avec Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Londubat. Dépêchez-vous, il vous attend ! »

Harry fit un signe de tête à sa Directrice de Maison et regarda ses trois amis en silence. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

* * *

Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent devant la porte du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, qui était ouverte. Le vieux Directeur se trouvait devant la cheminée et conversait avec Rosmerta, des Trois-Balais. « … Ils arrivent, Rosmerta, je vous les envoie ! »

La communication s'arrêta et le vieil homme fit signe aux jeunes gens d'entrer, puis il reprit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lança de nouveau dans le foyer de la cheminée pour appeler le 12 Square Grimmaurd. « SIRIUS ! »

La tête de Sirius apparut alors. « Je suis là, Albus !

-Allez-y mes enfants, Rosmerta vient d'appeler à l'aide.

-Nous partons ! Ah… Albus… Augusta veut venir aussi, Dedalus vient de me prévenir.

-Qu'elle vienne ! fit le vieil homme juste avant de couper la communication.

-Grand-mère ? s'inquiéta Neville d'une petite voix.

-Elle va bien, Monsieur Londubat. Elle veut aller prêter main forte aux commerçants de Pré-Au-Lard, le rassura Albus, en se relevant. Augusta est une redoutable sorcière, mon garçon, elle sera utile et je ne me fais pas de souci pour elle.

-Elle est amie avec Madame Piedodu, confirma Neville. Harry nous a expliqué ce qui se passe. Vous avez besoin de nous ? »

Albus retourna vers son bureau et prit le panier de fioles qui était dessus.

« Harry, tu vas immédiatement descendre ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, tu as pris ta fiole de potion ? Bien. Severus est parti chercher ses Serpentards, tu vas les conduire à l'abri dans la Chambre. Les jumeaux Weasley sont déjà dans la salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde. Ils t'attendent. Vas-y ! »

Harry qui avait revêtu sa tenue de Quidditch, tout comme Ron, tourna les talons, et sortit sans un mot, sous les regards inquiets de ses amis. Albus regarda alternativement les trois adolescents qui lui faisaient face.

« Miss Granger, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes marraine depuis cette nuit, d'un petit garçon, né à 3h02.

-Ça y est ? s'extasia Mione. Ça s'est bien passé ? Est-ce que le Professeur Rogue…

-Oui. Il était là-bas, il a assisté à l'accouchement. Maintenant j'ai une mission pour vous trois. Si l'un d'entre vous arrive à approcher Nagini, le serpent de Lord Voldemort, vous devez le tuer, par tous les moyens possibles.

-Mais Professeur, ne faudrait-il pas quelque chose de spécial ?

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, Miss Granger, mais non. Nagini étant un être vivant, un simple sortilège de mort suffira. »

Albus se dirigea vers l'étagère où trônait le choixpeau et s'en saisit. « Monsieur Londubat, je veux que vous gardiez le choixpeau. Si vous avez besoin de l'épée de Gryffondor, il peut la faire apparaître. Il vous suffira de mettre le choixpeau sur votre tête et de lui demander de vous aider. Il le fera. »

Neville acquiesça, un peu pâle. « Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Professeur Dumbledore.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté, Neville. Si vous le pouvez, tuez le serpent avec l'épée de Gryffondor, s'il vit, Harry ne pourra pas vaincre Lord Voldemort.

-Nous le tuerons ! affirma Ron avec assurance.

-Je veux que vous preniez un de ces flacons de _Felix Felicis_. C'est le dernier cadeau que Sevy Rogue nous a fait, avant… de nous quitter. Vous aller en boire un chacun et vous mettrez la fiole vide sur mon bureau. »

Les trois adolescents obéirent et sortirent ensuite du bureau suivis par Albus Dumbledore qui portait toujours son panier.

* * *

Harry venait d'arriver dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Severus Rogue et les jumeaux Weasley l'y attendaient avec Dobby qui avait Hedwige sur son épaule maigrichonne. Tous les élèves de Serpentard se trouvaient là également, y compris dans le couloir, car les toilettes étaient trop petites pour tous les accueillir. En le voyant, Pansy Parkinson protesta. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, Saint-Potter ? fit-elle, méprisante. Et pourquoi on est là, d'abord ?!

-TAISEZ-VOUS, MISS PARKINSON ! gronda Severus. Je ne veux pas vous entendre, et vous allez obéir, sinon il vous en cuira !

-Arrête ton balai, Pansy, pesta Théodore Nott. Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe ! Espèce d'hypocrite ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut attaquer le château ! »

Certains petits commencèrent à paniquer. Severus leva de nouveau la voix. « Vous allez tous être mis à l'abri. Vous ne risquez RIEN ! Potter, allez-y, ouvrez. »

Harry qui murmurait en aparté avec les jumeaux Weasley, s'approcha alors du robinet portant la gravure d'un serpent, dans un silence seulement troublé par quelques reniflements.

« **Ouvre-toi**, fit-il en fourchelangue. »

Des cris de surprise se firent entendre, parmi ceux qui se trouvaient dans les toilettes, au moment où les lavabos s'animèrent pour laisser place au tunnel menant dans la Chambre.

-Vachement cool ! fit un des jumeaux.

-Dément ! ajouta l'autre.

-Vous allez tous descendre un par un, c'est un toboggan. Dobby ! Vas-y avec Hedwige ! Vous attendrez tous en bas que je vienne vous ouvrir la porte suivante ! annonça Harry avec froideur.

-Oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby descend avec la chouette. »

Dobby s'approcha du trou et se laissa glisser. Hedwige hulula en protestation et battit quelque peu des ailes. Fred descendit également, en poussant des cris de joie comme s'il se trouvait dans un parc d'attraction. Certains des Serpentards se mirent à rire. Harry les fit tous descendre un par un. Lorsque George, qui était le dernier, prit le toboggan également, Harry se tourna vers Severus Rogue. « Vous ne descendez pas, Professeur, je suppose ?

-Non, Monsieur Potter, je file à Pré-Au-Lard. Je vais aller mettre mon grain de sable dans la machine parfaitement huilée du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Tâchez de ne pas vous faire voir, Monsieur, soupira Harry.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de cape d'invisibilité pour ça, ne vous en faites pas, Potter. Au fait, Sevy est né, cette nuit… là-bas. »

Harry eut un petit sourire. « C'est super ! Vous y étiez ?

-J'y étais… Et Sev' aussi.

-Je suis bien content pour lui, il avait envie d'être là. Je dois descendre, Professeur Rogue, faites bien attention à vous. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, Harry se glissa dans le tuyau géant, laissant Severus se désillusionner habilement et quitter le château sans être vu de quiconque.

En bas, dans l'égout à présent nettoyé, les élèves s'entassaient. Harry entendit des protestations. Il n'y prêta pas attention et s'avança vers la grotte autrefois éboulée par le retour du sortilège d'amnésie de Gilderoy Lockhart. Les éboulis étaient à présent dégagés et disposés soigneusement le long des parois de pierre.

« Suivez-moi, en silence, demanda Harry. Si vous faites du bruit, cela pourrait s'effondrer. »

Des petits cris se firent entendre, suivis par de nombreux « chhhhuttttt ! ». Harry s'arrêta devant la porte de métal rouillé qui ressemblait à celle d'un coffre-fort. D'un geste de la main, il arrêta la progression des élèves qui s'immobilisèrent quelques mètres derrière lui, en regardant tout autour d'eux, l'air inquiet.

« **Ouvre-toi**, redemanda-t-il, en fourchelangue. »

Des murmures se firent entendre lorsque les serpents se mirent à glisser dans la serrure géante et la porte s'ouvrit lentement avec un grincement sinistre, révélant la Chambre des Secrets, les statues de serpents et la tête de Salazar Serpentard. Harry entra dans la vaste pièce et se mit sur le côté. « Vous pouvez entrer. »

Lorsque tous les élèves furent dans la pièce, Harry commença son explication.

« Vous êtes tous à présent, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Vous y êtes à l'abri. C'est un peu humide car nous sommes sous le Lac Noir. Les élèves les plus âgés qui savent le faire, pourront conjurer des sièges afin que vous puissiez vous installer confortablement. Tous ceux des autres Maisons vont vous rejoindre ici, dans quelques minutes. Vous êtes tous dans la même galère, alors je vous déconseille formellement d'essayer de provoquer les autres Maisons. Vous pourriez avoir de très mauvaises surprises, et le payer chèrement en sortant. Le Professeur Rogue ne sera pas d'humeur joyeuse, je peux vous l'assurer. Je crois savoir que le Baron Sanglant ne va pas tarder à venir vous tenir compagnie également. »

Juste comme Harry disait ces mots, Mimi Geignarde et le Baron Sanglant se matérialisaient dans la Chambre des Secrets.

« Vous resterez ici tant que la Bataille ne sera pas terminée. Dès que tous les élèves de l'école seront dans la Chambre, je refermerai les portes.

-Ouais, c'est ça ! s'énerva Pansy Parkinson. Il faut être un fourchelangue pour ouvrir ces foutues portes ! Et comment on va sortir, quand…

-… quand Voldemort m'aura tué ? s'amusa Harry. »

Des cris d'horreur et de protestation se firent entendre à l'annonce du nom honni.

« Je reviendrai ouvrir les portes lorsque j'aurai tué cette maudite face-de serpent ! Prie Merlin pour que je revienne, Parkinson, ricana Harry en leur tournant le dos pour sortir de la Chambre. »

* * *

Pendant qu'Harry s'occupait de faire descendre les Serpentards dans la Chambre des Secrets, les autres élèves s'étaient installés dans la Grande Salle avec tous les Professeurs. Seul, manquait le maître des potions et les élèves étonnés, regardaient la table vide, occupée habituellement par les vert et argent.

Albus Dumbledore entra dans la salle par l'antichambre, suivi par les trois Gryffondors qui allèrent s'installer sans un mot à leur place habituelle. Le Directeur posa son panier sur la Table Professorale et leva les bras pour obtenir le silence.

« Chers élèves, et chers Professeurs. Vous vous demandez sans doute ce que vous faites ici à une heure aussi matinale. Sachez que Lord Voldemort attaque en ce moment Pré-Au-Lard et qu'il va chercher à assiéger le château pour y pénétrer. »

Des cris de panique se firent entendre et Albus leva la voix. « SILENCE ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et le silence revint, avec hésitation, au bout de plusieurs dizaines de secondes.

« Vous allez tous être mis à l'abri. Chaque Maison va suivre ses préfets et se rendre dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Harry Potter vous y attend. Il va vous faire pénétrer dans la Chambre des Secrets où se trouvent déjà tous les Serpentards, ainsi que deux fantômes, un des Elfe de Poudlard et les jumeaux Weasley. Le Professeur Trelawney sera également avec vous, pour s'occuper des plus petits. Messieurs les Préfets, je compte sur vous pour maintenir l'ordre en bas. Les Poufsouffles vont y aller les premiers, le Professeur Chourave vous accompagnera jusqu'à l'entrée de la Chambre, ensuite le Professeur Flitwick suivra avec ses Serdaigles. En dernier les Gryffondors et le Professeur McGonagall. Les élèves de plus de 17 ans, qui souhaitent participer à la bataille et nous aider sont les bienvenus. NON, Monsieur Crivey, pas vous, vous n'avez pas l'âge. Vous et votre frère, vous aiderez les jumeaux Weasley et les Préfets, dans la Chambre. Je compte sur vous ! »

Les deux Gryffondors hochèrent gravement la tête avec fierté. Albus était ravi, il savait que ces deux là obéiraient et ne chercheraient pas à aller combattre en cachette.

« Ceux qui veulent rester pour se battre, vous pouvez vous levez et rejoindre les Professeurs. »

Tous les Gryffondors de 7ème année se levèrent immédiatement de table d'un même mouvement, à la plus grande fierté de Minerva McGonagall, émue. Une partie des 6ème année suivit également : ceux qui avaient déjà atteint la majorité. Quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles les rejoignirent. Hermione et Ron reconnurent tous les membres de l'AD.

Le Professeur Chourave se leva de sa place et se dirigea vers ses élèves qui la suivirent en silence. Le cortège quitta la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Le temps que Madame Chourave revienne, chaque élève volontaire pour se battre, alla prendre dans le panier, une petite fiole de _Felix Felicis_ et la bu. Les Professeurs firent de même et les fioles vident s'accumulaient à présent sur la Table Professorale.

Une à une, les tables de chaque Maison se vidèrent. Harry faisait toujours descendre les élèves un par un. En bas, les jumeaux Weasley les réceptionnaient et les Préfets les guidaient jusqu'à la Chambre des Secrets. Une fois que tous les élèves de l'école furent en bas, Harry descendit de nouveau dans la Chambre. Il vit que les Serpentards avaient pris leurs aises et conjuré de quoi s'installer. Hedwige avait quitté l'épaule de Dobby pour s'installer sur le crâne chauve de la statue de Salazar Serpentard.

« Si vous avez faim ou soif, Dobby appellera les Elfes aux cuisines et des sandwiches et des boissons vous seront servis, annonça Harry dans le silence quasi religieux qui régnait à présent. Je vais à présent fermer toutes les portes en partant et personne ne pourra entrer ici à part moi. Il y a une issue de secours bien entendu, mais elle n'est connue que du Baron Sanglant qui a des ordres précis du Professeur Dumbledore. Les plus petits, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, le Professeur Trelawney est là pour vous ! »

Harry se dirigea vers les jumeaux Weasley. « Faites gaffe aux Serpents, et y a aussi quelques élèves marqués dans les autres Maisons, si certains vous posent des problèmes, n'hésitez pas à les mettre sous _« incarcerem_ » pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquille. Et ne laissez pas Trelawney mettre la panique avec des présages funestes. Ok ?

-Pas de souci, mec. Tu peux compter sur nous. Fit George.

-Bonne chance, Harry. On sait que tu vas l'avoir, ce sale serpent ! termina Fred, avec un large sourire. »

La confiance de ses amis fit chaud au cœur d'Harry et il hocha la tête. Tous les yeux le regardèrent sortir de la Chambre et refermer sur eux la lourde porte de métal. Lentement, Harry, l'estomac noué, rebroussa chemin vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et ferma l'entrée des lavabos, puis il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Il rejoignit le petit groupe qui restait dans la vaste pièce et Albus Dumbledore les fit tous sortir dans le jardin du cloître. « Argus !

-Monsieur le Directeur ? répondit aussitôt le concierge.

-Fermez les portes, Argus. Barricadez le château, et mettez-vous à l'abri dans les cuisines avec les Elfes.

-Tout de suite, Professeur Dumbledore. »

Alors que le groupe se dirigeait vers le parc, ils entendirent les lourdes portes se fermer, et les grilles s'abaisser dans un grincement sinistre. Neville tapota le choixpeau qui se trouvait caché sous sa chemise et serra plus fort sa baguette. Ginny et Luna se donnaient la main pour se donner du courage, et Harry s'avançait vers son destin, la main du Professeur Dumbledore sur son épaule.

* * *


	55. Bébé et bataille partie 2

Lorsque le groupe d'élèves et les Professeurs de Poudlard franchirent les grilles qui fermaient le parc du château, ils entendirent les cris des combattants dans Pré-Au-Lard, virent les lueurs des incendies qui illuminaient le ciel pâle de l'aube naissante, et sentirent les odeurs des matériaux qui brûlaient. Une légère brise matinale faisait circuler la fumée âcre des incendies allumés par les Mangemorts.

Ils s'éparpillèrent par petits groupes, se cachant derrière les maisons et commerces encore debout. L'air était chargé de toute la magie libérée par les sortilèges et les maléfices.

Des corps jonchaient le sol, Harry vit des tenues d'Aurors et des silhouettes encapuchonnées et masquées d'argent, parmi les victimes. En contournant une bâtisse éventrée, il aperçut un Mangemort qui menaçait un sorcier que le jeune Gryffondor reconnut comme étant un des vendeurs de chez Honeydukes. Le jeune homme était blessé et désarmé, le Mangemort allait l'achever. Harry pointa sa baguette vers l'homme encapuchonné et le stupéfixa. Dès qu'il tomba à terre, l'Elu le ligota d'un « _incarcerem »_ et lui cassa en deux sa baguette. Le jeune sorcier blessé fit un signe de tête à Harry, et se laissa aller contre le mur pour reprendre des forces.

Lorsqu'Harry revint sur ses pas, il s'aperçut que ses amis étaient, eux aussi, aux prises avec des Mangemorts. Harry sentit un maléfice passer juste au dessus de sa tête, le souffle le fit frissonner. Ron cria : « HARRY ! DERRIERE TOI ! »

Harry se retourna violemment sans réfléchir et lança : « _STUPEFIX_ ! » baguette pointée, sans même savoir qui était sa victime. Aussitôt, il cassa la baguette du Mangemort, inconscient sur le sol.

« Ron, Hermione ! Quand vous en stupéfixez un, cassez lui sa baguette, sans baguettes ils sont impuissants ou presque !

-Entendu ! Je passe le mot ! répondit Ron. »

Le trio qui ne se quittait pas, avançait penché en avant, pour éviter les maléfices qui volaient vers eux. « Ron… Hermione… il faut trouver le serpent… insista Harry. On doit donc trouver Voldemort, il doit être avec lui.

-Merlin, Harry… on va se retrouver au cœur de l'endroit le plus chaud de Pré-Au-Lard !

-Je sais, Ron. Je… Je pensais juste à un truc… Un truc que Sevy m'a dit. De son temps, Voldemort était dans la cabane hurlante avec Rogue, puisque parait-il, moi et Mione on l'a vu ordonner à son serpent de tuer Rogue.

-C'est là aussi qu'Ellie est morte ! On ne peut pas y aller comme ça. Il faut qu'on le fasse sortir de là ! L'obliger !

-Bonne idée, Mione ! ATTENTION, COUCHEZ-VOUS ! »

Harry venait de voir un Mangemort apparaitre au coin de la rue et lancer un sortilège d'explosion sur eux. La palissade qui se trouvait juste derrière eux, explosa littéralement, projetant dans les airs, des planches et des petits morceaux de bois. Hermione sentit une douleur dans son bras. Un morceau de bois pointu venait de lui déchirer la manche de son pull et lui griffer profondément le bras.

« T'as rien ? Mione ?

-C'est trois fois rien, Harry !

-On va vers la cabane hurlante…. Ron… qu'est-ce que les jumeaux t'ont refilé ? Je veux un truc qui explose, ils m'en avaient parlé.

-Oui oui ! J'ai ! Je sais pas comment ça marche, mais ils m'ont dit que tu saurais. »

Ron tendit à Harry trois grenades moldues qui le firent écarquiller les yeux. « Au nom de Merlin, mais où ils ont eu ça ? Des grenades, Mione ! Ce sont des grenades !

-Ils sont complètement malades ! Ron aurait pu sauter avec ! vociféra la brune Gryffondor.

-Ron, ordonna Harry. Trouve Neville, il ne doit pas être loin, il doit être avec Ginny et Luna. Il a le choixpeau avec lui, l'épée de Godric est dedans. Il faut qu'il reste avec nous, on doit tuer Nagini ! D'après Sevy je ne peux pas utiliser d'impardonnables, ça ne marche pas à cause de l'ancienne magie de protection du sang. Je n'ai que le choix de l'épée, à moins que l'un de vous ne veuille essayer un Avada.

-Ok, mec, fit Ron en essuyant son visage couvert de poussière et de sciure de bois. Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Faire sauter le nid de notre oiseau ! »

Harry tapota l'épaisseur qu'il sentait sous son costume de Quidditch. Sa cape d'invisibilité était bien là. Il regarda tout autour de lui et entraina Hermione derrière une haie à présent abimée par des sortilèges ou des maléfices. Harry sortit la cape de son père de son vêtement et se cacha dessous avec Hermione. Prudemment penchés en avant, baguettes à la main, tous deux s'avancèrent vers la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard. La cabane hurlante était à présent en vue. Derrière les persiennes condamnées, quelques lueurs de torches dansaient. Harry murmura à l'oreille de son amie. « Il est bien là. Et je parie qu'il n'est pas seul, on voit des ombres mouvantes devant les lumières de l'éclairage. Il y a des chances pour qu'il y ait en plus des sentinelles autour de la cabane. Elles ne peuvent pas nous voir, c'est l'avantage.

-Harry… je pense à ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, comment tu peux espérer tuer Voldemort si tu ne peux pas lancer d'impardonnables ?

-J'ai un truc auquel il ne s'attend pas… Tu verras ça… Viens… on va s'approcher. »

Prudemment, Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans l'enclos de la cabane. Harry ne s'approcha pas trop près, car il ignorait totalement la puissance du souffle que pouvait générer l'explosion d'une grenade. Il misa sur la prudence et les fit tous deux bifurquer sur la gauche, puis se cacher derrière un tronc d'arbre abattu. Harry écarta doucement les deux pans de la cape et prit dans sa main gauche une des grenades. « Mione, quand je te donnerai le feu vert, tire sur la goupille, je vais la balancer avec un _waddiwasi_ et j'ai besoin de ma main droite pour ça.

-Tu… tu es sûr ?

-Tu as une autre idée ?

-Non. Soupira Hermione, vaincue.

-Alors, tire ! »

Hermione tira violemment sur la goupille de la grenade qu'Harry tenait dans sa main, aussitôt il la lança et d'un geste de baguette visa la grenade comme pour un service au tennis. « _Waddiwasi_ ! »

Dans un sifflement étrange, la boule de métal fendit l'air à grande vitesse et fracassa une des planches qui barrait la fenêtre du milieu. La grenade entra dans la cabane et Harry survolté et un peu inconscient, se releva et hurla : « ÇA C'EST POUR MA MERE ! »

La grenade explosa et les deux jeunes Gryffondors se couchèrent derrière le tronc d'arbre, la tête entre les mains. Des morceaux de bois leur tombèrent encore dessus. Harry entendit Hermione pousser des couinements apeurés. « Ça va, Mione ?

-Ouais… fit-elle, pas convaincue, ni convaincante. J'ai l'impression d'être une terroriste.

-Hé hé… c'est pas mal de tout démolir ! On recommence ! Tire ! »

De nouveau Hermione dégoupilla la grenade tenue en main par Harry et un nouveau _waddiwasi_ l'expédia cette fois ci à travers le toit en ruine. « CELLE-CI EST POUR MON PERE ! »

Hermione soupira devant les provocations d'Harry.

« Hé, je m'améliore ! ricana-t-il.

Il se coucha aussitôt pour attendre l'explosion. De nouveaux des morceaux de bois et cette fois ci des tuiles, leur tombèrent dessus. Hermione lança sur eux un _protego_, se fustigeant de ne pas l'avoir fait auparavant.

« Cesse tes enfantillages, s'ils t'entendent on est mort !

-Mais je veux qu'il m'entende ! Je veux que ce fumier sorte.

-Il doit être en miettes, oui !

-Penses-tu ! C'est pas ça qui va le déranger, je veux détruire cette masure. On va y mettre le feu, tu connais plus fort qu'_incendio_ ?

-_Confringo_ ! Franchement Harry, tu es comme Ron, tu dors en classe !

-Surtout chez Binns ! « _CONFRINGO »_, fit Harry en visant la cabane. Chuis un peu loin, là, nan ?

-Merlin, on est en pleine bataille et toi tu JOUES ! pesta Hermione.

-Le privilège de celui qui va mourir tout à l'heure ! gronda Harry.

-Oh… Harry… »

Le sortilège explosif, quoique lancé d'un peu loin, atteignit quand même la cabane déjà malmenée et les flammes commencèrent à lécher les murs qui tanguaient et n'allaient pas tarder à s'écrouler.

Caché derrière un arbre en bordure de l'enclos où se tenait pour l'instant encore la cabane hurlante, Severus Rogue, toujours désillusionné, avait repéré les deux jeunes gens derrière leur tronc couché, il voyait de temps en temps un bras et une baguette qui lançaient de curieux engins explosifs. Il était étonné de l'attitude insensée d'Harry, et il secoua la tête de désapprobation en soupirant. « Jusqu'au bout il faut qu'il fasse l'andouille ! Satané Gryffondor ! se dit-il. »

Mais les efforts délirants de l'Elu semblaient avoir porté leurs fruits. Alors que la cabane hurlante s'effondrait, trois Mangemorts encapuchonnés et masqués sortirent couverts de poussière, en toussant, suivis par un chauve décharné qui hurlait, hors de lui. Harry fit signe à Hermione et ils s'éloignèrent tout doucement sans faire de bruit, toujours courbés en deux. Maintenant que la cabane était détruite, Voldemort n'allait sans doute pas tarder à se montrer en ville. Il fallait trouver Neville. Harry s'en voulait d'avoir laissé filer le jeune Londubat, il aurait du rester avec eux. Il espérait que Ron avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Hermione aperçu une tête rousse, juste derrière la haie où Harry et elle, s'étaient cachés sous la cape.

« Harry, Ron est derrière la haie ! »

Toujours invisibles, ils s'approchèrent et l'appelèrent. « Ron ! C'est nous ! fit Harry. »

Constatant que Ron était seul, le Survivant retira sa cape. « Tu l'as pas trouvé ?

-Nan. Ça chauffe dur au bout de la ville, tu sais, du côté de chez Zonko et Scribenpenne. Les profs sont là-bas et tous les autres, vous avez réussi ?

-Ouais, on a démoli la cabane hurlante et la face de serpent se ramène par ici avec trois de ses épouvantails à moineaux.

-Harry, si tu as ruiné sa planque, il va se pointer par ici et traverser la ville pour te trouver et en finir avec toi. S'il va jusqu'où se trouve tout le monde, on a une chance de choper et le serpent, et Neville.

-On n'a même pas vu son maudit serpent !

-Harry… un serpent, ça rampe, vu la hauteur de l'herbe on ne pouvait que le rater. Je suis prête à parier mon dictionnaire de runes anciennes qu'il va porter Nagini maintenant, il ne va pas la laisser ramper sur le sol, à la merci du moindre sortilège.

-Tu peux garder ton dico, Mione. On y va ! Viens Ron ! Je ne vais plus se cacher, je veux qu'il me voie ! Par contre, vous deux vous allez sous la cape et vous me couvrez, ok ?

-D'accord ! accepta Ron en hochant la tête. »

Harry lui tendit la cape et cette fois ci, Hermione et Ron se cachèrent dessous. Tous les trois se dirigeaient à présent vers le cœur de la bataille. Arrivé devant le bureau de poste éventré et dont tous les hiboux s'étaient apparemment sauvés, Harry sentit le froid l'envahir et une sourde angoisse étreindre son cœur. Il s'arrêta et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, sa main tremblante, crispée sur sa baguette. « Des Détraqueurs ! Ron, Mione ! Vous sentez ? Ce bâtard a des Détraqueurs avec lui !

-Courage, Harry, tenta Hermione, d'une voix chevrotante. Dès qu'on en voit on lance nos patronus, d'accord ?

-Ou… oui… répondit Harry d'une voix faible.

-Tiens l'coup, mec ! paniqua Ron qui savait que son ami était très affecté par les Détraqueurs. »

Harry hocha la tête et reprit son chemin d'un pas hésitant. Severus Rogue qui le suivait toujours en cachette, était lui aussi influencé par la présence des gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban. Soudain, Harry les vit, il venait de voir au loin l'enseigne à demi arrachée de Zonko et savait qu'il n'était plus très loin des combats. Les Détraqueurs se trouvaient juste là, essayant d'affaiblir les combattants et de se sustenter de toutes les âmes passant à leur portée.

« Pa… patronus… maintenant !

-_SPERO PATRONUM_ ! lancèrent-ils tous les trois en même temps. »

Un cerf magnifique, un gros chien et une loutre sortirent des baguettes et se jetèrent sur les silhouettes décharnées et en haillons noirs qui flottaient sinistrement comme des charognards au dessus d'un cadavre. Harry, Ron et Hermione virent également surgir derrière eux, une biche lumineuse et presque matérialisée se lancer à l'assaut des gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban. L'atmosphère s'allégea et se réchauffa, les trois Gryffondors soupirèrent de soulagement, ne ressentant plus l'oppression due à la présence des Détraqueurs.

« Mione, tu as vu ? La biche…

-Oui, je ne sais pas à qui elle est, mais elle est magnifique !

-Merlin, gémit Ron, ça fait du bien quand ils s'en vont ces maudits !

-On avance ! ordonna Harry avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment. »

Une fois qu'ils eurent dépassé Zonko, ils se retrouvèrent en plein milieu des combats. Hermione poussa un cri en voyant Lavande Brown aux prises avec Fenrir Greyback s'écrouler à terre, mais Ron fut le plus rapide, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa par l'ouverture de la cape.

« _AVADA KEDAVRA_ ! »

A la grande surprise de ses amis, Ron venait de lancer son premier impardonnable et pas n'importe lequel… le sortilège de mort. Le loup-garou responsable de la lycanthropie de Remus Lupin, s'écroula sur Lavande qui poussa des cris de terreur. Harry et ses amis virent Parvati et Padma Patil, échevelées, se précipiter vers Lavande, repousser le cadavre de Greyback et l'aider à se relever. Avant de partir, Lavande donna un grand coup de pied au loup-garou mort et s'enfuit ensuite en tenant ses amies par la main.

« Bravo, Ron ! Bon boulot !

-Merci Harry ! Au final, c'est pas si dur quand on est au pied du mur. Sevy avait raison.»

Hermione secouée, ne pipa mot et ils poursuivirent leur chemin. A présent, ils voyaient le champ de bataille. Hagrid et Graup étaient au carrefour menant chez Madame Piedodu et se servaient de poteaux de bois pour écraser les Mangemorts en faisant des moulinets avec leurs bras. Les sorts de stupéfixion lancés par les Mangemorts ne leur faisaient strictement rien à cause de leur peau de géant, insensible à ce genre de traitement. Les élèves, deux par deux ou trois par trois combattaient les Mangemorts, Harry profita qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore repéré, pour en stupéfixer quelques uns. Aussitôt, il faisait un « _accio baguette_ » la récupérait et la brisait en deux pour jeter les morceaux sur le corps inerte.

Hermione lançait des « _protego_ » entre ses camarades ou les Professeurs qu'elle sentait menacés et les Mangemorts qui leur faisaient face. Ron, qui commençait à prendre goût aux Avada, n'hésitait pas à tuer à présent. Harry fut le premier à repérer Neville. Il se battait aux côtés de Luna contre Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry pinça les lèvres. « Harry ! fit la voix de Ron, je vais aider Luna ! »

Mais Bellatrix se retourna et vit Harry Potter. « Mais c'est le petit bébé Potter… tu tombes à pic, le maître va pouvoir te tuer, ENFIN ! Depuis le temps que tu lui pourris la vie !

-C'est toi qui va mourir ! gronda Harry baguette pointée vers la cinglée.

-_STUPE_… tenta Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Mais un éclair vert l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et Harry entendit en même temps « _AVADA_ _KEDAVRA_ ! » La Mangemort ne finit jamais son sortilège, ses yeux se figèrent, sa baguette tomba de sa main et ses genoux fléchirent. Elle tomba morte aux pieds des quatre Gryffondors et de la Serdaigle.

« Et ça, c'est pour mes parents ! s'exclama Neville, hors de lui. »

Harry et ses amis n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Une sorcière âgée, vêtue de vert et totalement décoiffée se jeta sur le jeune Londubat. « Neville ! Mon petit ! Tu as vengé tes parents ! Oh, Merlin, c'est un jour béni, tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as fait ! »

Augusta Londubat, en larmes, venait de se jeter au cou de son petit-fils, bouleversée.

« Grand-mère, plus tard, ce n'est pas fini ! dit-il, agacé.

-Luna, Neville ! Où est Ginny ? demanda Harry soudain inquiet pour sa petite-amie.

-HARRY ! Elle est avec ses parents et ses frères près de chez Scribenpenne, répondit Luna. »

Harry voulait s'approcher de cette zone pour trouver le Professeur Dumbledore éventuellement, et voir si Ginny allait bien, ainsi que Sirius. Il savait que même si Hermione ne le disait pas, elle était inquiète pour son fiancé. Un éclair rouge passa au ras de l'oreille du Survivant et il fit un bond de côté. Un rire sifflant se fit entendre et il se retourna. Lord Voldemort se trouvait juste derrière lui, son serpent enroulé autour de ses épaules. Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell qui venaient de vaincre un Mangemort entre elles deux, rebroussèrent chemin pour aller prévenir le Professeur Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Harry Potter… enfin, je te retrouve… seize années que j'attends ce jour… le jour où je vais me débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de toi.

-Dans tes rêves ! Psychopathe ! répondit Harry avec hargne. »

Il sentit Ron et Hermione se déplacer et rejoindre Neville. Celui-ci sembla écouter quelque chose et se déplaça doucement à l'abri d'un pan de mur. Il sortit le choixpeau de sa chemise et le posa sur sa tête. Il étouffa un cri de douleur en sentant quelque chose de froid et de très lourd lui tomber sur le crâne. Il retira vivement le choixpeau et l'épée en glissa. Rapidement, il remit le choixpeau dans sa chemise et cacha l'épée dans les plis de sa robe. Avec ravissement, il s'aperçut que Lord Voldemort, trop sûr de lui et entouré à présent d'une dizaine de Mangemorts, venait de déposer Nagini par terre et qu'elle était allée s'enrouler à deux mètres de lui autour d'un poteau d'éclairage magique.

Profitant que tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur Voldemort et sur Harry, il s'approcha doucement du serpent, pas très rassuré et le cœur battant à tout rompre. » Je dois le faire, je dois le faire, se répétait-il comme une litanie.

-Neville, attends, fit Hermione d'une voix tremblante, toujours cachée sous la cape avec Ron. Ce n'est pas le bon moment ! »

Harry faisait toujours face à Lord Voldemort. Les Mangemorts s'étaient tous rapprochés à présent et les combattants de la Lumière n'ayant plus d'adversaires regardaient l'affrontement. Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall venaient de faire leur apparition, suivis par Sirius et Remus et quelques membres de l'Ordre.

« Regarde, petit Potter, s'amusa la face de Serpent, ils sont tous venus pour te voir mourir ! Et accessoirement assister à mon incontestable victoire !

-T'as pas les chevilles qui enflent, là ? ricana Harry, les bras croisés, dans un air de défi. »

Les murmures enflèrent sous la surprise. Voldemort leva un sourcil intrigué. « Gryffondor jusqu'au bout, pas vrai ? »

Harry avait le cœur qui battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait jaillir hors de sa poitrine. Sous la cape, Ron tremblait : « Il est fou, Mione, il a perdu la tête ! murmura-t-il. »

Toujours désillusionné, Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « Potter ! Ce petit con a des couilles, mine de rien ! J'aurais jamais pensé ça… il tremble quand je lui gueule dessus ! se dit-il. »

Voldemort, paradant comme en terrain conquis, lança des ordres. « GIBBON, JUGSON ! Prenez dix Mangemorts avec vous et entrez chez Honeydukes. Dans l'arrière-boutique, il y a une trappe sur le sol, c'est un passage qui mène à Poudlard et qui aboutit à la statue de la Sorcière borgne au 3ème étage. Vous pourrez ensuite ouvrir les portes et l'école sera à nous ! Tuez tous ceux qui vous résisteront !

-Parce que tu crois que ça va marcher ? s'amusa Harry. »

Mais Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il venait de voir Dumbledore juste derrière Harry. Le vieil homme marchait difficilement et semblait affaibli, au grand plaisir du monstre à la face de Serpent.

« Alors, vieux fou ? Tu viens pour assister à ma victoire ? C'est ça, ton Sauveur du monde magique ? Un gamin arrogant et sans défense dont je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée !

-Arrogant toi-même ! Face de serpent ! Tu parles d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Juste bon à s'attaquer à des bébés ou des ados encore à l'école ! Ah ! C'est très fort ! persifla Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Mais c'est qu'il est courageux, le tout petit Potter ! Je vais te faire plier, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas pleurer et supplier dans quelques minutes, tout comme tes parents, ces lâches m'ont supplié pour que je les épargne !

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te croire ? Sale menteur ! fit Harry qui voyait rouge. Tu oublies, pauvre naze, que j'étais là et que j'ai assisté à la scène ! Et je m'en souviens ! Et c'est qui, qui a perdu son corps ce jour-là et qui s'est enfui sans demander son reste pour se terrer comme un minable rat ? »

Derrière Harry, Minerva poussa un grand soupir. Sirius voulait bondir à la gorge de Voldemort et Remus le retenait de toutes ses forces aidé de Bill Weasley.

« Dumbledore, je vais emmener ton petit héros avec moi et jouer un peu avec lui. Je te rapporterai le cadavre bien entendu… ce sera la preuve de ma grandeur et de ma toute-puissance !

-Mégalomane !

-Potter ! Cesse donc d'interrompre les adultes ! s'amusa Voldemort.

-Tom… il est encore temps d'arrêter cette folie, tenta Albus. Tu ne gagneras pas, crois-moi !

-Cesse tes jérémiades et tes prêchiprêchas, vieux fou ! Tu as perdu ! DOLOHOV, NOTT, Emmenez notre jeune ami jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard, je compte y accrocher son cadavre. Tuez tous ceux qui essayeront de nous suivre !

-Bien, maître.

-Va te faire foutre, Tom, balança Harry qui ne voulait pas être fouillé ni emmené. Bats-toi espèce de sale lâche !

-Tu commences à me chauffer les oreilles, sale gosse !

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'affronte, jamais ne n'ai reculé, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer. »

Harry voulait en finir. Il savait qu'il devait provoquer Voldemort pour qu'il tente de le tuer et tue son propre Horcruxe à la place. Il était mort de trouille, mais pour rien au monde, il ne l'aurait laissé paraître. « Sevy a eu le cran, je peux l'avoir aussi… se dit-il. »

Lord Voldemort, agacé, pointa sa baguette sur Harry. Celui-ci, les bras toujours croisés, visiblement désarmé, le toisait toujours, provoquant.

« Juste bon à essayer de piquer les femmes des autres… Faut dire aussi qu'avec ta tronche, tu veux espérer séduire qui ? L'autre cinglée de Bellatrix ?

-ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! LA FERME, POTTER ! »

Pendant la joute verbale entre Harry et Voldemort, Neville Londubat s'était rapproché du serpent, l'épée de Gryffondor cachée dans les plis de sa robe. Ron et Hermione tentaient toujours de l'en empêcher, persuadés que le jeune homme serait immédiatement abattu par Voldemort dès l'instant où Nagini serait tuée. Ce qui était l'évidence même.

Severus Rogue, toujours désillusionné et caché au beau milieu des ruines fumantes du bureau de poste avait bien compris ce que tentait de faire son élève le plus nul en potions de toute sa carrière d'enseignant. Il se résolut alors à donner un coup de main à Neville, sachant très bien que le jeune et stupide Gryffondor n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant sans lui.

Il sortit donc le plus discrètement possible du bâtiment dévasté, glissant même sur un parchemin tombé sur le plancher. Il étouffa un petit cri de surprise et de rage et traversa la rue pour aller se cacher non loin du poteau d'éclairage magique sur lequel Nagini ondulait en sifflant d'excitation.

Malgré l'injonction de Voldemort, Harry n'avait aucune intention de se taire. Il commençait à en avoir assez d'attendre ce fameux _Avada Kedavra_ qui devait tuer l'Horcruxe. Le stress de l'attente devenait insupportable, il en avait la nausée et ses mains tremblaient. Heureusement qu'elles étaient bien plaquées toutes les deux sous ses aisselles. Le jeune balafré prit une soudaine et profonde inspiration.

« Bon, je croyais que tu devais me tuer, Voldychou, tu sais que tu traines là ? C'est pas sérieux !

-POTTER ! »

Cette fois-ci semblait être la bonne et la face de Serpent pointa sa baguette en sifflant de rage.

« BELLATRIX ! hurla-t-il ne sachant pas qu'elle était déjà morte.

-**Oups…** s'amusa Harry en fourchelangue**. Je crois qu'elle a eu un accident.** **Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Un _Avada Kedavra_ !**

-Tu vas me le payer ! D'ailleurs où est Severus ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu ! Où se cache encore cet infernal espion ? demanda Voldemort en regardant autour de lui. »

Les Mangemorts présents haussèrent les épaules et secouèrent la tête en signe de dénégation. Nul n'avait vu le maître des potions depuis le début de la bataille.

« Pourquoi tu le cherches ? Pour le tuer et lui piquer sa femme ? ricana Harry.

-Mais il va se taire le morveux ? _AVADA KEDAVRA_ ! hurla enfin le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de se dire « ah ! Quand même !», la dernière chose qu'il vit, fut l'éclair vert sortir de la baguette de Voldemort et ce fut le black out total.

Des cris d'horreur retentirent au moment où le corps de l'Elu chutait lourdement dans la poussière et les cendres.

Neville, fidèle à sa promesse, brandit l'épée de Godric Gryffondor et se jeta sur le serpent toujours enroulé sur son poteau et d'un geste puissant, il lui trancha la tête en hurlant « ARMEE DE DUMBLEDORE ! »

Voldemort poussa un cri de rage en voyant son dernier Horcruxe se dérouler du poteau et tomber sur le sol, secoué d'un dernier spasme, sa tête roulant au pied de son maître. Aussitôt il chercha le responsable pour lui faire avaler son parchemin de naissance, mais Neville Londubat venait de transplaner, à la grande surprise de tous ses camarades et de ses professeurs qui savaient très bien qu'il avait raté son permis et que le moniteur de transplanage s'était arraché les cheveux pendant les leçons au vu de son incompétence.

Un court instant, tous les témoins oublièrent Harry Potter allongé sans vie aux pieds de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Dans la Chambre des Secrets, les élèves s'étaient regroupés selon leurs Maisons. Les Serpentards qui avaient été les premiers arrivés, s'étaient octroyés le plus de place et avaient pris leurs aises. Fauteuils et canapés trônaient dans leur secteur, le plus près de la statue de Salazar Serpentard. Nott et Zabini avaient installé une table de poker et jouaient avec deux élèves de 6ème année, en fumant de gros cigares.

Les jumeaux Weasley, ainsi que les frères Crivey qui se croyaient presque investis d'une mission divine, patrouillaient au milieu des petits groupes d'élèves.

Le Professeur Trelawney était aux anges. Elle avait installé un fauteuil et une petite table ronde devant elle, et donnait un cours sur l'art de déchiffrer l'avenir dans les cartes et les boules de cristal, à un petit groupe de filles de première et seconde années Poufsouffle fascinées et qui n'aurait l'option « Divination » qu'en 3ème année.

« Elles vont déchanter vite fait, s'amusa Fred en faisant un clin d'œil à son jumeau.

-Tant qu'elle ne prédit pas que le château va nous tomber dessus… s'inquiéta George. J'ai pas envie d'avoir une émeute. »

Pansy Parkinson, qui se faisait vernir les ongles de pieds par une Serpentard de première année, pestait toutes les dix secondes. « J'AI FAIM ! On n'a même pas eu de petit déjeuner et ça fait deux heures qu'on est là !

-Parkinson, tu appelles gentiment un Elfe de Maison et tu restes polie, dit George d'un ton badin. Mais si tout le monde a faim, on peut faire servir des sandwiches et des boissons chaudes. Dobby ?

-Monsieur veut quelque chose ? Dobby va vous servir. Fit l'Elfe avec un grand sourire.

-Dobby, va jusqu'aux cuisines et revient avec d'autres Elfes pour servir de quoi faire des petits déjeuners. Des thermos de thé ou de chocolat, des toasts, ce genre de choses, tu sais bien. »

Dobby s'inclina et transplana vers les cuisines. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Limny et Winky qui tremblaient comme des feuilles mortes, leurs plateaux sur leurs têtes.

Fred conjura une longue table d'un geste de baguette tandis que les frères Crivey aidaient les deux Elfes à se débarrasser des plateaux.

« Monsieur, les Elfes ont peur aux cuisines, avoua Dobby. Les Mangemorts ont envahi le château. Les Elfes disent qu'ils sont sortis d'un passage secret au 3ème, derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne, Monsieur. Argus Rusard qui est caché aux cuisines ne le connaissait pas.

-Par Merlin, pesta Fred, surpris. Dobby, dis aux Elfes de venir se cacher ici s'ils le souhaitent.

-Inutile, Monsieur. Monsieur l'ami d'Harry Potter est bien bon, mais les Elfes sont en sécurité aux cuisines, personne n'en connait l'entrée, Monsieur. Et les Elfes savent se cacher et demeurer invisibles aux yeux des sorciers, comme il se doit. Et puis il y a trop d'Elfes pour tous les mettre ici, Monsieur.»

Fred et George échangèrent un long regard. Si les Mangemorts avaient réussi à rentrer dans le château, ce n'était pas de bon augure.

« Dobby, dis aux Elfes de Poudlard d'espionner les Mangemorts sans se faire voir, et de nous rapporter ce qu'ils font et disent.

-Dobby peut faire ça, Monsieur. Mais les méchants sorciers sont en colère car le château est vide et ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans les salles communes ou les cachots. Dobby va aller écouter, Monsieur.

-Non, Dobby, pas toi, l'interrompit Fred. Nous avons besoin de toi ici. Demande aux autres Elfes de le faire et redescends ici aussitôt.

-Oui, Monsieur l'ami d'Harry Potter. Dobby a compris, Monsieur. Répondit l'Elfe avant de s'incliner et de transplaner. »

Tandis que les élèves se jetaient sur les thermos, les gobelets en cartons « Piquenique Magique » et les petits pains au lait, les Serpentards qui avaient entendu, étaient aux anges.

« Je le savais que ce petit idiot de Potter ne ferait pas le poids contre notre Maitre, se pavana Pansy Parkinson, en se frottant l'avant-bras gauche nerveusement.

-Je serais toi, Parkinson, je la fermerais, gronda Colin Crivey, furieux. Harry ne fera qu'une bouchée de Tu-Sais-Qui. JE LE SAIS ! »

Les Serpentards se mirent à rire, sûrs d'eux, et se moquèrent des frères Crivey. Les jumeaux Weasley s'approchèrent de Colin et Dennis et George se pencha pour dire à Colin : « Laisse-les… Quand Harry reviendra, on verra leur tête, et ça… ça vaudra de l'or ! »

Les deux Crivey se regardèrent un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas et rejoignirent la table contenant les petits déjeuners, avant que les pires goinfres de Poudlard n'aient tout dévoré.

Fred et George s'approchèrent de la table de poker, dépassant Pansy qui reprochait à la petite Serpentard d'avoir fait baver son vernis à ongles. Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott levèrent les yeux vers eux. « Poker ? demanda Fred intéressé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que des sang-purs jouent à un vil jeu de cartes moldu !

-Tout ce qui rapporter de l'or est bon à prendre, affirma Zabini, sans se démonter. »

Fred et George échangèrent un regard. « On peut se joindre… commença Fred.

-… à vous ? finit George.

-Ca tombe bien, Harper et Urquhart veulent aller manger quelque chose, prenez leur place, si vous n'avez pas peur de perdre votre or, s'amusa Zabini, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Peur ? Vous voulez rire ? répondit Fred sur de lui.

Les jumeaux s'installèrent à la table de jeu sous les yeux étonnés des autres élèves. Certains, à présent intrigués, se levèrent et s'approchèrent pour découvrir cet étrange jeu moldu que curieusement les sang-purs de Serpentard les plus extrémistes, semblaient connaitre.

* * *

En 1978, il était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Sev' avait dormi quelques heures tout seul dans son appartement dissimulé derrière le tableau de la sorcière sur son balai. Il avait pris une douche pour délasser ses muscles endoloris par sa trop courte nuit et s'était précipité à l'infirmerie pour retrouver Ellie et le petit Sevy. En ouvrant la porte, il vit que la version 2016 de son fils était déjà là et faisait connaissance avec lui-même sous l'œil amusé d'Ellie qui prenait son petit déjeuner, assise dans son lit. Salazar avait le bébé dans les bras et l'examinait sous toutes les coutures. « Merlin… j'étais si petit que ça ? l'entendit soupirer Sev' en approchant.

-Comme tu vois, ça n'a pas duré, s'amusa la jeune version de son père.

-Maman m'a dit que t'es resté là cette nuit aussi, avec Papa. Slug m'a refilé d'office une potion pour que je reste tranquille, ce vieux hibou ! pesta Sal faussement en colère.

-Tu aurais voulu faire quoi ? T'énerver pour rien ? Au fait, bon anniversaire, hein !

-Rhhhhhaaaaa !! Ouais ! Merci Sev', j'y pensais même plus. Chuis perturbé ! se mit à rire Sal en rendant le bébé à Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle le change. »

Sev' était déjà allé embrasser Ellie et s'enquérir de son repos. « Je me suis endormie comme une masse, je n'ai même pas vu Severus partir. Il est parti quand ?

-Dès que le bébé est né, Ellie, soupira Sev' en s'asseyant sur le lit, et en baissant les yeux. Il nous a dit que c'était pour cette nuit, Sal. La bataille finale, c'est là-bas en ce moment.

-COMMENT ? pesta Sal surpris. Mais normalement c'était plus tard… Enfin… de mon temps… ça l'a été.

-Tout à changé tu sais bien. Fit Ellie soudain angoissée. J'espère que tout va bien. Merlin… pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

-J'avais fait du _Felix Felicis_, j'espère qu'il l'a pris.

-Bien entendu, tu penses pas qu'il aurait raté une telle occasion. Ton père est un sorcier courageux, il n'est pas du genre à se cacher et tu le sais. Il doit être en train de se battre. J'espère qu'Harry va s'en sortir, et Mione et Ron et tous les autres.

-N'y pense pas, Maman, ça vaut mieux. Conclut Sal dans un soupir. J'ai faim, t'as bouffé Sev' ?

-Non, pas encore bien entendu. J'avais bien envie de descendre avec le bébé pour le montrer aux profs dans la Grande Salle… Dumbledore doit être impatient de voir son filleul, je suis même étonné de ne pas le voir ici.

-Je suppose que Madame Pomfresh n'a pas voulu, dit Ellie après réflexion. Ok, vous pouvez le descendre, montrez-le à Lili et Jenna aussi, ensuite vous me le rendez, je n'aime pas le savoir loin de moi. Fais attention à lui, Sev', promis ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Il faudra passer sur mon cadavre pour toucher à mon fils ! affirma le jeune Serpentard d'un air supérieur. »

Salazar se mit à rire, secrètement ravi des paroles du moi-passé de son père. Madame Pomfresh qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec le bébé changé et endormi dans sa petite couverture bleu pâle, mit son précieux fardeau dans les bras de son jeune père.

Sev' se leva, serrant le bébé contre lui.

« Allez, Papa… s'amusa Sal, on y va ! Ça va être ton moment de gloire. Les Maraudeurs vont en bouffer leurs chapeaux de sorcier de rage.

-Ouais… le pied ! s'extasia Sev' soudain rêveur.

-Bande de gamins, fit Ellie en secouant la tête, un petit rictus moqueur aux lèvres. »

Les deux Serpentards quittèrent l'infirmerie et longèrent le couloir désert. Tous les élèves devaient déjà se trouver dans la Grande Salle car ils ne croisèrent personne lors de leur périple. Salazar ouvrit discrètement la grande porte et entra, suivi de Sev'. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent tous les deux de la table professorale, Albus Dumbledore se leva brusquement de sa chaise et vint vers eux, l'air extasié. Minerva McGonagall, un grand sourire aux lèvres se leva à son tour, suivie d'Horace Slughorn. Le silence venait de se faire dans la Grande Salle et les élèves regardaient à présent les trois professeurs qui gazouillaient extasiés en regardant quelque chose que Severus Rogue tenait dans les bras.

A la table des Gryffondors, Lili était dans tous ses états. « C'est le bébé de Sev' ! Alice, Jenna ! Ça y est ! C'est le bébé ! Je veux le voir !

-Attends Lili, la calma Alice, Rogue te le montrera sûrement plus tard. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore sera ravi si tu te lèves pour aller le voir maintenant. »

Lili se rassit en soupirant. James qui n'avait rien dit en entendant les filles, jeta un coup d'œil vers Remus Lupin et les deux garçons se tournèrent vers un Sirius Black absolument livide. « Il est fier de lui, le bâtard graisseux, l'entendirent-ils ronchonner. Ce sale Mangemort s'est reproduit et il faut qu'il vienne montrer son morveux ici !

-Sirius Black ! s'énerva Lili. Je te préviens, si je t'entends insulter ce bébé encore une fois, je t'assure que je te jette un sort qui t'empêchera te de reproduire et même d'essayer ! »

Remus et James se mirent à rire en voyant la tête de Patmol à l'annonce de cette menace. La voix du Professeur Dumbledore leur fit tourner la tête.

_« Mes chers enfants, et mes chers collègues. Depuis trois heures cette nuit, il y a un nouvel habitant au château. Je vous présente le bébé de Severus Rogue et de son épouse. C'est un petit garçon qui s'appelle Severus Rogue junior. Je sais que certaines demoiselles vont vouloir se précipiter à l'infirmerie pour rendre visite à la maman, mais je vous demanderais de la laisser se reposer et d'espacer les visites. Eventuellement, demandez à Monsieur Rogue son avis. Bonne journée à tous. »_

Albus Dumbledore retourna s'asseoir et Salazar et Sev' rejoignirent la table des Serpentards.

Sev' tint son bébé dans ses bras pendant tout le petit déjeuner et refusa de laisser Janet et Patricia le prendre dans leurs bras. Il attendit que Sal ait fini de remplir le puits sans fond qui lui servait d'estomac pour lui mettre son jeune double dans les bras et commencer à se servir.

Lili profita que les tables se vidaient et pendant que les élèves se ruaient hors de la Grande Salle elle se précipita vers Sev' qui finissait sa tasse de café noir et son toast.

« Sev' ! Alors ? Raconte ! Ça s'est bien passé ? Je peux le voir ?

-Oui, ça s'est bien passé, et oui tu peux le voir, tu peux même le prendre si tu veux. On va le ramener à Ellie dès qu'on a fini. Si tu veux venir…

-OUI, OUI ! s'empressa de répondre la rousse Gryffondor. »

Elle s'approcha de Sal qui lui tendit précautionneusement le petit paquet qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Lili prit le bébé dans ses bras et écarta la couverture pour mieux le voir.

« Qu'il est mignon ! s'extasia-t-elle. Il a tes cheveux noirs, Sev' ! Et ses yeux ? Ils sont comment ?

-Foncés, répondit le jeune père. Il aura mes yeux, je suppose. »

Lili caressa le petit menton du bébé endormi, un large sourire sur son visage. Elle joua un peu avec les petits doigts du bébé sans le réveiller. « J'espère que j'en aurai un comme ça aussi, un jour.

-Certainement, lui répondit Salazar amusé. Je parie que tu auras un garçon d'ailleurs. Je te vois bien avec un garçon. Brun avec des yeux verts par exemple…

-Comment que tu sais ça ? se mit-elle à rire.

-Oh… une idée comme ça. Répondit le jeune homme en faisant un sourire entendu à Sev' qui riait le nez dans sa tasse. »

A la table voisine, les Maraudeurs s'étaient levé et trainassaient pour essayer d'entendre la conversation. Alice était extasiée que Lili ait pu prendre le bébé dans ses bras. Jenna s'en fichait totalement, ayant décrété que les bébés ne l'intéressaient pas du tout. James regardait Lili avec admiration et se disait qu'elle avait l'air de bien se débrouiller et qu'elle ferait sûrement une bonne mère. Remus, une petite pointe de jalousie au cœur songeait que sa condition ne lui permettrait certainement jamais de connaître les joies de la paternité que découvrait Severus Rogue. Sirius était toujours mort de jalousie et sa mâchoire était si serrée qu'elle en blanchissait. Alice le regarda en soupirant, navrée de son comportement. Elle tira Frank par la main et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle. Queudver lui, remplissait ses poches de ce qui restait sur la table, les Elfes n'ayant pas encore débarrassé.

« Les mecs, je vais demander sa main à Lili !

-Quoi ? fit Patmol surpris en se retournant brusquement.

-Ouais… Dès que la remise des diplômes a eu lieu, je lui demande sa main.

-Servilus t'inspire ? s'amusa Remus un large sourire sur son visage fatigué par la pleine lune.

-On peut dire ça comme ça… répondit Cornedrue, rêveur… »

Sirius les regarda l'un après l'autre, un secouant la tête. Puis il se détourna et regarda Severus se lever de table, reprendre son bébé des bras de Lili et s'avancer dans l'allée pour quitter la Grande Salle, encadré de Lili et de Salazar.

« James ! On rapporte le bébé à Ellie, lança la Préfète En Chef avec un air enchanté. Je te rejoins où ?

-Oh… heuuu… dans la Salle Commune ?

-Ok ! »

Sev' dépassa les Maraudeurs, un petit sourire figé sur les lèvres. Les Gryffondors se retournèrent pour les regarder quitter la pièce et sortir dans le Grand Hall.

« Putain ! gronda Sirius, dégoûté. Il se fout de nous en plus ! Ce sale con !

-Son bébé est mignon, constata Remus. D'habitude je trouve les bébés moches, tous fripés, rouges, tout ça… Mais celui là il est tout lisse et tout rose. Il est mignon.

-Alors c'est pas son gosse ! Ce connard s'est fait rouler !

-Comment tu peux dire ça, Patmol ? soupira James, surpris.

-Servilus est laid comme un sombral. Si le gosse est mignon, il ne peut pas être de lui.

-Idiot ! pesta James en secouant la tête devant tant de mauvaise foi. Sa femme est super belle, c'est pas étonnant que le gamin soit beau. Tu es jaloux ! T'as pas honte, nan ?

-Tu sais quoi, James ? Tu fais chier…

-Je sais, Patmol, je sais… »

* * *

Harry semblait comme dans un rêve, il n'avait pas mal, ni chaud ni froid et tout lui paraissait très étrange comme s'il percevait les choses de très loin. Il entendait vaguement des cris d'horreur et des ricanements ainsi que des glapissements de triomphe. Son instinct lui disait qu'il n'était pas mort, mais qu'il ne devait surtout pas le montrer ni bouger. Il n'essaya même pas d'ouvrir les yeux, se contentant de reprendre des forces tout doucement. Il se sentait vaguement épuisé, mais ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable, elle était différente de l'épuisement ressenti après une dure journée de labeur pour l'Oncle Vernon. Plus les secondes passaient et plus il percevait le monde qui l'entourait. Il sentit qu'il était allongé sur le côté et sa tête posée sur le sol pavé de la rue. La monture de ses lunettes le gênait et s'il avait été mort, il songea que ce n'aurait sûrement pas été le cas. Cette constatation le remplit de satisfaction.

« Sevy avait raison, se dit-il, je ne suis pas mort et l'Horcruxe de l'autre crétin n'est plus là. Maintenant je dois attendre le bon moment, je n'aurai peut-être pas autant de chance la prochaine fois. »

En voyant le corps sans vie d'Harry aux pieds d'un Lord Voldemort triomphant, les Professeurs, élèves et membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient poussé des cris d'horreur. Seul Albus Dumbledore n'avait rien dit, mais son regard triste et las, parlait pour lui. Sous la cape, Hermione s'était mise à pleurer et tentait d'étouffer ses sanglots en mordant la manche déchirée de son pullover. Ron soupira, le cœur brisé. Il frotta ses yeux et serra l'épaule d'Hermione pour tenter de la consoler.

« Ton petit Sauveur est mort, vieux fou ! J'ai gagné ! Tu n'es plus rien ! ricana Lord Voldemort. Maintenant Poudlard est à moi ! Le Ministère est à moi, le Monde Magique est à moi ! »

Un rire de dément, sifflant et glacial se fit ensuite entendre.

« Tu n'as pas encore gagné, Tom, dit alors le Directeur de Poudlard d'une voix tranquille. Nous nous battrons encore, jusqu'au bout. Tu ne soumettras pas le Monde Magique.

-Trop tard ! s'amusa Voldemort, radieux. Tu ne peux rien contre moi, je suis invincible, immortel ! ROWLE ! Appelle Severus !

-J'ai essayé, Maitre, avoua le Mangemort blond, mais ça n'a rien donné, il ne répond pas. Vous devriez peut-être essayer…

-Merlin ! Faut que je fasse tout moi-même ici ! pesta la face de serpent. »

Il prit sa baguette et la posa sur la Marque des Ténèbres que le blond lui présentait. Rowles ne cilla pas lorsque son Maître tenta d'appeler Severus Rogue.

« Je ne le sens pas, s'étonna Voldemort. Serait-il mort ?

-Maître, c'est ce que McNair a pensé aussi lorsqu'il a essayé.

-Tu ne peux plus appeler Severus, Tom. Il est mort. Dit tranquillement Albus Dumbledore. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres relâcha le bras du Mangemort. « Severus, mort ? Dommage, il était utile… je vais devoir trouver un autre maître des potions. »

Des murmures étonnés puis écœurés, enflèrent parmi les élèves présents. « Rogue, un Mangemort ? Mince alors… et il est mort ? Quel salaud, un Mangemort… dégoûtant !»

C'était à peu près les paroles qui circulaient.

Les Professeurs et membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne réagirent pas à cette annonce. Ils savaient très bien à quoi s'en tenir.

Voldemort enjamba négligemment le cadavre d'Harry et s'avança vers Dumbledore. Il allait lui dire quelque chose, mais il sembla au vieil homme qu'une nouvelle pensée traversait l'esprit du Mage Noir.

« Où est Ellie ? lui demanda-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-A la Morgue de Sainte-Mangouste, répondit Albus aussitôt. Elle est morte cette nuit à trois heures du matin en donnant le jour à un fils qui n'a pas vécu. De désespoir, Severus s'est empoisonné dans ses cachots dès son retour à Poudlard. Je n'ai rien pu faire. »

L'horreur se refléta brièvement dans les yeux de Lord Voldemort. Sa mâchoire se contracta et il poussa un hurlement de rage. Parmi les personnes présentes, ceux qui connaissaient Ellie frémirent et chuchotèrent, aucun d'eux n'imaginant que Dumbledore mentait.

Au milieu des décombres de la poste de Poudlard, Neville et Severus, à présent tous deux désillusionnés, assistaient à la scène. Le maître des potions avait écarté le Gryffondor du courroux et des représailles de Lord Voldemort et par transplanage d'escorte l'avait mis à l'abri là où ils pourraient tout voir et entendre sans être vus.

Severus ricana silencieusement à l'annonce de « sa mort et de celle de sa femme » et jubila lorsqu'il entendit le hurlement de rage de son ancien maître.

« Tu voulais ma femme, espèce de fou, prends ça dans les dents ! songea-t-il avec satisfaction. »

Severus avait empêché Neville de bondir sur Voldemort lorsqu'il avait vu _l'Avada Kedavra_ toucher Harry et son corps tomber par terre. L'être ignoble à la face de serpent, était si sûr de lui, qu'il n'avait même pas songé à vérifier que sa victime avait bien quitté ce monde.

« Londubat ! Chhhhuuut ! Ne bougez pas ! Faites confiance à Potter, il a plus d'un tour dans son sac ! chuchota-t-il au Gryffondor presque hystérique qui se débattait contre lui, la main du maître des cachots sur la bouche. »

Lorsqu'il sentit que Neville se calmait, il desserra son étreinte et lui dit seulement tout bas. « Laissez-le faire… »

Tous deux virent Harry se relever discrètement, et prendre quelque chose dans sa tenue de Quidditch. Les cris que poussèrent les Mangemorts firent leur maitre se retourner et ouvrir une large bouche surprise en voyant un Harry Potter, goguenard et souriant, le toiser en ricanant.

« Coucou ! Voldychou ! Me revoilou ! Surpris ?

-POTTER ! Par tous les diables !

-Increvable, mon petit serpent !

-TU VAS MOURIR ! hurla Voldemort baguette tendue vers lui.

-Ça fera que la troisième fois que tu essaies, tu sais que tu deviens ridicule, là !

-_AVADA KE_…. Commença Voldemort. »

Mais le bras tendu d'Harry fut plus rapide et on entendit un « PAN » sonore qui fit sursauter et crier les combattants. Voldemort ne termina pas sa phrase, son bras retomba le long de son corps et sa baguette chuta sur le sol en même temps qu'un petit cercle rouge apparaissait sur son front entre ses deux yeux. Son regard rouge se voila et le monstre tomba de toute sa hauteur, face contre terre.

« Bon voyage en enfer, Voldychou, lui lança Harry froidement. Ton règne est terminé ! Glock 17, tu ne connais pas ? c'est une arme moldue, tu as toujours trop sous-estimé les moldus !»

Aussitôt, profitant de la surprise générale, Albus Dumbledore lança de rapides sorts de stupéfixion sur les Mangemorts ébahis, suivi rapidement par toutes les autres personnes présentes. Harry, quelque peu secoué, s'écarta vivement et Hermione et Ron le saisirent, toujours dissimulés sous la cape.

« Harry ! Tu l'as eu ! C'est génial ! fit la voix de Ron.

-Cache-toi sous la cape avec nous, ordonna Hermione, ils vont vouloir se venger ! »

Profitant de la panique générale et des combats qui faisaient de nouveau rage, Harry se glissa sous la cape de son père entre Ron et Hermione. Ils s'accroupirent par terre, la cape ne pouvant plus les dissimuler tous les trois s'ils restaient debout. Par l'ouverture devant lui, Harry lançait des sorts sur tous les partisans de Voldemort qui passaient à sa portée.

Depuis la poste éventrée, Severus et Neville faisaient la même chose. Quelques Mangemorts tentèrent de transplaner mais Maugrey Fol Œil venait d'avoir la bonne idée de lancer un sort anti transplanage sur la rue, et les fuyards en furent pour leurs frais.

Ils se laissèrent cueillir par les Aurors plutôt que de se faire tuer.

Au bout de quelques minutes le calme revint dans la rue. Harry refit son apparition. Albus se précipita vers lui en boitant bas.

« Tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien ?

-Tout va très bien ! Mais on ne peut pas rester là, Professeur, il y en a encore dix dans l'école !

-Les Aurors vont emmener ceux-ci à Azkaban, et nous allons retourner à l'école immédiatement. »

Dans les ruines du bureau de poste, Severus Rogue rendit Neville de nouveau visible.

« Allez-y, Monsieur Londubat, je vais rester désillusionné encore un bon moment, ça peut servir. Et… bravo ! Cinquante points pour Gryffondor, Monsieur Londubat.

-Hein ? Je… Merci Professeur Rogue. Fit le jeune homme stupéfait du compliment et des points offerts. »

Il quitta le bâtiment démoli en enjambant les gravats. Dans la rue, les élèves se congratulaient, soulagés et indifférents à leur Maison d'origine. Ginny et Luna étaient dans les bras de Ron, et Hermione accrochée à un Sirius radieux. Neville vit un Serdaigle qu'il ne connaissait pas, retourner le corps inerte de Lord Voldemort, de la pointe d'un pied hésitant et deux Aurors fabriquer un portoloin avec une tuile cassée pour envoyer le cadavre dans les locaux du Ministère.

Devant Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore lança le sort pour ouvrir la barrière magique fermant les lourdes grilles encadrées de sangliers ailés. Aussitôt les grilles ouvertes, la troupe, fatiguée, sale et échevelée se rua vers les portes.

« Professeur Dumbledore, comment va-t-on entrer ? Monsieur Rusard a tout barricadé. S'inquiéta Harry qui se tenait près du Directeur avec Remus, Sirius et Kingsley.

-Un petit privilège de Directeur, mon garçon, s'amusa le vieil homme. »

Il tendit sa baguette vers les portes et lança une incantation en latin. Au bout de quelques secondes on entendit le grincement des grilles qui se relevaient à l'intérieur et les portes s'ouvrirent largement. Les combattants se ruèrent à l'intérieur du château pour commencer la chasse aux envahisseurs.

* * *

Dans la Chambre des Secrets, un Elfe inconnu venait de transplaner près de Dobby, il lui chuchota quelques mots et tous les élèves virent les oreilles de l'Elfe libéré par Harry Potter descendre et pendre tristement de chaque côté de sa tête. Les yeux globuleux de l'Elfe se remplirent de larmes. Aussitôt les jumeaux Weasley se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il, Dobby ? demanda George, subitement inquiet.

-Filin vient de me dire que les Mangemorts poussent des cris de joie, Monsieur. Ils disent que le méchant sorcier a tué Harry Potter. Dobby ne veut pas croire que son Harry Potter est mort ! »

L'Elfe désespéré se mit à pleurer et à se rouler par terre de désespoir. Des cris d'horreur retentirent dans la Chambre, et quelques Serpentards dont Pansy Parkinson poussèrent des cris de joie. Gred et Forge n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, une furie blonde se précipita vers Pansy qui exultait et ils entendirent juste deux sortilèges être lancés : « _Silencio, incarcerem_ ! »

Pansy se retrouva ligotée à son fauteuil et réduite au silence. Elle jeta des regards furieux et remplis de haine à Colin Crivey qui était à présent hystérique.

« Harry n'est pas mort, ce n'est pas vrai !

-DU CALME, COLIN ! ordonna Fred. Nous allons tirer ça au clair. Dobby, ne te roule pas par terre comme ça ! Filin, retourne les surveiller, et reviens nous raconter dès que tu as appris de nouvelles choses !

-Oui Monsieur, fit l'Elfe en s'inclinant. »

Le « pop » du transplanage tira Dobby de sa crise de larmes. Quelques filles de première année s'approchèrent de l'Elfe assis par terre pour tenter de le consoler.

Fred se leva et demanda le silence.

« Inutile de paniquer, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. C'est peut-être une tactique du Professeur Dumbledore pour que les Mangemorts baissent leur garde. Nous devons attendre. C'est tout. »

Il se rassit ensuite et reprit ses cartes. Théodore Nott était pâle et frottait son avant-bras.

« Je devrais pas dire ça, chuchota-t-il à Blaise et aux jumeaux, mais j'espère que c'est pas vrai. J'ai pas envie d'être obligé de servir ce fou de Vous-Savez-Qui !

-Chut ! Théo ! Si les autres t'entendent… paniqua Blaise.

-Faites confiance à Harry, les mecs, leur conseilla Fred.

-Ouais… Il a déjà combattu plusieurs fois Vous-Savez-Qui et il l'a déjà vaincu quand il était bébé. Je suis sûr qu'il est toujours en vie. Insista George. »

Les deux Serpentards livides et la peur au ventre, regardèrent tout autour d'eux, les élèves qui s'agglutinaient à présent par petits groupes, visiblement terrifiés, dans un silence anormal et troublant.

Les deux Crivey pleuraient, entourés par quelques Gryffondors eux aussi en larmes.

Fred jeta un regard étonné au Professeur Trelawney qui étalait à présent des cartes devant elle. Elle eut un petit cri triomphant. « Il n'est pas mort ! Les cartes le disent ! »

Elle brandissait une carte comme preuve et quelques filles se levèrent pour la rejoindre et avoir des explications.

« Pour une fois, elle sert à quelque chose, cette vieille bique, songea George, en déposant quelques noises sur le tapis vert. »

* * *

En voyant le Professeur Dumbledore entrer dans l'école, les Elfes de Maison qui s'étaient rendus invisibles pour surveiller les Mangemorts se montrèrent.

« Professeur, Winky sait où ils sont. Les Messieurs Whisky d'Harry Potter ont demandé aux Elfes de les suivre et de les écouter.

-Les Messieurs Whisky ? s'étonna le Directeur. Oh ! Oui… les jumeaux Weasley… bien joué Winky ! Conduis-nous ! »

Les combattants, guidés par les Elfes de Poudlard se précipitèrent pour traquer les Mangemorts qui étaient à présent en train d'essayer d'entrer dans le bureau Directorial et entreprenaient de convaincre la Gargouille par la force. Minerva McGonagall eut un sourire sadique en les voyants et brandit sa baguette.

« _Piertotum locomotor_ »

La Gargouille s'étira menaçante et descendit de son socle. D'une patte rageuse et bien griffue elle balança deux Mangemorts contre le mur. Les autres s'écartèrent rapidement.

« Bien joué, Professeur McGonagall, s'amusa Harry. C'était brillant.

-Oh… Merci, Monsieur Potter ! répondit la vieille femme sur le ton de la conversation. »

Le petit Professeur Flitwick surgit alors entre eux, baguette en avant et une succession d'éclairs lumineux sortit du mince bâton de bois. Pomona Chourave et Aurora Sinistra le suivirent et se jetèrent également dans la bataille. Voyant qu'ils étaient dépassés par le nombre de leurs assaillants, les hommes encagoulés dont certains avaient perdus leurs masques tentèrent un repli et se mirent à courir dans le couloir afin de leur échapper.

Neville se mit à rire. « Ron, Dean, Seamus ? Une p'tite partie de pêche, ça vous dit ?

-Tout à fait, Nev' répondit Seamus en s'avançant. On va pêcher au gros ! »

Les Gryffondors se mirent à courir à la suite des Mangemorts. Ginny entraina Luna, Hannah, Lavande et les jumelles Patil avec elle. « Mes frères jumeaux m'ont indiqué un passage secret qui va nous emmener de l'autre côté du couloir, on va les prendre à revers ! Venez, les filles ! »

Le petit groupe de détacha et bifurqua brusquement vers une alcôve dont l'armure était à présent tombée sur le sol. Ginny posa sa baguette sur le mur et celui-ci pivota. Les filles s'engouffrèrent dans le passage étroit et rempli de toiles d'araignées. Hermione cria derrière elles. « Ne fermez pas ! Je viens avec vous !

-Dépêche-toi, Mione ! la pressa Ginny. »

Baguettes allumées, les filles se mirent à courir le long de l'étroit corridor. Au bout d'un moment, elles arrivèrent à un mur qui bloquait le passage. De nouveau, Ginny posa sa baguette dessus et il pivota, révélant une autre armure qui n'avait pas encore été déplacée. Elle la poussa violemment et la carcasse de métal s'abattit dans un fracas, faisant sursauter le groupe de Mangemorts qui espérait fuir en forçant la porte de l'infirmerie pour utiliser son accès au réseau de cheminette. Une dizaine d'_Expelliarmus_ furent lancés des deux côtés, suivis par autant de maléfices du saucisson.

Les Mangemorts allongés sur le sol hurlaient en se tortillant de rage. « Ça suffit, bande d'idiots, gronda Ron Weasley. Pour votre information, Harry Potter a vaincu votre cher maître. Il rôtit actuellement en enfer, votre Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-MENSONGE ! brailla Jugson, furieux.

-Ah oui ? fit alors une voix douce qui semblait visiblement s'amuser. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu et les élèves s'écartèrent afin que les Mangemorts saucissonnés puissent le voir.

« Hello ! Confortablement installés ? Profitez-en parce que vous allez découvrir ou redécouvrir les délices d'un long séjour à Azkaban !

-POTTER ! hurla Gibbson sidéré.

-C'est moi. Ah oui, Ron vous a dit la vérité, votre cher patron à la face de serpent se trouve en ce moment à la Morgue… raide, sec, en bref, parfaitement mort !

-ROGUE ! hurla lui aussi Jugson, en voyant Severus arriver et se glisser entre les élèves. SALE TRAITRE !

-Vous n'êtes pas mort, Professeur Rogue ? s'étonna Lavande.

-De toute évidence, non, Miss Brown. Répondit Severus en levant un sourcil sarcastique vers la jeune Gryffondor.

-Mais… Vous-Savez-Qui… il… il a dit… que vous étiez un Mangemort, annonça Parvati, les sourcils froncés.

-Moi ? Il ne faut pas croire tous les ragots Miss Patil, fit Severus en déboutonnant sa manche gauche pour dévoiler à tout le monde, un avant-bras parfaitement vierge de tout tatouage.

-GLAMOUR ! cria de rage un des Mangemorts. Bellatrix avait raison, tu es un traitre, Rogue ! »

Minerva McGonagall lança à voix haute le contre sort du Glamour sur Severus Rogue et rien ne se passa. Le bras du maître des potions resta vierge.

Les élèves soupirèrent de soulagement, tandis que les Mangemorts se regardaient interloqués, sous le regard amusé de la terreur des cachots.

« _Il_ est bien mort, leur confirma-t-il. Monsieur Potter a fait un excellent travail, je dois l'avouer. Ah ! Je crois que vous êtes attendus, Messieurs… Ne faites pas attendre les Aurors ! Vous venez, Monsieur Potter, je crois que vous avez du monde à délivrer ! »

Le bâtard des cachots se retourna dans une envolée de cape digne d'une chauve-souris. Albus Dumbledore, amusé, regarda Harry suivre sans protester Severus qui s'éloignait vers l'escalier.

« Ah ! Albus ! Faites soigner votre jambe ! l'entendit-il lui dire sans se retourner.

-Severus a raison, Albus, insista Minerva. Venez, Poppy va s'occuper de vous soigner ça. Les blessés de Pré-Au-Lard vont arriver. Filius ! Pomona ! Vous voulez bien vous occuper des élèves ? Il faudrait les conduire dans la Grande Salle afin qu'ils se restaurent et qu'ensuite ils aillent se reposer dans leurs dortoirs. »

Les Professeurs interpellés s'empressèrent d'obéir et les élèves épuisés, échevelés et sales, s'avancèrent lentement derrière eux, le long du corridor.

* * *

Dans la Chambre des Secrets un Elfe transplana de nouveau. Ce n'était pas le même que la dernière fois et il semblait bien excité et agité. Dès que les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, il annonça. « C'est fini, c'est fini ! Les Mangemorts ont été chassés ! »

Et sans attendre, l'agité repartit dans un « pop » typique. Fred protesta.

« Par Merlin ! Il n'a même pas attendu qu'on lui pose des questions, quel idiot celui-là ! »

Dobby s'avança vers les jumeaux. « Mino est un Elfe stupide. Dobby va aller voir aux cuisines. »

Mais avant que l'Elfe n'ait eu le temps de quitter la grande pièce, la porte de métal s'ouvrit largement et les élèves entassés dans la Chambre sursautèrent.

« HARRY POTTER ! C'EST HARRY POTTER ! hurla Dennis Crivey hystérique.

-Il n'est pas mort !

-Hein ? Il est vivant ? Mais oui… par Merlin… »

Harry fit son entrée dans la Chambre des Secrets, accompagné de Severus Rogue qui les yeux écarquillés, découvrait les lieux. Dobby se jeta, éperdu sur Harry et enserra une de ses jambes, refusant de la lâcher.

« Alors, Parkinson ! Heureuse de me revoir ? »

Le Sauveur, trainant toujours Dobby accroché à lui, s'approcha de la Serpentarde et se mit à rire en voyant son effarement et surtout en constatant qu'elle était soumise à un sortilège de mutisme et que des liens la maintenaient à son fauteuil. « _Finite incantatem_ ! »

-TOI ? gronda-t-elle, écœurée.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi, Parkinson ? Je t'avais bien dit que je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de la face de Serpent. »

Les jumeaux Weasley s'inquiétèrent aussitôt. « Harry, c'est vrai ? Tu-Sais-Qui est mort ? tenta George.

-Tout ce qu'il y a de plus mort ! Je le confirme. J'ai tué Lord Voldemort ! »

Des cris de joie et de soulagement se firent entendre. Les Serpentards se regardaient surpris et perdus. « Votre père est à Azkaban, Monsieur Nott, ainsi que tous ses amis. Révéla Severus Rogue.

-Et que faites-vous là ? persifla Pansy. Vous n'êtes pas avec eux que je sache ! Où est mon père ?

-Au frais à Azkaban, Parkinson, confirma Harry. Et le Professeur Rogue n'est pas un Mangemort.

-Mais oui, c'est ça… ricana Pansy dont la baguette la démangeait. »

En soupirant, le monstre des cachots remonta sa manche qu'il n'avait pas reboutonnée, et dévoila de nouveau fièrement son avant-bras nu.

« Vous savez que personne ne peut retirer une Marque des Ténèbres, Miss Parkinson, s'amusa Severus Rogue. ° _Normalement_… ° Je n'ai jamais été un vrai Mangemort, j'étais un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. La guerre est terminée. Ah ! J'oubliais… Miss Parkinson… trente points en moins pour avoir causé du trouble en mon absence. Vous étiez ligotée et réduite au silence, et vous étiez la seule, il me semble. Ce me semble être une preuve suffisante.

-Professeur… fit Théodore d'une petite voix. Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

-Vous allez être tous interrogés sous _Véritasérum_. Je sais qu'on vous a mis la Marque de force, Monsieur Nott, j'étais là. Ce qui ont déjà commis des crimes devront en répondre devant le Magenmagot, les autres seront, je présume, relaxés. »

Blaise et Théodore eurent l'air soulagés, et d'autres un peu moins. Harry demanda le silence.

« Vous allez suivre les jumeaux Weasley et les Préfets, nous allons remonter dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Pour remonter le conduit, il faut utiliser le sort « _ascencio_». Les plus petits qui ne sauront pas le faire, devront s'accrocher à la taille d'un élève plus âgé. Au pire on redescendra les chercher. »

Fred Weasley s'approcha d'Harry, un peu inquiet. « Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ? Y des blessés ou des morts, chez nous ?

-Non Fred, Ron et Ginny sont dans la Grande Salle, et tes parents, Bill et Charlie sont avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Percy est au Ministère on ne l'a pas vu.

-Pas étonnant, ricana George, cette larve doit être plongé dans un dossier sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons, ou la longueur des plumes réglementaires du Ministère. Sinon, les autres ?

-Pas de morts, George, juste des blessés, ils sont avec Madame Pomfresh. Y a des morts chez les Aurors et les habitants qui n'avaient pas voulu partir, sinon les profs sont tous en vie aussi.

-Super ! C'est génial ! »

De quelques gestes de baguette, les jumeaux Weasley évanouirent les divers meubles qui avaient été installés par les élèves. Fred prit sa pile de noises sur la table de poker, tout comme les autres joueurs et fit disparaître ladite table.

« Poker, Monsieur Weasley ? fit Severus Rogue, un sourcil inquisiteur levé.

-Une idée de Nott et Zabini. Vous jouez Professeur ?

-Ça m'est arrivé…

-Une p'tite partie, ça vous dirait ?

-Pourquoi pas, un de ces jours, répondit-il en se dirigeant avec les élèves vers la sortie de la Chambre. »

* * *

Harry et tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle, où Albus Dumbledore, retapé quelque peu par Madame Pomfresh les rejoignit, appuyé sur une canne. Les Elfes enthousiastes étaient retournés aux cuisines et s'étaient empressés de fournir des repas pour tout le monde. L'infirmerie était pleine et deux Médicomages venus en renfort de l'Hôpital Magique de Sainte-Mangouste aidaient Madame Pomfresh.

Le héros du jour, épuisé, n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir. Il profita d'une diversion habilement orchestrée par les jumeaux Weasley pour rejoindre la Tour des Gryffondors. Il profita du calme des lieux, pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, puis il se glissa dans son pyjama trop grand et s'enfouit sous les couvertures après avoir fermé ses rideaux et jeté un sort de silence sur son lit. Un à un, les élèves remontèrent et se couchèrent. Presque tous les combattants ne se réveillèrent pas avant le lendemain.

Hermione était dans sa chambre de Préfète En Chef avec Sirius Black et Remus Lupin fila dès la fin du repas, retrouver Tonks et Teddy chez Andromeda.

Severus Rogue qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, fit la même chose qu'Harry. Il prit un bain délassant et se coucha toute l'après-midi, retrouvant le calme et la sérénité de ses cachots déserts. Le soir venu, alors que toute l'école et le Monde Magique faisaient la fête, il reprenait la porte temporelle pour retourner en 1978.

Il y resta plusieurs jours et assista à la remise des diplômes : La sienne et celle de Salazar. Albus avait décalé la cérémonie de 1998 pour lui laisser cette opportunité. Le 28 juin, Severus, Ellie, le bébé Sevy, Salazar et Dolly reprirent la porte temporelle pour la dernière fois, laissant derrière eux Sev' qui savait qu'on allait cette fois-ci, lui retirer définitivement ses souvenirs. Sev' fit glisser de son doigt, l'alliance qu'il portait et la rendit à Severus en lui recommandant de prendre soin d'Ellie et de Sevy, de faire d'autres enfants si possible, et d'être un peu plus gentil avec Harry Potter, cette dernière exigence fit grimacer le Maître des potions.

Sev' fut soumis à un sortilège d'amnésie extrêmement sophistiqué, ses souvenirs furent complètement modifiés et remplacés par des faux, pour expliquer ses nouvelles possessions vestimentaires et autres cadeaux laissés par Ellie et Sevy, ainsi que les parchemins tirés du Codex Septimus. Les autres élèves de l'école furent eux soumis, dès le repas suivant le départ des visiteurs venus du futur, à un simple « _oubliette_ » ainsi que les professeurs, sauf Horace et Minerva.

Le 29 juin 1998, Severus était présent à la remise des diplômes de ses Serpentards et aux honneurs rendus à Harry Potter par le nouveau Ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt, Cornélius Fudge ayant été démis de ses fonctions par le Magenmagot.

Le 30 juin, Sevy, « ressuscité » à la grande joie de toute l'école, à qui Dumbledore avait appris la supercherie mise en place pour le protéger, était devant la porte temporelle avec ses malles réduites, prêt à retourner chez lui.

« Bon, ben… à dans quelques minutes pour moi, et à dans 18 ans pour vous, s'amusa-t-il. »

Il embrassa ses parents, Albus et Minerva, Harry, Ron et Hermione. Sirius, à qui un Severus vénéneux avait appris la tentative d'assassinat qu'il avait perpétrée sur Ellie et Sevy en 1978, n'avait pas osé se montrer.

Sevy avança dans le cratère et se retourna une dernière fois pour voir ses parents. Il leur fit un sourire et un signe de la main, puis il disparut dans un éclair.

* * *


	56. EPILOGUE

Un bruit de voix tira Sevy de son sommeil. Il reconnut également l'odeur typique de l'infirmerie. Il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un lit, sous les couvertures et apparemment en pyjama. Le jeune homme s'agita et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Une douleur lancinante traversa sa tête dès qu'il voulut la soulever, et il la laissa retomber sur l'oreiller le souffle court.

Une main légère se glissa sous sa nuque et il sentit qu'on lui glissait une fiole de potion entre les lèvres. La voix de Poppy Pomfresh se fit entendre.

« Ne bougez pas, Monsieur Rogue, avalez ceci, et dans quelques minutes, vous vous sentirez mieux. »

Sevy obéit, les yeux toujours fermés et il entendit la voix d'Albus Dumbledore lui dire doucement. « C'est une potion de limitation de souvenirs, mon petit. Ton père et Horace l'ont créée en prévision de ton retour, afin que la mésaventure de Teddy Lupin ne se reproduise pas. »

Mésaventure ? En entendant ce mot, Sevy eut un frémissement d'inquiétude. Albus s'en rendit compte et poursuivit son explication.

« L'afflux de souvenirs nouveaux dus à la modification de notre ligne de Temps actuelle est très douloureux. De plus, Ted a gardé tous ses anciens souvenirs et il a été confus pendant un moment. Cette potion bloque actuellement les souvenirs qui devraient te parvenir d'un seul coup. Ils se débloqueront au fur et à mesure que tu reverras les personnes concernées et qu'on te racontera leur histoire. »

Sevy porta la main à son front.

« Tu as fait une mauvaise chute en revenant. Vois-tu… Lorsque la porte temporelle s'est refermée définitivement, Argus Rusard a réparé le massif dévasté. Au lieu de replanter des rhododendrons, il a planté un arbre que lui avait offert Hagrid. C'était un jeune plan de Saule Cogneur Nain, ce qu'Argus ignorait. Tu as atterri en plein dessus et il s'est défendu. Tu as été assommé. Rassure-toi, tu n'as rien que quelques bosses et tu n'es là que depuis trois heures. »

Le jeune Serpentard hocha la tête. Il entendit la voix d'un autre homme dans la pièce.

« Je vais fermer les rideaux pour ne pas que la lumière le gêne, Professeur Dumbledore.

-Excellente idée, Monsieur Nott. »

Sevy fut surpris. Nott ? Théodore Nott ou bien un parent proche ? Albus devina la question muette et tandis que la lumière se tamisait doucement dans la pièce, il expliqua.

« Poppy Pomfresh est toujours là, comme tu l'as entendu, mais étant donné son âge, elle a maintenant un assistant qui prendra sa place le jour où elle ira en retraite.

-Je ne suis pas si pressée, Albus ! fit Poppy depuis l'autre pièce.

-Ton ami de 1998, Théodore Nott, est Médicomage. Il a souhaité assister Poppy et rester ici lorsqu'elle cessera toute activité. »

Sevy ouvrit tout doucement les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir Albus Dumbledore assis sur une chaise, une canne à la main. Il était vêtu d'une atroce robe orange ornée de tournesols jaunes et il était coiffé d'un chapeau pointu assorti.

« Bon retour parmi nous, mon petit.

-Merci, fit Sevy, la voix un peu étranglée. Papa ? Maman ? Ils ne sont pas là ?

-Tout à l'heure. A cause de la potion que tu viens de prendre, tu vas devoir rencontrer tout le monde par petit groupe. Je peux déjà te raconter un peu ce qui s'est passé ici depuis dix-huit ans.

-Salut Sevy ! »

Sevy tourna la tête et reconnu Théodore Nott. Il avait vieilli bien entendu, et était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier blanche et verte avec le logo de Sainte-Mangouste.

-Salut Théo, je suis content de te voir.

-Moi aussi ! Tu peux pas savoir la tête que j'ai faite quand j'ai su que tu n'étais pas mort le soir du Marquage et qu'en fait tu te cachais dans le passé. Blaise va être content de te voir aussi. Il est prof de runes anciennes et Directeur de Serpentard, Slug trouvait que c'était trop pour lui avec les potions, la direction de la Maison. Ça fait deux ans, maintenant. Il a prit la place de Babbling. Avant que tu demandes, ouais, on est toujours ensemble.

-C'est cool, Théo. T'as pas eu de problème… après… tu sais, à cause de la Marque ?

-Ton père avait raison, on a été soumis au _Véritasérum_, et j'ai eu aucun problème. Enfin sauf chez moi… Mon père a fini à Azkaban, il y est toujours et il refuse de m'adresser la parole. Ma grand-mère m'a fichu dehors après la remise des diplômes et je suis parti vivre chez Blaise.

-Pansy ?

-Six mois à Azkaban, vu qu'elle n'avait encore rien fait de mal. Elle en est à son 4ème mari. Sa fille est ici, Artémisa. C'est la fille de Drago Malefoy, je ne sais pas si tu le savais ?

-Non, dans mes souvenirs elle s'appelait Artémisa Parkinson.

-Une potion de parentage a établi sa filiation, et la môme a obtenu le droit de porter le nom de son père. Elle a hérité de ce qui restait des biens des Malefoys après que le Ministère en ait pris une grosse partie en réparation des dommages que cette famille avait causés. Drago n'a jamais su qu'il avait fait un gosse à Pansy, et elle, ben, elle cachait sa grossesse à la fin de la 7ème année. Bon, j'ai du boulot, je te laisse, on se verra plus tard.

-Pas de souci, Théo. Professeur Dumbledore ? poursuivit Sevy en se tournant vers le vieil homme assis à sa droite.

-Oncle Albus, Sevy. Ici, je suis ton parrain, tu sais bien.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Oncle Horace est toujours là, alors ? Mais s'il enseigne les potions… Papa ?

-Severus est le Directeur de Poudlard depuis quinze ans, Sevy. J'ai pris ma retraite et je suis quand même resté ici. J'ai un appartement au 3ème étage, dans l'ancien couloir interdit, qui ne l'est plus. Ta mère a passé ses ASPIC à la cession de rattrapage de Septembre 1998 et elle enseigne l'étude des Moldus. Le Professeur Burbage nous ayant quitté pour épouser un moldu et s'installer en Belgique.

-Maman est prof ? J'aurais jamais pensé ça… s'amusa Sevy.

-Ils vont arriver tout à l'heure, les élèves s'apprêtent à prendre le Poudlard Express et je crois que ton père est en train actuellement de s'occuper du cas des Maraudeurs.

-James Potter ? Le fils d'Harry ?

-Entre autre, soupira Albus. Les Néo-Maraudeurs comme on les appelle ici. Une sacrée équipe, tous à Gryffondor, composée de James Potter comme tu le devines, de Regulus Black le fils de Sirius et d'Hermione Granger, de Cassiopée Lupin, la petite sœur de Teddy, des jumeaux Weasley, Hugo et Lorcan, les fils de Ronald et de Luna Lovegood et de ta petite sœur, Lucrèce Rogue. Tous des premières années, ça nous promet encore six ans de misères et des ulcères pour ton père et Remus, qui est le Directeur de Gryffondor et le sous-directeur de Poudlard, Minerva ayant également pris sa retraite.

-Sœur ? J'ai une sœur ?

-Oui. Tu as un frère de quinze ans d'abord. Libius Octavius Filius, qui est en 4ème année à Serpentard. Il te ressemble trait pour trait, physiquement je parle. Sinon, c'est le portrait craché de ton père au même âge. Toujours le nez dans un livre et très solitaire. Très gentil garçon, je l'aime beaucoup. Il est très doué en sortilèges et Filius Flitwick, qui est son parrain, ne jure que par lui. Ginny Potter est sa marraine. Ensuite nous avons la demoiselle Lucrèce Eileen Dora, en première année à Gryffondor. Brune, les yeux violets de ta mère, très excentrique, toujours à faire des bêtises avec ses amis. Tonks est sa marraine et Ronald Weasley son parrain. Et une petite dernière Lana Amy Minerva, elle a cinq ans, blonde avec les yeux noirs de ton père. Elle traine une poupée chiffon moldue partout avec elle et est accrochée aux robes de Severus du matin au soir. Ton père pense qu'elle finira à Poufsouffle, si elle continue. Minerva est folle de cette petite qui est d'ailleurs sa filleule. Kingsley est son parrain.»

Sevy éclata de rire. « On est quatre ? Merlin ! J'ai un frère et deux sœurs ! C'est trop génial ! Et chez Remus ? Raconte, Oncle Albus !

-Remus est toujours Professeur de Défense. Il est également le Directeur de Gryffondor comme je l'ai déjà précisé, ainsi que le sous-directeur de Poudlard. Tonks a pris la place de Minerva et enseigne la Métamorphose depuis cinq ans, elle dirige également la Maison Poufsouffle. Elle ne se débrouille pas trop mal, je dois le reconnaitre. Ils ont deux enfants donc, Teddy bien entendu, et Cassiopée sa petite sœur qui est malheureusement atteinte de lycanthropie.

-Ah mince…

-Oui. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas voulu en faire d'autres. Mais avec la potion Tue-loup tout se passe bien. Une pièce spéciale a été aménagée dans le château et Remus et Cassie s'y rendent lors des pleines lunes, puisque la cabane hurlante a été détruite lors de la Bataille Finale et jamais reconstruite. Nous avons eu, au cours des années passées, quelques élèves qui étaient également des loups-garous et il n'y a jamais eu de soucis.

-Tant mieux. Teddy a du être content de retrouver ses parents et une sœur en arrivant.

-Il était fou de joie, tu penses bien. Passons à Sirius Black. Il s'est marié avec Hermione Granger comme tu le sais. Leur fille Electra est à Gryffondor, ça n'a pas changé et elle a également un petit frère, Regulus Remus Black, qui est le filleul de Remus Lupin. C'est le digne héritier de son père et ça ne présage rien de bon pour la tranquillité de l'école. Ton père le surveille comme du lait sur le feu, ainsi que les autres Maraudeurs d'ailleurs. Hermione travaille au Département de la Justice Magique, ça n'a pas changé non plus, et Sirius écrit ses fameux bouquins. Chez Ronald Weasley pas de changements par rapport à ce que tu connais. Fred Weasley qui a survécu cette fois-ci, est marié à Katie Bell et ils ont un fils de treize ans à Gryffondor, il s'appelle Fabian. Chez Harry, rien de nouveau par rapport à ton ancienne ligne de Temps. Charlie Weasley ici non plus n'est pas marié et n'a pas d'enfant, tout simplement parce qu'il est gay. Il vit avec Victor Krum. Ça a beaucoup choqué Hermione et Ron.

-Tiens ça, je l'ignorais… avoua Sevy, un peu surpris. J'espère que je vais voir tout le monde rapidement.

-Ils sont tous là. Harry et Ginny ont transplané avec leurs enfants ce matin très tôt. James ne prend pas le Poudlard Express avec les autres ce midi et il en a profité pour mettre du colorant vert Weasley & Weasley dans le jus de citrouille des Serpentards au petit déjeuner. Horace a du trouver un antidote en catastrophe pour que les élèves de son ancienne Maison puissent prendre le train sans affoler leurs parents. Ils avaient tous les cheveux et la peau verte, c'était assez effrayant, je dois l'avouer. Le Professeur Zabini était fou de rage, quant à ton père, je te laisse imaginer…

-J'imagine très bien en effet ! Et Neville ?

-Il est ici ! Professeur de Botanique comme avant. Sa fille Alice est à Gryffondor en première année. Il n'a pas d'autres enfants.

-Fol Œil ? Et Dobby ?

-Alastor est toujours fidèle à lui-même, on va à la pêche ensemble parfois avec Horace qui nous a fait découvrir ce plaisir moldu. J'avoue que c'est très relaxant. Dobby a quitté Poudlard et sert Harry Potter et sa famille, en tant qu'Elfe libre bien entendu. Dolly est toujours chez toi et Kreattur chez Sirius. Il a reporté son affection sur le petit Regulus, tout comme il avait adoré l'ancien, le frère de Sirius. Hedwige est morte quatre ans après la fin de la Bataille Finale, de vieillesse, je précise. Harry a maintenant un mainate assez virulent et à la langue bien pendue, c'est un cadeau de Fred et George Weasley.

-Le Monde Magique se porte bien alors ?

-A merveille ! Bien sûr, Rita Skeeter est toujours là pour semer la zizanie de temps en temps…

-Colin Crivey ?

-Photographe pour le Chicaneur ! Il s'entend à merveille avec Xeno Lovegood. Leur articles sont parfois assez amusants, je dois dire.

-Oncle Albus, tu crois que je peux me lever ? Je voudrais voir mes parents.

-Est-ce que tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?

-Un peu… Je commence à me souvenir de voir le Guérisseur Nott être présenté à l'école le jour de son arrivée…

-Alors c'est que la potion fonctionne bien. Tu lui as parlé et tu l'as vu, les souvenirs se débloquent tranquillement. C'est excellent ! Tu sais que tu vas garder les souvenirs des deux lignes de Temps… au bout d'un moment tu sauras les distinguer et faire la différence. Il a fallu une quinzaine de jours à Teddy pour s'adapter, et encore il n'avait pas eu la potion. Attends deux minutes, je vais aller demander à Poppy si tu peux quitter l'infirmerie. Si oui, je vais te conduire dans le bureau de ton père. »

Albus de leva et disparut derrière la cloison vitrée dissimulant le bureau de Poppy Pomfresh. Ils revinrent tous les deux presque aussitôt.

« Pressé de nous quitter ? s'amusa la vieille infirmière. Nous allons voir ça tout de suite. »

Elle agita quelques secondes sa baguette le long du corps de Sevy et hocha la tête.

« Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Si vous avez la migraine, demandez une potion à votre père, il en a tout un stock. Le pauvre, pas étonnant, avec ce que lui font subir les Maraudeurs !

-Je vois qu'à n'importe quelle époque il a des soucis avec eux ! grimaça Sevy. Et quand je pense que ma sœur en fait partie !

-Lucrèce est une véritable peste ! affirma haut et fort Pompom. Je ne sais pas de qui elle tient, mais c'est pas un cadeau ! Alors avec Monsieur Potter, les Weasley et le fils de Sirius Black, Severus a de quoi devenir dingue ! Miss Lupin est la plus calme.

-Un peu comme Remus, au temps des premiers Maraudeurs, quoi…

-Messieurs Potter et Black sont aussi terribles que leurs grand-père et père. Les jumeaux Weasley ce sont les mêmes que Fred et George, vous imaginez un peu les dégâts. Maintenant on en a six au lieu de quatre.

-Et une Rogue au milieu, alors que les premiers avait un Rogue pour ennemi.

-Les temps changent… Vous pouvez vous lever et vous habiller, Monsieur Rogue. Vos vêtements sont sur le lit à votre gauche, si vous n'avez pas remarqué. Votre parrain vous accompagnera chez vous. »

Sevy hocha la tête et repoussa les draps et couvertures. Il retira son pyjama et trôna quelques minutes en sous-vêtements sans se préoccuper de la présence de son parrain.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Albus lui demanda. « Ça y est ? On peut y aller ? Tes malles sont dans ta chambre, Dolly a du les ranger. Nous allons aller retrouver tes parents dans le bureau de ton père. Viens. »

Albus Dumbledore qui boitait depuis la Bataille Finale, marchait avec une canne, le maléfice qui l'avait atteint n'ayant pas pu être complètement inversé. A pas mesurés, ils longèrent le couloir, et s'arrêtèrent devant la Gargouille.

« C'est plus des noms de bonbons… s'amusa Sevy, le regard pétillant.

-Non, c'est un autre genre de confiserie, si tu veux mon avis, pouffa le vieil homme. « Goutte du Mort-Vivant ! »

-Oh la la ! Papa s'est vraiment pas foulé !

-Parfois ils sont vraiment tordus, crois-moi… »

L'escalier à vis les emporta jusqu'au bureau directorial. Albus entra sans frapper comme s'il était encore chez lui. Severus Rogue, la tête entre ses mains, soupirait tandis qu'Ellie lui massait les épaules. Au bruit de l'ouverture de la porte, Severus releva la tête et fit un grand sourire à Sevy en le voyant.

« Merlin ! Tu nous as manqué, brigand ! Tu vas bien ? La potion fonctionne ?

-On dirait, répondit Sevy en se jetant dans les bras de son père. T'as vieilli Papa ! Et toi un peu aussi Maman…

-C'est gentil de remarquer mes rides et mes cheveux blancs, mon fils, s'amusa Severus. Avec les Néo-Maraudeurs je n'ai pas fini d'en avoir.

-Oncle Albus m'a raconté. »

Ellie se précipita pour prendre Sevy dans ses bras, dès que son époux eut relâché son étreinte.

Le jeune homme prit le temps de bien regarder ses parents. Severus n'avait pas tant changé. Il portait toujours les mêmes robes noires qui le faisaient ressembler à une chauve-souris. Ses cheveux longs étaient toujours noirs mais striés de cheveux blancs par endroit et ses tempes étaient grises. Son visage fin était à présent un peu empâté et il avait des rides au coin des yeux. Ellie portait un chignon flou, son visage était plus rond et elle avait pris des formes et un peu de poids.

Sevy remarqua une petite fille blonde qui le regardait fixement. Il lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt sans retirer son pouce de sa bouche. Elle avait deux grandes couettes attachées de chaque côté de sa tête avec des élastiques ornées de fraises en plastique. Une vieille poupée en tissu, déchirée et sale était dans ses bras. La petite s'approcha et leva la tête pour regarder son frère. « Tu pars plus, hein ?

-Non, je ne pars plus. Je suis bien content de te voir, Lana. »

Lana se mit à rire et courut vers son père pour exiger qu'il la prenne sur ses genoux.

« Oncle Albus t'a expliqué ? demanda Ellie. Tu sais pour Libius, Lucrèce et Lana ?

-Oui, je sais. Où sont des deux autres ? J'aimerais bien faire leur connaissance.

-Lucrèce est punie, soupira Severus. Je l'ai envoyée nettoyer les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde sous la surveillance de Rusard. Cette gosse aura ma peau ! Et ce satané Potter ! Pire que son grand-père ! Je me plaignais d'Harry ? J'aurais du me taire ! Merlin ! Et Regulus Black… misère… à croire que le sale cabot à dressé son fils à me pourrir la vie !

-Chéri, j'en parlerai à Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, elle va gérer ça et Harry va s'occuper de James, le rassura Ellie. Nous allons descendre déjeuner dans la Grande Salle dans quelques instants. Sevy… Harry et Ginny sont chez Hagrid avec Al et Lili. James récure avec Lucrèce. Teindre tous les Serpents en vert ! Je te jure ! Juste avant le départ en plus ! Ils n'arrêtent pas ! Lucrèce n'ira pas à la présentation de la nouvelle collection gothique pour ado de Jenna Stanton, ça lui apprendra ! Quant aux jumeaux de Ron, Molly sera ravie de les calmer si Ron et Luna ne le font pas.

-Teddy est où ?

-Avec Harry chez Hagrid, révéla Ellie. Il ne le voit pas souvent alors il en a profité. Surtout que tu étais inconscient. Il sera là dans quelques minutes. Cassie doit être avec Remus, ton père lui a confié la punition de sa fille. Libius doit être encore chez Filius, mais ils vont déjeuner avec nous. Filius a trouvé un grimoire assez rare et ton frère voulait absolument le voir avant le départ en vacances du Professeur Flitwick. »

Severus se leva et prit Lana dans ses bras. Comme à son habitude, selon Albus, la coquine ne quittait pas les bras de son père et suçait son pouce, la tête sur l'épaule de Severus qui semblait trouver ça très normal.

« Comment tu t'entends avec Harry, Papa ?

-Ça va. Répondit Severus sans s'éterniser sur la question. »

Sevy leva un sourcil amusé et regarda Albus qui pouffait, une main sur la bouche. Ellie regarda Lana et soupira. « Il faudrait vraiment laver Molly, Lana. Elle sent mauvais et elle est sale !

-NAAAANNNN ! brailla la petite le nez dans le cou de son père qui riait doucement.

-Je me souviens, murmura Sevy en regardant sa petite sœur. Molly Weasley lui a offert cette poupée pour son premier Noël, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'appelle Molly.

-En effet, confirma Severus. Tes souvenirs se modifient petit à petit, c'est parfait. Allez, on descend, j'ai faim !

-Elle est toujours dans tes bras comme ça ?

-Une vraie sangsue, soupira Severus. Une qui me colle et l'autre qui n'en a rien à fiche de moi, je sais pas ce que j'ai fait au ciel. »

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle, Sevy retrouva Harry et Ginny, avec leurs enfants. James regarda Sevy de travers, Al se jeta dans ses bras à la grande surprise du jeune homme et Lili qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme s'étonna de l'absence de Cassie. Elle soupira lorsque Ginny lui dit qu'elle était punie tout comme venaient de l'être James et Lucrèce.

Sevy fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il vit Al aller embrasser Severus et entamer une discussion avec lui. Harry posa une main sur son épaule. « C'est son parrain. Al l'adore, j'ignore pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je dois admettre que depuis le retrait de la Marque des Ténèbres, ton père s'est calmé. Je suis bien content de te voir. Une année complète sans toi, avec juste les souvenirs du passé, c'est très étrange.

-Parle pour toi, dans quelques jours je vais avoir les souvenirs des deux lignes de Temps, ça va être l'enfer.

-T'as eu une idée de génie, tu sais, pour le Glock 17. Il est au Ministère, c'est devenu une véritable relique, un objet mythique. Une arme moldue qui débarrasse le Monde Magique de la menace de Lord Voldemort ! Je te dis pas le succès qu'Arthur a rencontré ensuite, avec ses propositions pro-moldues. Je te raconterai ça un de ces jours !

-J'ai vu Théo Nott à l'infirmerie, si je m'attendais ! Et Blaise est prof de runes… et Directeur de Serpentard ! Quant à Pansy… rien à voir avec son destin précédent.

-Oui, je me souviens de ce que tu m'as raconté à l'époque. Et aussi qu'Artémisa était de père inconnu. C'est une Malefoy en fait.

-J'ai appris ça. Elle est comment ? Différente de celle que j'ai connue je suppose… Elle ne peut pas être la même en étant élevée par Pansy et une Malefoy. L'ancienne version était une orpheline élevée par le Ministère.

-Arrogante, fière, sournoise. C'est ce que Ted m'a dit. Tu la verras l'année prochaine pour sa dernière année. Au fait, tu fais quoi l'an prochain ?

-Je voulais faire une maîtrise de potions, peut-être qu'Oncle Horace acceptera de me prendre. Je sais qu'il veut arrêter.

-Il restera pour toi. T'inquiète. Confirma Harry. Tu viens nous voir cet été, hein ?

-Promis, Harry !

-Hermione n'a pas pu se libérer, mais elle va passer te voir dans la semaine. Ah ! Regarde qui arrive… »

Sevy se retourna pour voir ce que regardait Harry. Il vit un ado maigre aux longs cheveux noirs, habillés dans un uniforme de Serpentard, le regarder en souriant. Une fille brune à la mine boudeuse, regardait les personnes présentes qui discutaient entre elles et qui trainaient pour s'installer à table.

-Libius et Lucrèce ?

-Exact. Tu vas te souvenir d'eux rapidement. Sev' m'a expliqué pour la potion.

-Sev' ? Tu t'es réconcilié avec Papa ?

-Disons que nos parties de poker avec Fred et George ont bien aidé.

-Papa… joue au poker ?

-Il est redoutable ! Un bluffeur de premier ordre. Fallait s'y attendre, il a roulé la face de serpent pendant vingt ans. On fait pas le poids. Je te laisse avec Libius et Lucrèce. A tout à l'heure. »

Sevy regarda son frère et sa sœur s'approcher de lui. Les deux jeunes savaient qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'eux et entreprirent d'essayer de débloquer ses souvenirs. Sevy apprécia énormément Libius qui lui rappela Sev' de 1978. Lucrèce était très étrange et visiblement intenable. Sevy comprit pourquoi elle n'avait eu aucun mal à intégrer les Maraudeurs.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il se retourna. Teddy le regardait, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il avait toujours les cheveux bleus et portait son uniforme de Gryffondor avec son insigne de Préfet.

« On a réussi Sev', on a réussi, murmura Ted en se jetant dans les bras de son ami.

-Ouais… Et on a des frères et des sœurs, mec ! Et des parents, c'est génial ! Tu fais quoi l'an prochain ?

-Kingsley m'a trouvé un truc sympa au Ministère, je te raconterai. Toi, faut que tu me racontes TOUT !

-Après bouffer, Ted, je te raconterai tout.

-C'est vrai que Sirius a essayé de te tuer ? Ton père nous a raconté, Papa n'en revient pas, il ne se souvient pas bien entendu. Il va arriver dans quelques instants, il gère Cassie là.

-Ouais, et il a blessé Maman, je t'expliquerai.

-Je pourrai venir avec vous ? tenta Libius qui les écoutait.

-Tu pourras, p'tit frère, tu pourras ! répondit Sevy en le prenant par le cou pour l'entrainer vers la table directoriale où les professeurs et les invités s'installaient pour leur dernier déjeuner en commun de l'année scolaire. »

**FIN**

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci de déposer une dernière petite review pour juste dire si vous avez aimé.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont lu, apprécié et commenté cette fic. Bisous à tous.

* * *


End file.
